Blessed Defiance
by Rocketlord6485
Summary: The second entry in my Giovanni Chronicles Saga. With Pallet Town safely restored, Giovanni focuses on making a deeper commitment to Delia, whom joins him on a perilous quest to conquer the Johto League and uncover the true motives behind the Torino conspiracy. Meanwhile, Metsuma Rocket is still intent on achieving his goals, and has set his sights on a new prize...
1. Chapter 1: Rebirth

******(Disclaimer: Pokémon and its characters are the property of Satoshi Tajiri, 4kids productions, and Nintendo. I do not own any of the rights. This Disclaimer goes for not only this chapter, but the ones to follow.)**

******Blessed Defiance - Chapter 1: Rebirth**

Swallowed into a dark abyss. An abyss accommodated by the mind. A dream filled with memories, visions, and illusions. A dream among others that had already sustained... and others yet to dwell. But this dream seemed different from the others. This dream...foreshadowed destiny. And suddenly, the darkness seemed anew. Unfamiliar. Untouchable.

On the brink of seventeen years old, a young man stepped forth into the shadow realm, sporting short, auburn brown hair. He had intimidating eyes of burning red, and a competent physical build beneath a white undershirt and black baggy shorts, with soft pale skin and a fiercely gaze fixed upon the vast nothingness before him.

He called out to the darkness, "Where are you?"

"You seem to be growing more comfortable with me.", The low but soothing voice answered back from nowhere in particulate. "You can now distinguish your dreams from reality. Very good."

But even within his dreams, Gio could sense something new about this place. "This dream feels different somehow. Is it all just in my mind?"

"Most likely.", The voice reasoned. "After all, we are IN your mind."

The teen chuckled. "Yeah . . . but you don't belong here. I'm not shunning you away or anything; I'm just saying that you aren't someone made up in my mind. I can feel it now." Giovanni had known the voice's identity for months now, despite it's denial, but didn't realize that . . . it was actually real. "Dad, I need more guidance. Things have been tough lately."

"Why do you insist on calling me 'dad'", The voice snapped back. "I am merely a figment in your conscience."

"The wise should never lie.", Gio warned with a smile. "Especially if it's to your son."

The dark realm fell quaintly silent when the voice hesitated to respond. But eventually, it returned. "Gio, we are at an impasse. Now please, tell me what might be bothering you."

The words he had been eagerly awaiting. "Dad, I'm . . . lost.", Gio confessed. "I feel disconnected from my old self and I don't know if that's even a bad thing."

"Disconnected? Or regretful?"

Gio shrugged. "I guess both. A year ago, I was like a hero to everyone. But now I feel forgotten."

"Because you have ceased your life of adventure.", The voice explained. "You were wise to settle down for the sake of the one's you love; friends and Pokemon alike. But now, you are conflicted because the past is haunting you. Because the future is taunting you."

"Everyone I know wants me to go out on another journey.", Gio moaned with concern. "But I think it might be to get rid of me. This past year, I finally made new friends. But just because they have a bad reputation, I'm suddenly a troublemaker. I'm suddenly one of them."

"Do you deny these accusations?"

Gio knew he was being duped, in his own mind - his own territory. But he couldn't help but give in to the truth. "Maybe . . . but I'm living life to the fullest. I'm being ME!"

"And resenting Delia and your Pokemon in the process." Harsh words, even for a voice. "Gio, I can't help but feel you've lost your way in life. You have drifted away from the path set before you. And that path leads to your destiny."

Gio rolled his eyes in anger. "Damn it, I know that! I've heard it all before."

"Then why haven't you accepted it as truth?", The voice began to scold. "You are a Pokemon Trainer, Giovanni. Not a town criminal! It is time that your true ego be reborn."

"___Hayley and the Professor . . . _", Gio pondered on painful thoughts. He was responsible. And he knew it. "My life became miserable when I realized I was responsible for the death of innocent people. That's part of why I'm misguided right now. I'm confused, alright? You don't understand the risks of this so-called 'path set before me.'"

"Your miserable life is apart of the Beautiful life itself.", The voice riddled, trying to enlighten important facts. "But don't be afraid. Destiny is not to be feared. And the past is the past. It cannot be changed. Life is about risks."

The teen turned his head away, remembering all the harm he had put to his loved ones by journeying his first time. "But I've made so many mistakes. I don't want to relive those."

"Mistakes are nothing but choices beyond your control. Life is full of them. And as I said before, life is also about risks."

Gio knew that term 'risk' so well. One that he had vowed to face no matter what the circumstances, with his girlfriend at his side. But he felt comfortable around this familiar entity. The voice could relate to his issues and acknowledge him in the simple ways that Agatha could not. And now, he had to respect the advice stowed upon him. Advice about risks. "I know. I'm sorry.", He sorrowed as he bowed his head in shame.

"You must learn to face your purpose and accept it as your life's main priority.", The voice advised. "Please don't take the wrong path. Ensure that your destiny is where your heart tells you. And you and I both know where that is."

"A Pokemon Trainer.", Gio whispered in answer. "But what if-"

"No more refusal.", The voice calmed, cutting off Gio. "Believe in yourself, as I had when I was your age. We're Ketchums. Opposing destiny is not our style. And it's time that your former reputation resurface from the dark."

But Gio became excited upon hearing the earlier words of his adviser. "'We're Ketchums?' You are my father! All these times I've talked to you, I knew it!"

The voice just chuckled lightly. "I think I've spoken to you enough. I'm afraid we wont be encountering each other anymore. I've given all the consultation I could."

"Wait, you're leaving for good?", Gio interrogated with panic. "But Dad, I still need you! I can't handle things on my own!"

"Don't worry.", Clint Ketchum appeased. "I'll always be with you. But now . . . you must wake up. Wake up, Gio! Wake up!"

…...

"Gio! Wake up, man!", Called a croaky voiced from below.

Gio opened his eyes, completely startled by the rude awakening. He look around in a daze. It was the dead of night. He had fallen asleep on the roof the Rezumi Residence. On his lap, rested the head of his sleeping girlfriend, 15 Year Old Delia Rezumi. Her autumn brown hair brushed against his fingers as a late night breeze passed through the abrupt silence. His other hand lightly stoked her glowing cheeks. Her skin felt so refreshing; smooth, tender, and filled with life.

He smirked, as Delia began to mumble in her sleep. ___"Yep, just as I left her.", _He thought. As with every night, the two would make their way to the rooftop of the house after Delia's parents had fallen asleep, and just talk for hours under the moonlight until they fell asleep.

"Gio, are you there?"

Gio suddenly remembered the voices calling to him from below. He carefully maneuvered Delia's head from upon him and leaned over the spotless gutters to see who was at the doorstep. It was dark so he had to squint. "Who's there?"

It was a female voice with a Brooklyn like Accent. "Who do you think, Genius? Get the hell down here!"

Gio rolled his eyes with an evil grin. "Ariana."

"She isn't the only one, man.", A smooth male voice joined in.

Gio recognized this voice as well. "Petrel.", He whispered.

Another voice called from the dark. This voice was smaller but a lot more quiet and serious. "Gio, we're hitting up the town tonight. You want in?"

"Proton.", Gio whispered to himself. "Sorry guys but not tonight."

"What's the matter, man?", Petrel taunted. "You getting busy with your girlfriend or something?" The trio below laughed.

Oh, that was more than enough to throw Gio in a rage. "Shut up!", Gio snapped, trying to quiet them down. "Alright . . . I'll be down in a second."

Ariana sighed. "Well hurry it up!"

"And bring a Pokemon.", Proton added.

Gio turned around and knelt down to lift Delia into his arms. He then slowly carried her from the roof and into her room window before lightly placing her sleeping body upon her bed, next to Faith. He kissed her forehead, and pulled the blankets over her and the little Pichu. After silently closing the window behind him, he grabbed his jacket and snapped his fingers at the corner of the room, where a sleeping cat Pokemon slept peacefully. "Meowth. C'mon."

The feline lazily opened it's eyes. "Meow . . . "

"I said let's go!", Gio instructed. "We're heading out for the night." Despite it being almost midnight.

The Cat Pokemon took his time to stretch and yawn, before following his master out of the room.

…...

Gio patrolled the streets of Pallet Town in search for temptation, with Meowth and his friends at his side.

To his right, 16 Year Old Ariana, or Ari for short, was coincidentally an old girlfriend of Gio's past pal Archer. She had moved to Pallet 8 Months ago from the Johto Regoin, and instantly hit it off with Gio when they realized they had a friend in common. But unfortunately, Ariana was the show off of their group; Constantly complaining, talking out of impatience, and using sarcasm as the weapon of conversation. She never cared to be a polite one But she always cared to be the correct one, or rather, 'above everyone else.'

Despite her personality, she was definitely a fairly attractive young woman with silky red hair that swerved over her shoulders, blushing florid eyes of intimidation matching her eye brows, and lips of pink that trailed through her smile of aspersion. Along with her makeup and jewelry, she wore a black and white mini-skirt, and white boots to match such. Too top all that off, her Brooklyn accent was what entertained everyone the most.

To his left, the orphan 12 Year Old Proton, or 'Proto' for short, was by far the youngest of the group. But ironically, he was far from childish and in Gio's eyes and probably the most mature of the four. He was very intelligent, which was why he managed to skip all the way to Gio's class last year during school at Professor Oak's laboratory. He was already a local resident of Pallet Town, whom Gio had never paid mind to until they had met in class on the first day last year and realized that both of their single parents shared something in common; they both worked for the Briskomy Corporation. And since then, they had formed a mutual friendship.

By appearance, the younger boy was smaller, always dressed in black, and bared eyes and spiky hair of blooming green. Though he had no accent, no one would notice even if he did. They kid was always so quiet, unless it involved plotting a scheme for his own satisfaction. What Gio admired about Proton was that even though he was a brainiac, he was no geek. He was a ruthless manipulator and could take matters seriously while using his brain at the key to unravel a plan.

To the left of Proton, an 18 Year Old boy was dancing around like a bored fool. This buffoon was the useless doof of the group. His name was Petrel, and was not exactly the brightest guy around. Though he did know how to Make Gio and the others laugh with his ridiculous impersonations and jokes. Not to mention he was the class clown of Professor Oak's Senior Class last year. But that didn't make up for his stupidity.

Looking at him, he was tall and skinny with a purple mullet on his head. Above his black eyes were wavy eyebrows that could mislead any expression to counter. Never did he frown, always smiling with a droopy but relaxed vibe. He never had a casual attire. Dressing in random cloths of random colors was his thing. Occasionally he would cross dress . . . and those weren't good days. But other times, he would show up in disguises and trick everyone as if it were a Halloween costume party. Any information on is past was unknown. Every time Gio would ask, Petrel would imitate the question from his own perspective and annoy the hell out of him. Oh, how Gio loathed his annoying croaky voice.

"So what were you and Delia up to?", Ariana barked in question as they marched toward the Pokemon Center a few blocks away. "Makin' out?"

"No.", Gio grumbled. "Just talking."

Petrel chuckled. "Just talking? Man, you got some action!"

"We just talked and fell asleep. Why would we do anything else?", Gio replied simply. "Besides, I got more important things on my mind than . . . that."

Proton smiled, trying to flip his own reverse psychology. "How do you figure?"

"I've just been thinking lately about my future.", Gio admitted, more comfortable with the situation now. "I think I might skip school this year and go on another journey."

"Hell no!", Ariana exclaimed. "Those days are over, my friend. You belong here with us! You cant just ditch us? What would Archer think?"

"___Probably for you to shut up already."_, Gio thought jokingly.

"Enough about this Archer person.", Proton intervened. "Gio, you're free to make your own decisions. But keep your friends in mind."

"Oh, I bet he had another dream about daddy!", Petrel whined like a baby, impersonating while wrapping his arm around Gio.

"Why do I even talk to you guys?", Gio sighed, shoving Petrel off of him.

"Oh, c'mon Gio.", Sympathized Ariana, pulling out a cigarette. "We were only joking around. You're the most important guy we know. We wouldn't even have the gang if it weren't for you. Archer would be proud."

"She's right.", Proton acknowledged silently as Ariana handed him a smoke. "We care about what you feel. Just not on a daily basis. We're not therapists."

"Whatever." Gio shrugged and turned his head into the direction of the Pokemon Center. He could see Officer Jenny was riding down the street on her motorbike with a Growlithe at her side. "Damn!" He rolled his eyes. "Just what we need." He backed away before he could be spotted and led Meowth and his friend behind a layer of bushes.

"She's got that dumb mut with her again.", Ariana noticed the Growlithe barking at the bushes. "We're gonna get caught."

"Oh, we're not doing anything wrong . . . yet.", Petrel assured. "What could she possibly be suspicions of?"

"Maybe because we're hiding for no apparent reason, you idiot!", Gio pointed out, whispering as Officer Jenny approached to inspect the bush.

But Petrel was completely in another state of mind, staring at his cigarette. "You know, I always wondered if a Pokemon would like to smoke? It would be pretty funny, right man?"

"Meow . . .", Meowth grumbled out of boredom, having been in this situation many times in the last year.

"Not to worry.", Proton whispered calmly though not referring to Petrel. He hauled a Pokeball from his Pocket and quietly released it. "Lets see Jenny try and outwit us this time."

Zubat appeared.

"Zubat, fly away from here until I say otherwise!"

The nocturnal flyer shot from the bush and into the sky.

Jenny switched off her flashlight and returned to her motorbike. "Don't worry, Growlithe. It was just a Zubat." In an instant, Jenny dashed off down the street.

"Smart thinking.", Gio complimented Proton as they all jumped out from the bush.

"That's why I said we bring our Pokemon.", The 12 Year Old explained. "Now let's go. The Pokemon Center is only one block away."

Ariana practically tripped, getting back on her balance as they began to walk on. "Good because my feet are killing me."

Petrel couldn't help but remark. "Alas Ari, those feet never end up finishing the job."

She kicked him harshly. "I'd shut it if I were you, moron."

Upon reaching the Pokemon Center, Gio noticed Security Cameras surveying the outside perimeter. Gio looked down at Meowth. "Meowth, take the attention of the cameras away from us."

Though still tired, Meowth obliged and began to wander away carelessly. "Meow . . ." The two Cameras' focused, then pinpointed Meowth, following his every move.

Gio, Ariana, Proton, and Petrel immediately seized the opportunity and rushed behind the building. "We made it.", Gio panted, turning to the wall behind them. "Who's got the paint?"

Proton faced Ariana. "Do you have it, Ari?"

"No!", She scolded as if being accused. "Petrel said he'd bring it."

The tall 18 Year Old just shrugged with a guilty grin. "Whoops. Guess I forgot."

"Thanks for wasting our time, idiot.", Gio bellowed. "This is the most pathetic night we've had yet."

Petrel smiled deviously, revealing a Pokeball from his belt. "Don't be too sure, my friends." He let his minion free, ready to give commands.

Koffing appeared. "Koffffffffing!"

"Koffing, get to work.", He began. "I want you to Spraypaint the walls with your Sludge attack and say-" But he couldn't finish his sentence. He turned to Gio. "What should we say, man?"

Proton snickered with his arms crossed. "I say we pain a Giant 'T' on the wall. Everyone will believe Torino is back in town. It'll be pretty hilarious."

Ariana nodded. "I was gonna say repaint this whole ugly structure for the hell of it, but yeah, Proto's idea is more appealing."

Gio grinned with malevolence. "It's the perfect prank for this town. Lets do it."

As Koffing began to splatter the wall, the group found themselves ambushed by the ray of a flash light.

"Hold it right there, all of you!" It was Officer Jenny. "You thought you could fool me? Well think again! The four of you are under arrest for adverse vandalism on Public Property!"

Gio noticed Meowth being conveyed into the passenger seat of Jenny's motorbike. "Oh . . . no."

"And you four should be ashamed!", She continued on, ignoring the cat. "Using your Pokemon for your own destructive purposes!"

"Ruff! Ruff! Ruff!", Her Growlithe barked aggressively.

The four waved their hands in the air, ready to be escorted to the Police Station. "Man, I hate the cops.", Petrel whispered.

"Me to.", Gio felt himself forced to say. ___"Did I really just say that?" _He knew why he said it, being reminded of his mishap with the authorities in Cerulean City a while back on his first journey. ___"Maybe dad is right. Maybe I'm a rebel.", _He pondered while being cuffed. ___"Maybe I have lost my way."_

…...

Pallet's 27 Year Old Professor, Samuel Oak, strode furiously in the the town Police Station. He had left his son Tucker home with his aid Spencer Hale so that he may liberate Gio from his captivity. But . . . not like the old days. He marched up the counter, seeking his minor. "Excuse me? I'm here to relieve you of the child you have here?"

The officer examined him. "The Giovanni kid?"

Samuel nodded. "That is correct."

"The other three menaces were picked up by their guardians an hour ago. Once again, Giovanni admitted to being the mastermind behind the attempted vandalism." Jenny began to lead the professor into another hall, continuing her lecture. "That kid has been a real troublemaker lately, professor. As his guardian, I do advise you keep a better eye on him."

"I'll be sure to do so.", Assured Sammy, though not to enthusiastically. ___"If only I knew how to control that boy." _He continued to follow her into the cell corridor where Giovanni sat behind bars in complete silence.

"Listen, Giovanni.", Jenny began to scold. "I understand you think you're a hero for what you did a year ago, but that doesn't excuse you inability to follow the laws we try to maintain around here. I expected better of you. You used to be an icon to this town."

Gio gave no response. Only an expressionless face.

…...

The ride home was even more awkward. Samuel Oak never cared to ride his father's jeep through town unless the circumstances were crucial. Now, he was picking up his favorite student from the Police Station. No, he was picking up his most trusted friend from the police station.

"Meow . . . ", Meowth yawned, drifting to sleep in the back seat.

Gio turned over the seat to pet his Pokemon, delicately. "Sorry Meowth. You must be tired." He then returned his focus to Sammy. "You're not going to tell Delia or her parents about this are you? Because they'll kick me out if you do."

"Well perhaps it's time you start learning from your 'mistakes.'", Sammy shot back angrily. "Gio . . . whats happened to you?"

The 17 Year old chuckled. "What do you mean? I'm fine."

The older boy sighed. "Oh, I wish that were so. But we both know you've been drifting away from reality ever since the end of your last journey. Look at yourself. You resent your elders, you rarely ever train with your Pokemon anymore, and you're bonding with a group of adolescents that aren't right for you. You've become a small town criminal."

"I'm just living life to the fullest!", Gio shouted back. "I deserve to have a little fun after what I went through to save this town."

"___The oldest trick in the book." _Sammy could only shake his head with dissatisfaction. "You cant continue to take advantage of this town's vulnerability as a debt for what you did a year ago. True heroes honor their actions and continue to cultivate the peace, not channel it into fear."

Gio rolled his eyes. "Well maybe I don't want to be a hero. Maybe . . . I just want to be me."

Sammy smiled. "And who would that be? A Pokemon Trainer or a crook?"

"I don't know. A Pokemon Trainer I guess?"

The Professor could only nod. "You need to figure that out for yourself."

"I already know in my heart that I belong a Pokemon Trainer.", Gio explained in a calmer manner, eying his sleeping Meowth. "I know because I feel disconnected from how I used to be. The Pokemon Trainer that everyone loved. But, is it bad that I don't feel guilty about this?"

"Sometimes our minds just adapt with new environments, and as a result, our minds will play tricks on us.", Explained Sammy. "You need to look into your heart to find the real answers. Now, I cannot condone the actions you have and may continue to commit relating to tonight's events. But it's not my place to make your decisions. Take me for example. I didn't just become a Pokemon Professor to carry on my father's work. I did it because my heart knows so well that I love Pokemon. And I always will."

Gio felt like he understood. But no decision was final. At least not this quickly. "If I were to leave again on another journey, I'd be leaving behind. School, my friends, you and Tucker. And . . . Delia. She'll go crazy if I decide to leave her for another journey. And since I know she wont come, she wont let me go either." Though he wouldn't completely mind this if it meant preventing any more danger to his loved ones. But abandoning them still felt wrong.

"Sometimes we need to make sacrifices for the sake of destiny." Of course Sammy could identify this logic. The logic that his wife Hayley had played by one year ago. The young professor moved his foot from the pedal below when he realized that they had arrived at the Rezumi Residence. "Well, here we are. Try to be quiet. Delia's parents can be a bit on the grumpy side when woken up."

Gio nodded before clutching his sleeping Meowth over his shoulder. "Thanks, Professor."

"Gio, outside of class, you may call me Sammy. After all, we're still friends."

"Alright then, Sammy. I'll stop by for a visit at the laboratory tomorrow."

"Tucker will be pleased to know you'll be coming. He's looking forward to another play date with you.", Samuel joked as Gio exited the vehicle. "Now please try and get some rest. School starts in two days and you need to get into a better sleep schedule for the sake of your well being."

"Actually it's 2 in the morning.", Gio pointed out. "So technically school starts tomorrow."

"Which reminds me. Happy Birthday, Gio." The young professor then drove away.

The teen was left to ponder. "My Birthday. Oh, yay . . ."

…...

Torino; an organization of criminals, bent on stealing Pokemon and corrupting the s of Kanto and Johto. But what was truly behind their motives? Was it merely for their voices to be heard, or was it truly apart of an anticipated conspiracy. Neither option could be investigated. Torino was a clan of secrecy. And their Canter Of Operations was the main factor of their secrecy. It was hidden from the public and even Briskomy, its alter-ego.

Within the colossal facility's Military departure sector, Torino General Crissela paced up and down the balcony of the dim vault, looking down upon the hundreds of Torino Troops standing orderly below in dozens of columns. She was a tall yet gorgeous 21 Year Old woman, with long coral pink hair that extended down to her thighs. She had been the most feared leader of Torino ever since her promotion to General Ranking. "You are all about to embark into the Johto Regoin!", She hollered at her forces in her German accent. "Once instructed by your commanding officers, you will divulge into smaller divisions so that you may scatter the domain with the utmost care. If we are to be feared by Johto as we are by Kanto, then we must submit our finest efforts into finalizing our goal!"

"Mame, yes mame!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"MAME, YES MAME!"

She grinned with amusement and waved her hand into the air. "Very good then. Prepare for departure! Gathering dismissed!"

With the briefing over, Crissela turned around to rejoin Metsuma Rocket, standing hidden in the shadows. He was somewhat shorter than her but just as attractive as far as standards, with back wavy hair, facial hair growing around his lips, and dressed in the tuxedo of any fashionable crime lord. Another fashion of his was to keep his identity secret to the lesser troops. "Well, how was that?", She asked casually.

"Well spoken.", His emotionless voice complimented. "Well spoken indeed."

After a moment of seductive glances between each other, Crissela's lips clasped into his with her fingers pulling on his collar. She groaned furiously as Metsuma locked her into a tight grasp, refusing to set her free from his arms that coiled around her waist. Their tongues brawled passionately as the heated moment of lust continued.

He momentarily separated. "I think maybe I should lose the dimwit and find a new fiancée. Like . . . you?"

"Shut up and kiss me.", She berated, pulling him back in. She didn't care anymore if he was her superior. As secret lovers, they couldn't waste any opportunity to be alone. She had a right be strict. And he knew this.

"Sir? Sir? Are you here, sir?", Called a voice from afar to the right.

Metsuma shoved Crissela away and turned to find his most trusted corporal, 20 Year Old Viper approaching. "Viper, what can I do for you?"

Viper halted and saluted. "Sir, Commissioner Sorhagen has arrived."

Metsuma's crossed his arms in pity. "How did a Briskomy Executive locate us? I gave no such information away. Especially not to Rita." Like that would turn out well.

"His helicopter just landed, sir."

"Well this is an unexpected visit." Crissela began rubbing her lips. ___"A risky one at that."_

"Escort the commissioner to the tarriance sector.", The Crime lord grumbled in an upset tone. "I'll be with him shortly."

…...

Kade Sorhagen; Government Commissioner, Briskomy Executive, and . . . alcoholic. That pretty much summed up what he did best. As far as traits, he was black, bald, with a feminine but elegant attitude. He was also very professional in his political career and very persuasive in general affairs. He stood waiting patiently in Torino's visitor corridors, dressed in a pink tuxedo, awaiting Metsuma rocket while drinking a glass of cold Chablis. ___"Oh, I Wonder where that crime lord could be?"_

But just then, Metsuma entered the room with General Crissela and Torino guards securing behind him. These guards wore a new attire; Black Jumpsuits and caps, both marked with a giant Red 'T'. "My apologies for the wait.", Metsuma spoke."It's not everyday a Briskomy executive pays a visit and risks the fate of Torino's conquest."

Kade only waved his glass in a toast. "I suppose I'm just that daring."

"How did you find this place?", Asked Crissela harshly.

He chuckled. "Oh please, dear. When your lessers deliver Pokemon to Briskomy HQ, I'm more than capable of retrieving coordinates."

"Then allow me another question.", Continued the crime lord. "Why are you here?"

Kade remained silent, until finally, he knew he had to speak the truth. "I've just returned from a special session of congress. It would seem that the senate has decided upon an immediate inspection of Briskomy HQ at the demanding request of the Pokemon League Council."

Metsuma became hysterical. "Are you mad? Or just drunk? The press never gave any any word-"

Kade instantly cut him off but calmly. "The press has yet to receive this information until the senate finalizes the commission."

"And the date?", Questioned Crissela.

"4 months according to the Corporate Bureaucracy.", He informed, downing the last of his glass. "The Briskomy representatives and I tried to oppose the commission but the fools would not appease to our bidding. Just goes to show how desperate the Pokemon League Council is to protect those annoying creatures we are meant to call 'friends.' Looks like Briskomy and Torino will have to unite much quicker than expected."

"Impossible.", Metsuma uttered. "We are not yet prepared. We have not yet gained enough resources to fully support the union. The final stages of Project Rocket cannot betide this soon."

Kade couldn't help but wonder. "Resources?"

Metsuma nodded. "Funding for Military appliances, authority over more property, further collaborations with other corporations, and more criminal allies to aid the conspiracy."

Kade just shrugged. "Well, I'm afraid I cant help you there."

"Briskomy and Torino were counting on you to maintain our political authority, commissioner.", Metsuma harassed more aggressively. "And you've failed us. You actually had me deluded into believing that you were on top of things."

"I'm no longer your suck up, Metsuma.", The confident commissioner raised his voice. "I don't fear you."

Crissela took a step forward, holding her Pokeball forward in a threatening pose. "One more outburst, and my Jynx will finish you quicker than she Difo! Put that on Briskomy's account and let fear eat away at their soul."

"No need for threats, general. We're all friends here.", Metsuma waved off Crissela, his eyes again honing in on Kade. "But I think you understand the situation."

Kade just laughed uncontrollably. "You're going to kill me? Then do it. But you'll have no one at your disposal try and make amends with those political heads."

Metsuma gently backed Crissela away, and glared directly into Kade's eyes. "You're saying you're going to try and fix this."

"Well I am after all, the only one who can do so.", Kade sighed. "I've worked miracles before. Besides, Project Rocket must be glorified. For Rita of course. She came up with it. You're just trying to perfect it."

The Torino Leader laughed. "You should know I'm engaged to Rita. What's hers will soon be mine as well."

"___What was that supposed to mean?"_, Thought Kade. "Anyway, I suggest we hold another meeting so we can work everything out more . . . delicately. Under the circumstances that these new allies of Torino's are trustworthy."

"I assure you, our affiliation with the Mafia Lords is strictly mutual.", He cinched. "But I suggest you keep your business in politics where it belongs."

Kade was examining the wine glass for no apparent reason, yet still paying attention. "You needn't worry about me. I'll have Rita make the arrangements for a special assembly to be held at Briskomy headquarters in a couple of days." The guards then escorted him out of the room, leaving Metsuma and Crissela to converse.

"Things just became a whole lot worse.", Crissela noted, now thinking hard on a solution. "What can be done?"

Metsuma was quiet. He was upset. More upset than he had been in a long time. Project Rocket was in its final stages and . . . it was about to collapse. He needed his new criminal empire to surface so that it may play it's part in his . . . other plan.

…...

The next morning in Pallet Town, Gio barged through the doors of the Pallet House, a restaurant owned by Delia's parents. It was a busy morning for sure, everyone gathering for breakfast. Which meant Delia would probably do well in tips.

"Meow!", Meowth squealed, pointing to a table where Delia was waitressing at. Her pigtails, her uniform, and her smile made her look beautiful.

"Good work, Meowth." Gio nodded and quietly approached her from behind, ready to scare her on surprise. But before he could-

"Hi, Gio.", She spoke unprovoked, cleaning off the empty table as the customers departed.

He laughed. "How did you know it was me?"

"I heard Meowth squeal."

The feline shrugged with embarrassment before hiding under the table. "Meowthy . . . "

She turned around to place a quick gentle kiss on his lips. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks." He grabbed her by the arm before she could head back into the kitchen. "Going somewhere?"

"Gio, I need to get back to work.", She giggled. "We'll celebrate after my shift is over."

But Gio was a persistent one. "But I wanted to talk to you about something important."

She sighed with disapproval. "Gio, I know you snuck out last night."

"Oh . . . yeah, uhh sorry. But that's not what I wanted to talk about."

She pulled away from him. "Gio, like I said, I've got work to do. I'll see you in a couple of hours."

But he just continued to follow her into the back room. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Well, maybe train with your Pokemon?", She suggested, still aiming to avoid him. "You haven't done any training this summer. Besides, it's more constructive for you than vandalizing the town with those three punks."

He shook his head, grabbing her by the wrist again. "They're not punks, Delia. They just like to have fun. Besides, you hang out with them sometimes to."

"I'm your girlfriend, Gio. And if it means spending time with those three just be with you, then I'll do it. But I want you to know that I don't think that's the crowd you should be falling into. Honestly, I don't approve." AKA, she would never smoke another cigarette again.

"___She sounds exactly like Sammy and my dad!" _Gio found himself becoming a bit angrier. "I started that gang, okay? Blame me if you have to blame anyone!"

"Shhhh!", She hushed him. "Please, don't be so loud. My mom might kick you out."

"Then let her!", He yelled. "Here I am, looking for help on an important decision, and you're just trying to shun me away! And to make it worse-"

She placed her finger on his lips to silence him, and stared deeply into his raging eyes. "Gio, calm down. Please?"

He turned away. It was useless. He needed to leave. "I'll be at Sammy's.", He said simply as he and Meowth withdrew from the kitchen and outside the restaurant.

Delia just paused in her steps, concerned. ___"What could be so important that he wants to talk to me about?"_

…...

At the Pallet Town laboratory Lobby Room, Professor Oak sunk relaxed in his sofa chair, with a notepad in his hand, while rubbing his chin. "Hmmmm, what rhymes with Articuno?"

From the corner of room, 16 Year Old Spencer Hale was sorting through the bookshelf, dressed in another one of his green button vests. "Actually, I just put away a book on Articuno. I hope it's okay that I keep the books of Legendary Pokemon down here rather than in the study room so I can keep track."

Samuel chuckled. "Not at all, Spencer. Like I always say, knowledge is nothing to fret over." His attention then glided over to the room's entrance where a young boy with blond curly hair, rosy cheeks, and Pokemon Pajamas came rushing in.

"Daddy, Gio is here!", 7 Year Old Tucker chanted, jumping up and down.

Gio entered to room and lifted Tucker over his shoulders. "Alright, Tucker. Hold on! We're gonna go super fast!" He than began to make hawking noises.

"Daddy, Gio is being a Fearow and I'm the Trainer!", The 7-year-old cheered as her steered Gio around the room.

Samuel laughed. It was a pleasure that Gio and Tucker got along so well. Obviously, Gio still did keep in touch with his playful side considering his relationship with Tucker was greater than ever. "Be careful, Tucker! Hold on tight."

Spencer became worried. "And try not to knock into those books that I stacked and-"

Too late. Gio and Tucker found themselves on the floor with a bunch of scattered text books. "Whoa, sorry Spence.", Gio laughed.

Spencer scratched his head. "I kind of saw it coming."

Tucker laughed, happily.

Gio stood up, and faced Sammy. "Professor . . .err . . . I mean, Sammy. I'm here because I wanted to talk to you about something."

The young professor was intrigued as he put his notepad into his lab coat. "Oh? And what might that be?"

Gio wanted to just talk to Sammy personally . . . but what he was about to say was nothing to be kept secret any longer. He had to just say it and be done with it so that he wouldn't go back on his word and that his confidence would prevent him from changing his mind. He let out a deep breath and spoke. "Everyone, Instead of sticking around here for another year, I've decided to travel to the Johto Region and compete in the League again." He said it. The decision was final. No more worries.

"What!", Shouted a furious voice from the entrance.

Astonished, Gio slowly turned his head to see Delia at the door with a red face filled with both shock and fury. ___"Okay . . . maybe one more worry."_

…...

___'August 1st: After a whole year of rushed labor, the replication sequence of my latest experiment has reached its end. Now all that remains is to await the awakening of the experiment itself. The sedatives should ware off soon. Hopefully all goes well. My colleges and I have come so far. If we loose our hold on the project now, then Torino will surely have our heads. But if we are successful, I expect a higher wage in my payment. Hopefully Metsuma Rocket will keep to his word like Difo hadn't. My wife doesn't show much appreciation for these criminal applicants of mine. But if it means gaining the wealth to finally establish a better life for the two of us, then I shall do everything in my power to make sure Torino is satisfied with my work. After so many years of testing my research and experimenting with genetic manipulation, I feel that I am finally experienced enough to further my work into the employment of the highest bidder. Even if it means serving Torino. Though obtaining money is a crucial task at this point in my life, my true purpose as a scientist will never go unfulfilled. I vow to put my skills to the test one day by seeking out the world's greatest Pokemon, and successfully cloning it without any flaws. But for now, I must-'_

In the New Island Torino Laboratory, Dr. Fuji ceased his journalism when he was interrupted by the hollering of his assistant chemist, sprinting down the hallway corridor outside of the main cloning precinct. Fuji put down his journal. "Oh, Winston. I was just about see if you ran those tests I asked of you earlier-"

"Sir, It's happened!"

Fuji stood up in total alarm. "What's happened? . . . Do you mean?"

The younger man nodded. "The experiment is awakening, Doctor!"

"Well don't just stand there!", Fuji ordered, hastily following Winston into the Lab's cloning room. "Have the team ready life support encase he isn't able to adapt to the fresh oxygen!"

"Yes, doctor!"

The eager scientist barged into the dark room, tilting his glasses for a batter look. "Oh my goodness." The sight was one he thought he'd never see. His first human experiment was actually waking up, squirming around in the cloning tube, yearning for release. Fuji continued to look around, as half of his colleges surrounded the cloning tank while everyone else began to scan the experiment's condition from their stations. He approached the tank, with his palm pressed up against the glass.

The human inside was just a boy, about 17 Years Old. He had curly black hair, burning red eyes, strapping physical form, tall height, and a face that resembled that of . . . Torino's greatest enemy. He was clotheless, delirious, and panicked. The new reality was too much to handle, apparently. The boy inside finally started to tear off the oxygen tube from his mouth with his other fist pounding against the glass chamber.

"Set him free immediately!", Fuji instructed, unwilling to lose such a worthy prize.

One of the Team's newcomers rushed over to the tank and turned the dial above the radiation pump. The Tank then began to drain the fluids contained within the chamber.

The boy found himself shaking, as if engaging a seizure. He quickly ripped off the IV test tube lines from his body. But the pain made him scream beyond toleration.

Winston took the opportunity to activate the release switch.

The human clone slumped to the bottom of the cloning chamber, beneath the glass, and through the portal below. The new-found Oxygen made him gasp hysterically, as he continued to cry out in pain. Many of the Team's staff attempted life support and medical aid, but he only shoved them away as if trying to escape. But he was going nowhere. All he could to was flop around on the cold laboratory floor like a Magikarp.

Fuji stepped forward, hoping to calm his experiment down. "You must control yourself, young man. If you don't, you may fall into a coma."

"No!", He roared. "Get away from me!" The boy was hanging on for dear life, refusing all help offered. He would live though. But for now, he would have to adapt to this new world, and drift back to a calming state of unconsciousness.

Fuji backed away, but still managed to maintain a smile. He turned around to face Winston and began instructions. " Radio Metsuma's helicopter. Inform him that Giovannitwo has finally awakened." But truth be told . . . Giovanni had been reborn.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . .


	2. Chapter 2: Looming Evil

(Okay, so I know I promised a new villain in this chapter. But I looked over this chapter and realized that there is already a lot going on. So I'm savoring him/her for the next chapter which I already have drafted out but need to find a way to include him/her in the right scene transition. I say him/her for the sake of spoilers. Yes, I'm that protective.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 2: Looming Evil

"Did you truly just say what I thought you said?", Asked an angry Delia.

"_Oh great.", _Distressfully thought Gio. Always with the sarcasm._ "What am I supposed to say now?" _After a moment's pause, the young trainer finally spoke. "Ummm, I thought you said you'd be working for another few hours?"

She sighed. "I felt bad about not being with you on your birthday so I convinced my mom to let me off early. But that's not the point!", She began to scold. "You have no right to change the subject. Are you or are you not leaving?"

Meowth nervously covered his eyes. "Meow. Meow . . . "

Gio felt like his emotions were shattering. The last thing he wanted was to break Delia's heart and tell her that he was leaving her for another journey. But he just couldn't make a scene in front of Sammy, Spencer, and Tucker. "Think of it this way, Delia.", He began with a newfound shyness. "You wanted me to separate from my gang and get back to Pokemon Training. Well I'm doing just that. I would have thought you'd be a little more supportive."

"A journey isn't the only solution to better training!", She tried to explain, feeling like the villain of the situation.

"But it is the best method of proper training.", Samuel cut in, standing from his sofa chair. "Delia, as Gio's girlfriend, it would be wise for you to respect his decision. He obviously thought on this matter very hard."

"I have.", Gio said silently. "For months now. First my dad in my dreams, and now the encouragement of the people I know and love." Except Delia and his gang. But the lie was convincing. Gio knew he had to do this for the sake of his destiny.

Delia bowed her head with her arms crossed. "Gio, the last thing I want to do is pressure you. So do what you will. But if you leave, I just want you to know that my heart will be broken." He had certainly jinxed that possibility.

Gio was dead silent. His face filled with sorrow. He could say nothing in response to this. He felt like he was being stretched into two different directions but unable to surrender to either side.

Spencer finally broke the silence. "Delia, Faith is waiting for you in the Corral out back."

"Thank you very much, Spencer.", She acknowledged with a fake smile, before disappearing from the room and toward the Corral.

Tucker rushed over to Gio and began tugging on his shirt. "You should go, Gio!" He encouraged with a lovable smile. "I want you to catch more Pokemon so we can play with them!"

The teen laughed and tussled Tucker's hair. "I know you do. But I need to make sure Delia is happy first. You understand, right?"

The 7 Year old shrugged. "Yeah, I guess so." Truthfully, the child was clueless about the seriousness of the situation.

"I'm sure she'll get used to the idea eventually.", Spencer enlightened. "I mean, whats the worst that can happen? She wouldn't break up with you over this, would she?"

"Doubtful.", Gio mumbled with his heart pounding in remembrance of the times he had hurt Delia emotionally. "But seeing her upset just kills me, ya know? I don't want to leave until she is understanding about all of this."

"Well, there is one other option.", Samuel suggested. "Take her with you. I wouldn't mind her missing one more year for the sake of what the outside world has to offer."

Gio nodded. "Not to mention your class bores me to death . . . no offense."

"Non taken.", The professor confided.

But Gio knew better than this. "But I told you once already, she's not going to go-"

"You wont know until you try.", Spencer cut off. "Now ask."

Delia marched back into the room with a serious face, while holding Faith in her arms. "I guess I'll be leaving now. I suddenly don't feel well enough to celebrate a birthday."

"Pi! Pichu!"

As Delia started to leave, Gio lightly reached for her shoulder and halted her. "Delia . . . I want you to come with me on my journey." Quick but clear.

After a deep sigh, Delia spoke sharply with her face still expressionless "Gio, I just cant do that. I'm not like you when it comes to traveling. That's just not me anymore. The world is a dangerous place, and all I want to do is move on in the comfortability of safety . . . with you at my side. But that obviously isn't going to happen." With her words spoken, she started to head for the door again.

But Gio's final call made her stop once more. "Delia . . . please think about it."

With no head motions, she walked out the door . . . speechless.

Gio felt both anger and pain overflow through his mind. "I don't know what to do now but hope she changes her mind. But . . . I know I have to go on this journey either way."

"Yay!", Tucker cheered. "Gio is going on another adventure!"

"You're doing what your heart is telling you to do.", Samuel whispered to his student. "Your father would be proud. And in time, Delia will as well."

Out of nowhere, Spencer took the spotlight by total surprise. "I'd like to go with him, professor."

Samuel turned around in total shock. "Spencer? Are you sure?"

"I never took you as the traveling type.", Gio joked. "Why now, do you want to come."

"It's just that I grew up in Johto.", The Legendary Pokemon expert explained. "It would be nice to visit my old home again. Not to mention, study up on the history of the region such as the antiquity of the burned tower incident that resulted in the Ho-Oh propaganda and the Legendary Beasts. I also want to visit some of the relic museums and compare some of my notes with the experts of the highest-"

"If I say yes you can come, will you shut up already?", Asked Gio, annoyed.

Spencer sighed. "Yep. Just like old times."

Samuel chuckled. "I think it's a splendid idea. The more the merrier! Very well, Spencer. You have my permission."

Spencer's face filled with excitement. "Thank you, Professor! You wont regret this."

Sammy was pleased about these turn of events, despite Delia's bitterness toward it. His most intelligent student, Spencer was about to embark on a journey that would suit him just as swell as Gio. After all, his top student was growing up fast. He was wiser, smarter, taller, and his hair had grown pretty long. The boy was growing up. And pairing him with his opposite was a great idea. "But by the time you get back, don't be sure I wont have a new top student."

"Highly doubtful, Professor. Highly Doubtful."

But the focus of attention was now directed upon a related issue. Samuel knew this all so well. "Now, Gio. If you are to begin your travels tomorrow, then you must decide which Pokemon to take with you."

"_Oh no . . . this is going to be difficult." _Gio didn't like the fact that he had to be decisive about this. He knew he wanted to choose the strongest. That was his definite rule. And either way, only one would be left behind considering he only had caught seven in his previous journey which Samuel did not approve of. "So I'll just be leaving one behind? Okay, then I choose-"

Spencer stepped forward. "Gio, why not leave your stronger Pokemon here for the time being and train with the less experienced ones while in Johto. That way you'll be able to catch new Pokemon easily without having to transport them back to the lab."

Spencer was right. It would be easier to explain to his Pokepals. And he did want to all his Pokemon to reach their highest potential. After a pause, Gio swiftly seized the tiny capsules from his pocket, enlarged them with a simple press, and let his allies free.

Scyther appeared. "Scyyy! Scytha!"

Machop appeared. "Ma! Machopppppp!"

Krabby appeared. "Kookie! Kookie!"

Cloyster appeared. "Cloooooyyyyy!"

Kangaskhan appeared. "Kangaskaa! Kanga!"

Nidoqueen appeared. "Groaaaarooa!"

Meowth joyfully leaped into the gathering. "Meow!"

Gio smiled, satisfied at the sight of his powerful Pokemon. "First, I need to apologize to all of you guys. I haven't trained with you very much since our last journey. And . . . I'm really sorry about that. But now, I'm about to go on a new adventure. I wish I could take you all, but some of you need the training more than the others. After all, equality is important. If we want to become the most powerful team there is, then we need to work together. Deal?"

They all jumped and cheered with thrill.

"Quiet." Gio held his hand up to silence them. "So who's it going to be? Who has had very little 'bonding' time with me. But I gotta warn you, this journey wont be as easy at the last."

Scyther stepped forward. "Scyyy!"

Gio nodded. "Scyther, you are a clumsy oaf and at most times, a waste of my time. But I can fix that. Are you willing to live up to your potential?"

"Scyyy! Scytha! Scy!"

Krabby crawled forward. "Kookie, Kookie?"

"Request accepted.", Gio confirmed. "Krabby, your inner skills have yet to be recognized. Though I admit you are not a total screw up, lets face it . . . you need the training." Gio didn't like to be harsh, but when it came to Pokemon Training, he needed to play hard ball to be the very best out there.

Meowth leaped forward. "Meow?"

"Well duhh, you can come.", Gio laughed. "Not just because you were my first Pokemon, but because you've become the laziest of them all. Sleeping and eating has become your main priority these past months. I'm not happy about it, buddy. So I'm gonna make you work it off."

The cat Pokemon rolled it's eyes. "Meeeeowth . . . "

"Alright." Gio looked around before making the final declaration. "It's settled than. I'll take Krabby, Scyther, and Meowth."

Suddenly, the faces of the rest of his Pokemon became lost in anguish.

Gio didn't mean to reject them. In fact, he wasn't. More like, savoring them. "The rest of you should feel complimented. Because you four are the strongest, you get sit back and relax in Professor Oak's . . . .errr . . . I mean Sammy's Corral."

And just like that, the four other Pokemon were satisfied again as they jumped for joy.

"But don't get too comfortable.", Gio advised in a bounder tone. "I may end up calling upon one of you when an intense battle comes by."

"Well with that sorted out, we can focus on more important priorities." , Said Samuel. "But first, lets all head into the kitchen and give Gio a birthday lunch."

…...

"_My mind has become a blank book with all the early pages torn , while the rest are yet to be written. What does this mean? Who am I? Why am I alive? What is my purpose? I know I was created, but why do I feel like I am repressing lost memories and feelings? What kind of stunt were those moron scientists trying to pull? A trick to deceive me or rather . . . a game to test my knowledge? The knowledge I somehow have already learned in my dreams or rather those repressed memories that I am not meant to remember? Either way . . . I will learn of my purpose. And in doing so, I will discover who I truly am."_

Giovannitwo opened his eyes, his thoughts rendered. He was conscious again. He was clothed in black shorts and a towel to warm him. And . . . he could breath the air much more easily. He could see his surroundings much more clearly. No more gasping for life or reaching for sight. But he felt exhausted, both emotionally and physically. "Where . . . am I?" He sat up, realizing he had been placed upon a metal berth that extended from the wall beside him. He lifted his feet over to the edge of the bed and cupped his forehead as he arched his head up to examine his surroundings. He was being held prisoner in a confined, dark, steel room that was completely empty."Good place to keep a 'treasured experiment' that needs medical attention.", He said aloud, sarcastically.

"You needn't any more medical aid, my young friend.", Whispered a malicious male voice from behind. "You are completely healthy. You are being held in my organization's stronghold. I transported you here from New Island."

The panicked clone swerved around to meet his spectator. The man was hidden in the corner of the room, deep within the shadows. "And who are you supposed to be?", Giovannitwo interrogated.

The man slowly revealed himself from the shadows, lighting a cigar in his mouth while doing so.

"Metsuma Rocket.", Said Giovannitwo aloud, automatically. _"How did I know that?"_

"You should know, I've waited a long time to meet you in person.", Metsuma expressed affectionately. "I think you and I are going to be great companions. After all, I did create you."

This was a shock. A possible connection to the repressed memories? He looked up at Metsuma. "Aren't you at all suspicious as to how I knew your name?"

The Crime lord simply ignored the question and took a moment to identify the boy. He chuckled. "Many of your features differ from his, but I can see the resemblance."

The poor clone was obvious to this response. "What are you talking about?"

Once again, the older man changed the subject. "Do you know why you exist, Giovannitwo?"

After a slight pause, he shook his head. "You tell me. After all, you created me"

"With all the right intentions.", Metsuma assured. "I understand you seek purpose?"

"Yes, but first . . . I want to know who I am."

Metsuma sighed and turned away from the clone before speaking quietly. "You are a clone that I created by generating the DNA of Giovanni Ketchum, an enemy of my organization but at the same time a heroic prodigy."

Giovannitwo felt short of breath, as he kneeled to the ground. "So . . . I'm just a clone?"

"No.", Metsuma corrected in a serious tone, facing the youth again. "In fact, you are the miracle that organization Torino has been waiting for."

But the teen wasn't buying it. "I'm just a copy of a so called 'prodigy'. I'm worthless. There can only be one of a kind in this world."

"One of a kind." Metsuma smiled with a malevolent grin. "Exactly. Let me guide you, Giovannitwo. Let me be . . . your friend."

"How can you possibly help me?"

"You seek purpose, and I can provide it to you."

"How?"

The suspicious leader placed his hand on the clone's shoulder. "Join me, my friend. Together, we can rid of Giovanni and make you . . . unique. And in doing so, your purpose will be revealed."

"Why would you want to help me?", Giovannitwo shouted in response. "Why did you even create me?"

"To satisfy a future that I have in store. A future that will benefit both you and I. A future that will make the world fear us. No longer will we hide in the shadows. No longer will we be thought of as just this . . . looming evil that cant be completely rid of. Only hated."

"Sounds like a bribe rather than an opportunity." The young cloned arced his head and stepped away to clear his thoughts. "If this Giovanni guy is such a big threat, then why haven't you defeated him yet?"

The Crime lord paused. He knew what the answer was, but putting it in words was that hard part. "I never intended to kill the original Giovanni. I admired the skills of the boy, but I wanted them to serve a greater cause. I knew I couldn't convert him over to my side. So I created you and spared the original so that you may fulfill your destiny."

"So I was your plan B?"

"When I first learned of Giovanni's talents through the media, I wanted to put his Battle Skills to the test.", Metsuma explained. "He and his Pokemon managed to defeat many of my minors and I was impressed. I even went as far as betraying one of my most trusted admins when I learned that that the fool was bent on killing the boy."

"So . . . you were protecting him?" Giovannitwo was deeply confused. How could the crime lord have foreseen that the original Giovanni would survive the crime lord's deathly tests? Obviously, Metsuma did care if he was sparing him. But was it for his own personal goals? "And now you want the original dead?"

Metsuma nodded. "Yes because I now have you at my side. All I wanted was someone at my side to help me conquer the world! And as long as the original is alive, he poses a threat to us."

The boy closed his eyes. "I . . . don't know if this is how things are supposed to be for me."

"You were born for a reason.", Metsuma silently whispered. "To accomplish your purpose. And now, I am offering my services to help you find that purpose. But in exchange . . . I need you to help me. Help me to help you. And in the end, we will dominate all who stand in our way."

Giovannitwo exhaled a deep breath. He looked up to meet Metsuma's eyes with his own. "Show me how."

…...

Hours Later in Delia's room, Delia sat on her bed in growing depression. With the window shades down, the room was dark. She chose this environment but felt like crying aside from it. _"Why would he even consider leaving me?", _She cried in her mind. She unhooked her necklace. The necklace with the half Pokemon League Badge that Gio had given her while he had kept the other piece. She just glared at it with watery eyes. _"I thought he loved me. I thought he promised to always be by my side." _Suddenly, she heard knocking on the door. ". . . Come in."

The door opened and Gio stepped in. "Hey."

"Please leave.", She requested, hiding her tears. "I just want to be alone right now."

"No you don't. And neither do I." He slowly approached her and sat on her bed next to her, trying not to awaken the napping Pichu. "Can we please talk about this?"

"There's nothing to talk about.", She snapped. "You're leaving me and that's all there is to it."

He looked into her eyes. "Delia, it wouldn't have to be that way. Just come with me. We did it before and we can do it again."

"Oh, you don't understand! I cant, Gio!" She was raising her voice even thought she truthfully didn't want to. "I . . . have too much school work that needs to be done here."

"Going on this journey counts as class credit.", He answered casually.

But she pressed on. "Well . . . my parents would never agree to it."

"Until they are convinced by a Pokemon Professional such as Sammy."

"But . . . it'll be dangerous." She refused to quit.

"We promised to face danger together, remember?"

She was out of excuses and felt humiliated as Gio began to see right through her. "Why are you looking at me like that?", She asked nervously.

"Because there's another reason you don't want me to go." He refused to break the exchange of glances as he spoke. "Tell me what it is."

His serious tone practically stripped her of the truth. She had to just say it already. "I wanted us to stay settled down here at home so that . . . we could take our relationship to the next level."

Gio was silent. A stronger relationship was what she needed? And now she was telling him? But Despite their living together . . . under her parents house, he felt the need to satisfy the relationship itself. He loved her, but needed to show it in more ways than just a kiss and tell every night. He needed to actually dedicate his time to her, and commit. But still fulfill his duties as a Pokemon Trainer. "I . . . understand. And since our relationship itself began with a year old promise, I think we should keep playing by it. Delia, please don't let me go without you. I don't want it to end over something like this."

"Neither do I.", She replied simply.

He stood up and began to head for the door. Before he exited, he turned to her a final time. "Come with me. Help me face the struggles like you promised. If you want us to take our relationship to a new level, then we need to make sacrifices for the sake of each other. If you really don't want me to go, then I wont. But just think about it before you make your final decision. Please."

After he left, Delia was left in to think in peace. _"I know he cares about us. But apparently, I'm the one who doesn't." _

…_..._

Giovannitwo followed his new master out of the prison cell and into his new home; the base itself. And so, the tour began. The clone kept his distance close to Metsuma, unable to greet the stalking eyes of the several suspicious Torino Troops. "Who are these people dressed in black?"

"Torino officers.", Metsuma answered. "But don't worry. Soon, you will be far above their ranks."

That wasn't too reassuring. Especially from a criminal mastermind. But he forced himself to ignore the eyes that followed and mocked him. He was not intimidated. Already, he felt above them. Maybe this was his future after all. "Where are we going?"

Metsuma chuckled. "To my private quarters. But in the mean time, if you have further questions then now is the time."

"Alright then, good. Answer me this. What is the point of Torino?", The curious clone insisted. "Just to steal Pokemon?"

"To the public, Torino is just a band of criminals that wants to be obeyed. But in reality, Torino works with the Briskomy Corporation . . . in secrecy."

"Why secrecy?"

"Like yourself, Briskomy is my creation. It is the holder of political, corporate, and regional power that Torino will someday take advantage of. For now, Torino secretly steals Pokemon for Briskomy so that the company can sell them and gain profit. But soon . . . we will have earned something far greater than profit."

"Pokemon? Aren't those the creatures that inhabit the world?"

"You are correct, my friend. Apparently these repressed memories of yours have managed to maintain much knowledge."

But the teen was still on the verge of seeking further answers. "So you own both Briskomy and Torino?"

"My wife was the original head of the company. I inherited it after her death. About two years ago, I left the Briskomy Corporation to my new fiancée'.", Metsuma explained. "While I control Torino. Together, we are playing our parts for the sake of our future plans."

"Future plans?", Asked Giovannitwo as he continued to follow Metsuma through a variety of rooms and vaults.

"Torino and Briskomy will one day unite into an unstoppable criminal empire.", The crime lord continued. "But there are many who oppose us and suspect conspiracy. And I'm not just talking about simple protesters who despise the idea of Pokemon Profit. I'm talking about-"

"Pokemon trainers.", The clone answered as if being tested. "I can see how defensive they would get over their Pokemon."

"And one of these rebels happens to be your original."

"Giovanni?"

Metsuma halted and turned to face the boy. "Yes. He is dangerous and allusive. And . . . he must be stopped."

Giovannitwo nodded. "I know. But I can take care of him easily if it means finding my purpose."

"Arrogant yet admirable thinking." Metsuma turned to enter a security code that led to his quarters. When the door opened, he dismissed his trusted guards and led the younger boy inside.

It was dark. Yet Giovannitwo seemed to cherish the dark. It seemed like he had been living in it for the longest time. They finally reached the end of the corridor and entered a large and comfortable room. It was like a palace throne room but with a more immoral feel to it.

Up ahead, Metsuma sat upon his new, mobile, levitating chair that officially signatured his rule. "This is where you will report to me personally after you have completed your assignment."

Beside Metsuma, appeared a young woman dressed in Torino attire. "Hello there, little boy." She turned to her secret lover. "This one is a lot more handsome than the original."

The clone's eyes widened. "She knows about me?"

"She's my highest ranking general.", Metsuma acknowledged. "And she's earned the knowledge of my secret projects. As of now, she will be your direct superior."

"My Codename is Crissela.", She whispered as if trying to beguile him. "But don't feel shy to call me Crissi. After all, we'll be working very closely from here on out."

The teenage clone became furious. "But . . . I can destroy Giovanni on my own! I don't need her help!"

Crissela laughed. "Oh, he has the exact same attitude as the original. Poor little boy."

"Don't call me that!", He bawled at her.

"Enough.", Metsuma snapped calmly. "I told you to trust me, Giovannitwo. General Crissela will guide and instruct you so that your skills will better develop. And do not worry. Your purpose will soon become clear."

"But Giovannitwo is such a disgusting name.", Moaned Crissela. "Perhaps we had better provide him with a useful codename."

Metsuma nodded. "Very well then. His name shall be Kyden."

The clone glared at his master as if he had just been selected among a thousand people. "Kyden? But . . . why?"

"Because that was an order.", The crime lord replied, a bit more strictly.

Kyden bowed his head and kneeled before his two superiors. "Fine. Call me anything. Make me your slave. All I want is just to crush Giovanni so that I finally be . . . be complete. So that I can finally be one of a kind."

Metsuma stood and walked over to Kyden. He held his hands over the boy's shoulders and closed his eyes. "Already, you are beginning to figure out your purpose. All that remains is putting yourself to the ultimate test."

"I know, Boss Metsuma.", Kyden felt the need to address. _"I guess I'll have to suck up if it's the only way of finally achieving my destiny" _

"I will train him with the utmost care.", Crissela assured while twirling Kyden's curly black hair through her fingers ."And he will return a hero to Torino."

Metsuma lifted Kyden's chin up so that he may look him in the eyes. "But listen carefully. I want you to bring Giovanni to me alive. You will have the chance to kill him, but I want to be sure he looks into my eyes as he dies. It's . . . a policy I have."

"But . . . what about his Pokemon.", Asked the puzzled Kyden.

"Commissioner Kade Sorhagen of Briskomy will take care of that. He has taken quite an interest in the boy's pets.", The crime lord explained with little interest. "Unless of course, you were to train them-"

"No.", Kyden responded proudly. "I want to raise and train my own Pokemon the way I want."

"And what way would that be, little boy?", Crissela countered with a grin.

Kyden grinned at her back. "To be better than Giovanni's."

"So be it. Your mission has been organized." Metsuma stood up and returned to his seat at the head of the room. "I have a helicopter I need to catch in a few hours. A meeting is being held at Briskomy Headquarters in a few days. I'd prefer you both not attend, considering you have much ahead of you that needs to be accomplished as soon as possible." Though truthfully, the idea of Rita encountering Kyden would be an awkward one. And an even bigger unfortunance if she were to discover his affair with Crissela. "Kyden, be sure to keep your identity a secret from both the public and fellow Torino comrades. As far as they are concerned, you are just a personal recruit of General Crissela's."

Kyden nodded. "Yes, Boss Metsuma."

The middle aged man nodded and motioned his hand lightly. "Dismissed."

As Kyden began to follow Crissela out of the room, he felt as if had just won an award. The award of ambition. Not even a day ago had he been awakened from his year long slumber and now, he was readying to pursue his destiny. _"If this is the path ahead of me . . . then so be it. I'll do whatever it takes. Giovanni, prepare to meet your worst nightmare; yourself."_

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . .

(Giovannitwo and Metsuma's relationship is basically a foreshadow of Mewtwo and Giovanni's relationship. Just thought I'd share that in case any of you believed I was ripping off the first movie. Also, thank you for the supportive reviews on the first chapter. It's that kind motivation that keeps me writing.)


	3. Chapter 3: It Begins Again

(Schools starts Monday for me so my chapters are going to be limited to once a weekend. Sorry guys but it's a busy time for me. I would keep writing on nights but I'm going to have my hands full with Baseball and Marching band practices. But no worries. It's not as if I'm giving up on the story. In fact, this will make each chapter that much more special. But anyway, here's chapter 3!)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 3: It Begins Again

The very next day following his important decision the day before, Gio inhaled the early morning air as he headed for Professor Oak's laboratory to claim his belongings needed for his journey. After all, today was the day to begin all over again.

Behind him, his loyal Pokemon Meowth followed. "Meow?"

Gio frowned. He knew what his pet was wondering. "I'm sorry, Meowth. But Delia isn't coming."

"Meowthy? Meowwwth?"

"She hasn't told me to stay yet, so . . . I think she's willing to let me go." But even that possibility made him feel worse. The fact that Delia was allowing him to leave yet refused to go herself was just depressing. He stopped in his trails and turned around. "I'm going to go talk to her-"

Just then, Petrel rushed into sight, opening his arms for a hug. "Gio, man! You cant leave without saying goodbye to your boys!" Behind him, Ariana and Proton appeared.

"Damn.", Gio whispered. The last thing he needed was another guilt trip from his gang.

Ariana shoved Petrel out of the way and clasped Gio in her arms. "You better bring back some souvenirs. Preferably some rare Pokemon. For the record, I'd like a Donphan that knows Earthquake-"

Gio rolled his eyes. "I'm not your delivery boy."

"Of course he isn't. I mean, look at his girlfriend.", Proton joked with a brilliant smile.

Gio was never a fan of perverted jokes, and needed to comeback to such a remark. "Hey, Proton? Is that you in the daylight? Did you finally decide to come out from your cave?"

"Relax, Gio. I was joking."

From his right, Petrel placed his arm around his departing friend. "Hey, man. Why don't you ask Oak if we can tag along. After all, he hates us like poison."

"I don't think Spence would be too happy with that.", Gio laughed, stepping away from Petrel.

Ariana gave him a look of disgust. "You're bringing geekwad with you instead of your boys?" Despite her being a girl. "That's cold, Gio. Even for my taste."

And so, the guilt came head on just as expected. Gio faced his gang with a serious expression "It's not like that, alright? You see, Professor Oak said that-"

"I'm afraid we don't have time for stories.", Proton cut him off, glaring at his watch. "Class starts soon so we better get moving. You're heading that way anyway, right Gio? Want to tag along?"

Gio shook his head. His attention focused in the opposite direction. "Actually, I think I'm gonna head back to Delia's house. Maybe I can convince her to-"

"Screw around with you?", Ariana finished. "Go for it."

Meowth looked up. "Meow?"

Gio chuckled and tilted his head back. "Get lost you guys."

"Whatever.", Mumbled Ariana as she lit a cigarette. "Lets go you guys." As she led Proton and Petrel toward the lab, she felt the need to turn around and pass on a final farewell. "Hey, Gio?"

The teen twirled around at the call of his name. "Yeah?"

She just nodded slowly before blowing a puff of smoke. "Take it easy, will ya?" In other words, good luck.

"I will."

"Same goes for you, scratch cat.", Petrel chided as he frolicked after his companions.

"Meow! Meow!", Meowth acknowledged at the comment.

After they had vanished from sight, Gio sighed. The question was what would his next move be? Go after Delia? Or just get leave town already? He looked down at his pet. "This journey wont be the same without her. Maybe . . . I should give her more time."

"You need to think about what's most important to you, nephew.", Said a familiar voice from behind.

"_Oh great, more company . . ." _Gio turned around to find his Aunt Agatha emerging from a sway of casted mist. "What are you doing here?"

Her grin stretched far as she paced around him. "Not too polite these day, are you?"

He shrugged. "It's just that I never see you anymore since you became a celebrity." Of course, his mind raced back in time to his final confrontation in the Indigo Plateau Conference. Not exactly a decent time. But it beat the events to follow at Sammy's wedding.

"Gio, Being a member of the Elite 4 isn't all fun and games." She was obviously flattering herself with that brief mention of the her ranking. "And besides, my place in the Pokemon League Council is also tiresome." She stopped and examined him proudly. "But you, on the other hand are about to embark on another exciting adventure. I never thought I'd see they day come." She placed her hand on his arm. "I know times have been difficult lately, but . . . I'm proud that you're willing to resurrect your goal of becoming a Pokemon Master."

"Meow!", The cat Pokemon bawled.

Agatha laughed, scratching the chin of the feline. "And you to, of course, my little furry friend! Without you, I'm sure Gio would never have gotten as far as he had."

"Wanna say that again?", Gio challenged with a threatening grin. "Besides, I'm the once who's making this decision."

Her face turned into a curious gaze. "But I still sense sorrow within you. It's about Delia, isn't it?"

"I . . . don't think I should leave her.", Gio confessed, remembering all that the two of them had been through. "In fact, I cant leave her. I love her."

"Then stay, if you wish. If she means that much to you, then forget this whole task." But those words were completely overwhelmed by what had to followed. "But if your destiny means more, then you need to let go."

He slumped to the ground and buried his hand through his hair. "I really should have thought more about this last night."

"Reflecting on the past never solves anything." The Ghost Master kneeled beside him and pulled out something. "Here. Please take this."

Gio looked up to find . . . a key. "Is . . . this what I think it is?"

"I was going to give it to you as a going away gift, but now I see that you are considering your options like a very wise, caring, and responsible young man. That's all I needed to see for me to award you with a token that may guide you through further difficult times."

Gio took the key into his hand and held it up to his forehead. "I know what he meant now when he said . . . he'd always be with me."

"Your father gave me the key when I last encountered him. He made me swear to never lose sight of it. And now that you have retrieved the journal from my sister's captivity, you can finally unlock the secrets of your father's past."

He nodded as a small tear rolled down his cheek. This was the only light that had harbored his emotions for the past year. He finally had his father with him. No longer in dreams, but in honor. And now, he realized he had to fulfill his father's request. He noticed Meowth rubbing against his leg and smiled. "I know what I have to do." He stood up, recovered the journal from his bag, and immediately opened it. "This . . . is it." His fingers coasted across hundreds of pages. "I don't know where to start!"

"At the beginning.", Agatha answered silently. "For both you and your father."

Gio nodded and closed the book. "Yeah. First, I'm going to start my own journey. And then, I'll uncover my father's." He turned his head in the direction of the spec that was now Delia's house. "I love you, Delia. But . . . I need to do this."

…...

Giovannitwo, or rather, Kyden nervously entered the briefing post within the hangar bay where General Crissela and dozens of Torino Troops gathered in awaiting his arrival. He sighed and slowly approached the crowd. "You wanted to see me, General?"

She crossed her arms. "That was what I clarified earlier, did I not?"

"Errrr Sorry." He stood at her side, trying to avoid the dozens of suspicious eyes, assaulting his dignity.

Crissela quickly noticed and stamped her foot on the ground. "First things first, no one is to give the little boy a hard time. Am I clear?"

The troops instantly reassembled and saluted her. "Mame, Yes Mame!"

"Good." The aggressive general whispered as she began to pace back and forth. "Now Corporal Viper and his forces have already regrouped at our undisclosed outpost off the coast of Goldenrod City in the Johto Region. I know many of you are mainly familiar with our missions operating in the Kanto Region. But our priority now is to find and capture Giovanni Ketchum, no matter where the chase may lead us. Kyden here, will lead the ambush when the time is right."

"_You gotta be kidding me." _Kyden felt a shiver trail down his spine. He knew he would be assigned to find, defeat, and capture his original. But he didn't realize he would be the second in command of a whole military Squadron.

"Our task force will include a variety of further recruits.", Her German voice continued on. "The Boss wants to be sure that we are able to outnumber Giovanni and any allies he may have; friends and Pokemon alike. All of you must immediately prepare your equipment and Pokemon for our departure tomorrow morning. We will be taking the my personal Transport Drill, the T125-CC. Be sure to report on time. Understood?"

"Mame, yes Mame!"

"Very good. Dismissed."

The Torino gathering quickly divulged, leaving Kyden and Crissela alone in the hangar bay. "Nice Speech.", Kyden complimented. "Too bad I'm only impulsive to people I hate."

Crissela snickered to herself as she began to drift her fingers along his curly hair. "You have yet to understand what impulse is, little boy."

"Oh, please!", He sarcastically countered. "It's all about being in control." Hopefully he wasn't disrespecting her.

"No.", She disagreed. "It's all about being feared."

He shrugged. "Same thing."

She smiled deviously "Is it?"

He was silent. This was not the skirmish he had intended upon. But the worst part was, he had now response to top her view on the matter.

"Because if it is, I chose the wrong career field." She then causally walked right past him.

He hastily rushed over to walk beside her. "Speaking of career field . . . why am I in charge of the ambush?"

"You wanted to be the one to face Giovanni, did you not?"

"Yeah but . . . I didn't think we would be leading an army for something this simple."

"Task force.", She corrected. "And for the record, he's not as 'simple' as you might think."

He laughed "You sound like Metsuma."

"Metsuma is a good man.", She assured with a seduced smile. "A good man with a powerful influence, I suppose."

"_Well, he did create me." _He continued to walk beside her, feeling a bit more comfortable with the conversation. "So did Metsuma already leave for his meeting."

"Actually he rescheduled and wont be leaving until tonight.", She informed though a little too late. "He wants you to report to him a final time."

"_He rescheduled his leaving to see me again?", _He pondered curiously in his mind.It must have been important. "What could he want?"

"That's for you to find out, little boy."

…...

Samuel raced down the hill from his laboratory to find Gio, Spencer, and Meowth awaiting him at the bottom of the staircase. "Good morning, boys!"

"Good morning, Professor Oak.", Spencer greeted politely.

"Suck up . . . ", Gio murmured under his breath to his pet.

"Mreew, Mreow, Mreow.", Meowth laughed.

"Well, this is it.", Said Samuel as he handed Gio a new Pokedex. "Gio, that Pokedex upgrade holds information on every Pokemon native to the Johto Region."

"Thanks Sammy." Finally he had remembered to call him that.

"Call me Professor Oak.", Samuel instructed with a smile. "After all, it's a brand new school year."

"I'm going to miss being your aid, Professor.", Spencer acknowledged. "But maybe this year you'll have a new top student."

Samuel gave a nervous expression. "Well there is this one boy by the name of Edwin Elm. He's from the Johto Region, actually. He insists on being my aid this year, but truth be told . . . he's a bit too-"

"Annoying?", Gio asked, eying Spencer. "I know the feeling."

But Sammy wouldn't allow such an answer. "No, not annoying. More like . . . intelligently impertinent."

"If I knew what that meant, I'd probably be glaring at Spence right now.", Gio distastefully joked.

Once again, Meowth snickered to himself.

Sammy simply ignore the banter and continued to converse. "Well relating to another note, Elm's uncle is the Regional Professor of the Johto Region."

Spencer laughed. "Talk about a small world."

The Young Professor nodded as he handed Gio the rest of his belongings. "His name is Professor Wade. I gave him a call and alerted him that you would be competing in this year's competition. He would like you to stop by once you enter the dominion."

"Well look at that, Gio.", Chaffed Spencer. "Looks like you may be receiving your first Johto Region Pokemon sooner than expected."

"But don't I need to register once I arrive in the Region?", Gio objected. Already, he was taking responsibility for his journey. He couldn't say the same for his last.

"Don't worry about a thing.", Sammy acknowledged with a friendly grin. "Wade will handle all the arrangements. He told me himself. What's important is for you to get to reach his laboratory and seek his help as he requested. I wrote the directions down on the notepad I stored in your bag."

Although he had no clue as to whom this Professor Wade was, Gio knew he could trust Samuel. "Alright then." He turned to Spencer who was carrying the belongings and tilted his head. "I guess we should get going then."

"Meow!"

"Gio?", Samuel called from behind.

Gio turned to face his mentor. "Yeah?"

With a gracious smile, the Pallet Town Professor waved his hand. "Good luck. And have a safe journey. No, a fun one!"

A fun journey. Without Delia? . . . It almost seemed impossible. But he wasn't doing this out of spite on Delia's expense. He wasn't doing this to revive his Father's honor. He was doing this for himself. His father's living memory made him realize he was truly a Pokemon Trainer. He smiled at his former mentor, as if it were a final encounter. "Thanks, Sammy." Gio nodded and returned to Spencer and Meowth as they headed down the path leading to the town exit. _"Delia, I love you. And . . . I'm sorry." _

As the duo and Pokemon stepped forward, Gio heard a voice holler to him desperately.

"Gio?" But this was absolutely not the voice of Samuel Oak. It was the voice of . . . .

Anxiously, the youth rapidly twirled around around and arced his head up. Suddenly, a wide grin appeared upon his face. "Delia.", He said.

Indeed, It was his girlfriend. In her arms, she held tiny Faith and leaning at her side was a large suitcase. She blushed with an affectionate beam. "Hi."

Speechless, he raced towards her for an embracing hug and kiss. "You decided to come!"

But she held her hand up in rejection, forcing the teen to stumble backwards. "Not exactly."

He gazed at her, unable to look away with suspicious eyes. "What . . . are you talking about?"

Out of nowhere, Delia ignited a Pokeball into her grasp and pointed it at Gio. "You want me as your adventure girl? Then you have to fight for it. And . . . you have to win."

…...

Oblivious, Kyden entered Metsuma's private corridors and approached his master with a bow of allegiance. "You wanted me?"

Seated upon his levitating chair, Metsuma turned to face his creation. "Recently, I have decided upon resolution concerning you."

The burning eyes of Kyden suddenly went shy. "What do you mean?"

"I assume you had no plans to capture your first Pokemon just yet, correct?"

"_Was I supposed to think about this just yet?" _Out of pressure, Kyden decided upon a lie. "I . . . thought I'd be catching a Pokemon from the wild."

Metsuma exploded into an overwhelmingly sinister laugh. "You are a with Torino now, my boy.", He reminded. "We specialize in Pokemon theft. It's time you abide by those rules."

"And . . . you want me to steal from Giovanni?", Kyden suggested, though it didn't make much sense. "I thought you told me not to involve myself with his Pokemon."

Metsuma shook is head. "No, you decided that."

"_Damn, he's good."_, Thought the arrogant clone. But that didn't matter. What mattered was where the conversation was leading. "I wanted a fresh start. My own Pokemon."

"Precisely.", Metsuma acceded with a tone of seriousness. "Allow me to embrace that single desire of yours. Kyden, you are going to steal . . . an untrained Pokemon."

"How is that possible?"

The Crime lord was silent as he tilted his head back. Memories suddenly overflowed his mind. "Oh . . . where has the time gone?"

"How is it possible?", Kyden repeated with aggravation. "Please, just tell me!"

…...

Gio stood opposed to Delia, readying for the battle that would determine the outcome of . . . how much he would appreciate his imminent journey. In other words, would Delia be at his side for this upcoming quest? _"Why is she gambling something this important? It's not like her." _But after all, people do crazy things when they're in love. If only he could adopt that concept.

"Don't be mad at me.", Delia whispered to him with her Pokeball in hand.

"I'm . . . not mad.", He replied in short. "Just confused."

She was about to respond but Samuel intruded to referee the match. "This is a battle between Giovanni Ketchum and Delia Rezumi! Each trainer will use one Pokemon! No Time Limit! Let the battle be-"

But Spencer now took the role as these interrupter. "Umm, Professor? Don't you have a class waiting for you back at the laboratory?"

"Oh, don't worry about them.", He insured in response. "It's not as if they care to be educated." Except Elm. "Anyway . . . Let the battle begin!"

"Go, Meowth!", Gio ordered speedily.

Lazily, Meowth joined the fray from the sidelines. "Meow."

Delia tossed her Pokeball forward. "I choose, Shinx!"

Shinx appeared. "Shinx! Shinx! Shinx!"

"Okay Meowth.", Gio began. "Use . . . err . . ." But it had been so long since Gio had trained with his loyal cat that he had forgotten many of his effective moves. "Errr . . .use-"

"Shinx, Thunderbolt!"

"Shinx! Shinx!" The lion cub pranced through the gravel as it summoned a sufficient bolt of electric power at Meowth from above.

Without even bothering to dodge, Meowth was knocked backward in an instant. "Meowth!", It shrieked.

"No!", Gio panicked. "Meowth! 

Meowth lifted himself off the ground in a daze. "Meowwww."

"Meowth, use . . . Thunderbolt!"

Delia was ashamed. _"He's copying me! Now I'm his way of remembering Meowth's attacks?" _

As Meowth gradually took his time to assemble his thunder power, Shinx was already back on the move.

"Shinx, Tackle with all your might!"

"Meowth, counter it with Scratch attack."

But before Meowth could even extract his claws, Shinx had already bolted into him like a dart."

Meowwwthy!"

"Hang in there, Meowth!"

"What happened?", Spencer question with concern. "Meowth used to be so speedy."

"Shut it, Spence!", Gio bawled behind. "Meowth, Use . . . Shadow Ball!"

Luckily, the feline managed to conjure the command but when sent forward, it appeared feeble and almost fully ineffective.

Shinx only stumbled backward slightly, but easily jumped back up to stand it's ground. "Shinx!"

"Was that it?", Delia mocked. "Or is there more to come?" What a Surge type of remark.

What was happening? Gio could feel his confidence diminish as the battle turned against him. _"She . . . knows I cant win. She knows I cant win because she knows I rarely train. And because she knows that, she knows she's going to win. And because she knows she's going to win . . . she knows that she wont be at my side during the journey to come. Thats what she wants . . ."_

"Surrender?", Delia called from afar. "I'm waiting."

But the former prodigy refused to loose. Old habits suddenly resurfaced. "Forget it! Meowth, Fury Swipes!" The one moved that came in use very often during his gang's nightly home invasion binge.

"Meow! Meow!" Meowth lunged forward with it's claws extended and began to swipe furiously but recklessly.

"Shinx, Discharge!"

While evading almost all of Meowth's relentless swipes, Shinx speedily unleashed an outburst of mighty electricity. "Shinxxxxxxx!"

"Meow!", The scratch cat squealed as he flew backwards, completely paralyzed.

"This can't be!", Gio protested with fury. "My Pokemon are the most powerful around! They can't be defeated!"

Meowth harshly impacted to the ground, his body immobilized. "Meow . . . "

"I think Meowth's had enough, Gio.", Delia advised with a growing burden. "Maybe you should just throw in the towel and-"

"No!", Gio aggressively mumbled. "Meowth, get up and fight!"

But Meowth couldn't even bare to twitch a single bone in his body. "Meowwwwth . . .", He moaned in pain.

"Gio, Meowth needs to rest!", Samuel raised his voice. "This battle is officially over."

"It's over when I say it's over!", Gio barked violently before turning to his wounded Pokemon "Meowth, get up! Obey me or i'll-"

But suddenly, the voice of his father entered his mind. **"Gio, come to your senses! This isn't you. Once again, you've let your anger overtake the rest of your emotions. This isn't the time for this! You must come to accept this loss as another signal. A signal telling you to resurrect your true self. Your true self . . . as a Pokemon Trainer." **

Gio let his words out in the form of a deep breath. He bowed his head and whispered. "I'm sorry."

"**I'm not the one you should be apologizing to, Gio."**, His father's words trailed off.

Gio tilted his head up and looked into the eyes of his friends. "I'm sorry to all of you." He kneeled down to cradle his injured Pokemon. "And I'm sorry to you to, buddy. I'm the one who failed you."

Silently, Delia called Shinx back and approached Gio. She held her hand forward to tilt his head up. Their eyes met. "Gio, I did this to see the truth."

Gio nodded. "The truth is clear. I'm a failure. And now, you don't need to come with me on my-"

But his words shattered as Delia leaned forward and mingled her lips into his.

The passion immediately dissolved Gio's thoughts of hatred and anger. He felt like his old self again. Beginning a new journey with supportive friendships . . . and romance. He held Delia close, enclosing her comfort as she continued to comprise the kiss of rebirth. But finally, it ended. He opened his eyes and smiled. "You are coming, aren't you?"

She laughed. "Well, take it from someone whose been training this summer, you're going to need some help getting back on your feet. Without me, you'll be hopelessly lost throughout this quest of yours, my handsome Pokemon Trainer."

"I was about to say the same.", He countered. After the exchange of words he hugged her compassionately. A tear rolled down from his eye. "Thank you."

"You'll be back to your old self in no time, Gio.", Spencer assured with certainty. "And me and Delia will be at your side every step of the way."

Gio nodded. "Like you said long ago, Spence. Pokemon Trainers have to stick together."

"And face the risks together.", Delia finished, leaning on Gio's shoulder. "No matter what the future may bring."

"Meowtttthhhh.", Meowth purred into Gio's arm.

"Pi!", Faith chanted, hugging Delia's leg. "Pichu! Pi!"

"You were born to be a winner, Gio.", Samuel added as he joined the group for a hug. "I've seen it in you. I've always seen it in you."

Satisfied with the comfort, Gio separated and glared at Delia's suitcase. He chuckled. "What part of the term 'travel light' don't you understand?"

"I know! I know!", Delia complained as she gathered some things from her suitcase and placed it in the bag. "It was worth a try, though. But apparently my boyfriend isn't strong enough to carry his girlfriend's cloths."

"That's not clothes.", Gio corrected. "It's just . . . unnecessary garbage."

They laughed, much to Delia's dismay. "Lets go everybody!", Spencer exclaimed joyfully. "We've got a big adventure ahead of us!" Pretty Cheesy line, even for Spencer. But Gio didn't pay much mind.

"Goodbye all of you!", Farewelled their old friend, Professor Oak. "Give me a call once you've reached Professor Wade's Laboratory!" Within a matter of minutes, the younger trio of companions vanished from sight . . . into the sunrise horizon.

…...

Inside her heavily guarded resting chamber within the Torino Base of Operations, Crissela sat peacefully on her King Sized bed, just pondering. _"Metsuma, soon we will have it all. And soon, we will have no more worries. I finally feel relaxed and certain that everything will work out-"_

"Crissi!", Kyden snapped as he barged into her room. "I need to talk to you."

"You should have knocked, little boy. I could have been naked.", She taunted jokingly. "Unless that's what you anticipated."

With no rebuttal, he changed the subject. "Metsuma gave us a new assignment before we can capture Giovanni."

"I know.", She responded carelessly. "Before capturing Giovanni, we need to capture you a Pokemon."

"Yes, he wants us to steal a Pokemon.", Kyden concurred though a bit too hastily. "But not necessarily catch it."

She giggled as she stood up to brush her long hair in the mirror. "Oh, that man can be full of riddles sometimes. I'll be sure to have a word with him."

"His helicopter already picked him up an hour ago. He's heading for Briskomy Headquarters for that meeting we're not allowed to go to."

"Never mind that.", Renounced Crissela. The last thing she needed was to get into that whole mess. "Anyway, just tell me about Metsuma's instructions. We depart tomorrow so this last minute information is vital."

Kyden nodded obediently, knowing his female superior would detect any delay. "First . . . we need to locate Professor Quinton Wade's Laboratory."

…...

Inside his laboratory, Samuel entered his study room to gather textbooks for his class down stairs. Only 10 minutes ago had Gio and his friends left.

From behind, Tucker entered the room holding his box of Pokemon Figures. "There is a bunch of old kids down stairs waiting for you, daddy."

"I know.", Said Sammy. "I suppose I'm just running a bit late today."

"Daddy?", Tucker asked innocently. "Why did Gio leave without saying goodbye to me. Does he not like me anymore?"

"Of course not, Tucker.", His father enlightened as he kneeled down for a hug. "It's just that . . . things have been very busy for him and I guess . . . he just forgot-"

"Gio!", Tucker cheered, seeing an older boy enter the room from over his father's arm.

Gio sprinted into the room and briskly hauled Tucker over his shoulders. "Couldn't leave without saying goodbye to the Tuckernator!"

"Faster!", The 7 year old yelled. "As fast as a Moltres!"

Gio dashed around the room as fast as he could with Tucker applauding from above his head and Samuel watching with delight.

"That's not as fast as a Moltres!", Tucker happily amended.

"Sorry, bud.", Gio panted as he placed Tucker on the ground. "I'm just a little tired today. Besides, I don't know how fast a Moltres even is."

Tucker playfully swung on his arm like a Mankey. "But you met a Moltres once!"

Gio shrugged with a guilty smile. "Yeah but not a very nice one. It's trainer wasn't too . . . friendly either." He kneeled down and tussled the boy's wavy blond hair in the usual manner. "So I guess I should get going, buddy."

Tucker jumped on Gio and hugged him firmly. "Thanks for sayin bye. I wish I could go with you."

"One day, you just might.", Gio whispered, aparting from the bond with a grin. "But for now, wait until I get back. I'll have a bunch of new Pokemon for us to play with. I promise." He then stood up and began to head for the door. "Goodbye Sammy. Goodbye Tucker." But suddenly, he remembered something. "Oh, Sammy. I forgot to give you something!", He alerted, reaching for an envelope in his pocket and handing it to Sammy. "Here"

Falteringly, the Pokemon Professor took it. "What is it?"

"I ran into Agatha earlier."

"_Oh . . . great."_, Sammy thought to himself. _"Now that I'm single, she starts with the love notes."_

Gio sighed. "And I know what you're thinking; Just because you're single, shes sending you love notes. But that's not the case."

"Then what is the case, Gio?"

"Well she said it was business related.", The teen explained as he began to head for the door again. "Anyway, I better get going. Delia, Spencer, and the Pokemon are waiting out front. I'll call you once we reach Wade's place."

"Very well, Gio. Talk to you soon.", Samuel parted for the final time. Once the boy had officially decamped for his New Pokemon Venture, the young Professor sat down at his desk to open the letter. He read it as written; "Hey there, old friend. The Pokemon League Council and I need your assistance desperately. We have come to conclude that a great disaster is about to transpire. Briskomy's representatives have been on full panic ever since the senate declared that the Corporate Bureaucracy inspect the their Headquarters. And now, Organization Torino has finally decided to transform their wrath into a whole new brutality. If any connection can be made, we may finally be able to expose this speculated conspiracy once and for all. For the sake of our Government, for the sake of our trainers, and for the sake of the Pokemon endangered by this catastrophe, we need your help immediately. Only you withhold the information that your father tried to warn us about years ago. Now we may be able to use it to help unravel this mystery. We need you report to The Indigo Plateau Secret Conference Room beneath the Stadium. The other Council Members and I will be there to greet you. This meeting will take place exactly 3 weeks from now. Be sure to come alone. We hope for your ensured attendance."

…...

Deep within Goldenrod City's secret cliff coves along an abandoned shore, Torino Corporal Viper watched as his Military Squadron forces scattered throughout their hidden outpost, either readying their equipment or retiring to one of their several Camp grounds, each with a transport able to house a dozen troops. Viper had to admit, he didn't like to stay hidden inside a cruel and lifeless cave. He preferred to perform his duty in a more sociable sanction. It made him feel empowered and respected by those he looked down upon. But one pro about hiding in a forsake cliff cove was the less likeliness to be caught by the authorities . . . not that they stood a chance.

"Corporal Viper!", Saluted an officer from behind. "We just received a transmission from an unidentified visitant asking for directions to this outpost. Apparently the vessel being used had just entered the Region's border."

Viper was beyond puzzled. How was this visitor even aware of their presence? "Find out who this creep is and how he intercepted our coordinates."

"We did, sir.", The officer reported. "We don't know if it's a he or a she considering the voice is more . . . robotic than anyone I've ever encountered. I suspect a male. He refused to give us a name or any other information at all. He claimed it would be 'unsafe to reveal over transmission.'"

"_We're either dealing with the law or a misguided criminal deliverer of Briskomy." _Viper motioned his fingers forward and gave orders. "Give the visitor clearance and Allow his entrance. If it's the cops, we can outnumber them. But if not, it's most likely an unlocal Mafia Lord that our Boss had acquainted with."

"Yes, Sir!"

Viper deserted his position and joined his rallied forces around the outpost's main ward. Patiently, he and his men stood quietly for minutes on as they awaited for what might hopefully be a criminal ally delivering cargo. But finally, the visitor's vessel arrived and entered the cave at a slow pace. But it was no drill, helicopter, plane, or tank. It was a gigantic airship, large enough to withhold the whole squadron. "Remarkable!", Viper breathlessly praised as the ship began it's landing. "That's definitely a Cargo ship!" But not local to Johto or even Kanto. It was amazing how advanced technology could become behind the back of the careless. "Perhaps, we could buy the ship off these visitors.", He joked to his troops.

They laughed but suddenly silenced when one of the Airship's rear hatches began to expanse. The ramp activated . . . but no one appeared.

After minutes of waiting, Viper began to suspect a fault trick. "Something isn't right." He turned to face his officers. "Scan the airship and alert me if anyone is on board-"

Suddenly, the Airship's Hyper Cannon Turrets began to fire repeatedly at the mob of Torino Agents. It was total massacre! Viper ducked to the ground, unable to respond to the swift ambush of firepower. His eyes concentrated upon his troops being murdered, one by one, two by two, three by three. _"What in hell is going on?" _Nothing could be done. He could only watch as each and everyone of his comrades were violently incinerated. He turned away, unable to watch anymore. _"I need to escape this mess! I refuse to die! I will not fail Metsuma!"_

But the idea of attempting escape was no longer necessary. The Hyper Cannon Turrets instantly ceased fire once the final Torino Troop was eliminated. All who remained was Corporal Viper. _"It all happened so . . . fast. Why . . . was I spared?" _After a minute of silence, his head shot up at the sound of several footsteps tiptoeing down the access ramp. "Who's there?" Though the sound of feet padding against floor could be heard nearing, there was absolutely no visual of the intruders. "Enough games! Show yourselves immediately!" But rather than break, the steps only grew closer and began to surround Viper as he stood frozen, refusing to arch a single bone in his body until at last . . . the noises terminated. The anxious Corporal opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing. "What . . . was that?" After a final survey with his eyes, he decided to retreat. But the moment he took his first step backward, he found himself being violently strangled . . . by thin air! "Grrrrarrar!", He groaned while clutching at his neck for the sweet mercy of life. "Grrrrrarrr . . .who's there? Graarrrr!"

"Where is your superior!", A vicious robotic voice whispered in a deep male tone. "You want to live? Then you'll answer my question!"

"Let me go!", Viper demanded. "And . . .argggg! I'll tell you!" The grip around his neck instantly vanished and the injured corporal fell to the ground, gasping for air. His attention scoured the premises surrounding him. "Now, show yourselves!"

Out of nowhere, twelve men dressed in Grey jumpsuits appeared before his very eyes; all of them deactivating some sort of device around their wrists as they scattered the outpost in search of something. In the lead of these henchmen stood a tall figure, completely cloaked in black and his face shrouded in a hood as if he were the grim reaper. No doubt, he was the leader of this raid. "Do you admire our cloaking devices?", His menacing lifeless voice berated. He speculated this cloaked villain was hiding a speech modulator under his hood to shed his true voice.

"You killed all of my men!", Viper exclaimed angrily as his body lied motionless on the ground. "Who are you? What is it you want?"

"I am Hunter Memphis.", The attacker introduced fearfully. "And I already told you what I want. I want your master!"

Viper smiled. "How do you know you didn't just kill him?"

"I'm a professional at identifying my targets!", Memphis scolded furiously. "I can distinguish military ranking easier than you can tie your own shoes."

"Impressive." Viper chuckled at the joked, refusing to unveil his fear. "Well Memphis, I'm afraid you'll have to keep searching!" He truly was loyal to Metsuma.

Memphis harshly kicked Viper in the ribs. "An outpost this obscure must be the location harboring the Torino Leader!"

"You obviously don't know our organization too well.", Viper ridiculed with satisfaction. "Our leader remains sheltered within a stronghold so secret, not even you and your expert group of madmen can discover!" As Viper continued to taunt, he slowly began to reach for a Pokeball under his belt. "And besides, any luck you run into will only-" But Viper's worlds trailed off as his Pokeball levitated into clear view and landed in Memphis' hand. The confused corporal turned his head around to find an unfamiliar Pokemon.

"Well done, Lucario.", Memphis acknowledged his Psychic ally as he examined the Pokeball. "I'll savor this little treat as a surprise. I'm sure a Pokemon belonging to a criminal military corporal will make a fine gift to one of my clients." He turned to the ship. "J! We've got another one!"

Viper gazed toward the ship to find a young woman, around 18, with Long Silver Hair, Shallow Blue eyes, and dressed in a Red Jumpsuit with a purple cape.

She approached Memphis and seized the Pokeball from his hand. "Another worthy addition to our collection. And we didn't even need to use the stone encasement cannon." Before J could return to the ship, she harvested the moment to identify their hostage. "So this is a member of the infamous Organization Torino. It's a shame that Sinnoh has worse problems going on then a corrupted government and desperate thieves. But on the other hand, we are Pokemon Hunters. I suppose we can relate."

"Oh?", Viper inquired at Memphis. "A Pokemon Hunter hunting a person?"

"Let's just say I'm not afraid to got the extra mile!", Memphis spat, waving his hand at Lucario.

Lucario instantly held his palm out and began to use it's Psychic Powers to lift Viper into the air and began to brutally choke him, once again.

J sighed. "Let him go, Memphis. He's not worth our time."

The Cloaked Hunter laughed. "You still have much to learn J, about handling enemies aggressively." But he suddenly had a change of heart and tilted his head to Lucario. "Lucario, let him go."

The Aura Fox thrusted it's palm forward and sent Viper hurling deeper into the cove, releasing all energy.

Memphis swirled around to find his henchmen returning from the outpost campsites. Most of them carrying bins of Pokeballs while another fearfully approached him. "Report.", The vigorous Hunter demanded.

"We searched everything, Sir. Computer files, Inquest notes, and the organization's system records. No data on the Torino conductor.", The lead henchman accounted, afraid of his reaction. "But . . . we were able to hack into their directory and retrieve . . . other useful information." He held up a data card and slowly handed it to Memphis.

But J just grabbed the card before Memphis could react and rushed into the Airship. "Lets install this into our system and see what we can come up with."

Memphis, Lucario, and the rest of the team speedily followed J into the ship. Once they reached the control room, J was already analyzing the hacked Torino Data through their own computer system. "Too many files to count.", She briefed.

"Pick on at random.", Memphis instructed. "No point in ordering them right now."

She accessed the file and stared curiously. "It's a wide ranged signal expanding to all the way to the Kanto Region, alerting all Torino forces to be on the lookout for Giovanni Ketchum."

"Giovanni Ketchum?", Memphis questioned. "Never heard of him."

J rolled her eyes. "That's because we're not local. According to these separate records, Giovanni Ketchum is a 15 Year Old Pokemon Trainer from Viridian City who competed in the Indigo Plateau Conference and made it as far as the final rounds."

"J, Those records were dated from the conference's Network almost two years ago.", Memphis reminded in disappointment. "The boy is probably at least 16 or 17 by now."

"But the Torino Signal was dispatched only yesterday.", J continued to explain. "If he was a threat to Torino then, imagine how dangerous he is now! And If he's wanted then-"

"We take the bounty ourselves in exchange for a personal meeting with the Torino Leader.", Memphis finished with an evil plan in mind. "Well done, J." It would seem that he could count in his second in command after all.

"Actually, I was going to suggest kidnapping the boy's Pokemon and selling it to one of our clients.", She informed resistantly. "Any Sinnoh Pokemon Profiteer would pay good money for not only a foreign Pokemon, but Pokemon belonging to Torino's greatest enemy!"

Memphis smiled beneath his hood. "Then we'll make it two for the price of one." He turned to his henchman and began to further his command. "Everyone to your stations! J, set our coordinates for Viridian City!" His plan was unfolding properly and perfectly. He had a client alright, unknown to J and the rest of his henchmen. A client who wanted The Torino Boss dead. And Giovanni would be the key.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . .


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Johto

(It's the weekend . . . which means a new chapter. This was another chapter I had to split into two because I wont be around to finish it tomorrow. But it's still reasonably long. Also, Jessie makes her first appearance.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 4: Into the Johto

Upon the balcony of the Viridian City Gym, Lawrence 'Gymleader' peaked over the edge to find a peculiar challenger stancing below on the opposing side of the battlefield. "A new challenger! Finally", Lawrence chanted happily. "Whats your name, bud?"

The cloaked figure below just stood gracefully without a word.

"Ummm, hello?", Lawrence outbursted. "Earth to creepy hooded guy! Are you here for a battle or just-" Suddenly the chubby cameraman found himself ambushed from behind and shoved to the ground. "Ahh! What's going on?"

Hunter Memphis, the cloaked figure below, activated his Jet Peds and soared above the field and to the balcony to join J and the rest of his ambushing party. He glared down at Lawrence and shook his head. "What moron would leave a pathetic oaf like you in charge of the Viridian Gym?"

"I . . . get that a lot.", Lawrence nervously chuckled.

"Silence!", Memphis' deep mechanical voice shouted in rage. "We're here to locate Giovanni Ketchum. Our sources confirmed that his mother was in charge of the Gym here . . . but apparently there was a mistake."

Lawrence nodded. "Yes! I'm the temporary Gym Leader! Ms. Ketchum has been away for about a year now."

Memphis struck his palm down and began to furiously strangle Lawrence."And what of Giovanni Ketchum?"

"I think he moved to Pallet Town!", The cameraman gasped.

J smiled. "Sounds like a new plan."

Memphis released his grip from Lawrence and began to lead J and his troops toward the back exit. "Ready the ship, J. We're heading to Pallet Town."

…...

"_Professor Quinton Wade.", _Kyden pondered aboard the underground Torino Drill transport within his private room. _"This guy had better have a worthy Pokemon in store for me. No way am I going to loose to Giovanni because of a screw up like a useless Pokemon." _He looked up the moment he heard his door slide open. "Crissi? Why didn't you knock?"

The relaxed General sighed. "Oh I remember asking you that same question back home, Mr. Nosy."

"Oh . . . well sorry.", He responded while blushing. _"And suddenly I have an older sister before I can get a Pokemon."_ Though his thoughts were not truthful, they definitely seemed logical.

"So are you excited for your first mission?", She questioned as she seated next to him on his bed. "Just think, in a few hours you'll have your first Pokemon."

He rolled his eyes. "But how much longer until we reach this Professor's Lab? I hate traveling underground like this!"

"Our job is to stay hidden.", She snapped back but still in a cool and calm manner. "It's all apart of the Torino's publicity. After all, we are wanted criminals."

Kyden glared as her spitefully. "Not me. The authorities don't even know me! Not even the public knows me!"

She grinned. "No. Not yet they don't." _"But maybe as another person, they might."_

An expression of fear suddenly shrouded the clone's face. _"I'm not even an experienced criminal yet!", _He thought. _"Should I . . . be taking these risks?" _

"But don't worry.", She comforted, whispering into his ear. "You're in good hands. No harm will come to you, unless you truly believe so."

…...

After almost a week of absenting from the Kanto Region and entering the Johto Region, Giovanni and his friends were finally nearing their destination; New Bark Town.

"I still think we should find the Region's registry building.", Spencer suggested, walking along a dirt path behind his friends while reading the map. "If we don't, Gio wont be able to compete."

"Professor Oak . . .err . . . I mean Sammy said I'd be able to register at Wade's Laboratory.", Gio assured, paying no mind to the map. "So stop worrying, Spencer. Besides, we're only about an hour away from New Bark Town . . . and still yet to see any new Pokemon."

"We just entered Johto, Gio.", Spencer reminded. "We're not going to see a new Pokemon at every turn. Especially not this soon."

"Meowww.", Meowth yawned . . . again.

Delia stepped backwards to glance at the map, comparing them to the directions she was given. "Sam's directions say to take the next left in order to reach Professor Wade's Laboratory."

"Impossible.", Denied Spencer. "The Regional Laboratory is in New Bark Town. I remember visiting the area when I was younger. Besides, the map says the same thing."

"Are the two even that far apart?", Gio asked, full of energy. "I don't mind checking out both areas."

"Well I do!", Delia objected. "We've been walking nonstop for hours!"

"Pichu! Pi!"

Spencer nodded. "Yes, maybe you should start thinking about others before yourself."

"No, he should start thinking about his girlfriend before himself.", Delia corrected.

"Oh . . . of course.", Spencer mumbled automatically. Suddenly he felt like three was a crowd and he was the broken wheel. "In fact, don't mind me at all."

Gio stopped to face Delia. He stared into her eyes and shook his head sarcastically. "I love you.", He tried to say seriously before breaking into laughter. "But you are such a wimp!"

She crossed her arms in pity. "I'm the wimp? I believe it was me who beat you easily in that battle we had before we left! "

"Will you stop bringing that up?", He hollered. "It wont be long before I'm winning my first Johto League Gym-"

Just then, his words trailed off as a large new Pokemon swooped down between he and Delia before perching upon an nearby tree. "Crhhoot!"

"Wow!", Gio gasped, holding up his Pokedex.

"**Noctowl, the Forest Owl Pokemon. When it needs to think, it rotates it's head 180 degrees to sharpen it's intellectual power!" **

"Pichu!", Faith squealed nervously, thinking that the bigger Pokemon would swoop down and grab it.

"Oh, don't be scared sweetie." Delia placed Faith in the bag and positioned it safely over her shoulder. "You'll be safe in here."

"Oh, a Noctowl!", Spencer exclaimed joyously. "I haven't seen on of those in years!"

"Well you're about to see a lot more of it.", Gio commented as he reached for an empty Pokeball from his Pocket. "I could use a Pokemon with a good IQ . . . no offense to the rest of mine."

Meowth leaped forward and began to charge a Thunderbolt. "Meoww!"

"Hoot!" In full alarm, the owl Pokemon immediately took flight into the deep forest from behind it's position.

"No!", Gio protested angrily. "Meowth, I didn't tell you to attack!" Without even considering his friends in mind, the desperate trainer raced into the lotus forest in pursuit of the fascinating flyer.

"Gio, what in the world are you doing?", Delia shouted after him. "Oh, he's brainless!" And just like that, she found herself chasing after him with Meowth in her lead.

Spencer sighed and rushed after his two friends. _"I hope traveling with these two isn't always this frantic . . ."_

…...

In her office at Briskomy Headquarters, Rita Ketchum was sharing a long forceful kiss with her Fiancé Metsuma Rocket, climbing on top of him as they lied upon her sofa couch.

"You don't know how relieved I am that you are here.", She whispered before delving back into his lips.

He briefly separated. "Rita, you're the only woman for me. In fact, you're the only woman any man would die for."

She silently laughed. "Oh, stop it. But . . . yes I do agree."

Before she could return to him, he held up his finger. "Perhaps we should stop for a moment."

She locked her lips with a devious smile. "Oh I don't think so."

"But I have a gift for you. And If you want-"

As soon as those words passed through her ears, she jumped off him anxiously, stood up with her eyes closed, and held her hands out. "Okay, I'm ready!" Her hands remained still until she felt a piece paper be placed upon her palms. She quickly opened her eyes . . . but grimaced. "A ticket to . . . Neon Town?"

Metsuma nodded and held up a ticket of his own. "Yes . . . so we can elope."

She glared at him as if betrayed.

"Is something wrong Rita? Did you not want to elope?"

"Oh no, I'm fine with eloping.", She stated adequately. "But . . . why Neon Town? You couldn't do better like maybe Vegas?"

"That's . . . pretty far away to elope.", He annotated. Money was the least of his concerns but time was of the essence. _"Just like her to be simple but at the same time, difficult. I don't have time for this!" _He managed a fake smile and held his hands upon her shoulders. "Listen, Rita. We can talk more about this after the meeting. I promise." He was an excellent liar.

"Oh, fine.", She sighed, returning to her desk. "I'm sure you have tons of work to do before the meeting so . . . run along."

"Oh she did not just go there!", Whispered one of the office guards to another.

With no expression, Metsuma just stood there suspiciously. _"So she wants to play by her rules, does she?" _He chuckled to himself and exited the bureau without a word. _"So be it Rita Ketchum."_

As Metsuma and his personal guards stepped out of the room, Kade Sorhagen entered after exchanging miserly glances with him; both of them speechless until their visuals on each other vanished.

Kade ignored the Crime Lord and turned to approach Rita. "My dear, how are you this morning?"

The clueless business woman yawned. "Oh, I've been better. Actually, I'm starting to regret ever returning to HQ and abandoning my duties as the Viridian Gym Leader. You were doing so well here without me."

Kade seated upon her desk. "If I may say so my dear, that publicity stunt was getting this conspiracy nowhere.", He explained, referring to the hundreds of Protesters gathered around the building outside. "However, you do remain in charge of the Gym itself. What will your next move be?"

"As far as the Gym goes?", She questioned in disgust. "I couldn't care less. I'll find some desperate loser to take it out of my worries eventually."

"What about the substitute Gym Leader you left in charge?"

She rolled her eyes. "Kade, I said desperate loser not a disgrace to be alive." She suddenly noticed Miyamoto enter the room with her 1 year old daughter, Jessica, being cradled in her arms. "Miyamoto, I told you countless times not to bring that abomination into my office!"

"Madame, this abomination is my daughter.", Said Miyamoto as if pleading. "I'm afraid I cant do anything about her father abandoning us. But it's my duty to take care of her. I love her."

"Oh, very well.", Rita accepted with much annoyance. "As long as she doesn't cry or puke or pee or whine or-"

"I have her under control.", Miyamoto assured her superior, while stroking her baby's pink fuzzy head. "Even for a one year old, she is very well behaved."

"Never mind that.", Rita bellowed. "I need to speak with the you both. You're the only ones I still actually trust in this corporation besides Metsuma."

Miyamoto shuttered at the sound of the Crime Lord's name being mentioned. "Madame, I've held my tongue long enough. I feel the need to tell you something about Metsuma-"

"He already told me, Miyamoto. He wants to elope with me."

"Oh, how childish of him.", Remarked Kade. At this point, he despised Metsuma. "If I may say so, you deserve much better than him, my dear."

"I agree!", Miyamoto snapped in concurrence. "I mean . . . maybe you should consider this whole marriage thing very carefully."

"We only want what's best for you, my dear.", The loyal commissioner condoled. Like Miyamoto, he had growing suspicions of Metsuma as well. And to think that he was the man's company suck up only two years ago . . . and now, he was a political rival.

Rita grinned at her colleagues and nodded. "Oh, the two of you are so . . . mindlessly sweet. But not to worry. After the meeting, I'll be sure to set Metsuma straight." But her negative views on Metsuma completely differed from Kade's and Miyamoto's. All she could think about was herself.

…...

For a whole hour, Gio sprinted through the exotic lotus forest, chasing the retreating Noctowl. "You're going to have to tire out eventually, bird brains!"

"Hoot! Hoot!" But as predicted, the Owl began to slow it's pace and began to descend once it's destination had been achieved.

Gio halted and realized why the Johto Pokemon had come to a stop. He found himself gazing upon a small white building with Noctowl perched on top of the roof. "What is this place?"

Meowth shrugged. "Meowthy?"

"It's the laboratory Professor Oak was talking about!", Spencer confirmed as he approached from behind.

Delia then appeared, panting. "Which means that Noctowl was leading us here."

Gio examined the cottage curiously as he paced around the perimeter. "There's no entrance."

"This is an awfully strange place.", Said Delia nervously. "A laboratory in the middle of deserted lotus forest with no entrance to get inside? I hope we're not walking into some sort of trap."

Gio chuckled and held Delia close. "Stop worrying, okay? Why would Sammy lead us into a trap? Trust me, it's all going to be alright-" Just then, the ground before them collapsed and the three teenagers and Meowth screamed as they fell through the trap door and far below into a dark unknown dungeon.

…...

Inside the repulsive Pallet Town Waste Dump; Ariana, Proton, and Petrel gathered behind a pile of trash in total relaxation as they passed around a couple of cigarettes and beer cans.

"Man, this week has been torture.", Petrel grumbled with dejection. "Things just aren't the same without Gio."

"Shut up, Petrel!", Ariana barked, lighting her smoke. "We gotta respect Gio's decision . . . despite him abandoning us for some geek and mommy's girl."

Proton stood silent, his eyes closed. _"When will these two stop complaining? Gio would not stand for this . . ." _His vision resurfaced as his attention was traced upon a 13 Year Old girl with silver hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a red jumpsuit and purple cape. He snickered. "I didn't know the Circus was in town."

The other two quickly noticed the approaching visitor and laughed at Proton's joke. "Good one, Proto.", Petrel complimented. "But I think the true identity of the little circus clown is about to be revealed."

The girl stood before the three crooks and smiled. "My name is J. I'm looking for a young man by the name of Giovanni Ketchum. A local resident informs me he associates with you three, am I correct?"

Ariana beamed evilly into J's eyes and scowled. "Who are you supposed to be, a fan girl of his?" The three began to laugh hysterically.

J began to join in the amusement until she rapidly ignited a Pokeball with a face of sudden sobriety.

An unfamiliar scorpion Pokemon appeared. "Skorpi! Skorup!"

Having never seen such a creature before, the three goons backed away slowly. "What the hell is that supposed to be?", Ariana balled in antipathy.

"Obviously, you three wastes of life have never been to the Sinnoh Region.", J construed with a growing impatience. "Skorupi may be small but I assure you, very lethal."

But Ariana pretended not to be bothered. "Forget it. We'll never tell you where Gio is and we'll never-"

The Scorpion menace began to swipe at the three, threateningly. "Skorup!"

Proton noticed Ariana hiding behind him, trying to conceal her appearance away from the Sinnoh strangers. He sighed. "Gio's no longer in Pallet Town. He headed to the Johto Region to begin another journey almost a week ago!"

J smiled and withdrew her minion from battle. "Thanks for the tip. You've been most helpful." As she turned to walk away, she bidded a final remark. "And here's a tip for you. Don't ever encounter me again, or it will be your last encounter."

…...

From afar within the control room of his Airship, Memphis sat on the balcony in the command chair. Surrounding him were several henchman seated in their admin and pilot stations. He speedily deactivated the ship's cloaking device once he detected J approaching. "Be ready to set a new course!", He grunted beneath his hood.

"Yes Sir!", Once of the henchman saluted.

J entered the ship and regrouped inside the control room. "The kid's friends claim that Giovanni traveled to the Johto Region about a week ago."

"How do you know the fools weren't lying?", Memphis interrogated harshly.

"Trust me, Memphis.", Replied J. "I could read their dopey Slowbro faces like a children's book. They spoke the truth."

"Fine.", The Cloaked menace growled before focusing upon his troops. "Reactivate the cloaking shield, ready the engines, and set our coordinates for the Johto Region's prime entry point of registration!"

As soon as the invisible Airship ascended into the clouds, J shifted her attention to Memphis. "Memphis . . . you still have yet to tell me who the client is that so desperately wants the Torino Leader assassinated."

"Keep to yourself, J.", Memphis spat demoniacally. "Do your job like you're supposed to."

…...

"**My son."**, The voice of Clint Ketchum spoke into Gio's unconscious mind. **"Have you read my Journal yet?"**

"N . . No.", Gio grumbled. "I promised to wait until I officially started my journey."

"**Know this, Gio. That Journal is of no importance. The only importance is to where it leads you." **

"Wha . . . what do you mean?", Asked the teen.

"Gio, wake up!", Shouted familiar voices from outside his mind. "Wake up!"

…...

Gio opened his eyes in alarm to find Delia trying to shake him awake. He looked around to view his surroundings. They were being held captive within a caged den. Everything outside of it was completely pitch black. They were underground, but by no means a filthy environment. "Awww.", He moaned as his back ached. "What happened?"

"Meow! Meow! Meow!"

"In other words . . . we fell into a trap.", Spencer interpreted. "I don't know why or how but we fell down a hole and have been in this cage for 20 minutes now."

Delia shook her head with disgrace. "So Gio, what was that about there being no trap?"

"I'm not a Psychic, Delia.", Gio berated in pain. "I'm just trying to be the positive one in the group."

Delia nodded in understandment and sat down to snuggle up against him. "I know. I'm sorry. I just wish we could get this whole problem sorted out already so we can actually start this journey already."

Gio held her close under one arm with Meowth in the other. "Well . . . I hate to say it but we have to be patient."

Spencer snarled. "Oh this is madness. Whoever is in charge of this place had better show his or her face sooner or later!"

Just then, the lights flickered on. Startled, Gio shot up to gaze around. Beyond the cage was just a blank white dungeon room with nothing in sight . . . except a man who appeared to be the infamous Professor Wade.

About in his late 50's, he had a beige colored beard and hair, a few wrinkles around his face, eyes of lime green and a curious expression. He wore a white lab coat, black trousers, and black boots to match. He was both average height and weight with a red scarf around his neck. "My apologies.", His deep voice sorrowed. He had a slight British accent. "I assumed my trap door would only captivate criminal intruders rather than a trio of adolescents."

Gio slowly began to speak. "Are you . . . professor Quinton Wade?"

The Professor nodded. "I am. Pleased to meet you, Giovanni and companions."

"You know who I am?", Gio asked but before he could continue to interrogate, he realized the stupidity of his question. "Of course. You've probably seen my face on the news a bunch of time a while back."

Wade shook his head as he deactivated the cage gates. "Unfortunately, I don't pay much mind to the media. But I do know a great deal of you and your previous accomplishments."

"Good to meet you sir, I'm Spencer Hale." Spencer stepped forward to shake hands with his elder. "So are you an old friend of Professor Oak's?"

"Yes.", Wade replied with a sympathetic smile. "And I was an even closer companion to his father. When I learned that my former colleague had perished, I came into contact with Samuel. And we have kept in touch ever since." Wade looked up at Gio and nodded. "Yes, you are him alright. The one Samuel described. The brave Pokemon Trainer from Viridian City who combated Organization Torino and reached the final rounds in the Indigo Plateau Conference. You are quite the hero, young man."

Gio blushed. "Well . . . I do okay."

Wade glanced over Gio's shoulder and noticed Delia standing shyly behind him. "And . . . you must Delia. Samuel informs me that you are Giovanni's love interest."

Delia giggled nervously. "Sam informs you of a lot of things, doesn't he?"

"Meow!", Meowth introduced, leaping upon Gio's shoulder.

"And Meowth, Gio's most valued Pokemon.", Wade recognized. "From the stories I've heard, you two surely must share a powerful bond."

Gio nodded as he scratched Meowth's chin. "Yeah. We've been through a lot together."

"Excuse me?", Delia interrupted the slow paced introductions. "But . . . could you please tell us why your laboratory is located all the way in the middle of nowhere?"

"And why you aren't at the Lab in New Bark Town?", Spencer added.

"I made it a point to be here personally for the arrival of you three", Wade explained, waving his hand to the stairs. "Allow me to give you a tour as I explain everything you wish to know."

Gio and his friends obliged and silently followed Wade out of the dungeon and up toward his Laboratory Corridors.

…...

Crissela marched into the Torino Drill Transport's Main Control Room, assigning orders to the three co-pilots; "Our Destination has been reached! Forward the engines to max power and direct the transport straight upwards! We're about to pay a visit to a very lucky Professor."

"You got it!", Frank retorted.

"You idiot!", Tank scolded, elbowing Frank."You're supposed to say, 'Yes Mame!'"

Hank raised his hand. "Actually, maybe we should call her General. That is her ranking, right?"

"But those were not my orders!", Tank snapped back. "So from now on, we call her Mame!"

Frank nodded. "Alright, you got it Mame!"

"Don't make me slap you!", Tank shouted. "Or i'll-"

But Crissela violently shoved Tank out of the administer chair and took command of the controls. "If you want something done right, you've got to do it yourself.", She whispered to with much irritation. _"Why was I assigned to watch over these three oafs?" _

Kyden then barged into the cockpit. "What's going on? I felt the Drill shake!"

"Finally.", Crissela sighed. "A complainer I can actually tolerate."

"Answer my question, Crissi!"

"We've arrived at Professor Wade's Laboratory.", She told him automatically. "We're about to surface above ground."

Kyden found his breath go short and his heart beating rapidly. _"This is it.", _He thought anxiously. _"My first mission. My first Pokemon."_

"Alert the troops to prepare for a surface advancement on my mark.", Crissela instructed. "This will not take long."

"Yeah.", Kyden agreed hastily. "What could go wrong?"

…...

Professor Wade's Laboratory was very . . . scattered. The exterior of the building seemed so miniature by appearance from the outside. But the inside . . . everything was so much bigger. There were dozens of research rooms, experimental labs, Libraries, and even Wade's personal private study which was the final stop of the tour. "Who knew a place so big could exist in a small cottage like this?", Gio inquired in astonishment.

"That's because most of this laboratory was constructed underground, as you can see.", Wade explained with enthusiasm to fill the teenagers' minds with knowledge of his own. "Unlike my other Laboratory in New Bark Town, this is where I would instruct my most brilliant and gifted students."

Spencer showed an expression of confusion. "What do you mean . . . gifted?"

Professor Wade laughed as he sat behind his desk. "Well you see, I am not just an ordinary Professor who hands out starter Pokemon to beginner trainers. I also dedicated my time to study in the art of . . . spiritual connection with Pokemon."

Upon hearing those words, Agatha was the first ideal image that shot into Gio's mind. "Spiritual connection? Like with Ghost Pokemon?"

"I specialize in forbidden methods of communication with ancient Pokemon unbelonging to this world.", Wade continued on. "In other words, Pokemon beyond our own reality."

Spencer was amazed. "But . . . how? That is so amazing? Do you realize how extraordinary such a talent is? You could be famous if you were to tell-"

"No one must know of my teachings.", Wade snapped aggressively. "I shouldn't even be sharing this nonsense with you children. My research and talents is now best kept to myself. I could never again expose the world to another . . . destructive error." He bowed his head in shame, as if reflecting on a horrid past. "No more talk of this gibberish. What's important now is-"

"Do these abilities you speak of include . . . connecting to Pokemon that presently exist?", Gio asked out of curiosity. _"Why am I asking these Questions?" _Another good question.

Wade glared at Gio and frowned. "Giovanni, my teachings can either be used for good or evil. And now . . . they will be used for neither. You are the key to stopping the world's corruption."

Gio's mouth dropped as he stumbled backwards. "Wha . . . . what are you talking about?"

Delia held her arms out to catch her boyfriend. "Easy, Gio. I think he's kidding."

Gio stood up, trying to comprehend Wade's words. "Listen, Professor. I'm in Johto to compete in the Pokemon League, not . . . . 'save the world from corruption'."

The older man rubbed his beard and laughed. "There's no reason you cannot do both."

"It's not my fault the world is screwed up, okay?", Gio hollered. "I'm just following my own path! The path it took me a year to realize!"

"The path to being a Pokemon Trainer.", Finished Wade with satisfaction. "And the duty of a Pokemon Trainer is to work hard to become a Pokemon Master. But how can you do so without having to overcome the proper obstacles? Giovanni, you cannot escape your destiny."

Delia stepped forward in outrage. "Professor, Gio has been through so much as it is! He's just realizing what it means to be a Pokemon Trainer again! It's not the time for him to be pressured into this randomness!"

"Meowthy!", Meowth acknowledged.

Spencer just shrugged. "I have . . . no comment."

Gio grimaced at Wade and began to head for the door. "Let's go guys. He's no going to help us. We'll just have to-"

"It's my fault.", Wade whispered in dejection. "I am to blame."

Gio swerved around and examined the Professor who had his back turned on him. _"What is he doing now?" _

"If your father were still alive, Torino would not exist.", Wade exclaimed though still refusing to make eye contact with his younger visitors.

The random remark threw Gio over the edge. He felt both anger and question pour into his mind. "What did you just say?"

Finally, Wade refocused on Gio with his eyes beaming into his. "It's just as I said."

Delia was silent, unable to utter an response on Gio's behalf. _"Gio . . . please don't go into another temper tantrum." _

The teen trainer felt as if he were being insulted. He stepped forward threateningly. "You don't know anything about my father!"

"He was the most talented student I ever had the privilege of teaching.", Said the older man with a grin full of regret. "I . . . wish he were still here. I could use his help right about now. After all, he was the 'affinity soul' as the prophecy foretold."

"Affinity Soul?" Gio was dazed. Was this man trying to brainwash him with lies . . . or blind him with truth? "What do you know about my father?"

"Prophecy?", Spencer asked, intrigued. "What Prophecy?"

Wade was about to open his mouth to speak, but he noticed Gio withdrawing a journal from his bag. "Is that . . . what I think it is?"

Gio gripped the Journal tightly with both hands and took a deep breath. "There's only one way to find out if what you are telling me is true or-"

But his words suddenly shattered as the wall beside them collapsed into hundreds of pieces. A giant metallic Drill was rampaging through the structure.

Gio jumped back in full strain, backing Delia and Meowth away at his pace in a defensive stance. "Stay close to me!"

Spencer rapidly rushed toward them in panic. "Thanks a lot for saving me!"

"Don't mention it.", Gio replied, unaware of his fault. He tilted his head to the left to see Wade emerging from the smoke . . . but he was calmer than ever. "Professor Wade, get out of there!"

Wade chuckled as the Drill's engines began to cease. "I'm afraid not."

Delia peaked over Gio's shoulder to see that the only the head of the Transport had made it into the colossal study room. "Oh, this is one part of traveling I don't miss!"

"Tell me about it.", Gio whispered sarcastically.

"You should all leave now.", Wade suggested, unable to remove his focus from the giant machine only inches away from where he stood. "They are here for me! Hurry away while I hold them off!"

"Forget it!", Barked Gio in refusal. "You know something I need to know. I'm not about to let this opportunity go to waste!"

"You have the journal, Giovanni.", Wade reminded. "That's all the information you need to uncover the truth about your father! Now go before it's too late!"

Already, risks were the ideal image of this beginning Journey. Gio needed to make a decision and quick. "I . . . I cant leave!"

"Gio!", Delia and Spencer yelled in an upset tone.

But before his decisiveness could revert, the front hatch of the transport opened. Steam spewed from the opening and shrouded throughout the room.

"Since you refuse to leave, I'll just have to lour them away!", Wade informed before disappearing from view.

At last, the steam overwhelmed Gio. He held his wrist up to defend his vision, only able to glimpse two shadowy figures approaching from the direction of the drill. Behind them, dozens more figures egressed in an orderly military march. Gio swayed his arms around rid of the steam so he could make out the two lead figures coming in his direction.

Finally, the figure's faces became clear. Leading the assault on the right was Crissela. And to the left was . . . Gio?

"Do . . . you see what I see?", Asked Delia, uneasily. Her eyes refused to look away from the black curly haired teenage boy on the right. His face was strikingly familiar. "Gio . . . that boy looks just like you."

Crissela noticed whom it was they were approaching and halted before lightly nudging Kyden. "Well this is unexpected." She smiled deviously and pushed Kyden forward. "It's your time to shine, little boy."

"But . . . Crissi." Kyden was trembling, completely unable to react._ "He . . . he's not supposed to be here. This . . . isn't supposed to happen yet."_

Gio examined Kyden and stumbled back as he cupped his forehead. "This . . . has got to be a dream or something."

"Meow . . . ", Meow moaned in confusion.

Crissela noticed that Wade was nowhere in sight and rapidly sprinted into another hallway to track him. "Take care of him, Kyden while I locate the professor. Do your duty!"

"Delia, Spencer, Meowth.", Gio whispered behind him. "Run for it. Now!"

"I . . . cant leave you!", Delia pleaded, her gaze still fixed on Kyden. "Something isn't right here."

Kyden remained speechless. _"I . . . cant do this yet. I'm not ready!" _His eyes then shifted around the study room. His surroundings felt like something out of a dream. A dream he had already lived. _"Wait a minute. I . . . know this place. I've . . . been here before."_

Gio noticed the other boy's distraction and insisted on Delia's retreat. "Go, Delia! I can handle this punk."

Spencer grabbed Delia by the wrist and began to pull her. "Lets get out of here, Delia! Before it's too late!"

Though torn, she assented and followed Spencer into another passage with Meowth behind. _"Please, Gio. Something about that boy is just . . . dangerous." _

Kyden took note of the retreating enemies and after a bit of hesitation, he gave instructions to the troops behind him. "I'll . . . handle Giovanni. Follow those other two and that Pokemon." it felt amazing to give orders. It just seemed official.

"Yes Sir!" The troops rapidly scrambled after Delia, Spencer and Meowth.

But that others were the least of Kyden's worries now. He had to face his original . . . and defeat him without a Pokemon. _"Fine.", _He accepted in thought. _"So be it."_

Now, only Kyden and Gio remained in the room. Their gazes struggling for the greater regard of intimidation. But neither could win. They were exactly equal. Neither of them moved. Neither of them blinked. Neither of them spoke. The identical faces just stared into each other, Like a mirror . . . waiting to be shattered.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . . .


	5. Chapter 5: A Positive State of Mind

(For time line reasons, I went back and changed J's age to 13. Also, I added a new scene to Chapter 4 in which Memphis breaks into the Viridian Gym and interrogates Lawrence.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 5: A Positive State of Mind

The identical counterparts, Gio and Kyden, continued to stare each other down in what appeared to be a never ending conflict of both confusion and eagerness. "I . . . never thought we'd meet this soon.", Kyden spoke first in an almost friendly tone.

"_And I never thought Torino couldn't get any weirder." _Gio glared at Kyden in the most evil way possible. "Who are you?"

"I'm you.", Whispered the clone. His anger was developing in a clearer manner now. "I'm Giovanni. The true Giovanni!" In full rage, Kyden dashed forward and swung his leg around like a whip, kicking Gio directly in the chest and hurling him into the wall behind.

"Aggg!", Gio groaned in pain, slumped against the wall as he tried to pick himself up from the floor. "What the hell!" Gio was fully aware as to how dangerous this 'other Giovanni' was. Rapid reflexes, superior strength, and an even angrier attitude than his . . . if that were even possible. This foe was . . . inhuman. "You just made a big mistake.", Gio grumbled furiously as he gritted his teeth.

Kyden laughed as he approached Gio. "I'm a super clone, you dimwit. I don't fear you. I don't fear anyone."

"You're about to!" Gio quickly drived his foot upwards, punting Kyden in the chin. He then motioned forward and head butted his target into professor Wade's desk.

But Kyden recovered with ease, and leaped to his feet at impossible speed. With Gio in his sights, he began to swing relentless punches at Gio like a barricading assault.

The teen trainer speedily blocked with his wrists in countless varied directions, managing to fend practically all of the imposter's blows. _"This guy just wont stop! Where is Meowth when I need him?" _

…...

Alone, General Crissela paced into Quinton's Wade's tutoring corridor, ready to catch the Professor off his guard. But . . . what she found in the room was most surprising. "Well what do we have here?"

Wade stood at the head of the room in plain view, with no intent to hide or flee. He had his hands folded behind his back as he looked up upon a portrait of an old student of his; Metsuma Rocket. "He sent you here, didn't he."

Instantly, Crissela began to unravel the real purpose behind their assignment. "It would seem that our boss had other plans for Torino to be here, other than to steal a Pokemon."

"Oh, enough about this 'boss' nonsense.", Wade spat in disgust. "I'm well aware that Metsuma Rocket is the leader of Organization Torino." He swerved around to face her.

"And he was smart enough to know that I would catch on to these turn of events.", Crissela countered with satisfaction. "He sent us here to keep a certain mouth shut . . . forever."

Wade chuckled at her comment and shook his head. "Are you going to kill me like you killed Nelson?"

"I had nothing to do with the death of that Pallet Town savant." She stepped forward and held her Pokeball out in challenge. "I have no interest in murder with the use of weapons. Yes, I can be violent. But only with my precious babies at my side." She sent her Pokeball into combat, followed by another Pokeball hanging from her waist.

Crissela's most deadliest Pokemon, Jynx appeared. "Jyyyyynxx! Mwaaa!"

Crissela's most accurate Pokemon, Milotic appeared. "Mi'c lo. Mi!"

"Ice Beam!", Crissela commanded aggressively.

Both Pokemon inhaled a deep breath before unleashing two deathly cold icy blows at the defenseless Professor.

Wade just stood there calmly with his eyes shut and his head aiming to the floor as if bowing.

The two raging beams were about to strike until suddenly, Noctowl bulleted from out of the room's fireplace and into the Ice Beams with a glowing shield at it's beak. "Trrrowl!"

Both Ice Beams ricocheted off of Noctowl's reflect and heaved regressively, homing back toward Jynx, Milotic, and Crissela at amazing speed.

To avoid being frozen in a block of ice, The pink headed general rebelled with further orders. "Jynx, Confusion! Quickly!"

Jynx waved her hands forward, using telekineses to contain the Ice Attack and crumble it to pieces.

"_This old cook is much stronger than I thought." Crissela_ smiled malevolently as she applauded Wade. "Now I see where Metsuma's battle skills originate from. It's a shame I'll have to put an end to such a commendable enemy."

"You are a fool to serve that man.", Ridiculed Wade. "His secret plans will drive him to madness. And the world will go down with him."

The Torino General nodded "I know of his secret plans. And so do you. Which is why you must die."

"You truly believe this is all just about that conspiracy nonsense?" Wade shook his head with dissatisfaction and a smile of shame. "This is only just the beginning. You are completely oblivious as to what Metsuma will soon be capable of. Of what he has planned for the world's fate."

"Enough!", Crissela barked. "Metsuma would not keep secrets from me. I am his eternal soul mate. Your lies cannot shatter such compassion!" She pointed her finger forward and commenced the fight. "Jynx! Milotic! Eliminate the deceptive Professor and his meddlesome owl!"

…...

Delia, Spencer, and Meowth rushed into Wade's Pokeball Storage Vault while being pursued by Torino grunts. "This is madness!", Spencer panicked as he hid behind a shelf of Pokeballs. "What did you guys do so bad to annoy these people!"

"Ask my boyfriend!", Replied Delia in a worried tone. "I only wish they would all just leave us alone already so we could travel in peace."

Spencer tilted his head curiously. "And when you say 'us', you do mean me included right?"

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah.", She said as she snapped out of her daze. "I just hope Gio is alright."

"Meow! Meow!", Meowth squealed as Torino troops poured into the vault.

In lead of these forces were three very familiar faces.

The first man had a crooked nose and a hood over his head. His name was Tank. "Hey there little lady!"

The second man was shorter and with a bald head. His name was Frank. "And little man!"

The third man had a Mohawk and was the tallest among the three. His name was Hank. "And little pussy cat!"

"Oh!" Delia shrieked in alarm. "It's Tinker, Honk, and Frank!"

"No!", The Leader Tank bellowed. "We're Tank, Frank, and Hank!"

"Well at least she got my name right.", Frank boasted with sympathy.

Tank rolled his eyes. "Yes but she said it last."

"Damn!", Frank cursed in whisper. "Always out of order with these trainers."

Spencer examined the three closely, before snapping his fingers in remembrance. "Ahh, now I remember you three! You're the thieves who were causing trouble at the Indigo Plateau League Conference! You're Tank, Frank, and Hank!"

Once again, Tank rolled his eyes in pity. "Nothing gets past you, genius."

"So how have you guys been these days?", Delia cluelessly asked casually.

Frank began. "Well I just found out this morning that my sister's catering business is going down the drain-"

"Don't socialize with the enemy!", Tank hollered as he elbowed Frank in the stomach.

Hank turned to face the teens. "Since when are you guys so friendly? Why aren't you afraid of us?"

Delia shrugged. "Well . . . we just don't take you guys as much of a threat. We always manage to beat you clowns easily."

Tank laughed. "Well I'll have you know that us 'clowns' are the ones responsible for your friend's exact look alike!"

The moment became silent. Delia felt like she had been duped. "You mean . . . that other boy who looks like Gio?"

"Yeah!", Hank finished in response. "Don't you remember our little battle a year ago back at the Oak Corral?"

"Yes?", Spencer answered in question. "What of it?"

"We were able to get a hold of a strand of hair belonging to a certain somebody.", Tank explained in riddles. "And because of that, Torino is gonna have a another new idol of leadership!"

"I'm . . . still not following!", Delia muttered in concern. "What does that have to do with-"

"No more talking!", Tank bawled as he prepared a Pokeball. "We came here to apprehend you kids, not have tea time!"

Hank, Frank, and the dozens of troops behind quickly summoned their own Pokeballs.

Meowth leaped forward with a newfound anticipation to fight, his claws readied. "Meow!"

Spencer hurled a Pokeball into battle. "Lets go, Marowak!"

Marowak appeared. "Marowww!"

"Marowak, Boomerang!"

"Marowww!", The skull faced Pokemon swayed back and fired it's bone club forward which eventually circled in an accurate pattern of motion to knock all of the Thug's Pokeballs out of their hands.

Only Tank remained with his Pokeball safely grasped while Hank, Frank, and the others scurried to the floor to find their capsules scattered and indistinguishable among each other.

"_Time for a real fight!" _Delia followed Spencer's decision, ready for her first Johto battle with Torino. "I choose Shinx!"

Shinx appeared. "Shinx! Shinx!"

Tank chucked his Pokeball with fury. "Go, Gengar!"

Gengar appeared. "Gengaaa!"

"Shinx, Thunderbolt!"

The lion cub had complete faith in Delia as it raced forward and unleashed a devastating electrical blow.

Without even bothering to dodge, Gengar flung backwards like a useless tool. The hit it had taken was extremely critical. "Geenggaaa!"

"Gengar, do your job! Shadow Ball!"

The Ghostly combatant weakly arose, prepping to fire it's spectered orb at the cub.

"Shinx, it's already weak! Finish with another Thunderbolt!"

"Shinx!", Shinx cried as it blasted another bolt of electric power in Gengar's direction.

But out of nowhere, Hank's Wheezing Sprang up and took the hit. "Wheeeez!"

Delia's eyes widened, knowing now that she was limited on time. _"If hank found his Pokeball already, it wont be long before the rest of them do to!" _Delia snapped away from her thoughts, realizing that Shinx had already been pumbled by the Shadow Ball. "Oh, Shinx!"

Spencer was left with few options. He had to fight. "Marowak, hold off Gengar while Shinx recovers!"

Marowak stood it's ground, taking a defensive stance in front of the wounded Shinx. The Shadow Ball had really done quite a number on it.

But the games were just beginning. Frank's Sandslash had now been sent out. It stood beside Gengar, ready to double team the loner skull face.

"It wont be long before the rest of our guys find their Pokeballs!", Frank bragged. "It'll be like . . . quadruple teaming!"

Hank suspiciously eyed Frank. "Quadruple teaming?"

Frank shrugged. "I don't know what comes after four."

Spencer ignored their babbling and glanced upon the rest of the Torino troops who were still on the ground, trying to distinguish their Pokeballs from one and other. _"If those troops __weren't such idiots, they could just free the Pokemon from the capsules and distinguish them that way. But I'm not complaining. This will just buy me more time." _

Having revived, Weezing took it's position next to Gengar and Sandslash.

Shinx regained it's bearings and joined Marowak.

No longer playing coward from Gengar, Meowth regrouped with his companions in the fight for survival.

But just before Delia was about to lead the match, Shinx's body began to glisten in a brightening ray of light.

…...

Gio was amazed at the Kyden's capabilities and resistance as he was lifted over the copy cat's head and thrown into a book shelf. "Why . . . wont you quit?", Gio moaned in pain as he stumbled up.

"I'll quit once you're unconscious!" Furiously, Kyden charged at Gio with a flag pole braced in his right hand.

Gio ducked, evading the swing of the metal pole, and shoved Kyden over the desk with a surprise shoulder bash. Gio panted for sweet life as he gasped. "Now . . . it's . . . over."

Suddenly, half the desk collapsed and sprang from the floor and into Gio's direction.

Only by inches, Gio dodged with a rapid maneuver. He stood his ground patiently as sweat dripped down his face. He was tiring a great deal. The charades could go no further. He remained exhausted, as he watched his lookalike emerge what appeared to be the other half of the desk.

Kyden rummaged through the drawer of the half ridden desk until he found as a packet of matches and seized them into his possession. _"Metsuma will just have to tolerate my first kill." _ He waved them across Gio's eyes and smiled. "I have orders to capture you alive. But that's impossible. So you're just going to have to-" He swiped the first match across the wrecked desk and the light of fire immediately blazed. "-Burn.", He finished and then hastily casted the match at Gio.

Gio dropped to the ground in fright, allowing the bookshelf behind him to ignite into flames and fall over him. "Ahhhhhhh!", He screamed violently in pain as the 600 pound cabinet collapsed over his legs. "Argggg!" It wouldn't be long before the flames would spread to his body though his legs were already in serious pain. If he had not pointed his feet to help brace the crash, then his legs would have been fully handicapped. But his whole lower body was crushed underneath, leaving him to squirm and scream in pain. "Arrggg somebody help!"

After dispatching several more matches around the room, Kyden slowly approached Gio with a serious facial expression. He kneeled down and hesitantly whispered into Gio's ear. "My purpose will soon be clear. And it's all because of this moment. So . . . thank you."

"I'll kill you!", Gio growled furiously.

The clone paced around the room, observing his spreading flames until his attention was caught upon a very interesting sight of attention sitting on the ground; A journal. He leaned over to pick it up and interpreted the title when he realized he couldn't budge the lock without the key.

"No.", Gio begged, his vision blacking out. "Don't . . . do it."

"I wont let you die alone.", Kyden spoke before throwing the Journal of Clint Ketchum into the flames above the bookshelf and walking to exit the room.

"N . . no. Dad . . ." As the journal slowly blazed into ashes, Gio felt like his heart was about to detonate into emotional chaos. His mind regressed back to when he had first felt the relief of comfort after finally uniting with that piece of his father . . . and now that comfort was no more. The Journal was no more. His father was no more. And now, only hatred and destruction were consuming his mind, reviving his conciseness into the monster that only but very rarely revealed itself. It was happening. "NO!", He dementedly cried in rage as he applied all his angry strength to tip the bookshelf off of him. Unbelievably, he reached for the flagpole and jumped to his feet in an uncontrollable rampage.

Kyden turned in total shock. "What? No! You can't still be-"

Gio surged at his soul crusher and aggressively tackled him to the floor. His hands were clasped tightly around the pole as he attempted to push it down over Kyden's chest, to his neck, and choke him to death.

"Stop! Aggg!", Kyden gargled, gasping for air. "Please, don't-"

"Shut up!", Gio spat demoniacally. "He was all I had left . . . and you killed him! And now, it's your turn!"

Kyden's eyes rolled back, face turned purple, and breath began to wither.

"**Gio, stop this!" **

Gio's body immediately began to tremble upon hearing the words of . . . his father. "No . . . you cant be alive."

"**The Journal wasn't keeping me alive, Gio."**, Clint's voice spoke softly within Gio's head. **"The memories only brought you closer to me. And now, that the journal is no more. My past has set me free. So . . . look at me." **

Gio lightened his grip upon Kyden, and turned his head to see his . . . father. A mental illusion . . . but more apparent than ever. "Dad . . . "

He was in his early 40's, tall with a button button t-shirt and black velvet pants, a few wrinkles on his face, brown eyes and dark brown slick hair. **"I'm closer to you than ever now, Gio. ****And you want to punish this boy for setting me free from your repressed emotions?"**

Gio faced Kyden, and looked into his eyes. This person was lost. Unable to seek out his purpose. Just like him. _"Maybe . . . we're more alike than I thought."_ He removed the pole from beneath the clone's chin and threw it aside. He frowned upon his new foe. "You're pathetic. Just like me. Except . . . you don't realize it yet."

Kyden crawled away, frightened and unable to face Gio again. "This doesn't change anything.", He whispered as he lifted himself off of the ground and sprinted out of the burning room.

Gio sighed as he stood up and attempted to limp his way in search of his friends.

"**You did the right thing, Gio."**, The mental ghost of his father appreciated. "Now . . . go help your friends."

…...

Noctowl glided over Milotic, readying an Aeriel strike. "Hoot!"

"Milotic, Aqua Tail!"

"Mi!" Direct hit! Milotic whipped it's soaked tail at the owl and slugged it to the floor.

The amusement was eating Crissela alive. "Jynx, finish Noctowl with Ice Punch!"

But Wade was not giving up yet. "Noctowl, Sky Attack!"

The exceedingly well trained Bird Pokemon needed no time to charge before exerting practically all of it's remaining energy into a shrouding aura of energy. Within seconds, Noctowl bulleted into Jynx, sending the humanoid Pokemon flying over Crissela and tumbling into Milotic.

"Mi!", Milotic shrieked as Jynx tumbled upon it.

"Noctowl, Hypnosis!"

"Coot! Hoot!" Spreading it's feathers out, Noctowl's eyes emitted a beam of red light that casted both immobilized combatants into a deep sleep.

Aware of the situations seriousness, Crissela called both Pokemon back and laughed. "Perhaps my Pokemon are not fit for the position of murder. But on my command, my forces will pour through those doors quicker than you can say-" Without warning, her walkie talkie began to buzz. She withdrew it from her waist and answered. "What is it?"

"It's chaos!", Tank's voice hollered. "The girl's Pokemon evolved and it's going crazy! We can't handle anymore! We need to retreat!"

"We came here to fulfill a mission!", Crissela scolded. "We are not leaving!"

"Mission failed.", Whispered Kyden's voice from a different line. He sounded almost depressed "I piloted the drill outside of the lab. We need to retreat, Crissi."

"_What could that boy have done wrong!" _Crissela bitterly shut off the talkie, and began to walk away from Wade, her eye's still gleaming at him. "Don't think this is over."

"Of course not.", Wade mumbled in reply. "It never is."

…...

Luxio was the evolved form of Shinx. And now, it was rampaging all over the Torino thugs as if it had lost it's mind. "Luxio!", It yelled as it propelled a thunderous jolt of electricity at Gengar, the only Pokemon of Torino's that had yet to faint because of the Lion Pokemon.

"Gengaaaa", Gengar grunted before falling paralyzed to the ground.

Tank quickly called back his Ghost companion, grabbed a mysterious item from the nearest Pokeball rack, and gathered his wounded troops as they began to spew out the door like a group of Zubat at the first sign of sunlight. "Retreat! Retreat!"

Delia stood with her mouth dropped. "Luxio . . . how did you-"

"Professor Oak taught us last year that when a Pokemon evolves, it may develop a new personality.", Spencer cut her off in explanation.

Delia kneeled down to hug Luxio. "Well I think Luxio is always going to be my brave little soldier deep down inside-"

"Lux!", Luxio snapped at Delia.

Spencer laughed guiltily "Well, you were aware of the risks when you decided to take care of Shinx for Professor Rowan, right?"

"Yes . . . but I didn't think evolving would be such a transformation." Upset, Delia called Luxio back to it's Pokeball. "I'm sure Luxio will calm down after a good long rest."

"_Sure . . . that's positive thinking."_, Spencer thought sarcastically as he called Marowak back.

"Meow! Meow!", Meowth cried, rushing toward the door where Gio was limping in through.

"Gio!", Delia and Spencer panicked as they guided him to a safe davenport chair behind a Pokeball rack. "What happened?", Delia asked in concern.

"It's a long story.", Gio coughed.

"You're badly hurt, Gio!", Spencer informed, noticing bruises and debris across Gio's face. "Was there a fire or something?"

Gio nodded. "Yeah but it probably died down by now."

Delia couldn't help but feel remorseful. She obeyed Gio's request to escape the identical boy . . . and now, because she was not there to help, Gio had suffered a great deal. "We're getting you to a hospital, Gio. No refusing!"

"I'll . . . be fine.", Gio panted, attempting to kiss Delia.

But she turned away. "Not until you listen to me for once."

"A hospital will do you no good, I'm afraid, as long as Torino continues to harm you." Professor Wade entered the room, grimacing at the sight of knocked over shelves of Pokeballs. "My Pokeball Storage Vault is disordered, my tutoring corridors are wrecked, and my private study is torched. My whole laboratory is . . . in ruins."

Gio sighed with guilt. "Professor Wade, I'm really sorry-"

"You are not to blame.", Wade assured automatically. "Torino is responsible for the destruction of my sanction. Now all I have left, is my public Laboratory in New Bark Town."

"Are you . . . going to give this place up?", Asked Spencer.

Wade shook his head. "Until repairs can be made." He turned to face the teens and sulked. "They were here to destroy me."

"_That cant be right. They were here to destroy me!", _Gio objected in his mind. But such an outburst was not necessary at the time. "Why would they want to hurt you?"

"Because . . . they can.", The professor lied. "And they will continue to do so until they can be stopped."

Gio knew where the conversation was headed. He stood up, caught his balance, and took a deep breath. "I know what you want, Professor. You want me to put an end to Torino." Kyden had thrown him over the edge already. It would not be long before their paths would cross again. "And you know what? I do to."

…...

Deep beneath the grounds surface within the Torino Transport Drill, Kyden viciously pounded his fist against the vibrating steel wall as he sat in the co-pilot seat. "Damn it! I'm such an idiot!"

"Yes.", Crissela agreed simply from the Admin chair of the control board. "Yes you are."

Kyden held his hand up to his forehead and sighed deeply. "Where did I go wrong?"

"You channeled Giovanni's anger rather than fair.", She explained. "And that became your undoing."

"I didn't know what he was capable of!", He shouted in defense.

"You should.", She countered back. "After all, you are him."

"I'm better than him!", He babbled. "I'm stronger than him! I'm faster than him!"

She chuckled beneath her breath. "But apparently not smarter than him."

He rolled his eyes. "Coming from the General who failed to kill an old professor."

"Because of you!", She snapped. "I left you to take care of Gio AND his friends. But no. You left them in the care of Stank, Rank, and . . . whatever the other guy's name is. And now those three along with my two dozen other troops are going to need days of medical attention. Thanks for the delay."

Kyden curled his lips in irritation. "You . . . put me in a situation I wasn't ready for. The mission was to steal a Pokemon and leave. We failed that to."

But before he could say another word, Crissela lifted her hand up and presented him with an Ultraball. "No. It wasn't a complete failure."

He was speechless as he took the capsule. "How . . . how did you-"

"After I abandoned my own personal mission, I made sure Tank stowed away a useful gift from the storage vault.", She explained. "We failed to apprehend Giovanni, we failed to destroy Professor Wade, but . . . one victory emerged from the day's humiliation."

His heart was pounding with anticipation. He carefully opened the capsule and a ray of light brightened the control room.

Eevee appeared. "Veee?"

The clone felt an unfamiliar warmth in his heart as the little fox Pokemon rubbed against his leg. He slowly kneeled down and cautiously held his hand out. He had never done this before.

Eevee eagerly nudged at Kyden's hand with his little head. "Vee!"

"It's an Eevee.", Crissela informed, playing the part of Pokedex. "A rare Pokemon so don't screw up in training it."

"Eevee. My first . . . Pokemon." A tear rolled down Kyden's eye. A tear of hope. A tear of happiness. If only he he truly knew what happiness was.

…...

Outside of Professor Wade's laboratory, Gio limped out of the building with his friends balancing him on both sides. His legs were casted along with his right wrist. The other wounds were bandaged. "This is too uncomfortable."

"Too bad.", Snapped Delia. "It'll keep you healthy until we reach a hospital in New Bark Town."

"I'm not going to a hospital!", Gio reminded her again.

Wade stepped out of the Laboratory with some useful gear for their journey. "Samuel wanted me to make sure you are prepared for the Johto Region. I was going to give you a very special Pokemon but it would appear to have been stolen by those Torino fools. But anyhow, I already accessed the Pokemon League database and registered your information. You are now legitimately able to compete. Your Pokedex update should even say so."

Suspiciously, Spencer glared up at the Professor. "Is that legal?"

"I bid you all a safe journey.", Wade continued. "Especially you, Gio. I don't wish to frighten you, But Torino will be after you again." _"Not to mention me as well." _

Gio nodded. "Thanks Professor Wade. I'll be safe." He shook hands with his elder and began to limp away until he remembered an earlier question that had been lurking im his mind. He swerved around. "Oh, and professor? You . . . said my father was a student of yours. I need you to tell me what you know about my him. The journal is gone now and I can only rely on-"

"Yourself.", Wade finished for him. "You are the hero of this era, Gio. Not your father."

His question had been shunned and he was once again left to ponder. But at least now, his father's mental ghost and ego were apart of him and could be called upon at any time. With no argument, Gio nodded and headed toward New Bark Town with Meowth, Delia, and Spencer behind him. "It's time to begin again." A sarcastic remark

Delia hugged Gio and grinned. "Let's just stay positive, alright?"

"You don't have to tell me twice.", Spencer acknowledged.

"Meow.", Meowth acceded as well.

"Pi! Pichu!", Cried faith from behind Delia.

Delia lifted the bag to her front and removed Faith from the inside. "Have a nice long nap, Faith?"

"Pichu!", She joyously chanted.

"Don't worry, honey.", Condoled Delia, cradling Faith in her arms. "You didn't miss much aside from meeting with a strange Professor, another Torino invasion led by that mean ol' German woman, and encountering Gio's identical twin brother."

Gio and Spencer both halted and starred at Delia in marvel. "Twin Brother?", They both stated.

"Meow?", Meowth joined.

Delia nodded. "Yup! That's the only explanation I could come up with. Tank said he got ahold of your DNA during your battle with him at the Oak Corral a year ago. So I figure Torino must have compared it with other DNA samples and . . . matched it with a biological brother. And . . . hired him?"

"That sounds pretty out there.", Spencer admitted. "Even for me."

"I . . . think he's my clone.", Gio confessed though not to reassuringly.

Spencer grumbled. "I didn't think Torino was capable of cloning."

Delia nodded. "Well . . . that would explain why I felt a little confused when I first saw him." Though she meant that figuratively, she wanted to avoid any sort of suspicion on Gio's part.

Gio shook his head and changed the subject. "I don't care if he's a clone or if he's somehow related to me. Forget him. Forget Torino. Let's all just think about our first priority; Getting to New Bark Town and stocking up on some more supplies before we head to the first town with a Gym."

"And spend some time together.", Delia reminded, comforting Gio as he limped. "I mean . . . just need some more time with you before we actually begin this adventure."

"It's already begun.", Gio corrected as he limped down the path to withdraw from the Lotus Forest. "Johto Region, get ready for us."

…...

It was that time again. The confidential assembly between Briskomy and Torino representatives and executives. Or as Rita would say, "The meeting." It was a time to plot. A time to conspire. I time to gather in general. Fuchsia City was the perfect settlement to do so. Why? Because Briskomy Headquarters was located in an off limited perimeter near the city's forest where many dared not to go after dark. From the outside, Briskomy officials were allowed in and out. Torino officials had to use the underground route to avoid attention from the public. This was one of the many methods to hide any trace of secret alliances between the two powerful organizations; The organization of crime and the organization of profit. It would not be long before the two would fuse together . . . though critical issues needed to be resolved first. Beneath the heavily guarded HQ Skyscraper, were secret divisions in which Briskomy's Pokemon would be delivered by Torino Underground Transport Drills. But there was one larger room that resided in business affairs; the meeting room itself.

Metsuma Rocket marched through the corridor. 8 Torino officers stood aligned in guard of the Meeting Room's entrance. After presenting identification, Metsuma was allowed clearance of entrance. He and his bodyguards strolled into the dark meeting room casually as the area fell silent in fear. _"Why do they fear me? I am no longer in control of Briskomy." _He took his time to find his reserved seat and settled down to identify who had attended; Rita Ketchum, his fiancée and head of Briskomy sat where his old seat used to be which was obviously the fancier one. Kade Sorhagen, Government Commissioner and Regional Administrator of Briskomy. Gildas Alvar, another regional executive. Miyamoto, personal advisor to Rita and former officer of Torino. General Crissela's spot was empty of course. Zane Blagard, A Torino administrator. Valerie Cortez, A Briskomy representative in the senate and vice to Kade. Corporal Viper's spot was also empty. These were among the most important representatives and military leaders. The rest were not worth recognition. Mainly because . . . he didn't recognize them.

"It's time to begin.", Rita stated vitally. "We've . . . held our tongues for almost two years now. Many of you were not present when I first declared the developing stages of Project Rocket. It was the same day Metsuma resigned and left me in control of the corporation. Everything seemed to be going well. Why? Because the government was not fully involved yet. But now they are. These are brutal times for Briskomy. The corporation is facing the threat of extinction which would shatter Torino in the process. Commissioner Sorhagen has informed me . . . that the Corporate Bureaucracy will be inspecting this building in 4 months-"

And just like that, the table erupted into chaos. People began to shout, yell, complain, and argue over the words that had been informed.

"You screwed us over!", One Torino Captain hollered.

"I was at that last meeting!", Cried a Briskomy senator. "I didn't believe a word you said then either."

As the noise continued, Rita noticed Metsuma sitting speechless as if entertained by the outbursts.

"Silence yourselves!", Miyamoto demanded, raising her voice. "Continue Madame."

After the arguing had stopped, Rita continued to speak. "This unfortunate turn of events is all because of the Pokemon League Council and those protesters who are so protective over those filthy miscreants. I tried to deceive them with my Gym Leader publicity stunt. And I admit, I failed. Now we are left to canvass." Though she was a dimwit, using big words was crucial if it meant maintaining her position's appearance.

"You are no politician!", Zane growled. "You use Sorhagen to obtain your political rights. But he already failed to hold his relations with the senate councilman. There is nothing that can be done!"

Kade waved his hand in objection. "Calm down, my friend. I did what I could. And I still will. There's still time to tie up some loose ends."

"Until the day Pokemon Profit is illegalized.", Cortez remarked silently.

"That's where Project Rocket comes in!", Rita pointed out. "Don't you see? We have reached the final stages of the plan! But before Briskomy and Torino can unite, we need more political authority, resources, profit, and alliances with other affiliations! We cant gain that support in four months. A year or more perhaps but not four months. So we need to conjure up a plan to divert the order that was given to the central bureaucracy so we may extend our time period."

Everyone turned their heads to Sorhagen.

Kade could only laugh. "There is little I can do, my friends. But I am trying my best."

Gildas Alvar yawned. "Why would you organize a meeting for debate? You should have come up with a decision and then consulted all of us."

Rita glanced at Metsuma, hoping he would finally speak . . . but nothing. She was left to do this alone. "Because . . . this will be the last meeting if we don't do something quickly."

Upset and unamused, everyone stood up and began to exit the meeting room in disgust while grimacing at Rita and throwing insults in her face. This was not how matters were supposed to be. But now, the corruption had spread as far as her own corporation. Who could have foresaw this?

"Don't turn your back on me!", Shouted Rita as she threw a temper tantrum. "I am the leader of this corporation! You cant abandon me now!"

But no one listened, and within minutes, the room was empty. Only Rita, Metsuma, Kade, and Miyamoto remained. "They failed me!", Rita grumbled beneath her breath. "The fools!"

"No, Rita.", Metsuma corrected as he held her in his arms. "You failed them. I no it's not what you want to hear but . . . they've lost all faith in you."

"But they have not lost faith in Briskomy, my dear.", Kade interrupted, trying to clean up Metsuma's words. "Don't worry. We'll find a way to solve all of this."

Rita nodded. "Yes, I suppose you are right. If those imbeciles don't want to be apart of the debate, then we'll just have to think of something ourselves."

Miyamoto grinned as she joined Kade in embracing their leader. "That's positive thinking, Madame!"

Metsuma backed away in disgust. _"Am I supposed to react to this? Rita needs to know whose side she's really on." _With his moment of pondering over, he knew what must be done. "Rita. I was . . . hoping you would . . . do something for me."

She shook her head bitterly. "Metsuma, I told you I'm not into that sort of-"

"No. I mean I was hoping that perhaps you would want to venture back to my home with me.", Metsuma explained. "You need time away from this ever growing stress and to clear your mind."

Rita was in a state of shock. Briskomy executives were not allowed to even know the location of Torino Bases. And now . . . her fiancé wanted her to accompany him back to the Organization's stronghold? "You . . . want me to move in with you?"

Miyamoto needed to object. "Ummm, perhaps thats no the best idea Madame!"

"Oh don't worry, Miyamoto.", Said Rita as she patted her assistant's head. "You and your mess-maker can come as well, right honey?"

Metsuma shrugged carelessly. "The more the merrier."

Though deeply disturbed by Metsuma's bipolar attitude lately, Kade stepped forward to offer his services. "Once again my dear, I'll look after Headquarters for you. Just be sure to inform the public that you'll be taking a private 'vacation'."

"Oh, this was just the kind of offer I needed to cheer up!", Rita cheered dramatically. "I'm going to see what the Torino Center of Operations is like! Oh Kade, can you just imagine what it looks like?"

As an excellent actor, Kade shrugged. "I . . . couldn't even picture it if I tried.", He lied.

Metsuma smiled as Rita continued to jump for joy. _"She'll think more clearly with me at her side. All that remains is restoring our influence over the government, finalizing Project Rocket, raising my new empire as the world's dominate force, and . . . obtaining that very special prize that will assure me as the most feared man on earth. Yes. Just Think Positive." _

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .


	6. Chapter 6: An Old Flame

(There is a gag in this chapter that you may want to look out for. It was purposely placed of course. It's a metaphorical quote that Memphis says but kinda foreshadows future events from the Diamond and Pearl series. Also, there are a few clues that kinda hint at suggestive content in Gio and Delia's relationship.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 6: An Old Flame

Pokemon Hunter Memphis sat impatiently in his command seat at the head of the main control deck aboard the cockpit of his prized airship, _'The Bounty Plague'_. The soaring transport ridged through the early morning sky, suppressed beyond the clouds as if stalking it's prey without notice. "How much farther, J?", Memphis spat in question as his gloved fingers repeatedly tapped against the command board.

Temporarily in control of the ship, J laughed from the Co-Pilot seat. "Would you kindly relax? Our coordinates calculate at least another day until we reach New Bark. We have to conceal our identity from the public until the ship's cloaking device is repaired."

The rest of the crew remained silent, terrified of their captain's response.

Memphis looked away in pity. "This seems like a waste of effort. We cant truthfully confirm that Giovanni is in New Bark Town."

J shrugged. "No . . . but think about it. Where do all Trainers go after registering? The town with a Regional Professor. The town where he'll start this quest of his. This is Giovanni's first Johto expedition. I can easily conclude that he'll be there."

"_Her mind is well witted but easily misfocused.", _The cloaked deceptor thought. _"One day her atrocious urges will end up swallowing her into a vortex of chaos." _

J rolled her eyes. "You're too silent. Which only means you don't trust me."

Memphis furiously stood up and stamped his foot. "Silence! My confidence in you will be determined by how well you appease my orders! Overall you have showed little progress! You're foolish to believe I'd easily place my full pledged trust in an arrogant 13 year old girl."

The crew began to tremble as Memphis angry mechanical voice echoed throughout the control room.

But J continued to protest as she activated the Auto-Pilot and swung her focus at Memphis. "And you're so trustworthy? Memphis, we're Pokemon hunters! We are obligated to capture and sell worthy Pokemon to our clients for profit! That's what we do! And now, you corrupt our duties with intentions of assassinating a Crime lord? What are you hiding?" J was definitely a defiant, independent rebel which made her headstrong . . . but at the same time endangered by Memphis.

"This was an assignment requested by a desperate client of mine!", Hollered Memphis as he stepped forward threateningly. "You have no right to question my authority! When I took you in, you were a pathetic worthless girl living on the streets. But I gave you food, shelter, your first Pokemon, and an opportunity to serve a luxurious cause! And now you accuse me of deception?"

J crossed her arms and smiled. "And who is this desperate client that wants the Torino Leader's head on his desk? An outraged Mafia Lord? The Pokemon League Council? A freedom fighter of justice?"

Rather than slap her across the face, Memphis just turned his head away. "A client I am dedicated to.", He whispered.

J remained silent for a moment. Memphis was commonly focused on his duties as a Pokemon Hunter. But now he was obsessing over a new bounty. It practically drove him crazy. She only wished she could lour more info from his part to play. But no luck. "Memphis, all I want is to do my duty. Capturing Giovanni's Pokemon would make us a fortune."

"As will capturing the Torino Leader.", Concurred the raspy robotic voice of the cloaked mystery man . . . or machine. "But Giovanni is the key to doing so."

"We've discussed this before.", J continued. "We can fulfill both jobs. But . . . just please give me a chance to help out a bit more. I know what I'm doing. I'm experienced. You just haven't truly seen it yet."

Memphis nodded in agreement which was a rare sight. "Your willingness to help reminds me so much of . . . her."

J grinned again. She had played her trump card perfectly. "So can I throw an idea into the basket?"

"Fine.", Memphis grunted.

J sat down again and swung her chair around to face her master. "Giovanni wants Pokemon. The Torino Leader wants Giovanni. We want the Torino Leader."

"I'm well aware, J.", He whispered in an irritated tone.

"We agreed on two for the price of one.", She continued on. "But . . . the possibilities are endless. So hear this. We capture Giovanni and his Pokemon, Hold Giovanni hostage until the Torino Leader agrees to meet with us personally, Hand Giovanni over to the Torino Leader and collect our reward, Kill the Torino Leader and escape with his head along the Pokemon belonging to Giovanni, Return to Sinnoh, Deliver the head of the Torino Leader to this gruesome 'Client' of yours and collect our second reward, then sell Giovanni's Pokemon to another one of our favorite client's for a third reward."

"You're a risk taker J.", Memphis finally spoke after a long pause.

J chuckled. "True. But all the pieces are in place."

The cloaked captain folded his arms and nodded in approval. "Congratulations. You just opened the door to success."

"Finally, we agree on something."

…...

The moment Gio stepped foot in New Bark town was the moment he felt like a new man. It was time to start over. And this would be his first stop. He gazed around the community as the warm morning breeze cruised through the air. The town was peaceful and friendly. Not too many large buildings but Mainly just scattered houses. The environment felt refreshingly unfamiliar. "I gotta say, I'm liking the Johto Region so far. New Pokemon, New Towns, and a new Journey.", Gio rambled as he held his arm around Delia. "Perfect way to reconnect in our new step of the relationship."

Delia laughed sarcastically. "Gio, you are cluelessly . . . perfect for me." She leaned forward to kiss him but Meowth leaped forward in objection.

"Meowthy!", The scratch cat hissed in disgust.

"I think Meowth has the right idea.", Spencer acknowledged from behind while cradling Faith in his arms. "While you 'reconnect', I'm left to babysit your upset Pokemon."

Gio sighed. "Get a girlfriend Spence, and maybe we'll go easy on you."

"You're so immature.", Remarked Spencer. "I'll have you know that there are plenty of single people who are completely happy with their lifestyle."

"Yes.", Gio agreed as they continued to walk through town. "And they're called losers."

Delia crossed her arms and glared at her boyfriend in disgust. "Gio! They aren't losers! They are just brave souls who haven't found that 'special someone' yet." She hugged Spencer tightly, practically choking him. "I commend you, brave soul!"

Spencer backed away, trying to catch his breath. "Well . . . ummm . . . thanks." But truth be told, the conversation only reminded him of how unhappy he was without a companion he could rely on. Yes, there were many single beings who were content with their lives . . . but not him. He could only attempt to replace his unhappy thoughts with his research which he did truly adore. But now Gio had definitively rained on his parade with truthful facts. "If you two want to be alone, then I could always leave and find the local Pokemon Center that we can spend the night at."

But Delia wouldn't have it. "Oh dear gosh no! We're a team! We stick together! Let's all settle down at the Pokemon Center and then head to the local mart so we can stock up on some supplies."

"Delia!", Gio exclaimed as he turned her around so they could speak in private. "I thought you wanted to spend time alone before we set off for Violet City.", He whispered. "I'm trying to commit here but all you care about is Spencer."

"Calm down, Gio.", She replied in whisper. "I do want to spend time alone with you but . . . we cant just leave Spencer alone. We're his friends."

Gio refused to argue, leaving only an upset facial expression. "It always annoys me when you're right."

She smiled and kissed him gently before regrouping with Spencer and the Pokemon. "Well let's head to that Pokemon Center, shall we?"

…...

Several minutes later, Spencer sat across from Delia at one of the Pokemon Center's lobby tables.

It was dead silent until Delia finally spoke. "I hope Gio didn't offend you earlier."

He shook his head. "It's all right. I suppose I deserved it."

"No, Spencer.", She denied sympathetically. "That's just how Gio is; stubborn and rude. But every person has their faults. Gio's gang thinks I'm oblivious to everything."

"Then why did you hang out with them?", He asked with interest.

She shrugged. "Because it made Gio happy. But you know that Gio is only joking around with you when he makes unnecessary remarks."

He turned his head away and sighed. "My whole life, I've dedicated myself to the research of Legends of this Pokemon Inhabited World . . . despite not realizing that humans inhabit it as well. And I just didn't want to play human because I knew it would relate the truth behind what Gio said earlier; Romantic Involvement."

"It's just one of the many human natures.", She giggled with ease. "But you can be an icon in both the eyes of both Pokemon Research and social involvement. You are who you choose to be, Spencer."

The teenage researcher nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Delia. You truly are an encouraging friend."

"Pichu! Pi!", Faith chanted as she poked her head out from Delia's bag.

Just then, Gio and Meowth approached the table. "I talked to Nurse Joy.", Gio stated as he sat down. "She said we can stay for the night."

"Meow!", Meowth enlightened.

Gio nodded. "Meowth's pretty eager to find something to do. Maybe I could find a local trainer to battle with. Would you like that Meowth?"

"Meow! Meow!"

Gio smiled. "Alright, then lets-" But someone from behind had tapped his shoulder.

"Excuse me but would you happen have the time?", Asked a meager voice from behind.

Gio swerved around to identify whom had interrupted.

It was a young teenage girl, around 16 with rosy cheeks and lime green eyes. She had large eye glasses, frizzy blond hair fixed in a pony tail, and was wearing a picnic checkered dress with sandals and stocking-like socks. Despite her unusual attire, she had a pretty face and a charming voice. "I apologize for the intrusive inconvenience." She had a loved for intelligent words.

Gio was never fond of 'geeks', no matter how attractive. "It doesn't matter.", Gio said opressingly. "Want to battle me?"

Spencer lifted his head from the table to glance the girl from up close. But the results were devastatingly shocking. "I . . . knew I recognized that voice."

The girl tilted her head, misunderstanding his words. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't quite understand-" Her words silenced as memories began to resurface. "Spencer? Spencer Hale?"

Spencer nodded while blushing. "Yes. It's me."

Delia glared at Spencer in confusion. "Wait a minute. You know her?"

"Oh, right. I'm sorry." Spencer stood up to introduce the girl. "This is Penelope Bradley, an old friend of mine from Greenfield. We went to elementary school together."

Penelope rushed over to greet her old friend with a hug. "It's so good to see you, Spencer! It's been so long!"

"It has.", Replied Spencer as he embraced her. After separating, he led the conversation. "What brings you to New Bark Town?"

"School of course. I'm Professor Wade's aid this year for his class.", She began to explain. "But he hasn't returned from his business trip yet so I'm a bit concerned."

"_Business trip?", _Gio mentally questioned. _"More like a trip to meet with me at his secret laboratory." _

Knowing the secrecy sworn to Professor Wade, Spencer just shrugged. "Well, I'm sure he'll be back from wherever he is at some point."

Penelope changed the subject. "So are you still spending your days studying legendary Pokemon?"

Embarrassed, Spencer nodded. "Err yeah."

After an awkward silence, Penelope perked up with a grin and began to turn away. "Well it was really a pleasure to see you again Spencer."

"Errr, Likewise!"

Noticing that Penelope was halfway toward the door, Gio harshly elbowed Spencer in urgence. "Don't be an idiotic moron! Go ask her out!"

Torn, Spencer gritted his teeth. "But I cant-"

"GO!", Gio insisted, shoving Spencer out of his seat.

Hearing Spencer's tumble, Penelope turned around in concern. "Oh, Spencer! Are you alright?"

He quickly regained his ground, trying to act as casual as possible. "I'm fine! Just fell is all!"

She nodded and laughed in amusement. "You're a rather funny person, Spencer. Anyway, I guess I should be-"

"Would you want to go out?", The nervous teen blurted out. "I mean, like . . . so we can catch up a bit more?"

"Say yes! Say yes! Say yes!", Gio pleadingly whispered to himself.

Penelope nodded with a friendly grin. "Of course. That would be a privilege."

Spencer turned to his friends as if asking permission. "Would it be alright with you two if I spent some time with-"

"Yes, please!", Gio shouted before realizing his rudeness. "I mean . . . uhh . . -"

"He means, have fun.", Corrected Delia. "And the same goes for me."

Spencer eagerly held out his wrist to Penelope like a gentleman. "Shall we?"

"So polite. Just like the old days.", She giggled as she wrapped her hand around his arm while they exited the Pokemon Center.

Once they were gone, Gio turned to Delia. "Well that worked out well. With them gone, we can finally spend some time alone." He turned to Meowth and sighed. "Sorry Meowth. Training will have to wait. You and Faith can rest here. I need to spend some time with Delia."

"Meow . . .", Meowth groaned, annoyed.

"Going to tour the town?", Nurse Joy asked as she scooped Meowth and Faith into both arms. "Thats just fine. Chansey and I will take good care of your Meowth and Pichu while your gone. Just try and be back before late."

"Who are you, my mom?", Gio sarcastically mumbled. _"Wait . . . I'm comparing to the wrong person."_

Once again, Delia was left to repair his words. "I'm sorry. It's been a long morning. We'll just be leaving."

…...

Later that day, Spencer and Penelope were exchanging words while lunching at the town park Picnic table.

"Professor Oak sounds like a very delightful and jolly man.", Penelope laughed, having overheard a series of Spencer's stories. "But it's a shame what happened to his wife and father. That must have been a dreadful experience."

"Well, he tries not to remember.", Comforted Spencer as he handed his date a napkin. "So it must be an honor to watch over the town's laboratory. Though I'm not surprised Professor Wade left the responsibility to someone so intelligent."

She blushed. "You're so sweet, Spencer. Where have you been all these years?"

"I told you, I moved to Pallet Town-"

"No.", She corrected. "I mean from my life?"

Now he was the one blushing, unable to respond with words. "I'm sorry. I knew we were good friends as children but I never thought you cared to stay as friends."

Her face glowed the instant she smiled. "Oh, don't be redundant. I know that your interest has taken you away from a social life. You must be so advanced in your research. You need to tell me all the legendary Pokemon you encountered!"

Aside from Zapdos, which was a complete accident, Spencer could not honestly justify that his research had taken him as far as actually seeing Legendary Pokemon. He only Researched them. But he couldn't confess that he had spent all those years just studying the Legends rather than experiencing them. He had to lie and fast. "Oh, I've encountered dozens!"

Her mouth dropped. "Dozens?"

He shyly nodded. "You bet."

"Well tell me some stories!"

He trembled. Lying was never his favorable hobby. "Oh . . . I couldn't choose which ones to tell you."

She clasped his hands in understanding. "Oh, I know. You probably get that a lot. I'll just ask your friends and they can tell me all about the real you!" But she continued on. "In fact, we should organize a double date for tonight. It'll be delightful!"

"_Oh great."_, Spencer pondered. _"What have I done?"_

…...

As the sun began to set later that day, Gio sat upon a grassy deserted hill with Dela laying comfortably in his arms. His chin rested on her head, as he just listened to peaceful wind. "I've been waiting for this moment since we left Pallet Town."

She closed her eyes and smiled. "I love you."

He kissed her head. "I needed to hear that."

"**Of course you did." **The mental Ghost of his father stood behind. **"I mean that honestly, Gio." **

Gio rolled his eyes as the mental communication with his father continued. "Bad timing, dad."

"**Good timing, actually. It makes me feel like a proud father to see my boy become a man. Taking care of the girl of his dreams, starting a new journey to fulfill his destiny, and . . . scheduling time with his father. It's a lot of responsibility." **

Gio chuckled. "Just keep guiding me, Dad. I'm on the right track. But for now, Delia is all that matters to me."

"**And you promised to further the relationship?" **

"Of course. I love her."

"**Just be sure you're ready to truly commit. Otherwise . . . you'll be lost." **

"I've always committed to her."

"**But not like this. The relationship is taking a serious turn. Which means . . . you need to show your love. It's the number 1 rule of a serious relationship. But don't make a decision you're not ready for." **

Gio shut his eyes. "I know the risks, dad." And just like that, he returned to reality. "I love you to, Delia. I . . . wanted to know if . . . maybe we could be even more alone."

Delia shuddered. This was a whole new direction that she had anticipated but at the same time . . . she hadn't. "What . . . do you mean?", She asked as she motioned her head around to stare directly into his eyes.

His heart was pounding and breath was shortening. It was like he had never met Delia all of the sudden. "I . . . I'm sorry I brought that up. I just thought-"

Suddenly, Spencer came sprinting up the hill in full panic. "Gio! Delia! Finally, I found you two."

Delia stood up quickly, repressing Gio's suggestion. "Oh . . . hello Spencer. Is everything alright?"

"I'm afraid not!", Spencer panted. "Penelope thinks I'm an actual expert in the study of Legendary Pokemon! So I need you and Gio to come along on a date tonight with Penelope and I and put in a good word for me?"

Delia was disgusted. "You want us to lie?"

"On a double date?", Gio added as he stood up.

Delia shook her head in refusal. "No, Spencer. I never lie. And you shouldn't have either."

"I know and I'm sorry.", Spencer apologized as he kneeled to the ground and began to beg. "But what's done is done! And I need your help! Please!"

Gio nudged Delia playfully. "I guess we have to, Delia. Like you said, we're a team and we have to stick together." He knew he would get hell from her later but the humor was just worth it.

…...

An hour later; Gio, Delia, Spencer, and Penelope dined at New Bark's well known local grill. While Spencer and Penelope conversed, Gio and Delia were left to exchange awkward glances at each other. Their minds still attending to the earlier words that Gio had asked. _"Why would I even bring that up?"_, Gio thought, ashamed. _"She probably thinks I'm a pervert." _But his thoughts were disturbed at Penelope's expense.

"So Gio and Delia.", She addressed them with anticipation. "What kind of legendary Pokemon has Spencer seen in his research travels."

"_Research Travels?"_, Gio cluelessly thought. _"This girl will fall for anything Spencer says." _

"Oh . . . well he's seen a Zapdos!", Enlightened Delia, unable to lie.

Spencer sighed in relief, indebted to Delia.

"Absolutely fascinating!", Penelope gasped. "A famous member of the Legendary Bird Trio. But sightings of Zapdos are pretty common compared to other legendaries. I want some real insight on-"

"He's seen a Lugia.", Gio lied first.

Penelope practically fell out of her chair. "Incredible, Spencer!"

Spencer glanced at Gio before drinking his water. "Oh . . . you know me so well, Gio."

Delia nodded with a casual grin. It was her turn to lie. "Yes . . . but that doesn't compare to when he actually captured the Lugia."

Instantly, Spencer spat his water across the table like a sprinkler.

Penelope cupped her mouth in disbelief as she faced Spencer. "You . . . you caught a Lugia?"

Spencer twitched. "Yea . . . Yeah. Surprise . . ."

Delia rested her head upon her palm in realization of what she had just done. _"Oh, I'm a horrible liar!" _

"Spencer, do you realize how incredible that is?", Penelope sauntered in amazement. "May I see it?"

Trying not to choke on his food, Spencer rapidly shook his head. "No! I mean . . . not yet. I left it at the Pokemon Center. Let's wait until tomorrow." He sat up, wiped his mouth with his napkin, and began to stack cash on the table. "Well, I'm pretty tired. Gio? Delia? Perhaps we should return to the Pokemon Center?"

The two nodded and sat up. "It was good to see you again, Penelope.", Delia politely affirmed.

Gio obliged. "Yeah, same here."

Penelope stood up with uncertainty. "Oh . . . well alright then. I cant wait for tomorrow, Spencer!"

As they headed out the door of the restaurant, Spencer's outrage began. "Delia, how could you?"

Delia blushed guiltily. "Spencer, I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible liar!"

"Obviously!" Spencer couldn't help but throw accusations at Delia. She had completely ruined everything. "Why would you tell her I caught a Lugia? I'm a Pokemon Researcher not a Pokemon Master!"

Gio helplessly laughed in an evil manner. "Your first relationship starts off with lies. That's just . . . unexpected from you, Spencer."

Delia leaped in front of them and held her hands out to prevent the two from arguing. "OK, lets just calm down! We'll figure something out!"

"Oh, sure.", Spencer muttered mockingly. "What are you going to do? Dress up like a Lugia and try to fool Penelope?"

And with that idea in the air, all eyes suddenly focused on Gio. "Oh . . .no.", Said Gio as he backed away. "Don't even think about it!"

…...

The next morning, Gio and Meowth entered the local town mart and approached the counter casually. "Hey.", Gio greeted the shopkeep. "This sounds like a stupid question but do you have any Lugia costumes-"

"I've got 30!", The shopkeep responded speedily as he hurried to the back room and brought out a large Lugia costume. "Will this do?"

Gio gave a suspicious look. "You seriously have 30 Lugia Costumes?"

The shopkeep shrugged. "Well somebody has to."

With no further words, Gio payed for the costume and summoned Scyther from it's Pokeball.

Scyther appeared. "Scyyyythaa!"

Gio nodded. "It's show time, Scyther."

…...

Later, atop of the same hill that Gio and Delia had gathered at the night before, stood Penelope who was anxiously watching the sky and Delia whom was feeding Faith.

"Where could Spencer be?", Penelope inquired with concern. "He instructed me to meet him here for a surprise. It's not like him to be tardy."

"Oh . . . I'm sure he'll be here soon.", Comforted Delia.

"Soon indeed.", Spencer's voice attended as he appeared to them. "Sorry I'm late."

Penelope smirked. "It's quite alright. So where is your Lugia? I've been awaiting this moment ever since dinner last night!"

"Oh . . . I let it out from it's Pokeball for some fresh air.", He said, pointing toward the sky. "Oh look, there's Lugia now!"

Penelope gazed beyond the clouds to spot the beast of the sea, roaming through the sky a deranged speed. "Oh I see it! It's wonderful! But . . . it seems much smaller than the way it's portrayed in the chronicles of ancient history."

But unlike the fooled Penelope, Delia was well aware that this 'Lugia' was just Gio and Meowth riding Scyther in a costume. Of course it would appear smaller. But she couldn't fail Spencer again. "It only seems smaller because it's so far away." Whether or not she would fall for that, remained to be seen.

"Oh.", Penelope said, convinced. "I suppose you're right."

Content, Delia began to head back to the Pokemon Center. "I'll just leave you two alone."

"_Gio. Scyther. Meowth.", _Spencer thought as he watched the sky with a calmer attitude. _"I owe you one. All of you." _He wrapped his arm around Penelope and sighed in relaxation. For once, lying felt perfect.

…...

From afar, Hunter Memphis' Airship began to approach the site at rapid speed. Within the cockpit, Memphis himself managed his crew. "Report?"

"We're surveying New Bark Town for an uninhabited area where we can land and keep the ship hidden.", One of his henchmen updated from his station below the balcony. "It shouldn't be much longer, sir."

But J had her own report. "Unidentified object approaching 2 yards away."

"Probably just a pesty Pidgey or Spearow.", Memphis declared with little interest. "Forward the thrusters. That should scare it away."

But J was already using the ship's zooming lens to closely identify the being. "Not a Pidgey. Not a Spearow. It's a Lugia. And a rather small one at that."

The crew eyed J as if she were joking.

"You can't be serious.", Grumbled Memphis. "Why would a mythological legend reveal itself so openly like this?"

"For us to collect.", J replied. "Ambush it!"

…...

Gio could barely see through the eye holes of the Lugia costume as Scyther continued to propel it's wings beneath him. "Just a little bit longer, Scyther."

"Scy!", Scyther groaned in tiredness.

"Meow! Meow!", Meowth alerted, spotting a vehicle approaching from the right eye hole. "Meow!"

"Meowth, what's wrong-"

But something had fired upon them and struck Scyther directly.

"Scyyy!", Scyther screamed in pain, completely stunned.

"Whoa! Scyther, whats going on?" Panicked, Gio speedily tore the costume off of him as he urged Scyther to regain consciousness to prevent a deathly pummel into the ground far below. "Wake up, Scyther!" But it was useless.

"Meowthy! Mreow!"

Gio latched onto Meowth with all his might as the fall began to near it's end. "Hang on, Meowth!" But the fall abruptly stopped. Something had . . . caught them. Gio opened his eyes to find himself being pulled up by some sort of Psychic Aura. Above him, was a gigantic Airship, far superior to the technology he was used to. "That . . . thing is pulling us in!", He exclaimed as the ship's hatch began to ajar for their entrance. "Meowth! Scyther! Hold on!", He yelled above the deafening engines. His eyes shut again until everything turned silent and he had felt himself land upon a metal surface. Slowly, his sight shifted to find a Fox-like Pokemon with a strange blue aura being conjured within it's palms. "What kind of Pokemon is that?" He grabbed his Pokedex from his pocket and activated it.

"**POKEMON UNKNOWN! NO AVAILABLE DATA!" **

"Lucario is it's name.", A female voice echoed as she entered the docking bay. "It's my master's Pokemon. It's aura was supposed to lour a Lugia into our custody . . . but luckily my detection goggles could see right through that disguise." She revealed herself; A 13 year old girl with a red jumpsuit, purple cape, and simple mask shades to hide her eyes. "My name Is J."

Gio would not play into further fear games of his enemies. "Alright, J. What do you want with me?"

Before she could answer, she held her arm up to reveal a strange cannon like device attached to her wrist. "Your Scyther." She fired the cannon and within seconds . . . unconscious Scyther had been turned into stone.

Shocked, Gio gazed at what appeared to be his lifeless statue. "Scyther!" He turned to face J. "What did you do!"

"Meow! Meow!"

J began to shine her wrist cannon with appease. "My master invented this little gadget. Impressive, wouldn't you agree?" She held up her wrist gadget to activate the comlink. "Target captured."

"A Scyther will make a fine edition to our collection.", Memphis' voice rasped through the comlink. "Dispose of the boy."

"Very well.", She reported. "Have our forces report to the docking bay and transport the target to the cargo hold." She switched off the modulator, and activated the disintegration ray. "Sorry, good sir, but you and your annoying Meowth are of no use. After all, we're on a tight schedule."

Gio held his frozen stone Pokemon into his arms before looking into J's eyes with dismay. "To steal more Pokemon? You're no better than Torino."

"Unless you know a Giovanni Ketchum, than keep your mouth shut.", She scolded, readying to fire at Gio.

Gio laughed insultingly. "You're looking at him."

"Oh?" Hesitantly, J backed away and switched the disintegration ray to the DNA scanner.

Gio found himself momentarily blinded by a a barrage of red lights beaming at him. "Ahh knock it off!"

With the results confirmed, J grinned with pleasure. "The DNA matches the sample type programed in Giovanni's trainer file. Which means . . . we've finally found you."

Just then, dozens of henchmen breached the vault with their Pokeballs and laser rifles readied and pointed at Gio. "Shall we fire?", Asked one henchman.

"Hold fire!", J commanded. "This is the one we've been looking for. It's time to introduce him to our master."

Three henchman held their rifles behind Gio's back, forcing his hands into the air as J and Lucario led them out of the docking bay.

From behind, another henchman took custody of Meowth while another delivered the statued Scyther to the Cargo Hold.

Gio bowed his head in shame as he was violently escorted through the Airship's corridors. _"This cant be how it ends."_, He convinced himself. _"I left Delia thinking I was a perverted freak. And now, I've been kidnapped . . . and she may never see me again. I'll never be able to correctly show her that I wanted to move on in our relationship." _He turned his head to see his father's ghost. "Oh, once again; good timing.", He spoke unnoticed.

The mental illusion of Clint Ketchum walked alongside Gio with his hand placed over Gio's shoulder. **"Don't worry, son. You'll get out of this." **

"Only a week in Johto and I'm meeting new enemies.", Gio joked depressingly. "But . . . I was asking for this when I agreed to this journey."

"**Most trainers don't have the honor of experiencing what you have gone through and have yet to go through. Just be brave, Gio. Take one step at a time. Enemies, Friends, Pokemon, Romances, Adventures-"**

"The illusion of my father.", Gio intervened his father's advice. "I can manage it all. It's all about risks. I accept that."

"**Good, Gio.", **His father acknowledged, noticing the Command Room entrance up ahead.** "Because you haven't got a choice now." **

Gio nodded back to reality. "The mastermind behind this distraction had better be worth it.", He grumbled beneath his breath.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . .

(I have some free time tomorrow so I may end up posting the next chapter which I already started. If not, sorry but you gotta wait. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, there Is a poll on my profile page involving future chapters of this story. Feel free to leave a vote.)


	7. Chapter 7: New Bark Bounty

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 7: New Bark Bounty

"The Airship vanished beyond the clouds!", Penelope alerted, her sights surveying the sky. "But where could it have gone?"

Spencer had his back turned to Penelope, unable to face her directly. He was well aware that Penelope had seen Gio tear the Lugia costume off in mid fall. But now matters were worsening. "This is all my fault. If it hadn't been for my stupid lies, Gio wouldn't be in danger."

Penelope sighed as she placed her hand over Spencer. "We can discuss this later, Spencer. But now, we need to contemplate a plan to save your friend."

Liberated from his sorrow, Spencer nodded in agreement as he began to sprint toward the direction where Gio had been kidnapped. "I'll head this way and keep a lookout for the Airship. You alert Officer Jenny about what happened!"

Penelope nodded and began to rush into the opposite direction.

…...

Gio entered the Airship's Command Center Control Room with both eyes closed, chest tightened, and fists clenched. It was time to confront another new nemesis. _"Why am I so popular?", _He thought sarcastically. _"This Journey already feels twice as hard as the last. Professor Wade was right all along."_

"Why do you have your eyes shut?", Asked a robot voice only a few feet away. "Do you fear me?"

Gio opened his eyes and choked on his breath upon seeing the image of such a demonic figure. He was cloaked entirely in black; Black boots, black gloves, black jumpsuit, black robe, black hood. He could only but barely glimpse what appeared to be some sort of silver paint-ball mask beneath the hood. "You brought me here?"

The figure seated upon the command chair nodded with his hands folded forward. "I've long awaited your capture, Giovanni. It would seem your publicity has fallen since that Agatha became a member of the Elite 4. But your popularity with Torino remains exceedingly high."

Gio smiled, deluding the cloaked foe into believing he withheld no fear. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am Hunter Memphis.", He introduced as he stood up from his seat. "And this is my vessel, _'The Bounty Plague.'_"

"Pokemon Hunters?", Gio questioned. "I hear about crooks like you all the time. Working with Torino? Or are you just trying to be a pain in the ass?"

"Silence!", Growled Memphis. "Perhaps you'd care to tell us why you and your Scyther were flying around in a Lugia Costume?"

J stepped forward. "My radar picked up 2 more lifeforms below. Both human. One of them was a female."

Memphis chuckled mechanically. "Trying to impress a love interest?"

Gio shrugged, unable to explain. "Yeah . . . but not on my expense-"

"Take him away!", Memphis ordered, cutting off Gio's words.

Both henchman grappled Gio violently and began to drag him away.

"Get the hell off me!", Gio rebelled ferociously, trying to free himself. "You want me as a prisoner Memphis, then you better treat me with respect!", His voice trailed off as he was dragged further down the corridor.

Memphis crossed his arms in spite. "What a Defiant rebel. It reminds me of someone else."

J roller her eyes. "Oh don't even start."

…...

Several minutes later within the _'Bounty Plague'_s prison cell, Gio and Meowth sat cornered in the room, both of them clueless as to how they could rescue Scyther and escape without causing more trouble.

"Meow?"

"I don't know, Meowth.", Gio responded. "I'm usually smart enough to figure a way out of situations like this." He stood up to notice that the electrical fence could only be deactivated by a code . . . from the outside. "We need to find a way to deactivate that control."

"Meowy!", Meowth cheered, prancing toward the electrical fence.

Gio presented a suspicious look at his pet. "Meowth? Are you thinking what I'm think-"

But before he could finish, Meowth had unleashed a deafening Screech Attack that shook the whole prison unit.

Gio cupped his ears for dear life, awaiting for Meowth's plan to pay off. _"Meowth's still got his style, after all." _

After a few more moments, the control template began to spew sparks as the system began to override and eventually explode into several pieces.

Meowth ceased his attack as the electrical fence vanished. "Meow! Meow!"

Gio grinned as Meowth leaped upon his shoulder. "Good going, Meowth. Now lets bust out of here!"

The duo exited the prison unit and hasted through the vessel's corridors in search of the Cargo Hold where Scyther was being apprehended. The lucky part about concealing any trace of their presence was that Memphis had a rather small crew on a colossal Airship. Spotting henchman became a rather rare sight which made their search far less risky. Eventually, they progressed through the communications perimeter and into the Cargo Hold Storage Vault. Gio peaked through the entrance to find that the massive vault withheld dozens upon dozens of captive Pokemon, all of them motionless statues. "Talk about a professionalism.", Gio remarked in whisper.

Suddenly, two of the Henchman guards were aware of his presence and readied their wrist cannons. "Hey you! Halt!", They both ordered.

Gio and Meowth sprang into action. "Meowth, Thunderbolt!"

"Meow!", The scratch cat squealed as he thrusted a devastating electrical blow at the foes.

Both henchman hurled backwards upon being struck and landed into the wall behind them, falling into an unconscious parallelization.

Gio began to scurry through the area. "We need to find Scyther before Memphis realizes we escaped the Prison C-"

But of course at that moment, the vessel's alarm system began to siren distressfully. "INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

"Damn!", Gio cursed angrily as he continued to look around frantically. "Where are you, Scyther?"

But once again, Meowth was already ahead of the game. The cat Pokemon leaped upon the nearest davenport and chanted once he had located the statue concealed behind another. "Meow! Meowy!"

"Well done, Meowth!", Gio raced toward his pet and collected the Scyther statue as Meowth latched onto his shoulder. "Now we need to escape."

But just then, J and her forces stormed the perimeter. "Going somewhere?", She spat as she and her forces surrounded the trio. "Play time is over!"

Gio backed away as the foes continued to close in on him. Finally, he was cornered near a gated air shaft that led directly to the outside. Beside him was a lever. He held his hand up, threatening to pull it. "Don't make me!"

J laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. That port if for the disposition of unwanted cargo only. If you pull that lever and jump through, you'll be killed."

Gio gave a confident grin. "You'd be surprised what you can live through."

J shook her head, motioning her forces. "He's bluffing."

"Am I?", Gio furthered in challenge. "If I die . . . then you loose your prize. If I live . . . I keep mine."

J crossed her arms in question. "And what prize would that be?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. "Delia." Was that truly the first thing on him mind at that moment?

The angry Pokemon Hunter shrugged in obliviousness. "Who?'"

But before he could reply, Gio kicked the lever and was immediately swallowed through the portal with Meowth and Scyther in his possession.

J snarled as she witness her target plunge to his fate. "Stupid fool!"

…...

It was no skydiving venture. Gio had taken another risk of death, mentally pleading for a miracle, as he and his Pokemon plummeted downward through the clouds and nearing the grassy surface . . . or soon to be bloody surface. "Delia.", He spoke randomly. "I cant die yet! No! Delia!" Time suddenly stopped. Motion suddenly dismissed. His mind raced back to when he first promised to care for Delia . . . . when he first told her he truly wanted to be with her . . . when they first united on that stormy day at the Pallet Town church. "I love you.", He said softly, as if revisiting his most treasured memories. He grasped Meowth with a compassionate hug. "Close your eyes, Meowth."

"Meow . . .", The feline Pokemon sorrowfully moaned, aware of the peril seconds away.

"Not if I can help it!", A voice called from above.

Gio reopened his eyes to find the ground only a few inches away from his nose. It was as if he were levitating in thin air by a miracle undecided. He turned his head back to shoot a quick glance as what had caught him. "Pidgeotto?"

"Pideootoo!", Spencer's handy bird Pokemon cried with it's talons hooked through Gio's shirt as it carried the trio to safer ground.

As soon as he was set free, Gio hastily stood up to be sure the danger had been resolved; No airship. He placed his Scyther Statue upon the ground a Meowth frolicked in circles, rejoicing over the sparing of his life. Gio chuckled quietly, watching as Spencer leaped off of Pidgeotto.

The Legendary Pokemon expert ruffled Pidgeotto's head with gratitude. "Well done, Pidgeotto. You earned a good rest." He safely recalled his companion before approaching Gio with a contemptuous smirk. "You always did have a way with villains."

Gio nodded with a humiliated smile. "It's a gift, I suppose." At that moment, the teen trainer finally realized how thankful he was to have such devoted and caring friends. On many occasions, his life would be on the brink of destruction, until at the last moment . . . mercy would take control. And Mercy's name was Spencer . . . and Sammy . . . and Delia . . . and Meowth . . . and practically every person or Pokemon deeply involved with his stressful life, discluding the enablers. "Spencer.", Gio began. "Thanks. I mean it. If you hadn't-"

"Pokemon trainers stick together.", The other teen simply recited. "No, actually. Friends stick together."

Gio scratched his head. "So . . . was Penelope upset about the whole lying thing?"

Spencer sighed with affliction. "Well I cant say she's pleased but I do-" His words paused and his eyes widened with panic. His finger slowly rised forward, as he pointed behind Gio. "We've . . . got trouble."

"_Again!"_ Gio swerved around upon hearing the vociferous engines of a familiar vehicle, closing in. His eyes widened at the sight of the _'Bounty Plague' _descending about a yard away, readying to land. "Meowth, lets finish these freaks for good!"

Meowth hissed as one of the Transport's rear hatchets began to open, revealing a shallow hangar bay that suddenly began to eject several six-wheeled battle vans, thrusting into their direction at maximum speed.

Spencer hurled a Pokeball forward. "It's an ambush! Get ready, Marowak!"

Marowak appeared. "Marooow!"

Gio stood his ground, stancing in defense of his motionless statue Pokemon. "They wont take Scyther again, I'll make sure of that!" Gio followed Spencer's notion and summoned his final Pokemon.

Krabby appeared. "Kookie! Kookie!"

But it was hopeless. The lead battle van emitted a rapid paced net that instantly seized both Krabby and Marowak in one discharge, while Meowth managed to evade the capturing.

Gio and Spencer gasped with both shock and anger, as their captive Pokemon were immediately abjured into the battle van. Gio attempted to chase after the escaping cargo, but the battle van suddenly regressed it's course and blocked his path.

J then emerged from the vehicle's hatch with her wrist cannon aimed at Meowth. "Time to apprehend the more elusive target!" She fired the stone cannon.

Meowth's rapid evasion proved far superior.

She fired again with an angry grumble.

The feline laughed with pleasure upon being missed once again.

Infuriated, J fired relentlessly at the playful kitty, unable to lock on perfectly.

"_Not even a week in Johto, and Meowth is already back in the game."_, Gio thought with appreciation.

But for J, it was time to resolve to another plan. With her sights now set upon Gio, she readied to fire. "Well at least we'll make most of our profit off of the forgotten prodigy!"

"Meow!" With no hesitation, Meowth blasted a Water-Pulse at J's device, completely disabling it within moments.

Realizing that her wrist cannon had been rendered useless, J momentarily glared back at the ship. "Damn it Memphis, why aren't these things water-proof?"

Gio was about to order Meowth to teach J a permanent lesson, but before he could speak, he found himself surrounded by dozens of Memphis' henchman, pouring from the gathered battle vans. Each troop held their Pokeballs out threateningly with their eyes shielded behind well armored helmets.

Spencer lifted his hands up in provoked surrender. "We have to give in, Gio."

Gio laughed. "Why? They cant kill me. They need me alive."

The thirteen year old Pokemon Hunter leaped down from her battle van with a Pokeball in hand. "You'd be surprised what you can live through.", She impersonated as she released her minion.

Bagon appeared. "Baaagon!"

"Bagon, Flamethrower!"

The rock head dragon opponent unveiled a barrage of flames at Gio, with all of it's rage fusing into the attack.

"Meow! Meow!" But Meowth rushed in front of his master and countered with a handy Water Pulse that completely flushed the burning advancement into a massive explosion of steam.

With the steam blinding his surroundings, Spencer knew the opportunity was exactly perfect to sneak into the lead Battle Van while everyone was distracted, and recover the stolen Pokemon. Quietly, he tiptoed away from the scene while Gio held off J.

"Meowth, use the steam to your advantage and ready a Fury Swipe attack!"

But J had anticipated such cleverness as she channeled her bounty goggles to activate the Vapor-Dissimulate location sensor. "Camouflage Vision Equipped! Sensing transparency location!" She turned her head slightly as her vision detected the outlined form of Meowth slowly approaching Bagon. "Bagon, Flamethrower exactly 37 degrees to the left!"

"Baaa!" The obedient Dragon pet began it's assault in the direction given.

As the steam began to vanish, Gio panicked at the sight of his loyal pet being crisped by a critical hit Flamethrower. "Meowth, keep fighting!"

"Meee . . . owww", The cat Pokemon groaned in pain.

J smiled and began to instruct her forces. "Meowth is weak and Giovanni is helpless. Deliver both targets back to the ship so we can deliver the good news to Memphis."

The satisfied henchman began to close in on Gio and Meowth like a perfectly coordinated pack of Mightyena overpowering their prey.

Gio held his fists up, purposely stealing the focus from Meowth and the frozen Scyther. "You cant do this! I escaped before . . . and I can escape again just a easy."

J crossed her arms in laughter. "Believe me, we have special plans-" Suddenly, the faint sounds of police sirens began to noise . . . approaching from the town. At first it sounded rather distant, but J's fury began to build up again as the sight of dozens of Police Motorbikes blended into clear view. "Just what we need.", J mumbled, activating the communication's array from her goggles. "Memphis, the cops are here."

"What! Get out of there now, you stupid girl!", The repulsive and eruptive voice scolded back.

J rolled her eyes and motioned her hand to the henchman. "Retreat to base, immediately!"

"Sir, the targets escaped!", One troop declared.

J grimaced as she watched Gio escape with Meowth and Scyther into the direction of the approaching Police Force. The resistant had taken advantage of their momentary startlement. "We cant afford to quarrel with the authorities over the targets! Now retreat back to base!" Within moments, all the Battle Vans had been boarded and fired up. With the police approaching, the poaching forces dispersed the area, rapidly driving back to their Airship fortress.

Gio dropped the the ground to catch his breath, having ran as fast as he could away from the lurking captivity. "I think we're safe now, Meowth."

"Meow.", Meowth groaned, still a bit worn from his battle.

As they sat unopposed, Officer Jenny and her force arrived on the scene and scoured the area throughly as the _'Bounty Plague'_, disappeared into the skies once again, with J and her forces mounted inside. "What happened here?", Officer Jenny asked Gio strictly.

Gio shrugged. "An ambush by a bunch of Pokemon Hunters."

She rubbed her chin. "Pokemon Hunters? In New Bark Town?"

He nodded in response. "And yes . . . I'm sure it wasn't Torino."

"It's possible they were accomplices of Torino.", Jenny suggested, surveying the area. "Don't worry, young man. We'll get to the bottom of this."

"_Oh sure you will.", _Gio thought with little interest. He looked up to find Penelope standing behind him. "Oh . . . hey."

"Is everything secure? Is anyone injured?", She interrogated as if one of the officers.

"Hold on there 'Ms. I like to use big words.', I'm the one who should be asking the questions!" Gio stood up. "Where were you when Spencer and I were dealing with those punks? We were almost killed!" He knew that wasn't true, but making a scene seemed helpful.

"Spencer sent me to get help and I did just that!", She rebutted to his rude remark. She then glanced around in bewilderment. "Where exactly is Spencer?"

Gio sighed, as he began to turn around. "What do you mean? He's right-" But Spencer was no where in sight. "Oh no."

Penelope cupped her mouth. "Did something happen to him?"

Gio shuddered at the possibility. First Krabby and now Spencer? "Well I was battling the girl in charge and the last thing I remember about Spencer was him standing behind me."

"He must have been taken hostage!", She alarmed with sorrow. "How deplorable!"

Gio eyed her strangely. "Uhhh . . . deplorable?"

"It's a word!", She snapped at him. "But that's not the point! Spencer is in grave danger!"

…...

Aboard the _'Bounty Plague', _Spencer quietly followed J and her Henchman through the calm corridors of the Airship. He knew his presence was unintentional at first; rescuing Krabby and Marowak by infiltrating the Lead Battle Van. But the plan became disrupted, having to find a hideaway in the six-wheeled vehicle at J's command to retreat. And now having escaped the vehicle, to find himself boarded upon the same Airship that had imprisoned Gio only hours ago. And to top it off, the Pokemon were no where in sight. Now, he could only secretly follow J and her troops, in hopes that they would lead him to the cargo vault. _"Maybe my bravery for the Pokemon will make up for my lying to Penelope." _Doubtful thinking, but at least he was optimistic. The stalking continued for several more minutes and staying out of sight was become far more difficult. _"Where could she be going?"_

But the answer to the pondered question was soon revealed. J suddenly halted at the entrance of the Command Room and dismissed the henchman behind her. "All of you take five so I may have a word with the master. And don't worry, I'll keep the ship on auto-pilot for a while."

"_Must be important." _Spencer backed into a corner as the henchman marched past his hidden position, dispersing at J's command. Once the men had vanished from view, Spencer approached the command room entrance with caution, before peeking his head around the corner in an attempt to eavesdrop. But what he saw was very unusual; A cloaked man, possibly the true mastermind behind the assault, sat in the command chair facing opposite of J. _"Who in the world?"_

"J, what is the meaning of this failure!", Bellowed Memphis with his fist pounded against the command board. "We had him in captivity and you failed to retrieve him!"

"Giovanni's companion must have somehow alerted the authorities.", J began to speculate, refusing to condone Memphis' condition. "I don't see how, though, if he was present throughout the whole predicament."

"It was the girl.", Memphis' mumbled in annoyance.

J shot him a glance of confusion. "You mean the girl that Giovanni was trying to impress when he was guised as the Lugia?"

Memphis turned his seat around and nodded his hooded head. "Precisely."

At last, J's contemplation was complete. A manipulative smile appeared across her face. "The girl if the key to Giovanni's capture."

Spencer had to ponder on this._ "That girl? Are they talking about Penelope or Delia?" _

The evil cloaked villain groaned deviantly. "You've had enough ideas for one day."

But J pressed on anyway. "Just hear me out. Giovanni even confirmed he was trying to impress that female friend of his. He obviously has deep feelings for her if he would go through all that trouble to-"

"Out with it!", He demanded impatiently.

"Giovanni would never surrender himself for the safe release of a Krabby. But if we were to capture his girlfriend, he would surely submit to our will for her sake."

"_They've got this all wrong!", _Spencer thought, practically repulsed at the thought of Gio and Penelope together. _"But then again . . . if they plan on returning to New Bark Town, that will be my opportunity to escape with both Krabby and Marowak." _

…...

Hours later, Delia darted into the Pokemon Center with an expression of worry written on her face, Her gaze immediately fixed upon Gio as she rushed at him with furiousness. "Where have you been?"

Gio smiled. "Good to see you to."

She sighed. "Gio, what happened? You were supposed to be back hours ago! I searched everywhere in town to look for you."

"I . . . ran into some trouble."

She sat beside him and continued to question. "Trouble fooling Penelope? When I left her alone with Spencer, she seemed to be buying the act." Her eyes began to search around the area with inquiry. "Spencer should have been back by now. Where is he? And . . . where's Meowth?"

Gio turned his gaze away from her, unable to find the correct words of explanation. "Meowth is being healed and Spencer . . . is missing."

"Missing!", She barked so loud that practically everyone in the building heard.

He placed his hands around her shoulders to hush her shouting. "Delia, calm down. I'll explain everything." 

She crossed her arms. "Please do so."

He had no choice but to start from the beginning. "Well, after I was kidnapped-"

"Kidnapped!"

"Delia, just let me explain-"

She stood up and punched his shoulder. "You were kidnapped and I wasn't there? I'm your girlfriend! I need to be there for all that sort of drama!"

He shook his head with a sigh. "Don't be stupid."

She ignored his remark and leaned forward to hug him firmly. "Gio, I just cant leave you alone anymore! Who kidnapped you? Was it Crissela and that boy?"

"No.", Said Gio shortly in reply. _"Is this what it takes to survive a relationship?"_ He could tell that Delia was awaiting a more detailed explanation. "A Pokemon Hunter named Memphis captured me when I was flying around in the Lugia costume. He and his partner wanted to sell me to Torino. With Spencer's help, I escaped but . . . not much later, he was the one missing. Penelope thinks he was taken hostage."

Delia was thinking this over. Thankfully, she was a bit calmer. "And Penelope wasn't upset that Spencer lied?"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Does that really matter right now? Spencer is missing, Krabby and Marowak have been stolen, and Meowth is hurt."

But before Delia could break into another tantrum, Nurse Joy returned with Meowth and Scyther's statue body. "Meowth is fully rested! But . . . we weren't able to do anything about your Scyther. I'm very sorry. It's unalike anything we've seen before."

Gio looked up. "You'll probably be seeing a lot more of it if those Pokemon Hunters decide to stick around."

"Scyther is like this because of those same crooks?", Delia questioned in horror as Nurse Joy and her Chansey left. "Gio, we need to teach them a lesson the next time we see them."

But for the oddest yet most obvious reason, all Gio could think about now was what he had said to Delia the night before. He slowly lifted his head, ready to speak. "Delia, I need to talk to you about what happened between us last night . . . or rather, what didn't happen-"

"Can we please talk about this later?", She urged franticly. "We should really find Spencer and those Pokemon Hunting thieves who stole Krabby like you suggested!"

Gio shook his head. "Delia, it's almost dark. We need to wait till morning before we can do anything."

But Delia was using all the denial she had in her to avoid the conversation. "Well, maybe we should check up on Penelope-"

"Delia!", Gio hollered in an aggressive tone. "I . . . need to talk to you."

She could tell Gio was in a bipolar state of mind; first wanting to rescue Spencer and Krabby but now, wanting to be all emotional with her. She recognized his face of desperation. It was always his part to play the helpless one in the relationship. But this time was surely different, because the relationship itself was different. She looked into his eyes, unable to inch even a blink. "Fine but I'd rather we talk in private."

He nodded and stood up as he followed her into one of the several back room suites that the town Pokemon Center had provided as a comforting way to greet new trainers. Once they entered her room, she closed the door behind her and sighed as Gio sat on her bed. She immediately came out with it. "I know what you wanted last night, Gio."

Completely off guard, Gio's facial expression emitted a clueless look.

She continued to explain herself nervously. "I . . . understand that that's what most guys will want as the relationship takes a whole new course-"

"I never wanted anything you didn't want.", He objected compassionately. "When you wanted the relationship to become more serious, I guess I made the wrong interpretation. It's my fault."

After a few passing moments of silence, she sat beside him on the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "I think . . . maybe we should wait awhile before we even consider . . . trying new things. After all, we're just getting used to moving up to the next level. I don't want to end up regretting it later."

He nodded understandingly. "I completely . . . agree." He was lying. He was understanding, but definitely lying. But like many other habits, lying was just among them. But now it was time to change the subject. "There was a point after I escaped those Pokemon Hunters where . . . I thought I was going to die. But all I could think about was . . . you."

"I know that feeling.", She countered quickly with a friendly grin. "Thats why I feel like I need to face danger with you at every turn. But it's so clear to me now that . . . we're always with each other as long as we love each other."

"Your my reason for being alive.", He whispered in her ear seductively, with his hand stroking her back. "I . . . need you."

She lightly pushed him away, knowing what he was aiming for. "Control yourself, Gio. Please."

He looked away laughing angrily with his mouth trembling and a tear rolling down his cheek. "I don't know what's happening to me.", He bawled at her. "I can never stop thinking about you."

Deeply concerned, she held him close. "Gio . . . you're scaring me."

"I should be worried about Spencer and the Pokemon!", He shouted as he stood up and began to pace around in circles. "But all I can think about is you!"

"Gio, stop!"

"I can't stop!", He growled, kicking at the bed. "Because im not good enough for you!"

"Take a walk, Gio!", Delia hollered, pointing to the door. "Now!"

…...

Gio stormed out of the Pokemon Center with mixed emotions; sorrow, relief, anger, hurt, betrayal. What had just happened to him? It was as if he had been possessed by fear itself. "What was I thinking?", Gio whispered to Meowth beside him as the duo marched into a nearby forest for a moment of peace and solitude.

"Meow?", Meowth questioned, uneasy of Gio's current mood.

Gio looked off into the dark woods ahead. "I need to find a break . . . and badly. I don't want another crisis like that."

"**What you had was an emotional breakdown, Gio." **

The teen trainer stood silent, listening to the mental ghost of his father speak beside him. "Why though?"

"**It's been building up ever since you agreed to take the relationship with Delia to the next level. And finally, your emotional struggles as a Trainer and a boyfriend clashed."**

"I cant handle it all, dad."

"**But just this morning, before you met Memphis, you told me you could manage everything. I believed in you."**

"Dad, I'm trying! It's not easy, alright?"

"**I know it isn't.", **Clint acknowledged. **"I dealt with the same thing when I was about your age as a Pokemon Trainer."**

Gio tilted his head up. "And how did you handle it?"

"**I put the pieces where they belong, instead of cramming them into places they didn't fit." **He held his hand over Gio with an encouraging smile. **"I understand you've gathered a bunch of pieces on your own. Now it's time to place them correctly." **

"It was hard enough dealing with Torino and a Super Clone, but now a band of obsessive Pokemon Hunters?"

"**It happens, Gio. But it's up to you now, to set each of those pieces right. And I'm not just referring to your enemies. I know you love Delia, but if you cant handle struggles . . . you need to take your time and not juggle more than you can maneuver."**

Gio nodded. "Thanks . . .dad."

Suddenly, a female scream shrieked from within the forest.

Gio and Meowth jumped up in surprise. "You hear that?"

"Meow! Meow!"

With much discretion, the teen trainer slowly entered the deep core of the forest with Meowth at his side. He could always apologize to Delia later, but now . . . someone else was in trouble. "Hello? Anyone there?" No response . . . however noises of unusual movement could be heard up ahead. Gio continued on. "If you want my help, I suggest you shout agai-"

But his eyes were suddenly blinded by the headlights of several Battle Vans approaching; Memphis' Battle Vans. Behind the vehicles, the _'Bounty Plague'_ suddenly surfaced as backup.

Gio covered his ears, unable to bear the sound of the rupturing engines. _"Perfect timing! Now I can save Krabby and possibly Spencer." _He stood his ground, trying to appear as unintimidated. But the nemesis that was marching down the ramp of the Airship, was Memphis himself. _"This cant be good." _

The cloaked figure approached Gio, ignoring the loud vehicles surrounding the boy. To show Gio no immediate offense, he passaged through his allies with both hands folded behind his robed back. "We meet again, Giovanni.", He spoke softly. "Unfortunately, there is no escape this time."

"Care to bet on that?", Gio criticized as Meowth began to ready a Thunderbolt.

"Wait.", Memphis requested with his hand pointed to the right Battle Van.

Gio turned to the pointed direction to find J emerging from the vehicle. Behind her, two henchman had Penelope tied up and powerless. "Penelope! She was the one screaming!"

J leaped from the vehicle and joined Memphis with Penelope in her custody, kneeling at the ground.

"I will not be occluded in such a contemptible manner!", Penelope complained In her advanced vocabulary.

Memphis ignored her, his focus concentrated on Gio. "So what will it be, Giovanni? Will you surrender yourself and your Pokemon or allow your girlfriend to meet her doom."

"Girlfriend?", Both Gio and Penelope exclaimed.

"Don't think you can fool me!", Memphis roared at the two of them, believing them to be plotting a misunderstanding.

But Gio spoke the truth. "She's not my girlfriend! I barely know her!"

J was reading Gio's expression's with ease, realizing the mistake that had been made. "Memphis, he's telling the truth."

The demonic figure stood over J with his fist ready to strike her. "Silence!"

"J's not lying.", A voice confirmed from behind. It was Spencer himself, with both Krabby and Marowak safely behind him as the trio marched down the hangar ramp of the Airship. "Because Penelope is my girlfriend!"

Penelope blushed. "Spencer, don't get carried away just yet."

But it was no time for games. "Marowak, Boomerang!"

"Maroowww!" With precise aiming, Marowak thrusted it's Bone Club to it's right. The club began to violently spin rapidly as it's course circled around the astonished Memphis and J, and sliced the wires imprisoning Penelope.

Free from the evil doers clutches, Penelope joined Gio and Meowth.

But Memphis began to stampede at Penelope and Gio with a furious and almost unrealistic roar.

With no time to haste, Spencer hurried toward his friends to block Memphis' course and summoned his second Pokeball.

Pidgeotto appeared. "Pidgetooooo!"

"Pidgeotto, Gust Attack!"

The bird Pokemon wasted no moment to propel it's attack, flapping it's wings in a slow motion but powerful effect. Heavy blasts of air began to repel Memphis backwards, straight into J's direction.

With little power over the evolving environment, Memphis was dragged away by the wind, slamming directly into J, before the two compacted into an afar tree.

With Memphis and J temporarily disabled from battle, Spencer could now concentrate on the rest of the united forces. "Empower that Gust attack into a tornado, Pidgeotto! It's going to require all of your energy but we need to take out these goons as quick as we can!"

"Pidgeotoo!", The bird cried, as it ascended far into the air and began to repeatedly spin around the Battle Vans.

"_He can't finish this alone.", _Gio thought as Krabby approached his side.

"Kookie? Kookie?"

Gio nodded with a smile. "Very well. Krabby, Bubble Beam!" He turned to Meowth. "Meowth, Thunderbolt!"

Both the ray of pulsing bubbles and blast of electrical power fused into the circular wind, creating a raging environmental vortex, that began to swallow anything near it.

Though fascinated with Spencer's bravery, Penelope was forced to back away before the twister could absorb her.

Finally the Battle Vans lifted from the ground before spiraling within the endless circuit at incalculable speed.

At last, Pidgeotto began to tire out. Krabby and Meowth followed in exhaustion not too long after.

The Wind, Water, and Electrical tornado finally died out, but releasing it's air bound grip upon the Battle vans resulted in the vehicles hurling into the Airship's hangar bay as each dismantled van disgorged dozens of injured, paralyzed, and stunned troops.

"That's going to need some repairs.", Spencer joked, with his arm around Penelope.

Gio gritted his teeth. "Well that takes care of that I guess-"

But matters were far from over. A sudden deathly discharge of almighty energy appeared from the right, and blasted both Krabby and Pidgeotto into an instant K.O.

Enraged, Gio shot a look to find that Memphis' Lucario had ignited a Hyper Beam attack and was approaching with a serious expression of incense. Behind Lucario, Memphis followed and J behind him. They had recovered from their earlier incursion.

Gio and Meowth prepared for part 2. "Haven't had enough yet?"

Memphis fisted his hand in mid air as if berating a military squad. "This battle has only just begun! Lucario, Force Palm!"

The destructive steel armed fox Pokemon dashed at Meowth like a piston while equipping a a white orb of strange energy from it's fisted palms. It then fired the orb at Meowth with a frenetic cry.

"Meow!" Meowth adversed though, with a rapid Thunderbolt that promptly parried the orb into another direction.

Gio could tell that Lucario was a Fighting Type. Meowth would need to lay low until he could contemplate a new strategy. "Meowth, use Dig!"

Speedily, Meowth burrowed underground before Lucario could strike back.

But once Meowth had vanished beneath the surface, J was already channeling her goggles. "Sensing Underground Location!"

Spencer took note of J's foul play, and instantaneously joined the fight. "That's cheating! Marowak, Bone Club!"

"Marrow!", The Skull head Pokemon praised as it ambushed Lucario with a swing from it's signature club.

The attack was Super-Effective and Lucario stumbled backward, unable to stand it's ground but still undefeated.

"_That Pokemon is resistant even to an advantage type move!", _Penelope pondered on Lucario's condition.

Memphis knew J's technology proved unreliable and had to count on his Pokemon's talents. "Lucario, use your abilities to detect Meowth!"

Using it's aura, Lucario shut it's eyes and instantly sensed Meowth's location nearing from below. The fox Pokemon leaped away from it's position and gently landed on one foot with it's eyes shut. Having reappeared from his hiding place, Meowth surfaced from the right while Marowak stood to the left. Lucario was now outnumbered.

Knowing Memphis needed aid, J held her Pokeball up and released Bagon. "Let's make this more interesting!"

Bagon appeared. "Baaaagooon!"

It was time to act. Marowak and Meowth hastily began their double sided assail at Lucario before Bagon could involve itself.

"Bagon, Flamethrower!"

By command, the dragon servant kindled a flaming bombardment at Meowth, whose attention was clearly focused on Lucario.

"Marowak, think fast!"

Knowing Meowth's unawareness, Marowak stood it's ground before Meowth and began to spiral it's bone club rapidly. Acting as a motioning shield, the bone club fended the Flamethrower into several scattered flares of ferocity.

But Bagon's spotlight move was all Lucario needed to evade only Meowth and rejoin it's ally on the center of the field.

"Meowth, Thunderbolt on Lucario!"

"Meeeeeowww!" Meowth cried fiercely before absolving it's electrical charge from it's hold.

"Lucario, Counter!"

"Grrraaa!" The Steel/Fighting combatant simply heaved it's palm forward to send the Electric attack spiraling back at Meowth at double the speed.

"Marow!" But the speed didn't match to Marowak's alertness, as the skull head Pokemon once again assisted Meowth, by taking the hit with absolutely no effect.

"That Marowak has got to go!", J growled to Memphis.

But Memphis was well aware. "Lucario, use Psychic!"

With it's fist waved in the air, Lucario seized Marowak's will with Telekineses.

The Bone Club partner found itself being lifted into the air, gasping and choking. "Maro . . . wak . . Mar."

Penelope covered her eyes. "Stop this! It's unbearable! It's insufferable!"

Spencer was sweating and trembling, unsure of what to do next. He didn't care about impressing Penelope anymore. His Pokemon was dying. "Marowak!"

Deeply infuriated, Gio formed his hands into savage fists. _"I've had enough of this!" _The common solution proved to be the most useful. It was the key to ending the destruction of the evil Bounty Hunters. It was the key to putting them in their place, like one of the many puzzle pieces. "Meowth, Screech!"

The feline anxiously squealed to the top of his lungs. "Meeeeeeowwwwwwwwwthhhhyyyy!"

J shrieked and fell to the ground, concealing her ears behind her palms as her eyes tightened closed. Bagon was rampaging with annoyance, also unable to handle the high pitch scream. Having no concentration, Lucario released it's hold on Marowak while Memphis began to literally shoot sparks from beneath his hood; His screaming deep voice amending into several different pitched voices staring from up to down to up to down to up to down . . . until he finally collapsed to the ground, his hands covering his hooded head.

Gio waved his arm in the air and Meowth ceased the screech. His interest was now on Memphis. What had just happened to this man . . . or machine.

But J knew perfectly well that Memphis' Voice Modulator had short circuited and completely dismantled. "Memphis, are you alright?"

Memphis gave no answer, refusing to reveal his true voice.

But J retried anyway. "Memphis?"

The cloaked villain shot back up and recalled Lucario before taking flight into the air, at the expense of his Jet-Peds. He then glided toward the hangar bay of the ship and vanished from sight.

Upset, J stamped her foot on the ground and turned to face her enemies. "Pathetic and disgraceful! I'll handle you fools myself! Bagon, use-"

"THUNDERBOLT!", Cried Delia's voice from behind Gio.

Suddenly, J and Bagon were casted away in a sudden daze at the hands of a tiny Pichu's dominant Thunderbolt Attack! Severely Paralyzed, J and Bagon heaved backwards into the the first Hangar Bay of the _'Bounty Plague'. _

The Electric Strife stopped and Gio turned around to find Delia and Faith approaching calmly, as the Airship's engines engaged before accelerating the ship away from the shamed area.

Memphis had lost thanks to Gio. And J had lost thanks to Delia. Yes, Gio truly was lucky to have friends.

"Pi! Pichu! Chu!"

Gio cautiously walked over to Delia with a playful smile. "You came."

"Is this what you do when you need time for yourself?", She teased as she placed Faith into her arms and cradled her soothingly.

Gio stroked Faith's spiky ears and nodded. "I owe you, Faith." He motioned his head up so that Delia may recognize his emotions through their exchange of stares. "And . . . I owe you an apology."

Delia shook her head in denial. "We're going through major changes in our lives.", She told him silently, her lips bordering at his. "Let's not be afraid to help each other." She kissed him with all her devoted affection, transforming her stress into leisure. She was at peace again . . . but only for the moment.

As for Gio, the moment was refreshing. The passionate kiss had reset his mind onto his original priorities; Delia. He separated from her and kissed her earlobe. "You still want to take things slow?"

She resisted his charm. "Yes, Gio. You love me, don't you?"

He nodded as she lightly pushed him away. "Of course."

…...

The next day outside of the Pokemon Center, it was time to depart from New Bark town and to officially begin venturing to the first Gym in Violet City. But only one problem remained.

"How am I supposed to fix this?", Gio groaned sorrowfully, pounding against the statue body of his Scyther. "I bet those Pokemon Hunters have some sort of cure."

Penelope rubbed her chin as she began to pace around Scyther. "Hmmmm a device with the ability to convert Pokemon into mere statues. If my calculations are precise, I'd have to hypothesize that the stone used for such transformation can only be abolished by the use of disformation energy flow."

Gio shrugged. "English please?"

"A Pokemon that knows Hidden Power.", She verified more clearly.

Aware that it was his time to shine, Meowth leaped before Scyther as his body began to outline in a yellow glow. The feline chanted happily as he released the energy upon the stone statue of his former companion.

Within moments, Scyther's true form had reappeared back to normal. "Scy? Scyther?"

Gio smiled. "Good to have you back, Scyther."

Scyther held it's blades out for a hug but Gio quickly backed away before he could be chopped and recalled Scyther. "Maybe . . . you should take a rest for a while before you hurt someone."

Penelope sighed with pleasure. "Well that takes care of that I suppose." She faced Gio directly before casually handing him a Pokeball. "And now I present to you a gift, Giovanni, for protecting New Bark Town from those awful Pokemon Hunters."

Gio laughed with pride as he took a hold of the Pokeball. "A gift? Like . . . a rare Pokemon?"

Penelope nodded with both arms crossed. "Let's just say I snatched this 'gift' from Professor Wade's laboratory."

Spencer was appalled. "You can do that?"

"I'm sure Professor Wade will understand when I tell him of your bravery.", Penelope assured with confidence. "That is, if he ever decides to return." But Penelope warded off the thought and was now concentrated on Spencer like never before. "Spencer . . . I should apologize."

Spencer shook his head. "No. I'm the one who should apologize. I lied to you. I only research Legendary Pokemon, not encounter them. In fact, theres a good chance I may never encounter one. I just wanted to impress you but . . . I understand if you don't want to be-" He was cut off by a sudden kiss, attacked by Penelope.

Gio, Delia, and Meowth just pretended to look away, whistle, fake cough, and basically everything else in the book to pass an awkward situation.

Spencer arched his head away from the kiss and blushed. "What was that?"

Now she blushed. "Well I believe you earned a gift to, Mr. Hero."

He held his hands out to meet with hers and stared up at her unusual beauty. "Come with us."

Gio and Delia fell backwards with astonishment, Anime style.

But Penelope simply turned down the offer. "My place is here, Spencer. For now, at least. But we'll see each other again soon."

Though sad over her decision, he maturely understood. "Goodbye, Penelope. It's been . . . fun."

Before the group could begin to exit the town, Gio was eager to view his newest Pokemon. _"My first Johto Region Pokemon." _Gio held up his new Pokeball and took a deep breath before tossing the gift into the sky and releasing his new companion from it's capsule.

Cyndaquil appeared. "Quil! Quil!"

"A Fire Type? That's a first." Pleased, Gio withdrew his Pokedex.

"**CYNDAQUIL, THE FIRE MOUSE POKEMON. IT USUALLY STAYS HUNCHED OVER. IF IT IS ANGRY OR SURPRISED, IT WILL SHOOT FLAMES OUT OF IT'S BACK."**

Gio's goals had always still involved capturing and training Pokemon; mainly the stronger ones that barely needed training. But any kind of rare Pokemon would also suffice. It wasn't just about being singled out as fearful, but one of a kind. And now, Cyndaquil would be added to his collection of loyal pets. He would train the new Pokemon well, if it cooperated, so that way, he may easily fend off his enemies. So that way he may be the one feared rather then living in fear . . . for Delia's sake. He had to juggle the pieces for as long as he could until he could fit them into the right spots. Not even Torino, who lurks in the shadows, or Memphis, who survived, could outdo his strategy. No one could. The world of magic at his command. But it all begins with a journey. And it all resurrects with a lesson learned.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . .

(Yes, Memphis is still alive and J is obviously still alive as well. Delia has still yet to meet Memphis, so keep that in mind. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Also, the poll results seem to be aiming in the direction of Surge at the lead and with Lola in second. I'll keep the poll open a bit longer just in case there are those who still wanted to leave a vote.)


	8. Chapter 8: The Song of Igglybuff

(Sorry I wasn't able to post a chapter last week. I lost internet connection for a while. Anyway, the Igglybuff in this chapter is the same Jigglypuff from Ash's adventure. The last time you see it wont be for a long time, but when you do . . . it will loose it's voice for time line reasons. I plan to keep Igglybuff around for a while as a reoccurring gag in the same fashion as the beloved Anime series had.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 8: The Song of Igglybuff

There was no essential cure for hatred, and there never would be. Sure, it could be controlled . . . but the lingering darkness within every soul was not meant to be rid of. Surely, there was a purpose for it then? Like his original, Kyden knew this to be true. _"If my purpose revolves around destroying anyone or anything in my path, then so be it.", _Kyden's thoughts echoed in his mind with his eyes tightly shut as a soothing silence possessed his conscience. _"But now, I'm no longer powerless against Giovanni's rage. I have a Pokemon just like him . . . and I've been training. So, it's time to end this competition and keep my collection growing." _

"Kyden, make your move!", Hollered Crissela from behind. "No more daydreaming!"

The unfocused clone reopened his eyes. He knew exactly where he was again; In the midst of a battle with a wild Donphan as a large desolate forest contained their violent brawl from undeserving public eyes.

"Vee!", Kyden's Eevee cried, eager to finish off the wounded Ground Type Adversary. He had been training with his master non-stop for a whole week, under Crissela's instruction.

Kyden nodded and revisited his bearing, resuming the battle. "Eevee, Take Down!"

The jolly fox Pokemon charged at Donphan headfirst like a rampaging Tauros. "Veee!"

But Donphan immediately jumped to it's feet, evading the dodge with a rapid spin maneuver to the right.

Crissela smiled, pleased with the turn of events. It was especially rare to encounter a Donphan in such an area. But she had anticipated Kyden's and Eevee's training to pay off well for the sake of the mission that had been assigned to them. "Stay focused, little boy. You can win this!"

Kyden felt his fury rouse at the sight of Donphan's revival from it's previous beating. "No! It ends now you pathetic tusked freak!"

Rather than flee, Donphan instantly curled into it's caster and began to wheel at Eevee with extraordinary speed.

Confidently, Eevee stood his ground with full concentration as the cycling foe closed in on his position.

"Be ready, Kyden.", Crissela advised.

"I've got this.", Kyden assured, readying to end the match with a single planned command.

Eevee lowered his furry head slowly, refusing to misdirect his focus. "Vreee . . . "

Donphan was only feet away now, and Kyden knew exactly the fate that Donphan had embraced. "Eevee, Iron Tail!"

"Vee!", Eevee shrieked as his tail hardened into a glistening weapon, being lifted from beneath as the tiny fox leaped from all four feat to perform a back flip, allowing the strike to successfully launch the spiraling Donphan into the air.

The Wild Pokemon howled in pain as it's body began to descend from the sky and back to the dirt surface.

"Yes!", Kyden roared in triumph as Donphan collapsed to the ground, immobilized and even more wounded than previously. He withdrew an unoccupied Pokeball from his belt, and readied to toss it at the defeated enemy. "Finally, another Pokemon.", He whispered grievously. But before he could even attempt to make his capture, another Pokeball shot from behind and hastily absorbed Donphan into captivity. "What!", Shouted Kyden furiously as he swerved around to see the Pokeball return to the hands of Crissela. "What did you do that for?"

The guilty general simply laughed as she placed the stolen Pokemon away. "Do what?"

Kyden stepped forward with a tantrum. "I was going to capture it!"

Crissela crossed her arms and shook her head, reverting the logic into her own compromise. "Oh come now, Kyden. You must realize that you still have much training to be accomplished with Eevee before you can even consider capturing your second Pokemon."

"You just wanted the Donphan for yourself!", Kyden accused, destructively torn from his temporary repose. "And besides, Eevee is fine. We've been training day and night since the Laboratory invasion, thanks to you."

She nodded. "Exactly. Thanks to me, you're . . . a decent battler. But I have my priorities to, you know? We need to help each other out, just as Metsuma requested."

Kyden gazed around, disgusted by his woodland surroundings. "Priorities? In a miserable forest like this?"

Again, she nodded as she fondled his curly black hair. "Yes, the miserable forest in which we captured a rare and vigorous Donphan."

"You mean you captured.", Kyden corrected as he kneeled down to feed his exhausted Eevee. "I could use better training grounds."

"You could also use a shower.", She added with a smile.

Unable to hold back, Kyden let out a deserving laugh. "Shut up.", He remarked with a grin.

"Let's head back to camp.", Crissela suggested, patting his shoulder friendlily as she began to coordinate the directions from her comlink. "For all we know, Agent Tank and his two moron jesters may have detonated the Drill."

Kyden felt comfortable again. It was his chance to talk seriously with his mentor. He quickly recalled Eevee to his Pokeball before halting Crissela by standing before her. "Crissi, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something that I've kept to myself for a while."

She shrugged and sighed before slumping against a fallen tree log. "Alright, spill the beans little boy."

He leaned against the log beside her, shielding his eyes with both hands as if convicted of a crime. "When we encountered Professor Wade a little while back, I felt like I recognized his Laboratory. It was like . . . I had been there before."

Crissela burst into laughter. "You're still in denial over this whole clone thing, aren't you!"

"No!", He objected. "I'm serious! It was like Dejavu!"

Crissela bit her lip, unable to understand what the clone was depicting. With him, it was always a mystery. "Look Kyden, you are a clone. You were born not even a month ago. You were created from the DNA of Giovanni Ketchum. That's what you are and what you will always be. Anything you claim to remember is probably just a side effect the serum Fuji used to eradicate the memories of Giovanni that were implanted into you."

"So I did have memories at one point!", Kyden cheerfully exclaimed. "I knew there had to have been something inside all along!"

Crissela shook her head in rejection. "Giovanni had never been to Wade's laboratory until two weeks ago. Those aren't his memories, Kyden. Accept it. You are in a state of negation."

Instead of hollering and yelling in the usual manner, Kyden simply allowed himself to breathe out calmly. "Maybe . . . you're right. I'm just a clone and that's all I'll ever be." He began to walk away in solemn.

Crissela rolled her eyes in blame as she began to chase after him. "Kyden, that isn't what I meant-"

He held his hand out to prevent her from following him. "I just need to be alone for a while so I can think, alright? I'll see you back at camp." He continued to pace away, leaving Crissela to despise the situation.

"_Me and my big mouth.", _She pondered guiltily as she began to start back for camp. _"But it would have never came out if it weren't for him and his big mouth." _

…_..._

Later that day In that same barbarous Johto Forest, Giovanni was another step closer to his first Johto League Gym Battle. As he continued to walk onward with his friends close behind, his eyes couldn't help but gaze at the several magnificent new Pokemon that inhabited the area. Hoothoot hopping from one branch to another, the stalking eyes of Sentret lurking from within the tree logs, dozens of Spinarak throned within their lingering webs, and a group of Ledyba buzzing from above. It was officially two weeks since he had departed Pallet Town, and now the young trainer had entered a whole new world with a brand new attitude. And by that he meant a another step forward in his relationship with Delia, a secretive Professor, a new Fire-Type Pokemon, Torino General Crissela and her Super Clone, A geeky girlfriend of Spencer's, Illusions of his father, emotional breakdowns, and a band of destructive Pokemon Hunters. Yes, it surely was turning out to be a very difficult journey. _"Well, a forest this confusing can only means less enemies and more Pokemon to capture. I deserve that much, at least." _

From behind, Delia wrapped her arms around Gio's waist with her head rested upon his back. "Gio, this wilderness reminds me of the Viridian Forest when we first decided to be more open with each other!"

Gio glared at Scyther's Pokeball. "Oh . . . good times.", He remarked sarcastically upon remembering the Viridian Forest. _"Those were the days when it was fun to mess with Torino." _

"We were going to share our first kiss that day.", Delia explained to Spencer. "But somebody had to pick a fight with Torino!"

Gio rolled his eyes. "It was urgent! And besides, we barely knew each other then so it's probably better we didn't share that moment."

"But it would have been so romantic!", She continued on.

"Chu! Pichu! Pi!", Faith whined from over Delia's shoulder.

Spencer yawned. "I think the Pokemon would like to stop for a rest. And . . . I could use a nap to."

Gio dropped his belongings as he and Meowth began to set up camp. "Might as well just go to sleep now, since it's already almost 8." Even though the sun had not quite set.

Delia nodded as she hastily pulled a sleeping bag over Faith and her. "Well, we've been walking in this forest for almost two days now. An early bedtime couldn't hurt."

After stacking a pile of wood, Gio equipped a Pokeball and summoned Cyndaquil.

Cyndaquil appeared. "Cynda! Quil!"

"Cyndaquil, use Ember on the wood so we can light a fire."

"Quilllll!", The Fire Mouse chanted, exerting pellets of flames at the firewood and instantly igniting a blaze of warming heat as the fire emerged.

Gio sighed with appease and sat before the fire to warm himself. "This is the relaxation I've been waiting for."

Delia eye him strangely. "And my company hasn't been relaxing?"

Spencer chuckled but for Gio's sake, decided to change the subject. "So Gio, when do you think you'll start training with Cyndaquil?"

Gio shrugged. "I'm hoping tomorrow, if one of you will battle me. After all, I'm not going to let a rare Pokemon go to waste."

"Quil!", Cyndaquil chanted with eagerness.

"In perspective, you owe it to Memphis.", Interpreted Spencer. "If they hadn't been there to cause trouble for you to put a stop to, then Penelope would have never given you-"

"So who is Memphis?", Delia randomly questioned. "You guys keep bragging about how you defeated him. But it was me who saved the day!"

"Actually, you took care of J.", Gio explained carelessly. "The leader, Memphis, returned to the ship before you showed up."

"Well, when I meet him . . . I'm going to give him a peace of my mind!", Delia spitefully assured.

"Well, hopefully you wont have to meet him.", Gio yawned. But before he could turn to his side and drift to sleep, a strange figure suddenly tackled Delia's bag.

"Iggly! Igglybuff!"

Panicked, Delia shrieked in horror. "Ahh! What is it!"

Gio jumped up with interest before reaching for his Pokedex so that he could identify the Pokemon rummaging through Delia's bag. "I'm about to find out."

"**IGGLYBUFF, THE TINY BALLOON POKEMON. IT'S EXTREME FLEXIBLE AND ELASTIC BODY MAKE IT ABLE TO BOUNCE CONTINUOUSLY. LIKE IT'S EVOLVED FORM, IGGLYBUFF POSSESSES THE ABILITY TO SING IT'S ENEMIES TO SLEEP." **

With a new change of attitude, Delia clasped her hands with delight. "Oh, it's so adorable! I want it!"

Gio looked away with pity. This was not a Pokemon he had any use for. "Go for it."

Spencer examined the tiny puffball Pokemon closely. "It seems to love your bag, Delia. What's it looking for?"

"Buff! Igglybuff?" But the answer to the question was immediately revealed. The Pink Balloon Pokemon reemerged from Delia's bag, grasping tightly onto a black sharpie marker. "Iggly!"

"A . . . marker?", All three trainers questioned.

Eager to present it's voice, the tiny Igglybuff leaped upon a tree stump, shut it's eyes, and began to emit it's remedying lullaby into the marker as if it were a microphone. " Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffff . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffffffffffff."

With it's tuning sequence over, Igglybuff reopened its eyes to find that Gio, his friends, and Pokemon had all instantly fallen into a deep sleep. Each one of them had a satisfied smile stretched across their faces. "Iggly? Iggly! Iggly!"

No response.

"Buff! Iggly!" Offended, Igglybuff snapped the cap off the sharpie marker and began to draw upon the sleeping faces of 'disrespect.'

…...

A few hours later and only about a mile or two away, Kyden sat atop of Crissela's Drill Transport, gazing at the moonlight that beamed upon him. For the past hours, he had been thinking over his who he was rather than who he wanted to be . . . rather than what his purpose was. "Metsuma, you say I'm more than a clone.", He whispered to himself. "Was it all just a lie to get me to cooperate?"

From behind, Crissela climbed out of the hatch and quietly joined him by kneeling next to him. "I dislike peace." Her words were aimless but it was the only way for her to start a conversation. "I prefer noise and commotion. It makes everything seem realistic. After all, life isn't about peace."

Kyden ignored her words. "What do you want?"

"I suppose I want to apologize.", She spoke sympathetically for the first time. "Occasionally, I'll say things that aren't necessarily true."

He laughed at this insultingly, shaking his head. "Then why do it?"

"It's a habit.", She replied truthfully. "I'm an evil person, Kyden. I dont care much for distinguishing the good from the evil . . . until I realized what I had said to you."

"_Is she really saying all of this? Is she really . . . human?" _He exchanged quick glances with her. "But it's true, isn't it? I'm just a clone."

She lightly patted his back. "You are a unique being, little boy, with the potential to accomplish any task with ease." She smiled. "I see something in you that reminds me of what it's like to be innocent."

He nodded with a grin of his own. "I don't see you as a bad person, Crissi."

"Strange, is it not?", She agreed in laughter. "You're like a little brother to me. I could never say the same for your annoying original."

He looked up at her in surprise. "So . . . I am different from him?"

"Maybe not in Metsuma's eyes.", She explained while caressing his hair. "But to me, you are different from him. You were told that if you wanted to be unique, you would need to destroy Giovanni. I see otherwise." 

"I'm going to defeat Giovanni as a key to find my purpose. Is being unique apart of that?"

She looked into the younger face and grinned. "Please, Kyden. Just stay faithful to Metsuma so you don't get hurt."

It was unalike anything Kyden had ever imagined. He and Crissela had always been close as partners . . . but never as brother and sister. She was definitely the right guide for him. She truly could be emotional and supportive when need be. She cared for him. More than Metsuma, anyway. "I don't care if you're evil, Crissi."

She nodded in understanding. "Much appreciated, little boy. And I don't care if you're a clone." She stood up after a friendly pat on the head and returned to the control room within the Transport. She took her seat to ponder on her own, but Tank suddenly entered the room. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want?"

"Our sensors have detected three human lifeforms only about a mile and a half away.", Tank reported as serious as he could be.

Crissela rubbed her chin, plotting. "Pokemon Trainers? Perhaps they have some rare Pokemon with them."

"I thought exactly the same thing, Mame!", Tank lied.

"Oh, shut up.", Crissela resented, still forming a swift plan. "Alright then, agent Tank. I want you and your clown party to ambush the trainers and steal their Pokemon. Can you handle that?"

Tank nodded and saluted. "Of course, Mame! You can count on us!"

As soon as he exited the room hurriedly, Crissela sighed. "That should keep those fools busy and out of my hair."

…...

The next morning, Gio lazily sat up, stretching his arms and yawning. "That was the best night of sleep I've had in weeks." He turned his focus to Delia, whom was also awakening. The moment he saw a mustache and glasses drawn on her face, he broke into laughter. "Delia, what happened to you?"

After rubbing her eyes, she glared at him peculiarly. "What to do you mean by-" But she was suddenly distracted by a squiggly goatee and uni-brow scribed upon his own face. After a minute of trying to maintain her seriousness, Delia finally burst into her own laughter. "You look absolutely ridiculous!"

Gio shrugged in obliviousness. "What are you talking abo-" But now, his attention was suddenly caught upon Meowth, whom had an unusual face of vampire teeth and wrinkles. "Meowth! You to?"

"Meow?", The feline questioned.

"Pi! Chu!", Faith cried, trying to wipe away the giant circles drawn around her eyes.

Cyndaquil then awakened, unaware that it's own face had scribbled markings. "Cynda! Cyndaquil!"

Gio, Delia, and the Pokemon continued to laugh at each other with amusement . . . that was until Spencer awoke with dozens of marker dots all over his face.

"Why are you all laughing?", Spencer yawned himself awake.

With a humorous smile, Delia gently reached for her mirror from her beg and handed it to Spencer.

With little interest at the start, Spencer took the mirror and shrieked like a girl when he discovered his newly decorated face. "Good god! Someone poked holes in my face!"

"No!", Delia corrected comically. "We've all been pranked! And if I didn't know any better, I'd say it was that Igglybuff."

"But I don't remember falling asleep.", Informed Spencer, wiping the markings off of his face like the others. "But I do remember hearing this wonderfully tuned music . . . "

"Igglybuff sang us to sleep.", Gio concluded simply, standing to his feet. "But laughing time is over. Igglybuff wont be bothering us anymore. Now is the time to start my training with Cyndaquil."

"Quil!"

Deciding to ignore what had transpired, Delia fixed her hair, rose to her feet, and held out her Pokeball in challenge. "Alright, Gio! Let's see if you can handle me. And . . . . what I mean by that is, let's see if you can handle my battling skills."

Gio nodded, accepting the mistaken remark. "Alright then. Cyndaquil, go!" 

The fire mouse waddled to Gio's side with flames igniting from it's back. "Quil!"

Delia then summoned her own Pokeball. "I choose . . . Luxio!"

The aggressive Luxio appeared. "Luxiooo!"

Nervously, Delia took a step back. "But . . . please try to sustain from the unwanted attitude?"

Spencer stood up, and waved his hand on cue. "Very well. Each trainer will use one Pokemon . . yadidadida . . . . Let the battle begin!"

But just before the action could commence, Igglybuff reappeared directly in between Luxio and Cyndaquil, with Delia's marker in it's tiny puffball hand. "Iggly?" It asked, demanding an audience for it's second performance.

"Oh no!", Alerted Spencer. "It's going to sing again!"

Meowth covered his ears, desperately. "Meowww!"

But only Gio would fuse the situation into his own advantage. "Cyndaquil, Ember attack on Iggly-"

But the Balloon Pokemon had already begun. " Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffff . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffffffffffff." It reopened it's eyes to find once again, it's audience dead asleep. "Iggly!", It growled with rage, snapping the cap off of the marker in repentance of the night before.

…...

Later that day from afar, Tank, Frank, and Hank continued to scrutinize the wilderness, in search of the detected trainers. "My radar can't seem to pick up any trace of those trainers.", Hank notified, pounding against the sensor device to obtain a clear signal.

Tank gritted his teeth with indecisiveness. "Well we cant return to camp and confess to General Crissela that we've failed again. We'll just have to keep searching!"

"But I'm tired.", Moaned Frank. "Can we at least take a five minute break?"

"You idiot!", Hollered Tank as he smacked the shorter man across the face. "We have a job to do! If we want to prove to her 'majesty' that we're not total screw ups, then we need to stay focused!" He turned to face Hank. "But . . . just in case, send our transiting coordinates to our secret project. Who knows how tough these trainers are." And with that, the Torino trio continued on.

…...

That same night, Gio lazily sat up, stretching his arms and yawning. "That was the best night of sleep I've had in . . . oh damn it! It's happened again . . . and it isn't even morning yet!" Angrily, Gio began to wipe the markings off of his face. "This cant keep happening!"

"Meow!", Meowth agreed in annoyance as he began to wake up.

"We'll never be able to continue our journey at this rate.", Spencer yawned, deciding to resent what had been drawn on his face this time. "We've already slept away several hours."

Gio rolled his eyes. "And still barely any training with Cyndaquil. That Igglybuff is seriously cutting into my schedule."

Delia then made conscious, expressing an opinion of her own as she sat up comfortably to stretch her smooth pale arms over her head and recall Luxio to it's Pokeball. "Well . . . I think it's sweet that Igglybuff wants it's cute little voice to be heard."

"And I think you're nuts for thinking that.", Protested Gio as he turned to face his newcomer Pokemon. "Cyndaquil, you deserve better. I'll officially begin my training with you once we make sure that Igglybuff wont be a problem anymore."

Spencer sighed. "Well, it's late at night . . . and I'm not even tired thanks to my everlasting nap."

Infuriated with defiance, Gio slumped to the ground, removed his shirt and shoes, and violently turned to his side with a blanket pulled over him.

"What are you doing?", Spencer questioned in laughter. "You cant possibly fall asleep after about 11 hours of unconsciousness."

"I don't want to give Igglybuff the pleasure of thinking it's upset me and that I'm going to be awake all night.", Gio replied strictly. "So I'm going to sleep."

Spencer folded his arms. "So basically you think that Igglybuff will leave us alone if you ignore it?"

"Exactly, Spence.", The other teen trainer affirmed with his face turned away. "It's reasonable, right?"

In agreement, Spencer shrugged and dropped to the ground in attempt to fake sleep. "I'm not usually one to take after someone like you, but I'm a bit annoyed myself."

Only Delia was left standing, cradling the restless crying Pichu. "You both don't understand. I don't think Igglybuff is doing this out of spite. It's like I said, it only wants it's singing to be appreciated."

"Cant hear you, Delia.", Bellowed Gio. "We're Sleeping."

Delia rolled her eyes. "How can you be replying to what I'm saying if you're sleeping?"

" . . . . Shut up.", He barked back simply.

But from the trees, Igglybuff popped out in surprise, yet again. "Igglybuff! Iggly!"

"No!", Gio, Delia, and Spencer yelled to the top of their lungs.

But nothing could be done to prevent the horror. " Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffff . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffffffffffff."

And so, the cycle began again.

…...

That night, Kyden lay peacefully in his private room aboard the Transport. He had been pondering about his earlier conversation with Crissela and how it compared to his relationship with Metsuma. They both seemed alike in a number of ways but differed by one important factor . . . respect for his true identity. _"These thoughts don't matter now." _

To the right, Crissela rudely entered his open door and tossed a Pokeball upon his bed. "It's all yours, little boy. Take it."

"Wha . . .what?", Kyden examined the capsule before glaring up at Crissela. "What is this?"

"The Donphan.", She replied speedily. "I suppose since you were the one who defeated it, you rightfully earned it."

Kyden laughed and tossed it back at her. "Forget it."

She crossed her arms in pitiful question. "I just offered you a rare Pokemon and you turned it down."

"Because it's yours.", He admitted with no anger attached. "You're right. I should only be handling one Pokemon at the moment. Good advice from a good mentor. And the mentor deserves the glory."

She leaned against his door with a smirk. "Sucking up to me?"

He shrugged. "If that's how you want to look at it."

She nodded with approval before continuing to speak in her Russian/German accent. "I only reconsidered because . . . . well, I suppose our conversation earlier may have uplifted my emotions in such generous ways."

He glared at her with a sarcastic smile. "Then maybe we really are brother and sister."

"Oh, Little Boy.", She sighed as she turned to exit the door. "You would make one hell of a little brother."

"Why?", The clone asked curiously.

She halted, her back turned to him. "You make me . . . feel like I can care for someone." And with that, she left.

…...

The morning shine flourished the sky once again, and Gio rubbed his eyes as he began to grumble himself awake. "I . . . cant take this anymore.", He bellowed as he wiped the markings from his face. "We need to set the Balloon Bastard right!"

Awake and sitting up, Spencer shook his head with discomfort. "I just don't think I can sleep anymore."

"Meowthy!", Acknowledged the scratch cat in annoyance.

"Quil!", Cyndaquil squealed.

"Agreed.", Yawned Delia. "I'm loosing interest in it's artistry. But I still cant help but feel sorry-"

"It drew cubes around my eyes, an oval around my nose, and a bunch of dots all over my forehead.", Gio sighed with frustration until he looked down upon his chest and panicked. "Is this some kind of joke?"

Delia was rubbing her eyes, unable to concentrate. "Hmm? What's wrong, Gio?"

"Igglybuff drew breasts on me!", He hollered with an unamused attitude while wiping away the remainder of the markings.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Spencer broke into laughter. "Ok . . . I'm sorry but that one was me!"

"Spencer!", Scolded Delia. "That's so immaturely vile."

Gio shut his eyes with ignorance and lightly rested his forehead against his fist. "I'll handle you later, Spence. But right now, we need to find Igglybuff so we can-"

"Iggly?" Igglybuff appeared from the bushes.

He spun around with a satisfying grin and an evil plan in mind. "Finally!", Gio roared as he closed in on the helpless Puffball Pokemon. "You're going to pay for your annoying habit!"

Delia protested. "Gio, don't! It doesn't realize that it's done anything wrong!"

Frightened, Igglybuff closed its eyes and quivered with fear. "Igly . . ."

But before Gio could assail his target, three figures leaped from the same bushes in surprise.

"Aha! We have you trainers now!" It was Torino's most dishonorable agents; Tank, Hank, and Frank. "You've crossed paths with the wrong crowd, sir!", Frank recited in song.

"You may have beaten us once, but now it's our turn!", Hank continued the motto.

"Crime and Chaos is our goal!", Both Frank and Hank chanted.

"Fall to shame as we annihilate your soul!", Tank boasted, referencing Crissela's quote.

"The Game is up. You've already lost!", Cheered Frank.

"No running now. Our paths have crossed!", Hank continued.

"The names Tank-", Tank joyfully chided.

"Frank-", Frank followed.

"And Hank!", The final man spat.

"Bow in fear before Torino's most cunning rank . . . s!", All three finished.

Quietly, Delia glared at the men with suspicion. "Where do I know you three from?"

Anime style, the three goons fell back with shame.

"Oh gees.", Gio remarked with little interest. "Listen guys, I'm about to pumble this Igglybuff so can we hurry this up?"

With his mouth wide open, Hank exposed an expression of disappointment. "Are you serious? We spent weeks working on that Motto!"

"Yeah, and it's dedicated to you guys!", Added Frank as he rolled his eyes. "I knew we should have kept my flute solo.", He mumbled beneath his breath before Tank slapped the back of his neck. "Owww!"

"Enough squabbling!", The ferocious leader declared before setting his sights upon Gio. "We were given orders to locate some local trainers and steal their Pokemon. And instead, we end up with a much bigger prize! General Crissela will finally promote us to the top once we deliver you to her!"

Gio chuckled evilly with bitter aspiration. "A well thought out plan, losers. Except, do you plan on winning the fight this time?"

"Yeah.", Spencer joined in Gio's accusations. "We always defeat you! What makes you think you can win this battle?"

"I'm glad you asked.", Tank chortled as he aggressively snatched a remote control device away from Frank. "While the other Torino big leagues were busy creating your clone for a whole year, my boys and I spent our time developing a useful gadget of our own.", He said as he readied to activate the remote. "Behold!" Just then, an explosion blasted from behind the three goons that sent a dust cloud sweeping their way.

Gio opened his eyes to find giant long metallic legs emerging from the colossal ditch.

"We beckoned it from our post!", Tank confirmed as he and his two giggling idiots hurried through one of the leg's passages. "Now it's time to put it into action!"

Terrified, Cyndaquil scurried behind a boulder to hide. "Quil!"

The form of the robotic enemy was now clear. Standing on 8 artificial legs, was a humongous Robo-Ariados. "My gosh!", Delia gasped. "How are we going to defeat that?"

"The way I always do.", Gio reassured as he rushed at the Robotic machine with Meowth at his side. "Meowth, use Water-Pulse!"

But before the feline could even react, the Robo-Ariados had spat a web like substance from it's double-pincered mouth that instantly cuffed Meowth's body into a web.

Gio became appalled. "What the he-"

But now, the webbed strand was pulling the captive Meowth back into the mouth of the robot.

"Meow!", Meowth called out to Gio.

"Yes! The kitty is ours!", Chanted the speakerphone voices of Tank and his lackeys.

"You'll regret challenging me!" Furious, Gio grabbed Scyther and Krabby's Pokeballs and hurled them forward.

But while in mid air, the capsules were immediately latched by several more string shots fired from the mouth of the Robo-Ariados and pulled back in.

"Keep em coming!", Tank instigated with appease.

With no other option, Delia held her Pokeballs out in challenge. "Don't worry, Gio. I'll handle-"

But now her Pokeballs had been swiped by the rapid web shot.

"This is cheating!", Moaned Delia.

"Ahh!", Spencer bawled as the Pokeballs hanging from his belt had suddenly vanished. He looked up to glimpse his capsules, being snagged into the 8-legged vessel. "This has gone too far!"

"Now it's time for the main course!", Tank's voice boomed as one of the robot legs began to pierce into Gio's direction. "Come peacefully, Giovanni and you wont be hurt . . . much!"

Panting, Gio began to relentlessly jump and duck in order to dodge the swiping robot legs of Ariados.

Impulsed to help, Delia and Spencer sprinted at Gio. "Gio, hang on!", They both encouraged as they rushed to his aid. But their path was hastily detonated by two missiles that had been launched from Ariados' clamping mouth. "Ahh!"

"This is priceless!", Tank incited with delight. "Why didn't I bring my camera!"

"Luckily there's already one built into this thing!", Informed Hank's voice.

Ignoring the bothersome speakerphone voices, Gio concentrated the last of his energy on evading the assaulting 8 legs of the Robo-Ariados. "I . . . cant keep . . . this up much longer!"

"Gio!" Back on her feet, Delia began to head towards Gio's direction . . . until another missile detonation had dominated her course.

Lost in the smoke, Spencer was on the brink of total surrender. "It's just too much chaos! We need to-" But his voice trailed off as he noticed one of the attacking legs thrust into Gio's stomach and fling him into a nearby tree trunk. "Oh no!"

Refusing to prevail, Gio sat motionless against the log. "No more.", He whispered out of breath.

"Well?", Questioned Tank. "Do you surrender."

This was not a situation he had ever considered himself to be in. As a Pokemon Trainer, Gio was aware that it was his duty to combat the forces of evil. Though it seemed hopeless to continue the pandemonium any longer, he had no choice but to continue for the sake of his friends and Pokemon. But before he could respond . . . the one and only Igglybuff stood right before his very eyes, crossing the path between he and the robot spider leg. "Igglybuff? What are you doing?"

"And so the games continue.", Tank's voiced groaned from the speakerphone. "I'll just have to take care of your little puffball first. And then i'll-"

" Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffff . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffffffffffff.", The jolly little Balloon Pokemon sang.

The song ended . . . and Gio was still awake. "But . . . how?" 

Spencer, however, understood. "We've slept so many hours as it is, I think our bodies are just fighting to stay awake. After all, no one can sleep forever."

"Look!", Exclaimed Delia as she pointed to the Robo-Ariados.

The Speakerphone voices were now just loud echoing snoors. With it's handlers unconscious, the Ariados machine began to loose balance, tilting from left to right.

"Fall! Fall! Fall!", The three trainers desperately impelled.

After the swaying back and forth became more vigorous, the Robo-Ariados collapsed to the ground with a loud thundering rumble.

"Finally!", Spencer exhaled in relief. His concern now was for the Pokemon. "Now we just need to dismantle this contraption so the Pokemon may escape."

But Gio was completely Pokemonless . . . or so he thought. "But we have no-"

"Quil!", Cyndaquil volunteered, revealing itself from it's hiding post. "Cynda! Cynda! Quil!"

Gio grinned, ignoring the fact that his newest member had played coward. "Cyndaquil, this is the perfect opportunity for you to develop your fighting skills! Use Ember on the robot!"

"Cynda!", Cyndaquil yelped, firing several small flames at the robotic titan. But it was ineffective.

"Try again, Cyndaquil!", Delia consoled politely.

As requested, the flame mouse Pokemon gave another attempt. "Quil!", It cried again, spewing small flames from it's mouth.

"I always thought metal was a conductor of fire?", Inquired Gio in his solemn.

"It is.", Spencer supported as he examined the fallen robot. "But a simple Ember attack isn't going to melt something of this size in the matter of time that you're looking for."

Knowing that it's services were desperately required, Cyndaquil slowly approached the Metal Giant at a closer range. "Cynda. Cyndaquil."

Gio perked up with interest. "Cyndaquil?"

But the fire mouse just ignored him as it focus hard and began to inhale a deep breath. "Cyndaaaaa." Suddenly, the flame arches on it's back matched the igniting intensity of a bonfire. "!", It squealed as it blasted a powerful stream of flames upon the Machine.

"Cyndaquil just learned Flamethrower!", Spencer recognized.

Delia nodded. "And the machine is falling apart."

Relaxed, Gio pointed his head at the Robot. Slowly, the troublesome machine was melting and dissembling into scattered pieces.

Cyndaquil ceased it's attack as soon as it was sure that the Robo-Ariados was no longer operational.

From a melting open passage, Meowth franticly hasted out of the robot before the heat could intensify. "Meow! Meow!"

Gio embraced his feline and smiled. "That's one. But what about the others?"

"Ahhhh!", Cried the three voices of Tank, Hank, And Frank. Obviously, the heat that had intented throughout the metal structure had burnt them awake. The goons burst from the cockpit with Tank in the lead and holding a bag of Pokeballs. "I don't know how you did it but somehow you did!"

"It was a cheap shot!", Accused Hank.

Spencer laughed. "You fools just don't understand what it means to mess with a Pokemon Trainer."

"Oh, Save it!", Tank mocked, waving the bag of Pokeballs in the air as if taunting. "After all, we at least have your Pokemon!"

"Think again!", Gio countered as Cyndaquil torched a hole into bag with Ember.

The Capsules poured from the bag's hole and scattered all over the ground. "No!", Tank protested as he and his partners dropped to the ground to recollect them.

"Don't count on that happening!" Gio was already on the move with Meowth in the subsidiary. "Meowth, Thunderbolt now!"

"Meow!" The loyal pet unleashed his electrical blast at the foes with full pledged brutality that overwhelmed the three goons in an instant.

"AHHHHHH!", The trio of villains yowled before being sent spiraling into the deep gorges of the woods in an electrical disarray.

Once the Torino morons were defeated, Gio and his friends quickly reclaimed their Pokeballs with much relief. "That was definitely a close one.", Spencer spoke first.

"Pi? Pichu?", Faith asked, poking her head out from the bag.

"Oh, I hope we didn't wake you, honey.", Delia condoled in a silent tone. "Just taking care of some business is all." After she had calmed Faith, Delia turned to Gio with an ashamed look. "Gio, I think you owe an apology and thank you to someone else."

Yes, he did indeed. Why deny it? He turned around to properly thank Igglybuff for it's timing but . . . it had disappeared. "Errr . . . Igglybuff?"

Delia pondered. "Where could it have gone?"

"Perhaps it was pleased that we stayed awake for it's lullaby.", Spencer suggested. "So it decided to leave us alone."

Gio shrugged. "Well, if we ever see it again, I'll have to thank it." His priorities then reverted to Cyndaquil. He held out the fire rodent's Pokeball and recalled it. "Well done, Cyndaquil. You earned a good rest for your help." And with a new move having been learned, Gio was looking forward to further training. "I see a bright future for Cyndaquil."

"Can't say the same for Luxio.", Delia sorrowed.

"Well with Pokemon trained and more Torino goons out of the way, I say we should continue our quest to Violet City.", Proposed Spencer, eager to depart from the forest.

"Yes.", Gio agreed with slight anxiety. "The first Johto Gym is calling my name." He followed his friends back to the campsite to help gather their belongings. Once everything had been packed, he and his companions continued their venture through the bleak forest with no distractions. Once his friends were ahead of his distance, Gio stood still and turned his head back for a final glimpse of the campsite. "I owe you, Igglybuff.", He obliged quietly into the air.

But little did Gio and his friends know that Igglybuff was secretly trailing them. "Iggly! Buff! Buff!"

…...

Outside of the forest's Torino Camp, Kyden began to load the Drill's storage vault with cargo and camp site belongings. "With the repairs done and the troops all boarded inside, how much longer until we can set out again?"

Filing her fingernails while leaning against a tree, Crissela sighed. "Just as soon as the three stooges return from their field trip." She tilted her head up with bitterness. "Where could they have gone to?" She then turned to Kyden. "Kyden, go find them."

Suddenly, the three goons themselves, fell directly from the sky before piling on top of one and other in pain and anguish. "OWWWW!"

With little interest, Kyden glimpsed at the trio before returning to his work as if nothing had happened. "Found them."

"Where have you three idiots been?", Crissela berated violently. "And where are the Pokemon I sent you to steal?"

"It was Giovanni!", Tank exclaimed, climbing to his feet. "He's here in the forest!"

"WHAT!", Both Kyden and Crissela shouted in shock.

"We tried to defeat them!", Frank began to lie. "But . . . Giovanni suddenly ambushed us with A big crazy looking Ariados Robot!"

"Save your excuses!", She hissed, shoving them out of the way to meet with Kyden. "So Giovanni is near, after all."

"Which means I have a chance to redeem myself!", The clone whispered with motivation. "I can beat him this time, Crissi! I know it!"

"We'll see.", She spoke simply. "But now, we must depart before-"

"General Crissela!", One of the field agent's reported, poking his head out from the hatch up above. "I'm sorry to interrupt but the boss has just made contact. He wishes to speak with you."

Kyden knew perfectly well that he could not correct the agent's words by addressing the boss as Metsuma. Practically everyone in Torino were unaware of the Boss' actual identity . . . for security reasons. Keeping his mouth shut never seemed to be an issue, thankfully.

"I must speak with him in private.", Said Crissela to Kyden as she climbed the latter in order to enter the hatch. "In the mean time, report to the control room and ready the vehicle for departure."

"Alright.", Kyden obliged. _"Just please don't tell Metsuma about my screw up back at Wade's __laboratory." _

…_..._

Crissela entered the dark private communication chamber to see the mysterious silhouette image of Metsuma appear on the Comscreen, his face hidden beneath the shadows. "What is your bidding, my love?" She was hoping that cutting to the chase would prevent him from demanding an update involving their mission.

"You flatter me.", He mumbled seductively. "Hopefully once your mission is over, I'll have the chance to flatter you back."

Crissela blushed. "Oh, please stop, love. We must focus on other matters now. But soon . . . we'll be together again."

"Yes, soon.", He repeated, his words charting into emotionless commands. "But for now, I have a bit of a side job for you."

She smiled with interest. "Side job?"

The Crime lord nodded. "It's time Torino makes it's first public assault in the Johto Region. From what my intelligence agents can conclude, you're positioned near Catallia City, are you not?"

"It's about a few day's away . . . but I can manage if that is what you wish.", She abided willingly.

He continued on. "Plus, it would be a great opportunity for Kyden to partake in Torino Military activity."

"Are the orders final then, my love?"

"Proceed.", He instructed as if leading the assault himself. "I'll see to It that other local squadrons join your campaign. Oh . . . and if Kyden's lucky, perhaps Giovanni will make an appearance."

"It's possible.", She speculated, knowing that Gio was already local. "It's very possible."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . . . .

(Next chapter will be quite a thriller so be prepared. Also, feel free to check out my profile page for a new poll and Character Bios list that consist of practically all the recurring characters from 'The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni' and 'Blessed Defiance'. It's a good way to distinguish each person as an individual with different parts in the story and what part they may play later. I had some spare time so I found it fun to come up with. And finally, all 50 chapters have been plotted perfectly into plan for this story. Not typed, just plotted. I can tell you that things are going to get extremely epic and the finale will be twice as more shocking and exciting then the first story's ending.)


	9. Chapter 9: Tensions Rising

(Three plots in this chapter that will lead to surprise twists. The Officer Jenny in this chapter is actually the mother of the Jenny from the Anime episode, Spinarak Attack. Also, sexual reference in this chapter.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 9: Tensions Rising

Gio could see the truth as clearly as his father's ghost. It would seem that Professor Wade was right about everything. Torino would not quit until they had the rebel trainer in custody. "Let's not overexcite ourselves.", Depressed Gio, casually as he and his friends walked the streets of Catallia City. "No city holds peace." But ironically, the city seemed like a serene and beautiful community, famous for it's magnificent buildings and the fascinating exploits of a legendary thief.

"Meow!", Meowth gasped, amazed at the color varieties that the city's countless buildings abstained.

Spencer gazed around at his surroundings. "This place is like an old fashioned town in Italy.", He noted.

"Pichu!" Faith chanted with excitement from Delia's bag. "Chu! Chu!"

Delia laughed with a optimism. "You're right, Faith. Instead of Torino, we may end up having to deal with the Black Arachnid."

"The Black Arachnid?", Spencer questioned as if joking. "That's pure legend." Though he was more of a Legendary Pokemon Expert, he seemed rather precise.

"I think not!", A voice harshly scolded from behind.

The three friends hastily spun around to find an Officer Jenny approaching them. "Oh, hello there officer.", Delia kindly accosted.

Gio refused to speak, regarding his hatred for the authorities.

Ignoring the greetings, Jenny continued. "I'll have you know that The Black Arachnid was once a Catallia City criminal mastermind. He and his sneaky Meowth would relentlessly steal valuable items belonging to the city. But luckily, my ancestor, Jenny, was able to apprehend the thieves with the help of her Spinarak."

Gio glared at her, questioning with his eyes mainly. "Spinarak?"

Without a word, Jenny swerved around to reveal a green squirming Spider Pokemon latched around her waist.

"Oh, I saw a few of those in the forest." Gio withdrew his Pokedex.

"**SPINARAK, THE FRIENDLY ARACHNID POKEMON. IT SPINS A WEB USINGS IT'S FINE BUT DURABLE THREAD. AFTERWARDS, IT WAITS PATIENTLY FOR PREY." **

Gio laughed, amused. "Useless, I'm afraid."

Spencer crossed his arms, judgmentally. He knew how to encourage Gio into decisions he would least want to fulfill. "Gio, you realize that Spinarak is the Pre-Evovled form of Ariados, right?"

The reverting plan worked. Only a few days ago, Gio was battling a giant Robotic Ariados. Now, only he could unleash the power of a real one. He smiled. "You're smart for bringing that to my attention, Spence."

Delia sighed. "Gio, don't do anything foolish."

Jenny observed Giovanni with little hesitation. "You do seem somewhat suspicious.", She informed forcefully, circling him. "You want to steal my Spinarak, you've said little since I encountered you, and . . . you own a Meowth. Just like the Black Arachnid did!"

"Oh, please!", Gio burst into laughter, pitying her. "I said I wanted A SPINARAK, not yours. And suddenly I'm a bad guy because I own a Meowth? I couldn't care less for the Black Arachnid's publicity!"

"Meow!", Meowth hissed at her, offended.

Ashamed upon the aggression of Gio's words, Delia shook her head silently with disappointment. _"Gio, don't lose your temper . . . or this could be Cerulean City all over again. And Miyamoto wont be here to save you this time." _

Jenny eyed Gio with impression. Was she being challenged? "What's your name?"

"Giovanni."

"Last name!", She demanded, her aggression matching his own.

He couldn't bare to say it. Ketchum . . . the name representing his Mother's corruption and his own humiliation. He had to think of something fast. ". . . Oak."

"Giovanni Oak?", She inquired, mentally memorizing the name. "I've got my eye on you.", She warned before speechlessly dispersing the area on her motorbike.

After she was gone, Delia let out a sigh of relief. "You have to stop picking fights with Police Officers, Gio."

Spencer nodded. "Yes, and why did you conceal your last name?"

Again, Gio needed a new lie to shield his intellect. "Because . . . they'll research my name in the database and find out my history as the Pallet Town Gang Leader. I cant let that go on my record."

Believing this, Delia shrugged. "Just please don't develop an attitude while we're here."

"Well . . . I guess I wont be stealing that Spinarak from Jenny after all.", He joked evilly in the style of his mother's malevolent humor. He noticed Delia and Spencer glaring at him with great caution. "Oh, I was just kidding!", He assured laughing.

"An evil joke.", Delia corrected, breathing out with worry. "Something's bothering you again."

Gio rolled his eyes. "Oh, not this again. Listen, I'm just stressed out because we haven't had any actual peace in days!"

"Or a good nap that isn't provoked by an obsessive puffball Pokemon and Ariados Robot.", Chided Spencer, yawning as he stretched his arms. He looked over and noticed quiet but powerful tension between Gio and Delia. He knew they needed time alone and decided to engage an idea that would benefit all of them. "I'm tired, you guys. I could use a long nap. Why don't I head to the Pokemon Center for a snooze?"

"Fine by me.", Gio grumbled bitterly.

"And I'll bring the Pokemon with me.", He volunteered again. "They're going to need a long rest as well if we're going to be traveling again tomorrow." He knew this to be true considering that it was already past noon. And Pokemon needed plenty of rest in order to refuel energy.

"Thank you, Spencer.", Acknowledged Delia with a friendly grin. "You truly are a thoughtful friend."

Gio glanced down at Meowth and motioned his head. "We can train some more later, Meowth. Go with Spencer for now."

"Meow! Meow!", Meowth obliged happily, following Spencer.

"See you two later!", Spencer farewelled as he took Faith and the Pokeballs into his custody before vanishing down the street.

With her face glowing pink, Delia began to tug on Gio's arm like a 5 year old girl on her birthday. "Gio, come with me! I know the perfect spot where we can be alone."

What he wanted was time to himself . . . but he could never resent Delia. Not even in his dreams. "Where is it you're taking me?", He groaned.

"I saw it before we first entered the city!", She explained, still pulling him along. "Just come on!"

"_I do need someone to talk to, I guess.", _He admitted in his mind as he followed Delia through the hinder city. _"And this way, I score points for helping upgrade our relationship." _

"_**A relationship isn't a game, Gio.", **_Clint's voice warned, reading his thoughts. **_"Remember to take it one step at a time. This Is just another piece of the puzzle that needs to be put into place."_**

The teen smile. _"Dad, even I deserve a break." _

…_..._

Hesitantly, Professor Samuel Oak stepped into the deserted Grassy Stadium of the Indigo Plateau with suspicious expectations. He rotated his head; no one was around. He smiled as if being observed. _"Of course no one is here. That is until the summer when swarms of trainers eagerly await the fates of their training." _Those weren't his words as much as they were his father's. But of course . . . that was most likely the purpose he had been summoned there. Agatha was a manipulative being but would never pull such deception upon a serious matter. Her note practically begged for his presence. _"Well, I suppose I'll just have to trust the Pokemon League Council's intentions." _He slowly made his way unto the center of the Stadium and then stood patiently with his hands folded behind his back, waiting for some sort of reaction from the Council's secret whereabouts. "Agatha?", He called aloud, almost

nervously. "Your note strictly urged me to be here on exactly this day!", He explained like teaching one of his classes. "Now please, show yourself!" As requested, the Grass Stadium subjected below his feet began to divulge in half. Caught by surprise, Samuel leaped to the right side of the separating stadium grounds before he could fall into the steel empty vault below. "Magnificent . . .", He whispered to himself, impressed. The transition stopped, and after a few moments of reconsidering, the Pallet Town Professor paced down the corner stairs and entered the dark vault. Once he reached the bottom, the Stadium Grounds above refused, leaving him alone in the dark premises. "Agatha? Anyone?" The lights flickered on. Startled, he jumped up before realizing that a new passage had been opened directly ahead of him. He walked onward, entering the corridors with steady vigilance. The hall went on for almost 3 whole minutes before he could see a bright room up ahead. He could here voices murmuring . . . and then they became perfectly clear as he stepped into the room itself. He lifted his head to find himself standing in a large empty white area, circled by several seated members of the Pokemon League's Indigo Council AKA Kanto Council. The whispering stopped once he spoke. "Hel . . . hello. How do you do?", He said silently to the Pokemon League's Sub-Council that consisted of Kanto's greatest Pokemasters; The Elite 4, The Regional Indigo Plateau League President and Vice President, and Grand Champion whom also served as the Sub-Council's head.

"Fine, thank you.", Pokemaster Agatha said, seated at his far right. "Welcome to our secret headquarters, Sammy."

"Not secret anymore . . .", An angry man beside her, grumbled. He was a skinny, freckled, red headed man about in his 30's with a glowing red face and black sideburns. "Understand, Professor, we don't commonly hold our private council meetings here."

"Pay of no mind to him.", The Council's head Pokemaster, Lucas Danforth, excused. This man was in his 50's with long brown/graying hair and large eyes. "Pokemaster Triad has yet to develop his manners."

Appalled, Oak starred at Triad with astonishment. "Triad? Thee Baltan Triad of the Elite Four?"

"Aye.",Confirmed Danforth, readying a joke. "He specializes in Fire-Type Pokemon . . . which is why he's such a hot head."

"Oh, HAHA!", Baltan mocked, disgracefully. "Hear me Danforth, the day you are replaced as Kanto's Grand Champion is the day I die of laughter!"

"You will not speak to me that way!", Danforth growled, furiously. Even after winning the Indigo Plataea Conference, Defeating the Elite 4, and earning the throne as Grand Champion so many years ago, Baltan refused to truce with him. "I am your superior and I can banish you from this council at any time I choose!"

"You are only the leader of the Regional Council!", Baltan hollered back at him. "The actual Pokemon League Council holds the decision to equate me! Bring it up with Goodshaw!"

Pokemaster Sintas sighed. "Must we make a scene in front of company?" Sintas was a Pokemon Master of Poison Type Pokemon, earning her the ranking of an Elite 4 member after she completed the Indigo League. She was in her late 20's, black and red striped hair, Hispanic background, and a very careless attitude . . . unless it involved fighting. "We asked the Professor here for a reason, yes?"

The Indigo League President stood up and began to read a report. "A failure of communication with Professor Nelson Oak some years ago has resulted in little effort on the council's part to further investigation-"

"My father wanted to stay uninvolved with the conspiracy!", Samuel desperately scolded, defending his father's honor. "He was threatened, you see?"

"Conspiracy?", Baltan accused in laughter. "You act as if those ridiculous secret betrayal theories were true without question!"

"You all asked me here!", Samuel rebutted, continuing to brace himself for the worst. " And you read me the letter. Why contact my father if you don't even believe in Torino's alliance with Briskomy?"

"Baltan is the one who doesn't believe!", Pokemaster Graverd Stone, the Rock-Type Specialist Elite 4 Member, pointed out. "We, however, grieve dearly over the predicament."

Samuel rubbed his chin, staring at the floor as he pace around in circles. After a few moments, he gazed upon Danforth. "May I ask why you are holding this meeting in secret?"

"Sorhagen and the Briskomy Feds would suspect political treachery and consult the Senate Supreme Councilman.", Answered Danforth, guilt spread across his face. "But Sorhagen is the least of our problems."

Agatha folded her hands neatly, concentrating hard. "My sister is apart of the Briskomy Corporation, as most of you know. But I don't believe her to be the brains behind the recent brutality of Torino's operations."

Again, Baltan grew infuriated. "Once again, you suggest a secret alliance between Torino and Briskomy! When will you fools realize that we have more important things to worry about!"

Samuel shot him a dirty look, a very unlikely trait for a jolly Professor. "Listen here, Baltan. You have hundreds of protestors supporting your suspicions! If my father were still alive, you should be thanking him!"

"Oh, we would have . . . if he had decided to contact us directly as planned.", Danforth repeated, conveying his own guilt upon Sammy. "And because he didn't, denialists like Baltan will only accept proof over rumors."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, Danforth.", Baltan spat, his freckles tightening into his face as he smirked obnoxiously. "Proof is a concept that this society cant seem to understand."

Sorrowed, Samuel bowed his head in shame. It was he who was accepting his father's faults. This was not something he bargained for. "I suppose proof would have helped. I cant change my father's mistakes. And now, more and more Pokemon will suffer at the hands of Torino."

"There you go again!", Shouted Baltan to the top of his lungs. "Pretending the Conspiracy is true!" He pointed his finger at Oak with detestation. "Unless you can miraculously conjure a piece of evidence to support this nonsense, then I will hear no more of this!"

Biting her fingernails gracefully, Sintas said little. "Conspiracy theory? Where's the action in investigation?"

The Indigo League Vice President shook his head. "Political Action."

Sintas rolled her eyes. "Boring . . ."

"You're on this council for a reason, Sintas.", Danforth reminded her with a strict tone. "The least you could do is support our ideals."

"I'd rather have a Pokemon Battle.", She mumbled as if no one were actually listening. "No one is gonna wanna be apart of the Pokemon League if the prize is all about . . . this."

"It's considered a privilege.", The Indigo League President said.

"Discussing conspiracy is a privilege?", Baltan cackled angrily. "More like a waste of time."

Unable to control his rage anymore, Samuel approached Baltan and motioned his face directly in front of his. "And what if Pokemon truly were being abused, Mr. Triad?"

Lightly, Baltan shoved the Professor's head away and whispered. "Then the proof would have convinced me of my miscalculation."

"Enough of this for now." Danforth held his hand up in silence and commenced directions. "Temporary Recess until the Council has finished retiring. Until then, do what you will."

Ignoring the murmuring of the Council Members, Samuel turned to face his old girlfriend. "Agatha, I must speak with you in private if you'd please."

The specter director stood up and nodded with a devious smile. "Very well." She snapped her fingers and the two vanished within a sweep of mist, leaving only the echoing cackles of Duskulls and Gastly.

…...

In his luxury bedroom, Metsuma breathed out with frustration as he quietly finished dressing into his tuxedo, his eyes guided by the mirror before him. It was another day of surprises . . . and Rita. Rita was a handful. Now that she was living with him at his Secret Stronghold of Operations, it seemed like he could no longer focus on his other priorities. If he wished to avoid her daily, he had to dress himself without making even the slightest noise to wake her-

"Good Morning!", Moaned Rita, stretching out her firm bare body from beneath the blanket covers. "Hmmmm . . . going somewhere?"

Having failed to sneak away, Metsuma turned to face his fiancee with a fraud smile. "Just a little business.", He spoke in short.

"Oh please!", She laughed hysterically, rolling through the blankets. "I'm your business. And speaking of which . . . last nite was wonderful."

"I'm glad.", He replied simply as he struggled to straighten his tie. "I was hoping you'd still be tired from . . . business." It didn't take him long to realize that those were the wrong words.

"Hoping?", She inquired curiously. "What do you mean, hoping?"

In need of mending his former words, The crime lord blurted out the most reasonable excuse . . . not that she wouldn't fall for any lie. "Well, you did say I was wonderful, didn't you? I assumed you would credit me with some exhaustion."

She shrugged. "Ehhhh . . . I've had better. But you were still wonderful."

He leaned over her head and kissed her forehead. "Well, beautiful women need beauty sleep."

"Yes, very true.", She agreed, a bit too rudely as she plopped her head back upon the pillow. "Have the server bring me brunch in bed at noon, will you?"

"Of course." He began to head for the door.

"And a wake up call at 10!", She reminded as he began to walk out the door.

"Of course.", He replied a bit more sternly.

"Because I need at least an hour to shower and another-"

But the door behind him slid shut, and her voice was cut off. He sighed deeply and glared at the Briskomy guards standing on both sides of him, securing the room entrance. "Guards, keep her happy, will you? I don't care what it takes."

But the guard on the left shook his head in refusal. "We only take orders from Briskomy Superiors, sir."

"_Oh, I've forgotten my place.", _Metsuma thought, jealousy surging through his veins before marching away in a fury. "My apologies." He began to head for the war room. It was official. He needed to keep as much distance away from Briskomy as he could. Why? Rita was why. It just disgusted him that he had to undergo such a ploy that would involve so much unusual tension. He could never actually say the words 'I love you' to Rita. But he could not say them to Crissela either. He was caught between the woman of his life and his priorities toward his secret plans. "So unnecessary."

Exiting the war room up ahead, Corporal Viper stood in stance and instantly saluted Metsuma. "Boss Metsuma!"

"At ease, Corporal." Metsuma held out a cigar in Viper's direction.

Loosening his stature, Viper smiled and released a Pokeball.

Quilava appeared. "Quillllava!"

"Quilava, light the master's cigar!"

The Volcano Pokemon's back suddenly blazed an array of flames that immediately ignited Metsuma's Cigar.

"That's much better.", Metsuma grunted, puffing a cloud of smoke from his mouth. He returned his gaze to his most trusted minor. "So Corporal, you seem to have recovered fully from your accident."

"Thank you, sir.", Said Viper as he recalled his noisy Quilava.

"Have you managed to locate the Pokemon Hunters that slaughtered your forces?", The Crime Lord continued on, wanting to change the subject oh so badly.

Viper shook his head. "I'm afraid not, sir."

It wasn't working. Rita would not depart from his mind. Metsuma needed an outside opinion in haste. "Corporal, may I ask you an honest question?"

"Of course, sir."

He leaned closer. "What do you think about Rita's living here?"

"I cant stand it, sir!"

Metsuma laughed. "Continue."

And Viper did so. "She takes full advantage of all the minors you instructed to serve her, completely missing the fact that they have other jobs as well. She sits in bed all day and when she is not . . . she is interfering with your work. And finally, to make it worse, she has her Briskomy vermin bodyguards stalking every corner of this stronghold!"

Metsuma nodded, understanding. "I have plans of my own, Viper. But her burden is beginning to frustrate me. I should have just left her at Briskomy HQ until we were ready to elope."

Cautiously but eventually straight forward, Viper confessed to a new unexpected opinion. "With all due respect sir, I prefer General Crissela over Rita."

Mentally strained, Metsuma glared at Viper . . . with fear. "You know about-"

"I've known of your affair with the general for quite some time now, sir."

Hesitantly, Metsuma nodded. "Yes . . . you were wise to keep your mouth shut."

After a long moment's pause, Viper spoke up again. "Sir, you've told me about your . . . other plans . . . the ones that don't relate to Project Rocket. And I must say, taking action now will just get you another step closer."

"Will it keep Rita out of the way until then?"

"No, Sir. But you need to stick with the plan rather than rethink Rita's part to play. Even the slightest alteration could foil everything that You, Crissela, and I have worked so hard to plot."

" . . . I'll have to think on this in private." Distraught, Metsuma tossed his Cigar away and began to head for his private corridors. The only place he could truly decide and verify those confounded mental heeds.

…...

Delia sat contently upon the river bank of the grassy meadow, her feet buried within the silky sand with her head resting against Gio's chest as he held her in his arms. This was what she had long awaited; More time with her boyfriend. And what more romantic of an area? "Ok, there was this one boy in 4th grade.", Explained Delia, in response to Gio's unexpected question. "He was tall, tan, and had the most charming smile. We would always play house together and I'd be the wife-"

"And he'd be the husband.", Gio finished for her, grumbling. ". . . Happy times."

She elbowed him with a sarcastic grunt. "Oh, please. That was years ago. Now . . . I've found the man I've been longing for." She smiled as her fingers began to pluck at the grass beside her. "I didn't know what love was until I met you.", She whispered affectionately.

Gio was almost embarrassed. It was as if he were being given a eulogy. But it didn't take him long to realize that . . . this was love. A new step in the relationship helped him see the situation so much more clearly. He felt his heart ache passionately upon viewing her enchanting smile that stripped him of all negative emotions. He stroked her hair and matched her benevolent smirk with his own. "I've waited days to spend time with you alone. And what you just said . . . makes me respect the relationship even more. Delia, I love you to."

She giggled like a child as he began to kiss down her neck. "So?"

He laughed. "So what?"

"Have you ever had feelings for someone besides me?", She questioned him on the spot. "I told you about my childhood crush. Now you tell me one of yours!"

He shrugged. There was really no answer to this question. "Delia, I grew up a loner. How could I have been crushing on someone-"

"Ok, ok, ok." She said, understanding his depressing past. "But . . . what about after that?" She noticed him about to speak and immediately halted him. "Please be honest!"

He nodded, pondering back to the Kanto days. "Honestly, heh? Aside from Lola . . . I'd have to say Crystal."

Delia instantly broke into laughter. "The Cerulean Gym Leader?"

"She was . . . good looking.", He admitted, unaware of her reaction.

But Delia only elbowed him in the stomach with an ashamed grin. "That's lust, not love."

"Well then, I guess there is no one." This was his honest truth. Hopefully she could recognize it. He pressed on anyhow. "I guess I didn't know what love was . . . until I met you."

She rolled her eyes. "That's my line." But even so, she rotated her head around and leaned in to kiss him gently. "But I could tell you meant it."

Refusing to detach his lips from her's, Gio pulled Delia closer with an intense passion that not even his cultivation could withstand. He continued to pull her down until his head hit the grassy surface behind, her eager body climbing over his. Finally, their tongues met unexpectedly within the kiss, both of their needs consumed by desire. Unwilling to break eye contact, Gio rolled Delia over so that he was above her as a way to control the amour.

As he began to kiss down her neck again, Delia could hear her breath heavily pant with pleasure as her arms wrapped around his head. "Gio . . . is . . . this happening?"

He looked up at her with blazing eyes. "Do you want it to happen? Right here? Right now?"

His impatient questions bombarded her into demoralization. "Gio . . . I still think it's too soon." She struggled to push him off of her as she sat up to catch her breath. She felt herself unable to lock eyes with him again. "I'm sorry."

Though upset, Gio forced his conscience to make immense with her decision. "No . . . I'm sorry. I lost control."

Hesitantly, she nodded. "Me to." Finally, she gazed over at him with a serious expression. "Gio . . . its going to happen eventually, whether we like it or not." She laughed at her stupidity. "What am I thinking? Of course we like it."

"Then . . . why do we keep stopping ourselves?", Gio speedily replied to her as his heart pounded with desperation. "I cant hold back anymore, Delia. I know it sounds scary but . . . I need to show my love."

"And it's good that we took this time alone to realize that.", Her words whispered to him. She was just as confused as he was but at the same time, aware. "The tension between us wasn't meant to be concealed. We're moving ahead in the relationship, after all."

"_And now, everything seems difficult again.", _Thought the teen trainer as he lifted himself off the ground. Like a gentleman, he lent his hand down to Delia and pulled her up. "Maybe we should head back to the Pokemon Center."

"Yes . . . that's a good idea.", Delia agreed forcefully, following Gio out of the meadow. But something within mind her was actually showing gratitude for stopping the romantic moment of truth. She could now identify how treasurerous time with Gio meant. With a silly grin, Delia grabbed Gio's hand. "I did have a good time, Gio."

Stunned, Gio slowly formed a smile across his own face. "Yeah. It was a great time."

…...

Sammy and Agatha calmly strolled the empty streets of the Indigo Plateau pavilion . . . as friends of course. And possibly, allies business-wise. "So where is little Tucker?", Asked Agatha with much casualty.

"The Rezumis are watching over him until the weekend is over.", Samuel informed back. He wasn't comfortable with small talk.

Agatha pressed on anyways. "Yes, I forgot. Once the weekend has ended, you must resume to teach your class-"

"Agatha.", The young professor addressed his old girlfriend sternly. "Can I ask you something about the council's intentions?"

She nodded with a smile. "I thought you never would. I was waiting for you to speak up."

"Why does the council seek proof of the conspiracy if the senate has already organized an inspection of Briskomy HQ in a few months?" It was a very good question on his part. But in most cases, political corruption would blind people from the obvious.

Agatha stood in place and sighed with disappointment. "Because Torino is relentless. I don't know why, but I sense a very evil plot brewing and it's identity is being harbored behind the conspiracy. Torino has become severely brutal lately. Something is going to happen before Briskomy can be inspected . . . But I just don't know what yet.", She gently touched Sammy's cheek, trying to convince him. She stared into his eyes, presenting much uneasieness. "Sammy, I would appreciate if you would just trust me on this. My instincts are never wrong."

This wasn't satisfying. Samuel could only turn his head away to consider the situation in Agatha's perspective . . . which was nearly impossible. "Pokemaster Baltan Triad seems to think otherwise."

"Yes but overlook this issue again Samuel!", She practically begged. "Something is out of place here. I know it. And I know that you do to."

He chuckled, undermining her severity. "Oh? And how do you know that?"

She perked her lips before spilling the answer with ease. "Because I know you still love your father."

Finally, he found himself able to meet her gaze. He finally understood the purpose of his presence. "You wanted me here to reveal the secrets that my father entrusted me with?"

She couldn't deny it. "Yes."

"I knew it!", Accused the Professor in a sprouting rage. "I suppose Baltan was the correct one! Your involvement has become far too offensive!" Speechless, he turned in the other direction and marched away with aggravation.

But Agatha now found herself desperate. "Sammy, please! We need your help! I need your help!"

No reply from him.

"Sammy, you must understand the importance of all this!", She continued on. "Your father abandoned us . . . but you can be the hero now!"

After brief thought, he halted in his trails. But still gave no response.

Agatha presented an intrigued expression. "Sammy? Are you . . . considering?"

After a long pause, he swerved around and nodded quietly. "My father . . . had secret reports revolving around his discoveries as your council's spy."

The Ghost Master suddenly felt her enthusiasm arise to great levels. Samuel's sudden cooperation was a miracle! "Thank you, Sammy. Do you know where these reports are now?"

"They're in the laboratory basement.", Confirmed the professor, a bit too casually. "I haven't read them yet . . . because the memories of my father's being alive only depress me and make me remember that he is no longer among us, I can never bear to remember my father's undoing. To wipe my mind of such pain, I stowed the files away."

"I understand.", Agatha truthfully expressed. "You don't have to read them, Samuel. Just bring them to us so that we may-"

"No.", He refused calmly. "I will be the one to read them first. And then you may do what you wish with them."

But she was unsure about this. "But the tragic memories?"

Samuel shook his head. "It's time I move on from that. It's time I take action."

Luckily, she approved of this. It was obvious how concerned she was for being so defensive over his well being. "Alright, Sammy. Thank you. Danforth will be pleased. Now lets head back to the council and tell-"

"I do require one favor in return, Agatha." It wasn't like Sammy to have strings attached to an arrangement. It had to have been serious enough for him to forward his pride.

With a genius grin, Agatha folded her arms and nodded. "I had a feeling you would. You seemed a bit too accepting upon my terms. But, I suppose I do owe you."

But the Pokemon Professor's terms were completely out of relation. "I want you and the Indigo League Council to investigate my father's murder. I want you to discover . . . who really killed him."

…...

Memories submerged Metsuma's head to a familiar era, that of now. He sat in his private corridors alone to recover a resolution. What was meant to be a pondering repose, had now turned into a retrospect involving . . . his first wife. Rita was so diverse from his first wife, Maria. _"Ahh yes . . . Maria.", _His mind whispered in tune. _"She played my original game so well. Is Rita willing to meet the eyes of sufficiency?" _But even so, the memory of Maria Briskomy remained, taunting him while commemorating that day where the cunning Crime Lord had begun his rise to power.

FLASHBACK 

A younger Metsuma followed his wife Maria Briskomy, into her extravagant luxury office within Briskomy HQ. "Maria, I'm only suggesting that you accept my help. You could use a break."

Maria was a lovely woman, tan skin, bright blue eyes, and elegant brown hair in short bangs. She sighed as she sat at her desk with her arms folded. "Metsuma, this company belongs to me. I'm pleased you want to help but . . . taking over the corporation is so long term."

Metsuma bowed his head to fake his solemn. "So . . . you don't need me at all."

She stood up in defiance. "Metsuma, I love you with all my heart. But this company belongs to me only. My father passed it down to me and I wish to pass it down to our child one day. I cant interfere with tradition."

Metsuma's eyes widened upon hearing 'child'. He looked up at Maria . . . with a grievous smile. "Oh, but of course. And . . . the child will Inherit everything?"

She nodded. "That's right."

He took the moment to ponder, pacing in circles to Maria's unotice. "But . . . what if something were ever to happen to you before we had a child? What would happen then?"

She glanced at him with suspicion. "Why do you ask?"

He chuckled casually. "You want the company to live on don't you? I'm only planning to prevent Briskomy's undoing. Just to be safe."

And just like that, she obliviously began to play her part in his game. "Well . . . I suppose the company would go to you if such circumstances were to occur." She smiled at him affectionately. "But we don't need to worry about that."

"No.", He lied with a cunning smile. "We'll never need to worry about that."

PRESENT TIME

Still seated, Metsuma laughed to himself mutely. "Those were the easier days. But . . . perhaps the same game." Fully energized, the crime lord stood up and began to head for the exit. "Rita will fight for my side!", He announced to himself. "I can make it happen . . . no matter how bothersome she is."

…...

Outside of the Catallia City Pokemon Center, Gio and Delia stood blankly at each other . . . deciding against going inside for the moment to spare.

"Spencer and the Pokemon are probably waiting for us.", Delia noted, gazing at the late afternoon sky before watching him again. "Gio, this day was perfect."

He nodded with a playful grin. "It was. But . . . soon, I'm thinking we should try-" But his words dissolved to air when his ear drums suddenly popped upon hearing a massive explosion only a few yards from the right. "Ahh!", He yelled clenching his ears.

Panicked, Delia looked into the sky to see several Torino Jet Planes assailing the city with repulse bombs. "No!", She cried in fear as the city's civilians began to scatter with dread.

"To the ground!", Demanded Gio as he pulled Delia under his arms, sulking to the ground for cover while the continuous booming assault continued.

From the Pokemon Center entrance, Spencer and Meowth came rushing out. "What's going on?", Spencer franticly asked, dazzled by the sudden destruction.

But before his question could be answered, dozens of Torino Transport Drills began to surface from the ground around them, rumbling the streets with fear. Surrounded by the several titanic

vehicles, Gio found himself clueless. _"What the hell am I supposed to do now?", _He thought diffidently as Torino troops and Pokemon began to spill out from the Drill hatches.

"**Gio, gather your Pokemon!", **His father's ghost urgently advised.

With no time to waste, the teen trainer turned to Spencer. "Pokeballs, now!"

Spencer obliged and immediately tossed the bag to him before claiming his own commands. "Split up! Go!" The Pokemon Legends expert found himself sprinting in the opposite direction, leading about a dozen Torino forces and their Pokemon to chase after him.

Now, only Gio and Delia remained but with less enemies to combat. After Delia had regained Faith, Gio began to rummage through the bag for his Cyndaquil. But suddenly, the Catallia City police force charged into the scene with fury. "Arrest those culprits!", Officer jenny instructed her force.

But the Torino soldiers were unthreatened. "Forget it!", One troop rebelled. "Golbat, use Wing Attack!"

With the police occupying the area's troops, Gio rapidly grabbed Delia's wrist and Meowth's tail, before pulling them into the Pokemon Center. But safety was far from near. "There's an ambush of Torino goons!", Nurse Joy explained the obvious as she struggled to lock the doors behind them. "You trainers both need to escape this chaos and quickly!"

"Chansey! Chan!", Her Chansey agreed.

"But there's no other way out!", Said Delia, tears rolling down her cheeks. "What can we do?"

Hurriedly, Joy led the teenagers and their Pokemon into the backroom before revealing a hidden door behind the Pokeball storage racks. "This passage leads to the underground caverns. This was the same route that the Black Arachnid used to break into the Catallia's' facilities long ago. Everything is connected through the caverns. You'll be safe until you uncover the city exit."

"Oh, thank you Nurse Joy." Relived, Delia began to rush down the dark passage's steps with Faith tightly shielded within her arms. "Gio, if we hurry, we might be able to find Spencer."

He and Meowth followed her down. "Alright. Then lets hurry."

"Meow!"

"Please be careful!", Nurse Joy cautioned, shutting the passage door behind them.

Once they reached the bottom of the steps, they found themselves in the midst of two different paths on both sides. "Which way, Gio?"

He paused to consider, but remembered Spencer. "Meowth and I will take the left path.", He stated. "You take the right path since the City Entrance is east of the Pokemon Center. It's your best bet of getting out of this mess alive." Her safety was now his focus. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Her mouth dropped in shock. "But what about that promise we made about facing risks together? What about everything we agreed-"

"Delia!", He scolded at her impatiently. "We're taking a new step in the relationship. Sometimes you just need to trust your instinct, alright?" He stepped toward her and held her into his arms for an emotional farewell. "Just . . . please stay safe."

She was in tears again, latching onto him like a pillow. "Please . . . don't leave me. What if something happens to you?"

"Torino hasn't killed me yet.", He encouraged jokingly. "There's got to be a reason for that."

Somehow, his confidence managed to conquer her sorrow. The concept was that of dancing in mid gunfire. After a few more sniffles, she parted from him. "Alright.", She agreed finally. "You save Spencer."

He nodded as he began to run in the other direction. "That's the plan!", His voice echoed off the walls before he vanished into the darkness.

"Pichu? Pi?", Faith fretted over her owner's tears.

But Delia wiped them away. "I'm fine, Faith. Now . . . lets get out of here before the Torino thugs find us."

…...

Standing on top of the Catallia City Clock Tower, Kyden and his Eevee surveyed the battle below. Torino forces were engulfing the city streets and buildings, overpowering every Police officer, civilian, and Trained Pokemon below. So this was what it felt like to be apart of Torino's operations. He knew it involved so much destruction . . . but the fear that deluged every innocent was both terrifying and empowering at the same time. It made him think of his original, Giovanni. Oh, how he had trained non stop for weeks to prepare for a rematch; clone against original. This battle was just what he needed to refuel his motivation. No one would get in his way!

"History will remember this day well.", Said Crissela as she approached from the side to overlook the action below. "As the day Torino injected the Johto Region with fear. It wont be long before other regions cower before our might."

"Metsuma has it all planned out, doesn't he.", Whispered Kyden, sarcastically. "I wonder how my purpose will fit into all of this."

She rested her elbow against his shoulder and sighed carelessly. "Kyden, enjoy the battle and quit depressing yourself."

"Once I have Giovanni, I'll stop being depressed.", He said calmly, trying to make her understand. "But . . . a little battling never hurt. What do you say, Eevee? More training?"

"Veee!", Eevee squealed with aggressive delight.

"General Crissela!", A crackling voice called from her comlink. "General, do you copy?"

Crissela withdrew the comlink and spoke into it. "What is it, captain?"

"Giovanni Ketchum is in Catallia City!", The captain alerted. "I repeat, Giovanni Ketchum is in Catallia City!"

As soon as Kyden heard this, he snatched Crissela's comlink and hollered into the device firmly. "Where? Where is he!"

"He retreated inside the Pokemon Center!", Reported the Captain. "We searched the building but he's disappeared! No trace of him! We did, however, find a secret passage that leads to the city's underground caverns. It's very likely he escaped through their not long ago. Shall I ready a search party?"

"Not until I get there!" The anxious clone tossed the comlink back to Crissela before readying to join the battle below. "My luck has changed!"

"Be cautious, Kyden!", Crissela admonished with the utmost warning. "Don't screw it up this time."

"Don't worry about me, Crissi.", He assured with an avid grin smothered across his face. "I'm invincible, now." And with that, he and his Eevee joined the fray.

…...

Having returned to the council session, Samuel stood before the several Pokemasters once the temporary recess had been adjourned.

"Your request is an unusual one.", Danforth admitted freefully. He was a man of negotiations but a council investigation would involve much effort. "I understand you wish to avenge your father but . . . the truth is already clear."

"Marcus Difo did not kill my father!", Samuel hollered, greatly offending the council's reverence. "He had no affiliation with my father whatsoever. There would be no motive."

"Difo was a psychopath.", Chuckled Baltan, his fingers tapping against the side of the chair. "Psychopaths need no motive!"

"Oh, here we go with the arguing again.", The Indigo League president sighed. "Oh, if only Clint Ketchum were still on the council."

Samuel ignored the comment. "If you refuse to help me . . . then I'm afraid I cannot support your case."

"Good!", Baltan growled back at him furiously. "Because there is no case to prove! You lose, Professor." He eyed Danforth. "And as do you."

"Enough!", Bellowed Danforth. He couldn't bear to deal with the squabbling any further. But he needed to continue his protest against Briskomy. There was no other option but to obey the Professor's request. "Professor Oak . . . you have our support to investigate the murder of Nelson Oak under the condition that you lend us the information your father had left behind."

"Treason!", Baltan violently objected, standing from his seat. "I oppose this notion!"

Agatha smiled at Samuel, nodding her head with approval. "I concur the notion."

Gritting his teeth with frustration, Baltan shot Agatha a dirty look. "Traitor!"

"I concur as well.", Said Graverd Stone.

Sintas rolled her eyes. "I oppose the notion. Less investigating. More action."

The Indigo League President stood up next. "I support the notion!"

"As do I!", The Indigo League Vice President supported.

"Then it's settled.", Danforth declared with satisfaction. "Professor Oak, thank you for your time."

Sammy bowed as he readied to depart. "Thank you. All of you." He exchanged a secret thanking smile at Agatha before feeling his heart pound with anticipation. His father would soon be avenged. And the murderer, would soon be brought to justice. His devotion would soon be restored. _"Don't worry, Tucker. I'm on my way home. And when I return, you'll see a much happier father."_

"Fools!", Baltan roared as he strolled out of the room. "You are all wasting your time!" But the Pokemaster of fire was not fearful of wasting time. He was fearful of the humiliation that could eventually shame him if there were such a truth yet to be uncovered. _"I will not let these turn of events transpire!"_

…...

Delia felt safer knowing that Gio would be handling the commotion. She always trusted him to handle anything violently related. He was a brave and powerful trainer. Ever since leaving Pallet Town, his skills had been improving dramatically. _"I know you'll find, Spencer.", _She pondered. _"I trust you, Gio." _She continued to make her way down the cavern halls. But her transit was suddenly cut short when she found herself at another multi-passaged room. "Oh no. What now?"

"Chu!", Faith alerted, waving her tiny arms in the opposite direction.

Delia spun around to find Kyden approaching from behind, revealing himself from the darkness. She stepped back, startled. "You . . . you're him. The boy who looks like-"

"Where is he?", Kyden quietly asked.

She was frozen where she stood, unable to utter any words. From behind, Torino forces flooded the room from both passages. Her breath became short as she became surrounded. "Don't hurt me.", She begged emotionally.

The clone gazed into her frightened eyes with shame. He felt . . . guilty. His conscience had turned against him. "I'm . . . not going to hurt you.", He said finally, unable to look away at her beautiful innocent face. "I . . . I need to find him."

Delia remained silent, observing him closely with cautious visual. This boy was fascinating. Not because he had the face of Gio . . . but for another reason she just couldn't figure out."Can . . . can you tell me who you are?", She stuttered.

"Kyden.", He replied simply.

"No . . . I mean, why do you look like Gio?", She corrected more desperately, ignoring the troops behind her. "Who are you?"

He felt like responding in truth but knew his mission was not meant to associate with the enemy . . . even though he didn't consider her the enemy as much as Gio. In fact, he felt himself to somehow respect her. To spare her. What was this emotion he was feeling? "I'll . . . tell you who I am. But first, you tell me where Giovan . . . err . . . Gio is."

…...

Practically dragging Rita by her wrist, Metsuma led his wife-to-be out of their suite and toward the War Room. "Come along, Rita!", He said excitedly. "You're going to love this!"

"Metsuma, what is this surprise that you are so eager to show me!", Complained Rita, trying to loosen her fiance's grip. "If it's more jewelry then I don't want it because I already have a closet full-"

"It's not jewelry.", He told her. "Keep guessing."

"A legendary Pokemon?", She guessed blindly. "I don't need another one of those. Just sell it. We could make a fortune-"

"No, not a Legendary Pokemon.", He responded before accessing the password transmitter to enter the war room. "Are you ready?"

"For what!", She interrogated impatiently.

Inside the War-Room, Viper turned from his post in shock. He had been overseeing the siege of Catallia City from the surveillance updater. "Boss Metsuma. Madame Ketchum. Err . . . to what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?"

"Marry us, Viper.", Metsuma strictly demanded, grasping Rita by the waist.

But Rita was far more appealed than Viper. She glared into Metsuma's emotionless eyes with disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"We are to be married right here.", He repeated himself with profoundness. "Right now."

She gasped, unable to show any sort of expression. "Metsuma . . . I thought we agreed to elope-"

"Why wait?", Inquired the Crime Lord, reversing the interrogation. "This is the perfect opportunity. We are together finally with no severe business to intervene with our romance."

Viper was practically speechless. It would seem that Metsuma had really put thought into their earlier conversation. "I . . . would be happy to wed you both."

Rita clenched at her chest, feeling a tingling sensation in her heart. "Metsuma . . . are you sure?"

He nodded, truthfully expecting a different reaction from Rita. "Positive."

"Then yes!", She chanted, jumping up and down. "Viper, say the words! Forget the whole opening crap! Just say the words so I can kiss him!"

"_She's just as desperate as he is!", _Viper joked in thought. But what was differed between the too was their destinies. Unfortunately, they would not intertwine. "Errr . . . alright . . . Metsuma Rocket, do you take Rita Ketchum to be your wife?"

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "I do."

"And Rita Ketchum.", The nervous corporal continued on. "Do you take Metsuma Rocket to be-"

"I do! I do! I do!", She cheered repeatedly, feeling affection for the first time in a long time. "I love Metsuma Rocket! And . . . the money and jewelry he gives me!"

Viper shrugged, obeying the orders giving to him. "Then I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss-" He looked up to find that the two were already french kissing against the wall. With an embarrassed smile, he left the war room with a final note. "Err . . . I'll be sure to legalize this official arrangement with Sorhagen." He then exited the room.

Hungry for his lips, Rita was climbing all over Metsuma like a savage Arcanine. "I love you so much!"

He momentarily separated from the bond to look into Rita's eyes . . . with a grievous smile. "And I love you."

…...

Beneath Catallia City, Gio and Meowth found themselves at a dead end within the underground caverns. "What now?", Gio asked himself.

"Meow!", Meowth admonished, sensing foes approaching.

"I had a feeling Torino would be down here eventually.", Gio whispered, hearing several heavy footsteps nearing their position. He turned around, attempting to seek a way out . . . but nothing. _"If they found Delia already, she may have been forced to tell them where I am.", _The thought of his girlfriend being threatened enraged him deeply. She had to have made it out alive. _"She had to have!" _

Hastily, Meowth blasted a Water Pulse above the room entrance. As a result, several large boulders immediately blocked off the entrance. "Meowy!"

Gio nodded with approval. "Good work." But he couldn't help but think about Delia's safety. "Now we have to get out of here so we can rescue Spencer . . . and hopefully, not Delia." He looked around again, hearing Torino troop voices screaming in pain outside of the room. He ignored this, believing it to be a trap and continued to search with his eyes. ". . . No way out!", He kicked at the wall furiously. "Damn it!" Suddenly, the piled boulders began to rumble. Gio became silent . . . and then, everything became silent. "You want me so bad, Torino?", Gio challenged, out of his mind. "Come and get me!"

In the blink of an eye, the entrance of the room literally exploded, sending chunks of rock and dirt thrashing toward Gio.

"Mreow!" Meowth ducked for cover as smoke filled the room.

Wafting the smoke away, Gio slowly opened his eyes to find several dead bodies of Torino soldiers collapsed on the floor. "What the hell-" But he stopped in mid sentence, hearing footsteps approach from ahead. "No . . ." Hesitantly, he lifted his head to find Hunter Memphis emerging from the smog, followed by his henchman, outnumbering him from all around.

"Expecting someone else?", The cloaked rogue hissed, preparing to fire his Wrist Cannon at the horrified trainer.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .


	10. Chapter 10: Catallia Catastrophe

(Sorry for the delay. This is an extremely busy time for me so chapters will be kind of scarce for the time being . . . at least until Thanksgiving Break. But this is a pretty long chapter so enjoy. Gio and Kyden have their first Pokemon battle so go to Youtube, Search Pokemon Anime Sound Collection – Johto Rival Battle, and have your volume at it's highest! Haha, nahh you don't have to. I only did while I was writing the scene and it seemed pretty epic. But what can I say, writing requires inspiration.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 10: Catallia Catastrophe

Only minutes ago, Delia stood tall and erect like a petrified statue, despairing the moment before Kyden could lunge at her with his fury intact. But . . . minutes later, she remained abound.

Kyden had never even flinched. He only continued his insistent interrogation while Torino soldiers obediently restrained Delia from the exits. "Do you plan on telling me where Giovanni is?", Kyden asked again as his Eevee eyed her suspiciously.

Unprovoked, the innocent teenager just crossed her arms and turned her head away. "It's like I said, I wont tell you anything until you tell me who you are."

Growing impatient with her, the undecided clone considered her request. If he told this girl . . . this beautiful and unique girl, about his identity, then he would be able to track down Giovanni. But why risk it? Metsuma had strictly forbade him to reveal any information. "I cant tell you about me.", He explained softly, attempting a more friendly approach towards her. "I'm a slave to consequences."

"I . . . don't understand.", She replied, heaving Faith closer with caution. Deep down, Delia understood who this young man was. A human being, of course . . . but truly a replica? "Just answer this. Are . . . you a clone?"

Kyden squinted his eyes shut in agony upon hearing the word 'Clone'. "Please, don't call me that.", He urged her, refusing to establish eye contact. He felt as though he had just suffered a stab to the heart.

So Gio's theory was correct. The being standing before was in fact, a clone of her boyfriend. "It's true.", She whispered in gasp. But even so, the boy she was gazing upon was . . . much more than just a copy. _"He's unusually fascinating." _Something about him made her insides tingle with felicity and her mind bind into mixed emotions. He wasn't the face of evil at all. He was the face of something entirely different. But she couldn't quite figure it out because . . . he was empty. His own soul, a victim of furtive torment. She could see through him oh so clearly. "And you said your name was Kyden, right?"

He glared at her with suspicion of his own. Was she insulting him? ". . . Yes.", He mumbled to her.

"That's a beautiful name." An enchanting smile emerged upon her alluring face. "My name is Delia."

"_Did . . . she just say my name was beautiful?" _In reality, Kyden couldn't decide how to respond to her compliment. This was precisely what Crissela subjected to; fraternizing with enemies. He couldn't do this. No matter how intriguing these turn of events had become, he couldn't risk unveiling further complication. With little emotion, he waved his arm in the air. "She's stalling.", Kyden lied to his troops, trying to degrade the awkwardness of the situation. "Scatter about the cavern corridors and find Giovanni!"

The troops immediately dispersed through the halls leaving only Delia, Kyden, Faith, and Eevee. "I'm not trying to stall!", She scolded him, appalled that he would disgrace her as if she were the villain. "I'm just trying to figure you out!"

He stepped forward, desperate to silence her before he could find himself absorbed into her mind games. "Don't!", He yelled frighteningly. "I have nothing against you, OK?"

Fearlessly, she pushed him away and began poking at his chest. "And what is it you have against my boyfriend?"

He became silent. He barely knew this girl . . . but somehow, his anger towards Gio had transformed into jealousy. "You're . . . his girlfriend?"

She nodded. "Yes. Why?"

He turned his head away, concealing his embarrassment. "Nothing. Just tell me where he is.", He groaned sternly.

"And if I don't?", She questioned him in challenge, her face only inches from his. It was amazing as to how forward she could be towards someone antagonizing her. This was never the case with past foes. But in her mind, she refused to consider him a foe. "Answer me. What will you do if I don't tell you?"

He was speechless, unable to reply. There was no reply to give.

She had no choice but to become the greater antagonist. "Would you hurt me?"

"No!", He burst out, almost way to hastily. It was humiliating enough to start. But he was becoming too attached to ideals that he couldn't fall through with. "I mean, no. I . . . wouldn't hurt you.", He casually recovered.

She grinned, blushing. "You truly are his clone."

That was the line! Enraged, he stomped closer at her and held his fist up. "I said not to call me that!"

From Delia's arms, Faith began to emit static charges in warning. "Pi . . . . chu . . . ."

Kyden jumped back before he could be bolted, leaving Eevee to take his stance up front of. He was seeking a battle.

"Veee!"

Delia giggled with farce, shaking her head in disappointment.. "You don't want to battle me."

"No, I didn't!", He agreed savagely as the acrimony of his gaze countered her dissident demeanor. "But . . . I've got no choice now."

"You're not a villain like those other Torino scoundrels!", She shouted back at him, readying to battle. "I know this because I know Gio. But I also know that you're different from him in ways-" She was abruptly interrupted by blasts of flames that rapidly fielded the space between her face and Kyden's. The two jumped back, startled.

From the cavern room entrance, J appeared with her Bagon ceasing it's Flame Thrower as it halted beside her feet. With a satisfied smile, J removed her goggles to examine Kyden clearly. "It's taken some time, but we've finally manage to find you again.", She scorned. With a more accurate glance, J couldn't help but find the boy to be very peculiar. As if he weren't Giovanni. "So, Giovanni. Thought you could fool me by disguising yourself in a Torino uniform, dying your hair black, and putting on muscle? What an elaborate scheme."

"Scheme? What are you talking about?" The clone was stunned. This rigorous newcomer was mistaking him for his original. "Who are you?", He questioned, hesitant to play into the game.

"Shut up! You know exactly who I am." J raised her arm and aimed her wrist cannon at the boy, preparing to engage the stone confinement. "Looks like your little Meowth isn't here to save you now. But don't worry, we'll locate and capture it soon enough."

"I'm not Giovanni!", Kyden insisted, desperate to convince her. He didn't have time for this. It was obvious that they were both after the same target, but J's motives were most likely beckoned by the morals of profit. Except this 'Pokemon Hunter', was hunting Giovanni? It didn't make sense. _"Hopefully Giovanni's girl isn't too panicked- uhhh . . . Delia!" _ He suddenly remembered Delia, and swerved around to find that she was no longer present. _"No!", _He shouted mentally. _"She was my only key to finding Giovanni!" Aggravated_, he returned his focus to J whom had just finished adjusting her Wrist Cannon. "You're going to shoot me now?"

"You'll be safe . . . as a statue, that is.", J sarcastically comforted. "You were wise, allowing your girlfriend to escape while you play hero." She completely had her facts wrong. "But I couldn't care less for your romantic relationships. I'm here with a job to do. And that job, is to capture you, my most valuable target!"

But Eevee was now standing in front of Kyden, growling at J ferociously.

Provoked, Bagon appeared before J, leaving the two Pokemon to stare each other down with menacing glances.

J crossed her arms, considering. "Bagon seems eager for a battle. And that Eevee of yours looks twice as promising as your Meowth. But let's see how impressive it is in combat!" She pointed her finger out, commanding Bagon to charge. "Bagon, see if that Eevee is worth capturing!"

The Dragon Pokemon began it's stampede. "Baaaa!"

But Kyden forbid such a plot. He wasn't the least intimidated by the 13 year old Pokemon Hunter, no matter how savage her intentions. "Eevee belongs to me and me only!" Now it was he who entered the fray. "Eevee, Tackle it!"

Bound to obey, the Fox Pokemon sprinted towards the nearing Bagon. A collision course was not far from occurrence. "Vee!"

Noticing that Eevee would not back down, J instantly altered her plans. "Flamethrower, now!"

"Baaaaagon!" The Dragon foe speedily unleashed a barrage of flames at Eevee, intending on total annihilation.

But the Fox Pokemon was miraculously evading each projecting flame, jumping into the sky until he finally had Bagon in his sights below. "Veeee . . ."

Kyden was pumped as he allowed the rush of inhumanity to consume his technique. "Eevee, Iron Tail upon it's skull!"

With his tail stiff as metal, Eevee violently lunged his tail downwards, expecting to split Bagon's cranium into two.

J smiled, folding her hands together as if anticipating. But of course, she was.

Just before impact, the gray helmet upon the head of Bagon instantly emitted a glowing blue light as a reflective energy wielded like a counter shield, brutally heaving Eevee away in just moments.

Kyden shuddered in abashment. "What just happened?"

"Zen Headbutt.", J replied, as Bagon grazed it's feet upon the ground, preparing to charge at Eevee again.

But the Fox Pokemon refused to submit and hastily recovered to it's feet. "Veee!"

"So much persistence.", J noted, approving Eevee's skills. "Just like your Meowth."

Kyden flinched aggressively. She basically had just addressed him as Giovanni's clone without even knowing it. "I'm am not Giovanni!", He tried again.

She sighed while shaking her head. "I wont be fooled. Unfortunately, this battle will end quickly and you along with your Pokemon will belong to me. At least until we can cash you in."

"Cash me in?" Again, with the questions. It's not as if they would establish any useful information, especially now. But still he had to wonder, what did she mean by 'cash in'? These thoughts were distracting. He knew his priorities. The difficulties were now spreading like a bereaving plague. If he didn't defeat this profit hungry teenage queen, then his mission to capture Giovanni would be a lost cause. "I will defeat you.", He said proudly. "So bring it!"

…...

Circled by the forces of disaster, Gio's gaze beamed into the black shrouded hood of Hunter Memphis, ignoring his Lucario and henchman captivating any possible escape. "I've got bigger problems right now.", Gio berated the hooded foe, as if his excuse would make even the slightest change of plans.

The fearsome Pokemon Hunter snarled at the teen's comment. "Trust me, your problems have only but just begun!" In an instant, he fired his Wrist Cannon in Gio's direction, contemplating a stone cold trophy.

Gio, on the other hand, foresaw the poorly plotted surprise attack and quickly careened to dodge, pulling Meowth's tail to follow.

"Meow!"

With a Pokeball in hand, Gio sent out Cyndaquil. "Feel the heat, bastard!"

Cyndaquil appeared. "Cynda! Cyndaquil!"

"Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!"

"Quillllll!", It squealed, igniting and projecting a blast of blazing flames directly at the shrouded villain.

"Grraaaa!" Lucario then sprang up from behind Memphis and immediately landed ahead of it's master, stretching it's palms out and recoiling the flames back with Counter Attack.

Having taken Double-Damage from the Lucario's rebound technique, Cyndaquil was swept off it's feet and sent hurling into Gio like a bullet. "Quillll!"

Having been hauled to the ground, Gio speedily recalled his fainted Cyndaquil and stumbled to his feet with Meowth at his aid, defending him.

But Memphis was far from finished. His reign of terror was now a tactic of compelling Gio into subjection and fear. "Lucario, Aura Sphere!"

Obligingly, the Aura Pokemon thrusted it's palm forward and casted an orb of devastating energy at Gio.

"Agg!" This time to evade, Gio dropped to the ground, only missing the attack by inches. The belligerent sphere clashed into the wall behind he and Meowth, resulting in a rumbling explosion that detonated the stone barricade and revealed a new exit into the City's Underground Sewage Tunnels. With his escape in mind, Gio latched onto Meowth and rushed into the passage way, leaving Memphis and his lackeys blinded by the explosion's smoke.

"He's going to escape!", Memphis predicted in alert. "Stop him!"

…...

From above the caverns, Spencer blitzed through Catallia City's alleyways as Torino Soldiers pursued him perilously. For hours he had been hiding and fleeing the criminal savages and each passing moment signified how much more outnumbered he was. But he was doing this for Gio and Delia. If he had not loured the troops away from his friends, then they would all have been hostages by now . . . or worse. If he had to surrender, then that was the price of sacrifice. "Now things are going to become a lot more difficult.", He whispered to himself, spotting a dead end up ahead. With his back against the brick wall and his feet behind a sewage manhole, he watched as the Torino Troops poured into the confined alley. But he wouldn't give up yet. He at least had his Pokemon.

"Surrender!", The officer in lead demanded.

Spencer looked up to find dozens of Torino Trained Golbat circling him like vulturous carnivores. There was truly no escape. "And . . . if I choose not to surrender?"

"I can answer that!" From above, The beautiful but lethal Torino General Crissela began to descend from above with the use of her newly equipped Jet-pack. She landed elegantly in front of her saluting forces, glaring at Spencer with a duplicitous smirk. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Giovanni's annoying Pokemon Expert."

"Legendary Pokemon Expert.", Spencer corrected, unaware of the severe punishment that could transpire upon his rebellious words.

Almost insultingly, she cupped her mouth in false abashment before bowing to him like a slave. "My sincere apologies, your expertness!"

The Torino forces snickered quietly at her mocking joke. But they immediately silenced once Crissela motioned her hand behind her.

Spencer was well aware that Crissela had a savor for playing around with her enemies, whether it be friendly manipulation or just childish but cruel insults. But even she had her limits. Unlike Difo, she was more controlled, precise, and crafty. But this was no time to submit to such immorality. Yes, he was outnumbered, but if there was one thing he had learned from Gio, it was 'Never give up without putting up a fight!' Instantly, Spencer summoned his Pokeball and held It forward.

Crissela giggled uncontrollably, continuing to ridicule his courageous pride. She knew perfectly well that this teenager could not match the annoying perseverance that only Giovanni and his Meowth could comply. "Oh please. Now you're a Pokemon Trainer?"

"I may not be at Gio's standards . . . but I'm still experienced ." His words only continued to amuse the empowered General.

"Sorry but your experience is not what Torino is after.", She told him, degrading his motivation to below zero. As if he were no challenge, Crissela seized the Torino Officer's Rifle and pointed it at Spencer. "You wont be given the opportunity to feel your soul be eaten away at. Instead, you'll die briskly. It's a suitable death for a pesky 'Trainer' such as yourself. And this way, Giovanni will-" But At that moment, her sentence trailed off into a disbelieving gasp.

Gio was climbing out of the sewage manhole, panting heavily as though his life depended on it. Oblivious to his surroundings, he crawled out of the tunnel and kneeled helplessly on the ground as Meowth followed from behind. Once the two had caught their breath, Gio gazed up to find Crissela standing over him. His eyes widened. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me!"

"Hello, little boy.", She whispered into his ear, kneeling down. "You've saved me the trouble of tracking-" Once again, she was cut off. The ground started to rumble abruptly, forcing her and her forces to clutch against the wall for balance.

With Crissela and her forces distracted, Gio jumped to his feet and rushed to drag Meowth and Spencer through the mob of perplexed soldiers, before successfully but just barely escaping . . . and then vanishing.

Crissela, however, remained inactive as she struggled to maintain her posture through the tremoring surface. She glanced over at the Sewage Hole to find a bright blue light emerging from it. Finally, a gust of furious Aura blasted from the vibrating port and directly into the sunset sky. She shaded her eyes beneath her arm until the Aura Beam's blinding rays of deadly energy ceased to exert. It was over.

An infuriated Lucario bolted out of the hole and landed with a determined strife. "Graa!", He cried into the air, realizing that Giovanni and Meowth had completely eluded it.

At last, Hunter Memphis levitated out of the hole with his Jet-Peds propelling him into the air. From below him, dozens of Henchmen were climbing after him, eager to adopt further commands.

"Will the surprises never end?", Joked Crissela, her arms folded in diversion. She had underestimated the mission after all. What had begun as a conquest to raid Johto for the glory of Torino, had now turned into a complex catastrophe, involving old and new enemies. This was not just a test for Kyden, but for her as well. The hooded being above her was nothing more than a ravaged delinquent. And with her soldiers locking eyes with his henchman, a violent resolution was nearing. She would take it oh so majesticly. "A Pokemon Hunter.", She spoke at last, confident with her words after having observed his technology and unusual looking followers. Not to mention having heard of Corporal Viper's estranged but similar encounter from weeks ago. "You can hide your identity behind that silly cloak of yours, but your profession will lead to many questions that individuals, such as I, may find peculiar. I wonder what a savage, such as yourself, is doing in a place like the Johto Region?"

"And I wonder why your Torino superior refuses to show his face.", He bellowed back. "Our professionalism is strictly limited to secrets that cannot be revealed. But be specifically warned, Giovanni is my target."

"Profit is all you seek?", Crissela laughed, having foreseen his natural ways, yet sensing more. "You'll regret involving yourself in a situation far beyond your part to play."

Memphis stared down upon Crissela with a disgusted grunt. "We share a common enemy, and I assure you, you'll have Giovanni soon enough. But for today, he belongs in my custody! Stand down!"

Crissela fringed. What was he rambling on about? His plans didn't seem logically beneficial on his part. But was this just the simple deceit of a Pokemon Hunter? Obviously yes. And she would have no part of it. "I'm not going anywhere!", She denounced aggressively, summoning a Pokeball as she activated her Jet Pack and ascended enough so that she may match her face apart from his. "Corporal Viper failed to combat you. But now, you'll understand the true wrath of Torino!"

"Then you will share Viper's fate!", He roared, readying to instruct his henchman. "Prepare your Pokemon and attack Torino!"

"Wipe them all out!", Crissela ordered her own forces. "And let the games begin!" Rapidly, she maneuvered a mid air kick into Memphis's chest, hurling him backwards with ease. "With you occupied, my most reliable servant is hunting Giovanni at this very moment."

The cloaked villain then lunged back at Crissela with a body slam. "As is mine!"

Using it's High Developed Psychic Powers, Lucario joined it's master in the air. "Graaa!"

Outnumbered, Crissela sneered a menacing expression before quickly propelling away through the clouds, leading him away from the battlegrounds below.

Memphis desperately pursued her, with Lucario close behind. "Giovanni may have escaped me. But Torino will not!" And with the area having been deserted by the most horrifying leaders, the surface battle below initiated a most annihilative war between the Torino Military, Memphis' Henchman, and the Catallia City Law Enforcement. Not to mention all of the Pokemon affiliated. Mayhem was spreading throughout the city as the sun began to merge within the glistening horizon.

…...

Having bypassed danger once again and explaining Delia's separation from him, Gio lead Spencer and Meowth back to the City's Central Police Station. The area had been deserted by Torino Troops hours ago. This was the perfect opportunity. If he wished to find Delia and escape the city in one piece, he needed all the help he could acquire, even if it meant the aid of the people he despised most; the authorities. But this was no time to be fastidious. _"She had to have escaped the city."_, Gio repeated in his mind. _"She just had to have." _With thoughts aside, he burst into the Police Station.

Jenny noticed this and quickly equipped her handgun in alarm. "You! I knew there was something suspicious about you the moment I first laid eyes on you!"

Gio rolled his eyes in spite. "Jenny, this has nothing to do with me!"

"Save it!", She hollered, outraged. "I find it hard to believe that on the same day a rebellious teenager resembling the Black Arachnid shows up here, our city falls under attack!" From over her shoulder, Spinarak appeared. "Looks like you wont be having your thieving hands on Spinarak after all."

This time, Spencer protested. He knew the severity of the situation. "Please Officer, we need your help!"

She snarled. "And why should I help you, kid?"

Just then, General Crissela and Hunter Memphis came crashing through the front window, wrestling in mid air at the expense of their aerial equipment. After a few punches and kicks, the two villains soared directly into the roof and disappeared, leaving chunks of ceiling to fall from above.

"That's why!", Gio shouted at her furiously, pointing upwards. "The City is raving with Torino and Pokemon Hunting Scum. And if you don't think a savage German chick and a robotic Pokemon Hunter is enough, try a murderous thirteen year old girl with the ability to fly a building sized airship and annihilate anything in her path!"

"Oh, let us not forget about an obsessive super clone with the intention of killing-", Spencer added, a bit too obviously before being cut off by a harsh elbow from Gio.

"Spencer!", Gio coughed obnoxiously. "Remember, ixnay on the Super Clone-ay!"

"Errr I meant to warn you about three brainless Torino guys with rhyming names.", Spencer corrected. "They aren't dangerous but pretty dang annoying. Trust me on that."

Gio nodded. "Yeah. Oh and did I forget to mention about the Psychotic scientist with a Zapdos clone-"

"Gio.", Spencer interrupted with a pitiful grin. "Difo's dead, remember?"

Gio smacked his head, sighing in shame. "Right. Force of habit. Sorry. But anyway, the point is, If we want to stop Torino and the Bounty Hunters, we . . . ugh . . . I don't want to say this but . . . we need to work together!"

"Meow! Meow!", Acknowledged Meowth.

Slowly, Jenny lowered her weapon with a cautiously attentive expression as her fellow officers nervously observed the hole over their heads. She glanced at Spinarak in question. "Spinarak? What do you think?"

The Spider Pokemon squirmed with eagerness.

After a long pause, Jenny sighed and faced Gio with a displeased frown. "Fine, kid. We'll chase after that Torino woman and her hooded friend. If you want to help, I suggest you stay here and keep an eye out for more trouble."

"No.", Gio objected. Though he had gained Jenny's support, he was more concerned for Delia's safety. He was just determined to know whether or not she had escaped the city as he instructed. Delia did have a tendency to be a damsel in distress. But then again, so did he. "We'll handle things here. But I need a favor from you and your police force."

She eyed him curiously.

"My girlfriend.", He continued to explain in a serious tone. "We got separated earlier. I need to find her and make sure she's safe, but I also need to handle the trouble up here. I cant do both at once. And . . . I know you and your task force are the best at tracking. So please, can you find her for me and bring her to safety? If something happened to her . . . I don't know what I'd do."

Jenny rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Your compassion is pretty sincere, kid. Maybe I did misjudge you."

Gio forced a smile. "Don't worry. I can handle Crissela's insulting puns and Memphis' hunting devices. Besides, I don't think it could get much worse than It is now."

But he spoke too soon. From the same shattered window, Kyden was violently launched into the building, landing behind the front desk before his concealed body had instantly fallen unconscious.

"Great!", Jenny bantered in a sarcastic tone. "Anyone else care to come flying through the window? Maybe the Black Arachnid?"

But as suspected, someone else was entering the building, climbing over the shatter pieces of glass, scanning the room for her victim with the help of her High Tech Bounty Goggles. Finally, she locked Gio into her sights.

"Is that the murderous 13 Year old Girl you were talking about?", Asked Jenny, pointing her firearm forward.

Gio nodded. "That would be her." Hastily, he began to dispatch Jenny and her police force. "Quick, go find Delia! Make sure she's safe! I can handle this."

"I hope you know what you're doing, kid.", Jenny remarked before hurrying her cops and their Spinarak out of the station.

Oblivious to Kyden's unconscious state behind the front counter, J marched toward Gio with a bewildered expression. "I just blasted you through a building and . . . you're perfectly intact?"

It didn't take long for Gio to understand. Obviously Kyden's confrontation with J had greatly confused things. But he would have to play along before matters could complicate any further. "Yeah . . . I guess I'm fine.", Gio responded blankly.

With her Wrist Cannon aimed at him, J suspiciously continued to examine him. "How did you change your clothes so fast? And how did you fix your hair back to it's original-"

"I guess I'm just that good.", Gio chuckled, cutting her off to save time. Hopefully, she would faint upon the impossibility so that he wouldn't have to hassle about battling her.

But instead, the 13 year old Pokemon Hunter crossed her arms and smiled while tapping her foot repeatedly against the floor. "Clearly, I don't know who I'm dealing with."

Sensing J's comment as a threat, Meowth bounced forward with his claws extended. "Meow!"

"I see your Meowth is back!", She noted loudly, reaching for her own Pokeball. "It's a shame that it wont be yours much longer!"

Skorupi appeared. "Skorup!"

This was definitely a new Pokemon, but he didn't have time to research. J needed to learn her place. "Memphis isn't here to protect you this time!", Taunted Gio.

"Oh please, Memphis is nothing without me! Once I have you and your Pokemon in custody, I'll finally have met the ranks of a true Pokemon Hunter!" Instantaneously, she commenced the match. "Skorupi, Pin Missile!"

"Skorpi!", The venomous insect screeched as it spiratically fired multiple radiated needles at Meowth.

"Meowthy!", The scratch cat hissed as he became bombarded by such an unfamiliar attack.

Even Gio was dazzled. When battling alone, J certainly knew how to make the first move at such a remarkable pace. But that didn't compare to Skorupi's unique attack. "Meowth, fight back with Thunderbolt!", He yelled in compelling aggravation.

Warding off the piercing needles, Meowth sprang into the air before emitting a devastating blast of lightning at the poisonous mutagen.

But J was no fool. Long range attacks were so predictable. "Skorupi, counter with Knock Off!"

With it's right pincer conjuring a black hazy orb, Skorupi parried the Electrical blow with it's shrouding claw of mist.

Gio stood daunted. Evasion was not the method that J used for precaution. Instead, her technique simply involved countering the opposing attack with one of her own. Memphis trained her well in the art of Pokemon Battles. But the electrical backfire was closing in. Gio needed to stick with his own strategy. "Meowth, Dig!"

Just in the nick of time, the feline had burrowed beneath the building tiles within moments, his body veiled under the scarce surface.

Gio smiled, clutching his fists with appeasement. "Nice, Meowth." Meowth was definitely improving his burrowing skills. That would come in handy for future gym battles . . . assuming he could survive this catastrophe.

Skorupi stood perfectly still. Obviously, It had partaken in this situation once before. All it could do for the moment was rely on it's master.

But J already had her goggles on the go, adjusting the settings to her liking. "Sensing Underground location!" After finally detecting Meowth, the cheating Pokemon Hunter waved her hand forward in warning. "Skorupi, directly behind you!"

With his location revealed, Meowth breached through the tiles, his claws ready to strike Skorupi. "Meeeeow!"

The attempt was hopeless. Without even looking, the scorpion Pokemon bolted it's claw tail backward into the air, clutching Meowth by the torso with a tight grip.

Spencer gasped as Meowth was brutally chucked across the room. "This is not good, Gio." But then again, he couldn't blame his friend. Meowth would have landed a final blow if J hadn't cheated. If anything, she deserved a taste of her own medicine . . .

…...

Delia sat scrunched up behind a local bench under a walkway bridge in the Catallia City Courtyard, hiding as best she could while being forced to listen to the vicious battle extending miles away; Gunshots, Hyper beams, Thunderbolts, Pokemon Cries, Sirens, Ect. She sighed deeply while cradling Faith in her arms. _"Gio, the exit is blocked off!"_, She thought as if telepathically communicating with him. _"How do you expect me to escape now?" _

"Pichu!", Faith panicked, sensing danger approaching. "Chu! Chu!"

"No!", Delia puffed as she jumped to her feet in total distress. She rotated her head around. "Whose there? Gio?"

From behind, 3 playful voices emerged, singing an oddly familiar motto.

"Aha! We have you trainers now!" It was Torino's most dishonorable agents; Tank, Hank, and Frank. "You've crossed paths with the wrong crowd, sir!", Frank recited in song.

"You may have beaten us once, but now it's our turn!", Hank continued the motto.

"Crime and Chaos is our goal!", Both Frank and Hank chanted.

"Fall to shame as we annihilate your soul!", Tank boasted, referencing Crissela's quote.

"The Game is up. You've already lost!", Cheered Frank.

"No running now. Our paths have crossed!", Hank continued.

"The names Tank-", Tank joyfully chided.

"Frank-", Frank followed.

"And Hank!", The final man spat.

"Bow in fear before Torino's most cunning rank . . . s!", All three finished.

Delia could only frown at the three goons. She was honestly befuddled. "Do . . . I know you three?"

Tank was wide-eyed with astonishment. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yeah, we're the ones who attacked you with the Ariados Robot!", Explained Frank, desperate to familiarize her with their identities. "Only a few days ago!"

"Oh right!", Delia remembered while nodding. "How have you three been?"

"Oh here we go again!", Hollered Tank as he raised his arms to confirm how annoyed he was by the insanity.

Hank curiously gazed over Delia's shoulder. "Hey, where's Giovanni? Where's Meowth? And that genius kid who travels around with you guys?"

Delia now realized how defenseless she was. She backed away slowly with a nervous giggle. "They . . . aren't here right now."

"Chu . . .", Cautioned Pichu as the three Torino goons stepped closer with a devious grin.

"Oh really?", Tank cackled, wiggling his fingers at her as if ready to grab her. "This is perfect. Once Giovanni realizes we have you, he'll have to surrender to us peacefully-"

Frank nodded, though oblivious. "And then . . . uhh . . .we . . . turn Giovanni over to Crissela-"

"And finally get promoted to the higher ranks!", Hank finished with delight.

"Oh no . . .", Delia gasped. All she could do was step back helplessly while clutching her Pichu with what unprovoked affection she had left.

But Tank and his boys were closing in. "You're ours, girly!"

"Not on my watch, you crooks!", A courageous voice called from over the bridge.

The three men gazed over their heads to find Officer Jenny and her inferior cops climbing down strings of Spinarak web hanging from the apex of the city bridge.

"Run for it!", Tank yelled as he attempted to sprint across the courtyard like a wild Tauros. Immediately, Hank and Frank followed with all their vigor.

"Spinarak, get em'!", Commanded Jenny.

All at once, Jenny's Spinarak along with it's fellow justified brethren projected swift strands of web that promptly apprehended the three harassers into dome prisons of impasse. No escape was possible.

The several police officers rushed across the perimeter in order to arrest the criminal morons who were tangled in confinements of impenetrable web while squirming frenziedly for freedom.

Delia was relieved. It was an unexpected rescue part but she did owe her life to them. "Thank you.", She sighed with great gratitude while facing Officer Jenny and her Spinarak.

"Pi!", Faith thanked after Delia.

Jenny shrugged. "Don't thank me. It was your boyfriend who sent us to find you."

Delia felt the tension in her body fade away. "Gio?", She giggled unbelieving. "Even when he's not around . . . he's trying to protect me."

"I suppose so.", Jenny admitted, surveying the area for any other threats. "I was wrong to accuse him. I guess I owe him an apology."

Delia remained puzzled by Gio's supposed request though. "But wait, why did he send you instead of coming to find me himself?"

Suddenly, Jenny remembered. "I almost forgot! You're boyfriend's in a bit of a dilemma."

"Dilemma?", Delia inquired, her heart beating rapidly again.

"A thirteen year old Pokemon Hunter ambushed him.", Jenny confirmed.

"J!", Delia identified in a flash. Gio had helped her and now, Delia had to return the favor.

"And there was also this other boy in Torino attire, about the same age as your boyfriend. In fact, he kind of had a similar face."

"Kyden!", Balled Delia into the sky before dragging Jenny into the opposing direction. "We need to help Gio!" If Kyden was present, than she could maybe put an end to this sprouting rivalry that the counterparts shared. After all, both Gio and the newcomer clone valued her safety. She could play on those benefits and end the commotion once and for all. _"I'm coming Gio. Please . . . don't hurt Kyden." _

…_..._

From the atop the Catallia City Clock-Tower, Hunter Memphis and General Crissela had already begun to ensue a fatal Pokemon Battle. This is what it had come to; A showdown of ruthless commanders and their loyal pets. Though the fight was closing to a climax, neither side could adopt victory.

"Jynx, Shadow Ball!", Crissela ordered joyously, pleasured by the adrenaline rush of battling.

"Use Aura Sphere, Lucario!", Instructed Memphis sternly.

"Jynnnxx!", Cried Crissela's dancing minion as it conjured a Shadowy globe and discharged it at Lucario.

"Graaa!" But the Aura Fox had already rapidly launched it's own energy orb at Jynx, alert to Memphis' commands.

Soon enough, the two grazing attacks clashed, erupting a black cloud of foggy smog that swept across the roof, blinding both Memphis and Crissela. "Jynx, find Lucario!"

But after a few passing moments, Jynx leaped out of the smog and into clear sight, swaying it's fist back for a deathly Ice Punch.

But across from Jynx, Lucario had it's palm glistening as it somersaulted from the obscure haze. It was preparing to engage Force Palm.

Finally, the two combatant's fists met in mid air. But this time, the outcome resulted in a massive explosion that repelled both Jynx and Lucario from each other at incredible speed.

At last the battle was over. Once the smoke subsided, Crissela and Memphis both flinched in dismay at the sight of both of their Pokemon's fainted bodies.

Memphis was the first to recall his Pokemon silently. _"Lucario, you are a wonder . . .", _He thought. He really had no opinion to express over the battle's conclusion.

After a long pause, Crissela finally recalled Jynx. _"Yes, the Pokemon Hunter is impressive. But he still has yet to prove himself greater."_

Now the two masterminds of affliction were equally matched; both having prevailed to defeat eachothers greatest Pokemon. But silence now cleansed the air as the Pokemon Hunter stood his ground, focusing his Wrist Cannon upon the Torino General. Unfortunately, the device had powered down earlier. But he couldn't afford her knowing it was no longer functioning.

Crissela stepped forward collectedly as the moonlight beamed upon her flawless face and her hair bristled along the breezy nighttime wind. "You can't triumph, Pokemon Hunter. I've plotted out every act of this day. Nothing can ruin it.", She confided, pointing her finger toward the battle from afar with an devilish smirk. "Not even you and your pitiful band of lackeys."

"Giovanni is my target!", Memphis roared, stamping his foot forward. "You were foolish to compete with me!"

She laughed witlessly and began to slowly circle Memphis. "You truly don't understand, do you? I expected nothing less from a Sinnoh simpleton such as yourself." She stared out into the city, raising her arms as if applauding the carnage acts taking place miles away. "Torino is unbeatable. When we want something accomplished, it will be fulfilled. And yet here you are, challenging us as if you had even the slightest chance of winning."

"Sinnoh's criminals are diverse beings, General.", Growled Memphis. Withstanding Crissela's torment could onset her intentions. He knew this well. "We're one of the most advanced regions in the world. We don't fear you Johto and Kanto simple folk!"

Crissela extended her hand out again, presenting the onslaught of Pokemon Hunting Henchman from the battle below. "Your resistance is crumbling before my very eyes." She turned to him. "Before YOUR very eyes. You would be wise to surrender. After all, you cant possibly afford to recruit more henchman. Not in this region."

"Once I have Giovanni in my custody, I can have any amount of profit I desire!", Rebutted the frenetic Bounty Master.

She shook her head in denial, observing even the slightest flinch as she continued to pace around his position. "Profit isn't what you seek."

The words pierced into his soul, absorbing the lies and shattering them until the sheddings of truth could be wielded. "I'm . . . a Pokemon Hunter!", Memphis replied aggressively . . . but nervously. "What else would I desire?"

"I can see through you like a sheet of glass.", Warned the Torino General, licking her lips as if craving prey. "You pretend to be empty. You pretend to lack emotions. You shroud your soul in darkness for the sake of your well being. Very clever but very vulnerable."

"_Why . . . is she doing this!" _Memphis could feel his body tremble with anxiety. This woman could see the shielded truth within him. But how? "You're bluffing!", He yelled. "You see nothing!"

"And your past is filled with memories left repressed, leaving only twisted emotions that fused into a determination.", She continued on, speaking more spiritedly. "I know that determination. You struggle to get your way but never realize what it truly takes to find your purpose." But she was not referring to Kyden. "I was the same way; Years ago, the only female Torino recruit, never allowed to prove herself worthy and always showing fear to express loyalty. Until the day I manipulated that fear to my favor and annihilated determination, replacing it with domination!" She stopped in her trails and laughed upon seeing his hooded face turn away from her. "But the same cant be said for you. I am accomplished while you linger in recklessness. And now . . . you see why I cannot be beaten. Fear comes from the soul, not appearance. Torino had succeeded in showing the internal fear that has spread throughout the regions. Soon, the world will learn our lesson. Every human and Pokemon will submit!"

Memphis swiped his fist at her, threateningly. "You think you're the only one with a past? You think you're the only one with motives?"

"You have no destiny.", She responded back in sigh. "You have no purpose."

"There is no purpose!", He howled at her sharply. "There is only eternal remorse! And yet you wonder of my peculiar ways. I serve my cause because of determination. I strive for it. Destiny is unforeseen but Purpose is definite! I will strive for what I am determined to accomplish!"

"And now, we return to the subject of Giovanni.", Crissela suspected, posing across from him. "He's bound to Torino. Nothing can change that."

Memphis snarled, remembering J's chain scheme. "You'll have the boy soon enough, don't worry."

"What are you implying?", Crissela questioned with her arms folded. "Surrender?"

"Hardly.", He grumbled, emitting a distress signal from his goggles deep within his shrouded hood. Moments later from behind Memphis, '_The Bounty Plague'_ airship appeared, delivering at least 3 dozen armed Bounty troops as it docked the clock tower surface.

But from behind Crissela, a swarm of Torino Helicopters emerged, dropping several soldiers and Pokemon upon the lopsided roof. With her forces stationed behind her, she marched toward Memphis until he was only inches away from her nose. The two opposing armies remained still, their weapons and Pokeballs pointed in eachothers directions. "It's your choice, Pokemon Hunter. We can continue this pointless violence until both of your forces here and below are completely wiped out. Or you can comply peacefully."

Memphis glanced away for a moment. If he was lucky, J may have already captured Giovanni and had yet to report. He could stall Torino in the meantime, but might regret doing so later. After all, his numbers were diminishing. He was sacrificing almost everything he had for the sake of his respectable client back in Sinnoh. The Torino Leader would not be a target without Giovanni being the primary beforehand.

On the other hand, Crissela was unworried. Surely, Kyden had Giovanni by now. She could eliminate Memphis easily, now that her reinforcements had arrived. However, the objective of the mission had already been accomplished. Leaving Memphis to the authorities would be punishment enough.

"I think it's time we withdraw from battle.", Both Memphis and Crissela instructed at once, each confident that Giovanni had been captured by their subordinates. The motive of catastrophe had dramatically changed. Once again, Gio was the center of attention.

…...

Gio gritted his teeth. Meowth was hopelessly overpowered. "Damn!", He whispered to himself as Skorupi relentlessly thrashed at his dodging but weakened feline Pokemon.

J allowed another smile to appear. It wouldn't be long before Meowth abjured. She could have very well captured her targets now, but part of her enjoyed the exhilaration of exerting pain onto another Pokemon. Plus, this would assure a compliant acquisition. Memphis would be pleased. But not as much as herself. "Finish the job, Skorupi!"

"I'll be the one to finish this fight!" Suddenly, Spencer lunged his Pokeball into the air, releasing his flying companion. "It's time you learn to play fair, J!"

Pidgeotto appeared. "Pidgotttoo!"

"Pidgeotto, Gust Attack!"

Completely taken by surprise, J and Skorupi were forcibly driven backwards by the sudden heavy winds before being lifted off the ground and slamming into the hard building wall from behind. Her head having suffered a mild Concussion, J dropped to the ground, falling unconscious as her Pokeballs slipped from her thieving hands and immediately recalled the dazed Skorupi as if it had never even engaged in battle.

With his eyes wide open, Gio glanced at Spencer with an expression of shock but appreciation. "I . . . didn't know you could be so violent."

"Now she understands the pain of a cheater's victim.", Explained Spencer as he reclaimed Pidgeotto. "Besides, we cant risk our Pokemon in a situation like this."

Gio nodded. Though he spoke as if he were Agatha, Spencer was right. The Pokemon deserved no part as pawns in this chaotic game. They didn't need masters, they needed battle partners. "Let's get out of here.", He told Meowth and his advising friend. Leaving J's motionless body slumped against the wall, the three exited the building in peace and entered Catallia City Main Street.

But Gio's troubles were far from over. From behind the front counter, Kyden opened his eyes. "What . . . happened?" But his memory quickly recovered. In an instant, he jumped to his feet, revealing himself in plain sight. He gazed around in panic, before finding sleeping J. Frowning with suspicion, he looked to both sides of him before leaping over the counter and nudging her body with his foot. She didn't even flinch. "Psst, worthless.", He grumbled. He gleamed toward the front entrance to find . . . a miracle standing outside, unoticing him. The clone's heart pounded as his trembling hand reached for his Pokeball. "Giovanni. Finally, you're mine!" Like a meteor, he dashed through the front access of the building until his lookalike was only feet away from him. He came to a sudden halt, breathing heavily with fortitude surging through his veins.

Then it was Gio who became still. He instantly recognized the determined presence of . . . his clone. It was the same unusual vibe that blinded his conscience during their last encounter at Professor Wade's laboratory. But now, the vibe was far more staggering. With his chest heaving aching breaths, the young trainer slowly rotated his body around to meet his final match of the day. The moment his gaze jointed with the clone's, Gio perked his lips with frustration. "I didn't think you'd wake up so fast." Behind him, Spencer and Meowth watched the constructing conversation, speechless.

Kyden clenched his Pokeball firmly. The humiliation of Giovanni's awareness concerning his loss to J seemed to degrade his perseverance into desperate fury. But if that's what it took, so be it. "Don't play on my emotions.", He threatened forwardly, unsure of the words he was about to make next. "Your girlfriend . . . made that same mistake."

The silence after those words allowed the moment to freeze in Gio's perspective. His mind that had once been flooded with feelings, was now draining. Delia was the shackle that held his stability in place, his aggression included. But with his most valued treasure in a state of possible misery, his rage immediately rended from his control. He blitzed at Kyden and locked his hands around the boy's neck. "What did you just say?"

"Gio, don't!", Spencer warned, taking a step forward. "You don't know what he's capable of!"

"Mreow!", Meowth objected, locking the path between Spencer and Gio. If there was one thing the Pokemon knew, it was that Gio's anger could no be contained. It would be a dangerous effort to even attempt such a typical delusion.

With no hesitation, Kyden launched Gio backwards with a swift but powerful kick. "I had a good conversation with her earlier." This had now become his ploy to cripple Gio's self-control and at the same time, he could prove himself more controlled and stable than his original. _"Crissela will be proud." _But even with hints of truth, the result made it seem as though he had actually harmed Delia. Though he would never do this, words seemed to get the job done rather than taking action.

Gio irritably jumped to his feet, only seconds away from falling into Kyden's trap. "I'll kill you! Meowth, go!"

"Meow!", Meowth obliged, hissing at Kyden.

"_That's it. Let your rage wear yourself out, Giovanni. And once you're helpless, you'll become my prisoner." _Kyden stepped backward and unleashed his Pokeball.

Eevee appeared. "Vee!"

Without a word, Spencer nervously stepped away from the nearing fight, realizing that this was not a battle he could involve himself with. J was a cheating schemer. Gio's clone was manipulative but impartial . No doubt, Crissela had molded him into her apprentice. It would explain his provocative intentions. But even though the replica served under Torino, Gio wanted to handle this foe on his own. But not for himself. It was for Delia.

"Eevee, Quick Attack!"

"Eeeeveee!", Cried the fox Pokemon as he charged at Meowth with a menacing glare.

"Meowth, take it out with Thunderbolt!"

"Meow! Meow!" Desperate to prevent Eevee from gaining closer ground, Meowth rabidly barraged a series of discharged Thunderbolts at the speeding foe like an angry god.

But as compelled as Meowth's effort was, Eevee easily evaded all the strikes, and drove his body into Meowth's pelvis with extreme force.

Meowth was hoisted backward, his body having been brutally flipped. "Merow . . ."

To Gio, this was only the beginning. Rather than allowing anxiety to occupy his mind, he strived onward. "Meowth, retaliate with Water Pulse!"

It was only seconds before a dynamic gale of water triggered from Meowth's lopsided body, propelling the unreactive fox Pokemon backwards before landing beside Kyden's feet. "Vee . . ."

Spencer glimpsed at both combatants. It was amazing how alike their battle techniques were; skill, speed, persistence, and immediate reprisal. But after all, both trainers were two of the kind. The outcome of such a battle was unpredictable.

With little time to plan, Eevee shot back into action, darting at Meowth like a piston. But the attack was by no means a repeat from previously.

Kyden tagged along with his Pokemon's perseverance, and took command. "Eevee, Tail Whip!"

"Dodge, Meowth!"

The scratch cat somersaulted forward as Eevee closed in.

"Vee!" But the Feline's opponent merely prodded his front feet to the ground with potent force, allowing himself to lift into the air, twist in sudden rotation, and slam Meowth with his mighty tail.

Critical Hit! Meowth crashed to the surface, hissing painfully. "Meeeeeeowwth!"

"No! Meowth!", Gio cried out with an acrimonious temper. It was hard enough with Delia's unknown whereabouts, but the anguish of his beloved Pokemon would only continue to tear him aplomb.

Having landed on all fours, Eevee began to charge at Meowth again.

Kyden applauded this mentally. _"So Delia isn't Gio's only weakness . . ."_

"Meowth!", Gio began to encourage. "You need to think fast!"

"Me . . . . . ow!" Remotivated, Meowth jerked his body forward before savagely slashing Eevee with a rapid swipe.

"Vee! Eevee!" Severed in the eye, Eevee found himself blinded by the unbearable sting.

A nervous streak now consumed Kyden's valor. "Eevee, watch your back!"

Kyden was right to warn. The Cat Pokemon didn't even hesitate to revolt. With the fox Pokemon disabled, Meowth let loose a massive Thunderbolt!

Bam! Eevee was catapulted by the immense Electrical Attack in a matter of seconds.

Gio let out a sigh of relief. His Pokemon was indeed persistent. The Meowth standing before him definitely pertained the same attitude as the Meowth he knew from the final days of Kanto. "Finish this, Meowth!", He roared evilly. "Do it for Delia!"

With his claws extended, Meowth raced at the stumbling Eevee, ready to finish the job!

But Kyden refused to abide failure. Though he had underestimated Giovanni and his Pokemon, he would not permit defeat unless his original suffered with him . . . "Eevee, I know you still have some fight in you. Get up now!"

Eevee reopened his wounded eyes, and glared at the approaching Meowth with hateful spite. Reviving his fallen energy, Eevee weakly stood up again, bracing himself.

Kyden took notice and acted. "Good now Dig!" This was the only way to take Giovanni's pet by surprise.

"Vee!" The Clone's Pokemon burrowed with haste, sheltering it's body beneath the street ground.

Gio grinned at his copy. "You're not the only one with tricks like that! Meowth, Dig!"

"Meow!" The cat speedily channeled underground, matching Eevee's commendable pace.

With both loyal creatures underfoot, Gio could only twitch his head in all directions, waiting for some sort of action to end the fight.

Spencer let out an uneasy pant, as he spaced further away from the fight. _"This is going to have a violent end . . ."_

Kyden however, tried his hardest to stay calm. This whole battle was teasing his long awaited purpose that Metsuma was dangling off a roof of promises. _"I'm not expecting a happy ending . . . for Giovanni. Metsuma, you had better be right about this." _Eevee was all he could count on now.

On the other hand, as arrogant as he was, Gio felt the battle to be revenge. But not just for Delia. For all that Torino had done to him and his friends in the past. To him, Kyden was not the face of evil yet somehow represented the aspect in a way that infuriated him. The clone was the spawn of an enemy . . . he had yet to face. Defeating him was the only way to settle the unsolved struggle. Meowth was all he could count on now. "Meowth . . . this must end!", He balled to the ground, slamming his foot down.

Finally, Meowth fleeted from the ground. "Meow!"

But concurrently, Eevee escaped the ground at Meowth's pace. "Vee!"

With Both Pokemon about to collide in mid air, all that remained was the final blow. Gio recognized this and initiated Meowth's strength. "Meowth, use Night Slash!"

"Eevee, Iron Tail!" , Kyden commanded as loud as he could.

"Meeerow!" While soaring toward the fox Pokemon, Meowth's right claw suddenly ablazed into a purple gleaming blade of negative energy.

"Vreee!" Eevee twisted his body forward, rotating in the opposite direction, allowing his tail to take clear aim onward as it became shrouded in a radiating sword of glistening fury.

Spencer ducked for cover, expecting a destructive reaction. "Gio, watch out!"

But Gio remained standing, hollering to the sky. "End this Meowth!" And then it happened. The Night Slash and Iron Tail clashed vibrantly. But rather than an explosion, the result triggered an overwhelming ray of light that instantly blinded the area of sight.

…...

Delia and Officer Jenny rushed around the Mayor's office and grazed down main street hurriedly. But suddenly, a wave of bright light flashed their position. "Ahh!", Delia gasped, covering her eyes along with Faith's.

The light immediately disappeared, and Jenny removed her own arm to find the source. "What was that?"

Panting heavily, Delia pointed down main street. "It came from up ahead.", She informed excitedly. "It might be Gio!" She continued to sprint toward the commotion, leaving Jenny and her team fuddled.

It didn't take long for her reach the outside of the Police Station . . . and discover what had engaged the flash. She gasped, staring at the unconscious bodies of Meowth and Eevee laying beside each other. Standing above Meowth, was a very upset Gio. "Gio.", She whispered.

Gio, unaware of Delia's presence, gently grasped Meowth into his arms with solemn. "You'll be avenged, my friend.", He assured, grimacing at Kyden.

Angrily disconcerted, Kyden recalled Eevee with a growing animosity. He cringed his fists tightly, before glaring at Giovanni menacingly. "You won't last like this."

Gio revealed the other Pokeballs in possession, threatening his opponent. "Believe me, it can last for ever. You're outnumbered."

"No!", Grunted Kyden, taking a step forward, pointing at Gio's Pokeballs. "This isn't about them. This isn't about Pokemon at all! This is about my purpose! This is about you and me ending things right here, right now!"

Gio showed a villainous smirk, motioning Kyden to come nearer. "Then what are you waiting for?", He challenged.

With a cry of distress, Kyden dashed at Gio, ready to unleash his restrained hatred. But at the same time, ready to repeat the mistake he had made at Wade's laboratory.

Then Gio lunged at Kyden, his own aggression at it's peak.

Spencer covered his eyes in fright, uncaring to protest. _"Gio, this isn't the solution!" _

"No!", Delia blurted out at the last moment, jumping between the two adversaries and holding her hands out in both directions as she squeezed her eyes shut in desperation. "You've got to stop this right now!"

"Delia!", Gio breathed out, grinding his feet against the ground at the last moment.

To Delia's left, Kyden rapidly stopped in mid course, huffing and puffing with great ferociousness. "Who does she think she is, trying to stop our battle!", Thought Kyden heartlessly.

Spencer reopened his eyes, totally shocked at Delia's sudden reappearance. "Delia! You're back!" But what really astounded him was her boldness to risk herself in a situation that didn't involve her. This was something he could never imitate, unless of course he shared a common enemy or challenge. But a reckless motive? He had to commend her.

Gio sensed his tension dissolve. Delia was safe and his hatred was cured again. With tears of relief, Gio enclosed Delia into his clenching arms, embracing a passionate hug. "I thought . . . something happened to you."

She pressed her head against his chest as he kissed her head, feeling more content then she ever had been. "We can face risks together . . . but apparently, not alone.", She giggled.

Gio closed his eyes, continuing to hold Delia within his grasp. He smiled. "You saved me again. I almost . . . lost my way again." He reopened his eyes, glaring over her shoulder to find Kyden standing in hazing jealousy. He carefully turned Delia so that she was facing Kyden. "He said he hurt you-"

"No!", Kyden objected for Delia's sake. "I never said that. Well, not specifically." He wasn't trying to prove anything to Giovanni. He didn't know why but . . . he wanted to assure Delia that she was safe in his presence but at the same time, point out Giovanni as a liar.

"He didn't hurt me.", Delia confirmed quietly. "Because . . . he couldn't."

Gio stared at Delia with suspicion. "Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not.", She explained calmly, approaching Kyden slowly. "But . . . he's not evil. Which means, no one has to take sides. You both shouldn't be fighting!"

"Why, because we're the same people?", Kyden assumed, his head turned away with shame.

But Delia lightly extended her hand out, turning his head so that her eyes could meet his. "That has nothing to do with it. I think you're just lost, is all. But maybe, we can help-"

Immediately, Gio pulled her back, refusing to let her speak another word. "Delia, he's dangerous!"

"No he's not!", Delia exclaimed passionately.

Kyden stepped backward, nodding his head. "I'm sorry, Delia. But apparently . . . I am."

"Show's over!", Shouted a voice from above. It was General Crissela descending to the ground with her Jet-pack. "Kyden, evacuation time!"

As she landed, he nodded with a frown. "Fine."

From the skies, Gio could see dozens of Torino Choppers fleeing the City hastily. "The sooner the better."

"Afraid not!", Declared Officer Jenny as she led her force unto the scene. "You're under arrest, General!"

From behind her, the captive Tank, Frank, and Hank squirmed helplessly in their imprisoning cocoons. "General, please save us!", Begged Tank.

She rolled her eyes at them. "Settle down, morons." Abruptly at Crissela's expectancy, the General's Transport Drill emerged from beneath the ground. Splitting the path between Jenny and the prisoners. The hatch opened and Crissela seized the getaway opportunity. "Kyden! Morons! In the drill, now!"

"You don't have to tell me twice!", The three Torino goons chanted as they squirmed into the lower hatch, piling onto each other while trying to break free of the web.

Crissela leaped upon the Drill and turned to face her enemies below. "It's been fun but . . . our business here is officially over!" She then jumped into the hatch, vanishing from sight.

Jenny, however, would not allow it. "Apprehend them, quickly!"

As Kyden readied to jump through the hatch, he presented a final immaculate gaze at Delia though not smiling. _"You're something else, Delia.", _He thought mentally, cherishing her beauty. _"I don't know why but . . . I hope you're right about me." _He then disappeared into the Transport, evading the several Spinarak String-shots. Loaded and fired up, the vehicle submerged once more, leaving an untraceable trail.

Everything fell silent as Jenny and her force inspected the area. Gio exhaled his reprieve. "I never want to relive this day again." He turned to face Delia. He was still concerned for her possible feelings towards Kyden. What did they mean? Were they romantic . . . or perhaps truthfully friendly. Either way, he couldn't accept Kyden as an ally. Even the clone himself couldn't. The best choice was to relieve himself of guilt that Delia was safe. "You're ok, right?", He asked her politely.

She nodded with a grin. "Thankfully." Trying to erase Kyden from her mind, she summoned their other friend. "Spencer, are you ok?"

Spencer approached with caution. "That depends on what your definition of ok is.", He chuckled nervously. "But with Torino having assented from the city, I feel much better."

"Apparently Torino weren't the only ones who left the city in a hurry.", Said Jenny as she exited the Police Station. "The Pokemon Hunters seem to have suddenly vanished as well. Did you ever say what happened to that young girl you encountered earlier?"

Gio eyed her curiously. "She should still be inside, unconscious."

But Jenny shook her head. "Well she's gone now."

…...

Hours later, _'The Bounty Plague'_ soared through the clouds above Catallia City in refreshing serenity. But inside the Airship's Control Room, Memphis sat in his Command Seat in a fiery mood. J stood across from him. "And you're sure that Torino did not evacuate with Giovanni in their custody?"

J folded her arms, retelling her story. "Like I said, I woke up and the first thing I saw was the Torino Drill burrowing into the ground. Giovanni, however, remained safe above ground with the cops. That's when I hightailed out of there and reported to the ship."

"Good.", Memphis spat. "Next time, we must take caution before capturing Giovanni and be sure that Torino is not present."

But J shrugged at this. "But the objective is to get to Giovanni before Torino can."

"That's what's making this job far too chaotic!", He hissed like an Ekans, struggling to prove his point.

"You want to talk about chaotic?", J laughed sarcastically. "Try this; Giovanni is capable of changing his appearance in a matter of seconds."

He swiped his arm out In denial. "Nonsense!"

"Would I have a reason to lie?", Questioned J, reversing Psychology. "One moment, he's dressed in a Torino uniform with black curly hair, husky body, and a mysterious attitude. Then the next moment, he's back to the same head-on, poorly dressed, brown headed, immature Pokemon Trainer!"

The Pokemon Hunter pondered on this. Obviously, J was not lying but if Giovanni was truly this brilliant . . . he had a right to be suspicious. "What does this mean?

"It means that Giovanni is clearly a master of disguise." But unlike Memphis, she was actually falling for this trickery.

…...

At that same moment, Kyden sat beside Crissela in the Transport's cockpit. It was silent, of course. He was ashamed. But he couldn't even imagine as to how Crissela was handling his failure. She spoke little since their departure. Was this a good sign? "You're pissed at me, aren't you?", He finally asked his superior.

She lightly rubbed her lips while shaking her head. "I was at first.", She replied simply.

"But . . . you're not now?"

She sighed as if unsure as to what to say. "Keep in mind, the conquest on Catallia was an assignment that required us to strike fear into the Johto Region. We accomplished that, right?"

Kyden nodded carefully. "I guess. So what you're saying is that I'm still not ready to face Giovanni?"

"Frankly, part of me believed that you could conquer Giovanni by the means of striking fear into him.", She told him honestly. "But when I arrived to find you surrounded by enemies, I wasn't surprised that you had failed. I wasn't surprised that you had given up."

"You're right!", Agreed Kyden ironically, with a new motivated attitude. "Once I capture more Pokemon, I'll defeat him easily!"

She laughed at this. "While that may help your cause, it's not quite enough."

He leaned forward, urging her help. "Then what else does it take?"

After a long pause, she stroked his head gently. "Kyden, do you remember when I told you that in order to overcome an enemy, you must channel their fear instead of anger?"

Kyden admittedly saw this coming. He had told Crissela about how he had infuriated Gio toward the end of their battle. If Delia had not ceased their collision course, his brute attitude would have not met the aggressive ways of his original. So much for super-clone. "Giovanni's girlfriend, Delia, was the one who stopped the battle. I was about to give into my reckless habits . . . but she saved me."

"While that may be true, her motives to do so were clearly unrelated." Already, suspicions were arousing in her mind. She was the one trying to help him, but he claimed that Giovanni's girlfriend was responsible for keeping him at bay. Because Kyden was Giovanni's clone, his anger could not be easily controlled.

"I don't know why, but with her around . . . I couldn't bring myself to fight." He leaned back in the chair, smiling while blushing as if he were . . . in love. "I know I barely know her but . . . shes something else, Crissi."

"You're thoughts betray you, Kyden.", Warned Crissela in a serious tone. "She's just manipulating your mind so that you wont harm Giovanni. She doesn't care for you. No one does . . . except me. Consider yourself lucky that at least I stay by your side."

But Kyden continued to ramble on, oblivious to what Crissela was saying to him. "She had the most . . . beautiful smile I've ever seen. And everything she said to me, it was like advice. Crissi, there's just so much I can say about her! I know it's wrong but still-"

"It is wrong!", Crissela hollered at him in agreement, standing up. "If Metsuma discovers you're acquainting with the enemy, you'll be . . . . I cant say it. I wont."

Listening to her now, Kyden motioned his head so that he could look into her eyes. He could see her growing concern trying to deprive him of his new found feelings. "I'm . . . sorry."

". . . Stay focused, Kyden." Without any further words, the bothered General exited the room, leaving the Transport on auto-pilot.

Kyden, though, remained seated. What would he do now? What mattered more; His purpose which he had been seeking since his birth . . . or Delia who believed him to be unique and a good person. Or Maybe . . . just maybe . . . they were both the same thing.

…...

The next day outside of the Catallia City Pokemon Center, Gio and his friends were preparing to set out again. With Meowth fully healed and their belongings recovered, the group already felt another step closer to Violet City.

Gio kneeled down to Meowth. "Feeling better?"

Meowth leaped for joy. "Meow!"

The teen nodded back, scratching his pet's ear. "Good because Violet City isn't too far away from here. I can taste the Gym Battle Victory even as we speak."

"Meowthy! Meow!"

Spencer carried the bag over his shoulder, noticing Faith sleeping inside. "That Pichu will sleep through just about anything."

"That's because a good mother always does her best to make sure her child is safe, sound, and comfy!", Chanted Delia as she rushed out of the Pokemon Center. "Are we ready to go?"

"I know I am.", Said Spencer, already heading for the city exit.

"Hold it right there!" From behind Spencer, angry Officer Jenny approached. "You kids are in big trouble."

Delia cupped her mouth in fright. "Oh no! What now?"

But Jenny instantly broke into laughter. "Oh, I'm just joking.", She assured before facing Gio. "I actually came here to thank you for all your help yesterday. I apologize for the way I acted when you first arrived here. At first, I thought maybe you and your Meowth were planning to succeed the Black Arachnid. But luckily, nothing like that will ever happen. I was wrong to suspect you so quickly."

Gio could only shrug. "Well . . . just don't make a habit of it."

Jenny then lifted her Spinarak off of her shoulders and held it up into the air. "So Spinarak, what do you think about awarding the kid for his heroic actions yesterday?"

Spinarak squirmed with enthusiasm. "Spina! Spinrik!"

Jenny nodded and recalled Spinarak to it's Pokeball. And then surprisingly, she handed the capsule over to Gio. "It's all yours."

Gio's mouth dropped. He couldn't believe that Jenny would willingly give up her Pokemon . . . for him. "Are . . . are you sure?"

Jenny nodded. "We owe you our thanks. And Spinarak will be much happier with you. Besides, it's brothers and sisters will keep fighting crime here in Catallia! One Spinarak less wont keep us from repairing the damages left by Torino. We'll have the city back to the way it was in no time."

Friendlily, Spencer patted Gio on the back. "Well you did want one didn't you?"

"I guess something good did come out of this catastrophe, after all.", Delia encouraged, leaning her head against Gio.

Pleased with the gift, Gio nodded. "Another Pokemon.", He whispered while scratching his head. "Now I'll have more than enough help to win my Gym match." And so, with loose ends tied up and his honorable present received, Gio and his friends set out for Violet City, leaving behind a City that now withheld two dark legacies. But all in all, things were starting too look up. Torino was no longer avoidable, and he could finally accept that thanks to Wade's lecture and his father's advice. After all, he had a new Pokemon on his side and his relationships with the ones he cared about were growing stronger. In a way, experiencing Johto's villains would strengthen him and mature him into a more powerful trainer. But as for Johto's Gym Leaders, he could not determine how diverse they would be in comparison. Only his next destination . . . would determine that.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .

(Thank you all for being very supportive, reviewers and readers alike. This was definitely the longest chapter I've ever written. I hope a lot of you caught the foreshadow of Mewtwo Strikes Back towards at the end of Gio and Kyden's battle scene. On another note, this chapter signifies the first hint of what I like to call FalseDiamondShipping A.K.A - Kyden&Delia. Also, we've reached 10 chapters. Which means Blessed Defiance is 1/5 complete!)


	11. Chapter 11: Theres Something About Paris

(Happy thanksgiving! Anyone remember Paris? Well, she's back. There is a battle scene towards the end but it isn't too long. Mainly because it wasn't supposed to be there in the first place. Anyway, enjoy! Also, I'm aware that in the games the Sprout Tower has latters. This is never shown in the Anime so i''m just going to go with stairs. Cool? Cool!)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 11: There's Something About Paris . . .

Looking back, Gym Battles seemed like an obligation. Times had definitely changed since Kanto. Now, Giovanni could only pertain that concept as a 'side adventure'. For days, ever since Catallia City, he had tried to rekindle the enthusiasm of his eventual first Johto Region Gym Match. But his mind was in several other places at one time. _"I feel pretty ashamed that I'm not even nervous over this.", _He thought, reading the 'Welcome To Violet City' sign only a few feet away from him. _"Maybe that's a good thing." _

"Gio?", Called Delia from up ahead as she and Spencer eagerly pressed on towards the city entrance. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah. The sooner we enter Violet City, the sooner your Gym Match.", Said Spencer, pointing out the obvious.

Feeling the need to embrace his oppressed motivation, Gio waved his hand forward. "You guys go ahead. I just need a minute alone."

As concerned as she always was, Delia crossed her arms as if suspecting him. She didn't care if it upset him. He was her boyfriend! "Ever since we left Catallia City, you've been as quiet as a Slowpoke. And now, you want time alone? Gio, I'm becoming a little worried-"

"Don't worry, Delia.", Spencer assured, wrapping his arms around her while trying to lead her away. "Gio just needs his space. All normal men do." Especially when in a relationship. Spencer didn't need to be involved with a girl to realize this. Gio and Delia's relationship somehow expounded the idea of it all.

After a relaxed sigh, Delia nodded. "Alright but please hurry."

"Don't worry, I'll be right with you.", Gio assured in laughter. Delia's worrying amused him at times. He looked down to find Meowth circling his feet. "You go to, Meowth. I'll catch up."

"Meow.", Understood the feline, as he made his way to Delia and Spencer.

Once his friends had obligingly left him in his silence, Gio inhaled the fresh air with his eyes clamped shut. "This is it. A day with no Torino involvement.", He forcefully whispered to himself. "Back to business."

"**Business you cant seem to focus on."** From behind, the mental ghost of his father appeared with his hands concealed within his pockets. **"This is what you were asking for when you left Pallet Town a month ago." **

Gio sighed, slumping back onto a tree as he gritted his teeth. He had to admit, his father was right yet again. "So much has been happening lately. I need some sort of inspiration to get me back into the 'Pokemon League Competitor Gio attitude' rather than 'Crime fighter Gio attitude.'"

"**You can only be one person, son."**, Reminded Clint. This was no elder philosophy. This was truth. **"I know it's been rough lately. The good thing is, you've accepted that your enemies are unavoidable. But now, you cant seem to focus on other priorities. You're way too cautious." **

The teen pondered, keeping quiet to himself. If only he could truly feel like a devoted Pokemon Trainer again, then his motivation towards his upcoming Gym Battle would finally arise. But what could possibly remind him of the Pokemon Training Ideals? "What do you want me to do?"

His father chuckled.** "I cant decide that for you. No one can but you." **

A long pause ensued. He took the moment to digress. Commonly, failure had somehow initiated his determination . . . and sometimes recklessness. But this was a Gym Battle; A matter to be taken with unmitigated seriousness. "I'll figure something out.", He uttered at last.

"**I sure hope so, Gio.",** His father continued to caution. **"Motivation is the key to success."**

…...

Progressing through the city, Gio took the time to examine his surroundings closely as he wandered the streets with curiosity. For being the second largest city in Johto, Violet City definitely seemed to be a very peaceful and benevolent community. Houses were aligned perfectly among streets, playgrounds and social terraces scattered in proper areas of convenience, not many large buildings though still a very wide place to live. All in all, it was welcoming. But eventually, Gio stopped, appalled at the sight of the City's greatest attraction; The Sprout Tower. _"Talk about tall . . " _The tower appeared to be a large pagoda, most definitely over 100 feet tall and constructed solely from wood.

From behind, Delia appeared. "It's amazing, isn't it Gio?", She gasped with delight, glancing from over his shoulder while holding Faith in the air so that the tiny Pichu may have a better look at the magnificent sight.

Spencer then approached the area, immediately familiar with the tower. "According to legend, a 100-foot-tall Bellsprout was used to make the swaying pillar inside. Now, It is inhabited by guardian sages who study diligently and teach that all living beings coexist through cooperation."

Gio nodded with an insipid grin. "Fascinating. But not the place I need to be right now."

"Understandable.", Acknowledged Spencer from Gio's side. "Your Gym Battle is what we came here for. We can always tour the city later."

"Well don't get your hopes up about my Gym Match.", Sighed Gio as he bowed his head. "I'm about to deal with a professional Pokemon Trainer, not a desperate Torino nemesis."

Delia frowned. If there was one things she knew about Gio, it was that he was very well experienced. But she wasn't a trainer like him . . . so she couldn't distinguish the differences between two types of challenges. "What are you going to do, Gio?"

"Pi?", Faith asked as well. "Chu? Pichu?"

"What I need . . . is to feel like I'm actually competing in the Johto League instead of saving the world.", He explained, unable to express the words spot on. "I need to feel like I did in the Kanto days where my goal only involved getting stronger for the sake of my position as a Pokemon Trainer!"

"Well then perhaps I could help you with that, Master Giovanni.", A familiar gentle voice responded from behind.

"Meow?"

Recognizing the voice like a long lost ally, Gio rotated his body to find Paris standing before him with a gracious smile. "Paris?"

"Oh it's so nice to see you to, Master Giovanni!", She addressed again, stepping forward to exchange a hug. She then noticed Delia and hugged her as well. "Oh, and if it isn't Delia Rezumi, the famous cook! It's been so long!"

Uneasy, Spencer stepped backwards before the unfamiliar woman could embrace him. "I'm sorry . . . but did I miss something?"

Paris eyed him weirdly before realizing his panic. "Oh . . . right. I don't think we've met. I'm Paris."

"She used to be my housekeeper when I was living in Viridian City.", Explained Gio with growing enthusiasm. It was a relief to finally see someone from the glory days. "I had my first Pokemon Battle with her!"

"And I showed her how to properly cook!", Delia bragged while giggling, closing her eyes with expected embarrassment.

While nodding, Paris kneeled down and opened her arms for Meowth. "Master Meowth! You've grown so much!"

"Meow!", The feline chanted, rubbing his head against her torso.

But unlike the others, Spencer was maintaining his distance. He rubbed his chin with appraise, gleaming into the Housekeeper's eyes with suspicion. There was something about this woman. "Err . . . have we met before? You seem familiar."

Paris shook her head obliviously. "I don't believe so."

"Are you positive?", He asked again, though a bit more aggressively.

But Gio rolled his eyes and shoved him away. "Shut up, Spence. If she says she doesn't know you then she doesn't know you. Drop it."

Suddenly, Faith began to growl at Paris. "Chu . . ."

"Faith!", Delia scolded in an upset tone. "Just because you've never met Paris, doesn't mean you have to be so rude."

"Peculiar, isn't it?", Spencer laughed, pretending to joke so that Gio would stay at bay. "Faith has encountered plenty of strangers without any problem. But . . . Paris seems to give her an uncomfortable vibe."

"Will you shut up already?", Gio hollered to his friend. He turned to his housemaid and sighed. "Sorry. Our group is usually more sociable."

The blond woman giggled before nodding with understandment. "Oh, you're all so cute! Master Giovanni, don't worry. I assure you and your friend that I am not a dangerous stranger."

With the awkward situation having ended, Gio changed the subject. "So what are you doing here in Violet City?"

With a pure simper, she pointed her finger to afar. "I'm a teacher now at the city's Pokemon academy! Isn't that great?"

"And what are you doing at the Sprout Tower?", Spencer began to interrogate. His cynicism would only continue to give Paris a vexatious impression. He didn't consider his attitude towards her to be impolite as much as ethical.

Nevertheless, she answered his question. "The Sprout Tower is such a magnificent piece of history. Being here gives me a sense of conception. As a fellow Pokemon Legends Expert, you can relate I assume."

"It's funny.", Spencer chuckled with his arms folded in judgment. "You said 'Fellow Pokemon Legends Expert.' How could you have possibly known that I'm a researcher of legendary Pokemon because I don't recall telling you?"

"You're really starting to piss me off, Spence!", Gio shouted, stepping forward in a fury. "All you do is annoy the hell out of-"

"Master Giovanni!", Interrupted Paris as she restrained Gio from physically harming his friend. "You should know better than that!"

Slowly but surely, Gio calmed himself and rejoined Delia. "Paris, just ignore him."

It was Delia's turn to change the subject. "So Paris, maybe you could give us a tour of the Sprout Tower?"

"I'd be more than happy to.", The older woman whispered accommodatingly.

"That's not possible.", Spencer interjected yet again. "The Sprout Tower Sages don't let just any visitors walk through."

"I'm a town official.", Paris told him reassuringly. "I'm allowed through the premises as much as I desire. I take the children from the academy here on field-trips practically every chance I get."

Gio started forward. "Great than let's go. There's always time to catch up with old friends." And if he could initiate the opportunity to rebattle Paris, his Pokemon Training Adrenaline Rush may revive.

…...

The moment Kade Sorhagen stepped out of his Briskomy Helicopter at the entrance of the National Senate Building was the moment he was swarmed by dozens of intermeddling News Reporters and Paparazzi desperate for answers. Dealing with the press was definitely a field he was familiar with but commonly preferred to ignore. But with the legal authorization of Metsuma and Rita's marriage having been exposed to the public, pandemonium broke out. Once he was fully surrounded, he quickly concealed his eyes behind his usual pair of sunglasses as his bodyguards desperately tried to clear a path for him through the mob.

"Commissioner Sorhagen?", Called out one News-reporter. "Where exactly are Rita and Metsuma at this moment?"

"They wanted to marry in private with no public interference.", Kade explained calmly. "I assure you, they are safe and will return soon enough."

"Did they elope?", Asked another.

Kade shrugged but nodded. "You could say that."

"Commissioner!", Cried another. "Does Metsuma Rocket plan on returning to work in Briskomy affairs?"

The silent Commissioner shook his head. "I couldn't answer that, my friends."

But the questions only continued to bombard him. "Commissioner, what response did Rita Ketchum give to the Corporate Bureaucracy's scheduled inspection of Briskomy HQ and will this involve Metsuma Rocket and his assets now that-"

But Kade just turned away and continued to head for the Senate Building Entrance. "No further questions."

Rapidly, his bodyguards hauled the gargantuan doors open, shoving away every Paparazzo trying to sneak in as Kade maneuvered through the entrance. Once the doors behind him had been shut, he sighed and neatly brushed his Tuxedo with his hands. "Now I can finally converge my attention to the senate.", He whispered to himself. He gazed around to find that the large halls were completely empty of people. _"It would seem that today's session of congress has already begun." _He expected as much. All of the political representatives from the Nation's regions had to gather at the Senate Building after every session had been called for. He was included, though late. But he wouldn't surrender the opportunity at persuading Supreme Councilman Shivu to overturn the fateful decision that would lead to Briskomy's downfall in three months. As long as he could evade the Pokemon League Council, Project Rocket could still be satisfied. The reticent commissioner strolled through the corridors peacefully until he finally reached the Senate Chamber entryway. Outside the entrance, two Machamp guarded both sides of the passage.

"Ma!", Machamp scowled at Kade, demanding identification. "Machamp!"

Glaring at the Pokemon from behind his sunglasses, Kade snarled at the muscular creature and held up his ID card.

Though insecure of the commissioner because of his allegiance to Briskomy, the two Pokemon reluctantly backed away and allowed Kade to enter.

Once inside the enormous Senate Chamber, Kade quietly made his way over to Briskomy's post, trying not to attract attention from the hundreds of other politicians trying to listen to Supreme Councilman Shivu speak. Quietly, he joined his group of fellow representatives and sat peacefully.

Beside him, Briskomy senator Valerie Cortez whispered softly. "What kept you?"

"The press.", He replied in sigh. "What have I missed?"

"Useless garbage.", Laughed Cortez as if she actually cared. "Local town officials complaining about increased taxes, Pokemon Rangers requesting a budget to hire new recruits, Trade issues with the Sinnoh Region-"

Uninterested, Kade changed the subject. "Any complaints from our corporate allies?"

"Thankfully no.", She consoled sympathetically. She was just as concerned as Kade was. If one of their affiliated companies such as Silph Co. or the Kanto Union had spoke against them, Briskomy would have a major crisis. Luckily, they remained loyal . . . and oblivious to the conspiracy. "If you wish to say something, I'd be saying it now. We'll vouch for you, don't worry."

Correcting the mistakes that Rita had apparently constructed was no easy task. If he were not present, Cortez and the other Briskomy Senators would likely resign. It was comforting to feel trusted. "Once Shivu finishes his ramblings, I'll speak up . . . as long as the Pokemon League Council doesn't get in my way."

"Not to mention the Pokemon Rangers Committee.", Reminded representative Jackson from behind.

Indeed, the Indigo League Council Representatives sat proudly beside other region's Pokemon Councils including The Johto League Council, The Sinnoh League Council, The Hoenn League Council, Ect. Also, many regional Pokemon Presidents and officials watched alongside them. Together, the whole union formed the Pokemon League Council or more commonly referred to as, The Pokemon League Committee. This faction was led by the grand Pokemon League President, Charles Goodshaw. Among the many members, Ghost Pokemon Master Agatha eyed Kade suspiciously. _"He seems a bit too calm." _

From the center of the room, stood Supreme Councilman Shivu, a well spoken older man around the age of 40. He had white long hair, pointy chin, rigid skin, dark blue eyes, and wore a fashionable robe as if he were a court judge. He was finally addressing a new matter to the senate. "-And so, we are all appalled by the unfortunate circumstances that have recently transpired in Catallia City. It's official. Torino activity has spread into the Johto Region."

From afar, a representative of the Sinnoh Region Executive Party stood up. "Torino must be stopped before Sinnoh can become the organization's next target!"

Agatha dismayed the comment in her mind. _"Don't worry, executive. Once Sammy uncovers his father's private data, both Torino and Briskomy will be put to an end. No inspection will be necessary." _

Enraged, a Hoenn Senator intervened. "Several Sinnoh Mafia Lords have already pledged their allegiances to Torino! It's too late to purify Sinnoh, but the Hoenn Region must be reserved before the criminal operations can exceed our regions stability. Sinnoh is far more civilized with a strong willed government branch and can manage on their own." True enough, though Hoenn was more secluded from the other regions. Concerns over Torino were not in the least necessary.

"We must concentrate on Torino's known whereabouts.", The Indigo League President said from beside Agatha. "We must do what we can to foil their schemes before more innocent people can be harmed. Before more Pokemon can be stolen and abused!"

"_I presume they are speaking of Torino, not Briskomy.", _Kade cautiously pondered.

"Our nation's government is doing everything possible to protect the public.", Shivu assured the Senate, trying to soothe the growing tensions. "Besides, Torino cant keep these charades up much longer. Even the Prime Minister is aware of that."

Finally, Kade stood up casually. It was time to fulfill Metsuma's dirty work. "If I may, I'd like to redirect the session's attention away from criminal justice and towards corporate ideals."

From Agatha's right, Pokemaster Danforth smirked with amusement. "This is where he begs for his life, politically.", He whispered.

Agatha curled her lips tightly. "Be cautious. Sorhagen is an insistent one."

Danforth nodded. "Indeed."

From behind Danforth, Pokemaster Baltan Triad folded his arms in pity. He was ashamed at the desperation his fellow council members were devoting. _"There is no conspiracy.", _He repeated in his mind. _"There is no conspiracy. There is no conspiracy. I am never wrong!" _

"Corporate Ideals?", Shivu responded to Kade. "I assume this relates to Briskomy?"

But Kade cut straight to the point while still maintaining his relaxed attitude. "For the sake of our company's well being, I humbly ask that you reschedule our inspection to a later time so that-"

Once again, the Indigo League protested in outburst. "What? So that you can plot a new way to protect your conspiracy?"

"There will be no talk of conspiracy in this Senate Hearing!", Shivu growled in warning. "Am I understood?"

Noticing that Goodshaw was looking upon him with disgrace, The Indigo League President sat down with an apology. "Forgive me, Supreme Councilman."

"As I was saying-", Continued Kade. "Rita Ketchum hopes you understand that because we are the biggest corporation in the world, we want to make a good impression for the inspectors. We can't accomplish a spotless and tidy Headquarters within three months, especially with our business booming at it's prime. Understand, preparation for such conditions is exceedingly time consuming."

"He's an impressive liar.", Agatha noted. "Now I see why my sister uses him."

Baltan scuffed at her remark. "And we're not lying? We who are secretly conducting an investigation without Shivu's knowledge?" He was clearly referring to Samuel Oak's request.

"Give it a rest, Baltan.", Danforth berated, trying hard to ignore the annoying Pokemaster of fire.

"Fools!", Baltan hissed to Pokemaster Sintas. "Can you believe they don't listen to me at all?"

She yawned. "Can you believe I'm bored as hell right now?"

"Commissioner Sorhagen, the delegation has already been called for by the Corporate Bureaucracy.", Shivu explained acutely, aware that Kade would not hesitate to argue. "It is out of my hands. Only the public influence can persuade the senate to detest the order."

Suddenly Kade was intrigued. "Public influence?", He questioned while rubbing his chin. "Interesting.", He whispered to himself. It would seem that there would be hope for Briskomy's survival after all. It would be a difficult challenge, but he could pull it off as long as the Pokemon League Council would not interfere.

But Agatha instantly identified Kade's manipulative smile. _"He's plotting something. I cant let this happen." _

…...

Finally having reached the top of the Sprout Tower after bypassing several of the building's sages, Gio gazed around with delight. "Such a large floor, you know? This would be a great place to battle!"

"That's actually what this floor was constructed for.", Paris proudly explained as she paced around the room. "It's dedicated to Pokemon Training while the lower levels are more of tourist grounds. Fascinating, isn't it?"

Gio stopped to think for a moment. If the top floor was meant for Pokemon Battles, he could take advantage of the opportunity. And better yet, battle Paris. "You want to battle?"

"There he goes again.", Said Delia with a pleasant expression. She loved the way Gio's eagerness exerted his positive intentions. "I think that's a great idea."

"Meow!", Meowth agreed.

Spencer remained speechless.

Paris giggled while cupping her mouth. "A rematch, Master Giovanni? Of course! And this time, there wont be a tie!"

"You won't have to worry about that!", Gio laughed as he summoned a Pokeball.

"I wasn't aware the sages permitted immature children in the building.", A voice insulted Gio from the front window. It was a short young man, around 20, with long blue hair and a humorless attitude. He wore attire that closely resembled that of a ninja; blue clothing, black wristbands, black headband, black jacket, black tennis shoes, and long white stockings. "This place is for serious trainers. If I were you, I'd kindly leave so that the sages don't become upset.", He composedly advised.

And just like that, Gio felt challenged and his rage immediately initiated. "You care to repeat that?"

The older boy smirked. "Why, are you deaf?"

Gio began to march forward with uncontrollable ferociousness. "And who are you supposed to be?"

The boy motioned his head back to flip his hair and smiled at Gio with his eyes shut. "Skylar."

Gio rolled his sleeves up and redirected his Pokeball at the newcomer. "Well you're asking for trouble, Skylar!"

Skylar turned his head away in refusal. Was he trying to act too cool for a simple Pokemon Battle? "I'm here to enjoy an important piece of history, not pick a fight with an amateur."

"Now you're asking for it!", Shouted Gio as he commenced an unwanted battle. It was in his nature, after all. "Sorry Paris but our rematch will have to wait. Meowth, go!"

"Meowy!", Cried Meowth as he launched himself in front of Gio and extended his claws at Skylar. "Meow! Meow!"

"So be it.", Skylar serenely replied as he held a Pokeball out and released his companion. "I choose Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot appeared. "Pidgot!"

"Meowth, use Thunderbolt!"

By command, Meowth obeyed and released a surging blast of electricity from his hold. "Meow!"

Skylar remained placid, unprovoked by Gio's anger. "Pidgeot, Mirror Move."

The Bird Pokemon flapped it's wings relentlessly as it's beak began to generate a Mirror shield.

Instantaneously, Meowth was annihilated by the reflected attack. "Mreeeow!"

"Errr No!" But unfortunately, Gio was already submerging into failure.

"Now use Wing Attack."

"Pidgeot!" Pidgeot darted at Meowth with it's wings glistening in the form of sharp blades.

Meowth attempted to dodge, but the Bird Pokemon was far to speedy and grazed Meowth with a single strike, sending the feline hurling backwards yet again.

Paris leaned her head towards Delia and whispered to her without Gio's knowing. "Has he improve at all since our last meeting?"

Blushing, Delia shrugged with a disconcerted grin. "It's a long story."

Back in battle, Meowth found himself dizzy from the rapid paced attacks. One after another they would come. Unfortunately for Gio, he couldn't hold on much longer. "Meow . . ."

Gio was astonished. _"That Pidgeot has to be the fastest opponent I ever faced!" _

At last, Skylar offered an accord. "Have you had enough?"

The last thing he wanted was to surrender. But judging by his exhausted Meowth, he didn't want to humiliate himself. Especially not with Paris around. He was more mature than that, despite his dismay over doing so. "Meowth, return."

The cat Pokemon didn't need to be told twice. With no argument, he trotted over to Gio for comfort. "Meow . . ."

Skylar recalled his Pokemon and turned his head away from Gio once again. "Wise decision. Now please leave before you hurt somebody."

This was greatly offensive. But Gio didn't bother to carry on the dispute. If he had learned anything from Surge, it was that pointless arguments would only lead to degradation. Most times, he couldn't resist. His hatred lusted for such circumstances. But now, there was no need. "Let's get out of here.", He grumbled to his group as he headed for the stairs.

Skylar watched as the strangers departed. _"I guess I was wrong. Nothing suspicious about them . . . except maybe one." _

…_..._

Later inside the Violet City Pokemon Center, Gio sat at a table with his companions while awaiting on Meowth's recovery to finalize. "I couldn't even take care of that obnoxious Trainer.", Gio grunted dejectedly. "I'm more pathetic than I thought."

Delia reached her arms around Gio and shook her head in denial. "No! Gio, since we started this journey, you've managed to save two cities from Memphis and Torino! How could you call yourself pathetic?"

"The stakes were different then.", Gio tried hard to explain. It seemed useless enough. "I don't know why but my motivation is at it's highest when I'm in actual danger."

Spencer chuckled. "That's all in your head. You're a Pokemon Trainer. Don't act like you have several different egos."

Gio rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to say."

"Well having a rematch with Paris isn't going to give you that rush you're looking for." Even at random, Spencer would continuously mock the poor Housekeeper. "Besides, I wouldn't take your chances anyway."

Mortified, Paris stood up and broke into tears. Her feelings had been tormented enough. "I'm sorry, master Giovanni.", She sobbed as she rushed out of the building. "I didn't mean to burden you and your friends!"

"Paris!", Gio called after her as he jumped to his feet. "Don't go!"

Delia was just as shocked as Gio. Spencer was never one to be so . . . hostile. "Spencer, that was just plain rude! You need to apologize right now!"

Gio finally joined in Delia's accusations. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you so nasty to her?"

"I don't trust her.", Spencer replied in short. "Enough said."

For once, Spencer was the one being unreasonable and Gio wouldn't stand for it. This was a dear friend of his and he would wholeheartedly defend her honor. "Paris has to be the nicest person I ever met in my life. She doesn't deserve to be treated like that. It's your fault you cant admit that you're just a stupid senseless jerk!" And with that, he rushed out the door to console his crying friend.

Outside, Paris sat upon a lone bench, sniffling repeatedly. Her eyes were covered behind her hands as she continued to sob. However, she was aware of Gio's presence. "I didn't mean to displease your friend. I should probably return to the academy so you wont have to deal with me anymore."

"Don't say that.", Gio urged as he sat down beside her and leaned forward to embrace her. "Spencer can be a real pain sometimes. But I set him straight so he shouldn't be a problem anymore."

She shook her head. "It's not that simple, Master Giovanni. But thank you."

He didn't know what more to say. This wasn't exactly his most cheerful day. "Listen . . . we can still catch up without Spencer being around if that makes you feel any better."

"Oh don't worry about it.", She solaced, wiping away her tears. "Besides, I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Leaving?", Gio panicked in question. He still had yet to have his rematch. "What about your teaching job at the Pokemon Academy?"

She laughed. "Oh, I'll only be away on business for a week. But still, you'll be long gone by then I presume."

Gio then stood up, trying to encourage her. "Then lets have our Rematch tonight! Just you and me without anyone around. You wont have to worry about Spencer."

She smiled at him. Finally her tears had dissolved and she was satisfied with his offer. "I wouldn't miss the opportunity for the world, Master Giovanni!"

"Great!", Gio exclaimed with pleasure. He had successfully recovered a fallen plan. But all that remained was where and when. "Where should we meet?"

"How about tonight at the Sprout Tower?", She suggested in her usual sincere tone. "As a town official, I can get us to the top of the building with no problem. And this time, we wont have to worry about the Skylar fellow being there."

He nodded. "Sounds like a plan." A plan indeed. His father wished for him to sort the problem out for himself. Now he could. By reliving a familiar Pokemon Battle, he would drive himself back into his original style of Pokemon Training. And in doing so, he could easily win his Gym Battle the next day. Spencer nor Torino would ruin this for him.

…...

Outside of the senate chamber, Kade hustled over to the minibar and quickly began to prepare drinks for he and his colleagues in Briskomy's private meeting room. After every senate hearing, all politicians were expected to regroup with their associations and meet in private for a closing debate or just a general social gathering before departing. Kade revered the procedure. It was the only time he could drink and public. Plus, he could use the socializing time. With three margarita's prepared, he speedily rushed to pour the final glass; his own. As he swerved around with two beverages in each hand, he mindlessly marched forward but only to unexpectedly bump into Agatha whom was hovering over him from behind. Instantly, the drinks fell to the floor and he jumped back in surprise. "Pardon me you brainless-" But he recognized the face of whom he had conflicted and hesitantly hoisted a devious smile. "Ah, Pokemaster Agatha.", He spoke in a friendly tone as he kicked the shattered glass aside. "I wasn't aware of your presence."

Her palms rested against her hips as she examined him. "I suppose I'm just naturally inconspicuous."

"Quiet would be a better word.", He chuckled as he spun around to pour another two glasses. "What can I do for you, Agatha?"

He was no longer addressing her as Pokemaster. No doubt, he was aware of her intentions. Nevertheless, she remained mute.

Finally, Kade turned around and held a glass to her as he drank his own.

But she shook her head in refusal. "I don't drink, Commissioner."

An even wider grin evolved on his deceptive face. "Ah, you're professionally strict.", He assumed, downing her glass like a dehydrated outcast. "I envy that about you.", He uttered after swallowing. "You Pokemon Masters are so dedicated to your duties."

She glared at him. His tolerance over liquor greatly disgusted her. "We prefer the term dedication to Pokemon. Or at least, I do."

"Spoken like a true and wise Pokemon Master.", He commended though this was just a mask over his loath for the council. "Listen, Agatha. I know Briskomy and the Pokemon League Council have never seen eye to eye but-"

"I'm not here to make friends, Sorhagen.", She objurgated with excessive seriousness. No longer would she absorb his lies. "You can cut the act."

He slowly lowered his glass while giving a frightened and oblivious expression. "Why . . . whatever do you mean?" His soulless mask was adjusting into a more convincing gambit. No weakness was showing whatsoever.

"Supreme Councilman Shivu explained to you that the decision to inspect Briskomy Headquarters could not be reverted unless the public influenced a senate ballot.", She reminded him despite him being aware. "It's not going to happen."

He shrugged, taking another sip. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you're talking about."

She leaned closer so that her face was fluttering beside his. She exerted a disapproving smirk, as if judging him. "The public will never support your corporation.", She whispered wickedly. "I cant imagine what those Pokemon have to suffer through before you sell them away like useless tools!"

The Commissioner burst into laughter, mainly because there was no one else around. "I'm just a simple politician! You amuse me, Pokemaster."

"And you disgust me.", She hissed back.

Her verbal abuse was now inspiring his animosity. If he wanted her off his back, he would have to drain her of all fortitude. With a sense of boldness, he whispered calmly. "I will gain the support I require. I will not allow the senate to govern me." With a joyous laugh, he raised his hands boastfully. "As long as I am around, Briskomy will never fall!"

"I figured you would find a plan A to substitute your Plan B.", She said in response. Again, she began to examine him determinedly, trying to distinguish his fears and manipulate them into her own weapon. But . . . she couldn't. Sorhagen was . . . practically soulless. He was a man who could resist the darkness and replace it with greed. Greed protected by evil pride. He had emotions but they were materialistic and inhuman. Kade was a master at shielding his mentality. Such a man of mystery, indeed. Just looking at him with general vision, he seemed far too abstruse to figure out; His eyes blackened by sunglasses, his face always appealing with a malicious smile, and a posture that showed little distress. "You're not like others at all."

"Your silly mind gimmicks and illusionary powers are useless against me.", He bragged, criticizing her methods. "I am immune to anything you hold against me, Pokemaster."

After a long silence of perception, Agatha remembered Sammy. Yes, he would be the one to expose Briskomy for what it truly was. Whatever Kade was plotting, it would be a useless gesture. "Unfortunately for you and my sister, the Indigo League Council is already on the verge of recovering some very useful information that will expose Briskomy's secrets."

The cool and calculated politician chuckled in silence, before lowering his sunglasses and revealing his shaded eyes of corruption. "Listen closely, Agatha.", He croaked sinfully. "No matter what you do . . . no matter how hard you try . . . I will always be one step ahead of you." He then stormed out of the corridors, tossing his wine glass aside. Only his voice could be heard giving a final blackmail. "I'd be careful with who you're dealing with, Agatha. We wouldn't want your nephew's Pokemon falling into the wrong hands now would we . . ."

…...

Later that night at the Pokemon Center, Gio paced around his shared room while sorting through his Pokeballs. "Spinarak, Scyther, Krabby, Cyndaquil and-"

"Meow!", Meowth bellowed angrily from the windowsill.

He nodded sarcastically. "And you of course, Meowth."

Sitting on her bed with the covers over her, Delia was blissfully combing Faith's hair. "I always think you're beautiful, Faith. But if there's one thing I cant stand for, it's a messy head. Your father is a living witness of that."

"Chu . . .", Faith grumbled, rolling her eyes with frustration.

Spencer seated upon the bed and sighed at Gio. "I'm not so sure about this rematch, Gio. Especially with Paris involved."

"Would you please just tell me whats with you?", Gio demanded, growing furious with his opinion of her. "She's done nothing wrong to you!"

"There's just something not right about her!", Spencer tried to explain again. "I don't trust her at all!"

"You barely know her!", Accused Gio as he stood before him prudently. "You have no right to insult her!"

But Spencer pressed on anyway. "Maybe you'd care to explain why she miraculously disappeared from your house after you left? Or how she knew about me being a Pokemon Expert? Or why Faith growled at her?" He turned his head at Delia. "Common, Delia. Help me out here!"

Truthfully, she hated being dragged into arguments. Taking sides was not her paramour. She was more of a peacemaker rather than an instigator. But Delia had to admit, Paris did seem a bit peculiar now that Spencer had pointed out her bizarreness. "Well, I do find it a bit strange that she wants to meet you at the Sprout Tower without anyone else around."

"The battle was my idea!", Gio deciphered, aggressively enlightening the conversation. "And of course after what Spencer said to her, she'd want to meet with just me."

Delia gave a sorrow expression. "But . . . I didn't do anything wrong."

"ughhh!", Gio growled, burying his face into his palms. "That's not the point!"

"Well it's clear as to what is.", Spencer spat with a censure attitude. It all made sense now. Gio was thinking up well played flimsy excuses to hide the fact that he was just using the situation at command. "You only want to battle Paris to you can 'remotivate' yourself. You're not even taking anything I'm saying into a serious account!"

"Shut up!", Gio howled at him before shoving him away violently. "You're wrong about this! You don't know anything because you're a pathetic halfwit!"

"Gio!", Delia called out, appalled at what he had just shouted to his friend. But by the time she was ready to hop out of bed and control him, he and Meowth had already forged from the room, firmly slamming the room door shut behind him.

Delia glanced into Spencer's direction, watching as he sat back up while giving discontented sigh. "Spencer, maybe you're wrong about Paris. Maybe it's all in your head."

"No.", He rebutted strictly. "I'm sorry Delia . . . but I'm standing by my beliefs."

…...

That same night, Kade strolled through the Senate Halls, eager to leave the building and to depart in his executive helicopter. Returning to HQ would be relieving. This night was full of surprises and he couldn't even one more. Luckily, he didn't feel in the least intimidated my Agatha's threats. _"Speaking of which . . .", _He thought to himself, noticing the Indigo League Council's briefing room up ahead. _"Just what I need; another run in with an unhappy Pokemon Master." _But as he began to pass the room's entrance, he immediately heard strange whispers deriving from within. Intrigued, he quietly backed up and peaked into the room to find only two people inside; Poison Pokemaster Sintas and Fire Pokemaster Baltan Triad. _"What could all the secrecy be about?", _He mentally asked with interest as he leaned flat against the wall with his ear listening through the doorway.

"-conspiracy this and conspiracy that!", Mocked an aggravated Baltan. "It sickens me! We shouldn't be wasting our time with this nonsense! It's despicable is what it is."

"To be honest, I believe in this conspiracy thingy.", Sintas yawned. "That's why I want to put a stop to it. So I wont have to hear these political debates all hours of the day. We're Pokemon Masters of the Elite 4! We should be showing off our skills and not sitting around on our asses all day. If we could show that there is no secret, then we could all finally get on with our lives."

"Finally, a voice of reason!", Baltan roared like a Charizard.

Kade smiled. This was very appealing. Two disloyal Pokemon Masters. Of course now, a plan was conjuring within the commissioner's mind.

"That pompous professor and the council are wasting our effort as if it were garbage!", Baltan continued to rant. "What are we going to do to stop it!"

Kade seized the moment. With no hesitation, he strolled into the room casually with his hands folded behind his back. "Hello there."

Startled, Baltan jumped. "Hey! You're not allowed in here!"

"And you two are not allowed to conspire against your fellow council members.", Kade revolted back at the Fire Pokemon master. He was no match at all. "But still, upset politicians such as ourselves get away with breaking the rules."

Baltan found himself sweating nervously as Kade began to circle him. "What is it you want, Sorhagen?"

"I couldn't help but overhear your conversation.", Said Kade informally, not making eye contact.

"Oh, we're screwed.", Sintas lethargically uttered.

"Not necessarily." Kade continued to circle his victims with a hungry craving for dominate control. After being silent long enough, he continued to consort with his cautious political rivals. "I want to offer a suggestion that may help you resolve your crisis."

Sintas stopped filing her fingernails and curiously glared up at Kade. "Help us? And . . . why would you wanna do that?"

Smiling, Kade removed his sunglasses to exchange glances with Baltan, hinting the obvious.

And that was it. Baltan immediately comprehended the Commissioner's concealed confession. "There . . . is a conspiracy! No! It cant be!" He was growing angry now.

"Stop fooling with yourself, Baltan.", Kade admonished, nearing the Fire Master's position. "The obvious cannot be harbored. Deep down, you knew about the conspiracy. But you didn't want to accept it."

Baltan was speechless. Was his anxiety truly that noticeable to the eyes of Kade Sorhagen?

Kade continued. "You didn't want to admit you were wrong because you didn't want to face the humiliation. You still don't. I can tell by how much you're sweating at this very moment."

Sintas directed her gaze at Baltan. "So what now? Should we like arrest him or something?"

Baltan gave no response. He remained traumatized by Kade's jurisdiction.

"Arrest me?", The Commissioner questioned as if ridiculing them. He turned back to Baltan. "And then what, Baltan? Face the eternal humiliation you've been dreading and denying for so long? Don't you want to maintain the glory for as long as you can? Don't you want to see Danforth's face when he discovers that his useless plans have been ruined?"

"Yes!", Baltan roared while pulling at his frizzy red hair. "The council must see how foolish they truly are!" Even if the truth was against him now, this wouldn't stop him from preventing his immediate embarrassment. "We must find a way to stop the council from exposing the truth."

"Now that's more like it!", Kade applauded. The tables had dramatically turned. He now commanded two senseless Pokemon Masters who would do anything to get their way. "You know what you must do! Go to Samuel Oaks Laboratory and destroy his father's files before he can deliver them to the council!"

The skinny red-headed Fire Master hollered with triumph. "With pleasure! Sintas, will you join me? I'll need your cunning to pull off this task quietly."

"Betraying our own members by illegally breaking into a laboratory and destroying important papers?", Sintas questioned in horror. But it was all a gimmick once she burst into laughter. "Sounds dangerous. But dangerous is fun. Count me in. Anything to get away from this boring political crap."

Sorhagen clasped his hands with delight as Baltan and Sintas continued to converse. The foul game of treachery was a personal favorite of his. Specifically, when it involved recruiting perfidious renegades like those two. It appeared that Agatha was dangling the truth all along. But it didn't take long for him to identify it and secretly manipulate the situation to his bidding. After all, he would always be one step ahead of Agatha. Or any Pokemon Trainer for that matter. With the Pokemon League Council out of the way, he could concentrate on contemplating away to gain the support of those who currently hated Rita and the company. It would not be an easy task, but he would correct the errors that Rita had constructed and find a way to prove Briskomy as a friendly organization. Unlike Rita who tried to use publicity stunts, he was far more advanced in the ways of prominence. Finally, Metsuma would recognize his potential like a legacy.

…...

As Gio and his loyal pet progressed up the stairs of the Sprout Tower, all he could think about was his battle. _"I don't care what Spencer says. This battle is going to help me!" _

"**Are you sure about that?"**, His father's ghost asked from beside him. The wise man gazed at his surroundings as he followed Gio up the final flight of stairs.** "Not so secluded after all."**

The teen laughed. "Those are just the tower's sages, dad. They just stand and guard the upper levels. They wont interfere in my battle with Paris."

"**You don't find it weird that the Sages hadn't denied you to enter?"**

Gio shrugged. "Paris must have already told them that I was coming."

"**Gio, you don't need to do this."**, His father advised comfortingly. **"I know how determined you are to be a dedicated Pokemon Trainer but it's clouding your mind and-" **

"Gio, you're here!", Chanted Paris from across the hall. "I almost thought you weren't coming."

It didn't take long for him to realize that he had reached the top floor. His father's mental lectures sure were distracting. Back to reality, he and Meowth faced Paris with a ready stature. "I hope you're ready for an intense rematch!"

"Meow! Meow!"

"I'm glad!", She sighed before expressing a sudden face of severity. "But unfortunately, I wont be the one you'll be having an intense match with."

Gio felt a cold shiver travel down his spine. Something about Paris' voice had completely transformed. It was more . . . bitter. "Paris? What are you talking about?"

Without a word, she lifted her hand over her head and pulled off . . . her hair? But surprisingly, it was a blond wig she had removed. She then wiped her face deprivingly to rid of a marsh of Makeup that smeared across her face. Next, she tore off her dress and unveild a Torino uniform. "Now, little boy, you know the truth!", Crissela cackled in her sadistic German accent.

Gio felt short of breath as he backed into the Pendulum that swung from the center of the room. His eyes widened beyond belief. "No . . . it cant be!"

From behind, a dozen of the Tower's cloaked sages poured from the staircase.

"There's an intruder!", Gio alerted. "Get her now!"

But the sages simply ignored his warning and began to surround him before shedding their brown cloaks to reveal their true identities; Torino Soldiers.

Wordlessly, Crissela motioned her head to the corner of the room . . . where another hooded figure emerged from the shadows. He removed his hood and the face of Kyden was conceded.

Gio eyed him untrustingly as Torino troops began to restrain his arms. "This doesn't surprise me.", He lied.

"Mrrrrrreow!", Meowth hissed, trying to ward off the soldiers. But it was useless.

"I felt unwanted sympathy when I recommended Crissela reappear to you as your old friend.", The clone credited himself in a vital tone. "But this was the only way to get to you. She did all the work. And I come in for the final blow."

A few tears began to spill from Gio's eyes as he stared at Crissela with heedless hysteria. "All these years . . . you've been lying to me." Spencer was right after all. Guilt was now hijacking his conscience. _"Spence, I'm sorry." _

"Surprise.", She replied evilly.

Gio once again looked up at her. "But . . . how?"

"Well . . . I suppose there's no harm in letting you in on the details." Lazily, Crissela began to account the past. "I was working undercover for the Torino Boss as a housemaid assigned to spy on your mother. But when she finally abandoned the mansion, my years of double-agent service was finally over and to commend my good work, I was promoted to Commander. Simple enough."

"So . . . who are you really?", Gio asked her as calm as he could be. "Paris or Crissela."

She trembled with pity. ". . . neither."

Both Kyden and Gio's mouth dropped. "What?" 

"We have him, Kyden.", Crissela reminded, aiming to change the subject. "Be the one to knock him unconscious. But remember, strike fear into him. Do not channel his advantage." And because she made sure that Giovanni's girlfriend was not present, Kyden's mind would not be improperly influenced. The battle climax of Catallia City would not be repeated.

Remembering his mission, Kyden slowly approached Gio with his Pokeball extended forward. This was finally the moment . . . to succeed. "With no Delia to hold me back this time . . . I can take you out once and for all!"

Gio bowed his head down, ashamed. "Go ahead and do it."

"Pidgeot, Gust Attack!", Skylar's voice suddenly cried from outside.

Suddenly, a blast of wind spewed through the nearby window port and swept several Torino troops off the ground and down the lengthy staircase. The others ,however, quickly fell into an unconscious state, leaving Gio, Crissela, Meowth, and Kyden to stare out the window with bewilderment.

As presumed, Skylar soared upon Pidgeot through the high tower window and into the top floor fray. "That's all the information I need to end my investigation! At last, Torino shows their faces."

"Oh a new friend to play with?", Crissela assumed in her playful tone, igniting a Pokeball at that instant. "Let's just see if that Pidgeot meets Torino's qualifications of worthy Pokemon!"

Donphan appeared. "Donnnphan!"

She flinched to her subordinate while still concentrating on Skylar. "Kyden, take care of Giovanni!"

"Like I had something better to do!", He sharply joked while releasing Eevee from his Pokeball.

Eevee appeared. "Veee!"

There was no time to haste. Skylar would definitely need help defeating these foes. And because Gio's Johto ego involved fighting ruthless enemies, he would take advantage like his life depended on it. "Meowth, go!"

'Mreowww!", The feline squealed as he lunged at Eevee with his claws slashing forward.

"Eevee, do a front flip!"

Like an acrobat, Eevee performed a flawless front flip on cue, managing to motion majesticly over Meowth and land directly in front of him.

The moment Meowth swerved around to strike, he was hauled backwards by a brutal double kick from the fox's hindlegs.

Dazzled by the rapid maneuver, Meowth failed to notice an incoming Hidden Power attack. "Merowww!" Again, Meowth was assailed by Eevee's impressively paced retaliation.

Gio scrunched his fists. Meowth would really need to catch up to Eevee's stride if he planned to pose as an honorable threat. The next step would be winning the battle.

Skylar, on the other hand, was managing his own difficulties while dueling the two-faced Crissela and her powerful Donphan. He had little advantage which appeased Crissela, believing it would diminish his hope and exalt his fear. But Skylar was smarter than that. "Pidgeot, Wing Attack!"

Crissela snickered to herself. "You cant beat me child. Donphan, Thunderfang!"

As Pidgeot descended from the air to strike, the Ground Tusk Pokemon chomped forward and clutched Pidgeot's wing with it's surging mouth.

In seconds, Pidgeot's body had become possessed by the punishing move of electrical misery. "Pidgeeeeot!"

Donphan chucked the wounded bird across the room and immediately charged forward in it's wheeling advancement, heading to finish the Flying foe.

But Skylar remained relaxed, still believing Donphan to be his ultimate prey. "Pidgeot, Agility."

Even after having received a Super Effective attack, the remarkableness of Pidgeot's effective speed remained. Under a second, the bird took flight again, easily avoiding the Ground Type opponent.

Crissela nodded her head in all her honesty. "I'm impressed with your birdbrains. But you must come to accept that this battle will end in my favor!"

Meanwhile, Kyden continued to pursue the battle, wanting so bad for Gio to admit defeat and fall to his power. "Eevee, Take Down!"

"Vreee!" Eevee dashed at Meowth headfirst like an unstoppable train.

Luckily for Meowth, he could easily identify that is was only Eevee's means of rapid transportation. Ironically, the real surprise attack was what the feline was expecting.

Having figured out the enemy's plan, Gio instructed onward. "Meowth, use Screech!"

"MEEEEOWWWW!", Meowth shrilled to the top of his lungs.

"Vee!", Eevee howled in agony, unable to bear the intensity of the high pitched voice much longer. Instantly, the Fox Pokemon collapsed to the floor, having failed to continue his attack.

Gio unplugged his ears once Meowth had finished and continued to command. "Now's your chance. Use Thunderbolt!"

"Mreeeeow!", The feline obliged with pleasure.

By the time Eevee had managed to stand on all of his paws, Meowth's discharge was already piercing into him like a tidal wave at it's most ardent peak. Critical Hit!

Kyden gasped with anguish upon seeing his severely injured Pokemon land at his feet. _"I knew I needed more training!", _He excused in his mind. _"Damn it, Crissela, it's not my fault!" _With no other options, he shut his eyes and recalled Eevee to his Pokeball.

Successful, Gio smiled. He had claimed his victory but now . . . he felt an old sense of accomplishment. The answer to what he had been questioning since he arrive had already been unraveled. Why could he feel it now? Because he had once faced Paris with no problem, unknowing that she was secretly his worst nightmare in disguise. It was all in his mind about the different motives of Pokemon Training. It didn't matter who he was facing because he would always be a Pokemon Trainer. Spencer was right. His father was right. He could only be one person. There were no individual strategies. There were no individual forms of motivation. There was just him. His victory over Kyden would be no different from his victory over the Violet City Gym Leader. Sure, the opponents would be diverse in comparison. But Giovanni Ketchum would always be the one and only Giovanni Ketchum.

Enraged, Kyden hurried away from Gio and rushed towards the staircase of the Sprout Tower. though he didn't want to admit to it, his own truth had been realized. The clone needed more training before he could ultimately overwhelm his original.

Now, Gio and Meowth were left to rejoin Skylar as he continued his battle with Crissela. He rushed toward the scene. "Lets go, Meowth!"

Abashed, Crissela gleamed over Gio's shoulder to find Kyden retreating down the stairs. ". . . Coward.", She grumbled as Gio, Skylar, Pidgeot, and Meowth closed in on she and Donphan. "Fine, then I'll just have to take care of you all myself!" She began to reach for a second Pokeball.

But Skylar took notice and stopped her. "What's the matter? The infamous dangerous and ruthless Torino General has to play by the basics in order to win? Unimpressive."

"Oh, I'll show you ruthless!" To Skylar's relief, she put away her second Pokeball . . . but resumed the battle. "Donphan, I believe an earthquake attack would do nicely!"

"No!", Both Skylar and Gio shouted.

She looked at them, pretending to be daunted. "Why, whatever is the matter?"

"If your Donphan uses Earthquake, this whole Tower will be ruble!", Skylar explained urgently.

She sighed while considering what she had already decided. "Oh, very well. I'll spare the tower . . . as long as Giovanni willingly surrenders!"

"No way!", Gio rebelled. This was the last thing he wanted. But Crissela was a cruel and maniacal being. How could he save himself now?

"You're a heartless woman.", Skylar grumbled beneath his breath.

Crissela cackled in the usual manner. "You wanted ruthless? I'm showing it to you!"

"So am I", Yelled a familiar voice from the staircase.

Crissela beamed her vision at the stairs to find a Bone Club rapidly spiraling at Donphan.

Super Effective! Critical Hit! "Don! Donphannn!" The Tusked beast fell to the floor before squirming with unbearable affliction. Seconds later . . . it fainted.

Emerging from the stairs was Spencer Hale and his Marowak. "Hello there, Paris.", He spat sarcastically at Crissela. "I knew I recognized those immoral eyes of yours when I first saw you."

Crissela was furious. With both hands, she grabbed her other two Pokeballs and readied to chuck them at her enemies.

"Not so fast. I already contacted the authorities.", Spencer lied so accurately. "If you plan on leaving this tower without being in handcuffs, i'd say it's time to start running."

" . . . And so it is.", She complied as she began to walk backwards to the stairs while still eying Gio. She knew perfectly well that there were no cops coming, yet still decided to disperse for one simple reason; Kyden was the one who had to capture Giovanni. "But keep this in mind Master Giovanni . . . you can run . . . but we will catch you!" With that being her final farewell, she disappeared into the dark stairwell . . . laughing insanely.

"She's quite a hag.", Skylar said, fully repulsed. "But at least she and her group are leaving the city."

Gio exhaled deeply, releasing his contained stress into the nighttime air. It was over. But now came the part where he was expected to apologize. He faced Spencer with a culpable frown. "Spencer . . . I screwed up bad. You were right all a along-"

"Don't worry about it.", Spencer cut him off with a compassionate smile. "I forgive you."

Astounded, Gio could not seem to understand Spencer's quickness to forget. "Even after everything I said to you? How could you even look at me-"

Spencer just laughed while reclaiming his Marowak. "Friends forgive, Gio."

Gio shut up upon hearing this. Was that logical? Friends forgive? He had always believed that phrase, but did it apply to such circumstances? Apparently so. "Spencer . . . I don't know how you put up with me."

Again, he laughed. "Same here."

Having recalled his Pidgeot, it was Skylar's turn now to apologize. "Sorry about the trouble I gave you earlier today, Giovanni. This is my post, you see? I suspected something fishy had been going on around here this past week and I assumed It could only be the doing of Torino. I . . . suspected you because-"

Gio rolled his eyes, believing Skylar to be a suspector of the conspiracy. "Because you knew I was the son of Rita Ketchum?"

"Actually no.", He awkwardly corrected. "I was going to say because of your impetuous attitude."

Gio wasn't surprised by this. However, arguing was pointless now. Gratitude would notably replace it. "Well if you hadn't been hiding on the roof tonight, I would be in Torino's custody right now. Thanks for helping me out."

"No thanks necessary.", The other trainer declined forcefully. "By the way, I like how you and your Meowth worked together so diligently to defeat that boy and his Eevee. It was a much better improvement from our fight this morning."

Gio chuckled to himself. "Let's just say I've remotivated myself with something that's been there all along."

"Then you should challenge me at the Gym sometime.", Skylar mentioned as if it were nothing.

But Gio was beyond the point of feeling confounded. All the pieces were coming together. "You're the Violet City Gym Leader?", He questioned loudly. "In that case, I want to battle as soon as possible."

Skylar nodded in acceptance. "I don't see why not. With my week long investigation solved, I'd love to have you as my first welcome-home challenger tomorrow morning." He almost spoke this enforcably. But that was the attitude of a Gym Leader.

Meowth cheered with enthusiasm. "Meowthy!"

With no regrets, Gio accepted. "You're on!" Oh he would have quite a story to tell Delia when he returned to the Pokemon Center. And the best part would come at the end when he finally embraced himself as one person; Giovanni Ketchum, Pokemon Trainer. While Crissela chose to undergo more than one Alias, Gio was capable of overcoming obstacles under his one and only ego. But would this be enough potency to defeat Skylar, The Violet City Gym Leader?

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .


	12. Chapter 12: Master of the Skies

(A lot of you have probably figure out that Skylar is Falkner's father. But for those of you who haven't . . . yeah . . .)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 12: Master of the Skies

A dreamer guided by moonlight finds that his punishment abjured into the darkness before his journey completes. Kyden's case simulated this intellection. Purpose was taunting him from within the dominion of temerity. But who did he try to unravel as his resolution: Delia Rezumi. Failure resulted as the outcome. His punishment was only minutes away. Palms trembling, forehead sweating, and eyes twitching, Kyden nervously entered the dark private communication chamber aboard Crissela's Torino Drill Transport. When the doors shut behind him, he shuddered with fear. _"This is it. Crissela wasn't kidding." _He slowly motioned his head towards the Comscreen ahead. With his face hidden behind the shadows of his office, the mysterious silhouette image of Metsuma appeared upon the gargantuan screen. The clone fell silent. This was the moment he had dreaded. "Boss Metsuma . . . I . . . don't know what to tell you."

"I think you do.", Metsuma said softly. Kyden's mind was like a broken gadget . . . similar to that of another. "Kyden, I want you to first confess to your failures."

The Giovanni Clone gave no response. He was baffled. ". . . Crissi . . . errr . . . General Crissela didn't tell you?"

"Answer me, Kyden.", The Crime Lord Pressed on. "Confess to what happened."

He exhaled a deep breath before whispering of his mistakes. "I failed to capture-"

"Louder Kyden.", Metsuma silently but strictly demanded.

Now he spoke more clearly. "I failed to capture Giovanni."

Metsuma then began his interrogation. "How many times now?"

"Three.", The teen uttered back.

Metsuma nodded, as if understanding. "Explain."

Just speaking of his losses would only further depress him. He had excuses . . . but would Metsuma accept them? "At Professor Wade's Laboratory, I failed to defeat Giovanni because I didn't have a Pokemon." Terrified, Kyden decided to skip the next one. "And . . . in Violet City, Giovanni may have . . . kind of . . . caught me off guard-"

"You skipped one.", The older man informed through the screen.

"_Which means Crissela did tell him everything!", _Kyden angrily thought. With no other choice, he nodded. "Yes . . . in Catallia City."

"Thank you for the honesty, my friend." Metsuma folded his arms with a lethargic expression. "Would you care to remind me as to why that was?"

This was it. The moment of truth. He had been singles out. She . . . had been singled out. Nevertheless, he had to say what needed to be said if there was any hope left for his purpose.

…...

Confrontation was by no means a profane term. Sometimes, it was the best kind of journalism as long you didn't confront people just for the sake of a embracing hateful habits. Gio comprised of these negative customs. It was who he was deep down . . . but who he couldn't be for the sake of the ones he loved. Gym Battles felt like the only opportunity to fully unleash all aggression as a method of winning . . . and pertaining to emotional urges of nature. From above, the fresh morning air, concurrent with the mist shrouding clouds, bristled against Gio's face, anticipating a significant morning in Gio's Johto League schedule as he stood upon Violet City Gym Battlefield: A battlefield residing on the top of a tall building without a roof so that Flying Type trainers could make full use of their Pokemon's abilities. Trainers like Skylar, the Violet City Gym Leader. Gio fixed his gaze towards the other side of the Sky High arena. "Skylar.", He whispered.

Indeed, from across Gio, stood Skylar, waiting patiently for Gio to prepare for battle. "You're fashionably late.", He commented with a snicker.

"Why rush?", Gio questioned. "I'm not anxious like I was yesterday. I know for a fact that I can defeat you." The battle with Kyden the day before had helped him realize an important lesson. Now he was fully prepared.

Skylar gave no response. Instead he beamed over Gio's shoulder to notice an exhausted Spencer and Meowth approaching. From behind them followed a very curious Delia.

"So wait!", Delia exclaimed into Spencer's face. "Paris was Crissela in disguise all along?"

"Yes!", Spencer yawned in frustration. He had been repeating this story to Delia for hours now. After his ordeal from the day before, all he wanted was some sleep. But because of Gio's Gym Match, no such luck existed. "Ok, we're here Gio. Now . . . start and end this thing so we can go back to the Pokemon Center and sleep for 10 more hours!"

"It's all under control, Spence.", Replied Gio as he ignited his Pokeball and aimed it at Skylar. "Now let's begin!"

"Meow!", Hissed Meowth in objection, who had taken notice in Gio's choice of Pokemon.

Agreeing with the feline, Delia leaned towards Gio in whisper. "Meowth's right, Gio. It doesn't seem fair that you're disclosing him from your first Johto Gym Battle."

"Not to mention it's a risky decision.", Spencer added. "None of your other Pokemon are as experienced."

Though his companions were right, Gio felt the need to trust his conscience. All of his Pokemon deserved a fighting chance. Meowth had already hogged the spotlight during his battles against Memphis and Torino. "I'm sticking by my choice. Sorry Meowth but if I want the others to gain more experience . . . I need to take advantage of this Gym Match."

With much solemn, though understanding, the scratch cat joined Spencer in the sidelines. "Mreeow . . ."

As Delia nervously vanished from the field, Gio returned his focus to the teetering commencement of his battle. "I can do this."

"You don't want to reconsider Meowth?", Clint Ketchum's mental ghost asked from Gio's side. "He is the only Pokemon you posses who knows an electrical attack."

Gio quickly exchanged glances with Skylar again. He seemed so quiet and peaceful. "No . . .", Gio responded to his questioning father. "He'll be expecting that. I don't want to underestimate him like I did at the Sprout Tower."

Clint sighed. His concern was growing. "Whatever happened to your rule involving type advantage?"

Gio smiled. "Right now, my rule is simple: The stronger the Pokemon, the better. I'm about to prove that to Skylar." As his father's ghost dissolved away, Gio stepped forward to announce his qualification. "I'm ready."

In a more serious manner, Skylar rose up to conduct the match. "As am I!", He said confidently in his unfledged voice.

From the side, the Violet City Gym referee began to imply the rules. "This is a Gym Battle between the Violet City Gym Leader, Skylar, and the challenger, Giovanni Ketchum! Each trainer will use three Pokemon! No time limit!" He then raised both flags into the air. "Let the battle begin!"

In an instant, Skylar sprang into action. He hoisted a Pokeball from beneath his belt and hurled it into the battlefield, dazzling Gio so soon. "I choose Pidgeot!"

Pidgeot appeared. "Pidgeeeot!"

With the battle initiated, Gio followed through . . . with no turning back. "Go Krabby!"

Krabby appeared. "Kookie! Kookie!"

"Krabby, Bubble Beam!"

"Kookie!" The crustacean lifted it's claws into the air to target the flying foe and instantaneously began to fire a barrage of bubbles.

"Pidgeot, Wing Attack at maximum speed!"

The loyal bird spread it's gleaming wings into formation before darting directly through the assaulting bubbles. Like a speeding Jet Plane, Pidgeot popped every oncoming projectile before hauling Krabby backwards with a rapid thrust of it's empowered wings.

The Sea Water Pokemon landed on it's back, only feet away from Gio. It squirmed with craze, aching to regain it's ground before another attack could occur. "Kookie! Kookie! Kookie!"

Gio grunted with anger under his breath. He had completely forgotten about Pidgeotto's astounding speed. No chance in hell could Krabby match that. _"I sure hope Delia and my father weren't right about this . . ."_

"Skylar doesn't seem threatened at all.", Noted Delia from the sidelines. "I thought Gio had this under control?"

Out of impulse, Spencer expressed the truth. "Not exactly the best choice of Pokemon. Gio's barely trained with Krabby since our departure from Pallet Town. He seemed a bit more concentrated on Meowth and his newer Pokemon."

But hope still lingered within Delia. She had to remain faithful to her boyfriend. "If I know Gio, he will pull through this! . . . He has to."

"Meow . . . meow . . ."

From the sky, Pidgeot circled the helpless Crustacean, awaiting further orders. "Pideeot!"

Krabby still had yet to regain his grounds. This was no trap. More like . . . pathetic. "Pidgeot, grab and hurl!" A custom created technique. Skylar was more prepared than expected.

Pidgeot dived downwards once again before clutching onto the shellfish Pokemon with it's accurate talons and carrying the captive Pokemon into the sky.

"Oh . . .no.", Gio stuttered in gasp. There had to be something he could do. There had to be something Krabby could do to save itself!

Skylar preserved his serious attitude as Pidgeot ascended farther into the air. The Flying Pokemon was going to pummel Krabby into the battlefield below.

But Gio was not about to surrender the battle into Skyalar's favor. "Krabby, use Crabhammer!"

"Kookie!" Feared for it's life, Krabby struggled to loosen the bird's grip and slammed it's aquatic charged claw into Pidgeot's beak. Direct Hit!

"Yes!", Gio exclaimed in praise. The tide was turning!

Severely injured, Pidgeot staggered towards the ground, unable to bound itself in flight.

"Resourceful.", Skylar complimented mindfully. Giovanni was finally presenting his true potential.

But a new problem suddenly arose for Krabby. The Water Pokemon was falling down and fast! "Krabby, use Harden!"

Krabby quickly curled into it's defensive ball, hoping to ease it's demolishing impact upon Gio's instructions. "Kookie . . ."

On the battlefield, tensions were heating up between Gio and Skylar. But for Pidgeot, it's stamina was diminishing.

Krabby toppled to the ground, bouncing repeatedly as it's shell acted as a stone, versifying at a slower and slower pace until the motionless crustacean plopped still . . . inches away from Pidgeot.

Pidgeot weakly braced itself as Krabby finally sprang from it's barrier and aimed it's left pincer at the decrepit opponent.

"Bubblebeam!", Gio hollered in command.

But Pidgeot had already foreseen this and hastily sparred its wing into Krabby's claw, redirecting the attack into the sky.

The bubbles aimlessly fired into the sky and Krabby was left vulnerable.

"Nice block, Pidgeot!", Skylar instigated from behind the bird. "Now use another Wing Attack!"

Refusing to fail it's master, Pidgeot clouted it's wing forward at it's usual snappy pace.

But Krabby was now fully dedicating it's potential to Gio. Without even being told to, the Crab Pokemon latched ahold of the incoming Wing and tightly clamped it's grip.

"Pigggeot!", The Flying Pokemon screamed from the rousing stinging pain.

Skylar's eyes flinched with astonishment. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Well done, Krabby!", Gio applauded. But it wasn't over yet. "Now use Crabhammer!"

Because of it's hold on Pidgeot, no evasion was possible. While it's right claw remained fastened to the panicking bird's wing, Krabby smashed it's free claw into Pidgeot's beak once again. "Kookie!" Critical hit!

Released from the Crab Pokemon's grip, Pidgeot heaved backwards and immediately collapsed to the ground. It could handle no more.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle!", Declared the referee as he pointed his left flag to Gio. "Krabby is the winner!"

Skylar calmly reclaimed his Pokemon in silence and gleamed over at Gio with an intrigued grin. _"He's good . . . but still has yet to see what difficult really is." _

Delia sighed with relief while watching Gio embrace Krabby for a job well done. "That was a close one. Thank goodness everything worked out. I knew it would!"

"Meowthy!", Meowth cheered, jumping up and down in excitement with a new-found appreciation for the battle.

Spencer chuckled. Having witnessed Krabby's battling during the Indigo Plateau Conference, he could definitely conclude that the being had exceptional skills. But after a year of little training, Krabby would most likely prove inferior towards Skylar's later efforts.

"Stay strong, Krabby.", Giovanni cautioned as he stepped backward. His views on the battle were becoming more strict. "I didn't capture you to loose my battles."

"Kookie!", Krabby assured, though a little weary from his previous entanglements.

"Then let us resume!", Skylar called into the sky. From his belt, he ignited a second Pokeball. "Be warned, things are about to get more challenging!"

…...

As Kyden silently exited the Communications Chamber, he noticed Crissela leaning against the wall outside of the entrance with her eyes closed. "How did it go? It seemed like an awful long time."

"I confessed to everything.", He said simply but aggressively. "Everything you told him! What kind of friend are you to betray me like that?"

"The kind of friend who doesn't want you to fail again!", She rebutted loudly as he distanced himself from her. "I didn't want to consult Metsuma . . . but I was running out of options. I did it to help you, not punish you!"

He stopped short at her revoking words. Crissela, the ruthless and deadly Torino General, wanted to help him rather than punish him? That was more than just a friend. But in retrospect, she did look down to him like a brother. They were compatible as a team and family. He had to credit her because he couldn't blame her for doing her best to manage him. "I'm sorry.", He whispered with his back still turned to her. "All this is just so . . . aggravating."

"Ditto.", She finally replied sarcastically while not referencing to the Pokemon. "So . . . maybe you just need some rest. We'll be aboard this thing for a while anyway."

"Yeah." He smiled and began to head away again. _"Maybe some rest would help me forget about-"_

…...

Skylar released his Pokemon into battle.

Noctowl appeared. "Kroohoot!"

Gio gritted his teeth. The last Noctowl he had encountered had led him into a trap dungeon. Who knows what this one was capable of. "Krabby, Water Pulse!"

Krabby waddled forward to unleash a blast of water into Noctowl's direction. "Kookie!"

"Reflect!", Skylar instructed.

Seconds before impact, the owl Pokemon quickly conjured a telekinetic shield in front of it's position, parrying the Water-Pulse back at Krabby.

"Now use Hypnosis, Noctowl!"

Swiping the water from it's face, Krabby reopened it's eyes but only to be wholesomely dissipated from the owl's psychic anesthesia. Within seconds, the crab Pokemon was asleep.

Gio growled in annoyance. He always despised telekinetic moves . . . not used at his command.

"Now, Noctowl.", Skylar began. "Let's show Giovanni and Krabby the true power of a Flying Type Pokemon. Twister!"

Noctowl darted into the sky and began to circle Krabby from above, similar to that of Pidgeot except this time, Krabby would not escape.

Gio stepped back upon noticing that Noctowl's Ariel circuit was now summoning heavy winds into the area. The faster the bird circled, the more powerful the winds would intensify.

Skylar remained still, appeased by Noctowl's actions. The stadium was now shrouding with gust, forming a boisterous vortex that was gyrating beyond control.

Delia squealed in horror as she and Spencer ducked for cover.

Though upset, Gio backed away slowly while watching his sleeping Krabby being lifted from the ground and swallowed by the eruptive tornado in the blink of an eye.

"No!", Shouted Gio. He knew that Krabby's chances of outwitting this would be very slim.

As the blistering winds continued to ensue, Noctowl plunged out from within the twister with ease, leaving Krabby to perish. The brilliant bird gracefully landed beside his master to watch the photo-finish.

Finally after several minutes, the storm ceased it's extremity and began to die down. Gio watched with dismay as Krabby's unconscious body finally dropped from above. "Effort enough.", He whispered. He recalled his Pokemon back to his Pokeball with his eyes closed, not even bothering to wait for the referee's verification.

But even so . . . "Krabby is unable to battle! Noctowl is the winner!"

Delia turned away from Gio's upset expression. "Oh Gio . . ."

"He's forgotten what it's like to loose a Pokemon through such a match.", Said Spencer as he observed Skylar from afar. "Noctowl, on the other hand, doesn't even seem the slightest bit tired."

"Meow! Meow!", Gio's feline encouraged.

Delia nodded at Meowth's motivating chant with a tender smile. "Yeah. At least Gio isn't loosing."

The time had come to decide upon a second slowly placed his palm upon a more recent Pokeball. _"I think we've trained well enough for you to handle this." _Like a proficient, he aspired his Pokeball into the air as if aiming a rifle, and released his next ally.

Cyndaquil appeared. "Quil! Cyndaquil!"

"A Fire Type Pokemon?", Asked Skylar. He was dazed that Gio had yet to call upon a more beneficial Pokemon. It had come to the point where both trainers were underestimating each other.

Gio gave no response. Instead, he commenced the battle as if the previous one had not yet ended. "Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!"

"Quilllll!", A blazing bolster dispatched from the Fire Mouse's mouth and proceeded it's path.

Skylar was a pro at managing long range attacks. "Confusion, Noctowl!"

Eyes flashing red, the Owl Pokemon mentally seized control of the incoming flames and rapidly began to absorb it into an enormous fireball.

Gio's eyes widened with disbelief at the sight of Noctowl chucking the Fireball at Cyndaquil with precise angling.

"Cynada!" Cyndaquil became overwhelmed by the counter attack. While the flames proved useless in damaging, the pressure of the blow easily launched the mouse away.

Skylar now had new plans. "Noctowl, after it!"

The husky owl took flight and dashed at Cyndaquil at an even faster pace than Pidgeot.

While Cyndaquil struggled to stand back up, Noctowl grazed from behind. The air current of the owl's rapid passing had heaved Cyndaquil into the air, landing towards Skylar now.

Because the foe's small stature proved to be a vulnerability, Noctowl continued to speedily glide at Cyndaquil and blow the poor fire mouse away before it could even react.

This continued several more times and Gio could feel his irritation begin to take over. "Enough of these fun and games, Skylar! Stop fighting like a sissy!"

The Gym Leader shrugged. "Whatever you say. Noctowl, finish this!"

"Oh no . . .", Gio groaned while Noctowl began to approach Cyndaquil more seriously. He had completely endangered his Pokemon. "Why did I say that?"

With a single bash, Noctowl hauled it's wing into Cyndaquil's chin, performing a technique similar to that of Sky Uppercut. "Krrothoot!"

"Quil!", The Fire Rodent cried in mid air. It's pain was only just beginning. The bird had ascended into the air shortly after striking, and now had it's talons wrapped around the body of the helpless mouse.

In an instant, Noctowl violently thrusted Cyndaquil into the stadium below, crushing the mouse to the surface with it's clutching talons harshly pressing down.

Delia was unbarring to watch. "oh, poor Cyndaquil."

"Quilll!", It cried in agony as Noctowl continued to drive the rodent's back into the ground at full force.

"There has to be a way!", Said Gio in panic. "There just has to be a way! Cyndaquil, hang in there!"

Suddenly, his father's voice emerged. "You can do this, Gio! You're an expert at strategy!"

"But how do I-" Gio stopped short . . . with a smile. "Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!"

Skylar shook his head. "It's pointless."

But Gio returned a mischievous smile. "Oh is it?"

Just then, the flame arches on Cyndaquil's back ablazed at Noctowl.

The bird screeched with affliction and leaped backwards so that it may tend to it's burns.

"Aghh!", Skylar blurted in surprise. "How could I have not seen that coming?"

The moment was just perfect for Gio. "Cyndaquil, Tackle Noctowl now!"

The fire mouse bounced at Noctowl, unleashing a injurious whack to the beak.

"Noctowl, fight back!"

"Kroot!" The owl bellowed, spiraling back at Cyndaquil in a fury.

But Cyndaquil managed to jump out of the way before Noctowl could impact.

It didn't take long for Gio to realize that Skylar was plotting a new strategy . . . or perhaps an old one. Noctowl was taking the skies again . . . circling Cyndaquil. "No way you're doing this again!"

"It's already done!", The provoked Gym leader snapped back. Desperate measures had been called for, regardless of his usual fighting style. It didn't surprise him that Noctowl was willing to perform a second twister. The owl had always been a person favorite of his because of it's ever growing stamina.

As Cyndaquil scurried throughout the battlefield to evade the forecast, Noctowl's pace was surmounting at great lengths. Within minutes, time was beginning to repeat. Heavy gust were now spiraling into another chaotic tourbillion and like Krabby, Cyndaquil's resistance proved useless. The Fire Rodent was now being absorbed into the whirlpool of wind.

"Quilll!", The voice hollered before vanishing into the storm.

"No . . .", Gio furiously whispered to himself while forming two distraught fists. "It's not going to end like this . . . Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!" He had know way of knowing as to whether or not Cyndaquil could hear his orders beyond the tornado. But only time would-

"Holy Miltank!", Spencer shouted at the appalling sight of the twister converging with an array of flames, overtaking the spiraling winds.

"Mrreeeeowth!" Even Meowth was amazed that Cyndaquil had succeeded. The horrendous weather was now erupting into a spinning cyclone of lava and fire. Could Noctowl withstand it?

Skylar was now stepping away from the commotion as chunks of lava began to spew from the blazing vortex. _"I never expected this much wrath from a pair like them!" _At last, the vortex detonated and flames scattered everywhere. Everyone ducked their heads hurriedly until silence fell upon them.

Gio lifted his head. There, laying on the battlegrounds, were the two unconscious Pokemon.

Hesitantly, the referee announce the outcome. "Both Cyndaquil and Noctowl are unable to battle! Each trainer is left with one Pokemon remaining!"

Delia finally let out her captivated breath as her heartbeat returned to normal. "That was . . . astonishing."

"Meow . . .", Acknowledged Meowth in gasp.

Spencer nodded in agreement. However, the remnant of the match still remained. "I have a bad feeling about this."

Delia found herself frightened by his words. "Why do you say that?"

"Skylar has one Pokemon left.", He warned quietly. "Gym Leaders usually save the best for last."

She hadn't thought about that. It seemed reasonable . . . unfortunately. _"Gio . . . please use Meowth!", _She thought with urge. If Spencer was right, then Gio would need to send out his most talented companion.

Both Skylar and Gio had already reclaimed their Pokemon. "A job well done.", Skylar applauded his fallen friend within the Pokeball he held. "Take a good rest, Noctowl."

Gio rotated Cyndaquil's Pokeball in his hands before showing a slight smirk. "It's just about over, Cyndaquil. You'll be avenged. Don't worry." He placed the capsule away in exchange for another. "And now . . . it's your turn."

"That's the Pokemon you want to use?", His father asked worriedly. "I assume you know that Skylar's last Pokemon wont be an easy one to defeat."

But Gio's decision was final. "If I want my Pokemon to become more powerful, this is the type of experience they require. I'm sticking by that, dad."

"I know, son.", Clint applauded, patting his back while acclaiming his son with a dauntless smile. "That's why I'm proud of you." The ghost then disappeared once again, leaving Gio to unleash his final exertion. He tossed his Pokeball in the air with pride. "End this!"

Spinarak appeared. "Spina!"

"Oh he's doomed.", Mumbled Spencer.

"Perfect choice.", Commented Skylar as he held his Pokeball forward. "For me, that is . . ."

Xatu appeared, motionless and concentrated. "XATU!"

"What the-" Rather than finishing his sentence, Gio switched his Pokedex on.

"**XATU, THE MYSTIC POKEMON. XATU IS SAID TO BE ABLE TO FORTELL THE FUTURE WITH A HIGH DEGREE OF ACCURACY BUT IT IS UNKNOWN WHETHER IT'S PRPPHECIES ARE CORRECT. THIS POKEMON IS GREATLY ADVANCED IN THE USAGE OF PSYCHIC POWERS." **

"Xatu is both a Flying and Psychic Type Pokemon!", Spencer choked up. "This is horrible!"

Delia had yet to understand. "Why is this terrible?"

"Because Spinarak is both a Bug and Poison Type Pokemon!"

Now Delia could comprehend Spinarak's severe disadvantage. She stood up and called to her boyfriend. "Gio, please be careful!"

Choosing to ignore Delia's warning for the sake of his confident state of mind, Gio was the first to apprise. "Spinarak, Fury Swipes!"

"Spinrik! Spina!" The 6 legged insect writhed at Xatu, creeping forward with a need to fight.

But Xatu remained still. The hypnotic bird was in some sort of trans: No blinking, no flinching, no moving whatsoever.

"Stay concentrated, Xatu.", Skylar advised with the utmost fixation. This would definitely be a short match. "Now . . . do what you must to eradicate the opponent."

And just like that, Xatu's eyes began to emit a purple glow though still cultivating it's frozen stature.

Spinarak was being lifted into the air by the powerful habitation of Xatu's Psychic attack until the possessing telekinesis began to pound the Spider against the ground repeatedly as if it were a sledgehammer.

Gio felt a shiver roll down his spine in concurrence with his trembling fists. This seemed so unfair. Skylar was a Flying Type Pokemon Trainer, not Psychic. Was that the style of Johto's Gym Leaders: To give the wrong impression as a ploy to gain the upper-hand? "Stop this!", He shouted aloud, unable to watch the brutality any longer. "Let Spinarak go!"

"You got it!", Skylar obeyed while Spinarak was casted into the battlefield walls.

"_There has to be some kind of move that Jenny taught Spinarak that could work to my advantage." _Gio was franticly pondering, trying to remember all of the moves that Spinarak had used in training. "Errr . . . Ahh! Spinarak, Night Shade!"

Though drastically debilitated, the spider Pokemon could not give in this early. Jenny would never stand for it. Spinarak rolled back onto it's legs and started to project a dark crimson beam from it's jaws.

But seconds before it could be hit, Xatu teleported behind Spinarak and emitted several glowing streaks, slashing the Arachnid Pokemon backwards vigorously.

"Aerial Ace.", Spencer recognized in whisper. "I'm amazed that Spinarak is managing to resist these opposing type attacks. Officer Jenny must have trained well with it."

Spinarak could no longer feel it's legs. The Aerial Ace had deluged the weakened bug fully. Things were looking bad now. "Spina . . . Spina . . ."

"Don't give up!", Gio howled to the top of his lungs. "You're not a loser!"

"Courageous bug.", Skylar felt the need to regard. "But this battle needs to end! Xatu, another Aerial Ace!"

Again, Xatu teleported behind Spinarak and launched the miniature foe away with an onslaught of windswept maneuvers.

" . . . Spin . . . . spin . . . " The spider was groaning, borderline gargling as barbarous pain breached though it's paralyzed body. One more Aerial strike would doubtlessly conclude Gio's long awaited Gym Battle. Even with the slightest bit of energy left, Spinarak couldn't move an inch to attack.

Just watching, Gio felt like passing out. This was it. This was failure. This was loss. "Spinarak . . . I don't know what to do."

"Spina.", Spinarak responded, having apparently heard Gio's whisper. "Spina . . . Spina . . ." The insect could not look away from the eye's of it's master. They were alike in so many ways: Spending so much time handling criminals but in the situation of certain fate . . . victory was not easily attainable.

"Please, Spinarak.", Gio desperately continued on. "We must win this! We need to find a-"

"Is that Spinarak of yours still conscious?", Skylar inquired as if upset over it. "So be it. Let's make this battle's climax . . . one worth remembering." He turned to his Fortunetelling Pokemon. "Xatu, Sky Attack!"

For the first time, Xatu firmly spread it's wings out stiffly into the air before slowly rising upwards, higher and higher by the second.

Spinarak, however, was intertwining it's master's disposition. Gio's aching to succeed and prove a lesson to Skylar was now fueling the Arachnid with a plan. While still laying on it's back, Spinarak began to fire a salvo of long thick Spiderweb strips into the sky.

Skylar . . . said nothing. This was most definitely something he was not expecting.

Xatu's ascending began to slow as a result of the showering webs, entangling it's wings and implicating it's vision.

Delia laughed joyously. It was a miracle! "Gio's done it again!"

"Spinarak, also.", Corrected Spencer like a genuine critic.

"Meow! Meow!"

Gio joined in the praise. "Keep that up, Spinarak!"

Just as Gio predicted, Xatu was now dropping towards the ground, the web having restrained it's wings entirely.

The moment Xatu collapsed to the surface was the moment Skylar lost hope. "No! How can this be? Use Psychic! Use Aerial Ace! Use Teleport!"

The strands continued to fall upon Xatu, whom was now struggling to break free from the web, unknowing that the vital attempts would only further complicate it's confinement by interlacing through the web even more. As a result, the Telekinetic Bird Pokemon would only relentlessly hurt itself unintentionally, breaking it's concentration from the battle and exposing it's weakness. "XATU!" Soon enough, Xatu was nothing but an exhausted cocoon.

Gio sighed with relief. It was just about over. He had taken the lead. It was time to end-

Just then, Spinarak's body transposed into a gleaming radiance of bright light. It was . . . evolving!

"No way!", Gio disbelievingly exclaimed.

Delia was biting her fingernails, gaining some enjoyment from these turn of events. "So unexpected! It's like a soap-opera!"

Spencer nodded. "Gio's going to win this easily, now!"

Once the transformation had completed, Gio anxiously withdrew his Pokedex.

"**ARIADOS, THE LONG LEG ARACHNID POKEMON. THE EVOLVED FORM OF SPINARAK. ARIADOS IS ABLE TO SPIN EXTREMELY STRONG AND THICK WEBS TO TRAP IT'S ADVESARIES."**

"Gio, now's your chance!", His father's voice consoled. "Seize the moment and end the Gym Battle!"

With no hesitation, Gio obliged to the mental advice. "Ariados, Night Shade!"

Re-energized, the giant spider leaped to it's feet and readied to conquer. Ariados's horn and eyes instantly glimmered black before fusillading three deathly blows of scarlet charged power!

Critical Hit! Super effective! The immobilized Xatu was immediately swept away into the Stadium Walls far behind Skylar . . . permanently ending the match.

"Xatu is unable to battle!", Yelled the referee. "Ariados is the winner! The victory goes to Giovanni Ketchum!"

"YEAH!", Delia cried like a drunken fan as she rushed at Gio and kissed him passionately.

Out of breath, Gio parted from her lips and laughed. "You don't usually act like this."

"Gio, you just won your first Johto League Gym Battle!", She explained the obvious. "This has to be one of the greatest moments of your life!" She pressed her head into him and began to cry tears of joy. "I'm so proud of you."

Spencer than approached to form a congratulatory group hug. "Nice job there, Gio."

"Thanks, Spence.", Gio chuckled back.

But the other teen continued on. "I actually thought you were going to loose!"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Once again, thank you."

"Meow!", Meowth joined in.

"You'll be in my next Gym Battle for sure, Meowth!" It was a promise he could afford. But he had to credit . . . another. Separating from his friends, he turned around and walked towards his Ariados. "Hey there." He began to scratch the chin of his prized victor.

"Aria.", Ariados moaned with gratitude. "Ariados!"

"You'll be coming in handy for future battles, my friend.", Gio assured with a wide grin. "Together, we'll make an excellent team."

"I can confirm that." Skylar was now approaching, holding . . . a badge. The Zephyr Badge. "When I first battled you at the Sprout Tower, I assumed you were just an impatient and unskilled trainer." He then held his hand out to give the badge to Gio. "And now . . . I'm giving you this. You've earned it."

Gio took ahold of it, gazing upon it as if it were a rare jewel. "Thanks. But I cant take all the credit." He wasn't just referring to Ariados. He was referring to the 'Affinity Soul', Clint Ketchum.

…...

Later at the Pokemon Center, Delia returned from the counter with Faith in her arms as she made her way to join Gio, Spencer, and Meowth at the front entrance. "Did you have a nice long nap, Faith? Are you feeling refreshed?"

"Chu!", The tiny Pichu cheered happily. "Pi! Pichu!"

"I'm glad.", She giggled before greeting her companions.

"It's about time.", Gio jokingly acclaimed, kissing his girlfriend's forehead. "You ready to go?"

She sighed. "I just don't see what the rush is to leave!"

But Spencer opposed Delia's complaints. "Gio's right. If I fall back asleep, I'll never get up. We should hit the road. We have no more business here and-"

He was cut off as Nurse Joy called them out from the building's telephone. "Delia Rezumi? There's someone on the phone requesting to speak with you. The ID appeared as an unknown number, as well an unknown location. Rather strange."

"It could be my mom. She never likes to talk through the video-phones." Casually, she handed Faith to Gio. "You boys go ahead. I'll tell my mom how we're doing and then catch up with you."

"Alright.", Said Gio as he carried Faith out the door. "Don't take too long though." Spencer and Meowth then followed him outside.

Eager to speak to family, Delia made her way to the phone and held it up to her ear. "Mom?"

But the voice on the other line was not her mother. It was an impossibly deep voice . . . like it had been altered that way. "Are you content?", The voice asked softly.

Delia held the phone closer. "Ehhh . . . I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you content with your life?", The voice repeated though a bit more descriptive this time.

Hesitantly, she replied. ". . . Yes."

"Are you content with your boyfriend?"

Delia breathed in with apprehension. How did . . . he know she had a boyfriend. "Who . . . who is this-"

"Answer the question!", The voice demanded.

"Yes!", She forcefully spoke as her lip quivered with fear. "I love my boyfriend. And yes . . . I am content with him."

The voice laughed maniacally. "Don't lie to me."

She wanted to hang up right there and then. But something inside her was far too curious. "Please just tell me who this is! I dont-"

But the voice interrupted before she could resume. "If you value your life . . . if you value your Pokemon . . . if you value your boyfriend . . . I suggest you keep away from the clone."

Hands shaking, Delia gasped. "Are . . . are you talking about Kyden?"

"Your life is ticking away as we speak.", It threatened with severity. "The closer you get to the clone, the closer your fate will seal."

Delia was now having a full on panic attack as tears poured down from her eyes. She couldn't speak. She couldn't bare to accept this. This had to be a nightmare!

"Am I understood?"

After a long pause of silent crying, Delia finally replied. "Yes."

"Good.", It grumbled at her, hatefully. "Now after you hang up with me, I want you to keep this conversation to yourself . . . and never speak of it."

"Yes . . . alright.", She whispered, petrified.

"Goodbye Delia."

With those words hissed at her, she slammed the phone down and began to sob in fear, dreading the truth behind the threats of the unknown villain . . . who had somehow known her name.

…...

That same moment at Torino's Secret Base of Operations , Metsuma Rocket gently placed his office phone down and deactivated his voice modulator with a malevolent smile. After a long minute, he stood up and exited the room to find Rita standing outside the door. "Hello there, my love."

"Who were you talking to on the phone?", She asked yawning, having apparently woken up from a nap.

"Oh, no one you need to concern about.", He soothed his wife, while holding her in his arms with a twisted grin. "No one at all."

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . . .

(Giovanni Chronicles Website is currently in development!)


	13. Chapter 13: A Giodude Among Geodude

(Obviously from the title, you can expect this chapter to revolve around Geodude. I don't consider this a filler chapter and you'll see why for both Gio and Kyden.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 13: A Giodude Among Geodude

The sun was up. The air was dry. Not a cloud in the sky. Why? Days following his Gym Battle in Violet City, Gio and his friends have somehow wound up in a barren, petrous canyon. Johto's climate had finally taken it's toll on the young trainer's ambition as oppose to the insistent schemes of Torino. But the group still made the best of it in order to relax. Together, the three travelers and their Pokemon sat contently under a large shady ledge within the Canyon's endless valley.

With her handy frying pan already equipped from the bag, Delia centered before her hungry friends. "Don't worry boys. Once I cook up some of my famous scrambled eggs, we'll all be feeling much better!"

Meowth licked his chops while locking his sights on the sizzling pan, eager to taste another on of Delia's gracious meals. "Mreeeow!"

Spencer however, scratched his neck in concern. "Err, Delia? Do you think it was wise to nab those Pidgey eggs from that nest?"

She sighed. "Are you hungry or not?"

He complained no further. Delia's cooking was far too delicious to turn down. Aside from that, he also learned that it was perfectly natural for trainers to digest wild Pokemon eggs when in need of food, assuming the egg didn't originate from an endangered species of Pokemon. Even fisherman would catch net-fulls of Magikarp and even the occasional Goldeen to put on the seafood market.

Gio leaned forward to place a tender kiss on Delia's cheek. "You sure know how to make a guy happy.", He whispered in her ear.

"Please tell me we're still talking about food.", Spencer blurted in disgust.

Gio laughed. It was always amusing to pick on Spencer, especially when it was on purpose. "Relax, Spence. When it's not about food, it's about finding ways to get rid of you."

Both Meowth and Faith snickered at the remark.

"Bravo!", Applauded Spencer though only sarcastically. "Now tell the one that doesn't suck!"

Delia became enraged at their bickering. "Alright, Alright, break it up! I swear, sometimes all you two do is act like immature children and-"

A voice suddenly arose from deeper down the canyon. "AHHH HELP!"

The group remained silent for a moment until they suddenly felt the ground tremble. Upon hearing the calling voice again, Gio shot to his feet. "Someone's in trouble!", He acclaimed as he braced himself atop the vibrating surface. "And I'll bet Torino is behind it!"

"Only one way to find out.", Spencer grunted, standing up and squinting towards the distance. From afar, an obese hiker and his chimp Pokemon were dashing towards them like crazed psychos while being pursued by a large dust cloud. "I don't think it's Torino."

"Then what is it?", Delia asked, hiding behind the boys as if they were human shields.

Gio looked closer as the screaming man drew nearer. He was portly, in his forties, and had a big scruffy beard. At last, Gio identified the pursuant. "Onix! Three of them!"

Meowth panicked. "MEOW!"

"Chu!", Faith began to cry. "Pi! Pi!"

Delia collected the tiny mouse Pokemon into her arms and squeezed her tight. "It's okay, Faith." She turned to her boyfriend. "Gio, do something!"

"Not my typical kind of client . . . but whatever." Gio summoned a Pokeball into his hand and sent it into the bustle. "Krabby, go!"

Krabby appeared. "Kookie, Kookie!"

"Please, help me!", The Australian Speaking Hiker yelled a final time before he and his Pokemon took cover behind Gio. "Get rid of those accursed boulder serpents!"

The rally of angry Onix were charging at full force now, with no intent to stop. "Groarrrg!"

"Krabby, use Bubble Beam!"

"Kookie!", Similar to it's previous Gym Battle, the crustacean spilled a hoard of bubbles at the rampaging foes.

"Groaarg!" As expected, the Rock Pokemon Trio panicked at the sight of the Water Attack and in the blink of an eye, reverted their course before hightailing away.

The Australian Hiker sighed in relief while clutching his knees and panting. "Thanks mate! That was a close one." Hanging from his hiking stick with a hand-like tail was the unknown Monkey Pokemon.

After recalling Krabby, Gio withdrew his Pokedex. Again, Curiosity took over.

"**AIPOM, THE LONG TAIL POKEMON. AIPOM IS ABLE TO CLIMB AND HANG FROM BRANCHES USING IT'S POWERFUL TAIL." **

The hiker chuckled jollily. "Yep, Aipom and I have been together since I was in diapers! We've been traveling the world together for years!"

"So your a global hiker?", Inquired Delia. She found herself growing a bit more comfortable with the newcomers. The same with Faith, thankfully.

"No, he's a traveler.", Spencer corrected with self assurance.

"Actually, you're both wrong.", He bellowed in his Australian accent. It sort of irritated Gio, the way he spoke. "My name is Norrington! I'm a Geodude collector!"

"That would explain why you ended up in this wasteland.", Gio snorted, uneasy of his surrounding. It was bad enough having to deal with a pack of Onix. "Personally, I think you're wasting your time. We haven't seen a single Geodude in this Canyon yet."

"Exactly!", Norrington concurred. "The Onix that inhabit this canyon have been going crazy lately, which is why the Geodude are hiding deep underground! They don't like the commotion! If I don't find a single Geodude soon, I'm doomed!"

Aipom then leaped off of Norrington's hiking stick and joined Meowth and Faith in friendly rollick. Norrington was left to complain.

Something didn't add up and Delia knew it. She had come across quite a few wack-jobs in her travels with Gio, but this hiker man exceeded those usual standards. "Excuse me, but may I ask why you are so eager to find a Geodude?"

"Sure, girly.", He addressed her rudely. "It's simple. I COLLECT GEODUDE! Maybe you didn't hear me earlier?"

"Why you-" Offended, Delia's face turned red and she reached for her frying pan.

But Spencer took note and quickly stopped her. "Err I think what she meant was . . . why are Geodude so special to you? They are among the most common Pokemon."

The obese hiker nodded. "Maybe around these parts, but in a place like the Unova Region where it's almost impossible to find a Pokemon belonging outside their boundaries, Geodude are worth a fortune!"

"How dare you!", Delia denounced him furiously. His profession immediately repulsed her. "Selling Pokemon is just . . . cruel!"

"It's not like I'm stealing a trained Pokemon.", Norrington explained. He was caught off guard by Delia's insinuations. Obviously, the teens had faced plenty of similar issues. "I'm no Pokemon Hunter, I tell you! Just a simple Pokemon Profiteer!"

Delia turned away, still sickened by the laws abiding Pokemon Profit. Though it was legal, she strongly anticipated that it would be outlawed and Briskomy would fall from economic power. The only thing about Pokemon Profit is that it prohibited the selling of stolen Pokemon . . . which is where the conniving Briskomy was handed the secret services of Torino.

Spencer had questions of his own. "Unova Region? I've never heard of such a place."

"That's not surprising.", Norrington groaned. He stepped backward and seated himself on a boulder nearby as he began to explain. "It's a far away place, I can tell you that. Our nation doesn't exactly have the strongest relations with the nation that Unova is apart of."

"The Unova Region isn't apart of our nation?", Gio asked with new found interest. Usually, this sort of talk would never really entertain him.

Again, Norrington chuckled at Gio's obliviousness. "I take it you didn't exactly pay attention to your geography lessons in school, did you?"

From behind, Spencer consented to the Hiker's insult. "I can definitely confirm that."

Gio chose to ignore Spencer which was unsurprisingly a rare case. Instead, his mind had already been made up. Helping Norrington could benefit his training if it meant being able to combat more dangerous canyon Pokemon like Onix. Not to mention he had to commend the Hiker for his brilliant sole purpose of collecting Pokemon. "Alright well we better get moving if we want to find out why these Onix are going berserk. If we can put a stop to it, the Geodude will reappear."

Norrington bounced up from his seat upon hearing the trainer's words of aid. "You're going to help? Is it true?"

Aipom and Meowth both leaped for joy, Meowth's enthusiasm revolving around another adventure while Aipom's centered around helping it's master complete his duty.

But Delia was unsure. It was unalike Gio to want to help others volunteeringly. Though if his motives played by improving his Pokemon Training, she would have to oblige. He was her boyfriend after all and this was what the journey was all about . . . for both Johto and their relationship. "I'm with you, Gio.", She finally obeyed. "But I'm still not comfortable with Norrington-"

"I can live with that.", Gio said while quickly gathering his things. He wasn't trying to resent Delia as much as he was trying to rush the situation overall. "Now lets get moving."

"Errr what about my eggs?", Spencer hollered in alarm. His stomach was rumbling ferociously.

But Norrington instantly grabbed Spencer by the shoulders and shook him violently. "This is no time for breakfast, woman! We need to get moving!" He then threw the junior Pokemon Researcher aside and began to prance onward, leading the group. "Come on, fellows! We mustn't make haste!"

Gio was laughing maniacally while glancing at Spencer. "Did he just call you a woman?"

Spencer just shook his head in response while his friends continued to laugh. "He's like an Australian Lawrence!"

Delia rolled her eyes while grumbling beneath her breath. "All the more reason for me to hit him with my frying pan-"

"No one will be hitting anyone with frying pans, alright?", Gio scolded them as if they were his disobedient children. "If we can end the Onix problem, I'll end up a stronger trainer and Norrington will end up a richer man. Now lets go!"

As the group headed north, a unexpected being was stalking from behind . . . holding a Sharpie Marker. "Iggly? Buff!"

…...

'Killing time' was uncomprehendable for Kyden. He considered it temporary punishment for failing his previous mission. His blood born original had managed to elude him far too many times now. To top it off, his efforts were slowly declining the more he would think about . . . her. _"Delia, will I see you again? Will we ever meet again?" _

"Quit daydreaming, little boy!"

Kyden snapped out of his daze. "Oh . . . Sorry, Crissi." The two of them were lying on their stomachs beside each other, scouting from a grassy hilltop.

She handed him a pair of Torino binoculars that resembled her own. "Look down. Tell me what you see."

Hesitantly, he reached for the binoculars and peaked through the advanced lenses. Farther down the prairie hill was a small cottage . . . with a fenced backyard that was filled with unrecognizable Pokemon. The lenses would zoom no further and he could not make out the far way smudges. "What's down there?"

"A Pokemon Daycare Center.", She confirmed. This was not her usual style of handling work.

He laughed as if it were all a joke. "Okay . . . and why did we leave camp to spy on a Pokemon Daycare Center? In fact, why are we even in this Prairie? We should be looking for-"

"Just listen to me for once, alright?" Over the past few days, she had been loosing her temper with the clone. But she could never fully unleash her rage at him. They had formed a bond that had somehow promoted their occupation. "Kyden, in the Pokemon Daycare Center resides dozens of Pokemon."

"Yeah . . . many of them probably injured wild Pokemon or just newborn Pokemon that Trainers cant handle during the day."

"One or two of them is bound to be a rare Pokemon.", She pointed out. She couldn't whole heartedly admit it as truth considering that she couldn't make out the faces of the Pokemon from the distance they were positioned. "I want you to go down there . . . disguised as an average Pokemon Trainer . . . and spy on what sorts of Pokemon they are caring for. If you come across a worthy Pokemon, report back here immediately and I'll have our forces breach the place. To avoid the caretaker's suspicions, I don't want to use talkies-"

Completely overwhelmed by such short-notice commands, Kyden held his hands up. "Wow, wow, wow, wait! Why am I the one who has to do this?"

"You want your second Pokemon, don't you?"

Though true, he didn't understand how she expected him to pull off such a stunt so easily. "Well . . . I don't even look like an average Pokemon Trainer."

She yawned, preparing to return to the transport. "Then dress like one."

"I don't have those kind of clothes, Crissi!", He shouted in annoyance. "I need some help here!"

Lazily, she sighed and turned around to tend to him. From her pocket, she pulled out a black peace of paper and taped it across his uniform to cover the 'T' insignia of Torino. "There. Now go!"

Perfectly still, he lowered his head and glared at the taped paper in aversion. She was treating him like a helpless little brother . . . big surprise. "I'm not going to walk in there like this. I'll look like an idiot!"

"You already do, now get going!" She shoved him forward, practically pushing him down the hill. Luckily, he caught his balance and proceeded downwards safely. _"She's just doing this to get rid of me. But whatever. I don't need her for this." _Like a civilized trainer, he ignited Eevee's Pokeball in a non-threatening fashion.

Eevee appeared. "Vree?"

He looked down at his companion. "I know this is not like our other missions Eevee but I'm going to need your cooperation."

The loyal fox Pokemon nodded and walked beside him automatically. "Vee. Vee."

"Actually, this involves acting like a normal Pokemon and Trainer." He spoke too soon. The piece of paper placed across his chest was already humiliating enough. "Just follow my lead and this should all unravel smoothly."

"Vee!", Eevee pledged allegiance.

Kyden smiled at his pet. Like Crissela, he and his Pokemon had been growing close as well. Though he didn't like her to know about it, he and Eevee had become . . . somewhat friends rather than just battle partners. The day he received Eevee as a gift was the day he realized that his purpose was beginning to expose. A Pokemon was only the start. But nevertheless, his respect for the furry friend remained. "Eevee."

Thinking he was going to receive a lecture, Eevee stood sternly in stance as if apologizing. "Vee . . ."

"No.", He declined. "Just wanted to thank you for the loyalty you've been presenting lately. I know I can always count on you."

"Vee!" Suddenly, Eevee leaped into Kyden's arms and began to lick his nose. "Vree! Vee!"

Kyden laughed pleasurably, trying to resist the compassion. "Eevee, cut it out." With a wide grin across his face, he gently placed his Pokemon on the ground and the duo comically continued towards the Day Care Center. _"Eevee . . . I can always count on you." _

…...

Nightfall was bound only hours away, and Gio had spent the last few hours seeking out the Onix Sleeping Grounds that resided at the very dregs of the rocky ravine. With his friends and Norrington at his side, the unusual bundle crowded together silently behind a large boulder. Gio peeked beyond it to find an open acreage of piled boulders. "Are you sure this is the place, Norrington?", Gio whispered to their newest though only temporary comrade.

The Hiker nodded. "Yes, this is where the Onix gather. Only very rarely do they abandon their grounds."

"Until now.", Spencer sighed. "Now we just need to wait for the Onix to come back from their daily rampage and find out the cause behind their behavior."

"Chu!", Faith cried, sensing a rowdy approach. "Pi! Pichu!"

Delia recognized her worried cry and translated. "The rumbling ground is becoming more intense!"

"Which means the Onix are returning." Though Spencer had caught ahold of the most obvious details, he felt like at least trying to help considering that Gio would be the one to resolve whatever problem would present itself next.

From afar, dozens of savage minded Onix bursted from valley passage and began to binge through their boulder habitat like stubborn children rejecting their lifestyle. This sight was almost unnatural, unbiased for that matter. Whatever was instigating the creatures' destructive attitude would have to pay through the bone. "Groaarg!", They all screamed in anguish.

"Meow . . ."

Delia agreed with the feline. "Meowth's right. Just seeing those Onix act this way is upsetting."

"And even more upsetting that those Geodude refuse to see the light of day again until those monsters settle down." Of course, it was Norrington's comment. Sure, as a world traveler he could venture to another badlands and locate a Geodude. But Something deep down inside him was aching for him to stay and unsolve the mystery.

"Aipohhh!", Aipom alerted, glancing over the titanous boulder. "Pom!"

Norrington also noticed the sudden cease of Onix cries and leaned forward to catch another peek. "The Onix . . . it seems like they are finally settling down."

The moment they heard this, the antsy teenagers and Pokemon joined Norrington for a better view. It was true. The Onix were in a calmer state and were now accommodating their environment naturally, all of them readying for a long rest.

"This is perfect!", Gio proclaimed in whisper. "Looks like everything is fine now-"

"Don't be so sure.", Spencer cut him off, pointing his finger towards the Onix whom were about to begin their slumber. "I think we're about to get some answers."

For the sake of Spencer's words, Gio turned back to see a shadowy figure emerging from a cave only a few yards away. It was a Golem.

"A Golem?", Norrington curiously asked. "But why would-"

Just then, the distant Golem lifted it's heavy body into the air, performing a purposeful leap. Once it landed, the ground began to oscillate violently, immediately reawakening the Onix assembly.

"An Earthquake Attack!", Gio shouted aloud, holding Delia and Meowth close to him as the perplexed group latched against the Boulder for dear sweet life while the surface continued to distraught.

Delia safely moved Faith into the bag, while Meowth was hanging from her neck.

Norrington was acting like a maniac, unaware that he was putting himself in clear sight of the Rock Type Beasts.

But by the time the Earthquake had ceased, The Onix were scouring about once again, each one infuriated even worse than before. All of them then dispersed their grounds and reassembled their original path through the valley.

"And so the Cycle resumes.", Spencer identified. The pieces were finally coming together. Golem, however, was no where to be seen. "That cowardly Stone Ogre returned inside the cave. It could take us forever to find it in there!"

"Not to mention it's risky.", Delia added. Though she had promised Gio to face risks at his side, she was no idiot to interpret the outcome of their lives once the Onix clan decided to return. "What should we do now?"

Norrington paced in circles, thinking hard. "How about we wait for the Golem to reappear? And when it does, we take it out!"

"The Golem wont show itself again until the Onix come back and try to sleep again.", Spencer explained very logically. They were being outwitted by a walking boulder. "And once the Onix try to snooze AGAIN, Golem is going to start up with the Earthquakes AGAIN!"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I to would be pissed about this if I were one of those Onix. That Golem needs to learn respect."

Though they had time to develop a plan, Norrington was sorrowing. "But how can we outsmart that Golem without endangering ourselves to the Onix?"

Suddenly from behind, a voice began to joyously cheer. "Iggly! Iggly!"

Gio swerved around in panic. But before he could cover his ears and duck, an idea sparked in his brain. He grinned with satisfaction. "You want a plan, Norrington? Because I've got one."

…...

Kyden and Eevee entered the Daycare Center as casually as they could imitate. Though not too pleased with a shred of paper taped over his Torino emblem, he needed to complete the mission . . . if he could call it that. The clone gazed around curiously before ringing a small bell next to the door.

The elder Daycare woman rushed to the counter with a gratifying expression. "Hello, young man! What can I do for you and your precious bundle of joy?"

"Vee?"

Kyden held back his laugh, trying to stay focused. With a serious expression, he cleared his throat and spoke. "I just wanted to check out the place because . . . I'm looking for a good daycare that can take care of my Eevee during my busy hours. And when I say busy hours . . . I mean perfectly normal Pokemon Training business that has absolutely nothing to do with Torino." He felt so humiliated. It was as if his mouth was falling down a flight of stairs. Nevertheless, he continued without thinking. "And I'm definitely not a criminal trying to steal one of your daycare Pokemon if that's what you're thinking!"

Eevee sighed, shaking his head with dismay. Obviously, his master had difficulty blending in with a normal society. Acting like an average Pokemon Trainer proved to be his greatest challenge yet.

Surprisingly, the Daycare woman nodded with a comforting smile. "Oh well that's very nice. Anyhow, if your interested in a tour, i'd love to take you out back."

"That's good because even though it was hard to see what Pokemon you had from the hilltop, I found it worse that I couldn't even glance them from up near because of the fence you have-" He cut off his sentence upon recognizing his stupidity. It was time to put on the innocent child act. "I mean . . . yes, a tour would be lovely.", He recovered with a boyish smirk. He followed her behind the counter and into the yard. Unfortunately, his luck was . . . not so lucky after all. As far as he could tell, the yard only withheld the mere Pokemon such as Pidgey, Rattata, Hoothoot, Spinarak, Sandshrew, and Sentret. The basics. The useless. Nothing special at all. _"I guess this was a waste of time after all." _He turned to the old woman. "Sorry but I've changed my mind. Eevee and I will be leaving-" But when he rotated around, Eevee was scurrying into the opposite direction. "Wow, Eevee! What are you doing?" When his anxious Pokemon didn't respond, he decided to chase after. "Wait up!" He followed his furry companion into a small garden, away from the other Pokemon. He had no idea what had gotten into the Fox, but surely it had to be vital. "Eevee, what are you-" He paused upon seeing another Eevee, curled up behind a lone bush with a very depressed facial expression.

From behind, the old Caretaker approached. "Oh, that there is Marlee.", She explained though solemnly. "The poor dear has been here for months after facing such a tragic incident."

Kyden examined as his own Eevee stepped towards the isolated female Eevee. She seemed so quiet and despondent. "What happened to her?"

The old woman's explanation began with mourning. "Her parents were killed by a pack of Houndour and she was left abandoned in the forest. When my husband and I found her, she was completely traumatized. We brought her here, and even today, we do what we can to make her feel welcome and comfortable. Sadly, she refuses to associate with the other Pokemon and spends her time in dejected solitude. I cant help but feel so sorry for the poor thing. I wonder if she'll ever be happy."

Kyden's feelings abruptly felt diffused. He couldn't imagine enduring such pain. In fact, he was just like the pack of Houndour. It was the concept of pain and destruction. He served Torino, an organization dedicated to breeding pain like an unstoppable disease. If Delia was correct, then his destiny truly didn't lie with Metsuma. But such assumptions were unnecessary, even now.

Suddenly, the Caretaker clasped her hands with delight. "Well bless my soul, would you look at that!"

With his attention gathered, Kyden gazed down to find Marlee and Eevee circling each other with interest. _"Eevee?" _

His Pokemon ignored him, instead nuzzling his nose against hers as if both consoling and asking to play. "Vee . . .Vee!"

"Vwee?", Marlee questioned back. "Vwee . . . Vwee."

"Vree!" Eevee broke into excitement, frolicking around the rose bush, aching for Marlee to accompany him. "Vee!"

Marlee replied with a flattering smile before hesitantly taking her first steps away from her usual hideout. "Vwee . . . Vwee!"

"She's . . . happy.", Kyden gasped with disbelief. Most of his skepticism placed on his own Eevee, whom he had never seen so happy. "And so is Eevee . . ."

"Oh this is wonderful!", The old woman sang with enthusiasm. "Marlee's finally come out of her shell and it's all thanks to your Eevee!"

Marlee then chased after Eevee, and Kyden was left puzzled. He remained this way for several more hours as Eevee and Marlee continued to play. Something inside of him was demanding some sort of closure concerning Eevee. But could he admit it? Could he allow it? Could Eevee have finally found his own purpose? His own future?

…...

"Gio, wake up!", Delia's enchanting voice daunted as she attempted to shake him awake. "The Onix are coming back!"

Gio sat up hastily, his head slumped against the boulder. He rubbed his eyes and looked into the sky. The moon was poised perfectly among the night sky stars. Which meant the Onix were going to attempt another shot a sleep. "Alright, you guys ready?"

Spencer yawned. "Despite me being the only one who hasn't taken a turn to sleep-"

"Shut up!", Gio shushed him as the rumbling ground intensified. "Here they come!"

By the dozen, the Onix barged into the expanse before exhaustively falling onto the ground in attempt to rest.

But from a distance, Golem was already on the move again, pouncing onto the ground repeatedly. "GOLLLEM!"

The Earth Tremors induced and the Onix became overwhelmed with incalculable outrage. "Grooaar!"

"Now's our chance!", Gio stepped aside and waved his hand to their secret weapon stationed behind. "Igglybuff? You still want to put on a show? Well there's your audience!"

"Iggly!" Unbothered by the Earthquakes, Igglybuff gleefully bounced onto the top of the boulder and held it's marker up.

Gio dropped to the ground and covered his ears. Delia, Spencer, and Meowth then followed.

Norrington laughed at them as if they were nuts. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Trust me, you're going to want to join us.", Spencer warned. His personal experience with Igglybuff was by far not his favorite.

With little thought on the subject, both Norrington and Aipom joined the others on the ground, trying hard to resist the mild but fluctuating quakes.

With every intention to please, Igglybuff began it's signature lullaby. "Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffff . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffffffffffff."

At the instant, the Onix collapsed to the ground, each one consumed by a forced dormancy.

Igglybuff finished it's song and reopened it's eyes to find a very familiar but upsetting situation. "Iggly? IGGLY!", It yelled, removing the marker cap and dashing toward the nearest Onix.

Gio looked up to find Golem still at large. "I guess the song cant be heard from that far."

"It's alright!", Norrington assured. "With the Onix immobilized, we can safely make our way to confront Golem!"

As expected, the faraway boulder Pokemon was infuriated that the Onix were not responding to it's harassment. Because of this, it refused to retreat to it's cave. "Golllem!"

"That's right, Golem!", Norrington called out. "The Onix aren't going to wake up! You loose! Haha!"

Delia nervously giggled. "Alright Norrington, lets not get carried away now."

"Yeah.", Spencer agreed. "We're supposed to sneak up on it while it tries to awaken the Onix, not anger it and make it come to us!"

Norrington chided horrendously at Spencer's remark. "Oh, calm down kids. That stupid ol' Rock Pokemon couldn't tag me even if it wanted to!"

"Norrington, Shut up!", All of the teens pressured.

But it was too late. Norrington had challenged Golem . . . and it was not happy at all. The plan was ruined because at that moment, the Rock Pokemon had taken it's sphere form and was rolling towards them vigorously.

"Oh great!", Gio criticized, rolling his eyes. "Now you pissed it off!"

Delia raised her hand slowly. "Should I get my Frying Pan?"

"Would you stop with the Frying Pan already!", Gio berated angrily.

But Norrington volunteeringly jumped into Golem's forthcoming path, bracing himself for the worst. "Don't worry, Aipom and I can handle this punk! We've got it all taken care of!"

"Aaaaip!", Aipom joined it's master as Golem closed in.

This was a fatal attempt, however. As if it were no match, Golem charged into Aipom with ease and sent the primate flying backwards.

Norrington screamed miserably, and jumped out of the way just in the nick of time. "It's going to kill me! Do something!

"Got it taken care of, do you?", Gio mocked the Hiker. Nevertheless, he had to end the quarrel. It would satisfy the training he required. "Meowth, go!"

Meowth jumped forward and extended his claws, intentionally taunting Golem whom was now standing firmly again only a few feet away. "Meeeeow!"

Urging for a fight, Golem stampeded toward Meowth!

…...

Crissela was relaxing composedly within the command seat of her transport drill. The cockpit seemed like the only sanction where she could acquire peace. It was much preferred over associating with her inferiors, whom three of them proved all but impractical.

From behind, Kyden engaged her presence. "Hey.", He greeted simply.

She spun her seat around in shock. "Well look who decided to show up after 6 hours."

"Sorry.", He apologized, emotionless. It was not yet time to discuss Eevee. "Some things happened."

She glared at him, awaiting a report. "So? Any rare Pokemon?"

He shook his head. "Not a single one. Just the typical everyday Pokemon."

She sighed in destitute. After waiting all night for some sort of award, her partner had returned with nothing. "It really took you 6 hours to consummate that?"

To much mental detest, he had to speak of his experience that somehow triggered his emotions in such a way that suited only . . . the good. "Well, there was this other Eevee at the Daycare Center-"

"Well you already have one of those . . . which means this pit-stop was pointless after all.", She interrupted before noticing the missing Pokeball from Kyden's belt. "And . . . where might your Eevee be?"

At last, he sat next to her in hopes for advice. "That's kind of what I wanted to talk about."

She exerted a leery stare yet leaned back, folded her arms, and prepared to listen. "Go ahead."

He breathed out soothingly. His sprouting decision was not an easy one to confess. "I left Eevee at the Daycare Center overnight . . . so I could come up with a decision."

"We leave in the morning.", She reminded, practically ignoring his final words. "So you had better have Eevee back here by-"

"Did you not just hear me?", The clone aggressively exclaimed. "I'm thinking about letting Eevee stay at the Daycare Center!"

The amused General broke into laughter. "What? Are you serious? My god, you're stupid!"

His face remained frozen. "I'm dead serious."

Her jaunting smile faded and reformed into a suspicious gaze. "Do you understand what we went through obtain that thing?"

He stood up, and leaned over her threateningly. "That thing is my friend!"

"Friend?", She chuckled briefly before unveiling her severity. "Have you completely forgotten your place, Kyden? You cant have friends! You cant have family! You cant have feelings!"

"Eevee's always been my friend!", He spat at her. Finally, he was standing up for himself. "And that's why I have to let him go . . . because he's found happiness." He was whispering now. "The other Eevee I encountered today had the most revolting past I ever discovered. Her parents were brutally torn to shreds by a pack of Houndour! And that creature was left traumatized . . . until my own Eevee came into the picture. And they were both happy. And I realized after hours of watching them play, that Eevee doesn't belong to Torino. His purpose was found by his own will. I cant prevent that. I wont initiate the same emotional pain that Marlee underwent."

"Pain is a natural part of life.", Crissela calmly explained.

But Kyden abhorred such commentary. "Pain by nature, yes. But the pain that Torino causes is unnatural. I didn't understand that until today. I wont victimize Eevee to such a future."

"Your words reek of treason.", She hissed at him. This was no longer a simple sibling argument. This was full on confrontation. "Your purpose depends on the duty you committed to Metsuma!"

"My purpose . . . my future depends on which path I choose, not obligation. I owe Eevee for teaching that to me.", He said softly. "Maybe Torino is my destiny . . . maybe not. I'm going to continue to hunt Giovanni because that's all I know right now, but Eevee's path has been chosen. I wont change that."

After a miserably long silence, Crissela bowed her head down with disapproval. "I don't know how or why . . . but you've matured, Kyden." She looked up at him. "First Giovanni's girl influences your mind with compassion and now your own Pokemon is bestowing you with the will of a human being. But eventually . . . you'll come to see everything for what it really is; a lie."

He grinned at her, friendlily. She was accepting his decision despite opposing it. But that's all he needed to know that even she, remained loyal to their friendship.

"Go.", She snapped at him. "Go say your final farewell to Eevee, if you feel you must . . . but don't look back."

…...

"Meow!" Meowth rapidly lunged to the right to evade Golem's surprise charge. Obviously, the brute would be no easy opponent. Though surely, not the hardest.

Gio was enjoying the battle to the highest extent. He had long awaited the opportunity to fight in the wild like this. "Meowth, Water Pulse!"

"Merrrow!", Meowth hissed, projecting a blast of water at the Megaton Pokemon.

But Golem abided effortful with a fast paced Defense Curl.

Gio bit his lip, trying to devise another way to outdo the Rock Titan. He had no idea a wild Pokemon could be so resourceful. Drayton's Golem was practically the same way awhile back. The difference though, pertained to the environment. Gio had little advantage thanks to the dozens of Sleeping Onix surrounding their brawl. He would just have to do his best.

"Gio, be careful!", Delia nervously advised as usual.

Golem had now pledged it's Defense Curl into another dynamic Rollout attack. It's path had already concealed Meowth. "Golllem!"

"Meowth, dodge it!"

But the opposing move was far too rapid to evade. Meowth chucked into the Boulder behind and crumpled to the ground in a daze. "Meeeeow . . . " Unbeknownst to the feline, Golem was spiraling back for second a collision.

Luckily, Gio was on top of things. "Meowth, Dig!"

Snapped back to reality, the Cat Pokemon scurried beneath the ground, leaving Golem to smash into the Boulder and shatter it completely which revealed a frightened Norrington kneeled on the ground with his hands over his head.

Weakly, Golem stumbled to it's feat before shaking off it's befuddlement and quickly surveying the area. Meowth was no where to be found. With a devious grin, Golem leaped into the air and landed with a brutal Earthquake.

Though the Onix didn't flinch thanks to the potency Igglybuff's previous song, Meowth was launched from beneath the ground in what resulted as Super Effective damage taken.

Upon landing, Meowth could barely flinch. "Meowww . . ."

Golem was now sprinting at Meowth uncontrollably. All it wanted now was to give the final blow and affirm itself the strongest.

With his Pokemon helplessly immobilized, Gio's options were diminishing one by one. _"Come on!", _He thought to himself._ "There has to be someway!" _And indeed, there was. He knew it the moment he thought it. "Meowth, use Water Pulse on the dirt ahead of you!"

With his last bit of energy, Meowth spewed a splash of water a few feet forward, dissolving the dirt into slippery mud.

From that point, Gio's strategy unfolded. The moment it stepped into the mud, Golem blundered it's steps clumsily before loosing it's balance and stumbling to the ground with a heavy fall. The Rock Titan squirmed incapably.

"Good job, Gio!", Spencer applauded. "Now finish it!"

But the persistent trainer had other plans in mind. Without a word, he spun around, reached into Delia's bag without waking Faith, pulled out an empty Pokeball, and tossed it at Golem.

The Capsule absorbed the powerless bully into it's custody, before tumbling to the ground. One wobble . . . Two wobble . . . Three wobble . . . and Walla: An efficient capture!

Gio recovered the Pokeball from the ground, as well as Meowth, and turned to face his party casually. They were all speechless, as if they had just seen a ghost float by. He laughed. "Well it was the only way to guarantee that this place would be safe again."

Delia finally came to terms with his reason and shrugged. "Well . . . the more the merrier, as Sammy always says."

"Good luck training it.", Spencer acknowledged sarcastically. "You're going to need it."

But Norrington's attitude was more on the positive side. "Who cares about that! The fact of the matter is that with Golem gone, the Onix will be at peace, which means that by tomorrow, the Geodude will have reappeared from their solitude!"

Gio nodded while wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "Let's just be happy that we don't have anything to worry about anymore-"

"Iggly?"

" . . . I spoke too soon."

Having finished scribbling upon all of the Onix' faces, Igglybuff had now found the former victims of it's musically irritating performance. The puffball Pokemon revealed it's marker and began. "Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffff . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffffffffffff." When is finished, the sight was a common but unfortunate one. Igglybuff puffed it's cheek with rage and once again, flipped the cap off of it's 'microphone'.

…...

It was after midnight when Kyden had reached the Pokemon Daycare Center. His mind was racing with thoughts of anxiety which he could not embrace. He didn't know how he would adapt to a life without Eevee, but letting him go was the right thing to do. Outside of the fence, Kyden called out to his Pokemon. "Eevee!", He whispered aloud, hoping that the Day Care Couple would not wake up. "Eevee?" From beyond the fence, he could here the tiny but familiar footsteps of his furry friend.

"Vee?", Eevee asked pleasantly. "Vee! Vee!"

Kyden struggled fiercely to withstand the brewing tears. He couldn't even form a sentence without feeling remorse eat away at his soul: Crissela's contagious power. In Torino, feelings and emotions towards Pokemon were considered a foolish embarrassment. Both Metsuma and Crissela considered Pokemon nothing more than slaves, always and forever inferior to humans. But he had no opinion to such logic. His decisiveness was being controlled by what his heart was telling him to do. "Eevee . . . I know how much you like Marlee.", He finally spoke. "Both of you seem right for each other, having the freedom to do what you want rather than be slaves to bad things like . . . a horrible past . . . or a horrible future. I know you enjoy the freedom . . . so I'm giving it to you permanently."

From over the fence, Eevee's voice was greatly appalled. "Vee? . . . Vee?"

"Who am I to control your purpose.", Kyden whispered delicately so that his Pokemon would not be left heartbroken. "I may be your Pokemon Trainer, but I'm also your friend. And as your friend, I understand what needs to be done."

"Vee!", Eevee cried, uneasy about the suddenness of Kyden's final verdict. "Vee! Vee!"

Tears were now rippling down the clone's cheeks and he couldn't help but force himself to stand up . . . and turn away. "Goodbye Eevee . . .", He cried distressfully as he raced away. "I love you, buddy."

"Vee!", Eevee shouted desperately. "Veee! Veee!"

But Kyden could only hear Crissela's oppressive words faintly echoing in his mind: _"Don't look back." _

…...

The next morning was an appeasing one for Gio. He felt more confident than ever having another new addition to his team. Not to mention that Golem was the first Pokemon he had actually caught since the start of his latest quest, rather than receiving one as a token of gratitude. It signified that even he, could take on both the wild and civilized aspects of the Johto Region. It wouldn't be long before he would claim victory in his next Gym Battle.

As the group neared the exit of the desolate valley, Norrington was literally going crazy over the hundreds of Geodude surrounding them. "This is magnificent! I could spend an eternity here!"

Delia giggled under fake terms. "Well you do that while we head our own way."

"The Hiker rushed over to the group to shake hands with each of them. "I owe you all BIG TIME! Once I return from Unova, I'm sending you a check for ten Kazillion dollars!"

Spencer chuckled slightly, before pushing Norrington off of him. "Ehhhhhhhhhhh No. But thanks anyway."

"Suit yourself.", Norrington grumbled as he shrugged. He then turned to Delia with an affectionate smile. "Although, if it makes you feel any better Girly, I've decided to sell the Geodude to Unova's Environmental Reservist Facility."

Touched by the thought, Delia blushed. "Well even though it still involves Pokemon Profit, I'm glad it's for a better cause."

Gio wasn't open to a direct adieu. Instead, he nudged Meowth forward. "Go on, Meowth. Say goodbye."

At Gio's feet, Aipom was shaking tails with Meowth whom had fully recovered thanks to the everlasting nap that Igglybuff had prompted. "Aaaaipah!"

"Meow! Meow!"

As Norrington, Aipom, and the Geodude mob waved a final goodbye and thanks, Gio could only concentrate on his latest achievement. Sure, Golem was a very powerful Pokemon to have handy which the teen had been awaiting since he left Pallet Town a little over a month ago. But now, he knew that the bigger the team, the better trainer he would become. And so the journey resumed. At last, the traveling heroes were exiting Geodude Canyon and continuing towards Azalea Town where the next Gym Leader would await . . .

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .

(Good Chapter? Hope so because its Xmas break and I've got plenty of time to whip up another chapter before the Week ends. Perhaps you all recall Gio's three central rivals from the previous story: Surge, Lola, and Lawrence. Well the next chapter will introduce the first of the newest three.)


	14. Chapter 14: The Grim Mareeper

(**A/N:** Another somewhat filler chapter, though it does introduce a new rival to Gio's Johto Journey whom has made an appearance in the Anime episode: 'Mild N' Wooly'. Also, there's a surprise ending for Kyden. The title is a reference to Memphis and you will see why. Also, the area where Kyden's story takes place, Bloomingvale, is the location that was first seen in 'Grin to win'.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 14: The Grim Mareeper

Fingers hovering over the 'Bounty Plagues' control board, J sat atop the command bridge of the cockpit with a lustful appetite for fulfillment. Memphis had issued their hunt for Giovanni and she was obediently following through. Two encounters with the trainer already had helped her comprehend the severity of the situation. Although this was all just one scheme that in reality, binded to another. An unidentified client of Memphis was yearning for the death of the Torino Leader, whose identity also remained unknown to the thespian eyes of the public. The key to crossing paths with such a secretive crime lord . . . was through Giovanni's capture. Torino wanted the annoying trainer in their clutches, and J knew oh so well that beating them to the cut would be no easy chore.

Then Memphis entered the control room from behind, spreading fear and aversion into the presence of the stationed henchman below the bridge. The cloaked Pokemon Hunter loomed over his female subordinate like a nosy stranger. "J. Report.", His deep mechanical voice reviled.

After a few clicks on the control pad, J grinned maliciously. "Well lucky for you, I just picked up something interesting."

"What is it?", Memphis insisted like an eager child. "Have you located Giovanni?"

"I have.", J replied in short. But another plan was concocting in her head. "And he's positioned near a mountain ranch, approximately 39.3 miles away."

A sensation of indulgence then filled the rare smile the concealed hidden within his black hood. "Excellent! Boost the engine thrusters and set coordinates!"

"Affirmative!", The henchman below recited concurrently.

"Just a second.", J held up. "I have an-"

"Idea?", Memphis growled at her in annoyance. He couldn't handle another one just yet. "Forget it, J. Erase it from your mind and get back to work."

"It involves kidnapping a bunch of Pokemon!", She told him, taunting him with an unrefusable offer.

He slowly turned around, trying to diminish his interest. "What kind of Pokemon?"

She leaned back comfortably. "Try a whole herd of Mareep."

"A whole herd?" Now his interest was exposed entirely. Having spent so many years in the Sinnoh Region, he had encountered dozens of farmers and mountain ranchers who would have loved to get ahold of such Pokemon. Not to mention the fleece sellers that would have love to get their hands on fresh, pure, Mareep wool for the game of profit. "Captivating. And since Giovanni is local, we'll undoubtfully have something by the end of the day."

J was at the edge of her seat, awaiting an answer. "So we have plan then?"

After another moment of thought, the Hunter nodded in agreement. "Yes. We have a plan. But you had better be right about this, J."

…...

Miles away in a grassy meadow surrounded by a cold mountain terrain, Delia and Gio were engaging in a fierce Pokemon Battle in hopes of improving their training. Gio would need it especially what with his next Gym Match approaching rapidly.

"Ariados, Night Shade!"

"Aria!" The arachnid compliantly fired heart-pulsing crimson beams from it's horn, directly at Delia's Pokemon.

"Gloom, Dodge it!"

But Gloom just wasn't quick enough and as a result, the intake of the opposing energy swept the Mushroom opponent into the air.

"Oh no!", Delia gasped. "Gloom!"

From the right, Spencer watched the battle diligently while nurturing Faith in his arms. It was quite a sigh to see, observing two well trained Poison-Type Pokemon being pitted against each other. The outcome was unpredictable. "Who do you think will win, Meowth?"

Beside him, the feline meowed. "Merrrow!"

The junior researcher laughed. "I . . . assume you said Gio."

Meanwhile, Gloom was helplessly trying to rebound itself. "Glooooom . . ."

But Gio refused to show sympathy. Yes, Delia was his girlfriend, but this was a battle to be taken with seriousness, similar to that of his battle with her back in Pallet Town. The very same battle that degraded him to shame. "Ariados, Spider Web!"

As instructed, the eight legged insect began to shower Gloom with thick webbing like captivating prey. "Aria!"

Delia, however, was remotivated with a strategy of her own. "Gloom, Acid!"

Gloom caught onto Delia's plan immediately and began to conjure a synthetic corroding orb that easily singed through the web like fire through paper. Free from the web entanglements, Gloom charged at Ariados.

Gio grinned. He was admittedly impressed with his love. Nevertheless, he would not allow defeat. "Ariados, dodge and use Fury Swipes!"

Ariados hunched back before leaping into the air with an extremely elevated bounce. Landing behind Gloom, the large Spider Pokemon lashed out at the enemy with relentless slashes.

Delia watched as her precious Gloom became bombarded by the unavoidable spider leg blows. She was fully incapable to interfering any further. And so, she had to hand the battle over to Gio. _"Oh well. I did my best." _She exalted Gloom's Pokeball from the bag and reclaimed her fighter. "Alright Gio! You win. I admit it."

With nothing to reply but the sweet smile of victory, Gio recalled his Johto accomplice and approached Delia with open arms. "You need a shoulder to cry on?"

"Oh, be quiet." She rolled her eyes and turned her back on him.

Regardless, he reached his arms around her and began to kiss her earlobes with his head resting upon her shoulder.

After much resisting, she finally begin to giggle aloud at the tickling sensation. "Gio, stop!"

"Yes.", Spencer concurred, trying to look away. "Please stop. You're in the presence of a child." He was referring to Faith of course, rather than Gio.

"Chu!", Faith yelped for attention. "Chu! Chu!"

"Sorry." After finally prying Gio's arms off of her, Delia made her way to tend to Faith. "I'm here, honey!"

"Pi! Pichu!"

"Aww come on Delia.", Gio groaned, holding out another Pokeball. "Let's have another battle. Maybe I'll let you win this time."

"You finally won one battle against me and you're so full of yourself.", Delia laughed at him though not intending to mock.

Gio shook his head, maintaining the smile of a jerk. "During our travels in Kanto, I've beaten you plenty of times."

"Oh?", Delia questioned while feeding Faith some Pokebites. "What about our battle to decide who would keep Shinx?"

He shrugged. "Honestly, that's not one I regret."

Spencer was now chuckling. Though he hated to agree with Gio, this was now Delia's best argument. "I'm sorry Delia but if you haven't noticed, Luxio has become a vicious killing machine."

She sighed in response. "All the more reason I'm done battling you, Gio. Luxio is too aggressive and Gloom needs to rest."

"Well . . . there's always Faith?", Gio recommended. He was the only one of their group to first recognize the tiny Pichu's fighting potential, despite Delia's dismay. "Why not give her a chance?"

Delia remained unsure of this decision. Yes, Faith had been unexpectedly helpful in many past cases: Trampling Tank and his posse at Oak's Lab, Decimating Difo's Electrivire at the Pallet Town Lake, and overpowering J back in New Bark Town. But the idea of risking Faith to such an indeterminable future seemed anomalous. "I'd . . . rather not, Gio."

Instead of starting an unnecessary debate, Gio diverted his attention to his other friend. "What about you Spence? You up for a batt-" He abruptly stopped speaking . . . because something large was approaching from the right. He squinted for a better look as his friends and Meowth joined him. Aside from the rumbling ground, a dust cloud appeared to be nearing. "You don't suppose it's Norrington being chased by another pack of Onix, do you?", Gio joked.

Both Delia and Spencer rolled their eyes. "Don't even joke about that! ", They berated in a vital tone. Their encounter with the insolent hiker days ago was already on the verge of blending among repressed memories.

"Baaaa!" But whatever was approaching, was no longer distant. And suddenly, the group found themselves surrounded by dozens of sheep Pokemon, frantically hopping and scurrying around them. They had no self control whatsoever! "Baaaa!"

"What . . . aghh . . .are these things?", Gio hollered for his voice to be heard as he struggled to grab his Pokedex.

"**MAREEP, THE WOOL POKEMON. THEY TEND TO APPEAR IN FLOCKS AND HAVE LITTLE INTEREST IN BATTLE BECAUSE OF THEIR MILD DISPOSITIONS. MAREEP STORE STATIC ELECTRCITY WITHIN THEIR WOOL COAT AND WILL DISHARGE IT WHEN ENDENGERED." **

"That's comforting!", Spencer grunted, backing away from the Mareep that were excitedly gathering around his legs.

"What do you think you are doing?", A voice harshly scolded up ahead. A fifteen year old girl was approaching. By looks, she was pretty yet presented an angry expression. She wore a blue short-sleeved dress covered by a green apron and red vest. She had palish-pink skin, brown hair tied back into a ponytail, and dark blue eyes. Her voice pertained to a rather strict and uptight tone. "You had better explain yourselves!"

"We didn't do anything!", Spencer proclaimed.

"No, not you.", Ellen reassured, scrambling over to the Mareep that were circling Gio. "Break it up! All of you!"

But the Mareep refused to listen. "Baaaa!"

"I said break it up!", She repeated, trying avoid her embarrassment in the presence of the newcomers. "Listen to me!"

But when the Mareep ignored her yet again, Delia took charge. "Meowth, save Gio!"

"Meow!" Meowth assented to her wishes and unleashed a deafening screech attack. "MEEEOWWWW!"

"Baaa!" Unwelcomed by the breaking sound-waves, the flock of Mareep scrambled back into the direction they derived. They could not bear Meowth's secret but tiring weapon.

Once Meowth had enough, he culminated his cry of distress.

"Yeah, that's right!", The girl howled at her withdrawing herd. "Go back to the ranch and stay there!" After a deep sigh, she turned to to finally meet the face of Meowth's owner . . . but only to become unexpectedly . . . dazzled. "Oh . . . well hello."

Gio stood up in a daze, but finally shook hands with the blushing girl. "Hey there.", He groaned, rubbing his head with his other hand. "I'm Giovanni."

"I'm Ellen.", She spoke while blushing. "Very nice to meet you . . . err . . .can I call you Gio?"

It didn't even take sixty seconds for Delia to realize what was happening. She had lived this before and would not go through it again. She didn't hesitate to break Gio's handshake with the arrival and extend her own hand out instead. "Actually, he only goes by 'Gio' with CLOSE FRIENDS."

Ellen glared at Delia with a puzzled look. "And you are-"

"Delia.", She blurted out a bit too quickly. "I'm Gio's girlfriend."

"And I'm Spencer.", Their left out friend called over despite Ellen paying of no mind. Instead, she seemed to be visually feuding with Delia.

And finally, Gio was assimilating the ordeal. Though it didn't take him long upon noticing Delia's face flushed with fuming jealousy. _"Oh no . . . here we go again." _

After an awkward pause, Ellen finally parted from her exchange of intimidating glances with Delia and turned her attention to Meowth. "Thank you, brave one. Those Mareep wont listen for the life of me."

"Do you take care of those Mareep, Ellen?" At last, Spencer got a word in. It was for the sole purpose of ending such awkwardness rather than stealing attention.

"I cant say that I don't.", Ellen explained, despondent over that separate crisis. "They live with me back at my ranch. Unfortunately, it's a long story." She turned to Gio. "Gio, would you and your . . . friends like to rest at my cabin? There's plenty to eat."

Delia's crude streak was settling in. "Actually, we should be leaving-"

"Are you kidding?", Gio cut her off, more attracted to the idea of fulfilling his appetite rather than Ellen. "I'm starving so lead the way!"

"Meow! Meow!"i

Again, Ellen blushed before starting towards the mountain terrain. "Alright then lets get moving."

…...

The Bloomingvale Town Museum fell into a state of panic in only a matter of seconds. Tourists screamed in horror, backing away fearfully as a squadron of Torino soldiers violently raptured through the building's large glass windows, infecting fear into the souls of the petrified civilians. "Everyone on the ground!", Tank bellowed as if chief of the invasion force. "Any rare Pokemon or items? If so, hand them over or face our wrath!"

"Enough!", General Crissela scowled at the preposterous fool while slowly entering through the infringed passage. While Tank and a couple of troops dispersed the area, she took a quick glance around before noticing a scared little girl, ducking at her feet, hugging a Sunflora doll. Crissela smiled evilly and kneeled down. "Such a beautiful little girl."

The whispers of the deceitful woman sent chills through the girl's body. "Please . . .", She weeped hysterically. "Don't hurt me-"

"Shhhhh.", Crissela soothed while fondling the girls curly brown hair. "You don't have to repulse the torment, little one.", She explained. Her methods of obtaining what she wanted had already been calculated. "I envy youth.", She whispered into the child's ear. "Children, the offspring of the foolish. They struggle not, to accept the fear that penetrates their naked souls. And so, their fate will seal . . . painlessly."

Those words instantly impelled the small girl to sob uncontrollably. "Mommy, don't let her hurt me!"

"I wont, honey!", The mother consoled only a few feet away. The woman was also drenched in tears. Her daughter's life was in mortal danger. "Please, General. Take what you want . . . just don't hurt my daughter!"

Crissela jested the begging like a pun. It was hopeless. It was useless. Other's pain was her amusement. Nothing could change that. "Torino needs to be feared.", She addressed the mother, signaling her forces to aim their weapons at the helpless girl. "These are dark times. Times where Torino's brutality will finally be reprieved." Her cold hands resting on the shoulders of the adolescent could feel the girl's heartbeat accelerate, her breath receding into small terror-stricken huffs, and the internal fear expand into emotional decay. "Can you feel it?", Crissela murmured into her ear. She loved victimizing the weak. She loved how the fear of others would empower her. This was the moment. "Can you feel the adrenaline rush eating away at your soul?" Satisfied, she stood up and walked into the Museum's artifact chamber while listening to the sudden gunfire from behind . . . followed by the mother's afflicting shriek of dread. Crissela . . . could only smirk. _"Yes. Torino will be feared." _

Just then, Tank appeared before her. Apparently, the coward couldn't handle a live execution yet he was managing to exert a proud face.

She snarled at the moronic inferior. "What are you smiling about?"

"Our forces managed to find something interesting.", He reported casually . . . like he would actually receive a promotion from one single achievement. "It could be worth a lot!"

"We'll soon see.", She countered and followed him onwards to the site.

…...

Ellen's ranch cabin was practically heaven to Gio. They hadn't stop to rest somewhere for a long while and they were a bit scarce on food. Delia could only cook so much at a time. Besides, they couldn't allow their slacking off to cut into their schedule. But now it was offered to them gladly, thanks to Ellen's unwanted attraction to Gio.

As promised, Ellen was explaining details about the Mareep as they all clustered around the living room table. "It's frustrating really. They wont listen to a thing I say. I guess I shouldn't even call myself a shepherdess."

As oppose to Delia who assumed Ellen was bragging, Spencer raised a second question. "Why do you do it then?"

"Because it was a responsibility that my father left to me before he died.", She grieved. "But after months of trying, the Mareep don't even react to anything I say anymore. I should consider myself lucky that they haven't abandoned the ranch yet."

"Well maybe you should have thought about becoming a Pokemon Trainer instead.", Delia remarked somewhat impolitely with her arms crossed.

"Oh but that's just the thing!", Ellen enlightened the suggestion. "I do want to be a Pokemon Trainer! . . . But I cant abandon the Mareep. That's why I entered the 'Herdcrosscountry' competition."

"Herdcrosscountry.", They all asked, estranged.

"It's a special event being hosted at the Mareep Festival.", She explained. "Unlike the other events being held at the pageant, this one isn't tradition. It's a once and a lifetime chance! A bunch of the valley's ranchers compete to herd their flock across Johto and back without loosing a Mareep."

Gio laughed at her absurdity. And he thought Norrington was unusual. "What does any of this have to do with Pokemon Training?"

Ellen smiled at him charmingly and continued on. "Well, handsome, I'll tell you." She ignored Delia's flaring eyes and proceeded. "Herding across the Johto Region is also the perfect opportunity for me to compete in the Johto League. Not only will I be fulfilling my dream of becoming a Pokemon Trainer, but I'll also be honoring my father's legacy by participating in the festival event."

Spencer could now link her story to her present issue. "And you cant accomplish either of those things because the Mareep wont listen to you, right?"

"I'm afraid so.", She said discouraged, before shockingly deciding to rest her head on Gio's shoulder. "It's time's like this where I need someone to comfort-"

Delia was now full of rage. She stood up and pounded her fists upon the table. "Alright, that's enough!"

Frightened, Meowth and Faith cowered beneath the table.

Gio shook Ellen off of him and stood up. "Delia, calm down-"

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Her face was glowing red. It was almost a deathly sight to watch.

"Ironic, isn't it?", Spencer snickered to himself while finishing his soup. "She's the one complaining and he's the one telling her to calm-"

"SHUT UP!", Both Gio and Delia snapped to their intrusive friend.

And he did just that.

Delia then refocused herself on Gio. "This is Lola all over again!"

"What? No it isn't!" For once, he was making a valid rebuttal. He was actually crazy for Lola at one time. Romantically, he couldn't care less for Ellen. "If anything, I'm like Lola and Ellen's like me a year ago!"

"Now there's an image I wanted in my head.", Spencer impulsively uttered in sarcasm.

"SPENCER, SHUT UP!"

Ellen sat confused. She was clueless as to what the two were bickering over. "Wait a second. Lola? Gio has another girlfriend?"

"No!", Gio exclaimed. This was one day he regretted waking up to.

"And don't call him Gio!", Delia clamored. "Only I can call him that!"

"And me.", Spencer added though regretfully.

"SPENCER, SHUT UP!"

At that moment, Faith began to bounce up and down repeatedly, pointing towards the front door. "Pi! Chu!"

After a minute of silence, the teenagers cooperated and suspiciously rushed to the front door. Something wasn't right at all. They were correct. Looming from the doorway, Gio found that the Mareep were going berserk. From afar, a dozen of Memphis' Battle Vans were approaching rapidly, grazing over the ranch as the sound of the engines blistered the Mareep's refuge. "We've got trouble!" Gio darted out the door while latching onto a Pokeball. Meowth tailed closed behind.

Ellen then followed. She was unaware as to what was occurring now. Whatever the danger was, it was scattering the Mareep worse than before. "What's going on?"

"Pokemon Hunters.", Delia replied harshly as she sprinted past her to join her boyfriend.

This was appalling. Ellen had never thought such an enemy would threaten her home. "Pokemon Hunters? In Johto?"

The vehicles were advancing closer, and by the time they were about two yards away, they began to diffuse several abduction nets at the frenzied Mareep collection.

"No!", Ellen yelled. "The Mareep!" But she was leaning towards the angry side rather than frightened. "Gio, take those boneheads out! For me?"

Gio tried hard to ignore her. As long as Delia remained passive, he would as well. Besides, it was time to concentrate on an approximating battle. The Mareep had already been captured and pulled into the lead Battle Van, but because of his past experience with the villain's kind, he wasn't in the least surprised that they were continuing to course towards them.

Delia gouged Faith into her arms. "Don't worry, Faith. DADDY will handle this." She had hoped to debase Ellen by emphasizing 'DADDY'.

But Faith was struggling restlessly and was reaching her tiny arms out to join Gio and Meowth on the front lines. "Pi! Chu! Pi!"

"Huh?" Delia was speechless. Almost never would Faith refuse her affection. The Pichu's behavior, however, was no rejection. Delia had soon realized that she merely wanted to partake in the fight. _"Faith . . . wants to fight? Should I . . . let her?" _But the thought was immediately desisted. Wiping her mind from any close call decisions, Delia placed Faith into the bag. "You'll be safer this way, Faith. I'm sorry."

Back on the range, time seemed to have froze. The Lead Battle Van made it's halt only 30 feet from Gio's bearing. The other vehicles underwent a most peculiar informality. As oppose to excelling their procedures by assembling a precisely coordinated attack pattern, the vans reverted their course and started to retreat back into the mountains.

The enemy's conspicuous act left Gio puzzled. In fact, the desertion was almost like a slap in the face. He wanted a challenge for the sake of his training and yet he was left unopposed. Unless of course . . . the lead battle van contained-

At last, Memphis' lethal cohort, J, appeared. Rising upon the levered platform of the Van's hood, the 13 year old Pokemon Hunter in training braced her wrist cannon at Giovanni. "Unfortunately, those Mareep weren't the only targets on my given list."

This came as no shock and Gio could not deny it. An opponent such as herself only justified his existence to a point where she could prosper from it. And just like that, he felt acknowledged again. If it wasn't already obvious that the other henchman had fled the scene out of fear of loosing the Mareep to his appetite for heroism, then what other reason applied?

Ellen involved herself right then. She was asserting her oppressive bitterness. "Those Mareep don't belong to the likes of you thieves! You'd better rally those steam engines of yours and hand them back!"

"Your Mareep wont be harmed.", J enlightened even though she was in no position to do so. "Protecting our investments is an important aspect that comes with this job, unfortunately."

Gio growled rancorously while his hand glided at the first Pokeball hanging from his belt. "Well 'unfortunately' for you, you've hunted your last Pokemon!" He tossed the capsule forward to engender the pivoting battle. "Ariados, do this!"

Ariados appeared. "Aria!"

The countenance displayed on the young hunter's face introduced a new contrivance of heinous intentions. The Ariados used to faze her was truthfully astounding her with fascination. "That Ariados is my type of Pokemon.", She gruffed as she aimed the wrist cannon at the spider.

Delia squealed the moment J fired.

"Aria!" But Ariados revolted with it's rouge-staggering beam of Night Shade!

The opposing forces clashed and J was knocked backward. "Ahh! Pitiful Spider!"

"Pitiful?", Gio asked sarcastically. "I thought you wanted Ariados."

"Pitiful under your care.", She corrected while standing back up. "But if I wish to secure my capture thoroughly, I guess I'll have to play old school!" Her next move happened in the blink of an eye. With a Pokeball in tow, she released her own partner.

A . . . Drapion appeared? "Draaaroah!"

All three teenagers gasped . . . except Gio. He wasn't about to surrender. "New Pokemon?"

"Evolved from Skorupi just yesterday, actually." But would this keep her brilliant plans from falling apart . . . again? J had confidence that mirrored his own. She was not about to give up either. A newly evolved Drapion was shedding light on her occurring operation. "This seems like the perfect opportunity to demonstrate it's power!" She pointed forward. "Drapion, weaken that Ariados and show these fools whose boss!"

As the two venomous giants commenced their brawl, Spencer stood silently aghast. J's reluctance to use her technology to capture Gio and his Pokemon stunned him . . . but not until he had put the pieces together in his mind and realized that J was no fool. Having failed at this same situation before, the young Pokemon Hunter in training was understanding her own intelligence more clearly. The capabilities of Gio and his Pokemon had proven superior to J's petty warfare in the past. Now she was going to play by his rules voluntarily rather than as a last resort, careful not to risk the previous mistakes again. And with a Pokemon transformed into it's finest, J felt fearless, borderline unstoppable! "Gio, be on your guard! She's not going to stop until you and Ariados are powerless!"

But Gio resented Spencer's negative brainstorming. "If I'm going down then she's going down with me! Ariados, use Agility!"

Ariados speedily blitzed from one position to another and then to another and then to another to another to another, each time avoiding Drapoion's long range attacks and gaining closer grounds to the scorpion beast.

J smirked at the feeble move. "Clever but luckily my new Pokemon comes with a complete set of new tricks! Drapion, Toxic Spikes!"

"Drooooaaaar!" Drapion hastily conjured a purple orb from inside it's mouth and then is fired it into the air, creating a stream of purple power! The orb then detonated and divided into multiple spikes covered in dark purple energy which then fell to the grass surface.

The ground's spreading acidic virus immediately incapacitated Ariados at first contact, shrouding it's body with a tainted energy and draining it's power rapidly. "Aria! Aria!"

"Ariados!", Gio shouted. "Stay focused!"

But Ariados was too distracted by the searing pain that was depleting it's consciousness. The toxic would surely subdue the spider soon enough.

And that's where Drapion seized the moment and slammed it's mighty tail into Ariados, sending the eight-legged captive spiraling into the skies.

Spencer shook his head in the panicked Gio's direction. "It doesn't seem like she's going down with you-"

"SPENCER, SHUT UP!", Ellen yelled at him for the first time among the two participants whom had already ridiculed his comments. "This battle isn't about you!"

Then Delia countered Ellen. "And it's not about you either!"

Meowth rolled his eyes. "Meow." He was never one for human arguments. While Pokemon commonly settled their differences with their powers, Humans tended to hurt with words. Meowth never understood the logic. The only constructive words that should have came out of a human's mouth should have always been motivational support for the Pokemon. "Mreeeowww."

Meanwhile, Gio was in a bit of a pickle. Ariados had landed but was weakening expeditiously from the outcome of the Toxic Spike's fusing into it's body like an unnatural chemical compost. "Ariados, get up and fight!"

"You're making this too easy!", J mocked. Drapion was undoubtedly her most successful Pokemon yet. "Drapion, Tackle it!"

As Drapion began it's closing onset, Ariados was left to prep an attack of surprise. Not even bothering to take commands from Gio, the Arachnid ejected a Night Shade attack from it's horn. It was a matter of survival now. Gio was no longer serving that option as well as he could have.

To much luck for the young trainer, The crimson firepower had caught the massive scorpion off guard. Though it had not been hit, it had lost it's balance while attempting to evade. Gio felt a moment of relief. It lasted only briefly though. "Ariados, ignore the pain and get Drapion while it's down!"

Ariados' legs wobbled as if they were crippled. The poor Spider barely had enough strength to lift itself from the ground. But with all perseverance, the attempt was long-lasted. "Ari . . .Aria . . . Ar . . ." It used the last of it's energy to whack at Drapion repeatedly with it's front legs.

This only annoyed Drapion. The scorpion sprang up, knocking Ariados over once again and crossed it's claws into an X formation before unleashing a powerful blast of violet energy.

This sent Ariados lifting off the ground once again, but this time pummeling into Gio and knocking both of them unconscious on the ground.

"No!", Delia pouted with her hands cupping her mouth. Her boyfriend would never recover unless she tended to him immediately. "Gio! I'm coming! Please be-"

But J wouldn't have it. "Move and you get his same treatment!"

Delia compliantly stood frozen upon that threat. Everyone did, resulting in dead silence.

Now J had recalled Drapion and was readying her Wrist Cannon again. The boy's friends would put up no struggle against her usual weaponry and Meowth was not about to risk his master's life by imitating his defiance. "With Giovanni and Ariados disable, the last memories of the forgotten hero will be all but washed away in just a moment." She raised her weapon at the boy she had longed to turn into stone. "Finally, the moment has-" The last word never made it's debut. She had been abruptly discontinued by a flashing red light within her shady goggles. Memphis was trying to establish contact. She initiated the built-in radio and spoke into the tiny microphone attached to her right earphone. "Yes?"

Memphis' blustering voice shattered the moment. "Why didn't you report back to base with the rest of our forces!"

His scolding didn't even make her flinch. "Oh I'm pretty sure you know why."

"You've found Giovanni!", He assumed with a loud bark.

"I have both he and his Pokemon disenabled.", She reported. "And his friends are motionless hostages. I was about to capture the targets . . . but then you called."

His final words were in the least inspiring. "Well get done with it already!"

Delia personally shuddered at the sound of the voice's mechanical savageness. It disturbed her greatly in certain ways that she almost wanted to puke. _"So that's Memphis . . ." _She noticed J ascending her weapon again and began to shudder at a new yet familiar fear. _"Gio! No!" _But as always, there was something else to delay the moment. Although this interruption was very diverse from the others.

From Delia's backside, Faith was bucking from the bag. "Chu! Pi!"

J turned her attention to Delia. She was struggling to keep Faith in the bag. It was a rather comical sight.

"_Delia . . . you're going to kill us all!", _Spencer thought.

Ellen was thinking alike. _"Is she really putting her own boyfriend's life in jeopardy?" _

"No Faith, you cant fight!", Delia hollered in whisper though it wasn't doing any good. "Stay put!" Finally, Delia lost hold of the bag while trying to restrain Faith and one of her Pokeballs spilled out.

Luxio appeared. "Lux!"

"Oh no!" Now Delia was really feeling fear.

J was daunted by this sudden confrontation. "A Luxio! In Kanto? What in the-"

But Luxio ignored her criticism and furiously catapulted it's electric-charged body into her Battle Van. "Luxiooo!"

This maneuver knocked J into the cockpit. "Ahhh!"

Delia found herself dazzled. She had forgotten how dominant Luxio was over it's enemies like it had been during the raid of Professor Wade's laboratory. "Umm . . . good job Luxio?"

"Luxio!" The lion Pokemon roared triumphantly and then discharged a powerful Thunderbolt from it's internal hold.

While the Battle Van seemed virtually indestructible, the pressure of the electrical attack had easily propelled the vehicle far into the distance, until it could no longer be seen visibly.

Delia was cheering gleefully. Now Gio was safe and sound thanks to her accidental helper. "Luxio, that was such a great job!"

Luxio turned it's head and gave her a nasty stare.

Without hesitating, she picked up Luxio's Pokeball and recalled it. "I . . . guess you're still not ready to get along."

"I don't think Luxio is the only one whose lost interest in friendship.", Spencer said, fingering behind her.

She turned over to find a very upset Faith, refusing to rejoin her upon hearing her call. "Faith, whats wrong dear?"

"Chu! Pichu!", She shrilled with much displeasure. Following this, the tiny Pichu scurried into the cabin.

Delia drew in a sharp breath. Faith had never repudiated her. "Faith . . .", She whispered, almost crying. "What did I do wrong?"

"You didn't let her battle.", Spencer answered. He was right of course.

"You saw the kind of danger we were in! I just couldn't allow it, Spencer!"

"Who are you trying to convince.", He calmly inquired as if he were a therapist of some sort. "Me or her?"

"Well I took care of J, didn't I?", She argued with him. She was working hard to protect her title as a mother. "We're all safe now because of me!" Such a Gio comment.

"Only because you accidentally dropped Luxio's Pokeball when resenting Faith!" It was a valid but cruel point of him to make. "If you want to be a good mother, start thinking about what's in the best interest of-"

"Enough of this!", Ellen silenced them both. "None of that matters anymore! Those thieves have kidnapped all of my Mareep!"

Sitting up and rubbing his head, Gio grumbled angrily while reclaiming Ariados. J had really done a number on both them. "Those bounty creeps can't go unpunished for this!"

And then Delia felt a new passion of acrimony building up insider her. "Believe me, Gio. They wont!"

…...

In the grassy outskirts of Bloomingvale where the jolly Sunflora roamed about, Kyden was securing the outside of the Transport Drill. The last of Crissela's strike team was returning from their museum raid. He waited a solid 4 minutes for Crissela to cross paths with him, being the last one in line.

He looked up at her. "Fun mission?"

"Just what I needed to complete my day", She sighed like a daydreaming school girl. "These kinds of missions are always thrilling."

Not exactly glamorous, but he couldn't honestly confirmed that there was no blood involved regarding her assignment. After all, she had a policy to never kill someone personally unless it were at the hands of either her Pokemon or troops . . . or as she liked to call them both her dear 'babies.' Even so, she had to have gained something valuable from the campaign and he needed to take his mind off of Eevee. "So what did you find at the museum?"

She grinned and withdrew two oddly colored shards from a wooden case. "A Sun Shard and a Moon Shard. According to the description, they withhold unique powers. The Museum Owner obtained it from an Orre Region Merchant. It must be worth a good price to be kept behind glass."

Kyden nodded, trying to be supportive . . . but the emotional scar in his heart was still flashing Crissela's discerning eyes.

She shook her head and folded her arms. Another talk was about to begin between them. "You look awful, Kyden."

He rolled his eyes. "Thanks a lot." But rather than just leaving off at a simple reply such as that, he carried on. "I . . . didn't get much sleep last night."

"Along with every other night since you and Eevee split apart.", She reminded him. It was only depressing him more though so she needed to uplift his spirits as best she could. "Cheer up, Kyden. There are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"Not one like Eevee.", He bellowed.

Now she was determined to pull him away from his melancholy. It was in her style to boast that she was right about these sort of things, but Kyden wasn't just any mere Torino soldier who she could humiliate. "Well . . . I could always hook you up with on of my Pokemon."

Kyden cringed his face. The conversation's subject was closely resembling to that of a male to female breakup in the world of human interaction . . . and it was freaking him out. "No . . . I'd rather not."

She continued with her analogy, despite not being aware of it. "Well trust me Kyden, when you find that special one . . . you'll know-"

"Okay, this conversation is officially over!" He turned away and began to climb the latter back to Drill's top hatch. "I'll . . . see you later, Crissi."

Once he was gone, Crissela remained in her spot . . . pondering deeply. _"Poor little boy . . ." _She couldn't even tell if she was thinking sarcastically. It mattered not. She was feeling sorrow for sure. Kyden was drifting away into a state of despair. And more and more she was understanding . . . just how much that one Eevee had meant to him.

…...

Later that night while everyone was sleeping, Delia's mind was made up. She was having mixed feelings of both guilt and anger. The only way to rid of those pestering emotions was to redeem her mistakes from earlier. Taking advantage of everyone's sleeping, Delia's plans were to find wander into the mountain domain, locate Memphis' Airship, and liberate the Mareep from their imprisonment. Why? Well it was certainly not because she wanted to help Ellen, the girl that was currently hitting on her boyfriend. Neither was it to avenge Gio for J's cruel means of battling. No, she had other plans in store.

"Faith?", Delia whispered to her tiny Pichu, whom had decided to sleep in the corner of the bedroom . . . away from her. "Faith, wake up sweetie."

The tiny Pichu refused to respond.

"Faith . . . I'm sorry I wouldn't let you fight earlier." She was finally admitting to her mistakes. "Gio was right about you having great potential. I guess I was just acting like an overprotective mother because I didn't want to see you get hurt."

Finally, Faith rolled to her side to face her. "Pi?"

Delia then began to explain the objective. "I want to make it up to you. I want you to come with me so we can search for the stolen Mareep and catch those mean Pokemon Hunters off guard." To show how serious she was being, Delia rolled her other Pokeballs away. "Just you and me, sweetheart. What do you say?"

"Pi!", Faith chanted nosily. "Chu! Chu!"

"Shhh!", Delia shushed as she picked her up and concealed her within her arms. "We have to be quiet."

As they headed for the front door of the cabin, Delia noticed Meowth had been awakened by their clumsy outbursts. "Oh . . . Meowth. Faith and I are . . . going to spend some bonding time together."

"Meow? Meow?"

Delia nodded. "Just . . . act like you don't know anything if Gio wakes up. I don't want to worry him." As she opened the door, she remembered one final duty for the feline. "Oh and Meowth? Make sure Ellen doesn't pull a stunt on Gio. The last thing I want is to come back and find my boyfriend cuddled up with an indignant shepherdess. So . . . don't hesitate to use one of your Thunderbolts if that happens." And with that, she and Faith departed.

…...

After finally straying from Ellen's ranch and spending a few hours of deviating through the mountain woodlands, Delia felt like throwing in the towel and calling the whole errand off. Their search had led them in circles. If they continued at such a reckless pace, they would end up lost. "I'm sorry, Faith. I guess we should head back. You'd think that even in a place like this, we would be able to spot a stadium sized airship."

"Chu?"

Delia sighed. "Yeah, maybe the ship did take off. Who knows? Maybe the ship was never here to begin with and J had already thought ahead to leave us stranded in a-"

But Faith wasn't making suggestions. Instead, she had picked up an interesting scent and was trying to acquire her attention. "Chu! Pi!" The little rodent Pokemon took off into a patch of large bushes. "Pi!"

Delia anxiously chased after her Pokechild through the torrent of branches. "Faith, where are you going-" But her problems had been solved. Sitting a yard from them was the ginormous Airship they had been exploring for. Faith had probably picked up the scent of the smoke from J's damaged Battle Van that was ensconced within the open hangar ahead, undergoing repairs from some of the ship's technicians. _"Memphis must have quite a budget." _J most likely wanted to stick around a while longer so she could make another attempt at apprehending Gio.

"Chu! Pi!"

Among all of the open hangars, the one nearest to the ground seemed to be the only one accessible. But the problem was sneaking inside without Memphis' henchman noticing.

No cogitating was necessary. Faith was already storming towards the docking bay while brewing a stunning electrical pulsation from within. "Chu! Chu! Chu!"

"Faith, dont!", Delia called to her. She envied Faith's desire for action but not to a condition in which they would both pay the price mercilessly.

"Pi . . ." But before the two artificers could even react to the ambush, Faith had already disclosed a heart-pulsing Thunder attack that instantly knocked them into a paralyzed unconsciousness. "CHU!"

"Oh . . . my goodness.", Were the only words that uttered from the teen's mouth. The view was magnificent from where she had watched. "And to think I was discluding you all this time!"

Faith simpered at the compliment. "Pi!" Together, the duo silently infiltrated into the Airship's corridors.

…...

The tension in the Airship's Control Room, however, was only just beginning. The area was empty aside from Memphis and J. She had been avoiding him ever since her painful return to the ship. Now it was time to face the music. "Memphis, I failed. I confessed. What more do you want from me?"

The hooded villain's response exploded with turbulence. "How about success for a change!"

She looked away in silence.

He was far from finished. "After convincing me to approve of every 'ingenious' plan of yours, you always manage to screw them all up!"

"I captured the Mareep, didn't I?", She aggressively defied his authority over the ordeal. "That was the plan anyway and I accomplished it!" She then moved on to a new suggestion. "Why don't we just find a client to sell those cashmere vermin to and save Giovanni for later?"

"Because if we don't capture Giovanni soon then Torino will!"

She laughed at the slanderous acclaim. "Oh please! If Giovanni can outlast our wrath, he'll have no trouble dealing with Torino. We have nothing to fear!"

Memphis sat still, reviewing her opinion. She was wrong. There was much to fear. After encountering Torino's ruthless General Crissela back in Catallia City, he had to rethink who he was up against. Yes, Giovanni would belong to Torino eventually . . . but the goal was to get to him first. After all, the boy was the key to the assassination of the Torino Leader. "My client is growing impatient." His words were softening.

She beamed into his hood. "Oh? The one who wants the Torino leader dead? The one who you still refuse to tell me about?"

"J.", He whispered. "Don't get on my bad side or-" The Alarms were now sirening, forcing his sentence to subside.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

Memphis raced to his feet with J close behind. "Come along! It could be Giovanni! Scatter the forces to cut him off from all of the Airship's exits!"

…...

For Delia, the good news was that she had found her way to the higher levels of the Airship. The bad news was that the security alarm was distressing. "Faith, we need to hide before someone finds us!" Having to choose among all of the surrounding doors, Delia randomly scurried into the one beside her with Faith toddling at her feet. She activated the lock, and the door slid shut behind her. "Phew.", She sighed in relief. "That was a close one."

"Pi! Pichu!"

Delia swerved around to find that again, they had reached their destination completely by chance. They were in a cargo hold filled with shelves of embezzled Pokemon, all of which were stone trophies. She gasped at the horrifying sight. "How could anyone live with themselves for doing this . . ."

But Faith's attention was gathered in the corner of the room. "Pichu! Pi!"

Delia looked over to see what the commotion was about. It was the netted Mareep and Faith had found them. "Good job, honey!" She hasted to Faith and the Mareep. She attempted to tear the net open, but her hands instantly felt a painful electric shock billow at her veins. "Ouch!" It was minor but hurt, nonetheless. The net was pure electric wire. It could not be budged by human hands. That's where an idea arose to her preference. "Faith, you're an electric Pokemon so the shock shouldn't bother you. Can you try to tear the net apart with your teeth?"

"Chu!" Faith obliged but unfortunately the attempt was futile. Her tiny little teeth were not potent enough to rift the wire.

Feeling hopeless was now a primary urge of Delia's. Unless they could find a strong-toothed Electric Pokemon to break the wires jailing the whiny Mareep, then nothing could be done. "If Gio and Meowth were in our position, they'd have thought of something by now."

Faith hadn't given up yet though. She was now extending her arms out to the shelf above her mother's head. "Chu! Pichu!"

"Huh?" Delia tilted her head up to find a Stone Trophy Pikachu, encased in glass. That was just the type of Pokemon they required. "Faith, you've done it again my darling!" She reached for the Pikachu's glass case and placed it on the violet-marbled floor. Now the objective was to free the poor thing from it's confinement. "Err . . . lets see now." She lightly began to push down on a strange looking lever that resided on the trophy's platform. Once her finger could descend no lower, the Pikachu was no longer frozen. "Oh!"

"Pika!" The evolved Pichu was so pleased that it had been saved. It attached itself to Delia with a heartwarming hug. "Pika! Chu! Pika!"

She blushed and giggled. "Oh, it was no trouble." But the moment she had feared was now at hand. The Airship's security force was now banging on the outside of the entwined entrance, demanding and shouting all sorts of curses. She remembered what needed to be done once the Mareep began to panic again. Pikachu, I need a favor please!"

"Pika!" The Rodent Pokemon was more than willing to lend a hand as a token of gratitude for the rescue.

She began instruction. "I need you to tear open this wire net!"

"Pika! Pika!" Pikachu piled onto the Mareep and began to viciously impair the bindings with it's sharp teeth. In no time at all, the Mareep were successfully emancipated.

"Baaaaa!", The flock cried with joy. But this was chaotic joy of course. As they had in the usual manner, the Mareep were scattering all over the room and refusing to listen to instructions.

"Stick together or we'll never get out of here!", Delia yelled. It was useless. Her voice was both ignored and neglected. "Oh please listen!"

Pikachu was now recognizing her worry and decided to act. After a moment of pervading it's might, the Electric Mouse emitted an array of furious Thunder Shock, followed by a penuriously frightening cry. "PIKAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Mareep were so shaken up and terrified by the outburst, that they compliantly silenced themselves and hastily submitted into an orderly line.

"Pichu!", Faith applauded her older form. "Pi!"

Delia was tingling beyond disbelief. Everything was working out so smoothly. No wonder Gio liked the thrill of adventure. "Pikachu, that was electrifying . . . literally!"

At last, the Airship's security had breached the cargo hold's entrance. "Hold it right there! Don't move!"

Minds thinking alike, both Faith and Pikachu combined their electrical talents and cleared a passage through the entrance using a double-teamed Thunderbolt. It was time for a getaway.

Delia had one last request though. "Pikachu, do you think you could help me lead these Mareep to the hangar bay on the bottom level?"

"Pika!", It saluted back.

Delia smiled and readied to fight her way through the corridors. "Then lets go!" The trio and herd bolted out of the door, practically wiping out every approaching henchman. With Pikachu leading the flock and Faith keeping the Henchman at bay with some exalting long-ranged attacks, the three seemed unbeatable! She had to give Faith most of the credit though. Without her Pichu's aid, Delia wouldn't even have made it as far as finding the Airship. Gio was right all along. Applying Faith's skills turned out to be a exhilarating experience for the both of them. And after another good 20 minutes of mentally honoring her former infant, the team had successfully reached the Hangar Bay. "We did it!", Delia cheered as they sprinted their way to the broad opening in which they entered. "We're almost-"

"Not there!" In the blink of an eye, J dropped from the ceiling and onto the course set before them, landing on both feet. While blocking their path, she looked up. "No one's going anywhere, I'm afraid!"

Sparks began to erupt from Pikachu's cheeks but Delia signaled her finger otherwise once dozens of Henchman filled the perimeter from behind. There were too many of them to handle at once.

J shook her head judgmentally. "I never expected this from you."

The moment only worsened. Memphis was now cleansing his way through the mob of henchman so that he could meet the intruder face to face. "Who is it?", He exclaimed restlessly. "Is it Giovan-" But when she turned around to face him . . . his breath fell short. He was . . . speechless.

Delia glared spitefully. She had never come across someone . . . or something like this. A hooded face, cloaked body, and an unstable presence. "So you're Hunter Memphis.", She choked on her words.

J wasn't too forgetful. It just had never occurred to her that the two acquainting would be of any importance. "Ahh Memphis. You haven't met Giovanni's girlfriend yet, have you?"

But the Master Hunter was unresponsive to anything J was saying. His hidden eyes were only staring at Delia blankly, as if he had just witnessed a gruesome murder.

J grew weary of his quietness. "Memphis?"

Again, he said nothing. The 'man' was traumatized for some odd reason.

J scorned his wimpy drama and set her wrist cannon to disintegration mode. She then aimed it at Delia. "Well anyway, good knowing you-"

"Don't fire!", Memphis howled at his student, stomping forward.

J raised up her goggles to reveal a deranged gaze. What was going through his mind? "Don't fire? And why would I do that Memphis?"

Even Delia whom was panting with fear at that moment found herself suddenly flattered by someone she assumed was her enemy.

"Because those were my orders!" The Bounty Hunter was not giving away anything but a harsh attitude and unknown intents.

But J was not about to be made the 'bad guy'. "No!", She rebelled against him, hoisting her weapon without second thoughts. "You want to see me accomplish something for once? Well you're about to get your wish!"

"No!" Memphis clutched Delia shoulders violently, speedily switched positions, and hauled his body over hers like a shield . . . but halfway through, the shot had already been fired!

After a long moment, Delia reopened her eyes to find a stream of flesh pouring down on her from part of Memphis' shoulder, which had been completely annihilated of both clothing and skin. She screamed in horror and pushed Memphis away.

J's attention dropped from Delia to Memphis. The hooded man was now on the floor, screaming in agony at the severed clavicle of his shoulder. "What . . . have I done?", J said to herself.

The ship's henchman were now all gathering around their superior with affliction. Even after the way Memphis treated them, they remained loyal and were no longer paying of any attention to Delia. "Sir, please stay awake! Don't loose consciousness!"

"Someone summon the medics immediately!", J ordered as she kneeled down beside her master. "What were you thinking?", She grumbled. "And you call me the stupid one?"

Memphis' screaming only drowned out J's insults. The severe discomfort was too much to handle . . . and he was blanking out. But he needed to be sure of one thing before he drifted into unconsciousness. He peeked over behind J to find that Delia and the Mareep were no longer there. They had escaped. Content with the result, the narcotic serum being injected into his body soothed the pain and submerged his wake mind into a haven of sleep.

…...

Morning came like it had every other day. Outside the transport, Kyden was fueling the storage hatch with supplies that Crissela had intercepted. They were about to embark on some other heedless mission . . . and he would be left to mope out because of his emotional twinge: Eevee's empty place in his life.

Crissela greeted him from behind. "Loading some cargo?"

He nodded with a noticeable frown.

She didn't want to repeat the same conversation again. He was better off left with some snappy advice. "Kyden, Eevee's not coming back so you just need to get over it."

"I know.", He completely agreed with her. "It was my decision to let him go. And I know that as long as he's happy, I'll have no place in his life anymore. Like I said, it's for the best."

She shrugged at his anecdote. "But it's still bothering you. I can see it clearly." When he said nothing more, she began to climb the steel latter. "The troops are boarded. So lets get a move on."

He nodded and followed after her. But as he started up the latter, he began to here a frantic but excited cry from behind . . . A Pokemon's call. _"No.", _He thought. _"It couldn't be, could it?" _He refused to turn around, afraid that the distress may have gotten to his brain.

"What's wrong now, Kyden?", Crissela asked from above.

He motioned his head in angles. "Nothing . . . I just thought I heard something."

Crissela was now sitting atop of the drill but could see a clear view as to what Kyden was referring to. She smirked maliciously with her eyebrows twinging. "Oh, I think you did hear something."

His eyes widened, his heart was throbbing, and his skin was plundered with goosebumps. He slowly rotated his head around and was playfully attacked by two very familiar faces. He fell from the latter and onto the grassy ground as his face became harassed with licking and nudging. "Eevee!", He skeptically gasped. "How did you-"

"Vee!" His old friend was embracing him to the fullest, refusing to detach. "Vee!"

Kyden wiped away a tear that had managed to drip from his eye. What was happening was like a child's dream come true. "You came . . . all this way to be with me again?" So it was true. Eevee was happy with him. And to his right, the other Eevee joyously rubbing her head against his scalp. "And Marlee? You came to?"

"Vwee! Vwee!"

"Apparently the two have found a common interest.", Crissela cackled from her seated position on the drill. But truth be told, the two Eevee's had found a common happiness. Marlee and Eevee shared a romance that completed the other half of each other. The relationship with a devoted Pokemon trainer, however, was the original half. When the halves blend together . . . you have a whole.

"Welcome to my team, Marlee.", Kyden ratified the decision. He turned back to Eevee next. "And Eevee . . . I think it's time I name you."

Crissela grunted at this. "Now you're naming it . . . err . . . I mean him?"

"Dexter.", Kyden spoke in a serious mannered tone. "Don't ask why . . . but it seems to fit."

"Vee!" Eevee . . . or rather Dexter, was more than enthusiastic about the identity change. It signified that the bond the two shared was now basing at a mutual level. And with two Eevee at his side, the possibilities of his future Pokemon training was endless.

Crissela remained frigid to Eevee's unexpected return. But she was finally coming to terms with the fact that Eevee was a major influence in his life as not only his first Pokemon but his best friend. "Oh Kyden!", Crissela suddenly remembered. She opened up the museum case and tossed him the Sun and Moon Shards. "It seems we have a match.", She teased.

Kyden held the shards tightly in his hands. He knew what would happen if he presented those sacred items to his Pokemon. "Dexter. Marlee." He grinned at them. "I think it's time we 'evolve' our team's potential." He held out the shards and the two Eevee eagerly began to sniff it . . . and then abruptly, a ray of light smothered the clone's eyes. There was no turning back.

…...

That same early morning, Gio darted out of the cabin to see the unbelievable. Delia was approaching the cabin along with Faith and a Pikachu. Behind her, the Mareep flock were following. "Delia!" Once he reached her, he pulled her into his arms and drove his mouth into hers.

The moment lasted briefly once she parted. "Calm down, lover boy."

He was affronted, angry, and startled but all in which pertained to blissful passion. "Where the hell were you?" He noticed a blood stain across her blouse. "Did . . . did you kill someone?"

She laughed uncontrollably as the Mareep returned to the ranch. "No, dummy! I simply went out and took the Mareep back from J and Memphis."

His hands morphed into shaming fists. "You did what?"

She then held up Faith. "Well Faith did most of the work!"

Ellen was now on the scene. A humongous smile was tract on her face. "Delia and Faith? You both did this?"

Delia shook her head. "As far as herding the Mareep away from danger goes, i'd like to introduce someone to you." She stepped aside to reveal Pikachu.

"Pika! Pikachu!"

Ellen kneeled beside the Electric Mouse and scratched it's pointy ears with much sincerity. "Pikachu, I am indebted to you! Not joking!"

"Well here's some more good news for you Ellen." Delia was just full of surprises. "On the way back to the ranch, Pikachu agreed to helping you herd your Mareep flock across Johto."

Ellen was appalled that Delia was suddenly treating her with such kindness. "Rea . . . Really? Gosh Delia. I don't know what to say!"

"Just say you'll stop hitting on my boyfriend." Of course that was the catch.

"You got yourself a deal!", Ellen granted her terms. Her mind was far from Gio . . . and back to thinking about her dreams of becoming a Pokemon Trainer. Not only would her new Pikachu help her direct her flock but would also make a worthy companion once she began to compete in the Johto League. "Sorry Gio. Looks like we'll have to start a relationship as rivals instead!"

Gio was glad to hear this. A rival would only arouse his determination even more. "How about we have our first rival battle then?"

"That's going to have to wait.", Ellen explained as she watched her new Pikachu bustle away to gather the Mareep. "Pikachu and I have yet to train yet so . . . I think you're better off battling me when I'm a bit more prepared."

"Besides, you'll already have your hands tied what with herding the Mareep and all.", Delia pointed, suspending the idea of staying any longer.

"You know me so well already!", Ellen called to them a final time as she ran to join her Pokemon.

Delia looked down to see that Faith had fallen asleep in her arms. "Aww, Faith must be exhausted."

Gio began his bragging. "Which also means that I was right about her!"

"I already said you were right.", She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her again. "I conquered my phobia of Faith being in battles. I think she's ready."

"So . . . are we not going to talk about what happened last night at all?"

This was the last thing she wanted. Her tormenting encounter with Memphis was a nightmare. "I'd rather just move on with our journey as soon as possible."

"Good." He removed his hold on her and began walking to the cabin. "I'm going to wake up Spencer and Meowth so we can get the hell outta here."

She forced a smile . . . but once he vanished into the cabin, she gradually turned her body so that she was facing the faraway mountain woodlands where her life had almost been taken if it weren't for . . . him. With a perplexed grin, she compulsed a whisper. "Thank you."

…...

'The Bounty Plague' had already taken to the skies again. Giovanni and his friends were no longer local . . . so the desperate hunters left to recoil to their formalities. The Airship was on autopilot, and while the crew scattered about the ship, Memphis affixed himself within the control room's command seat upon the bridge. Despite being hostile . . . and after hours of medical treatment, J was re-bandaging her master's pierced shoulder-blade wound.

He flinched at the pain and shrilled. "Agghhh!"

"If you'd sit still, this wouldn't hurt.", She sighed. His childish reactions were very annoying.

But he had his own smarty counterstrike. "This wouldn't hurt if I hadn't been fired upon in the first place!"

She was one step ahead of him. "You wouldn't have been fired upon in the first place if you hadn't gotten in the way!"

He proceeded the endless loop. "I wouldn't have gotten in the way if you had just listened to my orders when I said 'don't fire!'"

"And now I'm left to wonder why those were your orders in the first place!" She was wailing at him now. No longer would she be a pawn in his charades of mystery.

Memphis said nothing in exactly the same fashion he had the night before.

"I didn't think so.", J laughed rudely to his face.

After considering his list of options to settle J down, he muttered the first excuse that popped into his head. "I . . . wanted to keep her alive so we could use her as bait for Giovanni."

J's facial expression was impassive. Deep down though, she was amused. "Why don't I buy that?" It was a rhetorical question which only furthered his reticence. She shrugged off any hopes of him replying to her insinuations. "Forget it. With you, everything is a mystery."

"That's not true!"

She chortled. "But it is, Memphis. You're practically the lord of secrecy. Your identity is a secret, your past is a secret, your latest client is a secret . . . and after the stunt you pulled last night, it became clear to me that you are just a walking riddle that can't be solved." She continued to bandage as she spoke. "Nevertheless, I manage to respect your privacy."

"Nonsense!", He bawled. "You constantly question me! You have no respect at all!"

"Oh don't I?", She whispered into his darkness. "Well maybe you'd like to know that while you were unconscious last night, I had the perfect opportunity to lift up that hood of yours and see that face that's been shaded from me all these years! But you know what? I didn't."

This little insight sprung up a single question in his mind. After an awkward silence, he let out with it. "Well why didn't you?"

She shook her head composedly. "Because it makes no difference to me. Yes, i'd like to know what you're hiding . . . but manage to stay away just for your comfort. I move on with my life as best I can . . . but still have suspicions."

He approved of her generous notion. "You're best keeping those suspicions to yourself, J." And that was the end of that interesting chat.

She went along with it. Once she finished covering the last of his wounds, she faced him candidly. "It's going to be some time before you fully recover."

"If I can live with eternal remorse, I can live with pain.", He maundered.

"That's one way to go.", She consented with much sarcasm. " But . . . with you out of commission, I suppose I'll be taking over the Giovanni hunt."

"Over my dead body!" , Memphis chuckled like he had on other rare occasions. At least he was making omens with her.

She folded her hands shrewdly and leaned back in her own seat. "It wont be long before I finally have Giovanni and his Pokemon powerless . . . and then you'll be promoting me."

"J, the day you meet the rank of Pokemon Hunter is the day I loose command of this ship." It was only partially a joke. Once her plans would actually start to thrive, he may consider her for elevation from her classification.

Above the bridge, the control room's communications screen began to blink rapidly. J identified the signal from the control pad she was leaning on. "Unknown caller from Sinnoh wishes to establish contact."

"Please leave the room.", Memphis calmly apprised his subordinate.

Casually though truthfully bothered by his caprice, J stood up and exited the room, sealing the doors behind her.

Once she had left, Memphis activated visual contact.

An unknown figure appeared on the screen. But Memphis knew this person perfectly well: The 'client' he had been suppressing from J. He was guised in a black cloak just like himself and hailing from his subterranean hideout. He spoke in whisper only. "Say nothing, brother Memphis. Just answer me this. Are you close to completing your assignment? The coalition grows worried."

Following instructions, Memphis addressed his fellow ally crisp and clear. "I was close to abandoning the assignment until I encountered someone special last night. Now, I have a new inspiration to double my efforts. The Torino Crime Lord will soon be disposed of as we had planned. I guarantee it."

The respectful client nodded his head and then closed the communications.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .


	15. Chapter 15: Droughtfull Doubt

(**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. As the chapters grow bigger, I grow more careful. This chapter will introduce a more comical villain. He will appear on occasions rather than regularly. He made a brief appearance in the chapter 'A Positive State of Mind.')

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 15: Droughtfull Doubt

Azalea Town at last. So abominable, the air that surrounded them. Deterioration was ripping away the essence of nature from the once respected Azalea Town. While Violet City prospered from the fresh climate, the community that Gio and his comrades were currently stationed was suffering from the foul complexion of contamination. What could have caused this?

Delia was coughing like crazy. Her hands were desperately covering her nose while she struggled to keep from breathing in the air. "What's in this air? It's so disgusting!"

Spencer observed the environment. The town seemed to be infected with green misty gas that practically blinded the town's features from human and Pokemon sight. "I can't say for sure whats causing this. But I can suggest that we leave here immediately."

'We cant do that!", Gio hacked on the smog. "My Gym Battle, remember?" He had to admit that his views towards that goal had become misfocused. They had just entered a town that was impairing their lungs.

"Meow! Meow!"

Spencer nodded. "You see? Even Meowth can't take this environment any longer! Seriously, we should leave."

Gio turned to Delia. He hated seeing her so violated by the desecration. Perhaps it was best to leave after all. It seemed to be the only answer. "Alright fine but-"

"Psttt.", A voice whispered from within the tainted fog up ahead. "You three. Follow the sound of my voice if you want safety."

The non too reassuring words only sparked suspicion in Gio's thoughts. "Who are you?"

"A friend.", The voice said. "Now hurry up! Just walk straight ahead!"

Delia was the first to approach the voice that seemed so eager to help. "We should hold hands. I can barely see a thing." She gently reached for Gio's hand and began to guide him forward while her other hand remained cupped over her mouth.

As Meowth leaped upon Gio's shoulder, Gio used his free hand to drag Spencer by the collar. "Come on, Spence. I haven't got all day."

"Cut it out!", The other boy protested. "That hurts!"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Yeah well welcome to my world." He continued onward with his friends intact until he felt himself enter a less clouted area and could hear a door slam behind him. He opened his eyes and found himself inside a cozy household living room . . . but surrounded by dozens of Slowpoke. "Wha?" He was familiar with the species but quickly withdrew his Pokedex out of caution.

"**SLOWPOKE, THE DOPEY POKEMON. SLOWPOKE TEND TO HAVE A PASSIVE NATURE BUT ARE CONSTANTLY LOST IN THOUGHT." **

Gio put away the device and rotated around to meet the face of yet another newcomer. The man was roughly in his mid to late 20's with long brown hair similar to Spencer's, black bushy eyebrows, and a very stern face. He was dressed in a blue ninja outfit and black sandals.

Delia politely introduced herself. "Hello sir. My name is Delia. Were you the one who let us in?"

The man nodded. "Yes I was, young lady. My name is Kurt."

Gio motioned his head up. "I'm Giovanni."

"And I'm Spencer."

"Pleased to meet you all.", Kurt greeted kindly. But next he began with a single question. "So may I ask why you three are walking around town without oxygen masks?"

"Oxygen masks?", Spencer questioned. The whole situation really had gotten out of hand. It was a shame they had arrived in the first place considering that their involvement would only further.

Delia apologized nonetheless. "Sorry. We're not exactly from around here."

"Ahhh.", Kurt sighed, understanding their background already. "Travelers."

On the other hand, Gio was perplexed by the house full of Slowpoke. "Maybe you'd like to explain all of this before we tell you anything more about us?"

Kurt lowered his head as if he were depressed. This was most likely because he truly was. "These Slowpoke used to inhabit the town freely. Everyone loved and cherished the slowpoke like gods."

Delia wanted to get the facts straight. "Why?"

"Long ago-", Kurt began the classic town tale that he never got tired of sharing. "There was a terrible drought in Azalea, possibly the worst in history. The citizens were dying of heat, thirst and exhaustion. You can probably imagine how unbearable it would have been."

Gio felt more concerned on the other issue. "What does this old myth have to do with the contaminated air that the town-"

"I was just getting to that.", Kurt interrupted. "Ehem . . . as I was saying, the drought was unbearable. But one day, a Slowpoke appeared before the town . . . and exhaled a single yawn. And immediately after that, it began to rain tremendously! And the town was saved! All worked out fine! And from that point on, the town worshiped the Slowpoke because of it's heroic actions along with the rest of it's species that inhabited the town!" He was almost cheering this as he spoke. But the next explanation from his mouth contained much more depth. "However, a couple years ago, the Briskomy Corporation constructed a Briskoball Factory in Azalea."

That was all Gio needed to hear to know that there was definitely a problem. Just hearing the word 'Briskomy' made him despise his mother even more. These sorts of occurrences would always lead to him having to mend her dirty work. "That explains the pollution."

"Exactly.", Kurt continued on. "Factories, in general, are associated with manufacturing products, and many times that requires using many different materials in the process. As chemicals, heat and waste from the new products go through assembly, they all need to be removed from the factory. Open air vents, smokestacks and chimneys release the pollution from the factory into the air."

"Then that Briskomy Factory must be producing a lot of Briskoballs for the town to succumb to this much impurity.", Spencer noted. The more he thought about how vile the ordeal was, the more he was aching to take action.

Kurt was now aiming to answer Gio's earlier question. "At first, it wasn't as bad as we thought. But after a few more years had passed, the air had been completely sullied. We didn't want any of this harm to come to the Slowpoke so each of the town's residents are sheltering a handful of Slowpoke in their household. That includes me."

Delia was deeply disturbed by this. For the past months, she had been forced to put up with Torino's violent ways. But now, she was finally being reminded of the menacing Briskomy, the corporation who appeared to be 'publicly innocent' while in reality, they were just as destructive as their alter-ego. "Kurt, why hasn't anyone done anything to stop this?"

The older man shook his head. "The police hold no power over a business organization as powerful as Briskomy. Unfortunately, it seems like Gildas Alvar and the other association's directors can do whatever they please."

Gio glared at Kurt. "Gildas Alvar?"

The repetition of the name sent angry chills down the older man's spine. "He's in charge of the factory that's destroying Azalea's climate . . . and civilization for that matter." He gazed over at his empty smithery forge. "Not to mention ruining my business."

Delia peaked over at the barren room he seemed fascinated with. "Ruining your business? What do you mean?"

"I'm a Pokeball craftsman.", Kurt introduced his profession. "Unlike Briskomy, Silph Co, or the Devon Corporation who construct their Pokeballs from the use of machinery and mass-production, I create Pokeballs from Apricorns . . . but unfortunately, the pollution is infecting the trees and no longer will they bear any Apricorns for me to collect."

Gio grinned deviously. If there was one thing he didn't fear, it was confrontation. The villain behind this madness would have to meet his terms or engage in a fight. Either way would satisfy him. "Well it looks like I'll have to go have a little chat with this Alvar guy."

Meowth concurred with his partner in crime. "Meowy! Meow!"

"I'm coming to.", Delia volunteered as she pulled Faith from her bag so that she could inhale the fresh air. "The last thing we need on our hands is another Gringey City."

Spencer was also welcoming to the idea. "Count me in as well. It's time I see one of these Briskomy freaks with my own eyes."

"Well don't expect a warm welcome.", Kurt cautioned as the teenagers and Meowth headed for the door. "Be careful but at the same time . . . good luck."

"I can handle it.", Gio assured with his hand seizing the doorknob. "In the meantime, if you could make yourself useful and keep an eye on our Pichu, that would be great." And with that, he slammed the door behind them.

Kurt could only hear Delia scold Gio for his behavior outside of the house before eventually the noise faded away. "What a rude kid.", He grumbled before tending to Delia's Pichu.

…...

Rita was perched delicately within the cushioned levitating chair within Metsuma's private corridors: The same place he had sent off Kyden almost two months back. Rita's head arched backwards as the Crime Lord's scrupulous hands massaged her 'tense' shoulders from behind. "Mmmmm, Metsuma. That feels wonderful."

Metsuma leaned forward to kiss the back of her neck. "Anything for the woman that completed my life-"

"No talking please.", She blurted out, reaching behind and flicking his forehead. "Nothing personal . . . but conversation just ruins my relaxation moments."

"_I can't speak yet she can't shut up.", _He thought to himself, a little annoyed. _"I suppose that's how it works for celebrity marriages." _From behind, the room communication's screen began to blink rapidly. Metsuma ceased working on his wife's shoulders and turned to activate the accept the incoming call with a single snap of the fingers.

Kade Sorhagen's image appeared. "Greetings commodores."

"How did you get this number?", Metsuma barked at the commissioner.

From behind, Rita stood up and stretched her arms. "I gave it to him.", She yawned as if it were no big deal.

The Crime Lord conserved a shallow stare at his lover. Had she completely lost her mind to give out a private number of his secret base? It was bad enough that Sorhagen had gained the location's coordinates. "Rita? You do realize that was an unnecessary . . . no, a dangerous move. "

"Oh . . ." She shrugged. "Ah well. It wont happen again."

"_That's just one more pair of eyes for me to worry over.", _Metsuma fretted mentally. Rita's stupidity and Sorhagen's meddling would only complicate his plans. But he couldn't panic over that. What he needed now was an explanation. "What is it you want, Commissioner?"

Kade finally took the offense. "If you don't mind, Metsuma, i'd like to speak to Rita alone."

"This is my private sanctuary.", Reminded Metsuma. His temper was being dissected from his accustomed impartial nature. "Besides, I don't take orders from you."

Kade applied a simple smile to his ire while pointing to Rita. "But you do take orders from the President of Briskomy."

Metsuma gestured a glance to his wife, awaiting for some sort of reply.

"Well you heard him, honey.", Was all she could say. "Run along now. I have business to take care of."

Unbelievable was the only word Metsuma could ponder that correctly described what was going on. Nevertheless, he would give her the control in which she thought belonged to her. Without a fuss, he casually grinned at his lover. "As you wish, love."

After he had left the perimeter, Kade cut to the chase. "The public is becoming suspicious, my dear."

This wasn't what she wanted to hear right now. In fact, what she wanted was the public to completely respect her without questions coming into play. "What do the people want from me now?"

"They find this month long honeymoon that you and Metsuma have engaged in to be . . . a tad bit peculiar.", He explained. "Mainly because you eloped and remained in undisclosed whereabouts."

She pounded her fist against her seat's armrest. "Didn't you tell the public at the press conference that we wanted to wed secretly for security reasons?"

"Yes but that's not the point, my dear." He didn't mind her apathy. In fact, it even proved him more intelligent. But it was crucial that she listen to what he was saying. "The point is you've been away from Headquarters for too long now. Perhaps it's time you return for just a little while and settle down the tension."

"But I'm so comfy here!", She moaned like a bratty child. "Is this really what you needed to tell me that Metsuma couldn't hear about?"

"Well removing him from our conversation was just for pleasure of course.", He admitted. "Personally my dear, I don't like him nor trust him. He's almost as agitating as . . . well . . . Pokemon!"

Rita giggled at his assessment of her husband. "Oh stop being a baby, Kade. He's done no harm to you."

"It's you I'm worried about, my dear.", He sympathized. He had known Rita for years. Nothing in his right mind would consider disloyalty. "I cant help but feel like you're falling victim to a greater threat."

"You sound just like Miyamoto.", She sighed. "It's like I said: You don't need to concern. Metsuma is protecting me, not exploiting me. If there's anyone I should be uneasy of, it's the government that's only months away from inspecting Briskomy. But anyway, back to business."

The conversation's basis had slipped from his grasp. Kade forced a deliberate smile. "Yes. Have you decided then?"

"I suppose I have.", She satisfied in words. "But if it's all the same to you, i'd like to confer with Miyamoto before my departure."

…...

A middle aged man with a masculine but chubby figure, blond hair, and indigo eyes dressed in a white velour uniform was pacing back and forth inside his luxurious throne room while his Briskomy bodyguards warded the room's entrance. "Emmmmm . . . ehhh . . . is it . . . is it a sunset sky looming over a radiant meadow?"

Agadore, the man's talking Slowking, shook his head. "No, sir.", He replied in a depressed tone as he rolled his eyes. He flipped over the picture that revealed a drawn sketch of Gildas Alvar.

The man, who just happened to be Gildas himself, stomped his foot against the ground in a tantrum. "Damn it, Agadore. Why do you always give me the hard ones!"

Agadore sighed. "Sir, you drew this one and handed it to me before we started the-"

"No need to explain, old boy.", Gildas comforted despite grazing through his Pokemon's sentence. "The first step to admitting you're a cheater usually takes some time to accept."

Again, Agadore rolled his eyes. All the poor thing wanted was some freedom from the one he was obligated to serve. "Sir, I understand you're quite defensive over your fun and games but isn't it time you meet with your agents about the machinery slow-down on the bottom floor?"

Gildas showed no interest. "It can wait, Agadore. Today I woke up with an anticipation to just repose." He leaned over and whispered into his servant's crown that covered his pink furry ears. "I even got up the courage to ask out that dame who works at the receptionist counter."

Agadore slapped himself in the face, suffering his own master's humiliation. "Sir, you do realize that Rory is a man right?"

"Oh . . .", Gildas muttered with a blank face. "Well . . . it's a good thing she rejected me then!", The Briskomy executive laughed proudly. "Or should I say he."

The ashamed and disgusted Slowking shook his head before facing the opposite direction. "If you'll excuse me sir, I think I'm going to go throw up." But before he could part away, the entrance doors swung open to reveal two more of Gildas' Bodyguards escorting a group of teenagers inside: Gio, Delia, and Spencer along with Meowth.

"Sir.", The guard saluted. "These travelers wish to speak with you. Apparently it's urgent."

Gildas was abounding with excitement. Visitors weren't very common. "Permission granted! Now go back to the bottom floor and guard the perimeter . . . or . . . whatever it is you do down there." Once his minions dispersed, Alvar seated himself upon his throne. "Welcome to my factory and home, young friends. I am Gildas Alvar, respected royalty in Briskomy industries."

Gio chuckled at the imposter. Why would his mother employ such a clown? "Really? Royalty? I didn't know we lived in Great Britain."

Agadore appeared on cue. "In correction, his majesty is actually the Regional Administrator of the Briskomy Corporation."

The talking Pokemon startled Gio. "Wow! You can talk?"

"Yes, yes, please suspend from screaming your heads off.", Agadore sighed. Oh how he currently disgraced his life.

While Gio continued to compel over the well spoken Slowking, Delia observed the awkwardly dressed man that sat behind. "Mr. Alvar? I thought Commissioner Sorhagen was the Regional Administrator of Briskomy."

But the question would not go unanswered. "Sorhagen operates in Kanto. I fulfill Briskomy's corporate ideals out here in Johto. Yet everyone finds Sorhagen more interesting just because he has more political involvement." He stood up enraged. "I can be a politician to if I wanted! I mean what does it take aside from bitching about the economy?"

"Shoot me now.", Agadore grumbled.

Eventually Gildas calmed himself and returned to his seat. "But enough about me. Would you young ones care for something to eat? Maybe a dish of fried Magikarp with a side of Oddish Leaf salad? Fresh Seaking sushi? Miltank Burger sliders?"

Delia grimaced at the offer. The thought of gormandizing Pokemon sickened her senseless. The only time such acts were necessary would be for travelers such as themselves to call upon desperate measures in order to survive. But commonly, she would sustain from this. What was really bugging her was how courteous the man before them was being.

Spencer was the one to declined. "No thanks, sir. We're not hungry."

"Well perhaps you'd like a beverage?", Gildas continued to propose his services. "I make a mean coconut spice latte!"

Agadore leaned over and whispered to Spencer. "I should warn you that the coconuts may have originated from a live Exeggutor."

"We're not interested in eating!", Gio finally broke the friendly gestures. "We're here to talk about a serious problem that you're responsible for!"

"If it's about that time share scheme a few years back, I'm telling you now that I had nothing to do with it!" The Briskomy executive than darted his eyes at his Slowking adviser. "And if you dont buy that excuse, it was all Agadore's idea. Between you and me, he has an embezzling problem."

Agadore hid a snarl at his master's lies before facing Spencer again. "Seriously, if you have a loaded gun, I'm prepared."

But Gio would not let Gildas neglect the vital topic. "Listen, Alvar. I'm done listening to your stupid rantings." The impertinent adolescent was now raising his voice as his finger pointed at Alvar intimidatingly. This was the kind of attitude that empowered himself. And on another upside, he was impressing Delia. "Now here's what's going to happen. You're going to shut down your operations and move your factory elsewhere because Azalea isn't going to sit around any longer and deal with your havoc anymore!"

The opposition only chuckled to himself. The teenager was purely entertaining him. "Sorry my young chums but that is definitely an offer I wont be taking. But thanks for stopping by anyway. So . . . about those lattes-"

Delia's lagged conniption finally settled in. "Don't you realize the factory you people are running here has completely polluted the town?"

"Well, frankly the thing about that is . . . I couldn't care less." His account was not one that the group standing before him could easily legitimize. Yet like he said, he honestly couldn't care less. "And besides, this isn't jut a factory . . . it's my castle!"

"Sir, you're over-exaggerating again.", Agadore sighed like an unemployed degenerate. Unfortunately for the enervated Slowking, he was employed . . . to a man who thought Seviper was the evolved form of Arbok.

"Oh, be quiet you.", He scowled at his Pokemon attendant. "Now go an fetch me a cappuccino on the double."

Slowking sighed yet again before exiting the room. "Yes sir."

Alvar covered his ears. "And stop sighing so much. It's haunting the sound barrier."

"You'd better cooperate, Alvar.", Gio threatened with Meowth hissing beside him. No more would he allow the subject to be changed.

"Oh?" Alvar folded his arms with a grin that showed his sparkling teeth. He was having trouble interpreting the young Pokemon trainer as a danger to his business. "And if I choose not to cooperate?"

Spencer then conducted the conditions in ways that would surely set Alvar off guard. "You do realize he is Giovanni Ketchum. Son of Rita Ketchum! The Woman in charge of Briskomy! In other words . . . your boss."

Gildas' mouth dropped wide open. "Oh . . . this is awkward."

"So we have an understanding then?", Gio catechized his mother's subordinate. He didn't know why he hadn't thought of Spencer's logic earlier. It worked like a charm!

But the Briskomy administrator could not find himself to be so easygoing towards Gio's terms. If he declined, there was a big chance that he would have to face the music from Rita. But if he agreed, his business within Briskomy would collapse. There was only one option left for the taking. "Giovanni Ketchum . . . I've decided to deeply consider your offer. In the meantime, you and your friends are more than welcome to spend the night here. I'll provide you with the most extravagant sleeping chamber. You'll feel like you're at a hotel . . . except for the loud factory machines on the bottom floor. What do you say?"

While Gildas Alvar sat patiently, Gio and his friends huddled together. "What do you guys think?"

"He's stalling.", Spencer whispered. "He cant give into either choice so he's going to stay neutral as long as he can. He's not really going to consider anything at all!"

Delia blushed at her boyfriend. "Well it's a good thing he doesn't know that your mom hates you otherwise we wouldn't have even gotten this far."

"Even this far . . . isn't far enough.", Gio confessed. He couldn't afford to underestimate Briskomy as complete idiots again. "What we need to do is take action ourselves. We need to destroy the factory machines and put an end to this insanity!"

Spencer nodded with enthusiasm. "That's perfect! Since we've already infiltrated the building, we can stay over night and make plans!"

Even the jolly feline was full of excitement. "Meow! Meowthy!"

With their discussion finished, Gio reverted his attention back to Alvar. "We accept your offer."

"Excellent!" The middle aged man waved his hands to his guards positioned at the door. "Please escort Mr. Ketchum and his friends to their suite. A slumber party is at hand!"

…...

Later from their room, Gio was speaking to Kurt through the videophone. Delia, Spencer, and Meowth crowded around while they spoke to one and other.

"So you're going to destroy the factory machinery?", Kurt asked Gio in astonishment. "That's quite a risky plan. But it seems to be the only way."

"We now understand why you found the guy in charge to be so irritating.", Spencer laughed to himself. "He doesn't even seem to care about how much the pollution is affecting the town."

Kurt grunted at this comment. While he was in total agreement, the rage he was holding over Alvar seemed far more irascible. "I'd prefer another drought over this profanation any day. Anyhow, I wish you all the best of luck."

"Alright.", Gio began to farewell. "Hopefully once we've pulled this off, we'll return to your place."

Delia's face then hovered over the screen. "Take good care of Faith until we get back."

"Of course I will.", Ensured their most recent friend. "But aside from babysitting, I wish there was some other way I could help."

Gio declined the advocacy. "We've got it covered. We'll try to keep in touch though."

Kurt nodded. "Very good then. See you all soon."

Gio switched off the screen and pressed his hand against the wall. He had his head lowered which only meant he was brainstorming the possibilities of their task. "I just realized something."

Delia leaned against him. "What is it?"

He looked up at her. "Alvar probably has the factory swarmed with security cameras."

"Not to mention we dont even know what time the factory workers retire for the day.", Spencer added on to the list of troubles that could alter the outcome.

Just then, someone began to pound outside of the doorway. Delia walked over leisurely and opened the door. "Oh hello."

It was Agadore. "The Jerkwad wishes you a goodnight and pleasant dreams.", He respired in sigh. "He also apologizes if he happens to sleepwalk into your room later and hit you over the head with a lamp. It seems to be a habit he cant break. Unfortunately, I can confirm that."

But before the Slowking could leave, Delia held him up for moment. "Agadore? Would you mind if I asked you a question?"

Gio and Spencer peaked over her shoulder to monitor the unexpected visitor.

But she ignore the eager boys to quiz the talking Pokemon. "How do you feel about what the factory's pollution is doing to Azalea Town? Are you at all concerned for the Slowpoke that live in the area?" 

"Honestly I am.", Agadore sorrowed. "In fact, I was once among the many Slowpoke that inhabited this town. But Torino swept me away and sold me to Briskomy. That's when Gildas evolved me and bestowed me as his servant. I spent a good amount of years in solemn over what he was doing to my brethren. You didn't honestly think working for that hypocrite was the only reason for my perturbed attitude, did you?"

Delia enlivened an alleviating smile in hopes of encouraging the poor creature. "If it makes you feel any better, we know about the Torino and Briskomy conspiracy. And we're trying to help save the town from this mess."

Gio then stole the words that had yet to come from Delia's mouth. What he wanted now and there was the satisfaction that their plan would not decimate. "Listen. We need to know when quitting time is for the factory workers."

"Well . . . you didn't hear this from me but-" Agadore's eyes peered to the left and then to the right. Once he was sure no one was listening, he gave away what information he could. "The workers relieve themselves in exactly two hours. I believe I know what you're planning to do . . . but don't assume I'm going to publicly betray Gildas and risk my life. So you're on your own from this point on."

"Thank you Agadore.", Spencer couldn't help but acknowledge. "But that still doesn't take care of the factory's spyware."

"Don't worry over that.", Agadore whispered. "While you three arrange the final preparations, I'll deactivate the security system. The only problem remaining will be the Briskomy night guards."

"We should be able to sneak past them.", Delia confirmed. "And if we are caught, Gio and Meowth can always scare them off."

Agadore showed his compliance with a nod before pacing away tenuously. If Giovanni prevailed, he would remain Alvar's slave regardless. But he would at least feel better knowing that his fellow species would no longer be gambits to the factory's besmirching torment.

…...

"You know mommy loves you, dont you?", Miyamoto was reciting in chant to her 1 year old daughter whom she was careening back and forth in her arms while prancing about their room. "Mommy will always love her little girl!"

The infant Jessie chortled playfully, reaching for her mother's face.

Miyamoto placed a gentle kiss on her child's forehead. "One day you'll be just like me.", She muttered into the smaller ear while tickling her tiny toes. "You'll be a spunky and assiduous and have a beautiful appearance and lovable personality. You are . . . the light in my life." She meant this sincerely. The ambiance of loving another had conceded the young woman into motherhood itself. She adored the feeling. Being both a child's caretaker and Briskomy's secretary had strengthened her perseverance. And one day her daughter would carry on these traits. "Sweet dreams princess.", Miyamoto softly bid once her baby's eyes finally sealed shut. With her offspring dormant contently, she delivered her precious bundle of joy to the nearby crib adjacent to her own bed.

From behind, Rita abruptly barged into the room. "Hope I'm not interrupting anything but we've got business to go over."

"Shhhh!", Minamoto hushed her boss. "Madame, try to keep it down. I just put Jessie to sleep."

Rita's gaze curiously shifted over her secretary's shoulder. "What in the world is a Jessie?"

Miyamoto jerked her shoulders. "My daughter, remember?"

But Rita didn't even bother to perpetuate that subject again. Instead, she sat Miyamoto down and began to dispatch Kade's message. "The public is wondering why I haven't returned to HQ yet. So . . . I'm going to leave for awhile."

"Oh . . .", Was all that conveyed from Miyamoto's reaction. "But what about Metsuma?" Naturally, she was hoping that the Crime Lord wouldn't be joining Rita on her quest back to Fuchsia City. Husband or not, suspicions remained but Rita would fall apart if she had confessed to her private opinions.

"I'm going to ask him to come along.", Rita informed much to her minor's dismay. "He is my husband and I can't afford to let business matters split us apart."

"And if he declines?"

She chuckled. "Oh he wont. He's madly in love with me. And besides, you'll be coming as well."

She had a feeling that proposal would materialize before her ears. Except the thing was . . . it was more of an order rather than an offer. "Madame, are you sure?"

"You're my dearest friend, Miyamoto.", Rita incited from her heart. Surprisingly, this was fact and not fiction. Miyamoto met all the qualities of a true friend: Someone who listens, Someone who supports, and someone who cares. "And I'm not stupid. I know that like Kade, you are a bit edgy when it comes to Metsuma. But I'm asking you to come for me, not for him."

Miyamoto veered her head back to her darling daughter. "Well what about Jessie?"

"Who now?", Rita yawned.

"My daughter, Madame!", She reminded again. "I dont feel comfortable leaving her here at a Secret Torino Facility to be taken care of by complete strangers."

"Okay, Okay, Fine!" Rita was doing everything she could to avoid altercation. As long as Metsuma would be accompanying her to Fuchsia, then it only seemed fair that Miyamoto could bring her own child along. "Just . . . make sure it behaves or I'll throw a hissy fit even more pestering than what you're used to."

…...

The factory hallways were dimmed to the crest, making it simple for Gio, Meowth, Delia, and Spencer to coalesce in the shadows without the Briskomy Night Guards noticing. The Security System would also present no problem assuming that Agadore kept to his word. They couldn't risk their acts being exposed to Alvar otherwise their carefully placed castle of cards would crumble before their eyes.

"The quickest way to the bottom floor is by elevator.", Spencer validated. He looked up ahead and noticed that the elevator itself wasn't too far away. But two Briskomy guards were patrolling the area with the utmost attention. "This could be a problem."

Gio reminded Spencer of an importance. "We made it this far, didn't we? Even if we tried to go back, our dorms are much farther away from where we are now and the distance to the elevator so we'd just be heightening our chances of getting caught."

There were few alternatives which left Spencer to improvise. "Then let's just do our best to sneak past." His suggestion was welcomed and the three began to slowly tiptoe down the hallway.

The Briskomy chaperons were clueless to the presence of the approaching group . . . that was until-

"Uh oh.", Delia mumbled to the boys, her breath huffing forcefully. "I'm . . . I'm going to sneeze."

"Now?", Both Gio and Spencer whispered loudly. The last person they'd expect to ruin a vital tactic was Delia. "You can't sneeze!", Gio was almost begging. They were only a few feet away from their destination.

"Too late!", She inhaled before expulsionating her bacteria all over the Briskomy guards. "Oh gosh . . . i'm sorry."

Not only were the two armed men abhorred beyond disbelief by being sneezed upon, but they were now reaching for their transceivers to alert Alvar.

Gio refused to let this happen. "Oh no you don't! Meowth, Thunderbolt!"

"Meow!" The feline's pulsating emission pulverized the two men into the wall behind them. "Meow! Meow!"

"Nice work!", Gio commended his fighter. "Now to the elevator!"

"I dont think so, Gio.", Delia dispirited upon gleaming back at the way in which they derived. Five more Briskomy guards were closing in. "They must have suspected something beforehand because we've got company!"

To make matters worse, the elevator wouldn't open and even more security was arriving from the other pathway. "Not looking so good on that side either!"

Gio and the others had no choice but to back away slowly and accept Alvar's pending punishment. "Well . . . we tried-" But suddenly from behind, the teenagers were pulled into the elevator entrance by total surprise. Gio jumped to his feet to find that Kurt and Faith had come to their rescue. "Good timing."

Kurt ignored the comment, pressed the nearest button, and sure enough, the elevator doors closed on the nearing guards. "I thought you kids could use a little help."

Delia snagged Faith away from the older man and engulfed her luscious Pichu with a series of kisses. "Faith, I missed you! Now we can use your talent to help with our plan."

"How did you get into the factory?", Spencer asked Kurt curiously.

Kurt chuckled in commemorating their trespassing. "Let's just say that one little Pichu can manage a lot. But I will tell you that it wasn't easy. I wouldn't be surprised if the bottom floor is flooded with Alvar's security team."

"That's a risk we're going to have to take.", Gio exhaled as the double doors of the elevator opened. It was time to teach Gildas a long awaited lesson. "Now let's get to the assembly line and take out that machinery."

…...

Gildas' number one bodyguard burst through his master bedroom door in full panic. "Sir, there's trouble afoot in the factory!"

"Who! What! Where! How!" Gildas shifted his upper body, the intrusion having frightened him. He was wearing a nightgown, hair-curlers, and a cucumber eyes mask.

"Oh . . . did I come at a bad time?", The guard queried nervously.

"Nonsense!", Gildas exclaimed as he bounced out of bed to throw on a pair of fuzzy slippers. "When there's trouble, I'm always the one to be called for help! After all, I built this factory with my own two hands!" Obviously it was a shameful lie.

Agadore entered the bedroom. His demeanor was rather patient. " Sir, are you sure you want to confront the intruders dressed like that?"

"Never mind that!", Alvar snapped back. "Just make sure Giovanni and his friends are safe in their rooms!"

Agadore frowned. "Actually, sir . . . they're the ones causing the commotion."

But he remained optimistic. "Well at least the security cameras are up and running so we can track them."

"Actually sir . . . the security cameras have been disabled."

Again, Gilda shrugged it off. "Well I'm sure the guards will apprehend them before they can get to the elevators."

"Actually sir . . . they've already reached the bottom floor."

His anxiety was still being gorged by a relaxed state of mind. "Well as long as they dont get anywhere near the assembly line."

"They just reached the assembly line, sir."

"Damn it, Agadore! Always the negative with you!"

…...

It was quite a exasperating sight. The conveyor line situated before the youths' eyes was completely emptied of workers to their luck, yet the size of the machines which were orderly alined throughout the large capacity only provoked their anger to the preeminent. It was clear that other factors of Gildas' operations were adding to the instigation of the outside contamination. With most of the factory's security force impeded, it was now time to eliminate the main target.

Waiting around for more trouble to arrive was pointless. They had reached their aim and the time had come to advance to the final objective. Gio swiftly seized the Pokeballs fastened to his belt and yielded the confined Pokemon to his aid.

Cyndaquil appeared. "Quil! Quil!"

Krabby appeared. "Kookie! Kookie!"

Ariados appeared. "Aria!"

Scyther appeared. "Scyy! Scytha!"

Golem appeared. "Golllemmm!"

As expected, Meowth took the lead. "Meow! Meow!"

Delia kneeled down and dismissed Faith with absolute dependence. "Join them Faith. You can help to."

Faith gladly joined her fellow Pokemon partners. "Chu! Chu!"

"We better hurry!", Kurt advised. "It wont be long before more guards discover we're here!"

Gio nodded and began to coach the Pokemon into the goal he wanted complete. "All of you! Work together to destroy these machines! I know there's a lot of them but together, you can pull it off."

The Pokemon pledged their commitment with a loyal chant. It was very uncommon for all of them to work together so they would undoubtfully make the best of the occasion.

"Alright then.", Gio replied. "GO!"

And just like that, the Pokecompanions lunged into action. Scyther bolted into the air, slicing apart any brute cables and wires attached to the machinery and implements scattered about the convenience. At the same time, the giant mantis made use of it's wings by repelling the polluted air that filled the room.

Meowth and Faith were personally destroying the machines one by one with some effectively staggering Thunderbolt Attacks resulting in mild explosions, cascading Briskoballs, chain reactive electrical outbursts, and clouds of smoke which Scyther also had the privilege of casting aside.

Oozing a netting of Spiderweb, Ariados was sealing the shop floor's entrances to complicate any attempt of enemy intrusion. This would surely buy the others more time.

Krabby was extinguishing the ignited fires using Water Pulse.

"This is working out perfectly!", Spencer prompted. It felt good to turn a wrong into a right. "I cant wait to see the look on Gildas Alvar's face!"

Sure enough, both Gildas and Agadore emerged from an open stairway entrance. "My god!", The Briskomy tyrant cowered in anguish as he watched the dissipated Pokemon lay waste to his corporate establishment. "My machines! My prized investments! Agadore, do something!"

Agadore but merely rolled his eyes and sighed in the usual manner.

Gio took pleasure from Gildas' pain. So he continued. "Cyndaquil, melt what's left with Flamethrower!"

"Cynda!" Cyndaquil launched into action and unleashed an accurate but careful array of flames that instantly dissolved the dismantled machines into molten puddles.

All of the Pokemon caroled triumphantly leaving Golem to Rollout across the mechanical remnants.

Spencer turned to meet Alvar with a mocking grin. "Sorry Alvar.", He criticized. "But I'm afraid you've left us with no choice but to shut down production!"

It took a few moments but eventually Gio unraveled his friend's joke. "Wow Spencer . . . that was actually pretty good."

Spencer laughed. "Thank you."

"Crack all the jokes you want but this isn't over! Not by a long shot!" With his threat utilized, Gildas summoned his own hoard of Pokeballs. Each of them were Briskomy Rentals. "Rita's son or not, I'll be sure you receive your . . . just reward!" He winced at his Slowking. "Was that in poor taste?"

"As always, sir.", Agadore mumbled beneath his breath.

Delia jumped back once all of the Pokeballs were sent out.

12 Electrode appeared before their very eyes. "ELECTRODE!"

"Mwahahaha!", Alvar was impersonating an evil laugh. "Electrode, set detonation for ten minutes from now!"

The Electrode obeyed and began their mental timers, eager to explode.

Delia gasped. "You're going to destroy your own factory?"

"It's useless to me now thanks to you meddling kids and your dumb Pokemon!", Gildas explained. He was growing impatient and needed that surrogate roleplay to finish what the enemy had started. "But once the factory is demolished, you kids will have a taste of your own medicine! Oh and I wouldn't plan on upsetting the Electrode any sooner unless you plan on dying any sooner. You'll just have to sit here and wait like good little boys and girls because you have no escape thanks to your Ariados' web blockade on all of the exits!"

Gio snarled. Gildas was smarter than he had anticipated. But true enough, Ariados' webbing was strong as cement and would require some time to penetrate.

"You really are a crook!", Kurt insulted. "This has gone to far!"

"Blablablablabla!" Alvar was simply ignoring him as he and Agadore rushed out through the staircase passage they originated. "Come, Agadore! It's time we make our daring escape! To the chopper!"

"Oh very well, sir." Agadore followed closely. "Luckily I took deliberately of evacuating the workers ahead of time after foreshadowing this chaos."

Alvar's eyes widened at his own stupidity. He had completely forgotten about everyone else in the building. "Oh . . . wow . . . that was lucky." Hopefully he'd think twice next time before letting loose a mob of explosive Pokemon.

Gio watched as the doors locked shut behind the two deserters. As for he and his friends, they were left confined in a vault that would surely be the first to collapse the entire building. "There has to be some way out of here!", He said while hastily recalling his Pokemon to their Pokeballs. If he and Meowth didn't survive, the only good that would surface from the imminent disaster would be that his other Pokemon would remain safe and sound within their capsules.

"Of course there's a way!" Kurt scurried over to the nearest ventilation shaft and began to hand out oxygen masks. "We're going in so cover up your mouths!"

Gio was hesitant at first but realized it was the only way. He cloaked his mouth at Kurt's direction, kneeled down, and crawled through. "Delia, stay close to me."

"Like always.", She giggled. But before she could follow Kurt and Gio through the gassy tunnel, she veiled Faith into her bag for safety reasons. With her own mask secured on her face, she clambered inside with her boyfriend, Kurt, and Meowth up ahead.

Finally, Spencer maneuvered into the burrow and the trail progressed onwards. The air was vile to the core, nearly unbreathable for that matter. After only two minutes of desperately crawling, sweat began to exude across their faces.

Delia was panting frenziedly. "How . . . much . . . longer?"

The moment Gio heard his love's distress, he reached his hand around to pull her by the wrist. "Hang in there Delia. We're almost there!" Yet the befouling air only worsened. It was now blinding their sight. And as if that weren't enough, time was running short.

"Four minutes until this place goes down.", Kurt wheezed behind as the group transited a sharp turn. "We need to go faster!"

Spencer was the first to collapse. "I cant . . . keep this up."

"Gio . . . I . . . cant breathe." Delia was the next to submit to exhaustion.

"No!" Gio was refusing to give in. Death was not acceptable, not now, not ever! He had outwitted his enemies this long, he would have to keep the ritual indelible! "Meowth, Water Pulse on the shaft wall behind us!"

"Meow!" Meowth speedily dispensed himself to the back of the line. He knew exactly what his master had in mind. He angled his head around and ejected a powerful blast of water upon the metal blockage behind them. The small restricted area couldn't manage the water pressure, and immediately it sent the group jetting through the ventilation shaft at maximum speed.

Within a matter of seconds, the soaked screaming individuals were chucked outside the factory, shattering the final air vent gate in the process.

The dilemma had yet to reach it's final phase. Rejoicing would have to wait. Gio brutally lifted his body from the mud and struggled to haul Delia and the others from their slump. "We have to run! The building is going to explode any minute!"

Delia grabbed Gio's extended hand and blitzed to her feet. Meowth tagged behind and soon enough, they were all sprinting recklessly from the hazardous hellhole. And then it happened. 100 yards behind, the Briskoball Factory combusted into a mass blowout that could easily trample the sound of a dozen Gyarados cries. The runaways ducked to the ground and covered their heads as a blast of smoke swept through like a split-second hurricane . . . and then utter silence.

About 20 Minutes passed and Gio was coughing violently. He swatted away the last of the smoke to find a Briskomy Helicopter soaring over his head. "Alvar!"

The others looked up to see that Gio wasn't kidding.

"We'll meet again, Giovanni!", Gildas' voiced boomed from the vehicle's speakerphone. "Unless of course I dont see you again in which case . . . we wont meet again!" The chopper then ascended further up and vanished high into the sky.

"_He escaped! How could I have let this happen?"_ Gio felt crushed with guilt. Just standing there watching the cowardly retreat of a tarnished man who had single-handedly defiled Azalea Town seemed to contribute much condemnation. "That idiot had better not cross paths with me again . . ."

But Kurt optimized the situation. "On the bright side, I think our actions are receiving positive results." His finger was pointing to afar . . . where hundreds of Azalea's citizens were gathering around the rubble of what was once Briskomy's forge . . . and they were cheering. Not yet even 6 A.M. And the locals were in blithe hysteria.

Delia's eyes were also fixed on the celebration. But her amazement was actually ruminating that the air was mending. She could breathe complacently without gagging. "It's a miracle! Now the townspeople and the Slowpoke can roam about freely without having to worry about the bad air!"

"Meow! Meow!"

Spencer stepped forward after feeling the need to express some vital information that he had calculated most carefully."I dont mean to put everyone down . . . but something just occurred to me."

Gio chuckled. "What now Spence?"

"It seemed to me that while the factory was still operational, the current of the flowing pollution was grazing through the town and eventually evaporating into the skies.", The Pokemon expert explained. "While the air pollution may reduce and eventually dissolve completely from the town's environment, the contamination in the sky will remain. Which means the weather patterns are going to drastically adjust."

"What are you saying Spencer?", Delia whimpered.

"I'm saying while this town may have been healed from the disgusting essence of air-pollution, the altered weather patterns will result in this town experiencing very little rainfall from here on out."

"You're implying droughts?" Kurt gave a contorted reaction. The news was upsetting . . . but he could pull through if he had to. The whole town could. Anything was better than what they had just endured. "It matters not to me. Azalea outlived a drought once before, we can do it again."

Spencer granted Kurt the moment of fortitude. He had deserved it after helping defeat a common foe. "Don't worry about it too much, Kurt."

"Yeah.", Gio grumbled in a sarcastic tone. "Maybe that old Slowpoke legend will come alive again and save you all."

Delia leaned back into her boyfriend's arms and sighed. "You never know, Gio. You just never know."

…...

"Boss Metsuma!", Viper held up his master as he progressed to the Stronghold's Docking Bay. "Sir!"

Metsuma calmly rotated his body around to face his corporal directly. "Yes what is it, corporal."

Viper saluted and began his articulation. His superior was in a hurry and it was in his best interest to know why. "I take it your going somewhere, sir? I only ask because . . . well usually you endow me-"

"My fault, corporal.", Metsuma admitted to his errors. He was endeavoring to evade questions from his subordinates. The idea of leaving his secret base for the first time in a long time was an incident he had been hoping to keep on the discreet side. If Crissela discovered his leaving in the near future then she would eventually learn of his marriage to Rita. "Keep this under your hat, Viper. I'm accompanying Rita back to Briskomy Headquarters."

That specific appalled him. "Sir? That might not be the boldest move at this time."

But the conclusion that the Crime Lord had come to met the lengths of propriety. It was time to show his face to the world once again. "If the public wants to see Rita Ketchum, they're going to want to see her new husband as well." His eyes darted below the balcony where Rita and Miyamoto were boarding her personal Briskomy chopper. "Trust me Viper. I wouldn't go through with anything hazardous. No one and I mean no one on the face of this planet who isn't affiliated with Torino, knows that I'm responsible for the torment that is devastating Kanto and Johto into a state of peril. As far as they are concerned, I'm the innocent Metsuma Rocket whom was once in control of Briskomy."

Viper was more than understanding to this. "Very good, sir."

"I'm entrusting you and Admiral Vark to look after activities that occur in this facility until my return." With his assignment apportioned, he parted ways with his most favored dependent. "Goodbye, Corporal."

"You to, Sir." But by the time Metsuma was gone, Viper had already fully assimilated Metsuma's vindication. The Rocket Master was using this getaway to occupy Rita and to suspend any ideas of treachery. At the same time, it would also make Rita even more hated by the public . . . and as for himself, more respected.

…...

Hours later in Azalea when the morning sunlight was visibly luminous for the first time in a long time and while the community's residents and their iconic Slowpoke happily traversed about the purified town, Gio along with Delia, Spencer, Meowth, and Faith waited patiently outside Kurt's house. They owed their new acquaintance an appreciative goodbye.

Spencer yawned out of tiredness. "So where to now?"

"Where do you think!" Gio was very jittery. Only one thing was on his mind at this point.

"Mreeeow!" Even the feline was crazed over Gio's implying hint.

Spencer shrugged yet answered his friend's question. "How about to the nearest Pokemon Center so we can get some shut eye?"

Delia smirked at their comical argument and shook her head. "Spencer . . . I think he was serious."

Finally, Kurt appeared from his front door . . . wearing a Slowpoke costume. "Well kids, now that you're setting off, i'd like to thank you for-"

"Why the hell are you wearing a Slowpoke costume?", Gio asked rudely. It was in his nature of course. Although he had high hopes that Kurt wouldn't turn out a complete oddball like the others he had encountered so far.

"I'm . . . kind of a celebrity around here.", The Slowpoke dressed man admitted with modesty. "With the townspeople out and about again, I need to get around in disguise. After all, I am one of the greatest Pokeball craftsman in the world." His eyes then suddenly widened as he reached into his pouch. "Which reminds me. I'd like to give you kids something for saving both the town and my career." In his hands, he pulled out 3 diverse looking Pokeballs. The first two which were orange capsules topped with yellow arrows, were handed to Gio and Spencer. "These Pokeballs allow you to capture fast Pokemon with ease! Use it wisely gentlemen." The next Pokeball was pink with a heart insignia. He presented this one to Delia. "This Pokeball is specially designed to capture a Pokemon of the opposite gender, depending on the Pokemon you called upon. It has a very high catch rate so enjoy."

Delia showed dramatic gratitude like she usually would in conditions such as this. "Kurt, thank you so much! I'll treasure it always!"

Spencer nodded. "Yes, thank you. These should definitely come in handy."

"Well . . . I guess the best Pokeballs are always the homemade ones.", Gio joked to the older man. "Where did you find the time to-"

But Kurt finished for him. "I spent hours conjuring these before finally deciding to go to the factory and assist you. Lucky for me, I had all the apricorns and supplies necessary to construct these little tokens of my thanks to you."

"We'll be sure to visit one day soon.", Composed Delia as she and the others prepared to leave. "We were glad to help."

"Kurt.", Gio barked in one last parting request. "After what happened last night, you're probably pretty suspicious over Briskomy."

The older man stomped his foot to the ground. "Of course I am! Polluting a town is one thing . . . but attempting murder? I'm bringing this incident to the attention of the authorities!"

Gio curled his lips. It wouldn't be easy to prevent Kurt's actions without fully explaining that a conspiracy was taking place.

Though Spencer seemed to implore a very honest and just clarification. "Legally, Briskomy is far too powerful to overthrow. Anything you hold against them will just backfire. For example, if you claimed that they attempted murder by detonating the factory, you'd have to back that up with proof . . . otherwise they'll be the ones pointing fingers at you for invading their property and wiping out their machines . . . hence the explosion of the factory."

Kurt went ballistic. Such defense would be absurd. "They cant do that! That's not what really happened!"

"Good luck convincing of that."

"Trust me. Its for the best.", Gio guaranteed. The last thing they needed was Briskomy and the authorities after them because of some petty court case. "Besides, Alvar wont be bothering you any longer."

It seemed rather pathetic not to rebel. But Kurt could tell that Gio was already dealing with a lot as it was. Obviously he had some sort of connection with Briskomy. "Don't worry. My lips are sealed."

The three nodded with grateful expression and began to walk away in the opposite direction.

But Kurt still had one final question. "So where are you travelers headed now?"

"Meow! Moew!"

"You nailed it, Meowth.", Gio endorsed his Pokemon's ebullient reply. "We're off to challenge the Azalea Gym Leader."

…...

On the contrary, Gio wasn't the only one withholding a motivational sense of fulfilling priorities. In the Pallet Town Pokemon Laboratory, Samuel Oak had just finished overlooking and organizing the last of his father's collected data files, photographs, and journal reports; all of which would help expose Briskomy's true colors and finally put an end to the condoneless abuse of Pokemon . . . as well as the cruel acts of profiting off of them as if they were dispensable garbage. Torino was no saint in these transactions either, thanks to their supplying Briskomy with stolen Pokemon, much to the public's unknowing. All in all, the two organizations would soon perish together . . . and the the honor of Sammy's father would be restored. _"I feel like a million dollars.", _Sammy thought as he observed his weeks of arranging. All of the proper information had finally been sorted out and was ready to be delivered to Agatha and the Indigo League Council. The proof would not only eradicate Briskomy, but trigger a more reliable investigation into his father's death as the Council's headmaster had promised. He couldn't take the risk of mailing such valuable information. If it fell into the wrong hands, he'd never forgive himself. The outcome would be disastrous.

The basement he resided in beneath the laboratory's antechamber was a rather small and enclosed cellar. It was quiet, cold, murky, dim lighted, and empty boxes were amassed at every turn. Nevertheless, Sammy had rummaged through each and every single cardboard container in order to obtain every piece of vital knowledge relating to the conspiracy. There was a small but convenient corner desk which had benefited Sammy's days of analyzing. It had payed off. He was finally finished . . . and relieved.

At that moment, 7 year old Tucker Oak came waltzing down the stairway with a very impertinent simper imprinted beneath his inquisitive eyes. "Daddy? When do you think Gio will call? I wanna know where he is!"

Sammy gently put the newly finished stacking of papers upon his desk and patted his son's shoulder with a ponderous exhale. "Actually Tucker, I haven't heard from Gio in quite a few days. But if I had to guess anything, he should have reached Azalea Town by now."

"He's gonna fight the Gym Leader!", Tucker immediately jumped to conclusion, oblivious as to what the hold up was really about. "That should be easy. Gio and his Pokemon can beat anybody!" After an extended rant on his hero, Tucker's attention was finally traced onto the piles of papers on his father's work desk. "Daddy? Have you been coming down here everyday to just look at papers and pictures?"

"These aren't just papers, Tucker.", His father explained softly yet delightedly. "These are pieces of liberation." Once he recognized his son's confused expression, he laughed and decided to tone down the allegory. "Basically, this is information that your grandfather discovered years ago. This information is finally going to bring down the bad people that steal, hurt, and sell Pokemon."

Tucker swayed his leg around playfully. "But Gio can handle the bad guys!"

The young Professor Oak laughed. "To a limit, yes he can. But doing this will make the world better for everyone." What he needed was a fake excuse to make his son better understand. "By removing the bad people, Gio's journey will be easier. And because of that-"

"He can come home quicker!" Tucker jumped up ecstatically.

Samuel nodded. "Yes. Tucker, you dont deserve to live a life of fear. None of us do."

Even as a child, Tucker was still able to discern his father's certainty and pride. He hadn't seen him this happy in a long while. It made even him happy. It seemed like things were finally looking up. "Daddy?"

Sammy tussled the child's blonde swishy hair. "Yes, Tucker?"

"Mommy would be proud."

The man's body froze for a split-second before realizing that tears were trickling down his face. But these were tears of joy. He wiped them away and smiled at Tucker. "I know, son. I know." He snapped out of his emotional trance and turned to his father's paperwork. "So Tucker. How would you like to come make a delivery with me. My friend Agatha is expecting-" But he trialled off once he heard his son begin to cough intensely. "Tucker?"

It was all happening so fast, most likely in the blink of an eye. The Seven Year Old's face was blushing bright purple as he stumbled to the floor. "Daddy . . . dad . . ."

But Sammy wasn't just panicked. Instead, he himself was clutching at his own throat, falling down and struggling restlessly alongside his offspring. "What's . . . what's happening?" His blackening eyesight was finally perceiving a gassy purple aroma filling the room, thickening to visibility. And then everything was dark . . . and the moment of glory was long gone.

Minutes later when the smog subsided, two strangers entered the basement expanse from the stairway: One male and one female. Both coldhearted traitors. A Venomoth tagged closely behind.

Baltan Triad, the despicable male culprit, was the Pokemaster of Fire. He was familiar with the foolish Professor but disliked him greatly for supporting the council's conspiracy theories. After learning that such secrecy truly did exist within Briskomy, Baltan decided to take action and swore to prevent the truth from being brandished. Never in his life had he been wrong about anything. He was not about to face the humiliation because of a petty Professor. "I must say, that was a useful technique to blend your Venomoth's Sleep Powder and Poison Powder.", He complimented his accomplice as he loomed over the two unconscious bodies. "Very effective."

"Well I am the Pokemon Master of Poison." Sintas, the female, was apart of this treachery for one simple reason. By disproving the conspiracy, the council would return to their jobs as the Elite 4 rather than politicians. And she loved the high of crumbling opponents instead of debating conspiracy. "We'd better destroy the old man's research and hightail out of here before someone realizes we were ever in Pallet Town. The council thinks we're away on business and Sorhagen want's us to do this delicately-"

"I'm not doing this for Sorhagen!", Baltan objected. "This is to protect me and myself only. Briskomy can rot in a hole for all I care! All I want is for the council to admit I was right about everything! In doing so, I will be the most respected Pokemon Master in history!"

"Right on.", Sintas approved. She admired his style and could live with him as the councils 'wisest member.' But what surprised her was that Baltan had not thoroughly thought through his plans. When Briskomy and Torino eventually did capitulate . . . or even take over completely, what would Baltan's reaction be? Well it didn't matter to her. At least she could go back to battling from here on out. "Once the council realized that Oak was a fraud with no info, they'll give up completely and things will return to normal."

"Then watch the Fire Expert set things right!" Baltan exempted his Pokemon from it's constraint and grinned with turpitude.

A ferocious Ninetales appeared.

Baltan pointed towards the neatly stacked papers upon the Professor's desk and seized the moment. "Ninetales, see to it that those files never see the light of day again!"

The bountiful tailed fox stood up on it's hindlegs before projecting a blazing stream of flames that crisped the treasured assemblage of papers in only seconds.

Baltan chuckled uncontrollably while beaming down upon Sammy's slumbering body as the evidence vanished in the corners of his menacing eyes. "Where's your sense of pride now, you pathetic Professor!"

And so, the fate of the innocent was once again back in the hands of only one Person.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

(**A/N: **I know it was a bit of a dark ending. Pokemon Masters Baltan and Sintas are not meant to be major villains but rather represent the evil of the one and only Kade Sorhagen. Basically, I wanted to express his manipulative ways by showing that while my previous villains usually take violent action against obstacles, Kade organizes schemes behind his political mask to defend both Rita and Briskomy rather than risking his career by doing things himself. He deceived two Pokemon Masters into betraying their fellow companions and used them to carry out his dirty work. Another outcome of this ending is that Gio's second Johto Rival will make his/her first appearance in the story. You'll see why next chapter!)


	16. Chapter 16: Critical Mischief

(**A/N: **The Gym's appearance in this chapter is the same from the outside as you would see in the Anime, but by the time Bugsy became Gym Leader, the inside was remodeled to look like a forest. Also, Bugsy has no relation to this chapter's Gym Leader what so ever.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 16: Critical Mischief

"This is it.", Gio declared as he and his friends stood before the ginormous dome-shaped Gym of Azalea Town, with each of it's windows dimly tinted . . . and the structure's doorless front entrance that contained only but a pitch black atmosphere. "Maybe . . . the Gym Leader forgot to turn on the lights?"

Meowth grew nervous. He was imitating his former cowardly self. But it was for all good reason. The Gym seemed very suspicious. "Mreoww . . ."

Even Delia was a bit skeptical. Something was definitely odd. "The Gym could be closed.", Was her only resort of suggestion.

But Spencer detested this as he delved through the pages of the town's guide book. "The brochure states that the Azalea Gym had been naturally mistrusted by many trainers because of it's mysterious ambiance."

"He's to afraid to fight so he scares off all of the challengers!", Gio laughed mockingly. "Talk about pathetic! How is he supposed to make a living-"

"Any challenger who stands on the Gym's property for more than a few minutes will be accepted for a match.", His friend continued to read. "But . . . the experience will be an unexpected one."

Delia froze, deciding whether she should be amused by the threat or frightened. "Wha . . . what does it mean by that?" And suddenly, her question was solved. A swift but strong strand of spiderweb spewed from the dark entryway, latched onto Delia's pelvis, and pulled her in before she could even react.

Gio lost all self-control. "Delia! No!"

Shortly after his friend's distress call, Spencer found himself victim to the preying web and he to was swept into the obscurity. "Ahhhh-"

Next, Meowth was instantly abducted. "Meeeow!"

Gio backed away, hands creeping along his belt. With Meowth taken, he had no choice but to defend himself with another Pokemon. But before he could do so, everything surrounding him raced passed his eyes. He to . . . had been snatched up into the unknown bowels of the Azalea Gym.

…...

Police Officers breached into the Pallet Town laboratory and dozens of News Reporters surrounded the building, all of them on their toes for some sort of answer to the dilemma that recently subjugated poor Samuel Oak. Oh how time felt as though it were repeating. It was as if his father had been murdered again, but this time, there was no legacy left to exalt. The evil was spreading too far. And now, chaos was born . . . again.

Agatha hustled through the local officers and rushed down the laboratory stairs in total astonishment. The whole basement was in ruins, everything burnt to a crisp. Standing among the ashes of his father's conspiracy evidence, was Sammy himself. "I came as soon as I heard." She embraced him with a mutual hug. "Are you alright? Is Tucker safe?

The professor nodded silently. "He's staying with the Rezumi's until this rubbish is sorted out. The police interrogated him earlier."

"He's only but a child!", Agatha protested. "They shouldn't be bothering him about all of this-"

"Please calm down, Agatha.", He requested. He seemed awfully apathetic for a man that just lost the world's pending hope to bring down Torino and Briskomy. "Tucker and I will submit to their questioning and move on with our lives."

Agatha dismayed this. He was upset deep down and she couldn't allow him to conceal his true emotions. Luckily, her supernatural talents allowed her to read just about any person or Pokemon like a book. Yet this didn't make up for what had happened. Her gaze was scrutinizing the empty environment. "Now who would have done this?"

Finally, the young professor was climbing out from his shell. "Someone who knew about our plans."

Just then, an Officer Jenny came marching down the staircase. "Professor Oak, we'd like to take you upstairs for questioning."

He nodded and followed Jenny up the stairs. "Officer, any information I give you . . . wont be very helpful-"

"I wont be the one questioning you.", Jenny informed. "We've enlisted the help of a specialist for that."

"Specialist?", Both Agatha and Samuel exclaimed. The three traversed through the Laboratory's front entrance and came to a halt outside.

"I should warn you that Detective Scouter isn't exactly the nicest cop around.", Jenny whispered. Her caution seemed only necessary considering that the man they were conversing over had been given the title of specialist. "When it comes to his job, he's dead serious."

But Sammy was curious as to who he would be dealing with. "Detective Scouter? I dont recall him being present during the investigation of my father's death. Not to mention . . . my wife's."

"He was recruited by Viridian City Metro only a few weeks after the events of . . . what you mentioned. My condolences, by the way." Even after a year, she felt the need to express her sorrow for the poor man's losses. Yet she continued her profiling on the detective. "Anyway, Scouter showed remarkable potential and Lieutenant Jenny recently promoted him from officer to Detective."

"Is that why he came all the way here to Pallet?", Agatha inquired. "Because of his enhanced capabilities as a cop?"

Jenny laughed to herself. "All of his capabilities motivated by one goal: Bringing down Briskomy."

Both Sammy and Agatha's eyes widened at this little detail. While it was true that most authorities disliked Briskomy, Scouter was using his promotion to be a apart of a full on investigation.

"Scouter claims that his very first Pokemon was stolen by Torino some years ago. And then he claimed that he encountered that very same Pokemon of his years later under the ownership of some man who had turned the creature into a killing machine. Apparently, the man told Scouter that he had purchased the Pokemon from Briskomy. And that's when Scouter joined the protests. Honestly, the man is obsessive and will stop at nothing to unmask the so called 'conspiracy.' You can guarantee that he'll take this opportunity you've left us with the utmost seriousness."

"_I think I'm beginning to like him already.", _Sammy thought to himself. All of the local police officers seemed unresponsive to what had happened in the basement . . . because there was no evidence that conspiracy proof ever existed. Only piles of ash and burnt material. Perhaps they did want to believe, but had to stick to their jobs. It was out of their hands. But maybe this devoted Detective could put his determination to use. They both wanted the same thing . . . and that was justice.

Agatha leaned forward to advise a warning. "He may seem like the perfect cop, Sammy. But let's not let our guard down until we're truly convinced that he can help."

The press were aligned along the flight of stairs that lodged upwards the hill's grassy surface. They split into two groups and abruptly quieted their voices to make way for someone entirely new. He was black, bald, and most likely in about 19 or 20 years of age. He wore an aqua blue button up shirt with brown slack pants, a firm belt strapped around his waist withholding a firearm. On his feet, he wore ballroom shoes and placed across his chest was a badge.

At his side, a Houndour exerted a most unfriendly glare at those standing around while he and his master approached Sammy.

"You Professor Oak?", He balled at Sammy rudely as he removed his sunglasses.

"I am.", Sammy spoke back. "You must be-"

"Darius Scouter, Viridian Metro Detective.", He introduced himself. His tone was stubborn, pensive, and humorless. "You gotta crime scene for me to look at?"

He was eager to better aquatint with the conspiracy radical. "Yes and-"

"Damn shame cus I dont do crime scenes, you hear me?", He spat out of impatience. "I work with answers, and you're gonna be giving them to me, am I clear Professor?"

Sammy was stunned. So much for a mutual companion to aid his father's cause. Darius was downright hostile, attacking with verbal antagonism. Whose side was he on?

"Answer me, Oak!", Darius snapped again. "Am I clear?"

Sammy grimaced but gave a simple reply once Houndour began to growl at him. "Quite."

"Super.", He muttered sarcastically while equipping a pen and notepad. "Now give what info I ask for and there wont be a problem. To start, I want the beginning of your perspective. Were you with anyone when your basement was sabotaged?"

"My son, Tucker."

He began to jot down the claim. "How long ago did it happen?"

"Oh . . . i'd say about a few hours ago."

"That's not gonna cut it Oak.", He grumbled. "I want to know how long ago!"

"Two hours ago.", He confirmed finally.

"What were you doing down there?"

Sammy felt humiliated. But there was no stopping the surfacing truth. Besides, the press had found themselves preoccupied with Jenny's interview. "I . . . was . . . gathering research that my father left behind before he died. Research . . . that proved a conspiracy existed within Briskomy and Torino's operations."

Darius shot a quick glance at the Professor. In all honesty, he was interested. But wasn't looking to make friends. "Why were you doing this?"

And there it was. The question he had been dreading to reply. If he revealed that he was doing this for the Indigo League Council, then the governments supreme councilman would be outraged and expel the council completely. The arrangements he had made with the council members was supposed to be kept a secret. He wanted to speak, but from behind Darius, Agatha was gradually shaking her head in opposition. "I . . . thought that if I researched into the matter a bit more, i'd uncover some information regarding my father's death."

"Oh yes I'm well aware of that 'tragic' day you lost your papa." The inimical detective grinned. "And if I've studied correctly, it was also the same day that psycho Difo went on a killing Spree."

Sammy curled his lips. Anger was now replacing his embarrassment. "Like I've told everyone before, that madman did not murder my father! He would need a motive to commit something like that!"

Darius was amused. Just implying the obvious had really set off the older man. "Just like he had a motive to kill Mrs. Oak?"

"She sacrificed herself for Giovanni!", Samuel howled to the top of his lungs. "This topic is completely unrelated-"

"Giovanni Ketchum.", Scouter identified mentally. "Son of Briskomy's President, Rita Ketchum. You see? Now we're getting somewhere."

Agatha then found herself growing very defensive over her nephew. "Don't bring Giovanni into this, Detective. We understand your hatred for Briskomy but this is no time-"

Scouter turned around and pointed his finger at the woman threateningly. "Shut it, Pokemaster! This is my case now and I'll do whatever the hell I want with it!" It was typical for an extremist to explore all possibilities of a problem. This had been Scouter's plan all along. He was going to use the investigation as a door to piece together an even bigger puzzle. It was very likely that he had already known the answers to all of the questions he directed at Sammy. It was a ploy to fathom his own authority and a scheme to unveil Sammy's involvement. "First things first is to find the culprits who destroyed your basement. According to records, Giovanni has a local gang of trouble making dimwits, all whom have been arrested on a number of occasions for consistent vandalism. Is this true?"

Samuel obediently but uneasily replied. "Well yes but-"

"Then I believe it's time we apprehend our first round of suspects.", Darius interrupted while putting away his pen and pad.

But Sammy would not permit such random accusations. " Now see here you brainless-"

"Unfortunately, Giovanni is traveling in the Johto Region." Agatha said with pleasure. She was hoping that Darius would move on from such nonsense.

"On the run.", Darius presumed with satisfaction. "Just like a criminal to do so. He's no better than his own mother."

"He's competing in the Johto League!", Samuel corrected. Now he knew why Gio despised the police like poison.

Darius gave a cold laugh. He wasn't buying it. "Probably an excuse to capture rare Pokemon and smuggle them to Briskomy."

At last, Agatha had heard enough. "Enough of these ridiculous insinuations! You cant allow your quarrel with Briskomy to influence your duty to the law! And besides, how could Giovanni have done something like this if he's all the way in the Johto Region?"

"Either you're as blind as a Zubat or just too easily deceived by the nefarious delinquent that is Giovanni Ketchum." Darius was succeeding to turn the tables where they didn't belong. There was no doubt in his mind that the young 'trainer' was partaking in illegal affairs. "I'm no idiot. It's obvious that Giovanni has been controlling his gang's activities even from afar." He re-attired his eyes with his sunglasses and turned in the opposite direction. "Step aside while I pay a visit to our latest suspects."

His Houndour obediently followed his master back down the hill.

"Are you mad?", Sammy yelled at the detective. "You're blowing the importance of this matter out of proportion!"

"I've never failed a case before!", Scouter's voice hollered back. "So watch yourself Oak, or I'll drop this whole investigation all together!"

…...

Gio's eyes hesitantly gaped open. _"Where . . . am I?" _He surveyed his surroundings. He was definitely inside the football field sized dome of the Azalea Gym, where everything appeared to be fully blackened, aside from the fluctuating cobwebs that fluttered around him. He, on the other hand, was being restrained atop a thick spiderweb surface with both his hands and feet shackled by carnal Spinarak silk. A green illuminated spotlight was beaming down on him from above. "What is this!" But deep down, he realized that he was in the middle of a battlefield.

And across from his captivity, a figure was descending on what appeared to be a spiderweb swing, sitting proudly with a wicked smile. She was tall, her whole body camouflaged in a sparkling white outfit that stretched over her head, crowning every strand of hair into concealment. Her eyes were masked by deformed goggles that closely resembled that of beetle eyes. Sprouting from her head were two tremendously long antennas and her backside carried a dazzling set of flapping butterfly wings. The only skin not layered by the unconventional outfit was that inauspicious grin of hers. "Hello." She spoke in whisper and whisper only. It was a bit strange.

"Get me out of this!" Gio continued to struggle free . . . but it was useless. He had asked for all of this. His raging eyes continued to scan about . . . until he remembered! "Where's Meowth? Where's my friends!"

She ignored his blustering and began to hiss loudly. This was unexpected on her part . . . but soon enough, it paid off. She was summoning dozens of Spinarak to drop from above and chew away at her challenger's bindings.

Once he was free, Gio shot to his feet and broke into another hemorrhage. He wanted to know for sure that Delia and Meowth were safe . . . and Spencer. "Answer my question! Where are my friends!"

"Defeat me first.", She simply asserted as dozens of more Bug Type Pokemon filled the area, most of them Spinarak and Metapod suspending over their heads, Caterpie and Weedle peeking from their hideaways, and an assembly of airborne but pesky Ledyba fueled with excitement.

It didn't surprise Gio that the Gym's creepy crawlers would rally to provide complacency for their goddess. The occurrence reminded him of how Agatha's Ghostly quintessences were loyal to the Specter Director herself. The day when hundreds upon hundreds of Gastly and Duskull filled the Indigo Plataea Stadium to rectify what fear truly pertained to. But unlike that battle, he wouldn't loose. The lives of his friends were at stake and he would have to play by this new foe's rules in order to acquire victory. "Alright.", He breathed out after much contemplating. "I'll battle you. What's your name?"

"Secta.", The name derided from her lips. She gently stood up from her silky pedestal before baring forth her first Pokeball. "Three on three battle. Let us play!"

Kakuna appeared.

"Fine by me." Though it was in his nature to exert a very cohesive attitude, Gio admittedly felt afflicted that Meowth wasn't available to his convenience. Not to mention that the battlefield was very unstable, despite the widespread spiderweb being an usually bulky surface. But he knew well that this would also partake in Secta's strategy. He would need a small Pokemon to maneuver easily. He knew exactly which Pokemon to choose and proceeded.

Cyndaquil appeared. "Quil! Cyndaquil!"

Gio acted quickly to make the first move. "Cyndaquil, Flamethrower!"

"Quillllll!", Cyndaquil cried, draining it's body of all fiery tension.

And the attack contributed well. Kakuna was completely engrossed within Cyndaquil's flames and taking heavy damage.

Gio couldn't help but laugh at how incredibly easy the battle was starting out to be. "Really? You didn't even try to dodge that?"

Secta simply said nothing in return.

But this didn't bother Gio in the slightest. In fact, it only furthered his dogmatism. "More Firepower Cyndaquil!"

And Cyndaquil did just that. "Quillllllll!"

The cocoon Pokemon remained still, it's body withering in blazes. Yet while it's stamina diminished rapidly, it's impetus to react was rising. This was a trick that Gio nor Cyndaquil would detect coming.

"Quilll!" The Rodent only continued to unleashed as much hell as it could deliver. The flames kept on coming and Gio's assurance of winning was throttling within his soul.

But suddenly, Secta's apathy made sense. She had foreseen what was happening at that moment. Kakuna's body was shining brightly, stifling the flames at bay and blinding Gio for the sparing moment. The Bug Pokemon had been ready to evolve all along but was waiting for the opportunity when Cyndaquil's energy had been all but debilitated. Now the newly transformed and empowered Beedrill would finish what was left. "BZZZZ!"

Gio's mind was blown away. Such a strategy he felt stupid for consciously falling victim to. That was his style and she was using it against him! "Cyndaquil, you cant give up!"

"Quil!" Luckily, the fire rodent Pokemon abstained at least enough vigor to resist and enough spirit to attempt one last game plan.

Gio gladly took it as a go ahead. "Swift Attack!"

Cyndaquil obeyed and fired multiple glowing white star projectiles from it's mouth and towards the Bee Pokemon. "Cynda! Cyndaquilll!"

"Double Team.", Secta calmly but promptly ordered her winged accessory.

The aerial insect then generated a collection of false Beedrill before instantly blending among them to masquerade it's appearance, all of them circling the befuddled Fire Mouse in continuous motion.

Now Gio felt as if he were being timed to make a move. Beedrill's duplicity was only temporary after all . . . yet Cyndaquil was still exhausted from it's previous long-lasting Flamethrower attack that seemed to have been a wasted effort. He had to think of an attack that could still be effective yet wouldn't utterly deplete his Pokemon's remaining strength. "Cyndaquil . . . Ember attack on all of the copies!" It was a long shot but anything beat loafing around like a fool.

"Quillll! Cynda!" The humiliation only worsened. The Ember attack managed to ward off every counterpart except the real Beedrill who was closing in speedily.

"Bzzz!", The Bee Pokemon hummed as it slammed it's heavy conical stinger arms into Cyndaquil like a baseball bat.

"Great!", Gio sarcastically said aloud as his tiny battle partner crumbled to his feet. "Cyndaquil, you cant give up!" But words wouldn't be enough to rectify his reputation. And not just his, but his Pokemon's.

"Beedrill." Secta silently addressed. "Pin Missile."

With Cyndaquil powerless on the ground, the allegiant wasp towered over it's target and overwhelmed it with a shower of luminous stinger pellets.

"Quil!" The pain stirred up quickly for Cyndaquil. It was as if the poor creature was being targeted by a chemical rainstorm, with each impelling drop singeing into it's body. "Quil! Quil!"

The sight disturbed Gio. Things were definitely taking a violent turn, something in which he wanted to avoid since the start. But one idea had been lurking in the back of his mind since Kakuna's evolution . . . "Cyndaquil! Stay strong! Let the pain boost your passion for winning! Use the pain to your advantage! Let it stimulate your inner power!"

The rodent abided by it's master's suggestion and calmed itself to a point where there excruciating pain was only feeding it's appetite for an extended battle. The fighting desire was heightening, the self awakening was taking it's course, and rage was now fueling a new type of spontaneity . . . and soon enough, it happened spot on schedule.

Gio slowly inhaled a relieved breath as his Pokemon began to evolve. Bombshelled by this occurrence, Beedrill culminated it's attack which also served in Gio's favor.

This unexpectancy dazzled Secta. She hadn't expected the opposing trainer to mirror her own strategy. Luckily for Gio though, Cyndaquil was on the verge of undergoing evolution anyway. It just needed a final boost.

"Now that's more like it!" Gio withdrew his Pokedex once the changeover completed.

"**QUILAVA, THE VOLCANO POKEMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF CYNDAQUIL! IT INTIMIDATES FOES WITH THE HEAT OF IT'S FLAMES! BECAUSE IT'S FUR IS NONFLAMMABLE, QUILAVA CAN WITHSTAND ANY FIRE ATTACK!" **

"Qulllaavvaa!", The new Pokemon screeched, it's body already engulfed in a spiraling inferno of scorching fire as it charged Beedrill at maximum speed.

"What . . . attack is that?", Gio gasped to himself, once again relying on his Pokedex for further insight.

"**FLAME WHEEL IS A FIRE TYPE ATTACK IN WHICH THE POKEMON VEILS IT'S BODY IN FLAMES BEFORE ATTACKING THE OPPONENT WITH A DAMAGING BURN!"**

Gio laughed in thought._ "This should work out rather nicely!" _

Indeed it did. The attack was so accurate and fast paced that Beedrill hadn't the slightest chance of evading, better yet reacting. Instead, the inattentive insect fell ablaze to the super effective assault and fainted instantaneously after being driven to the spiderweb floor below.

The young Ketchum let out an appeased sigh. Fortunately for him, Beedrill's body weight impacting downward wasn't enough to penetrate the webbing that was holding them all abound. The tide had drastically turned. With a new companion flourished with energy and the first adversary of the Gym Battle eliminated, a new strategy would surely unfold. "Looks like I'll be seeing my friends sooner than you think!""

Without a word, Secta tranquilly reclaimed her defeated bug Pokemon as if nothing had happened.

This didn't bother Gio though. He was arrogant and preferred to savor the enemy's degradation for the finale. Right now, his only concern was to terminate the last two threats. "Pick your next Pokemon! I dont have all day to wait around!"

"I'm sure you don't.", Secta spoke back. Her hand was reaching for the next Pokeball. "Which is why I'll have to end things rather quickly."

Ledian appeared. "Di! Di! Ledi!"

…...

Back in Pallet Town, Darius was patrolling the community junkyard in search for the local gang's secret refuge.

It wasn't long before his officers were approaching him with the three criminals in custody: Ariana, Proton, and Petrel. "Today's your lucky day, sergeant Scouter.", The first officer joked while shoving the adolescents into his direction. "Will you be needing anything else sir?"

Darius peaked around the four silent troublemakers to ensure that they had been properly handcuffed. "No. I can handle things from here." He then dismissed his officers to continue their sweep through the area.

"Anything we can do for you . . . Scouter?", Petrel, the smartypants mocked.

The second Darius heard this, he grappled Petrel by the collar and pulled him forward. "You will address me as Sergeant! Got it?"

"Ye . . . Yes sir!"

"Good." He released his grip on the buffoon and began questioning. "You three numbskulls care to confess as to how Giovanni managed to destroy Professor Oak's research files?"

Ariana laughed. "Wha? You're crazy! We had nothing to do with that!"

"Just like loyal minions to protect their master.", Darius snarled in disgust. He believed Giovanni was in Johto . . . but at the same time, believed him guilty. "He must have had you three do his dirty work!"

"What would Giovanni even want with research files?", Proton asked. Darius didn't seem to frighten him.

"You tell me.", Scouter retorted. His plan to bring forth Gio's suppression and awareness of Briskomy's affairs was coming into the light. "Maybe . . . it was a plot to protect his mother?"

Ariana rolled her eyes. "Oh . . . it's that whole conspiracy crap, isn't it?" In all truthfulness, she and the other two boys were knowledgeable about the rumored alliance between Briskomy and Torino. But it had been there duty to keep such information in confidence so that Gio's best interest would not be slandered. "And FYI, Gio hates his mother. Why would he even want anything to do with her?"

This report startled the sergeant. "Interesting . . . very interesting. Apparently you three morons have been duped as well because I can tell you aren't lying about what you say."

"You're mistaken.", The very young but proud Proton criticized. "Giovanni is alike any other teenager. Yes, he may be discrete over his past, he might have a bad relationship with his mother, and yes, he might be our gang's leader. But honestly, you're taking this way to seriously."

"It's my job." Darius lifted his fingers to his mouth and let out a brief but lively whistle.

Suddenly, Scouter's Houndour appeared from behind a trash mount, it's teeth showing vicious intendment and eyes glaring spitefully. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Ariana, Proton, and Petrel backed away slowly.

But with his steadfast canine at his side, Scouter smiled and approached the three captives more strenuously. "There's more you three aren't telling me . . . and I'm going to find out what it is."

…...

"Ledian.", Secta hailed her Ladybug Pokemon. "Comet Punch."

Ledian lunged fist first at Quilava with implicated convulsion. "Ledi!"

"Lava! Quilava!" Quilava was quick to backfire with it's own Focus Punch. Both clouts of fury clashed . . . though Quilava's dynamism took the upper hand with ease and overpowered Ledian.

"Good now use Flamethrower Quilava!", Gio wailed in desperation.

"Quillllava!" The volcano assailant discharged a stream of shimmering fire at the incapacitated arthropod. A direct hit ensued with some efficacious results.

"Ledi . . . di . . ." Fully conquered, Ledian dropped to the surface and succumbed to defeat.

The second victory satisfied Gio beyond extent. The power that Quilava possessed was . . . breathtaking! It was just what he needed to win the match and salvage his friends. The webbed floor remained intact which highlighted how careful he had been with Quilava's fire attacks. He would continue to be painstaking but by no means reduce his asperity. Secta needed to learn that messing with Giovanni Ketchum would only end in her demise. "Got another Pokemon for me to punish?"

With Ledian returned to it's capsule, Secta affirmed her final Pokeball into Gio's vision. Oddly enough, the smile of certainty that accented her facial visage . . . continued to subdue Gio's egotism. Even with two of her Pokemon vanquished beyond her control, Secta felt as though she still had a high probability of repressing the competition to her bias. This was because she had saved her best Pokemon for last. "You underestimate my capabilities. Now . . . experience the true competence of Bug Pokemon!"

Scizor appeared. "Scizorrr!"

"_What's a Scizor?", _Gio wondered to himself. Was this unfamiliar opponent worth the Pokedex analysis?

But Secta didn't even spare him the moment to do so. Instead, she demonstrated Scizor in battle at the first chance she had. "Scizor, Swift attack."

"No way!", Gio exclaimed, lusting to take action. "Quilava, Flamethrower!"

"Quuuillllaaaavaaaa!"

But Secta had anticipated this. "Scizor, use Counter."

"Zor!", The steel bug Pokemon thrusted it's mighty pincer claws forward and redirected the incoming conflagration into the webbed expanse that held the battlefield together at double the intensity and speed!

The silky terrain instantly singed apart, causing Quilava to fall through and pummel down towards the blackened abyss below. "Lavaaa!"

Gio rushed over to the edge of the seared spiderweb hole and held his Pokeball out to recover his descending companion. "Quilava, return!" Luckily, he was able to do so with no trouble . . . but his mind was still whisking at what Scizor had just done. He hesitantly elevated his gaze to affront Secta. "You . . . you planned that! You knew Quilava would have the greater advantage because of his type so you-"

"Put him in perilous danger so that you'd have no choice but to take him out of the battle and officially disqualify him.", Secta finished his sentence with delight. "Believe me when I tell you that Scizor is the most intelligent of all my Pokemon. I didn't do anything to influence what just transpired. I just happened to have a Pokemon who could come up with a strategy for me."

This explanation drained Gio of all dependence. If Quilava couldn't outlast Scizor, then which of his Pokemon could? He was dealing with a creature that had the potential to carry out tactics without even taking orders from it's master. The only inspiration keeping him unblemished . . . was his friends. _"Delia . . . I'm not going to give up. I wont!" _

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

(Because the subplot exceeded what I had originally planned, the Gym Battle had to leave off at a cliffhanger. I need maintain a decent length per chapter. Next chapter, the Gym Battle will reach a climatic finale and future rival Darius Scouter's intentions will come into light!)


	17. Chapter 17: Battle of the Bugs

(**A/N: **So I recently changed my screen name to something I thought would better suit the story. I just thought i'd let my followers know considering that I review some of your people's stories. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 17: Battle of the Bugs

Playing the game as it should be played? Ridiculous. Impossible. Incompetent. But Secta wasn't the only virtuoso behind the Gym Battle's atrocity. Scizor was currently the mastermind Pokemon, capable of bringing down it's opponents with no aid from it's master. Already, the cruel iron beetle Pokemon had expunged Gio's latest secret weapon: Quilava. Not even the immense type advantage proved useful and the road to failure was no pleasant venture. But the assurance of his friends' safety would have to suffice as his key motivation.

"Please select your next Pokemon.", Secta requested as her Spinarak reconstructed the webbed battlefield. She was pursuing a blameless performance, acting as if a mere simple Gym Battle were occurring. But it certainly wasn't.

Gio couldn't find any words to retaliate her immaculate banter. Instead, his hand glided along his waist until the Pokeball he wanted was finally in contract. "You're not the only one who can specialize with Bug Type Pokemon!" He sent forth his choice with a raging grunt and vigor at it's highest.

Ariados appeared. "Aria!"

"Oh!", Secta perked up with interest. "You humble me with such preference."

"Enough talk!", The impatient boy hollered. "Ariados, Night Shade!"

"Aria!" The eight-legged carnivore fired it's rouge beam on command. Like Gio, the spider was keen to settle the bustle.

But Scizor didn't even flinch. The attack inflicted only but a minor blemish. It appeared ineffective considering that a Ghost-Type move versus a Steel/Bug type Pokemon was plain squander.

Gio refused to fritter away time and continued his asinine efforts. "Fine then . . . use Sludge Bomb!"

Ariados complied . . . but this time, the endeavor failed entirely. The Poison-Type move had no effect whatsoever.

Scizor remained still, watching with an entertained composure.

Gio was growing annoyed. "What attacks are useful against this thing?"

"You wont be given the chance to find out.", Portended Secta from her spiderweb swing. "Scizor my precious, you can handle things from here."

"Zor!", Scizor abided while beginning to generate a flaring orb of glimmering radiance from the tips of it's claws.

This set off Gio, prompting him to prevent such opposition. "Ariados, attack Scizor before-"

But it was too late. Scizor had charged a Hyper Beam and was now unleashing it in a most majestic dominance, obliterating the battlefield all over again and impairing Ariados beyond expectations.

Even Secta was dazzled. Scizor truly was her ace in the hole.

Gio quickly withdrew Ariados from battle, knowing that his fainted Pokemon would have fallen to it's fate now that the center of the silky arena had been teared to shreds again. The local Spinarak and Caterpie had already gathered to rejuvenate that problem . . . but Gio remained stunned at Scizor's endowment of talent. How could he possibly make a comeback? _"Delia . . . Meowth . . . Spencer . . . Faith.", _Was all he could think to himself. _"I dont know if I can do this." _

"**Of course you can do this." **The mental ghost of Clint Ketchum appeared beside him much to Secta's unknowing. **"You're a Ketchum. It's in your blood to be a strong and persistent fighter." **

"Well look who decided to show up after all these weeks." Gio grinned a little bit. "Too bad you couldn't be around two Pokemon ago."

"**I'm always with you Gio."**, The mentoring parent enlightened. **"But my memory is only called upon in times of weakness. Your weakness. This is one of those times. And I cant allow my son to submit." **

"I know that.", Gio convinced. He was sustaining a sullen tone. "I just . . . want to see Delia's face again."

Clint chuckled unfashionably but appropriately. **"Then it's time for the world's greatest strategist to put his skills to use. Think about who you're dealing with . . . and what is needed to remedy your own disadvantage." **

"Speed.", Gio instantly answered the brain-teaser with a new found sense of hope. Scizor was a Steel-Type Pokemon which would clearly influence it's body weight. Not to mention that it's attacks were always precise which instigated heavy damage. The only way to outwit both leverages . . . was with speed. In other words, the gifted ability to evade and enervate with ease. Only one of his Pokemon withheld such forte. "Dad . . . you're a genius." But by the time he rotated his head around, his father had already disappeared. It was nothing to be taken personally though. It was his usual exit after encouraging such helpful advice. Now . . . he would finish it all. For Meowth. For Faith. For Spencer. For Delia.

Secta smiled while tapping her foot. "What now?"

"I'll show you what now.", Gio grumbled under his breath. In an instant, he corralled the Pokeball of his choice into grasp and impelled it into the impending fray!

…...

Samuel Oak paced around the lobby room of his laboratory residence in full consternation. With his father's research destroyed, the evidence to extinguish Briskomy and Torino would never be again. To make matters worse, Detective Darius Scouter was holding Gio responsible.

Agatha entered the room. "I settled Tucker down for a nap." She seated herself gracefully upon the room's sofa chair. "I figured after all he's been through today, he could use the rest."

Sammy acknowledged her. "Thank you Agatha. I think today's events have left us all distressed . . . me especially."

"Oh dont be so hard on yourself Sammy.", The Ghost Master galvanized his internal pain. "That's all in the past now. I'm sure things will get better."

Sammy both shrugged and sighed. "Comforting words. But I'm afraid as long as Detective scouter continues to dawdle, my despair will only worsen."

Agatha only continued to inspirit the solemn Professor Oak. It was the duty of a friend. "I'm sure Detective Scouter will come to his senses soon enough."

He slowly raised his head and smiled at her. "You seem awfully optimistic."

"Well one of us has to be!", She chortled in laughter.

Sammy took note of her alluring smile. It reminded him of the old days when the two were once madly in love with one and other. He was the nerdy schoolboy and she was the prodigy schoolgirl. Somehow they had sparked a romance . . . but now, it seemed pointless to revisit such irrelevant memories.

Agatha crossed her arms with disapproval. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"My apologies.", He whispered while trying to shake off his daze. "You just have a most enticing smile."

"Sammy!", She blurted out abashed . . . though abstaining yet another smirk. "I thought we had agreed to remain friends and friends only."

"Friends cannot compliment each other?"

She felt the need to remind him of the outcome of their previous relationship. Better yet, it would seem more logical to point out just how foolish it would be to pursue a lost cause. "I just dont want you filling your head with ideas. After all, it's only been a year since Hayley's death. I know you dont like hearing that . . . but I'm just laying out the facts so that you understand-"

"Chit Chat is over." Darius Scouter himself was standing at the room's entrance. "I got what info I needed so I figured i'd drop by one more time before me and my task force withdraw."

"Withdraw?" Samuel was outraged. Of all the cops, he ended up with the most unreliable. "What about my basement? My destroyed possessions? The evidence!"

"The 'alleged' evidence.", Scouter corrected. "Which by the way had been burnt to a crisp and therefore unrecoverable. Don't get me wrong Oak. I want Briskomy busted just as bad as you do. But there's not a damn thing I can do here."

Agatha stood up to Sammy's aid. "Detective, you're just going to close this investigation now?"

"Hell no!", The defensive detective exclaimed. He didn't care if he was being disrespectful. What he did care about was doing his job right. "I said there's not a damn thing I can do HERE! Why? Because Giovanni is in Johto. And that's where I'm headed next."

"You . . . you're going to take Gio into custody?", Sammy inquired though wishing he hadn't. He wasn't going to like the answer.

Darius nodded. "The local gang told me a good deal of knowledge concerning our runaway Ketchum. You folks are gonna be bowing down to me once I prove that this kid is responsible!"

"You aren't doing this to solve our case!", Sammy shouted in apprehension. "You're doing this to extract Briskomy's secrets from Giovanni! I'm going to report this to your lieutenant!"

"Lieutenant Jenny isn't in charge of this case!", Scouter yelled back. "I am! Now shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you!" He then exited the room.

"Drivel is what this is!" The young professor shut his eyes, stressing his solicitude word by word. "Not only is Gio in danger, but now I'll never be able to expose the truth behind Briskomy." He turned to Agatha. "You might as well tell the council to call of the inspection of my father's death."

Agatha was shaking her head. "Now why in the world would I go and do a thing like that?"

"I failed my end of the bargain.", He explained to her. "The deal was that the council would look into my father's death under the terms that I collect research-"

She held her finger up to his lip. "I know what the deal was Sammy. But it wasn't just a deal. It was a promise. No chance would I go and break it."

"Agatha . . . ? Are . . . are you sure?"

"We're friends Sammy.", She emphasized what truly mattered. The two had been working closely together for months . . and in doing so, they rekindled an old bond. "Whether or not the council agrees, I myself will not rest until I have found the one responsible for the fate of your father. You have my word."

He was touched at such alleviating compassion. And now, he felt closer to her than he had ever been. Without thinking, he stepped forward and entwined her with a thanking hug. "You're one in a million, Agatha."

"Calm down there lover boy." She laughed while gently removing him. Not at all was she offended. In fact, the hug signified something deep down that she had yet to recognize . . . or perhaps re-recognize. Even so, she was avoiding the subject. "I'm afraid I must report back to the council. I'm sure by now they've received word of the news."

Understanding, he nodded and backed away as she prepared to depart. "Thank you for everything."

"Even the Specter Director possesses a sympathetic side.", She told him. "I'll be checking up with you and Tucker soon enough."

Her words provoked the question he finally had the guts to ask. "And . . . perhaps we could reacquaint better as friends rather than business allies?"

"Oh?", She chuckled. "Samuel Oak is asking me on a date, is he?"

His cheeks began to blush. "Tucker isn't the only one who enjoys your company."

After a long pondering sigh, she smiled at him like she had earlier. "I'll think about it." And with that, she vanished from clear sight, leaving behind only but a pother of ghostly mist.

But the conversation was left unfinished on Samuel's part. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I heard that!", Her voice cackled from beyond the telepathic transit.

…...

Scyther appeared. "Scy! Scytha!"

Secta was intrigued. If a battle between two evolutionary brethren didn't call for an intense match, she didn't know what would. The insect goddess had to admit that Giovanni had definitely succeeded in promoting a Gym Battle Finale worth commemorating. From her point of view, the outcome was already obvious. Scizor would sweep away Scyther just as easily as it had Quilava and Ariados. "Once again, I am flattered. You are honoring me with the presence of your own Bug-Type Pokemon. But I wonder if this one will last as long as Ariados?"

Gio exchanged confident glances with Scyther and nodded his head. "We've been through a lot together."

"Scy!", Scyther agreed, clumsily waving his sworded arms around. "Scytha!"

"He may be . . . cocky at times.", Gio confessed but with poising resonance that not even Secta could rupture. "But he's well trained, having learned every move compatible for him. Scyther always pulls through for me when I need him the most! He's far more powerful in ways you wont see coming!"

"Shame that I wont be seeing that opportunity at it's finest." She pointed ahead to initiate her own pet again. "Scizor, X-Scissor!"

Scizor rapidly slashed it's claws out, dispatching a sharp whip like energy projectile to cleave the whole spiderweb battlefield into pieces, discluding Gio's personal sanction as well as Secta's.

Caught off guard, Scyther fell through the damaged silk shackles in seconds, leaving Scizor to take to the bleak skies.

"Match over." Secta was quick to assume . . . but what she didn't realize was that Gio's Scyther wasn't alike others in it's species.

The mantis Pokemon reappeared into view, wings propelled as it joined Scizor in the air. "Scy!"

"Think again.", Gio rebutted.

Secta awed the bug's resurface. "Remarkable. You've trained your Scyther in the arts of flying. Among the few trainers that can catch such a rare creature, even fewer can unlock their aerial aptitude."

Gio folded his arms. "That's just the beginning."

"We'll see." Secta then signaled Scizor to handle the battle from that point on.

And Scizor did. While slow to motion, Scizor was launching itself at Scyther with a suffused Bullet Punch Attack as it's primacy.

But Gio wouldn't have it. It was time to take full advantage of Scyther's own talents. "Scyther, use Agility!"

"Scythe! Scy!" In the blink of an eye, the focused mantis fastened to a nimble swerve maneuver, gliding away from Scizor at great acceleration.

"_Yes!", _Gio rejoiced in thought. "Well done Scyther!"

"Zor! Sci!" Scizor halted it's course and redirected it's aim of attention at Scyther whom was traversing up above, stalking for the right moment. Nevertheless, the greater evolution showed no intent of resignation. It heightened it's claws and began to fire multiple star-shaped torpedos that matched Scyther's rapidity.

"Damn. It's a Swift Attack.", Gio mumbled, ashamed that he hadn't remembered that approach from previously. "Scyther, dodge and quick!"

It was swiftness against Swift! Scyther struggled to merge away but the consistent fusillade of Scizor had reached the maximum pace and finally deluged the airborne mantis. "Scy! Scy!"

Secta was as silent as an assassin. But she was pleased that Scizor had devised a method so elegantly.

Gio's falling companion recovered and ascended back upwards to resume it's confrontation with the Steel-Type disputant.

"Perfect.", Gio sighed, relieved. "Scyther, attack Scizor head on!"

Upon hearing this, Scizor aroused the Swift Attack again to cut Scyther's advancement short. "Sci! Scizor!"

Gio had forecasted this though. He couldn't expect the unexpected, but he could dexterously play the defense quite well. "Scyther, Sword Dance!"

The humanoid insect crossed it's scythes to it's chest and started to spin around vibrantly and briskly. In doing this, the incoming star bullets ricocheted off the counteracting motion and began to scatter about the dominion.

Gio ducked for cover to avoid being struck by the parried projectiles. To him, this was good. Scyther was proving it's own brilliance that Scizor nor Secta had anticipated.

The scissored opponent ceased fire having realized that it's strategy had been foiled.

And because of this, Scyther bucked back to stillness. Since crossfire was no longer an option, a more simplistic manner of battle would have to avail: hand to hand combat. Or in this case, Scythe to Pincer combat.

"Go for it Scyther!", Gio stimulated for further action. Physical contact wasn't Scyther's specialty . . . but luckily it wasn't the worst either. "Attack Scizor! Give it your all! Just like you gave your all against those Torino troops who imprisoned you! Just like you did against that Vileplume from our Gym Battle in Celadon City! Like you did against Lola's Poliwag in the Preliminary Rounds in the Indigo Conference . . . or even when you helped me take on Zapdostwo above Pallet Town!"

"Scy . . ." Scyther could feel an emotional pull as it's master reminded of all the moments of courage it had embraced since their friendship had assembled. It was time to embrace that again. Whether it be Kanto or Johto, old enemies or new, Scyther's sense of backbone would be extolled!

"Just go for it!", Gio both commanded and chanted. "Go for it!"

Zip! Scyther darted at Scizor as fast as a lightning bolt and wailed it's blades against the enemy's claws. It were as if a sword fight were ensuing, both combatants clashing in the air at full duress.

With Scyther teetering on the edge of an evenly matched status, Secta felt threatened for a brief but defining moment. Gio's guts was a reality she had yet to fully appreciate. She was now beginning to do so. _"Perhaps the boy is a skilled Pokemon trainer . . . but the insect goddess never fouls a battle." _

Gio had his head pointed up in watching the insects duke out a fierce rivalry of champions! Minutes and minutes passed by and Gio could tell that the two were tiring out. Their powers truly did tally at an equal eminence. The only thing he could do now . . . was hope.

Scyther hastily slashed into Scizor's pelvis with mighty vitality. "Scy! Scytha!"

But Scizor backfired by thrusting it's body weight forward. As a result, Scyther was casted backwards though still adequately but painfully balanced. Scizor's brute strength had done quite a number on the exasperated mantis Pokemon.

The two bugs faced each other from afar, neither of them even cringing. It was more of a visual warfare . . . which would only inaugurate even fiercer tensions that could lead to a violent end.

Gio bit his lip. A headache was forming from the frustration of what seemed to be an endless brawl. _"What can I do to just end this now?"_

"_**Remember, Scyther learned every move it was capable of learning.", **_His father was now speaking to him from his mind. **_"But Scizor is in the same position. You and the Gym Leader share similar strategies, which is why Scyther and Scizor share similar training. Put that to use . . . and throw Secta off guard!" _**

Gio was uneasy though. _"But dad . . . that seems too predictable-" _

"_**Trust me.", **_The voice begged. **_"Trust Scyther. And trust yourself. You want to save your friends?" _**

Gio inhaled a fearful breath . . . but took his time to slowly let it back out as he realized the meaning behind his father's advice. He cracked his knuckles and employed a savage expression that highlighted his limit's end. "Scyther . . . Hyper Beam!"

Scyther wasn't too trusty over the idea . . . but remembering that Gio's potential was the source of it's own, the mantis obliged. "Scy! Scy!"

"Hmm.", Secta said as she watched Scyther charge it's power. "Do you really think imitating Scizor's attacks will work in your favor? Ah go ahead and do it. We'll just wait."

Gio refused to let the intimidation get to him. Instead, he ignored her and just patiently watched Scyther concentrate it's strength while conjuring it's glistering voltage. _"Don't worry Scyther . . . I have it all planned out." _

And finally, it happened. With an exuberant shriek, Scyther absolved a channel of mass power directly at Scizor.

Secta shrugged. She knew it was all over now . . . for Gio.

Scizor braced itself into a formation as it had earlier and used a Counter Attack to send the beam spiraling back.

But considering that the counterattack was homing in at double both the speed and power, Gio wasted no time to act out his plan. "Scyther, Counter!"

"Scy!" Scyther motioned it's blades forwards to deflect the counter . . . with it's own counter! Now the Hyper Beam was reversing it's course at quadruple the intensity!

The speed of the recoil was too quick for Secta to even react and so, Scizor was totaled to borderline annihilation!

Gio gasped out a final time! The moment he had been waiting for was finally arising. The moment where Scizor's downfall would result in Secta's defeat! _"It's over . . . it's finally over. I can breathe again." _

Before Scizor's unconscious, crippled body could drop to the bottom of the dome, Secta revealed her Pokeball and retracted her formerly prized weapon. "I . . . am astonished. Who knew a copy-cat strategy could overthrow my greatness?"

"It's not a copy-cat strategy!", Gio spat at her in disgust while Scyther landed beside him. "It's teamwork-strategy. Something you wont understand as long as you keep letting Scizor fight for you instead of with you!"

"Scy! Scytha!"

Secta nodded. "Yes . . . I see that now. And I suppose you want your Badge?"

"What I want is my friends back!", He proclaimed as he reclaimed Scyther for long well-earned rest.

"Oh not to worry.", She consoled his anxiety. "Your friends will be waiting for you outside."

He glanced around, unable to find any exit within the dark demesne. "And . . . how exactly do I get outside?"

She grinned naively. "The same way you came in."

And suddenly, Gio felt himself black out as he was reneged by the abrupt but familiar webbed clutches that connected to the entrance.

…...

In Pallet Town, Darius leaped upon his police motorbike with Houndour in the passenger's seat beside him. His mind was made up. It was time to take action as the other authorities had not. He turned his keys and triggered the vehicle to activate. "You watch Houndour! We're gonna to be the ones to bring justice back to the world!"

But before he could take off, the same Officer Jenny who had spoken to Professor Oak earlier was now approaching Darius in panic. "Scouter, what are you doing?" She was a former partner of Scouter's during their early law enforcement days. Because of this, she addressed him as he was.

"I have a new lead regarding the destruction of Oak's basement.", He explained, holding back a temper. "Now report back to Viridian Metro. I've got work to do."

"Scouter, think this through!", She protested his contrivance. "You're a cop, not a bounty hunter! Going to the Johto Region to find some kid who has no relation to-"

"That kid is Rita Ketchum's son!"

She looked at him with daunted eyes. "Which means . . . that this is about you proving that conspiracy, isn't it?"

"The Ketchum kid is hiding things Jenny, I just know it!" Such talk seemed unimportant to her. He could see it in her eyes. "I know you dont understand . . . but here's something you can comprehend: Pokemon are dying! People are getting hurt! It's only gonna get worse unless someone steps forward and speaks the truth! Giovanni Ketchum is hiding the truth to himself! His friends even admitted it! And because he's the son of Briskomy, everyone will have to believe that his word can be taken truthfully! I will be honored as the greatest cop on the face of the world for uncovering the secrets and turning in Giovanni for the conspirator he truly is."

Yet again, she continued to warn him. "Lieutenant Jenny will never approve of this! You'll be suspended from the force!"

He shifted his sunglasses. "What the lieutenant don't know . . . wont hurt her."

"And you're just going to waltz into Johto claiming that you're a cop conducting a search without the permission of your superior?", She laughed sarcastically. "Even if you dont say that, they'll find out eventually!"

"That's why I'm not entering Johto as Viridian Metro Detective.", He said while shifting his gaze to Houndour. "Giovanni may hate cops . . . but a rival? You do the math."

She sighed. "Impersonating a Pokemon Trainer? Sponsoring an investigation without consent? Talk about a cop who doesn't play by the rules . . ."

"You'll thank me in the end.", He told her again. His foot was pressing against the pedal. "You just let the Lieutenant know that this case . . . has taken me to faraway places. And dont mention anything about Giovanni!"

She stood aghast as the vehicle sped away.

…_..._

"Gio?", A familiar voice called out. "Wake up!"

"Meow! Meow!"

Gio opened his eyes. The clouds were looming far above him, and the sun was shining brightly. One thing was for sure, he was outside of the Gym. With a bothered grunt, he sat himself up and rubbed his eyes. "What happened?"

"Maybe you should be the one to explain that.", The voice giggled. It was undoubtfully Delia's.

He bounced up with excitement and fastened his hands around over her shoulders. "Delia! You're safe!"

"Oh!", She yelped as he overwhelmed her with a constraining hug that had her clung against his chest. "Gio . . . it's ok. We're fine!"

And next, he embraced Meowth. "You guys should have seen the Gym Battle!"

"Meowy! Meow!"

From behind, Spencer approached with the one and only . . . HiveBadge. "Well that would explain this then."

"Wow!" Gio snatched it up from Spencer without even a single greeting. "It looks like she kept to her word after all."

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Good to see you to, Gio."

"When we woke up, we found the badge sitting next to you while you were sleeping.", Delia explained. "I'm guessing the Gym Leader was a bizarre one?"

Gio chuckled. "You have no idea!"

"Well we're all safe now.", Spencer confirmed. The whole ordeal had left him benumbed. He wanted to reach secure grounds. "Can we rest up at the Pokemon Center before we leave Azalea?"

"We'd better!", Delia exclaimed. "This Gym is . . . evil! I just want to get away from it." They began to leave the premises and Delia added a final notation. "Gio, we should thank you for winning that Gym Battle. If you hadn't, me and Spencer would still be prisoners."

Gio smiled with his palm hovering over Scyther's Pokeball. "Don't thank me." Of all the miracles he could rely on, Scyther was surely the most beneficial. Not for speed though . . . but for it's willingness to commit to teamwork so genially. His father helped him realize that sometimes teamwork itself is a strategy on it's own. But . . . would this rule apply to the Goldenrod City Gym Leader? Only time would tell.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .

(**A/N: **So yeah, Darius will later serve as Gio's second Johto League Rival . . . but at the same time, an undercover cop. In the next chapter, a certain Pokemon will be the focal point of a sudden rivalry between Gio and Spencer, Ellen will make a reappearance, Rita will discover something important about herself, and Briskomy will have to make a crucial decision!)


	18. Chapter 18: Early Bird Gets the Bird?

(**A/N: **Throughout this really long chapter, Meowth and Faith do not appear because they are being treated within the Pokemon Center. I wanted to try something different by showing more of the other Pokemon and placing them in the spotlight for a little while.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 18: Early Bird Gets the . . . Bird?

About a week following his departure from the calamitous town of Pallet, Detective Scouter was well on the hunt. He had traveled day and night into the Johto domain, his moral sense bucking for justice and his fiery soul burning with a decisive passion. This was the burden he had chosen by his own will. His fellow officers at Viridian Metro would never understand, nor his Lieutenant if she were to discover his unauthorized pursuit. But truth be told, he was using his newly promoted position to penetrate the heart of the Briskomy Conspiracy, Giovanni being his eventual rival . . . and informant. The desperate detective wanted revenge against those whom had done him wrong. He needed it! His past could never be mended . . . but perhaps the world itself could one day soon sanctify the corrupted precept of harmony.

"Grrrr.", Houndour growled from the passenger seat of the motorbike as Catallia City's Officer Jenny approached the moving vehicle.

Scouter took notice and stamped on the brake. He didn't even bother to stand up and greet the Catallia local once he came to a stop. Instead, he glared at her beneath his sunglasses with his palms firmly binded to the handlebars.

She neared with caution but eventually decided to ignore Houndour's menacing sneer. Her focus was now marked on the detective himself. "Can I help you?"

Though concealing his identity under the Pokemon Trainer alias that he had, Darius knew that an officer of a lower ranking wouldn't dare challenge his jurisdiction. He had no need to present the false identification he had obtained at the Region's entry point of registration. False pretense never applied to his liking in the first place. For the moment, he would be honest. "The name's Darius Scouter, detective from the Viridian Metro Police force." He slowly waved his Police Badge before her.

"Oh . . . Welcome detective." Catallia Jenny absorbed the man's debut as a warning. But she had the right to be curious in the long end. "But what do I owe the privilege of your presence all the way out here in Catallia City?"

"I'm looking for a possible suspect in an investigation that I am conducting back in Kanto.", He spoke clearly but sternly. "A reliable source informed me that he had partaken in the city's destructive catastrophe that had occurred a little while back."

"It would be helpful if you could give me a name.", She requested of him.

"Giovanni Ketchum.", He gave his reply with pleasure while holding up a photo of the former prodigy himself.

Jenny stared at the photo for a long moment before chuckling disrespectfully. "You're mistaken. That's Giovanni Oak, not Ketchum."

Darius' eyes widened in abrupt bewilderment. Could it be possible that Samuel Oak had somehow involved himself . . . or had Giovanni played his cards in another one of his beguiling manners? The possibility seemed to spotlight the situation's rationale. Had he belittled the capabilities of a child . . . or even worse, mistakenly overestimated a genius at work? "Did you just say 'Giovanni Oak?'"

Jenny nodded. "Oh yes. He's the one who combated Torino and saved our city."

Scouter's pause derived into an insidious smile, signifying the revelation within his mind. Giovanni was traveling without revealing a full identity. And this could only mean that the adolescent couldn't afford to endanger the 'skeletons in his closet.' But why would this be the case? Had the public already moved on the pressing suspicions against him? "Did you notice anything out of the ordinary concerning Oak?"

"Well . . . when I first encountered the kid, I was a bit skeptical.", She explained. "He seemed interested in my Spinarak . . . and I assumed he wanted to take it."

"_Like mother, like son.",_ Scouter philosophized in his head. This information was turning out to be somewhat handy. "And . . . did he take your Spinarak?"

Now Jenny was growing leery as to where the inquisition was headed. "Well after he warded of the Torino battalion, I gave it to him as a gift. I just figured I owed him one. It's not everyday that-"

"So he wanted the Spinarak." Darius was now starting to take notes. "But he knew he wouldn't get his way, so he defended the city under the presumption that he'd receive the Pokemon he was longing for as a gratitude gift."

Jenny was flabbergasted at the random conjecture. It seemed too exaggerated to even make sense . . . in her eyes, that is. "That's quite a leap there!", She laughed nervously. "But fighting an army of Torino soldiers to get his hand on a Spinarak? I'm not exactly saying that!"

"But I am!", He hollered, offended. His foot was gliding above the pedal. "And you . . . we'll you've been duped by a criminal officer Jenny. Next time, you'd be wise to keep an open mind as to what Pokemon thieving sickos will go through to get their way!" His scolding finished . . . and in mere seconds, Darius Scouter was back on the hunt, leaving behind a baffled Jenny.

…...

Inside a Pokemon Center located within a forested valley vicinity, Giovanni flourished into awakening concurrent with the early morning sunrise. His arms stretched out as he exhaled a somnolent yawn of ebullience that dispatched lazily into the ears of his nearby friends. "Morning.", He apathetically grunted. While he felt relaxed, the thought of continuing his slumber only encumbered his negligence. But to his surprise, Spencer and Delia were already dressed and alert, both of their gazes fixed upon the center's television screen. He lazily stood from the provided furniture and joined his comrades. "What's going on?"

But Spencer ignored him. "Oh! It's back on!"

Without a word, Delia silently grappled Gio by the shirt collar and pushed him closer to the screen.

The news was being broadcast as the station's anchorman transitioned a breaking story to UnitedRegions9's usual female reporter whom was standing near an assembly of protestors stationed out side of Briskomy HQ in Fuchsia City. "Hello everyone, welcome back to this breaking news update. I'm here at Briskomy Headquarters in Fuchsia City where an army of angry protestors have rallied outside of the building. Not even two hours ago, Rita Ketchum, the corporation's president, has reappeared from her supposed 'honeymoon' disappearance to address the public as to why she had to keep her appearances confidential. Both she and her husband, Metsuma Rocket whom many of you may know as the former director of Briskomy, had secretly wed not long ago. But this event only triggered more suspicions from many-"

"Husband!", Gio shrieked at the horror of . . . a new father? "No! It cant be! It Cant!"

Delia hastily rushed over to Gio to comfort him. "Calm down Gio! It's alright-"

"It's not alright!", He exclaimed, aggressively slinging his arm away from her hold. "My own mother got remarried without me knowing! And now I have a step-dad?" Without thinking, he angrily seized his belt and hurled his Pokeballs into the wall. "No! It can't happen!"

The air was filled with an irascible silence that frightened Delia to the point where she was now backing away to the empty front desk of the Pokemon Center's lobby. Her eyes appeared petrified . . . and her breath had fallen short of repose.

But her trepidation immediately snapped Gio out of his self-destructive despair. It had been long since he last felt such hatred overtake his mind and soul. And again, he had almost inflicted harm to Delia as he had back in the Fuchsia City Safari Zone. An apology, better yet words of sanity could not find the way from his mouth without accepting the humiliation of a rage beyond his control. "Delia . . . I . . . I dont know what to say."

"Don't say anything.", She whispered back to him. No longer was she cowering . . . but now, welcoming him back into her arms. "I know it's hard for you to accept the fact that your mom has moved on."

"It's not just that." He was now speaking to both Delia and Spencer as he parted from her warmth. "It's the fact that . . . my dad is being replaced with some no good company snob."

Spencer eyed Gio curiously. "Your mom's marriage was made public only a few weeks back. How did you not realize this until now?"

The thought of his good for nothing mother only instigated him to mentally mock her like the son he was. "Well some of us are busy Pokemon Training rather than politically scheming millions of people and marrying random freaks! Besides, I dont watch the news. You should know that about me by now." After regaining his Pokeballs, his eyes shifted back to the screen.

"-activity. Rita Ketchum has yet to address the public, but when she does, it is also expected that she will enlighten the events behind the spontaneous destruction of Briskomy Administrator Gildas Alvar's Briskoball factory in Johto Region's very own Azalea Town. Whether Metsuma Rocket will vouch for his wife's appeal or not has yet to be established. I'm Kathy Mcallister with UnitedRegions9 News-team. Thank you for watching. Back to you Bill-"

Gio switched off the receiver as the story closed. So many questions were flourishing his train of the thought. But in the end, he would have to accept that a complete stranger had encroached his way into his family. "Who-", Gio began to say aloud. "Who is Metsuma Rocket anyway?"

At first, Delia assumed Gio was joking. But his oblivious show of emotion soon depreciated her amusement. "Don't you remember the story Sammy told us?" When he showed no sign of response, she carried on with her explanation. "Metsuma Rocket used to be the head of Briskomy. He inherited the corporation from his first wife after she had died."

Gio's eyebrows twitched. The reminiscence was finally becoming clear again. "Oh . . . right.", He uttered. Thankfully he wasn't showing his destructive ego this time. He was handling everything more maturely. Why? Mainly because he was now recognizing his new 'step father' as the same man from Samuel's story rather than just a total stranger. "And he resigned as the company leader a couple years back, right?"

"Correct.", Affirmed Spencer. "And now your mother seems to have taken the corrupted title. What's clear is that she if definitely in league with one villainous bastard to be this uncommunicative."

"The Torino Leader . . .", Delia answered his statement in a fidgety wimper. The idea of Torino's relentless assaults against Pokemon, people, and . . . Gio, only brought pain to her heart. So much pain that she couldn't even bear to imagine such a person responsible.

Delia's words invoked a baleful silence . . . and Gio felt another wave of embarrassment influence his judgment. "According to Professor Wade, I'm going to have to confront this Torino Leader soon enough."

"Let's just think about what's important.", Delia advocated to change the subject back to the primary topic. "Gio, no one, not even Metsuma Rocket, can replace your father in any way, shape, or form."

A mistakenly impulse hooked Spencer at his guts, forcing him to spill his mind into the form of a single but insolent question. "So Gio, whatever happened to your father?"

And as expected, Gio fell siege to the bombshell he had been avoiding to elucidate for the longest time. He wasn't angry . . . but he was definitely distraught. Because of this, he stormed out of the Pokemon Center in a speechless despondency.

"Spencer!" Delia folded her arms. She was regarding Spencer with extreme condemnation. "Why would you bring that up?"

"I . . . I didn't know-", Was all Spencer could mutter. He hadn't realized such a question would accrue in such a negative impact. By no means did he wish to offend Gio. But apparently his own curiosity had scorned both Gio's past and privacy. He had to set things right. "I'll go talk to him.", He said while making his way to the door.

"Well I'm coming to." Delia followed. It was the girlfriend's job to be there for the boyfriend at all times . . . according to her logic.

Outside in front of the building, Gio stood in the mild breeze while thinking about his father. Maybe Spencer had the right to be curious. Maybe anyone did at this point. His mother had likely lied to him about his father . . . leaving many questions swimming in his conscience, waiting to be disposed of.

"Gio!" Just then, Spencer scurried from the building and rushed over to him in order to give a proper apology. "Listen! I . . . I hope I didn't offend you-"

"It's fine.", Gio calmly assured his friend. "And if it makes you feel any better, I myself sometimes wonder."

"Wonder about your father you mean?", Delia nervously asked as she to appeared to console the distressed trainer. "You don't have to talk about it if you dont want to-"

But a familiar voice had suddenly infringed their depthful chat. "Well, well, well.", Ellen Wooly, Gio's most recent Johto rival, emerged from the forest with her Pikachu and Mareep flock in tow. "I wasn't expecting to see you three this soon."

"Pika! Pi!"

Gio smiled. "Can't say the same. I've been looking for a good battle ever since our last meeting."

"So I'm guessing those Pokemon Hunters haven't been giving you any trouble lately?", Ellen inquired. Her assumption arose not only as a reaction to Gio's account, but as a disfavor to Hunter Memphis And J, the sinister villains who had kidnapped her Mareep Flock not long ago. In the end though, she had regained possession of them thanks to Delia and Faith's courageous efforts. "Oh! That reminds me! Delia, I really cant thank you enough for what you did back at the ranch and-"

"Wow!", Spencer shouted while pointing into the air. "Look into the sky!"

Indeed, another distraction had intervened the group's socialism. Yet this one . . . was much more unexpected. The vociferous shriek of a newcomer Pokemon circling from above was now the focal point of the youths' eyes, particularly Gio and Spencer's.

"What is that thing?", Delia awed at the sight.

Gio was no idiot. The Pokemon he was seeing was utilizing such unusual radiance, with strong steel vibrant wings, a beak and jagged talons of sharp fatality, and a terrifying cry of strife. He absolutely had to equip his Pokedex for this magnificence.

"**SKARMORY, THE ARMOR BIRD POKEMON! BECAUSE SKARMORY NESTS IT'S BRIERS AND IS CONSTANTLY SCRATCHED BY THORNS, IT'S WINGS BECOME DANGEROUSLY RAZOR SHARP! THIS POKEMON CAN FLY AT SPEEDS OF OVER 100 MILES PER HOUR!" **

The PokeDex reading ended and the Skarmory was now traversing away towards a highly elevated cliff-side perched over the valley far beyond the forest abundance. But did Gio care? Of course not. The Pokemon met the potential he was seeking, power and flight, both within the capacity of a single creature. "While it may be a hike to reach that cliff-side . . . I'm going for it. That Skarmory is as good as mine!"

Delia sighed. "Oh and here we go . . ."

"Now let's not be too hasty Gio." Spencer admonished, stepping forward and holding his hand out to prevent Gio from chasing after the aerial Pokemon. "After all . . . I was the one who pointed out Skarmory."

Gio knew exactly where this altercation was headed. With a judgmental frown . . . he glared at the Legendary Pokemon expert in pure agitation. "So . . . what are you implying?"

"I'm just saying that if the Pokemon belongs to anyone, it belongs to the person who saw it first."

Gio never broke eye contact as the feud progressed. He was exerting as much intimidation as he could in attempt to throw Spencer off guard. "Unfortunately for you, I claimed the Pokemon first. And that makes me the proud trainer . . . wait no . . . the RIGHTFUL trainer of Skarmory!"

"If we lived in a world where claiming Pokemon was a moral, then Torino would be our key bureaucracy.", Spencer laughed. Maybe comparing Gio to an enemy would bring some sense into the argument. "Now if you don't mind, I think I'll be on my way-"

But another dark vibe was tainting Gio again. At the peak of his most formidable aggression, the bitter trainer shoved Spencer backwards, preventing him from even daring to pursue Skarmory. "I claimed it so it's mine!"

"Stop!", Delia exclaimed from her position. "Gio, you acted this same way in Cerulean City when you and Sammy were fighting over the ownership of that Seaking, remember? Don't let this get in the way of your friendship."

Ellen laughed. "And . . . what was the outcome of that Seaking debate?"

Delia giggled embarrassingly while scratching the back of her head. "Well . . . Gio ended up giving the Seaking to Sammy."

Spencer grinned. "Oh really?"

Gio rolled his eyes mockingly. "Oh please. You really think I'm going to go soft on you? The only reason I surrendered that Seaking was because I felt bad that Sammy only had one Pokemon with him!"

"You know, I don't have to be the victim of your wanting to pick a fight.", Spencer snarled in a criticizing conduct. But the sentence to elaborate from his mouth next was about to succeed his original inappropriate comment. "You're just trying to let out steam because you've got daddy issues!"

Delia cupped her mouth. Did Spencer Hale really just say such a horrible thing?

Fists clenched and temper enraged, Gio was ready to slug Spencer right then and there . . . but instead, he approached his 'friend' slowly and pitted his face in a close range of his own. "You're going to eat those words after I capture that Skarmory.", He whispered menacingly. And in the blink of an eye, the determined young man was already sprinting into the forest with a triumphant laugh that immediately drove Spencer to blitz after him. And just like that, the two trainers were senselessly competing for an esteemed prize that stood between a once tolerable friendship.

"That's upsetting." Delia murmured. Though this was only discouraging herself. "While those two may not get along from time to time, I never thought it would get to be this bad."

Ellen shrugged. "Well there's always a greedy side when it comes to Pokemon Training. But I guess we ladies have learned to act a bit more mature than-" She froze. "Look behind you."

"Ur? Tediur?"

Delia rotated her body around to find that a wild Teddiursa had arrived to greet them.

"Well i'd say we have a Pokemon stalker.", Ellen laughed.

"Oh my goodness!", A delight-filled squeal shrilled from Delia. She kneeled down to fondle the adorable creature. "Aren't you the cutest thing! Oh I've just got to have you for my own!"

"Ursa?", The tiny cub reacted. "Tediurrrr?"

Ellen's Pikachu grouped up to aquatint with the forest resident. "Pika? Pikachu!"

"Pikachu seems to like Teddiursa's company.", Ellen noted. She was already jumping to a conclusion without knowing how Delia would acquiesce it. "And having an big, strong Ursaring to help Pikachu and I direct the Mareep one day would be most helpful. You know what? I'm going to capture it!"

"Ur? Tedi?"

"Pikachu, use Thunderwave-"

"Hold up a second!", Delia shouted, misinterpreting whether or not Ellen had acknowledged her earlier claim. But she had yet to realize that a repeat of Gio and Spencer's nightmarish quarrel was about to iterate. "I don't know if you heard me earlier . . . but I kind of already said that I was going to capture Teddiursa for myself."

"Yes, I remember you saying that.", Ellen certified though not precisely in a positive way. "But . . . I also remember me being the one who first notice Teddiursa . . . so . . . yeah."

"But I claimed the Pokemon first!", Delia pouted while mirroring her own boyfriend. "So I'm very sorry but . . . it's mine."

"Alright now listen princess.", Ellen said rudely. When it came to a disagreement, she sure knew how to strengthen her viewpoint at a rigorous standard. "I'm sorry that you and your boyfriend can't quite comprehend the fact that Pokemon cant be claimed before capture . . . but dont use that as an excuse to make me back down. I'm sorry but I wont!"

Delia's face was fuming red. She stamped her foot the the ground and said it like it was! "Well I'm sorry also because I am most certainly not backing down either!"

After peering her eyes to the left, Ellen smirked. "Well I've got news for you."

"Oh?", Delia snapped. "And what's that?"

"Teddiursa's gone."

"Wha?" Delia jumped back upon noticing that the playful cub Pokemon was no longer present. "Where . . . where did it go? Teddiursas can't just disappear from thin air!"

"Pika! Pi!"

Ellen altered her attention back to her loyal Pokemon. The Electric Rodent was pointing into the forest where several bushes were rustling from what appeared to be the movement of a wandering being. It had to be Teddiursa! Ellen didn't even bother to alert Delia at all. Instead, she took off into the forest to chase after Teddiursa just as Spencer and Gio had to Skarmory. "Pikachu, gather the Mareep and follow me!"

"Pika! Pika!" The Mouse Pokemon complied and discharged an overwhelming ray of Thunder power so that the Flock of Mareep would quickly regroup and obediently spur into the forest at Ellen's lead.

"Hey! Wait!" Delia was left scatterbrained. And even now while she was struggling to precede Ellen, the Mareep multitude were obstructing practically every cut-through she could catch sight of. "So this is how she wants to play? Fine then! Bring it on! . . . Oh dear gosh, I sound just like my boyfriend!"

…...

On the top floor of Briskomy Headquarters skyscraper within Rita's bureau, the corporation's president herself was surrounding herself with dozens of Briskomy executives and officials. Rather than immediately address the public, Rita was procrastinating. Kade had organized a 'welcome back' party to honor her return. At first, it was uncomfortable. Many of those who had attended were still very displeased with her thanks to the meeting she had hosted a few months back to announce that Briskomy was on the verge of collapsing. It was at that point of time in which Briskomy's prime had ceased to exist . . . and her mistakes had utterly slandered Project Rocket. But her faith in the survival of their secret plans appeared to still be intact. And even in Briskomy's darkest hours, at least the rest of the world was suffering concurrently.

She gleamed over at Metsuma. He was standing in the corner of the room quietly, refusing to associate with anyone. She understood this though. The man preferred the presence of his Torino companions rather than politicians and business leaders as he used to. That part of his life was over . . . or rather passed down to her over two years ago.

While continuing to ignore the ramblings of the woman facing her, Rita fixed her eyes towards Kade whom was approaching her with his signature smile of seduction.

"Excuse me miss.", Kade intervened. "But if you don't mind, I must speak with Madame Ketchum about something urgent."

To Rita's relief, the woman left the two alone. "Thank you Kade. I thought she'd never shut up."

"Who was she, my dear?", He asked.

"Who the hell knows." She sipped her wine and groaned. "I'm pretty sure she was condemning me though. I stopped listening after the words 'how dare you!'"

"Lighten up, my dear.", The commissioner soothed her exhausting tension. "Have another glass of chardonnay, talk to the people who do like you, and enjoy the party!"

She sighed. "Oh what's the use Kade. Even the people who do like me, they hate me. Everyone hates me right now. I should have never taken this position. Briskomy is done for . . . and we both know it."

Kade said nothing at all. He had promised himself that Briskomy would never fall. The personal promise was also a goal that drove him to manipulate two Pokemon Masters and use them to destroy Samuel Oak's conspiracy evidence. But that was only enough to keep the corporation alive in the meantime. In only but a little under two months, the Corporate Bureaucracy would inspect their headquarters to meet the petitioned demands of the National Pokemon League Committee. And then what of Briskomy? Endgame. And the elimination of Briskomy's collaboration with Torino would sweep Project Rocket from existence. Just like Rita, he didn't want to think of such adversity. Even for a relaxed man, desperate times struck him nonetheless.

Rita was reminiscing of her days back at the university of corporate studies. In other words . . . her college days. "Don't you remember way back when Kade, when we were all worry free? All we needed to concern over was how much money we were going to be making and what types of luxurious lives we'd be living. Oh i'd kill to have another day in my queen-sized dorm-room."

Having overheard the conversation, Miyamoto joined in. "I'd kill to be at another one of Charon's rave parties.", She laughed while cradling Jessie. "I always wondered what happened to that guy."

"I heard he transferred to a technology institute somewhere in Sinnoh.", Kade told them. "Too bad that old 'Charmin Charon' didn't make it into our field of work!" It was pleasurable, revisiting the memories that had been set aside all these years because of Briskomy's fragile state. Kade recognized that Rita was a unique individual, one who lived in the past while still hoping for a future that would benefit her. She couldn't handle what was going on with Briskomy and Torino and the whole conspiracy nonsense. But eulogizing the good times seemed to disclose her bliss again, not to mention his own. It seemed liked a working method to treat the blasphemous thoughts of incoming disaster.

The three friends continued to exchange stories and laughs until finally, Kade noticed both his and Rita's glasses had been drained empty. He then dismissed himself. "If you'll excuse me ladies, i'd better go refill these. Stay put now!" He casually parted ways and set his sights for the empty secondary office attached to the bureau . . . or supposedly empty.

Briskomy Regional Administrator Gildas Alvar stood frozen in front of the glass window, staring down at the mobbing protestors at the superstructure's front gate.

The man's disturbed compunction was just visible enough for Kade to dispense his own personal sorrow. Without even a simple exchange of glances, the two men just observed the chaos surrounding their first line of defense. "Not enjoying the party?", Kade finally chided to his opposite, as if it weren't obvious enough that even the comical executive was undergoing issues. "How are things in Johto?"

"Well let's see.", Alvar began to babble his incident in narrative sarcasm. "My Briskoball factory was destroyed which caught the attention of millions of viewers all over the world to realize that I was formerly responsible for the pollution and depression of one of Johto's most treasured area's of recognition. And as a result, I've become the target of hundreds of protestors who will stop at nothing to terminate Briskomy. So other than that . . . pretty good."

"Oh . . . not much of a socialist are you?", Kade joked. What he wanted to tell Alvar was that he was not the only one agonizing within the corporation. Everyone was . . . and nothing could be done to mend the unwanted hardship.

"I will be once I get my cappuccino!", Gildas cried out, though this was only to summon his faithful Slowking servant. "Agadore, what's taking so long!"

Panting restlessly, Agadore waddled in while balancing a tray of beverages. "I'm here sir! I'm here!" He handed the mug of cappuccino to Alvar, despite it being an unfashionable libation to drink at a company reception. The loyal Slowking then bestowed the tray in Kade's direction: A glass of Chablis specifically for the commissioner.

"Well aren't you a cupcake!" With an overly feminine chuckle, Kade snatched the glass into his hold and began to quench his blossoming thirst for intoxicating alleviation.

"Will you be needing anything else sir?", Agadore impatiently directed to his master. The poor creature had been assigned as the party's attendant.

"Nope.", Alvar gargled in his drink. "Go away now."

Agadore abided by the instructions and receded back to his duties.

"At least one Pokemon can accept the fact that it's worthless like the rest of them.", Kade complimented, if it could even be considered a compliment, as Agadore exited the scene. "Briskomy has been made public enemy number one. You know what this means, don't you?"

Alvar nodded and sighed. "Oh yes. It means we're screwed big time."

". . . Not necessarily.", The smarter man left in worded suspense. This tease seemed to spark a squint of interest in Alvar's eyes. Knowing that his opinions were actually being pacified by a fellow executive, Kade continued to share. "Everyone, even Rita, appears to believe that Briskomy is finished and that nothing can prevent our pending undoing. But . . . I've come to the conclusion that I'm the only one intelligent enough to realize the Briskomy still has one final trump card left in the deck of artifice. Unfortunately, I haven't quite discovered what that card is yet. But I assure you, it's there. There at the very tip of my very tongue!"

"Oh for the love of Arceus, don't even suggest another publicity stunt!", Alvar moaned like a buffoon. Rita had failed to pull off her original 'Gym Leader Publicity Scheme' and because of that, Project Rocket had delayed. Now the government's plans to inspect their dwelling had already deferred the plot entirely. Everything was in turmoil . . . and here stood Sorhagen, claiming of a surviving alternative? Was this some sort of joke? "Sorhagen, I gotta level with you. If it isn't obvious that Briskomy is about to decline then I dont know what is. Advertising ourselves to convince the people that we like Pokemon seems to be the only lie we can't get away with!" He didn't even notice that Kade had dropped his glass at what he had just said. "Plus you got those damn paparazzo-"

"The only lie we can't get away with . . .", Kade repeated Alvar's complaint in is most devious tone of merriment. The mind of a politician had just enhanced to the standards of a genius profligate. "Maybe we cant make friends with Pokemon . . . but . . . what of those who administrate them?"

Alvar became wide-eyed. "Are you serious? Are you . . . suggesting that we form an alliance with the Pokemon League Committee?"

"Yes I am!", The commissioner hissed in consent. "It's simple. We merely pull off a performance that would benefit the Pokemon League Committee. In the end, they'll come gratitude us and decide to form a mutual accord. The protestors and trainers would learn of this and instantly follow in the committee's footsteps. Pretty soon, we would have gained enough public and political appeal to revert the commission of inspection that the corporate bureaucracy had delegated. And with no threats opposing us, Project Rocket may resume!"

"It's brilliant!", Alvar applauded, holding his fist in the air to honor moment's prominence. "It's like something i'd have thought of if I were smarter! But do you think we could manage all that in only a matter of months?"

Kade nodded. "Easily! I'll just need Rita's approval."

"Well what are we standing here for? Let's go tell her!" The larger man darted for the door but Kade was quick to react. The door slammed shut by the idealist's hand. Obviously the conversation was not quite finished.

"Let's not overwhelm her so soon.", Kade whispered. He had a serious emphasis that indicated how delicate his design for Briskomy's survival truly was. Timing was a crucial factor in accomplishing a corporate scheme. In other words, a conspiracy within a conspiracy. "I'll propose the layout to her at the private meeting tomorrow after she has addressed the public. But until then, keep this under your hat. Am I understood?"

"My lips are sealed!"

Kade nodded in agreement and slowly exited the room. Alvar retreated back to his posse of dimwitted executives while Kade rejoined Rita and Miyamoto. "Hello ladies. I'm afraid I've forgotten the drinks-"

"Screw the drinks Kade!", Rita shouted in laughter. She was clearly drunk. "You, me, and Miyamoto are gonna to kick things up a notch tonight!"

Kade transited his eyes in Miyamoto's direction for a translation.

"You heard her.", The other woman said plain and clear. "I think it's time the three of us 'digress' for just one night!"

"Digress?", Kade chuckled, remembering all of the vandalism the three had pulled off at the university. "Resurrect the old times for just one night, ay? Are we talking . . . mailbox baseball? And . . . local impairment?"

"Hell yes! I'll bring the drinks!" Rita raised her hands and the air and began to dance around rabidly . . . before tripping over a table and stumbling to the ground. "Did . . . did you guys see that?", She laughed rudely as everyone in the room stared at her in gasp.

From the corner of the bureau, Metsuma shook his head in disgust before vanishing from the room. He was expecting humiliation out of Rita but not to sully his own presence. Though another reason for his seclusion was to better interpret Sorhagen's secrecy. Oh yes, the crime lord was already far ahead of the game.

…...

Gio continued to race through the forest, convinced that Spencer was dead on his trail. Noon was upon him and he was running short of breath. His stamina was diminishing at such rapidity. It was time to rest. He came to a sudden halt to bend over and catch his breath. Sparing a couple moments to recuperate wouldn't do any harm. After all, he was much faster than Spencer and luckily, his endurance exceeded beyond natural limits. All the danger he had braved in the recent months had remotivated his resilience that he had lost after Kanto. But to use it against a friend . . . seemed different. _"It doesn't matter.", _He thought to himself while continuing to pant restlessly. _"I claimed the Skarmory first and I wont give Spencer the pleasure of undermining my cause!" _

He inhaled and exhaled a soothing breath and wiped the sweat off of his forehead. Up ahead, the woodlands would come to an adjournment . . . and then the mountainous cliff would await him next. Climbing it would be the trouble but at least Spencer had yet to hasten his valor. To be sure though, Gio raised himself from his kneeled position and rotated his body around to ensure that Spencer wasn't advancing: No sign of the jerk. Gio chuckled. "I guess it was too much for him to handle. He's probably back at the Pokemon Center crying like a-"

"Ahoy!", Called the one and only spited voice from above. "Having fun on foot?"

Again, Gio felt his heart begin to pound repeatedly against his chest. But this time, it was out of disquiet. He levered his head into the skies where Spencer himself was gliding upon his Pidgeotto, steering in the direction of the cliff's peak. "No way!"

"What? Did the smart and powerful Giovanni Ketchum forget that he had Pokemon?" He was challenging sarcastically of course. This was the only way to prove his superiority in intellectuality. "I'll tell Skarmory you said hi!"

"Damn it!", Gio grunted. This would have been the perfect opportunity to make use of Meowth's Thunderbolt. But the feline had been left to recover at the Pokemon Center, along with Faith. He would have to embrace Spencer's challenge from the skies. Knowing which Pokemon would work to his favor for such circumstances, Gio seized the first Pokeball from his waist, enlarged the capsule, and sent forth his only aerial Pokemon.

Scyther appeared. "Scy! Scytha!"

There was no time left to waste. Gio leaped onto Scyther and blitzed high into the air . . . homing in on Spencer and Pidgeotto like an infallible dart!

But Spencer had forecasted this ahead of time. By defeating Scyther and expelling it from Gio's means of transportation, no more threats would fall between himself and Skarmory. Besides, he had the upper hand with Pidgeotto being of the Flying Type and Scyther being a Bug Type. "That's it . . .", Spencer mumbled to himself as Gio and his Mantis Pokemon continued to bound hither. "Just a little closer . . ." And then, the right moment sprung! "Pidgeotto, Air Slash!"

"Pidgeottooo!" The great bird carefully but quickly targeted it's prey and fired a ball of wind from it's beak.

Unfortunately, Scyther's swift and prompt talents came as no help once Scyther fell victim to a direct and critical hit of the sudden aerial bombardment! And to pile on top of it, the opposing move was Super Effective! The Mantis Pokemon's balance submerged into a series deranged maneuvers pointing to the surface.

It didn't take long for Gio to realize that Scyther had instantly fainted after being struck. They were plummeting down to the ground and Gio found himself a quarry of guilt's diversion. It was his anger that had driven him to besiege Spencer head-on without using his brains. Otherwise, he would have been more cautious of Spencer's self-impudence. And now, he was about to pay the price. Yet Scyther didn't deserve to and knowing this, Gio recalled the insect Pokemon back to it's Pokeball, allowing only himself to endure the immanent pain.

But Spencer and Pidgeotto swooped down just in the nick of time. The Winged Pokemon latched ahold of Gio's shirt collar using it's grasping talons.

Gio was left abashed. He slowly hoisted his head up. "Spencer? Why did you-"

"Well I'm not going to let you die! I'm not that mean!" But the moment Pidgeotto delivered the baffled trainer aground, Spencer confirmed his other plans in mind. "But sadly for you, that Skarmory is still mine for the capture so . . . godspeed!" And the duo grazed back into the air once again, leaving a gust of wind to momentarily blind Gio.

Jealousy was now fueling the other boy's impetuosity. "No!", He spoke aloud, his sights set on Spencer mobilizing in his original course. "I want that Skarmory for myself!"

Quilava was the next to appear at Gio's desperate need of aid. "Quilllavvva!"

"Torch them out of the sky, Quilava!", He shouted evilly, regardless of Spencer's earlier act of compassion. The level of mutual understanding no longer seemed flawless. It had morphed into a barbaric rivalry filled with tricks and challenges, all sourced by a single fascinating Pokemon.

And Spencer instantaneously deciphered his friend's rage after being overwhelmed by a wave of flames that began to circle he and his Pokemon in a blazing path. This was undoubtfully a Fire Spin attack conjured by Quilava. "Ahhh, what in the-" His voice was drowned away as the rapid oxidation intensified. Only one thought was troubling his mind. _"How could Gio take things this far!" _

Pidgeotto was doing everything possible to keep the eruptive flares from striking them while struggling to seek out a path out of the fire vortex.

Gio stood aghast watching from below with Quilava at his side. _"Maybe . . . that was a bit much."_, His common sense revitalized. It seemed like more of a joke to laugh over though. He was clever enough to know that Spencer was more than adept to craft a simple escape with his Pokemon. For a lesser Pokemon Trainer, he was still a brainiac.

The young Ketchum was correct. After a few risky tactics, Spencer and Pidgeotto fled the vortex from the open apex at the top. But the Flying Pokemon was exhausted from prolonging the eruptive experience. Even Spencer was drenching in sweat from the attack's intolerable heat. He wanted to proceed his aerial travel to disconcert Gio out of spite . . . but overworking his already debilitated Pokemon would be plain inhumane. So he coasted downwards, leaving the fiery twister behind to subside, and joined the pair of assailants on the grassy floor. He reclaimed Pidgeotto for a rest as Gio had done for Quilava . . . and then glared at the Ketchum while trying to regain his breath. "What in the hell were you thinking?", He spat. "You could have killed me!"

"Yeah . . . . well anyway . . . godspeed!", Gio mimicked in response before speeding away to collect his prize.

"Oh no you don't!", Spencer grumbled. He renewed what stamina remained in his vitality and soon enough, both boys were back to competing on foot.

…...

Hours later had passed and nightfall was impending. Delia grew weary of the environment's obscuring conditions. She didn't like wandering aimlessly in the dark. And that's exactly what would happen having given the fact that Ellen was most likely up ahead. That's why she couldn't quit! Teddiursa belonged to her!

"Ursa?" Speaking of Teddiursa . . .

Delia perked her head up to find the tiny bear Pokemon waltzing into a local cave. And by the looks of it, the cave was apart of the location's well known cliff-side. Since she had already made it this far, why in the world would she give up now? "Teddiursa, come back!", She pleaded, hesitant of entering the dark passage way.

To make matters worse, Teddiursa was now deep inside the belly of the cave, it's voice echoing off the walls in chant for Delia to follow.

But she couldn't bring herself to do so. "Oh . . . I hate the dark!" If Faith were around, her static capabilities would have made for a decent flashlight. But no such luck. At least not now. "Alright . . . I'll do it!"

"Ahh!", Ellen's voice cried in pain from behind. "Help me!"

Delia turned around to find Ellen sitting on the grass, hugging her left knee with much tightness and pressure. "I . . . was trying to sneak up behind you. I know, I'm sorry. But I tripped and fell and . . .ahh . . . it just hurts so bad!"

Being a nurturing type of person, Delia hustled her way over to help relieve Ellen from her supposed wounds. But before she could closely examine the other girl's knee, a rumbling sound had suddenly begun to stir up the ground. Ellen's Pikachu was impelling to their direction . . . and following it, the Mareep stampede.

Ellen rolled away just in time for Delia to be fully engulfed by the flock. This was her arrangement all along. She jumped to her feet and watched with content as Delia was hauled away by the absconding Pokemon. "I'll tell Teddiursa you said hi!" Her next move ensued by her entering the cave to carry on her search.

"This isn't over!", Delia's voice howled into the horizon. But she would proclaim her revenge soon enough.

…...

Night roused much quicker in Fuchsia City. It was late and quiet as most other nights. The moon was blossoming within the black azure that accentuated the one and only time of the day in which Briskomy Headquarters was not being dissipated by protestors . . . or at least not a mob of them. But this wasn't Rita's night to fathom a moment of serenity. This was a night to commemorate her forgotten youth, a night of old fashioned audacity and debauchery. Most importantly, she wanted to abstain her mind from the fact that Briskomy was facing extinction . . . and spend her final days living in the past.

She had managed to sneak out of her room without Metsuma's notice and with Kade and Miyamoto along for the venture, the three drunken company executives tiptoed across the building's terrace bridge that reached to Headquarters's official landing platforms.

Ironically, Kade had the least to drink that night. He wanted to monitor his friends' stability to avoid any dangerous accidents. If they were going to get away with such outrageous acts that were about to define immaturity, they had to respect their limits. They weren't college kids anymore.

"So . . . which one should we take?", Miyamoto asked her superior as they gazed at the selection of company helicopters.

Kade chuckled at their inexperience. "Well back then, we'd have to choose from automobiles rather than aircrafts. But this will just make things much more interesting." He carried his case of beers into Rita's personal helicopter and seated himself in the passenger seat. It was amusing that the vehicle had been left unlocked because of her gullible personality. "Shall we, my dear?"

Rita was only half temperate, though rapidly falling under the influence of the margarita she had recently finished. "Oh! I'm driving!" She sloppily leaped into the cockpit and positioned herself in the pilot's seat.

Miyamoto maneuvered herself into the backseat where she sat back comfortably with a beer in one hand and a baseball bat in another. "Madame! We should totally trash the Fuchsia City Gym!"

Rita didn't seem to notice her because of her current unbalanced state. Instead, she was wincing hard at the controls with an inability to function. "Now lets see . . . how do those pilots do it when the takes me places." Her speech was malfunctioning like an infected virus. Nevertheless, her trembling hands pounded against all of the buttons and switches at once. "Come on ya stupid helicopper!" Her stupidity did the trick. The engines immediately fired up and rotor propellers upon the roof began to cycle, yet the flight controls were still complicated to deduce.

"My dear, be careful!", Kade cautioned as if he had any familiarity with operating a helicopter. "Umm . . . try pressing the hover panel?"

But Rita being Rita, slammed her fist down against the panel and as a result, the chopper spouted into the air like a geyser, spinning out of control! "Woo! Now that's what I'm talking about!"

Kade smiled at her enthusiasm. It was inspiring to know that she was using resourceful techniques to keep her in denial about what was at stake. "Now easy on the throttle.", He advised.

"Screw that!", Miyamoto instigated from behind. "Let's take this baby out for a spin!"

Rita thrusted the joystick forward and began to cackle maniacally as the vehicle wobbly soared in the onward direction. "Where to first!"

"The suburbs!", Miyamoto replied. Even she was overly excited of all of this. "I've got the bat ready!"

At that moment, Kade decided to recommend a different course of action that would enhance the indulgence of their crazed binge. "My dear, let me take control so you can swing away."

She was more than willing to do this. The two friends quickly switched positions so that Rita was now bulging her head out from the aperture window with Kade steering the chopper, though not too skillfully thanks to his own budding intoxication. They were immensely high in abrading the evening clouds the bristled against the windshield, while the distance between the helicopter and the ground towered to tremendous heights. On the positive side, this had kept them from actuating a collision course with the city buildings.

Soon enough, the three noisy hellions were sailing airborne through the streets of one of Fuchsia's cozy little neighborhoods. Everything was peaceful . . . but only for the moment. Miyamoto handed the baseball bat over to Rita as Kade continued to drift the copter nearer to the aligned mailboxes of the dormant avenue. "Swing away!", Kade shouted to the top of his lungs, uncaring as to whether or not the local residents would be awakened. It was dark and their faces were tinted in match with the night's essence, allowing them to implement an afterward plan that would hopefully avert any possibility of a negative spin from the media.

And Rita obliged but mainly to her own accord. She slammed the heavy arbalest into the first mailbox in sight, smashing it to scraps. "Woo! Eat that you filthy Pokemon loving peons!"

"Wonderful, my dear!", Kade chanted while aimlessly cruising through the proximity. "Go for another!"

She did just as suggested and let loose another swing . . . followed by another . . . and another . . . and another! Repeatedly, she would strike with the vandalizing weapon upon the property of the oblivious natives, her continuous but devious inspiration deriving from her own cursing profanity, Kade's cheering and Miyamoto's uncontrollable laughter. And that's when things began to get out of hand.

Kade found his influence over the vehicle's controls to drastically blunder. His drunken state was devouring him to a point of no restraint. And finally, by the time the copter had heedlessly found voyage above the city's Safari Zone, the once diligent commissioner found himself blinded by hallucinations. For the first time in his life, alcohol had finally caught up to his toll.

Miyamoto shrieked as the copter suddenly took a jarring pivot and curved, plunging down to the unknown below. "Kade . . . err . . . I mean commissioner Sorhagen! Look out!"

What was left of Rita's sensibility had immediately apperceived what was about to transpire, and that was doom. With her eyes locked tight, she popped open a bottle of whine and downed the whole thing before displaying her final moments in faint elation. "Miyamoto . . . Kade . . . I'm glad this moment had finally come. Not because this is my ticket out of seeing Briskomy's downfall . . . but because I get to suffer with my closest friends whom i'd forgotten I had left in this world until now-"

CRASH! Directly into the Safari Zone grounds where dozens of slumbering Tauros instantly awoke and deserted as a result of the incident that Kade had sworn to prevent happen before blacking out. And now . . . only a long awaited rescue would determine the casualties.

…...

Gio peaked his head over the stable cliff-side in which he had just climbed recklessly in order to thwart Spencer. And gosh, it was truly a sight to see. Perched upon it's nest sitting on a pillar like cave in the distance was Skarmory, sleeping serenely to the windy tranquil breezes of the altitude encompassing the upheaved composure that elegantly matched the night's own harmony. "Finally!", He raised himself onto the peak and began to walk at Skarmory. "Just what I've been waiting for."

"No!" Spencer evidented from behind. He had been quietly trailing his friend for hours and was more than prepared to get his way at all costs. "What you mean is that Skarmory is just what I'VE been waiting for! Face it Gio, I saw it first! You've taken this too far!"

Gio struggled to revere his own opinion. And his own opinion was apparently fact."Don't make me out to look like the bad guy here! You forget that it's me whose going to be competing in the Silver Conference after I've defeated all the Gym Leaders! You forget that it's me whose going to be the one to challenge the Torino Leader! You forget that it's me who-"

"Cant accept the fact that you only want to let out your rage because you know nothing about your father!"

"_No! Shut up!" _This was the third time that Gio had been stormed with such hurtful but provocative words. Spencer . . . would have to learn the hard way that he was not one to mess with. He needed to learn that no one would get in his way no matter what! He swiftly took hold of a Pokeball at random within his sudden reach and presented it to Spencer's gaze as threat to be unavoidable. "You brought this upon yourself!"

"So this is how you want to settle it?", Chuckled Spencer. But in his own point of view, belonged to him. Brawling with Gio was an unexpected option but would have to avail if there was any hope left for reconciliation. "Fine. But don't expect a happy ending on your part." Yet before he could ignite his own Pokeball, a Teddiursa suddenly came rushing out of the cave in which Skarmory was nestled above. It was chanting in glee as both Delia and Ellen tiredly resumed their own pursuit. "Delia? Ellen?"

Gio backed down his physical fulmination for the moment to discover why in the world the two girls were chasing after a Teddiursa? "What . . . are you two doing here?"

But they ignored him. Teddiursa was finally worn out from misleading the girls out of pure enjoyment. It let out a squeaky yawn before resting it's body against a nearby boulder. "Tedi . . . ursa."

"Perfect opportunity to catch it!", Ellen announced out loud. This was mainly to further antagonize Delia though.

"No!", The insistent heroine continued to press on with her repugnance. "I claimed Teddiursa first so it belongs to me!"

Ellen turned to Spencer. "You and Gio were fighting like this earlier, right? Help me explain to this incompetent child that Pokemon cannot be claimed!"

Unlike Gio, It didn't take long for Spencer to figure out exactly what was being mimicked. "Are you two bickering over a Pokemon to? Well . . . I'm not commonly one to take sides . . . but Ellen's right."

Now Delia was gawking at Spencer . . . but with a most confounded expression. She was now tasting Gio's rivalry as a side dish to her own with Ellen. "Excuse me?"

Spencer shrugged. "I'm just stating the obvious."

"More like recruiting another sap to your clan of nuisances.", Gio chuckled under his breath.

Delia also laughed at this. It felt spectacular to finally take sides with a voice of reason rather than staying neutral through every skirmish that passed her way. Luckily, this voice of reason happened to be her boyfriend. But what could she say? He was being reasonable, which was pretty rare in his case. "Good one Gio!"

"What, have yourself a cheerleader now Gio?", Ellen sarcastically taunted.

"I was about to say the same to you.", Gio countered back to Ellen, his criticizing comment clearly referring to Spencer.

"Wow, would you look at that Spencer?" Ellen rolled her eyes. "It's basically clear that they can only fight with words."

"Oh you want a battle?", Gio stepped forward in challenge with his Pokeball equipped again. "That was the plan anyway! Now I can crush you both!"

"I'll be fighting right beside you Gio!" Delia knew that both Skarmory and Teddiursa would be well distanced from a Pokemon battle. Not having to worry about either of the two decamping their grounds allowed the couple to easily ready themselves against Spencer and Ellen with the utmost assurance of victory.

Ellen smiled and accepted the forceful invitation to the violent denouement of both controversies. "While this doesn't seem proper, I guess its the only way to show you both discipline."

Spencer nodded. "Yes . . . and to make it interesting, the stakes must be higher to settle this whole thing once and for all. The winners will be allowed to capture the Pokemon they are seeking while the losers must admit they were wrong! And by losers, we do mean you two."

"Can it geek!", Gio barked to the top of his lungs. His patience with Spencer had reached it's end. It was now officially time to triumph over him! "Golem, I choose you!"

Golem appeared. "Gol! Golllem!"

Delia then followed in both motion, command, and delimited passion. "Gloom, make me proud!"

Gloom appeared. "Glooooom."

Next up, Spencer contested. "Marowak, go!"

Marowak appeared. "Marowwwak!"

Ellen signaled Pikachu to pit against the others in the initiated combat. "This is what we've been training for!"

Pikachu joined in. "Pika! Pika!"

"A double battle it is.", Gio verified to both himself and Delia. They knew who there were up against . . . and they were more than prepared! "Alright . . . lets do this!"

And in mere moments, all four Pokemon the the battlefield clashed!

…...

Back at the Fuchsia Safari Zone, Rita stumbled out of the helicopter's crash sight. Strangely enough, she was perfectly unimpaired, having suffered nothing more but a few scratches. Apparently the vehicle's airbag was more reliable than she had estimated. In the long end, her intellect was once again the puppet of the alcohol she had consumed moments before impact. She could barely understand what was happening at that very moment, nonetheless even speak a proper sentence. "Oh god, wherem I?"

Along with Kade, Miyamoto had already escaped the area. Seeing Rita approach from the widening smoke made her jump for releiving joy. "Madame! You're safe!"

Rita grinned clueless. "Yimomato.", She addressed her friend incorrectly while randomly hugging her. "This was . . . this was the was this . . . . craziest, wildest, and most dangerous night of my birth . . . of . . . of my life! For once since becoming Briskomy, I felt . . . I felt . . . I felt . . . oh whuz that word?"

"Alive?", Kade inquired for her.

"Exactly! And it whas . . . very fun!", She chortled in the opposite direction. At the moment, her sense of orientation was very shattered. "So now . . . wheres the hell are we . . . like right now?"

Just then, one of the Safari Zone night-guards rushed over to the scene. "What in tarnation happened here? Are you folks alright?"

Kade remained unpanicked. "Oh we're fine. Just a bit of a crash is all."

"Well . . . what were you three doing joyriding in a helicopter for?"

"_Good old fashion recreation?", _Miyamoto only thought but wished she could reply.

At last, the patrol cars of the police disembarked the disastrous grounds. Jenny emerged first to begin the investigation as soon as possible. "I got some reports from some local residents about a helicopter crash that had occurred here!" She veered her head at Rita and exposed a very astonished face. "Rita Ketchum? What . . . oh now I'm very confused."

"No needs to be confuseled officer, I can explain everythings!", The Briskomy president continued to jabber on like the drunk she currently was. "Theres . . . theres no point in denying it anymore! And why? Cus I dont give a Rattata's ass! I . . . I discovered tonight that all I needs to get by is . . . my . . . my friends!" Her next irresponsible and gutsy move was aiming towards confessing the truth about Briskomy. She didn't care anymore. Despite being drunk, she was fairly sure that her friends were the only true light in her life. "And now it's time for me to tell you that-"

But Kade knew exactly what Rita was about to do! And she just couldn't! He had found a solution to their problems that he had been planning to announce at the next day's meeting. It was time to improvise. "Time to tell you that this man is a kidnapper!", Kade finished her sentence while pointing at the Safari Zone sentinel.

Rita didn't bother to protest this. Instead, she decided to take a nap under a nearby tree. "Nighty night!", She yawned. The fact that she could so easily move on from one priority . . . to slumber was priceless. Then again, she had been drinking much to the unknowing of Jenny.

The guard was both appalled and outraged. "That's preposterous! Why would I do such a thing?"

"Commissioner Sorhagen is speaking the truth. This man infiltrated our headquarters, abducted the three of us, and attempted to smuggle us to the protestors in order to make a quick buck!" Miyamoto played along to Kade's manipulative charm. She didn't know why he was so anxious to defend the corporation at this point . . . but whatever the reason, it had to have been worthwhile in the aftermath. "And in doing this, he stole a company helicopter while holding us as prisoners in the cabin. We managed to revolt our way to the cockpit and ended up fighting him for the vehicle's controls!"

Kade nodded. "And in doing so . . . we crashed! It was . . . oh dear I say it . . . horrifying!"

"Lies!", The guard vociferated in response to the ridiculous accusations. "All lies! Why would I want to kidnap them? I have nothing to do with that conspiracy theory business!"

"Said the man who just happens to be a night-guard for the protection of the Safari Zone's Pokemon!" Kade was making a 'valid' though in truth, a false point . . . but it was working. His insinuations against the man were winning over Jenny! "Officer, please arrest this man."

Jenny was stumped as to what to do. As an authority figure, this could have been her chance to finally put Briskomy officials on trial for crimes. But the officials themselves were the only ones making sense out of this dilemma. And with Miyamoto acting as a witness, there was no prudence in challenging one of the most powerful associations the world had ever seen. It would be like walking across a bridge blindfolded. Overall, Briskomy was just too grand to oppose in court without evidence of anything criminal. She made up her mind and handcuffed the guard. "You're under arrest for kidnapping, theft and invasion of corporate property, and-"

"Drunk driving!", Kade added while handing over a bag of wine bottles. "This guy sure has guts to pull off that kind of stunt. It's vile, I say! Vile! What kind of world do we live in nowadays with evil beings like him lurking about!"

"You cant believe this nonsense!", The guard's voice cried as he was dragged to the patrol car. "They are lying! Lying!"

Jenny ignored the man's tizzy and focused on the dismantled helicopter. "Looks like the fire department will have to clean this mess up. Would you three care for an escort back to your headquarters's front gate? I can call in another patrol car."

Kade furthered his kissing up to her. "That would be most gracious of you officer!"

"Yes, that's nice and kind!", Rita called over from her sleeping position. "Thank you Mr. Gym leader for inviting us over for tea!"

"Ummm . . . is she alright?", Jenny whispered to Kade in suspicion.

Miyamoto cut in to explain. She wanted to defend her position just as much as Kade did. "The impact seems to have left Madame Ketchum a bit frazzled, but not to worry. We'll seek medical attention as soon as we return home."

Jenny nodded and strolled away to regroup with the other officers.

Kade stood laughing to himself. "Well . . . that was a close one."

"Apparently so." Miyamoto was now more infatuated with what Kade had up his sleeve that he had failed to inform them of earlier. "To save Briskomy in such a heap, I figure we have another plot on our hands, all thanks to the illustrious Kade Sorhagen."

"Well . . . I prefer Rita when she thinks Briskomy is doomed and how it helped her realize how special we are to her, being the only friends she would have in the end.", He giggled. But either way, he would have to reveal his proposition soon enough. And Rita would go back to being a big shot. "Let's just get ourselves home before Rita decides to open her mouth again . . . And tomorrow, I'll explain everything in exquisite detail."

…...

"Golll!" Golem commenced the battle with a ground-throttling Rollout attack directed at Marowak. The move would undeniably have a super-effective result that would benefit Gio to have the first strike against the one he was harboring so much anger towards.

But Ellen came to Spencer's rescue. "Pikachu, Iron Tail!"

"Pika! Pika!" The electric mouse slammed it's metallic tail into Golem's spherical form, sending it flying like a kickball.

This aggravated Gio. Spencer had an efficacious accomplice . . . but then again, so did he. "Delia, I could use a hand!"

"Don't worry!", Delia calmed him. "Gloom, Sludge Bomb!"

The mushroom Pokemon bounded to Golem's patronage and liberated a venomous blob from it's petals.

"Marowwakk!" Marowak's weapon had now reached the point of liability. With one swing of the bone club, the sludge dissolved into tiny liquid segments scattered across the rocky area.

"Any more bright ideas?", Spencer derided their negligent striving.

Gio dismayed this and kept the move on. "Golem, use Roll Out again!"

The rock titan sprawled it's body forward at Marowak.

But with Pikachu planning to assist again, Delia took the chance to foil the repeated strategy. "Gloom, Sleep Power on Pikachu!"

Gloom spewed the sleepy essence into Pikachu's presence. And it worked to perfection!

"Pika . . . chu . . . pi . . ." The rodent indulged itself into the unavoidable drowse, leaving Marowak defenseless without an Iron Tail to parry Golem's tremendous body weight.

Spencer rushed to formulate a scenario that would ameliorate his chances of lasting without Ellen and Pikachu. "Marowak, Dig!"

"Maro! Marowakk!" The skull faced Pokemon scuttled beneath the ground to undertake sanction at the last moment available for the taking.

This was bad for Golem. The Boulder Pokemon no longer had a target to collide with and was now inciting toward the edge of the cliff. "Golll!", It groaned while struggling to slow it's velocity.

Gio's hollering only increased the pandemonium. "Golem! Slow down!"

"Oh no.", Delia gasped, covering her eyes.

Soon enough, Marowak reappeared from it's dugout to find Golem standing at the edge of the cliff, unable to hold it's balance. It would either fall backwards . . . or forwards.

Spencer had to be carefully incisive in deciding what to do next. He could either command Marowak to send Golem tumbling to it's defeat or reawaken Pikachu before the battle could transform into a one on one duel between a Grass Type and a Ground Type which would obviously end badly. "Marowak . . . push Golem off the edge . . . but use a mild Boomerang to wake up Pikachu before Gloom can strike!"

"Wak! Marowakk!" Marowak casted it's Bone Club at Pikachu before thrusting it's body against Golem for the final payoff.

"No!", Gio yelped out.

Golem heaved over the unstable mount . . . but swayed out it's stubby claw hands to latch onto the edge. The Rock Pokemon was now dangling from the cliff, with Marowak standing above, readying to have another go at delivering the last blow.

Meanwhile, the boomerang clobber successfully snapped Pikachu from it's nap. "Pika! Pika!"

Ellen refused to allow Delia, better yet Gloom react to the restored rodent Pokemon. "Pikachu, take care of Gloom!"

"Pikaaaaachuuu!" In only a matter of seconds, Gloom became pulverized by a Thunderbolt Attack birthed from Ellen's voltifying minion.

"Gloooom!" The petal Pokemon was demised by Paralysis, immobilizing it's body completely.

Delia had just been . . . disowned! "How did . . . but . . . she . . . . oh!"

With Gloom and Delia out of the picture for the moment, Pikachu and Marowak closed in on the suspended Stone Ogre after deciding to gang up for precautious reasons. They would savor the frivolous mushroom for later and eradicate the main entree while the opportunity was wide open.

Gio couldn't denounce Delia for her failure. Not only was she his girlfriend, but yelling would solve nothing. He couldn't change the past. The fate of the battle was now in his hands! Right then and there! "Golem . . . Earthquake!"

"Golllllemmm!" While still hanging from the edge for dear sweet life, The Rock Pokemon harshly drilled it's feet into the cliff wall. In doing this, the whole mountainous expanse rattled violently.

Gio and Delia slumped to the barren floor. As did Ellen and Spencer.

"Pika!" Pikachu became pummeled having endorsed an attack that blighted it's weak point. It fainted immediately.

Gloom was also taken into unconsciousness. The tremor was just the right fit to finalize it's part to play. "Glooooom!"

After minutes more of the surface thrashing, the landscape finally became still. Golem climbed back atop the battlefield. This was because Marowak was no longer patrolling it's previous forthcoming downfall. In fact . . . Marowak was no where to be seen at all. It didn't seem possible!

Gio and the others were back on their feet, their breaths held in anxiety for some sort of beacon concerning Marowak's whereabouts.

And right then, certain revelations solved the silent question. Golem had lifted up a pile of boulders in desperate search and beneath the rubble cause by the Earthquake, lay the fainted Marowak. Or . . . so it appeared.

Gio flushed red and purple. It was impossible! The Marowak he had his eyes set upon was nothing but a false. A substitute! He could tell by the flickering virtualization of the fake's body.

But Golem hadn't assimilated this. "Goll?", It obliviously leaned down for a closer look . . . and wallop!

The substitute vanished, and the perfectly healthy Marowak repaired into sight with a signature Bone Club bash to the face! Unfortunately for Gio, it was Golem's face.

"Golll!", The boulder beast roared in agony.

Spencer gasped out all he had inhaled once Golem had collapsed to the ground after withstanding so much calamity. The match was over. He had won! "Yeah! We win!"

"Now there we go!" Ellen recalled Pikachu and joined Spencer and Marowak in a castigating victory dance that was meant to shame Gio and Delia worse than they had already been downcasted.

And yet, Gio ingested the mental ache of failure with pride. After all, a loss was a loss. _"Whatever. I did what I could. And . . . I guess Skarmory's destiny is now intertwined with-"_ His train of thought paused once he mentally recalled the purpose of this whole instance! Skarmory of course! But . . . the Armor Bird was no longer positioned at it's nest. It was hovering high above his head, attempting to banish itself from the catastrophe. "Spencer!", He alerted his distracted companion. "Skarmory is escaping! The Earthquake must have startled it!"

Spencer returned to reality. His face became sullen with distress as his prize cheated it's way from his victory. "No!", He bawled to the heavens. After finally winning a battle against Gio . . . he would get nothing out of it? It couldn't be! "Somebody stop it!"

Gio knew Marowak wouldn't be able to do a damn thing, and to make it worse, Pidgeotto was still wiped from it's previous engagement. Spencer had no Pokemon to help him! So who could help him? . . . a friend? "I . . . I'll take care of it!" Gio raced in trail of Skarmory and released Ariados. "Ariados, Spiderweb!"

"Aria!" On the double, the giant arachnid cascaded a thick shower of webbing over Skarmory. This was the same battle artistry used when Ariados had been pitted against Skylar's Xatu back in Violet City. Hopefully, it would compromise again as it had then.

In all luck that favored Gio's reputation, Skarmory succumbed to the barrage imprisonment. It's wings could no longer flutter. The webbing masqueraded it's iron body into a bastille cocoon. And then, the incapacitated Pokemon crashed down next to Ariados. It was all over now!

The moment was just right. Gio turned to Spencer. "It cant get away now! Spencer, now's your chance!"

Spencer nodded and pulled out an empty Pokeball. "Here it goes!" He flung it at Skarmory and let the capsule handle the rest of the work.

1 wobble . . . 2 wobble . . . 3 wobble . . . Secure Capture! Skarmory was now a caught Pokemon!

Spencer picked up his capsuled accolade from the dirt. "That was . . . incredible." He twirled around to come face to face with the gallant whom he could now call friend again. But only one trivia had delved into his thoughts. "Gio . . . why?"

"I'm not sure. Trainer's impulse?" Gio felt afraid to admit his devotion. The ordeal had already stretched out far enough. "I don't know, I guess I just wanted us to be friends again."

"Oh . . . well thanks.", Spencer said in short but with as much sympathy as a short reply could bear.

Gio nodded and began to walk away. "Don't mention it."

Spencer was shrouded with guilt. Skarmory didn't belong to him, especially not after that. The brief but damaging rivalry had compulsed him to wage exasperated measures that didn't appertain to his nature. He had to make it right again. "Gio!" He held up his friend by grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around. Next, he presented Skarmory's Pokeball. "Take it."

"No, that's an offer I can't accept.", Chuckled the modest trainer. "You earned Skarmory fair and square."

"No I didn't!"

Gio frowned. He was quite surprised as to how serious Spencer was being over this. "What do you mean you didn't? Of course you did! Now take the Skarmory because you're starting to piss me off-"

"I was being irrational.", Spencer explained. "I was being irrational from the beginning of all this, what with starting this whole tantrum in the first place and even going as far as insulting your father. I'm sorry Gio. But let's face it. You were right." His goal was to uplift Gio with a factual anecdote. "You're the one who needs what's necessary to take on all of the challenges set out before you."

Gio laughed hysterically. While the breakdown was touching, it was still forlorn."Spencer, dont make yourself out to be more of a loser than you already are. Besides, I was the one who lost my temper."

"And I was the one who interfered!", He continued to tell Gio. "It's not in my prerogative to start arguments . . . but I suppose I did so anyway out of jealousy. I wanted to make myself standout as a qualified Pokemon Trainer who was actually worthy of acting like one! One like you! And . . . I got carried away."

Gio sighed. It was his turn to make Spencer understand. "It doesn't matter if you're as good a trainer as I am. I dont want a rival out of you Spencer, I want a friend!" He smiled while remembering their first meeting. "It's like someone once told me: 'Pokemon Trainers-"

"'-always stick together.'", Spencer finished their infamous inside quote.

The other boy nodded. "Can we stand by that code? And by that I mean hold it against me when I get really irritated at you?"

"You've got a deal!", Spencer laughed. "But i'd still feel better if you'd take Skarmory."

"Are you sure?"

Spencer surrendered it anyway. "What can I say? Bros before Pokes! Or something like that."

Gio shrugged and acquired the gift with much gratitude. "You've got a deal!" Skarmory was now his once and for all! And in doing so, a lesson was learned for everyone.

Delia was shedding joyful tears from the emotional sight of the friends' harmony. "That was . . . so touching!"

"Ahh shut up.", Gio joked around with a grin.

With the feud finally concluded, Ellen suddenly remembered that she had to secure her own winnings . . . or winning rather. "Teddiursa!"

The cub was still slumped against it's refuge from behind. It began to taunt the girls again with beatific trills. "Urrrrsa!"

Ellen approached with an empty Pokeball in hand. "Now stay still so I can capture you, alright?"

No chance for Ellen though. Teddiursa began to wave it's paws in a farewell gesture before vanishing from sight. It was gone! Like magic!

Ellen stood with her mouth wide open. "What . . . was that?"

"I would say that the little Teddiursa had learned the move Metronome.", Spencer made aware. He was trying hard not to burst into laughter. "And . . . it used Teleport."

Delia giggled in her own malicious tone. "Well what do you know? I guess I was wrong! Teddiursas really can disappear from thin air!"

…...

Later that same night at Briskomy Headquarters, Kade was guiding the drunken Rita down the main hallway towards her bedchamber. "Just a little bit further my dear."

"Ohh this is a nice place!", Her voice echoed loudly. She had no idea that it was even after midnight. "I wonder who lives here?"

Miyamoto was attending from behind. "Actually, you live here madame."

But for every fault, there was a penalty. Metsuma was well awake and standing at the end of the corridor. His arms were folded in a furious notion. "I saw the news report!", He spat at them. "Apparently some sort of kidnapping had taken place!"

Kade sneered sarcastically. "Absolutely despicable, wouldn't you agree?"

"Do not patronize my asperity.", The Crime Lord hissed into Kade's ear. "Did you realize what risks you were taking by pulling such a moronic stunt like that?"

"I had It under control.", Kade tried to assure. But it did no good.

Metsuma faced Rita whom was only half-attentive at the moment. "Rita, I expected better of you."

"Bye bye Briskomomyy!", Rita prosed on with her improper grammar. She wasn't really talking to her husband though. "But Briskomomy can go bye bye! I dont care cus I got you guys!" That one was directed at Kade and Miyamoto of course.

Metsuma disapproved of the influence and blamed Kade. "You've obviously done enough to corrupt her mind, better yet intoxicate her. The last thing she needs is the likes of you converting her to the morals of idiocy."

Kade tilted his head to Miyamoto. It was his way of beckoning a private little chat between himself and Metsuma. It was bound to happen anyway.

She nodded and navigated Rita to her bedroom. "Let's get you to bed Madame so I can check up on my daughter."

"Ahh yes.", Rita stuttered. "Your little one year old, pink headed, fatherless daughter Jessie."

"_Unbelievable!", _She comically minded. _"She can only remember my daughter when she's wasted!"_

"Wow Yimomota! That was one handsome Pokemon doctor!", The last of Rita's voice could be heard in the distance.

"No Madame, that was your husband-"

Once the voices faded, Metsuma recouped the conversation in a more mature tone. "Quite a night, right? It must have been fun getting the President of Briskomy loaded on an unauthorized helicopter detour."

"Rita needed to lighten up.", Kade hushed their voices. It was unlike him to be a conservative speaker. "She was feeling depressed over Briskomy's condition so I decided to treat her to a night of escapade."

Metsuma scoffed him like a parent to a child. "And risk everything we've plotted over these past years?"

"We've plotted?", Kade mused to himself. "Don't you mean, you've plotted?"

Metsuma fell silent for a brief moment. This was an allegation he had not anticipated. At least not from him. "What are you getting at commissioner?"

"You seem oh so knowledgeable over the corporation's possible hazards.", The darker man conceded to his preference of inquest. "I wonder if that has anything to do with you having everyone under your thumb?"

The Crime Lord clasped his hands behind his back in listening.

And Kade assumed his catechism. "Think about it. Everything was all working out for you, wasn't it? You've got me playing the political field to keep my ties with the senate, Crissela playing the battlefield in order to spread Torino's terrorism, and Rita playing the corporate field so that she may fall prey to the negative publicity. And as all this sets in stone, you play puppet-master behind the shadows, content . . . and satisfied. It must feel sensational. Or at least I can imagine."

Metsuma was ravaged now. He stepped forward and pounded his chest. "Do you truly believe I care nothing for Briskomy? Do you truly believe that I like watching my company brethren suffer? We're all in this together and that's the end of it! Project Rocket will prevail!"

"You mean the Project that you left Rita in charge of?", Chuckled Kade, even though Rita was the one who had invented the project in the first place. "In case you haven't noticed, Briskomy is about to be demolished by the corporate bureaucracy and the Pokemon League committee!" He was lying . . . or somewhat at least. He had thought up a plan to keep such conditions from manifesting. But for the moment, he wanted to undermine Metsuma like he hadn't done in the past.

"I entrusted you to prevent that circumstance." Metsuma looked off into the darkness of the passageway. "My confidence in you remains. You wont fail Briskomy. You wont fail Rita. You cant. I know you that well. I have foreseen the final works of Project Rocket in a vision."

Kade tilted his head up. "Nevertheless, perhaps you should be the one monitoring Rita . . . unless you'd rather keep allowing her to be public enemy number one in order to make you look like a saint." He changed his course and scourged away in a hurry. He had achieved the upper hand in that debate.

"And you think you're so loyal to the corporation?", Quizzed Metsuma's voice from behind. "You think that you're so honest and open towards what you do? Not hiding any secrets from Rita, your closest friend?"

Just those intimidating words had degraded Kade back to his roots of the amateur. Only mentally though. But the strain was there, tormenting him from the inside out. For the first time, he had been outsmarted, outwitted, and belittled. Who knew Metsuma possessed so much frightening retention over his every move? It was like being the company suck up all over again. "What . . . what are you talking about?"

Metsuma continued on once Kade reassigned his focus. "I'm no fool. I'm well aware that you manipulated two members of the Indigo League Council to destroy the conspiracy evidence that the Oaks occupied. Very resourceful . . . but I must say, you truly are a risk-taker commissioner. I wonder how Rita will react to such infidelity once she sobers?"

"She doesn't need to know about that!", Kade squawked, his voice practically cracking. "And besides, I did that to protect Briskomy!"

"Oh I know.", Metsuma admonished. "It was a spunky yet brilliant move. Briskomy would have been in the hole much sooner if you hadn't done that. And you wonder why Briskomy requires your skill." He leaned closer. "I'm not against you, nor am I deceiving you. I just admire your potential as I had when you were my suck up." He grinned. "What you did tonight was senseless-" In other words, the night's mishap could very well have put a damper on his agenda as Kade had suggested before. "-but at least your loyalty towards Rita remains at heart. Which makes me stir up . . . another question."

Kade gave in at last. "I . . . have a plan i'd like to propose at tomorrow's meeting. If my theories are correct, Briskomy will still have a fighting chance." With those final words, he departed as soon as possible. Little did he know that he had been used. More importantly, his political intelligence had been used.

"Excellent.", The crime lord seethed malevolently, feeling the power within him surge even more than before. Commissioner Sorhagen was now fully under his conduct. Just as he had 'riskily' devised, Kade was indeed the one with the trump card. _"Project Rocket is back on schedule . . . right on schedule.", _The master of atrocity recited internally. _"Everything is going as expected. Let the games begin again."_

…...

A new day had begun. Morning felt like a tiresome evening for the first time since the Igglybuff incident. Gio and his friends had returned to the Pokemon Center after the overnight excursion from the valley cliff peak.

Outside the building, Ellen was readying to depart. "Well, yesterday was quite an episode, but it's time for me and Pikachu to be on our way.", She notified. "Hopefully the next pit-stop wont be as boisterous."

Gio laughed while flagging his feline Pokemon. "Just remember that you wont be so lucky during our next battle. I didn't have Meowth with me this time around, but next time I'll be the one crushing you."

"Meowy Meow!", Meowth yelped, feeling more chipper than ever from his special treatment.

Faith, having returned to the group, also farewelled from Delia's bag. "Chu! Pi!"

"See you soon Ellen!" Delia was waving her sendoff in a very enticing fashion. She was still overjoyed that Teddiursa was still out there, waiting to be captured, and that Ellen would not be given the pleasure nor privilege of being the proprietor.

Spencer nodded. "And keep good track of those Mareep!"

"I will!", She yelled from the woods, with her Pikachu and Mareep flock orderly contiguous. "Take care!"

Once she was gone, Gio espoused his schedule to his friends. "And it's time for us to leave to. You guys ready?"

"Oh come on Gio!", Delia moaned. "We didn't get any sleep last night because of what happened! Couldn't we just sleep inside the Pokemon Center for a few hours?"

"Too late! We already packed everything!", Gio snickered, ignoring his girlfriend's second wind of fatigue. He wanted to stay at the pace of his prime goal. "We've already wasted enough time as it is so we need to leave now. You set to go Meowth?"

"Meow! Meow!"

"That's not fair!", Objected Spencer. "Meowth was the one who got to rest for countless hours so he doesn't get a vote!"

Gio rolled his eyes. "No one gets to vote! It's already been decided!"

Spencer sighed before noticing a total of seven Pokeballs appended to Gio's waste. At least he had an excuse to spare away a few more minutes of slacking off. "Gio, now that you have Skarmory, you're traveling with seven Pokemon at a time. I hate to burst your bubble, but that's against the Pokemon League rules."

Well Gio wasn't one to play by the rules. But this journey meant a ton to him. "Alright, wait here for me." He rushed inside the Pokemon Center and made his way to the trading PC where he quickly established contact with the one and only Professor Samuel Oak. Gio spoke once the face of his mentor and friend appeared on the screen of the video phone. "Sammy, I'm glad you're home! Listen, I need you to-" But he became silent once he noticed the dour countenance on the older man's face. "Sammy . . . is everything alright?"

Sammy shook his head while trying to bluff a smiley performance. "It's nothing you need to be concerned about Gio." He didn't want to overwrought his former companion about Darius Scouter and his paranoid delusions to arrest the young trainer. It would be too overwhelming of news to not set off such a determined young man who most likely had enough problems to put up with as it was. "Anyway . . . what can I do for you?"

Gio shrugged off the professor's callowness and carried on with his original request. "Well the problem is that I overreached the limit of Pokemon I can have on hand. So I'm going to be sending Krabby back." It wasn't that he disliked Krabby, but the fact of the matter was that the crustacean had been the least productive in training so far. Gio no longer had any need for battle failures, especially this far into Johto. Besides, Krabby would cherish being with it's old friends again: Machop and Nidoqueen just to name a few.

"That's fine.", Sammy pacified the requisition. "Send Krabby as soon as you're ready!"

Gio nodded and placed Krabby's Pokeball in the teleportation machine's empty slot. Lights flickered and within seconds, it was in the possession of Sammy's receiver machine. "Got it?"

"Indeed I do!", Sammy affirmed in his lovable chuckle. "I'll take good care of Krabby so dont worry about a thing."

"Thanks Sammy."

"Talk to you soon old friend.", The professor bid with grace. "Bye bye now!"

The Video Phone switched off and Samuel's image vanished from sight. Gio turned towards the door . . . but remembered one last important piece of business that he had forgotten to take care of. He walked over to the lobby's sofa cushion in which he had slept the first night and removed the pillow from it's placement. Underneath, was the photo of his father . . . the very same one he had shown Delia before the Gym Battle with his mother almost two years ago. He had secretly packed the childhood memento before questing into Johto. And every night since, he would keep it under his pillow at night for safekeeping. It was to prove that no matter what, his father would always be a part of him. And even though the past of the man was clouded, his place in Gio's heart was what mattered now. "I dont care what everyone thinks about you.", He whispered to the picture. "You're my dad and . . . I love you."

"**I love you to son."**, Clint's voice echoed in his mind. He sounded as if . . . he were spouting tears. But whether those tears be of comfort . . . or sorrow, was unknown. **"I'm sorry you have yet to know about my past . . . but always know that I am within you. Always remember that I will be there when you need me the most. But promise me one thing." **

Gio felt shivers roll down his spine. It was as if a dark presence had suddenly depraved the moment. "Wha . . . what is it dad?"

"**A great evil is about to enter your life.", **He said grimly. **"The very same evil that I failed to prevent years ago. So promise me . . . that no matter what happens . . . you will not let evil's temptation embody you!" **

The young teen felt stunned at such warnings. Was this some sort of propaganda? No . . . his father wouldn't lie. But that's what made all of this even scarier. "Dad . . . what are you talking about? What evil?"

"**Promise me!"**

"I promise!", Gio roared loudly, making everyone in the room aware of his resonance. He sealed his lips as soon as he realized this and then exited the Pokemon Center with more confusion than he had ever been caught up in. What was his father advocating . . . or worse, foreshadowing?

…...

There was a private meeting about to be in session at Briskomy Headquarters. Only the most imperative advocates of Project Rocket could attend. Not that any of the others would want to be apart of Rita's crisis after what happened at the most recent official meeting. Nonetheless, the conference was being hosted within Rita'd bureau, with all of the windows tinted and security cameras disabled. This was to account the confidentiality of the meeting's topic discussion. Seated around Rita's audience table which conveniently latched out from her desk, was Miyamoto, Metsuma, and Kade. All of them waited in silence for Rita's arrival.

Coincidentally at that moment, Rita tottered into the room with a bag of ice pressed against her forehead. She had just finished addressing the press outside at the building's front gates. "Sorry I'm late people.", She groaned thanks to her excruciating headache. "I'm having the worst hangover so nobody yell or you're fired!" She squinted for a better look at who was present. "Oh . . . it's just you three. Big surprise. And before anybody throws judgment around, I told the people that the extended honeymoon and it's unspecified location was because I felt threatened by the protestors. Brilliant, no?" She slumped onto the seat beside Kade.

Kade used her elbow to lightly nudge her. "Hello there, friend."

Slowly but precisely, She rotated her head and eyed him unfamiliarly. "Umm . . . whatever happened to you calling me 'my dear.'"

"Well, I just assumed this would be more appropriate after what you told Miyamoto and I last night.", He whispered with a perky grin.

"Kade, I dont even remember last night in the slightest!", She cackled at him. "Why? What did I say?"

Kade sighed and shook his head. "Oh nothing my dear." It was for the best anyway. Though part of him was suspecting that perhaps Rita did remember . . . but chose not to. That could be because she knew that this meeting would draw forth a solution to Briskomy's downfall. "Anyway, may I begin?"

"Oh go ahead.", Rita yawned.

Though being the quietest, Metsuma was undoubtfully the most intrigued. This was the moment he had contemplated. "We're waiting Commissioner."

Kade ignored the crime lord, stood up, and started to present his proposed scheme through verbal means. "I'd rather gratitude your esteem as to why we've gathered here so I'll get straight down to business. Briskomy needs to befriend the Pokemon League Committee-"

"Wow slow down!", Rita bellowed. "What did you just say?"

"Listen, my dear." Kade reopened the ideal. "We need to make omens with the public directly instead of using these publicity stunts! If we befriend the committee, the public will come to respect us-"

"How do you expect us to gain the trust, friendship, and allegiance of the Pokemon League Committee?", Questioned Miyamoto from the other side of the table.

Kade's grin grew larger. "Forceful but effectual persuasion." He pointed to Metsuma. "If we're going to stage this correctly, Metsuma must consent Torino's involvement."

The other man leaned forward on the table. "What did you have in mind?"

"We're going to need Torino's cunning to kidnap Charles Goodshaw, the Pokemon League President.", Kade stated in which everyone gasped in response with the exception of Metsuma. "And then, we'll send a Briskomy representative to negotiate with Torino for Goodshaw's safe return. Not only will the public become convinced that Briskomy and Torino are not secretly affiliated, but The Pokemon League Committee will be in debt to us. That's when we demand the committee to temporarily withdraw their petitioned appeal so that the Corporate Bureaucracy's inspection of our headquarters is delayed!"

Rita clapped her hands while bouncing in her seat. "Yay! Which means Project Rocket will be back on schedule, the protestors wont hate me anymore, and I'll be making more money! Kade, you're a genius!"

Miyamoto sighed. "For once, democracy will work in our favor and I can learn to envy these political policies."

Metsuma nodded his head. Having considered this thoroughly, he had to admit that Sorhagen was a gifted intellectual. Everything was indeed playing by his criminal design, and Kade was just a player among the enterprise. Yes . . . this would work perfectly. "It's decided then i'd say.", He raised his voice. "To pull off the kidnapping, I'll enlist the assistance of one of my most trusted generals." He smiled. "She's hasn't failed me once yet."

Kade rubbed his chin while pacing back and forth. "Yes . . . but who will be the one to go and settle for Goodshaw's return? It must be someone strong-willed, authentic, and reliable!"

Rita curled her lips. This final verdict puzzled her. "But who in Briskomy can do that?" Her eyes widened . . . and as did everyone else's.

Miyamoto, former agent of Torino, and current Briskomy secretary was now being hounded by the three diverse sets of eyes whom had already appointed her to the role. She would have to undertake the biggest responsibility of the latest conspiracy, the one to start it all.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .

(**A/N: **Sorry for the short battle. My fingers were tiring excessively. It's official. I am no longer capable of devising short chapters like I had in the first story. I guess it's something I'll have to live with. In the next chapter, a long awaited encounter cut short will result in two very unlikely alliances and some unexpected FalseDiamondShipping [AKA: Kyden&Delia])


	19. Chapter 19: Fatal Attraction

(**A/N: **My all time favorite episode of the Pokemon Anime Series is 'Forest Grumps'. I loved how the writers paired Jessie with Ash/ Brock and James/ Meowth with Misty. It was so comical that I wanted to do my own little spin with the characters from this story though the Ursaring wont be the ones causing the trouble. It also opens the perfect opportunity to delve into the FalseDiamondShipping plot. Enjoy!)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 19: Fatal Attraction

An expedient recourse had compensated for tribulation on Kyden's behalf. It was more of a merciful perception the more he thought about it. In fact, every new chance he had to capture his original was a notion of empathy. Not because of Metsuma's consent, but because of his own stubborn determination. To Crissela's dismay however, this predisposition was deriving not only from his wanting to apprehend Giovanni, but from his blooming fascination with the rebel's girlfriend . . . Delia. _"It can't be wrong for me to think this way.", _He thoughtfully reprimanded his moral 'purpose.' _"I'm the clone of a human . . . so I can act human if I really want to! What's so wrong about being human?" _

"Enough.", Crissela criticized from the pilot's seat of her Drill Transport's control room. They were seated next to each other in the midst of a sprouting debate. "Quit thinking like a realist."

"Thinking like a-" He eyed her with curiosity. How could she have known what he was pondering."Are you reading my mind?"

"Afraid not." She shook her head. "I just know you oh so well, little boy. I don't know how many more times I have to convince you that your purpose is depending on you taking custody of Giovanni, not adapting to the life that Torino prohibits. You're precluding any hopes of-"

"I know, stop already!" His shouting didn't in the least startle Crissela. But this was no surprise. Their relationship had been growing somewhat more hostile lately and it was getting to his last nerves. Maybe this was the typical correlation that a brother and sister would share. It didn't matter. What mattered was ensuring Crissela that there was no need to stress. "I'm sorry Crissi but I cant handle you constantly scolding me like a child. I can take care of myself, alright?"

She smiled and returned her focus back to the control pad. "Of course you can."

Her words only furthered his behavior. "I can!"

"Go ahead and tell that to Metsuma.", She remarked to degrade his spunk. "He's been trying to get ahold of us for days. I'm sure he'll be more than thrilled to find out you have yet to complete your mission."

Kyden fell silent for a moment. "He's going to want a report."

"Well savor that for the end of this day when we actually have something to report."

"Aren't you generous.", He chuckled playfully. He was suddenly full of sarcasm.

But she ignored him upon noticing the navigator's latest update. Their course was reaching it's end. "Brace yourself Kyden. We're approximately two miles below our prey's position! Boost the engines!"

…...

A relaxing day resting at a peaceable lakeside was just what Gio and his group needed to refuel their energy. The area was positioned outside a series of hill divide caves that routed into the forest. So much traveling was exhausting. A little break wouldn't do any harm to their schedule, or rather Gio's schedule.

While Spencer helped Delia lay out a picnic blanket onto the grass, Gio released his Pokemon from captivity. "You guys got a couple hours to fool around before we're ready to get moving again so make the best of it!"

Scyther appeared. "Scyyy! Scythaaa!"

Quilava appeared. "Quilllaaavaaa!"

Ariados appeared. "Aria!"

Golem appeared. "Gollll! Golllem!"

Skarmory appeared. "Skaarrrr!"

Meowth joined his companions in frolic. "Meowy! Meow!"

Delia giggled before following Gio's example. "Good idea! Come on out everyone!"

Gloom appeared. "Glooooom."

Luxio appeared in it's usual temper tantrum. "Luxioooo!"

"Ah no!" Delia quickly recalled Luxio back before it could attack the others. "I . . . think you're better off on your own." Instead, she pulled Faith out from the bag and placed her on the ground. "You go ahead and play with the others sweetie!"

"Pi! Pichu!" Faith was more than happy to bond with the other Pokemon. Occasions like this were to be taken joyously.

Next up, Spencer emptied his own duo of Pokeballs. "Pidgeotto and Marowak! Go on and Enjoy yourselves!"

Pidgeotto appeared. "Pidgeettttoooo!"

Marowak appeared. "Marow! Marowakkk!"

Minutes passed and everyone was finally settling into their composures. Delia was begetting some delicious Tomato Bisque soup for lunch while Spencer prepared the Pokemon food.

Gio was on his back, his head resting on his hand as he absorbed the soothing mitigation of the day's offering. The clouds were floating across the blanket of blue while the sun illuminated gracefully adorn. What a wonderful day. _"For once, I can just set my mind free." _

Meowth and Faith were playing hide-n-seek within the bushes. They seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Skarmory, Scyther, and Pidgeotto were sparring in the air but at mutual training of course. The bird Pokemon loved being air-bound. As for Scyther, the last of it's clumsy antics were on the brink of breaking.

Marowak was hammering it's bone club against a tree stump for no apparent reason while Gloom obliviously watched having yet to find anything better to do with it's free time.

Ariados was calmly perched within a giant cobweb it had spun in the trees.

Golem and Quilava were slumbering beside Gio. They were simply placate with the fresh air and that was enough satisfaction on their part. Like Pokemon, like trainer after all.

But it didn't take long for Delia to remind herself of what this lunch break could call for. If there was one thing she had been awaiting for a long while, it was to spend time with her boyfriend. It seemed like so much had been occurring lately that the importance of their relationship had once again been set aside. Gio had likely dismissed it from his precedence without realizing. Sure it hurt her but could she blame him? Definitely not after all the recent mishaps. It's not like he'd intentionally ignore something so sacred . . . or at least she hoped. She raised her eyebrows, grinned to herself, and blushed. _"I'll make it up to him." _She stopped stirring the stew and set down the ladle. Spencer was now tending to the Pokemon, giving her the chance to crawl over to Gio as he slept in place. She hovered her head above his and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "Hi there.", She whispered in a soft tone.

Gio opened his eyes and yawned. "Whats up? I was sleeping."

Such disrespect set ablazed a fire in her soul. Gio was never usually this resentful. It must have really been a while since they spent time alone. "I was . . . just hoping we could talk."

He stretched his arms and yawned again. "About what?"

"I . . . well . . . I don't know.", She replied. There was a sour sternness brewing in her speech. "It's just been weeks since we last spent time with each other as a couple rather than friends. It's . . . concerning me."

Gio sighed. Her request necessitated as an obligation and all he wanted was some isolation for a little while. He earned if what with all he had put up with the past weeks. Luckily, Delia loved a good kiss. Thinking that gesture would suffice to pass along her fervor, he leaned upward and proffered only but a two second peck on the lips. "There you go." He leaned back down and turned to his side. "Wake me in a few hours."

The keyhole to Delia's umbrage unlocked. "Gio! I'm being serious!"

"Well what do you want from me Delia!" To keep at her pace, he sat up to directly pit his angry gaze against her's. "This whole journey so far has been nothing but an overgrowing pile of priorities. It's caught up to me and . . . well . . . what can I say? I'm exhausted! I just want time for myself, alright?" 

"And what about time for me?" She couldn't believe how selfish he was being. As much as she wanted to bargain with him, would it really do any good? She had to make him both tolerate and understand her pertinence. "I mean, you talk about priorities but . . . what about me? Aren't I a priority Gio?"

He rolled his eyes. "Right now, you're just bothering me." Gio was far from deploring his bitterness. There was nothing to regret because he was being perfectly fair and Delia couldn't stand to accept it. _"Damn it, I really don't need this right now!" _

"How dare you.", She sputtered coldly. This was the final straw. "When you told me that this whole Johto experience would strengthen our relationship, I believed you!"

"Delia, just stop will you?" He began with the eye-rolling again and muttered under his breath: "You can be so difficult sometimes. I've got enough on my plate alright?"

She nodded, never breaking eye contact. "I see . . . and apparently, I'm not apart of that plate." Just saying that persuaded her to not even look at him any longer. She turned her head away. "I should have known better before agreeing to all of this. You know . . . I'm starting to regret ever coming along on this journey. I should have just stuck with my original plan and let you leave Pallet Town alone because I knew you'd get sucked into all of this and forget what I mean to you."

"This is just like you to be a drama queen and start pointless arguments!" He jumped up and stood over her as if he were an offended figure of royalty. "What is your problem anyway? I was perfectly fine sleeping here until you came over and started yelling at me!"

Delia, practically in tears, stood up as well and began to violently poke at his chest with her pointer finger. "I came over to be with you!"

"Well maybe I didn't want that! Did you even consider that possibility in your pretty little head?" He clutched her wrist to cease her poking and shoved it away. "And for the record-" He decided to no longer make a scene once he beamed over Delia's shoulder to find that Spencer and the Pokemon were watching in utter silence.

As soon as Spencer realized this, he pretended not to have noticed with his head turned away while whistling casually.

The Pokemon followed his courtesy.

Gio sighed to himself in hopes of feeling some sort of dispensation. The next move wasn't exactly his brightest. He aimed his focus back at Delia to speak. "Listen, you could at least-"

"Don't even talk to me!" She began to walk right past him . . . before hearing the surface below her feet thunder impetuously. "Oh what now!"

All attention was then directed at the lake in which the waves were spasming out of control. Concurrently, the ground's rumbling intensified, leading into a fully fledged eruption from the thrashing water. "Oh . . . no.", Spencer gasped. "It can't be! Not now!"

But unfortunately it was and very much there and then. Crissela's Transport Drill was rising from the lake and onto the shore. Gio knew precisely what this quandary would entail to: another long awaited confrontation with his emotionally deranged counterpart. "You see!", He snorted to Delia. "This is exactly the kind of stuff I'm talking about!"

Once the vehicle came to a complete halt, General Crissela sprung out from the roof's hatch, landing elegantly on both feet only a yard away. "Hello, hello!", She droned. "Hope we're not intruding on anything."

Spencer folded his arms judgmentally. "What? No disguise this time?" He was referencing their last encounter in Violet City.

She shook her head. "No, Just the usual treatment." She motioned her head back at the hatch where Kyden suddenly blitzed out from, grounding beside to his partner.

Delia payed mind to the clone that was observing her from afar. He seemed ready for a fight . . . but at the same time, his ogling her grew uncomfortable. _"Why . . . is he looking at me like that?"_ Though she didn't want to admit it, something inside her felt flattered by the indication. Maybe what she had said to him back in Catallia City had triggered some sort of sincerity towards her.

Kyden never looked away from the ravishing beauty that was beguiling his visual regard into a paralyzed state. While it may have set Delia off, he didn't know any better. He had yet to adapt to the basics of human nature and courteous manners. All he knew was that he didn't want the warm feeling inside of him to go away.

But Crissela immediately abolished that possibility with much hostility. "Kyden, stop this! Attack Giovanni!"

Gio put the pieces together soon enough. "Were you . . . staring at my girlfriend!"

"Oh! So suddenly I'm important to you again?", Delia grumbled, knowing that he heard him though. That was just what she wanted anyway.

He ignored her and summoned Meowth to his avail. It was time to put the villains in their place once and for all. "Meowth, go!"

Meowth bounced forward with his claws extracted. "Meowy! Meow!"

With her plan unfolding, Crissela signed on Kyden with a simple nod. "Unveil your power!"

Kyden was back to his senses. His urge to defeat Gio was once again his cardinal goal. Surely, he would obtain just as much pleasure from this achievement as he would from admiring Delia's allure. He beckoned his only two Pokeballs and dispatched them into battle. "Dexter! Marlee! The time has come!"

An unknown Pokemon appeared, apparently by the name of Dexter. "Ummbree! Umbreon!"

The other Pokemon was also unfamiliar, female by the looks. It was named Marlee. "Speee!"

"_What kinds of Pokemon are they supposed to be?", _Gio pondered in question. They had to be Johto natives but there was only one way to be sure. He called upon his handy Pokedex for the daily wisdom. He first aimed the device at the Pokemon called Dexter.

"**UMBREON, THE LUNAR POKEMON AND AN EVOLVED FORM OF EEVEE! WHEN EXPOSED TO THE MOONLIGHT'S AURA, THE RINGS ON IT'S BODY GLOW FAINTLY AND IT AQUIRES A MYSTERIOUS BUT EXTRODAINRY POWER!" **

Gio bit his lip before moving on to Marlee.

"**ESPEON, THE SUN POKEMON AND AN EVOLVED FORM OF EEVEE! BEING A GIFTED PSYCHIC TYPE POKEMON, ESPEON IS ABLE TO PREDICT THE FUTURE INCLUDING IT'S OPPONENT'S NEXT MOVES IN COMBAT!" **

"Well that can't be good.", Spencer chuckled nervously.

Gio nodded slowly and mumbled: "You can say that again . . ."

Kyden's broad smile suffused with a badgering poise and he ordained the match, compelled that he could easily subdue his foe as he had failed to the previous instances. Nothing more than that presumptuous objective was acting as his incentive. "Marlee, Psybeam! Dexter, cut off Meowth from behind!"

The immediate start had caught Gio inattentive. He was panicking over the supplementation of adversary that Meowth had to correlate to alone.

The Espeon bolstered her weight the ground, reinforcing her accuracy while she charged the metaphysical radiation. "Spee . . ."

Meowth was backing away. Marlee's focal certainty was just enough to convince the feline that his evasiveness potential was in jeopardy. "Meow . . ."

Dexter lashed out of Marlee's way and expelled his maximum speed from his own Quick Attack into a buoyant fluctuation of movement that allowed him to delicately array himself behind Meowth. "Umbreeeon!"

The feline Pokemon was now enclosed from both sides, one of which was formulating a critical blow.

"Meowth . . . get away from Espeon before she attacks!", Was all Gio could wail from his quivering mouth.

But the directive was impossible to follow. Meowth found himself thrashed from behind by Dexter, being pinned to the ground and giving Marlee a clear shot.

The ambush tactic proved successful much to Kyden's indulgence. All he could do was stand there in appeasement while Meowth was discarded by the Psychic emission.

The attack was go grandly authenticated that even Gio was rendered speechless. _"Kyden really has improved in training. This isn't good. I cant be defeated!"_

Delia planted her vision on Kyden again. This time, she was the one staring blankly but for a different reason. _"Two against one just isn't fair.", _She pondered at the battle's far from impartial progression. _"Then again . . . maybe Gio deserves it for what he said to me. Maybe he'll come to his senses and-" _

"Merrroow . . ." Meowth recuperated back onto his four trembling feet.

Spencer on the other hand, never felt more stupid than he did at that moment. He smacked his forehead and bellowed: "What are we thinking? We should be using our Pokemon to help!"

Delia shrugged guiltily on purpose. "Oh . . . I guess it just never crossed my mind." She spun around to find that the Pokemon were gone. "Oh no! The Pokemon! Faith! Gloom!"

This caught Gio's attention and forced him to look for himself. "How did-"

"Look up there!" Spencer was pointing into the sky where an enormous Torino Blimp was drifting away with all of the Pokemon imprisoned by a large net that dangled in the air from below the craft.

Poking their heads out from the cockpit were the pilots themselves, laughing witlessly. But these faces belonged to the unconventional trio of the organization that had already prevailed to recognize themselves with Gio and his group. Though this wasn't exactly a perk nor prosperity of crossing paths with their class of criminals. "Aha! We have your Pokemon now!" They began together.

"You've crossed paths with the wrong crowd, sir!", Frank recited in song.

"You may have beaten us once, but now it's our turn!", Hank continued the motto.

"Crime and Chaos is our goal!", Both Frank and Hank chanted.

"Fall to shame as we annihilate your soul!", Tank boasted, referencing Crissela's infamous quote.

"The Game is up. You've already lost!", Cheered Frank.

"No running now. Our paths have crossed!", Hank continued.

"The names Tank-", Tank joyfully chided.

"Frank-", Frank followed.

"And Hank!", The final man spat.

"Bow in fear before Torino's most cunning rank . . . s!", All three finished.

"Imbeciles . . .", Growled Crissela from beneath an exasperated respire of sigh. Only in this world would three bumbling morons manage to humiliate not only themselves but the those whom they served. Hopefully society wouldn't have to put up with another mindless trio in the distant future.

"_Great. Just what I need!" _Outraged by the foul play, Gio's recklessness utilized. The getaway Pokemon abduction had distracted him from Dexter and Marlee and now, he was pitting Meowth against a new target. "Meowth, destroy that blimp and free the Pokemon with a Thunderbolt Attack!"

But Kyden contradicted the orders. His duplicate's ignorance was practically a compliment. "Dexter! Marlee! Defend the blimp until it escapes!"

"Umbre!" The Umbreon slugged Meowth across the face with a mortifying punt from his hindlegs, knocking him backwards.

"Meow . . . MEOW!" Next, the destitute and defenseless cat Pokemon found himself in the boom of Marlee's telepathic grapple. He couldn't move an inch, his own free will a mere puppet of Kyden's pet. And as all this transpired, the Torino blimp carrying all of his fellow Pokemon was absconding slowly but surely.

Gio was ultimately the vulnerable victim at this point. Meowth and the other Pokemon would be of no use to him . . . and Kyden was approaching to engage him. "We fought before!", Gio warned. "And I won that so stay back!"

"You little fool!", Cackled Crissela from behind her lingering apprentice. "In your last fist fight, Kyden triggered your anger and that became his loss. But now because of my teachings . . . he's learned to impel the fear within his enemies!"

This was no comforting revelation to Gio. But true enough, he could see his world crumbling before his eyes. His Pokemon were being hauled away and Meowth was being drained of all existing life. "Stop . . . stop this!"

But the noisy sound of what seemed like a brazen laser-beam echoed throughout the voiceless air. It was a Hyper Beam, emanating from the forest, through the sky, and directly into the gut of the blimp! The explosion stretched over their heads into a thick sheet of smoke that relinquished Tank, Hank, and Frank from the formerly blue yonder. "Ahhh!", They squealed, landing in the midst of Gio and Kyden's Pokemon Battle.

The opponents were completely dazed by the random outburst contradicting their efforts. This allowed Gio and Meowth to quickly rejoin Delia and Spencer as they hurried over to where the net full of Pokemon dropped down. With much haste, the recalled their emancipated Pokemon back to their individual Pokeballs with the exception of Faith. "Great, now lets get out of here!", Was Spencer's cowardly but logical solution.

Delia however, was being her impertinent self by choosing to look back. She wanted to properly identify their savior. "Who . . . who saved us?"

Crissela was threatening in the distance. "Whoever it was will experience a world of displeasure as you three are about to!" She kicked the wounded Tank and equipped her comlink to make contact with the battalion of troops being harbored within the drill and screamed into the device: "Take command of the vehicle and seize Giovanni Ketchum and his miserable lackeys!"

The transport frightfully shifted it's course and accelerated into Gio's direction. The body of the steel machine slit along the shore and onto the grassy surface at maximum speed.

"Crissi, no!", Kyden objected with much alacrity in his tone. "I'm suppose to do this!"

She scowled at him with a snarl that essentially warned him to butt-out. "Do not not forestall my judgment!" She turned back to Gio and the others. "If they want to play games, then we'll just play along!"

The clone finally decided to back down. ". . . fine."

Gio began to sprint away. The drill was closing in. "Run for it!"

Yet even at his stride, Delia continued her unneeded criticism. "Why not just look after yourself? Apparently that's all you have time for nowadays!"

"Oh dont even start!", He argued back. "If it wasn't for me, you'd-"

But an alarming interruption emitted from Spencer. "Look!", He called for their attention, pointing his finger into the forest where their original miracle worker had assisted them previously. "It's the person . . . wait . . . Pokemon who saved us?"

The one and only Teddiursa emerged from the woodlands onto the chaotic scene. "Urrrr! Tediurss!"

Crissela swung her arm out to signal the Drill's impasse. It stopped immediately as to her accord. "So it was a Teddiursa whom foiled our plan."

Delia was more than overjoyed. The cub Pokemon was definitely an unforeseen source of patronage but it suited the rescue in the long end. "I . . . cant believe it!", She squealed with delight. "It's actually been following me since I last tried to capture it! Maybe it's finally agreed to-"

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet.", Cautioned Spencer. Even from his distanced position, he could spot Teddiursa swaggering it's paws back and forth in a playful but curious mannerism, as if it were compensating a trickery of some sort. "I think . . . it's using Metrono-" His analysis never finished. The trickle of a raindrop against his skin and rumble of thunder jolting the skies transposed his awareness. He surveyed above where clusters of black storm clouds began to form from thin air. It seemed impossible . . . unless of course- "Rain Dance.", He confirmed to his friends. He reverted his sights back to the drill."Too bad it couldn't have been something useful."

As expected, the rain began to drizzle down in small portioned patters, astounding Crissela enough to where her enmity shaped into demeaning amusement. "Rain?", She laughed. "That's your ace in the hole? Surely this is a joke!"

Hank jumped to his feet to feel the climate for himself. "I dunno General, it feels like it's starting to pour down harder."

Tank rolled his eyes and smacked the other degenerate over the head. "Ahh shut up! If the General says it's nothing than it's nothing!"

"It's not nothing.", Kyden noted the rain's growing intensity.

"Yes sir!", All three goons saluted.

No protest elicited from Crissela however. She could sense the danger as well, aside from feeling it. The thunderous booms slandered across the clouds, shattering the aerial essence and ushering shimmers of light to illuminate empyrean bleakness in which the storm roused like a contagious disease. The rainfall became even heavier, soaking all that readily submerged. "Something isn't right."

Delia sheltered Faith in her cozy, dry bag while trying to withstand the unanticipated gusts of winds that only furthered the environment's ravage. "Should we keep running-"

BOOM! A deathly lightning bolt struck the ground only feet away from her.

"Ahh!", She screamed. "Help!"

Gio attempted to pull her back into his safety but his scattered vision impaired once three more lightning strikes surfaced against the prior battlefield. "Wow!" And then even more blasts descended, groups at a time astonishingly! "We need to get out of here!"

But Spencer nor Delia could hear him at the expense of the storm's deafening uproar. Even the rainfall was so eye-blurring that they could no longer see him. To top it off, the extreme winds were diverging their distances from each other, pushing each one of them to wobble backwards, all while heightening their chances of being battered by the lightning bolt onslaught formulating from beyond.

Teddiursa remained impervious to the danger, dancing gleefully in the rain as it's Metronome continued to proliferate disaster.

Crissela and Kyden lost bearings on each other just as Gio and his companions had. "Kyden, where are you!", She roared over the thunder.

"Dodging lightning bolts!", His panting voice called back but at a faint pitch. "Marlee! Dexter! Stay close!"

"Arrggg!", Howled Tank's voice to his two goofy accomplices. "I haven't felt this soaked since I last wet my bed! And believe me, that was-" His informative but repulsive reminiscence cut off. Without warning, a mountainous tidal wave swept off the shore and hammered directly into Crissela's group, hauling them towards Gio as they unwillingly surfed the overwhelming tsunami current.

Little did they know that Teddiursa's latest Metronome had conjured a Surf attack that dissipated all of the Lake's water into it's means of attainment. It worked to perfection but this wasn't any newsflash to be taken lightly by the scrambling victims. All of them: Gio, Delia, Spencer, Kyden, Dexter, Marlee, Crissela, Tank, Hank, Frank, and the Torino Transport were being dragged into the forest by the cataclysm.

"_This is so ridiculous!" _Crissela held her breath and allowed herself to be plunged through the violent channel. Being ahead of the rest, she was the first to be trajected into one of the division's dark cave entrances.

Tank, Hank, and Frank then suffered the same transition but through a different hollow.

"Meow! Meow! Meow!" Meowth was restlessly endeavoring to brave the tide. He used his paws to paddle through the incoming waves and into the entrance that the three Torino embarrassments had been lugged into. It was the only way to avoid being pummeled into the hill's stone wall or even a tree. The other entrances were far too remote to even reach.

"Gio!", Delia pleaded for her boyfriend at last. "Please! Gio, help me! Where are you-" A strong wave clobbered her below into the raptness depths. She gasped for air but the undertow forbade her efforts. All she could do was reach for the surface while her depository of breath depleted and her vision blurred like a foggy patch. _"This is it. I'm done . . . I'm . . ." _ Yet a hand grabbed her wrist with firm grasp, a familiar hand . . . her boyfriend's hand. She could recognize his touch despite his flinched struggling to resist the brutality of the aquatic voyage. _"I knew he'd save me.", _Her final ponder rippled as she was pulled above the water. "_I just knew he . . . would . . save . . ." _She then fell unconscious, her body being safely enclosed within his protective arms . . . and then sleep arise at long last.

From a tree branch, Igglybuff had been observing the whole obstacle as if it were a performance. "Iggly? Iggly!" While it may have been entertained by the staggering hardship that the poor souls endured, the puff ball Pokemon was now eager to share it's own show with it's former allies. "Buff! Buff! Igglybuff!" Marker in hand, Igglybuff glided into the cave once the waterway subsided, in search of it's audience.

…...

About an hour later, Tank erected his drenched head from the gravel of the cave floor. He was rested on his stomach in which the sharpened pebbles below pinched him obnoxiously. "Ouch!" He hoisted himself to his feet and scratched his butt while he scrutinized his surroundings. "Now where in the world are we?"

"I think we're in a cave.", Speculated the clueless Frank from behind.

"I know that you idiot!", He hollered behind with his fists cajoling. "I mean how do we get outta here? Where's the exit!"

Hank, the third of their party, hummed while thinking to himself. "I think what we need is the entrance . . . but I dont even know where that is."

"Uggg!", Tank groaned. The day's humiliation only worsened after all. "That stupid tidal wave could have pulled us miles inward for all we know! Imagine how long it will take us to just find our way outta here on foot!"

"Meowy, meow?" A enemy chant babbled at their feet.

All three goons stared down to find Giovanni's Meowth sitting patiently on the ground. Was this a welcoming opportunity or a harmful trick? "It's Giovanni's Meowth!" Tank grinned to a very evil extent. "Do you know what this means boys? It means if we get outta here alive, at least we get outta here not looking like failures!"

Frank nodded and bent over to grab Meowth. "Good thinking! Let's get him!"

But the feline was no illiterate. Defending himself was one valuable lesson he had picked up from Gio. "Meeeeowww!" Meowth jolted the three with a sudden vigorous Thunderbolt.

They piled backward, warding away from the painful outburst. "Alright, Alright!", Tank calmed Meowth down with a bit of smooth talk. "Listen . . . Meowth . . . err . . . do you care if I call you Meowth?"

Meowth shrugged. "Mreow."

"How about this." Tank was sly if anything was hoping to persuade the Cat Pokemon to ally himself to their escape. "Here's my proposition . . . you dont hurt us and . . . we'll never bother you and Giovanni again!"

Meowth understood but suspicions dwelled. "Meow? Meow?"

"You have my word!", Lied Tank. "But . . . you gotta promise to help us outta this here cave! If we're gonna begin a relationship as friends, dont you think we should at least help each other out like friends do?"

"Meowy!" The furry feline Pokemon nodded approvingly and frolicked down the cave passage. Thanks to his keen instincts, he had a good hunch regarding escape. "Meow! Meow!"

Tank began to chase after but Hank strained his arm out to prevent him from doing so. He had some questions of his own. "What did you go and say that for?"

"Trust me!", The deceitful leader contemplated with his loyal subjects. "That Meowth's gotta be smart enough to get us outta here! You can never doubt the navigating instincts of one of the strongest Pokemon you've encountered, right?"

The other two nodded.

"Exactly so just follow my lead." He was whispering, trying to conserve their confidence in his scheme. "And once we're outta here, we'll snag that Meowth while his guard is down and deliver him to General Crissela! It's the perfect plan!"

…...

Delia slowly awoke in another part of the desolate cave, her head resting upon her lover's shoulder as her eyes blandly fluttered aroused. His warmth was both intoxicating and accommodating to her fondness, like the first breath of life. "I guess you really do care for me.", She whispered though her gaze still apart from his. She somewhat felt ashamed for all she had accused him of earlier. All she could to was admit her gratitude while she hugged him tightly. "Thank you."

But an entirely different voice contrasted what she had anticipated: "Your welcome."

She shrieked and rolled away from the 'stranger.' "Stay away from me!" But once she was able to catch the glimpse of his face up close, her heartbeat animated. "No . . . Kyden?"

The clone nodded with a blush of red brightening his face. He scratched the back of his head with a ditzy yet innocent smile that secretly chafed her emotions into a mix. "Errr . . . good to see you again?", He spoke quietly, trying not to disturb the slumber of Dexter and Marlee whom were languishing in the corner.

"You!", Her tone massed out. She stood over him judgmentally. "What are you doing here!"

"I'm sorry!", Kyden panicked in response to the outburst. The last thing he wanted was to upset her. "I'm really sorry!"

It was almost pathetic the way he pardoned himself to her exclusively. It was sweet . . . but unethical! "Well . . . don't be sorry. Just help me figure out where my boyfriend is!" She began to pace back and forth. "Let's see . . . ummm . . . I was underwater! And . . . he grabbed me! And I never let go!" She glanced around in a fret. "Where is he? He has to be-" But it suddenly made sense. The gallant touch she interpreted as her boyfriend's was actually the rescue of his exact replica. "Oh . . . I see now."

He frowned. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Stop being sorry!" Only but the little patience left in her possession wasn't enough to prevent her aggravation. Was she enraged that Kyden was the one who saved her . . . or that Gio wasn't the one who saved her? "I'm just . . . really confused right now."

He examined their location and enlightened her spirits with a sarcastic remark. "Well I'd say we got washed up in a cave. Still confused?" He was chuckling now.

But she clarified this negatively. This was due to the fact that she wanted to. "Oh so now you're going to be a smart guy? Well I don't have time for it now! I get enough of that disrespect from the other you!"

He bowed his head. "Sorry."

"Stop saying sorry!", Her voiced raised even louder. This boy was a mystery to her. She tried to figure him out once but the attempt turned out useless. "Why are you so . . . unusual?"

"I'm . . . just trying to be friendly.", He admitted with an immaculate shrug to follow. "We're not going to have much luck finding a way out of this cave by being so hostile towards each other."

"Ummm excuse me? WE?", She mimicked him. "No! WE are not going anywhere! I'M going to find my boyfriend and YOU are going to find the rest of your Torino posse so we can all go back to being enemies!"

"Is that really what you want or are you just very uncomfortable right now?" He started towards her curiously and stared into her radiant eyes, hoping to rekindle their former mutual understanding of each other.

She fell from her antagonizing grace into the bowels of dead silence. There was no denying that being alone with this person was inelegant.

But the clone was willing to unite a false interest with her's if it meant acquiring the chance to properly familiarize themselves in the eyes of a destiny he longed for. "If it makes you feel any better, I feel just as uncomfortable as you."

Against the shale rocky wall, Faith was wailing from the bag. "Piiii!", She called for Delia. "Pi! Pichu!"

Delia ignored Kyden and tended to her child, cradling her back and forth while humming a soothing lullaby. "It's okay honey! I'm here!"

Kyden smiled while observing her motherly duties. He admired it. "So you can be nice after all?"

"It doesn't matter." Once Faith had fallen back asleep, Delia situated her snug back in the bag. Next, she explained the agenda out crystal clear. "I'm still going to search my own way out of this cave, thank you very much!" She began march deeper into the cave with Faith safely in custody.

Kyden folded his arms, shook his head, and admonished his concern. "You're not going to be able to do it alone."

"Oh please!", She mused walking onward. "I happen to be a very fearless and experienced navigator when it comes to-"

An abundance of frenzied Zubat then vitalized the throughout the cave, having been greatly bothered by Delia's emphatic scolding.

Delia screamed to the top of her lungs before dashing back to Kyden for protection with the Zubat swarm chasing after her. "Get them away! Get them away! I hate those things!"

"Dexter! Marlee!", Kyden coaxed his battle partners awake while Delia cowered behind his defending physique. "Take care of the Zubat!"

"Speee!" The clone's Espeon spreed into the revolution of winged rodents and sent each and every one of them flying away with a series of prominent Psybeams. The type advantage was the key luckily.

Delia peaked over Kyden's shoulder to lay witness to his training. It was fascinating because of how well he worked with his own Pokemon just as Gio was able to. Except with Kyden, it appeared to be more of a effort granted to benefit mainly his Pokemon rather than himself. These were his only friends it . . . it made her sorrow. _"Maybe I was a bit to rough on him."_, She thought as the battle continued to impress her. _"He seems like a nice person with a good heart. I knew he was different from Gio . . . but I'm beginning to see it all over again. Except this time, it's all much clearer to me now."_

But it wasn't over yet. Three carnivorous Golbat were circling above, unthreatened by Marlee's Psychic techniques but hungry with an appetite for more than just a simplistic battle. The first aerial predator swooped down at Marlee, it's jagged teeth perspiring with cadaverous venom as it closed in.

"Umbreeeon!" Dexter however, dazzled the foe with a surprise attack Shadow Ball! The direct hit pierced Golbat straight from the dim air and sent it spiraling down to it's doom.

Now, the duo of remaining Golbat were furious. The only prerogative that interested them was ratifying vengeance against the Eeveelutions. They both dived in for the assault at once!

Not in the least did it matter for Dexter and Marlee. The two stanced beside eachother and unleashed a fused Psybeam and Shadow Ball attack!

The move combination swamped the flying rodents from airborne flight and casted them harshly into the nearest rocky cave wall.

Delia cuffed her hands against her chest. Her mouth was wide agape signifying the astonishing thrill that Kyden and his Pokemon had imposed. "That was . . . amazing!"

He jested the compliment. "What was that you were saying about being a 'fearless and experienced navigator'?"

There was no choice left but to request his assistance through the cave. The only problem was that she didn't quite know how to ask for his help after denouncing him so grimly earlier.

Kyden managed to perceive her distress thoroughly and took it upon himself to reinstate their reluctant alliance on more friendly terms. "We both need to get out of here you know.", He reminded her, his body looming behind hers as he whispered. "If we work together then-"

"Ok . . . you win.", She finally agreed. Was it because their individual presences encompassing eachother had somewhat grown more comfortable? Even she hadn't the slightest clue. But idealistically speaking, being alone frightened her. It was convenient to have reinforced protection to keep the creatures of the dark at bay. "I'm only allowing this though because you saved my life twice now and considering that you're so fascinated with me, it's only fair that I let you tag along."

Kyden eyed her as they began onward. "Fascinated?"

She grinned and sighed but not bothering to greet his eyes, she said: "I've seen the way you stare at me so don't even pretend that you dont have a crush on me."

"Oh.", Uttered the only word available from his blushing face. "Now I see what you meant about uncomfortable."

She giggled at his comment but tried to cover it up.

But he knew . . . and felt just the right content he'd been after.

…...

The young Ketchum rolled over to his side with a fatigue whine. Returning to consciousness, he collapsed onto his 'girlfriend', snuggling up to her as if she were the only source of hospitality left on the planet.

But his squeezing against her had provoked a strangely familiar accentuation from . . . Crissela? "Really?", She mumbled sarcastically while beaming down at him. "Just like that? No dinner? No Movie?"

"Ewwww!", His voice clamored the cave passage. He crawled away and backed against the wall, brushing his shirt repeatedly as if he were being infested by pesticide. "I feel so defiled!"

She yawned. "Easy there little boy. God only knows how much farther you would have gone if I hadn't woken up."

Truthfully, he had yet to even take things that far with Delia. The awkwardness of breaking his chastity at Crissela's expense would just be plain sick despite her physical attractiveness. "Where . . . where's Delia? Where's Spencer?"

The repugnant general tilted her head to the left where the Pokemon Legends expert was kneeling over a rock, examining it with full concentration.

Gio leaned forward to see what the preoccupation was over. "Spencer? Why are you creeping on a rock?"

"Ahh, that's just it Gio!", The other boy exclaimed in an unusual fashion. "This is no ordinary rock! It's a Geodude!"

Gio double checked to see if his inspection was correct . . . but it wasn't. "Spencer, it's just a plain rock! There's no Geodude!"

Spencer bestowed his vision on Gio curiously. "Spencer is not here Gio.", He spoke in seriousness. "He's probably back at my lab working on research."

Now everything was upside down! An invisible Geodude? His laboratory? Had Spencer lost his mind? There was only one way to find out. "Ok . . . so if you're not Spencer . . . then who are you?"

"Why I am the one and only Samuel Oak, Pokemon Professor of the Kanto Region!", Was his uncalculated introduction. "You of all people should know that Gio."

The teenage romantic pressed the back of his body harder against the stone wall and allowed his head to sheer back into an unsounded rumination. _"I'm lost in a cave with one of my worst nightmare's, Spencer's gone insane, and I dont even know where Delia or Meowth is. I dont even know if they're safe." _He didn't want to think about that. He positioned himself upright to speculate on Spencer's dilemma again. "Why is he acting this way?"

"It would seem that the injuries he had suffered from the flood's impact into the cave has left him disoriented with some degree of head trauma.", Crissela confirmed though it didn't sound like she was even solicitous. "He's undergoing some sort of multiple-personality disorder."

Gio glared at her, trying hard to take her diagnosis seriously. "How can you be sure?"

"I've seen this before at the academy.", She explained while biting her finger nails. "Those were the days when the female recruits always had it tougher in training . . . but I prevailed rather well on the other hand. For some, the training was so brutal that it severely crippled their grip on mentality."

That was a scenario in the least bit encouraging. He motioned back to Spencer. "Well is he going to be alright?"

She shrugged. "Perhaps . . . but you wont."

His face heated red, anger stabilizing into challenge. "You want to say that again?"

"I'm afraid I cant allow you to dispel!" She jumped up and leaped behind him, her cold hands ensnaring over his shoulders like the haunting presence of a Gengar. "You will come with me!"

"I dont think so!" He darted past her and over to join Spencer. He was planning to latch ahold of him and retreat into the cave . . . but an unlikely yet logical possibility egressesed in his judgment. "In fact, you want to know what I think? I think you're too proud to admit that you cant get out of this cave alone!"

"What a joke!", She cackled into his direction, stepping closer. "I'm simply ensuring that you remain in my custody since you are now officially a prisoner of Torino!"

"Oh come on, what do you take me for?" He was risking his very life by disputing her jurisdiction in such a way . . . but that was just the defiant rebel he was. "Whatever happened to Kyden being the one to take me prisoner? You're just fooling yourself!"

"Silence!" She mustered the first Pokeball to her availability and sneered at Gio menacingly. "Another outburst and I'll have my Jynx freeze you into a Crystal-lattice!"

He asserted a Pokeball of his own precisely inches from her's. "This is a battle I'll definitely enjoy!"

Threats continued to cross eachother until Spencer finally mediated their bickering. "Please stop!", He cried femininely. "Fighting is not the answer! Gio, you cant let your anger get to you again! I mean . . . don't you love me?"

"Oh I think I'm going to puke!", Irrigated Gio as he took the moment to bend over and dry heave.

Crissela sullened. "Who in the world is he impersonating now?" She knew perfectly well but lathered Gio admit the shame for himself.

"My girlfriend.", His answer slightly hesitated. He shoved Spencer away resulting in a breakdown of tears on 'her' part but neglected the drama and recoiled to Crissela with a confession delayed. "Listen, there's just too much going on right now for a fight to the death! Are we at least agreed on that?"

She slowly put away her Pokemon and nodded. "Just tell me what you're proposing before I come to my senses and kill you where you stand."

"I don't like you and you don't like me.", He stated the obvious. "I never thought I'd say this . . . but let's just collaborate for the time being so we can get out of this cave faster, alright? After wards, everything goes back to the way it was."

"Consider that offer accepted on the terms that you still belong as my captive." The hostile general revered at Spencer whom was enacting a nagging Delia and pointed to him while whispering to Gio. "But can I at least kill him?"

Gio sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Believe me, I've been barking up that tree for months now."

…...

The Triple Torino barbarians continued pursuing Meowth through the forsaken catacombs with high hopes of pinpointing an exit in the near future. Their adherence was pledged to Meowth's traveling instincts directly, downright depending on it! After all, this was Giovanni's Pokemon. "Slow down there Meowth!", Tank panted, running short of breath. He wasn't one for running but this was no surprise basing off oh his physical appearance: chubby and stubby. "Not so fast! What am I, a Ponyta?"

Frank rubbed his chin. "Actually I think them Rapidash are the fast ones."

"Shut up and keep running!", Tank groused his partner's stupidity.

But Hank, being ahead of the group, came to a complete halt. "Oh great."

Tank raised his sights onto a boulder-piled dead end. After all that frantic exercise, what were the recompense with? Nothing."This is is? After all that! Meowth lead us to a dead end?"

The insult gorged Meowth whole. "Meow . . . ? Meow!" He began to impute another Thunderbolt . . . but instead, the blast crumbled the the boulders aside, forming a clearance into the highly anticipated outside world. "Meowy! Meowy!"

"We're saved!", Tank cheered . . . but not for long before he and his comrades surrounded the feline. "But you're not!"

"Meow? Meooewy!"

But before they could thieve the feline into their clutches, the three bumbling idiots descried an approaching disturbance. It was a very . . . exacting disturbance bearing from the dark passage in which they formerly derived. It was the soothing lullaby of . . .

" Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffff . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffffffffffff.", The jolly little Balloon Pokemon tuned it's attendance into an composed lethargy of wakeless suspension. Once the singing Pokemon reopened it's eyes expecting a smothering applause, all it found was the usual aftermath of it's dazzling enchantment. "Iggly!", It furiously growled, pulling the cap off of it's 'microphone' and besieging the unconscious victims with colorful but disgracing drawings. "Iggly!", It laughed to itself and hovered out of the cave, leaving Meowth and the Torino hypocrites to pend for the violent reimbursement in which they had left off at.

…...

Aspiring clone and adamant heroine side by side, meandering through the hollow passages that resembled an endless maze, purposely coercing an eccentric association between the two for thee soul purpose of internal serendipity. They had learned to mingle . . . particularly with words and a war of body language intended repel awkward inopportune. Although there were many silences, too many to count. They almost seemed unavoidable . . . but the chemistry between the two was just waiting for a portal into reality.

"Kyden?", She finally addressed him by his first name which felt like an act of trust or even a sign of bilateral intermediary. "Can I ask you a . . . kind of personal question?"

The boy bit his upper lip. By heart, he knew Delia was a very kind hearted individual. Though he'd have to find out on his own if she was trustworthy. "Err . . . go ahead.", He swallowed his pride.

She clasped her hands together and breathed the question out as if she were inflating the bleak ambiance before her. "Why were you created?"

He looked at her expressionless. Had she not asked that, what other question could he expect? The past was so clouded that he struggled to educe how he came to be . . . but never stopped a moment until now to delineate why? "I'm . . . not so sure.", He hassled to explain. "Apparently I was born to serve Torino's cause. My creator told me that doing so would help me realize my true purpose for being alive." Now he himself was discerning that Metsuma's promises didn't quite add up, borderlining the complexion of manipulative propaganda meant to put him in his place. Nothing essentially added up to makes sense in his world.

The next query to pop from Delia's brain was far more direct. "Then what do you have against Gio?" She went on even further. "Why do you want to capture him?"

He paused. "To make myself unique for one matter.", He preached as best he could. "Don't get the wrong impression though. I'm starting to see that not everything is what it appears to be." He began to laugh at himself with a cynical esteem. "Not too long ago, I found myself able to distinguish good from evil." His eyesight overshadowed his loyal Umbreon for a brief moment. "Dexter helped me see that Torino is far from natural . . . but I'm under obligation still. Part of me thinks that capturing Giovanni will grant me the answers I've been seeking for so long. It's what I've been trained to accomplish apparently."

They continued to wander deeper into the obscure distance, allowing Delia to study his logic carefully. "But even through all that, you admit that what you;re doing, what you've plotted, and what you plan to do is all wrong!" She heightened her focus to relapse his re collation through visual contact. "Kyden, since we first met, I've known by heart that you are not a bad person. I know you want answers but you're better off finding them elsewhere. The longer you stay with Torino, the worse everything is going to be for not just Gio, but for you!"

"Well . . . I might have exaggerated.", He confided to lessen her suppressive prestige. Thankfully he wasn't lying . . . not that he'd ever lie to someone so compassionate towards his problems. "My time serving Torino has benefited me in some ways . . . I've picked up new tricks . . . met some helpful people-"

"Helpful people?" Her mouth dropped wide open. "Like who? Crissela, the savage war general bent on controlling the world with fear?"

He chuckled hard. "Actually . . . that's a slight stereo type."

"Slight?" With a courteous but sarcastic emphasis, she bowed her head. "I stand corrected."

"Believe me, she's not as bad as you and the other make her out to be.", He explained detail by detail. "She may be a bit impudent at times . . . but she's also a mentor to me . . . or an older sister rather."

Delia kept to herself a silence of evaluation. Not a single thought of possibility in her rational mind could even overlook such a foul renegade such as Crissela and her wicked ways. The possibility seemed nothing more than a preposterous delusion.

Kyden identified her expressionless visage and again, he mused to himself. "I know it's hard to imagine but it's true. It's like I said, not everything is what it appears to be. If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that Crissela definitely has a sensitive side that she's afraid to show."

"Why is that?"

He shrugged because even he could not justify an inference from the she who he calls mentor. The she who he calls sister. "It could be that she wants to keep up with those terrifying appearances in order to infect fear."

"That's for sure.", Remarked Delia. "But if you think she's such a piece of heaven then maybe you really are better off with Torino." She was joking of course, making a mockery out of the villainous general to regale her inner humor. Nothing at all was held against Kyden.

Despite the charming tease, the intricate clone was expanding his mind into the negative territory involving Crissela, something Delia would pleasure from. "But there is a lot of tension."

She switched her concentration from the blackness back to his somber facet of a face. "Tension between you and her?"

He fidgeted his head, trying to come up with an appropriate retort. "Errr . . . more like tension between you and her."

Appalled, Delia stood in place and pulled Kyden back by the wrist. "Excuse me? What did I ever do?"

"Well . . . I haven't been entirely committed to my Torino duties lately." He admitted like the dignified man within himself that he had yet to advertise. "She thinks that you're the source of my lacking focus."

"Oh?" While she couldn't allow herself to be cajoled by the instinctive honesty, a delicate concern was left in her hands. "And . . . is she right? Am I the one responsible?"

They continued to walk on . . . but Kyden's apprehension held out the response to her for a prolonged minute or two before he finally said: "I wont lie to you." He scanned her facial expression for a passive of reaction. "You have been on my mind a lot lately. In fact . . . I've just been distracted by you since our first meeting."

She blushed in the exact same fashion he had earlier.

Having finally been open with himself, the clone of youth felt ease flow from his scattered emotions and into his control where it should have been all along. His mentor's objection to such feelings was all that was left to rid of. "I hate to say it but Crissela despises you . . . and she's starting to despise me for thinking of you. It's just so . . . complicated!"

"_I truly was out of line to censure such a sweet person.", _Was Delia's mental opinion, spewing from what was surely sanity. Had she come to better understand this boy a while back, perhaps it wouldn't be as hard to sway him from the corrupted path he'd practically been paved to by the thriving evil that is Torino. "Kyden . . . I dont mind that you think so highly of me. In fact . . . it's very comforting."

"When I picture you, it's like I can see bits and pieces of life's meaning . . . bits and pieces of grace, justice, and beauty rather than the moral behavior of the war between good and evil where everything appears so damn confusing!" His voice grew lofty, his senses being sanctified from the moment he finished the unintentional but poetic maxim. It took a good amount of time but eventually he sublimed her with a forced smile. "Giovanni is lucky to have someone like you."

"Right.", She pouted. "Try telling that to him."

His curiosity sprung up. "What do you mean?"

"Oh . . . it's just nonsense." But she told the narrative anyway, like a storybook from the heart. "I was the stupid one for thinking that our relationship would last."

For Kyden, this was just too good to be true! This could have very well been the sign he'd been searching for and he couldn't be more satisfied. _"She's the one!"_, Was his immediate phase of thinking. _"If Giovanni can't be with her . . . then it's me! I knew it!" _

Delia continued on. "It's like he's completely stopped caring about me . . . about us! All that matters to him now is this journey he's challenged . . . and as things just keep getting more complicated, he doesn't even want to bother with what we share." She glanced at him. "But you're different. You've saved me twice now and only a minute ago I discover that I'm all you think about. It's good to know that there's at least one decent person on this planet who can appreciate me."

"Well think of it this way. If you hadn't come along with Gio on this crusade, you and I would never have met." Seductively, he simpered at her, trying to hint at his romantic interest.

But she didn't take notice and instead, took the comment as a playful elucidation. It was nourishing and avowed her views towards the affable gentleman to excessively expand beyond her own expectations. Kyden was a human being but a unique individual. He was not just a clone, he was much more! She could thoroughly see it inside out of his body and soul. It was outstanding how easily she could differ Kyden from the her boyfriend . . . the way they acted . . . they way the thought . . . the way they felt. The irony behind this conception was Gio's aspiring to a supremacy of greatness, power, and even greed despite him serving the side of justice while Kyden was supposedly a villain but had no potential to be so, a direct opposite in a manner of speaking. Had she just learned a new lesson in life? Was destiny already this foreseen by life itself? Had purpose already been given to those who required it? "Kyden, I was completely wrong about you. Something inside me always told me that you were different . . . but it took me this long to fully recognize that."

Eagerness flourished his latest grin. Was this his chance?

The two paused again, allowing Dexter and Marlee to pick up a scent. Delia clamped her two angelic, dainty hands around his firm palm and looked deeply into his eyes. "I know you may not want to here this again . . . but I still believe you need to find a different path that will suite you as a good person, not the scoundrel you aren't."

"Don't worry.", He consoled her worries for him as his heart pulsed wildly from her touch. "I think I just found one." Following his flirtatious whisper, he gracefully leaned closer to her paralyzed semblance and drifted his lips into her own, startling her into a terrified squeal that cut short abruptly in timing with his temerity.

Delia's own emotions were spinning beyond control now! For a moment, she had given into his impulsive embrace like a helpless Caterpie about to be captured. As bad as she wanted to escape . . . she couldn't, for the kiss's inducement was somehow defining a new type of enchantment and wonder. At last, her senses returned and she roused from the mesmerizing allure. She jumped back from him and covered her mouth as though it had been plagued by sins. "No!", She cried out. "I didn't just do that! We didn't just do that!"

Searing regret was rippling away at what was left of Kyden's stable brain cells. Oh how he had wished he could have held off a little longer before doing such a thing. "I'm . . . I'm sorry!"

"What is wrong with you!", She was stumbling backwards, afraid that he might pull another stupid stunt. "Why would you do that? I have a boyfriend!" Could she even say that were true anymore?

But Kyden didn't argue with that misconception. He wanted to make omens with his only friend! "Delia, please!"

She was screaming now. "You kissed me! Why would you do that?"

"Well because you were saying how Gio abandoned you and how you wanted comfort! I thought the kiss was what you wanted!" It was the wrong choice of words to say but what else could he think up on the spot?

"More like it's what you wanted!", She corrected his arrogance. "Kyden, I barely know you! What you did was . . .well . . . ugggg . . . I cant even talk to you right now!" She stormed away from him and traversed solo.

Kyden was on the brink of exploding from hatred and angst, both directed himself. "Delia!", He tried to stop her. "Please! I'm sorry, just listen to me!"

"Just leave me alone!", Her voice echoed off the walls.

Once she was out of sight, the clone drooped to his knees, curled his hands into fists and slammed them again the ground with all his strength. "Why did I do that!" The solution to that controversy could not be solved at the time. All there was time for was setting things right, repairing the careless mistakes . . . but how? "I don't know what to do!"

Up ahead, Dexter and Marlee capered about, howling at his face. The two ardent Pokemon were using oppressive motivation to stimulate their master from his mopy despondency.

Kyden nodded to his companions and lifted himself up off the dirt. "You guys are right.", He acknowledged before chasing after his Pokemon to retrieve Delia. "I can't loose her like this!"

…...

Meanwhile in a more arcane division of the interminable cave, Crissela had her comlink transmitter pressed against her ear, contesting to establish contact with her forces arranged within the Transport which had still yet to make an appearance. "Captain Boggs!", She seethed through the speaker. "I repeat, Captain Boggs! Do you read me?"

"Loud and clear General!", The Torino captain reciprocated, the faint transition of his voice rasping through Crissela's device. "I apologize for the late response."

"Never mind that, captain." She was merciful of the miscalculation for once to endue her own situation that only her men could rectify. "Intercept my coordinates from this transceiver and commandeer the drill to my position. I have Giovanni in custody."

Boggs was hesitant. "Errr . . . that might be a problem."

She wanted to crush the transmitter in the might of her hands upon Boggs' disobedience to her orders . . . but she allowed him a minute of vindication.

"The Drill was dragged into a deeper level of the cave and was subjected to heavy damage.", He justified to his pardon. "It's going to be some time before we can finish repairs. I'm sorry General . . . but in the meantime-"

She quickly extinguished the communications and said with a vile whisper: "Let them rot then." Beside her, Gio and the delirious Spencer kept their distance but hadn't managed to get very far, considering that she was 'holding them as hostages.' Her glare filled with spite and spun to the young male trainer. "It would seem we're going to be on foot much longer than I had anticipated. My cohorts have proven themselves worthless beings." The presence of her squadron would be nothing matched to Kyden's company. She was somewhat disquieted over her pupil and what his current conditions may be. _"Hopefully he's acting on instinct. Though he wouldn't have to do so if he wasn't so forgetful to have a comlink with him at all times." _

As if matters couldn't grow even stranger, Spencer leaped before the two travelers in a grudge while wearing his shirt over his head like a hood, believing himself to be the notorious Hunter Memphis. "Surrender yourself Giovanni!", He threatened while elevating an invisible wrist cannon. "You and your Pokemon are in my power!"

But Gio simply dismissed the distraction by pointing up behind his shoulder. "Oh look! There's a rare Pokemon! Quick after it before it gets away!"

"Ahh!", Spencer . . . or rather 'Memphis' vociferated while scurrying up ahead. "I shall turn it to stone and trade it for riches!"

Crissela smirked a compliment to Gio. "Nicely done. I was planning on shoving his head into that boulder we passed . . . but this way we wont have to hear his pestering cries of pain and agony."

Gio didn't seem to detect her babbling however, his mind in an entirely different juncture. The more he thought on it, the more disturbed he felt.

The nosy General assented his abjection with a churlish fawn. "What's your problem?"

He didn't want to give an answer, specifically not to her. What could this human being, a human being of pure immorality, understand the emotional torment scarred by his last conversation with Delia. "Even if I told you, what would you care?"

She hummed dramatically. "If I wouldn't care then what have you got to loose by telling me?"

Without a conscious, he surrendered to her. She was right after all. What did he have to loose? "I did something horrible."

"Oh come now.", She dragged sluggishly. She was wasting her time with this. "I'm a person who could do something horrible little boy. What could you have possibly done that's so degenerate?"

"I . . . hurt my girlfriend."

"You revolting abomination!" She was shocked and infuriated in the most overrated way which he was not expecting. "Why are men so foolishly harmful?"

"I know.", He quietly concurred, his pain worsening. "I should have realized that I wasn't going to be a good boyfriend from the start. I just say and do stupid things, it's no surprise that she's finally come to see me for a scumbag."

"So what precisely did you do to make her hate you?", She yawned. She was pretending not to show interest. It was best to avoid placing the wrong ideal image in the child's head.

A flatus breath heaved from his chest's throbbing capacity that could no longer contain his anguish. "I gave her the wrong idea that my journey was more important than our relationship. I mean . . . maybe after everything I've been up against lately, I just sort of developed an attitude."

But Crissela had other thoughts in mind. "Oh quit indulging yourself. You couldn't manage both priorities and you know it."

"I could learn though!", His roar backfired to an even larger abasement. "Things just keep getting harder for me, the challenges just keep piling up . . . but I can still make time for Delia if I try! I love her!" He inhaled. "Besides, I ran into a problem similar to this a while back." Luckily his dad had guided him through that first metamorphosis . . . but now it was begetting a more impacting comeback. How could he keep juggling the pieces if their amounts would just multiply? "I don't want this strain in our relationship to split us apart . . . but if that does happen, I'll know that I was responsible."

"That's no surprise.", She verbally reprimanded. "You are a nuisance after all. In fact most men are . . . with the exception of a few." She was indirectly referring to Metsuma and Kyden.

He continued on. "She has every right to be angry at me after what I said. It may sound cheesy coming from me . . . but the experience makes me realize just how sacred love has to be treated in order to last."

"I beg to differ.", She cackled, slapping him on the back. "Lust is all the rage nowadays! Love is cheap and can do nothing but expose the deficiency in a human being. Besides, love never lasts, regardless of the persons intertwined. You will only end up feeling more pain than which you have now . . . so be warned."

His frustration with her shot back to customary. "How could you possibly know that?"

And then . . . her face suddenly mellowed into a blank hypnotism, as if a dark past had been dug out from her graveyard of secrets, cringing behind her barricade of tyranny. "I'll just tell you this." She held him still. "The lesson I've learned is that you must be careful with who you associate with."

"What . . . what do you mean."

Never did she imagine telling her story to Gio rather than Kyden . . . but the advice seemed to better suit the one listening closely. In the end, he would have no one to tell since he would wind up her prisoner. What did she have to loose this time? "Back in my days at the Torino Training Academy, my heart was broken by a man that I was involved with. I assumed it was love for the countless months we shared together. Dare I say . . . it was magical . . until after the first night I slept with him. He dumped me as soon as he got his way-" Her face cringed profusely as if she were expecting a detonation. But this was actually to hold back tears. She would have completely broken down had she lectured the whole damn thing. "It makes sense though. I was the only female recruit at the time . . . and to this day, I play by those same rules demonstrated: gratifying from lust and abstaining from romance."

Gio didn't know what to make of this. The pain inflicted to Crissela had concerted to his own suppressive status. He barely uttered out a joke in replacement of a eulogy. "Well . . . too bad you didn't kill him."

But she took it seriously. "Oh I killed him alright. I had Jynx strangle him in his sleep with her Psychic abilities. It was quite amusing actually, watching flop around in his bed like a helpless Magikarp on desert land."

What an announcement! Gio always knew Crissela was deadly . . . but unstable? It just didn't seem like her, and apparently Difo wasn't the only man she's murdered. The young teenager could only wonder if their were others she had slaughtered.

She sighed. "Now dont go thinking I'm mentally crazy. Emotional people are the crazy ones. That's why I simply rid myself of all emotions except the negative ones which is use engage the fear in others. Brilliant trick, correct? Now I am invincible and can never be shattered again." Maliciously, she smiled at him. "I can't predict that the same exact incident will occur in what's left of your relationship . . . but I do know that eventually, one of you will crush the other's heart into a million pieces. You can deny it all you want . . .but it will happen. In comparison to this little tidy you're having, it will draw you into total carnage!"

"I would never do anything to purposely harm Delia!", He growled, stirring another argument. "I wont let us be over with!"

"Well then go tell her that." She examined above her, devising a sarcastic gesture."Unless of course . . . the damage has already been done physically."

She was right about that. How could he possibly make up with the one girl he loved . . . if he didn't even know where she was . . . or if she was even safe . . . or alive! The fever of misery rebounded.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .

(A/N: So this is basically a two-part special similar to that of the Azalea Town Gym Battle. In the next chapter and second part of this mini-duology, the individual tag teams will find themselves one step closer to escaping the cave maze . . . but will this lasting adventure build even more tensions or create unexpected flings? Plus, where will Darius Scouter's hunt lead him next? Also this is kind of off topic but hope and prey for those suffering in Japan. They really need it. Thanks for reading!)


	20. Chapter 20: More Than Just Foes

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 20: More Than Just Foes

Gio's languid apathy tingled every stress within. His eyes grew weary from anxiety, his forehead sweat substantially, and his muscles tightened into unbearable tension, all in which could not be conciliated until Delia's safety could be assured. Only four hours ago, his patience with her had reached critical impact . . . but now she was all he could worry over. He wanted her to be with him, needed to know that she was ok and that no harm had come in contact! But thanks to nature's brutality, the two had been separated entirely. He had been left to travel through the cave catacombs with his identity confused friend and a murderous Torino General. What could he do aside from moping at the amiss fortune he had struck.

Crissela was walking at his side, taking close note of his grief. "Will you lighten up already little boy?" But when he didn't reply, she leaned her elbow on his shoulder. "You know what your problem is? Your far too dramatic! Sheesh, now I see where Kyden gets it from . . ."

This pushed him to make a brilliant comeback. "Well I wouldn't have to be 'dramatic' if people like you would just stay out of my life! None of this would have happened if you and Kyden had just decided to leave my friends and Pokemon alone . . . oh and not to mention ME!"

"You can think of every excuse in the book.", She challenged. "But I can see right through you! Your harboring very hostile emotions that you believe only that pitiful girl's presence can absolve!"

The fact that she'd refer to the one he loved as 'pitiful girl' was just enough to make her pay for the atrocious words! He could have very well had Scyther carve her into a pile of shreddings or even flatten her onto the floor with Golem's Rollout . . . but both ideas were poorly imaginative. That was precisely the type of thinking that Delia disapproved of. So he'd keep to himself . . . for now.

Just then, Spencer strut into view with a new persona. He smiled wickedly. "Cower in fear for I am the unstoppable General Crissela! I look harmless on the outside but I make up for it by being the most ferocious cold-hearted bitch you'll ever encounter!"

Crissela cackled maniacally. "Well . . . I do say that on occasion."

…...

"Just stay away from me!", Delia sobbed her heart out in a slandered articulation while bolting through an assortment of cave passages, hoping to rid of the boy that physically defamed her of all empathy. Any ounce of respect she had for that clone was thoroughly fogged which was all the more reason she needed to part from him. That kiss . . . his lips . . . it was all so intoxicating . . . but vile! Oh the confusion was scattering her feelings which included her loyalties to the love she shared with Gio. ___"I can't see him again . . . but I cant abandon him! Oh what has he done to me! This is all his fault!"_

"Delia, wait!", The voice of Kyden trailed her steps. "Just give me a chance to explain!"

But she neglected the offer, treating him like any villain she had encountered throughout her travels. She no longer wanted anything to do with him . . . and yet everything to do with him! Perhaps this wasn't alike her previous entanglements but she still needed to get away for her own good. "Please just go!" Up ahead, a most unexpected site caught her eyes! An opening into the rainy storm that lingered outside! She had finally found her own way out! "Yes! Finally!" The pace of her feet guided with haste. She was sprinting for the exit that dawned like a destiny unraveled!

Kyden's tone chasing behind had become more fierce. "Delia no! Don't!"

Once again she repressed his caution, believing it to be nothing more than another attempt to lour her back into his guardianship. She lunged her speed to the supreme . . . but immediately once she reached the large crevice, the ground appeared bounded several feet below her shaky position. She gasped aloud before loosing her balance and falling forward off the cliff. "AHHH!" A rapid maneuver of her hands resulted in her body dangling from the cave's aperture, her hands tightly grappling on the rigid edge for dear sweet life. The storm's harsh rainstorm poured down on her weeping face. "Help! Please Help! I . . . can't . . . hold on . . . much longer!" The gravel then completely crumbled under her left hand and the sudden disproportion detached her other hand's grasp! She screamed to the top of her lungs as death consummated below!

But Kyden came to the rescue once again! Just in the nick of time, he managed to haul his upper body over the edge and clutch her hand with both of his own! "I won't let go!"

"Good to know!", She gasped from trauma that had almost swallowed her whole.

He curled his lips and clamped his eyes shit, extracting a good portion of his strength to pull her back into the safe and dry cave. Once her feet had found their way to march up the crooked obstruction, his tension eased and he found himself able to secure what was left of the rescue by carefully clinching her waist.

She shuddered at his touch seizing such a sensitive location but eventually surrendered entirely, admitting him to convey her mortified body to the cave ground's refuge. She crawled over to the wall and curled up for warmth.

"Don't worry about that.", Kyden comforted but still panting from the transaction. He snapped his fingers to beckon Marlee on the double.

She rushed over to her caretaker and followed the given visual instructions. She stood at the edge of the opening though being careful not to abase from the edge's sanction. Next, she closed her eyes and concentrated hard.

Delia watched in astonishment as Espeon's Psychic endowment began to transport a series of lightning-struck tree branches into the cave through means of levitation. "Oh my!"

"Chu! Chu!" Once the branches were stacked orderly, Faith capered from Delia's bag and sparked the wood pile aflame! "Pi! Pichu!"

"Good job . . . honey." She snuggled Faith into her arms . . . but remained verbally hesitant towards Kyden. Was this being offensive?

He didn't appear to be bothered by the silence. Like Delia, he situated himself beside the fire to collect the appeasing heat.

Dexter and Marlee sprawled out next to the fire as well but this was mainly to acquire a cozy nap.

It didn't take too long for Delia to realize that Kyden had undoubtfully regained her approval for saving her life . . . again. The problem was expressing her regret of deserting him earlier because of a kiss that he even knew was improper. Of all things, she could never articulate an apology like a mature human being. It almost felt as if she had swapped places with Gio for a day. What a miserable excuse that would make . . . yet she soon found in her heart that she was just as impulsive as Kyden. "Listen . . . I want to apologize for running away from you. That whole kiss thing just . . . put me in a confusing spot. I thought fleeing from you would let me forget."

He didn't say anything. But he did nod which at least counted for something.

"I should also be thanking you for saving my life.", She continued on while giggling. "That's three times now. It's just becoming clearer and clearer that you don't belong on that path you've stumbled across. You're quite the hero."

"Wish I could title myself as that.", He chuckled. To move off topic, he delved into a deeper grace. "I should be apologizing for what I did. It was disgraceful . . . I know. I wasn't thinking right. Trust me, I'm also confused just like you . . . confused about where my travels are taking me and what crazy stunt I'll pull next."

"Oh I know that feeling." She began to twist her hair into a makeshift ponytail in order to strain the rain water that had soaked her head through the ordeal. Afterward, she swayed her beautiful autumn brown hair dry before putting a better line of thought into his comment. She pondered on how deceitful a promise could be such as Gio's commitment to their relationship. It seemed glamorous at the start . . . but did not fulfill to her beliefs as demonstrated by how Gio had treated her earlier in the day. "Our minds can play tricks on us by making certain situations seem like a sign."

"And now it's like I can't trust any sign now!" His smile descended from refinement. A frightened frown took it's place, making him seem like a terrified child awaiting a brutal punishment. "What's worse is that sometimes I'll just try so hard to figure out my destiny on my own rather than abiding by what's provided for me but Crissela will step in because she doesn't want me to ignore my duties." Crissela was not the ideal role model when supporting another's decision. She was downright hypocritical and it ticked him off! "I just wish she would support me. I have so much on my plate right now."

Delia became flabbergasted by a wake up call! Kyden's words 'so much on my plate right now' practically mirrored Gio's exact words to her. Talk about Dejavu! "Kyden . . . when you say a lot on your plate . . . what do you mean?"

The copy Ketchum explained himself on cue. "Well . . . sometimes internal conflict and outside conflict just don't blend well together. It's like I'm having to juggle so many pieces of a puzzle at one time. And if I loose control, everything falls down with me. If Crissela would just support me instead of trying to make things worse . . . i'd be able to manage myself a little better."

"That . . . actually makes sense." What an adventure of revelations the day had turned out to be. For one, she learned not to judge a book by it's cover. Now she was coming to terms with Gio's standpoint. He was troubled and struggling! And all she could do was nag him. She knew he loved her and she still loved him . . . but for the better of things, they would need to set aside the depth of their love for it's fragile capacity was not meant to be shattered but merely relinquished of the emotional danger that threatened it, a ticking time-bomb in a way. Gio would need to be supported for all that he was striving for or else he'd be just as lost as his duplicate. "Thank you Kyden. I needed to hear that. It's help me realize something."

Oh but he recognized precisely to whom she was referring to, the situation that HE had caused to hurt her. He being Giovanni Ketchum, his original and arch nemesis. How could Delia learn to forgive him? ___"She deserves me!", _His thoughts brawled. ___"I can't win her over with a kiss . . . but she needs to know that I'm the one who really loves her! I can't let her go crawling back to him, I wont!" _He buried his face in his conjoined fists and exhaled the truth for what it was. "Delia . . . please don't be upset over this but I need to tell you that . . . I think I'm in love with you." He half-expected her to willingly jump off the cliff to her fate.

But shockingly, she did no such thing. She kept quiet for a minute or two and then finally coasted herself against him and layered her hands over his fists. She whispered: "Kyden . . . you need to ignore those feelings-"

He faced her directly and exploded: "You know that's something I cannot do! I think about you all the time! You've been my motivation for considering betraying Torino! I just want to be with you and . . . and love you!"

It was easy to compare Kyden's condition to Gio's. Both of them could not find themselves to live on without her. Her experiences with both boys had her questioning what it was aside from the love she could offer that had so much influence over them! Maybe it truly was love as she had doubted. . . the only necessity of compassion needed to abstain man's inner darkness. That was nearly it's definition anyway. But her love belonged to Gio and Gio only. That was an ensured purpose. "There's another path waiting for you Kyden.", She politely told him. "Torino is not that path . . . but neither am I. I'm sorry but we just can't be together."

As much as he wanted to bear his anger at that moment, he couldn't afford to loose Delia as friend at least. He gradually found himself consenting the refusal and once the minutes of inner rage had concluded, he gazed into her eyes and smiled as best he could after such a rejection. "I understand . . . but I want you to know something."

She matched his smile. "And what would that be?"

"I'm not going to stop fighting for you." As assuring as that sounded, it compared nothing to how sincerely he alleged the line. It was as if he were some sort of knight guaranteeing a peasant's freedom. "And also know that because I wont stop fighting for you, you're going to have to choose eventually. Choose between me . . . or him."

"You'll have to choose also Kyden.", Her advisory countered his oration while revisiting his previous concern. "You'll have to choose between the path of good or the path evil." This was her concern as well.

…...

Igglybuff's slumber spell discarded from Tank's body, allowing him to arouse once again. His face slumped upwards from the murky gravel that bedded him and his eyes were convening with the curious sight of Meowth . . . awake and outside the cave, sitting in position as if pending for an occurrence. His eyes met directly with the feline's. "Hey there . . . little buddy.", He tried to smooth talk the Pokemon, hoping to set aside the 'misunderstanding' that happened shortly before Igglybuff's lullaby. "You do know that . . . we weren't trying to snag you or anything right? We were just . . . err . . . "

"Going to groom your beautiful fur!", Hank finished, having woken up just in time to contemplate an excuse. "We're sorry if you mistook that for kidnapping!"

Meowth simply shrugged. "Meow, Meow."

Tank interpreted this as a mutual understanding of their behavior and sprung to his feet with Hank close behind. "Good so how about we get outta this cave boys!" He turned to his side and kicked the sleeping Frank in his ribs. "Wake up ya idiot, we're leaving!"

"Oh alright." The brainless goon yawned and stood up readily. "So Meowth isn't mad at us?"

"Don't look that way now does it?" Tank smirked evilly, hinting at a repeat of their original plan. They would nab Meowth for sure . . . once they reached the safety that tarried outside the cave. "Now c'mon, lets get going!" But before they could annex their first steps, Meowth catapulted a powerful electrical charge onto the temples of the cave's exit. In doing this, the ground they stood on tremored violently . . . and from above, dozens of large rock chunks poured down from the cave's covert, completely sealing off the exit! "No!"

From the outside, Meowth jaunted away in a blissful taunt. "Meowy, Meowy! Meow!"

"That stupid scratch cat tricked us!", Tank voice jostled the walls. "Now we're trapped in here forever!"

"Awww come on Tank!", Frank tried to cheer him up, as if any notion of his would actually reign to do so. "Why don't we just use them Pokemon we got and break down the barrier?"

The infuriated leader was biting down on his lip with all rage intact! "Because you idiot . . . WE LEFT OUR POKEMON ON THE TRANSPORT!"

"Oh . . . yeah. Well once we find the drill . . . we can get our Pokeballs back and use them to break down the wall!"

Long story short, Tank slugged Frank unconscious, not that it would solve anything on their behalf. Meowth's cunning had bested them and they would most likely be spending the rest of their days imprisoned by nature.

…...

As if waltzing on foot for hours on wasn't enough, Gio and Crissela were now climbing up a waterfall wall. Their essential belief was that the water was deriving from the lake outside . . . but the possibility could not be evaluated until they'd reach the top.

Spencer was already climbing far above them, under the impression that he was hiker Norrington, the Geodude collector prospering from Unova's lack of the species. "Hurry up you hooligans! Those Geodude are getting away! Aipom, after them!"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Oh just shut up already!" He then ushered his focus to Crissela whom was undergoing no difficulty in the exercise. She climbed ledge by ledge ever so nimbly and accurately. It was like witnessing an Aipom and Manky conjoined into a human body. "You're uhh . . . you're pretty good at this.", He panted to keep at her pace.

"Oh please!", She huffed and puffed between maneuvers. "Rock wall climbing was one of my specialties back at the training academy!" She noticed him stumbling and decided to poke some fun at him. "Surely the remarkable Giovanni Ketchum can complete this little workout!"

He grinned and withdrew a Pokeball. "I could but after wandering through a cave all day, i'd rather do things the easy way!"

Skarmory appeared. "Skarrrr!"

He quickly dropped himself from the wall and landed on the Steel-Bird's back, ascending to the top of the waterfall where Spencer awaited. "That's better. Nice work Skarmory!" He recalled the Pokemon and began to march onto the rocky riverbank . . . where five Onix slept peacefully and undisturbed . . . for the moment.

Crissela shored and swiftly pulled Gio away from the dreaming pack of boulder serpents. "Don't be foolish!", She hissed at his earlobe. "The last thing we need is for those-"

"Onix, wake up!" Spencer was dancing around, waving his arms, and shouting like a maniac. Obviously he still believed himself to be Norrington. "It's because of you Onix that all my precious Geodude won't come out from underground! So wake up and go away!"

"You imbecile!" The Torino General took on umbrage rather than profanity. She shoved Spencer aside and readied a Pokeball as the Onix began to emit thundering groans. "Very well then! Come and face me you worthless beings!"

Milotic appeared before the charging stampede. "Mi'c lo. Mi!"

"Milotic, Aqua Tail!"

The Marvel Scale Oarfish Pokemon speedily submerged it's long and heavy tail through the waterfall for an especially effective attack and whipped it at the lead Onix.

Direct hit, and an immensely effective one at that! The Rock Snake collapse to the gravel, leaving four more to outnumber Milotic . . .

Until Gio's Golem joined the fray by cannoning itself at the nearest Onix which was likely the second in command of the pack. "Goll! Gollllemmm!"

The results were efficiently devastating! The physical force of the Rollout Attack was mighty enough to topple the Onix directly into the one behind it, totaling two for the price of one!

Crissela was quick to commend the well-phased assault. "Not bad little boy."

"You're not so bad yourself!", The words bounced back. He was taking close note of Milotic's impressive accuracy, capable of warding off any nearing Onix with a water whip of fear. Like Pokemon like master after all!

Spencer . . . or rather 'Norrington' . . . was cowering behind. "Get them! Get those dreadful Onix away from my Geodude!"

Three Onix were now disabled from the fight. The last two barbarians were taking precautions by keeping there distance yet still ready to lash out vigorously once the opposing move was made.

A new plan surface to Crissela's favor. She dismissed Milotic from the battle and replaced the Oceanic Pokemon with Donphan. With the selection made, she called Gio to place. "Let's exterminate these last two Pokemon with an attack they'll never forget!"

He couldn't argue with that suggestion. "Fine. Golem, use Rollout!"

"You do the same Donphan!"

In the blink of an eye, the grounded combatants wheeled across the rugged domain at enormous speeds, just as expected of them.

The raze was on! The impact sustained and both Onix flung into the cavern walls behind, causing another rumbling tremor!

Both Crissela and Gio exerted triumphant grins once the knock out was focally reassured. Their teamwork made for a rather unexpected collaboration. However it prevailed successfully.

Golem and Donphan were relieved back into their capsules, leaving an extirpated terrain to commemorate the contention.

The flustered General sighed. "Well . . . with that little pit stop finished, shall we get a move on?"

"Wait!" Gio had another idea . . . a very brilliant. Golem nor Donphan's bulky potential would doubtfully be vibrant enough to ease their path . . . but the Onix on the other hand? He exchanged glances with Crissela. "Are you by any chance familiar with taming wild Pokemon?"

She folded her hands in pleasure. "Like taking candy from a Bonsly!"

…...

Kyden poked his head out the exit of the cave to see just how fatal the fall would measure up to. His original tactic was to safely levitate their group to the bottom with Marlee's help. But with Teddiursa's Thunderstorm still bristling with intensity, it would be a big cheating death liability.

Just then, Delia loomed over his shoulder to watch in silence as the rain poured down before their very eyes. "You realize we'll probably have to go back to being enemies again after this is all over.", She said at last.

He weakly laughed. "Well then . . . we'd better enjoy what's left of our time as temporary friends." He gazed at her with doleful eyes, pleading for the chance to be hers. Yes he would fight for her . . . but the wait would be a long one and this forced his moral sense to make omens with her statement. He smiled understandingly . . . much more than understandingly. It was one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it, that one may come across four or five times in life. It faced . . . or seemed to face the whole external world for an instant, and then concentrated on her with an irresistible prejudice in her favor. It understood her just as far as she understood him, believed in her as she believed in him, and assured her that it had precisely the impression of her that, at her best, she hoped to convey. "And in a way . . . I guess I'm always going to be around you."

"No!", She denied his alter-ego's self-esteem over his own. "It won't be the same because it's like I said, you are different from Gio! You're sweeter, you're less intuitive, and most of all . . . you're co-dependent which is rare to find in a guy. You are a very unique person Kyden."

Touched by the compliment, he acknowledged with a: "Thank you Delia."

She extended her arms out and the two young minors slowly embraced with a friendly hug. It meant so much considering they'd be back as opponents in the near future which only made him feel more ashamed of the path he couldn't find himself to steer away from.

Once Delia parted, she found that the fire Faith had sparked to life was now fading. "Oh . . . I should have known Faith's spark wouldn't be enough to make it last long."

"A stronger electrical discharge would probably do the trick."

"Well . . . I do have another Pokemon but you might want to stand back." She reached for Luxio's Pokeball from the bag where Faith napped and sent it forward though not with any enthusiasm attached.

Luxio appeared. "Luxxxio!"

She pointed her trembling finger to the firewood. "Alright now Luxio . . . could you please use a Discharge attack to light a fire?"

"Luxxxxio!" It was no good! Luxio was charging alright . . . charging it's body directly at her with a furious howl! But suddenly, it's self-control fell intractable! It's whole body was being forced to a halt . . . and soon enough, the Lion Cub Pokemon was being lifted into the air by a telekinetic force. "Lux? Luxxxio!"

Delia quivered from the alarming intrusion but immediately saw that Marlee was conducting the gimmick, using it's mystical energy to spin Luxio around in the air like a disorderly vortex.

"Luxxxx!" Even more fright stirred within Luxio once Kyden began to torment the cub with a menacing sneer. It was clearly a method that would benefit Delia in the end . . . but how?

That question was answered. Once Luxio had enough, Marlee released the pansy from her grasp.

"Luxxxio!" Instantly, Luxio dashed into Delia's arms . . . for comfort? For protection? Yes it seemed so, all thanks to Kyden and Marlee's little performance.

"Kyden . . . that was brilliant!" It was a minute of joyous embrace. Ever since it's evolution, Delia could never find herself to bring Luxio away from it's aggressive side. But now she finally had her former companion back to the way it was. "Oh don't worry Luxio! I'm here!" She winked at Kyden.

"Just a little trick i picked up from Crissela on taming Pokemon.", The clone explained. "The key is . . . well . . . fear. Except in this instance, the target isn't a wild Pokemon which meant that not only does the Pokemon fear me but it overwhelms it's master with a begging for comfort." He kneeled beside Marlee and Dexter, stroking their fur. "Pokemon are meant to obey at all times . . . but personally, I think that at the same time, they can be great friends with their owners."

If that were true then Delia wouldn't have the need to believe that Kyden was blending opposite lessons. Obviously he truly was struggling to decide between a life as an evil clone who controls with fear and the life as a unique individual who treats others with kindness. Gio wasn't too different, trying extremely hard to be the hero while secretly harboring negative emotions that just want to be let out. In Kyden's case it was the reverse. After thinking on this, she recalled Luxio, deciding against another fire.

"By the way, that's four you owe me now.", He joked.

"No.", Her tone raised like a gleeful musician. "Make that five. Thanks to you, I learned so much today that I had never really let my mind pay attention to. I learned that I can't be so judgmental over someone I had yet to get to know better, I learned that everyone has a choice to struggle with . . . some more difficult to choose than others, and I also learned that I need to better perceive Gio's struggles for what they are and help him overcome them rather than being an instigator for my own selfish desires." She moved closer to him, her glistening eyes illuminating his sentiment with a wave of elation towering over. "And you need to learn a few things for yourself it seems. For one, you need to accept that you're more than just a clone and that you can accomplish much more worthy things than winning my heart . . . but not until you choose the right path set in store for you."

"I . . . I know." He wanted to make a move so badly that wouldn't be as faltering as his last. Hesitantly, he motioned his hands to gently latch around her wrists. His upper body sailed against hers and he opened his mouth to whisper: "But . . . can I have just one . . . and I mean just one kiss?" He grinned. "A kiss as . . . 'temporary friends?'"

Nervous goosebumps plagued visibly over her arms. She tried to rebel. "Kyden . . . I don't think-"

"Please.", He begged again into her ear. "Just one. That's all. I promise."

Her head was spinning in all directions again . . . and yet she settled in with the final accommodation. If one FRIEDNLY kiss was all he wanted . . . then she supposed no harm could outcome from it. Reluctantly, she closed her eyes and still shaking, she move in closer.

His warm breath was swelling repeatedly upon her vulnerable lips . . . but he himself had difficulty in trying to intertwine. That was until the sneaky Dexter nudged his leg, driving him to lean closer and unite his lips with hers. It was happening . . . and the passion was so stimulating that they dared not part from one and other, not even Delia whom was taken aback by the mesmerizing paradise.

Even upon deciding to rekindle with Gio, the other boy's chemisty with her had blossomed like the moonlight shine in a cloudless realm. Perhaps she was just as confused as he was. It mattered not at the moment. All she could do was pant restlessly between the meager intervals of which there breath spanned out, before returning to his mouth where she was eventually welcomed entrance inside. Their tongues danced to the pitter patter of raindrops splashing away from the outside. Their bodies grinded in a mannerly fashion with no sensual regard but the bond of the clothes that ensconced between them.

She started to clutch around his neck but being the responsible one this time, he released his hold of her and divided his lips from the endearment. He wanted to assume the kiss once more . . . but didn't want to force any further mental complexion on her.

He said nothing and after she had caught her breath, she exhaled her final verdict: "This never happened." In other words, Gio nor Crissela must never learn of it.

He calmly nodded with nothing to add.

"I probably shouldn't have done that anyway.", Delia sighed. "I shouldn't have made things more confusing for you than they already are."

"Actually . . . you made things much clearer." He graciously simpered in amusement and smiled with a hint of seduction.

The implication puzzled her. ___"Does this mean he's still going to keep 'fighting for me?'" _Yet in the long end, all she could wonder was what the impact of that decision would have on two roads set before him, the right one waiting to be chosen and the opposite waiting for a letdown completion.

Once the storm did not let up, Kyden retrieved Delia's bag while she dwelled and the group were back to journeying on foot, back into the belly of the cave in hunt for a new exit.

…...

Each of the trio were individually sattled upon their own Onix which Crissela had managed to domesticate thanks to her fearsome techniques. They were using the rocky serpents to bulldoze through the cave walls in search of an exit. No longer did they have to wander aimlessly through passages. They were traveling and destroying in style! "Now this is more like it!", Gio's voice hollered over the noisy demolishment of which they were havocing. Boulders and gravel hurled in all directions as they continued to plow through the hollows like a lethal drill.

"Don't get excited yet little boy!", Crissela yelled from atop her own tamed Onix. "Things are going to get a lot more bumpy!"

Gio perked up in astonishment to see Spencer riding through to the lead on his own noble 'steed'.

He had transitioned to another familiar eccentric. "Agadore, fetch me a cushion for my bottom!", His orders fell behind to where no one else was present. "This ride is far too rutted for my taste! Oh and bring me a cappuccino while you're at it!"

Gio ignored his friend and pondered with hope on the only person that mattered to him most at that moment. ___"Hang in there Delia . . . I'll find you!"_

…...

From what information she had gathered and analyzed, it seemed safe for Delia to conclude that Crissela was the intellectual trying to shield Kyden from the world. There didn't seem to be any other negative instigators from what she had been told. But . . . she herself had been victimized by a mysterious occurrence that apparently revolved around Kyden. In another words, the sole purpose she could not further associate with the clone. She had yet to unveil this to him . . . and the timing was right to paint a more vivid picture while simultaneously conceiving her plan B to convince Kyden to erase her from his life."I think I need to tell you something important."

This set him off, for he didn't know how much more he could handle for the day. He prayed against the possibility of even worse news than that of her obvious rejection towards him. "You can tell me.", He assured forcibly, lying to himself in doing so. "I can handle it."

She pressed her finger to her lips. "Well . . . i'd better start this by asking you a something. Is . . . there someone else aside from Crissela that's been making things hard for you."

"___You mean the leader of Torino, the one I'm forbidden to reveal by name?" _Fortunately those were only thoughts. He had serious doubts that Delia would want to initiate that subject. "Why do you ask?"

Silence flourished between them.

But Kyden was persistent. "Delia . . . you wanted to tell me something important?"

The belligerence that withered in his tone bettered her absence of speech. So she affirmed the remnants of honesty that she had not exposed yet. "Kyden, there's another reason we can't be together. I didn't want to say anything until I had my facts straight about you."

He stopped walking and stood in front of her, desperate to obtain answers. "Delia just say it already!", He exclaimed.

" . . . A while back while Gio and I were in Violet City . . . someone strange called me. I . . . I think he had some sort of device to deepen his voice . . . but I knew he was a man.", Her sentence started to stutter. "He threatened me . . . he threatened to kill Gio and I."

The story dazed Kyden like bullet to his heart. There was someone threatening Delia . . . the one he loved! But who would do that?

Delia broke down into tears. She hated remembering the sensation of despair that rattled her so broken. "He said that no harm would come to me as long as-" She whimpered in mid-sentence. "-as long as I stay away from you."

The clone boy exploded into a ferocious animosity, slamming his fists against the cavern walls with a terrifying grunt. "THAT GOOD FOR NOTHING JERK!" Metsuma Rocket, his so called master and creator, had deliberately betrayed his trust and secretly manipulated his surroundings to prevent any chances of disloyalty. But learning the truth only guaranteed SEVERE disloyalty! He would not stand to be the Crime Lord's slave! "I hate him! I HATE HIM!", He roared into the darkness.

Delia was panicking, more confused than she had been all day! She rushed over to soothe his conniption! "Who Kyden!", She quizzed while grabbing his shoulder and holding him still. "Tell me what's wrong!"

Bitter tears streamed down his cheeks. "Not only is that bastard controlling me but he's controlling those around me!", His grumbling became fervent. "I should have known all along that I couldn't trust him." The man had utterly crushed his chances with Delia, leaving only the path of destruction unharmed.

Delia's angelic hands suppressed his cheeks to stop the tears. She didn't care to stop her own any longer. "Kyden . . . just tell me who it is you're talking about."

He avoided eye contact. "I cant."

But she pressed on to ease his anxiety. "Is it the Torino leader?"

He gave no direct response aside from two words: "My creator."

She spared him a few more moments to abate his distressed heaving. She could tell he was still angry and she wished she could discover more. The only way was to continue the interrogation. She just had to know: "Is your creator the Torino leader?"

Again no reply, not even an utter.

"Kyden, please answer me-"

"I put you in danger." He turned away, balancing his hands on the walls as he bowed in sorrow. "I put you in danger . . . and I'm sorry."

She was about to engage him further but before she had the chance to assert anything, the wall behind her shattered to stone fragments, where a hoard of Onix egressesed through the opening! She ducked for cover, shedding her head from the flying chunks of rock and sludge . . . and then she was pulled upwards onto the lead Onix where Gio held her against his waste. "Gio? Is it really you!"

"Hold on tight!", He advocated while they drove into the wall where Kyden, Dexter, and Marlee managed to flee from by only a few seconds.

After the first four Onix pulverized through the grotto, the final one came to a stop beside Kyden's still position. He looked up to find Crissela lending out her hand. "Crissi?"

She sighed. "You want to chat or do you want to get the hell out of here?"

He didn't need to be told twice. He leaped behind Crissela after recalling his Pokemon and they steered the Onix forward. "Errr . . . thanks for the save."

She shrugged. "I couldn't leave you behind! Who else would I pick on when I'm bored?"

…...

The Thunderstorm was done with at last. Meowth was lazing on the grass outside of the cave entrances where the tsunami had originally separated them. He was waiting for his master and friends to report from their detour . . . but so far nothing. He was admittedly worried but he had been taught to be a brave Pokemon. The last thing he wanted was to revert to his cowardly roots. In fact, the peace was rather enjoyable . . . until a stampede of Onix bursted out from the stonework hindrance. Ironically, this was not even near where the actual entrances resided. "Meow! Meowy!" Meowth quickly dispersed from the oncoming rampage.

Gio and Delia, with Faith safely in her bag, mounted from the first of the moving creatures, landing safely on the ground.

The final collision had immediately knocked Spencer off of his ride! He landed on his head and fell unconscious.

Delia and Gio hurried to move his body away while Kyden and Crissela surfaced next, leaving all five Onix bolting into the sunset distance.

Crissela leaned her arm on Kyden's shoulder in the usual fashion. "Oh the pandemonium that breaks out every single time we run into these fools."

Kyden simply frowned, nothing more or less than just that gesture.

Gio was on his knees shaking Spencer's unconscious body frenziedly. "Wake up Spence! Come on!"

Delia bent over behind him in worry. She knew nothing beyond the fact the he was incapacitated. "Oh I hope he's ok!"

"Meow, Meow!" Luckily, Meowth raced over from his hiding spot with a jolting Thunderbolt that instantly awoke sleeping Spencer.

"Ahh!", He squealed at the wake up call! "Meowth, that was completely unnecessary!"

Gio examined the other boy's facial movement. The same old stupid grin had yet to signify any proof that he was back to his old self. "Spence . . . are you back to normal? Well . . . I mean your kind of normal."

He sat up and gazed around. "Well . . . I was fine until I woke up and heard your smart-mouth remark."

Gio chuckled huskily. "Welcome back geek-wad."

"Oh what a happy ending!" Their problems were not over yet however. Crissela was approaching with a Pokeball in hand. At any moment, she would unleash her savageness. "A happy ending for us that is! Giovanni belongs to Torino, right Kyden?"

Delia switched her attention to Kyden. He had a puzzled grimace and it saddened her that he would be left that way, a lost soul under the manipulation of a greater power. "Kyden . . .", She whispered to herself.

"What are you waiting for Kyden?", The vicious General spat to her impassive pupil. "Help me capture these inferiors! That's an order!"

He still could not find himself to make a move.

Crissela's scolding was about to be thrown at him but the one and only Igglybuff descend from the air to interfere.

'"Iggglyyy!", It chanted after landing between the two groups. It equipped it's marker and removed the cap, readying to present an encore for the day's end. Big surprise that the madness would just continue to progress!

"No!", Gio, Spencer, and Delia balled to the skies.

But it was too late. "Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffff . . . Igglyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy . . . bufffffffffffff."

Silence then filled the air. Gio uncovered his ears to find that shockingly, he and his friends were still well awake! The lullaby was only partially effective because Crissela and Kyden were fast asleep.

Igglybuff regarded this with a heap of outrage. "Iggggly! Buff!" It scurried to the dormant bodies and put it's 'artistry' to work.

Gio on the other hand was still as baffled as ever. Why hadn't Igglybuff's song work on them? "Now what was that all about?" He tried to step forward . . . but he clashed with an invisible wall. "Ahh! What the hell was that?"

"Teddiursssa?" The results were coming in. Teddiursa poked it's tiny furry head out from behind a nearby tree. "Urrrr?"

"Of course!" Spencer had already deciphered that mystery. Once the barrier vanished, he stood up and declared his interpretation. "Teddiursa must have used Metronome! It used the move Protect, thus making us invulnerable to Igglybuff's song! Talk about lucky!"

"Which gives us the perfect opportunity to escape before teacher and pet wake up!", Gio announced, ready to dash away. "We need to get out of here!"

"Wait!", Delia held up her friends. She could see that Teddiursa was trotting over to them and knew the cub Pokemon didn't want them to leave just yet. It's fun and games were over . . . and now I just wished for mercy. Delia kneeled down and welcome the creature. "What is it Teddiursa?"

It was whimpering and tightly hugging Delia's leg."Urrr! Tedddiurrssaa"

She opened a very significant offer. "Do . . . do you want to come with us?"

"Are you sure about that Delia?", Gasped Spencer. "Even after all it put us through today . . . despite me not remembering a large portion of it."

"I know for a fact that this little guy was trying to help us beat Torino . . . but it couldn't control which attacks would derive from it's Metronome." She smiled upon remembering a lesson while pulling out a Pokeball from the bag over her shoulder. "Besides . . . you can never judge a book by it's cover!"

"Ursss!", It shrilled with delight and allowed the capsule's ray of light to absorb it's presence. The capture was a purposely success . . . and a new member was added to the group's ever-growing roster!

The very next thing she did was act on her well-mannered disposition. She rotated her head to the right to gaze at Kyden for the final time. Yes, the very last time . . . for any further contact between the two would endanger her from the terror of his creator, the Torino Leader. She knew that he would protect her by displacing her from his life. It was the only solution, and while it would benefit Gio for the sake of no further encounters with their kind, she wondered just what would become of Kyden? He was trapped, destined to walk the road of darkness until it devoured him into misery. ___"No . . . maybe he still does have the power to choose without involving me! He'll find a way . . . I know he will."_

Gio wasn't stupid. He could clearly see that she was starring at him . . . just as he had to her at the start of the day. "Delia . . . did something happen between you two?"

"No!", She quickly lied, staying true to her promise with Kyden that had been established after their kiss. "In fact, we only met up seconds before you rescued me."

He extended his hand out and she reached back. He lifted her from the ground and moved on to a more crucial issue. "So . . . listen . . . I know what I said this morning was hurtful. I've been regretting it ever since, wishing that I could just go back in time and stop myself from opening my dumb mouth! The whole time I was lost in the maze . . . all I could feel was ashamed. Ashamed that what might have been our last moments together was an argument that I started." He was pouring his heart out. "I'm so sorry Delia. Please . . . don't break up with me?"

She blushed red but still took on the matter's importance to where it should have been settled all along. "My turn to talk. Gio . . . you can't be sorry because of everything that's been bombarding you lately. I know now that you're the one consuming the stresses of this journey . . . and I want to support you. I don't want to nag you or annoy you because I'm in no position to do so. We can always set aside our relationship until we can-"

"Are you crazy?", He chuckled. "That's the last thing I want!"

She looked at him curiously. "Then what do you want?"

"Just some 'me time' every now and then wouldn't hurt.", He explained. "Throw that in the mix and I'll be a lot more balanced from here on out."

An idiot was what she felt like. Of course that's all it was about! She put so much effort into figuring out his issue . . . when there was no issue in the first place. Gio definitely was different from Kyden. "Why didn't you just say that at the start?"

He was laughing fairly hard. "I did but you . . . well . . . overacted!"

She shook her head and sighed with a grin. "I think I need some 'me time' also." She jumped into his arms and he lifted her off the ground as they shared their reunited kiss, a kiss that she wouldn't trade for anything in the world. "I love you, you dummyhead.", She hummed over his shoulder.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Well I hate to break this heartwarming moment but WE NEED TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Meowth leaped onto his master's shoulder. "Meow! Meow!"

Gio nodded upon remembering the sleeping villains and the trio blitzed away as fast as they could until the forest far behind their feet was left best forgotten. It was as if they had never been there . . .

…...

A boisterous Gym Battle was ensuing in Violet City! Skylar the leader and his opponent stood opposite from eachother on top of the imperial rooftop battlefield where the winds churned into the essence of a nighttime thunderstorm that had blown over from a distance.

"Noctowl, Wing Attack!", Commanded Skylar whom was galvanized by how the weather's downpour was exciting the battle!

The unretentive owl darted down through the rain at the opponents Pokemon, speed working in reserve to it's turbulent wings.

The young trainer counteracted with his own strategy. "Shuckle, use Withdraw!"

And Shuckle did just that. It buried it's head down, hiding it's whole body inside the protective hull that encased it. The blow of Noctowl's strike only casted aside the shell, leaving the Pokemon inside healthy and secure.

"Nice job Shuckle!"

"Yeah . . . not bad kid.", A deep, somber voice flattered behind the boy. "Just don't let Torino get ahold of that Shuckle or you'll be in for a hell load of trouble."

The boy spun around and looked up to witness he was being addressed by bulky, muscular man at about 19 years of age in an austere posture. He was a black, bald, and his eyes were armored behind a pair of shady sunglasses.

He bellowed: "I need to speak with the Gym Leader."

The boy bustled away, carrying his Shuckle and leaving Skylar to signal the match's referee for a timeout.

Darius Scouter, the determined Police Officer, crossed the damp battlefield to greet the Skylar.

"What is the meaning of this sir?", The young Gym Leader demanded with a criticizing grin. "I'm in the middle of a Gym Battle in case you haven't noticed."

Darius raised up his badge and introduced himself. "My name is Darius Scouter, Viridian Metro detective in charge of special investigation. My latest lead had brought me hear to you so I suggest you wipe that damn smirk off your face and let this be over and done with!"

Skylar dared not challenge the power of the authorities. With a compliant nod, he guided Scouter to the corner of the battlefield where they could speak in private. "Alright so what can I do for you officer?"

"First of all, I'm undercover so you'd better keep your mouth shut about this, you hear?" When he received another nod of obedience, Scouter commenced yet another unauthorized catechism. "Tell me what you know about Giovanni Ketchum."

Skylar bristled his hair to revoke that interesting memory. "Ahh yes . . . Giovanni was a challenger of mine. Hold up a second, is this related to the Briskomy rumors? I just figured since he was the son of Rita-"

Darius stepped forward in a threatening stance. "Just answer my questions!"

"I met him at the Sprout Tower and mistook him for a Torino grunt.", Said the Sky Master. "Ironically it was a friend of his that was a Torino agent all along. She tried to destroy the tower."

Scouter held him up. "You say 'a friend of his?'"

"Yes, apparently she was a maid for his mother in the past.", He continued to construe his knowings. "But I don't quite remember all the details. I was just happy that the tower was saved in the long end."

That was a good amount of knowledge needed to cut short the cross-examination and continue his hunt elsewhere. There was no question that Giovanni personally had close ties with Torino operatives. And of course, his final question to Skylar: "Any idea where Giovanni was heading next?"

…...

Crissela aroused from her unwanted drowse into the serenity of the early morning ambiance where the moon and it's collage of stars cascaded from dusk's fading refinement, making way for the main coruscation. She loomed over Kyden and snarled. "What are those ridiculous markings on your face?"

He opened his eyes which darted at her instantaneously. "Right back at you." He surmounted his exhaustion, wiping his face clean and conscious.

She did the same. "They escaped again you know."

" . . . I know.", He sighed.

"We might have stood a chance if you had just helped me attack Giovanni when I asked you to."

Her berating was expected but in no way endorsed. He didn't want to talk to her at all about Giovanni because that would only remind him of Delia and why he could never see her again, which phased an extreme disgust towards Metsuma yet again. It was like a chain reaction. Every blunder of his backfired and every emotion return to hopelessness.

Abruptly but thankfully, the Torino Transport Drill materialized from the cave's nearest entrance at that moment, fully operational again and ready to remit back to action! Crissela was greatly pleased. She automatically decided to reinstate Captain Bogg's redemption. "The timing could not have been better!"

Captain Boggs stumbled out of the flanking hatch. His face was full of panic as he hurried to Crissela's succor. "General, the repairs were successful! We are ready for departure on your mark!"

Lucky for him, she was merciful and acted as if her treachery had never betided. "Well done Captain. Anything else I should know about?"

He gulped, afraid to update her on the next topic. "Well . . . the Boss has been trying to make contact these past hours. He demands a report from you as soon as possible."

In retrospective, she was regretting ignoring his calls. This was because they did not have Giovanni in captivity . . . and they wanted to savor the communication with the Crime Lord until after they had achieved their assignment. Obviously this did not happen . . . and Kyden would be the one punished for prolonged delay. This was his responsibility! Of course she could not blame him for the Teddiursa and Igglybuff intrusions. She looked to Kyden after dismissing Captain Boggs. "There's no escaping this. You'll have to tell him the truth."

He shook his head in refusal. "Forget it. I should be angry at him right now!"

"He's our superior!", She scolded like a parent. "You don't have the right to be angry at him!"

But his defiance was blessed by the remains of dignity occulted within. "Oh yeah? Watch me!" He stormed away into the drill!

She chased after through the vehicle's main corridor. "Kyden no!" She grabbed hold of him, stopping him from entering the communications chamber. "Haven't I warned you before not to get on Metsuma's bad side?" Addressing 'the boss' by his true identity was a careless inconvenience but to much fortune, no soldiers were present in the sector. "Don't do this!"

"I'm tired of living as his puppet!", He clamored for freedom. "I'm tired of living a life that's being forced upon me! I don't want it!"

She never let up from fostering Metsuma's philosophy. "He's provided you with a glorious opportunity! A chance to shine as Torino's star!"

"He's a manipulator!" Now he was grabbing at her, desperate to wake her from the delirium that was preying upon the senseless. "I can't do a damn thing without knowing he's governing my every move and thought!"

Crissela shook her head disapprovingly. "This is about that girl isn't it? Can't you see she trying to corrupt your mind? Metsuma was protecting you by making that call!"

His eyes expanded in disbelief. "You . . . you knew about that?"

Her silence said it all. She had been acting as Metsuma's informant all along and he couldn't bear to acknowledge her deception.

"I thought you were my best friend.", A cold whisper of his found it's way out of his thoughts. "But it turns out that you're just like him . . . another manipulator trying to control me." He turned away, unable to look at her anymore. He did not enter the chamber and instead, started for his room.

But the older woman distinguished the real truth from the nonsense as her final bidding for the night. "Metsuma wants you away from her for his own purposes.", She informed him. "As for me, I just don't want to see you get your heart broken. I've lived that horror. Anyway . . . just thought you should know." She turned her back on him as he had just done seconds ago and entered the dark chamber alone.

Once the doors slid shit behind her, the shadow silhouette of Metsuma Rocket appeared on the screen above.

"Hello my love." She gestured a kiss to uplift the possible tension and then excused her delay. "Forgive me for the late report. We were held up."

"Never mind that.", The Crime Lord pardoned sternly, wanting to move on to his own news. "The Briskomy representatives and I have made new arrangements to remedy Project Rocket."

"Delightful.", She consented. She didn't care how intriguing his disclosure was, as long as their briefing didn't steer anywhere near the topic of Kyden's latest failure. "What can I do to help?"

"I have a new assignment just for you but you'll have to put your current mission on hiatus until the operation is complete."

A change of scenery was just what she needed to abolish Giovanni from her priorities. The only negative on doing so would be the increased likeliness of Hunter Memphis and his bounty hunter bundle capturing the boy before they could. She considered leaving Kyden in command of the Giovanni hunt while she was away but needed direct permission first. "What of Kyden, my love?"

"Deliver he and your troops to the nearest base. I'll have supplies and a small elite task force ready for your directive." A frown appeared across his face which alarmed her. "This is a solo objective and I can't afford to have Kyden making any reckless faults. He has yet to capture Giovanni and so he has yet to validate his worthiness. He must not partake in this undertaking. It's so sacred that I can only entrust it's delicacy in your hands. Do not let Kyden conduct the hunt on his own. It's too risky."

The faint voice of Rita Ketchum was calling out behind Metsuma. "Let's go hon! The helicopter is waiting!"

The voice secretly seethed Crissela like a volcanic eruption. She despised Rita Ketchum with the highest disregard! Not because she was romantically involved with Metsuma though. Supposedly that wasn't the issue. Why? Simply because the secret relationship she shared with Metsuma behind Rita's back was purely lust, not love. She swore off love long ago . . . yet Rita as a person was just infuriating. ___"If I were in love with Metsuma then i'd probably have tore that floozy in two by now!"_Crissela had a bias of denial . . . masquerading the possibility that she did have serious feelings for Metsuma. "So . . . where are you going?"

Metsuma decided against confessing his marriage which he had yet to do and simply answered her question. "Rita and I are returning to my base of operations. We had to convince the public that our departure would be a voyage to go into hiding in order to elude the violence of the protestors. I will contact you from there once you've arrived at the base beneath Cherrygrove City. It's a distant way back from which you came-"

"I don't mind.", She assured. "Just be sure to give me all the I need to know for this mission as soon as we make contact."

He nodded. "Very well."

"Metsuma!", Rita's voice grew louder. "Let's go already!"

Metsuma switched off the transmission, leaving Crissela alone in her reticence. Jealousy blighted her mind at the thought of Rita. ___"Am I about to be heartbroken again? No . . . it couldn't be! Metsuma and I are strictly lovers of lust and lust only!" _And then there was Kyden whom was resenting her as if she were the most horrid abomination on the face of the planet. She felt threatened, her connections with those she cared for most hanging by a dwindling thread. Though unknowing to her, deception was scourging just about everyone . . . except the scourger himself.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .

(******A/N: **Yes, this chapter had a secondary purpose which was to rid of the Torino trio: Tank, Hank, and Frank. I don't know about permanently . . . I'll leave that for you guys to decide in reviewing because I'm too lazy to make a poll right now. Some of you might want them back for the comic relief but personally, I'm just trying to eliminate as many irrelevant characters as I can that won't be crucial to the later plot that will develop and unfold into the finale. I wouldn't mind bringing them back . . . i'd just have to figure out where to jam them in because I already have the next 30 chapters planned out. Anyway, moving on to the teaser. In the next chapter, Gio will challenge the Goldenrod City Gymleader, an old friend from the Kanto days will make a reappearance, Gio's final rival will be revealed, and Briskomy's latest conspiracy will begin to play out!)


	21. Chapter 21: The Golden Road to Goldenrod

(**A/N and a somewhat Disclaimer: **Gio's third and final rival, Blanco Slim, is the final RECURRING character to be introduced in this story. So . . . basically inventing this rival was a challenge so I had to pick off another already existing fictional character. Have any of you watched the show Jimmy Neutron? Well for the most delectable experience, imagine this character with the voice of Eustace Strych, Jimmy Neutron's kid nemesis. I think it fits perfectly with the personality of Blanco.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 21: The Golden Road to Goldenrod

The time had come to retire for the night, Charles Goodshaw's industrious position as the National Pokemon League President day after day was always zestfully in waiting to be relieved. The responsibility of tackling such a prominent duty was both noble and burdening. No job was perfect but at least there was something new to solve at every corner. Damn, he was an excellent leader, very social yet political, balancing his responsibilities ever so elegantly which made him a national phenomenon! He had been elected three times to office already, proving that only he could keep the governmental corruption from broadening too far into society and not to mention his own Pokemon League committee. Many Pokemon Trainers and anti-Briskomy activists wanted the profound man to run for the Supreme Councilman of the Senate once Shivu's term expired. In doing so, his more effective ideas could be sworn into action, Briskomy being number one on the list of problems to rid of. Then again, there would be no need to take immediate previsions. The Corporate Bureaucracy's board of directors would be sending a team to investigate Briskomy Headquarters in about a month. Hopefully this course of procedure would unshroud the callous fools for what they truly were. _"And in doing so, I could finally get some good ol' shut eye."_, He humored to himself with an optimistic mind as he strode out of his office, his faithful bodyguards at both his flanks escorting him to his suite at the Pokemon League Building which resided just a few miles west of the senate. "Well boys, you know what they say! An employer's good night sleep is the employees good fortune!"

The guards were dead silent. All they could concentrate on was guiding Goodshaw to his abode.

"_Not even a smile?" _The short man eyed them suspiciously as they continued to transit to the destination ahead. _"I wonder what's gotten into them? They're usually much livelier . . ." _The three entered the building at their amendable pace . . . but by the time they had reached the grand staircase, Goodshaw felt as though he were being rushed.

The guards were increasing their stride, coercing the insecure Pokemon League President to stay ahead.

He wasn't fond of the uncomfortability. "Is . . . everything alright?"

Still they gave no response but the cold silence.

Now Goodshaw knew that something was very amiss! He was left with no choice but to quickly break away from their company. "I can find my way from here boys. You are relinquished of duty!" Yet the footsteps behind him only burgeoned like the sound of a Rapidash's speeding fury! "Back down!" With much urgency, he hastened towards his suite while crying out: "I think we have traitors afoot! Someone hel-"

The first guard jumped forward from the very top of the stairs and straddled Goodshaw to the floor, covering his mouth while pinning him down helpless. "Inject him!", He quietly rasped out to his partner. "Inject him now!"

The second guard kneeled down, pulled a syringe from his sleeve and carefully inserted the soporific needle into the squirming president's neck. "Now it's time for you to sleep oh wise one!" It took only a few second for the injection to delineate the captive unconscious. The two then glanced around to confirm that there were no witnesses present and also to ensure that the security cameras they had disabled earlier were still inactive. He pulled out his transmitter and whispered: "The coast is clear!"

Goodshaw was lifted off the ground by the combined strength of the imposters and was carried into his luxury suite where they locked the door behind and awaited the next phase of their master plan. But really it was not their master plan. It was the master plan of the Torino Leader who had assigned the one and only General Crissela to fulfill his bidding. The two special agents were just apart of her small elite team to carry out the task with succession.

The window beside Goodshaw's bed blasted apart, allowing a ramp of the rescue vehicle outside to glide through the opening. From the ramp appeared General Crissela herself, her hair fluttering in the smog, both hands held firmly against her hips, and legs crossed fashionably. "Mission accomplished. It's time to withdraw before someone discovers we're here! Let's move!"

The guards nodded to their superior. They shed their costumes to reveal the terrifying attire of Torino uniforms marked with special colors to indicate their advanced rankings. Next, they transported Goodshaw across the ramp and into the floating combat copter, Crissela following close behind . . . and as soon as they were all aboard, the vehicle jetted away into the night's grave somber. Project Rocket would soon be back on track.

…...

The following morning attained in a more pleasant custom . . . though this was accenting over Goldenrod City, the predominant metropolis of the Johto Region that sprawled with bustle as the rowdy environment engulfed Gio and his friends. It had been a very long journey so far and a long time coming. They knew this to be true upon witnessing excitement flourish around them: Thousands of civilians scouring here and there, busy shops and restaurants at every corner, and towering buildings fabricating into the rays of the morning shine while forging protective shadows of shade unto the grounds in which they stood. On the west side of town, the colossal city was bordered by the big blue ocean where dozens of ships mounted to the harbor before setting sail again soon. To the east resided the Goldenrod City Gym . . . or rather Gio's long awaited terminus! "This is going to be your first Gym Battle in Johto.", Gio warned the feline Pokemon perched on his shoulder. "Are you ready Meowth?"

"Mrrreow!" Determined was the better word for ready and that was just what Gio applauded in his Pokemon.

Delia was sluggishly walking behind Gio, her focus being more attendant towards the baby cub Pokemon she snuggled in her arms. "Oh, You are just adorable!", Her voice squealed. She was placing several kisses on the giggling Teddiursa's head. "I should really give you a nickname."

Spencer veered into view. "How about Lenny?"

"Lenny?" She seemed rather disgusted. "Errr . . . no thank you. I'm trying to think of a more suitable name."

"How about tsunami?", Gio rudely chuckled to his girlfriend behind, still thinking only of the commotion that the furry juvenile had brought them almost a week ago. "It fits perfectly."

Delia was quick to recognize the sarcasm in Gio's suggestion. "Oh very funny mister! In fact . . . just for that remark . . . I'm going to call him Cuddles!"

Repulse by the decision, both Gio and Spencer groaned out. It was just like Delia to choose such a sissy name for a male Pokemon.

Delia didn't care though. Teddiursa was HER responsibility so she had every right to name it whatever she desired. Besides, Spencer and Gio were guys. She expected nothing less of their intolerant disapproval.

"Urrrr!", Teddiursa rejoiced, apparently admiring the name much to Gio and Spencer's surprise.

Then Faith poked her own tiny head from Delia's bag to gain her own form of affection. "Chu! Pi! Pi!"

"Oh, I could never forget about you honey!" She pulled Faith into her free arm . . . leaving the two baby Pokemon to stare eachother down menacingly. The misfortune about having two attention-wanting Pokemon was the certainty of competition. Delia learned of this soon after obtaining her latest 'offspring.'

"Just so a fight doesn't break out . . . maybe you'd better put Teddiur . . . err . . . I mean Cuddles back in his Pokeball.", Recommended Spencer whom had instantly taken notice of their continuing rivalry. After Delia had followed his advice, he looked up to find the city's Pokemon Center straight ahead. "And as for Gio, I'm thinking he wants to heal his Pokemon?"

"Bingo.", Gio asserted. "I want all my Pokemon as healthy as possible before my Gym Battle. No one argue with me because it's going to happen."

Delia gladly sympathized with his pugnacity. "Of course Gio. It's not like we're in a rush. And we know how important this battle is to you."

"Meow! Meowwwy!"

They entered the Pokemon Center after escaping the busy streets and Gio approached the front counter while his friends managed to find a comfortable table for them to rest at. Gio placed Meowth and his Pokeballs on the provided tray and presented it to Nurse Joy. "It's really important that you make sure all my Pokemon are completely healthy!"

She blissfully smiled like all Nurse Joys would do. "Don't worry about a thing. We'll take good care of your Pokemon!" She disappeared into the backroom, leaving a Chansey temporarily in charge of the lobby. He rolled his eyes at the pink creature. "What are you looking at?"

"Chans! Chansey! Chansey!" The Pokemon bent down for a minute but soon returned with a tray of Pokeballs. "Chansseeyy!"

Gio however did not recognize these Pokeballs. Of the only three capsules being displayed, they were coated in green which obviously indicated that they were Dusk Balls. "No!", He told Chansey. "My Pokemon are being cared for by Nurse Joy. These are not my Pokemon!"

"Well of course they're not your Pokemon you barbaric pilferer!" Gio was shoved out of the way by a peculiar boy, possibly a year older than him. He had jagged brown hair spiking out from all over his head and his forehead was sheeted by a red headband. Below that, his eyes were covered by blue swimming goggles which plastered noticeable indents above his cheeks. He was shirtless, revealing a rather skinny, bony build with very little muscle. Dark Blue neoprene shorts stretched out just above his knees, tightening around his legs like a wetsuit. His most evident feature was his current posture: Sitting cross legged in thin air! "Get your filthy hands off of my prized possessions!"

Gio jumped back to his feet to engage the newcomer that dared entreat him with such malice. "I wasn't touching your precious Pokeballs! You better watch who you're talking to!"

"Oh so you're a bit of a rebel, are you now?" It was unbelievable! He was speaking through telepathy while still maintaining his floating disposition! His voice was filled with a snobby intonation and slight British accent. "Well as fun as it would be to continue bantering, I have more important matters to attend to!"

Gio laughed rottenly to the psychic freak. "You think you're better than me because you can use with big words? Get lost!"

"Hah!", The floating boy chortled. "You amuse me with your childlike immaturity. Alas, perhaps one day you'll grow into at least half a decent intellectual."

"Don't test me.", Gio grumbled harshly. He was stepping closer. "I pumble freaks like you for a living!"

He sighed, highlighting his carelessness. "And what makes you think you're more valiant than I?"

But then Delia appeared, having overheard the whole exchange. "You're talking to a guy who made it to the final rounds in the Indigo Plateau Conference! I'd watch your mouth!" She was complacently defending her boyfriend with all she could hold against the psychic prude . . . but at the same time, censoring Gio from doing something violently reckless. "Watch what you say about my boyfriend or you'll have to go through me!"

"Oh enough of this hogwash!" The boy motioned his hands forward as if shooing them away. "Away with you both! My telepathic trance has been shattered by your blunder!"

Gio could no longer hold his tongue. "Oh I'll show you shattered!" Without considering the option of simply turning away, he lunged himself at the other boy, readying to thrash him meaningless!

But the enemy swiftly clasped his hands and shut his eyes as if concentrating real hard! It only took mere seconds for him to conjure a telekinetic pulse of Psychic energy that blasted Gio across the room!

Everyone in the lobby shot up in alarm! They were all staring speechlessly as Gio stumbled from the other side of the room. It was an upsetting scene to say the least.

And yet the boy responsible was unbothered by the scowling eyes. He gruffed a bit in trade of a mannerable farewell. "Now if you'll excuse me, a REAL POKEMON TRAINER has an important battle to secure victory in!" He gathered his Pokeballs and immediately vanished from the air, having teleported away to another location.

Spencer reached away from his silence once the brawl was officially over. He abandoned the table which he sat at and joined Delia in helping Gio stand to his feet.

Delia was fretting the most. "Gio are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine.", He assured her with a smile that nobody was expecting. "But I'm not going to lie when I say that I want to find that freak and show him whose boss-"

"Easy there.", Laughed Spencer nervously. "I think you're better off making rivals with people you can actually . . . get along with."

Gio glared at his friend. "Where's the fun in that?" He had to hand it to the psychic kid for his spunk. It was almost like a challenge! Gio was never one to turn down a challenge! Had he finally found a rival capable of getting on his last nerves even worse than Surge? "If we see him again, remind me to treat him to a Pokemon Battle that will send him home crying!"

Delia shook her head. "Gio . . . maybe we should just worry about beating the Gym Leader for now."

He nodded back in reply. She was right. He couldn't let one single tiff mislead him from his main purpose for being in the city. "Right. I'd better check to see if the Pokemon are ready."

…...

Agatha hurried into Goodshaw's master bedroom at the Pokemon League Building where dozens of special detectives scrutinized every inch of the room nearest the breach in the wall where daylight galled through. She made her way to Lucas Danforth, the head Pokemaster of the Indigo League Council whom was standing close the fragmented portion of the room. "So you weren't lying. Goodshaw's . . . been abducted", She whispered while stepping over the rubble. "Does the public know?"

Danforth gestured his hands to the team scattering about the room. "No one's giving any sort of press release until these gentlemen can give me a final confirmation. I've contacted the Indigo League President and his vice. They'll be here shortly."

She frowned. "What of the other regional officials?"

"The Sinnoh, Hoenn, and Johto Leagues council's headmasters have yet to arrange for a visit. I'm sure they are just as appalled as us though. After all, they to are apart of Goodshaw's established order. As for those not strictly affiliated with the National Pokemon League committee, they are panicking yet regarding with condolences. Hopefully they can keep their mouths shut before trainers can cry 'Torino' like crazed madman."

She crossed her arms condemningly at the whole idea. "Those trainers would have every right to panic. First the attack at Catallia City, then the destruction of Samuel's conspiracy evidence, and now this: Kidnapping the most important figure in the Pokemon League committee? Something is very wrong. Briskomy and Torino are now going to great lengths to unveil their capabilities as an alliance without actually revealing any proof of doing so. I dont think we can wait a another whole month before getting some answers. It might be too late by then."

"I should contact Supreme Councilman Shivu.", Said Danforth as he exited the room. "I'd like he and the senate to keep a close eye on any possible developments from this. If Torino did this than-"

"It's most likely a hostage situation.", Agatha finished for him. Torino had supposedly been seeking social obedience all these years, wanting nothing but their voices to triumph over everyone else's and to simply dominate the corruption with a criminal anarchy. Briskomy claimed to want a thriving association involved enough to solve the crisis of political imbalance and promote society with economic expansion. Pondering on this was just foolish because she knew everyone had been duped! There was no justice for either organizations. They were working together and that was the end of that! They were ones responsible for the corruption in the first place! Abducting Charles Goodshaw was not just a scheme to further the hysteria . . . but surely for something more! _"I'd better consult with the other council members!" _

…...

"Oh me gosh!", Delia squealed delectably with her eyes glued to the window of a woman's department store where the most ravishing jewelry and dressed taunted her from behind the glass. "They're having a sale! Gio, I promise I'll be in and out in just a five minutes if I can-"

"Oh I've heard that famous line before!" Shopping was the one thing he had to abstain her from as long as they were local. He recalled waiting a whole four and a half hours outside a dressing room in Celadon City's store when Delia couldn't decide on an uncountable number of blouses. "Sorry Delia but no hold ups. My Pokemon are ready to fight and I need to get to that Gym!" Yet when she couldn't find herself to part ways from the front entrance, he began pulling her away by the arm. "Delia we need to go! Let go of the door!"

"But Gio, they are having a sale!", She pleaded, still latching onto the door. "Just let me go in for ten minutes!"

His eyes widened. "You said five minutes! Ugggg!" He eventually let go of her with a sigh and turned to Spencer. "C'mon Spence. She can shop while you and me head over to the Gym."

"Of course Gio.", He complied with no objection . . . before darting toward the nearest foodstand line. "Just as soon as I sink my teeth into a nice juicy pretzel!"

"You both are unbelievable!" But just like that, his only traveling companions had found themselves absorbed by the city's inveiglement. He looked down to his feet where Meowth sat bored. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Meow? Meow!" The cat Pokemon was implying some sort of ploy to wake Delia and Spencer from their allured daze.

Gio grinned and nodded to his cat. "Go for it!"

Meowth spewed out an electric shock at Delia whom was about to enter the store and then to Spencer whom was waiting anxiously in line for a bite to eat. "Meeeeeoww!"

"Ouch!", They both shrilled at the jolt. "What was that for?"

Gio was now speaking in a serious manner. "To get your attention! You both know I've been training for this battle for days! I know I can beat the Gym Leader but you two are holding me up! We can do whatever the hell you want as soon as I get this over and done with!"

"But Gio . . . if it's really going to be that easy of a battle, why would you need us around?", Asked a curious Spencer, recuperating from Meowth's foray.

"So I have witnesses when I win the match!", He proudly explained. His face was exerting an iniquitous expression. "When I see that Psychic kid again, I want to be able to rub my victory in his face! Now let's go! The Gym is right around the corner!"

Delia nodded and regrouped with Gio and Meowth. She would not let materialistic glamor dissuade her of supporting her boyfriend. "I'm sorry Gio. You're right . . . but I wouldn't be too cocky."

He gently kissed her forehead and chuckled. "I always win Delia. That's not about to change." Even with Gio's arrogant attitude still forged to the soul, he never looked back once. The three followed Spencer's map directly to the city's Gym which was only a few minutes away in walking distance. In no time at all, they were motioning across the Gym's front property where a white paved path aligned with a double column of cedar tress routed to the front entrance of the dome structured facility. In comparison to Azalea's Gym, it was much more fleshed out in exterior appearance but this was of no importance. Gio eagerly attempted to gain access inside . . . but the roller steel door would not budge. "What gives! Is the Gym closed today?"

"Nope. It's just that there's another challenger already inside!", A delightfully familiar voice chanted from behind the group. "Looks like you guys are stuck with me in the meantime!"

Gio's face blushed bright red. He knew that voice anywhere. He spun around to greet the one and only: "Lola?"

Yes, the water-type specialist and former Kanto rival of Gio's was jumping up in down in place before their eyes, clearly abound with excitement! "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you guys are here!" Even almost two years later since their last encounter, Lola still managed to look absolutely enchanting. She had heightened a little though still not quite measured up to Gio nor Spencer. It also appeared that she had set aside her taste in blue clothing, now wearing a violet emanated top and white leather pants trimmed above the ankles. Her wavy brown hair remained in it's former style and her peachy face glowed with felicity as always! "I always had a good feeling that you three would be traveling again at some point! Oh this is just so great!" She embraced each of them with a friendly hug, still on her toes with edginess. When she got to Delia, her eyes mutely shifted to Gio. She was basically wondering if they had reconciled old feelings. "So . . . are you two-"

Delia nodded smiling. "Yes. We're together!"

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" She was circling Delia like gravitation pull, her voice still screeching against the sound barrier. "So my advice helped?"

Gio felt left out. "Advice?"

"Oh it's nothing Gio.", Delia resented his concern with a giggle.

Lola nodded. "Yeah just girl talk is all!"

"Great . . ." He didn't know what to make of the friendship that had inexplicably sparked between Delia and Lola shortly before departing from the Indigo Plateau Conference. He wasn't too accepting of it now that the two girls had been apparently gossiping behind his back. To prevent this from happening again, he changed the subject as speedily as possible. "So how's Flint been?"

"Just his usual, charming, endearing self that I can never get enough of.", She sighed as if seduced. "I wish he could have come with me . . . but unfortunately the Pewter Gym is always brewing with challengers. But it's okay because I know my Flintly is always thinking of me!"

"Wait . . . what are you doing here?", Spencer asked just as his friends would have liked to know as well. It felt impossible bearing into the chances of running into such a familiar face in a big place like Johto. There had to be reasoning behind it.

Lola clasped her hands and spoke. "I'm in Johto visiting my cousin. He's competing the league as well! He's an excellent Pokemon Trainer Gio. He'll give you a battle anytime!"

"Really?" Gio gazed around. "Where is he?"

She pointed to the door. "Inside challenging the Gym Leader! He doesn't like to be watched so I've been waiting around for almost an hour now . . . but I just know he'll win! He's one experienced trainer!" The door then began to volute open. "Oh! Here he comes now!"

Gio slowly rotated around to meet the face of someone . . . he had already met. It was the psychic boy from the Pokemon Center, levitating in mid-air and speaking telepathically.

But he didn't notice Gio at first. "Well I acquired my winning as planned!", He declared to Lola while lifting up the PlainBadge to show off. "Now shall we depart-" But once he finally sought out Gio and his friends upon sensing their presence, he threw a fit. "You!", His words spat out from his mind and into Gio's ears. "Have you yet to take a hint that you are utterly worthless to my time?"

Gio was still left horrified at the fact that Lola was related to the quirk he despised since their feud. He turned to Lola for annotation, wanting hard to believe that this could not be. "This guy is your cousin?"

Lola nodded though still oblivious to the tensions. "Yes he is! This is Blanco!"

Blanco inhaled a breath of astonishment. He was about to receive a revelation of his own. "Lola . . . you're familiar with this band of . . . degenerates!"

Lola fanned herself with her hands, trying to hide any weakness. "Err . . . if you mean Gio, Delia, Spencer, and Meowth . . . then yes. They're my friends!"

"Lola I'm appalled!" Blanco hadn't a clue as to how Lola had affiliated herself with them . . . but no justification could rationalize his outrage. Perhaps now he could pull Lola to his side, assuming she'd be willing to take sides. "Lola my dearest cousin, you mustn't associate with their kind anymore! They accounted me with much hostility!"

Spencer shrugged innocently. "What did I ever do to you! I was just sitting in the corner minding my own business!"

"Spencer!", Gio hollered at his friend. "What are you nuts? Don't take his side!"

"Meow! Mewwwy"

"Well I am sorry but it just always seems like I get dragged into these situations!", Spencer complained. "I could be on the moon if a nuclear explosion were to happen on earth yet somehow i'd get involved-"

Finally Blanco, Gio, and Delia all stifled his prattle with: "Oh just Shut up already!"

Still standing absent-minded was Lola. Having learned that Gio and Blanco had started off on bad terms, the question now was why? "Can someone please explain to me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you whats going on.", Volunteered an even fussier Gio. "Your cousin is a snobby jerk!"

"Oh come now, dont be ridiculous." Blanco was defending himself with all he had left yet creating humiliation specifically for Gio ascented as prerogative number one. "He's just upset that my telekinetic powers prostrated his whiny self back at the Pokemon center. He insisted that he was a better Pokemon Trainer than I! Eventually he completely lost his mind so merely defended myself!"

But Delia stepped in to Gio's aid. "He insisted the truth! He even wanted to battle you earlier but you refused!"

"I had a Gym battle that needed to be taken care of.", Blanco excused himself. Using his abilities, the PlainBadge in his possession levitated into the air, practically taunting Gio. "And by the way, i'd like you to have a look at my prize. I earned this with Pokemon only! There's your proof of my superiority!"

"Proof?", Gio exclaimed in laughter. "Yeah right! You make it sound like a great accomplishment! I could beat this Gym leader easy!"

"Oh really?", His psychic voiced echoed into the air with interest. "Care to wager?"

"I though you'd never ask!" Gio formed two sturdy fists. It was his way of comprising the ultimatum of his fearlessness, putting vigilance aside for the time being.

Blanco then proffered the stakes. "If you loose the Gym Match, you must admit that I am by far a much more competent trainer than you!"

Gio bit his lip. "And if I win?"

"I'll take back everything I said about you being worthless . . . and what not. Don't count on that happening though." By his logic, that possibility would never become reality. Part of him could sense Gio's rising audacity.

But the young Viridian trainer was overly-buoyant. He felt as if nothing could stop him. "It's like I said, I'll win this match easy!"

Blanco dispensed a derisive grin in exchange. "I look forward to seeing you try." He turned away from Gio and over to Lola.

She was gleaming at him, shamefaced by his behavior. "Blanco, you dont need to be so mean to Gio. He's a good friend of mine!"

"Oh fear not Lola.", Her conceited cousin heartened. "I'm simply going to end this rivalry before it begins."

Rivalry was something to be cherished though in her perspective. She had shared competition with Gio in the past yet never did they allow any form of antagonism come into play. She preferred the idea of two opponents respecting eachothers endeavor till the very end. It seemed liked the mature way of doing things.

Before Gio could enter the Gym, Spencer pulled him back to express his solitude. "I'd be careful Gio. Blanco seemed pretty quick to make that bet which can only mean that the Gym Leader must have been difficult to defeat!"

"Difficult for him? Yes.", He said back sternly. "But not for me and Meowth."

"Meowy!", Acknowledged the scratch cat. He scampered ahead of the group and dived though the entrance.

But as she followed her boyfriend, Delia could only regard his demeanor with: _"There's that confident attitude again."_

The Battlefield deployed into view immediately upon entering. The capacity of the area was wide with a dim lighting and the arena itself was basic but tasteful enough to engender a clean fight without having to minister extra obstacles. Standing across the domain was a young man, possibly in his early 20's. He was dressed in a farmer's attire: brown cowboy hat, red handkerchief around his neck, white shirt with a brown vest, black buckled pants, and a pair of riding boots. He had black scruffy hair as well as a mustache in matching color. "Mornin to ya!", He spoke in a distinctive dialect. "Name's Milton. You folks lookin for a Gym Battle?"

Gio stepped forward while his friends . . . and Blanco hurried to the stands. "My name is Giovanni and I'm from Pallet Town. I'm here to earn a PlainBadge like Blanco did!"

Milton scratched the back of his head. "Well shucks, you better put up a good fight then if that'd be your aim."

"It is.", Gio confirmed blankly, his attention on Meowth only.

"Well then!", Milton chuckled while reaching for a Pokeball along his belt. "We'd best get a move on!" 

The referee then appeared in the sidelines. "This is a battle between the Goldenrod Gym Leader Milton and the challenger Giovanni from Pallet. Each trainer may use one Pokemon only! Substitutions are not permitted! No time limit!"

The young trainer nudged Meowth forward. "Go on. Win this so we can prove to Blanco whose really boss!"

"Let the battle begin!", The referee declared at last, waving both flags in the air.

Meowth scurried to the center of the Battlefield, awaiting for the appearance his first Johto Gym opponent. "Meow! Meowy!"

Milton then pitched the Pokeball into the air!

And from the capsule, a typhoon of shine begetted a Pokemon that Gio had never identified in person. "Milll!"

Startled and a tad inundated, Gio stepped back for a clear Pokedex frequency.

"**MILTANK, THE MILK COW POKEMON! MILTANK IS CAPABLE OF PRODUCING MILK THAT IS NUTRITIOUS ENOUGH TO HEAL ANY INJURED OR SICK POKEMON! MILTANK ARE VERY TEMPERED AND PREFER NOT TO BATTLE!" **

"Prefer not to battle.", Gio quoted with a smirk. "My luck just keeps getting better. Meowth, use Water Pulse!"

"Meeeow!" A diluted bolster of aquatic fusion gushed out from Meowth's mouth only seconds after being told what to do! It's unique perspiration only expedited the potency of the blast that propagated across Milton's side of the field at max speed!

"Miltank, go on an' use Rollout!"

"Miiiill!" The cow Pokemon plunged forward, it's body taking the form of a spinning wheel, rapidly mobilizing across the ground and deflecting the oncoming attack with little difficulty!

Gio's strategy shattered already! Meowth would be pulverized if he didn't think fast! "Meowth, dodge and quick!"

But the Rollout arrived too damn fast! It fleeted into Meowth in less than an instant, casting him into the useless air with a plague of inadmissible pain! "Mrrreeeow!" Before he could hit the ground, the Rollout struck again! "Mrrrreeeow!", Cried the feline in the midst of his transit upwards again!

Milton continued to supervise Miltank's repeated onslaught. For almost five minutes more, Meowth was being bombarded in all directions without even being given the chance to recover better yet ground. He felt a little grieved for conducting so much brutality upon the scratch cat . . . yet his duty as the Gym Leader managed to triumph as always.

In the stands, Gio's 'faithful' friends had already begun to loose faith. Even Delia was suspecting a bad conclusion. "That Miltank really did a lot of damage to Meowth", She whispered to her left where Lola sat in the same worry. "I wonder if Gio still stands a chance?"

Lola's face fell sullen. Watching Miltank's torment was heartbreaking. "I don't think anyone stands a chance against this Gym Leader."

"I did.", Snickered Blanco from Lola's left. "It took some time but I'm a natural when it pertains to this sort of vehemence. Giovanni has yet to impress me."

But she pretended to ignore him for Delia's sake. "I'm not talking to you."

As she folded her arms in disgrace, all Blanco could do was chuckle. "Oh come now Lola, you know just as well as I do that Giovanni does not have what it takes to dominate this match!"

"That's not the point!", She scolded. "I'm ashamed because I always looked up to you as a great Pokemon Trainer. I guess I was only fooling myself because great Pokemon Trainers are supposed to be mature human beings, not trying to prove themselves better than everyone else. You're just a . . . meanie!"

He quieted himself . . . her words piercing him with a sudden rush of remorse.

Delia sighed. "Now Gio's letting these thoughts of rivalry sway him from his normal battle routine. I don't see how he could possibly make things right at this point."

"Well . . . perhaps I was being rather blunt earlier.", Blanco relinquished himself of all immorality. He could now understand how one trainer's words could deject another's skills. Maybe he had filled Gio's mind with rubbish instead of encouragement.

"Meowth . . . Thunderbolt!" It was a panic command. Gio only had a few shots in the dark left inside himself. _"This can't be happening! No! I can't let it happen!" _

"Meeeow!" While still in the air thanks to another Rollout impact, the feline weakly began to charge what strength he had left . . . but Miltank's cycling form immediately launched upwards, driving Meowth into the roof of the building! It . . . was all over now.

"No!", Wailed Gio, broken like a lost cause and suddenly . . . an embarrassment to Pokemon Training itself. "How could this-"

His words vanished once Meowth plummeted to the ground in an extremely savage strain. The Pokemon was comatose entirely and had sustained serious injuries.

The referee stepped in to finalize the results. "Meowth is unable to battle! The victory goes to Milton and his Miltank!"

Gio ignored the announcement. It was already obvious but that didn't matter. He rushed over to solace his Pokemon into his arms. "Meowth . . . I'm sorry. I don't know what happened.", He confided to his cat. "We're supposed to be the most powerful team in existence . . . but we failed."

"Gee . . . I'm real sorry Giovanni.", Milton sent his condolences. He recalled Miltank and approached the young man slowly. "I'm guess'n you're probably mighty upset. I hope ya'll come back and challenge me to a rematch soon." He then silently jaunted away.

Gio was disabled from response. His mind was still processing that fact that he had lost! What went wrong? Why was he not able to combat?

In a jiffy, Delia leaped down from the balcony. She united with her fallen heroes and kneeled down beside the love of her life. "Gio . . . please don't feel bad. Don't feel guilty either."

He pounded his fist against the dirt. "I just want to know what went wrong!"

"Well . . . it's possible that you were more concerned with showing off your potential than actually focusing on developing a strategy." Her suggestion was not meant to be heard as criticism. Hopefully Gio would learn from this mistake assuming he understood it fully. "I think you substituted your confidence with arrogance and that's why you lost."

He nodded, thinking of Blanco. "You're right I suppose. I should have just turned away from Blanco the first chance I had instead of becoming obsessed with surpassing him as a Pokemon Trainer."

She then admitted something he was not anticipating. "I'm partially to blame as well. Part of me could see that your confident attitude wasn't really there ever since your argument with Blanco earlier. But I guess I just didn't want to admit it because I was angry with him to. I myself became obsessed . . . became obsessed with defending my boyfriend." She warmed his cold cheek with a light kiss.

"Alright enough of this!" Prideless Blanco then teleported behind them. "This is all my fault! I was the one who antagonized the both of you . . . and . . . well . . ." He faced Lola for a brief moment.

She rejoined them with Spencer right beside but she still continued to disdain Blanco until he could complete his confession.

He looked back over at Gio, Delia, and the fainted Meowth. His stuttering continued: "I . . . I suppose I . . . . I apologize."

This was the closure Gio had been seeking . . . but would Blanco still pay for his actions? He gingerly placed Meowth's dormant body over his shoulder and erected to his feet. He traipsed over to the floating boy with a thorough look in the eyes, making everyone wonder if Gio was about to slug him in the face. No, this was not the case. Gio was extending his hand out for a mutual handshake . . . as official rivals. "A civil competition is all I ask for."

Blanco hesitantly submitted to the salute. "I . . . suppose that would suffice."

"You see!", Lola cheered. "That's what rivalry is supposed to be about!" She hugged her cousin compassionately, almost dragging down him from the air. "I'm so proud of you Blanco!"

"Alright, alright . . . settle down!" He freed himself from Lola's embrace and brushed himself thoroughly.

Spencer beamed over Lola's shoulder to take notice of the near-casualty. "Gio, we should get Meowth to the Pokemon Center!"

"Right!", He affirmed to his friend. "We'd better hurry. It's almost a mile away."

"Not to worry!" Blanco closed his eyes and delved into the essence of his mental telekinesis. The technique required much concentration considering there were six of them but within only two minutes . . . the group had been teleported to refuge.

…...

A few hours passed and morning was vulgarizing drastically to make way for noon. Inside Goldenrod's Pokemon Center, Gio sprung to the counter as soon as his Meowth had been revived. "Good you see you're healthy again!" He lifted his jolly pet into the air to make certain his injuries had been tended to. "You look one hundred and ten percent better."

"Meeeeeoww!"

"We took good care of him!", Nurse Joy guaranteed him. "But take caution next time you decide to challenge Milton. His Pokemon are quite harmful!"

"Yeah I noticed.", He grumbled to her disrespectfully. Milton would soon get a taste of his own medicine . . . but that would only be until after Gio was fully prepared. "Training a little harder couldn't hurt. What do you think?"

"Meow! Meowwwy! Mreeow!"

He laughed but cut short from an impetuous interruption. "Huh?"

Nurse Joy cruised passed him in a hurry and towards a mob of trainers gathering around the lobby television. "Please just make way so I can turn up the volume!" She did so and everyone silence themselves to follow a breaking news story.

Gio found his friends in the hubbub though couldn't find himself to be as eager as everyone else. He didn't care for the news as almost all had already descried. "What's going on?", He whispered to Delia.

"Something big." It was scary because her voice was nourished with apprehension which clearly meant that something indeed was wrong.

He fixed his gaze onto the screen.

An anchorwoman was giving the breakdown: "-breaking developments continue to flood through! Only a short time ago, Senate Councilman Shivu announced that Charles Goodshaw, the national Pokemon League president, had been abducted by Torino operatives! It is believed that the kidnapping had occurred at some point late last-"

The lobby amplified with chaos at that the horrifying bulletin! Fear spread like cancer in only seconds! Trainers were shouting and even Nurse Joy was drenched in tears.

"Quiet!" Spencer suppressed the uproar by leaning forward to raise the volume even louder.

The update continued: "-we ask all our viewers to bear with us for a moment as we prepare to broadcast a very disturbing message that our station intercepted a short time ago through our computer messaging system. We also advise that you do not panic once we show this-" But the screen began to fuzz out and the anchorwoman's face faded from view.

A new transmission was now utilizing the screen. The camera view was both very blurry and shaky. . . but it looked as though Charles Goodshaw himself was being shown handcuffed to a throne of a white room. Profusely he sweat while squirming in his seat.

A voice from the camera was hissing at him: "Read what it says!" It simulated the voice of General Crissela.

"I will not!", Goodshaw growled at the camera though this was probably directed at Crissela. "You cannot hold me hostage like this-"

"Read what it says or I swear I will not hesitate to kill you were you sit!", Her threats continued. "Read it!"

His face brooded red . . . signalizing his surrender. He spitefully looked up and read the sign . . . which was a message to the viewers. "'The time is now for all the world to drown in fear. You . . . . you have enraged us, you have forsaken us, and you-'" He shut his eyes. "I will read no more."

"Read the rest now!"

"'You . . . have blinded us with false accusations.'", He quoted on her instructions. "We are angry. God help you all because it's too late to run. You thought Torino's been bad these past couple months? Well it's only going to get worse. If you want to see your precious Pokemon President alive again . . . then you will surrender your society to our authority, giving us full control of the nation. If you wish to be obliterated instead, then come confront us on Azark Island. We'll be waiting.'" The transmission then ceased.

The lobby became noisy again until the anchorwoman was back on screen: "Azark Island is an area belonging to the outer arctic waters, believed to have been uninhabited until now. Every military attempt to access the island has been thwarted by mysterious oceanic vortex that is continuously circling the isle, demolishing any incoming submarines and fighter jets. Intelligence are devising-"

"This doesn't look good.", Spencer whispered at Delia and Gio. "I wish there was something we could do!"

Blanco chuckled. "Are you mad? These Torino buffoons obviously know what they're doing this time!" He turned back to the screen.

"-and now, another breaking report! We now bring you Kathy Mcallister live at Briskomy Headquarters in Fuchsia City where Commissioner Kade Sorehagen is expressing his concern!"

"I have seen the transmission!", two-faced Sorhagen spoke to a microphone at a podium outside the skyscraper. The protesters were being separated from the typical specters by a series of police officers. "The time has come to renounce Torino from this world once and for all! While many of you may not like it, Briskomy will now step in to deplete the threat! I have organized to send a Briskomy representative to Azark Island to negotiate the safe return of Charles Goodshaw! We want nothing more than to please our society! Thank you all." He stepped down from the podium.

Kathy Mcallister was left to commentary but no one in the Pokemon Center's lobby payed mind. The muttering amongst eachother resurfaced but it derived from the bewilderment of those who disliked Briskomy. Gio could overhear several trainers argue.

"Briskomy wants to rescue Goodshaw?", One female Trainer question, totally puzzled. "Maybe . . . they really aren't working with Torino!"

Another boy agreed to her comment. "Yeah, maybe all those conspiracy rumors that have been spreading around a lot lately are frauds after all."

"I'll be the judge of that!", An older man exclaimed. "Honestly, I still don't think Torino's gonna agree to negotiations. They only want to rule society with criminal activity!" His protest was a hoax of it's own and he had not even realized that. Essentially, he was contrasting Briskomy and Torino as two unrelated organizations.

Gio could only mock their stupidity. "Are these people really falling for this?"

"You can't blame them Gio.", Spencer whispered. "They aren't as privileged as us to actually know that there is a conspiracy."

"Wait . . . there really is a conspiracy?" Thanks to Spencer and his big mouth, Lola had finally come to see the precision of her suspicions. "Oh my gosh! We should tell everybody!"

"Shhh!", Gio and Delia hushed her, both of their fingers over her motionless lips. "We can't do that!"

Blanco stared at them curiously. "Well . . . why not?"

"It's . . . a long story." A story Gio did not want to regress to in memory. Even almost two years later, he could still hear Kade's words hissing in his mind_: '__You are the son of one of the Wealthiest Woman in the world . . . hence, you are the son of Briskomy. If Briskomy falls apart, you shall as well. Your world will crumble before your very eyes!'_

Blanco levitated higher while specking his finger to the ceiling. "Well it'd be preposterous for us not to take action! With all of our combined talents, we could surely rescue Goodshaw on our own!"

Lola cupped her hands over her mouth. "But Blanco! You heard the news lady! There's a big aquatic tornado defending the base! It's too dangerous to go!"

"It's also very far." Delia was also forced to spurn his proposition. "We won't be able to get ahold of the types of fast vehicles like the military has!"

There was literally no one vouching for Blanco . . . until Gio took the spotlight with his own motives. "We've been through worse.", He reminded. "If Briskomy persuades the public to side with them then there will be no hope to foil the conspiracy. We need to get to that island before the Briskomy representative does!"

"Gio . . .", Whispered Delia. She folded her hands into his, gazing deeply into his blazing eyes of determination. "Are you sure this is a good idea? What if . . . something happens-"

He held her chin and smiled. "I'll protect you." The intensity in his words was enough to set storms conformed, and never did he dislodge that boyish smile of his.

She nodded. "And I'll protect you."

Meowth climbed onto Gio's shoulder. "Meow! Meow"

Lola inhaled her revulsion . . . and availed to her friends. "Okay I'll come. But only as long as none of us die!"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I think you're all insane . . . but uhhh . . . i'd better come just in case there's a legendary Pokemon local to the area."

"Then it's settled." Gio spun around to Blanco. "I need you to Teleport us to the Goldenrod harbor!"

The Psychic genius shook his head. "With the six of us, the farthest I can teleport is up to two miles. So what will it be?"

Gio reluctantly nodded. "Two miles if fine. We can run the rest of the way."

"Very well then!" Blanco clasped his hands, shut his eyes, and submerged into his meditation as the ritual initiated.

…...

The five chivalrous teenagers raced down the main dock in search of a ship. The sun could beat down on them for hours on unless they could find a captain willing to sail towards undeniable danger.

"Ahoy there lads!", An unforgettable voice called out from the berth of the marina. "Ye be needin to voyage somewhere?"

Delia tapped Gio on the shoulder while looking where he was looking. "Is that . . . who I think it is?"

"No way . . . it can't be!" Gio rushed to his old acquaintance. "It's Captain Abet!"

"Captain who?", Spencer, Lola, and Blanco all queried.

But Gio ignored them. "Just come on!" He led his group to greet the former sea captain whom had come to his service back at Vermillion City when his Badge Pouch had been taken by his mischievous Krabby.

The bearded old man waved his hook hand. "Long time no see laddies!"

The first factor that amazed Gio was Abet's ship that had supposedly been destroyed before the stranded island incident. It was sitting peacefully in the water, anchored against the dock. "You repaired the '_Makonom'?_

"Aye! To perfection!", The Captain toured with a crooked grin. "Spruced it up all meself! I become a fishermen here only a mere month ago!"

A sigh of relief spilled from Spencer. He didn't know Abet personally but did know that he had a flawless ship capable of crossing the sea. "Boy are we lucky we ran into you then!"

Abet stumbled back to sit upon the edge of his boat. "Well what might I be able to do for ye?"

Lola giggled nervously. "We need a ride . . . to Azark Island."

"Arrrg!", Abet scowled at the mention. "Surely, ye be jokin! That island has a curse heap of trouble brewin at evry corner! You step one peg leg on that piece o' land and you be freezin to certain death!"

Delia was now the one being insistent. "Please Captain Abet! It's really important that we get there! The world counting on us . . . kind of." And if that wasn't enough convincing, she knew she could always play the guilt card of how he nearly killed them in their last ocean adventure.

The old man rubbed his chin with the top of his hook hand. "The world, ay? Hmmm . . . I suppos'n I could use a wee break from all this here fishin. It'd be bestfully jolly to set sail again like me old golden days at sea."

Gio looked him straight in the eyepatchless eye so that Abet could understand just how important this was to him. "So is that a yes?"

"Aye!", Pronounced their old friend. "All aboard lads! I be comendeerin the ship as soon as ye ready!"

Dauntless miracles had found their way back to Gio again. He had befriended a new rival, learned about his limits, reunited with two old Kanto friends, and was about to embark on a quest to test the devotion he had committed to Professor Wade when he promised he would eliminate the evil his father had failed to. All of the lessons he had learned were about to apply and soon enough, the experience would fledge him into an even stronger trainer with more than enough strength to overpower Milton and his Pokemon. Now more and more he could see that nothing happens by chance, no such thing as luck. A meaning behind every little thing, and such a meaning behind this. Part for him, part for Delia, part for Spencer and his Pokemon and all those who surrounded him. Luck was no excuse for fate.

…...

Charles Goodshaw opened his eyes from an enforced sleep that had been incited upon him following the recording of the message sent to the UnitedRegions9 news station hours ago. He was still being captivated within a enormously white capacity where his hands were deliberately cuffed to the arm rests of the throne he sat on. The air was boiling hot to a point where he could no longer stand. "Are you Torino hooligans going to torture me into a heatstroke?", He called out as sweat trickled down his short and fuzzy brown beard.

"Of course not." Crissela entered the room from the left chamber. "It's completely necessary. Unless you'd rather die in the blizzard outside."

"Blizzard?"

"Rejoice Goodshaw.", She changed the subject. She paced over to the sealed window where the heavy snow hammered against the unbreakable glass. "You're finally playing your part in this war."

He grumbled. "I dont believe in war."

She turned to him and smiled. "But do you believe in fear?" She approached him and released the electronic cuffs with a simple code combination. She then opened her arms to the window. "Take a look for yourself."

The uneasy president slowly stood from his seat and promenaded to the window where he could see a hundred of Torino's combat copters parked below at the bottom of the Warpath Tower, the facility he was being imprisoned. The other aerial vehicles were scouting the range from above. He could also see several Torino Drill Transports sweeping across the white blankets of snow as if playing the role of watch dogs. "This . . . really is a hostage situation.", He gasped.

Crissela approached from behind, bent over, and whispered into his ear: "Can you feel it? Can you feel the adrenaline rush eating away at your soul?"

A tear rolled down his rosy cheek. "I can only feel . . . contrite."

She cackled maniacally. "Now we're talking!"

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .

(**A/N: **Well that's that! I have a new poll on my profile page. It's the one I was too lazy to put up last week but now it's officially up! As for the next chapter's sneak preview: Gio and the gang will quest towards Torino's tower base at Azark Isle . . . but come face to face with the unexpected in the process!)


	22. Chapter 22: Briskomy Strikes Back!

(**A/N: **To get a better image as to what Briskomy's Underwater Warehouse might look like in this chapter, go to my profile page for a brief moment and access the three links under my introduction. Also, please excuse the minor grammar/spelling errors. I was a bit hasty when proofreading.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 22: Briskomy Strikes Back!

A rather dainty breeze coasted through the air, skimming across the waves of the Southern Polar Sea before fading into the hum of the extraneous aridity that could freeze all but time. Delia rested her elbows upon the stern of the_ 'Makonom', _her body at the boat's edge as she gazed into the cloudy sky, wondering if she and Gio had chosen more than they could bargain for by impugning Torino on Azark Island. The Irony of it all was what bugged her. Commonly she and her friends would struggle to just stay out of the organization's way . . . but now they were the ones in representation of the confronters. This troubled her for one simple reason . . . but she had yet to confine the moxie to do so. _"Kyden . . . I'm not doing this on purpose." S_hivers fell down her spine which she briskly reacted to with a series of terror-stricken goosebumps.

Gio caught notice of her dissatisfaction from behind and approached her. He enfolded his arms around her waist. "Are you okay?", He asked with concern, his hands auditing down her shaking arms. "You're trembling."

"I'm fine!", Her tone vibrantly lied as she shook off his hold. "I'm just . . . freezing is all. I guess I'm just not used to this climate."

He observed the chilly winds that engulfed them. "Yeah it is pretty cold. Want me to go grab your jacket from the bag?"

She simply shook her head. "No. Faith needs the blanket more than I do."

"Well I would get you a snowsuit from the ship's cabin.", He suggested but then began to laugh. "But Lola's wearing them all and refuses to give them up."

Delia didn't respond. All she kept doing was staring off into the distance they were currently leaving behind. For several hours, they had been sailing across the vibrant waters that braced for the worse. Timing didn't seem to be a problem. Every hour, Blanco would put his stored energy to use by teleporting the _'Makonom'_ two miles ahead. He would then use the next sixty minutes to meditate or in other words, recharge. In the meantime, Lola's water Pokemon were advancing the speed more than twice that of the ship's engines. Yet if Torino suspected their arrival somehow, all would be lost. They would be defeated, captured, and even Delia would have to face the one she vowed to abstain from for her own good, the promise HE had given into to protect her. She forced herself to dismiss the thought, having chosen the sacred love she shared with her boyfriend over the ugly truth. It didn't feel right though to prolong a lie. Her time with Kyden would be disclosed upon arrest . . . and Gio would be devastated. That one little kiss was also haunting her. _"I love Gio too much to hurt him. I need to tell him the truth . . . before he finds out himself." _

The silence rifted Gio into questions. "Why are you so quiet? What's going on?"

Eclipsed, her honesty could not slip from her mouth, not even in her most careless attempt. "Gio?", She tried a new approach. "Are you sure about doing this?"

"What do you mean?" He chuckled, leaning against the edge beside her but never disrupting eye contact.

Her question just repeated. "About this? Are you sure about . . . confronting Torino on Azark Island?"

"Of course!", He exclaimed. "It's the only way we can keep Briskomy's conspiracy from expanding."

That wasn't her concern at the moment though. "I know but Gio-" She invigorated her silence again once Lola and Meowth appeared to converse.

As Gio had mentioned, Lola was indeed bundled in three different layers of polyester snowcoats, making her look like a giant stuffed animal. She kept Meowth atop her shoulder, using his bushy tail as a scarf. Her teeth were chattering from the forsaken air. "Blanco senses enemy presence not too far ahead!" A light shower of snowflakes began to bound from above. Surprised, she jumped back at the new sign of impending danger. "We must be getting close to Azark Island!"

"Aye!", Captain Abet affirmed from inside the deck's cabin. "Me radar confirms we be gettin' close!"

Delia wanted to verify this herself. She rushed across the deck and leaned over the port to glance up ahead. She could very faintly spot the island in the distance. "I see the island . . . but a bunch of icebergs are scattered about. You should be careful captain Abet."

Abet chuckled. "Have no fear lass! I be doin' this all me life!"

"I'd better go find Blanco.", Said Gio, his voice compiled with eagerness. "I know it's only been a half hour but I want to see if he's ready to teleport us directly to the island. The last thing we need is encounter with that aquatic vortex the news keeps talking about."

"Oh Gio, don't interrupt his meditation!", Warned Lola. "He hates that!"

He ignored her admonition and headed towards the front of the ship. From the a side view over the deck, he could see Lola's Vaporeon, Poliwag, and newly evolved Wartortle all latching against the hull and jetting through the ice water at max speed, guiding the ship with a repetitious surf attack that would quickly sway backwards before pounding forward and submerging back to the majestic pattern.

Blanco was levitating cross-legged above the bow of the ship, meditating with sealed eyes and a motionless body, the upper-half bare as always. Apparently the decreasing temperatures were of no burden to he and his undiluted state.

Levitating beside him was his Kadabra, making it's first appearance before Gio's eyes. It too was centralized in a trance.

Intrigued, Gio equipped his PokeDex.

"**KADABRA, THE ALPHA POKEMON! IT POSSESSES SPIRITUAL POWERS! IT IS SAID THAT ONLY PEOPLE WITH STRONG PSYCH CAN BECOME TRAINERS OF THIS SPECIES OF POKEMON!" **

The device's speech function divided Blanco from his cogitation. His telepathic voice seethed to Gio's ears: "Would you kindly incarcerate that noisy gadget? My meditation cannot be disturbed or my concentration to gather Psychic energy will be shattered."

But the snowfall was only descending harder. Gio had to disrupt Blanco for only a mere moment. "Well you'll have to pardon my nature of annoying the hell out of you for the moment. I have a feeling that vortex will attack us before we can reach the island."

"I have yet to sense any danger in these waters.", Said the Psychic boy. "All I sense is the lifeforms upon Azark Island. I will teleport us there in just a few minutes so that Torino will not scan our coming."

Gio sighed. "Well how much longer until you've fully recharged your energy?"

"Not long . . . assuming you don't break my repose", He confirmed, trying to reacquaint with the spirit world in order to draw power back to his will. "With Kadabra uniting his telekinetic strengths with mine, I wont even require the full hour. Now if you'd kindly leave, I can continue-"

An abrupt discord then impaired the sky that shrouded up above their heads like the sound of detonation, it's pulverization ranging without omission. Gio lifted his eyes upward where dozens of U.S. military aircrafts circled above their boat. "What the hell are they doing here?" He never expected the Americans to join the fray.

Blanco sprawled back to the deck for a safer look. "Clearly our Nation is enlisting all the aid they can amass to rescue Goodshaw, the Americans included."

"But why are they circling us?", Gio persisted on.

"Gio! Blacno!", Lola and Delia's voices called out.

They two trainers darted to their friends' positions at the rear of the deck, Kadabra following close behind. "What's going on?", Gio asked his panicked girlfriend.

She said nothing. Her finger was specifying out to the waters where three large submarines were surfacing, their hull's directed at the _'Makonom.' _The insignia marked on the plating of the war machines signified their loyalties as part of the home nation Delia and Gio knew so well. "So we have our own military chasing us behind?"

Spence nodded. "And the American air-force over our heads!"

"You are on a restricted course!", A war general's voice echoed from a megaphone atop the lead submarine. "Disperse now or we will use force to remove you!"

Anger overflowed Gio. So he shouted back: "We are not against you . . . or the Americans! We want to rescue Goodshaw just like you!"

"If you do not disperse-", The Megaphone voice repeated again. "-then we will use force to remove you! Disperse now!"

Now Spencer was the one opposing their demands. "Forget that! We came a long way to just quit while-"

The waves shook vibrantly as the lead submarine fired a set of underwater torpedoes directly at the _'Makonom!' _

"Arrrg! This be treason!", An outraged Abet hollered from the cockpit. "Ye can't let them wreck me ship!"

That's when Lola jumped into action. "Vaporeon, Poliwag, and Wartortle! Use Surf to send those weapons back!"

The three water Pokemon grouped up from under the ship and emerged from the water with a massive tsunami wave formed from their combines powers! The colossal ripple of water deflected the torpedoes, sending them spiraling to the bleak trenches down under.

But the possibility of a bloody scene remained at large. The American planes were now dropping MK80 bombs in what was now an aerial assault!

Blanco swiftly braced into his proper bearing as he and Kadabra raised up their arms to seize discipline of the explosives with Confusion. They attempted to chuck the projectiles back but the planes evaded with cunning maneuvers. They parted from their attack patterns and soared away to ready their last weapons. Eventually they reversed gears and dashed at the boat again.

"Cut it out!", Gio hollered as loud as he could. Fighting was not what he wanted, not from these guys anyway. "We're not your enemies!"

The pilots could not hear him regardless. In an instant, they fired their pairs of missiles at the ship's engines!

Delia was in worry, having never been in a situation quite like this. She rushed into the cabin to certify Faith's safety.

Lola recalled her Pokemon and followed her inside. "Captain Abet, make this thing go faster! I don't want to die on the ocean! It's just too expected! You're the only one who can save us now!"

"Arrg!", The old Sea Captain growled while steering the vehicle as best he could. "Don' ye be patronizin' me!" Every attempt to navigate away from the chaos proved useless. And he certainly he couldn't pull any stunts, not on these waters where humongous icebergs drifted at every turn! To top it off, the snow storm was accentuating.

Meowth ignored the distractions and leaped into the air, the blizzard hazing against his very face! This was his only chance though! He discharged an array of Thunderbolts and battered the missiles one by one, all direct hits!

Gio clenched his fists in triumph. "Nice job Meowth!"

But the worst only seemed to keep on coming! The submarines were now preparing to ram them! Such an clash would easily mutilate their tiny ship in comparison to their military's iron fist!

"No!", Gio crouched to the snow covered floor furiously. "We can't beat them now! They're going to-"

"Wait!", Spencer held him up, angling his ear towards the ocean. "Do you . . . do you hear that?"

A last resort? That was Gio's first hope. He jumped back to his feet in compliance with Spencer . . . and held his ear out to the vigorous current. Yes, he could hear it. It was . . . singing? A creature's singing! From underwater. It was . . . a gracious melody, divine at every second that passed, as if guaranteeing hope to those who had none.

As soon as the tune roused louder, the submarines even ceased their coordinated movements for a listen. The bewitching drone died down . . . only seconds before the school of submarines were instantly devoured by the sudden manifestation of the aquatic vortex as seen on the news, towering high from the water and into the snow-ridden empyrean!

Both Gio and Spencer's jaws dropped as they watched the tourbillion thrash apart the mighty submarines into a million pieces while wiping out every iceberg in it's path.

Blanco was left baffled as to how he was not able to forecast the arrival of such a threat!

Delia and Lola watched from the cabin window. She could clearly see the American air-force being pulled into the watery tornado and succumbing to total annihilation just as the submarines had! "Get us out of here!", Lola squealed to Abet.

Yet the captain could no take his eyes of the center of attention. It was unalike anything he had ever seen in his days an overseas captain! "This may just bein' a sign that we enterin' the waters of no return! Aye, I known twas only a matter o' time!"

The defenseless crew screamed in terror as the raging twister eased it's dynamism but sped at them oh too fast! Everything went blank, dead mute like the outer reaches of space . . . leaving the tide pacified to a calm repose.

…...

Several minutes later, light filled Gio's eyes. He could see the surface of the water several feet above, abstract and glimmering white . . . yet he himself could breath fine. He himself was surrounded by a body of ultramarine blue, deep beneath the norm in which he accustomed . . . now encased in a bubble of glass, a tank of oxygen to be particular that expansed into an unknown vicinity. "Where . . . are we?", He grumbled the others awake. Letting his head up from the marble floor, he found himself enveloped in a area full of worn-down Briskoball machines. "This doesn't look familiar at all."

"Is it supposed to?", Blanco challenged in heap. "We were spared for a reason though. I have to admit that a hidden warehouse underwater is a rather remarkable establishment." The glass roof assailed the group with shadows of Dewgong and Sealeo swimming above in aristocratic dances. Benco smiled delightfully, enchanted by the underwater wonder. "This place is truly astounding. Why Briskomy would have let this place rut to grime is beyond my knowledge."

"It's just the Briskoball machines that look worn down.", Delia observed. "But everything else looks flawless!" The marble floor was spotless to her liking and the glass facility that encased them depicted the depths of the ocean in crystal clear perception of perfection! _"Maybe Briskomy does have plans for this place . . . but why capture us?" _

Meowth was unsure about everything. An upset feline groan muttered off the root of his tongue.

Spencer nodded. He had to agree with Gio's pet. Just because they had been inexplicably exempted from 'certain death' didn't mean that it was time to welcome this new environment with open arms. He had his doubts as usual but luckily they always came through for him in the payment of miraculous heroism. "Be on your guard everyone. I dont think we should be getting too comfortable."

"Well I for on am comfortable!" From the corner of the dome tank, Lola was hugging the air while snug in her winter garments. "Ahh! The humidity in here feels great! Just look at my rosy cheeks!" She swiveled at her feet where Captain Abet lodged as the last one still sleeping. Lightly, she nudged his rigid arm with her foot. "Rise and shine Captain!"

The siren fastened to her enthusiasm instantaneously stirred the pirate awake! "Arrrg!" He bounced to his foot and rugged peg leg quicker than a circus acrobat, memory still abiding to the surface adversity. "Me ship? Where's me ship!" He wielded his dagger in a fury. "Them scallywags that taken' me ship be payin' a dead man's price!"

"Ahh!", Lola fled to her friends. "Don't hurt me! I have no idea where the ship is!"

"Please contain your hysteria.", A deep but dull voice wallowed from behind a sealed door that faltered responsible for their confinement. It opened and Agadore appeared. Behind him, a mob of Briskomy Guards poured through. "Your ship is being kept in the seafloor hangar. Master Alvar had you transported here."

Spencer reexamined the area closely. "Well . . . this isn't much of a prison hold if you ask me." Though if his assumption were correct, the facility would have no need for Prison Cells considering it was once likely a Briskoball factory.

"Take it up with Alvar.", The Slowking sighed depressingly. "I'm afraid im not an architect. I'd kill to be one though. Anything eclipses this degrading line of employment."

"Mrrrreeeow!" Meowth's hissing was only continuing. He had rightful reason to suspect trouble after all.

"So Alvar's here is he?" As much as he wanted to settle the score with the fool who almost had him killed in Azalea Town, Gio needed to conjecture why he and his friends had been spared. Gildas Alvar was undeniably a moron but would he really be stupid enough to let an opportunity such as that slip from his fingers? "What does that bumbling blockhead want with me?"

Also angry and confused, Spencer jumped into the complaints. "And how did he utilize that vortex to capture us?"

"And what is this place supposed to be?", Delia added in conclusion.

"Suspend the questions for a moment if you could." Agadore transposed back into the open exit behind him and requested: "Please follow me. Master Alvar will see you now."

Gio scowled into the direction of the Briskomy guards whom bunched together to escort the group from behind. What irritated him most was when the front guard shoved Delia into the glass corridor. Yet she restrained him from acting with violence, instigating him to be the forerunner of his friends in their progression through the translucent passageway. It was more of a glass tube though on account of the seafloor Pokemon that scurried across the clay like sand just outside of their moistureless bearings. Gio wasn't in any rush to admit that the sight of the magnificent ocean around them as they portaged was a ravishing masterpiece brought to life in the most titillating representation possible.

All Delia could admire was how romantic the environment had substantiated to. Shame for her that it was all the doing of their enemy. _"Oh . . . it's still a rare thing to see." _Without the guards noticing, she latched her right hand into Gio's left and squeezed warmly, indicating her interest. "It's just so beautiful." , She whispered to him, unable to turn away from the multicolored plant life that quivered from every passing current, making each foliage petal compress so sinuously against the curving glass.

He struggled to take the same content as Delia had. For one, acrossing Gildas Alvar again would be no bask in glory. "Enjoy it while you can."

"This whole asperity casted unto us is complete absurdity!" Blanco's face mantled bright red. Part of him felt embarrassed that he and his abilities had been outdone by someone entirely uninvolved with their original pretension . . . or so they thought. "Far be it from me to muddle with Gildas Alvar myself!"

Lola snuck next to Delia. "Who is Gildas Alvar anyway?"

"Oh you'll see soon enough . . .", She said back with little enthusiasm.

Hook hand posed upright, Captain Abet testified his own opinion: "Arrggg . . . it be least of me worries as to who this heel be and what business he be concerin' towards. As long as I be gettin' me ship back, ye needn't fret about me causin' an uproar!"

…...

In the control center of the former Briskomy Warehouse stood a imperious but witless man of contender taste, standing firmly behind the glass triangular window, looking beyond to the misty sea in waiting for the arrival of his old nemeses. Yes, there stood man who once drudged with a passion for conductivity over everything he stipulated . . . until the day his reign of corporate malignancy had been persecuted by what he referred to as a band of 'meddling kids and their dumb Pokemon.' The very memory of his factory's decease rankled him rabid . . . but his vengeance would come to fruition soon enough. _"Luckily Sorhagen's apart of this or i'd be Goldeen out of water! Wait no . . . Seaking out of water!", _Thought the one and only Gildas Alvar, Briskomy's Regional Administrator of Johto.

"Incoming message from Commissioner Sorhagen!", The guard behind reported affirmatively with a generous salute. He then exited the room on orders, leaving the two politicians to speak via transmission.

The large screen above his head illuminated to life in an instant. Kade Sorhagen appeared before Alvar with a gracious sneer. "Well Alvar, I trust things are going to plan?"

"You could not be more right my friend!", The jolly man yowled. "Giovanni and his friends have been captured. They should be here any-" He peered behind upon the sound of the doors activating. In result of this long awaited event, Alvar chuckled proudly. "Well here they are now!"

Gio followed Agadore into the room . . . but before he could even identify Alvar, his intimidating fixation was immediately drawn to Kade Sorhagen upon the screen. "You!" A tremor of violence bestirred in his vindictive outburst.

"And you.", Kade countered with a calm delivery. He toasted a glass of chardonnay to screen, smiling with delectation. "Dandy to see you again cupcake! It's been a while!"

Naturally, the angry youth held no sincerity for the nickname 'cupcake.' "Don't call me that!"

Meowth even hissed having remembered the treacherous man from a while back.

"Gio, calm down!" Delia was forced to pull her indignant boyfriend away from the screen. Sorhagen was in no way opinionated by her kindly esteem yet Gio's destructive behavior pertained to the same abstraction. Restraining the beast within his soul easily compared to taming a vicious Pokemon. "Don't let him get to Gio. I hate seeing you become like this."

"What in the world do we got here now?" Alvar examined the newcomers and laughed hysterically. "Well would you look at this! Giovanni's expanding his bundle of helpers!"

"Aye!", Abet asseverated. "And ye best not be depreciatin' us! For we've braved far worse, haven't we lads!"

"Oh wonderful.", Kade began with the sarcasm. "Just what we need to fear: And old man with missing limbs, a skinny floating boy, and a girl dressed like humpty dumpty."

Lola fumed in offense. "How rude! I'll have you know that I'm only wearing this because I was cold!" The young water-specialist was filled with questions again. From behind, she whispered to Delia: "Who does this meanie think he is?"

"Kade Sorhagen.", Delia explained. "He's Briskomy's Regional Administrator of Kanto and executive commissioner in government affairs. He's been after Gio's Pokemon to make a quick buck for their corporation."

"The girl knows me well!", Cackled Sorhagen. "In fact, that goal remains my appetite! Why else do you suppose Alvar and I spared you from certain death?"

The larger man was still grinning disdainfully under the screen. Every word unfettered from the commissioner's mouth was like music to his ears. This made him want to join in on the fun. "Besides, you kids got to remember that Torino is Briskomy's partner in crime . . . literally! We couldn't let you interfere with all that ballyhoo that's happening on Azark Island."

Kade nodded. "Yes. At this very moment, our Briskomy representative is coursing towards Azark Island to 'negotiate' with Torino for Goodshaw's safe return."

Being the brilliant one of the group next to Blanco, Spencer put the pieces together in seconds. "So it's just like we suspected! This is all a setup to make Briskomy liked by it's former haters!" He switched glances with Gio. "Honestly, I didn't think your mom was bright enough to stage something like this this."

"That's because she didn't.", The illustrious Sorhagen took the spotlight again. "This was all my plan! And now, the corporation is saved to make room for even bigger plans!"

Meowth groaned angrily again. "Meeerow!"

"Arrrggg!", Abet roared. "Ye blackguards won't be gettin' away with this here mutiny! I not be standin' for it!"

Blanco was now stepped up to the plate. No longer was he upset . . . or ashamed. In fact, he was curious to learn more of these objectives. Perhaps he had something new up his sleeve as an escape plan. "And once you belligerent fools have collected our Pokemon, what is in store for us?"

Sorhagen gladly enlightened: "Once our corporate representative successfully rescues Goodshaw, we will in fact deliver you fine children to Azark Island . . . but only to be placed in General Crissela's custody before her retreat from the base."

An answer like that was not very insightful. Capturing them had been Torino's primary aim for months now apparently. Gio could just have easily refuted that to Blanco earlier on if he had been given the chance. But his acrimony settled, aspiring him with the composure to ask a simple question. "Who is the Briskomy Representative my mom sent to rescue Goodshaw?"

Alvar stuck his tongue out. "We're not telling! Deal with it!"

"Ta ta for now darlings!" Kade waved his valediction, fingers oscillating, and smile undergoing a much more narcissistic articulation. "I'll be seeing your Pokemon shortly!" The screen terminated transmission.

Agadore allowed himself to slouch a little now that the other man was no longer around. In the years he had served his duty, Alvar didn't seem to mind the Slowking's depression and how he expressed it. "Sir.", He heaved heavily to his master. "The prisoners had questions to ask you."

The portly man chuckled with his hands posed against his waist. "Ask away! I'm in a good mood!"

"The vortex!", All of them demanded.

"Alright, alright, keep your pants on! I was just getting to that anyway!" He cleared his throat and glanced to Agadore. "Agadore, fetch me . . . the device!" The final words were indulged with dramatic emphasis . . . or so he attempted to convince. "Well anyway . . . what can you kids tell me about legendary Pokemon?"

"That they're the rarest and most powerful among all Pokemon.", Spencer responded on cue. "Many of them are believed not to exist anymore. The only leads we have to understanding the creatures of mythology-"

Alvar disrupted crudely: "-Is to find them, tame them, and put their powers to the test!" He stepped aside as the screen switched back on. "Observe kiddos! Get a load of this action!"

Spencer, whom was now ahead of the group, watched closely, his eyes glued to the screen as the transmission displayed navy battle ships on route to Azark Island.

Looking at his watch, Alvar began the countdown. "It should be happening right about . . . now!" The aquatic vortex skyrocketed from the water beneath the ocean fleet, obliterating each vessel into scrap and smoke! The slaughter sight that befell in only a matter of seconds sickened the group mighty dreaded. And to think that they had survived that? "Doesn't seem as though those gentleman are having a fun time up there!"

"Oh come now, that was hardly necessary!" Blanco wasn't nearly as repulsed as the others. He was looking for a strife with Alvar himself. "We didn't live through that very same obstacle just so you could gasconade like the berk you are without even enunciating an explanation!"

"Ha!", He spat back. "You haven't seen anything yet!" He snapped his fingers. "Hurry along Agadore! I know you're a Slowking but really, I can only wait around so long!"

The screen's destructive broadcast phased out. That's when Agadore returned, balancing a red cushion upon his stubby left hand. Sitting on top of the comfy pillow was a undersized remote control, shaped like that of a puny rectangle, big enough to be operated by a pinky finger. "Here you are sir.", He sighed. "Try not to drop it this time . . ."

The visible hand of his 'majesty' swiped the device from it's placing and dangled it like an icicle. Of course that was just his status to be a braggart in every single situation. Blanco's ebullition had already placarded that style of his recently. "They found this in the chest pocket his lab coat." Alvar was playing fun and games, only giving out little hints to frustrate them. He continued to suspend the remote from his fingers.

"Stop showing off!", Maundered Gio over Spencer's shoulder. "Whose lab coat? What is that thing?"

"The cops dug up this little gadget in Marcus Difo's possession shortly after his demise.", He began to explain at long last. "But luckily Briskomy intercepted it thanks to a reasonable payoff." His chunky fingers attempted to caress the artifice with bashful strokes. "Neat little toy ain't it? It's designed so that when one speaks into it, special sonic waves are emitted that seize restraint over a single Pokemon's brain cells. This is the remote Difo used to gain full control over Crapdos following it's creation!"

Agadore rolled his eyes. "Sir . . . the creature is called ZAPDOS."

"Oh . . . well . . . I knew that!", He lied to his servant. "I was just testing you!" A more convincing fib would have been to claim he had said that in hopes of some laughs. Yet nothing could hide the fact that he was educationally oblivious. He had cheated his way to his current position after all. "Now on to the main event!" With the remote up to his mouth, he spoke into the transmitter. "Come swing by big fellow! I've got some friends who'd like to meet you!"

From the triangular window that oversaw the pit of beauteous ice cold sea, a gigantic eye with a rancorous glare pored through from behind the glass, darkening the room for it's size was now shadowing the luminous colors from which the waters prospered. And to the group's aghast abeyance, this was the menacing scowl of the legendary Pokemon . . . Lugia?

"It can't be . . .", Spencer gasped in disbelief, his heart racing like never before. "It just . . . can't be!"

"Aye but it is!" Abet bowed before the creature respectively. "Shiver me timbers, it be the beast of the sea! Never in me life had I not dreamed to voyage across the mighty ocean and happen upon a sailor's tale come'n to life!"

"Meeeeoww . . ."

Delia peered around to ensure that it wasn't just Gio in a believable costume again. Was it to be funny? No, it was to be absolutely safe and certain this time.

Being in the presence of a whole nother danger impelled Gio with a terrorizing sensation. _"Just great. There's no way we can escape with a Lugia guarding the place!" _

Blanco, having apparently read him mind, coincided: _"Now there's something we can agree on." _On another note, the mystery as to why he could not detect Lugia's assault earlier had been solved. Lugia was so advanced in Psychic potency that Alvar took advantage of that factor to repel Blanco's telekinetic range.

Now on the screen could be seen a Briskomy Helicopter gliding over the wreckage remains of their home nation's armada. Undoubtedly this was the Briskomy representative being sent to Azark Island as Giovanni had feared.

Lugia prepared to ascend to the surface to eliminate the intrusion. Wing's swaggered back and body spinning rapidly in the upward direction, it let out a dynamic roar.

"You're gonna love this one!" Alvar allotted the device to his mouth once more. "Lugia, allow the helicopter to pass! Go back to hiding until I say otherwise!"

The humungous sea dragon elapsed from it's offensive, allowing the watery twister of doom to relent back into the custom tides. The legendary creature then returned to the trenches just like instructed . . . vanishing into the blue yonder.

Clapping applause stimulated from the big man in charge. "Marvelous performance! That thing's gonna make me richer than . . . well . . . rich people!"

Following a long speechless silence, Spencer broadened just how upset he had grown now that his worst nightmare had come alive. Possessing a legendary Pokemon for domination was one thing . . . but exploiting it for profit was in fact a crueler concept in his opinion. "You're a monster!", He hollered. "Every species of Pokemon, including the those least known to the world must be allowed to live in their natural habitat if they are not to be trained. You can't leverage them for your own evil ends to make money!"

Alvar simply dismayed the lecture. "Of course I can! Why else do you think I chose to occupy this place?"

Lola looked around. "Umm . . . why exactly did you choose to occupy this place?"

"Well after your lovely friends here decided to blow up my factory in Azalea Town, I took it upon myself to establish a new type business to keep my position in the company thriving!" Alvar stretched his arms out. "This used to be an old Briskoball warehouse, completely abandoned by it's former administrators and forgotten by the government! After I stumbled upon Lugia without Torino knowing, I realized that the last thing I wanted was to run another dull, numbing factory . . . so I thought to myself: 'Why not take advantage of my surroundings?' And then . . . welll . . ." He turned to his servant. "Finish for me slave, my voice grows tired."

Agadore stepped forward to complete his master's plan. "His majesty is going to turn this facility into an underwater aquarium and display Lugia as the main attraction. In doing so, he along with Briskomy will accumulate a fortune."

"The infinite glory!", Agadore's presumptuous master sighed as though he were daydreaming. "I can see the headlines now: _'Briskomy tames the beast of the sea!'_"

"That's outrageous!", Spencer asserted even further.

"You're right!", Alvar agreed, having quickly conjured a part two to his plan. "I could go even further! In fact, the real thrills won't come until I install some seat belts! Then Lugia will surpass every roller coaster in the world!"

"_So particular.", _Thought Blanco with a frown. _"And I was taken under the impression that this man was an idiot." _

Revamping the warehouse into an aquatic spectacle would surely serve as a safeguard to Briskomy's other investments. It had financial brilliance, the idea. Yet it would be nothing more than a dream once they were though with him. Challenging a person obsessed with greed was actually a specialty of Gio's. For years he had relentlessly defied his mother and in his journeys, he learned that many of these types of covetous parvenus would always discount a step in their gimmicks. _"Maybe Alvar did overlook this whole thing . . .", _Gio pondered deeply before siding with Spencer and attacking with verbal aggression. "And should Lugia come to it's senses and turn on you, what then?"

The suggestion only amused Alvar. "Oh it wouldn't dare rebel against me!" He swaggered the remote again with both hands now, his left pointer finger hovering over a small switch. "When inventing this, Difo inserted a switch to increase the voltage sonic waves to a point where it is able to diffuse into electrical current that's dangerous enough to severely damage a Pokemon's brain cells." His lips curved into a deviant smile. "And trust me, it works. I've already tested it!"

Tears began to trickled from Lola's eyes. She was absolutely horrified at the mentioned brutality. "Why . . . would you do something like that?"

"There be no rest'n for the wicked!", Abet threatened.

But Alvar shrugged it off. "Actually I got plenty of sleep last night!"

"Sir.", Agadore whined. "That's . . . not exactly what they meant-"

"I expected nothing less from a Briskomy executive.", Remarked Gio. "So this is your revenge/get rich scheme?"

Alvar remained perkier than ever. "Yeah! . . . no wait . . . uhhh yeah!"

But ironically, Spencer was the one loosing his temper as oppose to Gio. "I think not! We won't let you!"

"We?", His friends all questioned obliviously at once. As far as they were concerned, their only plan was to find a way to escape the warehouse, not foil Alvar's sleight. Yet Spencer being Spencer, would definitely go the extra mile to set things right . . . even though Gio and Meowth would always be the one's facing the real danger in the long end. It was basically the tradition.

Spencer nodded. "Yes we! I won't let this man enslave an endangered, innocent creature!"

"Errrggg!" Alvar plugged his ears with his fingers. "Your righteous yet pestering defiance is ruining my train of thought! Now I've got headache! You see, this is why I hate kids . . . and pirates!" He turned away towards the glass window again. "Agadore, take them away while I stand here gazing out the window to make myself look distinguished."

…...

Several minutes later back in the 'prison' forge where they had first awakened, Gio sat against the glass wall with Meowth sleeping at his side.

Delia approached him while cradling Faith. "Gio? Are you okay?" She seated beside him and allowed him to bear Faith for a few minutes. "Say hi to daddy!"

"Chu!", The little rodent Pokemon squealed fetchingly, reaching it's tiny arms out to Gio's chin as he held her close. "Pichu! Pi! Pichu!"

He laughed a little but once he noticed Meowth wake up from the ruckus, he set her down to socialize with the feline. "You two go play. I need to think for a bit."

The two Pokemon frolicked away, trying to make the best of their unwanted captivity.

Gio faced Delia directly and noticed her smile. "You seem too happy for someone whose being held prisoner."

She coddled his arm gently while leaning into him. "I just want to keep you in a good mood. I can't help but feel like you might be somewhat debased now that Sorhagen's back on our enemy list."

"He's always been on my list.", He chuckled. "I just prefer to deal with the ones that know how to play fair. Well . . . fair enough anyway. But then again . . . I don't always play fair either."

She giggled at this . . . and slowly craned her head up to catch his gaze. It was time . . . time to let out that honesty she had been interning. "Gio . . . I still need to tell you something-"

"What's up with you?" Gio was of course not talking to Delia. His attention had been designated to Spencer whom was pacing in circles in the center of the room.

Spencer didn't answer. It seemed like he was too concentrated in thought to risk misfocus.

Delia closed her mouth once the rest of their party rejoined the intervention. She's just have to wait a little longer to confide with her boyfriend . . . if she could even wait much longer. _"He has to know eventually about . . . what happened back at the cave. I can't keep lying to him." _

"I believe it's time we organize a getaway.", Blanco telepathically recommended. "My suggestion is that you all allow me to meditate for an hour so that I may acquire enough energy to teleport us directly to Azark Island."

"Ye be forgettin' me ship!", Abet objected savagely. "That good for nothin' crook still have me ship in his proprietary! I not be leavin until I take back what's me own!"

Lola finally shed her extra clothing and inhaled the air. "Ahh that feels better. Not too hot! Not too cold!" She spun around. "Okay so . . . what are we talking about?"

All eyes pointed at Spencer. Being the most intelligent of their group, he could surely devise a flawless ploy to save their butts. "Any idea's Spencer?", Polled Gio.

He snarled at them. "You can all figure out an escape plan of your own . . . but I'm not leaving here until I figure out how to rescue Lugia."

Gio shook his head condemningly. "You're crazy! Look Spence, I know it's bad what they're doing to Lugia but right now our priority is getting to Azark Island before that Briskomy rep does! You need to consider what's really important right now!"

"Lugia is of no importance to you?" Spencer's facial appearance turned sedate . . . humorless sedate. His friends could never understand the sacredness of legendary Pokemon, how their abilities could not be tampered with and they themselves could not be used as tools or better yet, theme park attractions. "We're Pokemon Trainers damn it!" His words shot out cold. "Our duty is to defend what's in the best interest of nature! You don't need to own a Pokemon to care about it! I'm not just saying this as a Legendary Pokemon expert, I'm saying this a responsible human being! We don't abandon a cry for a help!"

The whole room fell to silence, a guilty silence for that matter. Gio was supposed to be the leader of the group . . . yet Spencer was being the only mature one. Was an escape really to save Goodshaw . . . or to save themselves. "Spencer's . . . right. We need to save Lugia first. Goodshaw will live regardless . . . but we can't risk Lugia suffering from Alvar's oppression."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They had been silly to turn away . . . but now was the time for redemption.

"Very well.", Blanco acceded to their wishes. "Now listen to this plan. Hopefully it will satisfy us all. We simply infiltrate the control room, destroy the device that's controlling Lugia, and locate the _'Makonom' _to make a safe escape. Lugia won't bother with us once we free it from Alvar."

Abet nodded. "Aye! From what I recall from that Slowking's words, me ship is bein' held at the seafloor hangar!"

Lola was giddy with joy. "Yay! We're finally getting out of here! Blanco, do you at least have enough in you to teleport us outside the prison door?"

"But of course.", He assented while tightening his focus. "I should warn you all that we'll have to fight our way through a troupe of guards in order to access the control room."

Delia sighed. "Nothing we're not used to . . ."

Thanks to Blanco's psychic adroitness, each of them vanished from the jailing capacity at the same time and promptly reappeared outside the prison entrance in the dark glass corridor.

The Briskomy Guards securing the floor jumped up with alarm. "Hold it there!", They called while rushing at them. "You Corporate spies aren't going anywhere!"

"Corporate spies?", Delia inquired.

"Looks like my mom and the other big leagues dont want the inferiors to know about the conspiracy.", He jested whispering. "Let's just wipe them anyway. Meowth, Thunderbolt!"

"Meeeeow!" The path was cleared in an instant with a single but effective discharge on Meowth's part. Faith sped beside him to help secure the perimeter with combined electrical fusillades, knocking out every Briskomy opponent that entered into the lengthy corridor.

Panting restlessly as they quickened through the passage, Gio turned to Delia with a joke: "For what it's worth, maybe I should capture that Lugia after this is all over. I could you use a Pokemon like that to subdue Milton."

"Not going to happen.", Spencer strictly stated from behind. "If Briskomy can't stop me from doing what's right, your lust for powerful Pokemon sure isn't going to either!"

…...

Back in the control center, Agadore was on all fours, acting a table for Alvar to sit on while his feet rested on a pedestal as he played with his remote.

The man rubbed his chin thoughtfully while examining the device. "You know what I don't get Agadore? Difo equips this thing with electrical current voltage . . . but what kind of punishment would that have been to Zapdostwo? I mean the for god's sake, the Pokemon is already an Electric Type! Sheesh! That guy was either wasted when creating this thing or just plain stupid."

"He's not the only one . . .", Grumbled Agadore under his breath.

"What was that Agadore?"

"Nothing sir."

Yet Alvar only continued to speculate. "Unless of course . . . he created the remote before even deciding to use Zapdos in which case would be . . . contradictory . . . or would it?" He laughed. "Contradictory . . . that's a funny word . . . Con . . .tra . . . dict . . . ory! It's like CON only with a TRADICT at the end-"

Agadore sighed impatiently. "I'm sorry sir but really, do you even listen to yourself when you talk?"

He shrugged. "Ehh I drift in and out." Suddenly, a buzzing sound emanated from his side. "Huh?"

It was his radio transmitter in which a guard was in full panic: "The prisoners have escaped! They've wiped out our whole security team! We have reason to believe they're heading for the Seafloor hangar to actuate an escape!"

Alvar's face went blank. "Huh . . . did not see that coming. Just goes to show they don't make good minions these days. Looking back, I probably should have taken the thirty troop pack instead of the fifteen . . ." He jumped to his feet, full of excitement and rallied his servant to his side. "Looks as though I'll have to deal with them myself! Come Agadore! To the Seafloor hangar! We mustn't allow them to escape!" The two hurried away into the main corridor . . . leaving behind Alvar's remote upon the front pedestal.

The timing could not have been more perfect. Once the control room had been voided, Gio and his friends emerged from a separate passage, having anticipated that Alvar would assume they'd be attempting a getaway. Gio started for the pedestal in which the remote lay susceptible. "Time to end this!"

"Wait!", Spencer held him up, rushing over to make a special request. "I . . . I want to do it if you don't mind."

Gio admired his friend's incentive, the only feature of his that he could appreciate. With no second thoughts, he handed the remote over to Spencer. "Suit yourself. Go for it."

"We don't have much time!", Delia reminded while tucking Faith back into the bag. "Hurry Spencer!"

But at that moment, Alvar wandered back into the room without noticing them. "Ugggh forgot my wallet-" But he halted at the sight of his remote in the possession of his enemies. "Ah! Don't touch that! You don't know how to use it!"

Spencer smiled heroically. "I don't plan on using it!" He slammed the device to the ground and smashed it to bits with a stamp of his foot.

Defeated, Alvar shrilled to the top of his lungs. "NOOOOOOOO! . . . . . wait, what the hell did I need my wallet for? I don't even own a wallet!" He spun around and ran back into the corridor. "You may have won the battle Giovanni but you've lost the war! Mwauahahaha!"

Blanco pointed forward. "Me must follow him! He'll lead us to the hangar!"

…...

Upon entering the colossal glass hangar bay while pursuing Alvar, the group fell witness to a most unpleasant occurrence. The _'Makonom' _which sat peacefully on the available water that connected to the abyss beneath the facility, was instantaneously bombarded by a missile projected from Alvar's Briskomy submarine!

Abet collapsed to his knees: "No! Me Ship . . . it be . . . wrecked!"

Flames scattered everywhere as Alvar chanted: "Nice shot Agadore!" With his chasers distracted by their ship's destruction, he leaped from the balcony and into the hatch of the submarine with a final salutation: "Have fun dying Giovanni! Unless of course you survive this in which case . . . you won't die! Mwahahaha!" The hatch closed and the submarine immersed, propelling into the evasion tunnel and a fleeing into the sea. Gildas Alvar and his peon Agadore had retreated once again.

The explosion of Abet's prized vessel shattered the glass above! A cascade of ocean water blasted through, deluging everything in it's path!

"The room's going to flood!", Lola hollered over the showering terror. "We need to get out of here!" She raced back through the balcony's corridor with Spencer, Delia, and Blanco close behind. Gio was about to join them . . . before realizing that Abet had not budged. "Captain, we've got to leave now!"

Abet's face was sullen like a corpse decay. He refused to look away from the scattered remains of his ship. "I not be leavin with ye.'", He grunted to Gio. "A cap'n . . . must go down with his ship."

Gio swelled with repentance, unable to just abandon the poor sea captain. On the other hand, the '_Makonom' _was all Abet had relished in life . . . just as Delia was all he himself could live for. He would never leave behind what was important to him. He to would want to intertwine fate with Delia . . . just like Abet and his own source of joy. "I'm . . . sorry captain." He bowed his head shortly . . . before leaving the notorious pirate to meet his end.

…...

The group quickly returned the dry convenience of the control center . . . but their doom was not far behind. Spencer bent over to catch his breath. "We have . . . no where . . . to go!"

Gio entered the area at that moment. "Water is going to flood into this room unless we think fast!"

"Blanco, is there no way you can teleport us?", Lola emasculated her cousin with an already obvious answerable question.

Blanco closed his eyes. "I'm afraid not . . ."

"Meow! Meow!" Meowth was in full alert! He could here the water rushing through the shattering glass corridors . . . and directly towards them.

The young group huddled close together. "Whatever happens!", Lola pouted while holding tightly onto her friends. "Just stay together!"

The water was hurtling rapidly at them from behind and Delia had to take percussion! She needed to tell Gio her secret! "Gio!", She gathered his individual focus. "I need to tell you . . . I need to tell you that-" But she was abruptly interposed when the ice cold ocean water gushed through the entrance and swept them all crashing into the triangular window! Their cries turned to gargles . . . and then utter stillness. The whole facility was dismantling from the watery invasion . . . leaving the soul survivors to drift out to sea . . .

Colors and shades of blue and white circuited around Gio's proliferated vision . . . until the shadow of the sea beast rose from the trenches, freed from it's evil binds.

"You have saved me.", It spoke through telepathy while approaching. "Now . . . I shall save you."

Gio could just barely interpret his surroundings. He didn't recognize that Lugia was communicating to him. _"Who . . . are you.", _His mind spilled out.

"I am the great guardian.", Lugia's deep voice tremored the sea. "Had you not come to my aid, the prophecy of The Chosen One could not be fulfilled. Now . . . I may return to where I first slumbered. But first, I will repay my debt."

"_Chosen . . . one?"_

"You . . . are not The Chosen One.", The beast verified as it grew nearer. "Yet . . . there is something special about you that not even I can assay."

Gio then ultimately became the last of his team to muster unconscious, allowing his body along with his friend's and Meowth's . . . to be sheltered by the sea dragon.

Carrying the human beings to the surface, Lugia issued a final exegesis: "But my for my future reappearance to be properly sanctified in the era of imbalance, you must not remember my existence. Move ahead with your own destiny. There is much in store for you . . . "

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

(**A/N:** Yeah, that's the same Lugia from the second movie! No, it was not a last minute decision. By the way, I think you all know who the Briskomy Rep is. It was pretty much a given at the end of chapter 18 but if you don't recall, let it come as a surprise! Also, I refuse to confirm that Captain Abet is definitely dead. I may want to bring him back at some point in the future because he's a fun character to give dialogue to! In the next chapter, Gio and his friends arrive on Azark Island as they risk their lives to rescue Goodshaw but only to cross paths with General Crissela, her forces, and the deadly snowstorm that will lead to the ultimate diamondshipping twist!)


	23. Chapter 23: Feel the Freeze

(A/N: To get a better image as to what Azark Island and Warpath might look like in this chapter, go to my profile page for a brief moment and access the links under my introduction.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 23: Feel the Freeze

The wind was cruel from the moment Gio sat up from the chilling snow-covered shore , unable to see clearly. His hands were numb from the cold and it seemed that another blizzard was at hand, possibly worse than the one they had endured aboard Abet's ship. He shivered as he looked upon the obscure features of the island that he and his companions had mysteriously disembarked. A mountainous barony ranged several miles inward, blending so well with the winter typhoon that coated just about everything once visible to the eyes of the unative. His thoughts were quizzing: _"How the hell did we get here?"_

Meowth bobbed his head from the snow, his whiskers covered in icy flakes. "Meow? Meow?"

"You alright there?", Gio asked his pet while trembling from the cold conditions.

"Meow!", He affirmed. Leaping from the infinite slush, he scurried to another lump of snow which covered Delia's dormant body. "Meeerow!"

Gio took the attentive and fought through the white showers over to his girlfriend. Along with Meowth, he dug her out of her frozen rut and shook her back to wake. "Delia, wake up!"

She coughed madly, her lips listlessly purple from the unbearable cold that only seemed to further. "Gio?"

"I'm here." He lied close to her to create combined body warm. He wasn't about to let her fall to the conditions that beleaguered their impedance. But for her to be so affected by the environment, it was a pretty good bet that they had been unconscious for quite a while. How they got to the island was beyond his knowledge.

Lola, Spencer, and Blanco all rose from their wintry beds behind, cold and confused. "Are we . . . on Azark Island?", Spencer asked while staring into the mountains.

Blanco took the air in with his eyes closed. He was trying to calculate their situation. "I sense enemy presence so that would be correct. We are indeed on Azark Island."

"But . . . how did we get here?" Though Lola was the most clueless, her memory loss was something that for once she could share with those around here.

Still clinging to Gio for warmth, Delia spoke softly. "We were . . . aboard Captain Abet's ship. And then that vortex attacked us."

Gio nodded. "Yeah . . . and then we ran into Alvar in his underwater base. But . . . what happened after that?"

Spencer shrugged. "Beats me. Let's just be glad we're here." Why he said that was a mystery considering that his teeth were chattering up a storm.

"Oh my gosh, Faith!" Delia jumped to her knees, her hands shoveling through the snow beneath her. There in the small trench lay her bag. Inside, Faith slept cozily which was a big relief. "Thank goodness.", She sighed with a smile. Knowing that her child was safe had lifted her spirits to a point where she was ready to resume their mission . . . despite the fact that she would have to force herself to tell Gio about what had happened between she and Kyden before they could actually encounter Kyden himself. _"Maybe . . . I wont have to tell Gio. Just because Crissela's here . . . doesn't mean Kyden is to."_

Additionally, the stakes were even higher now that the Briskomy Rep would aspire to rescue Charles Goodshaw . . . or at least attempt to. But to Gio's misfortune, the propellers of a helicopter could be heard overhead. Gio shot his attention to the sky where beyond the snowy air, he could faintly glimpse the chopper itself gliding over the white sheeted slope ahead and towards the mountain abundance where the fortress imprisoning Goodshaw would surely be found. "Briskomy's already here which means we need to get a move on and fast!"

Delia hugged herself desperately. "Gio . . . it's too far and way too cold. Isn't there another way?"

"I . . . I wish there was." Gio wrapped his arms around her body again. "I'm sorry. Just stay near me okay? I won't let anything happen to you."

She hugged him tighter. "I know you wont."

"But even on foot, we won't be able to make it to Mr. Goodshaw before Briskomy does!", Lola brought that significant basis to the advertence of the group. Admittedly though, she to was not so crazy over the idea of traveling through the conditions that surrounded them.

Spencer gave careful thought to the predicament until soon enough, he diverted an earlier callback. His focus landed on Blanco. "We may still have a chance to make it to Goodshaw before the Briskomy Representative. Blanco, would you possibly have enough psychic energy stored to teleport us directly to their fortress?"

"I sense the fortress is only but a mere two miles ahead. It resides on a mountain peak. I'll see how far I can take us but I will need to call upon a reinforcement of assistance." A Pokeball appeared in the air beside Blanco. A red blossom of light smothered it before Blanco rapidly used his telekinesis to unleash the capsule.

The bright flash revealed Kadabra. "Kaadabra!"

"You all must allow up to a few minutes for Kadabra and I to meditate and reposit our power together.", Blanco said while assuming the position for his trance. "We draw our telekinesis from the realm beyond so you mustn't disturb us."

"Kaaadabra!" The other Psychic being mimicked his owner, hiding it's eyes, clenching firmly to it's telepath spoons, and entering the absentmindedness that linked with Blanco, channeling the transcendental.

Gio frowned. "Hopefully this works."

"Blanco knows what's he's doing.", Lola defended her cousin. "He always knows what he's doing."

Of course, there was always some estate of penalty that hounded the defiance of the nosy children. For this instance, Meowth was the first recognize it: "Meow! Meowww!"

Without warning, a Torino Transport drill came forth from over the tremendous slope, it's bore spiraling ferociously, birching apart the snow while the vehicle progressed down the hill and directly to their emplacements. While smaller than Crissela's, the carrier excelled in speed.

This did not please Gio in the slightest. It was too soon to be taking part in local trouble. Now it would practically be impossible to proceed with Torino's awareness of their coming. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen."

"Well . . . maybe it's just a patrol unit passing though.", Suggested Spencer even though he himself could not buy his own lie.

As if it were contradicting Spencer's claim, the vehicle aiming to them began to slow it's pace. Doing this allowed a span of Torino Soldiers to eject from the top hatch and onto the now battlegrounds. All eight men were shouting depravedly with Pokeballs and rifles equipped as they accompanied their transport into the assault, their black-booted feet accelerating each step into the sponge of frosty white.

Spencer's mouth dropped. "Of course . . . I could be wrong."

"Gee you think?" There was no time to argue with the rationalist . . . though a battle with the approaching enemies would satiate Gio's frustration. "Meowth, go!"

Meowth dashed at the men excitedly. "Meowww!"

Their numbers would still be outnumbered. Gio realized this and pulled out another Pokeball for backup. "Golem, help out Meowth!"

Golem appeared. "Golllleeem!"

Then Vaporeon was called upon by Lola. "Vreeeee . . ."

"Go on Vaporeon!", Lola encouraged her Pokemon. "You can help also!"

Next up, Spencer joined the fray with a favorable selection of his own. "I choose Marowak!"

The Bone Club Pokemon recurred into light. "Marrrow!"

"Don't let this intrusion break Blanco's meditation!", Spencer ordered Delia. "Stay near him and we'll handle these guys!"

The battle began when Meowth lashed out at the nearest troop with a Fury Swipe onslaught! The cat claws broached his face into a bloody mess, making the man drop his Pokeball and yell in pain.

"Why you little-" The troop behind him raised his rifle at Meowth a fired without hesitation.

But the Stone Monster Golem, deflected the bullet with smooth precision, using it's Roll Out attack to deterrent the long range offenses. This would allow Meowth to take cover without worrying over the deathly weapons of mankind while still continuing his raid.

Before another troop could use his firearm, Marowak catapulted it's bone club directly at his face and back like a boomerang. The man fell to the snow and Marowak joined Meowth in combat.

Gio and Spencer ambuscaded a troop who was so mesmerized by the counterattack that he struggled to react. "You're mine!", Said Gio as he continued to tackle the man to the ground, allowing Spencer to deduct the rifle he possessed.

Meanwhile, Vaporeon was more prioritized with taking out the source of the attack unit. It was dashing at the transport at full velocity.

But the fourth soldier in Torino's service assembled his Pokemon from his Pokeballs. "Attack that Vaporeon!"

Two Sneasels were presented in Vaporeon's way, blocking the meritorious Pokemon from engaging the drill which drove onwards at Delia, Blanco, and Kadabra.

With the Water Pokemon occupied, the fourth soldier implemented a pistol from his belt and rose it up to take a clear shot.

Lola panicked. "Vaporeon, look out!"

The shot fired . . . but only a second before impact, the unthinkable happened! Vaporeon melted into the snow!

"Good thinking!", Applauded Lola whom was the only one unsurprised by the tactic.

The most notable ability of Vaporeon's was that it could manipulate the water molecules in it's body to become water itself and apparently, this applied to the properties of snow and ice as well. When Gio witnessed this, he was taken aback but only until he retrospected his battle with Lola in the final preliminary round back at the Indigo Plateau Conference. Vaporeon had performed a similar stunt that had almost leveled his Nidorina and now, she was using against Torino which was obviously smart thinking!

"Gio!", Spencer brought his friend back to his senses. "Let's take out the next guy!"

"Oh right!" With Golem continuing to repel the bullets of the remaining soldiers, Gio joined Spencer in pressing onwards to their next target.

"Where is that thing!", Caterwauled the frightened voice of the artillery soldier whom along with his Sneasels, guarded the drill. He clomped his feet against the snow repeatedly in hopes of drawing out the wondrous Vaporeon that vanished before their very eyes. But at the hardest stamp, he along with his Pokemon were swallowed into the snow in the blink of an eye, not even able to utter out a scream.

The last two functioning troops didn't even bother to summon their Pokemon. In fact, they were stating to retreat back up the slope!

But Meowth repudiated the cowardice that he once accustomed to! Delivering a headstrong Thunderbolt strike would work as his final trick for the battle . . . so he did just that!

And wouldn't one know it, the fleeing men became electrocuted before they could even reach the top of the hill. They fell to the white emotionless surface, unconscious and paralyzed.

Subsequent to this, the Torino artillery soldier and his Sneasels were spat out from the snow . . . or rather, Vaporeon's diluted composition. They squirmed rashly like three Magikarp flopping towards the secure convenience of their watery home.

That's when the defronted Vaporeon took on the form of an enormous snow blob, complete with two monstrous hands that only halved it's body size in comparison. The 'Muk of winter' would have sufficed as an appropriate title for the creation yet it's massive proportion confuted the idea. Using it's gigantic backhand, it hurtled the last soldier and it's pets far aside, knocking them insensible like the others had sustained.

Gio and Spencer could only stare in awe as Vaporeon moved it's misshapen formation to the Transport.

"Go for it Vaporeon!", Cheered Lola. The blizzard was no longer bothering her as much as it had earlier. She was just happy to be the center of attention! And though she wasn't one to show off, she sure had no difficulty embracing the opportunity! "Do something about that transport!"

Vaporeon pressed it's body weight against the transport, shoving it to it's side so it would be unable to continue it's duration.

"Let's finish this!" Gio rushed to the inactive mechanism and retook command of Golem. "Golem, destroy this thing with an Earthquake Attack!" Since Steel was defenseless against a Ground-Type move, the battle would officially end in their favor at the moment the transport crumbled.

Vaporeon dissolved back into the snow and Marowak took on it's Substitute form prevent any damages, leaving Gio, Spencer, Lola and Meowth to rejoin Delia and Blanco at the bottom of the slope.

With all it's force intact, Golem impinged it's round, boulder body into the flank of the disabled and lopsided vehicle, shattering it to mere smoke and scrap metal.

Lola swiped her hands together. "Well that settles that! Good job Vaporeon!" She recalled her finny friend and made her way down to her friends. Golem rolled down beside her. "Oh and nice final blow Golem!"

"Golll . . ."

The blizzard was intensifying at this point. Delia was again shivering cold beyond belief. "How much longer until Blanco is ready?", She asked hopelessly to Lola.

"I'm . . . not so sure.", Was Lola's non too reassuring reply. "Hopefully soon."

Delia nodded and cuddled up to Gio for warmth again. "I hate this weather . . ."

"We all do.", Said Spencer. He had decided to take on the role of inspiriting since no one else was willing to. While the conditions were harsh, he did have one betterment: "At least things can't get any worse, right?"

Sheer despair hung over their heads for what transpired next. For one . . . it was no pretty sight. In fact, it was the total opposite of what they had expected. Three more Torino Transports were arising from the top of the slope, all of them reinforced with dozens of ground soldiers. And with the bitter cold singing past their stamina, it seemed like surrender would be the only option left in order to survive.

Yet Gio was convinced otherwise. He was a trainer who could never accept defeat and because of this, he was already back on the battlefield, ready to clash with the enemy! "You want more? I'll give you more!" All Pokeballs were now at his dispense.

Meowth followed him closely. "Meeeoww!"

But he soon froze in his steps. Not from the cold . . . but from the even bigger surprise that amplituded ahead. "Oh . . . hell no!" Now he could see that there was much more to his sighting that was now consequent.

Four more Torino transports could be seen following the leaders! Spencer recalled his Pokemon, knowing that they could not combat.

"Gio get out of there!", They all called to him, Delia being the loudest and most frantic.

At this point, seven more Torino transports were emerging from behind the slope along with dozens more soldiers sprinting at them. Gio quickly backed away, his jaw dropped as though he had witnessed a nuclear explosion. _"What the hell are we supposed to do now . . ."_

Nothing could be done to evade the imminent wrath of Torino. Within the next sixty seconds, a total of thirty-five armed transports were expansed atop the hill, impelling like a furious pack of Mightyena. Just as scary was the ground battalion that lined in defense in front of the armada.

Delia closed her eyes. She just wanted to pretend that none of this was happening. "What are we going to do?"

"We need Blanco!" Gio swung around to awaken their only means of escape . . . but he was startlingly greeted by a ray of light.

…...

Warpath Tower stood at the peak of the island's highest mountain. Supposedly both exterior and interior were heavily protected from any weather or enemy threats, hundreds of soldiers stationed at every turn both in and out. At the top of the tower, Crissela bore a menacing beam out the window of the white throne room which once belonged to a native royalty before Torino exterminated both he and his people years back. Goodshaw was dead asleep, sitting on the throne that binded his wrists in place to impede the possibility of personal freedom and exodus. Being in charge of the operation, Crissela preferred to think of the tower as her very own stronghold. Though she would never officially receive such a grant until her next rank promotion. What scunnered her nerves was the delay of the Briskomy Representative. Things could not go according to plan with even the slightest flaw in contact.

"General." Captain Boggs entered the room from behind. Without waking Goodshaw, he approached his superior and saluted. "The Briskomy Aircraft is circling the island awaiting our signal."

She rolled her eyes. "Now they decide to land?"

"Actually, they are awaiting permission to land.", He spoke automatically, fearful of showing even the slightest weakness in his presentation. "Shall I permit it?"

"Yes.", She affirmed. "Do so. See to it that our guest finds their way here immediately. There is not a moment to spare." When he didn't leave, she began to suspect something. "Have you something else to report?"

He nodded repeatedly. "Our ground battalion positioned at the beaches has encountered an intrusion."

Her left eyebrow shifted though her sneer never faded. "Intrusion?"

Suddenly, he began to stutter in his sentence, afraid of what her reaction would be. "We . . . stumbled upon a child . . . err . . . Pokemon Trainer by the looks. He's here with a group of friends and a Meowth. My . . . my only conclusion is that-"

"The little boy and his lackeys are here.", She whispered. Formerly, she had been told not worry about an intervention on their part. It was a good thing she could never rely on hypocritical sources or rather, those whom had never crossed paths with the persistent and defiant Pokemon Trainer known as Giovanni Ketchum. "That boy never quits.", She sighed to herself. "I should have known that Briskomy saphead hadn't the spine to keep those children out of our affairs."

Her reaction was better than he had anticipated. This allowed him to present himself more appositely. "What are your orders?"

Kyden was supposed to be the one the defeat and capture his original . . . but he was not present thanks to Metsuma's strict instructions. Crissela would have to improvise by taking matters into her own hands. "Apprehend Giovanni.", She decreed.

He was about to leave . . . but spun around to decipher a related concern. "And . . . what of the others?"

The mistress of destruction matched her intentions with a deviant smile. "I have no use for them. Wipe them out." But for Kyden's sake and well being, Delia was the one she truly wanted disposed of.

…...

Blanco's teleportation was successful to an extent but luckily he had saved them at the last minute from a death war with unstoppable machines and countless Torino vermin. In the final analysis, it was a shortcoming trip. With Kadabra's help, the psychic procedure that Blanco finessed had managed to relocate their whole group to the near top of Azark's highest mountain where Warpath Tower took residence. The peak was only about a half mile upwards and since the mount was slanted, complication didn't seem too likely. Sure the blizzard was abominable but with only a half a mile to go, their spirits were intact.

Blanco was completely drained upon using all of his energy. He felt as though he would pass out. But his devoted cousin was at his aid, dragging him as she marched through the snow. "Don't worry Blanco.", She comforted. "You've done more than enough already."

All he could do was gasp out his words while clutching around Lola and limping up the escalade. "Ah, your sincerity warms my heart. But the most important determinant is for our efforts to integrate this perilous task."

Icy tears of her's began to shower him. "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine dear sweet Lola.", He assured. "We mustn't procrastinate though. Goodshaw awaits us."

It pained Spencer, being the only stable one, to witness his friends suffer from the harmful environment, slowly expiring like wounded creatures of the wild. Seeing Delia struggle to stay fully conscious and watching Blanco trudge along to keep himself from keeling over was enough to pull him into depression. _"They don't deserve this. Heroes don't deserve to fall from grace." _

Even Meowth bared difficulty upon extracting a large portion of his power in the previous entanglement.

To the right of Spencer, Gio and Delia were huddled together as they climbed at an even pace with their friends, their footsteps weak from the frostbite siege . . . but attention span nimble. Gio whispered into her ear: "I'm sorry I dragged you into this."

She gazed into his eyes with a curious expression. "Why are you sorry?", She whispered. "I couldn't let you do this alone." Her thoughts surfaced to Kyden and the possibility of him revealing their kiss to Gio. "If anything . . . I should be sorry. I . . . haven't been honest with you lately."

He frowned, freezing so profusely that his words were fragmenting. "Wha . . . what do you mean?"

Before she could speak, a familiar sound of proximating jet planes brimmed the silence of wintertide firmament. Torino Fighter Planes, a multitude of them, cordoned above, readying to attack. Those piloting the aircrafts helmed with serious obedience. Securing the tower's perimeter was a crucial undertaking . . . but Crissela wanted things done by the book which basically entailed them to decimate invaders at the first sighting.

"I'll hold them off!", Volunteered Spencer, summoning his flying Pokemon to his backing. Regardless of the astonished visage that erupted to each of his friend's faces, he stood by his decision. He sattled onto his Pidgeotto and readied to take flight. "You guys had better get going!"

Gio wouldn't have it. "Are you crazy! You'll be killed!"

"And so will all of you unless you get to that tower!", His friend asserted but it wasn't to be aggressive. It was to make a point. "You guys can't hold out in this cold much longer! But me, I'm just getting started!"

"Spencer's its too dangerous!", Delia squealed with a saddened expression. "Don't do this!"

He could only grin. "I'm doing this for you guys."

But before he could set off, Gio held him up for one last request. "Spencer . . . take Meowth."

The feline was oblivious. "Meow? Meow?"

Becoming strict with his pet, Gio raised his voice. "He needs your help Meowth! Do as I say!"

After a moment of reluctance . . . the directive was followed. Meowth wanted to be a loyal Pokemon . . . as well as a loyal friend. So he climbed to Spencer's shoulder and the three shot into the glacial sky where the Torino air division awaited.

"No!" Delia refused to let her dear friend risk his own life at their expense. She had known Spencer for years now . . . and just couldn't cope with the thought of loosing him. "Gio, stop him!"

"Respect his wishes.", Blanco's voice timidly sounded from up ahead. "He's the most resilient of us all at this time. He shall pull through."

Snowfall sputtered Gio's face as his head arched up to behold his courageous friends divert the aerial foes into the mountainous distance, allowing he and his friends to proceed safely to Warpath Tower. Woe was he to feel so much confliction, opening an entrance for fear to scourge in and out of. _"If something happens to Spencer or Meowth, how can I be sure that something won't happen to Delia either? I've . . . put everyone in danger." _

…_..._

Several minutes posterior Spencer's noble act of intrepidity, Warpath Tower was now visible only a few yards away to Gio and his group, having finally climbed the rest of the mount. All of them were clustered together to improve their body heat development but with the fortress close at reach, they darted to their destination as fast a possible, avoiding the tower's security turrets that enfiladed the ground they belted across.

Gio stayed close to Delia as they moved. "Not very accurate turrets.", He commented.

Just cantering through the cold was bothersome enough to Delia. Not worrying about Torino's weapons was pretty much a given. As the they grew closer, Delia could see the tower's entrance quite clearly . . . but parked only feet away was a Briskomy Helicopter. "Oh no . . . we might be too late!"

Lola dismayed this. "I don't think so. If Briskomy had Goodshaw already, wouldn't they have returned to the helicopter?"

Gio nodded. "She's right!" Which meant there was still a chance for them after all. "Keep moving everyone!" They flattened against the tower's sealed entrance to avoid contact with the surveillance turrets and cameras placed atop the structure's terraces. "Now we just need to figure out how to get in here and which floor Goodshaw is on?"

"He is located on the top floor.", Blanco answered almost immediately, his energy somewhat restored. "But . . . I don't sense nearly as much enemy presence as I had down at the beach. Most peculiar . . ."

True enough, it was a very odd that so little danger had come their way when trespassing the tower's perimeter compared to the 'warm welcome' they received when first arriving. "Maybe . . . they're setting a trap?", Lola suggested.

Blanco shook his head. "Unlikely. The only logical assumption I can beseech is that Spencer's loured their attention to the outer mountains."

"You're both wrong.", Gio stated, a smile on his face. "You all forget that this was a setup to fool the rest of the world. Torino was expecting Briskomy so there was no need to supply extra defense for the tower. This is a fake rescue mission! It's not like the Briskomy rep has to do any fighting."

Delia bit her lip. "But . . . what about that whole army they had at the beaches."

"That was just to keep away incoming military onsets.", He explained to her. "It's not like they were expecting us to be there. They were just positioned there to keep their conspiracy in play by making sure no one else butts in."

"Which can only mean that water tornado was stopped somehow.", Lola concluded with a giggle, her memory of Lugia still blocked. "I wonder who managed to take care of that problem? For that matter . . . I wonder if it really was related to Alvar's underwater warehouse?"

"All of you brace yourselves.", Advised Blanco. "And prepare for the warmth that thrives inside!" He could once again levitate and it seemed that he had enough energy to teleport all of them inside. His shaking hands enfolded as he inhaled the cold atmosphere through his nose. This mission was about to acquire a climatic semblance.

…...

Relentless maneuvers were Spencer's only reserve. The temperatures of the sky differed from the grounds. For one, it was way colder and the snow's descent felt like pelting globs. His whole frozen body was being carried by Pidgeotto, the valiant bird Pokemon who was doing all possible to outsmart the Torino Fighter Planes that infested the mountain's cosmos. 

Perched on his shoulder, Meowth parried each ingressing missile with Electrical dispatches strengthened by his promised allegiance to Gio. "Mrrreow!", He cried victoriously after blasting apart the engines of the nearest opponent.

"Pidgeotttooo!" Fortunately, Pidgeotto's duty was far less labored. Aside from performing aerial dodges on Spencer's timing, the winged Pokemon would conjure minor but effective whirlwinds to discourse the planes in opposite directions. Another positive was that the blinding blizzard prevented the vehicle's technology from calculating clear shots needed for firing projectiles or even mere bullets. "Pigeeeooto!" Using Wing Attack, Pidgeotto severed apart the right appendage of the next problematic plane.

Spencer grinned. "Good work!" But with more aircrafts approaching, the young Pokemon expert reinserted his criticalness. Only a quick thought fled his mind: _"I know you can do this Gio!" _He then clashed with enemies yet again.

…...

The basement floor of Warpath Tower was where Captain Boggs conducted the orders given to him by General Crissela himself. This 'lair' of command was much darker in lighting than that of the throne room at the top floor where his superior would oversee her minions take action. Yet the lair was suitable to a point where he could ordain his responsibilities. Only at this point of time, his head began to ring with dread again. On the surveillance videos his second in command had been watching, Boggs could see every image as it was displayed. Giovanni was entering the building . . . along with his friends. "This is not how things should be!", He said in hysteria. "If General Crissela discovers that those children have breached the tower, she'll kill me! Oh what am I going to do?"

Torino's first lieutenant Morgan exerted a rather vulgar glare. Even being a ranking below Boggs, he knew not to act like a coward in the middle of a fiasco. "Captain, if you dont mind my asking . . . why are you making a big deal of this?"

"She assigned me to eliminate them.", Explained Boggs, his hands clutching his head. "She ordered me to eliminate them all except Giovanni . . . yet the air force I sent are too preoccupied in dealing with his ally whom is trying to overthrow our first line of defense."

Morgan rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Captain, may I suggest that you not alert General Crissela of this? Instead, I'll send what infantry I have available in the tower to capture Giovanni and destroy his friends." He pointed to the video. "From what I noticed, Giovanni does not have his Meowth. Therefore we should find no problem apprehending him. Either way, it will keep them busy long enough for the Briskomy Representaive to get Goodshaw out of our hair."

Boggs nodded, a new sense of evil motivation having flourished him. "Yes, very well."

…...

The second floor of Warpath Tower was bounteous in corridors varying in different directions. Gio deserted the staircase to take a minute to examine the texture and dim lighting of their surroundings. It was like that of an aesthetic but not so ancient ruins with plenty of chambers, rooms, and spacious auditoriums once belonged to a now outcast civilization. The basement floor which resided beneath the floor they first entered was the only area modernized by Torino architects. All other technology of the other areas consisted of mainly security cameras.

Lola noticed Delia slouching from the weight of her bag. "Oh Delia, that looks like it's getting heavy! Would you like me to hold Faith for a while?"

"Oh would you?, Delia pleaded. "That would make it much easier to lug this thing around."

The other girl abided gleefully. She carefully placed her hands in the bag and withdrew the tiny little Pichu. "Hey there!"

"Chu?", Faith yawned awake. On the contrary, the small rodent didn't mind Lola carrying her. "Pichu . . . PICHU!"

Lola shifted her gaze to down the corridor where four Torino soldiers appeared. "Oh no! I think we've got company!"

"Yeah but just barely.", Chuckled Gio, his hand gliding along his belt in search for the proper Pokeball to use. It wasn't until he noticed the goons calling upon their Zubat did he decide not to send out a Pokeball and to instead: "Faith, let's see what you can do!"

"Chu! Chu!" Faith sprung away from Lola and landed directly in front of the foes. Her body quaked with a sparks. An Electric Attack was going to be harnessed. "Piiiiiii . . . !"

"Duck for cover!" Delia dropped to the floor and the others followed instantly.

Then it happened! Pichu launched an massive wave of voltage thunder within the corridor, nearly vaporizing the attackers to a crisp! The domain flooded with bedazzling light! And once it was over, Faith returned to Lola's arms as if nothing had happened. "Pi!"

Lola was speechless. Her only words were: "Oh . . . my . . . goodness."

They stood from the ground and Delia stroked Faith's ear. "Good job sweetie!" Leaving the Torino soldiers and their Pokemon for static statues, they pressed on to find the staircase connecting to the third floor.

…...

"Oh no! This can't be!" The large security screen in the basement lair burned Bogg's eyes. Soldiers incapacitated and enemies advancing, he turned away in horror. "It didn't work! Crissela will surely kill me now . . ."

Lieutenant Morgan reappeared on the scene. "We haven't failed yet Captain. Perhaps there's still a way to-" 

Boggs began tugging on his inferior's uniform. "Just tell me! I'll do anything a this point!"

Removing the grimly hands from his torso, Morgan wavered his hand at the screen again. "They are having difficulty finding their way around the tower. By the time they reach the third floor, the timing would be perfect for another incursion. Why don't you do the honors? That way you may ensure that it's done right!"

"Me . . . fight them?" Was this even worth considering? If there was one person Boggs could not afford to disappoint, it was Crissela. Morgan was right. It had to be done. "I . . . suppose I can partake in the action. I'll rally some troops and rush up to the third floor. You remain here and secure the premises."

Morgan smirked as Boggs hastily exited the vicinity. "As you wish Captain."

…...

For every conspiracy, there is an initiator . . . the one sent to oversight right and wrong. Fooling the world, playing god, and welcoming corruption was not something Miyamoto wanted personally, not from Rita. But to her logic, better it be Rita than someone chosen to a later regret. _"The good thing is that if complete this task, I'll probably get a promotion!", _Miyamoto reflected as she wandered the third floor of Warpath Tower. _"Then Jessie and I can live luxuriously like Madame!" _No longer was she dressed like a respectable corporate secretary. Instead, she wore a dark blue jumpsuit which kept her comfy from the winter that blew within the gated windows. After a few more minutes of dillydallying, she found herself sauntering in the capacious body of the tower's ballroom auditorium which leveled a high as the nineteenth floor, only one floor below the throne room. "Oh this should do nicely!" She swiped the grapple gun from her utility belt and aimed it at the elevated balcony that was over one hundred feet above where she stood. But before she could fire, Giovanni and his friends charged into the theater. "Oh . . . this is unexpected."

Gio stopped to identify the woman in the center of the room. "Hey . . wait. Aren't you my mom's secretary?"

"Miyamoto!", Delia exclaimed. "That was her name! She's the one who gave you Machop in Cerulean City, remember Gio?"

Now he recalled everything. And Delia's little reminiscent didn't make him much happier. "Oh yeah . . . thanks for that 'present.' Do you know how long it took me to get that thing to obey?"

Miyamoto blushed while shrugging. "Well . . . beggars can't be choosers."

"Are you . . . the Briskomy Representative that was sent to rescue Goodshaw?", Asked Lola since no one else had bothered to.

"Look, i'd love to chat and everything but I'm on a tight schedule!" The Briskomy acrobat fired the grapple upwards! It latched ahold of the nineteenth floor's balcony rail and Miyamoto was then pulled into the air. "Nice seeing you all!"

Gio attempted to grab her but by the time he gotten to the center of the room, she was already gone. "We can't let her get away!"

"There is little time for me to mediate." Blanco had no proposition as far as teleportation went. He'd have to enter one heck of a trance to reach that height. "Alas, if only one of us exhibited access to a Flying-Type Pokemon!"

Delia spun around and pointed to Gio's waist. "We can use Skarmory!"

"Smart thinking." His hand hovered to his belt but another disruption suddenly joined the party! "What the-"

From a separate corridor, Captain Boggs and two of his soldiers debuted. "No one's going anywhere!", His croaky voice echoed.

"Sorry but we don't have time for you!" A different Pokeball was hailed from Gio's possession. One that was guaranteed to solve two different predicaments with a single talent.

Ariados appeared. "Aria . . . Ariados!"

Gio gathered his Pokemon's attention to Boggs and his security. "Ariados, Spiderweb!"

With one swift splatter, a thick coat of webbing cocooned the villains proficiently. Restrained and confined, they toppled to the floor, their bodies binded against eachothers. "Ahh! Get us out this!"

Gio simply ignored them and resumed his plan. "Ariados, I need you to use String Shot on that rail up there! It's the highest balcony above!"

"Aria!" The arachnid launched it's artificial silk at the location given. The substance had no trouble sticking to the towering rail. It was sturdy enough and thoroughly climbable.

"Good idea Gio.", Complimented Delia from behind with her head resting on his shoulder. Skarmory would have had to make a number of trips just to deliver each of them to the top floor but with Ariados' brute thread, time would be both saved and bought.

There was absolutely no more time left fritter away. Gio recalled his handy Spider and began to carefully climb up. "We need to get moving before more security shows up! Let's go!"

…...

"What a pity.", Lieutenant Morgan sighed, watching Boggs and his men struggle to break from their cocoon. All of this was being viewed through the surveillance footage on the basement floor.

The silence impaired when Crissela's image appeared on the screen. She was making contact from the throne room. "Where is Captain Boggs?"

"I'm afraid he was outwitted by Giovanni and his friends upon deciding to challenge them personally." He bowed down innocently. "My apologies General. I warned him not to act with insolence. I knew it would only infuriate you but he insisted that he confront Giovanni himself regardless of your intentions."

"That fool has failed me for the last time." She said this calmly which could only meant that there were bigger fish to fry. "I'm entrusting you to keep authority over the explosives."

He bowed once more. "Since Captain Boggs is not here, I am more than honored to take commands from you."

"Time the explosives' detonation for thirty minutes from now. The military has learned that the Aquatic Vortex Weapon is no longer active so they will be invading shortly."

Morgan nodded. "Very good General. After I have done so, shall I prepare a getaway vehicle for our departure?"

Crissela turned around to make sure that Goodshaw was still lost in his dreams . . . then looked back to the screen. "Yes. The Briskomy Representative should be here momentarily to take away Goodshaw. Once they are gone and we are gone, this tower will be no more! Am I understood?"

"Of course General." And then the transmission ended. Lieutenant Morgan strolled away to the explosives' vault.

...

Blitzing across the floor beneath throne room, Gio forced himself to stop at a large glass window that overlooked the winter concavity. "Meowth . . . Spencer . . .", He whispered dolefully.

"Gio, slow down!" Having finally finished climbing, Delia and the others joined up with their headman at the spectacle that appeared far in the mountains. They could see . . . Spencer, Meowth, and Pidgeotto barely hanging on for their lives, trying hard to resist the persistent Torino Fighter Jets and their deadly weapons of destruction. Delia cupped her mouth. "Oh . . . no. Poor Spencer!"

Poor Spencer indeed. A friend was in need . . . and there Gio was, emulating a one-man job. He loved Delia to pieces . . . but other his two friends would not have held up by the time he had rescued Goodshaw. After everything they had endured, it was time to make a risky decision. Without giving warning, Gio shattered the glass with a gallant kick, startling those around him.

Delia pulled him away, knowing exactly what he was planning. "Gio, don't even think about it! Don't even!"

"Pi! Pichu!"

He looked straight into her eyes and said: "If I don't, Spence will die!"

Those words stung her insides like a hundred needles. She just felt like crying and letting out all of her dread right then . . . but for Gio, she stayed strong. She'd have to. "Will . . . will you be okay?"

Grabbing her shoulders, he moved his face closer to her's. "Just rescue Goodshaw and get out of this building as quickly as you can. Okay?"

Almost breaking into tears, she nodded. "I will. But . . . I need to tell you something."

"We haven't time for a gradual exchange!", Blanco hurried Delia. "We must listen to what he says or we'll be too late!"

Delia stepped back understandingly, allowing Gio to beckon Skarmory from it's coercion. "I love you . . .", She whispered to him, her hand still clinching to his.

He smiled . . . but it was a sad smile. "I love you to."

A tear rolled down her eye as he pulled away . . . and within moments, he and Skarmory were off to join Spencer, leaving her abandoned both emotionally and physically.

"Delia . . . it's okay." Lola placed Faith on the floor to give Delia a comforting hug. "Gio will be fine."

She wept in her friend's shoulder. "Lola . . . I did something horrible. I still haven't told him-"

Blanco cut in rudely. "Ladies, my sincere condolences are out to Giovanni . . . but this is no time for mourning! We must hurry to throne room this instant!"

…...

Miyamoto ambled through the chamber that led to the Throne Room, whistling casually.

Outside the entrance of the blank white room, Crissela leaned against the wall without a care in the world. "He's inside sleeping.", She informed simply referring to Goodshaw.

"Thanks for the tip.", Miyamoto acknowledged without even bothering to trade glances . . .

That was until Crissela coaxed an unwanted conversation: "You're Rita's assistant, are you not?"

Miyamoto rolled her eyes and turned around. The 'good little girl' charm she commonly put on was only for Rita. Crissela was a whole different story. "Yes I am . . . and you must be the infamous General Crissela, queen of fear."

Time to time, Crissela liked to make victims out of those she'd just met for plain entertainment. But conversing with Miyamoto had a whole different purpose. "Tell me . . . how serious would you say Rita and Metsuma have become in their relationship? I suspect you're around them often-"

"Pretty serious.", Miyamoto replied distantly.

"_Damn wench.", _Fumed Crissela in her ticking time-bomb of a mind. _"Oh . . . why am I even asking these questions? I care nothing for Metsuma! There is no love, only lust!" _

To a high degree, Miyamoto couldn't tell for the life of her if she was being cross examined . . . or if Rita was. Instead of making a fuss, she remarked something she knew would upset the General. "If it counts for anything, you should know that I don't trust Metsuma. In fact you might say I find him . . . repulsive."

A crooked smile structured from her glossy red lips. "You should know that the feeling is mutual . . . to Rita of course. She doesn't deserve Metsuma . . . at all." She then changed the subject by pointing down the hall she came. "I'd take the other corridor on your way out. Giovanni will be here at any minute."

"Well then . . . good meeting you I guess." It was dead quiet for another few seconds . . . until Miyamoto turned her back on the general and stormed into the throne room. _"Ugghh . . . the kind. What really would have set her off is if I had mentioned their marriage. But with all the news spreading, she probably already knows about that." _

Goodshaw's snooze came to a conclusion when Miyamoto approached with a light nudge. Her 'kindhearted' performance was back for an encore. "Wake up Mr. President. I'm here to rescue you!" She undid the cuffs, freeing his wrists.

The short statured man jumped up. "What! Who! Where!"

"My name is Miyamoto and I'm a representative for Briskomy!", She explained before delving into the lies. "After much difficulty, I managed to infiltrate the tower and now I'm here to save you from your imprisonment!"

It took a few seconds for Goodshaw to absorb her words . . . but when he did, a emitted an untrusty grimace. "What do you take me for? I know what this is!"

She shrugged. "Gosh Mr. President, I have no idea what you're talking about . . . but if you really want to stay here, I guess I'll have to obey!"

"No, I won't stay here another minute!" This was what he had feared: Being a major player in his enemy's conspiracy. It was disgusting! But . . . he could no longer be Crissela's prisoner. He just couldn't.

Miyamoto leaned down and smiled casually. "What will it be Mr. President?"

…...

The enemy fighters were coming around for another pass and now Spencer was being circled by Torino in various patterns! The teenager fell forward, his head resting on Pidgeotto's neck. "I did what I could.", He whispered to his pet. "I . . . did the best I could."

Restlessly tugging on his hair was Meow. "Meow! Meow!"

"I can't Meowth.", He groaned in response. "I just can't anymore. It's too cold . . . and I just can't fight anymore."

"Pidgeotttooo . . ." Pidgeotto's wings felt like frozen shards, flapping in heavy, clumsy movement. Just like Spencer, the flying Pokemon could let itself be annihilated if no last resort was available. It's time was short to say the least.

The enemy missiles then sounded off! Doom was near . . . so Spencer tightly squeezed his eyes shut.

But a mighty blast of icy wind casted the stealths away. Gio and Skarmory had come to the rescue! "Spencer, it's me Gio!"

"Meow! Meowthy!"

Spencer slowly raised his head. "Gio? You . . . you came back?"

"Never mind that!", He hollered through the blizzard. "We can defeat these guys but I'm going to need your help! Just follow my lead!"

Spencer grinned and steered his flight towards Gio. "Hang in there Pidgeotto!"

The jets divulged. While not able to anticipate what exactly Spencer and Gio had in mind, they were ready to take precautions.

The wind and snow that formerly hurled in all directions was now centering into a particular path of motion. Gio and Spencer were circling the sky relentlessly, both of their Pokemon's set of wings spread out to collar the wind to their will. At first, it looked as though another evasion tactic were being performed . . . but soon, it was clear that an actual offensive was being taken.

The planes remained cluelessly scattered, unable to take a clear shot because of the promptness of the youths' increasing speed. In fact, it wasn't long until both birds and their trainers became entirely shrouded by the snowy whirlwind in which they constructed! Attempting to fallback, each Torino Fighter Jet immersed out of control. They were being dragged into the winter tornado against their own will! Soon enough, their engines gave out completely and this allowed the machines to be obliterated by the twister! Fire mixed with ice yet the whirlwind continued to spin at mach speed!

Gio and Skarmory remained intact for they themselves were the source of the storm and were riding it out with elegance! "We did it!", Howled Gio triumphantly. "You alright back there? Spencer? Meowth?" But . . . no longer was anyone behind him. Not even Pidgeotto. "Spencer! Meowth!" Panicked, Gio unintentionally lost balance in the twister's fluctuation! Everything took a turn for the worst!

…...

Delia, Blanco, and Lola whom was adhering Faith, all sped as fast as they could into the white Throne Room of the twentieth floor! This was it! The climatic finale! 

But Charles Goodshaw was not sitting in the throne. Instead, Torino General Crissela was doing so with her legs crossed and her arms resting peaceably on the throne's armrests. "I'm afraid you're too late.", She taunted as if sorrowing but the malicious smile was there as always. "Any moment now, my means of departure will be attained and you all shall be left here to die!"

Blanco closed his eyes to interpret her threat. "I . . . I sense it. The basement floor. Explosives!"

"Bingo skinny boy!", She cackled, standing from her seat. "And unfortunately, I wont be allowing you to escape! Only one of you will be joining me . . . but it doesn't seem as though he's here. How interesting." Her eyes caught sight of Delia searching the room visually. "So sorry little girl. Kyden is not with me."

"Who's Kyden?", Lola whispered in Delia's ear.

But Delia ignored her and stepped closer to Crissela. It was as if she were imitating Gio by acting so boldly. "Goodshaw may be gone.", She cited. "But we aren't going to even try and leave here without a fight!"

"Impossible!", Objected Blanco. "The explosives will set off in eight minutes! We haven't time to fool around!"

Delia took another step forward. "I'm going to battle her. Lola, protect Faith. Blanco . . . Meditate."

"Meditate?", The cousins question simultaneously.

No reasoning behind the requisition was proned. The battle was Delia's only burden at this point. Thanks to her journeys so far, her skills would finally be applied in an actual crisis. She pulled out her Pokeball and took a deep breath. _"This is for you Gio." _

Luxio appeared on cue. "Luxxxxio!"

"Oh this should be amusing!" Crissela chucked her own Pokeball into battle! "Let fear eat away at your soul little girl! Your boyfriend is not here to protect you now!"

Donphan appeared. "Donnnphan!"

"Don't let her intimidate you Delia!", Lola chanted, ready to help at any moment. But when Crissela introduced a malevolent glare in her direction, she found herself cowering behind her meditating cousin.

Delia began the match with a: "Luxio, Tackle Attack!"

"Luxxxx!" Luxio bucked forward.

"Donphan, Rollout!"

The tusked brute wheeled at Luxio faster than a bullet! Already a few moments into the battle and Luxio had been battered against the wall, almost bashing through it! Only large cracks were visible though by the time Luxio drooped to the floor.

"Luxio!" Shock fomented Delia! Pain as well . . . pain seeing her Pokemon being tortured. She wondered how Gio was able to put up with enemies like this.

The cub Pokemon attempted to regain it's bearings . . . but Donphan sliced the opportunity in half! Another wheel around from the rolling demon heaved Delia's partner back into the wall, this time shattering the structure to crumbles!

Lola looked away. "Ouch!"

"Can you feel it?", Crissela began to mock Delia. "Can you feel the fear eating away at your-"

"Never!" Delia reclaimed her crippled Luxio and sent forth Gloom! She had to stall for as long as possible or else Blanco's mediation would not consummate.

Gloom appeared. "Gloooom!"

Intrigued, Crissela switched out Donphan with Jynx. "I'll play along little girl if that's what you want!"

Jynx appeared. "Jynnxxx! Mwahh!"

"_You don't scare me.", _Delia repeated in her mind before making the first move. "Gloom, Stun Spore!"

But Jynx, like Donphan, was phenomenally speedy! It's danced across the floor and hammered the Mushroom Pokemon in the face with a critical Ice Punch!

"Glooooom!" Gloom imploded to the ground and fainted instantaneously! A one-hit K.O!

"No!" Delia had made a mess of everything. Nothing could keep Blanco unnoticed now. She recalled Gloom and admitted defeat. "Fine. You . . . beat me."

The sound of a Torino Combat Plane was resonating at the window. "Perfect timing!" Crissela took back her Pokemon, strutted to the window and smashed her foot through the glass. She shot one last glance at Delia. "You did succeed in stalling by the way. Stalling yourselves! The explosives will detonate in . . . about, oh i'd say one minute so have a BLAST!" She maneuvered through the window and boarded the plane in which Lieutenant Morgan piloted.

Delia and Lola stood frozen with terror, watching Crissela's flight soar away to the mountains.

"We're going to die!" Lola paced back and forth clutching Faith in her arms. "Oh gosh, what are we going to do! What are we going to-"

"It's time to wake up Blanco so we can get out of here!", Delia answer, walking to to the levitating boy.

"No, you can't wake him!", Lola protested, holding her arms out to prevent Delia from going any further. "If his concentration breaks, he won't be able to teleport us!"

"We only have seconds left to live!", Delia shoved the other girl aside. "We have to wake him!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

BOOM! A great rumble erupted far below their feet! The Tower shook violently as if it were undergoing some sort of seizure! The explosives had been triggered just as Crissela had forecasted . . . and the tower was now collapsing! Delia and Lola screamed out to the ceiling, the floor's hefty vibration toppling them from balance. Death embodied their refuge! It was all happening oh too fast!

But just before flames could engulf the throne room, a familiar but panicked bright flash radiated from Blanco . . . and then faded from the fulmination.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

(Next Chapter will be the ultimate Diamondshipping Chapter! So after much contemplation, I've decided to include a T RATED love scene. I refuse to write anything graphic or explicit. It's not my thing. But it will be a satisfying chapter nonetheless to the Diamondshippers out there. I'll be enlisting the help of a female friend of mine to help illustrate this chapter plot-wise so I dont make anything too romantically-cheesy. Hope you guys are looking forward to it considering there hasn't been a whole chapter dedicated to Diamonshipping since Chapter 48 of The Lost Chronicles. I will throw in some flashbacks like I had in the previous one but it will consist of things that have occurred in Johto rather than Kanto. Have a Happy Easter!)


	24. Chapter 24: Seeing Diamonds

(**A/N: **Sorry this took so long. I got somewhat distracted by the whole Osama Bin Laden thing. So I lied about this chapter consisting of only Johto Flashbacks. A variety of Kanto Flashbacks have also been added to better flesh out the emotion of the chapter. This chapter is dedicated to the die-hard Diamondshipping fans.)

(**WARNING: **The chapter contains a mild but censored love scene, similar to what you would see on those teen drama shows on MTV or Teenick or whatever. If you are somehow offended by the material, then just skip this chapter.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 24: Seeing Diamonds

A deathly lonesome wasteland of winter white obstructed at the marrow of Azark Island's mountainous landscape. For the perplexed and frail-strengthened Delia, it was like gaping at a series of titanous mountains and canyons, all sheeted with slippery snow that brutally ensnared her feet at every which step she floundered aimlessly, the conscious and stable mind she once predominated . . . now slowly surrendering to the cold and nasty fate unwanted. Her movements fell numb . . . and there she collapsed with certain readiness that would comply to the fact that this was it for her. Nothing could stop death from creeping towards her like the carnivorous silence it was. Skin pale as a corpse, Delia lay like a Slugma. The northern winds whipped at her limp body and the snowfall impaled impetuously in concurrence with the coming of nightfall. Temperatures were drastically decreasing at this point. But she couldn't care less anymore. Had she been teleported elsewhere, what would have changed? Nothing at all. The island's environment was inescapable. "Gio . . . Gio . . ."_, _Derived a bland whisper from her paralyzed lips as she struggled to keep her eyes from freezing shut just yet. She was separated from reality, unable to interpret her situation. All she could think was: _"What's happening . . . Gio? Where are you? I need you more than ever . . . please . . . I don't want to . . . die alone-" _

**DELIA'S FLASHBACK**

Delia rested her head against the prison's metal wall of Difo's lair. The alarms were screeching beyond tolerance. She was lonely and scared. She wondered if Gio would even think to save her after their argument. Would she be doomed now? Would she fall victim to the most dangerous band of criminals in the world? Would she be joining her brother? She thought about her family, her Pokemon, her friends. _"I'll . . . just let destiny take its course."_, She thought as she began to cry. _"Please Gio, don't leave me!" _She lifted her head in strain as the prison doors blasted open. Smoke filled the room, and out of the Smoke came Gio running towards her cell. "Gio!"

He bashed the control switch with his fist and the electrical field vanished.

Delia dashed over to Gio and tightly gripped on to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "I . . . I didn't think you would come.", She cried into his shoulder.

A tear rolled down his eye. "I just couldn't go on without you Delia. I . . . need you with me."

She smiled upon hearing this as her heart began to franticly pound.

He continued. "And I'm sorry for what I said back in-"

He was cut off by Delia who leaned forward to share a passionate kiss with him.

Gio couldn't help but give in as their anxious lips consorted. He held her close not wanting to impede from the breathtaking moment. It was as if everything had suddenly . . . no longer mattered.

**PRESENT TIME**

For a moment only, her discolored cheeks shaded red upon thinking of her most treasured recollection. Suddenly the snow, the ice, and the cold mattered nothing. But the memory of the first kiss became abruptly interluded by . . . a remembrance of another first kiss that had strangely forced itself into her mind as though it were a curse destined to haunt her forever.

**DELIA'S FLASHBACK**

Nervous goosebumps plagued visibly over her arms. She tried to rebel. "Kyden . . . I don't think-"

"Please.", He begged again into her ear. "Just one. That's all. I promise."

Her head was spinning in all directions again . . . and yet she settled in with the final accommodation. If one FRIEDNLY kiss was all he wanted . . . then she supposed no harm could outcome from it. Reluctantly, she closed her eyes and still shaking, she moved in closer.

His warm breath was swelling repeatedly upon her vulnerable lips . . . but he himself had difficulty in trying to intertwine. That was until the sneaky Dexter nudged his leg, driving him to lean closer and unite his lips with hers.

It was happening . . . and the passion was so stimulating that they dared not part from one and other, not even Delia whom was taken aback by these new feelings. Even upon deciding to rekindle with Gio, the other boy's chemistry with her had blossomed like the moonlight shine in a cloudless realm. Perhaps she was just as confused as he was. It mattered not at the moment. All she could do was pant restlessly between the meager intervals of which their breath spanned out, before returning to his mouth where she was eventually welcomed entrance inside. Their tongues danced to the pitter patter of raindrops splashing away from the outside. Their bodies grinded in a mannerly fashion with no sensual regard but the bond of the clothes that ensconced between them.

She started to clutch around his neck but being the responsible one this time, he released his hold of her and divided his lips from the endearment. He wanted to assume the kiss once more . . . but didn't want to force any further mental complexion on her.

He said nothing and after she had caught her breath, she exhaled her final verdict: "This never happened." In other words, Gio nor Crissela must never learn of it.

He calmly nodded with nothing to add.

**PRESENT TIME**

Was this the secret she'd die with? It didn't feel right in any way . . . being dishonest with the one she loved most. How could she be so heartless? Yet on the brink of death, this was all she could reflect on . . . and remorse. The kiss with Kyden, while not the true first kiss with him, was the kiss she had allowed herself to give into for reasons she had yet to understand . . . but even now it beset her with incurable regret. _"Maybe I should just die already . . . if this painful guilt . . . is going to misplace every memory . . . me and Gio . . . have-" _Her words became lost to the flurry . . .and she slowly dunked her head into the slushy sod where she'd peacefully pass on into the afterlife if such a thing existed. Her love for Gio would remain untouchable though . . .

"Delia! Delia!", The voice of the young Ketchum sirened against the breezy air current. Yes, he to had lasted the storm and with Delia in his sights, tears rippled down his cheeks as if he hadn't seen her in a lifetime. Having thought she was dead, he was formerly willing to give himself to the blizzard, unable to continue without her at his side. She meant everything to him . . . and now he would not let her go. Destiny had brought them back together. He drew near in his rampage across the snowy surface. He rushed to her aid at his knees, his hands shaking her violently. "Delia, please be alive! Please! Please be alive!" Her faint breathing was detected and he began smothering his hands over her stiffened cold face that appeared so insipid that it killed him inside. "Don't do this to me! Wake up!" But when she didn't, he felt his world fall apart. His eyes welled up with sorrow once again. "No . . . no! Delia stay with me! I love you! You hear me? I love you too much for this to happen! You can't do this to me Delia! We've been through so much worse!" With all of his strength intact, he lifted Delia's immobile body off the ground and over his shoulder in refusal to let her go. He'd save her . . . no matter what it took. Hunching over to better balance her weight, he began to trudge through the worsening blizzard towards the nearest mountain. Hopefully there, would reside an area for her safety. Time was ticking away . . . and his drive to strive relied entirely on Delia. He'd almost lost her once already on that bedeviled tropical island . . .

**GIOVANNI'S FLASHBACK**

"Delia! Wake up! Wake up!", Gio urged.

Delia opened her eyes hesitantly. "Gio?"

"Good, you're okay. You freaked the hell out of me!"

"Gio . . . I feel . . . really weak."

Gio gave a nervous expression. "But . . . you were fine yesterday."

She smiled. "Yeah but . . . I'm sorry, Gio . . . I'm blacking out."

Gio began to panic. "What? No Delia! Stay awake! Stay Awake!"

"Shhhh", She calmed him as she touched his cheek. "I'm just glad I spent my last moments . . . with you . . . ."

Gio began to cry and panic uncontrollably as Delia began to sing delusionally, becoming more silent by each passing moment. "Delia! Don't leave me! Please, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me! Please . . . Don't Go!"

**PRESENT TIME**

Aside from Dejavu, that instance was a close call, one Gio would never forget. But this experience was turning out far worse. Now this time, BOTH of their lives were on the line . . .

…...….

Hours stretched the boundary of time itself before Delia finally regained the consciousness she'd mussed earlier. While not the most attentive extent of cognizance, her senses gradually stimulated, allowing her to open her eyes and just stare into the blazing fire that warmed her. Her eyeballs surveyed her other surroundings. It soon became obvious she was in a cave, lucky enough. Yes, with her head rested at it's side, she could see the opening of the cavern ahead, where outdoors, the winter paradox brewed. She whimpered softly, desperate to absorb the heat of the flames that balanced atop the crisp firewood in the center of the hollow.

On the other side of the gentle inferno, Gio poised excitedly upon hearing Delia awaken. "Delia!" He sped around the fire and kneeled beside where she lay, his hands uplifting her upper body into his lap. "Are you awake now? Are you going to be-"

"I'm . . . alright Gio." But her restless coughing contradicted the claim. She was still shivering cold but not as bad as before thanks to the heat of the fire. "How did . . . we-"

"I found you.", He said simply. "You were dying from the cold . . . so I brought you here. I just . . . couldn't lose you."

A smile of appreciation flourished her countenance but with nothing more to present, she examined the fire. "Did you-"

Once again, he beat her to the cut. "I had Quilava light the small pieces of lumber you kept in your bag from when we were in the forest. It's helped you . . . right?"

She nodded. "Yes . . . I feel a little better." Her face twinged. "I feel a little clammy though. I hope I'm not coming down with something." She stretched, yawned, and sat up to rest her head against his chest. "I feel really . . . weak. How long have I been asleep?"

Stroking her hair, he laughed. "Hours! Probably two or three." They were agonizing hours for him as well. Waiting around to see if his girlfriend would pull through from near-death was something he'd imagined only in his nightmares. Miracles worked in his favor once again though . . . for she was well abound, breathing normally and speaking with her senses imperforate. But her well-being was not amounted to his own status. She still appeared . . . debilitated.

Delia was aiming to sway away from the topic of her current conditions. Looking up at him she asked: "How did you even find me?"

"It's a long story." He didn't want to remember the worst part about it without recalling every detail. It was best to start from the beginning anyway. "I got separated from Spencer and Meowth. I panicked and that made me defenseless. The blizzard got to me." His finger pointed to his Pokeball cluster at the other side of the cave wall. "I owe my life to Skarmory. We just barely made it to the ground before he fainted from fighting the weather. I have to say . . . it was an intense effort."

"Same here.", She whispered in response. Her words were filled with praise. "I owe my life to Blanco. I would have been roasted by the tower's explosion if he hadn't teleported us. But . . . I guess he also panicked because we all ended up in different places."

No mind was payed to any specification except the mention of Warpath Tower's subversion. Gio had witnessed the devastation shortly after his crash landing . . . thinking that the delicate flower of his had been relinquished of life by the world's greatest evil. Again, he planted a kiss on her forehead, practically smothering her in whisper: "When I saw the explosion . . . I thought the worst." For one, Gio never cared about his life in peril as much as Delia's. This was a habit dating back to several occasions, one in which only occurred months ago.

**GIOVANNI'S FLASHBACK**

"Well done, Meowth!", Gio raced toward his pet and collected the Scyther statue as Meowth latched onto his shoulder. "Now we need to escape."

But just then, J and her forces stormed the perimeter. "Going somewhere?", She spat as she and her forces surrounded the trio. "Play time is over!"

Gio backed away as the foes continued to close in on him. Finally, he was cornered near a gated-air shaft that led directly to the outside. Beside him was a lever. He held his hand up, threatening to pull it. "Don't make me!"

J laughed. "Don't be ridiculous. That port is for the disposition of unwanted cargo only. If you pull that lever and jump through, you'll be killed."

Gio gave a confident grin. "You'd be surprised what you can live through."

J shook her head, motioning her forces. "He's bluffing."

"Am I?", Gio furthered in challenge. "If I die . . . then you lose your prize. If I live . . . I keep mine."

J crossed her arms in question. "And what prize would that be?"

He closed his eyes and smiled. "Delia." Was that truly the first thing on his mind at that moment? Did his his own life at risk really mean nothing as long as Delia was safe?

The angry Pokemon Hunter shrugged in obliviousness. "Who?'"

But before he could reply, Gio kicked the lever and was immediately swallowed through the portal with Meowth and Scyther in his possession. It was no skydiving venture. Gio had taken another risk of death, mentally imploring for a miracle as he and his Pokemon plummeted downward through the clouds and nearing the grassy surface . . . or soon to be bloody surface. "Delia.", He spoke randomly. Time suddenly stopped, motion suddenly dismissed. His mind raced back to when he first promised to care for Delia . . . . when he first told her he truly wanted to be with her . . . when they first united on that stormy day at the Pallet Town church. "I love you.", He said softly, as if revisiting his most treasured memories.

**PRESENT TIME**

Delia frowned. "We shouldn't look back on these things. It's only going to make us upset-"

"After I saw what had happened to the tower-", His words spewed out like an early surprise. "I was going to kill myself."

Delia's face turned to stone again . . . but not from the cold. The confession induced her heart with a meltdown, the strongest show of emotion she'd displayed in a long time. She couldn't understand why Gio would consider something as inhuman as . . . suicide? There was only one way to better construe his adherence. Her fingers danced on his cheek, her eyes destined to reacquaint with his own along with the angst they comprised. "Gio . . . if I were to . . . well you know, would you really . . . consider taking your own life?"

He nodded oh too quickly. Scarily enough, his tone took a dark transformation. "I saw that explosion and felt like every fear inside me was released. Delia . . . I cried! But I did it out of anger! I was so damn angry, I was ready to give myself to the storm right there and then!"

"-But you didn't.", She cut him off softly. "You didn't give up. And you found me, brought me to safety, and now here we are . . . together again. That's all that matters to me. The best-" Her coughing started up again which prevented her from finishing.

He hastily ran his palm over her now sizzling head. "You should rest. I think you're coming down with a fever or something."

"Can you blame me?", She giggled before turning to her side in hopes of suppressing her noticeable illness from Gio. The last thing she wanted was for him to have another panic attack. It flattered her that he cared so much . . . but at the same time . . . afflicted her, for she was still harboring a secret that would evolve more harmful during time's continuous elapse.

Gio stocked what was left of the lumber pieces atop the powerless, impuissant arson that bred only fiery sparks. Next he called upon Quilava to rebirth the flames.

"Quilllava!" The Pokemon obeyed with a fusillade of it's specialty. But following the effort, the arch on Quilava's back began to show indications of fading. After all the heat it had produced for Gio and Delia in the past hours, it's energy was on the verge of depleting.

Even while facing in the opposite direction, the terrifying possibility emerged into Delia's mind almost too quickly. She barely gave Gio a chance to improvise before expressing her nervosity: "What will we do . . . when the fire goes out again?"

But he proffered no response, not even an attempt at one. Honestly, not even he knew what they would do once the flames dissolved. The cold would likely eat them alive . . . but being a protective boyfriend, he refused to dispirit Delia with the likeliness. Death was something he never truly wanted to face alone. Being with Delia was his main satisfaction. And he was with her now, just like she had reminded him minutes ago. That was a miracle created for their convenience only.

Without a reply from whom she spoke, the silence sprinkled by the crackles of flames took Delia back into slumber . . . just as Gio wanted. Her fever would soon ripen into an epidemic yet her dreams had already loured her into a realm of dark realities. The peace remained unbreakable.

**DELIA'S DREAM**

"It's hot.", Said the voice of a young man, possibly in his early twenties. At least that was how it sounded. "Too hot. Well . . . there goes that whole philosophy that warmth is love and-"

"_What . . . do you mean? Where . . . am I? Where's Gio!" _Delia gasped for breath, opening her eyes into the scorching sun; a sun which shone bright red, demonic red . . . evil red . . . with rays of heat at deathly temperatures and a spiteful sizzle that battled the rest of the sky for dominance of all who cowered. And there she stood in a savannah desert, in the midst of a crowd beside a handsome but heartbroken young man, sweat trickling down his forehead as with every other individual glaring helplessly at the pestilent star. "What is this?", She panicked. "Why . . . why is it so hot?"

"He hurt you, didn't he Delia?", The young speaker quizzed her though not making visual communication, his blonde hair catching fire. "He . . . hurt me to. We put so much trust in him . . . but we couldn't control who he really was deep down inside. My bad . . . and yours to." Finally his whole body was engulfed in lifeless blazes which tore away at him outside-in until only thin air took his spot.

Delia found herself holding her breath for the worst. A tremendous confusion baffled her brain in all turnabouts, everyone around her falling to flames, pain, and a sudden disappearance. From above, the reaching sun closed in at rapid speed making the heat even more unbearable! So much heat! Too much heat! She would melt . . . or die! But the wakening of revelation had imposed instead. The sun had dissipated into a field of fire upon it's impact. Delia was once again the center of attention . . . but this time . . . by battalion of shaded human silhouettes, a giant glowing red 'R' on each of their chests visible through the inferno. "That . . . can't be Torino.", She whispered, her voice full of fear and her body ready to ignite in hell's environs. "What is this! Gio! Help me!"

"Your time . . . is now.", Cackled a grim voice from behind. This was the deep, disguised voice she recognized from that horrifying Phone Call.

Delia spun around to see Gio bowing at the knees of a shadow, his face concealed by darkness. "Gio!", She cried, somehow automatically identifying the being. "He's the Torino Leader! Stay away from him!" So many thoughts were soaring through her mind! Why would he be bowing to the evil he'd been seeking to destroy? What was going through his mind, through her mind!

The shadow lent it's hand down to Gio as if he were . . . a friend. "It's time to stop living the lie."

"No!" Delia flopped all about, trying to go to Gio; to pull him away from the evil man! But it was as if her feet were attached to the ground. All she could do now was plead in hopeless stature. "Gio! Stop! Get away from-"

"Shut up!", Gio spat at her. He spoke as though a whole other person, and his eyes . . . those ominous eyes filled with rage, destruction, and betrayal. "Burn like you should."

Sweat and deluded tears soaked the skin around Delia's own eyes. But something inside her was fighting it's way through the pain she was enduring. It was almost as if it were demanding her to make sense out of this divination instead of grieving it's horrors. "What . . . did I do?", She weeped aloud. The kiss with Kyden . . . was that responsible? Had she told Gio about it? Or worse, did he find out on his own? "Gio! I didn't mean to hurt you!" Now she was at her hands and knees. "I never wanted to hurt you! I don't love Kyden! I only love you!"

But her voice was drowned out by the masculine chanting of the silhouetted soldiers screaming: "All hail Giovanni! All hail Giovanni! All hail Giovanni!"

The shadow of the Torino Leader was suddenly gone. Only Gio remained, slowly rising to his feet.

Delia shuddered. "Gio . . ."

But he payed no mind to her, for his back was turned. He extended his hands out to his minions . . . and laughed wickedly: "My time . . . is now!"

They cheered again with mighty roars.

"No!", Shrieked Delia in her highest pitch! "Gio! You can't do this to me! You can't do this to me! You-"

His head turned to the right . . . and he hissed behind his shoulder: "You betrayed me. And now . . . you will perish. You all will!" 

"Kyden means nothing!", Her pleas only persisted as a last resort. "I love you, not him! Only you!"

"Kyden?", He chuckled evilly, both amused and ashamed of her ignorance. "You know so little."

Suddenly, the flames clashed into her from every which way! The chance to react was never even given. Perhaps there was none to even give. All that was endowed were the flames . . . and that same bitter, intolerable wave of heat

**REALITY**

Covered in sweat and screaming to the top of her lungs as though she had been stabbed, Delia sprung into manic action, swinging her fists aimlessly into the air, her head turned away from Gio."It's too hot! Stop it now!", Her words shrilled ambiguously, face glowing sickly red. "Stop! It's too hot!"

"Delia!" At first, Gio had no idea what was going on! It was like witnessing something out of a horror film! But this was not the case. Delia was not possessed, nor was she losing her mind. The severe fever she had sustained was now attacking her mentality with hallucinations! To make it worse, she could not control herself. Only he could come to her aid. "Delia, calm down! It's me!" Back on his feet, he attempted to hold her still in his arms. "It's me! It's alright!"

But she managed to slither away from his grasp and like a blind woman, she stumbled as fast as she could to the cave's exit where the blizzard of ages awaited. "Too hot! No more! You won't hurt me anymore!"

This was insane! Gio knew perfectly well that the blizzard was at it's worst in the night and confronting it head-on would be fatal! And in Delia's condition, she'd likely trigger a seizure beforehand. "Delia, you'll die out there! Stop!" He jumped over the ashes of the bonfire and chased after her desperately. "Delia, no!"

Survival of the finish, a cruel conception with two new victims. And Delia, always being the reserved and composed one, was no longer an exception. In the eye of the snow storm, her feet staggered towards a sheet of ice outside the cavern which she could only perceive as a portal of escape . . . escape from the dreams, the vision, and most of all . . . escape from the heat! She laughed childishly but deliriously. "I need the cold! I need it!" But she was caught off guard when the snowy tide of the winds chopped her down from her path, making her tumble face down into the snow. By and large, it just wasn't enough to dispatch her exertion. At this point she was crawling away from Gio, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Keep away! Don't hurt me!" The ice just under her squirming body finally collapsed! "Wha-" She barely made out her first squeal before finding herself drowning. The icy water had anesthetized her movement and she was now the feeble prey.

Gio dived forward hurriedly! There was only he and his frenzy that stood a chance against all odds of Delia's chilling demise! "No! I won't let this happen, you hear me? I won't!" While Delia was oblivious concerning the stakes, better yet the situation, Gio seized ahold of her arm before she could submerge. Next, he let out a energetic grunt as he drew her out of the icy pit with all force and strength at it's maximum willpower, his enclosed hands clutching her skin as though paved into it, pulling . . . and pulling! "You won't die Delia! I promise you!"

Delia's mental games and hallucinations expired by the time she had been pulled back onto the blanket of blanch. In her eyes, everything was blurry . . . obscure . . . but coherent. The soothing certitude in Gio's sympathetic, verbal sustenance was just the right medicine. His voice . . . so precious to her ears; the voice of good . . . and no longer evil. "Gio . . . Gio . . ."

"I'm here.", He whispered, shielding her from the snow with his whole body. "We need to get you back inside. You're soaking wet and it's below freezing. Can you stand?"

But she was still a tad bit disoriented to fully comprehend these circumstances.

Gio was left with no other option but to carry her back himself as he had proceeded earlier. "Alright . . . hang on to me, okay?"

She did so after dishing into his ear: "I'm . . . sorry . . . I acted that way. I don't . . . don't know what-"

"It was the fever Delia. Don't worry about it, alright?" He lifted her body upwards and she clung her arms around his neck, the lower half of her body balanced in his arms. "We just need to get you back inside."

And momentarily, she allowed another recollect to distract her from the wintriness . . . thinking only of Gio . . . and just how much he loved her, what he'd do for her no matter what the cost. No, he was not a villain. He was decent young man, lost at times but virtuous at heart. Their love was once expendable . . . but now it deserved greater attention than ever before for the sake of life and death hanging over their heads . . .

**DELIA'S FLASHBACK**

"Delia!", Gio hollered in an aggressive tone. "I need to talk to you."

She could tell Gio was in a bipolar state of mind, first wanting to rescue Spencer and Krabby but now, wanting to be all emotional with her. She recognized his face of desperation. It was always his part to play the helpless one in the relationship. But this time was surely different, because the relationship itself was different. She looked into his eyes, unable to inch even a blink. "Fine but I'd rather we talk in private."

He nodded and stood up as he followed her into one of the several back room suites that the town Pokemon Center had provided as a comforting way to greet new trainers.

Once they entered her room, she closed the door behind her and sighed as Gio sat on her bed. She immediately came out with it. "I know what you wanted last night, Gio."

Completely off guard, Gio's facial expression emitted a clueless look.

She continued to explain herself nervously. "I . . . understand that that's what most guys will want as the relationship-"

"I never wanted anything you didn't want.", He objected compassionately. "When you wanted the relationship to become more serious, I guess I made the wrong interpretation. It's my fault."

After a few passing moments of silence, she sat beside him on the bed and kissed him on the cheek. "I think . . . maybe we should wait awhile before we even consider . . . trying new things. After all, we're just getting used to moving up to the next level. I don't want to end up regretting it later."

He nodded understandingly. "I completely . . . agree." He was lying. He was understanding, but definitely lying. But like many other habits, lying was just among them. But now it was time to change the subject. "There was a point after I escaped those Pokemon Hunters where . . . I thought I was going to die. But all I could think about was . . . you."

"I know that feeling.", She countered quickly with a friendly grin. "Thats why I feel like I need to face danger with you at every turn. But it's so clear to me now that . . . we're always with each other as long as we love each other."

"You're my reason for being alive.", He whispered in her ear seductively, with his hand stroking her back. "I . . . need you."

She lightly pushed him away, knowing what he was aiming for. "Control yourself, Gio. Please."

He looked away laughing angrily with his mouth trembling and a tear rolling down his cheek. "I don't know what's happening to me!", He bawled at her. "I can never stop thinking about you!"

**REALITY**

The retrospection concluded with mind-boggling results. Curled up in the corner of the cavern, freezing cold and soaking wet with no fire to swelter winter's breath, Delia mulled over her swarm of morals and treated her thoughts to that which really counted: The relationship with Gio . . . and just how far they had taken it. The sharing of thoughts, the undefinable compassion, and the will to give eachothers lives for eachother. Was it . . . enough? Had they yet to take that step to open up to eachother in a physical yet emotional way they both feared would renounce them?

Gio approached her in a hasty, unexpected manner. His hands grabbed behind his back and slowly, he pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his bare, admirable form which she never bothered to pay mind to at the expense of others' being around . . . until now, there and then, finally just them alone.

"What are you doing?", Delia's hushed voice asked in nervous patterns.

"There's no fire, you're soaking wet, and the cold's getting worse.", He explained seriously. He then tossed his shirt to her. "Get rid of the wet clothes and cover yourself with this. It's not much . . . but it'll help."

She shot him an uncomfortable glance. "You want me to undress in front of you? I . . . uhhh . . . no!"

Laughing, he rolled his eyes and spun around to face away. "I'm not looking. Go for it."

She sighed and then eventually obliged to his imposition. The weather could be handled no more as it was anyway. Otherwise she'd be frozen solid by morning. With care, she began to remove her watered-down blouse, never looking away from Gio to ensure he wasn't attempting to catch a peak.

But he was more respectful than to do such a thing. Her shadows casted against the wall was what caught his gaze, was what intrigued him. _"What am I doing? I know better." _He shut his eyes until she gave the okay to turn back around. He did so.

With his shirt blanketing over her upper body, she snuggled against the wall with puffs of foggy breath now emitting from her exhales and her skin still shivering like before. Obviously the temperatures were dropping faster than either had anticipated. "Come sit with me?", She called to him.

"Yeah . . .", He said back to her, making his way over to her venue where they would both spend the night.

She cuddled up into his lap, the most content she'd felt all day but never failing to hide her privacy under his shirt. Silence was only represented in the form of the vigorous windy whistles outside. Fate was communicating through sheer cold as always. Would this be . . . where they die? Maybe they would make it to the morning. Maybe . . . just maybe. But if not . . . she had to tell him about one thing. Not the kiss with Kyden . . . but her dream. "Gio?"

He looked down at her.

"I . . . had a dream about you.", Her confession spilled out.

Judging by the chattering of her teeth, Gio couldn't take her as seriously as he wanted. "Good dream?"

She shook her head. "I wish I could say yes."

Stunned, Gio began to speculate. Was her fever the only factor that triggered her spasm? His lips quivered . . . but unlike Delia, it was not from the weather. It was from the dread of one possibility. "Did I . . . die?"

"In a way, yes.", She told him softly. "But the worst part was . . . you abandoned me."

This immediately built up the rage within him. "You know I would never do that! I love you more than anything in the world!" But as though she were not convinced, he pressed on.  
"You keep me balanced . . . you keep me strong. As long as I'm with you, I know I'll never be lost."

Of all people she could trust in, Gio was on the top of her list. But unraveling the mystery behind the apparent revelation meant a great deal to both she and her feelings. "In my dream . . . you turned your back on me because you said I betrayed you."

"No . . .", He whispered with his eyes closed. "You'd never do anything like that . . . would you?"

"Of course not!", She protested . . . before thinking back on Kyden. "There was only one explanation that I thought might have been responsible . . . but you said that wasn't the reason. And now I want to know . . . what was the reason?"

Gio could listen to no more of this talk. It was eating him alive . . . putting him in the spot, a spot unbelonging to him. "That fever was playing tricks on you.", He persuaded her heartfully. "But now you're back to reality, back with the real me! And the real me would never turn his back on you." From his pocket, he adorned his half of the Pokemon League Badge that he had split in half a year ago in honor of their relationship. "This is proof . . . of that promise that we are-"

"Inseparable.", She finished for him, clamping her half of the badge that suspended around her neck. "We are with each other no matter what."

Looking into her eyes as though the very first time, he nodded and repeated: "No matter what. Even in death . . ." 

Death . . . which she knew exactly what he was referring to. It saddened her . . . but she had come to peace with it, the death so imminent and close that her body could taste it. They would die together, nothing more to it. The environment would finally have it's way with them. Breathing heavily, she sealed her eyelids to block off the tears.

But Gio knew. Crying was her way of expelling the negative emotions. Maybe there was another way . . . to express their love a final time before their end could attain. _"Yes . . . one way." _His voice cracked briefly: "Delia?"

And then slowly, she gazed into him again, finding herself able to recognize his need to love her, to complete her. And for the first time . . . she flinched in wanting that very same thing. Time was short . . . but their love was endless.

Gio was shocked when Delia cupped her hand around his chin and pulled his face down to hers . . . and kissed him. The taste, the touch, the sensational rush; all applicants of the timeless dance renown to every aching desire! The two wet muscles became acquainted quickly, tenderly waltzing between their mouths, tongues melting into one. It was an experience that had promptly redefined every affection between them! Lust, radiance, beauty, serenity, and of course love, were now thrown into a magical mix designed especially for them.

Delia's heart swelled with bliss as her fingers sprawled lifelessly up Gio's spine, her mouth never dislocating. Her heartbeat increased in constant pounds, the breaths between the shortening breaks becoming faint groans of pleasure. Although his shirt still covered her front, she was now sitting up with her arms hooked around his neck. Never did she imagine she'd ever feel so much intensity . . . but it felt so right! The cold air was now abolished by his body heat, and as risky as it was to fool the surroundings, she didn't care at all!

Nor did he. In fact, he was more interested in furthering the intimacy but still to be as gentle as possible for her sake. He broke away from her lips and routed his kisses down to her neck, giving into her hypnotic physical symmetry, that smooth, tender skin more taunting to him than ever before. With his breath becoming hotter, he pulled her closer, against his bare chest, his arms feeling like iron bands around her, anchoring her so she wouldn't fly away.

But she liked it, and wanted more of this anonymous exchange. Her eyes drifted to his physique, one in which had improved with effort over the years, muscles visible, making the most exquisite hills and valleys, a thin river of abdomens trailing to his belt. She pressed her hands against his chest, allowing her chin to perch atop his head which continued to fondle along her neck. Sweat soaked between the, but the icy island around them was at it's prime. _"This is . . . happening. It's happening!" _She fell backwards, the gravel ground and the chilling air meaning nothing. Nothing whatsoever.

He toppled over her, his body shaking, and his face against hers. "Are you . . . sure?", He whispered with panting affection.

The remains of their clothing had yet to be discarded . . . but she nodded, too mesmerized to speak but smart enough to submit. Their love was as clear as a diamond and like so, it needed to be cherished as one to. There was no turning back and she was more than okay with it.

They kissed one final time before continuing, and time flew past Delia as she was taken into paradise, memories blossoming to life again as the act was consented . . .

**SHARED FLASHBACK: A Few Hours Prior to the Opening Scene of Blessed Defiance**

The night sky lit up with the glistening moon and it's orbit of stars. And to Gio, there was no better sight than that . . .and nobody better to share it with than Delia. They sat together atop the Rezumi roof like two Noctowl patrolling with their perspicacious eyes, saying nothing, doing nothing but enjoying life's natural masterpiece.

Delia slouched against Gio side, her enchanting smile a work of art. "I'm glad we get to do this everyday. Even when we don't talk . . . it just feels so nice to . . . listen to nothing."

"Oh so now I'm annoying to listen to?", He laughed to himself.

She lightly punched his shoulder. "That's not what I mean dummyhead! All I mean was . . . well you know . . . night is peaceful. And I like peaceful." Nudging him gently, she giggled. "And I know you like it to, always thinking about something."

He didn't answer.

His rudeness upset her. "You realize I'm talking to you right? What are you thinking about now?"

"My dad.", He laughed again. "I know it sounds crazy . . . but I think he's the one who's been talking to me in my dreams."

Curiosity found it's way to Delia shortly after his account. Was there a place for her in these dreams of his? "Am I one of the topics you two talk about?"

He put on a goofy smile. "I talk about you in my dreams just as much as I do in real life!"

"Oh really?", She inquired. "I hope it's appropriate!"

He rolled his eyes. "Come on Delia, you know me better than that." His face became sullen. "Anyway, all he keeps telling me is that love is full of surprises . . . and dangers."

Going against her boyfriend's father wouldn't have been the most suitable rebuttal. Really, she didn't want to go against him, even if he did oppose their love. "Well if this person really is your father, he should know that I can't disagree with him. I'm sure he's right. I mean judging by your mother . . . it's possible even he had his heart broken at one time." She held his hand. "But I do know this. Love is like a Diamond."

Looking at her curiously, he wondered if she was trying to preach something worth while.

"It's a corny line, I know.", She admitted. "But my parents would always tell me that as a girl. They would say that love is just like a diamond; impenetrable, transparent, and most of all . . . sacred. It's a responsibility . . . and just look how well we've handled our relationship in just a year! That's no coincidence." She sighed. "Gio, I know deep down in my heart that you're the one for me! Now we're inseparable! We'll have obstacles . . . but that's all apart of the experience."

He nodded. "Yeah . . . you're right. You're always right . . . and that's why I need you with me . . . always."

**PRESENT TIME**

It was over. It was done. And now . . . so were they. Love was no longer match for destiny. It was going to become one with destiny, both Gio and Delia knew it as they lay together breathlessly on their rocky deathbeds, their bare bodies now covered in snow. The horrendous blizzard had invaded the cave at the crest of midnight and morning was no longer a privilege. Delia buried her head in her lover's neck. "I . . . love . . . you." She stuttered gradually, not looking at him directly.

Gio stretched his limits and kissed Delia's collarbone before responding: "Meet me . . . on the other side." And then finally, their eyes shut together . . . and for a moment, they thought they could hear helicopters . . . rowdy voices . . . and footsteps noising outside the cavern . . . but only before drifting away into a parallel dream . . .

**SHARED DREAM/FLASHBACK**

"Watch where you're going!", Gio angrily exclaimed, standing to his feet while grunting.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" The worried girl said back to him. "I'm just in a rush is all! Please don't be mad!"

Giovanni stood up to face her directly . . . and then suddenly, he felt more secure than he ever had in his life.

She was stunningly beautiful, a year or two below his age; Smooth white skin, luscious curly pigtails, and a cute but guilty smile. She was carrying a ton of heavy books as she struggled for balance

"Oh umm don't worry about it." He said embarrassingly. "Can I help you with those books?"

She gazed at him blankly before coming to respect his sudden change of attitude. "Oh really? That's so kind of you."

Sammy immediately knew what Gio was trying to pull. "How come you never help me with my books, Gio?" He cut, trying to be funny.

"With all the books you read, I'd be in an ambulance by now.", Gio chuckled.

The three laughed as they began to walk inside the laboratory. Gio began to wonder to himself: "_Did I just make a new friend already?" _He smiled to himself as he carried his new friend's books inside the building with great pride. While he should have been thinking about Pokemon, he couldn't stop thinking about . . . her. "By the way, I'm Giovanni and this is my buddy Sammy." He blurted out randomly. "You got a name?"

"Well of course." She enlightened with another lovable smile. "My name is Delia. Delia Rezumi."

**PRESENT TIME**

Diamonds in meeting, Diamonds in death, Diamonds in mercy . . .

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

(**A/N:** I'd like to make a very special thanks to my dear friend Carina for co-writing this chapter with me. She's a brilliant a writer, especially with fanfiction. I can't take credit for the love scene aside from keeping it 'T' rated. I was a bit cautious at first . . . but honestly, in a story . . . I find that you can't keep romance dragging forever. All in all, it was astounding writing on her part. I was so pleased with her ideas and essentially her plotting of this chapter that I may like to have her return to help me co-write the third story of the saga. It would be a blast to collaborate with someone again even though Blessed Defiance is my only solo-fanfiction project so far (Pokemon-wise that is.) In the next chapter, the story will begin it's course into a darker direction. Everyone will be involved and the pieces will begin to fall into place!)


	25. Chapter 25: Turning Point

(**A/N: **So this story is halfway complete! To those of you who prefer reading over reviewing (My story traffic tells all!), a mid-story progress report would be much appreciated so I can get a better idea as to how I'm doing with this so far. Constructive criticism is highly welcomed! To those of you who are daily reviewers, I couldn't have gotten this far without you! Pardon the minor grammar/spelling errors if there are any. I didn't have a lot of time to revise.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 25: Turning Point

Voices . . . voices discorded with frightening gravity rang through the ears of of Delia, all of them unfamiliar, all of them surrounding her. She could not see them. Her vision was frozen black, searing with chilling pain. But she could hear the voices vaguely.

Like her, these voices seemed panicked. Except they were the one's displaying it. "What's her heart rate at?", The voice of an older gentlemen shouted across her motionless body that felt as though it were soaring through the air.

"Not good!", A young woman responded. "Blood Pressure is too low! We should insert another IV line immediately!"

"Do it!", The man ordered. "We can't afford her to have go hysterical! Give her another dose so we can monitor her vital signs!"

Delia's eyes opened wide, only to reveal a fuzzy haze of white. _"No, no more snow! I don't want snow! No more!" _But this obscure white was not like that blankness of death's door: Azark Island. She tried to take in her surroundings, imbibing them as best she could. But she couldn't grip the fact that she was urgently being rushed through the grimly white halls of a place she did not know. _"Am I dying?"_ Finally she looked around, her head turning to the panicking voices on both sides. "_Where am I?"_ The question repeated in mind as always, yet this time, avoiding the truth. She found her breaths fall short and surprisingly warm, almost as if she were breathing into a blanket. Except shockingly, it was a plastic mask . . . an Oxygen Mask. Reality hit her like the blizzard all over again and soon enough, a blighting shot of pain made her realize precisely where she was: a hospital allegedly by impression. But how?

Another nurse joined the medical team. "Doctor, she's waking up!"

The blurry face of the doctor nodded. "It was only a matter of time. We'll have to increase the dosage! Put in another line!"

Following the first inception, another needle infused into her skin, this one flowing with a nauseating substance. "Gio!", She screamed for the heavens, the heavens she refused to compensate with! "Gio, where are you! They're . . . ahh . . . hurting me!" She could feel her arms pinned against the hospital gurney as she tried to jump off, almost like natural reflexes. The movement of the wheeling table she flattened against was making her sick but it compared nothing to the several injections of wires and needles scattered about her pallid arms and legs. _"It hurts so much!" _She wanted away, away from this place and these people! She couldn't stop screaming, kicking, her arms hurting as they strained against the straps holding her down like some sort of wild beast.

The doctors tried to calm her. "You need to lay still! The medicine will kick in, just give it a moment!"

But Delia refused to listen. There was no point to it! She hadn't the slightest clue as to what was going on, where her loved ones could be, and worst of all, how much longer the pain would last! The feeling of urgency in the air was almost palpable as she was rushed through the sirening hospital towards a room where more emergency personnel awaited.

"Keep the mask on her tight!", Said the doctor, his hands clutching the rail of the gurney, his other hand guiding the IV pole, it's medicine lines transplanted into her. "Keep her monitored!"

"Significant decrease in pulse and respiration rates!", Another nurse reported breathlessly. "No further traces of suspended animation!"

"Where is he?", Delia demanded again upon transportation into the emergency room. "Gio!" Her perverse shrieking could barely coalesce via the mask plastered to her face, pullulating gaseous sedatives unbeknownst to her. She felt gripping gloved hands move her body onto the ER bed . . . yet the attempted comfort proved futile.

More doctors, nurses, and practitioners piled into the room one by one. The whole scene had amassed into a nerve-wrecking nightmare. Those voices once again incorporated with dreadful antecedence.

For what seemed like a lifetime, the head doctor of the team finally stepped out of his silence. "We need to calm her down! Bring the boy in here immediately!"

The double-doors swung open to make way for another gurney. Atop the identical barrow lay the unconscious form of Giovanni, attached to double the series of IV lines than that which Delia bore. An earlier blanket of snow and ice now left his body looking so lifelessly blue. Above his torso, an oxygen mask occupied over his face.

"Gio . . ." Everything became blurry again, for the anesthetics were battening. Somehow though, Delia found the strength to reach out to her fallen boyfriend, almost as though she were trying to grab him from afar. "Gio . . . Gio . . . "

"The patient's hibernating functions are gone but why has he not awoken?" The man in white approached Gio critically. "What's his condition!"

Another medical team encompassed around Gio, his own nurse addressing the doctor on instruction. "Blood vessels contracting, heart rate rapidly rising, and cellular metabolic processes shutting down!" She quickly gleamed at the Heart Monitor. "Doctor . . . we're going to loose him!"

"NO!", Delia groaned, still fighting the pending slumber. A rainfall of tears dampened her cheeks.

The doctor howled: "Recalibrate his heart rate back to it's normal faculty!"

"Clear!", A medical aid cried before slamming the defibrillator electrodes on Gio's chest to counter the cardiac failure. But . . . nothing happened. The aid tried again . . . again . . . and again.

"_Save him . . . please . . . don't let him die." _Unable to watch anymore, Delia surrendered to the narcotic abundance that thrived within her system. Her eyes dulled, like the pain had never been there. The only pain now was the thought of loosing Gio, even that was intolerable. So she cowered behind insentience . . . and drifted away.

…...

Surrounding Briskomy Headquarters in Fuchsia City the next morning was a mob of Pokemon Trainers and protestors . . . or rather former protestors. All of them were cheering gleefully like madman upon the sighting of Miyamoto's Briskomy Helicopter, and it just might have been the greatest sound Kade Sorhagen had heard in his months of political, corporate, and social dejection. At long last, society could see Briskomy . . . for what it truly wasn't. The gimmick so far had played to succession, pulling Torino into the picture and staging Charles Goodshow's abduction. _"And to think this is all because of my brilliant mind.", _Kade flattered himself mentally while staring out the window of Rita's Bureau. Far below, glory awaited. No longer opposition. The new conspiracy would soon come to completion with Project Rocket not far behind. It felt absolutely delicious to tell a good lie again, especially when practically everyone was duped by it. The lean, composed politician ran his fingers against the glass windows, his eyes gaping beyond their movement to Briskomy security clearing a path at the front gate to make room for the helicopter's descent. "I think it's time for a little reunion." Sorhagen strode out of the office, straight for the elevator. At the bottom floor of the superstructure, his personal bodyguards assembled around his path of motion. The elevator was a thing in the past, and he walked collectedly out the front entrance, gracing the outside world with his presence.

The jolly mob of hundreds had breached the security force and were now chanting around the front platform where the helicopter landed. Many of these civilians held up picket signs that no longer demonstrated words of harassment but rather fanfare of support, some in which read: "Briskomy the Rescuers!" and "We were wrong all along!" Among the veteran faces, news reporters and cameramen mazed through the crowd, ready to broadcast live coverage of every development. Reporter Kathy McCalister headed the press, microphone in one hand and the other shoving locals out of her way: "Move it morons! I'm counting on this story for big bucks!"

One youngster trainer frowned to his friend. "Dude, she seems so much nicer on television . . ."

Kathy's cameraman began to visually count off the seconds until the live broadcast.

Panting hard as she toyed with the bangs of her hair, she speedily alternated her ego for the camera. Time was up. "Good morning everyone! I'm Kathy McCalister here at Briskomy Headquarters where hundreds have gathered to celebrate the successful rescue mission!" She stepped aside and guided the camera with her arm. "As you can clearly see from the rowdy excitement, everyone has affirmed a change of attitude towards the Briskomy Corporation for committing to such a brave task by sending one of their company's representatives to retrieve Pokemon League President Charles Goodshow. For days, the world, especially trainers, were stricken with angst upon the kidnapping of one of the most notable figures in the Pokemon League community. Torino was revealed to be responsible but Briskomy was already one step ahead! And now, a change of heart has occurred among the people!" She backed into the crowd until finally reaching the walkway where Kade Sorhagen stood. However the commissioner's bodyguards prevented her from climbing onto the platform, forcing her to raise up the microphone as far as she could in a longshot attempt. "Commissioner Sorhagen! Have you anything to say?"

What he did, he said nothing. Nothing at all. But he wasn't the only one. The whole blather fell into a state of silence and all eyes suddenly became fixed on the helicopter . . . for it's doors were opening.

Miyamoto stepped out from the vehicle. Pleasantly enough, she had a daintily smile gleaning out to the muster of Fuchsia's speechless populace. "Ladies and gentleman!", She announced. "I give you Charles Goodshow, safe and sound!"

The short and stubby middle-aged man made into sight behind Miyamoto, a frown of shame and disappointment hemming from his demeanor.

The crowd went nuts to say the least. Each and everyone of them were entirely unoticing to the man's indignation, more thrilled by treating Miyamoto with their joyous felicity. All they needed to know was that Goodshow was safe. It was the final confirmation needed to verify that Briskomy was trustworthy.

And this left Goodshow himself in pieces, like his pride had been ripped out from his inside. _"They don't care for my safety as much as they do for Briskomy's publicity." _He sighed. _"If only they knew that this was all a trick. But it just goes to show that in a state of peril, anyone can assume leadership over society. Now the conspiracy will proliferate unchallenged. You win again Briskomy . . ."_

"Please, don't applaud me!", Miyamoto calmed her adoring fans. "The real brains behind the operation was Rita Ketchum and our very own Commissioner Kade Sorhagen!"

The ruckus fomented louder as expected. Simultaneously, hundreds began to chant in rhythmical pattern: "BRISK-OM-Y! BRISK-O-MY! BRISK-O-MY!"

Kade bowed with a devilish grin.

Just then, Kathy McCalister took Goodshow by surprise. Right to his face, she asked: "Mr. Goodshow! Any words of gratitude to Briskomy?"

Being put on the spot was dreadfully uncomfortable. Especially when he couldn't admit any sort of gratitude. The audience listened closely . . . yet he just couldn't speak. He just couldn't feed the deception any more than it had already consumed. Without a word, he turned his back to the microphone, appalling practically everyone, viewers and rally participants alike. Deserting the fraud-stenched area was his only means of securing his precept.

From afar, an official Pokemon League limousine pulled up outside the gated entrance. Goodshow's escorts hastily helped him inside before allowing the automobile to drive into the distance, leaving behind a wordless assembly of betrayed followers.

From the platform, the first thought that popped up in Kade's head was: _"This is working out __much better than I expected. Rita will be delighted." _When he noticed McCalister pointing the microphone in his direction for some type of response, his personal introspection cut short. Next, he reattained his pastoral, unbothered eccentricity, allowing him to speak with a fooling impression. "It breaks my heart that Mr. Goodshow has yet to accept our corporation for it's true intentions: to please the people, to improve society, and to do what we can to exterminate Torino!" Lies, lies, and lies . . . but general public didn't have to know that, which Kade could only satirize on the inside. After the next round of applause ended, he continued to do what he did best. "But I'm ecstatic to know now that all of you along with the rest of the world believes in us! Now these conspiracy rumors can finally stop!" The mighty praise that circled where he stood was the most empowering moment of his life. Everything was falling into place without any disruption, leaving only but a few doubters left on the planet. They posed no threat luckily. "I'll be giving my full speech later this afternoon.", He informed Kathy McCalister and her cameraman. He then looked back to the people. "I thank you all for coming! I'll return to enlighten my full press address in a short amount of time! But for now, I must confer with my associates! Thank you again!" With Miyamoto giggling right beside him, the two double-sided players strolled back into the building with their security blocking the front entrance.

Inside, Miyamoto broke down into more apparent amusement. She whipped her hair back, no longer having to hide her facial diversion from the public. "That speech preview was so believable that it was purely entertaining. How lucky are we to have sought out such a brilliant actor to protect our company's secrets!"

He nodded. "Yes, it was rather spot on. However, Goodshow didn't seem so persuaded."

"Who cares about that?" She laughed again in saying this. Though why wouldn't she? Rita's interest was directed at immortalizing Briskomy until need be . . . though not to the extent of Metsuma's desire, yet still Miyamoto's vouch counted. "Almost every Pokemon Trainer is at their hands and knees to us now that we've saved their most prominent leader! Oh Madame's going to love this news . . . that is if she hasn't already seen it on T.V."

Kade considered this adequately. "You're right.", He said. "And what makes this better is that Goodshow still despises us. That will surely outrage his followers! They will drift away from him . . . and bow to our wishes! All Goodshow has left are those damned regional councils of his. Even with their minor loyalty he'll be powerless!" He turned to his friend. "And now we move on to the next phase of our plan."

A curious gaze emanated from her face. Luckily this didn't discourage Kade. She had yet to be caught up on the rest of the conspiracy ploy. "May I ask what that is?"

"The Pokemon League Committee holds a firm stance in government activity. Because of this, the senate is in debt to us for what we've done to ensure the safety of one of it's primary politicians.", A the dark and twisted whisper hithered off his lips. "When we ask them to overturn the inspection of this headquarters, they won't refuse our request."

Miyamoto understood fully now. "Heh, so it's as if we didn't even need the public appeal to foil the inspection all along. All we needed was a political debt!"

Again he nodded. "Project Rocket will soon revitalize. And lucky for us, as soon as it does, it will almost be complete." And to further his assessment, it was Rita he was aiming to content. Surely Miyamoto felt the same. Neither of them could see how Metsuma could possibly try to pull a fast one now. While the crime lord did help invent the plan, he was not the one acting it out.

…...

The cold, wretched hands of Metsuma Rocket slid across the davenport beside he and Rita's king-sized bed, quietly in recon for the particular item he had hidden earlier.

Rita had he back turned to him, unaware of his actions. She was welching her face with a coating of blush just like every morning. It was basically in her schedule: Breakfast in bed, bath, and then painting up her face like a high-class bawd. Her reflection in the mirror had her fairly distracted . . . but nevertheless, she blabbered to her husband about absolutely nothing. "-my pedicure yesterday hadn't gone horribly wrong, I wouldn't be bitching to your staff every three seconds. I don't want to say it's your fault dear, but . . . it pretty much is. Let's be realistic! You need to take better regime over your faculty. This is your stronghold after all!"

But Metsuma wasn't listening. Standing over the davenport, his hand pulled the knob of the drawer open . . . and slowly reached in to pull out a lucent pistol. The gun was almost as deadly as his taciturn, his reticent intent in all exactness.

"Honey?", Rita called. "Can you help me with my necklace?"

With the weapon in hand and pointed to her spine with his finger on the trigger, he slowly approached his wife from behind. The feeling of perpetration, topped with a divine hint of dominance, keyed through Metsuma's confident soul. However, his brain was chief in this situation. He was wise to be skeptical of this act, an act that would define his new rule. 'Would' was too assuring of a word though. That was the fact of that. And then, he found his hand sneak the weapon under his suit. Then he affixed his hold around Rita's neck . . . but only to help her with the necklace as she had requested of him. "There you go.", He said smoothly. "You look . . . beautiful."

"Oh hush you.", She sighed. "I need to start over! I look a mess!"

"Whatever you say love." No course of action transpired. Metsuma had to ponder on the subject of Rita's fate with close attention. Leaving her to waste her own time, Metsuma exited the bedroom.

…...

Later that morning, Gio's eyes gradually opened to welcome the daylight that pillaged through the window of the hospital room he tenanted. He could hear the ocean waves casting against one and other outside. . . but not violently. It was peaceful, his favorite of all nature's flavors. Stability rose in place of chaos. He didn't remember much about the night before . . . but judging by the mild yet conspicuous pain circuiting every inch of him, a lot had happened beneath his crippled consciousness. IV lines held his body in medical sanction. It was a good thing he supposed. At least it was taking the pain away . . . for the most part. Also, his head was aching like never before. "Aghhh!", He groaned aloud. "What have I been missing?" Suddenly, his arm that hung loose off the side of his bed became snatched into the grace of his life. He looked over to see Delia's hospital bed just beside him. She lay there smiling weakly but still holding his hand. "Delia! You're okay!"

The incentive he displayed made her cheeks glow back to life. After thinking he'd be dead by the time she'd have awoken that moment, it was like a sensation to find just the opposite. They truly were inseparable. She had been craving to see that smile again, that smile that made her wish to turn back the time from which she could recall him doing so last. Nothing could break their moment together. A strange way of life . . . mysterious yet true. Love reunited brought with it faith, trust, and unmatchable affection which proved all along to be true love. "Pardon my language . . . but you put me through hell last night.", She giggled.

That hurt him a little bit. Delia's anguish was also his own. "I'm sorry."

"But the night before that. . . was the best night I've ever had in my entire life." Of course, she was referring to the night in the cave on Azark Island . . . where they finally engaged the intimate stage they had feared would be a mistake. But they did it anyway. Not because they were under the impression that they would meet their doom . . . but because their love had blossomed to an invincible degree where nothing could split them apart. All the more proof had derived since even now, they remained alive.

Gio nodded. He couldn't argue with that. But he did harbor one simple question. He looked back to her. "Any regrets?"

She immediately shook her head in refusal . . . and she meant it with just that gesture.

Just then, the Doctor marched into the room. "Hello Mr. Ketchum!", He said proudly, shaking hands with the youth. "Glad to see you're making a full recovery."

Delia's vision was no longer blurry. The image of the doctor was crystal clear now. As she shook his hand, she found the man to be tall, portly, with a great big mustache.

"You two are very lucky.", He told them a line they had heard several times before. Luck was something they had been growing more unsure of. Even so, he continued. "We found you both huddled up together in that cave which could not have been a smarter move on your part. In those climate conditions, it's important to create as much body heat as possible. We call it terminal burrowing."

Both Gio and Delia blushed at his statement. Neither of them wished to correct his analogy. So instead they nodded casually.

"Nevertheless, you both underwent a severe case of hypothermia.", He explained. "But it's very strange. When we found you children, we assumed you simply unconscious when in fact, the both of you had entered a hibernating stage called suspended animation."

"Suspended what?", Gio asked curiously.

"Suspended animation is the slowing of life processes by external means without termination.", Began his explanation. "Breathing, heartbeat, and other involuntary functions may still occur, but they can only be detected by artificial means. It's usually temperature induced but suspended animation itself is an uncommon occurrence among we humans."

"Talk about a miracle . . .", Delia gasped. Listening to a clarification such as that made her wonder more and more about whether or not luck was actually responsible.

The doctor glowered. "It doesn't matter. You both should know now never to pull a stunt like that again. That kind of weather is fatal!" Suspicions flooded his inquiry. "Just what were you kids doing on that island in the first place? Didn't you know it was dangerous there? Not just because of the cold but because Torino-"

Gio rushed to change the subject. "Where are we anyway? I can hear the ocean outside. Am I hallucinating or something?"

"You are aboard a military ship.", Answered the man who still had questions girding in the back of his head. "This is the ship's medical center. As soon as we reach Goldenrod City, you're free to go." As he headed for the door he said: "I'll be sending in the rest of your friends now."

Gio and Delia's mouth gaped open at the same moment. They stared at eachother, completely bewildered. It took until now for the two to finally realize that they hadn't been alone on the island! How could they have forgotten their friends? For Gio, it was generally about seeing his best pal, his furry friend, his favorite Pokemon! The ordeal was likely one of the longest instances that he and Meowth had been apart! And then there was Spencer whom he had mysteriously lost sight of during the height of the blizzard. What a nightmare that turned out to be . . .

For Delia, she was still in debt to Blanco for saving she and Lola at the last minute before Warpath Tower's destruction. In fact, if he hadn't teleported her to that winter desert, she and Gio would have never reunited . . . and would have never shared that wonderful night together.

"Move, move, out of my way! Lola to the rescue!" A loud thump sounded from the doorway. Lola had shoved the doctor out of her way so she could lay eyes on her long lost acquaintances. "Gio! Delia! Oh my gosh, you're okay!" She kneeled between the two beds and pulled the lovebirds into a compassionate headlock in each arm. "I thought you two were dead! I didn't sleep a wink!"

"Lola-", Gio gurgled faintly. "Can't breath here!"

Lola nodded and pulled them closer. "Yes, it is a rather breathtaking moment for all of us! We're all back together again! Isn't it great?"

Delia's eyes were practically bulging out of her head. "Lola, you're choking-"

Tears of bliss began to pour down the water-trainer's face. "I know Delia, I'm getting all choked up myself! You're not alone!"

"LET GO OF US!", They both cried.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Lola obeyed and released her grip.

Meowth then blitzed into through the doorway! Except he was no better than Lola in giving a warm welcome. "Meow! Meow!" He jumped up and pounced directly onto Gio's chest, hugging his master with his claws tearing into his skin. "Meowy! Meow!"

"Arrghh!", Gio grunted. "Good to see you to Meowth! Ummm . . . could you retract the claws please?"

Delia and Lola giggled together. Then Lola handed Delia her bag. "Someone else has been waiting to see you!"

"Chu! Pichu!" Faith leaped from her cozy hideaway and treated Delia to an excited electric shock!

"Ouch!" She twinged but shook it off. "Oh Faith!", She cried happily while embracing her child. "I missed you to! I promise to never leave you again! And thank you for being so good for Lola while I was gone."

"Pichu, Pi!"

"Excuse me?", Blanco's voice echoed from the doorway. "I believe it I you should be thanking!"

Delia nodded. "Yes, thank you Blanco for teleporting me-"

"He's not talking about that." Spencer appeared, making his way in front of Blanco with a very proud grin. "Blanco, Lola, and I were the ones who met up with the military at the island's beach and told them to send a search party out for you."

"I'm guessing that took awhile.", Said Gio, full of sarcasm. It was the formal way to commune with Spencer and it felt spectacular to do so again.

But the other boy snarled. "Oh be quiet. You're alive now, aren't you?"

"And you know what?", Delia gathered everyone's attention. "Aside from the trouble . . . we all made a pretty good team."

Blanco concurred. "I suppose you're right. We did manage to infiltrate Azark Island without being neutralized by Torino's potency. We relied on eachothers capabilities and strategies."

Friendship did apparently work in more ways that one, making Gio feel satiate that he and his rivals were on concerted terms. They had joined up to combat a greater enemy. As for Delia, Spencer, and Meowth, those were relationships he was quite confident with. In exchange, he played the part of boyfriend, friend, and trainer as best he could. But he wondered if two more friends added to the fray of his journey would do any harm? After all, everyone did agree that Lola and Blanco had worked well with his own group. So he had to recommend what he felt was best to suggest: "Lola. Blanco. This may sound unexpected but . . .how would you two like to join our team? We could use you both."

"In other words abuse my gifted powers?", Inquired the telepathic trainer. "I think not! I'm sorry but I must decline the offer. I journey alone, don't take it personally."

Then Lola was the center of attention. "I'm sorry you guys.", She said sorrowfully. "But I'm not looking to go on another journey. I just came to Johto to visit my family." She turned back to her cousin. "Uncle Stanley is still expecting me I hope."

"You know my father.", Blanco chuckled. "He's not so keen over tardiness. I'm afraid . . . we'll have to go our separate ways once reach Goldenrod City."

"Oh I don't think so!", Lola cheered up, her eyes fixed on Gio. "I'm not going anywhere until I get a rematch with Gio. It'll make us even from the Indigo Plateau Conference!"

Blanco simply dismayed her avidity. "Don't be ridiculous Lola! Giovanni is my rival now and we have yet to have a battle!" He hovered over Gio's hospital bed. "What do you say ol' chap? A quickie once we arrive at Goldenrod?"

But Gio shook his head. A repressed appetite was finally making him hungry again for only one particular confrontation. With everything returning back to normal, he felt more confident than ever. "Actually, I have my own score to settle."

…...

The War Room of Torino's Base of Operations interrelated a somber darkness, similar to that of a murky storm cloud impending over a hulking city, it's buildings shadowed by umbrage. Corporal Viper was the only one occupying the recess . . . that was until Metsuma strayed in for a quick word with his henchman. By the looks, he seemed rather misgiving.

"Sir, is everything alright?", Viper dared to question. But he was in on the assassination attempt to in all seriousness. He wanted to know the details badly. "Did you . . . do away with her?"

Metsuma shook his head. From within his Zoot Suit, he withdrew the firearm and handed it over to Viper. "Take this back. It would have been a disastrous error."

The corporal was hesitant to retrieve the weapon, trying to figure out Metsuma's excuse. Why did he bail? "Sir, you saw the news! Briskomy is back on top! You kill her and you'll be able take back what's yours!"

"Silence.", Metsuma said sternly calm. "You are too naive corporal. If we are to do this, it must be done right."

"But the pistol-"

"Would have resulted in a messy outcome.", Specified the Crime Lord as he paced back and forth. "She'd have screamed, her Briskomy guards would have heard, I'd have been too late to clean up the blood and dispose of the body, and the lower ranking inferiors would have learned that Rita was here and suspect conspiracy. I can't afford to let our bottom feeders spill the beans and ruin my plans."

This was a good point admittedly. As far as Torino's lower class minions were concerned, they were simply serving an organization of crime for the sole purpose of collecting Pokemon and causing havoc. They certainly had no knowledge of any conspiracy. Only the big leagues and their personnel knew. Viper should have considered himself privileged to be in on such a chicanery.

"Now take this back.", Metsuma repeated again, trying to hand Viper the pistol. "You should know that I'm not a messy killer."

Viper obliged though not too mirthfully. "Very good sir."

Leaning against the doorway, Metsuma smiled. Something new was up his sleeve for sure. "Worry not corporal, I have another idea in mind. A much more . . . quiet alternative."

…...

MooMoo Farm, located outside of Goldenrod City, contained a large paddock where Miltank were welcome to graze, relax, and breed. According to Goldenrod's Gym Referee, Milton commonly spent his time overseeing the ranch. It was a nifty clearing, and for Gio, it felt good to be back in the real world where he could bathe in the fresh aired climate, smell the aroma of the trees and flowers, and be among regular people as opposed to ruthless Torino savages. However his sights were set on only one thing: A rematch with the Goldenrod City Gym Leader. Only an hour back in civilization and that was his goal.

"Where could Milton be?", Lola wondered, looking about her surroundings. "The referee did say we could find him here."

"Rather outlandish place to find a Gym Leader.", The snobby Blanco criticized.

Spencer had his own opinion. "Well it makes sense though. He used a Miltank in the Gym Battle before so it's possible that he cares for all of these Miltank as well."

"Yeah but he'll be using that same Miltank no doubt.", Gio assumed. "And this time, we'll be ready. Right Meowth?"

The cat Pokemon nodded. "Meow! Meow!"

"Howdy!", Bellowed the voice of whom they'd been seeking from afar. "What took you kids so long to come back?"

"There he is!", Said Delia, pointing behind the fenced field where Milton stood waving. The five rushed over the fence to greet the Gym Leader.

Milton tossed aside his pitchfork and raised his hat to greet his visitors. "I take it ya'll are here for a rematch?"

"I am.", Gio stated, squeezing Delia's hand. "And this time . . . I know I can win. I guess you could say that I have no reason to show off anymore. I don't need to worry because my friends still stand by me no matter what."

Delia giggled. She was very proud of her boyfriend for speaking so maturely which was kind of rare.

Milton rubbed his chin. "Well it ain't customary but I don't see why we can't battle right here. How about it?"

The terms were immediately agreed to. No, this wasn't an ordinary Gym Match since it was not setting stone in an actual Gym . . . but if Milton still counted it, Gio would willingly accept.

Once both Gio and Milton had taken their bearings across from one and other, Spencer bestowed the part of referee. "This is a Gym Battle between Giovanni Ketchum and the Gym Leader Milton! Each trainer will select only one Pokemon! No Time Limit! Let the Battle begin! Oh and . . . good luck Gio!"

"Let's do this Meowth!", Gio shouted. He already had his strategy planned out.

"Meowthy!" The feline fleeted across the battlefield, ready to strike at the first sighting of the opponent.

But Milton had something else in mind. He threw his Pokeball to the skies . . . but Miltank did not appear.

A Tauros appeared! "Mrrrooo!"

Gio was taken aback, forcing him to gain the assistance of his handy Pokedex.

"**TAUROS, THE WILD BULL POKEMON! WHEN WHIPPING ITSELF WITH IT'S THREE TAILS, IT'S TACKLE ATTACK IS A POWERFUL DESTRUCTIVE FORCE!"**

"A Tauros?", Delia shrieked from behind the fence. "But . . . what about Miltank?"

Milton chuckled. "Ah shucks, if you thought Miltank was tough, you got another thing comin'! Tauros, Tackle attack!"

Outstandingly, Tauros' hefty charge was twice the speed of Miltank's Rollout! The enormous cloud of dust that labored from the stampeding hoofs were greatly intimidating . . . but not to the duo of two who weren't about to let anything stand in their way!

"We can do this!", Gio kept telling himself. "Meowth, Water Pulse on the ground!"

For a clear aim, Meowth leaped into the air before firing! The aquatic constellation was so impacting, it swept away a patch of grass, turning the dirt underneath into slippery mud!

Tauros struggled change it's direction . . . but failed. The muddy ground had the Bull Pokemon toppling down face first!

"Impressive I'll admit.", Commented Blanco. "However i'd be too hasty to assume if I predicted his victory."

Constructive criticism always pestered Gio but he worked fairly hard to keep his attention diverted away from his friends. Blanco was the only one who couldn't keep silent.

Since Tauros was temporarily disabled, Meowth began to bundle at his enemy from behind with his claws in readiness to thrash!

"Tauros!", Milton yelled. "Give em' a Tail Whip!"

"Mrrrooo!" The three tails slashed like swords, batting Meowth ways away!

Gio was astounded! First it was stunning speed and now the problem was a triple-saber tail! What a battle! "Meowth, stand your ground!"

Tauros stormed from the mud-pit, angrier than ever before!

"C'mon now Miltank, Tackle again!", Ordered Milton.

"Not again!" Rolling his eyes, Gio began to strategize again. "Meowth, Thunderbolt!"

Meowth did as he was told and launched an electrical discharge at Tauros!

But the speed of the opposing animal was too evasive!

Again, Meowth fired another Thunderbolt attack right at the horns!

But in response, Tauros dodged again . . . and again . . . and again!

With Tauros closing, Gio had to turn to a brisk discretion. "Meowth, Thunderbolt at it's feet!"

"Meeeeow!" It was successful, substantially because the feet were visually a more evident target than the horns.

Tauros tripped forward, body slamming to the ground like it had earlier when dealing with the mud-pit. Except this impingement sustained the Pokemon with a whole lot more damage, marginal critical!

"Go Meowth!", Gio instructed. "Fury Swipes!"

But the most bewildering unexpectancy befall upon the battle! Though grounded and injured, Tauros let loose a devastating Hyper Beam stream, practically draining all of it's energy as the price to pay! It was as if it were all planned!

Meowth stood no chance. The mortifying blow collided head on with the feline fighter! Never had he experienced quite a Hyper Beam like this!

"No!" Delia turned away, Lola doing the same.

Even Spencer was blinded by the flash of the happening that he had to drop down and shield his vision!

Moments passed. Gio looked back up to find Meowth powerless on the ground only a yard away from him. Luckily he hadn't fainted . . . yet.

Tauros was in the same condition. Having being wounded by Meowth's Thunderbolt and fatigued from it's own Hyper Beam, the bull beast was on the verge of stupor.

But Milton dismayed the prospect, backfiring with a layout of his very own. "Tauros, Rest!"

When Tauros fell asleep, Gio felt overwhelmingly discouraged. _"I should have known! Milton was waiting until both of them were weak to pull this trick!" _

Blanco hummed telepathically: "This is turning out to be a remarkable battle. I wish I had been given this treatment."

"Gio can do this!", Delia parried the Psychic boy's smart mouth. "I know he can!"

"Chu!", Faith acknowledged, poking her head out from the bag.

Lola still had her eyes covered. "Oh I can't look anymore! Once Tauros is re-energized, what will Meowth do? What will Gio do?"

Delia frowned. "I . . . don't know. But he'll think of something. He always does. I believe in him!"

Minutes went by and back on the field, Gio couldn't seem to budge Meowth from his doldrums. "Meowth, if you dont get up soon, Tauros is going to cream you! You have to-"

"Mrrroo!" Gio had spoken too soon, for Tauros was now back on his feet, feeling more powerful than ever! As though it had lost it's mind, the horned besieger raided onward to Meowth at immense rapidity!

Gio was full of panic again. "Meowth! You can do this! Get up!"

Milton chuffedly clapped his hands. "This is goin'a be one heck of a rodeo! Go on get em' Tauros!"

A billowy dust cloud formed from Tauros' onset enclosed the climatic clash from visibility! Gio couldn't see past it for the life of him, not knowing if Meowth had been defeated. And then . . . it vanished! Gio stared with close attention, his eyes beguiling him . . . because Meowth was no where to be seen!

Tauros stood in place, very confused.

"What . . . just happened?", Asked a perplexed Lola.

"Meowth used Dig!", Delia concluded. "Just like Meowth to never let down Gio! Now all we do is wait."

But the wait wasn't long fortunately! An eruption beneath Tauro's hoofs sent the bull Pokemon spiraling into the air like a boomerang! "Mrrroooo!"

Then Meowth popped up from underground! "Meeow!" While still blemished, the Pokemon refused to give in!

An articulation of fright overhauled Milton upon Tauros landing at his feet. He'd have to resort to his only source of recovery. "Tauros, Rest again!"

The fractured foe closed his eyes and entered his slumber.

But Gio was expecting just for that to happen! "Meowth, photo finish this with Dream Eater!"

It was an attack he hadn't used in a real match since the Viridian City duel with Rita's Moltres. However Meowth had memorized the tactic well in training . . . and it was time to put the long-overdue move to the test again! Nearing Tauros, Meowth's whole body began to glisten a shade of red . . . before birthing a false clone of himself directly from the spiritual energy.

The ghost Meowth separated from the real one and darted it's possessive form directly into the mind of Tauros, slicing it's inner-revival process in half while at the same time, absorbing the creature's energy!

Milton couldn't deny that it was all over now. His eyes watched helplessly as Tauros squealed in it's sleep . . . before sprawling onto the ground, unable to handle the disruption any further.

Meowth's false form abandoned unconscious bull and quickly rejoined with his physical body.

"Tauros is unable to battle!", Spencer announced happily. _"Now we can finally get the heck out of Goldenrod . . ." _

"What in tarnation just happened!", Was all Milton could say while recalling his Pokemon back to it's Pokeball.

"Gio just won, that's what happened!", Delia remarked, hopping over the fence to entwine Gio with a hug. She clasped him tightly like Lola had earlier which had him choking again. "I knew you could do it!"

Tauros' life force had fully healed the exalted Meowth whom was now making his way to Gio to join in on the merriment! "Meowy! Meowy!"

"A job well done Meowth!", Gio congratulated his Pokemon. "You did excellent!"

"You both did." Milton approached the victors, holding in his hand . . . the PlainBadge. "Heck, the was some battle you gave me. And for winning it, you deserve this."

Gio mustered the badge into his possession. To think that he had just surpassed an obstacle he thought he'd never achieve . . . was probably what made him stronger in the end. Three Gyms could now be marked off the list . . . with five more to go.

…...

Back in Kanto, deception continued to brew. The hundreds that had rallied outside of Briskomy Headquarters only hours ago had now expanded into an assemblage of thousands, all of them in support for Briskomy. Every press-team readied to broadcast at the sight of Kade Sorhagen exiting the front entrance of building and towards the heavily guarded alter where his podium overlooked the ginormous courtyard now filled with too many people to even estimate in counting. Kade took front and center with Miyamoto and her infant daughter Jessie, Gildas Alvar, and dozens of other Briskomy executives and representatives standing behind him. He held his hands out to the crowd for silence . . . and then began his speech. "What a glorious celebration!", He started with just a hint of encouragement. "I never thought i'd see the day when the world would finally set our corporation free from the chains of lies. All it took was an act of compassion for the planet to see that we do not mean offense to any human or Pokemon. Torino is the one that wants that! Torino is the one that wants to see the world crumble beneath it. But I assure . . . Briskomy will not let that happen!" Thunderous applause broke out again and as pleased as Kade was, he had to continue on. "Briskomy just wants to remain a proprietor to our economy, to our government, to our very way of life! But unfortunately . . . your very own Charles Goodshow and his committee has yet to agree to any sort of understanding with our corporation."

An uproar of outrage shook the premises, innovating hidden smiles of delectation behind the masked souls of Briskomy's directors. Kade just might have won the title of conspiracy forecaster.

"I know it may come as a disappointment . . . but it's true.", The commissioner faked his desolation. "We won't deny the facts though if it makes Mr. Goodshow feel any consolation. We sell Pokemon and related merchandise to promote the ideals of Pokemon Training itself . . . but the Pokemon League Committee fails to accept it. We obtain our Pokemon in the wild . . . but the Pokemon League Committee is convinced that we collaborate with the thieving Torino. We want to help empower political activity . . . but the Pokemon League Committee sees us responsible for society's corruption. Why must they accuse us? What more can we do to earn their trust? So what will it be trainers? Since Goodshow refuses to form a friendship with Madame Ketchum, you can only pledge your loyalties to one of us: Briskomy . . . or the Pokemon League Committee!"

"Goodshow's being immature! What kind of respectful leader is heartless enough to not even thank his saviors for rescuing him?", One trainer yelled. "I say Briskomy for the win!"

Everyone went nuts again, chanting that same pattern: "BRISK-O-MY! BRISK-O-MY! BRISK-O-MY!"

"Thank you everyone!", Kade bowed to the crowd. "Oh and we're having a sale on Briskoballs, only $4.99 at your local retailer store!"

…...

"Outrageous!" Inside his laboratory lobby, Samuel Oak switched off his television as soon as possible. Sorhagen's speech fueled him with a displeasurable temper.

Joining him in the room were Agatha and Danforth, members of the Indigo League Council. "You were right all along Agatha.", Danforth confessed, sitting on the sofa couch. "Briskomy really was in the process of saving themselves before the inspection of their headquarters."

Sammy rubbed his chin. "I just don't see how they could get away with something this vile!"

"What's worse is that they have everyone fooled." Agatha was the most anxious of all three of them for one simple reason: she had predicted a disaster but failed to stop it. She could foresee almost anything with her abilities . . . but Briskomy proved to be the only potential force strong enough to overwhelm her intelligence. "Briskomy has almost every Pokemon Trainer in the nation under it's thumb. In doing so, they've succeeded in turning them against their leader in only a short matter of time."

Danforth stood up. "President Goodshow doesn't deserved to be the target of this conspiracy. It's disgusting. If we had kept a closer eye on him, we would have been able to prevent Torino from kidnapping him."

"Well we can't change the past I'm afraid.", Sammy sighed, reflecting on his past for a brief moment. Strangely enough, part of him wished he could see Celebi again. He could imagine the forest fairy taking him back to a time where he could have stopped his father's research from being destroyed . . . or even far back enough to avert his father's death. But that was not an option. "What we mustn't forget is that Briskomy has yet to complete their rise to power. There still might be an opportunity to do something."

"A slim opportunity.", Said Agatha. "But . . . still an opportunity. The problem now is finding it."

Danforth nodded and then turned to face his peer. "Agatha, we should regroup with the rest of the council."

"You're right." The Specter Director stepped back, readying her vanishing act. "We'll see you soon Samuel. I promise" Ghostly mist then filled the room before swallowing the two Pokemon Masters from thin air.

Samuel seated himself in his sofa chair. He wanted to open up a book or maybe even tend to the Pokemon in the coral, anything take his mind off the Briskomy developments . . . but it was impossible. "Why has it come this far?", He said to himself.

"Daddy?"

The depressed professor lifted his head from his palms to find his little boy standing at his feet. "Oh dear me, you surprised me Tucker!"

"I know someone who can save us daddy!" Tucker climbed atop his father's lap and from his pocket, he took out a folded sheet of construction paper.

Sammy slowly unfolded the paper to reveal a drawing of a boy in his teenage years, with a Pokeball in his hand and a Meowth at his side.

…...

The sunset kindled the dirt trail to Ecruteak City in a glimmer of mellow red. The road to Gio's next destination would be a long one . . . but he could leave behind Goldenrod knowing that he had accomplished what he came for in the first place. Also, the failure at Azark Island helped him grip his potential and his time with Delia had showed him the way to value his relationships with the one's he love, romantic, friendly, and even competitive.

Lola was ready to take the left path and the opposite path belonged to Blanco whom had decided to train elsewhere before challenging more Gyms.

But before Gio and his group could take the middle path, they just had to say their farewells to their old friend and new rival. "You two take care.", Gio told the pair of cousins. "Blanco, I'll be seeing you at the Silver Conference I hope."

Blanco chuckled telepathically. "Sooner than that hopefully. Next time we meet, I'll award you a battle you'll never forget!" To avoid being sentimental, Blanco shook hands with his rival and then began to levitate down his trail. "Rest assured, we'll meet again soon! Farewell friends! Send my regards to the family Lola!"

Lola was jumping up and down. "Bye Blanco! Good luck! I'll be rooting for you!" She calmed down and sighed. "Oh . . . I always hate saying goodbye."

"Oh don't worry. We'll see you again.", Giggled Delia. "We promise. And next time, we'll save some time to gossip some more!"

"Oh yay!", Lola cheered.

"Oh brother . . . ", Both Gio and Spencer whined together.

And so, Lola went her own way . . . leaving behind the friends she's miss dearly. It was a fun adventure . . . but she was ready to settle down.

Once the two were only but specs in the russet horizon, Gio spun around to Delia and heaved out: "You ready?"

She nodded with a smile. She took his hand . . . and the two followed after Meowth and Spencer into the orifice of the undertaking that would await them next.

But all of a sudden, a voice echoed in Gio's head before he could take another step forward. It was his father. **"I'm proud of you Gio." **

"Thanks . . dad.", He whispered silently. "You know, the worst is over I think."

But his father's tone subjected to a genuine . . . but serious emphasis. **"No Gio. You've learned much already . . . but what you don't know is that the worst hasn't even begun yet." **

…...

It was a nice, quiet dinner for Rita and Metsuma in the dining chamber of their master suite. For Rita, this was the first chance she had to properly celebrate Briskomy's incline.

But for Metsuma, this was meant to be the last dinner . . . for the one whom he sat across from.

The lights were dimmed. Soothing jazz music played to Rita's liking. "I've longed for a night like this darling.", She said while playing with her silverware.

Metsuma nodded, not even touching his salad. His hands were folded together, his elbows were hunched evenly on the table, and his gaze was directed at her glass of wine. "I too have longed for this night.", He said but with an entirely different meaning behind his elucidation. "Drink up dear."

"You just want to fill my glass again!", She giggled, food spilling down from her mouth.

"The night is still young.", He whispered. "Besides, you've only had two glasses."

She ignored him. The suggestion instead had her reminiscing, not that Metsuma cared. "You should see how many glasses Kade can down in just five minutes! I tell you, that man is invulnerable to alcohol!"

Metsuma rolled his eyes. "I'm well aware." Not long ago, Rita and her drunken cohorts had practically ruined Briskomy's reputation by joyriding in a helicopter after dusk. It wasn't even laughable to Metsuma. He found it ridiculous, downright absurd. On the other hand, he wouldn't care so much now considering that he was aiming for Rita's demise. Hell, he could have just offered a helicopter right there and then!

"Finished!" She sloppily slid her glass across. "Fill me up baby! Oh and don't forget to get me some more wine!" She laughed hysterically, as if that were actually funny. Obviously the alcohol had hit her too hard and too soon.

Metsuma stood up and took her glass into the kitchen. The wine bottle sat on the counter. He poured her glass only halfway, for that was all that was necessary. What he did next, he equipped a green vile from his pocket that read: _'Extract Gastric Methanol'_. Once he the cap popped off, he divulged just a drop of the liquid substance into her glass, letting it mix with the drink. _"So sorry Rita . . . but I have plans . . . and you're not a part of them any longer." _This was bound to happen. Viper was right about one thing. This was the perfect timing to regain authority over Briskomy. Upon Rita's death, he'd inherit the corporation and forward Project Rocket to it's final stage. But . . . what he hadn't put much thought into was political power. Kade Sorhagen had access to that . . .and the commissioner would never obey to his directives as long as Rita was dead. He was a smart but stubborn man that Kade.

"Oh Metsuma!", Hollered Rita. "I'm waiting."

The Crime Lord snapped out of his daze and hid the vile. He then brought his own glass along with the poisoned one back into the dining chamber. "Forgive me darling." He placed the beverages on the table, the poisoned one closest to her convenience. "Go ahead darling . . . drink as much-" It was the craziest thing. He couldn't find himself to finish his sentence. The thought of risking his future for the conspiracy was back on the mind! This had to have been a sign and as a wise man, he'd comply.

Rita reached for the tainted beverage . . . but Metsuma quickly switched the two before she could be given the chance. "Mine has more." He explained himself. "And you deserve more."

They toasted their glasses and Rita chugged the drink down in only mere seconds. Shortly afterward, she passed out on the floor, like no one saw that coming.

Metsuma didn't mind. In all honesty, he preferred her drunk with her mouth shut. Now he could contemplate some more. Viper would not be happy with his decision . . . but the opinion of an insignificant corporal didn't matter. Rita would not yet suffer the fate of his first wife and that was the verdict. He still had use for her. By continuing to manipulate her, he could easily manipulate Kade Sorhagen . . . and soon the government. _"Executive power . . . is the dominant power." _

…...

Azalea Town in the dead of night swelled with sleeping citizens . . . except Kurt, the Pokeball craftsman. Heavy pounding on the front door of his home had caused him to cross paths with Detective Darius Scouter. "What is it? Have you any idea what time it is?"

Scouter wasted no time. "It's late. It's dark. The quicker you give me answers, the quicker you go back to sleep."

The growling of Darius' Houndour could be heard clearly outside. This was all the convincing Kurt needed. "Alright, alright, what is it I can do for you?"

Darius eyed the inside of the stranger's house for a brief moment. Then he eventually supplied the breakdown. "I'm looking for someone . . . someone you've met before. Don't try and deny it."

Kurt scratched his head. "Errr . . . I'm going to need a name."

"The one who saved this town from a damn radioactive holocaust!" Inch by inch, Scouter's tone became impatient. "You have to know who I'm talking about!"

"Oh yes, Giovanni.", Kurt remembered. "I forget his last name though. Yes, he saved this town from Briskomy some time back. You see we had this drought long ago-"

Darius held up his finger threateningly. "I'm not interested in damn folktale story! I want to know everything you know about Giovanni!"

"Alright, settle down.", Kurt eased the stranger's agitation. "But listen ehh . . . what Giovanni did for this town has gone somewhat forgotten. Everyone here has gone loopy lately, distracted by Briskomy rescuing that Goodshow fellow. It's as though I'm the only one left in this town that actually still hates that company."

"That makes two of us.", Darius admitted. "It might shock you to know that Giovanni may be involved with not only Briskomy, but Torino as well. That's why I need answers. And I need them now so that when I find him, I can solve the puzzle before anyone else can."

…...

The suburbs of Saffron City was home to some of the most notorious criminals in the Nation, but most of the time, they hid themselves well. The law was commonly too occupied with Torino which was a superb advantage for the Mafia syndicate to play their role in the criminal underworld of organized crime, national or local groupings of highly centralized enterprises run by criminals for the purpose of engaging in illegal activity, most commonly for monetary profit and of course, Pokemon Profiteering and trade. _'Suburb Saffron Cassino' _was in fact a mafia owned estate, disguised as of course a cassino when in fact, it was really a hideout and central gathering place to perform unauthorized dealings between organizations.

Pokemon Hunter Memphis, more desperate than ever, entered the illicit domicile with certain expectations. He had left J and the crew back at the ship so he could track down an old contact of his from Sinnoh. A overseas merchant had hinted that this location would be the place to find this specific 'friend' of Memphis.' It was dark and the underworld reeked of trouble. Every other second, he'd here a gun war in the distance, people screaming, and the occasional mysterious footsteps as though someone were following. From every sewer gutter he passed, a Grimer would crawl out and try to frighten nearby people. Memphis simply ignored the rancid environment. The double-doors of the Saffron Cassino swung open upon his presence. He entered, his face along with it's expression blackened by his hood. He looked around to find dozens of people scattered about. Some shady looking figures were glued to the slot machine, other men, many of them drunk, surrounded an unimpressive drab mounting to a strip-pole, and others marshaled over a competitive game of pool. It wasn't until he glanced over to the bar area when he found exactly who he was searching for.

The man sat alone in a corner table, his feet plopped on the table. With a cigarette in hand, he smoked away like chimney. He was moderately handsome, probably in his late twenties, with messy brown hair and light whiskered beard under his chin. He wore a tuxedo which was only formal for a Mafia agent.

Memphis approached laggardly, trying not to startle the man. But it was too late. Once he reached the table, the man's eyes turned terrified. Funny enough, Memphis knew exactly why.

"Oh god they found me!", He panicked. "Look bud, don't make me call my boys over hear! I'll have them rough you up something good!"

"Relax.", Memphis' mechanical voice abated. He took a seat across from the man and folded his arms. "I'm not hear to turn you in. The coalition stopped looking for you years ago."

The man calmed down just enough to stay put . . . but still remained weary. "How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Would I ever double-cross you? After all we've been through together?", Questioned the cloaked figure. "You know me better than that Brother Vexius."

The man leaned forward, intrigued. "Wait a minute . . . Memphis? My god, is that you?"

The figure nodded. "Never thought our paths would cross again, did you Vexius?"

"I'm not with the brotherhood anymore Memphis. You can use my real name now.", He offered but then smiled. "Unless of course . . . you aren't really Memphis. Tell me, what's my name if you truly do know me?"

Memphis leaned forward, mirroring Vexuvis exactly. "Lucius Ray, Pokemon Thief from Hoenn who traveled to Sinnoh for a new start. You joined the coalition and followed it's codes, until you stupidly but consciously decided to defy the order and abandon the brotherhood. Then you joined the Mafia in hopes of avoiding capture by one of us."

"Damn, it is you!", Lucius chuckled, tossing his cigarette aside. He and Memphis shared a firm handshake before returning to their conversation. "I ehh, had trouble recognizing you there because of that voice modulator you got under that hood of yours. I bet this is awkward for you, you in a cloak and me in plain sight."

"Even if I did only seen you once without your cloak, it didn't change anything. I always remember a face."

Lucius looked around cautiously. "You know, you shouldn't be here. My boss will throw a fit if he figures something out. And if a collation hawker discovers our meeting, we'll both be killed."

Memphis shook his head. "I'm the only member that's not in Sinnoh. And like I said, I'm not here to turn you in. If you want to know the truth-" He leaned in closer and spoke softly. "I was sent all the way from Sinnoh to find and assassinate the Torino Leader."

It wasn't too comforting once Lucius began laughing. "You're a Pokemon Hunter, not a Bounty Hunter!"

Memphis relaxed himself. Lucius was being a jerk and he expected as much. At least somethings about his old friend hadn't changed. "Laugh it up. But a lot has happened since my first being given the assignment. Perhaps you've heard of Giovanni Ketchum?"

The other man could only shrug. "I've heard of Rita Ketchum. And I think there was once a Pokemon Master by the name of Clint Ketchum. But . . . I've never heard of-"

Frustration brimmed off his mind as Lucius continued his guessing games. As much as he wanted to keep his business secret, it didn't seem like anyone around would care anyway. "Giovanni is the offspring.", Memphis finally told. "And he's wanted by Torino."

"Okay and how does that help you?", Lucius asked with interest.

"Capturing Giovanni Ketchum is the only way to draw out the Torino Leader." He figured Lucius could put the rest together. "I've been after the boy for months."

"Of course you have." But to his humor, the other man could only mentally criticized the hunter's fault in the delay of apprehending such a minor adversity. "And I wouldn't doubt that your methods haven't been the most successful?"

"You can blame that on my co-pilot." Using J as his excuse was his only defense. Then again, he couldn't really throw the blame on anyone. "But I wont lie, the boy is elusive. Too elusive in fact."

Lucius chuckled once more. "You of all people can't capture a child? After all this time, I'm just shocked you haven't thrown in the towel yet. If there's one thing about you I'm sure of, it's your impatience."

"Yes.", He agreed shockingly. "And my impatience has grown a lot more lately."

The Mafian's eyebrow rose. "Oh?"

Memphis nodded. "In my last encounter with Giovanni, I learned that . . . another was traveling with him."

"And . . . who might this other be?" He almost wished he hadn't asked. Memphis had a habit of succumbing to distractions.

But Memphis had no problem revealing the name. "Delia Rezumi."

Lucius froze, feeling like he knew too much. But eventually he smiled again. Who was he to bring up the history of another? "So . . . there was more to all of this."

The hunter nodded his head again.

"Yet you remain under oath to the coalition's philosophy.", He reminded. "Are you willing to wipe it from your mind just like that?"

The shrouded face shook from right to left. "That isn't my goal. I still intend to capture Giovanni in order to eliminate the Torino Crime Lord."

"But you also wish to capture her as well?" Disrespectful or not, Lucius couldn't help but laugh again. But he did care for his friend, knowing that he was very much capable of making a mistake. "Tell me, what will that accomplish? What exactly do you plan on doing once she is in your custody?"

A belligerent element of Memphis' tone could be heard at last. "That's my business, not yours."

"Then why should any of this concern me? Just this very conversation is putting me at risk you know! You really-"

Memphis cut him off short. "I haven't been able to trace Giovanni in a fortnight. I am clueless regarding his location. The longer I delay my hunt, the greater the chance of Torino immuring my target before I can even estimate a logical whereabouts. I need your help desperately!"

Lucius smirked. "You're insane."

"I'm here talking to you, aren't I?"

"That's supposed to convince me?" He said it both rhetorically and comically.

Enough time tarried though for Memphis to finish. "Word around the criminal underworld has it that your mafian spies are among the most professional fugitive trackers."

"Fugitive tracker's, yes." He nervously authenticated. "I wouldn't have the authority to use them at your expense though. They are strictly trained to find, not capture."

"And That's all I want.", Memphis continued to plead. "I can handle the rest."

Lucius played around with the table's ashtray while dwelling out loud. "Funny, I never thought I'd see the day where you'd be asking someone for help."

"A rare occurrence indeed and all the more reason to assist me instead of turning your back on something you dont see everyday." Angled in a different perspective, Memphis had found a way for Lucius to take him seriously; with his own humor.

"You'd be putting me in a bad position.", He moaned. "Besides, we're not bounty hunters like you and your crew."

"I know. Apparently you're better. Which is why I'm here as a customer." From under the table, Memphis pulled out a hefty pouch of cash and set it front of Lucius.

Lucius was mute for a second until spewing a jest: "How can I be sure there's not a coalition camera hidden in there?"

"Enough jokes.", The Pokemon Hunter demanded. "What will it be?

Lucius bit his lip, unsure of what to say. "What's in it for me?"

Unbelievable! Memphis just couldn't credit what he was saying as a joke. Especially after he had restricted any further comedy from the meeting. "I just gave you money!"

"That's not what I want though." Lucius was dead serious, able to gambit any price he wanted . . . but instead trying something new. "I'd rather trade than charge. My boss has been on my ass lately to recruit a skilled pilot to test our newest line vehicles . . . if you catch my meaning."

"_J", _Thought Memphis. Never did he think he'd be put in a position quite like this, having to choose between two aspects of his mission. But as unsuitable and barbadian it was, his judgment raced ahead. "Very good. A trade would work perfectly then . . . but only after you've done what i'd asked of you."

Lucius stood up to offer another handshake. "I see what's most important to you. It's settled then. I'll dispatch my agents first thing in the morning."

Memphis reclaimed the sack of cash, unaware that inside of it, an audio device had recorded the whole conversation . . .

…...

Beneath Cherrygrove City, an underground Torino base was the site of General Crissela's ultimate return. Azark Island was but a figment of memories. But forgetting the occurrence? Not a chance. She had deliberately detonated Warpath Tower to put an end to Kyden's secret love interest. No more would Delia Rezumi stand as a divertissement to the clone's destiny.

In the hangar, Kyden appeared before Crissela as she cleared from her Transport Drill. He seemed sensible which was a good sign. For the past while, he had been moping around with mixed feelings. Also, he still had yet to fully forgive her for her startling revelations. "Have fun?"

Crissela only winked. "It was a nice change of scenery."

"Well good for you.", The boy wailed. "I've been stuck here. I don't know why I wasn't allowed to come-"

The newly-dubbed Captain Morgan approached his General, interrupting Kyden in short. "General, all the troops have been devoided from the transport as you have requested."

"Very good captain.", She thanked. "You are dismissed for the day."

After Morgan saluted and left, Kyden curiously couldn't help but wonder: "Why . . . did you call him captain?"

"Because he is my new captain now.", She answered him. "Boggs was killed, essentially by his own doing. He failed me and so . . . I left him to perish."

Now Kyden was even more confused. "Perish? What do you mean?"

Crissela forced a long sigh from her breath. She knew she'd have to explain the whole story to her student . . . and it wouldn't be pleasant, well for him. "Listen Kyden . . . I feel the need to tell you something that may . . . pain you." She grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Let's talk in the briefing room."

So he followed her into the empty sanction. Once she closed the door behind them, he could immediately jump to the conclusion that something was definitely wrong . . . though she didn't seem to show it. "Crissi, what's wrong? Tell me!"

She grabbed his shoulders and held him still, waging a beam war with his gaze. "Back on Azark, Giovanni and his friends had . . . unexpectedly intervened in my mission."

Kyden's mind began to alarm. He tried to keep his thoughts elsewhere from Delia. "But . . . you didn't capture Giovanni?"

She shook his head. "He was not in the tower when it exploded."

He jumped back scared, his heart racing! "Exploded? Wait . . . . no! No! Don't tell me that-"

"His friends were in the tower Kyden . . . ", She said softly, hoping to condole his agony. "Delia was one of them."

"No . . .", He whispered. His face blended rage and despondency in one, resulting in his eyes welling with tears purely crafted from bottom of his heart. "No . . . no . . ."

"Kyden, you must know that I had no knowledge of their presence until after I timed the explosives." She was lying through her teeth . . . again. "But I'm sorry. She is no more."

In only seconds, Kyden went berserk! A roar of effacement hailed from his fury. He swung around, hoisted the nearest chair to his grasp, and threw it into the wall, his violent streak now putting his emotions in the pit of fire!

Crissela could only smile to herself while watching.

Collapsed to the floor, he cried: "Fine! If that was mean to happen . . . then I am meant to forever walk this path!" His fist pounded against the floor. "Crissi . . . why does it feel like I'm loosing my mind! I loved her!"

She gradually kneeled down to him and began to pet his head. "This is all the more proof that you were misguided Kyden. You allowed the practices of love and compassion to brainwash you."

In need of comfort, the clone wrapped his arms around his mentor, continuing to angrily weep in her shoulder. He needed solace, he needed answers. He was falling apart. "Crissi . . . what's wrong with me!"

"Don't fret little boy.", She whispered over his shoulder while hiding a wicked grin of triumph. "You almost lost your way . . . but I'm here to bring you back. I'll always be here to bring you back . . ."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

(**A/N: **Anyone recognize that ending? Pretty familiar, right? If not . . . I don't know what to say. In the next chapter, Gio must make an emotional choice regarding one of his closest Pokemon. And because of the latest poll results, the chapter will be the final chapter to feature Tank, Hank, and Frank. Happy Memorial Day!)


	26. Chapter 26: All Scythed Up

(**A/N: **A new poster has been added to my Deviantart gallery to promote Blessed Defiance. Feel free to take look. The link to my DA page can be accessed on profile at the top of the page. This chapter takes place almost a week after the last.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 26: All Scythed Up

In the end, Metsuma imagined Rita out of the picture entirely. But that time had yet to come. She was still his key to manipulating Kade Sorhagen in the political field. Word went around quick that Briskomy was one dogmatic saint of corporation, no longer the victim of 'lies.' And now, it was time for a little thank you gift from those required to hand it over; the senate made the top of that list no question. Goodshow, being a meager but important politician to the senate because of his representing the National Pokemon League Committee, fit the bill pretty much perfectly. And though Goodshow still refused to show any form of sympathy for Briskomy, it didn't matter in the least, for the senate was now the party in debt. Kade wasn't the only one who knew this. He surely planned to use the political debt to coerce the government inspection of their headquarters slip away so that both Briskomy and Torino could get Project Rocket back on track without any further worry of a deadline. But what Kade didn't recognize . . . was that executive power would strengthen Briskomy beyond belief! With that kind of power, Briskomy would be the economic, corporate, and political breakthrough of the century! They could use that almighty authority to fund their efforts to a maximum extent, increase their financial success upon a rapid growth of corporate dealings and collaborations, employ a substantial addition to Torino's military infantry, expand control over territory domain to quietly establish more Torino bases throughout undisclosed locations of Kanto and Johto, obtain essentially any resources necessary for the final stage of Project Rocket, and drain every ounce of power from the government, if done properly! To Metsuma, that would be a debt worthwhile! He had planned to achieve all those goals once the inspection was canceled because more time would be acquired to fulfill those commitments . . . but now, it didn't matter. With executive power, Briskomy and Torino would be ready to unite in only a matter of weeks rather than months! Therefore, the inspection scheduled in a month would matter no more! Time would be no issue anyway!

Just then, Rita barged into Metsuma's private corridors, cutting off his train of thought. "Dear, are you hiding from me? I haven't seen you all morning!"

At the far end of the dark, caliginous room, the signature hovering throne in which Metsuma sat swerved around slowly. The eyes of the couple met directly. "I've been thinking.", Metsuma said, his chin resting atop his folded hands. "Commission Sorhagen hasn't addressed the senate yet today, has he?"

"Nope. Not for a few hours.", Rita yawned. "Kade's not one to rush things. Why do you ask, love?"

Metsuma grinned. "I have an idea Rita."

This interested her. Normally she'd interpret that as a sexual invitation. "Idea? Do tell!" She rushed up to his chair and jumped onto the armrest, her hands swinging around his neck . "Don't keep me waiting.", She whispered. "That evil mind of yours makes me so hot . . ."

It was hard to ignore comment like that. He knew she wanted him . . . but that wasn't his focus at the moment. "Well I think we should make some changes to Kade's scheduled plea to the senate." He leaned closer. "Here are the instructions I want you to give Kade . . . and remember, you didn't here this from me. This was all your idea!"

She breathed down his neck sensually, her hands crawling under his white dress-shirt. "I love a generous man . . ."

"Good." He knew she was trying to get him in the mood, but at least she was still paying attention to what he was saying . . . partially. "So here's the new agenda. Now listen closely. . ."

…...

Another new day had come and it bechanced as no bore. When one such as Gio was bombarded by a baggage of thrills, a peaceable walk into the good side of the world was a slice of heaven. He had left behind Goldenrod knowing that he had made omens with his rival, enhanced his connection with Delia, survived Azark's snowy wrath, and defeated Milton in the Gym Match of a life time! And since Ecruteak City was still ways away, he had plenty of time to work on his Pokemon Training. They were traveling in a rather evident forest which would make easier for locating others. "Remind me stop the next trainer we pass. I need a good battle."

"Meow!", Meowth growled grumpily at his master's moving feet.

This made Gio laugh. "Alright, we all need a good battle." His hand moved along his belt where six tiny capsules fastened snug against his waist. "Maybe I should train with Quilava first?"

A few feet behind Gio was Delia. She was too preoccupied with feeding Faith to even respond. "How do you like these new Pokemon treats I bought at the store sweetie? Delicious, right?"

"Pi!", Faith delightfully answered, reaching for the tiny sweet dangling from Delia's fingers while she cradled back and forth in the arms of her human mother. "Pichu! Chu!"

Delia smiled before gleaming at Gio. "I'd cook you something myself . . . but daddy refuses to make any daytime rest stops!"

"_The one time I'm not hungry and she's all about cooking a meal . . .", _Thought the young Ketchum. He knew she was only getting at his nerves to be cute . . . but still, it seemed inappropriate for the simple fact that he just wanted to train as much as possible. So he widened the range of advice. "What do you think Spencer? What Pokemon should I train with?"

The other traveling companion of theirs had his eyes glued to the map. But since he couldn't quite figure out a sense of direction, he looked up at Gio. "Oh . . . umm . . . not Quilava. Maybe a Pokemon that hasn't evolved yet? Or one with the least amount of training?"

"Heh.", Scoffed Gio. "Well Skarmory might be-"

Delia interrupted. "Oh don't overwork Skarmory again. You just had that poor bird fly you all the way back to the last Pokemon Center because you forgot your underwea-"

"Clothes!", Gio corrected, trying not to blush.

But Delia continued to rant. "I always tell you to pack a clean pair and the one time I don't, you forget to even-"

"Damn it Delia!", Gio hollered from the antagonistic . . . and embarrassing intimation.

She giggled. "Well someone's got to mother you!"

Well that was the darn spoken truth. And fortunately, it flushed an obscure chuckle on Gio's behalf. Rita Ketchum would never be a quarter of the mother that his girlfriend at least pretended to be for his sake. Delia's nurturing instincts was one of her many features that attracted him for a reason he couldn't really put his finger on. "Well I'll remember next time . . ."

Awkwardly, Spencer cleared his throat as they continued to walk. "Anyway . . . I guess that rules out both Quilava and Skarmory for the time being. What you need to do is choose a Pokemon of yours whose on the verge of success, one that needs just a small boost to exploit the full potential within."

And then, the answer crawled out from it's hiding place in Gio's mindful list of options. "Scyther! Why didn't I think of him before?"

"Probably because it's been so long since you've actually battled with him.", Delia reminded. Ever since the Azalea Gym Battle, the mantis lug had only been called upon on few occasions. Of course, even Delia knew this to be true.

He didn't need to be told twice. But before Gio could grab ahold of Scyther's Pokeball, the sound of several excited voices noised up ahead. A tall colorful park entrance could be seen onward with dozens of Pokemon Trainers lined up to enter the pavilion veranda where many large tents loomed like buildings. "It seems I hit the jackpot! Just look at all those trainers gathered!"

"I . . . think they're too absent-minded by the commotion to even think about battling with you Gio." Spencer zoomed his vision into the map's drawing card. "According to the map, this is the one and only National Park."

Delia squinted while placing Faith back in her bag. "Err . . . I'm not familiar with any National Park."

"This is the site where the weekly Bug Catching Contests are held.", Spencer read as presented by the point of interest summary. "Local natives to Johto as well as other regional trainers of the nation are permitted to compete to show off their unique skills in catching Bug-Type Pokemon by capturing as many Bug-Type critters as possible, all of them being fostered in the park's reserve. Trainers may keep any Pokemon they catch in the contest." He examined closer. "It says there's believed to be a nesting proximity in the park somewhere filled with Scyther who come to lodge every year during this time of the season . . . but no one has succeeded in finding it."

Delia folded her arms as they approached nearer to the hubbub of a convention. "Maybe that explains all the hype." She followed the other two boys into the park pavilion where even more excitement dallied.

"Hey, you three!" An portly gentleman dressed in elegant overalls, a top hat, and shined-up tap shoes adjoined their little group without the slightest show of pardon. "Welcome to National Park! My name is Glenn Herman, but you can call me Mr. Herman! I'm the host and activities director here!" He had the voice of a fast-talking radio jockey but was friendly nonetheless. "Are you here to compete in this week's national Bug Catching Contest?"

Gio stuttered. "Well, actually we just-"

"Terrific!", His speed-speaking lips beat Gio to the finish. Meowth became the focal point of his next diatribe. "And I take it this fine looking Meowth is gonna help you out? Good for you sir! After all, everyone here knows that Flying-Type Pokemon will just scare all the creepy crawlers away! Excellent choice! Magnificent Choice! You've got potential! You've got style! I can see it in your eyes kid! That's the kind of determination this competition needs!"

Finally, Gio had a chance to say something. "Sorry but I don't see what the big deal is. Besides, I'm looking for a Pokemon Battle, not a Bug Catching Competition."

When Gio attempted to turn away, the exhilarated host merely swerved in front of his new route of direction. "Well listen here sport! The trainer who catches the most bugs wins a magnificent prize! But if you can also beat Chapman's Bug Catching Record, you'll not only get the prize but you'll have an opportunity to battle Chapman himself and earn the title of Contest King! Whadaya say buddy ol' pal?"

"Chapman?", Spencer asked clueless. "Who is Chapman?"

"Why, he's the Bug Catching Champion! The Contest King!" Mr. Herman held his finger to a platform in the middle of the pavilion.

There stood a buff, muscular man roughly at the age of 20, dressed in a royal garments with a lengthy leather cape of the purest magenta. He wore a loose shirt, lilac in the front and violet in the back, with black pants secured by a belt of matching color. The legs of his pants were tucked into knee-high white boots. His black-gloved hands held a gold, butterfly-net scepter and bestowed on his head, a dazzling golden beehive crown.

Gio was disgusted, looking at the man who flexed his biceps for the crowd, pretending to caress the back of his spiky white hair. How could he even think to take a conceited showoff like that as a worthy opponent towards his training!

"Meow . . .", Gio's loyal partner in crime hissed at the egotistic joke who for reasons unknown, seemed to be attracting the attention of many young trainers surrounding him as though he were a celebrity. "Mreeow!"

For a Pokemon, Meowth had the right idea. But Gio sure didn't better the situation. To the host, he yelled aloud: "I can beat that fraud easily without even winning the contest!"

Practically everyone kissing up to Chapman had heard the unforeseeable proclamation because they all had suddenly become dead quiet.

Even Chapman, the so called 'Contest King' had his breath held in shock. In all his days, ever since he had become the Bug Catching Champion at the age of fifteen, he never once expected such insolence directed at humiliating him. _"Oh great . . ." _His humbled gaze filled with aversion, like he had no idea what to do next, how to retaliate such an insult. But he soon regained mastery over his conviction to act by letting out with a masculine chuckle that almost everyone around him joined in on.

All Gio could do was roll his spiritless eyes.

With the people distracted in laughter, Chapman shuffled through the crowd and approached Gio with one vainglorious scowl of expression: "Listen kid, what are you trying to do? Make me look like a fool in front of my adoring fans!", He whispered frightfully.

Gio wasn't in the least impressed. "If you're so great then battle me. You'd be a good warm-up to get me pumped for a real challenge!"

"Gadzooks!", Mr. Harman yelped over Chapman's shoulder. "Talk about a daring kid! Well Chapman? Are you going to just stand around and let him talk to you like that?"

"Oh dear.", Delia whimpered. "I don't think this is going to end well . . ."

The mob began to chant along with Mr. Herman: "FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!"

The pressure was on! Chapman began to sweat like a nervous child with stage fright. If there was one thing he couldn't handle, it was being put on the spot . . . by an amateur! But his people wanted a show . . . and as he continued to bite down on his quivering bottom lip, everything went to a new length of elation for the audience encircling the two trainers like they were ring-fighters.

Pokeball in hand, Gio was beyond enthusiastic to battle the braggart. And he also had the right Pokemon in mind. "You'd better have a Pokeball with you.", He taunted. "Wouldn't want to 'look like a fool in front of your adoring fans' now would you?" The miniature capsule enlarged into Gio's palm and slinged into action!

Scyther appeared. "Scyyyyy! Scyytha!"

Chapman jumped back almost instantly. But his 'adoring fans' still awaited appeasement. "Well . . . . I suppose . . . I could show you just how tough I am." He withdrew a Sport Ball which was the special type of Pokeball designed to shelter Bug Type Pokemon.

And across from Scyther appeared a stubby insect Pokemon with a large horn extending from it's skull. "Herrracrah!"

"Psssst.", Spencer whispered over to Gio. "You should probably pull out your Pokedex for this one!"

The suggestion was practically a joke to Gio. He could see the undeniable fear in Chapman's susceptible orbs. Unquestionably, Chapman was an inexperienced trainer. "Scyther, let's win this like we do every other battle! Use Slash Attack."

"Scytha! Scy!" Gio's indomitable insect glided forward with his Scythes lunging ahead, conducting every movement at every second closer to the horned-opponent.

Chapman was in full panic. "I . . . ummm . . . Heracross, use-"

Thwack! The overpowering Scythes batted into Heracross' torso smack dab!

"Holy Clamperl!", Mr. Herman wailed as Heracross flipped over. "Talk about a critical hit! I knew this kid had potential, I knew this kid was exactly what this contest is going to need! Didn't I tell ya? I told ya alright!"

Both Delia and Spencer found it hard to concentrate on Gio's battle with the hectic host expounding his commentary after every development. It was annoying to boot!

But Gio was just too bounded in his own satisfaction to notice! Only a minute into the battle and Scyther had already taken the lead with a single onrush! "Now Scyther, attack again with Wing Attack!"

"Scyyy!" The wings of the mantis unfolded, conjuring blistering winds that instantly knocked Heracross of it's feet once more!

Chapman began to notice how unimpressed his followers had grown. _"NO! I won't be squandered by a kid like this!" _After the long delay, the so called 'Bug Catching' master gave his commands: "Heracross, Use Horn Attack!"

"Heracrahh!" Heracross leaped off his back like before and charged at Scyther with it's head bucked down, the horn acting as a jousting lance.

"Scy . . ." Scyther though was just as amused as Gio at this point. Of course the first opposing move would be a predictable one. Because of this amenity advantage, Scyther glided directly upwards, evading Heracross with accessible ease.

And with the beetle's eyes pointed to the ground, the horn was left piloted into a sure-fire disaster, crashing into one of the pavilion's registration tents! And so, the battle concluded to the victorious bias of Gio.

Everyone fled from the scene, pretending to mind their own business, embarrassed that they had advocated for an utter loser like Chapman.

"Now that was truly spectacular!", Howled fast-talking Herman. "No, better than spectacular! Marvelous! Epic! Indescribable! Improbable! Incredible!"

Gio and Scyther body-slammed each other in triumph . . . though knocking Gio to the ground in the process. "I keep forgetting how much you've grown.", Gio groaned on his back.

Delia shook her head, helping Gio up. "Well there's your training. Are you happy now?"

"Meowy. Meowth!", Joined in the one and only. "Mrrreeow!"

He shrugged. "It's like I said, that was only a warm-up."

"Delightful.", Said Spencer with little enthusiasm. "I say we get out of here and find a bite to eat. I'm starving. Say Delia, is that cooking offer still up for grabs-"

Herman hurried to stop them. "Wait, you folks can't leave just yet! You'll miss out on the main festivity!"

Meanwhile, the Contest King himself was left speechless. It took an entire five minutes for him to return to reality and reunite his slain Pokemon with it's Sport Ball. But in the end, he wouldn't admit defeat. The conversation between Mr. Herman and Gio was cut short when he said: "Don't get comfortable, alright? It doesn't matter if you beat me in battle! I am still the Contest King, for my Bug Catching record has yet to be broken!" A claim in that purpose was his only means of defending his title, despite the loss of his many fans. His title was what really mattered! Best of all, he had a gosh darn feeling that Gio would not enter a Bug Catching Contest because he found it to be a waste of time.

"Fine." Gio smiled and exchanged glances with Scyther before curving back to Chapman. "If that's the case then I guess we'll just have to enter this contest and squash you like the BUG you are!"

Confused, Scyther tilted his head. "Scy?"

"It's a figure of speech.", Gio whispered.

Distressed thoughts found abundance in Chapman's shy mind. _"NO! NO! NO! Why did I have to open my big mouth? How could I have put my title as Contest King on the line? I . . . mustn't let him win!" _To conceal his flushed facial cognation, Chapman stormed away.

If Delia and Spencer weren't the most confounded by Gio's answer, Mr. Herman definitely exceeded those heights of reactions. "Terrific! Magnificent! The arrangements have been made then! Now let me lay out the rules! Each trainer may use one NON-FLYING Pokemon to help their search! Every standard Bug-Type Pokemon you catch, such as a Caterpie, are worth 10 points! Every intermediate Bug-Type Pokemon you catch, such as an Ariados, are worth 20 points! But every rare Bug-Type Pokemon you catch, such as a Scyther, are worth 30 points! And remember, the winner of the contest will receive a very confidential but special prize!"

Beating Chapman's record would be prize enough to Gio. That was his main focus . . . and Scyther would be the one to aid him.

"But remember!", Herman continued. "Only trainers under the age of 16 may enter the contest! UNDER 16! Not at 16! Not over 16! Under 16."

Gio sighed. "Yeah . . . I'm under 16. Settle down." To fib his own age, he must have truly wanted to crush Chapman under his disgracing foot. However it wasn't as though lying were a new habit of his unfortunately . . .

"So Delia.", Spencer groaned. "Since Gio is going to be entering the contest, whatever shall we do?" He was setting her up with an easy answer question.

Sarcastically, she yawned: "Oh, I suppose we'll have to tag along as usual . . ." They both rolled their eyes and laughed together before following Gio and Mr. Herman to the nearest registration tent. But Delia was pulled back by the hand of . . . Chapman?

"Listen doll, do me a favor and uhhh . . ." He leaned closer to whisper so no one could eavesdrop. "Convince that boyfriend of yours to drop out of the contest . . . and I'll give you my cape."

What she wanted to do right then, she wanted to thrust a blow right to the cheat's face! But she abstained . . . for the moment. "How dare you! You should be ashamed, thinking I'll con my boyfriend out of the contest just for a . . . cape?"

"Oh come on!" The tip of his swirling cape fell into his hand and he began to fondle it against her cheek. "It's leather! And women love leather!"

Infuriated, Delia pulled the cape over his head and kicked him into the same rubbled tent that his Heracross had abraded. "Jerk . . .", She mumbled before rushing back to rejoin her friends.

But only a yard away, behind a cluster of bushes, the clumsy Torino trio of oafs hid well while scheming a 'perfect plan' to hatch. "You boys here that?", Tank said, watching Gio and the others through the prickly branches. "If we win that stupid contest, we'll get our hands on a very special prize!"

Hank nodded. "A prize as secret as that must be special, special enough to be rare. And rare enough to hand over to General Crissela and redeem ourselves in her eyes."

"Exactly, she'd have to let us back on her team!", Tank proclaimed a little too loudly. "I say we enter this lousy hoedown and win that prize!"

The clueless of the three, Frank, curled into his knees while thinking hard. "But uhhh . . . Tank? I think that guy there said we gotta be under 16 years old to parcipitate."

"You idiot!" Tank smacked his minority over the head in the usual violence. "It's PARTICIPATE, not PARCIPITATE! Learn to speak ya lousy palooka!"

The pointless arguments weren't exactly helpful. Hank knew this and intervened: "If only there was a way we could pass off as children. But . . . how?"

…... …...

Far away inside the nationaol senate building, seven of Briskomy's senators and political representatives assembled inside their private conference room. A special session of congress was a bout to take place . . . in which Kade would formally request that the Government Inspection of their headquarters be canceled. They'd have to obey since Briskomy after all was responsible for the safe return of Charles Goodshow. It was of great importance to not only the National Pokemon League Committee, but to the senate as well because Goodshow was a most prominent political endorser! All of the representatives seated around a long, marble table, discussing the corporation's future.

"Let's say Supreme Councilman Shivu does go through with our request-" Legs crossed and arms in motioning harmony with her well-spoken forte, Senator Valerie Cortez put a new perspective into light. "We'd essentially have as much time as we need to prepare for Briskomy and Torinio's future combined empire. But . . . how much longer before the public would start to suspect something again?"

Hyland Feelix, an older man and another of Briskomy's representative refuted the possibility. "Senator Cortez, why so negative? In only a short matter of days, we've gotten practically the whole population of this nation to fall in love with us!"

Cortez gleamed at him seriously. "I'm just taking precaution. It's our job to protect this corporation. The last thing we need is a pesky Pokemon Trainer or one of our business allies finding out about the conspiracy."

"We understand that Senator." A more respectful representative apart of their mini-committee was Rosie Farro, a woman in her fifties with the softest voice of any politician. "But remember, if people begin to build suspicions again, we'll just have to have Torino organize another kidnapping so that we can-"

Cortez laughed, leaning back in her chair. "Well lets not get too ahead of ourselves. The point is, the longer we extend our time needed for preparations, the greater the chances of our secret being exposed-"

Just then, Kade entered the room and swept the debate into his hands. "Extended time for preparations will not longer be necessary." He sat at the head of the table and like Cortez, he enfolded his legs oh so femininely. "I have just received direct word from Rita. There's going to be a change of plans."

"This late?", Cortez protested. "Is she drunk or something?"

They all laughed . . . except Kade.

"Actually, she enlightened me with a rather . . . brilliant alternative which was something I'd never expected from her.", Chuckled the commissioner. "Don't get me wrong, I adore her to death . . . but I never quite saw her as the attentive type. That seemingly changed today."

Representative Farrow gradually leaned into the table. "Well Commissioner? What had she to say? What is this last minute alternative?"

"Well-", He began. "Rather than request the cancellation of the Corporate Bureaucracy's inspection of our headquarters, Rita suggests we request the use of Executive Powers."

The table broke loose! All seven Briskomy politicians almost instantly antagonized the idea with hurtful words . . . until Kade settled them down. "Look my friends, why must you jump to conclusions so soon?"

"We only have a month before inspection!", Roared Senator Feelix. "What good would executive authority do us if we've already been disowned by the government by that time?"

The rest of the table agreed . . . with the exception of Kade who was forced to annunciate the workings of the plan. "Look, with Executive Power in Briskomy's possession, we'd have enough strength both politically and corporately to unite Briskomy and Torino before the end of the near coming month."

Well the party of representatives kept uneasy tensions to themselves. But even Kade who was still blissfully unaware that Mestuma was Rita's puppet master behind this altering of ideals, knew that success could be found almost anywhere. _"Oh how I could use a glass of Chablis right about now." _The alcoholic desires faded. Without that beverage to smoothen his style, he never strayed from reassuring the satisfaction of his fellow politicians. "Perhaps I wasn't being too specific. Yet I can see in all your eyes a lust for power, like you want to reach a hold of this plot so badly. Allow me to reexplain everything with exquisite detail . . . and then you will all stand behind me on Rita's decision."

…...

Noon was only minutes away, which meant the Bug Catching Contest was about to begin! There were about eighteen contestants, all of whom were pumped to get out to that forest reserve and catch as many Bug-Type Pokemon that could fit their nets and Sport Balls!

Gio and Scyther stretched out their hamstrings, almost like they were readying to run a marathon. It wasn't conventional but at least they were fitting into to the hobby's spirit. Well, that's how Delia saw it anyway. She noted Gio had only been supplied a certain amount of Sport Balls. Then scrutinizing the rest of the competition, she could see that others were taking the contest with the utmost earnestness, using Nets and several other Bug-Catching means to assure their own progress. "Well Gio . . . I have to say, I'm pretty surprised with how far you're taking this."

He gave no comment.

She stood closer to him. "Which is why I'm going to enter the contest also!"

And just like that, Spencer joined in. "As am I!"

And then Meowth. "Meeeewy! Meow!"

Now Gio had to turn around. Were his friends crazy? Why would they wish to compete against him. "Wait . . . what's the big idea?"

Delia giggled. "The way I see it, at least one of us will be able to rub sweet victory in the face of that Contest Loser King!"

"Don't try and stop us Gio.", Spencer told his friend. "Besides . . . it's better than doing nothing all day. I see no harm in taking up a new hobby."

"Well suit yourself.", Was all Gio could regard at their expense. No problem was harbored towards them but he did find their motives rather entertaining. His was more . . . tug-of-war for a title that meant nothing to him. All that mattered was putting hypocrites like the amazing Contest King Chapman in his true place where he belonged. "Scyther, you ready to do this?"

"Scy!", Cheered the armed bug. "Scythaaa!"

Spencer evaluated their partnership with a compliment. "Heh, nice thinking there Gio. You can use Scyther to cut down the tall grass. It'll make finding Bug-Type Pokemon simpler."

Gio patted the hunched back of his preying-mantis Pokemon. "It's not just about that. You were right earlier about me using Scyther more often. I'm going to take the opportunity to bond with him . . . like the old days, get to know him all over again." He switched his vision to Meowth. "Hope you don't mind Meowth."

"Meowy, Meow!" Meowth was very respectful of his fellow Pokemon. In retrospect, Meowth was somewhat of an attention hogger . . . but now he knew that Gio, his best friend, wasn't a label in the game of training and neither was he. Both he and the other Pokemon deserved their equal share of glory in the subsistence of Gio's domestication.

Spencer being Spencer, didn't hesitate to impose. "You mind if I bring Meowth along with me in my happy hunting?"

Gio nodded, chuckling. "Go for it. I'm sure he won't mind."

The furry kitty comrade purred at Spencer's feet. "Meeeeow . . ."

New contestants then waltzed in on their group meeting, three of them to be exact. Three . . . very strange-looking, amazingly tall children. "Just thought we'd come by and warn ya that the prize belongs to us so no funny business!" The leader with the croaky, grunting voice spoke that. But little did Gio and the others know that this was Tank wearing a blond boy helmet head wig, a colorfully striped T-Shirt, and baggy shorts . . . which didn't quite cover the hairy legs beneath, not to mention the disgusting visible feet poised in sandals.

The 'child' to the right of him was Frank in a spiky blue-headed wig. He himself dressed in green feety-pajamas . . . for unknown reasons. It was far from proper attire for even a child Pokemon Trainer . . . but at least the only hair showing on his body was facial.

Hank's face was enshrouded by a black hoodie sweatshirt. He kept his hands in his pockets while his feet hid in blue sneakers. From the waist down, a pair of denim jeans.

Suspicious, Gio folded his arms across his chest. "And . . . who might you three be?"

"The name's Tim!", Introduced the almost unrecognizable Tank.

"The name's Jim!", Hank continued.

"And I'm Broderick!", Frank finished . . . incorrectly without a rhyme. This earned him another smack in the back of the head from Tank. "Ouch! Why'dya do that?"

Back in Violet City, Spencer was able to see right through Crissela's impersonating Gio's housemaid. But now, all Spencer could really do was conjecture but not fully distrust. "You three . . . seem very familiar."

"Hogwash!", Tank bellowed in a low monotone before retreating to his ridiculous childlike voice. "I mean uhhh . . . what are you talkin' about? We're just three . . . innocent . . . perfectly normal teenage boys!"

Examining them next was Delia. Yes, even she was catching on to some sort of foul play. "Well no offense, but you three seem a little too old to be children."

"Look sister, you can't judge someone by looks cus looks don't mean squat!", Hank . . . or rather Tim, hastily defended.

Then 'Broderick' stepped in. "He's right! It's what's on the inside that counts!" Again, another smack to the dial from Tank. "Oucch!" Following this, the three impostors stumbled away. They clearly had nothing more to add.

All Spencer evaluated from the awkward exchange: "Well it looks like we've got some tough competition . . ."

"Scyther and I will pull it off.", Gio bilked in response, a hungering lust for dominance pervading off his wording tongue.

While it came as no shock, Scyther shared the same attitude. "Scyyyy!"

Only a yard away was a very bitter Chapman, rolling his eyes at the exchange of what he consider pitiful teenagers, each of them striving to dethrone him. _"I am the Contest King.", _He had to keep reminding himself. _"No one can best the best!" _Once Mr. Herman had come to deliver the Sport Balls to Delia and Spencer, Chapman decided it would be best to make himself scarce, not wanting to give the impression away that he had been meddling. Well . . . that was until he found another private symposium unintended for his ears. The focus of his daze overshadowed the disguised Torino Trio huddled behind a tree. Not even for a second did he fall for the ridiculous costumes. _"Who are those three trying to fool?" _He moved in closer, listening intently on what they were saying that had impulsed them to separate from the crowd.

"-know this contest will be worth it!", Said Tank in his most inspiring prime. In the past, inspiration almost never took to them . . . and not to mention good fortune. "The prize will be worth it in the end! Then we can shed these silly monkey suits and amscray!"

Well now Chapman was fully intrigued. _"Heh, I knew those three were fakes. The Contest King can smell a fake from a mile away! But . . . maybe this isn't a bad thing." _

Frank sulked his chubby cheeks. "Gee, I wish we knew what that prize was."

And for once, Tank didn't slap him upside the head. He vertically agreed that it wouldn't be easy to struggle for an anonymous compensation. The sense of inspiration degraded to grief. "Hell, I don't see why that host just don't tell everybody what the damn prize is already. It'd sure one-up this contest pretty easy, for us especially."

Chapman then gave his position away. "So I couldn't help but overhearing-"

The three goons frightfully fell over one and other at the sudden interjection.

However, the Contest King finished: "Anyway, it seems you three fine gentlemen want to know what the prize is, right? Well . . . I can help you!"

Hank rose to his feet first. "What do you mean you can help us. Do . . . you know what the prize is?"

Chapman nodded while flexing his right arm. "Of course. I'm the Contest King! Mr. Sherman shares every aspect of every contest with me . . . in confidence of course." He smiled. "But you three seem like a couple of nice guys. Maybe . . . you'd like to know what your reward will be?"

"Hell yes!", Tank jumped forward, almost tripping again. "Tell us! Tell us!"

Cheating Chapman leaned in close to whisper into their ears.

After receiving their answer, Frank leaped for the skies . . . but only to clunk his head into a tree branch. Nevertheless, he was still overjoyed. "General Crissela will definitely let us back into her Torino unit if we give her that prize, right Tank?"

It was over! Frank had stupidly blown their cover . . . and Chapman knew. As hard as he could, Tank clobbered his brainless crony right between the eyes. "You dumb, stupid idiot! That was supposed to be a secret!"

"Cool your jets!", Chapman laughed and laughed. "I didn't believe those silly disguises for a second anyway, as if you three would actually pass off as little children. But then again . . . I have no disrespect for Torino. So let's not let this come between us. I won't tell anyone you're Torino operatives-"

'Former Torino Operatives.", Frank corrected, his injured body writhing in the grass, even more so when Tank kicked him directly in the groin. "Ouch!"

"Okay . . .", Chapman said. "Former Torino Operatives. I won't tell anyone you guys are former Torino Operatives . . . as long as you don't tell anyone that I revealed what the prize was to you three."

But Hank wasn't too hasty to start making accords with random strangers. No, he was a rough one to get along with. "Hold up a sec 'Muscle McBicep'! What's with the generosity? What's the catch!"

"C'mon, I'm just a generous guy!", Chapman said back. "And that's why I'm going to give you three a generous tip. If you three were to combine your catches, you'll triple your chances of winning!"

It was funny really just how short the three men compared in stature to Chapman's overwhelming size. But Tank was no longer intimidated by this factor, nor were the other two. All three were on their toes to win the contest by any means necessary. Chapman's advice didn't sound at all fallacious. Fishy maybe . . . but definitely not faulty. "Uhhh . . . thanks."

Within a couple of minutes, the Torino threesome joined up with all the other contestants gathered around Mr. Herman. He was about to issue the contest. "You all know the rules by now I hope! I'm not explaining them again, that's right! Not explaining again! So you better be ready! You better be prepared! You better be pumped! Alright? Alright! On your marks!" One of his hands rose into the air. "Get set!"

Gio and Scyther had their feet leveled to speed into the forest reserve! But they weren't the only ones.

Every other contestant also had their hearts racing ahead of them, unable to tolerate the anxiety any longer, with sweating hands immersing their readied nets and Pokeballs.

Mr. Herman held out the suspense for just a bit longer before saying: "GO!"

Everyone fled the area like like a petrified flock of Farfetch'd! This was going to be one ambitious engagement! Mr. Sherman purely loved the sport of it . . . but all Chapman could look forward to was Gio's and Scyther's failure once Tank, Hank, and Frank emerged victorious . . . as three alleged cheaters.

…...

The Senate hearing felt more like a bureaucratic campaign. And the ominous vibe distending the enormous chamber filled with hundreds of politicians didn't help matters, not for the Pokemon League Committee at least. It was like they could sense just exactly what Kade and his fellow partisans had in store for the session's point of debate.

From Briskomy's post, Kade the commissioner himself loomed over to his opponent's gridiron, each platform representing a different portion of the National Pokemon League Committee; the Indigo League Council, the Johto League Council, the Hoenn League Council, and the Sinnoh League Council being the top four predominant juries of the committee. Administering the entire cabinet as a whole was Pokemon League President Charles Goodshow, head of the National Pokemon League Community. _"He'll keep quiet this whole session if he knows what's good for him.", _Assumed Kade before he took another look around at all the other political groups unrelated to the Pokemon League. _"And as for them, they'll likely banter on about economics and other jazz before I get my chance to speak." _Briskomy's post was luckily surrounded by even more representatives of corporate allies, all of whom had invested everything they had now that Briskomy was again the nation's number one money maker. The Silph Co. representative stood below his post, giving a thumbs up, signifying his readiness to defend Briskomy the first chance he had. But he wasn't the only one. _"And as for our clueless corporate friends, they still know nothing of the conspiracy. They will vouch for our executive __powers request . . . and invest all the more money for us to procure once Project Rocket's enticing finale is carried out. They won't even know what hit them, nobody will." _He was getting ahead of himself, way ahead. What he needed to do was take one step at a time.

At the center of the auditorium, Supreme Councilman Shivu finally finished talking. "-concentrate more on overseas trading routes with the Unova Region just as soon as we find the time. I'd like to lour the focus towards the subject of public safety. According to the national crime rates, Torino has sprouted another 8% in just a few days! It's overwhelming!"

"_That's because we now have more money to secretly fund Torino's operations.", _Kade snickered in his repugnant mind. _"You can't play hide and seek with a conspiracy." _

"-which makes Torino responsible for 69% of the nation's criminal struggles, with the Mafia at 20%, and other syndicate organizations inducing the remaining percentage.", Continued Shivu, scaring the daylights out of the helming eyes. "But before I continue, has anyone anything crucial to discuss beforehand?"

"I do councilman." The time was just right for Kade. It looked as though Shivu wasn't going to fritter away the assembly's fragile time after all, instead delaying his own allotment for the others. The approval of his fellow Briskomy Representatives was indicated by the nods. So Kade put his words into action. "To start, I'd like to thank those of you whom have come to support our corporation."

And applause erupted from almost every politician and business leader, discluding those belonging to the Pokemon League Committee . . . and Shivu. It was the celebration outside of Briskomy HQ all over again except instead of the public, congress was prompting the revelry.

Sorhagen politely lengthened his hands out for silence. "No need my friends. It's as I said in my speech, we only exist to please-"

"Enough.", Shivu spat. Yes, he too was on the side of Goodshow and his committee. He could never admit nor incorporate this though. As the government orator, he was strictly forbidden to adopt any political decisions based on opinion. "Commissioner Sorhagen, I suggest you come out with what you have to say already."

"Very well then.", Chortled Kade, trying to take on the more sophisticated role. "Rita Ketchum and the Briskomy Corporation humbly ask the senate for a political favor in response to our rescuing Charles Goodshow."

"You imply that we are in debt to you?" How unexpected, for Shivu anyway. True enough, he and the rest of senate did owe the corporation BIG TIME . . . but it didn't take him long to calculate precisely what Briskomy was going to ask for. "Commissioner, if this is about overturning the Corporate Bureaucracy's decision to investigate your headquarters, please know now-"

"I'm afraid not." Whitewashing the past and moving into the future, Kade repealed that long-ago asking. He moved forward with Rita's idea without holding back. "We request that you grant an immediate concession of executive powers to our corporation."

Far behind Shivu, Agatha could no longer hold that obstinate tongue of hers. She stood up without the permission of Danforth. "As much as I hate to burden a good discussion, I fear that I must speak my mind by asking specifically what Briskomy's gain will be from the use of executive authority."

An old nemesis like Agatha sure knew how to push Kade's buttons. Even in the most formal way, she knew how to speak her mind which partially constrained his ability to revoke. But Kade sponsored a legitimate argument, if it could even be considered that. "Briskomy will use the authority in it's own way to downplay Torino's actions and help society prosper into a new economic age! An age of peace, wealth, and equality! It will take some time . . . but Rita is fully devoted to the project. We all are! We've already named it 'Project Blossom!'"

Muttering passed between the considering faces of the chamber's individuals. Shivu stayed impassive as though pretending to not have heard the testimony.

Goodshow watched from his personal platform, never saying a single word to any of his personnel.

"_Oh so that's the his newest lie? How moving." _Without Danforth's consent, Agatha objected once more: "In case Supreme Councilman Shivu has forgotten, the senate and it's legislators cannot grant administrative power directly to a corporate business. It's never been done."

Correct she was. Shivu had been saved by an outspoken, fearless, and straightforward member of the Kanto Elite Four. He'd thank her later . . . but for now, the battle would ensue. "Errr . . . yes! She is correct! I'm afraid it cannot be done, no matter what the debt is. It's political injunction."

But the innovation was far from over! Kade backfired almost instantly! "But since I am government commissioner, perhaps you could permit the executive grant directly into my possession and I will use it at Briskomy's expense. Would that be allowed?"

It was allowed . . . and that's why Shivu was shuffling through his thoughts as fast as he could, leaving the hundreds of heads to point at his unpreparedness.

Kade, however, would not wait another second. "Is something wrong Councilman?" He smiled evilly. "Lest we not forget, despite the Pokemon League Committee's distrust in Briskomy, you are the one who must legally repay your debt to us. It'd be a shame if . . . you were to be impeached by dishonoring the requirements of your position."

Goodshow turned away in shame, unable to watch a dear friend be alienated in such a insulting manner.

Everyone, including the Briskomy reps, continued to stare in waiting, staring at Shivu, wondering what his next move would be. They were not rooting for him. They were preparing to judge him based on his coming verdict.

Yet the verdict never arrived. The defenseless councilman froze time as it was basically. "I hereby declare a temporary recess. We will continue this debate when we return." He then vanished from his post.

Chuckling Kade sat down again before resting his hands on his lap. "You can run Shivu . . . but you can't hide."

…...

Scyther was slashing away at the tall grass that stood in the path of he and Gio's pursuit of Bug Pokemon.

Apparently the reserve was abundant with life. Gio just didn't understand. Had the last contest depleted practically every being in the wild? "Well Scyther . . . we've been searching and searching. It just doesn't make sense how we haven't caught a single one yet!"

Scyther felt as though he were partially to blame. The distraught mantis was under the impression that he was scaring away the other Pokemon. "Scyyyyy . . ."

The impression was dismayed though. Sure Scyther was intimidating in appearance . . . but that wasn't necessarily a bad characteristic. "Don't blame yourself. Besides . . . it beats how you used to be."

Gio's mention was rather appropriate. The humanoid insect remembered what he used to be like in the old days. "Scytha! Scytha!"

He nodded, reflecting way back when. "Yep . . . I remember what you were like when I first encountered you."

**FLASHBACK**

Traveling in the Viridian Forest had become rather dull. Sammy took advantage of the opportunity. "Well how about a poem to lift our spirits?"

"_Oh please no!", _Gio thought to himself.

Sammy began:

_"Trapped in the forest without a clue, _

_while meeting strange Pokemon old and new._

_Our journey has taken a challenging turn,_

_But it gives us a chance to observe and learn._

_After escaping this mysterious maze,_

_We shall celebrate our triumph, in several ways."_

Delia clapped. "That actually wasn't bad! The ending could have been better though."

Sammy laughed. "I suppose I'll work on it a bit more."

Suddenly a strange creature flew past the youths. As the startled group watched, the creature managed to crash into a tree in the process of it's rampage.

Gio scuttled over to the wounded being. "Look at this thing! I think it's a Scyther!"

Sammy rushed over as well. "A Scyther in the Viridian forest? That's unheard of!"

Gio pulled out his Pokedex.

"**SCYTHER, THE MANTIS POKEMON. IT MOVES AT INCREDIBLE SPEED AND SHREDS IT'S ENEMIES WITH ITS RAZOR-SHARP SCYTHES. IT VERY RARELY SPREADS ITS WINGS TO FLY."**

"Rarely spreads its wing to fly?", Questioned Gio. "Not this one. Looks pretty powerful to me."

Sammy rubbed his chin disapprovingly. "Yes . . . despite heading straight into a tree."

Delia cut in. "Guys, it's wounded! Help it while I cook it something to eat."

"SCYTHER!", It cried. The mantis sprang up and immediately flew away deeper into the forest.

Gio shot up and chased after it, leaving his friends behind. "Wait!"

Sammy was still confused. "What is a rare Pokemon such as a Scyther doing here in the

Viridian forest?"

**PRESENT TIME**

"Yup.", Gio sighed, lost in memory rather than focusing on the contest. "You sure took us all by surprise."

"Scy!", Chided the witty bug. He could actually recall when Gio first captured and how they had united their strengths of dispatch a band of Torino thugs.

**FLASHBACK**

The villains stood up and charged at the group in rage.

Suddenly, Scyther returned out of nowhere and rammed the scoundrels into their truck. Now frightened for their lives, the two cloaked men drove off and then vanished deeper into the forest.

The three heroes cheered and Gio grabbed Meowth and held him in the air. "You did it Meowth! You mastered Thunderbolt!"

As pleased as he was, Meowth pointed his paw into Scyther's direction. Gio placed Meowth down and slowly approached the armed creature.

"Looks like you put that clumsy head of yours to good use!", He exclaimed. "Thank you."

"No doubt Scyther was property of Torino." , Sammy explained. "That would explain why it ended up here in the Viridian Forest upon escaping."

"Scyth! Scyther!" It held out its Scythe to shake Gio's hand.

Gio backed away, laughing. "Probably not a good idea. So Scyther, wanna join my team?"

Scyther held down it's slicer arms and nodded its head with glee.

Gio pulled out a Pokeball."Good Choice!", He shouted as he threw the Capsule.

Scyther was then sucked into the device to mark it's new adventures as Gio's new Pokemon.

**PRESENT TIME**

The contest was of great importance. But Gio gained a sense of joy when reminiscing of his past adventures, Scyther being the specific this time. The two had been through so much together since that everlasting day in the Viridian Forest where they agreed to work as a team, ignoring Scyther's flaws and drawing out the fighting potential from his core.

'Scy! Scytha! Scy" Scyther being Gio's second Pokemon ever caught . . . shared a bond different than that of Meowth. It was hard to explain really. Meowth had shown Gio that by training a Pokemon as weak as the trainer, their bond would blossom into an unstoppable team! Scyther on the other hand, showed that no Pokemon is perfect, whether it be clumsy or cultivated. And two years later, the Mantis warrior had grown into a most accomplished Pokemon thanks to Gio's strict, proper method of training.

In the process, Gio had also grown. The two were imperfect . . . but parallel. A funny fact that Gio frequently forgot at times was that even the Pokemon can train the master.

Scyther continued to stalk the grassy terrain with Giovanni, pondering in the past . . . until a strange new Pokemon caught their attention. At last, a potential catch! "Scytha!"

Gio held his Pokedex to the Pokemon known in the Hoenn Region as Wurmple.

"**POKEMON UNKNOWN! NO AVAILABLE DATA!" **

"Which means it's not from Johto or Kanto!" Without breaking sweat, an empty Sport ball swiftly appeared into the youth Kethcum's clutch. Obviously a Pokemon unbelonging to the region would make for a rare capture . . . and also triple points for the contest!

"Wuuuuurrrmple!", It squeakily moaned.

But the encounter was cut short. Tim, who was really the disguised Trank, had Wurmple in his sights from across Gio. "Back off! This one's as good as mine!"

Gio refused to waive, Scyther right beside him. "Don't count on it!"

One option for Trank was to pit his own Pokemon again Scyther. Then again, he knew how that would end: in his failure to contend. So he could only throw the empty Sport Ball at Wurmple. "Heeeya!"

But the spherical capsule was almost immediately expedited from an unpredicted electrical discharge pelted from the towering grass.

"What in the-" Tank never finished. Another electrical outburst left him daunted because this one struck Wurmple this time, right between the eyes, leaving the skew paralyzed.

Up next, a spinning Sport Ball derived from the verdure, almost like an encore. It froze in the air before ingesting Wurmple in it's tenure. Following this, it homed back to the hand of Delia Rezumi. "Sorry boys!"

From her shoulder, Faith was spewing sparks like an overheating vehicle. "Chu! Chu!"

Far from thrilled . . . was Gio. He wanted to face off against Tim on his own, not to mention capture the Wurmple for himself. "I had things under control!"

An argument never broke out thankfully. The disguised Torino operative, or rather former Torino operative, retreated back into the wild with an unsanitary temper. "This ain't over!"

"That's right, run away you coward!", Gio viciously insulted for the mere pleasure. "Get out of this contest if you know what's good for you!"

Even Scyther was laughing. "Scy! Scythaaa!"

Gio veered at Delia and Faith, facing them with his hand extended out. "I didn't really need help . . . but whatever. Hand over the Sport Ball please."

She giggled. "You're crazy! I caught this Pokemon fair and square!" She began to jaunt around, mocking him with a victory dance. "That's 30 points for me!"

"Points.", He scowled. "Hmph . . . I really hope they change the rules of these stupid contests sometime soon."

"Well are you going to complain or shall we venture together?" Delia smiled at him, her cheeks rosy pink from the sunbeams. She was trying to truce with him on more friendly terms.

He smiled back and then followed her into the forest with Scyther close behind. "Fine . . . but the next Pokemon we find is mine to capture. Stay alert Scyther." Not that he had to worry about that.

"Scy! Scytha!"

…...

In another part of the contest's forest, Spencer and Meowth found themselves lost, having not the foggiest as to what to do next. "They really need to hand out maps for these sorts of events."

"Meow.", Meowth agreed.

The treetops above darkened the grounds they traveled. "Is . . . anyone here?" Spencer couldn't help but feel like he was being stalked by someone . . . or something. Though he presumed this to be his imagination considering his current environment wasn't the most comforting convenience . . . that was until something leaped out from the bushes behind. He spun around instantaneously. "It's . . . a Scyther!"

Meowth prepared to attack . . . but was never given the chance.

The wild creature sprinted past Spencer after a moment of absolute silence. "Sccccccytha! Scyther!"

"Hey wait!" Well of course Spencer wanted to capture this Scyther to earn a good deal of points . . . but he and Meowth had difficulty managing to stay right behind his pace. Luckily the chase wasn't so formidable. Scyther was massacring through the wilderness with it's blades to establish an accessible path of escape . . . which also worked to Spencer's benefit as well. "Slow down! I just want to knock you unconscious and capture you is all!" Horrible selection of words. Nevertheless, the restless pursuit had Spencer scampering across the forest through a series of unfamiliar locations, the shadows casted from above growing more intractable. Many more minutes lasted before the wild insect had led Spencer and the feline underneath an immense, fallen lumber log, unavailing the impossible: an underground tunnel leading up into hidden cave. "Where are you taking me?" He was sweating now . . . and everything had become pitch black. But because the pursuance had brought them this far already, he was not about to quit. He resorted to following the sound of Scyther's feet echoing down the cave, taking him to the vivid sight of daylight that vegetated more and more at each hurried step onward. "Come on Meowth, we're almost there!"

"Meowy!", Meowth tired from trying to keep up. "Meeeow!"

Once outside . . . Spencer found . . . a most shocking discovery. "Dear Arceus! Now there's something that can extinguish Chapman's record! Gio and Delia need to see this!" Without waiting another second, he and Meowth rushed back the way they came to find and retrieve their friends.

…...

Meanwhile back at the senate building in the private grand chamber exclusive to the National Pokemon League Committee, squabbling amongst the members of the network's councils had Charles Goodshow markedly afflicted. Because of his short stature, he could just barely see over the room's balcony that overlooked the arguments taking place around the table. This was no meeting, this was madness. That was enough he needed to see visually to know that even his own organization was on the verge of falling victim to the conspiracy's corruption. Kade Sorhagen was to blame . . . for his foul play that had almost everyone fooled.

Entering the doors behind Goodshow was Supreme Councilman Shivu. As soon as he noticed Goodshow centered alone, he walked up with a dying patience. "President Goodshow. We must speak immediately." He wore a most worried expression, the kind that evidenced his latest role as Briskomy's pawn. The fact that he was far above the corporation's power was no longer relevant, for he too would soon face the music if he refused to feed the deception like Goodshow had back on Azark Island. "Briskomy's request is potentially upsetting. Honestly, I'd like to see the fools crumble from grace just as much as you . . . but no one else may know of my treasonous desires. It's my job to be a fair dealer."

"Well . . . this is why politics aren't my specialty.", Chuckled Goodshow with little emphasis. "I don't know how I can help you Councilman. I just don't know. All I know is that Briskomy wants emergency powers to enhance their influence and power. If they go too far, they'll be unstoppable."

A long stillness hushed their stress. There was literally nothing to say, nothing to do. But it wasn't until Danforth, head of the Indigo League Council and champion of Kanto, approached them with his own sorrow.

Agatha displaced behind, bowing to her superiors. "Greetings President Goodshow, Supreme Councilman Shivu."

"We apologize for interrupting.", Said Danforth, trying to ignore the tensions downstairs. "We had hoped we could do something to . . . possibly help out with your current predicament."

Shivu smiled. "My thanks to you, but . . . there is nothing I'm afraid. I suppose once I resume the session, I'll have to pay my debt to Sorhagen. I can't risk being impeached."

Agatha pondered deeply, delving into her core intellect. "There must be some sort of excuse we can use to refuse Sorhagen his request." She looked up at Shivu. "Councilman, has anyone else in the recent past entreated for the use of executive authority?"

"Well I-" Shivu paused for a moment. "Why, I hadn't even thought of that!" An uplifting spirit dragged him from his mental misery. "Yes, not even a month ago, an ambassador from America had sent a message to us, requesting to meet with me about a political agreement!"

"Well I'll be darned.", Gasped Goodshow. "Who was this American ambassador?"

"A military general by the name of Surge. Reginal Surge I believe.", Answered Shivu. "Apparently he has good relations with our nation, being the former Vermilion Gym Leader. He wanted to discuss the possibility of our government authorizing his country to establish a military base on the Sevii Islands."

Danforth nodded. "Yes, that does qualify as an executive gratuity."

"I'll inform the Prime Minister immediately before contacting the American President." Boy was Shivu excited. Something had come up after all! "We'll organize a complimentary visit for ambassador Surge once the preparations are made so that he may sign the authorization treaty!" But only after denying Kade Sorhagen Briskomy's further rise to politics.

…...

"Where are you taking us Spencer?", Cried an annoyed Gio, knowing that he and Scyther could be spending their time finding Bug Type Pokemon to win the competition instead of following Spencer around the forest. "What gives! Just say already!"

Scyther was in complete unison for Gio. "Scytha! Scy!"

"Just stay with me.", Spencer replied enthusiastically. "I found something that will win this contest easily!"

Rushing behind Scyther, Meowth, and the boys, Delia was exhausting. "Do I really have to come? I already caught a valuable Pokemon!"

Spencer grinned. "Trust me. This will top anything you've already caught!" He continued to course them away . . .

But three unwelcome spies lingered behind. It was the disguised Torino Trio. "Heh, I knew those kids were up to something.", Tank grumbled. "If that Spencer kid knows what he's talking about, I couldn't care less for that Wurmple anymore."

Hank nodded. "Yes, it does seem that there's a better Pokemon waiting for us . . . and those kids can lead us to it. I can smell the prize already!"

"So.", Yawned Frank. "Should we keep following them?"

Tank leaped up. "Of course ya idiot! Now let's get moving!"

…...

Under the lumber yard, through the underground tunnels, and in and out the mysterious cave . . . the magnificent spectacle was about to leave Gio and Delia speechless.

"Spencer, just tell-" But upon exiting the secret cave, Gio's jaws dropped dead. "Oh . . . wow!" What he was looking at was the most divine, stunning land formation, abundant in beautiful plants and grasses, with a waterfall flowing from an elevated river, beleaguered by the richest, wettest soil known to nature. The essence smelt as fresh as could be, unknown to the human intruders. The cozy area sat upon a cliff side surmounting the contest's reserve. Because of this, an excellent view was provided. But what made the panorama most enticing . . . was it's overcrowded population of Scyther!

Delia gasped. "There's . . . got to be over twenty Scyther here! The brochure on the map was right all along!"

"Didn't I tell you!", Spencer gloated. "It's more than enough to beat Chapman's record!"

"Meeeeeoww.", The coin-browed cat Pokemon griped from the unbelievable exhibition. He had never seen so many Scyther, the only one he had the privileged of befriending being Gio's.

And speaking of the reputable Scyther, the girded Pokemon was just as excited as Gio! Without holding back, without flinching, the creature darted forward to append with his fellow brethren. "Scytha!", He cheered out loud. 

"Scyyyyyyyyyy!" The other Scyther joined in, mobbing around the newcomer with a wholehearted acceptance. It was a special moment for them all. While some were uneasy at first, it didn't take long to realize that the newest Scyther was friendly and among their preference.

Gio stood amazed . . . but also . . . bothered in watching his dear friend acquaint with his own kind in such a smooth, mutual assent. It was almost like this was . . . meant to happen. "Scyther . . . sure seems happy."

"Well yeah! Just look-", Started Delia before stopping bluntly. She took notice of her boyfriend's distraught in both tone and contortion . . . and knew exactly what he was thinking. "Gio . . . remember that Scyther are very rare Pokemon. It's perfectly understandable that your Scyther would be overexcited to see other Pokemon of his species."

She was right. Gio probably guessed that Scyther had been with a group of his own kind far before being imprisoned by Torino. And now . . . he had that chance again to relive his early days. _"He . . . does seem happy. But . . . is it just for one day?" _

…...

Kade Sorhagen had gone through with his earlier request to senate. And now that the session had picked up where it had left off earlier, he was about to receive his answer. But not just him, but his fellow representatives that seated beside him . . . and also Rita who resided miles away.

"Your request is denied.", Shivu declared . . . a bit too gleefully. It wasn't a wonder why. "The senate has already promised a political agreement to General Reginal Surge, an American Ambassador. And as you know, it is not in our policy to just hand out emergency powers to two or more sources at a single time."

Veins turning cold, Kade angered hard behind his eyes. It was not like him to feel so enraged. It was not like him to fail Rita!

Shivu persisted. "You'll either have to wait an incalculable measurement of time before placing another request . . . or just plea to another political favor."

"_So be it!" _If that was all he could do, Kade decided to validate his original plan. It would have to suffice. He stood up calmly. "Councilman . . . I accept your second offer. On behalf of the corporation, I formally request that you cancel the Corporate Bureaucracy's plans to inspect our Headquarters." He folded his arms in a cross, closing in on another lie. "It may sound fishy as it had the last time . . . but I assure you, this is only to protect the relationship Briskomy shares with the government."

Cancellation of corporate inspection was something Kade could never let go of. It frustrated Shivu because it had been discussed before over and over again! "Commissioner, it's as I told you the last time! I have no control over the Corporate Bureaucracy's Board of Directors nor their decisions! The only way to persuade them is by a senate ballot, the results being in the favor of your company."

"Rita's company!", Kade shot back.

Shivu exhaled a furious breath. "It doesn't matter whose company it is Commissioner! The fact of the matter is, a senatorial poll cannot transpire without the appeal of the general public! And you do not have that-"

"Not so fast Councilman!" Everyone respired and the scene turned dramatic once Miyamoto unexpectedly stepped onto the senate floor without warning. What was she doing there? She was a corporate representative of Briskomy, not political. In her hands, she held an officially sealed folder which she presented to Shivu upon making contact with his platform. "I have here an official petition filled with signatured names of hundreds of loyal civilians based around Kanto and Johto, All of them supporters of Briskomy!" She winked at Goodshow's post. "Thanks again by the way!"

The chamber inflated with praise in just a split second! Yes, every politician were off their chairs clapping for Briskomy's well played aptitude.

Kade was so delighted, he could barely breathe! Perhaps Miyamoto could have had a position in politics in the near future. But with that thought aside, she was the one saving the day this time! _"You are a lifesaver Miyamoto . . ."_

Shivu swiped the folder into his hands, flipping through the files inside. "How . . . how did you obtain these signatures?"

"Simple.", She said with her hands rested upon her hips. "I organized for Briskomy personnel stationed near every city to poll the locals on their opinions of our corporation. Many of them were so pleased with how we rescued President Goodshow that even they felt indebted to us!"

The Pokemon League Committee platform immediately emptied. They had heard way more than enough. Only Agatha remained for a few seconds more. _"Briskomy, our most formidable opponent. Just know that I saw this coming." _And then she left, leaving behind a victorious Briskomy and a thunderous applause to go along.

…...

Sunset loomed around the corner. Gio, still excluded from Scyther's playtime with his fellow division, sat back against a tree with Delia at his side. The two just sat watching. "Scyther's been at it for hours now. How much longer is this going to take?" He didn't care about the contest anymore, he was more concerned with the possibility that . . . no, he dared not even think it.

Delia shrugged. "I don't know . . . but maybe you shouldn't rush him. It's like I said-"

"Take a look at that!" Spencer walked up from behind, pointing to the Scyther gathering.

They were all massed in a circle, communicating with one and other. Their jagged antennas mingled and their Scythes gently sparred.

Gio had to stand up to better fathom what was happening. "What is this? Spence, what's up with them?"

"I read about this somewhere." Being the brains, that was no surprise. But a slight strain inhabited his voice when spoken. "I . . . think they are getting ready to migrate away."

Delia didn't waste a second to tend to her love. "Gio . . ."

Meowth lowered his head. "Meeeeeeowwww . . . "

Words could not describe Gio's emotions in response to Spencer's claim. If he was right, Gio knew that the hard part of finding a suitable replacement for that future empty space on his Pokeball belt would not nearly compare . . . to saying goodbye.

…...

"I don't know what Briskomy would do without you.", Kade shared a laugh with Miyamoto as they strode through the Senate Building halls. "That was quite a save back there."

She giggled. "Well aren't you glad you told me about everything after I returned from Azark Island?"

"Well now that we no longer have to worry about that silly inspection any longer, I think we should share the good news with Rita. I'll have to contact her as soon as we return to HQ."

Miyamoto quietly pulled him into a corner so no one could hear them. "Allow me to give her the good news.", She whispered. "I'm going to be rejoining Madame at Torino's Base of Operations tomorrow. I could inform her then . . . assuming the press doesn't open their big mouths first."

The menacing man clasped his hands. "Suit yourself. But I'll be the one to tell Rita that her plan to gain executive powers has failed . . . for now."

…...

All the Scyther aligned gracefully at the grassy cliff side, ready to take flight into the sunset, ready to find a new start at a new nesting grounds.

But Gio's Scyther was the only one whom was not quite ready to go, afraid of leaving the one he had been with for so long. "Scy?" Scyther reached his enormous claw out to Gio.

With his friend dolefully watching from behind, Gio approached his Pokemon, his breathes becoming shorter until pausing motionless. He felt like he was going to break down in tears if he stepped any closer.

"Scy?" Scyther attempted to go closer.

But Gio backed away. "No.", He sternly said to his pet. "I know what you want Scyther." He gulped, having trouble saying what he wanted to say. "I know you want to be with your own kind . . . because that's how you were before I met you. But . . . Torino took that away from you." Tears began to well his eyes and at this time, his sentence was shattering. "I took care of you . . . until . . . you could find what you were looking for again. And . . . now you have." He bowed his head. "And now you have. So please . . . just go."

"Scy . . . Scytha . . . "

"Go!", He repeated, shouting this time.

But Scyther did no such thing. Without a clumsy misfortune, Scyther successfully wrapped his arms around his crying master and held him tight, managing to keep his Scythes pressed by the side.

And yes, Gio couldn't help but give in to the act of compassion. It was so significant because this wasn't like him. He was once a stubborn kid who felt a Pokemon was only useful for what it could do to make itself useful. And while parts of him still felt this way, he knew that there was a deeper meaning in the partnership, no . . . the friendship between trainer and Pokemon.

Unfortunately, they separated moments later. Scyther lounged over to his waiting family, his wings spread out and his scythes grinding against the wind. "Scy!"

"Scy!", The others cried with him.

A final tear climbed out of Gio's heart before the green flock of insects were airborne. Delia, Spencer, and Meowth joined him at the cliffs edge to witness the great departure.

"Gio?", Delia asked. "Are you sure you're alright with this?"

It was like dejavu when she had asked that question. Gio felt like . . . he had lived this experience before. This caused a crooked look to expel from his face.

"What's wrong with you?", Delia suspiciously asked. "Wave goodbye to Scyther!"

The trainer's eyes widened at the words he had just perceived. _"I remember this. This was this vision!", _His mind raced back in time. _"This was the vision that Agatha had tested me with. The test of . . . letting go." _

**FLASHBACK**

"Please send your next Pokemon.", Agatha kindly asked, changing the subject.

After considering, Gio felt bold that his fourth Pokemon would not fail the Judgment. He hurled his selected Pokeball forward.

Scyther appeared, and began to question its abnormal surroundings. "Scy?"

"Fear not, Scyther. You're about to dwell in a new environment." The Specter Director then instructed Misdrevous to begin the process. "Misdrevous, Judge their minds and bid the future!"

**PRESENT TIME**

"Scythaaa!"

Gio gazed up . . . to find his Scyther cheerfully returning. "Scyther? What are you-" But he was tackled down by his friend in a half second. Laughing joyously, Gio struggled to push his Pokemon off of him. "Scyther, why did you-"

Spencer chuckled. "Well I'd say Scyther knows where he truly belongs."

"Scytha!", Scyther embraced Spencer's spoken truth. "Scythaaa! Scy!"

The chipper Kethcum sat up. "Is it true?"

Scyther nodded.

And it made perfect sense! Agatha's test was merely an experiment! She had known all along that Scyther would not have left, but what she didn't know was whether or not the trainer would care for his Pokemon enough to let it go. Gio didn't repeat the mistake he made last time in that nightmarish illusion. . . and this essentially counted as his reward.

"Awwww!", Delia let out. "Gio . . . this is so precious!"

Spencer frowned with a sarcastic pun. "Yeah, it looks like Gio really does have heart."

To think another happy ending had found it's way to the happy little group . . . was just too good to be true. That's because it was. The Scyther lineage had froze where they ascended to wave goodbye to their friend . . . but only to make them totally vulnerable to a monstrous, steel cage net that rose up from behind the cliff and snatched them into it's clutches!

Gio jumped back to make way for the new problem. "What . . . is that?"

What it was, it was a gargantuan Ledyba Robot, the top of it's antennas acting as two separate spherical prison domes for the Scyther snags. Their scythes stood no match to brace through the steel containment, so all they could so was cry for help.

"Scy!", Gio's Scyther fretted. "Scy! Scy!"

The windows in the mechanisms eyes revealed the disguised Torino Trio controlling the robot. "Surprise!", The bellowed together from the speaker phone.

Delia had her mouth cupped yet didn't deviate from her tradition of identifying enemies. "Oh my gosh! It's Tim, Jim, and Broderick!"

Tank rolled his eyes and whispered to his boys: "Sheesh, the one time she remembers our names . . . and their not even our names."

"Whats the big idea?", Gio quizzed angrily.

Tank split his sides. "Victory is ours, that's the big idea." He then pointed above his head, referring to the helpless creatures at their imperative. "Now that we got all these Scyther, the prize is ours! Chapman's record is beaten . . . so HA!"

"Wrong!" Denounced a hulking voice from the cave's entrance. "You men are cheaters!" Chapman and Mr. Sherman entered the scene.

But Mr. Sherman had his stimulus feet first in the contest . . . still. "So you all found the secret nesting grounds of the Scyther! Congrats! Only we knew about this splendid area until today! But now you found it! Hurray!"

"Are you not listening?" Chapman twisted around the fast-talking host and pointed him in the direction of the robot. He was about to reveal just how much he had bamboozled the importers. "Those three contestants cheated! They combined their efforts to obtain their catches so they could share the prize!" With a cocky smile, he stuck his tongue out at the three. "So there you have it, my record remains unbeaten . . . and as for me? I remain the Contest King!"

Tank slammed his fists on the controls. "You tricked us!"

Mr. Sherman shrugged. "Well it seems Chapman's correct! Sorry fellas! There can only be one winner! Better luck next time!"

"Oh there won't be a next time!", Tank howled, more frenetic than ever. "Besides, these Scyther still belong to us! With this many rare Pokemon, we'll be back with Torino in no time!"

Gio and his friends froze. "TORINO!"

"Aha, we have you trainers now!" Disguises shed off in an instant. The recognizable faces of Tank, Frank, and Hank were now symbolizing the scourging evil that was but hopefully wouldn't always be Torino.

"You've crossed paths with the wrong crowd, sir!", Frank recited in song.

"You may have beaten us once, but now it's our turn!", Hank continued the motto.

"Crime and Chaos is our goal!", Both Frank and Hank chanted.

"Fall to shame as we annihilate your soul!", Tank boasted, referencing Crissela's quote.

"The Game is up. You've already lost!", Cheered Frank.

"No running now. Our paths have crossed!", Hank continued.

"The names Tank-", Tank joyfully chided.

"Frank-", Frank followed.

"And Hank!", The final man spat.

"Bow in fear before Torino's most cunning rank . . . s!", All three finished.

"I knew I recognized you three at the beginning of the contest!", Yelled Spencer . . . but with a bit of confusion. "Wait a minute. How did you three ever escape that cave we abandoned you in a few weeks back?"

Tank shrugged. "I don't call the shots. Ask the writer!"

The Scyther collection continued to panic! Oh how badly they wanted to escape . . . but again, the domes were impenetrable!

"So long suckers!", The three chanted as the robotic Ledyba lifted off further into the skies, likely disengaging the possibility of loosing a battle.

Delia was just as panicked as the Scyther. "Oh what are we going to do? Gio do something!"

He was about to . . . but Scyther had already beaten him to the cut. "Scyther? What are you-"

It was amazing! The speed, the urgence, and the motivation in Scyther's eyes matched all of the features individually! He had blitzed overhead and was angling towards the machine's antennas.

"Uh oh.", Frank pouted. For the stupidest of his partners, he was the only one able to detect defeat like a seventh sense. "Tank, that Scyther's comin' awfully close."

Tank growled: "Not on my watch! Hank, fire missiles!"

"Firing Missiles!", Hank obeyed, thrusting forward the weapons dial at his station.

From outside the death machine, Scyther was under attack! Missile upon missile launched from the mouth of the insectetron, all of them targeted at his bearings. "Scy!" The evasive maneuvers were impressive, and without being struck once, the hovering robot was closer.

On the cliff side, Gio and the others gathered immediately ducked for cover as the missiles soared past them and into waterfall, causing a massive soak explosion! But the main burden was centered on Scyther's survival! Gio never looked away from the braving act of his Pokemon.

"We're all out of missiles!", Hank alerted Tank. "What next?"

"Use the Bug Spray!", Hollered Tank.

The stubby metallic hands of the robot took aim at Scyther before emitting a blast of blazing flames! This was very unalike the typical Flamethrower attack of a Fire-Type Pokemon, for the 'Bug Spray' derived from gasoline which spewed flames far more aggressive and widespread.

Rather than drawing back, Scyther spun around, his wings fluttering faster, and sailed right on through the oncoming barrage with ease, the winds in which he generated repelling the combustion holocaust.

"Go Scyther!", Gio was cheering from below. "You can do this!"

And so he did. Scyther curved over the eyes of the machine, startling the trio in the process, and with his blades spread apart . . . he pierced directly through both braces holding each prison dome in place.

"No!", The trio dreaded at the sight of the Scyther plethora seizing the sky in which rightfully belonged to them. Tank was only seconds away from igniting the last of the robot's weapons . . . but not before glaring out the eyeball windows . . . . to find the rescuer Scyther and his kind surrounding them as though a hunting pack. "What . . . are they doing?"

Behind Tank, Gio was the second to notice each Scyther radiating a glowing ball of energy from their mouths. "Hyper Beam.", He knew exactly as he saw it.

"No!" Tank shielded his eyes with his arms, the bright ray of lights blinding him . . . until he and the other two finally became decimated by the actual attack! The Mecha-Ledyba convulsed into a massive explosion, chunks and scrap of the automation landing around Gio and his friends.

Things settled down soon enough though. When it was safe to make perceptible, Gio stood up to find his own Scyther landing beside him, the other ones scattering about the sky, celebrating the victory.

Chapman and Mr. Herman had taken shelter inside the cave and were finally reappearing. "WOW!", Mr. Herman excited over the battle. "What a fight! What a scene! What a victory!"

Chapman . . . was plain speechless. "I . . . err . . . "

Gio ignored the unwanted drama from the help. His number one priority was congratulating his Scyther. "Well . . . I think that payed off for a good amount of training."

Scyther nodded. "Scy! Scy! Scy!"

It took some time . . . but Delia, Spencer, and Meowth reunited with the heroes soon enough. Delia, for one, had seen enough. "Can we . . . not do that again? I'd like just one day where we aren't almost killed."

Spencer laughed. "I found it entertaining. Scyther really knew what he was doing!"

"Meooow!" Meowth was making quite ruckus over at the wreckage of the mecha's cockpit that had landed near the waterfall. He didn't sound too happy.

Curious, they all cautiously approached the remains of the bridle where Meowth was hissing at the villainous .

Tank, Hank, and Frank had all survived the destruction, faces covered in soot smog as they crawled for safety. "Gee Tank.", Groaned Frank. "Even after all that trouble, I guess we don't get those Scyther or the Metal Coat."

"Metal Coat! Metal Coat! Now hold up just a darn minute!" Mr. Herman whammed his heel in front of the squirming Trio. "How did you three know that the Metal Coat was the contest's prize?"

Just barely did weakly Tank raise his pointer finger at Chapman.

Mr. Herman rotated around and looked at the bigger man shamefully. "Now see here Chapman! You care to explain yourself?"

The Contest King was about to loose his title. He'd have to suck up to the host if there was any chance to keep his laurel. "Mr. Herman . . . I . . . uhhh . . . you see-"

"Save it Chapman!" Mr. Herman bounced upwards and plucked the honeycomb crown right off his head. This was the reasonable punishment . . . no matter how painful for the former Contest King. "Cheating! Dishonesty! I can't believe it! You were not allowed to give away that information! It was confidential, you hear! Confidential! So now you loose your crown, title, and rights to take part in any Bug Catching Contest from here on out!"

Fallen and desolate, Chapman fell to his knees, begging for redemption. "No! My crown! My beautiful crown! Mr. Sherman, please, please, please reconsider!"

"Umm . . . I think we have a greater issue.", Said a nervous Spencer, his head pointing to the ground . . . where Tank, Hank, and Frank no longer grazed. "The idiots escaped again."

…...

Later at the above pavilion, the night had just bloomed, it's glorious moon illuminating Scyther as he prepared to part ways with his fellow insects. "Scy!"

"Scythaa!", The alpha Scyther of the group thanked their savior. They crossed scythes to pledge their adherence to one and other . . . and then, the migrating bugs whisked away, leaving only Gio's Scyther to wave his salutation.

"Are you proud of him?", Said Delia, hanging onto to Gio's arm like a swing.

He nodded, looking up to see Scyther descending. "He's come far."

It wasn't until Mr. Sherman showed up again that another congratulatory courtesy was indebted. He hastened to their presence as quickly as he could, holding with him a metallic husk. "Well, for defeating those thugs, I believe it's in the best interest to present you with the reward! Go on! Take it! You know you want it! You know you need it! It's irresistible!"

Spencer examined the item closely. "Gio . . . I have this crazy hunch that-"

"Say no more." Gio smiled . . . and stepped away, offering the gift to Scyther. After all, he was the real hero behind the day. "Go for it. You earned it Scyther."

Slowly but surely, Scyther waltzed right up to the Metal Coat, not knowing what sort of properties it contained . . . until he made contact. That was when the notorious Scyther of Gio's . . . found himself embodied by a blare of bright white luminescence.

"Meeeow!" Meowth shot his eyes away, everyone doing the same not long after.

Except Gio appeared to be the only one refusing to introspect anything but. Scyther, or rather the new being coming to entity, was his obtrusive focus. And still when he equipped his Pokedex, he kept convergence at his unknown partner.

The transformation completed, the fade of light exposing a red armored, crown headed, scissor handed titan. "Sciiiizor!"

"**SCIZOR, THE STEEL BODY INSECT POKEMON. VIRTUALLY CONSIDERED INDESTRUCTIBLE BECAUSE OF IT'S IMPOSSIBLY WELL-PROTECTED EXTERIOR, SCIZOR MAKES FOR A SIZABLE OPPONENT. ONE SWING OF IT'S EYE-MARKED PINCERS ARE KNOWN TO BRING DOWN JUST ABOUT ANY OPPONENT." **

Gio was numb, overjoyed . . . but still stupefied. "Scizor . . ."

Scizor nodded. "Scccizor!"

"Well would you look at that?", Spencer gasped aghast. "This contest really was worth it in the end!"

"Astonishing! Astounding! Bewildering!", Rambled Mr. Sherman, circling the pair with respectful eyes. "Nothing like this has ever happened before!"

Everyone laughed, knowing they'd miss old Herman's proclivity. But the humor abided only until Chapman, his face drenched in crybaby tears, tried to attack Scizor and Gio from behind. "No! No! No!", He pouted, holding out the Pokeball of his Heracross. "I demand a rematch! I'll show you how tough I am! I'll show just how much-"

"Zzzzzzor!" Extremely agitated, Scizor spun around and slammed his claw into Chapman's torso, sending the brute painfully flying into the forest.

Again, everyone jollied with laughter. A long, hardy day had left the heroes accepting the worth of it's outcome in the very end; Gio overcoming his fear of setting free a Pokemon, Torino falling from their zenith like always, and Scizor undergoing a breathtaking evolution. Only time would tell where the trainers would end up next . . . and just how much they would accomplish the next time around.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(A/N: **Yes, I broke the fourth wall for laughs . . . but hey, the Anime Series did the same thing! In the next chapter, a familiar face from Spencer's past means trouble when the secrets surrounding a most mysterious species of legendary Pokemon is put on the line. Also, hell breaks loose on Cinnabar Island when Torino makes a mind-blowing reappearance to get their hands on . . . a new trophy. An epic battle between two very unalike trainers will ensue!)


	27. Chapter 27: For Reasons Unown

**(A/N AND DISCLAIMER: **Alright, enough filler. Time to enter darker territories! But bear in mind, this is just the beginning. Also, to those of you who don't know Newton Graceland . . . he made an appearance in the 11th Pokemon movie. He'll also have a significant cameo at the finale of this story . . . which by the way, I promise will be utterly mind blowing and satisfying! As far the disclaimer goes, I used parts of a well known quote by N.P. Willis because I felt it fit well with the one of the scenes.**) **

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 27: For Reasons Unown

Cinnabar Island, a large volcanic enclave rising from the sea floor, reaching above the ocean's surface to the plentiful attention of Kanto's many tourists and locals. Considered a mere beach resort ever since the overpopulation of vacationists, the young Gym Leader Blaine remained on the island . . . despite his recent setbacks. Over the past few years, many Trainers had skipped the island entirely, others designating the location for a break from battling altogether. It was such a droll to the eyes of a languishing Gym Leader whom believed so strongly in the ideals of Pokemon journeys. And because of his enforced spare time, he had recently payed a visit to the Ruins of Alph in Johto where he had recovered a peculiar fossil. _"This would make for an invaluable addition to my team back at the volcano . . . but lucky for me, I have other intents .", _His enthusiastic thoughts snickered as he entered Cinnabar's Pokemon Laboratory. Thankfully this was the only place on the island secluded from the rambunctious tourists, at least until it's national trading system could be installed like the facility's owner had promised. It just so happened that Blaine was closely acquainted with the owner, Dr. Cepora. The laboratory was founded by a man named Mr. Fuji whom had intended to hand it down to his ingenious son. However the son had other interests, mainly working his talents in the field of genetic manipulation at some other whereabouts. And so Cepora purchased to property to house his very own profession which was regenerating the DNA left on Pokemon Fossils. It was magnificent really.

"Mr. Blaine!", Cepora's wife addressed the Gym Leader by his mysterious one-name persona. She politely took his coat once he entered the lobby. "To what do my husband and I owe this pleasure?"

Blaine gave a charming smile to the green headed, middle-aged woman by the beautiful name of Anna. She too was dressed in a white Lab Coat like her husband commonly attired and it impressed him just how much she respected her spouse's field of work. "Aside from gazing upon your refreshing face, I have a favor to ask of that brilliant husband of yours. Do you mind?"

"Not at all." She twisted her head for him to follow and made her way down the main corridor. "Please, this way." She led the him past the dozens of room where many of Cepora's student scientists were conducting multiple experiments. Usually, these tests didn't relate to Cepora's priorities and therefore did not interfere.

But Blaine still admired how these employees were eager to perform their jobs, unlike himself, the lonesome Gym Leader living at the top of the island's volcano. "Things have been busy lately?"

She shook her head. "Nothing fascinating has come up yet. The technicians are still working on the trading engine . . . but honestly, Cepora seems to focused on his Pokemon Fossils to care about that!", She giggled. "As for myself? I'm not too concerned about it either. I can't say I'm looking forward to those noisy tourists and their Pokemon flooding in here to lodge."

Blaine nodded in literal understanding. "I know that feeling. Cinnabar is turning into a public travelocity." They opened the doors to the workshop, the typical scientific convenience in both looks and expectancy.

Inside, Dr. Cepora had his safety goggles strapped tightly against his eyes, his body hunched over the workbench station as he closely examined a rock-like deposit. "No trace of any detectable DNA leavings on this specimen . . . which means this isn't a fossil." He sat up and sighed. "Just another old rock . . ."

Anna cleared her throat to avoid being rude. "Honey? We have a visitor!"

The chair ahead spun around and Cepora stood up. "Ah, Mr. Blaine! Welcome, welcome!" He was a thin older man with scruffy brown hair, round ocular glasses, and ridiculously scrawny limbs. Such a fitting stereotype of for a 'lab geek.' "It's not like you to make yourself public around these parts."

Anna let out another cutesy giggle. "Yes, last time you payed a visit to us, you were dressed in such a strange persona. Have the tourists forgotten you already?" She regularly recognized Blaine as a such a strange resident, always filled with mysteries and riddles. But today . . . he seemed more pensive.

There was frankly only one reason Blaine had stopped by this time. With Cepora eying his response intently, Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out a small glass container, holding custody of an untampered prehistoric Pokemon Fossil. "I was hoping . . . you could help me with this?"

Cepora was taken aback, downright shocked, for his opportunity was about to come to life. "Where . . . did you get this?" He slowly walked over to where the Gym Leader stood. His sight never wandered from the ancient paragon. "Can I?", He asked.

"I don't know.", Blaine shrugged with a smile. "Can you?" It was just like him to crack a brain-teaser at it's most unwanted moment. Nevertheless, he humbly surrendered the container to his dear acquaintance. "So? Any chance . . . you could revive it?"

The captivated scientist quickly glanced up. "I'd . . . love nothing more! But you must promise not to mention this undertaking to the public. They must know nothing of my work yet."

Blaine obliged. "You have my word as an honorable patron."

Out of curiosity, Anna couldn't help but ask a simple question. "Mr. Blaine, why is it so important that my husband revive this fossil for you?" Evidently, it wasn't to attract tourists to the top of the Cinnabar Volcano where he had relocated his Gym. No, the only people he wanted there . . . were devoted trainers, and he had been developing many tricks to differentiate them from the rest. So what was the reason for this eloquent request? 

"Well as you know . . . my business has been withering dramatically.", Sighed Blaine . . . depressed as ever in the heart. "I haven't had a challenger in weeks . . . and I can't seem to make end's meet. The Pokemon League Committee refuses to give me a loan because of recent government tensions. I fear I'll have to step down as Gym Leader is I can't find a way to pacify my finances."

"So you wish to sell the Pokemon after it's been revived?" Cepora never cared for Pokemon Profit. He wondered why Blaine hadn't just sold the fossil as it was to the Pewter Museum or some other willing institution.

"It'll be worth more alive.", Blaine confirmed his friend's suspicions. "Besides, I'll be sure to bargain with a charitable trainer. I'd never put a Pokemon in the hands of an abuser . . . or Briskomy." As far as the previous conspiracy theories were concerned, both were two sides of the same card.

Anna frowned. "I wouldn't make a habit out of this Mr. Blaine. One day, Pokemon Profit will be illegal."

Since the arrangements had been made, Cepora was eager to study the fossil as quick as possible. This was his profession after all. "Mr. Blaine, if my timing is correct, I should have your Pokemon ready for pickup tonight. Would you mind stopping by again?"

"Mindful men mind nothing.", Blaine riddled once more before turning for the door. "Thank you again Doctor." He followed Anna back out they way in which they entered.

Only Cepora remained in the room now. Before he could burden the restoration machine with his fossil specimen, he wanted to know precisely what type of Pokemon he'd be dealing with. Taking samples would be the only way to accomplish this. He returned to his station after equipping his microscope from underneath the counter. But as prepared to conduct his analysis . . . an unfamiliar thump echoed from the ceiling's ventilation shaft. "Huh?" His head arched upwards. Nothing was there. _"That was awfully strange . . ."_

…...

Newton Graceland, a young boy aging sixteen, hurried out of the latest Johto forest he had explored among many, an eagerness unalike anything fueling his energy. Now in visible sight was his long-coming destination. His fawn brown eyes overlooked a steep rocky trench where lustful prospectors were being driven off by tenanted researchers whom had taken charge of the archeological site. An unknown traveler from Cinnabar Island had discovered a prehistoric Fossil in the area . . . and once everyone had learned of this, The Ruins of Alph had become infested with greedy scientists, miners, trainers, and excavators. For Newton though, his interest was directed at something else entirely, something in which not even the recent obtruders knew of. _"I don't mean to be a pest . . . but pursing my passion comes first!" _He laughed at his inner assessment, only before spotting a new bunch entering the premises, one of the three faces seeming familiar. It was rude to spy but he could think of worse crimes.

Indeed below, Giovanni and his fellow compeers took to the bustle with a heaping curiosity, mostly from Spencer's weal. He was the aspiring expert of Legendary Pokemon anyway. "Can you believe there's actually prehistoric fossils buried in the Ruins of Alph? Who would have thought!"

"Who would have cared.", Whinged a sarcastic pun from Gio. Dated rocks never appealed to him. He was more taken with living Pokemon and how many he could capture, how well he could train them, and most of all, how much he could improve himself in general as an 'all powerful trainer.'

While Gio and his Meowth chuckled wildly at their offensive brickbat, Delia suffered painful difficulty in trying to enjoy the history surrounding her. She felt so . . . flushed, weak altogether. She thought it would have passed by now . . . yet no. For hours, this had continued, submissively to Gio's unotice, where she'd feel so drained and nauseous like an illness had been dropped over her from the blue. _"This is what I get for lack of sleep. Oh if only Gio understood that traveling exhausts me!" _Oddly, this was sort of a lie to herself. In fact, traveling on foot was always an aspect of adventuring she liked because of the exercise it involved. "Gio . . . we need to stop for a second."

"Meow?" Apparently Meowth was the only one who had heard the heroine's words of distress. Using his right fuzzy paws, he tugged on Gio's leg, his other pointing to Delia behind. "Meow! Meow!"

"Huh?" Gio spun around almost instantly. Already he could sense his girlfriend's discomfort. And her discomfort commonly led to his own. He piked his feet back a ways so he could tend to her. "What's going on?", He asked with his arms held around her. "You . . . don't look well."

"Gee, ya think?", She snapped at him rudely . . . which wasn't like her.

That had set him off. He scratched his head. "Well . . . are you tired?"

She groaned while bending down: "I'm tired, I'm in pain, I'm nauseous and . . . need something to eat REALLY badly. I just need to stop for a moment."

Spencer, though overly intrigued by the ruins, turned around to confront the problem himself. "Delia, you had this problem a couple days. I . . . hope you don't have some type of chronic illness. Besides, we haven't any time to cook considering it's almost sunset and we haven't even explored the area yet."

"Shut up Spence!", Gio barked wrathfully. "We're not doing anything until she's feeling better. For god's sake, show some respect-"

"No, no it's alright!", Delia jumped in to defend her school friend from Gio's fearsome prestige. "In fact, you two should explore the ruins! There's a Pokemon Center half a mile back. I can just rest there for a while until you boys return."

The thought of Delia traveling sick and alone stung Gio's conscience. Sure the Pokemon Center was only a short distance back . . . but even so, he wanted to be with her, to make sure she'd be okay. What kind of man would he be to just leave his girl to fend help on her own?

Locked in his worried fixation, Delia forced a small smile to refine his anxiety being suspended over her head. It was her only chance at convincing him that she'd be fine. "Don't worry, as soon as I reach the Pokemon Center, I'm going to have myself a feast! Then I'm sure I'll feel better . . . okay?"

He could hear her stomach growling . . . and it kind of ruined the moment. But time would only tell if a satisfied appetite would either get rid of her nausea or strengthen it. He really hoped it would. "I love you." So he nodded and kissed her forehead. "Are you sure you don't want me to-"

"No, have fun!", She faked happily. "I could use some 'me time' anyway. Kind of like how you wanted your 'me time' a few weeks back . . . and it almost cost us our relationship?"

He laughed. "Alright, I get the picture."

Being polite, Spencer came over and dismissed the bag right off her shoulders. "Don't worry, we can hang on to this. It's probably pretty heavy-" Clumsily, the backpack slipped from his hands and onto the ground, where two of Delia's three Pokeballs spilled out, releasing the beings it's withheld!

Cuddles appeared. "Urrr? Tediursa!"

Luxio appeared. "Luxxxx!"

And then, Faith crawled out of the bag, having been awoken by the fracas. "Chu . . ."

"Oh . . . no.", Gio gasped.

Spencer eyed his friend inquisitively. "What's wrong?"

Gio swallowed. "Those three can't be out at the same time. They hate eachother because they're all so affectionate towards Delia!"

It was true. Delia was Faith's mother and because of this, Faith wanted the attention all to herself! Then there was Luxio. Thanks to Kyden's unusually disturbing techniques, the lion Pokemon had come to rely on Delia for safety and sympathy. But Teddiursa has also attempted share the spotlight, Delia's motherly instincts having appealed to the cub lastly. "Oh dear.", Delia sighed. "Well look at it this way Gio. Instead of just Faith, now I've got three escorts."

"Ursa!" Teddiursa trotted over to Delia, it's paws heightened to be picked up.

But jealous Luxio immediately headbutted the cub to the side. "Lux! Luxxiooo!"

That's when Faith intervened. "Chu! Pichu! Pi!"

Not wanting to get involved, Meowth cowered behind Gio's feet. "Meeeoww . . ."

"Oh well . . . I guess I'll see you boys later.", Another sigh of her's applied before she tiredly turned in the other direction, her bickering Pokechildren following behind. "Let's go you three. Mommy needs rest . . . and food."

"Don't worry.", Spencer consoled Gio like a true friend would. "She'll be okay. Now let's get to know this place a little better!"

A thought occurred to Gio right then that made perfect sense. One way that Spencer was nuisance, and the other, he didn't even want to be there hunting for Fossils of long deceased Pokemon. _"I should have just gone with Delia anyway. This is going to be such a bore." _

Just then, up ahead the trench trail, a couple of mean looking construction workers appeared before the two juveniles. The first said: "Hey, what do you two kids think you're doing?"

Uneasy growling expelled from Meowth, but he would not attack until Gio said otherwise.

"Have we done something wrong?", Gio rudely questioned the authority of the workers.

They glanced at eachother before simultaneously declaring: "The area is off limits!"

"And why may we ask?" Now Spencer was being defiant. But verily, he did have the right to. Besides, what were construction workers possibly needed for? "This is a site for fossils last I recalled, not construction."

"It's for both now.", The large, masculine worker grunted. "We're building a fossil institution." He pointed behind where other distinguished figures lurked around the canyon. "All them scientists and archeologists are here to collect any fossils they can dig up."

Spencer shrugged the comment off. "Well that's alright then. We'll just be touring the ruin caverns rather than getting in your way out here."

The larger worker laughed. "There's nothing in there except a bunch of stones and a dead end. Now beat it before we end up having to chase you outta here!"

"I'd watch who you're talking to, tough guy!", Threatened Gio. He hated being bossed by adults with immature behaviors . . . and improper speech.

Before a brawl could stir up, Newton Graceland tumbled down into the trench, stealing the epicenter focus from Gio and Spencer's recalcitrance. "Quick, follow me you two!", He shouted upon standing back up to his feet. Afterward, he sped away while still managing to balance that enormous backpack over his shoulders.

Without thinking twice, Gio, Spencer, and Meowth hounded after Newton in hopes of finding another way into the ruin caverns. If they were lucky, one of the entrances wouldn't lead to the mentioned dead end.

But the two workers were in hot pursuit of the trespassers. "Hey, stop right there!"

The run was a long one. But it payed off. In only a few minutes, the three boys had lost the laggard men by aimlessly bristling through several different trench passages until their trail was mislaid. They stopped in front of one of the ruin cavern's entrances not being picketed by annoying drudgers. After catching they're breath, Spencer ordered himself to thank their salvor. "You led us straight to the entrance! Thank yo-" In a split second, Spencer found himself familiarizing with the face grinning at him. The boy he was looking at had a striking similarity of a childhood rival he had once known. Yes, the spiky golden head of hair, the aqua blue wristband still wrapped below his hand, and of course, the look of positive determination. "Newton? Newton Graceland from elementary school?"

He wore a red collar shirt, brown shorts, and sneakers; simple as that, aside from the large backpack he carried. "Spencer Hale.", Chuckled Newton, knowing whom he was addressing with the simplest precision. "I didn't expect to find you here!" Such a lie. He'd been spying on them since they arrived.

"Gio, this is Newton. We went to school together years back.", Spencer grimly introduced. "He's . . . an inventor I guess you could call him."

"Cybertechnician.", Corrected Netwon without completely dismaying Spencer's claim. "In training that is. But yes, I do make a habit of inventing handy gadgets to aid my research. It's also an enjoyable hobby!"

"_'It's also an enjoyable hobby!'", _Spencer mocked in his mind with a mimicking voice. He knew Gio would have had a good laugh at it. Judging by his facial expression though, it was clear to see that the young Ketchum was already impressed by Newton's driving individualism. _"Just like Gio to take the side opposite of me . . ." _

Gio laughed. "Well let's see one of these inventions of yours."

Setting down his hefty backpack and rummaging inside it's wonders, Newton was eager to share his latest creation. "Behold!" A twig-like mechanical arm attached to nothing, fidgeted in his hand. "I'm hoping to construct an identical counterpart to this arm and somehow, install them both into my bag so that they may operate my other appliances, one of which will soon be my very own hand-held computer! But that's only after I alter the circuit board-"

"It's a robotic arm.", Spencer noted with little spirit. "No offense . . . but you invented something utterly useless."

Gio's eyes rolled inert. "Spence, you're just jealous because you haven't invented anything yet. But this guy is actually going somewhere with his dreams." It was a very tasteless comment to tell a friend. But Gio despised Spencer's impudence more than anything.

"Oh don't say that!", Chuckled Newton, purposely humiliating Spencer even more. "I'm sure Spencer's gone far with his . . . oh I forget . . . what was it you were doing again? Something about capturing legendary Pokemon?"

". . . studying legendary Pokemon." Spencer blushed, his essence desperate to break free from the embarrassment. "And for your information, I've been doing pretty well with it."

Newton could only poke more fun at his old adversary. "Ah yes, that Lugia costume must have had loads of valuable information on the receipt!"

Hurtful again . . . but not to Gio and Meowth, whom were on the ground clutching their sides in laughter. "Wow Spencer! He may be a geek like you but he's got a good sense of humor!"

"Wait a minute!" Newton's mention of that past incident had Spencer wondering: "How did you know about that?"

The junior cyberscientist showboated a proud smile, as though he had just won a sumptuous victory. "Penelope told me all about your visit."

Spencer practically choked from just hearing the avowal, assuming it was true. Exactly how did Newton know Penelope? His Penelope!

Judging by his opposite's stupefied reaction, Newton decided to lessen the confusion. "Penelope and I have been studying together in New Bark Town under Professor Wade. Surely she told you I was a fellow student of hers?"

"She told me nothing of you!" There was chilling karma behind Spencer's absent sentiment. Evidently, he was feeling a massive amount of jealousy filling his fervent depths.

Disarrayed Gio, still trying to keep up with their invisible crossfire, was more prying than usual. "Hold up, why are you here if you're supposed to be in New Bark?" He chuckled. "Ditching a couple classes for a personal vacation? I used to do that all the-"

"No, it's actually a long story.", Confessed Newton, cutting off Gio midway. "First of all, did you guys know that Professor Wade has a hidden laboratory?"

Both Spencer and Gio shrugged, still sworn to secrecy. "Uhhh . . . no." They were mostly surprised that Newton had known about this. It wasn't like Wade to just exploit what he'd been hiding for so long.

Newton proceed his story anyway. "Well some months ago, a freak accident had apparently occurred at his lab. I learned about the facility when he asked me there to help him recondition what had been damaged. That didn't really surprise me though, because well . . . he had always taken a liking to my technical skills-"

"Get on with it!", Spencer keened.

"Oh right.", He laughed. "Anyway, one day I walked into his private study, and . . . well . . . out of curiosity, I wanted to see what was in there, hoping something would attract my interest. And as it turns out . . . he had a secret library behind the wall where his desk resided!"

Gio was stunned! During his fistfight with Kyden in that particular room, he never encountered any secret passages. "Wait . . . how did you find the room?"

"It was already open!", Newton answered back. "It was the strangest thing!"

Spencer leaned closer. "Well what did you find?"

"A bunch of confidential research files scattered around the floor." Strangely, Newton had gone no place that any student of Wade's had gone before . . . as far as they knew. "They were all neatly organized in folders. But the item that caught my attention was a vintage, torn up tome." He smiled at Spencer. "Or in your terms, old-looking book."

"What did you see inside of it!", Questioned Spencer.

"A black, ghostly creature." The response was spoken almost hauntingly, like he was speaking while visualizing every page he had seen in that cryptic omnibus. "I . . . think it was a Pokemon. It was soaring through the air of this . . . dimension. A dimension shrouded in darkness . . . and . . . it was so fascinating, looking at such realistic art." After glancing at the other two boys, he disdainfully rushed into the cavern entrance of the ruins. "Come on! Let's see what we can find!"

"That's preposterous! No such Pokemon exists!" In case everything Newton had said so far was true, then Spencer definitely wanted to hear the rest. So he chased after Graceland impatiently. "Wait, Newton! What else?"

"I had that same question." A more stern indication from Gio showed that he had taken the story into consideration. What else had Wade been keeping secret? Gio already knew his father was a former student of the old man . . . but was there more to that cooky professor than he had so easily concluded? "I need to know this." He too then raced after the pair with Meowth hanging on to his shoulders . . . but when he entered the ancient tunnel . . . he couldn't believe his eyes! The dark, extensive stone chamber stretched out for miles! If there really was a dead end after all this, then investigating the area would be utterly pointless.

But Newton had other plans. "Professor Wade had caught me invading his private library and made me swear to never speak of what I saw . . . or remember any of it. But I still remember . . . and I'll stop at nothing until I find a way into that dark dimension. I'll scour every ruin in Johto if I have to, this one included!"

"So that's why you're here? To find a portal into that place you saw in a book?", Gio calculated. It was definitely an . . . unusual motive. But who was he to judge? "Now I see why you're such a cybernerd . . . no offense."

"Well I once lived in the Sinnoh region many years ago.", He explained his past. "It was an encounter with a Drifloon during my childhood that fostered my fascination with unseen dimensions. Studies on the Pokémon led me to uncover information about Cyberspace. I feel that the dimension I discovered in Professor Wade's research might have a connection somehow, and I'm going to find a way to physically access it! But first . . . I must search for an entry point-"

Spencer laughed insultingly. "You really think you're going to find a portal into a make-believe world inside a public ruin cave?"

Newton just smiled. "Come now Spencer, you know what they say! You never know until you try!"

"And if such a legendary Pokemon exists, would it really be stupid enough to leave behind a portal leading to it's whereabouts?" Well Spencer was the expert of Legendary Pokemon which Newton didn't nearly qualify as in comparison. "Trust me. Legendary Pokemon are mysterious. They purposely hide in solitude to stray from human contact. I hate to say it . . . but we're the reason their numbers have decreased to the double and single digits."

Fact or opinion, Newton cared little. He respected Legendary Pokemon . . . but was far more interested in the environment of other so called 'dimensions.' It was his passion, just like Spencer's for his hobby. "Spencer, you need to learn to lighten up just a little. Now let's get moving . . . shall we?" Without waiting for permission, he jumped ahead of the group.

Gio sighed. "Well . . . this beats looking for fossils, right Meowth?"

"Meow . . . "

…...

Just a little under a mile away from the Ruins of Alph, Delia took a seat at one of the Pokemon Center's lobby booths isolated in the corner of the room. She needed to settle down, for she feared she was falling ill. But it wasn't helping. Even more so, she felt her head throbbing, and on a side note, sick to her stomach . . . yet as hungry as can be. _"Food.", _She elicited. _"I need to eat something. That should make me feel better . . . hopefully." _

It didn't help that beneath the table, her three Pokemon continued to wrangle with one and other. Their jealous pivots to better one and other for Delia . . . was a problem that seemed unsolvable. "Chu!", Faith squealed for Delia's attention. "Pi, Pichu! Pi-"

"Luxxxx!" Like before, Luxio attacked Faith from behind with a headbutt before calling at Delia. "Luxxxio?"

Last but not least, Cuddles turned the tide of the quarrel by climbing up Delia's seat, sensing her caretaker's troubled condition. She was laughing at the other two Pokemon below. "Ursaaa! Urrr!"

Livid bolts of dyspeptic thunder power jointed from the two electric-type creatures below. It knocked the vulnerable Teddiursa off the chair, preventing the cub from reaching Delia.

Some spectator trainers around the facility found the interval to be rather entertaining. Delia on the other hand, could not deal with it at the moment. "My gosh . . . can someone please feed me and my Pokemon before we start bouncing off the walls!" Her tone . . . so unalike her usual friendliness. Was she really not feeling that well?

Nurse Joy immanently arrived to her aid when overhearing the scrimmage from behind the counter. "Excuse me miss? Is everything alright? Your Pokemon seem awfully obligated to be with you."

"They really are sweet . . .", Said Delia weakly, deciding against punishing them for their violence. "They're kind of . . . fighting to take care of me. You see, I'm not feeling so well."

"Oh?" Joy bent down and lightly positioned her palm over Delia's head. "Oh dear! You're running a high fever! How long have you been this ill?"

Delia was appalled. "I . . . didn't know I was ill." A week ago, she had run a much less harmful fever . . . and then another a few days later . . . and now this? Something really was out of the ordinary. It deeply afflicted her. "But . . . what could it be?"

No, Joy was not one to accurately diagnose, but like all of her other sisters, she lived to assist not only Pokemon, but trainers as well. "Please, tell me if you've had any other symptoms lately."

"Well . . . I've been feeling very fatigued these past few days.", She nervously explained. "And that's not normal because . . . well . . . I'm sort of a traveler. I've never ever felt overly-exhausted from going about my daily routine."

Joy nodded. "Any physical troubles?"

"Now that you mention it, I've been having a lot of abdominal pain lately . . ."

"Oh dear me . . ." Nurse Joy didn't want to startle Delia with an intrusive decree . . . but if she didn't know any better: "Miss . . . this may sound out of the ordinary, and since you're still very young it might not be the case . . . but-" She leaned inward and whispered. "Have you had any . . . sexual activity recently?"

"No!", Not even a second to spare did Delia lie out loud . . . which had all heads turning to her. She was . . . taken aback, literally in some aspects. _"Azark Island . . ." _Her mind scurried backward in time. How could something so serious derive from that one night? She had the guts to ask. "Why . . . why do you ask?"

Joy whispered once more. "Well, I fear . . . you may have a . . . umm . . . transmitted disease . . ."

Oh how those words pierced in and out of the poor girl like a needle through fabric. Could this be . . . real? Could something so special turn into something so . . . fatal. "I . . . think I'm going to puke." And she was going to judging by the flushing of color on her face.

But Nurse Joy leaped up and pulled Delia out of her chair. "Don't worry dear, let me take you to the back room. You can rest there. It'll be much quieter."

"Thank you . . .", Delia groaned, dramatizing the moment as if she were at her last breath.

The helpful nurse smiled. "Don't worry dear, I'll make a housecall to the nearest doctor as soon as we get you settled. In the meantime, can I get you anything else?"

Delia bit her lip. "Well . . . I am still pretty hungry."

And just like that, Delia's three Pokemon bolted to the kitchen.

…...

The ruin chamber seemed to go on for ages. Gio was tiring easily. This might have been out of boredom though. Actually, it really was out of boredom. Could he help it? He was caught in between Spencer, whom wanted to explore the area for it's history, and now Newton, the cyberkid seeking to find a portal into an imaginary realm. And where did that leave him?

"Meow.", Meowth complained. "Merrrow . . ." 

"Agreed.", Muttered Gio behind the back of the further two. Both he and his top cat would have much preferred to spend their time by training or doing something more constructive.

The silence was ultimately broken by Newton when randomly said: "So Spencer, I thought you'd like to know that Penelope and I are dating."

Spencer sauntered for a moment . . . and then stopped cold. He was still absorbing the pretense of that damned Graceland, the revelation . . . so heartbreaking. Had Penelope . . . betrayed him? "You . . . you liar!"

Leaving himself out of this new argument felt like the best idea to Gio. Part of him felt sorry for Spencer. He himself couldn't imagine being in his friend's position, having known he'd lost the one he'd had fallen in love with to another person.

"I'm sorry Spencer.", Newton apologized when in reality, he was bragging. "I figured i'd have to tell you sooner or later. It just happened on it's own. After you left . . . she was lonely and so, I comforted her. And so began the start . . . of a perfect relationship."

The jealous-razed boy had his fists clenched. This destructive mindset was something typically expected from Gio, not Spencer! Never Spencer!

But Newton was already gratified and moved from one subject to another. He was the first to dash right into the next chamber . . . where all of the ruin corridors fused together from the bottom, left and right. The top . . . was blocked off, a dead end erected from a stone hindrance.

"You see?", Gio maundered scunnered. "A dead end, just like the workers said. Can we go now? This was a pathetic waste of-"

Spencer interposed unexpectedly: "No, if we're going back, it's just you and me Gio. I want nothing to do with that bastard! I don't want to be anywhere near him!"

"Spencer, take it easy.", Started that now innocent, kindhearted Newton. "I didn't mean to upset you. Regardless, you're behaving immaturely." He turned around and under his breath, he said: "Maybe Penelope had other plans to begin with . . ."

Upon hearing his critical epithet, Spencer vigorously lunged himself at Newton, driving him backwards. "Take it back!"

But Newton fought to stay balanced. "Quit overreacting!"

Knowing he had to do something, Gio sent Meowth into the front lines, violence being his only strategy of intervention. "Meowth, Water Pulse!"

The dispirited pussycat Pokemon at last could unveil his might! And best of all, he could dispense it on Spencer! "Meeeeow!"

The two boys disbanded from their scuffle after being soaked, Newton slipping to the stone floor and Spencer tumbling into the dead end wall . . . which mysteriously billowed a cubic portion of the wall upon contact. It stuck out . . . like a button almost. He veered around to take a look. "What in the world?" He paused a long moment . . . and then moved closer to touch.

"Wait!", Gio held him up. "It could be a booby trap! Don't be stupid!"

But that's just what Spencer expected to hear. It was very likely that others had encountered this abnormality beforehand . . . but feared to pull the brick out, for it might have set off a trap that could have put the whole site at destructive harm. So instead . . . those who had been there previously had pushed the cubic block back into it's place for safekeeping. But now Spencer . . . was the one to make the choice. His fingers were now anchoring the edges of the cubic stone . . . with his next move in suspenseful waiting.

Meowth draped his eyes, fearful of the impending result. "Meeeeoooow . . ."

Yet swiftly and precisely, the deed was done. Spencer had removed the block . . . and then, that's when the relic wall began to rise into the roof, revealing a brand new passage!

All of them; Gio, Spencer, Newton, and Meowth became totally amazed, the sight of a downward flight of stairs embedded before their very eyes, awaiting their arrival like destiny on a platter! Gio for one, had a complete change of heart. "Errr . . . maybe I will stick around."

Newton patted Spencer on the back. "Well done Spencer. Perhaps you can be resourceful . . . on accident." He headed down the secret stone-bred stairwell without hesitating.

These new developments had been acting as a distraction to Spencer. It was in his best judgment to just ignore Newton at this point . . . and explore the newer reaches of the ruins. So next, he followed downward, stoked to divulge the unknown reasons behind the ruin's disparity.

Gio was smart though in knowing that what was left of daylight from which they entered would not guide them through this new corridor. He called upon Quilava for a help.

Quilava appeared. "Quuuillaaava!"

He began instructions. "Quilava, I'm going to need you to ignite the arches on your back so we can use the light of your flames to guide us through the chambers downstairs. Understood?"

"Quilllava!" The inferno volley catalyzed up it's spine and the chamber immediately lit to life.

"Well done.", Gio complimented as he and his two available Pokemon proceeded down the steps. "Now let's go see what's so secretive about this place."

…...

At the same time, Dr. Cepora on Cinnabar Island was working to disclose his own mystery. He had a hunch as to what the fossil that Blaine had given to him would generate into upon the ending sequence of the revival machine. _"Blaine, you've sure made this a special day for me." _The final analysis had already been achieved. Now he could truly put his skills to action. It would be dark before long and he had promised to have Blaine's Pokemon ready after the sun had finished setting. "Time to begin!" Gently, he transported the fossil onto a tray in which he delivered to the revival machine's salver. Once he had measured the amount of energy to be extracted and applied, he closed the metal lattice and switched on the converter. "Blaine will be most pleased . . . and so will I."

A second peculiar thump resonated from the room's ventilation shaft. Unlike before, this sound was much louder and more distinct.

Cepora was sure this time that something was up there. Lest he not forget that he was human in having his own fears. For example, if someone from the outside was spying on him . . . then he or she would easily have known by now of his revival machine's existence. He couldn't afford to let that information go public. "Whoever or whatever is hiding up there, I suggest you show yourself-"

"Honey?", His wife asked from the door. "Supper is ready! Who . . . were you talking to?"

Cepora shut his eyelids. "No one." And then the two exited the room, Cepora sealing the doors shut with his keys. All that remained in the room . . . was the fossil's slow vitalization to life . . . and the being lurking in the vent.

…...

Delia was stuffing her face in the Pokemon Center's backroom. She was hungry yes . . . but starving? An entree of teriyaki meat, curry rice, tomato soup, and somen noodles had her fully occupied. She had forgotten about the tiffy between her Pokemon. "Oh my gosh! For Pokemon Center food, this isn't half bad! Nurse Joy, you really saved me the trouble of cooking." When Delia spoke, her food would spew from her mouth, wadding into Joy's disgusted face.

A quick wipe of with a towel discarded it though. "Well dear me, you sure eat a lot for such a thin girl . . ." She had difficulty watching the minor put away her food like it were the last rations on the face of the planet.

Somehow Delia conjured an excuse on behalf of her discourteousness. To be thought of as a pig was her worst nightmare. "I'm eating because I'm depressed, okay? I just found out I'm going to die from a disease-"

"I never confirmed anything-" Another piece of meat struck Joy's nose. "Dear, would you please stop spitting food in my face! Chew please!" She stood up and left for the door. "I'm . . . going to see how much longer before the doctor arrives. If you need anything else-"

"No, no . . . I'm fine.", Assured Delia . . . before: "Unless of course . . . you have some desert in that kitchen of yours?"

"Well, we do have some pudding-"

Delia practically jumped up from the sofa. "I'll take it! I love pudding!"

Joy sighed and exited the room.

Battle Royal continued at Delia's feet . . . until she leaned over and noticed her adopted children were still present. "Oh my gosh!", She said aloud.

Faith, Luxio, and Cuddles perked their heads up in concern.

"I spilled some rice on my blouse.", She giggled, ignoring the fact that they were still fighting over her, possibly even forgotten. "Could one of you get me a napkin?"

And so again, Delia's three Pokemon bolted to the kitchen, each of them forlorn to best the others for the prize of their mother's relish affection.

…...

Meanwhile, the newly discovered ruin chamber contained what appeared to be a limitless amount of passages, it's ancient walls displaying numerous, uncountable carved drawings of . . . strange letters. Very strange letters indeed . . . and Spencer was speculating thoroughly. "What . . . are these markings?"

"We've passed too many of these carved writings.", Newton mumbled. "I just wish we knew . . . what they're saying." He touched the walls and breathed out. "What is it you are trying to tell us. A portion of history perhaps?"

Gio had Quilava move to the walls so he could glance closer at the unfamiliar imprints. He noticed that some of these letters . . . conveyed a particular characteristic: A dot eye. "What if . . . these aren't just letters?"

"Meow?"

Not only was Meowth misled. The other boys pertained the exact same expression, a possibility such as Gio's having not occurred to their mind's dwelling. Especially Spencer's, whom couldn't make any sense out of the suggestion. "Gio, I know you like Newton better than me . . . but are you just saying stuff like this to side with him? I told you! There is no portal or legendary Pokemon in-"

All at once, the eyes of the letters . . . or drawings . . . or whatever they were, lit up in a simultaneous glowing amethyst illumination!

The group stumbled back in surprise. It wasn't just the emission of light energy that had affrighted them . . . but that now, echoes of malicious whispers began to bounce off the walls, speaking in a language obscure. Was a message being given? A warning even? They huddled together . . . fearful that something would lash out from the unknown happening.

In the course of haunting time, the bland whispers faded from existence . . . for the time being . . . but the markings on the walls still shined bright purple.

Gio hesitantly whispered: "This was a really bad idea . . ."

Once the threat did not resurface, Newton shed his backpack and from it, he adorned a small mechanical device with a dial installed to the front. It was attached to a pair of roundish headphones in which he hurriedly clothed his ears with. "Time to test my orgone detector!"

"What?", Spencer questioned, unamused.

"It's specially designed to trace any amount of spiritual orgone within a mile diameter.", He said while rotating the dial. "I used it once while investigating a alleged haunted factory. I was able to detect every life force in the building by it's exertion of energy and found that three Gastly had been wrecking havoc without even appearing visible to human eyes."

Spencer folded his arms, considering the story. "Well . . . I'll admit that is somewhat impressive. But do you really think that's going to help you find the portal-"

"Shhhh!", Newton hushed him, nudging the detector against the glowing wall, able to hear the faint voices again. "I'm picking up a reading . . ."

Apparent Gio remained close to his two Pokemon as his means of safeguard. No chance in hell was he playing coward. But he was being sensible enough considering the anonymous conditions enclosing them.

"It's Psychic energy, that's for sure . . . and it's off the charts!" Newton stepped back a little. "I can . . hear them now. I can understand them! Guys . . . they're speaking to me!"

More and more, it became clear to Spencer just how spot on Gio might have been with his prediction. He was about to declare the impossible: "My god . . . . those aren't words, they're Pokemon! We're not supposed to read them . . . we're supposed to listen to them!"

Newton began translating word by word: "'And we're frozen in time, in an image, staring at you. Without choice. But by no means, can we truly see you, and nor we to your eyes.'" Newton turned to them and said. "Don't worry, I'm just saying what they're telling me . . . so listen closely."

Gio eyed the walls curiously. "Can't truly see us? What does that mean?"

"It means Newton was right.", Spencer admitted . . . non-too gleefully. "They're telepathically communicating with us from their own realm. Their energy is here, but they themselves aren't . . . yet."

"So . . . there is another dimension?", Gio wondered. "But how do we know it's the same one Newton's looking-"

Now Spencer was showing his tribulation . . . and was throwing it at Gio. "Yeah we get it Gio! I was wrong! Stop rubbing it in my face!"

"What?" Gio's disquiet was a matching pace now. "I'm not against you so shut up! I was just saying-"

Newton spun around. "Umm guys, they can hear everything you're-"

"Stay out of this!", Spencer blasted. "My only remaining friend has to side with the guy who stole my only chance at love. I'm already angry enough so-"

"'Anger fills your heart and soul, Anger takes a mighty toll, Anger lessens but can never leave, Anger you've hoped to never receive, Anger stays forever within, Anger acts with the might of all sin!'" This was Newton translating the unknown Pokemon species of course. The riddle of death continued to bounce off of his tongue. "'Either put out the anger with flames of your own, or regret the anger forever lone.'"

And while all this was happening, Spencer found himself being lifted off his feet, the Psychic energy having possessed his body, pulling him into the maze's next chamber. "Ahhh! Help!"

"Spencer!" Newton abandoned his duties and whisked over to save his rival, grabbing a tight hold on his wrist, trying desperately hard to counteract the Psychic energy. "I've got you!"

Gio was prepared to join in . . . but the almighty energy force tore Spencer away from further reach, dragging him deep into the darkness of the ruins. "Spencer!"

Adding anymore to the chaos just didn't seem possible. All that could be dealt with now was the evil entity drawing the helpless adolescent into the base of it's caverns. Leading the pursuit was Newton, his hastening feet not nearly as impressive as his unshakable vision which kept Spencer in sight through and forth. "We need to move faster or we'll lose him!"

Keeping the corridors lit endured as Quilava's undertaking while Meowth . . . well . . . Meowth was overly panicked by these events and because of this, he hid his face behind Gio's shoulder. "Meeeoww . . ."

"Meowth, get your claws out of my back!", Yelled Gio whom troubled in staying focus. "This is no time for jokes. Spence is in danger, alright!"

Minutes and minutes went by, the whole period of time in which Newton had no idea where he was following Spencer to, his only though being to save him. Worse than that, he had no idea where they were. They had to have passed through more chambers than he had even originally predicted present! But . . . he along with the others, came to a halt when Spencer's bewitched body finally dropped in front of a blank, imageless stone wall. On each side of it were to untouched torches.

Spencer gradually rose to his feet and groaned: "I'm never doing that again . . ."

Chuckling, Newton nodded. "Sorry Spencer . . . I shouldn't have brought you down here."

"Great, we can all makeup and apologize later!", Exclaimed Gio "But maybe we should figure out what we're suppose to do next?"

For certain, the impasse's torches had to do with the Pokemon's puzzle. Spencer looked back to the chamber walls behind to certitude that markings were still glowing. Obviously the entity remained extant. "It's still watching us. Newton, ask it what it wants us to do."

Apparently the energy life force of the unknown Pokemon already understood Spencer. Again, it began to speak through Newton. "'We spoke it once, no more no less, failure to recall will cease your quest.'"

"So we were already given the clue.", Gio educed from the fog of his memory. "But what was it they told us? I completely forget the riddle!"

But Spencer remembered: "Either put out the anger with flames of your own, or regret the anger forever lone.'"

"That's it!" With a pretty confident interpretation, Gio swung his arm out to give his flaming Pokemon the next batch of orders. "Quilava, light those torches!"

"Quilllava!" The volcanic echinda let loose and array of colorful flames, setting the torches ablaze on cue.

The wall behind split aside in mere seconds. And there rested a small room comprising of an archaic masonry escalier. "Well would you look at that.", Laughed an overjoyed Spencer. "Nice work there Gio." It was a good thing he had his mind had loured away from Penelope, for the ruin's puzzle was something of an exciting thrill to him. "Let's go!"

Newton followed Spencer up the swirling staircase . . . where more mysteries likely awaited above. As as he did so, he read off a new reading of the entity. "'Follow the prints of the spellbound artist, see through his eyes: the legends untold.'"

"Meow . . .", Whimpered the feline Pokemon. He had just about seen enough for the day.

Complaints from Pokemon weren't enough to sway Gio from stumbling into a rare secret. If there was something worthwhile above the chamber, it'd be a night to remember. "Don't be a coward Meowth. I thought you were passed that!" He climbed up the stairs frantically. "We're so close to solving this puzzle, I can already taste sweet victory!"

Meowth and Quilava stayed put for a moment, glancing at eachother nervously.

…...

Five minutes remained until Cepora's revival process completed. It was funny to think that as he waited patiently, a prehistoric Pokemon was progressing into an era foreign to it's prior habitat. Alas, his habitation of thought was abruptly intruded by that very same noise materializing from the gated vent. "Wha? Who's there?" God only knew what was skulking around his aperture! No longer could he just sit there in his ignorance. Without having second thoughts, he grabbed his measuring stick from his lab equipment and overtured straightaway to the shaft, jabbing the hatch apart with his unordinary choice of weapon!

The gate collapsed and a pesky Zubat belted from within hole and safely out the door behind him.

Cepora let out an exasperated sigh of relief. "Silly me. A Zubat was all!" He sure felt ridiculous for making a big deal out of nothing . . . that was until his memory began to play tricks on him . . . or so, he thought they were ticks. The door in which the Zubat had fled, he could have sworn he had shut it earlier-

Suddenly from behind, a gloved human hand cleaved at the back of Cepora's neck, knocking him unconscious onto the checkered floor. The attacker had a well shaped physique for combat . . . but was dressed rather oddly, almost like something out of a horror movie come to life. The Torino emblem was marked across the upper half of his uniform. Yes, this was inevitably a Torino operative, and a skilled one at that. But his face was shrouded by a brown hood that cloaked down to the waist. To have accomplished an off-limits facility infiltration and a near-successful murder, this character was doubtlessly acting as Torino's modern force of destruction! But what would his next move be?

Such is the decider to decide fate, the fate of the prehistoric Pokemon being the second example after Cepora. When the revival machine overheated, the mysterious operative batted down, evading the explosion by a longshot. Then he gazed back at the destroyed machine . . . where a manic Aerodactyl thrashed out of the wreckage.

The prehistoric beast cried portentously, both enraged and baffled by it's surroundings.

Smiling beneath his hood, the Torino incepter took advantage of the creature's tumultuous bemusement, seizing the moment by casting out a mint condition Ultraball!

Aerodactyl fell victim to the capsule's absorption, and after three consecutive wobbles, the advanced ball secured the capture and returned to the villain's custody without strain.

But a gasp from the doorway cut short the glorious moment: "What have you done to my husband!" It was Anna, Cepora's wife, staring helplessly at her husband's comatosed form sprawled against the floor. "No . . . " She must have assumed him dead to be caught in such a traumatic reticence. The bleak pupils of the woman ascended upon the figure across her frailty, gawking her down with his very presence. What . . . was going to happen to her?

Next was the main event of the gathering nightfall. The agent of evil now had in his hands a scanty, rectangular device which he tossed to the woman forthwith.

"_Is . . . this an explosive?" _She looked at it cluelessly for a minute . . . but when she rose her head, the villain was no where to be found. _"Did . . . he go up through the vent?" _

…...

Outside the Laboratory, Blaine was gracefully approaching from afar. It was time to retrieve his newly generated Pokemon. But he froze right away when discerning the unexpected.

A hooded Torino agent was emerging from the building entrance.

"Hey, you there!" Blaine ran onward to scare off the criminal . . .

But it was futile deliverance. While still walking his own way forward, the silent killer pulled out a remote detonator and with no intent to hesitate, he pressed the switched.

Blaine fell backwards, for the blast of the laboratory's explosion had heaved out a massive amount of pressure. "What in the blazes!" Sitting up, he found a proportional deal of solace throbbing within as he watched the laboratory damage into flames. "No . . . they're . . . all dead." Tears streamed down his face. "Cepora, Anna, those poor people . . . dead . . ." Fiercely, Blaine leaped from his dormant state, ready to take on the culprit whom was still approaching unharmed. "You want me out of your way? Well then . . . you'll have to battle with me you scoundrel!" He loosened a Pokeball from the belt under his coat.

Taking the challenge as the pitiful joke, the corrupt felon released Aerodactly from his guardianship and directed the animal's attention to the foolish Gym Leader.

Aerodactyl embraced the indication wholesomely. Never did this species of Pokemon like to be threatened by an inferior litigant. Roaring out manically, the crazed carnivore dash forward with it's wings, ready to beat Blaine to a pumble!

The weaker man never even had a chance to call upon his own Pokemon. Aerodactyl has clutched around Blaine's arms with it's talon-like feet and dislodged him afar, out of his master's course of travel.

With Blaine out of the picture though mercifully spared, the villain hopped onto his aerial dragon and soared further into the air. Mission complete! Well . . . almost. A ginormous Fireball was chucked from below, targeting Aerodactyl.

Aerodactyl smoothly sailed out of the way but . . . only to evade another chunk of blaze.

Now it was war! The airborne duo rotated around to find Blaine and his Charizard arising from their displacement.

The nighttime sky glistened to life once Charizard fired another one of it's specialty projectiles.

Yet again though, Aerodactyl and his deadly tamer eluded with ease. However this didn't make up for their time being wasted by a pair of insignificant menials, just yearning to be punished further. Torino's helping hand would gladly deliver the eternal reward.

In a flash, the two teams began to glide at eachother, ready for a clash that would lead to an intense but fatal matchup!

…...

So to Delia's content, the housecall doctor had ended up taking some blood tests to obtain accurate results. Yet Delia remained in anticipation for those same results inside the Pokemon Center's emergency room, also wondering at that time where her boys could be? "They've been gone for hours.", Delia told her Pokemon, her mouth full of pudding. "I hope something didn't happen to them . . ."

"Pi! Pichu!" Faith was on the verge of inducing turmoil! She shot into the air and discharged an electrical utterance to make an impact at Cuddles!

"No!" Fulfilling her appetite was on hold now for Delia. She was way overdue in controlling her children. "Faith, stop this-"

Never did Faith get the chance to heed instructions! Cuddles had countered the attack with it's infamous Metronome move. It didn't make matters better that the baby bear Pokemon was laughing joyously at the other's pain. "Urrsa! Urr! Teddiiursa!"

"Luxxxio!" And of course, they not forget Luxio, whom had witnessed that exchange of firepower, and charged Teddiursa from behind thereafter.

"Luxio!", Delia hollered. "How could you-"

Teddiursa pushed Luxio away and with another Metronome, used Ember to burn it's tail. "Urr! Teddiursa!"

The young lion Pokemon howled in pain while circuiting back and forth. "Luxxxiooo!"

It had gone far enough! Delia slammed her bowl of pudding to the table and to the top of her lungs, she wailed: "STOP THIS NONESENSE!"

Thankfully the whole room became quiet. The three Pokemon faced Delia front and center, regretting how their jealousy towards eachother had turned into mindless disobedience against the one they were competing for.

Delia kneeled down to her Pokemon . . . and grinned? "You three are so funny. You don't need to compete for me . . . because I love you all equally!"

"Chu?"

"Lux?"

"Ur?"

She nodded. "It's true! And what you forget is that we're a team! You shouldn't be against one and other. It's not . . . proper."

They all nodded their heads in understanding . . . before tackling her to the ground with a myriad of hugs and kisses.

Delia laughed restlessly, trying to escape their combined ardor. It did her good to feel the comfort of her Pokemon at a time like this. Even if she was depressed because of that horrible possibility that she may had caught a disease from that night she'd never forget, at least she had the one's she loved to keep her close and help her pull through it all.

The room door opened and Nurse Joy walked in . . . laggardly, like she was being held at gunpoint. She said nothing, but her hands that help a clipboard were trembling apace.

Delia stood up from the ground. "Nurse Joy? Is everything alright?"

"I . . . have your blood test results.", She whispered, handing the clipboard over to the younger woman.

She snatched it up oh too quickly. _"Please, please, please let me be okay!", _Her thoughts pleaded with her. She read down the paper . . . until her gaping eyes caught sight of the diagnosis . . . and she gasped, dropping the clipboard to the floor . . .

The three Pokechildren gathered around to the results . . . and soon enough, found themselves hyperventilating with that revitalizing sense of jealousy.

…...

Welcoming Gio, Spencer, Newton, Meowth, and Quilava at the top of the escalier was a lonesome, dark room, all but empty except for a dusty, cadmium green book sitting upon a stone pedestal. Interestingly enough, it's front cover pattern entailed of the same mysterious markings left scattered about the ruins itself . . . the marking of the unknown Pokemon.

"Really?", Said Gio, sedated humorless. "A book? That's what's so secret?"

The unknown Pokemon was once again messaging Newton through the ruin's psychic energy to which the Cybergeek obscurely translated with his device: "'The legends of your world are tied to our own, forget this not, our single vital prone.'"

No one said anything more. Spencer drew nearer toward the pedestal, little by little, each step giving him a vivider surveillance of the ancient piece left by . . . "Someone else was already here."

Newton staled: "How do you know?"

"The Pokemon already told us.", Spencer thought back. "'Follow the prints of the spellbound artist, see through his eyes, the legends untold.'"

Just then, the ancient anthology flipped open page by page, until stopping at a revelation selection.

Spencer rushed over to the book to lay eyes on the open page. It was an artistic picture of the species of Pokemon marked on the walls. "The artist! He drew them! He saw the unknown Pokemon!" Slowly, he browsed through the other pages of the book, the expression in his face amazed with consummation. "These pages, they're all pictures of Legendary Pokemon!"

Disbelieving Spencer's assertion of knowledge, Gio, Newton, and the Pokemon united with their friend, pertaining the same exact reactions.

In the point of fact, the book's of several pages did contain artistic portrayals of many Prehistoric and Legendary Pokemon, most of them unseen even by rare sightings and media showings! Perhaps the artist drew what he did see and as for the others, what he envisioned. Either way . . . this was magnificent share of a long ago period where these endangered Pokemon once roamed the earth in abundant numbers. "Well guys-", Spencer began. "I think we just made an astounding discovery."

"Technically you did Spence.", Corrected Gio. "We would have never gotten down here or even made contact with the entity if it weren't for you. The only human eyes to ever lay sight on the unknown Pokemon was the artist from hundreds of years ago. But you . . . well you haven't seen it, but you have enough evidence to reveal it to the world! You'll go down in history for finding these hidden chambers, not to mention the book!"

Spencer shook his head in refusal. "As mush as i'd like to share this information, I don't want to risk upsetting the unknown Pokemon by stealing this book. The artist had obviously indebted the book in their honor . . . and that's why it was left here . . . as a treasure, as a means to tie our world with theirs-"

"Aha!" Without warning, Newton snagged the book from it's ancient bed. "Sorry Spence . . . but I'm taking this back to New Bark Town so I can study this some more. The Pokemon I spoke of earlier, the one sheltered in another dimension, could be in this book! And since Professor Wade won't show his own research to the public, I'll have to do so with this book! And then-"

The ground they stood on began to rumble violently, for Newton had initiated a telekinetic booby trap by disturbing a sacred locus.

"Great, now you did it!", Gio panicked beside his Pokemon.

"Moew! Meow!"

Spencer latched his hands over the book once Newton was distracted and attempted to pull it out of his wardship. "Newton, you need to give me the book before it's too late!"

Newton was sweating profusely. He didn't know what to do . . . he didn't know what to think. But as the seconds tolled, the ruins would continue to shudder dangerously. "But . . . I-"

The roof above them began to collapse . . . and worst of all, the psychic energy of the unknown Pokemon species began to plague the chambers, destroying everything in it's path!

This caused Newton to let go of the book immediately. "Fine, let's get out of here!" He dashed down the escalier with Gio, Meowth, and Quilava right behind! But when he heard the room from which they exited topple to crumbles, he had to turn around and be sure his rival was okay. "Spencer?"

By just a hair, the Junior Legendary Pokemon expert made it down to the chamber maze before he could be crushed despite Delia's bag having almost been totaled. "I'm alright! Now run for it!"

Literally everything was collapsing! By some beat chance, the heroes were managing to prevail through the labyrinth! Since the walls were breaking, it was no longer a maze as much as a death race hailing from all around, predominantly above where the roof rained down! "Almost there!", Cried Gio with endless sweat beading down his face! Minutes went by like seconds as the plague chased them up to the original mile-long cavern!

Because it was nighttime now, the fossil site was abandoned, which made the ruin demolition unnoticed to both sight and sound. Luckily in the nick of time, Gio led his group out of the disaster before it could conclude with them being buried under rubble. But then came the unimaginable! The ground beneath the ruins caved in! It entombed absolutely all that the unknown band of Pokemon had strived to dissemble, creating a vociferous quake . . . until all that sounded was the day's end wind. Now . . . the ancient catacombs would forever rest deep beneath the ground, leaving only the site's central trench where archaeologists would continue to hunt for fossils in preparation for the establishment of the soon to be Prehistoric Pokemon institute. But Spencer no longer cared about that. He only wished to further investigate that unknown Pokemon Species . . .

…...

There they aviated, the innumerable stars roosted beyond Cinnabar, shining in order like a living hymn, written in light. But darkness galled from the fight to the death spawned by two formidable trainers, one being the island's Leader and the other, a ruthless Torino emissary bent on destruction. Soaring through the air, consistently charging at eachother with equal strengths, neither fell from their prime.

Blaine, graced atop Charizard like an equestrian, was taking charge of the battle's bosom. "Charizard, use Flamethrower!"

It was done with care. Charizard had his opponent locked on perfectly . . . and then fired it's inferno! "Chaazzzzooar!"

"Graoor!", Aerodactyl guffawed to the moon. It's mouth was charging a glowing sphere of white as it bypassed every Fire-Type attack in close range.

The silent killer perched on top of the prehistoric monster was using physical harassment to keep his pet in line, either choking it's neck upon failure to cooperate . . . or simply electrocuting it's spine with Torino zap-couplers.

Finally, Aerodactyl released it's strength into a Hyper Beam which sailed across the clouds, aiming directly for Charizard and Blaine.

But Blaine had an alternative planned ahead of time! "Charizard, Blast Burn!"

Tail glowing to a massive size, Charizard practically unleashed hell, the stream of fire shooting from it's mouth surpassing the devastation of an atomic blast! It reached a collision course with Aerodactyl's Hyper Beam! A humongous cloud of an explosion boomed the entire island awake!

Thankfully, Charizard had it's wings lengthened out to shield Blaine from the fiery holocaust and in doing this, absorbed a enough heat energy to duplicate the attack once again!

However the attempt never took place. Aerodactyl, along with it's master, zoomed out of the aerial bonfire and past their enemies like a destined bullet, piercing Charizard with a Wing Attack along the way.

"Chaaagrooar!" The Fire Dragon flipped backward in pain, almost throwing Blaine off balance.

But Blaine clutched onto Charizard's neck and held on tight. "Don't give up yet Charizard! A winner keeps fighting! But a loser underestimates!" Admittedly though, he wouldn't deny that their foes were impressive, having miraculously outwitted the Blast Burn penalty.

The words of encouragement worked like medicine! Charizard was ready to make a comeback!

From behind, the evil dyad were in motion to strike again!

Charizard swerved upward! Successful dodge! And at the very least, progress was being made!

Predicting the enemy's artifice was a simple a game of chess to the Torino brute. Already had he arranged the battle's outcome.

Aerodactyl played along and skyrocketed upward, using the same incredible speed it endowed like before! "Grrrooaar!" Contact synthesized between the two mighty dragons! Charizard may have not seen it coming, but Aerodactyl knew as well as it's master did that no tactic could stand in their way!

Blaine unnerved when Charizard was abducted from balance! "What . . . what's going-" His voice became muffled when Aerodactyl's wings enclosed the pair of flame-bound fools.

Thereupon the night's infinite majesty did evil rise with the moon! Of course, this was literally speaking as well, for Aerodactyl was lifting Charizard high into the sky above the island's surrounding waters, it's wings suffocating the other dragon's snout in the process.

The hooded devil participated emotionless. Cold hands of his obscurity straddled the historic Pokemon the whole time. All he could do was view the developments up close and pleasurably, but only until having to handle with caution once Aerodactyl began to plummet itself, along with Charizard's smothered body to the Cinnabar floor.

Life at stake, Blaine desperately squirmed out from Aerodactyl's clamping wings and jumped away just before impact.

BAM! Charizard . . . the iconic dragon of Kanto . . . was plunged into the ocean, extinguishing it's flaming tail . . . and therefore, it's life . . .

"No!" Blaine wasted no time in diving down to retrieve his fallen Pokemon from the cold watery depths.

From the shore, hundreds of awakened tourists gathered around, unknowing what was going on. Officer Jenny and her police force had their attentions placed on Aerodactyl and it's Torino rider hovering over the water.

But the two soon dispersed into the midnight clouds with a swarm of Torino Combat Choppers waiting overhead. And by the time Blaine had dragged his Pokemon onto the beach, it was too late. Not only had Torino escaped once more . . . but Charizard was dead, leaving Blaine shattered in untreatable tears.

…...

Within the Alpha-Chopper decamping from Cinnabar Island, the brown cloaked Torino agent and his Aerodactyl boarded the vehicle safely, with two familiar faces waiting on them: Captain Morgan and General Crissela.

A Zubat flew through the cabin door and alighted upon Captain Morgan's wrist.

Morgan stroked the wing's of the cavy ever so gently. "You did well Zubat."

The cloaked figure recalled Aerodactyl to it's Ultraball, never saying a word to the other two criminals . . . until he shed his hood. "Mission complete.", Kyden reported.

Crissela nodded. "You did excellent. You showed no mercy . . . and sparked fear into the souls of the innocent just as I had taught you."

"Then I am ready.", Kyden said softly and more atrociously than ever before. "I can easily overpower Giovanni now, just like I had done to that man and his Charizard."

She nodded with a malevolent smirk. "Yes . . . you are ready. You are ready to take your place as Torino's prodigy child!" She laughed wickedly when saying this. "And with Delia dead, absolutely nothing can stand in your way from fulfilling your destiny!"

It wasn't distasteful that she was so thrilled for him. After all, his purpose was to be unique as Metsuma had promised, and defeating Giovanni would grant him his sense of perfection . . . but unfortunately, the thought of Delia . . . still upset him a little inside.

Crissela was able to distinguish his anguish. "Kyden, it's like I said . . . everything happens for a reason. And now . . . her death will allow you to see clearly that you are forever meant to walk the path of darkness as the rest of us do. So embrace the truth . . . by doing what you were instructed."

He slowly nodded his head. She was right. Delia's death was a sign for him to stick with his original proceedings instead of committing treachery. Now since there was no hope in turning his back on Torino anymore, he'd have to survive with what he was provided with at birth. "Thank you Crissi. Maybe . . . her death was meant to happen-"

"Of course it was.", She took over with her famous lie. "Kyden . . . she didn't die by my intent, I assure you. You're like my dear brother . . . and I could never hurt you like that-"

"I know.", He said bitterly before changing the topic. "Now let's fly this thing back to Johto so I can take care of Giovanni once and for all!"

…...

A farewell was scheduling outside the Pokemon Center where Delia was staying. Before Gio could enter and greet his girlfriend though, he joined Spencer in wishing the best to their latest friend. "We'd better get inside before Nurse Joy throws a fit."

Spencer nodded and turned to Newton. "Well . . . Newton, I'm sorry we weren't able to recover the book from the ruins."

"It's no big deal.", Newton was laughing. "Sorry I put you guys through all that trouble. It's just that . . . I so badly wanted to identify the Ghost Pokemon from Professor Wade's research, and since I wasn't able to find a portal to it's dimension, I guess I'll have to just-"

"Quit?", Chuckled Gio, trying to be funny.

But Newton took it seriously. "Nope. I'll just have to keep looking! No matter how long it takes, I will find a way to travel between dimensions and along the way, find the realm I'm searching for!"

"And as for me, I think our adventure through the ruins has convinced me to dedicate my time searching for more clues about the unknown Pokemon." Spencer gazed into the stars, conjecturing the possibilities of where his future as a Pokemon Professor would lead him. "Legendary Pokemon of the world . . . you and your many mysteries continue to both fascinate and elude me."

From his spot laying against the building, Gio was just laughing up a storm. "You two are such . . . nerds. But ehh . . . should either of you come across one of these powerful Pokemon-"

"Legendary Pokemon!", Spencer accurated. Preserving the wondrous Pokemon from thieves would be one thing . . . but from Gio's lust to be the best, well that was another story.

Newton laughed as he gathered himself to leave. "Thanks for the laughs Giovanni. And Spencer . . . I'm sorry I was being such a snob to you earlier-"

"I was the one being insane.", Said Spencer. "I was jealous that you not only had a more focused goals than I . . . but because you had Penelope also."

It was just like Spencer to be bias in the end. Newton knew this well . . . but didn't leave without making his own confession. "Spencer . . . I'm the one who has been jealous of you.

Gio broke into laughter again with Meowth espousing the entertainment as well.

"No, I'm serious!", He said. "Spencer, you've got friends, Pokemon, and just ahead of you, a bunch more adventures! And before I go my own way, I just wanted to let you know how lucky you are to be able to learn about the world's many puzzles by simply living it!" He held his hand out.

And Spencer firmly shook it with a smile. "Thank you Newton. Maybe one day our paths will cross again." Once Newton departed, using the stars to guide him home, Spencer turned back to his friend. "Well laughing boy, I think we should head in for the day."

Gio friendlily rested his hand on Spencer's shoulder. "Too bad about Penelope."

"It's okay." Spencer didn't even mind that much anymore. He was handling himself very maturely. "I'll have other priorities to keep me busy. And besides, I'm sure I'll find the right girl for me in the near future."

"Meeeoooww . . .", Yawned the cat Pokemon, in sworn agreement.

Gio rubbed his exhausted face. The first thing he wanted to do before sleep was take a hot, relaxing shower so he'd be freshly ready for the next day. Ah yes, the next day. "Where will tomorrow lead us?"

"On route Greenfield.", Replied Spencer casually. "My home town. I want to make a stop there, visit my dad for a day so we can catch up on things."

Arguing seemed useless at the moment. At least after a long rest, Gio would have the energy to refute Spencer's destination. After scooping his tiring Pokemon into his arms, he and Spencer entered the Pokemon Center Lobby.

And there was Delia, pacing in circles. When she noticed them, she gulped. Her eyes were dilated, swelled by an unfamiliar disquietude. Was this even Delia?

"Delia?", Gio worriedly asked, undaring to take another step forward. "What's wrong?"

" . . . I'm pregnant."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

(**A/N and WARNING: **Before you review, let me just say one thing about that cliffhanger. And please follow this advice closely before it's too late: DO NOT JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS BECAUSE YOU WILL REGRET IT! LOL! Oh and no, Blaine does not go bankrupt because of that incident. As you can see in the Anime Series, he had opened a hotel for the tourists under a false ego to remain Gym Leader. Clever right? In the next chapter, Gio and Delia have a whole lot to confess to Spencer whom in the meantime, may find his way leaving the group for a future he'd long dreamed of pursuing. Also, Kyden sets out for what could be his final battle. And what act of deception will Metsuma plot next to puppet Rita . . . and how will if affect her two closet friends . . . ?)


	28. Chapter 28: Live and Let Lie

**(A/N: A lot of betrayal and exposed lies in this chapter so it's definitely not a filler! Also, I used Spencer's butler from Spell of the Unown in this chapter except he's much younger. On another note, I had very little time to proofread so please excuse any errors.) **

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 28: Live and Let Lie

Johto's element of resplendence lavished incipiently from the afternoon sky where just for once, everything below could be perceived from the eyes of winged Pokemon. With Pidgeotto at his amenity, Spencer soared through the air with care, Meowth paired with him. Gio and Delia flighted atop Skarmory. South was the now style of direction. South was where Greenfield, the most beautiful location in Johto, resided, vesting the region's natural purity. Nonetheless, it was also back a ways from the Ruins of Alph, the site where Gio and his group last situated before learning of an inconceivable revelation. Delia's pregnancy was unplanned.

But to Spencer, it was unbelievable! And this was why he refused to make any form of contact with his friends. He was just as embarrassed as they, despite him not being the one carrying a child. Still . . . he just wanted to figure out how he'd come to confront them. Asking why they had lied to him would be the first question he'd bring into that nerve-wrecking spotlight.

Gio and Delia were both equally uncomfortable, especially since Spencer hadn't really said a word to them since the discovery the night before, talk about awkward. The plan to journey to Greenfield at dusk was the only socialism among the three and after that, utter quiescence throughout the whole voyage. At least now the whole purpose of going to Spencer's birth-town was to settle down and figure out exactly what would become of the misfit trainers next.

It didn't even matter to Gio that they were backtracking instead of moving forward with their travels considering Greenfield was close to Goldenrod. Hopefully Delia could help him take the seriousness of the situation into account because honestly, he had no idea what he was going to do next. His girlfriend's pregnancy had caught him completely off guard . . . and now, he was admittedly scared of where they'd land up because of this whole unexpectancy. _"What the hell am I going to do . . .", _He nervously pondered. _"Am I ready to be a . . . father?" _He had to keep himself from passing out over thinking about his new vulnerability. And he certainly didn't want Delia to know of his ferment emotions. _"Ugggh. . . I need to distract myself! I can't handle this pressure!" _His eyed lowered down to the sights they passed below, realizing just how fast they were flying. The positive of venturing by air was that it made reaching destinations so much faster! So much more exhilarating also! However he knew that if he had made a habit out of this, he'd miss out on encountering the many trainers and wild Pokemon that supplemented on the surface, not to mention the laziness he'd squire from whole impression.

Sitting in front of Gio, Delia let the refreshing breeze swish against her face. She stretched her arms out and yawned.

"Oh god!", Gio panicked when he noticed her doing this. "What happened! Are you okay! Is the baby okay! Did I kill the baby! Oh god-"

"Gio!", She stopped him short, giggling at how cute he was being. His first impression as a father was already enthusing her, making her forget the fears of parenting and shedding light on what there would be to look ahead to. "I'm alright! I was only stretching!"

He took some deep breathes to help himself calm down. Fatherhood was still many months from fruition and he was already having panic attacks! "I'm sorry.", He whispered to her. "It's just . . . I don't know. I'm . . . nervous about all this happening."

That was something she expected but also adored him for. His honesty with her was the first part of accepting this jump in their relationship.

Feeling the need to provide some consolation for Gio's anxiety, Spencer spoke for the first time. "Delia, when we disembark at my father's mansion, you're welcome to rest in the master-guest room."

There was a tone in Spencer's voice that punctuated his unease. Delia knew that Spencer was heavily burdened by all of this, offering his own home to shelter she and her baby until new arrangements could be devised. "Spencer . . . I know this may be kind of strange for you. And I also realize you're probably a little upset that we haven't been honest with you about what happened-"

"I honestly don't want to hear it right now.", He told them, still steering his Pokemon on course, pretending that it were the only importance he could focus on. "Listen.", He grumbled. "We can talk about this once we land, okay?" His pointer finger fringed beyond the clouds where Greenfield leased in it's primal state among it's surroundings.

Delia gasped at the sight, it's luminous exhalation subjecting her flawed expectations, it's daylight hours filled with perfume from forgotten flowers that rose into the golden sun's donation of kind charity. Indeed, the most breathtaking facet being the meadow's countless flowers, everywhere were there flowers, fields of prismatic blue, green, and illustrious yellow gardens populating the locality hilltops as well as the layers upon layers of landscape!

"Meeeeowww . . .", Meowth awed the picture perfect image of beauty taunting from below, the height of their boundary no longer distracting him.

There were very few buildings occupying the town. The gathering of trees were not nearly as abundant compared to the forests the group were frequently accustomed to. Windmills were generally the foremost sighting, discluding the vast habitation of flora. But just up ahead though, an immensely-structured mansion overlooked the entire area from a hilltop, domineering the magical gardens that welcomed warmly. The luxury house's elegant design looked to be inspired by medieval architecture, remodernized to fit the taste of Greenfield's fine symmetry, it's red coated towers and overall facade matching the surrounding enclosure. Built on 6-acres with a 57,000 square foot floor plan, 11 bedrooms and 16 baths, this estate was surely the largest compound in town. Spencer was pleased to be home sweet home after so long. "After years away . . . I've finally returned. Time to land!" He and Meowth coasted Pidgeotto towards the surface, their friends not too far behind.

Luckily it wasn't a bumpy disembarking. They grounded smoothly at the mansion's courtyard. Gio carefully helped Delia off of Skarmory, his hand never releasing the firm grip he had on her wrist. What could he say? He was simply insecure of any possible mistake on his behalf. If something happened to the baby, he knew he'd come to blame himself and himself only.

Flattered but flustered by his infinite attention, she loosened his bind over her just a bit in assurance that everything would be okay. She didn't even need to say a word for him to receive that obvious message. It was the gesture that defined her competence.

"Thank you Pidgeotto, you earned a long rest." Spencer recalled his feathered accomplice, paying of no mind while doing so, his gaze fixed upon the front entrance doors of his manor, both sides of it's patio connecting to a small flight of stairs. "Well . . . here we go." Delia's bag swung over his shoulder once again as he approached his manor.

With Skarmory safe in it's Pokeball like Pidgeotto, Gio reunited with Meowth, and together they escorted Delia onward . . . as if she really weren't capable of doing so on her own.

"Gio, I'm fine!" She couldn't hold her tongue any longer. His overwieghed concern was adorable to her at first . . . but now, she just wanted Gio to simmer down before she could blow her lid. "You don't need to be so cautious, okay? We're still a long way away before we even have to worry about me going into labor." She glanced over his shoulder. "And the same goes for you Spencer! I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own bag-"

But Spencer refuted. "No, I've got it! It's . . . really no trouble."

"That's impressive.", Chuckled Gio. "I think we finally got him out of his shell. Hopefully . . . he's ready for an explanation."

Once they passed the fountains, they followed Spencer up the stairs where he had already rang the doorbell. Whether he was just eager or still discomposed was a plain mystery.

It took about a minute for their presence to be corralled. The residency's young butler opened the door with suspecting eyes . . . until he deciphered Spencer from the rest. "Master . . . Hale?" He spoke with a British accent.

Spencer grinned a little. "Good to see you Chives."

"Master Hale!" Chives the butler was giddy with joy. It had been a long while since he had last served his employer's son. "It's so pleasant to see you again. Your father will be overjoyed as well!"

His own dad, a real businessman, was a person Spencer complicated in idolizing. But he'd save that confrontation for later. He first wanted to introduce Chives to his fellow Johto travelers, Delia being the fist. "Chives, i'd like you to meet Delia, a schoolfriend of mine from Pallet Town." He nervously uttered the additional detail once they had shaken hands. "She's . . . errr . . . pregnant."

The butler gawked. "Master Hale, how vile! I practically raised you from scratch and yet you pull a scumbag antic such as that?"

Feeling more like an outcast, Gio stuck his head in the door to make himself visible. "Actually I'm the father . . . or rather in your words, scumbag. Call me Gio."

"But . . . you're just children." Chives' hands were shaking. Judging by Gio's explanation, he wasn't sure if this was the type of character he would allow into his employer's household.

Meowth snickered at the misinterpretation. "Meow, Meow, Moew!"

The entire situation had just one upped on the blundering scale. Leaving wasn't an option though. Spencer felt the need to convene with his father, not to mention the manor he grew up in years back. And most importantly, Delia was pregnant now . . . and plans needed to be concocted regarding the future of this Johto expedition they had embarked on. "Chives . . . would it be alright if we spent the night here? We have important matters to talk about."

"As you wish Master Hale.", Sighed Chives, pulling the door wide open to welcome them inside. "Shall I inform your of your arrival?"

But Spencer had other prerogatives before he could even be worry about impeding on his Father's precious time. "I'd rather surprise him later if that's okay."

"Very good Master Hale." And with that, the gracious butler led the young trainers and their Meowth through the main chamber and up the grand staircase where the guest rooms inhered.

…...

Only but a few miles away from Greenfield, General Crissela and Kyden both began to load their equipment and cargo from the Torino Combat Chopper onto the transport drill in preparation to launch their overdue operation.

Dexter and Marlee, Kyden's two loyal Eeveelutions, were waiting near some forest tress. Kyden had promised to train with them a final time before the grand battle with Giovanni could transpire.

Once all the grunts had been accounted for, Crissela dismissed them into her mobile fortress and joined Kyden in his speechless incapacity.

He was sitting on the top of the drill, away from the hatch. It served as his thinking spot which he was doing at the moment. But he never minded his mentor's intrusion. He counted her opinion on certain subjects just like anyone else.

Crissela gave a silly smile before curling up next to him. "You really shouldn't stare up into the sun little boy. You'll damage your eyes."

"Don't worry about me.", The clone delectably worded. He wanted to begin the discussion with the topic of his identical counterpart. It was all he mainly cared about anymore. "Any news about Giovanni's whereabouts?"

She nodded, pleased with his enthusiasm that she hadn't seen from him since the first days of their being paired together. Back then, he knew nothing of Delia, only thinking about fighting and defeating Giovanni. It was like that again except this time, he was more focused and fearless.

Kyden grew tired of waiting for an answer. The nonverbal testimony she had given him wasn't enough. "Well where is he?"

"I just spoke with Captain Morgan.", She reported to him. "Torino Intelligence Spies positioned miles ahead had apparently spotted him coursing towards Greenfield."

"_Perfect.", _Positive thoughts belled in his mind. For once, he was absolutely certain that he could complete this long lasted assignment without screwing up . . . again. Wade's Laboratory, Catallia City, The Spout Tower, and even the Azalea Forest had highlighted his miscalculation in outdoing Giovanni. Now had come the last opportunity to correct those mistakes with a single success. All he required was one exception that Crissela had to approve of first. "Crissi . . . if it's okay with you, I'd like to battle Giovanni on my own . . . without any help."

More than pleased, Crissela patted her younger brother over the head. "You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." To show her admiring esteem, she let her hands playfully brush through his hair . . . just like the old days when their was no Delia to introduce perfidious tensions between the two. "Kyden . . . I'm . . . proud of you."

"You've been so good to me recently.", He thanked while heaving out his stressful remorse. "Even after what happened to Delia, you didn't yell at me for being so emotional. You comforted me. And you showed me nicely that I really do belong with Torino." Looking beside himself, he smiled at her. "Thank you . . . for being there for me no matter what."

"It was of no trouble.", She assured him, trying not to stoop to his hot-blooded level. Attempting to do so was however was hopeless. It was moments like these where she thirsted the taste of reverence. "Kyden . . . we're like family. You can always rely on me to be there for you." To draw out his content at greater measures, she leaned against him and whispered: "Everyday, I grow more thankful that Metsuma had assigned us to work together, because everyday, we grow more closer." Her emotions were pouring out all at once whereas in the previous months, she'd only offer tidbits, insecure of setting aside her fearsome means. Crissela was a person like anyone else. And like anyone else, she was capable of having feelings.

Kyden was the one who had demonstrated the concept of feelings to her. He felt closer to her now than ever before. Nothing stood in there way anymore. It was as he thought before, Delia's death was meant to turn him away from the good and back to the dark where his place belonged, where Crissela's place also belonged. They were family now. There were no secrets between them, no longer any distrustful constrictions. Knowing this, it would be difficult to part ways with her once his mission completed.

And for the strangest reason, Crissela sensed this was his issue. Not even she wanted to split away from her partner, her brother in the dark. She envied him far too much to just break apart from the bond they had constructed together. Years back in time when her heart had been broken by the man she loved, she had sworn not to make any sort of emotional connection with anyone ever again, romantic or friendly. She had vowed to forever play the part as fear itself. And while fear itself was thought invulnerable, Kyden's case had disproved the theory. She found herself . . . able to care about someone again. "Kyden . . . I know what you're thinking."

His head shot up. "You do?"

"Yes.", She affirmed while pondering. "I don't want us to separate after Giovanni's undoing. So after you've done the deed . . . I'm going to cordially request that Metsuma place you back on my team as my second in command."

Jaw dropping like a gravity malfunction, Kyden's whole face flushed with excitement. He couldn't believe it! "Crissi . . . really? You'd do that?"

She nodded. "I'm quite certain Metsuma will agree to it, assuming you do capture Giovanni." Her tongue slid along her lips as she whipped her hair into place. "Besides, I can be very convincing with that man."

"You're gross!", He chuckled, her following seconds after. Laughs aside, he squeezed his arms around her . . . and hugged her. "I don't know how to thank you enough. You're the best Crissi, and don't you forget it!" Kyden noted how her embarrassment softened her professional exterior.

"Alright, Alright!", She said, pushing him off of her with another chuckle. "Don't get all mushy on me!" Honestly, she very much found his boyish behavior to be refreshing on occasion. He acted like a five year old simply in quest for attention at times.

Kyden quickly took notice of Dexter and Marlee pacing at the bottom of the drill. "Oh right, I should probably get training."

"I'll join you.", She invited herself accordingly. "I wouldn't dare miss out on your last training session. How about my Donphan and Milotic against both your Eevee?"

He gleefully accepted. "You're on!"

And so for hours, the mentor and apprentice readied for the final battle, jocosely in awareness that the future outcome would unfold into their permanent solace.

…...

Circumstances were far from complicated in the witless mind of Rita Ketchum. Suppertime had apparently fallen early for her majesty indwelling within Torino's Center of Operations or in little known to her comprehension, Metsuma's SECRET fortress. "Yes, i'd like to place an order?", Requested the klutz without a clue, circling the base's tarriance sector with a phone against her ear. "So I'll take two pizzas, one with half olives and half pepperoni, thin crust and for god's sakes, hold the grease! I don't have to stress that enough! And for the other pie, I want the same exact thing . . . except instead of olives and pepperoni, get me uhhh-"

"Rita?" It was Metsuma. He had followed the phone cord down the corridor . . . and was shocked out of his mind. "Who the hell do you think you're calling?"

"Pizza guy!", She hissed at him before returning to the phone. "Okay so . . . what other toppings to you have?" She nodded in listening. "Yes . . okay . . . slow down! It's like you're speaking Italian or something!"

Metsuma stamped his foot to the ground. "Rita, just where are you having that . . . meal delivered to?"

"Don't worry, I was just getting to that!" She winked at her husband and then resumed. "Okay, how far do you deliver? Can you keep a secret? Alright perfect! So . . . if I were located in a secret building, would you be able to-"

Outraged, Metsuma smashed the cord with his foot, cutting the call short instantly. He grabbed Rita's shoulders and shook her vibrantly "Rita, are you completely insane?"

She shrugged humorously. "No . . . just hungry."

"Rita, I've told you countless times!" He was raising his voice which was never good. Luckily his well domesticated inner poise that he had exercised constantly in his early years were preventing him from any physical show of enmity. "Rita . . .", He repeated again, this time in a much calmer tone. "No one must know about this base."

Again, she stated distinctly as though he were deaf: "BUT I'M HUNGRY!"

"Do you realize where you are?", The Crime Lord rhetorically questioned. "My chefs I've provided you with have prepared the most delicious gourmet dishes known around the world, all for you!"

Knowing he'd continue to baste her like a child, she scrolled her eyes, purposely playing the opposite role. "Well excuse me for wanting to change things up a bit! Gosh you're grumpy . . ." Putting him in a more uplifting mood had so suddenly become her ambition. That's when she threw a dozen hundred dollar bills into his direction. "Here, go buy yourself something nice, something like . . . more money! That always cheers me up!"

"Oh Rita.", Bleated Metsuma in a single breath. "What am I going to do with you?" While sweeping the cash off his suit, a visitor appeared down the corridor.

It was Miyamoto, pacing her time down the hall with baby Jessie clasp in her locking arms. "Madame!"

"Miyamoto!", Squealed Rita with excitement. It had been some time since they had last seen eachother. In fact, this was her friend's first time stepping foot in the stronghold since the plotting of the new conspiracy to shatter the Pokemon League Committee. "Metsuma look, it's Miyamoto and little Jefferey!"

"Jessie!", Miyamoto giggled.

". . . Right!" Rita couldn't care less about names. She was just happy as ever to see another familiar face again, Jessie included seemingly. She exchanged a pleasurable hug with her dear friend and assistant before jumping to the subject of Briskomy. "Now that you're here, we can work on new plans involving the conspiracy!"

Metsuma didn't like the sound of that one bit. Nobody but Rita herself knew that every scheme having been hatched following the success of Azark Island had been to his own formal but secret accord. And he was no fool to not have noticed that both of Rita's best friends had already formed suspicions of distrust against him. The marriage had innovated that problematic demurral. With Miyamoto present, it would be difficult to further manipulate his wife and her political pet name Sorhagen. Only with the right opportunity could he make the help disappear.

"Well I should first apologize for arriving so late.", The violet headed woman explained. "My principle purpose for being here was to delver the good news about-"

"The inspection of Briskomy HQ being canceled? I already heard!" For a profit-hungry snob, Rita sure knew how to make a social ebullition. "It's the most wonderful news I've had in a fortnight! And you know, I'll bet Kade and the other executives are just partying up our headquarters as we speak this very moment!"

Miyamoto blushed, cradling her child to keep in movement. "Well this may be my only chance to congratulate you. If you hadn't contacted me to appeal to the senate with that petition as a backup to our executive powers request, this little victory wouldn't have happened!"

"Oh I couldn't take the credit!" Rita stepped to the side to reveal Metsuma's grimly face. "Metsuma's the one who's been coming up with all the ideas so far!"

A resentful silence rifted in the air between Miyamoto and Metsuma, suspicions having so easily been answered by the gullible Briskomy President. _"So I was right all along.", _Thought Rita's concerned friend, backing away with disgruntled eyes harassing the man in his most endangered state. "Madame . . . may I speak to you in private for just a moment?"

Rita hadn't a clue about the skittish tensions. But she wouldn't turn down her friend's distress. "Very well."

Minamoto swerved her body and began to walk down the way she came.

But before Rita could follow, Metsuma swiftly planted his palm over her shoulder and pulled her ear toward his lips. "Be watchful.", He whispered. "She's trying to split us apart."

Rita simply laughed. "Oh you silly man, Miyamoto would never-"

"Trust me.", His voice pleaded despairingly. He was putting on an act to make her anguish him. "Trust me as your husband who is only looking out for your best interest!"

The moment kept Rita still, still enough to just once, for the first time in her life, maturely think of her well being like it mattered more than the world. She loved Metsuma too much to resent his guidance. Remembering back, his advisement up until now hadn't failed yet . . . so why would he be wrong about Miyamoto? That's what scared her most. She so strongly hoped that her assistant, her best friend wasn't aiming to remove Metsuma from her life. If this were the case . . . she'd have to rely on a cynical solution that would end in Miyamoto's demise . . .and Metsuma's approval.

The lord of all corruption wasted no later second. "Don't keep her waiting." He lightly pushed her down the hall.

Rita obediently obliged and caught up with Miyamoto further down, leading her to her master suite on the upper levels of the fortress. When they arrived there, Rita sat Miyamoto and her daughter down on her bed . . . while she leaned against her enormous dresser with both arms folded across eachother as though expecting the worst.

"Madame.", Miyamoto began nervously. "I've held my tongue long enough. You may not see it yet . . . but Metsuma is using you!"

Laughing hysterically as she had before, Rita shook her head. "Miyamoto, don't be ridiculous. You're probably just grumpy. You know what makes me feel better?"

"Money . . . ", Answered the other woman before she stood to her feet like a more important figure. "But Madame please, that has nothing to do with anything!"

Rita frowned. "What . . . is this really about . . . ?"

"I don't trust your husband at all!", She essentially defined her opinion again but in a more approachable manner. Her employer needed to wake up and smell the flowers already . . . before it would be too late. "I'm concerned about you! I just . . . don't want anything to happen to you. I know Metsuma is plotting something!"

"Don't be silly.", Sighed the moron. What else could she be named at this point? "What could possibly make you think that Metsuma is up to something? What could possibly make you think that he's . . . using me!"

"Well the petition idea for one.", She pointed out. "Not to mention the request for executive powers!"

Offended, Rita was on the verge of defending Torino alongside Briskomy in a pinch. "Oh so now you're saying I wasn't smart enough to come up with those plans? Now you're calling me an idiot, is that right!"

Miyamoto wished she had specified her conviction without insulting Rita intelligence. But there was no other way! Metsuma had to be stopped and Rita had to wake up from this deceitful nightmare! "Madame, you are simply not assimilating the obvious! You're a victim who's too simpleminded to realize the big picture! You-"

"Enough!" Now Rita was loosing her temper, her entire face red as a Camerupt. She held up her finger in warning. "It's obvious that you only wish to shatter the love shared between me and my adoring husband!" Her head swung away. "And to think . . . I called you friend . . ." What she had feared was true. Metsuma was correct about Miyamoto's vile intentions to split them apart. Now had to betide was a most arduous decision. "You're fired!"

Dreading those words, Miyamoto felt the tears pour out her eyes, blurring her vision. Yet it mattered nothing, for she could no longer look into the gaze of someone who refused to escape their fate, someone trapped in insolent denial.

"Guards!", Rita obnoxiously summoned her personnel.

Her Briskomy security poured into the room all at once.

Rita scowled at Miyamoto upon making her instructions clear. "Escort this traitor out of my sight. No longer is she welcome in my presence!"

"Don't do something you'll regret Rita.", Said Metsuma. He had been standing in the doorway the whole time, watching intently. "Think about policy. After all . . . do you really want someone as treacherous as she, roaming about the public eye with knowledge of all our conspiracy secrets? How can we be sure she won't expose us out of spite?"

"My gosh, you're right!" That unfortunate possibility only made Rita more furious! She couldn't afford to let Miyamoto crush their conspiracy by spilling the beans. Not only was it predictable, it was easily thwartable. "We'll . . . have to hold her prisoner I suppose."

Miyamoto gasped, clutching her offspring for comfort.

And then on Metsuma's command, Torino soldiers rushed into the room in place of the Briskomy security.

"Take Rita's secretary to the prison vault.", Ordered Metsuma calmly from behind the shoulder a very distraught Rita. "She has volunteeringly made herself an enemy of both Briskomy and Torino for deliberate disloyalty."

Little Jessie began to sob and whine at witnessing two Torino agents hench her mother by the wrists and drag her out of the room.

"Jessie!", Whimpered Miyamoto's fading voice from outside the suite. "Please, she's my daughter, I can't leave her! Please don't-" The echoes of her pleas trailed off.

Another agent picked up Jessie and carried her out the bedroom in the opposite direction, heartlessly separating the crying infant from her mother.

The room went silent afterward. It was like nothing had ever happened. Relieved that the threat had been countered, Rita let herself collapse into her husband's arms. "You were right about everything."

"Such a shame it had to end that way . . .", His voice muffled under her neck as he began to kiss her skin.

She giggled. "Well I'm just happy to know that I have such a thoughtful man acting as my personal watchdog."

"Pleasing you is all that matters to me . . .", He told her. To his content, she was believing every ounce of deceit that fluttered off his tongue. Candy from a baby was all there was to it. "It just goes to show, all you have to do is listen to me . . . and everything will work out smoothly, no flaws attached."

…...

Spencer entered Gio and Delia's guest bedroom, bracing for the most untimely discussion of his life. The fact that his two friends were sharing a room didn't bother him considering how Gio refused to leave his pregnant girlfriend alone for a second. But what was coming next was bound to perplex everyone's brain. He slumped Delia's bag to the floor and walked over to the bed they sat on: "Chives is preparing a feast for Meowth and Faith in the kitchen downstairs.", He chuckled. "They'll be chowing down for quite a while."

"Which gives us the chance to talk.", Defined Delia whom was ready to explain everything on prompt. Ensuring she'd have help in rationalizing her position, Delia nudged Gio ever so lightly with her elbow. "Are you ready?"

Like the other two, Gio wasn't anywhere near ready. This talk would just be plain embarrassing to specify detail by detail. He lied though, for Delia's vindication. "Yeah, let's just hurry and get this done with."

Delia nodded and began. "Spencer . . . when a man and a woman love eachother-"

"STOP!", Both Spencer and Gio vociferated the room in a rumble. "I'm pretty sure I can figure out HOW it happened.", Instanced Spencer. "I just want to know . . . why? I mean, you both are still pretty young."

Now there was bewildering catechism. Regardless, Delia knew how to respond. "We did it . . . because we thought we were about to die."

Spencer raised his head with interest. "What do you mean die?"

"It was on Azark Island." It pained her to remember that dark evening where she thought she'd succumb to the deathly blizzard. The only grandeur of that experience was the wonderful outcome consorted shortly before their being rescued. "The point is . . . we didn't expect anything like this come out of that night." Her hand crawled over to Gio's wrist. "Isn't that right Gio?"

He said nothing. There was no energetic willingness inside him to agree or disagree. All he felt was humiliation . . . not from the baby, but from himself. His eyes were practically glued to the floor as if he were frozen cold in a Drowzee's hypnotism.

Spencer slowly went over the room's window after a quiet minute had passed. He loomed over the dazzling field of flowers below the hill of his mansion, all of it's beauty flourishing his childhood memory lane. He knew he would be sad to leave it behind the next day . . . which only triggered the big question. "What we need to figure out before tomorrow . . . is what's in store for us next. Now that Delia's pregnant . . . is it really healthy for her to keep traveling like this?"

By weighing out the strengths and weaknesses of what they had accomplished so far in their journey, Delia found almost instantly that the baby would be put at stake consequent to the increasing threat of Torino and Hunter Memphis, both competing to capture the father of the child she currently withheld. Would stepping down now . . . be the smartest move for them to make? Could Gio really handle abdicating his position as an aspiring Pokemon Master? "Gio?", She whispered to his still body. "You haven't said anything yet."

Time passed but soon enough, his eyes traveled over to her begging gaze. He'd clearly been thinking deeply on this matter like she had. While he loved pursuing his goals in the arena of Pokemon Training . . . he loved Delia more than anything in the universe. And so, he knew his Johto adventure . . . must come to an official end. "Spencer's right. We can't keep doing this."

Delia inhaled sharply. "But . . . Gio, maybe we can-"

"We have to go back to Pallet Town.", He concluded in short. "The conditions have changed . . . and we need to prepare for-", He gulped, the thought of being a father still drilling at his deteriorating strength of mind. "-for our baby."

Her lips quivered. Never did she imagine Gio making such a sacrifice. "Gio . . . are you sure? Even after all we've been through?"

"I care about you too much.", He replied. "And since now our plans have changed, I know it's going to be impossible for me to earn all my badges before you give birth. So there's no point in continuing anymore. I have make a choice for the sake of our future."

Touched by his generosity, she felt a tear run down her cheek. _"He really does love me . . . but I can still see that he's upset about this." _

Spencer cleared his throat, intervening on their heartfelt negotiations. "You realize that by going back to Pallet Town, you're going to have to explain to everyone as to why you returned."

"Oh no!" Full panic stirred up within Delia. Her heart pommeled rapidly upon the thought of enlightening her parents as to how she'd become a pregnant teenager! "My mother is going to kill me!"

Gio groaned. "Sammy will be pretty shaken up by this also."

"Oh forget Sammy!", She yelped at him. "My parents Gio, they'll never forgive me! I can already picture my mother's face when-"

He pulled her close to him, restraining her physical trepidation with what more service he had to offer her. "We'll tell them together, okay? I'll be there for you."

"You'd do that?" She became lost in his eyes, his fearful eyes blazing hell from what he strifed to hide from her notice. But his mask couldn't fool her. There was something else about him at that moment, a profound affliction which she was failing to analyze. _"I'm making him leave behind Johto on my expense. Of course he's upset . . ." _

A depressing silence filtered the room's atmosphere. The entire Johto expedition . . . was over in only a matter of contemplating minutes. Everything that had occurred from New Bark to Goldenrod suddenly meant squat. Spencer, reaching peace with these arrangements, left his place by the window and began to head for the door. "If you two will excuse me, it's time I go greet my father now."

Gio stood from the king-sized bed and followed Spencer out to go check on the Pokemon downstairs.

Because he left without single word, Delia was left with a second impression that Gio harbored little sympathy in regards to the abrupt changing of plans. Now she was strenuously convinced that she had single-handedly destroyed her boyfriend's dream to complete the Johto League.

…...

At the Oak Corral in Pallet Town, Professor Samuel Oak roamed about the grassy region, feeding the inhabiting Pokemon. It was a peaceful day with few distractions, his only responsibility being his son like any other daily basis, whom at that moment was chasing some Rattata near the Laboratory. "Such a playful boy.", Chuckled the jolly Professor while he watched his son. "One day, he's going to make a very friendly Pokemon Trainer."

"Just like his father." A passing ghostly mist summoned the presence of Agatha, whom joined Samuel in watching Tucker socialize with the area's curious creatures. "I wish my nephew could be that cordial with Pokemon."

As much as he respected Agatha's company, Sammy was curious to uncover her real meaning for showing up uninvited or without warning. "Agatha? What can I do for you?"

He was facing her now, prompting her to out with her riposte. "Briskomy managed to avert the government inspection of their headquarters. And now, they are seeking to obtain executive powers from the senate."

"I heard.", Soughed Sammy sternly. He was enjoying the peaceful day . . . up until now. Naturally, being reminded of that accursed conspiracy always disillusioned his duties as Kanto's Pokemon Professor. "Luckily Ambassador Surge will use the authority on America's behalf. It sure beats Briskomy, that's for certain."'

"Coincidentally, Ambassador Surge is on his way to meet with Shivu and our Nation's Prime Minister as we speak."

"Well then, that's wonderful news!", He said gleefully. "Was that all you wished to speak with me about?"

Oddly enough, she had appeared on the urge to make known of something else that would gather his attention, more personal than political tidings. "Samuel . . . I'm afraid I have an upsetting confession to make."

"Oh?" He didn't try to stop her from talking. His left eyebrow raised delicately. "What is it?"

Sheepishly, she disclosed everything in one sentence to rid of the persecution lifted over her shoulders. "Months back, out of rage, I threatened Kade Sorhagen that you'd use your father's research to thwart the conspiracy."

Sammy's eyes gaped wide. "You . . . you did what?"

"Samuel, please know that had no intent whatsoever to have your conspiracy evidence destroyed!", She struggled to protect their friendship. "I only did it to frighten him! I never expected him to take action!"

The Professor's face was burning hot. "Agatha, do you realize that because of your little frightening tactic, my little boy and I were almost killed when Sorhagen's intruders broke into my home and eliminated my father's evidence!"

"Until today, I had forgotten of my fatal mistake." She bowed to him for forgiveness. "Please forgive me Samuel. I never meant to-"

He held his hand up to squelch her speech, knowing that arguing would induce nothing but bitter tensions, like the world needed anymore of that fracas. "Oh it's in the past now . . . but now that we know Sorhagen was doubtlessly involved with that criminality, I just wish we had some sort of proof to convict him."

She nodded. "We can figure this out on our own now."

"But what about Detective Scouter?", Samuel cautiously reminded. "He's been of little help! And now he's set off to the Johto Region to arrest Gio!"

"Scouter is only going to create more problems before he can solve any.", She agreed with him. "If I can track him down, perhaps I can convince him to call off his investigation before he's able to put my nephew in harm's way."

…...

The mansion's top floor office of Spencer's father was tremendously spacy. On both sides of the room, the walls themselves were bookshelves containing countless works. In the center of the room was a large, wood-polished desk where he sat peaceably, organizing his business files into individual folders. Behind him, the Greenfield sunset peaked into the room from the immaculate skylight window.

Spencer breezed into the office as quiet as the wind. He didn't want to interrupt his father's work. But he took the moment to examine his dad who seemed to have aged since he had last seen him. He took notice of the old man's graying hair and mustache, wrinkling pale skin, and eyeglasses which indicated his failing eyesight. _"Oh dad . . . I really have been gone a long time." _

Nevertheless, Mr. Hale raised his head to find his son standing in front of his desk. "Spencer my boy! You've returned!" He rose from his seat and walked around the wooden furniture to hug his son. "Good god, you didn't already graduate from the Pallet Town class, did you?"

"No father.", Spencer laughed lightly before amassing the courage to demystify. "Professor Oak allowed me to journey the Johto Region for class credit this year. I'm traveling with some friends-"

Mr. Hale ultimately cut short his anecdote with a bitter role reversal. "Why haven't you contacted me all these years? You're my son and I deserve to know how you're doing every day!"

Eyes rolling, Spencer fought back. "The reason I never spoke to you was the same reason I left this town! You're always trying get me to go to that asinine trade-school so I can take on the family business! For the last time . . . I don't want that!"

"Spencer, we're one of the wealthiest families in the world!", The older Hale argued. "I have more than enough money to set you up with a proper education! But instead, you choose to study at a campy Pokemon Laboratory!"

Spencer backed away before he could make a comeback. "Father, I'd really rather not get into this right now. Can't you just be happy that I came back to visit you?"

Mr. Hale shook his head disgracingly. "For a moment, I was convinced you had returned to reconsider my offer. Spencer . . . I only wish for you to have a successful future."

"I . . . just want to study Legendary Pokemon.", The boy clarified again. "I don't want to go to some fancy school so I can become a greedy shareholder like you!"

"You are entitled to inherit this mansion, along with many other responsibilities after I pass away.", The old businessman warned. "How are you going to manage? Do you really think your silly dream of becoming a Legendary Pokemon Expert is going to be your ace in the hole?"

Spencer failed to respond. First Newton criticized his dominant ambition . . . but now his own father? He just couldn't espy the error of his goals like the others could.

"Listen Spencer-", His father began. "If you're truly serious about this desire of yours, you may continue to study Pokemon . . . but at least do so here in Greenfield where I can help you with your studies. You won't have to go to any trade-school, but it would mean the world to me if you were to at least enroll at Greenfield preparatory. I know how intelligent you are. It's time you apply yourself!"

As he said all this, Spencer pondered along the way, understanding with a passion that a frontline education would be his only initiative to prosper his future career fortuitously. Plus his Johto excursion was over on account of Delia's pregnancy. And most of all . . . he missed being home.

"Well Spencer?", His father continued to crave an answer. "Will you stay? For me? Since your mother's death . . . you've been my life's only focus."

With his friends leaving to become parents, Spencer knew he had to sponsor his own commitments. He wasn't getting any younger. "Alright dad . . . I'll stay."

"That's my boy!" Mr. Hale choked his son with another hug before returning to his desk seat. "I'll have Chives ready a fancy dinner downstairs so we can celebrate. Oh and yes, your friends are more than welcome to join us."

Solemnly, Spencer thanked his dad and made his way for the door. Emptiness was all that was left of his pride. He couldn't help but regret that he might have just made a terrible mistake.

…...

Meanwhile, back at Torino's secret palace, Metsuma and Rita quietly conversed outside of the fortress' central war room. No one else was around aside from the corridor's bleak semblance of a presence. Rita had all ears open to what Metsuma was 'advising' her.

"-just waiting for you to give him a course of action.", Finished the conniving husband. "Don't give him the sway of reason to think the denial of executive powers was enough to incense your supremacy. To show that Briskomy won't quit once they've started, you must supplicate Kade into incorporating as much information as possible."

She nodded blissfully before heading into the war room.

"And Rita?", He called to her a last time. "Remember what we agreed?"

Again, she nodded with a giggle. "Yes dear, this was all my idea and my idea only. You had nothing to do with it."

"Very good." He allowed her to enter the dark chamber alone. He slyly peaked into the entrance to supervise the pending scene that would introduce Rita at her paramount ascent.

A projection of Kade Sorhagen appeared at the room's overhead plasma screen. He was contacting from Rita's Bureau Office at Briskomy HQ. "My dear, it does my heart good to see your-"

"Less brownnosing, more contemplating!", She demanded firmly. "Now here's what going to happen!"

Kade was undeniably disturbed by his dear colleague's suddenly callous temperament. He couldn't help but wonder if he had recently done something to offend or displease her. "My dear . . . are you feeling okay?"

"Never mind that!", She seethed in a tempered bark. "Now listen. You are going to find out everything you know about that American Ambassador who's scheduled to be granted the exemplary powers!"

"No!", Metsuma whispered into the room, trying to help her revise the script he had entrusted her with. "Executive powers!"

Rita swiftly went back to fix her fault. "Errr . . . I mean executive powers! And once you have gathered enough information, you will report it to me! Am I understood?" Her behavior belied no ulterior motive beyond what she was stating.

Taken aback by her staggering decree, Kade was nearly inclined to believe that this was not his friend Rita Ketchum, but rather a hotheaded fraud. There was more to this than what he already suspected. But he had to oblige at any cost. "As you wish . . . my dear." He hesitated to switch off communication. Something inside him provoked to inquire: "My dear . . . has Miyamoto arrived there yet?"

"Forget her! Just do your job!" At her snobbish will, the transmission ended. Rita respired her stressing traction before rebounding back to Metsuma's arms. "Ha! You were right! That did feel empowering!"

He cackled while his menacing eyes read over her credulous, oblivious face. _"Such a pity she can't be my pawn forever . . ." _

…...

Evening dormed as soon as the sun retreated into the horizon, dethroned by the lunar giant and it's starlight cavalry shimmering bright over the Johto region, Greenfield particularly. Inside the Hale Manor's Dining Chamber, everyone sat around the spotless, extravagant-looking dining table that lengthened across the entire room where artistic one of a kind portraits hung about the boundless walls, accumulating a lively touch cultivated distinction.

Chives had prepared a scrumptious feast at the orders of Mr. Hale. Thanks to his service, the table was literally populated by an exuberant assortment of appetizing dishes, some of which appeared unfamiliar. This was to be expected of course, for Mr. Hale was a rich man and therefore capable of acquiring these rare entrees.

The distinct smell of burned protein wafted towards Gio. Concerned there was a fire, he immediately scooted closer to Delia. He wasn't certain just exactly what was smoking on the platter before him, but he _was_ certain he wasn't going to be eating any of it. But anyhow, he didn't feel like eating much of anything in the first place. He tried to appear casual, but his mind raced with nervosity. He was far too distracted by . . . other things, his unborn child in specific terms.

"Can you believe this is the last destination of our journey?", Perpened Delia over the strangeness of it all. "I'm . . . kind of sad." This was mainly due to the fact that she had compulsed Gio to surrender his Pokemon Training Profession. And then she glanced over to Spencer, whose expression also matched theirs. "And of course Spencer . . . whom won't be returning with us . . ." The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to cry.

But Spencer enlivened his friend's spirits with an artificial smile. He knew they had enough to concern over with a baby on the way and all. When he told them about his decision earlier, he implored that they not make a scene or an attempt of refutation, short and simple.

Nevertheless, the three teenagers at the table refused to display any hint of euphoria, knowing that they would be separating the next day, beginning anew.

Even Meowth and Faith, whom lingered underneath the furniture, were more aware of this situation than anything else. Meowth was affected the most. After all he had struggled to overcome, it no longer meant anything for the record. Yes, he'd remain Gio's Pokemon . . . but could recognize there would be no future left for his fighting potential with a human child being his master's first responsibility. "Meooow . . ."

"Chu . . ." As for Faith, the little Pichu suppressed no resentment towards Delia's biological offspring that would soon enter the world. Delia had promised to respect her Pokechildren equally and it was safe to assume that the human child would meet the necessities of that covenant as well. But like Meowth, Faith sorrowed at the actuality of the adventure's early finale, and just when she had earned Delia's trust to fight in full-fledged Pokemon Battles.

At the head of the table, Mr. Hale rose his glass into the air to beget a dispiriting toast. "Here's to Spencer's future as a millionaire! May he grow up to be more successful than I!"

The minors apathetically hoisted their beverages with little enthusiasm. Unlike Mr. Hale, they were drinking water rather than alcohol, which always failed to excite to the mood.

But then Spencer stood up with a more charitable salutation. "Here's to Gio and Delia! We had a good run . . . so let's make the best of tonight!"

Delia smiled widely, touched by the gesture. "Thank you Spencer."

Having had a large consumption to drink, Mr. Hale felt the need to retire. He wiped his face with the napkin from his lap and motioned his head to the guests. "Pleasure to meet you all, but it's high time I hit the hay."

Chives escorted the older man out of the room . . . leaving the three soundless children and their two doleful Pokemon unable to touch their meals.

Once more, the river of grace known best as silence, brooded the aura of the room's negative emotions gushing out from the dejected children like a geyser.

"Guys?" Spencer was the first to break the absence of dictation, aware that treating eachother with laconism was an improper way to send off eachother on their final night as a whole. "I'm . . . I'm going to miss you both."

"We're going to miss you too.", Pouted Delia frailly before facing Gio directly "I . . . just wish it didn't have to end like this. Gio . . . I have to just come out already and tell you how guilty I feel about making you leave behind everything you worked so hard to achieve!"

He looked at her stiffly. "Delia . . . stop."

"No, I won't stop!" Her tone was elevating dangerously. "I can see it in your eyes! You're upset about-"

He placed his finger over her lips and spoke in his most serious persona. "Delia, that's not the reason I'm upset."

She slowly moved his hand away, avid to hear his reason. "Then . . . what is it?"

Sitting across the tastefully decorated dinner table, Spencer knew to keep quiet for his own good. Oh how he'd miss these suspenseful intervals. _"I try to make a meaningful adieu . . . and an argument breaks out between them." _

Meowth and Faith revealed themselves from their hiding spot, eavesdropping like Spencer tried not to.

But Gio refused to start an argument that their audience of three had conjectured. Instead, he indulged the moment with a somber thought. _"If I tell her, that will only make things worse." _But she was waiting for him to say something nonetheless. "Delia . . . I know I've been trying really hard lately. . . but . . . I honestly don't think I'm ready to be a father . . . at all."

Her mouth hung open in consternation. "Don't say that! Gio, what could possibly make you think like that?"

There was really only one answer to that. Sure, he could play into her patience again . . . but it would reduce to nothing. He had to stand up to her, blandish his perspective. "Delia . . . I'm scared." It was hard for a fearless, determined Pokemon Trainer to admit to his discomposure. But hiding in the shadows would only backfire later. "I'm scared I'll make a mistake. I'm scared I'll be . . . irresponsible." He met her eyes with his own, glaring mournfully. "And I know I am, so don't even try to tell me that I'm not!"

"Gio, stop talking like-", She attempted.

"I'm irresponsible!" The verity precept repeated like warning proverb. Gio could indisputably feel his veins tighten, his inner wrath breaking from it's cage. "I'm irresponsible, impatient, and arrogant! Everyone knows it! Sammy knows it, my mom knows it . . . and even you know it!" Her puzzled appendage rattled him down from his rebarbative state like no other. "I know it too . . . and until now, I didn't want to accept it. But . . . thing's have changed. We're having a baby Delia. Stop acting like it's all fun and games because it's not!"

The sudden, acute grief in his voice tore Delia away from her antecedent musings. She was considering his acclaim with little empathy. The only way to make him see past their fears as a couple was to make him see past his own fears. "Gio, remember the promise we made when you first asked me to be your girlfriend?"

He nodded quietly . . . until realizing that she was expecting his acknowledgment. "Yes . . . no matter what, we face the risks together."

"Exactly." She honored him with a dreamy smile, ardently enfolding her hands with his, stealing him away from his dark place and into a bolstering paradise. "As long as we're together, we can raise a child just as easily as we overcame any other obstacle."

So badly did he want to believe her. And while the moment acted as a tender token, the fears of his fatherly undoing still tarried at large, burrowing at his core. What would he do? Nothing at the second, for all eyes were studying him diligently. He had to make a move. "Let's just try to enjoy our last night together." Leisurely, he lifted his glass for one last toast. "Here's to friends."

"To friends." Their drinks clanged against one and other. Night faded into dolor.

…...

It was just a little after midnight when Kyden awoke from his restless slumber. He dressed in his Torino uniform rather quickly before making his way out of the vehicle in a hurry, though being careful not to awaken Crissela and the other criminal passengers aboard. _"Tonight I set off.", _He toyed mindfully. _"And tomorrow I return. No problems." _The dawning starlight deluged his form, his overjoyed facial countenance included. He was too ecstatic to sleep. The thought of being confided into Crissela's unit was the most exciting news he had attained all day. And his relationship with his mentor meant the world to him. Giovanni, however, was the only item standing in his way. _"I find him. I capture him. I get my promotion." _At his belt, his hand rafted over his Pokeballs . . . passing Dexter's and Marlee's . . . until he had his reign over the only Ultraball he owned. Immediately, he beckoned his special choosing.

Aerodactyl, recently nicknamed Aero, appeared but didn't make a peep, Kydend's indication of the other's sleeping being it's rationale.

"It's time.", He told his prehistoric pet. Once the beast scrunched down, the clone accessibly stepped onto it's back before settling in appropriately for flight. "Now let's go!" They then took off into the darkened dwelling, bound for the land of Greenfield.

…...

The early morning sunrise flooded the Hale Mansion in every room. Delia was snug asleep in the lush and cozy bed in which she and Gio shared, her face halfway burred in a cushy white pillow while her harms clutching Faith like a lasso.

But Gio was not laying beside his lover as he should have been. Instead, he was standing over her on the floorboard, fully dressed . . . with a disheartened frown endorsing his fully exposed emotions. Twas impious in a good man to be sad . . . but not like this. Gently, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry.", He whispered sadly, tears of his dampened soul threading down from his lifeless eyes. Unbearing to do this another moment, he placed a folded note on the nightstand next to the bed . . . before heading for the door.

Meowth's ears perked up curiously. "Meeeow?"

Gio nodded. "Yes . . . let's go."

For a Pokemon so close to his master, Meowth could sense Gio's angst eating away at him. He wanted to be there for him. Without reconsideration, the feline jumped to his paws and moved ever so tacitly to the door, following Gio like the loyal pet he was.

…...

The garden fields at the bottom of the mansion's hill were far from witless. The sun having retaken it's sovereignty was honoring it's kingdom of Greenfield with the offering of light, the only gift adept of conforming happiness onto it's many shapes and forms. Gio felt isolated from these fulfilled flowers as he walked across nature's bedt. He was such a different being from the abundance surrounding him, empty and regretful, pointedly for what he had just done.

From his feet, Meowth walked along with a hemorrhage of questions. "Meeeow? Mrrreow?"

"I know . . . ", Said Gio without a personality. "I left . . . because I'm afraid. I'm not ready to be a father . . . and I can't let that affect Delia or the baby. I don't want to look like coward in their eyes."

The moment was rippled by the ghostly presence of his father, emerging from Gio's memories. **"Gio . . . you can't judge yourself like this. You'll be doing more harm to both Delia and the baby by leaving." **

"You don't know that.", Gio disputed bitterly. He wasn't shy to admit that his own father's presence was the last consolation he needed. "I can make my own choices. I don't need you."

The ghost shook his head judgmentally. **"You can make your own choices? You yourself admitted you were irresponsible! Gio, you need to go back . . . or you will regret it." **

"Leave me alone!"

Suddenly, a deafening Hyper Beam from above fulminated the ground where Gio stood, obliterating the colorful plants into detritus debris, the ghost of Clint Ketchum vanishing in a blink.

The blast launched Gio and Meowth several yards back, injuring them severely upon grounding into the newly dubbed deathtrap acre. "Agghh!", Groaned Gio, weak and helpless from the surprise attack. He arched his head upwards to find Kyden and his Aerodactyl hovering over him. He wanted to know how the copy was able to obtain such a rare species of Pokemon . . . but couldn't afford to waste second, not to mention his mind recovering in several places at once. "What do you want?"

Kyden answered literally: "My purpose." And he was telling the truth. As he just recently discovered, his purpose was an eternal partnership with his best friend, Crissela.

Uninterested with his nonsense, Gio leaped to his feet in a pinch, embracing Meowth to combat the identical enemy. "Meowth, use Thunderbolt!"

Kyden smiled in amusement. "Aero, parry it with Ancient Power!"

An orb of mysterious glowing energy emerged from the sharp-teethed mouth of Aero, emitting a whistling siren that blemished Meowth's ears, making the cat Pokemon vulnerable. Then the orb fired!

Meowth, unable to conjure an Electrical upheaval because of the excruciating sound, was swept up into the critical blast like the winds of a hurricane! "Mrrreeeow!"

Though Gio hated to admit it, Kyden had tremendously improved in his Pokemon Battling Skills. How he would be able to compete with that level of aptitude was beyond his knowledge.

Limp and debilitated by the unmatchable might of the Aerodactyl, the feline was already verging to submit willingly without Gio's consent. Only one attack and the poor Pokemon could not tolerate such forced brutality!

It was easy to conceive that Kyden's arrival was tied to a darker motivation than normally, equal to his intentions.

And there Gio stood in his pity. Leaving Delia was the most difficult decision of his life. Was he about to make another one? Killing wasn't his style . . . but the clone had slithered away from his long coming punishment on too many instances to date.

But Kyden and Aero were already on the move again, gliding at Meowth to deliver a lethal termination.

"Meowth!", Gio cried desperately. "Get out of there!"

Just barely did Meowth evade the strike of Aero's belting wing! His energy had prostrated into conserved portions, incapable of harnessing special attacks. This would be problematic not only due to the fact that Aero's speed, agility and type were near invulnerable to basic endeavors, but because Gio was in a state of inadequacy, lacking the incitement to give orders. Meowth wouldn't be able to dodge forever!

In the main hallway of the Mansion, Spencer was at the bottom of the staircase, still carrying Delia's bag and waiting to say goodbye one last time to his friends . . . but instead, he noticed Delia herself rushing down the stairs, alone aside from Faith whom nestled in her arms like always. But what baffled him was her nomadic movement, as though her feet were acting on their own? "Delia? Why the bustle?"

She approached him vigilantly. "I need to talk to Gio! Have you seen him?"

"No I haven't.", He told her, rendered confounded by her conspicuous edginess. "Why, what's wrong? Is there a problem?"

There was no problem anymore. In fact, she was proud to attest a resolution. "Well . . . I slept on what we all talked about last night at dinner . . . and I've come to a decision."

He chortled. "Which would be?"

"I want Gio to finish what he started here in Johto.", She blurted it out with a hint of delight. "And pregnant or not . . . I'm going with him."

It was mind-boggling, the reality of how easily a change of plans could revert back to it's original animus. Spencer found difficulty in believing her announcement at first. "But Delia, what about everything you two discussed last night?"

"He said he was afraid of being a father.", She reminded which more or less emphasized Spencer's viewpoint. "But he needs to see that no matter what the risk, he and I can confront it together! And continuing this journey is the perfect opportunity for me to help him open his eyes and see that there's nothing to fear as long as I'm with him!" She clutched the necklace Gio had given her. "We're . . . inseparable, and therefore, invincible!"

Spencer evaluated her logic. Love had no boundaries. It was true, that old saying. Yet where would that leave him? "But . . . what about me?" He didn't want her to answer for him. This wasn't her controversy in the slightest, only his forever until he could make up his mind. While he loved his father and appreciated the future he had vowed to supply him with . . . his heart was telling him to follow the direction of the ones he knew needed him the most. And more importantly, he wanted to be there for them during this complex time.

At that moment, Mr. Hale began to march down the steps from the grand bedroom. "Ah Spencer, saying goodbye to your friends?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Nope . . . in fact, we just decided to continue our journey."

The moment absorbed Delia. She had completely forgotten about Gio.

"I'm sorry father.", Spencer apologized with all his heart intact. "But I know what I really want now. For the time being, I belong with my friends. They need me . . . and I need them."

"Oh Spencer!", The old man unhappily grieved. "How can you do this to me? You were so close to finally making a mature commitment!"

But Spencer becalmed his parent, a 'mature commitment' anyhow. "Don't worry about me father. While you may not believe it, I'm going to make you proud no matter what!"

The elder Hale twitched his head. "Oh Spencer, how could you possibly know that?"

"Trust me", Imparted the young man with another reassuring grin. "I have my ways."

With the decision finalized, Mr. Hale knew he couldn't persuade his son otherwise. The boy really had grown up as far as he could see. And just maybe, this was his rightful path for the time being. "Well don't just stand there.", He finally surrendered to his youth. "Give me a hug, my boy!"

Spencer latched his arms around his father, this time himself being the choker. It was the compassionate moment of understanding between father and son that he had awaited since his early childhood.

Watching gleefully ahead of them, Delia praised their newly founded mutual terms. It was a family moment that she liked to imagined between Gio and their own son one day.

The gathering was infringed when the arm-locked Faith begin to squirm crazily. "Chu! Chu!"

"Oh that's right!", Delia recalled thanks to her Pokechild. "We have to find Gio and Meowth so we can tell them the good news!"

"Just give me one second!" Before he could rendezvous with the other two group members, Spencer ran back up the stairs with Delia's bag in his possession.

"Spencer!", She called to him. ""Where are you going with my bag!"

Where he went was to his bedroom. And the first place he adjourned to was the foot of his bed, where he pulled out a wooden chest from underneath, it's hinges locked tight. "Right now, all I need is my friends.", He said to himself before reaching into Delia's bag and carefully extracting the ancient book of legendary Pokemon he apparently managed to recover from the Ruins of Alph. "But later in life, you're going to make me a very successful man!" He quickly gathered the key of the chest from underneath a crooked tile . . . and opened the sacred bin.

But before he could stow away the book into his secret treasury, he found his actions met by strange whispers reciting a familiar curse . . . with an additional verse. **"'The legends of your world are tied to our own, forget this not our single vital prone. But should you further exploit our spiritual tombs, rest your soul in the spell of the Unown.'"**

"Unown?", He gasped aloud. "Is . . . that what you're called?"

Delia's voice then roused outside the room. "Spencer?"

Spencer was only given a split second to drop the book into the chest and hastily shove it back under his bed. He then shot to his feet to meet Delia at his doorway.

"Hurry up!", She compelled without time to delay. "We have to find Gio!"

"Oh right." His sweating face nodded but he tried to cover up his suspicious behavior by finally returning her bag back to her. They were about speed out the door . . .

But Chives was spurring their way, his tone full of panic! "Master Hale!", He finally caught his breath. "It's your friend Giovanni! He's in danger!"

Both Delia and Spencer took alert. "Danger?"

"Out in the gardens at the bottom of the hill!", The Butler began to tell of the epic sighting. "He's engaged in combat with a young man who looks almost identical to him! You must hurry!"

Horrified, Delia didn't want to hear a word of it! Now she was inflamed that Kyden had broken his promise, the promise to leave her be for the good of her protection. If he was willing to bypass their agreement by crossing Gio, it immediately occurred to Delia that the clone would also not hesitate to unveil the secret of their kiss to the ears of the one she loved. "Oh no! I can't let him tell Gio!" She sprinted down the stairs as fast as she could, leaving Faith and Spencer behind.

Chives tried to chase after her. "Wait, Miss Delia!"

"Chives, what is it?", Spencer held him up before he could meet up with his distressed friend.

The household servant extended his hand out to reveal a folded piece of basic paper. "I found this message on the nightstand of her room while I was tidying up the bed. It . . . looked important from what I could tell."

Spencer reached for it curiously. "A note?"  
...

Fed up with Meowth's relentless evasion proficiency, Kyden envisaged that the only way to outmatch Meowth's preeminent speed was to outnumber him with more Pokemon. "Dexter! Marlee!" Still riding atop Aero, he tossed his other two Pokeballs down onto the field.

Stunned, Gio stepped back a few paces . . . unsure of his next move. "You . . . .you can't do this!"

It was too late though. Dexter, Kyden's Umbreon, was already apart of the fray. "Ummmbreon!"

Next to Dexter was Marlee, Kyden's Espeon. "Speee!"

And from above, Kyden and Aero continued to dominate the sky, ensuring no escape possible for Meowth to escape to the next time around.

All routes were cut off now and Meowth's runaway games were no longer practicable. "Meeeeowww . . ."

Seizing the opportunity, Dexter lunged itself into the fatigued Meowth, crippling him with an injurious headbutt into the pelvis! "Ummmmbreon, Umbre!"

Meowth stumbled backwards a ways before collapsing to it's unconscionable doom, redirecting all locked eyes onto the now vulnerable Gio.

But Before Kyden could make his move, Gio lashed out with the element of surprise, sending all of his Pokeballs flinging into the air! "Try this on for size!"

The minded Marlee, however, foresaw the attack with her special telekinesis and managed to halt all of Gio's Pokeballs in mid air . . . before using her powers to gradually pull them away from his use.

"No!", Gio frightfully wailed. "You can't do that! You can't!" He turned to his left, Meowth's body being patrolled by Dexter, and then to his right where Marlee occupied his Pokeballs.

Just ahead though, Aero was diving forward to attack! "Grooar!"

Failing to duck in cover, Gio was bunted in the stomach by the rapier wing of the prehistoric profligate! The force of the impacted contact hurled Gio several feet away, landing him on his back once more . . . except this time . . . he didn't bother to get up.

Kyden saw this as pathetic but at the same time, privileging for the inference that this was the moment he had long been waiting for. He steered Aero onto Gio's grassy deathbed where he disembarked on foot, slowly walking over to his defenseless victim, thinking back on the countless times he had been vanquished because of the other boy whom now floundered at his feet. "We both knew this was inevitable.", He whispered, uncaring as to whether he could be heard or not.

Gio dared not budge just yet, instead remaining perfectly still to elude his clone. The mirror formerly standing over him was now crouched down beside him, examining him.

"I was asked to spare you.", Kyden murmured into his ear. "But I unfortunately, I just can't help myself!"

Threatened by his presage, Gio bucked forward! But only to have both his arms instantly pinned down individually by Dexter and Marlee . . . leaving Kyden to clasp his vigorous hands around Gio's neck, sapping his life away at each tightening clench. The dying Ketchum squirmed helplessly, unable to speak, only gargle for the inaccessible air.

Kyden frowned, never dividing eye contact. "Familiar, isn't this? Remember . . . back at Wade's Laboratory, except . . . I won't be letting you live as you had done for me. I warned you it wouldn't change anything . . . and I've waited too long to allow this happening from slipping through my fingers!"

Gio's face was now shadowed by purple, blackening blurs swishing past his eyes as his counterpart smothered him empty. _"Dad . . . you were right . . . you were-" _

"Kyden!", The voice of Delia emanated from afar. "Stop this now!"

As soon as he heard the angelic voice of his one whom he thought dead, Kyden released his hold on Gio, his own breath now being taken away. "No . . . it can't be." He couldn't believe his eyes once he saw the girl of his dreams bolting at the scene, Spencer and Faith jogging behind.

Gio crawled away quickly to flee any chances of a relapse. He was met by Delia in just seconds . . .

However, instead of tending to him, she ran past him to engage the disbelieving Kyden, pulling him away from Gio and into a private discussion. Her expression appeared imperious, as though her only initiative was to overbear him for the villain he suddenly felt afraid to be.

"Delia!", His voice churned into the friendly, heavenly cadence that she had gotten to aquatint with in the cave. Judging from his gaze, he looked as though he were dreaming, living a rapturous hallucination. "I . . . I thought you were dead! The detonation of Warpath tower . . . how did you-"

Now she was the one confused. What had Kyden been told? "Dead? No . . . but I was almost killed by your friend Crissela!" She didn't even know why this was of any importance. The reason she had stepped him aside was to make him go away and leave her alone forever before a particular secret could be divulged in front of Gio. "Kyden, I thought you promised me-"

"Wait!", He stopped her. "Crissela . . . intentionally tried to kill you?"

Grimacing at him, she nodded. "She . . . wanted me dead once she found out I was inside the tower."

Right then, right there, he felt like melting away from the infliction of betrayal and dishonesty that Crissela had spattered his way. When she had insured him that she would never deliberately do something to hurt him, she had lied, just like Metsuma had lied to him too many times. Now more than ever did he question his loyalties, along with the reliance placed into Torino by his blindness. _"How . . . could she do this to me . . ." _Rage was now endowing his body, thoughts, and soul!

Out of nowhere, Gio raced at Kyden in readiness to attack, hungry for vengeance!

Delia first noticed and jumped in his way. "No Gio, don't!"

Instead, the superclone moved her aside and sent Gio flying backward again with a kick to the chest! "She doesn't love you so quit it while you can!"

"You're insane!", Gio monstrously groaned from the ground, head-on denying the gibberish while he hassled to stand back on both feet. "She loves me . . . she always has . . . and she always will!"

Kyden took a step forward. "Then maybe you'd like to explain why she kissed me?"

Impulsive tears were already pouring out from Delia's eye. She couldn't bare to look at either of them, only the flowers which she watered with tender emotion.

It was an unfamiliar feeling that all at once began to creep through Gio's veins, numbness spreading, a denial of his creation armoring his quaking heart. "No . . .", He whispered demonically. "NO!" He then attempted to attack his foe again!

"I can't take this anymore!", Screamed Delia, her face a watery mess. "Stop! Stop now!"

No one heeded her words, not even Kyden whom again, launched Gio back to his sepulture, though with more atrocity this time.

And that's when Delia lost all control! She smacked Kyden straight across the face, leaving a red mark for her to violently berate: "No more Kyden! No more! It's over! All of it! You need to get a grip and leave right now because YOU AND I WILL NEVER BE!"

Kyden gently touched his hurting cheek, rotating his head ever so slowly. His eyes welled up as Delia's had. But he found the strength to say what he had to. "Why are you . . . doing this to me?"

"Take a look in the mirror for once!", She scolded him, her nose only inches away from his. "You've let yourself become the image of evil, the image of pain and destruction! You've slipped Kyden . . . you've slipped really bad . . . and I will not condone it."

He scrutinized his surroundings, finding that everything around him was his own doing: the destroyed flowers, the unconscious Meowth, and the injured Pokemon Trainer whom he had been pursuing simply because . . . he was deceived into believing it was his destiny. Delia was the righteous entity that Crissela feared . . . because she knew how to bring him out of dark while Crissela was adhered to evil. And he was not evil. He could not lie to himself anymore . . . or he'd continue to fall into the crowd that had been manipulating him since day one. _"Everything I thought I was striving for . . . was a lie." _

"Please.", Delia's whispering pleaded with him in one final shot. "Leave here."

Without needing to be told twice, Kyden held up his Pokeballs to reclaim his Eeveelutions before mutely stepping down from his violent prestige. He climbed atop Aero and expressionlessly, flighted away into the distance, leaving behind the remnants of his old self.

Delia stood there a long time after his retreat. Her eyes were sealed shut to stop the tears while her thoughts scattered amongst one and other. To openly face her boyfriend, to look him in the eyes was equivalent to facing misery in it's mortal symmetry.

Spencer was still witnessing all of this from a yard away. He couldn't precept if it would be a brainless move to interfere at such a period of off the chart tensions.

It took some time to generate the courage needed to confront Gio but she risked it anyway. "Gio.", She said softly. "I swear I was going to tell you-"

"Shut up!", He snapped at her while gathering his Pokeballs and fallen Meowth. It was the worst thing he had ever said to her . . . but he felt no regret. "I wonder if that's even my baby you're carrying . . ."

She was in tears again! And she had no clue what to do or how to convince him that what she had done was a misunderstanding. Kyden was in the past now! She just wished Gio could forgive her and put that event behind them! Every time she tried to say something, she would choke on her words, her crying draining so much of her willpower.

Gio glared at her, ignoring her childish mewl. "At this point . . . being a father is farthest from my mind. You cheated on me, lied to me, and betrayed my trust."

"You're not one to talk Gio!" Spencer was interceding, unable to keep his mouth shut for life of him. Compared to what Delia had done, Spencer had something far worse he could use against Gio. He drew towards Delia and handed her the note. "Delia, I think you should read this."

Hands trembling, Delia unfolded the paper and read it aloud. "'Delia . . . I love you with all my heart. But lately, it's occurred to me that there are certain priorities I can't handle. The baby is one of them.'" She eyed Gio in horror before hesitantly continuing on. "'I know I'll be a lousy father and I don't want that to scar our child as he grows up. You'll be better off without me. I'm sorry . . . but I have to leave. Your love, Gio.'"

"Delia . . . ", Gio stuttered, switching roles with her. "I can explain-"

"No!", She strained her voice to holler at him. "You were going to abandon me when I needed you the most! How . . .how could you do this to me?"

"I wasn't doing it to hurt you!", He struggled to explain himself. "I was doing it to help you!"

She shook her head, crumpling the note and dropping it to the ground. "We promised to face the risks together . . . and you broke that promise.", She sniffled. Her drenched eyes were practically dried out, leaving nothing but the tormented glimmer of her pupils. "I took a leap of faith . . . and you didn't."

"Forget that!" Gio could follow the lines no further, as they danced through his mind, locking away his maturity in a black corner no one could find. He was suffocating . . . yet still, the pain of the truth was chilling. "The fact that you cheated on me shows that you were the first to show unfaithfulness in our relationship! Think about that!" He turned his back on her and immediately called upon Skarmory.

Skarmory appeared. "Skaarrr!"

In a similar fashion to Kyden, Gio angrily leaped onto his steel-winged Pokemon with Meowth in his arms and began to ascend into the air.

"Wait!", Delia yelled to him! "You're leaving me? You can't do this! You're going to be a father!"

"Go find another father!", His dynamic voice echoed down. "I'm sure your other boyfriend wouldn't mind filling in!" And with that, he sailed away into the clouds.

Time sped up, the numb oddity that clung to Delia's body faded as a burst of pain exploded through her entire person with such intensity that she almost underwent a nervous breakdown! "HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME!", She sobbed into the flowers. "HOW!"

Spencer and Faith rushed to console her. "Delia . . . it's alright.", Her dear friend whispered, holding her against him warmly. "It's going to be alright."

"No, it's not!", She cried into his shoulder. "Don't you see? It was all a lie!"

…...

Later that day, the Torino Campsite of General Crissela's squadron permeated with dozens of agents on standby, guarding the transport drill at all costs.

Lieutenant Morgan approached his superior at the front of the vehicle.

She was gleaming at the sky where it was obvious a thunderstorm was nearing. "Looks like as though a storm is about to blow over . . . and still no sign of Kyden."

"Shall I load our forces into the transport?", Asked Morgan.

Evenly coordinated, she nodded. "Do so. Be snappy about it." After he vanished from view, she continued to trace the sky's grim ferocity. She somewhat enjoyed thunderstorms. It had an sinister quality in it's feigning. And half the time, she was convinced a Zapdos was nearby, beckoning the storm to terrorize the insignificant. That always made her day. The jolting sound of thunder clouds decimated her repose. She regained her sense and returned to the main site where Morgan surveyed the last of the infantry into the drill before he himself followed inside. But she wasn't paying attention. She was gazing back into the gloomy nirvana, waiting for Kyden. "Where could that boy be?"

And then he came at last, soaring his way out from a cloudy miscue and descending to the ground she stood, thought distanced a good proportion of feet away. But to her surprise, he did not look in the least bit happy.

She folded her arms and sighed. "No Giovanni?"

He said nothing at all in response. All he presented was a displeased scowl.

It was hard to disregard his intimidating coercion. She assumed perhaps he had lost a battle with his original, but then wondered: "Did you even find him?"

"Oh I found him.", He Snarled, refusing to leave Aero. "I also found Delia. And boy, did she give me story."

Crissela was never much for sarcasm. But if there was anything she could to to reduce his mental fracture, she'd do it. Anything to land him back on her side was the principle goal. "Kyden, whatever she told you, she was lying. Their all liars!"

"No, you're the liar!", He fumed like madman! "It's in your nature! It's in Torino's nature! You're all keeping me from doing what I want by making me your puppet, by lying to me and beguiling me to rely on the opposite of what I know deep down is right! Delia helped me realize just how much pain I'm inflicting to the world while you couldn't care less!" For the record, he always vegetated from the feeling that there was something inadequate about anger, even when he was objectively on high ground. Its innate toxicity would taint all it touched. He couldn't consider himself enraged with Crissela though . . . as much as he felt betrayed or even deluded. "You're no different than Metsuma!"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing! What had happened to him? This was by no means the Kyden she knew. "We've discussed this before Kyden! Everything that happens around you is for your own protection!"

"Then even you've been brainwashed!"

"No, you're the one who's been brainwashed!", She reversed the tables back to him, entitling the blame to Delia now. "It's that girl! She's trying to twist your mind, you just don't see it! She's a no good, manipulative, wenchy-"

"This isn't about her!" That was it. He couldn't bear to hear another word deviate itself apart from her lying lips anymore. The world would come crashing down on her soon enough.

Her next mustering question fell out quietly. "Then was is this about?"

Lowering his head, he evidently proclaimed. "Crissi . . . I'm done."

"Don't be ridiculous!", She chuckled nervously. "Let's just talk-"

But he only repeated himself. "I'm done!"

"Done?", Her voice shuddered. "What do you mean done?"

Kyden began to cry, something he hadn't done in quite some while. "I'm done with the lies.", He smoothly sentenced the truth she could not correlate. "I'm done playing into this evil game! I'm . . . done with Torino."

"Kyden . . ." As the rain began to run down her face, she fell back to the time when she had everything under control, when their friendship was unharmed. Only this morning was he voracious to be her forever partner in crime. But now . . . here he was . . . rejecting her. "Kyden . . . learn to forgive me. I only lied to keep you away from Delia! I didn't want to see you get hurt like I had!"

He shook his head. "By staying with Torino, I'm at more risk to harm than anything else."

That was the confirmation that even the queen of fear . . . had feared. She just couldn't let him leave her, it would kill her! "We need to stick together Kyden!", She begged him, stepping closer to him with her palms enfolded to his rectitude. "We're two of a kind! We're family, remember?"

The thunder ruptured louder. Waterfalls began to spill from all over, Kyden's included. This was becoming to emotional for him, and he knew if he stuck around longer, it wouldn't be pleasant. All he had to say in reply was: "Then maybe one day you too will see the error of your ways like I have today."

She was at her knees now, treating him like he were royalty. "Kyden . . . please don't do this.", She desperately whispered. "Please . . . don't make me your enemy."

He so badly wanted her to understand why he was breaking her heart . . . but it was useless. "I'm sorry Crissi.", He atoned as his final bidding, eyes jammed closed. And then, he and Aero took flight into the eye of the storm, leaving deeply damaged Crissela behind to sulk in what she considered Zapdos' terrorism . . .

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N: Whoa! Longest, hardest, and one of the most emotional chapters I have ever written! Please let me know if that went well . . . Anyway, the next chapter will mainly focus on Kyden as he begins to cope with setting out on his own. Also, what will become of Gio and Delia's relationship?) **


	29. Chapter 29: Clone Alone

**(A/N: Another chapter I had to hastily proofread . . . sorry for the errors. On another note, I know this isn't majorly important but the Magnet Train in Goldenrod City is not yet the Magnet Train considering in the Anime, they say it's still being built. So instead in this point of time, it's only but a mere standard monorail train. And you are probably wondering why Goldenrod City is apart of this Chapter? Well you'll see.) **

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 29: Clone Alone

"_Where do I belong now?", _Thought the troubled clone, desiderating for a new beginning as he aimlessly wandered the bustling streets of the megapolis known as Goldenrod City, on the verge of constituting his new identity, his path set before him in transparent terms. _"I know I'm supposed to find my path . . . but where do I look? I still have so many unanswered questions." _Only a week ago did he leave behind his life of evil, now setting out to start anew. Delia had helped him wake up from the entrancing danger that Metsuma had bewitched upon him. The life he adopted, the ludicrous life of inflicting pain and destruction was officially over. He'd been living the lie for far too long . . . and now, he was free to make his own choices. But now Kyden, the young man of countless sins, was completely alone for the first time in his life. Crissela was no longer there to watch over him. So at this point, he could only look out for himself. Really, it tended as no problem, for he immediately knew to blend in with society at need be. He kept to himself over the past few days so he wouldn't attract attention. And he no longer dressed in his formal Torino attire, now wearing more casual clothing designed to match his adolescent age; baggy aubergine colored pants, with his legs tucked into the black combat boots, sure that no one would notice it being the only piece of garment remaining from his olden ways. From the waist up, above his Pokeball belt, he now wore a short, sleeveless, gray vest, and a black muscle shirt underneath. Over his dark curly head of hair, he wore a black tuque beanie. Indeed, he greatly differed from his original appearance which would likely elude the eyes of Torino, despite his face striking the resemblance of . . . well . . . Giovanni. _"That shouldn't matter to me.", _He thought while cruising the busy pavement sidewalk. His eyes were constantly acuted to his feet, not wanting to meet the gaze of those who passed him by. "_I keep thinking I don't deserve to look them in the eyes. I'm . . . no different than them. I have a path set before me. I have a destiny. I just wish . . . I knew where to look. Most of all, I just wish I knew where my loyalties belong to at this point. It's been a week and-"_

At that instant, his thoughts were impetuously cut short upon being tackled face-down to the concrete walkway. "Aggh!"

"Don't move!", Badgered the voice of the brute attacker kneeling over his back. "After weeks of hunting, I've finally caught you Ketchum!"

Ketchum? Even Kyden knew this was the last name of not himself, but his original. The man shoving his body to the ground had clearly made a mix up. He couldn't blame him though for making that common mistake. "Listen, I'm not who you think I am! You've got the wrong guy!" Using all of his backbone strength, Kyden was able to drive his shoulders into the stomach of the aggressor and shake him off. "I'm not looking for a fight!"

"Well you've got one now boy! Don't think I won't-" The other man stood up with a grudge but he stopped in mid-sentence once he was able to attain a closer gander at whom he assumed was his longtime prey. "Hold up. You're not Giovanni-"

Kyden shook his head while sighing. "Ketchum? No sorry, I'm the guy who looks just like him unfortunately."

The man standing before him looked to be of African heritage, big and muscular wearing a Police Officer's uniform with a badge over his chest. "My mistake then.", He endorsed his error, though not too pleasantly. "You looked like someone that-"

"Well . . . I'm a walking misconception.", Said Kyden. He was telling an already known truth. However this was the first time in his lonely week that someone had made that particular confusion. It didn't matter much anymore though. He figured as long as he had company for the moment, it would be effectuate to clear the air. "My name is Kyden."

But the officer turned his back to him. "Not interested. Unless you know something about Giovanni's current whereabouts, I don't want to hear a damn word out of your jabbering mouth."

"_Not too friendly.", _Judged the clone, despite him not being one to judge, for he himself was an exact replica of his former nemesis. Boy would that make a story to tell people . . . if only he could. What he was interested in was the officer's assignment. This man was pursuing a priority Kyden had retired only days ago. "Excuse me . . . but . . . can I ask you something?"

At first, the officer pretended not to notice. It proved to be an unavailing tactic however once the corners of his sleepless eyes spotted the Giovanni imposter following him close behind. Annoyed, he circled around to face the boy with his pointer finger levered forward. "Look kid, you're gonna get it bad if you don't stop-"

Kyden laughed. "I only wanted to ask a question."

" . . . fine.", The officer bitterly agreed with his arms folded and pressing against his uniformed chest. "But make it quick! I've got a job to do."

That was no surprise. This person seemed overly determined, something Crissela had forbade of his own behavior, believing it would drive him to recklessness. Perhaps the officer's motive for capturing Giovanni was more crucial. "You said you were trailing Giovanni Ketchum. I couldn't help but wonder . . . why?"

The officer looked to be considering this for the moment, trying to put together the proper explanation. "Because . . . . my loyalties belong to arresting him."

Loyalty, the word he had been pondering on since his transformation. Did it really apply to this case though? "Did he do something wrong?"

"I have reason to believe so.", The bigger man replied. He wasn't too fond as to where this conversation was heading. In fact, his suspicions were now tilting towards Kyden again. Something about this kid just gave him an aberrant vibe. "Listen kid, if you're smart, you should know that you can't go on following the orders of someone else. You gotta follow you're heart and nothing else. That's where your loyalties should always belong to, you see?"

Following his heart was a lesson Kyden had never taken up from Crissela and probably never would have, had he stuck around. Hearing such a response made him shiver, for he was so adept to following the voices of the darkness, the lies of malevolent deception. Ironically enough, he could now picture himself in a glorious fulfillment. "So you're saying . . . all I have to do is stay loyal to myself and myself only?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying.", Acknowledged the officer firmly. He then began to start away without a farewell.

But Kyden needed to show his appreciation. He rushed in front of the officer and stood there blankly. "I . . . uhhh . . . just wanted to say thanks . . . for the advice and all . . . officer-"

"It's detective. Detective Darius Scouter.", He corrected before moving the youth aside. "Good luck kid."

Content, Kyden waved to him. "Yeah, you to . . ." It was a brief exchange but a meaningful one nonetheless. The will for one to choose his or her own path was a riddle he thought he'd never come to solve. He was born and raised with the impression that loyalty to another was the only way to procure a destiny of his own. But now his mind could rest peacefully knowing that to find a destiny of his own, he'd have to follow a path of his own, the power he was born with, the mystic power of humanity, an Intriguing delicacy.  
…...

Located in northern Johto, Ecruteak City situated between Mt. Mortar and the open fields near Johto's western shores. The structures of the community bore resemblance to aged architecture, stout in stature as there were no modernized buildings, only old fashioned houses, many of which jointed together. It was ironic to think that such an outdated town had a surplus population close the the range of Goldenrod. Though this was likely because of the town's historical significance, relating to Ho-Oh and the Legendary Beasts.

It was a quiet morning for the urban sprawl . . . until a furious Delia stormed through from the entrance, Faith sleeping in her bag again, but Spencer present right beside her. "I'm going to kill him!"

"Delia . . . maybe you should calm down.", Spencer nervously uttered to his pregnant friend, afraid of what she might do to him for speaking out against her extremity. "How do we even know Gio is here?"

Her face was flushing red! She was so close to losing her composure! It took a whole week for them to reach Ecruteak on foot, and now that they had finally arrived, Delia was more than ready to give her heartless boyfriend a piece of her mind . . . and fist. She knew he was there, for that was where his next Gym Match awaited him.

When Spencer didn't receive his answer, he lightly put his hand over Delia's shoulder in attempt to relieve her exasperation.

But she lashed away in a fury. "Don't touch me unless you want to get hurt too!"

"I'm sorry!", He shrilled in a high pitched squeal. "I . . . err . . . just think that maybe you should relax. You're getting overworked by all of this."

Well she had heard that alright. With no sympathy, she spun around and bellowed at him: "My boyfriend just abandoned me! He abandoned our child! WHY ELSE WOULD I BE OVERWOKED!"

"Well, I have reason to believe that you might be experiencing . . . some very intense . . . mood swings." He was scared for his life to say anything more. That remark alone could have very easily made her detonate like a ticking time bomb!

"Mood swings?", Delia hissed with a growing frustration. "Mood swings! MOOD SWINGS! I'M PERFECTLY FINE!"

To Spencer's dwindling fortune, a familiar face intruded. "Good morning. I . . . hope I'm not interrupting anything." It was Ellen, the Mareep shepherdess and Gio's first Johto rival. Behind her, the wooly flock obediently stood frozen at her Pikachu's stringent supervision.

Delia hastily turned around with a perky smile. "Oh hi Ellen! How are you?"

"Yep, no mood swings there . . .", Spencer breathed sarcastically. It sickened him to think how much longer he'd have to tolerate Delia's unpredictable asperity if Gio wasn't in Ecruteak. He also hoped Ellen could give word of some insight regarding Gio's current location. "Ellen, as much as we'd like to catch up and everything, we really need to find Gio! He disappeared a week ago-"

"Oh jeez.", Groaned Ellen. "I just ran into him . . . and let me say, he was not too happy."

Delia prodded Spencer aside, practically hauling him to the ground, so she could draw towards Ellen. "Where? When? How? I need to know!"

"Just an hour ago.", She told them. "I saw he and Meowth walking into the city and I asked him if he wanted to have a quick battle. But he told me to get lost and then walked right past me." Now even Ellen was quickly angering just by remembering the exchange. "The nerve of him! I was so tempted to slug some manners into his face!"

"Bastard . . ." That was the very first time Delia had ever cursed and honestly, she was not regretting having done so, especially not now when she was at her pining limit! "Where did he go?"

Ellen moved her head away to the distance, pointing outward. "Last I saw, he was heading over to the Burned Tower."

"Why would he be there?", Spencer wondered. He was well aware of the Burned Tower and it's legendary tale, but never had the opportunity of visiting it. The only reason Gio, however, would take interest in Legendary Pokemon was so he could capture one for his own tyrant ends. "He doesn't actually think Ho-oh is there, does he?"

As Delia and Spencer began to head into the instructed direction deffered to her, Ellen held them up just a second more. "May I ask what's going on?"

"My boyfriend is a selfish louse, that's what's going on!"

Ellen laughed. "In that case, slug him once for me. That should wake up his dentist!"

"Will do!", Delia's voice shouted from further ahead before she vanished down the street.

…...

It was a lucky instance that Delia had first clued Kyden in on his choice of path. Detective Scouter expanded the consultation when he disported the verifiable truth that went along with it all. Kyden learned that his loyalties belonged to himself and himself only. Nobody could change that. But now another affair had his heart stinging the more he put his mind to it. As he sat upon the edge of the main dock belonging to the city harbor, his legs dangling above the water, he felt a riffling billow of sadness drowning him into an undertow, figuratively speaking. However this feeling did make him feel sick to his stomach, the emotional wave in his insides overwhelming the real ones outing from the horizon. Afar, he could just barely glimpse a flock of Wingull slanting behind the clouds with their lithesome feathers breezing through the kinetic blue yonder. He wished he could be like those Wingull, free to fly away at his own accord, no sentimental chains holding him back from moving onward with his life. For him, his chains were fabricated from guilt, the guilt of abandoning Crissela, his best friend . . . his mentor . . . his sister. He had broken her heart, and despite all the lies she had strung him by, guilt was blighting his conscious from putting the past behind him.

"Gio?", A young, vivacious voice of a young woman called to the clone. "I'm so relieved that you're here unharmed! Haunter and I have been scouring the city."

Kyden rotated his head around to identify his incorrect caller. The woman was probably in her 20's with a pretty looking face, blonde hair and shadow black eyes. Attire wise, she dawned an Eastern-style kimono complete with a hakama. The clothing clearly homaged to some form of spiritual order, possibly reflecting her sense of supernatural religion.

"I was worried that Detective Scouter had already arrested you.", She told him. "If he's here, I may be able to-" She froze in her steps once she had a better look at the boy. "Oh? I believe I've made a mistake."

Kyden forced himself to nod before saying the exact same thing he had said to Scouter earlier: "I'm a walking misconception."

"My apologies.", She excused herself politely. "I mistook you for my Nephew. He's being pursued by a man trying to arrest him for unjustifiable reasons."

He paused, a little embarrassed. Luckily he didn't give any info away to the detective earlier or both this woman and Delia would despise him for Gio's possible convict life. So instead, he resumed to think about his own problems as the strange woman began to walk away.

Yet she stopped again, this time being able to distinctively sense his internal conflict through her mysterious techniques. She turned around slightly and once she gained a better reading, she went to him. "Is everything alright young one?"

He nodded solemnly and mumbled: "Yeah . . . just dandy . . ."

"There is a great deal of affliction exerting from you." She seated next to him over the edge of the dock and sighed. "You'll have to pardon my rudeness. When I sense someone in pain, my only concern is to help them in anyway I can."

Kyden glanced at her. It looked as though she were reading his mind, his soul as well. "How do you know I'm in pain. I could be perfectly fine for all you know."

She cackled. "Oh you remind me of my nephew, and I don't just mean by the looks!"

That wasn't too comforting. But at that moment, her disguised insult to him didn't matter. All that mattered was how he could overcome his remorse created from the his parting ways with Crissela. It was placing so much damn fear into him! He felt like he couldn't go on alone, afraid that what he had done to her was immoral!

"With the help of my Ghostly companions, I was able to connect with the spirit world and channel very unique abilities.", She explained to him so he wouldn't think of her as a nosy nuisance. "One of which helps me detect the fear given off by both humans and Pokemon." Chuckling, she said: "And you were my victim today. So sorry."

He smiled at last, blushing while doing so. "Alright . . . you got me." It took him a moment . . . but once he was comfortable enough, he began to explain. This was his last shot. "I hurt somebody. And . . . I can't help but feel guilty for leaving this person, afraid as to whether or not leaving them was the right thing to do."

Curiously, she asked: "What was your reason for leaving this friend of yours?"

"She was . . . coursing me towards a destiny that didn't suit me, a destiny of darkness and evil deceit." By saying that, he had given away the gender of the friend he was hoping to keep anonymous. But why bother anymore, for he was already taking his first steps by admitting the problem. "I was angry at her. I wanted my own destiny . . . so I left her."

The woman understood him crystal clear. Situations like this tended to occur and usually, her guidance would be requested afterward, spiritually and morally. But this boy's case seemed something that of a deeper shame. It was astounding that he was lasting this long in his melancholy infestation. She had to commend him for that. "Because you could recognize right from wrong, I think you are wise for following your heart. Most people don't have the courage to accost their denial. You were able to see the truth and you did the right thing by embracing it."

"But I still can't help but feel guilty for leaving her!", He asserted poignantly. "It's holding me back from moving on! How do I know if I can even-"

She held her hand up to hold off his rebuttal. Once he reluctantly quieted, she softly illustrated the one facet invisible to his perception. "Every life-changing transformation is tied with certain sacrifices."

He closed his eyelids shut. The memories of his friendship with Crissela was now watering his eyes and he just didn't want to show such affection, he didn't want to look like a wimp. He wanted to be a man and suck it up!

But she didn't accuse him for this. "It's all about letting go. That's all there is to it."

"I know! I want to let go . . . but I just don't know how!", He hollered with everything he had. "We've been through so much together! I broke her heart, and for the first time in my life, I saw her cry! Do you know how much that hurt me?"

She slowly placed her hand over him. "Healing past pain is about letting go. Overcoming depression is about letting go. Dissolving anger is about letting go, letting go of frustration, letting go of guilt, letting go of shame, letting go of fear, letting go of doubt and worry. If you truly want to see where you belong in this world, you must let go! You are a divine child of this world, capable of accomplishing even the most laboring sacrafices.

And then, that's when the pieces fell into place, when Kyden could see that Crissela was not the fault of his dilemma. The vulnerability of his emotions were! He'd certainly never abandon his emotions like Crissela once did . . . but he knew that his own inner strength would tame the emotions if he was willing to just dismay his past and positively concentrate on his future! Most people who were in these situations would feel like their depression, shame, guilt, anger, and so forth were what was holding on to them, not the other way around. Kyden felt like he was bound captive by these feelings. But this letting go seemed to be talking about HIM being the one who needed to let go, not his emotions letting go of him. And that was the truth. His painful emotions were not holding onto him. He was holding onto them! He was ready to move on though, for not even in memory would Crissela deceive him with blinding remorse. He was done with it!

The woman smiled, able to espy his breakthrough as soon as the fear within him disappeared completely.

"I'm . . . going to make the sacrifice." Tears dried away, he stood to his feet. "I'm going to let go so I can move forward already." He looked out to the ocean, miraculously calming at the pace of his confidence. "I can do this. I know I can. Thank you miss-"

But she was gone, leaving only a swirl of mist to shroud his feet.

He was a bit deterred by her unseen exit but wouldn't hold it against her. Like Darius, she had taught him a substantial lesson that would benefit his future. He'd never forget it. But he did wish he had the opportunity to thank the mystical woman. "Too bad she didn't give me a name . . ."

"It's Agatha, and you're welcome!", Her voice echoed around him before fading from attendance.

With that, he walked back toward the city at a harmonious stride. His mind was already made up as to where he'd go next

…...

Once standing several feet high, the original Tin Tower was now nothing but a black husk of Johto's soul. A disastrous fire from long ago now left the monument collapsed and dismantled like it's essence of radiance had been brutishly sucked away by the cruelties of early mankind. Gio hadn't the slightest clue that he was gallivanting within an ancient scar. But he did know that he was not in the Ecruteak Gym. And judging by the shattering walls surrounding him and crumbling roof over his head, it was also his safest bet that the broken area was in no way inhabited, not anymore at least. "What is this place?"

Meowth shrugged. "Meow, Meow, Meow."

"The whole place looks burned out." Carefully, he approached a nearby pillar and placed his hand over the burn marks. It was dead cold, even for a rubble colonnade. There was something about this place that gave him the most unusual chills. He could no longer feel that appending guilt of leaving Delia or even the motivation to battle the town Gym Leader, not that such a motivation existed after what he had done a week ago. Still, his span of attention was being mysterious lured deeper into the wreckage, as though a sinister entity were absorbing his movements.

Nervously, Meowth followed him into the next room of shambles. "Meeeow . . ."

The darkness of the tower ruins shadowed over the duo at each passage they sauntered through. Gio soon caught sight of a staircase leading into the tower's basement. He tentatively made his way down the creaking steps with no expectations other then that of a lightness ambiguity and the contiguity of the mystical presence he couldn't help but fond over. Everything in the abandoned under struck him petrified. The color of gray, of nothing affordable to his myopia intimidated his soul-scared stroll. But he forced himself to keep on moving across the crisped wooden floorboard, ignoring Meowth's disconcerted moaning. It wasn't until his hindered vision managed to transcend the darkness ahead and catch sight of a most mysterious treasure, glistening like the rays of the sun. "What . . . is that?" As he neared, he could see clearly that hanging over the brittle wall was a golden plaque of Ho-Oh, the Legendary Pokemon. "Now there's a Pokemon I'd like to get my hands on."

Naturally, Gio would ignore the importance of such a rare Pokemon species and centralize only on it's potential which he could employ to his aim of being a stronger trainer. But Meowth didn't care much for his master's greed. The scratch cat Pokemon was more disturbed that Gio wasn't even considering reconciling with Delia after the incident back a Greenfield a week ago. Instead, he was trying to repress it by continuing his journey alone. Meowth held little compassion for such behavior.

Out of nowhere at the short-spoken moment, dozens of angry Gastly and Haunter appeared from the shadows, surrounding Gio and Meowth in only mere seconds.

Gio stumbled back into the plaque, taken by surprise. "What . . . do they want?" He had a hunch the ghosts were upset because their only mortal property had been trespassed, yet still took the offensive purely out of spite. "Meowth, use Thunderbolt to-"

And that's when yet another special guest yielded directly from the haunting air, this specter being the figment of Gio's mentality . . . or so he originally deemed. Indeed, this ghost was the living spirit of Clint Ketchum. Being a master of unknown sorts, he spread his arms out wide, conjuring a wave of invisible energy to ward off the phantom Pokemon congregation!

The ghosts backed down before hurriedly vanishing from the basement all at once.

"Meeeowww . . .", Meowth exhaled at last, relieved though unable to perceive what had saved them. His furry head tilted around. Only Gio was in the room. "Meow?"

Gio was breathtaken. He never knew that even as a mental guidance, his father was capable of irradiating such power! "How did you do that?"

Ignoring the boy's callowness , the elder Ketchum slowly rotated toward the Ho-Oh plaque, walking right through Gio's body as he approached it.

At first, Gio felt as though his father's silent treatment was an act of retribution for the occurrence at Greenfield, when he foolishly but deliberately shunned away the remaining essence of the only parent who truly believed in him. "Dad . . . why don't you answer me?"

But Clint didn't peep a word. All he could do was continue to stare at the magnificent Plaque bestowed for his nonexistent eyes. A slight smile formed from his the corners of his lips. "This place precipitates so many memories from my own journey." His hand rose from his side to touch Ho-Oh's golden plate, something he'd longed to do since . . . . that dreadful day. "Seeing this plaque the first time was my terminal inspiration to set out and find the untraceable creature which so many claimed disappeared centuries ago. They were wrong . . ."

"What are you talking about?", The tone of Gio vibrantly demanded.

Still paying of no mind, Clint continued to narrate the legendary chronicle intertwined with his later expedition as sunlight finally began to flourish into the basement. "It never vanished from the world. It was hiding, isolated from mankind, tormented by the memory of those evil doers who destroyed this tower and left the great bird defected with a heart of darkness, a soul of negative energy." He grinned. "Drawing the creature out of it's darkness was a task I first thought impossible, for I had to be cautious not to let the creature eliminate the negative energy . . . but rather control it. I was the lucky one. I needed a disciplined companion . . . and Ho-Oh needed a pure hearted trainer to establish one of it's own."

This was all too confusing for Gio to fathom. His father's haphazard only furthered to subvert his self-conduct. "Enough! What is it you are trying to tell me?"

"It was a difficult struggle . . . but I faced it anyway.", He philosophized before adjusting his front towards Gio and pointing beyond his son's shoulder. "I think it's time you do the same."

Almost immediately, Gio spun himself around as formally as he could to find Delia and Spencer at the bottom of the staircase, glaring at him expectantly, Delia for the most part.

Meowth was feeling guilty now. Casually and light on his feet, the feline ambled to Delia as though nothing were wrong. "Meeeowy?"

"You're no better than he is!", She scolded the Pokemon like he were her own child.

Gio detested this fiercely. "He's my Pokemon! Of course he was going to come with me! Don't even think to yell at him for anything!" He refused to say anything other than that. The menacing scowl in which she stared him down was inescapable to say the least. But nothing in his 'right' mind was compelling him to make omens, not after what she had done and how she had so cleverly lied about it.

"Is there no way we can work this out?", Spencer risked himself to Delia's appalling antipathy. He wished badly that her current distemper was simply another pregnancy effect . . . but no luck unfortunately. This was her true, indignant self!

Deadly but sneakily, silence overtook the dramatic scene, handing Delia the opportunity to take the upper-hand before she could recklessly thrash her boyfriend to a pulp. "Gio tell me, what in the world do you think you're doing?"

"Well.", He began inconstantly in a droll intonation. "I thought this place was the Ecruteak Gym but I guess I was-"

"NO!", She blasted him like never before. "When I say what do you think you're doing, I mean why are you running away!" She already felt heartbroken again that he was treating this situation with little fragility. Could he so easily continue his journey without her? No, she wouldn't believe such a thing for a second. Just like she could read his facial emotions back in Greenfield, she could see something again, though deeper and more evasive.

Rather than confronting her like he should he have, Gio simply shook his head and walked straight past her. "I don't want to get into this right now . . .", He said solemnly. Then he marched up the stairs without a word.

That wasn't nearly enough for Delia to hold in, so she chased after him. While she really wanted to break down in tears again in reaction to his resentfulness towards her, she recognized that by at least trying to get through to him, they'd be able to make peace . . . and maybe . . . start over.

The drama may have elevated yet Spencer remained in the basement. His hands shook wildly as he looked directly into the burning eyes of the Ho-Oh Plaque. "How could I have forgotten? I'm standing in the middle of history!"

At his feet, Meowth was trying to warn him about something. "Meeeow!"

But Spencer laughed. "Meowth! Let's ignore their drama and tour this legendary structure! Who knows what we could find!"

He spoke too soon, for again, the ghostly pack of Gastly and Haunter had suddenly reemerged, forming an assault by the dozens.

"Screw it!", Spencer screamed, grabbing Meowth by the his arm and hightailing out of there as fast as he could. "We're so out of here!"

…...

Back in Goldenrod City, Kyden was sitting patiently on the bench of the city's Monorail Station, waiting for the next train to arrive. It was the safest means for him to travel since he was now likely a wanted traitor of the organization. While sitting, he was alone of course . . . but it didn't bother him. He had other thoughts to keep his mind busy, such as what he had learned throughout the day. First there was Detective Scouter whom clarified to him that to find his destiny, he'd have to stay loyal to only himself. Then later, the Elite 4's Agatha showed him how to acquire a better handle over his emotions so that he could let go of the past and move forward with the future without the memory of Crissela balking him into a dramatic rut. He was confident for the most part, for without confidence, he could not take action. And without action, there would be no accomplishment waiting for him. Yet he himself trudged to identify who was on the inside, if not a just a familiar face as both Scouter and Agatha had deduced. _"I can follow my heart . . . I can learn to let go . . . but how can I except myself for a unique being? Metsuma and Crissela, they both say I will never be unique if I cannot follow their conquest. And I didn't. So what now?", _He deeply reflected. _"What path should I choose now to assure me uniqueness?" _

A young teenage girl, about his own age, was entering the station, looking around obliviously as though she had no idea where she was.

From what Kyden could see with his head only but slightly turned, she had curly auburn hair donning light layering with the bangs simply parted down the middle, the shorter layers framing her attractive, rosy face. She dressed in a violet emanated top and white leather pants trimmed above the ankles.

"She's pretty.", He said to himself silently before thinking of Delia. "But not like her . . ."

The girl spotted him seconds later and sporadically, she bolted to the bench he sat on. "Oh my Gosh! You're still in Goldenrod? This is great!"

Kyden was taken aback by how much energy she was full of! "Do . . . I know you?"

"Oh stop joking around!" She sat on the bench with her side pressed against him. "Well? Where's everyone else?"

It was impossible to even surmise how this lively character was also connected to Giovanni. He wasn't sure he wanted to be too keen over the social eloquence she was forcing upon him. "Listen . . . errr . . . I don't think I know you."

She seemed utterly puzzled at first, almost as though she half-suspected him to be joking. But once she renewed a closer examination as both Agatha and Scouter had earlier on, the girl giggled at her ineptitude. "Oh gosh, sorry about that! I thought you were a friend of mine."

For the third time in one day, the clone sighed: "I'm a walking misconception."

"Huh?" She fixed another curious glower at him. "What do you mean? Why would you say that?"

There was so much sympathy in her tone and it sort of commiserated him into his expressive mood again. He could already tell that she was in full readiness to listen in on what he wanted to share. But he also wanted to be a polite gentlemen and not burden another stranger with his own predicaments. "Well . . . it's not your problem so don't even worry about it."

"Maybe it's not my problem.", She agreed jokingly. "But still, I've got ten minutes until my train comes in, so . . . talk away my friend!"

He liked being called that word. Of all the new people he had met today, this one came off as the most gregarious. Perhaps it was in her nature. He was becoming more restful with it though. His shy side had already long expired and it was a rejuvenating welcome to her willingness to follow the third and final issue that was irritating him.

"So?", She broke the silence, his silence anyway. "Why do you consider yourself a walking misconception?"

He lowered his head. "Well how you addressed me was the perfect example why. I look exactly like Giova . . . errr . . . I mean . . . the person you mistook me for. You see, I learned a lot today. I discovered the importance of following my heart and letting go of the past. I'm dedicated to both. But the one issue that's bugging me is that . . . I'm still a copy . . . and that's the one thing I can't change about myself." It was complex for him to tell his story without confessing to the fact that he was a clone of her friend.

But somehow, she was understanding every word of him, without actually knowing his secrets. "You don't think of yourself as special? You don't think you're unique because you look like somebody else?"

He nodded sedately.

And then suddenly, she burst into laughter! "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard in my life!"

Her reaction scared the hell out of him at first! He had practically fallen off the bench because he thought she was having a heart attack. But when he realized she was laughing at him, he took it as a mockery. "What's so funny? How is that ridiculous?"

After she finished, she answered his question by pushing the tip of her pointer finger against his chest. "That's why!"

"Huh?" He clenched the clothing below his neck. "What, my shirt?"

She laughed again though not as rabidly as the last time. "No, your heart!"

Kyden bit his lip, suspecting she was going to teach the same morality that Detective Scouter had earlier.

But no, she was on the verge of spotlighting something different entirely. "You can't judge yourself by what's on the outside. It's whats on the inside that counts!"

Coming from someone as ravishing in looks as her, Kyden found it difficult to adopt that precept. He was too skeptical to do so because he saw it as too basic. There had to be more to it than just that! "Look, I wish it were that simple-"

"Why wouldn't it be that simple?", She challenged him to a debate.

He was back to square one. Genuinely, he wanted thoroughly apprise his explanation to her. . . but without putting his secrets in jeopardy. "Okay . . . hypothetically speaking.", Was the best cover-up he could rouse. "This is just an example. What if . . . I were a genetic replica of the friend whom you mistook me for?"

"Same concept.", She replied in snap. "Sure, you can replicate appearance . . . but what's on the inside is how you make it out to be!"

What had inspired Kyden to do so many awful things in his past was by the continence of his own self. He had made the wrong selection to divert himself from Giovanni, hurting people and Pokemon, causing havoc and destruction, and wielding the power of fear to cast out his problems. Would this girl truly understand him anyhow? "I've done terrible things . . . and now . . . I just want to be good person. I want to make up for what I WAS."

"You just gave yourself a perfect example!", She adverted his attention. "You as an individual can make your own judgment calls!" Constructing some more readable sense, girl smiled at Kyden. "It's the choices you make that define you as a unique individual!"

"Unique . . ." The eye opening moment occurred when he finally inferred her admonition. Strangely, he knew it all along . . . but was unconsciously fighting it, for the darkness that never existed in him had been brainwashing him in the shape of a single distortion, twisting him around until he could rely on nothing else for survival. The pain of being a clone had always outweighed whom he was on this inside because all the inside offered in the past months was the sickening addiction to pursue a false destiny, thus promoting his former disastrous ways. "You're right . . . and I was stupid not see it for myself all this time. I have to be the person I am on the inside. And as of now . . . I know what I want. I want a life of virtue and integrity. I may be a clone . . . but I won't let that stop me from making my own choices. The evil inside of me is officially gone. And with everything I learned today tied into one, it's time I start over." It was a memorable moment for him, able to look back and see that Delia was right. He was more than just a clone. He was unique all along and from this point on, he'd subsume that reality. "Thank you.", He said to the young lady beside him.

"So where will you go now?", She asked him despite it not being any of her business.

With a smile, he answered her. "I'm going to find a friend of mine. I need to let her know-"

"Her?" She met his gaze with a snickering grin, putting him on the spot. "So you've go a girlfriend! How cute!"

Kyden allowed her the satisfaction, assuming she wasn't a gossiper. He doubted he'd ever earn Delia's approval after what he had done in Greenfield. Still . . . it couldn't hurt to try. Because of his decision to leave the dark, he wanted to see her more than ever. And it wouldn't mater if he was a clone or not because of how he was going to define himself on the inside. He hoped she would at least credit him for changing his nature.

When the monorail arrived, Lola jumped from the bench contently. "Well . . . I guess this is my train to Saffron City. And then from Saffron, I have to take a bus to Pewter City . . . so . . . this is going to be a long ride home I guess."

He stood up and chuckled at her unintentional humor. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be home soon enough. By the way, my name is Kyden."

Cordially, she shook his hand. "Well nice to meet you Kyden. I'm Lola!" The passenger doors of the train slid open upon entering the station. Lola sent herself off with another smile in his honor and then left him at the bench. As she entered the vehicle, she couldn't help but wonder: _"Kyden. Now where have I heard that name before? Hmmm . . . .Oh well!" _

…...

Delia followed Gio all the way back to the Ecruteak Plaza outside the Kimono Dance Theater.

As he walked down the street, veritably uncommunicative when passing the oncoming residents, he had his eyes skewering for the city Gym, pretending that Delia wasn't behind him.

But she was, and most importantly, she wasn't going to give up on him. Regardless of the who was around, she'd damn well make a scene if it came down to her last resort. "Gio!", She yowled into his ear. "Where do you think you're going?"

He didn't want to argue, not anymore. He was still exhausted from the Greenfield barter, not to mention dead to her eyes. "I'm looking for the Gym.", He said simply to her as though all were as should be.

"How could you even be thinking about a Gym Battle at a time like this?" She was catching up to him now but didn't stray from maxing out the pitch of her livid volume. Even inches away from his cold shoulder, she felt bitterly distant from him, more than any of their other quarrels.

Gio ignored her at first. But they both knew very well that he had working ears, and to fake otherwise would only make her look like the mature one. He couldn't have that. "Delia . . . you're just putting me under a lot of pressure."

"_Pressure?" _This was one of those times in which his logic threw her off completely. It didn't make sense for one thing, and on another note, he had absolutely no right to be angry at her! "Well would it be too much for you to at least start by apologizing?"

Still facing away from her as he paced onward, he remotely grumbled: "I'm not the one who should be apologizing . . . "

It infuriated Delia that Gio was still charging her for that one incident that meant so little to the relevance of their current state of affairs. She was pregnant with his child and yet he still tried to pick a bone with her! "Gio, it was one kiss! Yes, I regret it everyday but that doesn't compare to what you did! Only a week ago, you left me with an unborn child! And even before you knew about what happened between Kyden and I, you were still going to abandon us!"

"I wasn't abandoning you!", He growled madly, now facing her directly, his fiery, passionate gaze at war with her own. "I was helping you!"

She folded her arms and tapped her foot impatiently. "And how exactly were you helping me?"

"I didn't want to be a lousy father!" How long was he to keep this up? It was a foolish belief that he would last by deluding her, a foolish hope that there was a way out, to keep it all together and paint a picture in which he were the sane one. No more could he stare into her winning gaze. He turned away again and marched off.

There was no escape though. As expected, many locals were now suspiciously viewing their dramatic exchange, but Delia chose to dismay them. They didn't mean anything! Only her love for Gio did, and she wasn't about to let him make a mess of their relationship! She cut off his path and pressed her torso up against his to block him from proceeding. "There has to be more to it than just that!"

He cringed his face. " . . . There isn't."

"Wait a minute . . ."She was reaching critical mass, in a way not seen before, in a way that all doors . . . of distrust, bigotry and fear would be broken down to crumble by her own hands! His shallowness was exposed . . . and she could take off the blindfold. "I can't believe it! It's not that you didn't want to be a lousy father, you just didn't want to be a father at all!" When he said nothing, she fell apart right there. It was bad enough when a stranger or foe betrayed her, but when it was someone she believed to be a close and trusted partner, it was best worded by her hurting tears as a murderous nightmare!

Gio dreaded her pain more than his own. He didn't want her to think of him as a treacherous scoundrel! "Delia, it's not that I don't want to be a father! It's like I told you once before, I'm not ready for this responsibility! I'm scared! Do you really want me to apologize for being scared? Because it's not going to make things normal again! It just won't! And we both know it won't! It will never be the same!"

"Stop!", She pleaded to him, her hands soaked from shielding her eyes. "Don't say anymore!"

The more she cried, the more Gio could see that this experience was something they wouldn't be able to easily recover from. He wanted to give away the blame to someone else, not necessarily his fatherly duties anymore, but the blame! It was devouring him whole! Brazenly, he broke from his intimate restraint and imposed both his hands over Delia's arms. "Delia, crying isn't going to change the fact that we both screwed up big time in this relationship!"

"So you admit you screwed up!", She sobbed louder.

"We both screwed up!", A torrent of angry words tumbled out of him. "WE BOTH SCREWED UP WHEN WE AGREED TO BE TOGETHER!"

The skin of her face suddenly lost all color, a surge of weakness flushing into her body. Her eyes were trembling, for the echoes of what he had said were ringing louder and louder with the psychological damage crippling her mind all at once . . . until a new type of pain immediately inflicted from her pelvis. "AHHH!", She screamed, clutching her stomach tightly. "Gio . . . something's wrong!" She then dropped to the ground and everyone raced to the scene!

"Delia!" In a split second, Gio was already kneeling beside her, holding her head up. "Damn it, somebody help me! She needs to get to the hospital right away!"

…...

Aboard his own train on route to a station near Ecruteak, Kyden was slumped on the floor of his compartment, having given up his seat for a little boy and his tired mother. Dexter and Marlee were nibbling on his hands as he fed them some Pokemon Food he had purchased at the Goldenrod Department store. "Good?", He asked his Eeveelutions

The two nodded contently and continued to chow down.

Their noses were tickling his palm and he laughed: "C'mon guys, quit it!" Once they finished, they relaxed and sprawled out on the floor next to him, their chins resting on his leg. He stroked their heads gently. "I'm thankful to have you guys with me. I guess I'm not alone."

Sitting in the passenger bench across from Kyden were three strange looking men, dressed suspiciously in brown coats, top hats, and sunglasses. The one sitting closest to Kyden leaned forward and lowered his shades, fascinated by the boy for unguessable reasons. "Where have I seen you . . . ?"

Kyden looked up. He really wasn't sure what to say. "Can I help you?"

The man nudged his buddies. "Look boys! If it ain't Crissela's kid riding on same train as us! Talk about a small world!"

It was the first orthodox compliment he'd been given all day. Finally he was being recognized for who he was rather than Giovanni. Oddly enough though, he had no idea who these three men were. He fixed his attention to them as a whole and said: "Wait a minute . . . Tank, Hank, and Frank?"

Tank nodded. "You got it kid! Thanks a lot. And I don't mean that sarcastically. Do you know how long it's been since someone was able to memorize our names?"

"I thought you three were dead.", The clone said before shrugging. "I guess I was wrong."

Hank couldn't help but wonder why Kyden was aboard their train. Being the logical and most cautious of the trio, he enjoined to infringe. "So . . . what exactly are you doing here?"

Kyden was afraid to confide all that had occurred in their absence, specifically his turning against Torino to pursue his own destiny. The last thing he needed was to meet the qualifications of Metsuma's wanted list. "It's complicated. But long story short, I . . . left Torino." He had to be sure to whisper so the other passengers wouldn't overhear.

Frank gasped. "But . . . ain't that called treating?"

"It's called 'treason' you idiot!", Tank bellowed, smacking the oafiest of oafs over the back of the head in the usual manner.

"Listen, you guys can't turn me in for this!", Kyden begged quietly. Luckily, the other passengers in his compartment were sleeping. "I had no choice! I was being lied to and I-"

But Tank shook his head. "Relax kid, we're not snitches! I can remember a time when you helped us out!"

Kyden paused. "Ummm . . . . you can?"

". . . no.", Uttered Tank. "But still! Had there been an opportunity, you would have helped us, right?"

The clone wasn't as stupid as the three illiterates, but more importantly, he wasn't stupid enough to take his chances. "Uhhh . . . yeah, you bet I would have." All of the sudden, a loud cry resonated from the hallway outside their compartment and it immediately had Kyden in full alarm. "What was that?"

The other passengers seated within their cabinet frightfully awoke to more distressful hollering. "Oh dear, what could it be?", Panicked the mother of the boy whom Kyden had surrendered his seat to. "Dear me, sounds like trouble!"

"Only one way to find out.", Grumbled Tank, nudging Kyden's hip with his elbow. "Go on kid, we're waiting!"

With Dexter and Marlee guarding his flanks, Kyden slowly veered his head around the corner of the compartment's doorway. His breath fell short when he spotted a young man in Torino attire, only but an age older than him at the very least, with a Teal shaded medium length hair parted just left to the center and fringed just above his portentous eyes of noxious green. His forehead was covered by a black headband with a Torino emblem positioned in the center for all to fear. Despite being rather thin, he wore body armor but nothing too hulking for his size. Clenched to his utility belt was a single Pokeball and several throwing knives locked in place though ready for use when needed. This young villain also had the palest skin Kyden had ever laid eyes on, as though he had risen from from a winter wasteland with a hunger for subversion. "All passengers are now hostages! If you intend to disembark safely, I suggest you hand over all your Pokemon! Failure to comply will-" He smiled evilly prior to his continuation. "Well let's just say this will be an exceedingly short trip . . ."

At his aid were four Torino Grunts, each securing a different doorway of the sector's compartments. The passengers in each one could be heard shrieking and whimpering as the evil grunts patrolled the walkway, leaving their young leader standing at the entrance to the next sector, overseeing the preceding before he could take the pleasure of personally ambushing the train's conductor in the next room just up ahead.

"I know that guy!", Warned Tank, glimpsing over Kyden's shoulder. "That there's Dagger, commander of the Shanghai Unit! Boy, does he give me the willies!"

Kyden curved his head to Tank curiously. "What's so scary about him?"

"He and his team are extremely lethal!", Hank whispered behind Tank. "They hijack a passenger vehicle, steal the Pokemon, and then bomb everyone aboard!"

The clone bit down hard on his lip. "That doesn't sound too good."

"Exactly!", Exclaimed Tank. "They stole our idea! Well . . . maybe not the bombing part."

Frank chuckled joviality. "Yeah, they don't supply us with them kinds of weapons. We're outcasts to Torino!"

Apparently Dagger had heard Frank's clumsy guffaw, because he was marching over to their unguarded compartment. He didn't look too indulged. "So . . . there's more of you it seems."

Kyden's heart raced in repeated beats! His hands soaked hot from nerve-wrecking, beading sweat. Danger was the instigator . . . but when he remembered back to what his new life would unfold into, it was no newsflash that Torino would fill in for his retired sense of action. Torino was now his enemy, just like it was the enemy to the faces cowering around him. He'd have to take a stand to prove his worth as a warrior of the good!

But before he could confront the hijackers, Tank and his miserable duo shoved him away and leaped into the hallway, their disguises shed off to reveal their allegiance to Torino. "Back off!", Tank barked. "We're the ones who will be hijacking this train, thank you very much!"

Dagger halted forthwith. The pernicious beam being exalted from his two optical knaves lightly browsed over the buffoons. He soon realized who they were and held his hand out to desist his men. "Well look here boys, if it isn't the three stooges!" He folded his arms in amusement. "We were all under the impression that General Crissela left you for dead."

"Well now we're back and better than ever!", Roared Tank, posing for the motto. ""Aha! We have you villains now!"

"You've crossed paths with the wrong crowd, sir!", Frank recited in song.

"You may have insulted us once, but now it's our turn!", Hank continued the motto.

"Crime and Chaos is our goal!", Both Frank and Hank chanted.

"Fall to shame as we annihilate your soul!", Tank boasted, referencing Crissela's quote.

"The Game is up. You've already lost!", Cheered Frank.

"No running now. Our paths have crossed!", Hank continued.

"The name's Tank-", Tank joyfully chided.

"Frank-", Frank followed.

"And Hank!", The final man spat.

"Bow in fear before Torino's FORMERLY most cunning rank . . . s!", All three finished.

The incompetence of the Trio's performance was practically a joke to Dagger. He also quickly verified their status as maladroit renegades. Crissela abandoned them for a reason after all. "You bumbling fools have wasted enough of my time!" The Pokeball from his belt was swiftly snagged away and thrown into the direction of the trio. "Sneasel, use Blizzard!"

The razor clawed assailant appeared from the light of the capsule, unleashing a gust of icy doom as soon as it was released! "Sneeaaasel!"

Tank, Hank, and Frank were facilely swept up into the winter blast that shattered the glass window of their compartment, sending all three dastards flying away into the outside distance.

The other passengers, including Kyden and his Pokemon, were already pressed against the floor . . . that was until Dagger drew nearer.

Kyden pulled himself together jumped back up. "They'll pay for this!", His grudge heightened as he boldly made himself visible from the doorway.

Again, Dagger paused, this time out of astonishment. "No . . . it's . . . Giovanni!"

"Guess again!", The other boy bleated. He stepped forward threateningly, both his Eevee also ready to attack the approaching men. "I suggest you leave now."

Dagger shook his head smiling. "No . . . you're not Giovanni. I've heard about you! You're Crissela's copycat apprentice!"

"WAS!", Corrected Kyden. "I've changed my ways . . . forever."

It was too good to be true! Dagger had long awaited to meet the infamous imposter whom Crissela was so fond of at a time. Now . . . he'd have the satisfaction of eliminating him. "Excellent! That's makes another traitor for me to terminate!" With Sneasel following, Dagger turned his back to Kyden, heading for the locomotive where the conductor resided. He waved his hand to his grunts. "Take the passengers' Pokemon . . . but only after you've dealt with the copycat."

Once he vanished into the room ahead, Kyden found himself being closed in on all sides by the Torino grunts. This was a first for him. "I think I preferred it when they were on my side.", He joked to his Pokemon before swinging around with a vital kick!

Kyden's surprise blow chucked the grunt to the end of the hall, bashing him unconscious into the steel door.

Seeing the boy's superior reflexes as a major threat, the three remaining grunts reached for their Pokeballs and sent them into combat!

Two Zubat and a Gligar then stormed into the fray, though they would not last long, for Kyden was also the better trainer.

"Marlee!", Kyden offered the center stage to his Espeon. "Go ahead and use Psybeam on the Zubat!"

"Spppeee!" Marlee rolled away from the incoming Zubat, evading their aerial attacks and then pouncing back to them once they were vulnerable. She fired her telekinetic laser directly at the Zubat, knocking them out of the air and sending them spiraling to the ground like a pair of stunt planes.

"Nice work!", Kyden cheered. Upon noticing Dexter occupying Gligar, Kyden leaped over to the Torino grunts and began to barrage the first with several punches.

The other two grunts took the opportunity and tried to seize him from both sides!

But the athletic clone ducked down, resulting in a brutal collision between the two grunts that also plunged them to a painful land of slumber. Kyden then flipped backward onto his feet, dodging the final grunt's charge by an inch. Straightaway, he headbutted the grunt into the closest compartment, throwing him out the window to his fate. He watched the glass sprinkle down until the hasty movement of the train forbade any further visual contact. The minute he turned around, he witnessed Gligar collapse to the ground, Dexter standing over the creature in triumph.

"That takes care of that.", He validated before glancing around the sector.

The passengers remained dead quiet, all of them huddled in their compartments like a feeble group of Cleffa. But they had seen everything . . . and were shocked out of their minds at Kyden's impressive skills! Little did they know he was a superclone though.

Kyden was already prompt to get back on the move. "Marlee, I need you to stay here and secure the passengers!" He couldn't be sure that the unconscious grunts would stay dormant. It was best to play it safe for the sake of the innocent aboard. But he had no time to fritter away. He had to defeat Dagger! "Dexter, you come with me!"

"Ummbrreon!" Dexter rushed ahead of Kyden, leading the way into the next room where the controls of the train were left untouched. Nobody was around whatsoever.

"This isn't good.", Snorted Kyden. "Where could they have gone?" Dagger was one fallacious agent of evil. No doubt he was holding the conductor hostage . . . but where was the question?

Dexter peered his head upward and immediately found that a hole had been carved through the roof over their heads. "Umbrreeon! Umbreeon!"

Dubiously, the boy lifted his head to see what the commotion was about. "Good going Dex!" With not a minute to spare, Kyden jumped for the hole, managing to grab ahold of the edge and climb his way out.

Dexter came up next, and the dissident pair were left alone on top of the speeding monorail. The trees, the towns, and flighted Pokemon zoomed past them moment by moment, as though they were time traveling into a future unknown, watching every surrounding scurry across their vision like a blur.

It didn't bother Kyden at all. He was doing his darn best to act fearless so he could outfox Dagger and safely recover the kidnapped conductor before the train could reach an explosive destination! "Dagger! Where are you? Show yourself!"

"That's Commander Dagger to you.", Accurated the one and only approaching from behind. He dragged the elderly conductor in a headlock while his Sneasel defended in front of him. "My, you are a remarkable trainer, having dispatched my entire team." He then shoved the conductor aside and whipped out his throwing knives, all of them aligned between the curled fingers of his fist and ready to pin down his challenging opponent. "But none of that will matter once I'm through with you!"

The conductor frantically scurried back into the train. No longer was he a pawn in Dagger's trap, but he was grateful to Kyden nonetheless.

Kyden positioned himself and took a protective stance, a glare of good man's bravery glimmering in his eyes as he went face to face with Commander Dagger. "Don't hold back!"

…...

The Ecruteak Hospital was located in the outskirts in town, possibly because it was the only modernized building in the city and didn't blend well with the rest of the scenery. Delia laid in the bed of the emergency room as calmly as she could, taking deep breathes in and out, waiting for the doctor or someone apart of his staff to come in and tell her if something had happened to her baby! "Oh please god, let the baby be okay . . . please . . . please!"

"Delia!" It was Gio running through the door, a terrified sonority stringed to his tone. He didn't even bother to close the door behind him. He stood right beside her bed, squeezing her left palm with both of his hands. "Delia, please tell me everything's okay!"

She shook her head. "The doctor hasn't told me yet. They just finished some tests."

Gio nodded his accession. But he wasn't looking forward to how long the agonizing wait would last till. If something were to happen, he'd feel guilty for the rest of his life. What he said to Delia shortly before the spur of her violent condition had been tormenting him consistently. It was his rightful punishment . . . and he couldn't argue with that. "Delia . . . I wanted to say something-"

"No.", She shortened his sentence with the start of her own. "Gio, you need to know something. This child can't be born into this world unless we're willing to be responsible parents! I want the best for our baby! Don't you?"

Gradually, he nodded. "I do . . . but I don't want to just ignore what happened. When I said our relationship was a mistake-"

Delia tilted her head seriously. "Did you . . . mean it?"

"Of course not!" He sat at the edge of her bed and placed both hands over her pillow. Leaning down, he whispered. "I truly was scared though. I just wasn't sure if we were ready to take on such a responsibility-"

The doctor then sloughed into the room ever so sluggishly. Was it on purpose? "Miss Delia Rezumi?"

Quivering in Gio's arms, she nodded. "Yes . . . that's me. Please tell me . . . is something wrong?"

"I'm . . . I'm afraid so." The man's voice dried up drastically, even more so when he closed his eyes, unable to enumerate the worst imaginable. By the study of their fixation, he could divine that they already knew what he was about to report. So he bowed his head. "I'm . . . so sorry."

Like the life had been sucked out of her, Delia let herself crash down into Gio's lap; crying, shivering, and falling apart all over again!

He carefully put his arms round her and pulled her up into his arms, holding her closely, nuzzling the top of her beautiful brown hair. His heart turned to a corpse and his eyes began to overflow with embittered dread.

Delia hid deeply in him, still in shock, she sobbed against his chest, seeking comfort before she could loose him as well. And together . . . they cried.

…...

Dagger initiated the battle as soon as Kyden defied his demoralizing! "Sneasel, take out the Umbreon!"

"Sneeaasel!" The bipedal rascal skated at Dexter with both it's claws ready to strike him down! It slashed when close enough!

Yet Dexter bounced upward, missing the damage by foot and also allowing the monorail's speed to move him feet away from Sneasel upon landing back down.

Kyden could only watch for a half a second before finding himself endangered by Dagger, whom was sprinting at him headfirst, his throwing knives targeting between the eyes! He rolled out of the way just in time, used his hand to twist himself back around, and readied for the next onslaught!

But instead, Dagger thrusted his fist forward, pelting his first set of sharpened stilettos at Kyden with a deadly accuracy!

"Oh great!", Yelped Kyden as he shifted his heels backwards, allowing him to educe an aerial maneuver to avoid the incoming projectiles! They soared directly over his nose, only inches away from contact!

Chafed from being eluded, Dagger leaped into the sky once Kyden landed in perfect balance!The train's movement worked in his favor, positioning Kyden right under his feet! "Perfect!" At the right timing, he tumulted his body downward like lightning bolt!

Kyden flipped forward before impact and spun around hastily to face Dagger personally! Inconveniently though, the train began to enter a tunnel, forcing everyone to flatten against the roof until the transit could complete!

It worked out for Kyden fortunately, assuming it would throw Dagger off guard. Once the tunnel was behind them, Kyden jumped up and swung his fist forward!

But Dagger caught ahold of it and held him pegged before slamming his foot into his chest, catapulting the other boy further away. "You see? It is useless!"

Dexter noticed his master injured and unable to stand! To make matters worse than they already were, Dagger was approaching Kyden to finish the job. "Umbreeon!" The loyal Pokemon lunged away from Sneasel and aimed itself to tackle Dagger!

But the Torino menace simply punched the inferior animal aside, his eyes never wandering from Kyden's fallen form. "Now I have you!"

It was just a matter of seconds now! And Kyden . . . had planned it well. His 'injured' charade seemed to be beguiling his foe.

Dagger was about let his second batch of knives pour down onto the other boy . . .

. . . until Kyden pushed his body up, the train's movement hovering him between Dagger's legs to safety! He stood back to both of his feet, steadily ensuring not to obstruct his balance. While he was ready to fight again, the only problem now was that he had no where to run, even if that came down to his last expedient. Dagger was blocking from the front and Sneasel, the back.

For what seemed like the hundredth time, Dagger launched himself above Kyden's head again, right into the eye of the shimmering sunlight!

Kyden couldn't detect his enemy above, for the burning rays of the solar giant were far too blinding to see past! His only option was to make a run a for it!

But the attempt to do so was a grave mistake. Sneasel used an Ice Beam to seal Kyden's feet in place so he could not flee from what was in store next!

Raining over Kyden's head came the second needle storm! He bent his body backwards, weaving from all but two knives, one which pierced against his shoulder blade, and the other impaling his calf muscle. "AGGH!"

Dagger fell next with a buoyant smirk. He loomed over Kyden, watching the blood spill from his wounds. "Such a waste of a worthy adversary. It looks as though in just minute, there will only be one of you left in this world."

The impaired teenager fell back, writhing in the most physical pain he had ever endured, but still heeding Dagger's false statement. Yes . . . it was false. _"There's only one of me.", _He thought to himself, recalling what Lola had taught to him back in Goldenrod City. _"There always has . . and always will be only one of me! I am unique!" _His comeback was long overdue. It was time to correct that with a little thing called courage! Kyden gathered all the strength he could find in his mind, heart, and soul! It was building up again! The energy was there! The will was there! His OWN will! "You forget one thing Dagger.", He breathed out. "My strength is my own!" Kyden let out fierce cry as he broke free from his icy binds, picked up the disbelieving Dagger over his shoulder, and hurtled him into Sneasel with an all-powerful throw!

"Ummmbreeeon!" Dexter then appeared and rendezvoused with Kyden for the mercy stroke they'd both been waiting for! "Umbreee?"

Kyden nodded to his battle partner once Sneasel resurfaced. "Dexter . . . use Confuse Ray!"

A purple gas sphere of dark, wicked power materialized from the moonlight Pokemon's snout. The rings on it's body flashed brightly as the orb slowly began to materialize! Dexter then fired ghostly energy over to the bewildered Sneasel!

"Sneeeaaasel . . .", The clawed being moaned as it's eyes dilated into a bright red hypnotic spell, it's body movement stumbling as though intoxicated.

Dagger cambered his head forward in a daze. When he found Sneasel already revitalized, he hadn't the least suspicion of foul play. All he wanted was vengeance! "Sneasel . . . use . . . Ice Punch!"

Disorientated, Sneasel swerved toward Dagger and punctured it's icy claw into it's villainous matriarch! It then brainlessly deviated off the train to it's ultimate demise . . . never to be seen again.

"Agggh!" The perfidious attack heaved Dagger over the brim of the train where he hooked his hands over the edge as his body swung loosely!

Kyden realized the train was now crossing over bridge. Dagger's fall into the canyon would most likely be fatal, the same as his Sneasel in fact. _"Should I . . . just let him die?" _For some peculiar reason, this wasn't something he wanted to do. Something inside of him was compulsing him to . . . spare the other boy.

"Umbreeo . . ?"

Reconsideration no longer appealed. Kyden was now crawling over to Dagger whose hold on the edge of the train was now slipping. He offered his hand out as soon as he reached him. "Dagger . . . take my hand! You can still live!"

Dagger only glared at him pitifully. His lips appeared to be wording something . . . but Kyden couldn't make it out.

"Dagger, just grab my hand!", He pleaded a second time. "It doesn't have to end this-"

But it was too late, for Dagger had purposely let himself drop to his death. But at what cost? Simple. He would not live with the shame of being rescued by a traitor.

And that's what Kyden was now. He was officially a traitor. He always would be a traitor. And honestly, he could live with that. A new life for himself would make it worthwhile in the very end. With Dagger no more, Kyden began to tend to his piercing wounds. While doing so, he mourned for a moment that unlike himself, Dagger was too attached to his evil habits. It made wonder if he himself would have developed in that same manner if he had remained in Crissela's care. There was so much cruelty in that other boy. Was he . . . always like that?

"Ummmbreeon?"

Kyden returned a smile to his first Pokemon. He cleared his mind of Dagger, refusing to sorrow for that sinful criminal anymore. He was thankful that fate had shown him a way out of the darkness before he could end up like Dagger. Crissela and Metsuma would never understand, for they were among the early spawns. But Kyden was the human scenario that bridged good and evil. Truth be told, he was never an accident. He was a miracle destined to set an example. All along, he was a hero at heart.

…...

Hours following the heartbreaking news, Gio reentered Delia's hospital room. He had given her some space for awhile. She needed it, as did he. Both of them had been thinking considerably, about what the future would bring now, and how this tragedy would affect them.

Delia was sitting upright in the bed, silent and sad as could be. She didn't once look up to greet Gio. Her gaze was resting at the foot of her bed where Gio had decided to sit down.

"Are you okay?", He whispered to her, just as oppressed as she.

She didn't answer right away. Her clustered thoughts were clouding her ability to speak. But when she did reply, it was almost depressing. "No, Gio. I'm not okay."

Because she didn't yell, he pushed further into a boundary she no longer wanted. "Delia, don't worry.", He consoled her. "We'll get though this together. It's going to be alright-"

"No it's not.", She breathed out with no visual contact whatsoever. "But know one thing Gio. You were right."

He eyed her as though she were insane. He didn't know what she was referring to, but he did know it would not lead to a pleasant finale. Already, he could feel his heart aching, like another awful instance was about to manifest. "Delia, what are you talking about?"

Finally, she looked at him. "The death of our baby was a sign. A sign that you were right. We weren't ready. We weren't ready to be parents."

"You . . . really think so?"

"Just look at how we've been acting!" She was fairly denoting the obvious, no matter how harsh it delivered into his brain cells. She thought she could make it better, to mend the damages made to their relationship . . . but it failed. It was a humbling experience to realize she was wrong. To realize, after so long, that she needed to take at the very, VERY least 50 percent, if not 40 percent, of the blame. To realize that she had hurt their relationship too by cheating on him. And then later, he showed his own irresponsibility when abandoning her out of fear of pursuing the duties as a father. Overall they had been discounting eachothers wrongdoings. "Gio . . . this isn't just a sign that were aren't ready to be parents."

He shuddered at her frightening assessment, and his heart throbbed as fear circled around him. Where was she going with this? Yes, they had both been hurt. They had both been angry. They had both been fed up. And to be bought to such an insecure place because of these disposable detriments seems horrible to him. There had to be a way to make it up to her! There just had to be!

"We're moving way too fast Gio.", Her voice stuttered between breathes. "We've . . . both shown eachother that . . . we're too immature to handle a relationship right now-"

Feeling his heart exploding, Gio groveled to the center of the bed, practically bowing onto her stomach. "Delia . . . please don't to this! I'm sorry for everything! I really am! Please, we can make this work-"

This wasn't the slightest bit easy for her either. She leaned in and held his chin. "It's both of our faults Gio. And until we can both learn to act mature enough to continue what we started . . . I think we should take a break for a long while."

To realize that he had failed as a boyfriend . . . felt like a carpet was pulled right-out from underneath him. His life as he knew it didn't feel the need to exist anymore, and it felt like a part of him . . . had suddenly gone missing. Sure, he wasn't necessarily being dumped. But in a certain sense, he was, for he had failed. No matter how many times she'd try to convince him that it was both their faults, the guilt would never withdraw from him.

"Gio . . . I'm sorry it had to be this-"

He got up in the middle of her sentence. He was too upset to face her anymore, too furious to cry, and too disconnected to feel anything! Inhumanely, he stormed out of the room and into the hall, ignoring Spencer and Meowth whom lingered outside the door.

"Gio?", Spencer called to him. He could immediately tell something was amiss, and he could distinct it was somehow related to what happened with the baby. "Wait Gio, did I miss something? What happened?"

But he was already gone.

…...

Gio's last remaining source of comfort could only come from the one who's guidance he had failed to listen to ahead of time. He woefully rushed down the stairs of the Burned Tower and entered the basement where that same Ho-Oh Plaque fastened to the wall. "Dad . . .", He spoke quietly as he approached the lustrous object. "Dad, I need you!"

But no one answered back.

Full of rage, he cried louder. "Dad, just stop taunting me! You were right, okay? You were right and I should listened to what you said back in Greenfield!"

Still not even the slightest sign of other presence.

Gio choked back a sob of betrayal as he thought of the many times he had turned his back on his father, dismissing his plights without thought or care. _"He's deserted me completely. He said he'd always be there for me . . . but now I'm getting what I deserve."_ His breathing was heavy and deep as though the air itself were fading. He crumpled to the wooden floor, curled up into his knees, letting the tears flood out from him all at once. But he stiffened when a warm hand touched his shoulder. ". . . Dad?"

Yes, the ghost of his father stood over him, now holding both his shoulders. "Gio . . . I could never desert you. Never say that I don't care about you. Because I always have . . . and I always will."

Gio shot to his feet and let the arms of his old man entangle him close. He continued to spill out the grief . . . but felt better doing so in the amenity of the only person who could never stop caring for him no matter how bad the circumstances. He hugged his father as tight as he could before he could immortalize from existence again. It was the the most enriching comfort he had ever been given. Gio's body calmed . . . and his emotions slowly rose back up from their tombs.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N: So what will happen next? Well the journey through Johto continues but how awkward will it be for Gio and Delia? To make matters worse, Gio faces some problems revolving his next Gym Battle and Darius Scouter's arrival in Ecruteak will not be of any help. A new poll has been added to my profile. Fell free to leave a vote!) **


	30. Chapter 30: A Haunting in Ecruteak

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 30: A Haunting in Ecruteak

The bone-chilling essence of Metsuma's Private Quarters alluded to the hollow heart of the man himself. He was a master of repressing emotions, far more skilled than Crissela in that particular art, using deceitful masks as his cover, similar to Sorhagen except in a far more versed mannerism. But like any other cunning libertine, he wanted power, his means of obtaining it surpassing the intelligence of all his followers combined. But to acquire global power, he'd need to begin with securing the power over society. Executive Power fit this category. He knew he could draw closer to it by manipulating Rita into handling Kade's political position. So far, he'd accomplished a great deal. The only problem holding him back now was the arrival of American Ambassador Surge whom had journeyed from his home country in an honorable request for the precious executive power, wanting to use the authority to establish an American Military Base in the Sevii Islands. There had to be a way to thwart that arrangement. And Metsuma would stop at nothing to find it.

More disappointing news was about to be upset the Crime Lord's workings. Much to his surprise, entering the long, narrow corridor into his dimmed Throne Room was General Crissela. Her facial appearance looked grimmer than usual, swollen almost. It was a bit frightening even for someone of her prestige. The first thing to enter his mind was that something must have gone terribly wrong. Once she was totally swallowed by Metsuma's presence, she bowed down to his sublimity.

The levitating throne in which Metsuma sat upon slowly finished rotating around face her up close. He looked her over once and was quickly able to distinguish a visible exertion of anguish, something in which he'd never expect from this woman. Had this to do with her unexpected arrival? He couldn't help but jump to the obvious conclusion that her assignment was not successful. "General.", He slithered frigidly. "I assumed my instructions were clear that you were not to return until your mission was accomplished. If I am wrong then Giovanni would be cowering at my feet as we speak, looking into my eyes as he takes his last breath."

"That would be part of the problem I felt the need to personally address to you." She fidgeted as she said this in a stale stroke. But when she finally looked up at him, his compelling glare dragged the rest of the truth right from under her tongue. "Kyden has betrayed Torino."

Quietly, he just sat there, visually judging her like a dissatisfied critic. He didn't know whether to blame Crissela for allowing his creation to forsake their dominate cause or himself for failing to foresee this from the start. Kyden was essential to his undisclosed contrivance, a pawn like all the others. But his desertion could only result in crucial trouble. "He knows our secrets.", Metsuma reminded her with an unhappy ecstasy.

Hesitantly, she nodded. "I'm well aware." She wasn't afraid of Metsuma. She was more afraid of his capabilities and how he would apply them once Torino recaptured Kyden.

Another long pause gave Metsuma time to stir up a vital question. "Why did you not stop him?"

Crissela didn't know what to say. This was one of those infrequent occasions where she found herself being shadowed by someone of far greater depravity. No one would have guessed this timidity from the Queen of Fear, especially since she was having a lustful affair with the king of crime. But that was no excuse to compensate for her mistake. She didn't want Metsuma to know of her compassion for Kyden . . . so instead, she lied like always to maintain her professionalism. "I tried to stop him-"

"I don't believe you did.", He cut her down in a calmly fashion as he nudged his knuckles against the armrest of his throne. "I believe that the reason you didn't challenge his actions was simply because . . . you allowed yourself to become emotionally attached to him."

A third silence brimmed across the chamber and it sure felt the most discomfiting. Crissela spared herself any more excuses. It was unbelievable how Metsuma managed to unravel what had really come about between she and Kyden. Strangely, he almost sounded pitied for her instead of angry with her.

"I'm concerned over your well being.", He worried distantly. "I can't help but think that you're unconsciously letting your emotions take control of you, the one possibility you swore to never condone."

She bit her lip, trying to think of something quick. "I . . . I just didn't want that pitiful girl to brainwash him-"

Again, he answered before she could even finish. "Your compassion for Kyden is no different than Kyden's infatuation with Giovanni's female accomplice. It's the same ideal concept. The girl has brainwashed Kyden with unwanted emotions just as Kyden has done the same to you. General, I can see it clearly. Lie to me no further." He slowly rose from his seat and his hands folded into one behind his back. He began to circle Crissela intimidatingly. "Love, friendship, and even companionship between human and Pokemon . . . it's all disgusting. It's all wretched, irrelevant, and foolish above all. We beings have no need for it."

This was something she didn't need to hear right now. It was too degrading and depressing for reasons she wished she could expound. Thinking of Kyden was her X-factor though, that much was for sure. Forgetting her best friend like she had never met him was proving to be an immense difficulty. She couldn't let go and it was driving her insane! It was like an addiction, feeling human emotions for the first time in so long . . . and not being able to cut loose! She needed comfort, she was craving for it! With no decent sense, she launched herself into Metsuma's arms and kissed him intensely. "mmmm...why must...mmm...we play...these games anymore?", She excitedly rasped into his lips.

He pulled away before she could try something else. Breathing heavily, he only glanced at her as though she were crazy.

"I can forget Kyden!", She unknowingly lied to both of them. Her hands clawed at his chest as she moved closer to his face, trying to rekindle their dying fling. "Kyden doesn't matter anymore, only you! I can find the same friendship qualities in a romance! Metsuma . . . we are soul mates, destined to be together! We must move up from this lustful arena and into a zone where I know we can covet as the dominant couple of the world! You even said yourself that you would rather be with me than that damn-"

Just then, Rita entered the chamber in a perky mood. "Hello, hello, hello!"

Metsuma violently shoved Crissela away, walking right past her so he could embrace Rita with a passionate joining of the lips, which lasted up to almost a minute, much to Crissela's misery.

"Oh, you sexy man! I love the way you kiss!" Rita rested her chin over his broad shoulder, her eyes immediately noticing Crissela skulking in the shadows. "Dearest . . . who's your friend?"

Metsuma was suddenly acting like a gentleman. He moved aside, giving the two woman just enough space to study eachother competitively. This was a meeting he didn't expect to unfold so unexpectedly, like ground zero between two total opposites. "Rita . . . this is Crissela, my finest General."

Already, Rita didn't like the look of this woman. But to demonstrate to Metsuma that she could be courteous, she stuck her hand out to shake hands with the pink headed general. "Charmed to meet you . . . ", She callously greeted. "I'm Metsuma's wife."

"Wife?" Crissela turned her head to Metsuma, completely ignoring Rita's gesture. She couldn't bare to believe what she had just been told. She knew that Metsuma was using Rita . . . but to marry her? Was it necessary? Did he really love Rita? It sure would have made him a hypocrite after the whole lecture he had just forthed upon her. "Metsuma . . . I wasn't aware that you were married."

Rita giggled insultingly. "Oh how cute, she has an accent! But I bet that annoys people after awhile, right?"

She wanted to strangle the smart mouth wench with her own two hands! But it wasn't in her nature to commit homicide by her own doing.

Metsuma only cared about softening the tension before all hell could break loose. He had a feeling from the very beginning that this exchange would not be pleasant. It was a lucky fortune that the two didn't meet when he was not around, for he would have probably regretted it later. "General, I do believe you have some priorities of your own to attend to?"

Crissela paled. Being put away like second best tortured her inside. It only further evidenced that her emotions were surfacing from repression. First Kyden . . . and now Metsuma? She didn't know how much more heartbreak she could handle, how she had even steeped to this point in the first place!

The combined impatience of both Rita and Metsuma scatted Crissela out of the chamber. Rita watched her every step judgmentally until she was no longer among their privacy. "Hmm . . . I don't like her. I say we get rid of her!"

"Oh fear not Rita.", He whispered into her ear in his most seductive modulation. "You're the only woman I could ever love . . ." To rid her mind of any infidelity trail was his objective, as long as Crissela would not bother Rita anymore. He had a pretty good feeling that she wouldn't for obvious reasons. As long as he could keep the two apart, he could swiftly move ahead with his manipulative plans uninterrupted.

…...

The afternoon sun sun shined over the streets of Ecruteak City like nature's caregiver. All the locals and tourists were in an amiable mood as always . . . except for one. This particular malcontent sympathized only for his crime-fighting career and nothing else. He wanted to be the alpha-dog, the supreme cop who'd restore justice to the world by sharing Briskomy and Torino's alliance with the rest of the world. It was the only way he could find closure for that horrible event in his childhood that permanently scarred him nonsensical. But to prove such a conspiracy existed, he first needed to apprehend the one person who could confess to everything, including his dishonesty by keeping such valuable information to himself. Darius Scouter promised himself that Giovanni Ketchum, the son of Briskomy, would soon be his captive suspect. "I'll have him soon.", He bellowed at his Houndour in the passenger seat as he parked his motorbike in the side of street. When his feet touched the ground, he immediately began to survey all around him. "I know that kid is here. He must be here."

"Grrrr . . ." Houndour began to sniff the ground determinedly, it's profound snout trying to pick up that familiar scent from all of the previous destinations the two had investigated already. "Groough! Groough!" Instantly, Houndour took off the follow the trail it had stumbled upon. Giovanni had definitely been in the area, there was no doubt about that.

Darius was already tailing his Pokemon close behind, never losing focus or energy as he was led through street after street. His rush beleaguered many of the civilians but he couldn't care less. He was a Police Detective after all. No one would dare deride him out of meager annoyance! Not now especially as he was only moments away from finding either another clue . . . or perhaps Giovanni in person..

Houndour marshaled Scouter out of the city's business district and into the town square where from afar the tidied pavement, a lengthy stone-built staircase slanted up a narrow, cubic pillar where the Ecruteak Gym perched aligned with the pebbly horizon.

The three-story building stood as a temple complex, an old fashioned compound like many of the other town structures. And at the bottom of the stairs stood the one and only . . . Giovanni, accompanied by his friends . . . and the five Pokeballs latched to his belt which Scouter quickly minded. As tempted as he was to make his move, Darius refrained his impulsion, saving himself from jumping into a mistake. He lowered his shades and moved his covetous eyes down to Houndour. He had just realized something. "I can't arrest Giovanni . . . if all his Pokemon are with him. He'd outmatch me easily."

Houndour growled his acknowledgment.

"Tricky.", Darius mumbled. "But I took precaution, don't forget it. And there ain't no way I'm quitting on this now. I've come too far! Desperate times calls for desperate measures. When I told my partner I'd have to play the part as the kid's rival . . . I wasn't lying."

…...

Gio couldn't take his eyes astray from the cryptic Gym that towered over the flight of stairs he divagated away by several feet. This was it, the fourth frenzy. Unlike his first hotshot attempt to challenge the Goldenrod Gym Leader though, he was now about to face another mastery foe with a lessened cockiness. He had so little time to train lately what with all that had happened recently. Almost two weeks ago ago . . . he had scarred his girlfriend emotionally. And only a few days ago . . . he shared that pain upon the death of their unborn blessing. Because of that tragic hardship, he and Delia had decided to break apart for a while to look over their irresponsible mistakes of the past and seek out the sense of maturity needed to continue their future. It was difficult for Gio to recover from that night where he had been shunned away . . . but over the next few days, he was able to get a grip, he was able to cope. Delia was still with him after all. And though a mere friendship with the woman of his dreams didn't mean as much to him as an actual relationship, it sufficed appropriately, awkwardness aside.

Having said barely anything since the miscarriage, Delia was no longer acting like her perky, objective self. Plus the invisible line now dividing she and Gio made for all the more discomfort. Her world had turned upside down and she could not rejuvenate as quickly as her former lover. She did want to carry on their journey . . . but still felt unable to return to the spirit. Even now as her friends gazed upon the Ecruteak Gym, this flushed expression swamping her face poised fuddled and unconcerned with Gio's precedence.

Noticing her blank visage, Gio fronted her. "How are you holding up?", He asked her tensely, though not to a bothersome extent. He just wanted to verify that she was at least doing better than before.

"I'm doing better.", She replied very quietly. "Thank you for asking."

Spencer just stood between them, waiting casually. He wasn't too ebullient over their splitting up . . . but really, it wasn't his place to meddle. Reviving their journey was the only plus tossed into his boundary. He could work with that. "So . . . are we going to do this or what?"

Eager to battle, Meowth turned to Gio. "Meow?"

Gio nodded his consent and watched his Pokemon race up the protracted stairs ahead of them. He was about to tag along . . .

But Delia stopped him. "Gio, wait a second."

He backtracked his feet to where Delia stood frozen like a statue. Looking into her, he concentrated intently on what she had to say to him.

"I . . . need some time to clear my head. Maybe you should . . . do this one on your own." It wasn't that she didn't want to be there for his Gym Match, she just needed time to herself in which she could thoroughly reflect on all that had cursed their luck, and maybe even find some trace of solace to relieve her travail. Hopefully Gio could understood.

He felt sorry for her. She had been through so much these past weeks and was entitled to some rightful privacy. But he only wished he could help her somehow, comfort her like he used to do. Things were different now though, they were asunder romantically. Would friendship be enough to gratify that void? Likely not for this trial . . . so he'd have to abide. "If . . . that's what you need.", He reluctantly agreed. By force of habit, he leaned forward to kiss her.

She mirrored his action . . . but pulled away swiftly before their lips could re-accustom to the past. She blushed, filled with embarrassment. "I . . . err . . . I'll see you later." She didn't waste a second when hurrying back into town square, refusing to look back for obvious reasons. She then vanished into an assembling crowd of pedestrians.

Gio regretted having done that. Luckily the opportunity was swept away by practical judgment. Putting her out of worry, he gazed back to the Gym and heaved an unsettling breath. "Well this is it. My fourth Gym Battle."

"You'll be fine." Spencer spirited him from his wrenching doldrums. For once, even he had doubtless confidence in Gio's abilities as a Pokemon Trainer. Anything was better than being sucked into the subject of Gio and Delia's relational status.

Gio's fixation drooped to the ground in a sudden downfall. His mind evoked Delia again. "I just wish . . . I knew she was okay."

Spencer smiled and threw his arm over Gio's shoulder, acting on his rare but existing capability to sympathize. "Gio, don't worry. She's fine! She just needs her space is all. Trust me, it's a girl thing."

"Because you've been with a girl, right?", Gio insulted sarcastically, grinning while doing so.

". . . Jerk.", The other mumbled. When Meowth began to signal from the galore of steps, Spencer promptly began to make his way upward.

Gio immediately found his energy again and dashed up the heightening obstacle, beating Spencer to the top in conclusion.

Meowth was already conditioned to brace for the worst.

The same couldn't be said about Spencer, still lagging behind, as if climbing stairs were really that exhausting. But no one went anywhere until he finished his 'barbarous' workout.

The doors of the old-world arena swung open. Gio marched in, fearless as always, right away met by a dimly lighted gymnasium. Such atmosphere seemed logical enough considering that this Gym belonged to a Ghost-Type Trainer.

In fact, the leader himself was standing in the center of the wooden floor battlefield, dressed in black traditional Kimono garments but with his back turned to his contenders. It seemed like a disrespectful first impression to give off, especially for someone of his prominence. Was he doing this on purpose to send a message?

Gio didn't bother to find out. Unlike Spencer and Meowth whom both were a bit edgy of the darkened medium, Gio appertained to a bolder capacity. Directly, he began to approach the mysterious man. "If you're the Gym Leader . . . I'm here to challenge you. My name is Giovanni-"

"I know who you are!", The man groused spitefully, making Gio break off his movement. The man shifted his body upright and slowly curved around to come face to face with his challenger. His appearance was now more easibly distinguishable. He was an elderly man, age ranging to the 80's most probably, which coincided with his winter white patch of hair on his balding head and the wrinkles remitting abound his frail, lurid face that hatefully grimaced at the boy confronting him. His voice sounded like a demonic spawning, something like that of a cross between gargling and hissing."Your request is denied! Away with you!"

Outraged, Gio rebelled in a heap. Not a chance in hell would he be alienated for no intended exposition! "Now hold up, there's no way you're turning me down like this! I've been through a lot lately so just give me the battle I came for and we'll be on our way."

"Never!", The old man spat his way. "I know you are the son of Briskomy! And I will not honor my profession to the likes of you corrupt filth!"

Spencer began to slowly back away into the doors they entered. "Gio . . . maybe we should just-"

"So what if I am Rita's son?", Gio growled furiously, unoticing to his friend and Pokemon. He didn't bother to articulate how this man had known who he was. All that mattered was the Gym Battle! "Why won't you battle me!"

The elder turned his head away. He didn't look the least bit interested in explaining himself, especially not to this scum! But it was the only impetus to express his hysteric temper. "The Ghost Pokemon of the Burned Tower have all fled from their home, for a dark and evil presence has emerged in Ecruteak. And I can now accurately attest who is responsible!"

Gio was greatly offended. He had never been accused like this! Was his connection to Briskomy truly this much of a burden? To be falsely insinuated for directing harm at Pokemon would more likely place him in Torino's spotlight. That didn't matter though. This man was surely senile to think a teenage boy with Pokemon of his own had scared off a hoard of Ghosts! Technically speaking, scaring ghosts didn't measure up to rational standards. It was supposed to be the other way around!

"Your corporate kind may have the rest of the world fooled-", He restlessly continued to condemn Gio. "-But I'm consequent enough to know that Briskomy and Torino are integrating a conspiracy to conquer the world!"

"I know this already!", Thundered the violent insistence brewing from Gio's lips.

The aging Gym Leader snarled. "Of course you already know this. You're apart of this hoax!" He could feel himself readying to make a physical ravishment, his anger unable to be further contained. Protecting his Gym was his momentary investment! For an old man, he could sure send frightening chills! "Now leave, all of you! You are not welcome here!"

To keep Gio from embracing his convulsive streak, Spencer drudged his friend by the wrist, virtually having to drag him out of the Gym. "Gio, don't worry! We'll figure something out!"

"Meow! Meow!"

Gio gave up his revolt and pried Spencer off of him so he could personally exit the Gym himself. To Spencer and Meowth, he grunted: "I already have something figured out." Having visited Burned Tower only days before to beckon the ghost of his father, he knew he could prove that the local Ghost Pokemon had not gone anywhere!

…...

Casually disguised as a Pokemon Trainer, Darius Scouter waited at the bottom of the stone stairway where to his privileged convenience, Giovanni was arriving from. Seeing his face up close for the first time, Darius would have just loved to cuff his victim right then and be done with it all! But he knew better. Giovanni was a notorious Trainer. So instead of chancing a direct face-off, it was time to playact the undercover performance! The first step was to initiate conversation. "Hey kid, you from around here? I was hoping you could tell me if this is the Ecruteak Gym."

Gio looked at Darius only for a second. He didn't have the time or patience to socialize. He had to get to the Burned Tower on the double! "Listen, I can't talk now sir. I've got business to take care of-"

"Yes, this is the Ecruteak Gym.", Spencer covered up for his friend's incivility. Smiling courteously, he lent out his hand to shake with the disguised cop. "My name is Spencer. The rude one here is my friend Gio."

Darius introduced himself as: "Joshua Parks. I'm a traveler unfortunately, so I don't know much about this place." He could instantly recognize how fidgety Gio was acting. Naturally, this made him suspicious like any of Giovanni's other antics. "What's up with you?"

Too frustrated to fully reminisce, Gio explained short and sweet. "The Gym Leader refuses to battle me! He judged me before I even stepped foot in the Gym and instantly accused me of being responsible for the disappearance of the town's Ghost Pokemon!"

"Meow!", Meowth was also frantic over the ordeal. "Meow! Meow!"

"How . . . interesting." Darius secreted a minor grin to himself, a new plan unfolding in that obdurate mind of his. Apparently he wasn't the only one in town whom currently distrusted the boy and because of this, there was a separate possibility to enlist help in arresting Giovanni. "So where are you boys off to now?"

"The Burned Tower.", Answered Spencer. "We're going to try and prove the Gym Leader's theory wrong. Hopefully Gio will get his battle in the end."

-which would give Darius enough time to map out his scheme with the Ghostly Gym Leader himself. Giovanni would have his battle alright, but it would not end in his subjugation, Scouter would ensure that factor. "Well you two better be off then.", He said in a monotone. "Good meeting you."

"Likewise!", Spencer acknowledged back before realizing that Giovanni and Meowth had already left. He took off after them . . . leaving Darius, or Joshua rather, to climb his way up to the old man's spectral Gym. There, he would have a word with the leader.

…...

Darius entered the Gym at his own daring risk. The bleak scenery of the stadium varnished around the elderly master whom like before during Gio's visit, continued to stand in the center of the arena. Darius took a blunt step forward.

The wooden floorboard creaked when he did so, immediately gathering the other man's disrupted attention. "I am Mortimer, Challenger. You wish to battle me?"

"I'm no challenger!", Scouter disclosed in a rapturous bellow. He egresses from the Gym's casted shadows and pulled out his badge from underneath his costume. "My name is Darius Scouter, Viridian Metro Police Detective! And I want exactly what you want."

Mortimer's right brow shifted way up. He was both disarrayed and intrigued. Permitting Darius to draw closer to him, he jumped on board the innominate discussion. "Tell me detective, what exactly is it that we both want?"

Scouter stopped about three feet away from the older man and just glanced at him blankly before stating a patent response."Giovanni behind bars . . . and Briskomy put to it's end."

The aging gentlemen touched his hand to his chin, reviewing the detective's words with close precision. As much as he wanted Giovanni locked away, he wasn't quite prepared to strike a deal with a complete stranger. "Detective, if you think like I do, you would have arrested him already."

"I've been tracking him for months.", Scouter confessed to his lack of sufficiency instead of being his common, brash character. But he did come this far which did count for something on his part. "Now that I've located him, my only problem now is his likely attempt to resist. He's equipped with several Pokemon. And me, well I've only got one."

Mortimer slumped forward. Because of his old age, everything Darius was saying took a few moments to process. "Well why not summon backup? Surely you as a Police Detective can take charge-"

"Out of the question.", Scouter snapped to the man which made him jump back. "This little pursuit of mine is unknown to my police force. As far as they're concerned, I'm only after Giovanni to take him in as a suspect for a separate investigation I'm conducting in Pallet Town."

Chuckling in rasps, Mortimer nodded. "But that was only your excuse to come to the Johto Region and arrest Giovanni for your own ends!"

Darius nodded. "I want to see Briskomy fall just as much as you do. If I can arrest Giovanni, I may be able to extract some information out of him that could prove usefully vital to my motives."

"Well then.", Mortimer seethed, having made up his mind. "I shall assist you. With Giovanni out of the picture, Ecruteak's Ghost Pokemon are bound to return to the Burned Tower."

Though thrilled with his obedience, Darius composed his serious attitude. He would celebrate officially once he had the criminal Ketchum as his prisoner. He began to instruct Mortimer. "What I'll need you to do is disarm Giovanni of all his Pokemon. And once he's vulnerable, I'll handle the rest. Am I clear?"

Mortimer frowned. His mind was racing with important questions, mainly because he wanted to do this right. "And how do you expect me to engage the boy in combat? What if he suspects something?"

"Leave that to me." And on that note, Darius turned away and strolled out of the Gym to do what he did best: hunt Giovanni.

…...

The Imperial Palace was the main residence of the Nation's Emperor. It was located only a few miles north of the Senate and Pokemon League Building. The large park-like structure contained several buildings including the main palace, the private residences of the imperial family, an archive museum and administrative offices. In the royal courtyard situated in front of the palace, stood the National Prime Minster, head of the government, formally appointed by the Emperor himself. Two columns of his finest bodyguards assembled down each side of the palace stairs.

Beside him was Supreme Councilman Shivu. Together, they watched the excitement brew outside the security lines. Hundreds of people flooded outside the main gate that led into the terrace. A ceremony was being held to honor the arrival of American Ambassador Reginal Surge. And it was a beautiful day for a foreign welcoming.

The middle-aged Prime Minister was dressed in his fanciest apparel, a single breasted tuxedo style, which achieved a wonderful, classic look that underscored his tall, lean stature. A genial smile forcibly stuck to his face. Usually, he didn't have the spare time to make public appearances. It made him feel a suffrage of humility to be so withdrawn from his adoring crowd. But now he could more than make up for it by showing how cooperative he could be with other nations, hence showing pride in his own country.

The steel gates of the courtyard slowly began to swing open at the first sign of a polished, black limousine pulling up outside the conduit. The crowds surrounding the vehicle were pushed back by the royal security force, allowing the one and only Reginal Surge to step out of his mobile hideaway. He sniffed the air once and sighed joyously. "It's good to be back, ay son?"

His twelve year old son Lieutenant then climbed out of the back seat on onto the grandiose pavement. Many eyes were scrutinizing he and his father which pestered him to an unwanted limit. "What's with them watching us? Since when is we famous?"

"Because it's the first time I'm here as a politician." Treating his preteen son like toddler, Reginal held tightly onto the blond boy's hands and led him into the courtyard where his callers awaited.

The younger Surge tried to shake him free. "I don't even get why yous brought me to this blowout of a party! I got better stuff to do than this!"

Taking a more strict approach, Reginal growled: "Unless you'd rather be back in military school, I suggest you shut your yap!"

The gates closed once Reginal and his son had punctually accessed. Shivu started down the palace stairs after the Prime Minister.

Reginal shook Shivu's hand politely but with much firmness which made sense since he was a military bulk. He exchanged the same greeting with the Prime Minister, never unshackling the enlarging smile. "It's an honor to be in the presence of the both of you. In all my time spent as the Vermillion City Gym Leader, I never once imagined I'd have the opportunity of encountering your graciousness."

"Kind words.", The Prime Minister thanked. "You'll be pleased to know that your country's humble request for executive authority is in the works of being granted."

Reginal bowed down all at once. "Thank you, your gratefulness."

The Prime Minister smiled and began to head back to the palace. "Arise Ambassador Surge, for we have much to discuss. Please come with me."

The group of four then cleared away from the courtyard, the crowd outside the main gate still begging to be let in. Among the many faces, Kade Sorhagen's hid the most obscurely . . .

…...

Gio, Spencer,and Meowth were desperately scouring the basement floor of the Burned Tower, the last place in the legendary cathedral they had yet to search through. No sign of any Ghost Pokemon so far. It was the oddest thing! Only days ago were they chased out of the tower by the residential ghouls! But where had they gone now?

Spencer hopelessly browsed around the room one final time. "It doesn't make any sense to me! This place was crawling with Ghosts a few days ago, remember?"

Meowth hesitantly nodded, reminded of their mishap. The cowardly cat had ended up surviving the haunted rampage after Spencer insisted they stay to learn more about the tower's history. Obviously, that never happened. "Meeeoowww . . ."

Biting down on his lip for relief, Gio pondered on what the mystery could be behind all of this. If the Ecruteak Gym Leader was indeed correct, something or someone had frightened away the Ghost Pokemon. "Do you think . . . maybe he was right? What if I am the one who is responsible for this!"

"Don't be silly.", Dismayed Spencer as he continued to look around. "Just because you're the son of Briskomy's President, does not mean you're evil. Well . . . I mean . . .definitely not evil enough to cause something like this. It takes a lot to scare a ghost."

Gio nodded but still sulked. "I guess so. But still, the ghosts truly are gone. Now I'm definitely not going to get my Gym Battle . . ."

"Don't be so sure there kid!" Loping down the stairs from behind was 'Joshua Parks'. He hurriedly joined up with the other boys to share some good news. "Listen, I just ran into old man Mortimer. He's agreed to battle you."

It was like music to his disbelieving ears! Gio stumbled back, absorbing the miracle like the air he breathed! "Wait a minute . . . are you serious?"

Darius required more than just a nod to certify his message. After Gio had finished hyperventilating, Scouter explained in more credible detail. "It took some convincing but I managed to pull it off. I wanted to help because I felt sorry for you, ya know?"

Spencer was just as awed as Gio, except he found himself capable of speech. "How did you convince him?"

"Let's just say I talked some sense into him." It was the easiest answer Darius could come up with. But he figured they wouldn't look too much into it, especially Gio whom was just yearning for that Gym Match. "So how bout we get back to the Gym?"

Gio didn't understand why someone he barely knew would so something so benevolent toward his expense. Remembering correctly, he wasn't even that kind to Joshua during their brief meeting. But maybe Delia was right when she'd always ask the simple question: 'Do you always need a reason to help somebody?' "Look Joshua, this means a lot, really! I mean . . . I wish there was a way I could make it up to you."

"Believe me.", Darius grumbled beneath his breath as they began to head for the stairs. "You will soon enough . . ."

…...

Kade Sorhagen's projection appeared overhead the War Room of Torino's Secret Fortress. As always, the setting was dark and depressive to Metsuma's liking.

Rita didn't care much for it. In fact, she didn't want to be there to hear about political updates. But she couldn't just begone. Metsuma had assigned her another script to memorize for her conversation with Kade. "Commissioner, report please! I don't have all day!"

She had addressed him as Commissioner rather than by his first name. It was similar to the last time Kade had spoken with his superior. To him, she still seemed very pungent, with no desire to make small talk, brag about her luxurious lifestyle, or even be friendly in any way whatsoever! This wasn't Rita, not the one he once he knew. "My dear, I can't help but notice that you have been very . . . bitter lately. Is something amiss?"

"I'm fine!", She yelled at him. "Now do your job and report!"

He didn't want to endanger his position by protesting. Also, he had never argued with his best friend . . . and despite her abnormal behavior, still refused to back-talk. He didn't know how long he could keep up this mistreating. Warily, he complied to his boss by revealing what information he could. "The American Ambassador has arrived. The Prime Minister and Supreme Councilman are going to follow through with his request."

Metsuma wouldn't like that, Rita was sure of that much. But honestly, she knew so little of what was going on around her. Metsuma was the brains and he was secretly making her look good as far as she knew. No argument there. She liked how articulate he made her appear in front of her subordinates. The real shame was that she hadn't a clue that he was simply using her to orchestrate Kade's political movements.

Kade reticently inquired: "Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

"I think that's enough disappointment for one day." She switched off the transmission before he could even bid farewell. His image vanished from the screen, and she strutted out of the room to go and deliver the information to her husband.

…...

With differences allegedly put aside, the Gym Battle between Gio and Mortimer was just about ready to ensue, with Gio and Meowth standing on one end of the wooden battlefield and Mortimer on the other.

Spencer stood at the sidelines to act as the battle's referee. He too was remarkably quiet, for no one had exchanged a single word upon returning to the Gym. Perhaps Gio just kept his mouth shut to prevent himself from unintentionally antagonizing his opponent.

In the stands, Darius was seated comfortably, ready to witness Giovanni's entire team be wiped out as planned. He gave a slight nod of approval when Mortimer looked over to him, gesturing him to begin as soon a possible.

Mortimer obliged and rolled his eyes across the arena where Gio stood eager to commence the match . . . so typical. _"The child of Briskomy will meet his defeat. While I may be taking out his Pokemon one by one, I'll also be sparing them from his abuse in the end." _The old man removed his first Pokeball concealed under his robes. Critically, he glared at Gio in a familiar fashion. "We will have a six on six battle."

Gio blanched in response to the rules sentenced into his ears. A six on six battle? That was an awfully unconventional condition for a simple Gym Battle that could easily be decided with one Pokemon each. The only Gym Battle he had used such a large amount of Pokemon in combat was during the end of his Kanto Journey when he confronted his mother. Though that occasion qualified as exceptional because . . . well . . . his mother was a benighted moron, clueless to anything Pokemon Training related.

Also startled by Mortimer's terms, Spencer troubled in doing his job . . . until Mortimer presented him the evil pair of eyes next. "Alright then . . . six Pokemon it is. This is an official Ecruteak City Gym Match! The battle will be between challenger Giovanni Ketchum and Mortimer the Gym Leader. The match will end once all six Pokemon of either opponent are defeated." Spencer then wavered his right hand. "Let the battle begin!"

Mortimer lengthened his arm into the direction of Gio, feeling the energy of his Pokeball swell in his flimsy palm before culling free in a layer of light!

Dusclops appeared. "Dussssclops!"

"Have I . . . seen that somewhere before?" Rather than send in his own Pokemon, the first thing Gio did was pull out his Pokedex for an in-depth evaluation. The cubic device with speakers was pointed at the phantom nemesis until a reading could be detected.

"**POKEMON UNKNOWN! NO AVAILABLE DATA!" **

Gio groaned aloud: "Why does that always happen to me?"

"Just choose your damn Pokemon!", Scouter pressured, not realizing that he was coming off too strong for a so called 'friend.' "I mean . . . the suspense is killing me . . . so . . . hurry up."

It was a brutal outburst, Gio couldn't reckon it as an accident. He considered himself a wise trainer to analyze his enemies. But this wasn't the opportunity to focus on retaliating at a conniption. Mortimer was his contemporary concern.

Meowth despised Ghost Pokemon. Actually, he was more afraid of them than anything else. It was no surprise that he was cringing behind Gio to abstain from any visual unity with the mummified revenant.

Gio didn't dispute his Pokemon's actions. Savoring Meowth for later was probably for the best anyway, as he wanted to boost his other Pokemons' experience. So in a swift passing moment of decisiveness, Gio detached Quilava's Pokeball and called his chosen companion to engage Dusclops.

Quilava appeared, lively prepared and willing to obey Gio's imminent commands. "Quilllava! Quill!"

"Quilava, use Flamethrower!" Gio safely assumed that a standard attack with an adequate deal of effectiveness would be a dependable fail-safe to begin with the upper hand.

Quilava lit up the room with an inferno blast of the decades, one Gio would be proud of once the target was hit!

But as the heated flames scurried across the battlefield, Dusclops simply vanished from thin air, avoiding the attack long before it's arrival. The flames lashed against the wall of Gym and then succumbed to a mere cloud of smoke which Mortimer inhaled purely out of his own amusement.

Darius was also enjoying the premier of what was to attend on his carefully schemed curriculum. Seeing Gio and Quilava panic so suddenly, made him tingle with excitement. And still no sign of Dusclops, all the more appealing.

"Where is it?", Gio exclaimed, spinning in constant circles to locate the ghostly cyclops. "It couldn't have just disappeared! It has to still be here!"

Mortimer sneered. "Right you are. Dusclops, Confuse Ray!"

"Dusssscloppps!" Dusclops appeared right in front of Quilava, taking it by surprise and catching it off it's guard with a binding spell that the fire servant's gaze just couldn't abscond from! The one eye of Mortimer's ghost beamed a red ray of magic into the opticals of Quilava, stunning it into a fatal daze.

Quilava began to aimlessly trudge about the floor as Dusclops floated above, overseeing it's path to self-destruction. The poor rodent of a thousand blazes no longer posed a threat. It just couldn't snap free from it's mental maze, the power of over the victim now compulsing it to throw several punches at itself.

It sparked the memories of Agatha's battle with Koga that took place during the Indigo Plateau Conference, not to mention Gio's own battle with her. Like what happened back then, he could not control the supernatural doings of the higher power, the greater alchemy! He could only incapably watch with a restriction to impede. "Quilava . . . no!"

"Dusclops, use Thunderpunch!" Mortimer had Gio right where he wanted him, vulnerable and diverted. In the end, he was quite implicit that he'd hunger to treat other criminals with the same taste of medicine. "Do it Dusclops! Avenge the ghosts of Ho-Oh's tower and show this Briskomy scoundrel that we mean business!"

Dusclops dived down at it's prey! An electrical fist to the face was all it took to finish off Quilava and wrap up the first sixth of the sweeping exposé! With it's errand complete, Dusclops returned to it's instructor's flank, on stand-by until necessary to advance again.

Ravaged by the prompt defeat, Gio stamped his foot to the floor as hard as he could, repelling Meowth to the entrance. "You were weak!", He scorned the unconscious body of Quilava. "I expected better of you! How could you do this to me after how hard I've been working you!"

"_Disgusting!", _Mortimer couldn't help but think to himself in regards to Gio. _"No one must treat a Pokemon like that! Though I should have foreseen this sort of reaction from a abusive villain like him . . . " _

Spencer read Mortimer's face and felt guilty that he hadn't warned Gio not to act up like this and ruin any chance he had of playing into the battle smoothly. If Delia were present, she would know how to control Gio from losing his temper. It was her special gift. Spencer didn't possess the gift though, for a part of him feared Gio when he was angry.

Once he had finished his pointless criticizing, Gio recalled Quilava with no empathy but a lot of regret. He simply put away the Pokeball without a care and rashly sent forth another one. To be failed twice, he had doubts that it could transpire. This Gym Battle meant the world to him right now! Quilava was the only flaw . . . but Skarmory would have to succeed!

The bird of steel appeared, shrieking: "Skarrrr!"

Darius was at the edge of his seat. At one point, he had almost fallen off the stands because of thrills the battle had been emitting! Quilava's fainting was a delectable topping to the previous brawl! He couldn't wait to see how Gio would blunder with this Pokemon! _"One down . . . five to go. I'm that much closer to having Ketchum booked and thrown behind bars!"_

Gio's pulse was driving insanely, pushing him to risk his whole strategy in an instant, to gamble his spotless aptitude for a slice of worthless pride! "Skarmory, attack that Dusclops with Steel Wing!"

Beak aimed like a jousting lance, Skarmory bolted at Dusclops at fast as it could propel it's iron wings!

"Dusclops, use Will-O-Wisp!", Mortimer backfired Gio's temerity. "Finish this before it starts!"

A blue delicate kindle of flame loomed in between Dusclops' hands. Like a sculpturing potter, it molded the blaze into sizzling fireball and then fired it at the incoming Pokemon as though pitching a baseball!

Direct hit! Critical Hit! Super Effective Hit! Yes, all three damaging detriments morphed into one instant downfall, Skarmory being the casualty! The spiraling ball of inferno had gunned down Skarmory from it's aerial voyage, inflicting pain . . . that just could not be recovered from.

A wide grin grew on Darius' face. All it took was that single blow to satisfy him fully and doubtlessly. _"Two down . . . four to go." _

"You stupid bird!" Anger was again the exclusive property of Gio, who expressed it as his utmost rage! Yelling, swearing, thrashing volatility, it sickened Mortimer. But he couldn't help himself. Delia was not around to sustain his fury like always! So he reclaimed Skarmory spitefully. "It was only one fireball! If you can't recover from that, you're a weakling!"

From behind, Meowth moaned worriedly. "Meeowww . . . ?"

"Be quiet.", Gio hushed him, making the harmless cat lower his head fearfully. "You're up next so you'd better cooperate!"

Meowth was far too terrified to disobey. Dusclops was no longer the one instigating his fright, now it was Gio's grievous atrocity! Gio having to deal with an anger disorder, Meowth recognized it must have been frustrating for him to be unable to control the symptoms which were associated with his unbearable anger! Even being Gio's top cat, Meowth lived these moments in the same fear as Spencer.

Mortimer was still anathematizing Gio. He could discriminate no tolerable form of proper Pokemon Training conduct in this boy. Darius was right, he reeked of the evilness shared between Briskomy and Torino. It was impartially crucial to put him in his place. He exchanged glances with Dusclops, signaling his valuable Pokemon to induct a new tactic before Gio could react.

As Meowth waltzed into the arena, Gio began to cool down, regaining his mental functions so he could contemplate a strategy. _"Meowth can do this. He knows Shadow Ball. And Shadow Ball has an extra effectiveness against Ghost-Type Pokemon! Plus . . . Mortimer won't even see it coming." _He found Mortimer lounged in his patience, and whisked his orders. "Meowth, use Shadow Ball!"

"Meeeeeow!" Right away, Meowth volleyed a sphere of dark influence from it's paws He had conjured the orb rather speedily in hopes of appeasing Gio!

But it was of no importance to Dusclops, whom shot into the air to evade the bustling orb! "Dussssscloppss!", It laughed at Gio's impotence. What it had done, it had used Future Sight ahead of time to predict the Shadow Ball.

When Gio had come to realize that this was the case, he faltered to make another attempt. He had no knowledge of another dangerous capability that Dusclops retained. "Meowth, use Shadow-"

"Disable!", Mortimer hollered to Dusclops.

And just like that, Meowth could no loner use Shadow Ball! It was the most curious disadvantage the duo had stumbled across so far! Without Shadow Ball, Meowth's chances of winning would dwindle! And alas, there was no turning back. "Meow! Meow!"

Gio was again crumbling to despair, though not relying on his hatred. A new sensation was was substituting. It was the feeling of rueful dolor. "This can't be! This can't be! Meowth, just hang on-"

Out of nowhere, a rush of rainbow colored energy plummeted into Meowth like a waterfall, striking him down in a life-draining blow to the head! Right then, right there, Meowth cried to the ceiling in riposte to the most damaging misery he had ever suffered! "Meeeooowwww!"

Spencer gasped at the sight, a sight he had never seen in his life!

"Future Sight does more than just detect an opposing move.", Explained Mortimer as the attacked finished. "It also deals a later vengeance!"

Meowth collapsed unconscious in the exact same manner that Quilava and Skarmory had earlier.

And Gio felt a piece of his incoherent hear dissolve into fragments. Regret, one of the hardest emotions to contend with, was compounding him! Why had he been so cruel to Meowth and his other Pokemon? It was because he couldn't reject disappointment without Delia being there to control him. And to think, he wanted to win this Gym Battle so bad . . . when all he had done was make a fool out of himself, just like he had in Goldenrod except in a different way of meeting those faults. He bent down to Meowth, unable to forgive himself. "Sorry, Meowth.", He whispered lovingly. "I screwed up again. I'm so sorry!"

"_Why would he fake compassion for a stolen Pokemon?", _Wondered Mortimer who's attention was immediately drawn to the emotional scene. Of course he would firstly assume that Gio was also a Pokemon thief. But his second opinion was undecided. In 80 years of living, he had seen many trainers express their love and care for their Pokemon. It became something he could easily conceive and recognize. And for some reason, he could tell that Gio was not pretending. _"Perhaps . . . I was wrong about this boy." _To be sure that this was not a trick, old man Mortimer demanded an answer from Gio to a long-pondered question. "Tell me boy, how did you come about that Meowth of yours?"

The vast reaches of Gio's memories began to awaken. The particular one in which he had first encountered Meowth was one he had trained himself to never, ever forget. Petting his injured Pokemon with love and nourishment, he told the story. "Meowth was my starter Pokemon. We . . . didn't get along at first.", He chuckle sadly. "But it wasn't until the night I received him did we come to terms with eachother. Together, we combated a troupe of Torino goons, practically sacrificing eachothers' lives just to protect one and other. And then after we drove off the threat . . . we collapsed together . . . into an exhausted sleep . . . the rain pouring down on us. But before I closed my eyes . . . I looked at Meowth and realized . . . he'll be my partner for all time . . ." Gio scooped Meowth into his arms and carried him to Spencer so he'd be away from the further commotion.

Dazzled by the story, Mortimer's heart of ice softened . . . and with adoration, he said. "It seems . . . I made a mistake. Giovanni . . . I was wrong about you. Though it was hard to perceive at first, you truly are committed to your-"

"No!" Darius jumped from his seat and began to vigorously march down to the stadium. His lips were curled in tightly, his nostrils were flaring! His fists clenched which indicated that the beast inside him was ready to be unleashed! When his eyes pinpointed Mortimer, he hoisted his finger to Gio. "He's a goddamn criminal! Finish him! We had an agreement!"

Criminal? Agreement? Both Gio and Spencer were too confused to comprehend all this.

It no longer appeared evident that Gio was the dark presence that had made Ecruteak's Ghost Pokemon flee from the Burned Tower. Darius was the one showing signs impetuous enough to fit the role! "I don't think Giovanni is the evil visitor that has terrorized the ghosts.", He convicted Darius with a dirty look. "I'm beginning to think it was someone else . . . "

"Don't even start with that!", Darius back-lashed so strenuously. "I love Pokemon! I care for their freedom! That's the whole reason I've been wanting to arrest Ketchum in the first place! To avenge the Pokemon I lost as a child!"

Undergoing a heavy loss of breath, Gio staggered backward! So Joshua Parks was not who he said he was. Gio had been lied to! He had been a target of an enemy he never knew about! But since this imposter's allegiances did not lie with Torino, what were his incentives! "You want to . . . arrest me?"

"You can't!", Mortimer insisted, crossing the battlefield to intervene. "You don't have the authority to arrest him without justifiable charges!"

"That's right Ketchum, I'm a cop! Detective Darius Scouter!" Knowing that Mortimer was not going to hold up his end of the deal, Darius didn't hem back to tackle onto his original plan! He was furious! He had absolutely no tolerance to wait around any longer! With his handcuffs now equipped, he started toward Gio. "I'm turning you in right now as I planned! You'd better not fight me on this boy, it's gonna happen!"

Now Mortimer was the one regretting, regretting ever having affiliated with a misguided soul like Darius. How could he have been so blind not to see that the one he allied himself with in the first place was the problem itself? Giovanni deserved better than the way he was first treated, and now . . . Mortimer would make it up to him. "Dusclops, Charge Beam on Detective Scouter!"

From Dusclops' colossus eye, an electric, pulsating stream violently thrashed into Darius' pelvis, thrusting the partisan cop smack-dab into the Gymnasium wall!

Though still holding Meowth, Spencer pulled Gio away from the injured man, leaving Mortimer to take the offense: "You cannot arrest him, for he is not a criminal!"

The surging batter blow didn't keep Darius down, not by a long a shot! In fact, he was still endeavoring to be the bigger man by not giving up, clumsily standing back up on both nearly-paralyzed legs! With his brightly coruscating eyes, he locked on to Gio . . . but made no debased movement. "As long as he is hiding the secrets of the conspiracy, he is an accomplice to the real evil that's tearing this world to shreds!"

Gio dared not deny he was involved with the Briskomy and Torino conspiracy. Darius must have accumulated enough knowledge to support his suspicions, traveling to all the locations he had been on his journey so far in order to throng as many leads as possible. But Mortimer was standing right there. Could he handle the truth? And to even confess that he had been sheltering the conspiracy secret would surely mean bad news for Delia, Spencer, and his Pokemon, whom were all also aware of his wrongdoing.

"Leave!", Mortimer demanded of Darius in an amplifying grudge. "Leave my Gym now and never return!"

Darius was about to have another go at detaining Gio again . . . but repressed his urge when a brilliant thought occurred to him. _"The girl . . .", _He immediately thought of Delia. _"She can tell me all I need to know about Giovanni!" _It was a last minute plan but he had to give it a shot. He was already aware that Delia was Giovanni's girlfriend, so she'd possess all the required insight needed for him to arrest Giovanni. And since she was not guarded by her friends at the moment, inveigling her would be all the more simpler.

Mortimer watched Darius wordlessly depart from the Gym. Once he was all but gone, he turned to Gio and smiled. "Well then . . . shall we finish our battle?"

"Excuse me!", Spencer raved resentfully, waving his finger at the old man. "If I heard correctly, you also played a part in trying to have Gio arrested! What were you thinking?"

Frowning, Mortimer explained his intents. "I was thinking . . . only of the Ecruteak Ghost Pokemon. Forgive me, I just wanted them to make their return . . . and I was so quick to judge you. But it's obvious now that Darius was the real culprit! And now that he is gone, the Ghost Pokemon of the Burned Tower are bound to reappear!"

Gio still didn't ascertain why the Burned Tower's Ghost Pokemon meant so much to this old kook. Sure he was a Ghost-Type trainer . . . but the destroyed tower was not his responsibility, was it? "Tell me why all of this is so important to you."

"My daughter is pregnant.", He began to expound all deserving to be known. "She plans on raising my grandchild here in Ecruteak, so he or she can grow up with a sense of our family's ancestry."

Spencer put the rest together. "The first Tower?"

"My ancestors were the guardians of the original tower during Ho-Oh's reign.", He continued. "But upon Ho-Oh's disappearance after the destruction of the tower, the Ghost Pokemon made the area their home . . . and until recently, have been protecting it."

Gio nodded. "So that's why you were making such a fuss earlier. And that's why . . . you made a deal with the devil."

"Let me make it up to you.", Mortimer forced. He wanted to excuse his sin with a new deal that Gio would appreciate. It would make them even anyway. "So how about this. Defeat my Dusclops with any one of your remaining Pokemon . . . and I'll award you with the Fog Badge. Do we have a fair accord?"

It seemed only necessary to alter the rules now. But that wasn't what had Gio's self-confidence radiating again. He always thought he needed Delia to be there to keep his anger restrained. Well, he was right. He would constantly sabotage his chances to achieving higher levels of success because he failed to believe in himself. So the key now was to not become angry, to stay empowered and preserve his skill in strategizing. "Deal.", He affirmed at last. "But just do me a favor and don't go easy on me. You wouldn't want to embarrass yourself."

…...

Just outside of Ecruteak City, there was a peaceful meadow that resided surreptitiously apart from civilization, covered in layers upon layers of flowers, and to Delia, it closely resembled Greenfield's renowned beauty. The area was all but abandoned as far as she could distinguish, which had been beneficial to her time spent thinking. And with Faith fast asleep in the bag, there were few distractions. She had practically been patrolling the wildlife gardens for almost an hour now, tinkering with the petals of a fully blossomed white daisy, letting her mind drift into sententious territories. Gio was the primary subject of her pensive brainwork. She was glad he had managed to recuperate from the emotional pain plagued by the miscarriage. But the decision to terminate their relationship was the outcome both of them knuckled under. _"I loved him . . . and I want to love him again.", _She minded with her hardest effort. _"But . . . when will we be ready to start over?" _Puzzled, she slumped to the grassy bed beneath her and placed her bag to her right. She let her chin rest in her folded hands and just felt the gentle breeze kiss her heavenly cheek, reminded of Gio's own kisses would leave her blissfully numb, like a drug crafted by the heart.

The grace of the wind then wildly ran rampid, for the soft, innocent voice of a new man had opened Delia's eyes. "You always do look your best when you're not tense."

Delia jumped up immediately when she found Kyden standing over. "Kyden! What do you think you're doing here?" She didn't want an answer! With the bag back over her shoulder, she tried to run away. "I can't talk to you! I can't see you-"

"Delia, wait!" He circled around her, cutting her trail short so he could just tell her what his heart was aching to confide in her trust. "Delia, I took your advice! I've changed! I'm not who I used to be!"

She didn't move in inch, only silently considering what he had just averred. She always knew he had the power to choose his own path . . . and even just looking at him for the very first time since Greenfield, his face appeared labored from life-changing accomplishment. His handsome smile was so honest, it was almost surreal. And his eyes no longer burned with rage, now at ease on par with the content of a balanced viability. "Kyden . . .", She whispered, touching his cheek. "If . . . what you say is true . . . then why did you come back?"

"I told you once before.", He laughed boyishly, referring to his promise from their time together in the cave. "I'm not going to stop fighting for you . . . until you choose between me . . . or Gio."

He was putting her in a very uncomfortable position, picking between two young men, both she had no attachments to at the moment. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Kyden's feelings. And forsaking Gio again was completely out of the question . . . even though they weren't together.

"I'll respect whatever choice you make.", He assured her, not lying like he had been known to do in the past. "If you say no to me . . . then I'll leave you alone forever. I just . . . need to know the truth."

Her emotions were literally all over the place and she was swinging like an uncontrolled pendulum between the two boys. When she was still with Gio, she craved the passion, excitement and drama of life, knowing that all of those aspects served as their risks to work against as a team. And yet a portion of her was still drawn to the stability, kindness and adoration of this newly transformed clone. No . . . he was no clone. He was a unique individual, just like she. But regardless, his offer was just not acceptable right now. "Kyden, I don't think-"

The abrupt sound of approaching engines interposed the moment of truth! They were obnoxiously loud . . . and yet familiar, for it was engendering from the the sky above, descending closer in range with each elapsing heartbeat! Certain that the mystery visitor was not friendly, Kyden whipped his hand over Delia's arms and hauled her out of there as fast as he could! "Run for it! I think we're being ambushed!"

"Ambushed!" It was all happening so fast! They were under attack by an invisible enemy! And poor Faith had been left behind in the bag, a contention Delia thereupon realized while being pulled against her will. "Get off of me! I have to go back for Faith!" But the blaring noise of the unseeable vehicle muffled her pleas, for Kyden didn't stop once! "Kyden, we have to-" Her voice drowned out entirely. It was like a series of explosions were fulminating the air, borderline conquering it! Unable to keep with Kyden's pace, Delia tripped over. "Agghh! Kyden!"

The Giovanni clone spun around frantically and dashed to help her back up. "Delia, we have to -" But he muted, his jaw dropped and his eyes entranced by the sky's jarring happenings. The heavy gusts of the now visible vehicle knocked him over next to Delia . . . and the two cowered helplessly under the 'Bounty Plague', Memphis' Airship, it's cloaking device having been deactivated. It's bottom hanger instantly opened ajar, and suddenly, the two teenagers found themselves being levitated up to the ship by a strange telekinetic aura acting as a tractor beam! They were ripped away from the big blue sky and into the empty hatch, their cries no match for the deafening engines! The door of the hanger then shut closed . . . and the Airship sped off, disappearing into a cluster of clouds.

From afar, Darius Scouter had witnessed it all from start to finish . . .

…...

Gio and Mortimer's eyes were locked competitively, both reaching to be the victor. The battle was about to resume on a new arrangements. All that remained . . . was who would make the first move. Focused on his aims and finally adjusted to Dusclops following three defeats in a row, Gio knew precisely which Pokemon of his he would select. From the corner of his eye, Spencer and the now revived Meowth stood anxiously at the sidelines, pending for him to take action. And so . . . he did. The next Pokeball suspending on his belt all but vanished with a snappy swipe of his spanning hand. "I choose . . . Scizor!"

The Pokeball flung alive, expelling the creature it housed inside! Scizor appeared! "Sciiizzorrr!"

Intrigued, Mortimer steadied before determining an opening onslaught. He was impressed that Gio even owned a Scizor. They were extremely hard to obtain which betokened that Gio had raised it since it was a Scyther, all the more proof needed to validate that the boy was no criminal. He was a hardworking trainer like himself. But he longed to find out how much of Dusclops that Scizor could withstand. "Dusclops, begin with a Will-O-Wisp!"

Like dejavu, another blue flaming sphere was hurled straight from the ghosts hands! This was appeared much more deadly, it's flames crackling through the air travel!

Gio was hoping for this. He had anticipated this move among many and had developed a neutralization technique specially designed to counteract the move and it's effectiveness at double the severity! "Scizor, use Counter!"

"Zorrr!" Scizor braced firmly to the floorboard once the attack hit, yet simply redirected the fireball back at Dusclops, this time faster and larger in proportion!

The offset predominated magnificently! In an eruption of scorching blaze, Dusclops bowled-over backwards! It hadn't enough time to vanish which resulted in a critical scathe! "Clopppsss! Dusclopss!"

"Quick Dusclops, get out of there!", Mortimer badgered his Pokemon before Scizor could seize the moment of it's injury.

Dusclops withered from sight, leaving Scizor unopposed . . . yet at the same time, in perilous danger.

Gio hadn't a ground plan to cope Dusclops' spontaneous vanishing acts. Assuming Scizor would continue to stand his ground with attentive caution, there really wasn't much to fear. It didn't seem likely that Dusclops would repeat Will-O-Wisp since it had already backfired once. But when it did appear, Gio would be ready to react without delay.

"Dusclops!", Mortimer clamored rowdily. "Use Double Team!"

Dusclops arcanely reentered the match, this time in several places at once! The complete set of illusions began to dance around Scizor, circling faster and faster with the real Dusclops camouflaged among them! They all then began to rouse their own fireballs!

But thankfully, Gio knew what to do! "Scizor, Iron Defense!"

The armor shell of the insect hardened to the supreme! His whole body became shrouded in blue energy until a white shine glistened on his husky claws, implying that Scizor's armament had been maximized! When the fireballs fired, the excess armor shattered, and Scizor was back to it's original unharmed state!

Though a decent last minute save, the trouble was far from over. Gio knew that using defensive procedures would bring him no closer to the badge. "Now Scizor, use Sword Dance!"

"Sccizorr!" As the ghosts continued to surround him, Scizor stretched out his enlarging claws, puffed out the his plated chest, and started to spin rapidly! The blistering maneuver extinguished all of the illusions, ending with Dusclops itself!

Mortimer backed up some inches when Dusclops was tossed across the stadium! What fascinated him was that even though Sword Dance was a normal-type move, the attack still prevailed because Scizor's claws assembled of pure, punishing steel! He had underestimated Gio and grasped the reality that his only option left was to relieve Dusclops of it's most powerful and most practiced attack! One that Scizor's counter would not be able to deflect. "Dusclops . . . use Hyper Beam!"

"Scizor, you use Hyper beam too!", Gio shouted over Mortimer. As both Pokemon began to charge their powers, Gio smirked to Mortimer complacently. "Let's finish this."

The old man cackled wildly. "I intend to!"

The room jolted when the two combatants released their blasts of destruction! The clashing explosions demolished the entire floorboard, chucking Gio and Mortimer into their respective walls! Next, black smoke filled the Gymnasium, oozing through shuttered windows and seeping into quiet corners! It became dead silent in a blink sudden . . . until the smog cleared out through the open entrance.

Dusclops suddenly appeared in the air! It had vanished before the eruption, such a typical supposition for a ghost.. "Dusssclopsss!"

When Mortimer opened his eyes and found Dusclops still active, he assumed himself the winner. Smiling triumphantly, he rose up from and dusted the ash off his robes. But when he looked back up, the impossible defied all he had concocted! '"No! It can't be!"

It was the big finale! Wings proliferated like a fighter jet, Scizor swooped down from the ceiling and ambuscaded Dusclops with a Night Slash attack, severing the spirit right in the eye!

"Cloppps!" Powerlessly incapable of handling any more, Dusclops fell forward, it's face smashing against the rubble floorboard.

Mortimer was in shock! The most epic Gym Match he had ever participated in . . . ended in his demise. His strongest Pokemon didn't stand a chance! He'd instinctively have to bounce back to his training because of this loss, there was no denying it. Another adversary like Gio was destined to pop up eventually and he'd have to be prepared for that day. Gym Leaders needed practice too.

"Ehem?", Gio gruffed sarcastically from the other side of the arena. He stood proudly with Spencer, Meowth, and Scizor lined up behind him. He wanted them to behold this glorious moment since Delia could not. "Mortimer . . . my Gym Badge?"

The Ghost Master sighed and lifted his hand into the air where the blue Badge lied unscratched. "Yes . . . as promised. Go on and take it."

Scizor glided past Gio and circuited the stadium to clip the Badge and deliver it safely to his trainer. "Zorrr! Scizorrr!"

Spencer hovered over Gio's shoulder to kin a glimpse of the prize. "Well it's official! You're halfway done. After you obtain the next four badges, you'll be set to enter the Johto League Silver Conference! Heh . . . we seriously have come a long way."

"Yes we have.", Agreed the other boy whose fixation was pretty much glued to the Badge. "Which is why I have to go and show this to Delia!"

…...

Delia and Kyden were brought to the spacious cockpit of the 'Bounty Plague'. Memphis' henchman had their pairs of hands restrained behind their backs. The two were shoved against floor of the command bridge where Memphis' chair swiveled around to reveal the hooded menace himself. His unseen eyes scowled at his prisoners. Thanks to Lucius' mafian spies, he had finally located and captured the two targets he'd been after for so long, one of them for the months and the other . . . a different story. He tried to keep his gaze away from Delia so that none of the other station pilots would suspect anything.

The guards standing over the captive inferiors saluted to their captain, not so imbecilic enough to do otherwise, for they valued their lives dearly. It presented Delia the opportunity for her to be bold by arching her head up to cross gazes with the lethal Hunter. Until now, she had all but forgotten about that time when he had saved her from being vaporized by J. She never did have the chance to bare gratitude. But being his prisoner once again, the idea seemed absurd.

Kyden was the most incognizant, lacking the awareness of this bizarre being. He surmised that Memphis was a nemesis of Giovanni . . . but didn't look to much into it. Delia's safety was what he was worrying over. He couldn't help but keep her perceptible in the corners of his eyes, insuring that she was alright.

The silence had overstayed it's welcome once J entered the cabin behind the prison guards. Lifting up her goggles, she surveyed Kyden and Delia. Immediately after, she shot her head up to Memphis. "How did you find them?"

"What does it matter how I found them?", The deep robotic voice spoke at last. "I took matters into my own hands. Leave it at that!" Kyden once again became his focal point. He examined him scrupulously, wondering why his appearance had reformed. More importantly, why hadn't the rebellious teenager spoken out again him yet? This wasn't how he remembered his elusive bounty. "J, I'll need a DNA analysis pronto! Giovanni has phased drastically since I last encountered him."

J activated the DNA Scanner on her wrist cannon, pointed the contraption at puzzled Kyden and read the results. "It's a match, the same blood-sample type programed in Giovanni's trainer file."

"Very good. Which mean I'm that much closer to the Torino leader . . ." Memphis raised his finger to the guards, still avoiding Delia's surveillance. "Lock the prisoners away in separate cells! I can't afford to risk a revolt."

"Yes sir!", The loyal henchman obliged. Together, they violently forced the two to their feet and lugged them out of the cockpit.

J studied Memphis for a long period of time after the two were taken away. So many questions she had, so little commitment on his behalf to consign an ounce of honesty. It was always like this . . . but recently, tensions had geysered. She denounced her master as the source, guarding secrets the same as guarding one's chastity. According to him, those who lacked understanding could not guard a secret, and those who could not care about the consequences could not be considered discreet. But that was garbage, she was sure he was stashing personal motives. She had evidence . . . but needed to back-up her accusation in order to call him out on it. To start: "Memphis, tell me. Even though we have Giovanni, why must we keep the girl?"

"It's all apart of the plan.", He said softly to her before gearing back to the command board.

Frowning distrustfully, J pondered to herself. _"__I don't need a confession from him. I already know what I wasn't supposed to hear back in Saffron." _

…...

With daylight hours close at end, Gio was bent on retiring after a long day's work. But he first required Delia back on their side. Spencer had taken Gio and Meowth to the abandoned garden outside of Ecruteak City. Not a single person was there though, the emptiness of human life making Gio uneasy. It was quiet, way too quiet indeed. "Spencer, why would Delia be here?"

"Because when we were entering the city to search for you, she wouldn't stop talking about how she'd like to have a picnic here one day." Spencer twitched. "That was . . . when she was having . . . mood swings." He didn't want to bring up a memory that would also recollect that paining experience when Gio and Delia had lost their child.

Gio wasn't paying any attention though. Finding Delia was all that clouded his mind. He hoped Spencer was wrong, wrong that she had come here. He wanted to believe that she was still back in the city because picturing her in danger was the most penalizing weapon able to be used against him.

"Chu!", Pouted Faith's babyish voice from a nearby banquet of flowers. "Pi! Pichu!"

Gio swung around. "Is that . . . Faith?"

Meowth darted to the site, tearing through the plants to securely salvage Faith, whom was crawling out of a bag . . . Delia's bag. "Moew! Meow!"

Gio's trembling hand slowly reached down to claim the bag. He suddenly imagined the worst, Delia in mortal danger! No! It couldn't be! Why did he have to leave her? Her life was being threatened, and he was responsible, letting her set off alone so he could win his stupid Gym Badge!

"She was . . . definitely here.", Spencer lightly authenticated, afraid of Gio's reaction. Losing a friend to the unknown was dreadfully antagonizing, like someone somewhere was proffering a challenge. If Delia truly had disappeared by evil causes, Gio would descend into emotional madness, just like when the miscarriage had betided. "Gio, I'm sure we can find out what happened if we just-"

An approaching motorbike suddenly sounded in the distance. It was Darius Scouter and his Houndour, steering straight at Gio! They were going to run him down!

Gio dived to the right, missing the bulleting bike's wheels by a hair. "Scouter!", He furiously grunted when standing back up. "You were behind this! Admit it!"

To keep out of the affair, Spencer gathered Faith and the bag into his arms, making room for Gio to further confront his newest rival.

"Watch your mouth Ketchum!" Darius leaped off his vehicle, he and his vicious canine fronting Gio and Meowth, readying to wage war! "After seeing what happened to your girl, it's clear that you can't trust anyone with your secrets, can you? You'd betray anyone just to protect that damn Briskomy!"

Gio stepped forward tempestuously, his face red as rose! "If you'd think I'd do anything to put Delia in danger, you're insane! Now tell me what you saw! Where's Delia! Tell me-"

"Grrrrr! Graoar!" Barking manically, Houndour lunged at Gio with it's teeth ready to chomp down for the sweet taste of flesh!

But the unexpected arrival of Spencer's Pidgeotto was enough to save Gio. It thrusted it's fluttering wings while bastioning Gio, gusting Houndour like a pile of leaves. "Pidgeotttooo! Pidgeottt!"

The winds threw Houndour into Darius, knocking him over with a brazen thump.

"If you mess with Gio, you mess with me!", Threatened Spencer, sticking up for Gio like a any true friend would. He normally tried to avoid partaking in public battles, but this time, he needed to make an exception. Still carrying Faith, he recalled Pidgeotto back to it's Pokeball and then, he did something he'd thought he'd never do. He sprinted to the unoccupied Motorbike and landed atop the seat. The keys were still in the ignition to his fortune. He powered up the vehicle and the engines readily roared. "Gio, let's go! Quick!"

"Oh hell no!" Darius pushed Houndour off of him . . . but only to be driven back down to the grassy bed under his head by Gio's body weight prodding against his kidneys. "Agghh, you'd better get the hell of me Ketchum-" His threat never finished deliverance, instead replaced by a spatter of blood when Gio harshly slammed his fist into his jaw!

The man squirming under Gio bawled sorely, but he didn't care! He didn't care about anything but Delia right now! "Tell me where she is!"

"Arrghh . . . a huge flying machine took her!", The bleeding cop surrendered finally, though his fury still stringing along. "That's all I saw! Now get the hell of of me! You're under arrest-"

Gio jumped off Darius and with Meowth in tow, they scrambled to the passenger seat of the police bike! "Let's get a move on! We have to find Memphis' ship!"

With everyone present and accounted for, Spencer floured his foot into pedal as hard as he could and drove the stolen vehicle away from the scene, narrowly escaping the wrath of Darius Scouter . . . but soon to be engaging the wrath of another enemy, for the sake of Delia.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N: Mortimer is Morty's grandfather for those of you who haven't put that implication together. I was kind of obscure so I don't blame you. In the next chapter, Gio and Spencer search for Delia. But the more interesting plot will occur when Memphis delivers 'Giovanni' to Torino. A lot of treachery is going to unfold!) **


	31. Chapter 31: One Step Closer

**(A/N: As promised, this chapter is dedicated to Nafa-tali as thanks for creating a wonderful deviation promoting my Giovanni stories (which is now my avatar.) I added the link of her Deviantart gallery on my profile page. Feel free to look at all her impressive works. Many of them are related to her Pokemon fanfiction series which is something I also recommend!) **

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 31: One Step Closer

Boyfriend or not, Gio was determined to retrieve Delia! The cold interiors of another Johto Region forest rumbled from the sound of boisterous motors crossing beneath the treetops that spread out across the dominion. It was Darius' motorbike, being driven by Gio himself, Meowth clutching against his shoulder-blade. In the passenger seat sat Spencer whom was holding the bag that carried Faith. Together, the renegades had searched almost every vicinity outside Ecruteak . . . and about two days succeeding Delia's disappearance, no leads whatsoever.

Despite the wind slapping against his face, Gio refused to blink, refused to wince! His hands remained firmly grasped around the handle-bars of the coursing machine, his feet pressing harder against the pedals to attain as much speed as possible! He was no where near quitting! Realistically, he had no intention to either.

Spencer was supposed to be the lookout for Memphis' airship. But he failed to do his job with focus, instead still disparaging himself for the criminal act he had committed. "I cant believe I stole a police motorcycle!", He bellowed over the combined blare of the both the vehicle's exhausts and the wind they generated by dangerously speeding through the tree-infested wilderness. "Do you realize I broke the law?"

"We had no choice!", Gio hollered to him, a bit irritated by having to steer and argue simultaneously. "Stealing the bike was the only way to keep Scouter from trailing us!"

There was no reasoning with Spencer over this. A guilty conscience was not something he was entirely used to. "But we still broke the law, Gio! That makes us criminals!" He was now tugging on Gio's blazer jacket to ensure he was actually acknowledging what he was warning. "Now Darius has a reason to arrest us! Now he has a reason to throw us in prison! I CAN'T GO TO PRISON!"

"Stop thinking about yourself for once!", Gio snapped at him. "Delia is the one who needs us!" His driving concentration was so close to shattering, and his eyes stressed visually to stay ahead . . . no thanks to the pestering distraction. He didn't need to be berated by the help right now. It just wasn't worth listening to. He'd deal with Scouter another time . . . but Delia was the one who really needed his aid right now.

As much as he understood Gio's perseverance to save Delia, Spencer wasn't so sure they could accomplish this rescue mission as easily as they had when they had to conserve Delia from Difo's lair. Memphis' airship was a different case because . . . well . . . it was mobile, and therefore harder to track. He felt the need to bring this to Gio's question. "Gio . . . I want to find Delia just as much as you do but . . . it's been days . . . and there's still no sign of Memphis' airship."

"But that can't be! I'm the one Memphis wants!", Gio reminded, failing to make a point. "Why would he capture Delia?"

Spencer shrugged innocently. He had an idea and at first, was afraid to share it with Gio. "Maybe . . . he's using her as bait."

The very thought of that possibility had already been haunting the back of Gio's mind. What if Memphis was purposely complicating their search? Absorbing more mental pain, Gio couldn't help but imagine that every second he wasted in locating Delia, Memphis could be torturing her! Starving her! Blinding her with fear!

"Meeow!", Squealed Meowth, for at that sudden, the vehicle began to swerve out of control!

Clutching the sides of the passenger cart, Spencer swung his head to the left to find Gio's eyes overflowing with a flooding of bitter tears! His face was no longer facing ahead. "Gio, get ahold of yourself or we're going to-" BAM! The bike had skewed to the side and smashed against a tree! Smoke poured out from the wreckage. Spencer coughed repetitiously and he Meowth did the same, crawling out from Houndour's cart and into nature's smokeless sanctuary with Delia's bag squeezed under his arm. When he found Gio standing over him, he jumped to his feet in a fury. "What were you thinking!"

"I can fix this! I can!" , The other boy insisted desperately, turning his head over to his pet. "Meowth, charge the battery with a Thunder-"

"It's no good Gio!", Spencer cut him short while wiping the black smudges off his face. "This time, the bike is busted! Recharging the battery is not going to do anything! So just calm down-"

It was the final straw, being verbally overpowered by Spencer, the insignificant asset to his journey so far! He would not be told to do such a thing at a time like this! "Delia is in danger and you're telling me to calm down!" He wanted to punch Spencer in the face right then and there, just like he had done to Darius. "You're completely useless! You couldn't care less if Delia lives or dies! All you know how to do is complain!"

Spencer tossed the bag to Meowth so he could give Gio a piece of his mind! Of all the skirmishes that had occurred between he and Gio, this one was the most offending! Delia was his friend too, and he would not sit back to be outcasted as counterproductive to the situation! "How dare you!", He blasted his friend. "I do care about Delia, much more than you apparently! I wasn't the one who ran off on her when she was pregnant!" The comment immediately earned him a violent punishment!

Or at least attempted. Gio was coming at Spencer with clenching fists and a fierce temptation in his inflamed eyes! But it was Meowth who bounced between the two, trying to settle their tensions. "Meow! Meow! Meow!"

For once, Spencer actually wanted Gio to engage him with all his ferocity intact! It would have handed him the chance to stand up for himself instead of witting out like a coward who only knew how to play neutral for the sake of his own well-being. But another thought sprung into his head. Why should Gio be the one to save Delia when he too, was perfectly capable of doing the very same on his own? "Clearly I'm not wanted.", Spencer said quietly. He recovered Delia's bag from Meowth and began to walk away into the opposite direction. "I'll go find Delia without your help."

"Go ahead!", Gio yelled to him pitifully. He then spun around to set out his own way, ignoring Meowth's disquiet over he and Spencer's separating. "Let's go Meowth, we don't need him."

" . . . Meow." The impartial Pokemon was left with no option but to obey his master. It was his obligation . . . even though at times like this, he felt uneasy when following through with it.

…...

Far away from Gio and Spencer's dispositions, the _'Bounty Plague' _was airborne for Torino. J, Memphis' second in command, entered the captain's quarters to report on schedule. All of the other henchmen below the bridge were locked in their control stations, undaring to even flinch without their master's permission. Being the only intrepid aboard solely from spiteful suspicions, J sneered at her cloaked commander, whose chair spun around upon her arrival.

"Did you manage to hack into Torino's database again?", Was the first thing he asked her. Getting precedences squared away seemed to be his only concern lately. All the pieces were ready to fall into place. He'd been so confident over his objectives, both known and personal, ever since capturing Giovanni, that any sign of untruthful defiance from his co-pilot would go unnoticed.

Plainly and stiffly without motion aside from her lips, she replied: "I successfully reinstalled the data-rom from our visit to Torino's Goldenrod City base. I answered to the wide-range distress signal, coding that we have Giovanni in custody."

Which meant all the preparations were nearly complete. Memphis was pleased. Once Torino responded, the arrangements could be properly made. "Now we wait.", He gruffed as he stood from his seat and began to head for the door.

But J stopped him cold with a compilation of words she knew would strike him off his guard. Straight to his back, she finally unveiled her misgiving dubiety without fear nor reluctance. "You're not fooling anyone."

His whole upper body visibly shuddered, as though an icy breeze had flurried past. A nervous convulsion was brought to fruition in his stomach, making him furious that his secrets had been violated too soon, by the one person he was striving to keep apart from his private conduction!

Everyone else in the room gasped, turning their heads to the coming affray between the ship's two highest headmen.

Memphis curved his foot again the marble floor, using the placement to axis around and face J directly. "What did you just say to me?", His unreal but violent tone quaked.

She only smiled, something she could never do in the past. She was way too used to Memphis at this point in time, that every direful act of his was nothing but a joke she could muse at, especially now since she was angrier than ever with him after having discovered what his true goals entailed to. "I've figured out why you captured the girl."

It couldn't be true. How could she have found out? Memphis was coming to grasp with the fact that J needed to be removed much sooner than he had planned for or else her failure to comply with his efforts would lead to disaster. If she really did know his guarded secret, naturally he'd have to deny it to her face. "I . . . don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm aware of the little meeting you had with your friend back in Saffron.", She confided to yet another private confidence. "I hid an audio-chip in the money sack you were going to offer him. I heard everything!"

Memphis was more than just outraged! And it didn't help that all his other henchmen were currently open ears to all this information. "How dare you eavesdrop on my personal affairs!", He scowled at her.

"Admit to it!", J demanded of him in her most vicious tone!

His head swing away when he grumbled: "Admit to what?"

"Don't act oblivious!" She marched up to his rising chest, gazing right into his shadowed face which she doubtlessly knew was in a state of panic. "You organized a deal with Lucius Ray! You used his agents to locate the girl and in exchange, you're going to trade me away to him and employ the girl as my replacement!"

He was just barely stripped of the truth's core. Nevertheless, J had unriddled most of what was once known to nobody but he and Lucius. There was no way he was going to call off the deal now! He finally captured Delia first of all. And second, Lucius had already payed up his end of the bargain, so double-crossing the mafia would be a stupid, not to mention fatal mistake.

J didn't take his silence to lightly. Instead of backing down, she continued to castigate him with what she could hold against him. "I know exactly why you want to rid of me . . . and why you're plotting to toss me aside to make room for a new co-pilot."

Memphis stood absolutely still, as still as a statue. This was it. If J guessed correctly, he'd melt away with his secret . . .

"It's because of all the failures I've been responsible for ever since our arrival in Johto!" She provided him with an last-minute excuse, even if it was by accident. Yet she didn't stop there. "But let me tell you something! I am not to blame for any of those faults! You are!"

Thankfully she was farther from the truth than ever, but her consistent attacks were humiliating him in front of his other men. "Shut up!", He spat like a deranged demon.

She resumed her contumacy, despite his threatening protests, as though her ears were damaged to the drum. "And now you're going to sell me away like I'm some sort of useless expendable!"

The consequences meant nothing to her, and that's when he lost it completely! He swayed his arm across his chest and then swung forward, the back of his gloved hand smacking J across the face! The force of his blow knocked her right to the floor! "That will teach you to stay out of business!" Ignoring her expression of shock, his swirling cape withered against her wounded cheek as he strode out of the cockpit, leaving behind a massacre . . . he'd soon regret.

J whimpered when her fingers lightly dabbed the blackish blue bruise blemished on her skin. Her lips were quivering with hatred and anger! And she knew the others had witnessed it, were still witnessing it! It wasn't until she rose to her feet did she address the fixed eyes gathered below the command bridge. "You all saw it.", She whispered loudly. "You see the truth now, correct?"

They didn't know what to think. It wasn't every day they'd see a grown man take violent measures against a thirteen year old girl. But her even for her age, J was detectable enough to see past Memphis' barricade of lies, which showed the mark of a discernible leader. Most of them welcomed her act boldness, knowing that none of them could work up the courage to defy him like she just had.

"He's going to replace me.", She revisited the highlights again. "And soon, he'll do the very same to all of you."

Each henchman suddenly displayed identical traits: fear, anxiety, and betrayal above all. They all conceived where J's avouchment was developing from. And they knew that together, they would have to side with her to counter Memphis' tyranny. "Wha . . . what should we do?", Asked one of the men from the control stations, words stuttering and body trembling.

J's pain instantly vanished . . . and she gave a scheming grin to her new followers.

…...

Cold and alone, Delia was snuggled up in the corner of her dimly lit prison cell, craving for the warmth of Gio or Kyden or someone who knew how to be there for her in her time of need. In the days she'd been locked away, all she could consistently wonder was: _"How did I get myself into this mess?" _First the miscarriage, then the pause in her relationship with Gio, and now this. _"Why must I always be the damsel in distress? It's not fair! It's rude!" _The marble floor was as cold as ice, which made her shiver to the bone. She didn't know much longer this voyage would last. Depending on Memphis' intentions, there had to be an additional reason for her capture.

Outside her cell, the grimly phantom himself coasted into the corridor, dismissing the prison guards for an unknown purpose. In his hands, he held a tray of delicious treats, lunch no doubt. Why HE was the one about to feed her was beyond her knowledge. It seemed unusual that he would again try to make mutual terms with her, a continuation of their first encounter. Without a word, his unseeable face just glanced at her curiously, like a cautious Stantler standing ground of it's woodland environment. The way he tilted his head while staring blankly incited just how intrigued he was, but the question remained why?

The electrical fence was the only thing now separating beauty and the beast. Their eyes met reluctantly and neither stirred, neither spoke. It was a moment constructed from anonymous strain. Delia wished he'd remove his hood and mask so she could at least try and take him seriously, so she could see his eyes for real instead of gazing into utter blackness.

Memphis kneeled down and slid the food tray under the fence. "You must be hungry.", He grumbled. "It was the best I could do."

She refused to touch it. Not that it wasn't appetizing, she just didn't want give a friendly impression, not to this villain anyway. "How do I know this isn't a trick?", She remarked mockingly, glaring at her tray. "How can I be sure you didn't poison the soup with some EXTRA ingredients?"

His patience with her was already teetering on the edge of negligence. "I'm just trying to be considerate!"

"Considerate?", She laughed sarcastically before returning to her indignant attitude. "You kidnapped me! Consider that!"

Back to his feet again, Memphis towered over Delia, engulfing her curled-up body in his shadow. He stuck out his finger and began to wave it at her. "Bare in mind that it was I who spared your life the last time we met!"

It was odd that he chose not to say 'first time' like she had referred to the incident as. But it didn't stand out enough to be suspecting of something unordinary. What was bugging her was why he would bring up the past where it didn't necessarily apply? Sure he had saved her from death once, but was it really for her benefit . . . or his own. "Oh please!", She grunted. "You probably only wanted me alive so you could use me as bait to capture my friends!"

He lowered his head and said solemnly: "You're wrong. And in time, you will see that." When she said nothing in reply, he didn't know if it was best to stick around any longer. He could sense she was still very upset with him. But there was one offer he knew to suggest to her liking: "In the meantime, you should be more informative by letting me know what will make your captivity more comfortable."

"I want to be with my boyfriend!", She took advantage of his offer. Yes, she was adverting to Kyden as her boyfriend, for Memphis still had no idea that he had captured the wrong Giovanni. "Transfer me to his cell! I want to see him one last time before you sell him to Torino!"

It was the second instance in one day he had been crafted out to be the bad guy. Neither Delia or J's accusations were wrong though. Indeed, he would soon hand J over to Lucius to conserve their compromise . . . but not before first selling Giovanni to Torino in order to assassinate the organization's Crime Lord as his special client had requested of him. Yet perhaps he could alleviate Delia's distention by permitting her appeal. In a few hours, she wouldn't being seeing much of her boyfriend anymore. Uniting them one last time was the least he could do. "If that's really what you want-", He hymned quietly. "-then fine."

…...

The Torino Secret Base of Operations was crawling with panicked security, which had broken the stronghold's listless streak. Metsuma was eager to find out what the commotion was all about and more importantly, why he had not been informed? Had a Class-A agent deserted? Had an outsider stumbled upon the fortress' location? He entered the third floor's Command Center where twelve communications units thoroughly tended to their computer stations under Viper's supervision. The way their lifelessly eyes gaped sharply and steadily at their individual screens just showed how serious they were tending to their duties. "Good day, gentlemen.", He startled them in an unbalanced tone. "The security force on the lower levels seem a bit on edge and I couldn't help but wonder why."

Upon spinning around, somewhat clumsy anyway, Viper saluted his superior. "Forgive me, sir. I placed them on full alert for precautionary reasons." His finger was aimed to the nearest screen. "We . . . have something you may want to look at."

Metsuma stepped out of the shadows and into the glimmering light of the coruscating computer screens. He didn't mind showing his face, as these men were not among the inferior soldiers situated on the first and second floors of the superstructure. Like his very own advisers and generals, Viper's military personnel were loyal and above all, strictly conservative. Because Metsuma wanted to separate his identity as Torino's leader from his former status as Briskomy's President, it was a rare privilege for any lower class units to even catch a glimpse of his face from afar.

The armored man stood up from his station, allowing Viper to sit down and take over from there on.

Metsuma hovered over Viper's shoulder to lay his eyes upon the screen. It contained several lines, highlighted in bright green, of Torino's special coded language. Obviously the system was intercepting some sort of signal response. It took a few moments for Metsuma to interpret the code's meaning. But when he had it figured out, his wicked smile forged. "Giovanni Ketchum has been captured?" It was no wonder why the center's technicians were so arduous and undividedly concentrated. "I assume that is what the message is implying, correct? He's been captured?"

Viper confirmed with a nod. "It would appear so . . . unless of course . . . .it's a mistake. Perhaps some deadhead idiot is just trying to toy with us."

For that to be the case, it didn't seem likely. The wide-range signal he and Viper had dispatched was known only to Torino code-talkers. Every major squadron had at least one just in case Giovanni truly had been spotted and captured. But if this was not the work of a Torino code-talker, it was clear that another had somehow hacked into their database and acquired the means of their tactical messaging. There was only one was to be sure. "Establish radio contact with the captor immediately."

Viper switched on the communications transceiver connected to the computer and typed in the coordinates of the signal response. It was time to obtain some answers.

…...

Meanwhile, aboard the _'Bounty Plague's' _cockpit, the red light of the command board began to flicker into the Bounty Hunter's darkened face. "Open the transmission!", Memphis shrilled below the bridge where J and the other pilots seated on deck. "I said open it now! This is the call I've been waiting for!"

The communications opened. From the radio installed into Memphis' command board, the uptight and congested voice of Torino Corporal Viper could be heard calling out through static: "Unknown transient! Unknown transient, what is your identification? Your coordinates do not match where are any Torino code-talkers are positioned! What is your identification!"

After choosing his words carefully, Memphis replied into the radio. "Identification undisclosed for professional reasons. I am called Memphis.", He introduced shortly. "I am a Bounty Hunter and Pokemon Poacher who's managed to capture target Giovanni Ketchum. I am willing to release him into your custody under certain negotiations."

Muttering sounded from the speakers. The Torino communicator, whom Memphis did not know was Viper, must not have reacted too delightfully by the immediate demands the hunter had implored. The waiting lasted but a few more seconds . . . and then the voice of restored none to gleefully. "What are your terms, Bounty Hunter? Profit?"

"Yes.", Memphis sternly began. "But here are my exact terms. I want to receive my payment directly from the Torino Leader, personal and up front."

…...

An amused smile was all Metsuma acknowledged towards the Bounty Hunter's innovative terms spoken through the transceiver. He was most interested by this foul game being concocted, it was just his kind of style. He was also flattered that this stranger was desperate enough to blackmail Torino in order to meet him face to face.

Viper was functioning rather oddly from the unwelcome ordeal, judging by his facial alteration, renewed by the consumption of despicable remembrance. "I knew I recognized that voice . . .", He whispered, loud enough for only Metsuma to hear. "It's that very same Bounty Hunter!" He could never forget that voice, that mechanical tone of restraint! Yes, he recalled that day when Memphis had tried to suck every ounce of information out of him regarding Metsuma's location! But out of loyalty, Viper . . . or rather the last man standing, refused to hand out any knowledge forbidden to be blazoned. And he almost died for his suborn disobedience. "Sir, Hunter Memphis is the same assailant who attacked my forces in Goldenrod City! He and his team of thieves raided our base of all valuables and then after, tried to make me reveal your whereabouts!"

"Is that so?" Metsuma rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "All the more intriguing . . ."

It didn't look as though Metsuma was taking the situation in any form of seriousness, humorlessly instead. Viper's job was to protect his superior at all costs! He needed to make Metsuma understand. "Sir, the Bounty Hunter only wants to trade with you directly so he may assassinate you!"

Metsuma simply nodded. "Very well then. Threaten him."

"Sir?" Viper held his tongue, not bothering to say anymore. He didn't need to be asked twice. Leaning forward, he talked into the radio with a hardy forcefulness. "And should our coordinator refuse to make public contact?"

"Then you'll have to live with this little unsatisfactory verity.", He stated. "Unless you comply, Giovanni shall remain alive and well as long he is my hostage! He will be my prisoner, not yours!"

Metsuma cackled into his folded palms, turning to Viper with a smug grin. "Very well. Let's play his little game, shall we?"

Was he joking? Reading Metsuma's expression, it didn't appear so to Viper. His boss was truly willing to risk his own life! "Sir!", Pleaded the panicked corporal again, away from the radio so the hunter could not hear. "He is obviously bluffing! He hasn't Giovanni with him at all! You must not risk your life over an agreement as dangerous as this! You must not submit to this trick!"

"Fear not Corporal.", Sighed Metsuma as he began to head for the door. "I assure you, I will not be the one submitting. This Bounty Hunter . . . may yet be of some use to us."

This was no time to mindlessly dawdle with a Bounty Hunter! Viper feared for Metsuma's safety! And as much as he wanted his own revenge on Memphis, the transaction Metsuma had agreed to was just not acceptable! He just had to convince him of this "Sir!", Viper called to Metsuma before he could vanish from the doorway. When the other man angled his head around, Viper said all that he needed to. "Sir, I must advise against this! It's not safe for you to-"

"You forget yourself corporal, as well as who you're speaking to.", Denounced Metsuma in his calmest composure. "My schemes haven't failed once yet. That should tell you something." And with that, he was gone . . . for the time being.

Excessive uneasiness continued to ride out Viper's panic attack. Typically, he was a tough and vibrant individual who's only priority involved doing his job correctly. He didn't quite know though how Metsuma was able stay so confident and collected when thrown into the ring of imminent danger. _"Hmm . . . I suppose I was exaggerating." _Viper returned to the transceiver and reluctantly but successfully executed Metsuma's directions.

…...

"Your terms are accepted, Bounty Hunter.", Viper's cold voice acceded to Memphis. "We're sending you our hideout's coordinates. Farewell." The transmission then ended on that note.

Memphis beamed at the holographic screen of his command board. The system was receiving the correlates as promised. And surprisingly, the results were favorable. "Excellent luck.", He seethed. "Those coordinates are not so far away from where we are." For once, he felt stress-free. With Giovanni in his custody and Torino obliging to his portend whim, it didn't seem like anything could possibly fracture his fortunate lot. "At last, my plans are finally unfolding!"

From under the bridge, J smiled to the other pilots and whispered: "As are mine."

…...

Kyden lifted his head from his knees in an instant when Delia was brutally thrown into his prison cell by two of Memphis' malign guards, both sharing a nasty attitude. "Delia!", He cried when crawling over to her side. "I . . . didn't think i'd ever see you again!" The ecstatic clone boy pulled her body off the floor and collected her into his arms.

The gift of his goofy, charming smile was all it took to indulge Delia back to her senses. She was oh too relieved to see any familiar face at least. "Those henchmen are plain crude! Don't they know not to harm a women?"

"Obviously not." Kyden glared at the two guards, but only until they reactivated the electrical fence and left the corridor laughing. But he ignored their folly and refocused on Delia. She was all worth the matter.

The way she pressed her head against his powerfully built sanction in her desperation for warmth, the way her heartbeat slowed to contentedness . . . . it all displayed her lagging fear, for after two days of isolation, she was reunited with someone she knew could comfort her and lessen the weight of being scared. She felt she didn't deserve his company nor the passionate comfort he was offering. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess.", She muttered to no one in particular, despite it's intentness homed to the boy who embraced her. "All of this must be so unusual, this horrible place and these mean people."

"Not completely.", He chuckled, embarrassed. "I had a close encounter with J back in Catallia City. She . . . err . . . thought I was Gio . . . and well . . . she sort of . . . almost killed me." As he hesitantly began to caress Delia's silky smooth, beautiful hair in temperate strokes, all while he thought of where the Airship was coursing to. "You probably already realized this . . . but that Memphis guy is most likely planning on turning me in. He thinks I'm Gio, remember?"

She didn't find it funny. Kyden had just escaped Torino . . . and now he was being returned to them like a lost item? Once the organization realized that Kyden was not Gio, they'd immediately punish him for being a traitor. She knew just as well as he did that this was not deserving on his unarmed expense. "Kyden . . . we need to get you out of here before they turn you in. Maybe ff you just reveal to Memphis who you really are, you won't have to face your past!"

"And leave you here?", He exclaimed, shocked that she would even suggest that. "Forget it! I could never do that to you!" His hands distanced away from her tantalizing locks and gently shifted her chin upward so her eyes could meet his. "Delia . . . you're the one who needs to get out of this. I can face Torino. In fact . . . I think I need to do this for closure. But that isn't your problem! And I can't stand seeing you so pained and desolate! You're not going to like it but . . . I need to help you escape before the Airship disembarks."

Appalled, Delia sat up with her mouth dropped open. "Kyden, that's out of the question! I can't leave you here alone!"

"I won't be.", He said back to her, remembering his three perfectly healthy Pokemon. "It's a good thing Memphis' men only frisked me and didn't think to strip search me for my Pokemon or else they would have suspected something again. J's already convinced your boyfriend is a master of disguise."

Boyfriend, the word that made Delia's heart perish in penitent flames. She knew at that moment, Gio was doing everything in his power to find her! And it guilted her that the reason behind it was because Gio still did truly love her and was not going to stop until he found her. But if she did see him again, would she be so compliant to just dive back into their relationship? "Boyfriend isn't exactly the name for him right now.", She confessed sadly. "I don't want to talk about it . . . but let's just say we . . . temporarily broke up."

His breath was taken away. "So . . . you don't love him?"

"I didn't say that!", She was quick to avert. She then berried her face into her hands and sighed. "Honestly . . . I don't know what to say."

"Say you love me.", He practically begged. "Delia, you don't know how badly I want you to choose me!" He wouldn't be ignored again. He removed her hands from her angelic face, forcing her to gaze into him once more. "You considered it once . . . and I know you're considering it again."

She shook his hands off of her and frowned, lips locked tight with no incentive to reply. No, she couldn't possibly consider this, no matter what the number of tricks her mind was playing on her. To choose Kyden would crush Gio, just like when he learned of their kiss. She could never live that again, not in a million years! "Kyden . . . please don't do this to me . . ."

"No matter what your choice, I wont make a fuss.", He promised like a gentlemen. This time, he clasped her hands blandly with less impetus. Again, their pairs of eyes entwined, but this time jointing together two separate worlds of emotion. "Please just tell me once and for all.", The boy sibilated. "Who are you going to choose: Me . . . or Gio?"

Silence fell over them for a few seconds. But much to Delia's dismay, choosing was unavoidable. To reject Kyden would be to offend him, to insult his feelings and break his heart. But the alternative would only mean the same for Gio, whose love for her was obviously still existent. Yet she could not find herself capable of returning these feelings. Not at the moment anyway, but the adulation still courted her inside. There was a spark in her conscience still representing her former love. She had to mind it . . . and turn down the other boy. "Alright then.", She woefully muttered. "I choose Gio . . ."

The intensity in clone's eyes emptied . . . and he fell sullen. But he didn't cry. He didn't anger. There was no call for any of that drama, for he was a new man now, and a mature one at that. "I see.", He said plainly, nodding his head up and down. "In that case . . . I wish you both the best." Taking Delia by surprise, he scrunched his legs to his chest and rid the cleat off of his left foot. He flipped the sneaker upside-down and three tiny capsules dropped out from within the insole and onto the floor. Once he distinguished them all, he placed two of them back in his shoe and enlarged the other Pokeball with the press of a button. "Aero, go!"

Aerodactyl appeared. "Grooaar!"

"Kyden?", An alarmed Delia fretted. "What are you doing?"

"What does is look like I'm doing?", He laughed, smiling happily so she wouldn't sorrow for him anymore. "Didn't I say I was going to help you escape?" With his cleat back on his foot, he shot to both feet and directed his finger at the metal wall. "Aero, Hyper Beam!"

The prehistoric specimen launched a battering white beam at the blocking obstruction! The metal disintegrated into oblivion and a sizable hole into the outside world came as the result. Gales of wind poured in through the opening, along with the sweet aroma of mother nature's delights.

Delia breathed in the refreshing air . . . but whisked her attention back to Kyden soon afterward. "Kyden, I won't leave without you!", She shouted over the noisy gust, pulling on his wrist. "We're escaping together!"

There was no point in verbally dissuading her again. So instead, without a statement to give, he reached into his vest and pulled out a pouch of money. He handed it to her and said: "There's bound to be a town nearby. When you land, just find a bus station and buy a ticket back to Ecruteak. Understand?"

She began to pour tears, it weakened her majorly. Her hold on his wrist released . . . but that was only so she could wrap her arms around him and place a kiss on his cheek. "I'll never forget this.", She sniffled appreciatively. "And if you don't make it back, I want you to know that I'll never forget you . . ."

Kyden reciprocated the act of compassion. He wanted to absorb the moment for as long as he could. He squeezed her tight and became lost in her physical contiguity, smelling her scent one last time and kissing the top of her head a final time as well. After another minute, he nudged her backward forcefully. "Time's running out! Hop on Aero. He'll take you down."

Delia did what she was told and sattled upon the reptilian's spine, with Kyden's courteous assistance of course. "Goodbye . . .", She bid one last time.

"Goodbye.", He mimicked but with double the affection. He waved his hand to signal his Pokemon. In a split second, Aero tunneled out the hole and descended to the surface with Delia on it's back. Kyden remained standing, watching out the window his pet had created. Despite his despondence at parting ways with the girl he loved, he also felt palliated at heart. She was no longer danger's victim, he was however. But because he was not in the least bit afraid nor intimidated, this danger would make him stronger during his visit with the erstwhile, criminal family that raised him.

With Delia safely grounded in the forest abundance below the ship, Aero returned to Kyden through the shredded hatch.

The young clone recalled his creature back to it's encasement. He then squatted back down on the freezing prison cell floor and began to wait patiently.

But the wait wasn't long at all, only five minutes verily. Memphis must have either heard the ruckus or viewed the breakout through the security cameras because he was now angrily storming into the prison vault. "Where is she!", Veined the mechanical phantom of terror. He was staring at the unfamiliar hole in which the outdoors' current flowed in fast and furiously. "Don't make me ask you again!"

"She's long gone.", Kyden cleverly fibbed. "I helped her escape hours ago."

Memphis slammed his fists against the metal walls and roared savagely, as though the hunter had just become the hunted, except this was worse. He'd been outsmarted and it was all because he agreed to Delia's earlier request! Why had he been so naive? And by falling into Kyden's lie without a dispute, clearly Memphis had yet to scope through the security footage.

From the vault's entry way, J appeared, ironically giddier than ever. "Memphis, we're only a few miles away from the Torino fortress.", She reported with no attitude this time. Little did he know, she was up to something. Being on her best behavior was the only way to hide any trace of her treasonous sedition. "Shall I activate the cloaking device?"

He unfastened himself from the wall and slowly turned to J. "You may do so.", He decided swiftly. There was no point in going back. Giovanni would suffice this time around and he'd have to worry about finding Delia again later, after assassinating the Torino Leader. "Don't get too comfortable!", He growled at 'Giovanni'' before following J out of the hall.

…...

Gio gravely wished he was still straddling the motorcycle that sped under his weight a little under an hour ago. But it was left scrapped from his bleary ineptitude to drive, it was no wonder he didn't have a license yet. And so, the stolen vehicle was left behind, as was Spencer for that matter. _"He could never care for Delia like I do . . ." _It was that train of ignominy that had banished the other boy in the first place. Meowth was Gio's only remaining partner. But so what? Just like them, Spencer was better off on his own.

It was bad enough when the two had somehow strayed from the wilderness, instead finding themselves wandering through a barren yet chilly ordonnance of canyons, sightings of green reducing at every ticking minute. Where they were, they were at the bottom of Snowtop Mountain, but neither could assuredly register this because of snowy pillows that ensconced the peak. Meowth wearily groaned from the climate. "Meeeow . . ."

Indeed, it was rather cold. But Gio had reason to believe that perhaps Memphis was holding Delia somewhere in the mountains. Weather didn't concern him, his limitations seemed immeasurable for the fact. "Come on, Meowth.", He said, ready to begin the great hike upward. "Even if we don't know where she is, it couldn't hurt to start here. There won't-"

"Meeoww!" Meowth suddenly let out a terrified cry.

Heart racing, Gio spun around on his toes . . . but only to be knocked unconscious by a league unknown attackers . . .

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N: The next chapter will pit two dastardly villains against one and other, Kyden will have to confront his creator once and for all, and Delia must find her way back to her friends before trouble slithers it's way to her!) **


	32. Chapter 32: The Lesser of Two Evils

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 32: The Lesser of Two Evils

Inside Torino's fortress, Metsuma and his sentinel circle, his most commendable and versatile council of security soldiers, made their way out of the elevator and into the third-floor's balcony overpass which afforded view over the hangar bay. He scanned the darkened area thoroughly, ensuring that all aerial vehicles had been withdrawn to allow Memphis' impending arrival. _"How ironic.", _He quipped to himself. _"The hunter will soon become the hunted." _

Viper came up from behind. He was still showing no keen enthusiasm towards Metsuma's coming mistake. If the man died, Viper knew he'd be responsible for not earnestly protecting his superior. It was his duty to bulwark Metsuma from any possible threats. Memphis fit the bill, no matter how heedless. He didn't want to admit that Metsuma was being too careless. For god's sake, the crime lord had ordered him to clear the floor of all proletariat units, not to mention disable the cameras and turrets! As far as Viper was concerned, it almost seemed like Metsuma was asking for suicide on a platter. "Sir.", He attempted to persuade Metsuma one more time. "Are you sure about this?"

Before Metsuma could answer, not that he was planning to, his eyes shifted toward the hangar opening where the sunset light became completely blackened by an approaching machine: the _'Bounty Plague'_. The spectacular sight of blatant engines overwhelmed Metsuma! Because of it's massive size, the Airship just barely housed inside the hangar bay's landing expanse. But as soon as it managed to dock, Metsuma and his sentinels walked further down the balcony and marched down the metal staircase, their clanking, corresponding footsteps making the only noise in the room now that the airship's engines had ceased.

The enclosure of the humongous mechanism had a hangar of it's very own. It rose open slowly as the Battle Van Ramp descended onto the unfamiliar floor, property of Torino. But Battle Vans were not what emerged from the ramp. Instead, Memphis himself was shoddily staggering down the grade, though this was only because his captive was present.

'Giovanni's' hands were cuffed securely behind his back, his whole helpless body being brutally kicked down the ramp by the cloaked huntsman, incapable of standing up, much less correctly finding the balance to even try. Once he was rolled to a halt onto his stomach, he flipped his head back the ship's ramp, avoiding visuals with Metsuma whom stood not even twenty feet away.

But Metsuma couldn't right away identify the prisoner anyway. The whole area was dark enough as it was, thanks to his preference of minimum lighting. Also, the sun was only minutes away from retiring to abide evening's usual agenda.

The second Memphis stepped foot off the ramp and joined Kyden on the Hangar floor, Metsuma's sentinels immediately surrounded the the phantom from all sides, assault rifles locked and cocked, though distanced presentably enough to warn their readiness to fire upon any funny business.

But shockingly, Metsuma had his security lower their weapons with a single wave of his hand, self-assured the he could handle this without backup. What pride, what curse of boldness had he been born with?

Viper nervously quivered when Metsuma dismissed his sentinels from their devotedness to him. Unless Metsuma commanded otherwise, those sentinels would not dare open fire, regardless of Memphis' actions. It sickened him that Metsuma would go this far, not only risking his life, but making a mockery of his decade-long creation! Perhaps even more than that if he knew any better.

The stare-down seemed to go on forever, especially for Memphis. He wasn't sure what to make of their kind, why his first impression didn't grudge enough hostility. It was because he didn't know these people. Not only did he not recognize Viper from their first encounter, he was completely oblivious to Metsuma's face finally being unasked of his mystery persona, mainly because he didn't even know who Metsuma Rocket was. He hadn't a clue that the man he was fixed upon was the former president of Briskomy, which conveniently prospered on Metsuma's behalf. To Memphis, this was an entirely new face. But that wasn't a a problem, his intentions remained the same one way or the other. He now needed to get close enough to the Crime Lord, without alarming his sentinels, in order to do away with him quickly and simply. "Give me my payment.", He grumbled distantly, acting like any typical servant of greed.

Metsuma just smiled into the hooded cauldron of the figure, umpiring him like his profession was underprivileged yet potentially worthy of something greater, something . . . dignified. But the fact that Memphis' was falsely indicating himself as a being with no weakness nor past . . . was just ridiculous. Black clothes and a voice modulator? Too materialistic to fool anyone, specifically Metsuma, a master at masking himself without literally doing so. "Give me the boy.", Metsuma countered, glancing at the uncomfortable adolescent whose torso was still facing the Airship.

Memphis stirred at first, reaching down to drag the boy onward . . . but then realized something. As soon as he killed Metsuma, his sentinels would have at him like there was no tomorrow. He wanted to fulfill his client's orders without being slaughtered to a blood bath in the aftermath. And as long Memphis stood near his ship, he'd at least have a higher probability of hastily boarding the machine once he'd done the deed and hopefully fleeing unharmed. So what he needed to do . . . was lure Metsuma over to him. "You want the boy?", Challenged Memphis. "Come and get him."

Metsuma shrugged without a problem. "Have it your way." Behind his back, his hands folded gracefully and in his best mutually benign imitation, his fraudulent smile drew closer at the pace of his feet.

This was it, the final step in his months of plotting! Like Metsuma, Memphis had his own hands enclosed beyond HUMAN sight . . . though the unseeable movements were not as trusty. Beneath his swirling cape, his sneaky fingers quietly tinkered with his Wrist Cannon, setting it to disintegration mode.

Viper's eye's acutely widened, constantly shifting focus back and forth between Metsuma and Memphis. As much as he wanted to intervene, he didn't want accidentally certify Metsuma's demise by setting off Memphis. He could tell the Bounty Hunter was up too something. He was too still, too quiet . . . for now anyway.

And then the tensions of the observers skyrocketed when Metsuma discontinued his approach only a few feet away from Memphis. Metsuma just barely noticed 'Giovanni' crawling toward Viper, face still ducked hidden, his brief assumption only being that the boy wanted no part in what was about break out between them, despite who he was surrendering to. Indeed, even Metsuma could quickly sense the opposing violence paving way, through Memphis of course. For a Bounty Hunter trying so hard to publicly secrete himself, he was emotionally transparent!

Memphis grew light-headed, his insides tumbling down to the end of the tether! The presence of Metsuma was just . . . overbearing, like absolute power shaped into a man's form! It was terrifying, dark and malevolent! Was . . . was he purposely giving off some spectral vibe, draining Memphis' ascendency to control the dominant supremacy? _"I need to get this over with!", _He screamed in his head. _"I need to!" _Swiftly but to Metsuma's prediction, Memphis pulled out his wrist cannon on Metsuma! "Have fun in hell you son of a-"

And then, just before firing, the contraption short-circuited into a barraging display of electrical sparks! What appeared to be a purple blur had zoomed down from the hangar ceiling and then lacerated the mechanism in the blink of an eye!

"Arrgg!", The hooded titan hurted from the spontaneous electrical spasm that painfully jolted the veins down his arms. Before he could rid of his broken invention, the purple blur flew past him again . . . and then slowly descended, centering directly in front of Metsuma with it's blood-hungry tongue swinging about like a lasso . . . and those eyes, those infernal red eyes glowing ferociously!

It was a Gengar, and a rather large one at that! "Gennngar!", It hissed menacingly, pleasing Metsuma in the process.

The sentinel sages surrounding Memphis once again abjured their riffles, knowing that this fight . . . was Metsuma's fight!

Viper's heart-rate came to immediate peace. Now able conceive how and why Metsuma first wanted to assume responsibility over his dealing with Memphis, Viper backed down graciously, kicking Giovanni back a ways as well, no longer suppressing the urge to butt in. Metsuma was a gruesome Pokemon Master, according to the rumors spread throughout the upper levels. This was something he definitely wanted to see!

Petrified Memphis froze like Furret caught in the headlights of car! Just like when J had stood up to him, he was scared out of his mind, the weakling at heart come out cower! What could he possibly do now? Though Metsuma had rejected his sentinels' assistance, the Gengar had this savage look in it's haunting eyes, like a mass murderer bent on a killing spree! But just then, from behind him, the engines of his Airship began to fire up. _"Of course.", _He thought with relief. _"For once, J knows how to stay in line!" _He spun around . . . but only to find J standing above the ramp, frowning disrespectfully. Why was she not in the cockpit? Well it didn't matter! For dear sweet life, he rushed for the Battle Van ramp!

"Not if I can help it!" The vengeful Viper was about to take action . . . but Metsuma simply held his arm back out, cutting his trail shorter than it already was.

Memphis only managed to climb halfway up the ramp . . . before the haunting powers of Gengar had invisibly tripped him at the feet! "Aghh!", He clamored at the sudden fall. And right then afterward, he could feel his feet being dragged back down the ramp against his will. Desperately, he cried out to his Co-Pilot while reaching for her. "J, help me! Please!"

"I'm afraid I cant do that.", She refuted politely, followed by an evil sneer. Her own treacherous plan was to double-cross the one that had held back from succeeding throughout her youth. It was time for her to make an essential sacrifice. "After all, you did tell me to stay out of your business, correct?" She whipped her head to Metsuma. "He's all yours.", She granted him. "As long as you keep him out of my sight, my lips are sealed!"

Metsuma acknowledged her with a nod and then continued to watch Memphis be pulled away from his prized Airship, not to mention his disloyal partner.

The engines rumbled louder! It was time to depart. "Farewell forever, old friend." Once she had seen enough, Pokemon Hunter J retreated back into the _'Bounty Plague'_ to join her crew in the cockpit.

"No! Traitor!", Memphis cried out perversely apart the tone of his voice modulator. The force of the telekinetic drawback intensified around his ankles and his hands were now clawing floor as he continued to foul-mouth his former accomplice. "You traitor! You heartless, scheming waste of filth! How dare you! I made you what you are today! It was me! IT WAS ALL ME!" After the first surge of anger came the need for information —what happened? When did it happen? How long had she been scheming to do that? "I should have known all along . . ." The blaring Airship rose over his head and rotated back toward the opening. It then evacuated the hangar without protest of Torino . . . but to the hatred of Memphis. _"All along . . . I should have known!" _

Metsuma ignored Memphis for the moment and stood over Giovanni for the single purpose of confirming his target. He leaned down and firmly lifted Giovanni to his feet by the collar, almost choking him. Aggressively, he smacked the shy child across the face: "Look into my eyes!"

Slowly, the head rose up . . . and Kyden's face grimaced displeasurably into the gleam of the the manipulative Rocket. The sight fueled him with chivalrous bitterness, triggering memories he once treated as the gifts attached to his birth: a board-game of delusions, lies, and exalted propaganda he once relied on to pursue what he thought was a destiny. But it was all brainwashing, Metsuma being to blame since the very start!

"Just as I thought!", Metsuma laughed uncontrollably, lifting his arms to gather the attention of his followers. "The Bounty Hunter brought me the wrong the bounty!"

Humiliated and insulted, Memphis crumbled back to Gengar's feet as Metsuma, Viper, and the sentinels mocked him with their enthralled bunching of cackles, circling him . . . trapping him in a ring of shame. He knew there was something off about Giovanni when he first captured him. But what was the point in caring anymore . . .

Metsuma returned Kyden's glare with a much more severe one. "I'll deal with you later, my young traitor." He motioned his head to two of his sentinels, whom then came rushing over to take away the clone. He then carried on with his twist of planning regarding Memphis. "So.", He said complacently. "If you'd like to take your best shot at me, I suggest you do it now. Otherwise, pull down your hood now so we may all see the true face of failure."

Memphis lifted his coated head . . . but his hands came no where near his hood. Instead, he shot up like a fountain, and unleashed that single Pokeball that hid so well beneath his cape. "Lucario, Dragon Pulse!"

"Rooooaaaa!" Lucario appeared leisurely ready, holding in it's delicate palms a green, stimulating pulse of a thousand raging basilisks! As soon as it's vigorous eyes fell upon Gengar, it blasted forth all it's power! "Roooaaaa!"

But without commands or even the slightest bit of warning, a telekinetic shield generated in front Gengar from thin air! The ghost thrusted the psychic wall closer to Lucario, resulting in a fatal, close-range backfire that checkered Lucario across the hangar domain like a disposable rag!

Viper gasped. It was the first time he had actually seen a Pokemon successfully harness an attack it couldn't normally learn! "Gengar . . . can use Light Screen?"

"With the proper training.", Metsuma replied in short. "Gengar knows it's place as a slave to the darkness, to my every thought instruction and ambition. It will always avouch what I want, for I am it's master!"

"Gennngaaar!", Gengar acknowledged, now taking aim at vulnerable Memphis!

Metsuma smirked once more, like he were binging on his madness with absolute power! "But darkness unitizes certain techniques that our Pokemon-loving society forbade and erased from history. Allow me to demonstrate: Gengar, punish the hunter with Black Wave!"

An unknown annulet of dark, shadowy energy casted around Gengar like a hoop! The ghost's eyes rolled back with pleasure, and the black spell surrounding it began to lose all restraint! At last, the ring discharged, stretching in all directions, Memphis' included!

At Metsuma's timely signal, everyone in the room ducked down to evade the ring's explosive expansion!

Memphis was striving to regroup with his Lucario! But he never accomplished this. The black surge punctured into his spine, making him keel over to the ground beside his dying Sinnoh partner. "Lucario . . .", He groaned, feeling the blood gushing out from his backside. "We . . . mustn't give in!"

Not even for it's master could Lucario comeback! His time was short, that was for sure. The clock of death was ticking faster than ever! The pain could not be resisted! Gengar's power was . . . unbelievable!

But Metsuma wasn't done with his play toys just yet. "Gengar.", He said smoothly. "Use injection!"

Gengar vanished from it's position, escaping all the environment gazes of speechless astonishment, aside from Metsuma. The angel of death then gave away it's reentrance, looming over the severely wound Lucario like doomsday's black cloud, it's body now glowing blood red! Only a few moments were needed for the ghoul to dive down and infuse itself into Lucario's body!

Memphis rolled away almost immediately! He didn't want to take his chances by just lying there. And playing dead could never mislead a Pokemon of this remarkably terrifying cachet! Yet it was his own Pokemon that had been chosen as the victim. Ignoring the bloody injury seeping through the back of his black vestment, he did manage to stand erect again, but not with any satisfaction, not with what he was laying witness to!

It was Lucario's body that was now shrouded in a red glow! It's eyes ampled open wide and apt, as though given a vaccine shot of unmatchable energy! And then it did the unthinkable, levitating back to it's feet rather than standing! It was Memphis' worst nightmare: his Pokemon was possessed! It braced firmly against the metal floor, taking an offensive stance against Memphis!

Contented, Metsuma took full charge of the bedeviled subservient. "Now Gengar, use Force Palm!"

The possessed Lucario lunged itself at it's unarmed master! Using it's right spiked palm, the aura Pokemon slugged Memphis in his plated stomach, not only extensively denting the armor beneath his apparel but casting him several feet away, landing him flat on his exuding back-ridge in a corrosive level off!

"Now squeeze the life out of him!", Chortled Metsuma's most detestable inflection from across the hangar. "Make him suffer, make him look into my eyes as he dies!"

"But sir!", Viper cautiously objected. "I thought you said-"

Memphis fell to his knees again, desperately clutching his neck, Lucario's psychic influence beginning to violently choke the air from his impuissant lungs! As his body capsized back onto the floor, his guised face was impelled to meet the dismal glare of Metsuma's sinister, yellow eyes! "I . . . surrender!", He stifled sharply at last. "I surrend-" He was seeing stars now! His voice could not find it's way, not even through his mechanical functioning!

Metsuma smiled and eventually waved his hand to Lucario. "Enough, Gengar. He's learned the lesson designated to him."

Just before Metsuma's final heartbeat, Gengar deserted Lucario's body and assembled it's ghostly self beside Metsuma again, letting Lucario's body return to it's weakened state as it crumpled flat again. "Garrr! Gennngaaar!"

Metsuma descried Memphis' exhaustion as a recitation exercise. It had almost ended the hunter, had he not pleaded for mercy in his final wheeze. But this little experience would confer him yet another puppet to his charade. Perhaps it was all worthwhile. "Remove him.", He instructed of Viper and his sentinels. "A bit of isolation should calm his nerves until I've decided his fate." With that settled, he left Viper to follow orders and Gengar to return to hiding in the shadows until otherwise needed. Even while strolling away, he could hear Memphis' strenuous coughing echoing off the walls and into his ears, a little reminder of the dire consequences stringed to his abilities as the most feared Pokemon Master . . . soon to be known to all of mankind, along with their pitiful pets.

…...

Several minutes later, Rita stepped out of her bedroom to be unexpectedly greeted by her husband, whom looked rather flushed but in a refreshing way. She wondered if it had to do with the upheaval broil she heard deriving from the lower levels of the stronghold. "Metsuma, my love?", She grabbed his attention. "Is everything alright?"

He held her still by the shoulders and smiled delightfully. "Everything is more than alright, my love. In fact, I've got another favor to ask of you."

"Oh?", She giggled. "And what might it be?"

Swiveling his head from the left and to the right, Metsuma quietly drove her backward into their master suite to avoid the bothersome possibility of being overheard. Once he shut the door behind them, he sat her on the bed and explained everything. "I've just taken someone very interesting into custody."

She yawned, uninterested. "That's the big news? I thought you had a favor to ask of me! You know I envy doing favors! It makes me feel important . . . not that I'm already not . . . I mean come on, look at me! I've got to be the most wanted woman in the world!"

"Rita, please don't distract yourself." The abrupt seriousness in his voice was what replenished her. But she'd grow bored again real easy if he didn't speak up. "I need you to lay out a new set of instructions for Kade, understand?"

She more than understand, she absolutely adored acting alert and attentive to matters she couldn't deduce had it even been in a picture book. It was thanks to her dear husband did she look like an expert in front of Kade. "And . . . I get to take all the credit for this new idea of yours?"

"As always.", He promised her sleekly. "Once again, you mustn't let Kade know I'm behind this. Besides, you're the President of Briskomy! You're the one who deserves all the praise!"

Rita just nodded like the egocentric twit she was. "Yes, you're right, I suppose I am entitled to the glory." She looked up at him as if waiting. "So . . . what's this idea of 'mine' that you've come up with?"

"One that will bring us one step closer to acquiring the executive powers Briskomy needs to infect the government.", He hissed into her ear, making her shiver. "So here is what I am proposing . . ."

…...

Delia did just as Kyden had told her to do, following her escape from Memphis. It only took an hour for her to wind up back in civilization, if Rikishii Town could even be considered properly civilized because of it's annual but unusual sumo conferences. She had no interest in watching Pokemon wrestle one and other. What she did do though once she reached the town, she spent the money Kyden had given her to purchase a bus ticket back to Ecruteak City where she hoped to rendezvous with her friends. Then again, it was highly probable that Gio had set out to look for her like she had earlier guesstimated. When the time came though, she boarded the bus anyway and sat peacefully in the empty vehicle, not speaking a word to the driver. Her only priority was to keep unsociable until she reached Ecruteak. There was too much on her plate to detract and pretend that all would be fine. It was like her mind was stuck in a thick glob of mud, immovable and unable to dislodge into a new course of direction.

"Everything okay back there, little lady?", The chubby driver finally asked from all the way up front. Despite her sitting in the back of lengthy bus, he couldn't take a clue that she was bypassing conversation. "You seem kinda quiet?"

There was a shocker! She had just barely circumvented abduction, not to mention Kyden's longing feelings for her. But now that she had been honest with Kyden in her decisiveness, he'd hopefully find another to fulfill him, assuming he could elude Torino again as easily as his last abandonment. It made her nauseous to think of the innocent clone being brutally punished by his evil makers. _"Oh please be okay.", _She prayed while staring at the rushing green plenitude through the window. _"If only you had come with me, you'd have been safe!" _Her train of thought became interrupted by the sound of helicopter propellers flying overhead the vehicle. "Huh?"

The bus driver went into full panic mode, frightened like a child in the dark! "Oh no! Oh no! Oh dear!" He distanced his foot from the pedal, making the bus come to a bumpy stop. "Young lady!", He whispered anxiously from over his chair. "Get down! Get down and hide!"

"Wha . . what?" She received an answer but it was only mouthed obscurely because of the chopper blades converging in, obstructing the noise uttered from his mouth. She ducked her head into her lap. She didn't know what to expect but judging by the driver's horrified excitement, it must have been formidable. But this was just her type of luck. Trouble was always around the corner, anywhere she'd go. Her first thought was that Memphis had come back to snatch her up again. It was an irrational possibility though, considering Memphis' Airship only deployed Battle Vans, not helicopters. _"Which means . . . it must be Torino!" _

And she was correct. Though she could not see from her hiding spit, two Torino grunts were mounting the wheeled transport, each armed with their own Pokemon.

…_..._

Metsuma's Throne Room was almost a darker mirror of the Kyden's nescient memories. He recognized it too well, as much as he tried hard not to. It was pitch black, saved for the dim lighting over the throne itself, and from where he stood, electrical torches on either side of the iron door in which he entered. The darkness of the room acted like a vacuum, diminishing what little light was given off.

As Kyden drew closer to the levitating throne, only Metsuma's eyes showed, a deep penetrating yellow. But the blackness of the room pierced even his senses. The doors closed behind him, indicating that the guards were going to keep him locked in there until ordered otherwise. That didn't seem to agitate him. He'd been waiting for this confrontation, ever since his suspicions of the Crime Lord first roused. Once his eyes traveled to Metsuma's, he decided to wait for his former master to be the first to speak.

"Ironic, isn't it?", The older man initiated sedately. He had just finished smoking a cigar. "Months ago, you joined me in this same room, asking me questions, begging for a purpose. And here you are again . . . still as clueless as ever." Just thinking back had on it had his head swinging back and forth condemningly, reprobating why he had even thought to contrive a traitor. "I offered you the chance to make something of yourself . . . and you ruined that opportunity all by your own treacherous doing."

"You offered me nothing but lies.", Kyden quietly said back to him, a hint of aggression tailing his worded assemblage. "You said you created me to destroy Giovanni, to stand by your side once your rise to power came to be. But as it turns out . . . that was just you manipulating me from making the right choices for myself. You wanted me to do your bidding, just like everyone else pressed under your thumb." Indeed, there were others in the same position he was once in, allowing themselves to be duped by a man of pure evil . . . by a man who would never share his fortune with anyone in the long-end.

Metsuma immediately assumed Kyden's mind had been toyed with . . . again. "So our crippled, Pokemon-loving society has brainwashed you too it seems. Just as I suspected . . ."

"Don't blame your own deceitful acts on something other than you!" Images were racing through his brain: his birth, his heartfelt moments with Crissela, and his pursuit of Giovanni! Those memories only came to be through the craft of lies. "All along, I was just another puppet, wasn't I! You played me!"

"To an extent." He was only agreeing slightly but not enough to officialize himself as the blame of Kyden's delusions. "To keep you in line? Yes. To keep you from straying? Yes."

Kyden burst in anger. "To keep me from pursuing my own path? Yes!" What aggravated him was how Metsuma could wrongly accuse his surroundings of being the manipulation, not himself. Was this man in denial . . . or just truly that protective of his organization. "You make it seem like Torino is the one doing justice . . . when really, that's just another lie!"

"Fool.", Metsuma ridiculed him, leaning forward to clarify the main facts, to not be misheard. "You just don't get it do you? You have no path to walk but the one I paved for you! There's no free ride for you! You are entitled to the life of darkness! The sooner you embrace it . . . the sooner you'll find yourself back on the right track!"

Back on the right track? Was that what he was calling it now? There was no right track to begin with! "You're wrong!", Kyden hammered right back at him, draining himself of all that unhealthy rage he had kept bottled up for so long. "My life belongs to me! It always has! I can make my own choices! I can decide my own purpose without you! I don't fear you, Metsuma! And if you think you can stop me . . . then you're the fool!"

Again, silence filled the air; this time, it was welcome. There was no need to plague heir mutual understanding with criticism. Instead, Metsuma surprised Kyden with an insidious smile. "Very good.", He congratulated before shedding his mask. "You've acquired a sense courage if not anything else. Yet you still shun the help your creator, refusing to complete your destiny!"

Kyden's shook his head. It was like Metsuma was attempting to consume him all over again! But no, not again! Not ever again! "Creator or not, my destiny does not lie in your hands. My destiny belongs to only me! I've already learned so much on my own . . . and I won't let you take that away from me!"

"So I give you life . . . and this is how you repay me?" Metsuma cast his eyes downward, considering his options. Swaying Kyden again was not working. This boy was too self-dependent now . . . and he'd have to pay dearly for his insolence. "It's clear that you've learned absolutely nothing. But rest assured . . . you'll have no place among us when our time comes."

"Then why not just kill me already?", The cloned dared him. It would make sense for him to do so. As long as he didn't cooperate, what use would he be to Metsuma anymore?

"I'd rather not spoil the fun.", Teased the Crime Lord with another devious grin. "Let's just say your unwillingness to submit is by no means going to impede my plans."

Kyden's face went crooked. He studied Metsuma curiously, unable to conjecture what was being implied? "What . . . are you talking about?"

The guards then entered the room on cue. Metsuma imposed of their timely arrival. "Away with the boy.", He commanded them, frowning at his pupil while doing so. "I think he's earned a long time-out in the detention center."

Kyden presented one last glare at his new enemy, still contemplating his secret intentions. . . until being drawn back by the guards and taken to be incarcerated.

…...

Rita was contacting Kade via transmission in the central War Room. Word for word, she repeated Metsuma's directive, failing to exclude any detail whatsoever . . . which was impressive for her. ""-trust me Kade, this plan will work perfectly!" The emphasis she applied to in her tone was very convincing, enough to sell it all together! "And then once you have them fooled . . . you will hand down the leadership over to me!"

Kade massaged his chin suspiciously. "My dear . . . how did you ever come up with-"

"Never mind that!", She snapped at him. "You'll just have to believe me that this will work! And keep in mind that without your help, it can't work!"

Admittedly, he was fond of the suggestion . . . though it was more of a mandatory step in action at this point. As for Rita, his curiousness remained. There was still something very erroneous about her lately. Why had she suddenly decided to take on a stricter role? How had she managed to come up with these brilliant schemes?

She hollered again. "Kade! Am I understood?"

". . . Crystal clear, my dear.", He affirmed by force. Depending on how long her abnormal behavior lasted, he realized that he might end up having to step up to the plate and put the pieces together himself. That could wait though. Briskomy came first . . . Project Rocket came first, his only necessary incentive to place ahead of everything else. _"My loyalties belong to you, Rita. Though I do hope you know what you're doing." _

…...

Still cowering from view beneath her bus seat, Delia could hear the hushed voices of the Torino duo conversing. She assumed they were deciding what to do with the driver . . . that was until their footsteps began to scour down the aisle of the vehicle. _"Oh no!", _She thought. _"They'll find me for sure!" _

"There are no other passengers aboard!", The outspoken driver insisted from the front of the bus. "I promise you, there is no one here but me!"

The first goon sounded rather young but dissident. "Ahh shut up, will ya? Consider yourself lucky we ain't got rifles on us."

"Yeah, you tell him!", The other goon laughed, whose voice also belonged to that of a snotty teenage boy. He then whispered to his partner: "Man, why are we stuck on this stupid, boring aerial patrol? It's always the same old thing: raid a bus from the sky and steal the Pokemon on board! I'd rather be with the others at Snowtop Mountain, freezing to death! It beats wandering over these dull forests, seeing green every which way."

Funnily enough, Delia was still able to listen in on their conversation, no matter how much they tried to sustain their voices.

When the other boy replied, the discussion became more appealing. "I know what you mean. I'm pretty psyched to get back there too. You know, I heard through the transceiver that they're keeping that Giovanni kid and his Meowth at our Snowtop training academy."

"Whoa!", The other bellowed. "Are you serious? Does the boss even know yet?"

Coincidences sure took a liking to Delia! Luck was on her side once again! It wasn't exactly a good thing that Gio had been captured . . . but at least she knew where he was now! As long as she was able to reach Snowtop Mountain, she could devise a way to rescue him! And providentially, she knew just what to do. Delia jumped up from her seat and threw her hands into the humid air, surrendering herself. "Alright, you've caught me!"

Startled, the redheaded, freckled-faced Torino newbies jumped back several feet! "Woah! It's . . . a girl!" And just like that, their faces blushed bright red.

To continue the charade, Delia put on her most infatuating charm. "You boys aren't going to hurt me, are you? I haven't got any Pokemon with me . . ." It was a good thing she didn't either or she would have struggled to improvise an alternative story.

The two boys looked almost identical, possibly twin brothers, which made it difficult to distinguish them. Regardless, the first grunt shoved his bud aside to greet Delia. "Well . . . err . . . as long as you don't have any Pokemon . . . err . . . I guess we could let ya off the hook."

"Well that's actually the thing . . . ", She pretended to pout, balling tears that never were. "I've never owned a Pokemon! And I dread traveling alone! Oh, if only there were some way to make a fresh start for myself-"

At once, the two exclaimed: "Join us! Join us!"

" . . . Join Torino?" Acting was never her first and foremost talent. But she was delivering her lines to perfection! "Well it sounds nice and all . . . but are you sure you're allowed to recruit someone like me?"

One of the boy's scratched his head. "Well . . . Torino's recruiting policies are sometimes stretched so . . . I think this is an exception. When it comes to recruiting, we're supposed to find people who are committed to serve our cause. You look . . . potential enough. I mean, it's not like you have any Pokemon so it's not like you're one of society's Pokemon-loving freaks."

Delia gleefully nodded. "Oh no, I despise Pokemon! They should only be used for fighting and serving their masters!"

"Oh god, I think I'm in love!", The other freckled grunt moaned, her philosophy having filled his stomach with butterflies. "Alright, she is so in! Congratulations! Welcome to Torino!" He turned to his partner. "Start up the chopper so we can take her back to the academy!"

"_Yay!", _Delia rejoiced in her head. _"Don't worry, Gio! I'm on my way! And this time, I'M going to save YOU."_

…...

Kyden was appointed the most secluded cell of the entire detention block. He was kept jailed on the basement floor, separate from Miyamoto's imprisonment on the third floor's prison unit. The hours fared countless. He had dozed off too many times to keep track of time anymore. And of course, that same brown-hooded Torino prison guard stood firm and rigid, policing the door of the room outside his magnetic den. But his barren surroundings didn't frustrate him as much as his dispute with Metsuma. _"He can't hide the truth from me anymore.", _Internal conflict stirred in his mind as he slumped to the floor. "_Yes, I did make a new start for myself . . . but I still have the right to know the real reason why I exist in the first place!" _The door to his cell's vault opened, the first time all day since his arrival. Just in case it was Metsuma, he chose not to look up. He had nothing say to that two-faced cheat!

Yet the figure stopped outside the electric, verticals bars of the prison fence encasing him. She smoothed the side of the wall, slow and calculating, deprecating him on the other side. "Getting comfortable?", Asked General Crissela, distant and haughty as ever.

Kyden recognized her voice immediately and felt his body begin to tense. "Crissi!" He climbed back to his feet, both happy yet discouraged by her visit. "I . . . don't know what to say."

"No need to.", She writhed. "You said it all when you abandoned me, remember?" She was still tapping at the wall with the edges of her fingers, being careful not to accidentally brush the voltaic hedge. And what complicated the exchange was her refusal to meet his eyes even once.

He bowed his head out of guilt. "I'm sorry, Crissi." What else could he say? Really, he dint even think there was any need to apologize for what he did. And yet, at one time, this was his only friend.

Her fingers jumped back to her sides. Carefully, she let her gaze reintroduce itself to Kyden, no sympathy appended. "What I still don't understand . . . is why?" Crissela gave him a cool stare, her stance easy and relaxed as if she were in the middle of court. "Why would you hurt me like that, Kyden?"

Kyden bent low, stalling her long enough so he could choose his words correctly. But then he changed his mind. There was no fooling her, not now or ever. There was no coming to terms with her, not now or ever. "I never wanted to hurt you, Crissi.", He finally said, looking up at her again. "You were my best friend."

"'Were'", She mimicked him. "So you see my point."

"Crissi, I had to leave!" Was there any hope in making her understand? He tried that once and it ended tragically. "I had to start living my life the way I wanted instead of how Metsuma wanted. I needed a fresh start!"

She studied his cell, along with it's electric fence and the guard at the door before sarcastically uttering: "Good job."

Kyden frowned at her. "Look, I know you're still upset with me. But I also know that deep down . . . you still do care for me." Such a horrible anthology. He stared at her, waiting for the inevitable.

And it came as he expected. She exploded with fury! "You drew out my repressed emotions and then crushed them to pieces! Go to hell!" Following her hateful derision, she turned her backside to him, either ignoring him or pending a rebuttal.

Kyden fathomed the actuality that she had every right to be angry at him, despite his flimsy excuses. Agatha had convinced him that sacrificing his friendship with Crissela was imperative to his new life's start. So technically his excuses were legitimate . . . but not to her eyes. He had to express himself in a manner she could relate to. "Crissi . . . if you knew your heart was telling you to do something, do you think I would have stopped you from following it?"

Still, she offered nothing in response.

He didn't bother to take another shot at gaining her confidence. Her silence said it all. He was her enemy now. But he still wasn't about to let her leave without resolving a separate issue. "Well as long as we're enemies, you can at least tell me . . . why I exist."

The subject change caught her off guard a bit. Though not facing him directly, she did play into his trick, treating it merely as palaver talk. "Metsuma . . . never told you why he created you, did he?"

"But he must have told you.", Whispered the clone behind the fence, lowering his volume so the guard wouldn't monitor their altercation. "I want to know. I need to know!"

Crissela mocked him with laughter. "Why should I tell you anything?"

He smiled wittily. "As I recall, you claimed that the only reason you ever lied to me was to protect me. But . . . we're not friends anymore, remember? You no longer need to keep secrets to protect me."

". . . How clever.", An unwanted giggled escaped from between her lips. She ended up meeting his eyes again, this time with a grin commemorating their good times together. If only it could be like that again. "You always could make me smile . . ." Crissela curled her dried lips, ruling what her next move would be. Telling Kyden, a traitor, about information not meant for his comprehension adhered to repercussions, consequences in crueler terms. "Kyden . . . there's not much I can say."

He leaned in as close as he could without being shocked by the fence. "Just tell me why he's sparing my life and why he won't kill me now that he has me in custody!"

Crissela paused, the words she said clinging onto the confession like a Growlithe on a priceless bone. "You yourself were born with one purpose: to serve Metsuma . . . but not in the sense you were first convinced to believe."

"Then why?" Something like fear twisted in the pit of his stomach when he dared to ask. He trained himself to ignore the 'purpose' part of her revelation . . . but groveled to know Metsuma's side of the story.

Crissela shook her head. "I'm forbidden to say."

He pressured her to reveal more. "But you've known about this all along!"

"Which is why I wanted you permanently apart of my team!", She reminded him of the arrangement she was going to make had he not deserted Torino. "I didn't want to see Metsuma dispose of you after your purpose had been served . . . so I planned to take responsibility for you afterward. But now . . . that possibility is impossible, considering your treachery. Metsuma . . . will eliminate you after he's finished using you for his plans."

"Tell me what he's going to use me for!" His throat was anxiously tightening and he could feel his chest constrict!

Her head only swayed side to side again. "I cant say for sure. During your cloning process, he only told me so little."

His questions seemed infinite. "And what was that?"

"To keep you preoccupied until the time was right.", She quietly evinced, so badly not wanting to say the next disclosure. "And then after the time had come, rid you from existence".

" . . . I see." Obviously, there was only so much she could leak to his ears, most likely because she hadn't any knowledge of anything else. But for her to have at least confessed that much meant a lot. It showed that she still cared for him despite what he had done . . . and no despite what he would soon face. Death was apparently the candidate that would follow his unknown service to Metsuma.

Crissela had been watching his facial conversions, realizing that he was not taking the news with too much enthusiasm. But neither was she. And it killed her to think of her best friend dead. It frustrated her that he had chosen to leave Torino and therefore award himself bereavement. "You brought this upon yourself.", She barked at him sharply. "You were foolish to betray Torino!"

Hopelessly, he shrugged, leaning against the wall."Then I guess it doesn't matter what Metsuma has in store for me. Because after that, I'm as good as dead."

Crissela tucked an errand strand of her pinkish hair behind her ear, acting casual to the guard. And then to Kyden, She cringed the lids of her eyes shut and gulped: " . . . Not exactly."

His head tilted. ". . . Crissi?"

Being inadvertent not to alert the guard, Crissela gradually paced toward the cell's control switch on the other side of the vault, intending to do something she thought she'd never have to do. But this was for a friend. And as far as Metsuma went, so be it! Her pale, articulate fingers climbed up the metallic surface while her eyes focused on the guard, whom was staring speechless but disbelievingly! Posthaste, she pounded the nearest switch!

The magnetic fence of Kyden's cell vanished, giving him the space needed abscond. But he didn't inch just yet. He was still in shock, blown away by Crissela's actions! And right in front of the guard? Was she mad!

That's when Crissela lunged herself at the unprotected guard, pinning him to floor in seconds and muffling his cries with her icy palm. "Tell anyone about this and you won't have a morning to wake up to tomorrow! Am I clear?"

He nodded spiratically, scared as could be!

With the guard's servility procured, she tore the brown cloak right from his body, along with the Kyden's captive Pokeballs in his possession. When Kyden hesitantly made his way over, she then handed him the capsules and the hooded garment to disguise himself with.

His shaking hands reached for them and eventually squired them on her waning spur. Crissela continued to hold down the prison guard as Kyden veneered himself in the brown cloak. Once he finished, he fastened his three reunited Pokeballs to his belt, completing his rebirth.

Crissela released the guard following another death-threat, allowing him to relieve himself of duty until she was through with Kyden. "I still haven't forgiven you.", She spat coldly at her friend as the petrified guard exited the vault. "And know that if our paths ever cross again . . . I will not hesitate to bring you down!" Just like the first instance they had parted ways, Crissela's eyes began to pour tears, more excessively this time around though. But this time was different. This time . . . she wasn't fighting it. "Take one of the transport underground routes and get as far away as possible!"

"Crissi . . .", Kyden softly spoke, placing his hand over her dampening cheek. "Thank you."

But she slapped his arm away violently. She just wanted him gone already. "Shut up and get out of here before I come to my senses!"

Wholly grateful . . . but as the same time depraved for repeating what he had done to her already once before, Kyden lifted the hood over his face and narrowed his eyes to the door, walking toward it reservedly. And then he was gone, leaving behind the lonely, sulking queen of fear.

…...

Holding in his hands a vacated Sniper Rifle, Metsuma and his two sentinel escorts cruised down the hall of the third floor's detention block, failing to acknowledge the many imprisoned traitors, trespassers, and enemies, their destitute groaning like music to his ears. Ultimately, he did bring to a pause, in front of a certain cell.

His sentinels split apart from him to deactivate the magnetic fence using the control switch on the wall. They then saluted their coordinator and began to patrol the hall.

Still clutching the weapon, Metsuma entered the dark void that was Memphis' prison cell. His eyes vaguely made out the shadowy shape of Memphis himself crouched in the corner of the room. "That was quite a show we put on back there, wasn't it?", He laughed. "You did me a kindness my expressing a simple warning to those who fall below me prestige."

Memphis was nervously eying the Sniper Rifle the Crime Master held. If a shot to the head was his penalty, he wanted it over and done with. He had nothing left to live for now. Delia was gone again, his own crew had turned on him, and he was now the yardbird of a man he had vowed to eliminate.

"We're not so different if you think about it.", Fraternized Metsuma, his motives unknown. "We both conceal ourselves from society by hiding in the shadows. In your case, a hood. Those emotions mustn't be traced, am I correct? You can't allow your only defense mechanism to be shattered by what torments you most. I can relate."

When the hunter realized he was not about to be killed, he looked up at Metsuma, overviewing his correlation. Could it be true that this man was just like him in some ways? "You can feel eternal-"

"-remorse?", Metsuma finished for him. "Of course I can. But I know how to subdue those feelings. That's the only difference between you and I. The fear of losing something dear to you is your weakness, something that you cannot subside. That is why you are not invincible, why you hide your weak spot as best you can. But you know the rules: Life just isn't fair."

Memphis mumbled: "Then kill me already."

"Yes, I could kill you right here and now.", Metsuma made clear to him . . . even though that was no longer his animus of doing things. "You know who I am now. My plans are too fragile to be tampered with by sparing your life. But . . . on the other hand, setting you free . . . should that result in foul play on your part-"

"Your death is no longer any concern of mine." And it really wasn't. J had betrayed him, and deep down he knew his loyalties to his client back in Sinnoh had been set aside for one simple reason: Not Giovanni . . . but Delia rather. "I have new motives . . . just like you apparently."

A baneful grin sprung on the face of the cunning master manipulator. "Yes I assumed so. That girl is in for quite a treat then."

Memphis jerked wildly, his fears having been sought out like buried treasure. No, he couldn't believe that Metsuma knew about Delia! He couldn't! "How . . . how did you know I've been after Delia?"

"I didn't until just now.", He laughed, kneeling down beside the being he had just played like a deck of card."She's endangered herself by allying with Giovanni, my mortal enemy. It would be a real shame if my efforts to eradicate them doubled at this rate-"

"No!", Memphis cried out. "You mustn't!"

That devious smile still lingered. And Metsuma continued to heckle, all while tinkering with the Sniper Rifle he possessed. "So I was right. She means a great deal to you for reasons I have yet to discover. But that isn't the point. The point is that an act of mercy is sometimes what's needed to prevent unfortunate circumstances."

The indrawn hunter quit his groveling with an apathetic question: "What do you want?"

"I want to see society crumble . . . and then rebuilt in my image.", Explained Metsuma. "I think we can help eachother, Bounty Hunter. As soon as your cooperation is acquired: Torino makes it's move, Delia is spared, and Giovanni is out of the picture. That . . . is what you want isn't it? The chance to free yourself from the mask? Frankly, the only alternative to setting fear aside is satisfying it."

After a substantial deal of reluctance, Memphis nodded his accordance. "Fine. What do you want me to do?"

Metsuma patted the rock-hard shoulder of the bounty-hungry crusade and resumed his specification, scamming like broke swindler. "Let's start by putting the idea of a cruel world behind us. Outcasts like us need to take off our masks and take a fresh breath. To weaken society's corruption . . . we must simply expand it."

At first, what was he hearing didn't seem to make any sense. Memphis brooded the allegory a once-over. But he took the hint soon enough.

This was because once Metsuma finished loading the rifle, he held it sturdy away from his chest, as though auctioning it. "Upset the establishment-" He tossed the weapon to Memphis. "-and help me familiarize society with the order of anarchy. The first step . . . always begins with corruption."

"I don't bargain, Metsuma.", Memphis said while petting the rifle that would soon escalate Briskomy to the top. "I only protect my investments."

"Then she's all yours.", Metsuma replied in reference to Delia.

"And he's all yours.", Memphis parried in reference to Giovanni.

And the deal then was done. Metsuma was off the hook, for Memphis would soon have a new target to take out. Executive Power . . . would soon belong to the man behind everything. "Yes, we'll be out of eachothers' way soon enough.", Metsuma whispered to his collaborator a final time. "Just as soon as the corruption is birthed."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N: I tried to make the ending obscure in meaning because I didn't want to spoil too much for the upcoming chapters. In the next chapter, Gio and the gang find themselves in an unusual situation, Delia specifically . . . and only an old foe can help them out of it.)**


	33. Chapter 33: A Day in Torino

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 33: A Day in Torino

Gio's eyes flashed wide open at the sound of a sonorous bell chiming into his ears like a puncturing drill. Waking from his dormancy, he sat himself up from the metal floor, rubbing his eyes to rid of his lassitude. In front of him, he found that several metal bars were caging him prisoner. _"Where . . . am I?"_, He panicked, clutching his hands around the bars. The air was cold . . . which wasn't necessarily unusual considering the last thing he remembered was entering a Snowy Valley. Everything after that was a daze. Again, he observed the environment, desperate for answers. It was hopeless. As loud as he could, he shouted: "Will somebody please tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Must you be so loud?", Yawned Spencer's voice from behind. "I preferred it when you were asleep."

Alarmed, Gio jumped to his feet and spun around. Spencer was sitting against the wall, cradling Faith, Meowth slumbering at his side. Some relief came to Gio upon not being alone. . . but when he remembered his feud with Spencer, he merely turned his head away as though Spencer's presence made no difference.

"It's about time you woke up.", Spencer commented. He was pretending not to notice Gio's stubbornness. Obviously, this was not the time nor place to break into argument. "You've been unconscious since I was thrown in here last night." He continued to stroke the pointed ears of Delia's beloved Pichu, tending to her like a father while at the same time, inducting a bit of jealously into Gio.

Gio ceased his silent treatment and bitterly asked: "What are you doing here?"

"I was captured.", The other boy said plainly. "Just like you."

Gio never felt so stupid. He thought for sure that he could surpass Spencer and be the first to rescue Delia. But instead, without even trying to put up a fight, he was knocked unconscious and then captured. It was humiliating really, how a skilled Trainer such as himself had been beaten to a black-out. And what was even more degrading was that Spencer was captured second, indicating that he had lasted longer on his own. But there was still no way he was going to admit that Spencer's company could have prevented those circumstances. "I was searching for Delia.", He effortlessly switched the subject.

Spencer gazed around at their shared, gated cell and smiled. "And this was what you had in mind?"

"Shut up!" Though Gio himself was a sarcastic young man, he hated it when Spencer would use his own weapon against him. "Being a wise guy is pretty much all you're good at in life, isn't it!"

Fed up, Spencer placed Faith next to Meowth and rose from his lazy slump. His face was only inches apart from Gio's, too close for his own good. "You have no right to yell at me! I was searching for Delia just like you were! And although you don't want to believe it, I care for Delia's safety just as much as you!"

"Meow!", Meowth awoke briskly. "Meowy!" Before things could turn ugly, Meowth and Faith leaped between the two boys and jolted them both with a Thunderbolt attack! It did just the trick! The voltage discharge zapped the boys back to their angerless selves, instead making them shake wildly until the rightfully deserved paralysis could kick in.

When Spencer regained movement, he sighed guiltily. "They're right.", He acknowledged the Pokemon before looking up at Gio again. "We shouldn't be fighting. It won't get us anywhere." He extended his hand to Gio, requesting a friendly handshake. "Truce?"

Gio shook his head. He knew making peace with Spencer would not amount to anything. "A truce isn't going to help us find Delia. And it sure as hell isn't going to get us out of this prison!" He turned away resentfully. "I can't stand how you're always so annoyingly enthusiastic that the most irrelevant things will help us out of tight situations! It's like you think Delia is just going to pop up out of nowhere!"

"Hi guys!", Said a delightfully perky voice from outside the cell. "Thank goodness I found you. I thought the worst!"

Gio dashed over the the prison bars and pressed up against the gate so forcefully, Delia's soothing voice acting as a magnet. As much as he wanted to embrace her, seeing her again revived the somber fact that they were no longer a couple, thus his hesitation to reach his arms through the gate and hug her. But despite that, a huge weight had just been lifted off his shoulders. He could not be happier to see the former love of his life, safe and sound and . . . wearing a Torino outfit? Although it wasn't like the other uniforms, instead a trainee's attire: a red jumpsuit with an even darker red 'T' symbol printed on the front.

But Delia didn't want Gio to think of her as oversensitive. She slipped her arms through the bars and pulled Gio into an obstructed hug, though a hug nonetheless. "You don't have to be so shy.", She whispered to him kindly. "We may not be seeing eachother anymore . . . but we're still friends." When Faith joyfully pranced over to reunite with her mother, Delia released Gio and bent down close enough to place a kiss on the spiky ear of her adorable Pokemon child. "Oh sweetie, I missed you too!"

Spencer infringed the heartwarming moment with an expected justification. "So Delia, assuming you don't mind my asking . . . umm . . . why are you dressed in a Torino outfit?"

"Meowy?", Meowth wondered as well.

Gio nodded before taking another look around him. "Yeah, I was about to ask the same thing . . . just after I was going to ask where we even are right now?"

"You're at Torino's Snowtop Mountain Training Facility.", She whispered quietly, as to not be hearkened by another recruit likely to pass through the area. "I sort of . . . volunteered to join Torino . . . and well they brought me here. But don't worry! I'm only doing this to save all of you!"

"_Snowtop Mountain?" _Pondered Spencer. Well it sure explained the chilly climate. But he still didn't see how Torino had managed to establish a Training Facility inside a ice-plated mountain such as Snowtop. Although he had to commend the organization for their choice of destination, having picked a dangerous location where travelers wouldn't commonly dwell because of the extreme weather conditions. "I guess that makes sense.", He said to Delia and then continued. "But how did you even know where to find us?"

There was only so much time she could spend explaining before someone realized she was not among the other recruits. She had to keep it brief but understandable. "I overheard some grunts talking about how Torino was imprisoning Gio and Meowth at Snowtop Mountain. When I heard them mention Meowth, I knew it was the real Gio that had been captured-"

"Real Gio?", Gio stopped her, very confused. Either she was talking too fast or he had missed something. "What do you mean 'real Gio'? What are you talking about?"

She began to quickly skim through an even earlier story. "Well you see, Kyden was captured also. He was taken to Torino's fortress . . . but that was after he helped me escape Memphis-"

"KYDEN!", Gio freaked at the very mention of his identical nemesis. Five times had that obsessive clone tried to capture him for his boss, almost killing Gio with every effort attempted. And now he was being told that the sinful boy servant of Torino had come to Delia's aid? Impossible! Downright despicable! "You . . . were with Kyden!"

"Hey, you!", A gruffly voice hollered down the hall outside the cell. "What do you think you're doing here?"

Delia immediately jumped away from the cell and stood steadily tall, obediently saluting to the approaching guard. "Sir, I was just making sure the prisoners were . . . uncomfortable!"

The heavily armored Torino prison guard simply rejected her excuse. "You're supposed to be in the Training Dome with the other recruits, not here! This is my job! Now go on and skedaddle or I'll report you to the Drill Sergeant!"

It took all of Gio's restraint not to speak out against the tempered guard for his attitude against Delia. But with Spencer and Meowth flanking his sides, he knew he wouldn't get far with any form of outburst, physical especially.

When the guard walked past her, Delia began to follow him . . . but not before whispering: "I'll explain more later! Just hang tight and please take care of Faith!" With that, she caught up to the old grump and was taken to the exit.

Spencer let out a sigh of relief. "Well . . . we didn't expect to see her here . . . but at least we know she's safe." He cautiously looked over to Gio from the other side of the den. "Are you in a better mood now that we've found her?"

"Yeah.", He lightly worded. He then moved across the floor to join Spencer . . . and atoned for his behavior. "Sorry . . . for what I said before." Apologizing never suited him best. Hopefully the same couldn't be said for Spencer in regards to forgiveness.

Spencer grinned happily, more than accepting of Gio's apology. He was just pleased that they could put their conflict behind them and concentrate on the now. "Don't worry about it. This will have all blown over once we've escape this mess. But . . . let's just pray Delia knows what she's doing."

When Meowth heard that, he whined nervously and curled up next to his master. "Meeeoooww . . ."

…...

Delia quickly regrouped with the other recruits inside the Training Dome, doing her best to avoid both getting into trouble again and more importantly, avert direct eye contact with other trainee's so that outer suspicions could not be raised. It was actually pretty simple. The others didn't seem to pay much mind to her, their focus as a whole sharply consolidating a man entering the dimly lit obstacle field from the other side of the dome. She wondered why practically every indoor Torino territory always had to be so dark and disturbingly lightless, no shine or glimmer, just a grimly-ridden atmosphere, by no means a warm welcome.

Because of Delia's daydreaming, she was the only one not saluting to the man . . . or Drill Sergeant rather. He was dressed like any boot camp training instructor, but his facial features were what struck Delia from her stupor. A huge russet scar diagonalized across his face. It almost made him look like a war survivor. Because of the wound's drifted bearing, his left eye was shut entirely! But . . . aside from that notable attribution, he seemed normal enough: amber brown crew cut hair, reasonably pale skin though nothing out of the ordinary, blue eyes, and unfortunately, a demeanor. "Look sharp, cadet!", He blasted her furiously. Frowning, he bent forward and said: "And don't expect any special treatment since you're one of the few female recruits. In fact, you can expect the opposite!"

"_What? That's sexist!", _She thought angrily while trying hard to keep a straight face, as well as a sturdy posture. As much as she wanted to give this brute a piece of her mind, she didn't want to risk accidentally blowing her cover. She had to oblige. There would have been an unpleasant price to pay had she refused and continued to disrespect him. And so, she copied the other recruits by hailing a verbal salutation, despite her opposing thoughts having no influence on her bogus choice of action. _"Just calm down, Delia.", _She soothed herself. _"You only have to put up with this long enough until you can figure a way to help Gio and the others escape." _

The only other girl in the block stood on Delia's left and gave a slight smile to the newcomer's clueless innocence. This young lady appeared to be Delia's age, with short, dark bluish hair, in sleek, straight style, curled under the face to frame it. She had a rather slim figure, dressed in the same Torino Trainee's outfit as all the others wore. As soon as the Drill Sergeant returned to the front of the block, she leaned to the side and whispered: "Pain in the ass, isn't he? That's Drill Sergeant Feral. Since you're one of the newbies, I figured it was best you found out sooner than later."

Delia didn't quite no how to react at being called a 'newbie.' But she did understand that this other girl was only trying to be helpful, regardless of her vulgar manners when doing so. Yet being referred to as new by another recruit made her question: "Wait, isn't this your first day too?"

The other girl did her best not to laugh. "As if! I've only got one week left of putting up with this crap! Once I'm made a Field Agent, my worries are over. No more hard labor!"

Their chitchat session ended once Drill Sargent Feral began to overlook his columns of slaves with a sharp gazing expectancy. "Welcome to hell.", He remotely expanded his volume. "Know this now: Once you're in Torino . . . there's no getting out." His threat casted a series of chills into the youthful bodies assembled before him. But he didn't care. That was just what he wanted. "There's a reason for that, of course. If by some miracle you manage to pass this training course and become a grunt, the lowest ranking agent, you'll be familiarized with vital information not meant for the public ears. Because of this, you can expect me and my supervisors to keep a close eye on potential defectors . . . a very close eye!"

All at once, everyone in the block of fifty gulped, discluding the veterans. They all knew that there was no turning back now. One of the new recruits curiously but nervously dared to ask the question on everyone's mind. "Wha . . . what kind of information will we learn when we . . . err . . . I mean, if we graduate?"

"That's for you to find out!", Feral scolded harshly, as if his authority had been offended. "But only if you can handle these next ten weeks of relentless physical training! . . . any questions?"

'Relentless' was what frightened Delia. Because she had no idea what to expect in the case of failure, she accepted Feral's offer. "And . . . what if one of us can't handle the training you give us?"

Feral grinned wide and said: "Bereavement. Simple as that." He waved his hand inward to his beta-regiment, gesturing them to follow him deeper into the dome. "Let's begin now, shall we?"

"Bereavement?", Delia stuttered to herself as she marched onward. What did 'bereavement' even mean? What did that even entail to?

"It's Torino slang.", The other girl whispered though not taking her eyes of Feral's lead. "It means execution."

That wasn't too reassuring. Such a penalty would certainly complicate her mission to free her friends. She dearly hoped that she could bear the training. She had to! Gio, Spencer, and the Pokemon were counting on her!

The drill block halted before the first obstacle challenge: a lofty rock wall meant for climbing up and over. Feral didn't even bother to explain instructions. He was dependent that his recruits were familiar with a Rock Wall . . . otherwise that would be bad news on their account. From his pocket, he pulled out a stop watch. "You've each got ninety seconds to complete this obstacle. Veterans must participate as well! No exceptions!" He then hoisted his hand up like a tyrant! And immediately, he began to count off the anxious recruits, one by one from each row. "Go! Go! Go!"

Delia intently watched like it were the most anticipated event at an Olympic Competition. Most of the recruits did fine, but just barely. Climbing up the stone-ridden wall appeared to be the most challenging portion of the exercise. Climbing back down the other side looked far easier, as it required less backbone and therefore, was not a sweatjerker.

The girl whom Delia had talked to earlier was the last one to go before Delia herself. And astoundingly, she perfected the activity, awing the newcomers with an eighty-one second performance! Her strategy seemed to be skipping stones to save time. It definitely looked like she had practiced her technique.

And finally, all eyes were concentrated on Delia, despite the other next contenders from the rows surrounding her. It was because she was female, the rarest form of recruit. And now, she was next! "I can do this.", She breathed out. Fighting the stage fright, she took off toward the wall and began to climb as fast as she could, remembering back to her calisthenics days before moving to Pallet Town with her parents. It built her into a physically fit young lady, though it took until now for her to finally apply the repressed talent from her childhood. This rock wall climbing warm-up was not much harder than climbing natural fiber rope for speed, starting from a seated position on the floor and using only the hands and arms. She was one of the few child-gymnasts who did that in the straddle or pike position, which eliminated the help generated from the legs. And now that she could use her legs to step on the rocks implanted in the obstruction, this challenge wasn't even a challenge, a piece of cake rather! Delia didn't even break a sweat in reaching the height of the 30 ft wall. Ranging forty seconds so far, she carefully began to make her way down the other side.

Drill Sergeant Feral thoughtfully folded his arms against his chest. Indeed, Delia was impressing him already, and not just him! She was making stupendous time, surpassing those who stumbled far behind her!

And then at precisely seventy-two seconds, Delia grounded, having successfully completed the first course, not to mention landing the highest record in seconds!

Once time was up, Feral stopped his watch and smiled at Delia. "Superb job, cadet! The other recruits could learn and thing or two from you! Even if you are a woman, I'm not going to lie when I say that your performance was the most excellent I've seen in years. In all my years of being here, the only other female recruit that came close to your time was . . . Christina Priscilla." He became lost in though, as though haunted by a tragic memory. But eventually, he snapped back to reality and made his way to what was left of the block so that he could count off the remaining recruits that had yet to climb the wall.

It was going to be a long wait since the others appeared very inexperienced. Delia stood alone while catching her breath . . . until the blue-headed girl she had met approached from nearby, accompanied by three others. "Oh!", Delia pretended not to have noticed them. "Hello again!" The other girl wasn't the only familiar face. Standing behind her were the twin freckle-faced boys that had recruited her on the bus. For some reason, they were not dressed as Trainee's. And then the last face was unrecognizable. He was a tall, masculine young man with long dark brown hair. Like Delia and the other girl, he was suited in a recruit's garments. His arms hung over the girl's shoulder. Delia quickly presumed some sort of romance between them.

"Where in hell did you learn to do that?", The girl chuckled but with an eagerness to truly understand how.

Delia giggled and shrugged. "I took Gymnastics as a child." When they stared at her blankly, she blushed. "But that was long before I joined Torino so don't worry!"

The other girl recruit seemed to believe the telling, even though it was the honest truth in the first place. "Well anyway, I never got the chance to introduce myself. Name's Teigan Smith." She motioned her head to the young man holding her hips from behind. "The muscle-oaf behind me is Kent, my boyfriend." All that remained were the lookalikes. "Those two are my twin brothers, Dukis and Clyde."

"We met.", Delia laughed, glancing at the blushing boys. "They took me in yesterday when I asked to join Torino. But . . . I'm confused. Are they even recruits here?"

Dukis answered before his sister even had that chance. "Nope! I mean . . . err . . . we used to be! But we graduated!"

"We stick around here as supervisors!", Clyde continued for him, shoving his brother aside to savor the embarrassment they unknowingly shared. "But occasionally, we're allowed to go on aerial reckon to recruit people! That's how we met, remember?"

Delia nodded uncomfortably. "Umm . . . that was yesterday . . . so yes, I do remember."

Feeling like total idiots, the brothers fell backward together, regretting having chosen the obvious as their worded means of flirting with Delia.

Teigan simply ignored her stupid siblings and then stole the role of interrogator right from underneath Delia. "So what about you? You got a name?"

Thankfully, Delia's mouth froze still before she could clumsily reveal her true identity. Doing that would have been risky. Someone would have eventually traced her name as Gio's girlfriend and the connection would have been established. But she still had to come up with a fake name. And from what little knowledge she had of Torino's caveated system, most members commonly shielded their true selves with codenames. Kyden was a good example, his actual name being Giovannitwo. Now it was Delia's turn to reinvent herself . . . temporarily. "My name is . . . err . . . Thief!" Again, she never felt so dumb. "Err . . . that's my codename."

All four of them broke in uncontrollable laughter. "Recruits don't get codenames!", Kent cackled at her, almost choking on his cachinnation. "Not even grunts get codenames! But seriously, what's your name?"

The comical hysteria died down. This time around, Delia was immediately able to come up with a more believable persona, none of that codename business involved. "My name is Wendy! Wendy Perkalis!"

"Well Wendy, stick with us and this place won't seem like too much of a hellhole.", Invited Teigan, assuming that was a friendly approach. There was something about Delia that was just so unique and Teigan enjoyed how refreshing her company was, a change from the norm. Besides, it took long enough for another female to be recruited. It was a rare occurrence and Teigan was not going to let it be ruined.

Delia smiled and expressed her appreciation with much glee. "Thank you very much for being so kind. I wasn't sure i'd fit in around here."

Drill Sergeant Feral appeared again before Delia and her four new friends. While the last of the recruits had yet to finish their exercise, it seemed like something had suddenly come up to preoccupy him.

"Sorry sir!", Kent apologized with a salute. "We were just complimenting Wendy on a job well done!"

The name 'Wendy' kind of threw off Feral for a moment . . . but he ignored the confusion, along with their excuse to cover for their social aggregate. "Never mind that.", He said to Kent. "I'm afraid I have some more important business to take care of. Keep an eye on the new recruits until my return and make sure no one acts up! Understood?"

Again, Kent saluted him. "Sir, yes sir!"

Feral then departed from the dome to attend to the abrupt intrusion . . . he had been anticipating for days now.

"Gee . . . I wonder what that was about?", Wondered Delia aloud. "Is it always like him to get caught up in other matters?"

Teigan shook her head. "Not at all. In fact, he almost never leaves our training sessions for even a bathroom break. This is kinda unusual of him . . ."

…...

For a regularly active Drill Sergeant, Feral sure kept his office neat, tidy, and organized. Recruit files were stored safely in the racks behind his desk. A military clock hung over the entrance and to the left of his desk, a large bookshelf flattened against the white wall. But for Gildas Alvar, Briskomy' Regional Administrator of Johto, nothing was ever good enough to fancy his liking. He took a seat at Feral's empty desk, complaining to his Pokemon servant still standing at the entrance as though guarding it. "Confound it, Agadore!", He yelled. "Quit acting like a stranger! We're honored guests here, free to make ourselves at home!" He plopped his retched feet atop the desk and yawned while leaning back in the chair. "Jeez Louise, they build this place on mountain of ice and of course, we're asked to wait in the only room that feels like a freaking sauna!"

Agadore rolled his eyes. "Sir, perhaps you shouldn't be so boorish. This isn't even our residence. Try to be patient."

"Oh Agadore, I've been patient!", Moaned Alvar as he leaned inward to meet his slave's eyes. "I've been waiting all week for this glorious day in which I, Gildas Alvar, will take possession of one of the greatest treasures on the face of the planet!"

Agadore sighed. "Sir . . . didn't you say the same thing about Lugia after we acquired that underwater warehouse?"

"That time was different!", Alvar defended himself, practically jumping out of his seat. "Those meddling kids and their dumb Pokemon got in my way that time! But this time, nothing can stop me! I mean really, what are the odds of Giovanni actually being here also?"

And at that moment, Feral walked into his office, announcing: "Giovanni is here!"

"Saw that coming . . . ", Alvar muttered. "And just when I thought my luck was about to turn, that stupid kid has to be around to foil my plans once again!"

Feral extended his hand over the desk to greet the Briskomy Rep with a mutual handshake. "Not to worry. We have him locked up. He's scheduled to be picked up in a few days and delivered back to my boss' fortress. Had I scheduled any sooner, someone might have learned you were here and discovered our private arrangements."

"Smart thinking!" It was the first compliment Alvar had given in a long while. But really, he was just hyped to obtain his promised prize! "Now show me what I came for! Show me what I came for!"

Feral waved for Agadore to close the door behind him. When the Slowking did as instructed, the grumpy Drill Sergeant walked over to his bookshelf and pulled on the ledge. Like a door, the bookshelf swung open, letting an icy gust blow in through! "Come, this way!"

Alvar shrugged and then followed Sergeant Feral into the secret passageway, Agadore waddling behind him. The route was actually a rocky cavern of the mount's icy depths. He had to give Feral credit for doing a fine job in secreting the corridor from his fellow Torino kind. No one would have suspected this! After a few more moments, the passage came to an end upon jointing with a large icy alcove . . . containing something very valuable indeed: An Articuno frozen in a block of ice. "My god!", Alvar gasped loudly. "It's just how I pictured it would be! I mean . . . well . . . not in a block of ice . . . but still! It's all mine!" He frantically began to circle Feral. "So? How soon can I leave with it?"

"Pay me tomorrow once the blizzard passes over.", Constituted the Torino brute. "And then once you do so, you're free to leave with it. I have no use for it here." Plus, the longer he kept Articuno around, the greater the chance of someone discovering it, either accidentally or out of suspicion. He couldn't afford to be snitched on by one of his own recruits for harboring a Legendary Pokemon from his superiors.

Curiously, Alvar began to tap the ice encasing the arctic bird. "So . . . are you positive it's still alive? How can we be sure it didn't freeze to death in that there icy prison?"

"Sir, that's impossible.", Amended the knowledgeable talking Slowking from the peanut-gallery. "Articuno is an Ice Pokemon and therefore, it cannot be harmed by it's own elemental type. It's essentially hibernating . . . in perspective."

Feral smiled evilly. "Yes, the perfect convenience for me to have found it and stored it away. And as long as it remains here in the center of Snowtop Mountain, it will not melt. It hasn't for almost five years now!" He turned to Alvar. "So be sure to capture it while it's frozen and vulnerable. I assume you've come prepared with some type of Pokeball?"

"Hell to the yes!", Chanted the jolly corporate jester, dancing around victoriously. "I'll capture it tomorrow before I leave and before anyone can suspect something. After all, better to take preventive measures. And then . . . once Articuno is all mine, I'll be the most feared political figure in Briskomy! Commissioner Sorhagen will be stepping aside for the real deal!"

It was the latest of Alvar's schemes. Feral cared not for how Articuno was going to assist the buffoon accomplish his goals. He just wanted his payment so he could fulfill his own dream: expand the training facility to broaden Torino's military numbers. Originally, he had intended to present Articuno as a gift to Metsuma . . . but knew that doing so would not be enough to assure him a position on the front lines. He preferred his current profession anyway. Also, Alvar made for a more profitable customer. "You must not tell your Madame Ketchum about this, got it!"

Alvar nodded repeatedly. "Of course I'm not going to tell her! And you better not tell your boss or all hell will break loose! Keep in mind that both of our superiors are married to one and other! If one of us scrapes a punishment, the other will be sharing it."

"Exactly!", Agreed the more aggressive man. "So until tomorrow comes, feel free to make yourself at home. And if anyone asks why you're here, I'll be sure to make up something clever. After all . . . it's not as if you can hide."

…...

Noon had come following several more hours of continuous training and lunch was being served in the facility's dull, washed-out cafeteria. Though the food served was no good, the lunchroom was swarmed with recruits just dying for a long rest and maybe even a few minutes of conviviality.

The meal dished on Delia's tray was the opposite of appetizing, and that was concluded just visually! It was basically just a brown pile of dough. And until her hungry stomach was on the brink of cessation, she'd have none of it. _"Oh . . . I really need to get out of this place soon . . .", _She thought while withering at repulsive cuisine in disgust. "How can I possibly be expected to eat this?"

"You'll get used to it." Teigan appeared beside Delia with her own tray in hands. When she scouted her table beyond the ruckus, she tilted her to Delia, beckoning her to follow. "Kent and my brothers saved us a table. Let's head over there."

Delia was extremely pleased that these new friends had already taken to her like one of their own. Now she wouldn't have to feel like an outcast by sitting alone. Bonding with other recruits would help repel any suspicions of her true identity as Delia Rezumi. But alas, she knew that in the near future, she'd have to leave this charade behind. How would her new buddies react when they learned who she was?

When they reached their table, Teigan seated next to her boyfriend, leaving Delia to sit at her other side. Across the table, Clyde and Dukis were well accounted for, the two pairs of eyes already eye-goggling Delia again. "Leave her alone, you perverts!", Teigan attacked them, mostly with the bits of mush flying at them since her mouth was full. "Gosh, you both just don't know when to quit!"

"Oh it's alright!", Delia sniggered with a rosy blush. She was flattered that the twins were so infatuated with her beauty . . . but she was even more flattered that Teigan would be so preservative of her image. It was ironic to have made friends out of enemies. All four of them acted like typical teenagers with their bickering and joking. How in the world did they ever end up in Torino. "Teigan?", Delia hesitantly uttered. "I've been wondering . . . how did you end up here . . . with Torino?"

Teigan paused at the question no other recruit had asked her in the nine weeks she had been training. With a considering countenance, she looked to her boyfriend . . . and then to her brothers . . . and then back to Delia finally. "I was working as a Nurse's aid at the Goldenrod City hospital.", She began her tale from the very start. Her voice almost sounded . . . sad as she did so. "I was in the process of working my way up to get an actual nursing degree."

While the information didn't seem relevant so far, Delia wasn't concerned with that. What shocked her was that someone as coarse and unconventional as Teigan had a dream of becoming a nurse! Had joining Torino drastically changed her general personality?

"You're probably thinking there's no way I could have ever been a nurse's assistant.", Chuckled Teigan as she lifelessly spaced out. "But . . . I was. In fact, helping patients was one of my greatest pleasures! So yes . . . I was nicer at a time. But that ended when . . . Torino soldiers infiltrated the hospital and threatened to detonate the whole building unless three staff members agreed to consort with their organization."

Delia was listening attentively, riveted by where this was leading to. "So . . . you volunteered . . . and were taken to this academy?"

Teigan sipped her glass of water and then affirmatively nodded "I've been here for nine weeks now. The other two nurses became exhausted by the third week and refused to continue their training. And so . . . they were killed off." She then swiveled her head to her lover and smiled thankfully. "I never quit though. After I met Kent here, I had no reason to give up. We've been supporting and motivating eachother nonstop."

Hearing of the other nurses demise appalled Delia! Wanting to change the subject quickly, she brought Clyde and Dukis into the discussion. "But wait, how did your brothers end up here?"

"Coincidence.", Teigan sighed to her two blood-related nuisances. "They voluntarily joined Torino before I did. That's part of the reason I wasn't so reluctant to do the same later on. I knew that if they could it, I wouldn't have any trouble either."

Clyde chuckled and patted his brother on the back. "It was a piece of cake, right Dukis?"

But Dukis gave no reply. He was still helplessly besotted by Delia's physical loveliness, grinning like a tranced harlequin.

They all laughed together, clearly implicating their comfortableness in Delia's company and Vice Versa. But the one noticeable aspect of the group session was Delia's skepticism to share her own story. Kent, being the intrepid pioneer of his posse, decided that her quietness had overstayed it's welcome. "So Wendy, what's your story?", He asked the question that everyone was suddenly equally fond to know. "And don't be shy. You're one of us now, remember?"

Well the fact was that Delia was a horrible liar. She recalled how she had opened her big mouth in front of Spencer's date a few months ago, announcing that he had captured a Lugia, thus putting him in hot water. And then there was a just a few hours ago where she couldn't even come up with a false name for herself. How pathetic was that? Now she was being expected to explain her whole background! There was no possible way she could fib about something that prominent. "Well . . . it's nothing really." She figured that she could get by with using obscure details about her true life. "My boyfriend and I were . . . having some relationship problems."

The mention of the word 'boyfriend' had saddened tears welling up in the eyes of the obsessive twins.

Though they tried to hide it, Delia detected it and gifted another one of her enchanting giggles. "Oh don't worry. We're sort of . . . taking a break from eachother until we can learn to work things out between us."

"So you broke up then?", Teigan rudely assumed but in a questioning fashion so that Delia would not be insulted.

Delia bit her lip. "Well . . . temporarily, yes." Even in a situation such as this, Delia still pained when remembering how she had shattered Gio the moment they split apart. Usually, her medicine to heal her guilt was to reminiscence to an earlier period, like when Gio had abandoned her while she was pregnant. That shameful act was responsible for the whole ordeal in the first place. It showed just how immature Gio could be . . . it showed that he could not be a father . . . nor a boyfriend. "Look, there's really not much more I can add to that. I'm sorry."

"But how does that connect to you joining Torino?", The muscular intellectual continued his cross-examination. He was trying to be outgoing even thought it was coming off as plain insensitive. "I think the question we all really want to know is how you landed up here with us?"

It didn't seem possible to sneak Kyden, Memphis, or even Gio into the picture without vividly imparting who any of them were. More questions were bound to be thrown her way even if she did manage to pull this one off. "I'm sorry.", Was all she had to say. "There's just so much to tell. It's a really long story . . .:

Before Kent could dig deeper into Delia's history, Teigan put a stop to him, again protecting her friend. "Kent, cool it already. Leave her alone. If she don't want to talk about it, she don't have to."

"I know, I'm sorry.", Kent sniggered friendlily behind his glass of water. "I was only joshing with you, no worries. But since you're one of us now, just know that none of us could ever judge you for anything that might have happened in your past."

Did that automatically mean she could confess to everything without worry over a grueling retribution? Not a chance. While Delia was very accepting of her new friends, she didn't know them well enough to confide her secrets to them. She probably never would, time was running short for Gio and Spencer with all said and done . . . figuratively of course.

"ATTENTION!" Nighed a massively grating outcry from the cafeteria's entrance that silenced the recruits in short seconds. It was Drill Sergeant Feral, his gaze strictly surveying each and every table to guarantee everyone's utmost attention was siphoned at his presence. "I've someone to introduce to all of you!"

And then appearing behind Feral was Gildas Alvar, the man of the hour unfortunately for Delia. He had an overly-proud smile on his face, his body language equally conceited. What scheme had he hatched this time?

"Listen up, cadets!", Feral redirected everyone's focus back to him. "I'd like to introduce to you Gildas Alvar, Briskomy's Johto Region administrator, who has come to the area on a property venture. He'll be using this facility as a homestead as he explores the mountains for a suitable location to construct his next headquarters." His predominant gaze suddenly converted to a cold glare. "I expect all of you to treat he and his staff with respectful behavior! If you have a problem with that . . . you can take it up with me!"

Nobody would dare to object following that threat! As soon as Feral exited the scene, Alvar decided to take him up on his offer by making himself at home. He made his way to the lunch counter to retrieve a tray.

Delia's skin dithered with goosebumps! Of all people, Alvar had to be here as well? He'd surely recognize her the moment he'd lay eyes on her! She so desperately hoped he'd pick a table far away from them to sit at. The last thing she needed was to be recognized by the likes of that scum!

Teigan immediately spotted Delia's trembling hands. "Hey Wendy, you alright there? You seem kinda . . . shaken up."

"That makes two of us . . .", Dukis blissfully sighed to the woman of his dreams. Indeed, only in his dreams.

His twin brother rolled his eyes insultingly. "Oh please. If Wendy won't hook up with me, what make's you think you're so special?"

Paying of little mind to the siblings' bantering, Delia kept her frightened eyes fixed on Alvar's every movement. He had collected his meal and was now visually scouring the cafeteria for a crowd to seat with. _"Oh please don't let him pick this table!", _She thought pleadingly. "_Please don't let him pick this table! Please don't let him pick this table!" _

But favorable fortune apparently didn't agree with Delia, for Gildas Alvar was walking over to their table, still retaining that cavalier grin. "Hope you don't mind my sitting here!", He portended as he squished between Clyde and Dukis on their bench. "But when it comes to blending in with the younger crowd, I'm quite the social gossip!" He lifted his mush-filled spoon and cringed with a lessened appetite. "What is this, manure? I was expecting food fit for a king . . . such as myself!"

Teigan crossed her arms disapprovingly. "So . . . you're with Briskomy, is that right?"

"That's right, missy!", He vibrantly exclaimed. "Gildas Alvar at your service! Well . . . not really. I'm not entitled to serve anyone. Anyone, on the other hand, is entitled to serve me!" Vain as always, that arrogant corporate fool. It was just like Alvar to boast on nonstop about himself and himself only.

Delia wasn't disquiet over his egoistical ranting though. She was too immersed in her own crucial undertaking, trying to keep herself out of Alvar's sight. Her hair was no longer tied back, now thrown over head and hiding her face, making her look like a total idiot. For extra precaution, she slowly began to duck her head lower . . . and lower . . . and lower.

But shortly before her body could become enshrouded beneath the table, Alvar caught her in the act. "Hold it right there, young lady! You look too familiar . . . but I cant put my finger on it . . ."

Delia shot back up in her seat . . . but realized it was too late to start acting cluelessly casual. _"Well . . . I guess this is my comeuppance for lying." _All she could to was continue to keep her facial concealed behind her hair. "Oh . . . umm . . . you must have me confused with someone else."

"On no, I never forget a face!", He exclaimed as he rubbed his chin, thinking long and hard. "Are you a former lover of mine? No that can't be, you're far too young . . . and that would just be plain creepy. Plus I've never made it with a woman . . . but that's only because my position in Briskomy is so intimidating! Wait a minute, why am I even talking about this?"

It wouldn't be long before Teigan and the others began questioning her bizarre actions. Delia took the risk and abandoned her seat in a hurry. She had to warn Gio of Alvar's arrival! "I've got to run!", She lied to her friends. "I . . . left some equipment in my locker!"

"Well alright!", Alvar called to her. "But I'll think of it, don't you worry! I never forget a face!" Seductively, he rechanneled his fixation toward Teigan. He leaned inward and licked his lips as if his fatuous charm were irresistible. "So what's your situation, my pretty? I don't suppose you have a love interest!"

Angrily, Kent rose from his seat and hammered his clenching fists against the table. "As a matter of fact, she does!"

"Perfect!" Alvar had apparently taken the incorrect interpretation. Once more, he contested to flirt with Teigan. "So I'm thinking dinner on me?"

"Buzz off, loser!" Following Delia's example, Teigan led her group away from the table, not wanting any further interaction with a man of such contemptible class. He wasn't worth her time.

But Alvar's cocky smile never faded. "Women . . .", He sighed, unconsciously denying that he was not a lady's man. "They just can't resist my inescapable charisma!" For a middle-aged man, he was quite delusional . . .

…...

Delia managed to filter through the prison hall again without conveying the guard's careless attention. He seemed busy enough, dozing off into a nap, an irony considering his harshness towards Delia earlier for not falling through with her own line of duty. Nevertheless, she quietly crept over to the outside of Gio's gated cell, instantly making known of her proximity. "Guys!" Since there was no time fraternize, she had to be quick to the point. "We've got some trouble. Gildas Alvar is here!"

The proclamation threw Gio off his self-assured game. He reviewed her statement another time, just to be sure that what she had said wasn't a joke. "Alvar?", He repeated her words. "But . . . why would that scumbag be here?"

"It doesn't matter why he's here!", Spencer invited himself into the discussion, harnessing a much more severe tone that of what Gio had teased. "Delia, you have to be extra careful! If he recognizes who you are than you'll end up in here with us! And that can't happen! You're our only hope for escaping this place!"

"Moewy!", Meowth joined in. "Meeow! Meeeow!"

Delia frowned nervously. "But guy's, I'm not so sure I can handle this. It's going to be very tricky to avoid him . . . especially since he already suspects me." She kneeled to the floor to fondle Faith's pointed ears with her wiggling fingers pervading through the bars. But she didn't stop expressing her concern. "I'll be taking too big a risk by waiting around any longer for something to happen. What I need to do is quickly figure out a plan for us all to escape."

With Alvar lurking about the facility, that would be a burdensome complication, particularity because he already somewhat distinguished Delia as a familiar face. But Delia was right. Delaying their escape would only worsen their problem by bequeathing Alvar more time to identify Delia. "Well first thing's first-", Began Spencer. "-we'll need our Pokemon and belongings back before we can follow through with a solution to this dilemma."

Delia scrutinized their cell. "Wait a minute, you lost my bag? What happened to it?"

"They took it.", Spencer confirmed to her extreme displeasure. If there was one quality he knew regarding Delia, it was that she was very protective over her personal possessions, Pokemon being her top seniority. "After they captured me and brought me here, I had no clue where they took it to."

Perhaps it was being stored in the facility somewhere. Teigan or her brothers would most likely be able to help her . . . but her motives would have to seem inconspicuous when asking. "Don't worry.", She told her companions, standing back up. "I'll take care of it."

But before she could leave, Gio called to her, still hoping to be informed as to how Kyden had become involved with her being kidnapped by Memphis. "Delia, before you leave, just please tell me what happened-"

Like a Dejavu, the prison guard once again intruded on their conspiring. "Hey, little lady! This isn't the time for you to be-"

"I know, sir!" Delia knew he was going to scold her again for being where she wasn't supposed nor permitted to be. "I'll regroup with the others!"

"Not that!", Counterpoised the guard. Well he had awoken for a reason. Something important must have happened in the little time she had spent colluding with her friends. "You need to report to the Docking Station on the double! Be sure to rendezvous with your drill block once you do!" And then he was gone.

Delia prepared to leave but turned back to Gio once more beforehand. "We can talk later, okay? But I need to go see what's up." Honestly, she was supplying Gio with the same treatment she had bestowed upon Kent. The past was something she had no urge to dwell in at the moment. And besides, what did he care if she had partnered with Kyden during her stay with Memphis? Jealous or not, it's not like he was her boyfriend anymore.

…...

The Docking Bay was completely sealed off, with the exception of the entrance in which the recruits had entered. Aside from that, there was no visible opening for any vehicle to disembark. Torino Recruits were aligned in perfect rows on either side of the room. Delia hastily found her empty space among her drill block and stood frozen next to Teigan. "What's going on?", She whispered as mutely as possible.

Teigan gave a slight shrug and nothing more, maintaining her stiff posture as best she could. It was imperative that she not disrupt the assembly.

Everyone became dead silent when Drill Sergeant Feral emerged into the hangar. Waiting intently but for whatever reason motioning a fidgety impression with his hands, it was clear that even he was not primed for what as going to eventuate.

And then suddenly, at the end of the hangar, the steel floor sundered apart, constructing a circular port that released the outside's snowy gust into the docking bay! Rising from the aperture opening was a metal platform . . . and sitting on the platform . . . was an oversized Torino Drill Transport, triggering a marathon of gasps all abound the room, Feral included. That's when the vehicle's hatch swung open against roof, causing a deafening, metal clang to quake the room!

Delia struggled to glimpse beyond the motionless novices columned in front of her, aching for just a peak at what was happening! When she finally found an accurate angle to see . . . she regretted ever looking.

General Crissela proceeded out of the hatch, accompanied by two fully trained Torino officers, and began to walk down the aisle formed between the two abundances of recruits, all whom suddenly adopted a much more impervious stance! She glared at them menacingly and pondered for a second to spare. _"Oh how this dreadful place brings back dreadful memories . . ." _

This was bad! First Alvar and now Crissela? Delia felt like breaking down into tears! She knew that because she was one of the few female recruits, she'd easily stand out from the others, specifically because she was standing beside another female which would only invite further attention. Genuinely, she arched her head to the left a little to conceal her face behind the male head in front of her, making sure to prevent visual contact with Crissela's searching eyes thoroughly scanning through the multitude of recruits.

"_What in hell is wrong with her?", _Teigan marveled at Delia's wacky display. _"Why is she trying so hard not to be seen?" _

Crissela reinstituted her path forward and Feral was shuddering excessively upon her ineluctable approach. He wasn't expecting her mission to retrieve Giovanni until the following day. If she learned of Alvar's residing in the facility, she'd undoubtedly come aware of their unauthorized bartering and rat on them both to Metsuma.

Crissela stopped in front of Feral and glanced at him plainly as though they had already met before. "I've come for Giovanni.", Spoke the queen of fear, directly but unsympathetically. "The boss has no knowledge of the child's capture so i'd like to surprise him." More like win him over from Rita . . .

"But General . . . I . . . I wasn't expecting your arrival until tomorrow afternoon!" His voice continuously kept cracking as he talked, signifying that he was indeed hiding something not meant to be known by her.

And then it hit Delia like a ton of bricks! _"So that's why they were keeping Gio here! Feral was waiting for Crissela to pick him up and deliver him to the Torino Boss!" _

"Drill Sergeant Feral, my schedule does not revolve around your insignificant convenience!", The sadistic woman brutally lectured him. "And because of your oh so obvious restlessness . . . I believe I'll hold off on Giovanni for the moment . . . and tour the area a bit." So she was suspicious of him after all. "That won't be a problem, will it?"

"Of course not!", Feral exclaimed, following she and her bodyguards deeper into the facility. "Please General, allow me to act as your escort!"

Everyone could finally breathe once the intimidating pair had disappeared. Naturally, most of the recruits began to head back to the Training Dome to continue the day's exercises. Delia, however, stayed behind to seek out some answers and on the double. She rallied with Teigan and Kent, the two being her go-to couple at this point.

Kent couldn't take his eyes of Crissela's means of transportation left sitting in the hangar. "I'm no expert . . . but I've got this feeling that Drill Sergeant Feral doesn't want the General here today, in spite of Giovanni being kept prisoner."

"Yeah . . . speaking of Giovanni . . . ", Said Delia, a little embarrassed of the information she required from them. "Where do you think sergeant Feral might have stored Giovanni's belongings upon capturing him?"

Teigan eyed the other girl strangely, her left brow cocking out of place. "What is up with you, girl? You've been acting so quirky lately! First you're trying to hide yourself from General Crissela and now you're asking where that Giovanni guy's stuff is? Wendy . . . are you feeling okay?"

Delia shrugged innocently and said in a bored voice: "No, nothing's wrong. I was just asking hypothetically, that's all."

"Well . . . if you must know, Feral's probably got all that crap in his office.", Answered Kent inattentively, not having much of an opinion towards her random question. "But on the other hand, he might have just thrown it away by now. I mean, I know I would have if I were in his shoes-"

"Thanks!" Delia then blitzed off toward to docking bay's entrance. Luckily, she knew where Feral's office was, having passed it twice when going to visit Gio and Spencer. Assuming Feral was still off giving Crissela the grand tour of the academy, Delia had a good feeling she could pull off infiltrating his office and thieving back her bag.

…...

In the briefing chamber next to the Training Dome, Alvar sat contentedly sipping a tasty cappuccino, staring blankly at the wall. "Ahh!", He exclaimed delightfully. "Now this is the life, ay Agadore?"

The enslaved Slowking was hunched on the floor in the usual fashion, acting as a footrest for his majesty. "Oh yes, sir . . . whatever you say.", Moaned the melancholy Pokemon, wishing he were somewhere else instead of bolstering his master's feet. "Sir . . . if you don't mind my asking, are you sure stealing the Articuno is in your best interest?"

"First of all, I'm not stealing!", Clarified the hypocrite. "And second of all, yes! It is in my best interest! Rita wouldn't dare fire the captor of the Legendary Articuno! In fact, she'll probably promote me! Imagine me, Briskomy's Johto Region administrator, being promoted to Briskomy's National Administrator! And best of all, Kade Sorhagen will have become an outcast, and therefore, I will have taken his place as Rita's second in command! It's brilliant, I tell you, BRILLIANT!"

Agadore sighed . . . again. "Sir, you can't become Briskomy's National Administrator considering that the corporation only operates in two regions."

It was so satirical of Agadore to kick a dreamer while he was down. But then again . . . Alvar couldn't be farther from down! He was a day's away from getting his scheming hands on that Articuno! "Mock all you want, Agadore! You're a Pokemon and as a result of that, you know nothing!" Little did he realize that General Crissela had just walked into the room from behind. "I'll be leaving this place as a Briskomy prodigy!"

"Oh really?", Tittered Crissela, standing judgmentally inches away from Alvar. "And why, might I ask, will you be leaving this place as a prodigy?"

Hectically, Alvar spun around and stumbled backward into Agadore, consequent to his deceiving eyes! But alas, they were not deceiving him. General Crissela was truly standing before him! "Uhhh . . . yeah . . . I've probably got a lot of explaining to do, don't I?"

She nodded, proffering the devil's atrocious grin. "You can start by explaining why you're here. Last I checked, this was a Torino Training Academy, not a Briskoball Factory." Bringing his former career into the discussion seemed to tick him off . . . but what did she care? Mocking idiots was one of her many pleasures.

And that's when Feral came sprinting into the room! "General, it's not what it seems! I can explain everything!"

"Doubtful.", She hissed to him as her eyes assiduously examined the chamber from one corner to another. "Now that I know the two of you are hiding something, I suppose I'll just have to be the one to snuff it out myself. So Sergeant Feral . . . shall we start by evaluating your office?"

…...

Delia had no problem accessing Feral's study. The poor Drill Sergeant must have been so nerve-wracked by Crissela's arrival that he had completely forgotten to lock the door to his office, thus advantaging splendidly for Delia. _"Now I just need to find my bag!" _Most of the room was just empty space, omitting the bookshelf to the right of the entrance and of course the desk which resided in the center of the room. _"It's gotta be there!" _Delia hurriedly tiptoed over to the desk without a peep and began riffling through the drawers as though she were determined to commit a burglary. _"Oh it's just got to be here! It's just got to be!" _But there were no Pokeballs, no anything! Nothing was there aside from a massive supply of writing materials and uninteresting papers. It was the same exact founding for the other drawer. _"Oh . . . it's no use." _As she took her first step back toward the door, she felt her foot nudge something underneath the desk. "Huh?" Without a second to spare, she crouched to the floor and immediately found her bag sitting within the furniture's crawlspace! "Aha! Finally!" She browsed the inside of the bag to make sure all was accounted for: items, clothes, Pokeballs, ect. Everything appeared to be there. _"Perfect!", _She thought. "_Now I just need to break Gio and Spencer out of their cells. And . . . I think I know how-" _

Suddenly, voices were approaching outside the office . . . familiar ones too, merged into an immoral symphony.

Concurrent with a startled gasp, Delia crawled deeper beneath the desk and curled up into the corner, her ultimate goal being to stay quietly hidden from the sight of the three villains. _"Why does my luck keep worsening?" _

"-assure you that there's nothing here!", Feral's voice was the first to be heard distinctly as he, Alvar, and Crissela piled into the room. "Please General, this is hardly necessary!"

Though Crissela was present, she offered no response, for she had none to give. The more he tried to bombard her with pitiful excuses, the more suspicions she'd develop. Already, she was literally feeling around the walls with her hands, simultaneously pressing her ear against it as well. She was searching for something . . . and much to Alvar and Feral's dismay, she was closing in on it.

Listening to Feral's pleas stunned Delia. When she had met the man in charge of the academy, it didn't seem like anything or anyone could intimidate him. That was an inaccurate assumption apparently.

Feral's worst fears became realized when General Crissela a began to probe the bookshelf that occulted the passageway leading to Articuno. "General, there's nothing over there! I swear to-"

Crissela grappled the edge of the shelf and gently pulled inward toward her pelvis. The shelf then swung open like a door, revealing the icy cavern catacomb. Without saying anything, she marched into the corridor.

Terrified, Alvar and Feral gulped as one and then followed her inside, praying against their imminent punishment.

Now was Delia's only chance! With no time to lose, she grabbed her bag and scurried out the doorway. She needed to stow away the bag until it was time for she and her non-Torino cohorts to escape. Nightfall was only an hour away . . . and it was up to her to save her friends before they could be surrendered into Crissela's 'care'.

…...

At the core of Snowtop Mountain, Crissela greeted the frozen bird with a long, libidinousstare, the frosty ozone almost taking a liking to her, surrounding her with an unknown warmth rather than what it truly was. "So.", Her words sprung out at the two men standing behind her. "You boys have been busy, haven't you? Did you really think you could get away with something like this?" In a costive swiftness, her body rotated to them, poised impatiently. "Briskomy and Torino are not allowed to organize unauthorized trades without the consent of their superiors. Because of your actions, I'll be the one claiming custody this Articuno!"

Alvar could no longer hold his tongue! "No way in hell, sister! This Articuno is my property! Feral sold it to me!"

"That he did.", She agreed but in a sarcastic offense to Feral himself. Circling him, making him feel emasculated, she went on: "You should have been aware of the consequences, right Drill Sergeant Feral?" She hovered over his shoulder, trailing the tip of her pointer finger along the scar of his face, a silent but deathly reminder of a past incident. "It wouldn't be the first time you showed disloyalty in your position. As I recall . . . you refused to graduate the only female recruit in your regiment . . . the girl who completed every obstacle . . . yet her instructor was just too selfish to be demeaned by the opposite sex . . ."

He nodded frightfully. "Yes, I remember . . . Christina."

"Don't you dare call me that!", She nastily threatened into his ear lobe. "My name is Crissela. Let's focus on now, not then. It'd be a shame if Metsuma were to find out about another perfidious event . . . such as this. I don't think you could deal with two scars . . . at least not without waking up every morning with the reminder of how closely watched you are by those who own you, myself being one of them."

"Okay, okay, okay!", Butted in Gildas, driven to weasel his way out of a punishment. "Maybe we can work something, alright? No need to throw threats around!"

Crissela shoved Feral aside and shot Alvar a dirty look. "You're no better than he is, you bumbling fool! When Metsuma tells Rita of your treacherous actions, you'll be earning your just reward as well! That much I can assure you of!" She turned back to Articuno. "But first, I shall earn my own reward!" From her belt, she snatched an empty Ultraball and flung it at the frozen creature!

The hand-held capsule absorbed the incapable Pokemon and then bounced to the floor. One wobble . . . two wobble . . . three wobble . . . capture secured.

…...

The woman's locker room was all but empty. Delia figured as much since there was only she and probably about three other females in all of the drill blocks combined. But for once, she was fine with this injustice, for no one would witness her stashing her bag into her locker as though it were a stolen sack of cash. As soundless as a breeze, she drifted through the aisles until her locker was in reaching distance. But upon undoing the combination, Teigan's brother, Clyde to be precise, came tumbling out from inside! "Whoa!", Squealed Delia in her highest pitch. "Dukis, what do you think you're doing?"

"Actually I'm Clyde!", He corrected her as his expedient to recourse the conversation away from his snooping around. "And . . . I was just leaving so-"

Delia folded her arms into one and other, letting her foot tap against the floor, waiting for an explanation. "Clyde . . . why were you in my locker?"

He blushed heavily. "I . . . err . . . umm-"

"Was it because you were under the impression that I was going to undress?" Delia normally had no tolerance for perversion. But reconsidering, she found that this boy was no older than fourteen probably, hormones raving and self-control metamorphosing. So immature . . . so childish, it was no wonder she felt no overwhelming danger present when first meeting he and his brother aboard that bus. Because his eyes were focused entirely on her, she slowly forced her hands behind her back, as they were grasping tightly onto the bag. "Well . . . just don't do that again, okay?"

Because it was exceptionally late for him to play the gentleman card, Clyde decided to the flee the scene, adjuring in his mind that Delia wouldn't tattle on him to his sister for his inappropriate antics.

But Delia held him up for one more moment. "Wait Clyde, quick question!" When he stopped and spun around, she continued: "Umm . . . just wondering . . . would you happen to know who's on prison guard duty tonight?"

He gradually raised his hand in the air. "Uhh . . . that would be me."

It made sense, remembering back to what Teigan had mentioned earlier. Both Clyde and Dukis had graduated from the academy yet stuck around to serve as supervisors. Apparently, prison duty qualified as on of their many jobs. All Delia had to do now was seize hold of the prison key-card. "So Clyde . . .", She bruited seductively, repeating her performance from the bus. "You've been working hard lately. Why not let me cover your shift tonight?"

His eyes widened. "But you're just a recruit-"

She gently touched her finger over his lips to hush him, fluttered her lashes oh so sensually. "Please, Clyde? For me? I just want to fit in around here . . . and if can manage this, Drill Sergeant Feral will know just how responsible I am!"

Blushing crimson red yet again, Clyde let out a goofy laugh. He grabbed the key-card from within his pocket and presented it to her taking. "My shift starts in ten minutes so you'd better hur-"

But she was way ahead of him, already on the move toward the double-doorway, no longer perceiving the urge to hide her bag since she had just found a resolution to her main dilemma. "Thanks a lot, Clyde! I owe you big time!" She really hoped he didn't take the wrong interpretation from that.

But upon bursting through the doors, Teigan was standing outside. "Delia, where the hell were you? You missed the evening training session!"

"Oh . . . right . . . sorry." What more could she add beyond lies? Well . . . she hadn't lied yet that night. . . but she could feel one coming on. "I had some things to take care of. I'm sorry. Did I miss out on anything important?"

Teigan shrugged and leaned back into the hallway wall. "I wouldn't know. I wasn't there. Instead, I was out looking for you!"

It was touching that Teigan had a soft-spot when it came to preserving a newly-formed friendship. For her to have put her own priorities aside on Delia's expense proved her ableness to show sincere devotion. "Teigan, that's so sweet of you."

Laughing, the other young woman bumped Delia's shoulder playfully. "Well what are friends for, right? I just think we should spend as much time together as possible since my sentence here ends next week." It was humorous how she'd refer her physical domestication so negatively. But she'd still make for a highly competent field agent, there was no doubt about that. "Hey, we should probably head back to the dormitory before Feral declares lights out."

"Ummm . . . I can't . . . because . . . ." Her response was increasingly stammering again, as she was running out of material in the big book of excuses. "Teigan . . . I wish I could tell you something . . . but I just can't."

Understanding, she nodded. "It's like I said before, you don't have to say anything to me that you aren't comfortable sharing." Teigan bent forward and hugged her friend. "You go do what you have to do, okay?"

Holding back tears seemed impossible for Delia. As she returned the embrace, she felt so horrible for doing this to Teigan, having manipulated she and the others to advance toward her primal bourne of rescuing their enemies . . . or rather, her own friends. Her true friends. Her non-Torino friends.

"Hey, no tears! Look sharp!" After a few moments more, Teigan let go of Delia and started for the locker room to collect her things, convinced that they would meet up again in a few hours. "I'll see you later, alright?"

Watching her dear friend vanish into the room, Delia conceded her tears to fall at long last. "Goodbye, Teigan. Goodbye . . . forever." And then, she too left. But her memories of the culture she had originally thought sinful would thrive throughout the rest of her life as a most meaningful experience.

…...

It must have been about five hours since the boys had last met with Delia. Gio heard shuffling foot steps walk past the cell gate, a noise he immediately linked to Jackson, the vigilant prison guard, always watching he and Spencer's every move like a sentry on a castle wall.

Meowth lifted his head from the floor. His ears winced back, descrying the familiar seeming of their savior. "Meow! Meow!"

Was it Delia? Gio leisurely elevated to the balls of his feet, unsure of who was behind the gate. It was lights out in the prison so he couldn't make out whom was there . . . especially not from the far end of the cell.

Spencer too, was enacting Gio's actions, not saying a word to him but acknowledging his careful discretion. But he loosened up when Faith blew their cover by wandering over to the gated door.

"Chu!" Faith cheered cordially upon seeing her mother's beautiful face behind the bars of the door. Like Meowth, she charged for the gate! "Chu! Pichu, Pi!"

Gio's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets when he saw the gateway swing open, revealing Delia, their valiant liberator. He was speechless, borderline breathless! "Delia! How did you-"

"Gio, there's no time for talk! We need to get out of here and fast!" Kneeling down, she helped Faith crawl into her bag's warm safety and then handed it to Spencer. "Please, you need to hold this while I coordinate us out of here. I know most of the facility like the back of my hand now so all you two have to do is please try and keep up with me, okay?"

The two boys and Meowth were still in total shock that Delia had somehow pulled off what she had promised to impossibly achieve. They had underestimated her, ironically, taken into account, that the pair were competing to rescue her only days ago. And now . . . here she was . . . rescuing the both of them instead! All along, it was destiny right in front of their eyes, never once transparent, humiliatingly enough.

"Guys, quit standing around!", She urgently insisted, taking the lead back out from whence she came. "Hurry before someone sees! You both know Crissela is here, right?"

Thanks that frightening news, Gio, Spencer, and Meowth chased Delia out of the cell liked madmen! They pursued her through the hall in hopes that she knew where she was going.

But luck had double-crossed them again! Prison Guard Jackson, whom was patrolling the briefing room, spotted them the moment they derived from the prison unit. There, he went into full panic, screaming: "PRISONER ESCAPE! PRISONER ESCAPE! TRAITOR ON THE LOOSE! TRAITOR ON THE LOOSE!" His thunderous shouting succeeded in sounding off the facility's deafening, screeching sirens!

"Oh just great!", Bellowed Gio to Delia as he struggled to keep at her pace. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

She halted in place, knowing that momentarily, a swarm of recruits and reckon soldiers would come pouring into the briefing chamber. "We may be able to mislead them if we split up! Spencer, take Faith and Meowth! Find someplace to hide!"

Spencer grimaced at the idea, misunderstanding it mostly. "Hide? Why would we need to hide?"

"Because I'm a traitor and Gio's the main prisoner they're after! We're the ones they want!", She enunciated with little patience for him. "If we get captured, you'll be our only hope left, our secret weapon! If one of us goes with you, we'll only be doubling the risk!"

And at that instant, Delia's prediction came true as a battalion of armed recruits and solders began to fill the chamber, hunting for the fugitives! Spencer didn't need to be told twice. Still carrying the bag, he led Meowth back in the other direction, conveying half of the juvenile militia behind. It was like being driven out of town by a ferocious angry mob!

Gio and Delia raced down their own set course, compelling the other half of the villainous cluster to give chase to them.

…...

While the main hangar bay was employed to uphold grounded carriers such as the General's Transport Drill, the secondary hangar on the opposite side of the facility docked aircrafts, Alvar's Briskomy helicopter being the only one in the hollow station. The two of them were making a tremendous effort to pull of on of their infamous retreats. In the cockpit, Alvar troubled in trying to start the vehicle. "Dagnabbit, the piece of scrap metal won't start! Agadore, check the engines!"

Agadore sighed dolefully and made his way around the chopper to inspect the engine's functions. "Sir . . . are you sure this is the best idea? The General placed us under house arrest. I'm not so sure we're permitted to depart. Perhaps we'd better just remain here and accept the consequences-"

"What are you, nuts!", Proclaimed an appalled Alvar. "Once that crazy broad tells Rita or the Torino Boss about what happened here, we're as good as toast! And I don't mean the warm, buttery kind of toast, more like the burnt to a crisp kind of toast!

The talking Slowking finished his examination of the machinery and returned to the cockpit. "Sir, the engines appear to be fine. I don't know what could be wrong."

Alvar sulked and groaned. "First my factory, then my underwater aquarium, and now this? Are we destined to live with this curse? Are we meant to live as victims? Could things possibly get any worse?"

Suddenly, Spencer and Meowth came running into the hangar, wildly screaming their heads off as a troupe of Torino recruits tailed them close behind!

Gildas veered to his Pokemon slave and scowled at him as though he were somehow responsible. "You just had to jinx it, didn't you! Now look what you've done!"

Spencer and Meowth climbed inside the copter after Agadore. Together, the two newcomers slammed the cabin door shut for cover, the wretched cries and poundings against the door striking up an atmosphere of distress. But it was better than being out there where they'd have been eaten alive. Spencer thought for sure that Alvar would have forbade his entrance.

Ignoring Spencer, Alvar's cowardly face looked over to his Pokemon. "Agadore, I feel the need to warn you now that should they manage to breach this helicopter, I am prepared to run like hell while using you as a human shield!"

"Sir?", Agadore gasped. "You . . . just called me human. That's the most thoughtful thing you've ever said to me!"

Spencer stayed silent long enough. He handed Delia's bag Meowth and directed his focus to the Briskomy duo. "Obviously there's a reason we haven't taken flight yet. What's wrong with the helicopter? Is it damaged? Where are your pilots?"

Alvar anguished: "That snooty General Crissela arrested my whole staff, along with my pilot! And now we're stranded inside a helicopter that wont cooperate!"

"The master insists it won't start.", Explained Agadore in his monotone. "I surveyed the exterior, everything was in excellent condition."

Believing that he could solve the problem, Spencer hastily made his way into the cockpit and studied the controls. To a narrow extent, he was somewhat familiar with helicopters, having read some insightful research on them during his spare time the previous year. But because this was a turbine chopper . . . there was button that read: Engine Start. When he pressed it, the propellers began to spin. He turned to Alvar, ashamed of the older man's stupidity. "You seriously didn't notice that one button?"

"What do I look like, a bellwether?" The Briskomy doofus stood over the boy sitting in the pilot's seat. Nervously, he wondered: "Are you sure you can fly this thing? You're only a kid . . . no offense."

Even Spencer wasn't too sure. "Well . . . I drove a stolen motorcycle at one point . . . so this shouldn't be much harder." He was lying to himself . . . and himself wasn't even buying that correlation. Piloting a helicopter was no child's game, it was an advanced challenge that required the skills of a professional. No way did Spencer fit in that category. But because this was a simpler copter than most others, he figured it was worth a shot. "Everybody hang on!" Slowly, he eased his hand on the throttle, culling it inward. From the front window, he could see the irate gathering back away as the aircraft began to ascend upward. So far so good. Spencer then directed the hovering Briskomy mechanism toward the hangar opening where Snowtop's winter storm bided intensely!

Within minutes, they were soaring high above Snowtop Mountain, the chopper's wobbling decreasing as Spencer became familiar with the control system. Spencer and Alvar celebrated with triumphant laughter!

"That worked out out a smoothly.", Spencer chuckled, proud of himself for saving all of their butts. But Gio and Delia, however, were still in danger. He knew he had to go back . . . otherwise they would meet their fate. "Now we need to go back and find my friends. I'm not going to leave them behind, I cant!"

Alvar refuted: "Nonsense! They lived a good life. What's important now is OUR lives . . . but primarily above all, MY life!"

"Sir, you mustn't be rash." Agadore entered the cockpit to try and persuade the stubborn tyrant to repay his debt. "The child aided us in our time of need and now we must do the same for him!" For once, he was taking a stand to his master's obdurate tendencies . . . and it felt empowering.

Flustered, Alvar lowered his head, implying his submission. "Oh . . . very well. But you had better have a plan that won't end up with us getting killed!"

Yes, Spencer did have a plan in mind. As he steered the chopper back toward Snowtop, he called to the cockpit: "Meowth, I'm going to need Delia's bag!"

"Meow, meowy!" Mind set to lend a hand, Meowth happily obeyed and frolicked into the cockpit, pulling Delia's bag with his teeth biting down on the strap. He released his chomping grip to make way for Spencer. "Meeeeooow!"

Spencer activated the vehicle's autopilot and began to rummage through the bag sitting at his feet. He was careful not to awaken Faith, reaching deep enough to obtain a certain Pokeball that belonged to Gio . . . one that would be the key to successfully salvaging his friends.

…...

Gio pulled Delia into a dark, obscure corridor so they could take a breather before returning to their circuit running. They crouched behind a pile of boxes as they heard the bustling footsteps scourge into a separate hallway. "I think we lost them.", Gio restlessly panted. "Hopefully Spencer and Meowth won't have to deal with them."

Grabbing ahold of the opportunity alone with Gio for the first time in a long time, Delia blurted out at random: "Nothing happened between Kyden and I when I saw him again. I . . . just thought you'd want to know."

Gio blanched at the suddenness of this completely unrelated topic. It hardly seemed like the time or place to discuss something he didn't want to hear about until after they could handle their current predicament, one of which was life or death. "Delia.", He laughed for no particular reason. "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because for us to make it out of this, you need an incentive to keep your mind stimulated.", She whispered to him.

Gio was practically burning up with a cross between hope and anger. Was she suggesting they revive their relationship? Or was this simply a push to make him exploit his inner strength and stratagem? "Delia . . . are you saying you want to give me another chance-"

"No Gio, I didn't say that!" If only she had kept silent, she would at least have had the illusion of something more to cling to, would have had hope. The same could be said for him. "At least . . . not yet."

He grudgingly frowned to her with eyes of blazing anger. "Then how do I know you aren't just stringing me along!"

"Kyden made me choose between you and him!", She admitted, a little too loud considering they were trying to conceal their position. When she realized this, she toned her voice down. "Gio . . . I chose you! Now I'm not saying right away . . . but in the future, when we can learn to respect eachother as girlfriend and boyfriend, I may be willing to pick up where we left off."

Gio deeply deduced her confession with a mental analysis. If Delia truly had been lying about their chances at rekindling their love, she most definitely would have chosen Kyden. But she didn't . . . because she still had hope for being with Gio again. "Thank you.", He forced his incomplete gratefulness, gazing into her enchanting eyes. "Just don't make me wait forever, alright?"

"Don't push your luck!", She laughed along with him. With his redeemed smile acquired, she extended her hand to him like like a polite young woman. When he took it, she led him out of their hiding spot and toward the Training Dome, aware that the recruits were too occupied with the search to carry on their training. It was the dead of night anyway. "Maybe we can find Spencer and Meowth inside here before-" But when the doors swung open, a whole new mass of Torino recruits were all accumulated in perfect lines, having been awaiting them the whole time. "Oh no!"

"You can say that again . . ." But Gio was referring to the original Torino mob that had been chasing them throughout the facility . . . whom were all approaching through the hall they had just left. "They set us up. It was all a trap!"

Back to back, Delia and Gio were forced back into the center of the dome where in seconds, the two mounds of troops compiled around them, a circle of death to be congruent. "Surrounded.", Delia sighed. "Nothing ever changes . . ."

"You'd think so." Shuffling her way to the front of the crowd was a very disappointed Teigan, her boyfriend and brothers gathered behind her. A betrayed glower hazed her face, slanting at Delia condemningly. "Wendy . . . I thought you were my friend. Why would you do this? Why would you help our enemy!"

Delia shook her head. "No Teigan . . . I'm not helping your enemy. I'm helping my boyfrie-" She paused betwixt, thankfully. "- err . . . I mean, my friend. I am not Wendy Perkalis. My name is Delia Hanako Rezumi!"

"So . . . you've been lying to me?" Teigan felt used. She had offered friendship to a fraud, an enemy of Torino!

It wasn't like that at all! Delia's opinion of Teigan was never just an act! "Teigan . . . forming a friendship with you is a memory I will always cherish! But the real reason for my being here . . . was to help my friends, not to hurt you. I'm committed to them just like you're committed to Kent and your brothers. And . . . it can still be the same concept between us. You said yourself we'd be friends no matter what, remember?"

Delia's words were shaky but powerful in their passion. As much as Teigan didn't want to go against what she stood for, Delia . . . was right. Above her loyalties, her people, her superiors, her hard-earned training . . . friendship ranked above all of them.

"Such a touching eulogy . . .", Intervened the corrupt and wicked General Crissela, appearing from Feral's balcony overpass that overlooked the dome's training activities. "But Torino holds no value for that kind of filth. You've stalled long enough! There is no escape!"

Fearlessly, Delia stood her ground, meeting Crissela's eyes in request for a challenge. "We're not going down without a fight! Battle me, General!"

"Delia!", Gio scolded her. "We don't have time for this! Quit antagonizing her! You don't even have any Pokemon with you!" It was bad enough that every trainee in the facility were enclosing them from all sides. He had no wanting compulsion for Crissela's involvement.

Crissela cackled. "Pitiful girl! Have you learned nothing from our last battle?" But for pure amusement, she decided to play along. She collared the first Pokeball hanging from her waist and prepared to release the Pokemon onto the dome floor below.

But then Teigan stepped out in front of Delia and did the unthinkable. To Crissela, she threatened: "If you want Delia, you'll have to get through me first!"

Out of righteous pity . . . Kent also joined his girlfriend in the center of the dome to defend Delia. "And me too."

The impressionable brothers of Teigan, Clyde and Dukis, also contributed their sustenance. "And us!"

Delia reacted with the brightest smile, a sweet and simple way of meriting her thanks to them for their courageous faithfulness to perpetuate the friendship they had all structured.

But Crissela was by no means going to condone this madness, this sheer rebellion of treachery! Unlike another certain traitor she had dealt with earlier in week, none of these fools would be given their freedom! "So be it! You'll all suffer!" While the Torino recruits closed in on the five dissident spawns, Crissela leaped down from the balcony and onto the center of the floor to induce violent discipline into the children!

Teigan, Kent, and the twins created a miniature circle around Gio and Delia, bracing themselves for the worst! But above their heads, the dome's ceiling suddenly shattered apart from a massive Thunderbolt attack, by the looks anyway.

Heavy Snowfall and burning debris began to rain down over the chaos below! Gio and Delia's heads arched up to find a Briskomy Helicopter hovering above! From it's cabinet doors, a thick strand of Ariados webbing dropped to the floor of the dome, hanging down like a rope readied to be climbed!

Teigan took the hint. As the frightened and injured recruits scattered around the dome, Teigan looked over to Gio and Delia to confirm they were unharmed. "Go!", She commanded them, pointing to the webbing. "Get out of here! We'll hold the General off!"

Crissela was savagely clawing her way through to ceiling rubble to attack them!

"But Teigan-", Delia started before being cut down.

"Go!", Her friend asserted a second time! Without a farewell, she and Clint launched themselves towards Crissela, possibly doomed to meet their end.

It was no time for tears, specifically Delia's! Gio pried his ex-girlfriend onto the webbing until her whole body was wrapped around it. Suppressing the impetus to look back, Delia began climbing up, keeping her sight pasted to the helicopter.

As soon as Gio was fastened around the web as well, the helicopter took flight into the night sky's higher boundaries, toeing Gio and Delia below. And then . . . they all but disappeared behind the winter clouds.

…...

When Gio and Delia had finished their climb, their bodies sprawled out against the helicopter's cabin floor, both shivering cold . . . and utterly exhausted.

"Aria! Aria!" Ariados retracted it's webbing and helped Meowth ease Gio and Delia away from the cabin's open door.

Gio looked up to find Spencer standing over him. He smiled. "I had a feeling it was you." Never did he feel so allayed to have had made up with him earlier. Ultimately, positive consequences did exist.

"Well . . . I had some help." Spencer swayed his hand over to the cockpit where Alvar and Agadore appeared.

Covering her body self-consciously with both arms, Delia was the first to be set off by their presence! "Wha . . . what are they doing here!"

"Well, well, well.", Chortled Alvar in a relaxed appeal. "I knew I recognized you from the cafeteria! There's no need to disguise yourself any further, little lady!"

Firstly, Spencer helped Delia and Gio back to their feet. He then conducted them to the passenger seats in the back of the cabin. "Before I explain everything . . . you'd better get comfortable." He had enough time to enlighten them, with the Helicopter temporarily on auto-pilot. "Long story short, I helped them start their helicopter and in exchange, they agreed to help me save the two of you."

Gio sat across from Alvar, glaring unsurely. "So . . . have you switched sides? I mean, what's the deal?"

"Let's just put it this way. I messed up big time and now both Torino and Briskomy want me dead.", The older man simplified. "Especially since we just assisted all of you with your own crisis. You're welcome, by the way!"

Agadore, serving as Alvar's footrest again, added: "Essentially . . . we're outcasts now."

"Wanted outcasts!", Exaggerated Alvar, under the conclusion that they'd immediately be hunted down. "Who would have thought that I, Gildas Alvar, would become a full-fledged traitor!"

At the turn of his head, Gio found Delia not even paying any attention to the discussion, instead staring dolorously through the ice-paved window. "Delia . . . you alright?"

"I just hope . . . Teigan is okay." For more than one time in her life she had sparked acquaintanceship with several different faces. But the one she shared with Teigan, the person who had possibly sacrificed herself on Delia's behalf, would never be forgotten . . . nor abandoned in vein.

Gio bundled her close to him, as a friendly gesture of course, and encouraged her to think positively. "Teigan and those other guys you met were brave to have done what they did. It was destiny. Their hearts were guiding them . . . and hopefully, their hearts will continue to guide them." Basically, he was embellishing the possibility of their survival. He dreaded seeing Delia so depressed.

Cured by his advocacy, Delia nodded. "You're right, Gio. Thank you." With that established, she moved on to what the future would have in store for them. "So . . . where to now?"

"Olivine City I guess." It only seemed inherent now that everything was back to normal . . . mostly. "We need to pick up where we left off last . . . before Delia was kidnapped. I got my Ecruteak Gym Badge and now it's time to move on to badge number five."

Convinced that he'd be left in Alvar's custody yet again, Agadore crawled to Gio's feet and bowed graciously! "Please, take me with you! I so desperately need a vacation away from-"

"Ummm, hello!", Scoffed Alvar, waving his hands around for attention. "And what about me, the noble Gildas Alvar! What is to become of me? Lest you we not forget, had I not provided you with my helicopter, none of you would even be here!"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Neither would you, genius!"

Inclined to withhold his anti-Briskomy reputation, Gio had no interest whatsoever in mustering the two of them into his traveling gang. He told them keenly: "You can have this piece of scrap back once we land. Because as soon we land, we're staying landed!"

Delia mirthed a chirping giggle. "And this time, I promise not to separate from you guys and get kidnapped!"

"Now that you mention it . . . ", Spencer analyzed her joke too seriously. "If you hadn't split away from us back in Ecruteak City, none of this would have ever happened!"

Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "Oh . . . well . . . at least it will make for a funny story one day . . . right?"

…...

The next morning, miles and miles away, a political ceremony was about to begin at the imperial palace. A large crowd stood outside the courtyard's front gate. Inside the courtyard, Supreme Councilman Shivu and the National Prime Minister stood waiting for Ambassador Reginal Surge to signature the final documents that would consign Executive Power to the American Military.

The applause went nuts when Reginal's shimmering black limousine pulled in at the front gate. The palace security force secured the area for Reginal to exit the vehicle.

The audience grew louder!

"_We'll be out of eachothers' way soon enough.", _Someone from afar kept consistently thinking to himself. _"Just as soon as the corruption is birthed." _

The automobile passenger door swung open, Reginal stepped out, and the audience grew even louder!

But the thoughts of the evil mind just kept brewing from half a mile away. _"The first step . . . always begins with corruption." _

Reginal waved to the people as he approached the courtyard gate, the crowd becoming even louder!

"_Perhaps . . . eternal remorse . . . was all just a fable."_

And then Reginal took his last breath. The sound of a gunfire thundered through the air! And then the crowd erupted at their loudest, this time with horror as the scene turned to a nightmare! Reginal collapsed to his knees, blood gushing out from his chest, his life dwindling into a semiconscious blur. Panicked screams were filling the air around him . . . and that was the last thing he heard before his beating heart gave way.

Shivu and the Prime Minister raced back toward the palace, being shielded by dozens of fully alert bodyguards.

Young Lieutenant Surge, drenched in tears, crawled out from the limousine to hold his the head of dead father in his arms.

From a small distance away on a deserted rooftop, Hunter Memphis receded his Sniper Rifle back under his arm, his assignment completed. He then pulled out a transceiver and spoke into it. "Ready the transport for departure. My part here is finished." And then, he vanished into the shadows, leaving behind a truly gory assassination . . . that would soon bring about the finishing touches in Briskomy's rise to power.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(A/N: **This was an extremely fun chapter to write! I got so into it even while reading it over that I may have missed I few grimmer or spelling errors. I apologize if the ending was a bit dark but . . . well . . . I warned you that the second half of this story would be very intense :D. In the next chapter, Rita pays the price big time as Metsuma steps out from the shadows to control Kade personally! Being the next runner-up for executive power now that Reginal is out of the picture, Briskomy's goal is about to be accomplished!**)**


	34. Chapter 34: 'Truth Can Be Deceiving'

**(A/N: **If you have the time, I encourage you to real quickly wind the clocks back to chapter 6 of the Lost Chronicles and read the first five lines, as that information will be extremely vital to the what happens to Rita in this chapter.**)**

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 34: 'Truth Can Be Deceiving'

The night following Reginal Surge's assassination, a tragic circumstance the nation had mournfully woken up to, General Crissela had just returned to Metsuma's fortress . . . with no present to offer him. While she did procure herself an Articuno from the ordeal at Snowtop Mountain, the savage mistress of fear hadn't Giovanni to win back Metsuma from Rita, that wretched wench who had stolen him away from her like a thief in the night! _"He claims there was nothing between us!", _She raged while deliberately and bitterly promenading the fourth floor of the stronghold. _"But he can't deny it anymore, neither of us can! We were made for eachother, to conquer the world together!" _Psychologically, Crissela was slowly becoming . . . insecure, more and more by each passing day. The conduct of her mental capacity was gradually failing as a result of her emotions having been tampered with, rendered to a broken heart by the ones she had unconsciously allowed herself to care for, thus unveiling her vulnerability . . . her weak spot. Long ago, she had sworn off emotions! But then the blossoming of her friendship with Kyden had reawakened those repressed capabilities! And when he left her, twice now, she had no one to turn to but Metsuma, the man she now thought of as more than just a lusting one night stand . . . but rather, her soul mate! But seeing Metsuma with Rita just crushed her. _"That damn trollop just had to ruin everything! I was so close to finally connecting with Metsuma in a way that truly meant something! Yes . . . my emotions may have resurfaced . . . but it's too late to rid of them again! I must satisfy them! I need to love and be loved in return! And no one . . . not even Rita is going to stand in my way!" _As quiet as an assassin, and just possibly literally, Crissela held her Pokeball ready as she approached the heavily guarded Master Suite where Rita Ketchum slept. If she had to, she'd instruct her Jynx to slaughter all of them, even the guards in order to decisively approach her foremost prey . . . and then finish her off in mid-slumber! Nobody would hear her terrified cries muffled in the pit of her own pillow, smothering her till beyond the ulterior breath! _"Nobody will hear her . . . nobody at all-" _

But an intrusion from behind caused her stumble, a firm hand to be exact, clutching her arm which held her capsuled weapon. "What are you thinking!", Blasted Metsuma in his most furious tantrum. "Are you insane?"

Crissela was as still as corpse, infecting his eyes with a overbearingly deluded gaze that seemed almost . . . sterile. "I . . . I was going to-"

"I know what you were going to do!" The eyes of Rita's bodyguards were rousing suspiciously at their exchange. Casually, Metsuma grabbed Crissela by the shoulders and steered her around the corner of corridor and into the War Room, sealing the doors behind them. His omnipotent rage never detached though. "General . . . you need to come back to your senses!"

It was too late for that. Crissela was truly bent on destroying Rita, wiping her from both of their lives as though she never existed. She had to make Metsuma know right now just how much she needed him apart of her life! "Rita doesn't deserve you!", She growled restlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck, her eyes soaked with longing tears. "I deserve you, Metsuma! I do! We belong together! We always have! You must come to accept it!"

Metsuma was beginning to regret ever having introduced the two woman of his life. While one of them was blissfully cooperating like the mindless pawn she was, Crissela was developing a jealous hatred for Rita, at the same time striving to cultivate a relationship with the Crime Lord. But in short, he had no interest in dismissing their competition . . . without putting them both in their places.

Crissela was now fully compressing herself against Metsuma's robust torso, practically forcing him to return a nonexistent compassion. "I went to Snowtop Mountain!", She pouted breathlessly into his shoulder, doing her best to convert him over to her side. "I was going to bring you back Giovanni as a surprise gift to show how much I'm in love with you!"

Her confession left Metsuma puzzled. "Giovanni is of no use to us as long as we have Kyden."

"But you still wanted to see him die before your eyes!", Crissela saved herself from a brutal questioning. She had completely forgotten Metsuma's interior plan, not to mention that she had freed Kyden from his imprisonment, something he'd eventually learn of. Giovanni was still a threat though, Metsuma would have called himself on his own mistake anyway. And with Kyden long gone . . . Giovanni would be required for Metsuma's later scheme which he had yet to confide in her the specifics. But that was of no relevance right now. "I had that stupid boy and his friends ready to be specially delivered to you!"

Metsuma was more than ready to harshly criticize her for her failure, not to mention the crazy move she was going to pull only minutes ago! He was right all along about Crissela. Kyden had made her weak, pathetic, and mentally incapable, her psychopathic tendencies finally showing. And now she was trying to cling to the man she had an affair with? Not a chance would that be condoned. But . . . he was aware that abolishing her newly visible fears . . . would likely restore her old habits. With a fake smile, he looked her in the eyes and said: "You . . . went out of your way to try and do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you . . .", She heaved creepily as though she were hypnotized. "I put all my effort into pleasing you. And that good for nothing snob Rita would never have done what I did!"

Metsuma held her close against his chest and he could feel renown tears, of relief this time, saturating his polyester suit. With his chin resting atop her head, he inhaled the immaculate scent of her roseate crown of hair and breathed out: "You've always been so important to me, Crissela."

He almost never called her by that name alone, at least not without 'General' included. And suddenly, her tensed body composed like a luscious exotic flower kindled by the moonlight after a hot, scorching day.

"Rita will be gone sooner than you know.", He whispered gently to her. "I promise you that everything will work out." By the time she had unattached herself from Metsuma, it was past midnight, a whole hour of silence having gone by . . . a little too fast. He sent her off with a kiss . . . and then once she was no longer in the room, he rolled his eyes. "These women are going to drive me crazy.", He sighed before he himself exited the room. He needed a good night's sleep, for the next day would bring about a great significance in the workings of Project Rocket.

…...

The very next morning greeted Fuchsia City with a cloudless glow of the radiant sun beaming down upon Briskomy Headquarters, the skyscraper's outer gate engulfed with hundreds of the corporation's clueless supporters. Kade observed the amassing numbers below pleasurably from Rita's luxury bureau office where he commonly took residence when Rita was away. What both delighted and humored him was how he had so easily deceived these people, along with just about the rest of the world, into believing that Briskomy was saintly association. "And now there they assemble again before our glory, knowing that we have have done good yet again by bringing Reginal's murderer to justice." From behind, he heard the doors to the office open, someone unfamiliar entering. ". . . speak of the devil."

Hunter Memphis, having taken Torino's underground transport route to access the headquarters's secret docking station, was now ardently standing before Rita's desk. Kade's Briskomy personnel had escorted him to the bureau . . . and now, the hunter wanted nothing but to square away Metsuma's promised compromise. "I was instructed to report to you following my assignment."

"Yes, I know." Lazily, Kade swung around, comically indulged by the black hood he was staring into. Nevertheless, he jumped to the congratulations. "You did a splendid job yesterday morning and the entire nation is still chocked beyond belief." Eying the bottle of Chablis sitting on Rita's desk, he poured himself a glass and then toasted it at Memphis. "Thanks to you, Briskomy will continue to monopolize the political spotlight."

Uninterested, Memphis began to head for the door. "My job is finished then. Farewell." But his action was forbade by the barrier of Kade's bodyguards blocking the doorway . . . purposely. Alarmed and befuddled, Memphis looked back at the smiling commissioner for an explanation.

But nothing even needed to be said on Memphis' part, as Kade was well aware of the situation. He had arranged for it beforehand. "Did you really think Briskomy would allow a vicious criminal such as yourself out of our watchful sight?", He laughed, taking a seat in his desk chair. "Now that just won't do, now will it?"

"The bargain was for me to assassinate the ambassador and earn my freedom!", Memphis argued irritably! Was it possible that Metsuma had just . . . played him?

Kade kicked his feet up on the desk and leaned back in his seat with no emergent sense of danger opposing him. "Think again, hunter. You're under arrest for the deliberate assassination of Ambassador Surge. I've already informed the authorities, as well as the press that we have you in custody!" He wavered his hand to the window where hundreds of Briskomy's fans could be heard from the grounds which braced the building. "There's your proof, right outside. Care to have a look?"

No such prospect was dispensed. Memphis found both his wrists being viciously clutched on either side by the Briskomy guards that had escorted him through the building. It was then did he put the pieces together! "I was tricked!", He proclaimed! And he was, twice now. First he was a prisoner of Torino and now he belonged to Briskomy! Metsuma cared nothing for his freedom! But for sake of his dignity, Memphis would not be made out to look like the bad guy! He'd have to convince someone that Briskomy and Torino were responsible for Reginal's murder! "Don't think I won't justify my innocence by endorsing the truth!"

"And who are you going to tell, the authorities?", Kade chuckled blatantly. "Oh that's rich! A Bounty Hunter Hunter, an illegal figure in criminology, trying consult the police? Oh that tickles me!" Another guard then approached and handed Kade the sniper rifle that Memphis had used commit the deed. He held it up to Memphis, making sure it could be seen. "Besides, this is all the evidence Briskomy needs to prove to the world that you were the mastermind behind the assassination!"

As the guards began to haul him away, Memphis exploded at Kade with furious hatred! "This isn't fair! You can't do this!"

Kade naively shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry Bounty boy, but I don't call the shots."

"I know!", Gruffed the hooded brute, near breaking the restraints of the Briskomy Guards' bindings. "It was the leader of your company's precious alter ego that manipulated me into doing his bidding!"

Abashed by his words, Kade held his hand out to his guards, allowing Memphis to momentarily regale the subject. "Wait . . . who are you talking about?"

"Metsuma Rocket, that treacherous scumbag!", Replied Memphis in short but tempered exclaim.

Kade leaned inward in his chair, deeply considering this . . . revelation? Was it a lie . . . or perhaps the answer to his suspicions regarding Rita's recently strange behavior. If Metsuma had possibly secretly organized everything Rita had proposed following the incident at Azark Island . . . then did that mean Metsuma may have been behind the orders to have Reginal Surge assassinated? "So . . . Rita was not the one who planned this."

Memphis nodded. "Apparently I'm not the only one who was duped."

"Apparently so.", Kade partially agreed. He'd have to get his facts straight later on. He wasn't about to take sides with this ridiculous clown simply because of fallacious vibes. To Memphis, he said: "You're still Briskomy's prisoner, unfortunately for you."

He had a feeling Kade would stick by his original directive. It was only natural for a corporate executive to be wholly consumed by his own political necessitates. Memphis was no politician, but he knew these corrupt kinds well enough to be sickened by them. "Don't expect my cooperation!", Was his only threatening dernier. "I've been used for the last time!"

But this only made Kade laugh harder! "Believe me Hunter, your usefulness to us has yet to even begin!"

". . . What do you mean?" The cloaked man's mechanical speech sounded less active and more enthralled by the forthcoming topic, adversely still and all.

With no problem telling, Kade went right for it. "You're going to testify your confession to both the public and the senate!" He knew if Memphis publicly admitted to his crimes, Briskomy would be out of range from newly derived cynicism and suspicions that could be used against them. The Pokemon League Committee would without a doubt, be the first to accuse them by conveying that Briskomy had purposely removed Reginal in order to harness executive authority from the government.

Memphis despised that Briskomy would use him as their baited decoy! "And if I refuse to testify?"

"Then that will mean some bad news for Delia Rezumi." Rita had told Kade that Memphis valued Delia's life . . . or rather, Metsuma had told Rita to tell Kade that Memphis valued Delia's life. Regardless, Sorhagen had no problem blackmailing the disconcerted Hunter by pulling the feeble girl into the picture. Because she was involved with Giovanni, he didn't care much for her nor her fate. "So what's your choice now?"

Though he didn't like it, Memphis had no other options to turn to. He was officially another conspiracy puppet . . .

…...

In the midst of a Johto wilderness, the bright pair of eyes of a young lady peered around a hefty tree trunk, fallen to the forest floor and left abandoned for the simple purpose of being a traveler's harborage. But this girl was no ordinary traveler. For starters, she was very beautiful, a face like that of an angel, even though half of it was covered in her soft, chocolate brown hair. She had smooth, tanned skin proportioned adequately with her slender figure. She wore a red cap and dressed in a sturdy orange jacket, covering a black top and an equally black skirt. The boots on her feet matched the color of her jacket and from her waist hung a length of rope. Age-wise, she looked to be around 16.

Emerging from the abundance of trees behind her hiding spot were seven more similarly dressed teenagers, all quietly tiptoeing into the clearing without a word. Three of them were females who wore the exact same attire, the other four being males whom dressed in jeans rather than skirts . . . thankfully.

The girl hiding behind the treetop, being the leader of their group, held out her hand upon hearing a rumbling beneath their feet. "Shhh!" When all of them obeyed and ducked down, the girl continued to survey the grassless exempt that shook violently!

And then from the ground, a standard Torino Transport drilled it's way up to the surface, damaging the sound barrier with blighting engines! As it leveled itself out of the gravel, the exhaust ports on the machine's drive sprocket finished refilling the hole with dirt, thus erasing any trails of whence it came. The engines then ceased and the roof's infantry hatches opened where five Torino Grunts came rushing out with rifles and Pokeballs in hand!

"Our sensors indicated the presence of travelers.", One grunt reminded his evil brethren. "So where are they?" When they all shrugged, he aimed his rifle toward the tree trunk in which the mysterious girl sheltered behind. "Maybe they're over there! One of you go check and-" He was cut short when the jagged wing of a Flying Pokemon swooped over him, slicing against his wrists. "Agghh!", He cried out in pain, dropping the gun to the muddy ground.

The bird Pokemon began to circle the villains up above. "Taaailloww! Taiilll!"

The opportunity was spot on! With the Torino goons distracted, the girl and her loyal comrades sprung out from their cover! "Girls, take out the grunts!", She instructed her minions with sharpened coordination! "Boys, raid the Drill! Alright? Lets go!"

Sending forth a collection of Pokeballs, the female trainers charged at the grunts, leaving the boys to hijack the unoccupied transport!

A Linoone, Nuzleaf, and Kirlia appeared, together using a Protect sphere to deflect the incoming bullets of the grunts' rifles!

The grunts knew that man's weapons would be powerless against man's pets. In a hasty innovation, the grunt's tossed their guns aside and unveiled their own Pokemon to incapacitate the enemy's defenses!

Four Murkrow and a Sandslash lunged into the battle, teeth and claws readied to thrash apart the Hoenn team!

The leader of the trainers laughed to herself quietly, immediately able to distinguish that the villain's Pokemon were poorly trained, recklessly hauling themselves forward with a disillusioned assertion of triumph. _"Poor things don't know any better than how they were obscenely trained to become . . ." _

"Nooon!" Linoone led the offensive with a blinding Sand-Attack that not even the fluttering wings of the puny Murkrow could dispel!

In fact, the Murkrow flock were the first to be targeted, the sandy interference having broken of their flighted course, making them totally vulnerable!

As a Psychic Type, Kirlia was able to detect the feathered flock in the sandstorm, instantly dissipating them out of the their airborne abode with a Thunderbolt strike!

The Murkrow were then all but defeated! When the sandy intrusion subsided, only Sandslash remained, unharmed and still bound to fight!

"That Sandslash ain't no pushover!", Warned the head-honch grunt with satisfaction. "You don't stand a chance!"

That's when Nuzleaf finally joined the fray! It began to fire several razor sharp leaves at the armadillo assailant whom was now dashing toward the projectile assault!

But Sandslash merely used it's equally sharp claws to slash apart all of the impending leaves into a pile of green shreds!

The young woman overseeing her team's progress noticed Nuzleaf's trainer begin to panic! She decided to lend a hand to the inexperienced girl. "Let her handle this on her own!", She told the other girls before advising the struggler herself. "Mira, if you can't think of an offense, it'd be wise to improvise with a defense!"

Mira nodded and returned to the fight. "Nuzleaf, use Harden!"

The bipedal grass Pokemon shrouded itself in a lustrous veil of armor, both weakening Sandslash's Slash Attack and handing Mira the time she needed to come up with a retaliation!

"Nuzleaf!", Mira shouted, back on top of things. "Use Nature Power!"

Granted the strength needed to manipulate it's surroundings, Nuzleaf spread it's arms out wide, summoning the muddy battlefield to drag Sandslash in what was now acting as sinking sand!

"What?", Bellowed the grunt in disbelief. "No, you can't do that!" Having no self-restraint, the grunt redirected his anger at his own Pokemon. "You useless Sandslash! You failed me for the last time!"

The leader of the trainer's revolution then stepped forward to challenge the grunt herself. "On the contrary, you failed yourself as a trainer!" With a simple whistle, she called upon the return of her Tailow!

Tailow dived toward the frightened grunts but stopped short in mid air, subjecting them all to a mighty Whirlwind that unbelievably sent each and every one of them spiraling away into the far-off distance, never again to be seen havocing the area's habitat.

The girls recalled their Pokemon and then rushed over to the deserted battleground to tend to Torino's Pokemon, helping Sandslash out of it's rut and nurturing the Murkrow back to health. The leader then demanded they be released into the wilderness where they could adapt to a fresh start and no longer be objectified to Torino's evil ways. Though a little on edge, the Pokemon did successfully flee into the forest, having no desire to regroup with their abusive masters.

The leader's attention was suddenly drawn to the Torino Transport where the male trainers were climbing out of one by one. But unexpectedly, the last two boys were hoisting out a person that none of them recognized! "Who . . . is that?"

"We found him hiding in the drill's overhaul.", Reported one of the young males restraining the newcomer. "Could he possibly be one of them?"

The leader began to circle the captive boy, examining his confused expression. He was wearing a brown cloak. It was the signature attire of an Elite Officer among Torino's rankings. But he seemed . . . different, unalike the scoundrels she'd normally stumble upon. Plus, if he truly were the brains behind that joke of an operation, he would have led the offensive firsthand. "Are you a prisoner?"

Kyden, the young man searching for a purpose, nodded his head. "I . . . guess you could say that." His reason for being aboard the drill was because that was the only getaway vehicle he could take refuge on such short notice upon being liberated from Metsuma's conniving clutches. And at last, after three or maybe four days, he was a free again. "They didn't really know I was on board. I was a prisoner of Torino . . . so I snuck onto the drill in hopes-" He lost his train of thought when the leader pulled down his hood to acquire a better look at him. And then . . . he became lost entirely in her eyes . . . her sapphire, blue eyes . . . gleaming like two precious crystals, his reflection in them being all the more assuring. This young woman looked absolutely astounding and he just couldn't divert himself from her magical attribute, beckoning him like the only star in a thick layer of blackness. "I . . . I . . . errr-"

What was just as interesting . . . was that she was reacting almost exactly like he was, though she was skillful at concealing it. Underneath his attractive physique and handsome looks, she saw something much deeper within him. He appeared so pure . . . and innocent, like he was striving to compete against a haunting past for the sake of justice . . . just like she was. Who was he? And more importantly . . . why?

The other trainers around them began to giggle and whisper at the everlasting staring contest, sensing a spark between the two.

The leader came back to her senses quick enough. Choosing to ignore his trance, she jumped on to the next subject, hoping to maintain her austere attitude in front of her team. "Were you being held captive at Torino's Secret Base of Operations?"

He shook off the last of his daze and cooperated with the most random, unessential smile. "Uhh . . . yeah, I was actually. But I have no clue as to where the base is . . . since I was in the drill when we departed." And his last visit TO the base was also kept on the down low. He was Memphis' prisoner the whole time and had no means of summing coordinates.

One of the male trainers placed his hand against the metal drill. "This model type is much fancier than the others we've come across. No doubt, this one was deployed directly from Torino's hidden fortress." He then moved his feet to examine the ground. "But the hole's plugged up so it's not like we can follow it now."

"Well let's head back to Mahogany and take a rest then.", The leader declared to her team before turning back to Kyden. "By the way . . . I'm Selena Williams, Pokemon Ranger from Hoenn. These are my fellow rangers, as you can see. I don't suppose you have a name?"

"Kyden.", He answered to her truthfully. "Just Kyden."

Selena giggled lightly at his short but sweet introduction. "What, no last name?"

He shrugged with another blushing grin. "Can't all be perfect."

"I guess not.", She acknowledged. At the moment, there was no urge to protract any vital details from him . . . but she was interested in him, nonetheless. And there was no harm in meeting new people, was there? "So . . . Kyden. We were just going to head back to our loft in Mahogany Town. Would you care to join us?"

It was all he wanted actually, to get to know her better . . . and perhaps himself also. He wanted a new start. Maybe . . . he had found one? Well he didn't want to later regret jumping to instinctive conclusions. But just like she was thinking, there was no harm in meeting new people.

…...

The scene surrounding the National Senate Building was in short, frantic! Because the building, along with the National Pokemon League Headquarters and the Imperial Palace, resided within Dual City, a political community established across the borderline that separated two regions, Briskomy supporters from both Johto and Kanto were spilling into the capital from all over! There must have been thousands upon thousands of the company's loyal advocates and fans gathered around the Senate Superstructure, holding supportive picket signs and banners for Kade Sorhagen's immanent arrival.

Reporter Kathy McCalister of UniterRegions9 and her cameramen crew were hustling through the crowds. She could barely keep her eyes focused on the camera and practically had to shout just to be heard over the hectic commotion blockading her path to the building's landing platform! "Kathy McCalister here from UniterRegions9, bringing you a special report here from Dual City where at any moment now, Commissioner Kade Sorhagen will be appearing to ease the tensions in the Senate that have fumed wildly following the devastating death of American Ambassador Reginal Surge, whom many of you viewers may also know as the Vermillion City Gym Leader! We've just received word only an hour ago that Briskomy has the assassin in custody, marking the second time that the aspiring corporation has served justice to our society, the first being their daring mission to rescue Pokemon League President Goodshow from Torino!"

High up above, Kade's Executive Helicopter was descending from the clouds, cleared to make it's disembark onto the profoundly secured landing platform! Everyone hailed to approaching aircraft with thunderous accolades, as though Arceus himself were cascading from the heavens in all it's limitless glory!

"He's come at last!", Cheered Kathy away from the camera, joining the audience in watching Kade's helicopter accomplish it's touchdown. "And now . . . he exits his vehicle! Such beauty, such elegance!"

With a fraudulent, deceptive grin, Kade egressed from his helicopter and onto the platform, extending both hands to his infinite followers as they again erupted rejoicefuly! "Thank you, my friends! Thank you!" He turned back toward the helicopter where two of his personnel were escorting the cuffed Memphis out of the vehicle, thus inducing a series of furious boos from the public!

It was no picnic for Memphis either. He felt humiliated altogether, being shunned and casted out even more so than he was originally as a Pokemon Hunter. He was back to his hopeless customs, not even stirring when someone in the crowd had thrown a chewed up apple to his hooded head.

Kade reacted with no dispensable sympathy. When the cops swarmed in to fully circumvent Memphis in a human prison, Kade made his merry way to the Senate's entrance, but only after an identification check from the door's guarding Machoke on either side. Once clearance was authorized, he and his party proceeded into the grand halls, ready to blow away the competition in the session pending for Briskomy's intervention.

…...

The special session inside the Senate Chamber, called for by Supreme Councilman Shivu, was also being overrun by endless turmoil, Surge's death having severely inflamed controversy within the national political system. Excluding the reserved Pokemon League Committee's gridiron which consisted of all the League's respective regional councils, everyone in the assembly was either waging war with pointless arguments or endangering their own positions by ganging up on Shivu, whom stood in the auditorium's center platform, alone . . . and despondent.

"It's madness I tell you, madness!", A representative from the Foreign Affairs commission howled over the others' bickering. "We authorize an outsider to visit this land on political business and he get's shot? The Americans are not pleased! And frankly, neither am I! What's worse is that now we have to designate a new Vermillion Gym Leader!"

Shivu cringed dismally. "I cannot be criticized for this tragedy. I invited the ambassador here so we could arrange-"

"That deficient Executive Powers grant!", Flared a corporate bureaucratic board member, defending Briskomy like everyone else. "If I didn't know any better, i'd say the only reason you wanted to strike a deal with Surge was only so could refuse Briskomy their greater entitlement to that compensation! First they rescue President Goodshow and now they've captured Surge's murderer! How much more will it take to convince you that they are good people?" His outburst against Shivu earned him an applause, the first achievement in amending the frustrations among all of the political heads . . . and redirected their anger at Shivu himself.

What none of those idiots knew was that the Pokemon League Committee had influenced Shivu to turn down Kade's request and lend the Executive Authority to the Americans instead. But now that the ambassador was dead . . . there was no one to accept the offering . . . except for the next runner-up: Briskomy.

Agatha, the outspoken defector of her council and the entire Pokemon League Committee for that matter, stood from her post in attempt to protect Shivu from all the censuring ridicule. "Are you all blind! Briskomy had organized for Torino to assassinate the Ambassador! Now Sorhagen has the leverage to-"

Everyone began to boo her all at once, tired of she and her committee's conspiracy theories. Those rumors were but a thing in the past, now that the world had found a whole new respect for Briskomy.

Shivu was bent on reverting the discussion. "I assure you that whoever is responsible for the ambassador's death shall be brought into immediate incarceration!"

"Already taken care of, my pretties!", Kade Sorhagen addressed the senate hearing as he strolled into Briskomy's platform, joining up with his fellow representatives. "The gossip you've heard from the media was correct. We have the culprit here with us!"

Flanked at both sides, Memphis entered the spotlight of shame, head bowing down as everyone's breath was simultaneously stolen away by the sight of the assassin standing before them all.

The praising clapping of the senate's negligence started up again in favor of Briskomy, infuriating Agatha and the other committee members! "How can we be sure Briskomy isn't just pinning this crime on him!", She insinuated the cloaked figure . . . who seemed awfully quiet.

"Send him forth!", Indigo League Headmaster Danforth tag-teamed with Agatha. "Let him confess to all of this if what you claim is true!"

Memphis still domiciled no proclivity in providing his admittance on Briskomy's behalf. Yes, he was truly responsible for Reginal's fate . . . but what these people had yet to discover was that he was set up by Torino! If Delia hadn't mattered a great deal to him, he would have gladly stepped forth and revealed that Metsuma Rocket was the leader of Torino, not to mention the villain who had negotiated for Reginal's demise. But that wasn't in his range of selections. He slowly rotated his head, able to see Kade glaring at him from the corners of his eyes, a visually enforced implementation to be followed . . . or else. "I killed Ambassador Surge!", He announced to the senate, keeping his head ducked low. "I was asked to do so . . . by a client whose name I cannot unveil, as I am under oath." Not only was he saving Briskomy, but he was likely enraging his coalition back in Sinnoh by involuntarily dragging them into all of this, though not naming them specifically. "As the authorities have already confirmed . . . I used a Sniper Rifle to carry out the job."

"_He's not the only participant apart of this sedition, I know it!", _Thought Agatha assuredly while watching the hundreds of politicians pivot their boos as Memphis now, rather than she and her disappointed Committee. _"There is a great deal of fear in him . . . which compels me to believe that he was but merely an instrument in this portion of the conspiracy." _

"Briskomy's done it again!", The Silph Co President led the whole chamber in a round of applause. "First they rescue Goodshow and now this? Briskomy for the win, I say!" Briskomy's name was now being chanted, echoing off the walls and into the ears of a very distraught Shivu, whose reputation was no longer famed.

Kade pushed Memphis aside, hogging the notoriety for his voice to be acknowledged. "Yes, the gateway is open, my friends! Briskomy can now thrive as a renowned proprietor of not only the economy . . . but society as well! Supreme Councilman Shivu, if you'd kindly-"

"Out of the question!", Shivu stubbornly spat his way. "If you think I'd ever grant Executive Authority to the likes of your organization, then you've got another thing coming!" What he had done, he had just persecuted his own self, his tenacious backfire against Kade . . . now making himself look like an irresponsible, unjust, and incapable extremist of government! The noises of disparagement around him were closing in, as he was now the ultimate prey of these brainwashed politicians!

But what ached him most . . . was the newly aligned chanting, screaming: "IMPEACHMENT! IMPEACHMENT! IMPREACHMENT!"

"No!", Cried Shivu in tears, liberty and rectitude falling right before his eyes, everyone now dubbing him an outcast. "You mustn't impeach me! You must not-"

Kade shook his head condemningly. "Such a pity, Councilman! And here I thought you could follow through with your duties!"

There was no one to turn to, nothing else to rely on! Shivu knew he had been defeated, in only a matter of minutes too. And with the whole chamber now encouraging a re-election . . . he backed down from his post, relieving the position he thought he'd never lose, and stormed out of the chamber with no pity for the brainless. The impeachment of Shivu left the whole chamber quaking with joy, ironic in civil normality, where impeachment was only but rarely solicited. Briskomy really didn't care if Shivu was an excellent councilman! The fun challenge was to making him out to be a profligate who refused to give up his power!

Kade seized ahold of the impeccable opportunity while it was still abroad, leaving his post and jaunting down stairway aisle leading to Shivu's platform and podium. This was it . . . the moment he'd long been dreaming of since his humble beginnings in politics. More importantly, it was the second to last phase of Project Rocket! "My friends!", He spoke at the podium like an affable gentlemen. When the room was emptied of all disruptive sound, he continued to formally pontificate his devotees, again not including the Pokemon League Committee. "Shivu has misled you all into thinking he could succeed in playing his role, the role in which requires honor . . . dignity . . . and devotion to all whom rightfully abide by his laws! But . . . imagine with Briskomy, the most prodigious of futures! Unlike Shivu, my friends, I will not make a mockery of our responsibilities! So here I am now, asking plain and simple of you generous people, that should no one come forth to run against us . . . then elect me as your new Supreme Councilman, for I have been the one concocting every good deed delivered on our expense, ever since our mission to Azark Island! I deserve it all, my friends! I am the source for society's surmounting from our corrupted and imbalanced corrugation!"

"BRISK-OM-Y! BRISK-OM-Y! BRISK-OM-Y!", The melody picked up again, much to Agatha's disgust. "KADE FOR COUNCILMAN! KADE FOR COUNCILMAN! KADE FOR COUNCILMAN!"

The Pokemon League Committee had heard enough! Refusing to be apart of Kade's gimmick of a newly established government, Charles Goodshow angrily led his bundle of councils out of the chamber. They'd later have to officially renounce their involvement with Senate. It was the only way to avoid the future price to pay once Rita and Kade had wholly dissolved the government of all it's power! As for the other politicians . . . it would be their own fault for not heeding their warning, instead unknowingly allowing their political system to become even more corrupted than it was already. Society would be permanently damaged, both economically . . . and emotionally.

No one even dared to run against Kade, or Rita rather. At first, he had expected a member of the Pokemon League Committee to compete against him. But then he realized that no one would have supported them had they done so, as both the senate and the general public were now plighting their faith in Briskomy. _"Supreme Councilwoman Ketchum will have to come out of hiding now in order to take on this major responsibility.", _He pondered through the coming schedule. _"If she truly was the one who had plotted all of this so far and not Metsuma, I don't think she'll be needing my services in running the government." _

The rowdy celebration ensued further, Kade being the victor . . . and Memphis, his court jester. The Briskomy Guards then pulled him back into the grand halls, bound to return him back to headquarters, but only as soon as Kade was ready to depart. With him now elected as Councilman, Briskomy was out of the police's reach, thereupon Memphis belonging as Briskomy's prisoner . . . forever. His usefulness . . . had ended.

…...

Kyden sat alone in the Pokemon Ranger's loft in Mahogany Town, which resided as more of an apartment considering the subminimal amount of rooms: A kitchen/ living room, one bedroom, and one bathroom. It was a wonder how they all managed to survive in such a confined environment! But his question was answered when his eyes paneled across the living quarters where several sleeping bags scattered about the carpeted floor. He assumed the boys were privileged with that open repose while Selena and the female rangers would generally sleep in the only bedroom available.

In the center of the living room, Selena and her rangers were huddled in a circle on the floor, probably conversing something confidential, or so Kyden believed. When they broke off . . . they began to laughing, perplexing Kyden in his lonesome.

Selena noticed him on his own and snuck her way out of the group to go and approach Kyden in the corner of the room. "Any reason you're sitting alone?"

"Aren't you guys in some sort of meeting?", He lied to himself. Being social was something he could very well function, though only if he was welcomed. "Sorry, I just didn't want to intrude, that's all."

She laughed. "A meeting? Give me a break! We're just taking it easy and relaxing for a while before sundown. We all got to up early tomorrow anyway."

The circle of mingling teenagers decided to let their Pokemon free to join them in their mirthful requiescence. Most of the Pokemon that overflowed the room were of the Hoenn genus, which puzzled Kyden to a degree. He knew these Pokemon were by no means local to Kanto or even Johto, only sighted on rare occasions. He remembered seeing a flock of Wingull brimming the skies above Goldenrod City's immense skyscrapers. And of course, Crissela's Milotic was another exception. But since then, that was basically it.

Selena's Tailow skewed into the loft from the window over the clone's head, perching ever so gracefully atop Selena's right shoulder. "Taaiilllow! Taillow!"

"Be right back!", Selena told Kyden, heading into the kitchen and then returning with a large bowl, along with a thick pouch of Pokemon feed. She set the bowl down and filled it to the top, enough food fit for a king!

Tailow hopped from Selena's shoulder and onto the carpet, immediately pecking it's tiny beak down into the bowl, taking it's time to devour the large bites.

"It sure eats a lot for a small bird.", Kyden strained for a conversation while watching the small Pokemon engorge it's meal. "It's a Tailow you said, right?", He asked Selena.

She nodded while gently stroking the dark blue feathers of the tiny swallow, smiling proudly. "Tailow and I have been through quite a lot together, actually. We're best friends, the two of us."

Her short but tender summary very much reminded Kyden of Dexter when he first received him as an Eevee. The formation of the bridge built between he and his first Pokemon was overwhelming, his initial invitation to overlook his life with Torino and consider the possibility of a normal life as a heroic, young Pokemon Trainer. "How long have you had Tailow?"

"Four years now!", She told him honestly. "Tailow has still yet to evolve . . . but that's perfectly alright with me. Already, she's an agile combatant and a skilled flier. What about you? Do you have a special partner in crime?"

He startled both she and Tailow with a frenzied nod . "Of course I do!"

Selena slumped next to Kyden and elbowed him playfully. "Well don't be a stranger! You can let your own Pokemon out if you want! We won't bite."

Kyden didn't put up much of a resistance not to do so. Dexter, of all three options, needed the fresh air anyway, not to mention the social engagement.

Dexter emerged from it's Pokeball in a ray of light. "Ummmbbreee! Umbrreon!" When it had whiffed the smell of delicious Pokemon food, it jaunted over to the Tailow's bowl, though cautiously. Once granted Tailow's generous permission to join in on the buffet, the two Pokemon happily shared the bowl and ate till their stomach's content.

"An Umbreon!", Gasped Selena, whom was clearly very impressed. "You're so lucky! How did you ever catch it?"

Crissela had stolen Dexter for him. But Kyden had no intention of conceding his past involvement with Torino to Selena. It would be a horrendous first impression to make on the one fascinating girl he had a slim shot at dating, not counting Delia because . . . well . . . she rejected him. "He was my starter Pokemon, given to me . . . by an old friend. I'm guessing you got Tailow during your time as a Pokemon Ranger?"

"No . . . it was before that." Her faced fell sickened for a moment, like she couldn't bear to recollect her own history. "It's sort of a long story, actually. But in short . . . I've had a pretty rough past. I'm sorry, you probably don't want to here me babble-"

But feeling a similar diagnosis spurring on, he inspirited her to make apparent that she was not alone. "No, no, its fine! In fact, I can relate. But like you . . . I'd prefer not to talk about it." From Crissela's suffering to Metsuma's betrayal, it all afflicted dreadful heartache inside him. "I'm just trying to make a new start for myself, ya know?"

She did know, for she had succeeded in doing so. "It's not the easiest commitment in the world, I can tell you that."

"But you managed, right?" Something was telling him that Selena's own prior hardships had evolved her into who she was now. But in spite of the advice given to him by Lola and Agatha, he was inquisitive to conjecture Selena's own methods in deciphering her purpose. "Tell me . . . what made you choose to become a Pokemon Ranger?"

A simple shrug was all she gave. "I'm not so sure it was a choice. I think it was more of a destiny I knew suited me best. I made it my determination to be a better person by restoring the ecosystem to it's purity, protecting all kinds of wildlife, Pokemon included!"

He perpended her occupation with serious thought. "Protecting? Is that what Pokemon Rangers do, protect?"

"Some people look up to as heroes.", She laughed slightly as though it were a joke. "It's something I muse at all the time . . . because heroes coexist with evil. And the way I see it . . . there would be no evil if the world could just grasp a sense of kindness and promote harmony. But unfortunately . . . that's not the world we live in."

"You can say that again." There was no arguing with the unmistakable. The planet they inhabited was infected by corrupt villains, Metsuma Rocket had to have been the worst case, even though the public had yet to know of his criminal position. Moving back on to Selena, he asked what he had planned on asking earlier, ever since her mentioning that she and her team had come from the Hoenn Region. "So what are you doing here in Kanto then?"

"The Pokemon League Committee refuses to fund the Rangers Society's efforts to create a Pokemon Rangers Branch out here in Kanto. So I decided to take matters into my own hands. I led an expedition here on a goodwill mission to lend a hand to those who needed us most." She turned her head to Kyden, cracking a cutesy smile. "And today, you were the one who needed us most, right?"

Another fact there was no refuting. And he wasn't embarrassed of it so what was the futile point in denying? "That makes sense to me. And . . . I hope you don't mind me saying this but . . . I'm pretty glad we met." He wasn't so sure he was flirting with her . . . or just aiming to be friendly. "We have a lot in common."

She was tilting her head to her suddenly speechless, eavesdropping posse. "They seem to think so too."

Immediately, they pretended to mind their own businesses.

Selena ignored them and refocused on the troubled young man sitting beside her. "So . . . what are your future plans, Kyden?"

Naturally, he only had one reply supplied. "I guess I'm just going to have to keep searching for my purpose, my true place in the world . . ."

And just like that, Selena was back on her feet, enthusiastically tugging on Kyden's arm. "Well your search is over, buddy!"

He was everything but aware. "Huh?"

"Now I know this may be sudden.", Began her proposal . . . or at least that's what it was sounding like. "But . . . I think you've got potential. Would you want to become a Pokemon Ranger?"

He wasn't yet sure he knew what he wanted to do with this life. The profession of a Pokemon Ranger seemed laborious, a burden he didn't think he was worthy of bearing, specifically because of his past sins. "Selena . . . that's a huge undertaking!"

"So what? I'll guide you through it!" Being there for a person she only just met wasn't a benediction she'd commonly get into the habit of doing. But Kyden was different. And dare she think it . . . he needed her right now, a friend to have his back. "How about you sleep on it?"

Yes, he could at least think it over. It would give him the liability to list through the pros and cons.

"But if you're not up early enough tomorrow, you'll miss your chance . . . ", She teased, hoping to forcibly push him into the right direction.

He looked up frantically! "Why? What's tomorrow?"

"Why do you think we're all making the best of today? My team and I split up for a month. If we divide into pairs, we'll be able to give the whole region a once over in no time at all!" And if she played her cards right, she'd get to know the real Kyden, but only if he agreed to venture along with her.

He curved his lips inward, thoroughly trying to envision himself as a Pokemon Ranger, a doer of justice! "And if decide to try it?"

"Then you can tag along with me! I'll teach you everything there is to know about being a ranger." Before she could dismiss herself back to her group, she stowed upon him one last perk, one that would undoubtedly bring him to a hastened decision. "Oh and Kyden? You're never going to win the heart of a girl by sulking around like a loser, no offense."

"What are you talking ab-" But then he knew right away what she was implying. Now it was she that was trying to flirt with him . . . and hell, he'd be impudent to pass up both a girl . . . and a future.

…...

"Everything went according to plan, my dear." Kade reported the recent developments to Rita, his image being displayed overhead the dark, shadowy War Room of Metsuma's Fortress. "Thanks to your guidance, I was able to deceive the entire government, along with the public! The Pokemon League Committee has seceded from the senate. And next, as you instructed, I'll be exempting my position as Supreme Councilman to you! Congratulations, Supreme Councilwoman Rita!"

Rita began cheering with giddy exhilaration! "Yay! Yay! Yay! This is so exciting! I'm on top, baby!"

"Yes, well done to the both of you." But the merriment between the two was short lived when Metsuma abruptly entered the room, cool and calculated as usual, yet for some odd reason, holding a certificate in his left hand.

His interjecting in their meeting was not only inappropriate, it was untimely! Rita had been following Metsuma's advice from the start . . . and now, right when she had achieved his consultation, he was going to blow the whole thing in front of Kade? "Metsuma! Shouldn't you be hiding?"

"Hiding?", Kade mimicked as he swung his head back to Rita. "What do you mean, hiding?"  
Something was critically askew, and it was already starting to build, a little at a time, with every frightening possibility cutting into his mind like a hacksaw. Tensions here were now worse than in the senate! But for Rita's sake, he only wished he could be there personally for her, just in case.

Metsuma pulled his hand away from his side and approached Rita from the doorway, handing her the certificate. "Rita . . . I thought you might like to see this."

Not being much of a reader, Rita recognized the the official paper's meaning when reading the headline rather than the 'difficult words' below it. "It's . . . our marriage license! It's been legalized! Oh honey, this is wonderful news! Well . . . even though it took you long enough to get it validated." Now that she mentioned it, in retrospect, it was vastly peculiar that Metsuma had just recently officiated their union, rather than doing so immediately after their eloped wedding.

"Actually, I scheduled it's validation . . . for today.", Confirmed Metsuma to Rita's even greater bewilderment!

And suddenly, evil's essence was wrapping it's arms around Rita like a lover as she stumbled to interpret Metsuma's intent. "Scheduled? Dear . . . what do you mean scheduled? And why for today?"

"Why any other day but today?", He asked her calmly with a wide grin, creeping toward her like a savannah predator. "Briskomy is now the dominant organization in our political system! Thanks to you and Kade, my plot is has unwoven flawlessly."

The two clueless pawns fearfully squealed together: "Your plot!"

At the mere snap of Metsuma's finger, Rita's Briskomy security team poured into the War Room, like a blur of blue uniforms shooting past him and then cornering Rita from all sides, all of them inhering a new . . . but familiar order. Entering behind Metsuma next were General Crissela and Corporal Viper, also observantly rapt to witness Rita's fall from grace.

Rita's breath declined to short pants as she backed away with eyes of fright, involuntarily gleaming for life-staking repercussionslike a homing beacon! "Metsuma, you're scaring me! What's going on!"

"Briskomy once again belongs to me, that's what's going on!" His cheating ways were exposed at last. "And I couldn't have done it without you!"

Dumbfounded, Rita blundered in coming to terms with what was going on, as it was all setting in stone way too fast for her comprehension! She wanted to deny that Metsuma, her so called loving husband, had twisted her mind in a cordage of egotistic brainwash! Had she not been so distracted with thinking so highly of herself, she might have been able to suspect something . . . and spared the ever-growing concern of her friends. "Metsuma . . . how could-"

Crissela desisted the other woman into a speechless stoop! "You were played, you brainless floozie!"

"No, I won't allow this!", Backfired the rebellious Ketchum, tears purely embodying her rage, portion by portion . . . and as much as she tried to cover her fazed indiscretion with distemper, no one was buying it. "Briskomy is mine! I'm the president of the corporation!"

All the more supplementary amusement for Metsuma. "Yes . . . you WERE. But you surrendered your duties to me when we married."

Rita shuddered in place at what he was about to connote to next. "What are you talking about!"

"The contract you signed for me when I endowed Briskomy to you almost three years ago?" Metsuma reached into his tuxedo . . . and from it, he revealed a very familiar document. He lightly began to tap the bottom edge of the paper. "In the final paragraph of the document, it specifically reads that 'should Rita Ketchum, the corporation's president, become legally wed, the husband has the direct authority to invoke leadership over all of the spouse' corporate assets.'" His finger then traveled to the printed autograph beneath the logistic wording. "And here . . . you signed your name."

Kade, after keeping his mouth closed for far too long, finally lost all control! "I knew it! I knew you were up to no good, you manipulative rat!"

"Metsuma . . . I can't believe . . . you would use me like this." Most cheating husbands only thought of their wives as sexual servants, no different than any other woman . . . but Metsuma had used her to fiddle with her career, her position as Briskomy's head! No, she wouldn't dare stand for this heartbreak! "How dare you! I am Rita Ketchum and I will not be made a fool of!" To her Briskomy inferiors surrounding her, she pointed to Metsuma, still convinced that she was superior to him. "Guards, arrest Metsuma!"

Metsuma, ever knowing, grinned that special devious grin while holding forth the contract again! "They no longer obey you, you witless moron! They'd not dare violate a binding contract such as this." He then glanced to the trembling man on the screen over her head. "No one in Briskomy will, not even Kade if he knows what's good for him."

"But I'm rich and powerful . . . and wealthy!", Rita pouted dramatically! "This isn't supposed to be this way! How could you do this to me! I loved you . . . but all along, I was just a-"

"Tool.", Metsuma finished, emotionless to the impact of what he had just said. "A tool and nothing more." To shatter Rita even more, he pulled Crissela toward him and planted a passionate kiss over her lascivious, red lips.

The hurtful enormity of his words and actions had Rita choking on thin air, her whole existence feeling used up and worthless! "How dare you! If you think I'll stand for this then you can count on me filing for divorce as soon as-"

"Guards, please detain this rebellious recreant.", Metsuma called up HIS Briskomy security. "She may now join her friend Miyamoto in the detention center."

Rita gasped as two of the guards grabbed her at each arm. "Detention? Not a chance, I am Rita Ketchum!"

She continued to fuss while being dragged out of the War Room. Kade was panicking over-extensively, his friend's safety meaning a great deal to him! "Rita! Rita, no! My dear, sweet Rita!"

Eventually, the echoes of her screams outside the room vanished completely, provoking Metsuma to deal with Kade secondly. "Now Councilman Sorhagen, it seems that Rita is no longer in power, and so you cannot hand down the position to her. Since you've gained the senate's trust, they will have no problem when you bequeath your position to the new President of Briskomy. That . . . would be me."

"Not on your life!", Refused Kade, the speakers of the screen booming! "I shall never oblige to your obscenity!"

So practical, so foreseeable. Metsuma never doubted Kade would implore mutiny, avenging Rita's honor. But it was useless nonetheless, as long as Metsuma played the blackmail game. "Oh? What a shame . . . for Rita I mean. I suppose your dear friend's death must be sealed as soon as possible."

"It'll be my pleasure!", Volunteered Crissela, cackling maniacally.

Kade was trapped again, torn between his friend's survival . . . and his chances of foiling Metsuma's plans. "Metsuma, you mustn't do this!"

Again, Metsuma put his offer on the table. "It's your choice, Sorhagen."

"But . . . I . . . oh . . . very well.", Kade wistfully obeyed with no alternative in mind. "We can address this turn of events to the senate together, just as soon as you can report here. They're . . . going to want to see the new face of the government."

Metsuma smiled back to Kade's frown, lighting up the room with a heaping negative energy. "A wise placement of loyalty, Sorhagen. I'll be there by tomorrow, rest assured."

Regaining his professionalism, Kade nodded . . . with one final condition. "But please . . . don't put Rita or Miyamoto in harm's way."

"You have my word . . . for the time being." But the monitor displaying Kade had switched off before Metsuma had delivered those last four words. When the remaining Briskomy Guards marched orderly out of the room, Metsuma turned to Crissela and Viper, his two most trusted consultants. "It feels swell to be running both Briskomy and Torino concurrently again."

"All that's left is to drain the government of it's power.", Reminded Crissela, thinking of politics for this once important occasion. "And once we're strong enough, Torino and Briskomy will unite as originally planned."

Viper still had a question ringing in his head that only Metsuma could enlighten. "Sir, correct me if I'm wrong . . . but was it always your intent to snag Briskomy from Rita once you had the marriage certificate approved?"

"Precisely, corporal.", The crime lord said. "I had to play things out gradually. The contract stated that I couldn't invoke control over Briskomy until after our marriage was legal."

Metsuma's brilliant sleight had Viper smirking. "So that's why you chose not to kill Rita ahead of time!"

"Yes, because had I done that, Rita's son would have been the beneficiary to inherit the corporation . . . since Rita and I have not been legally married until today, even though everyone but myself conceived otherwise." The last thing he needed was Giovanni, his seventeen year old stepson, overseeing his rightfully deserved prize.

Viper marveled at another brainteaser. "But Sir, why didn't you arrange to have the license authenticated at an earlier period of time? That way, you could have carried out all of this sooner."

"I knew that Kade would attentively cooperate with Rita in charge.", Further explained Metsuma. "I needed Briskomy right where I wanted it before I could step in as it's leader again."

Crissela flattened her hands against her lover's chest and gazed into his eyes. "Clever scheme, if I may say so myself. Now you see why I'm drawn to you . . . "

He smiled but backed down quick enough. "We can 'consort' later, General. But I'm afraid I must ready for my departure. The public is awaiting their new councilman." His arrival in Dual City could not be postponed. He needed this position attained before any distractions could arise.

"And what of Rita?", Crissela quizzed, hoping he'd ask her to do away with the wench.

"You know my policy, the both of you.", Said an expecting Metsuma, walking to the doorway. "My opponents must look into my eyes as they die. No exceptions."

In that case, both Viper and Crissela would be looking forward to his return. Especially Crissela, since everything was going splendidly for her lately. She finally had Metsuma all to herself . . . and now, Kyden meant squat. "Err . . . Metsuma?"

He turned to her impatiently. "Yes, what is it General?"

It was either now or never, so she figured what the hell? "I suppose I just got caught up in the moment so you'll have to forgive me . . . but Kyden has escaped our captivity."

"What!" Suddenly, the man tensed with affliction, shaking violently! "Well hurry and block off all the exits!"

That was far from necessary, considering she had freed him only days ago. But pinning the blame on the guard she had presaged was for the best. "Apparently he escaped a week ago and he threatened the guard not to tell a soul."

Metsuma's face was burning red! "Execute that prisoner guard!"

"Sir . . . I'm not so sure im aware of who this Kyden is.", Intervened Viper but only so he could pay his assistance. "But shall I dispatch a search party to fetch him?"

Shaking his head, Metsuma calmed himself and uttered: "No need." He'd just have to make a short detour on his way back from the Senate so that he could deal with the problem personally. Tracking down Kyden was far from his mind. Instead, he'd have to resort to Plan A.

Unclear of Metsuma's animus regarding the clone's whereabouts, Crissela and Viper watched the criminal king leave the room, him having claimed victory on at least one matter so far. But at least now, all of Torino's upper class could celebrate Metsuma's dominating the political arena, as well as Rita's perpetual banishment from Briskomy. Project Rocket was moving forward, it's final plotted stage only a short distance away.

…...

The next morning, sunrise was upon Mahogany Town, and Selena was rallying her rangers outside their loft. "Mira!", She called to the youngest of her females. "Pair up with someone you know can trust."

The young girl nodded and turned to her already chosen partner: Jack, the eldest of the male's sectional. Eventually . . . every head was balanced in teams of twos.

Selena approved their arrangements and sent them off on their separate ways, wishing all of them safe journeys, and also expressing her high expectations from how they were bound to perform in smaller numbers. Left alone, Selena made sure she had her Pokeballs and rope intact, before sighing: "I guess he's made up his mind." Kyden didn't show. When she had awoken, he wasn't even in the loft. Though disappointed, she had to respect his decision.

"Taillow!", The small bird landed on her shoulder.

Selena laughed. "Well . . . at least I still have you by my side. We've already been though almost everything together. But . . . I just wish we had a faster way of traveling through the region."

"I think I can help with that!" It was Kyden, his voice emanating aloft!

She stepped back a ways, allowing he and his flying Pokemon to land lithely in front of the loft. "Kyden!", Her voice sharply breathed in at the sight of the prehistoric beast settled only feet ahead of her. "What . . . is that?"

"My buddy Aero!", He answered her, straddling his Pokemon comfortably before extending his hand down to Selena. "Shall we?"

Flashing her charming smile, Selena just gazed up at him for a moment . . . and then adjoined her hand to Kyden's, allowing him to pull her up atop of Aero. When she was seated securely behind Kyden, the ancient dragon jerked upward like a geyser, causing Selena to tightly fasten her arms around the boy sitting in front, her turned head pressed up against his spine as her eyes squinted closed.

Kyden chuckled, his plan having worked.

"That wasn't funny!", She scorned him though never letting go of his waist, never daring to open her eyes even slightly. She'd never flown before and though it wasn't exactly a phobia of her's, this was all too scary in general! "Go back down, okay! I don't know if I can handle this!"

He was still poking fun at her trepidation. "Selena, trust me! It's fine. Now do yourself a favor . . . and open your eyes."

While reluctant to do so at first, she trusted Kyden, and slowly lifted her eyelids, sanctioning her vision to make it's judgment. And it was amazing, the air, the wind and clouds rushing between her ears, the altitude like an adrenaline release! Looking to her right, Tailow was jovially gliding beside them, keeping up with their speed! Cautiously, she cocked her head to the side, letting her eyes drift below where a landmass of green expanded toward the horizon, with multiple Rapidash and Ponyta galloping freely across the fields. "Kyden . . . this is . . . indescribable!"

"I thought you'd like it.", He spoke to her though keeping his eyes concentrated ahead. "Nothing like a thrill ride to commend the start of a partnership, right?"

Her heart skipped another beat. Leaning forward with her chin over his shoulder, she said: "Alright, Mr. extreme! Stop with this partnership business! We're friends now so get it right!"

He appreciatively nodded and matched her smile with one of his own. "You got it!" Satisfied with his reply, he steered Aero onward through the clouds, happier than he had ever been in his entire life.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

(A/N: Once again . . . school is starting in a few days . . . and chapters are going to be very scattered again. But hopefully I can finish this story by Christmas Break. Speaking of which, I need help deciding something so if you have the time, please take a look at my latest poll on my profile page. Thanks! In the next installment, Gio faces the Olivine Gym Leader while Kade, in the meantime, must enlist the crucial help of the one's he never thought he'd ever ask help from in order to counter Metsuma's Project Rocket!)


	35. Chapter 35: Olivine Surprise

**(A/N: **At last, after almost four weeks, here's the next chapter! God, I hate school! Probably a lot of grammar errors in this, please forgive me, as I had skimmed through reading this rather than fully proofreading.**)**

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 35: Olivine Surprise

For a variety of reasons, Olivine City had to be the most attractive location mapped on the Johto Region. The glamorous beaches of golden sand and a city of virginal white buildings aligned just behind, made the entire location as a whole for an excellent vacation spot, like a utopia off a brochure! The port city was subjected to the mighty ocean that it idly sat next to, compressing it's magnificent waves against the shoreline, the inanimate Lighthouse acting as the coast's lighted convoyor. Even from the desert cliff-side that overlooked the flawless dreamland, Gio and his friends were frozen on the spot, absorbing the sight as though their eyes had just opened for the very first time!

"I've never seen such a beautiful paradise in my life!", Delia gasped for air, taken aback by the gorgeous view from the escarpment in which they dwelled. "Just look at those beaches, a perfectly dandy trail of yellow!"

Faith peeked her tiny head from Delia's bag to catch a gander at what all the babel was about. But just glimpsing over her mother's shoulder, the little rodent's eyes grew twice as big! "Chu! Pichu!"

Giggling at her Pokemon's identical reaction, Delia continued to survey the scenery. "It looks like such a tidy city also!"

"Yes, not exactly as chaotic as Goldenrod City.", Agreed Spencer who stood beside Delia. "Though not quite as restful as Ecruteak. But anyhow, the atmosphere balances well in both aspects. I wouldn't mind spending a couple days here."

As always, Gio was bent on achieving his own objectives, his Gym Battle placing in first. And while Delia, Faith, Spencer, and Meowth continued appreciating Olivine's stylish prospects, Gio centered his focus on getting down to business as soon as possible. "We can tour the city and beaches once I win my Gym Battle, so quit tempting yourselves."

Delia turned to Gio and eyed him like he were joking around. "Gio, must we worry about the Gym Match so soon? I mean, just look at all of this!" As though she were giving a presentation, Delia leaned to the side and waved her hands toward the astounding view of the city, hoping Gio would reconsider. "Come on, Gio! We've been through so much lately anyway! We could all use the break . . . especially you."

The Pokemon were the first to cheer on the idea. But Gio dismayed them both, refusing to let his mind drift into an apathetic laze. "My decision is final!", He raised his voice. "Now let's get a move on!"

Though infuriatingly biased . . . Gio was indeed the man in charge again. Things really had returned to normal ever since their group had reassembled after the recent events involving Darius, Memphis, and then Torino's Training Facility! Delia thought for sure Gio would have been exhausting following all of that fracas. "Well . . . we don't want to upset him when he's like this . . .", Delia sighed as she started down the slope after Gio.

Spencer distendedly shook his head and followed behind her. "We don't want to upset him ever! Trust me . . . it can get REALLY out of hand."

Once Gio and his friends had vanished into the city . . . the three infamous Torino stooges poked their heads out from a nearby boulder, having been stalking the teens all day without being noticed. "Looks like the kid's got a Gym March planned.", Tank chuckled to his doltish cronies. "Hmm . . . I wonder what kinds of Pokemon that Gym Leader might have?"

Of all three men, Hank came off as the foremost intellectual, thankfully very knowledgeable about the regional information. "From what I can recall in my studies back at the academy, Olivine's Gym Leader is a user of Steel-Type Pokemon."

"Steel-Type, eh?" Tank shifted himself atop to boulder and sat quietly, contemplating an evil scheme, so it would seem. "If there's one thing I know about Steel-Type Pokemon, it's that they're no pushovers, am I right?"

Frank finally emerged from is hideaway to partake in the debate. "Yeah! And . . . uhh . . . well if they got all that iron for extra armor . . . then they probably got hefty protection!"

Rolling his eyes in one swift tiff, Tank smacked his cohort in the back of the head. "I know that, you idiot! What do you think I'm implying here?" Tank leaped off the bedrock and swung around to his partners! "Forget that kid and his Meowth! If we wanna get back on the General's good side, we gotta bring her something worth while, like that Gym Leader's metal-plated playmates!"

"You . . . really think that will work?" Nowadays, Hank was typically skeptical of Tank's courses of action. They'd always conclude in humiliating failure. Already, the three of them had been disbanded from Torino, thanks to their fruitless efforts to serve Crissela. But on another note . . . terrorizing someone other than Giovanni could bring about good fortune. "Well . . . I guess changing things up a bit may work to our advantage."

Frank nodded with a dopey smile. "Yeah, the General oughtta let us back into her division if we can pull this off! But . . . uhhh . . . how exactly do we pull this off?"

"I'll figure it out.", Replied Tank, naughtily. When the coast was for dead sure clear, he began to march off toward the city. "But in the meantime, let's keep a closer eye on Giovanni and them friends of his. They'll be our guide through Olivine . . ."

…...

The Olivine Gym exterior was shaped like a trapezoid, almost like the roof of a house sticking out from the ground. What appeared to be an office building resided on top of the disfigured structure. Gio and his friends began to cross the patterned tiles of the concrete pavement . . . when all of the sudden, a distraught gentlemen came rushing out the Gym's wooden doors, drenched in tears. Possibly in his early thirties, the man had his brown hair tied back in a ponytail and he was vising a fierce but saddened grief in his eyes. His choice in clothing appeared carefree: a simple vintage Hawaiian shirt brilliantly colored with floral patterns and a pair of black shorts lengthened to the knees. "Please, excuse me!", He sobbed to his visitors.

Rattled by the man's poignancy, Gio cut in front of him, wondering whether or not he was Gym Leader. "Wait a minute, are you-?"

"The Olivine Gym Leader?", He sniffled, nodding while doing so. "Yes . . . my name is Myron. But if you're a challenger . . . I'm afraid I can't battle you at the moment."

Delia realized how insensitive and compassionless Gio could be toward the feelings of those he hardly knew. Before Gio could throw a fit in response to the Myron's rejection, Delia consoled the older man with what sympathy she could offer. "We understand sir . . . but if you don't mind my asking, what's the problem?"

A greater downpour of tears began to deluge his face. "Ampharos, . . . the keeper of Olivine's Shining Lighthouse and my dearest Pokemon friend. . . has just passed away today." He tried to keep a straight expression to further his enunciation. "You see . . . long ago, before there was electricity, the people of this city used the end of an Ampharos' tail to light up the Shining Lighthouse, which would help guide ships to the harbor, as well as beckon those lost at sea."

"Quite a bit of history.", Commented a very intrigued Spencer who was born naturally with a desirous sense of history. "And now . . . the city's latest Ampharos-"

Myron nodded again. "Yes. He's . . . no longer among us. And now, the city council is planning to construct a new Lighthouse, an electric powered one, believing it will make for a more adequate replacement."

Misunderstanding the missing moral behind Myron's words, Gio was unimpressed. What was so great about an outdated Lighthouse? A new one would be much better. "No offense . . . but what's the big deal? If you ask me, an electric powered lighthouse wouldn't be so bad. Now you don't have to keep on searching for a new Ampharos every time the predecessor dies."

"You're missing the point, young man.", Said Myron. "Our town's tradition has always involved operating the original Lighthouse using Ampharos' tail! If we start relying on the new Lighthouse, then Olivine's historic customs will no longer mean anything to it's civilians!" His throat went tight . . . and suddenly, the heartache was back. "I can't do anything at the moment . . . for I am still recuperating from this horrible occurrence. Please, you'll have to excuse me!" Myron shoved through the teenagers and darted for the city, still sobbing profusely.

Meowth lowered his head to the pavement. Like Gio, he had been looking forward to their Gym Match . . . but the likeliness of that plan no longer looked plausible. "Meeeow . . . Meowww . . ."

Delia shared Myron's anguish, knowing that she too would be devastated had a Pokemon she was well acquainted, died. "Oh, I wish there was something we could do to help him feel better."

"Help HIM feel better?", Ridiculed Gio with his back turned to the Gym. "I'm the one who still needs the Mineral Badge! He should be helping me feel better by accepting my challenge! I haven't got all day!"

Spencer felt the urge to condemn Gio for his heartlessness, along with his little empathy towards a deceased Pokemon! All he cared about was himself! "Gio, are you still on this? Get over yourself! You're obviously not going to be battling Myron so quit-"

"Why don't we all just calm down.", Delia silenced their argument before it could brew to it's most violent stage. "Now how about this. We go to the beach, relax a little bit, and then come back to the Gym to see how Myron's doing, alright? Trust me, it'll take the edge off all of us."

Infinite enemies and sleepless nights had enhanced Gio's brutality, not that he wasn't already a selfish sadist. But admittedly . . . a worry-free day would probably diminish his negative vibe. Also, Spencer was right. It wasn't like Myron was going to reappear any time soon anyway. "Fine.", He grunted to his friends, giving in to what Delia had wanted to happen in the first place. "We'll go to the beach . . ."

…...

Just like the day of Kade's inauguration as Supreme Councilman, Dual City was again mobbed with Briskomy supporters, all pleased with Kade's election which had made headlines all around the world! Now . . . it was Metsuma's turn. Still heavily disconcerted over Rita's possible fate, Kade paced back and forth through the senate halls, retaining no desire to face the press, due to his distraction. _"Both Rita and Miyamoto . . . prisoners of Metsuma's game! Oh . . . those poor dears." _And what was worse, he could do nothing to stop this manipulative travesty that Metsuma had spawned.

Speaking of which, the new Briskomy leader himself was approaching from the south entrance, neighbored by a large team of Briskomy security. Metsuma threw Kade a triumphant smile, the haunting implicating reminder . . . that he owned him. They were face to face now, a rivalry officially reborn . . . even though Kade didn't stand a chance. "It's been long since I've seen you in person, Sorhagen."

Kade corrected distantly but fashionably: "Supreme Councilman Sorhagen!"

"Yes . . . but not for long." Identifying no worthy opposition in Kade, every muscle in Metsuma's body relaxed excessively, and he gave a shrill laugh before pushing Kade aside to make his expected appearance on the senate floor.

Once the Machoke duo supervising the chamber door authorized Metsuma's identification, the crime lord was allowed entrance, Kade shamefully following behind. Everyone in the auditorium was accounted for, minus the Pokemon League Committee which had fully seceded from the senate's activities. Metsuma quickly found Briskomy's post beyond the muster of politicians and was pleasantly greeted to a congratulatory applause as he made his way over. _"Obviously, Rita meant nothing to them . . . though it was still ideal of me to inform the public that she had taken a solitary retirement. They love Briskomy, with little concern over who's in charge. But I'm about to change that." _

Councilman Sorhagen drudged down the staircase and took the auditorium's center podium, reaching his arms to the heavens to call upon silence among his many loyalists. "Greetings, my loyal friends.", His speech began in a perturbed monotone rather than his usual enthusiastic gaiety. "Today . . . I bring you some unexpected news, a decision of mine to be precise. Yesterday, I was handed down Shivu's position as your new Councilman . . . but in reality . . . there is someone else who would make for a far more . . . efficient selection."

Metsuma nodded his head to Kade, satisfied with how he was doing so far. He knew that Kade would not resist his blackmail . . . otherwise Rita, along with Miyamoto, would be history.

"Many of you are aware that Metsuma Rocket has become Rita Ketchum's successor to manage Briskomy.", Kade informed them while gathering their attention to Briskomy's post. "Rita needed . . . a long personal leave of absence . . . and under a legal agreement, Metsuma is once again the company's head." Following another round of applause, Kade carried on with Metsuma's foul play. "I think you'll find Metsuma to be a more effective government leader than I, for he was actually the brains behind Briskomy's mission to Azark Island, as well as the hunt for Reginal's assassin."

The whole room took a staggering breath, not upset . . . but puzzled by this abrupt mass of information!

And though the process was slow, they all eventually came to terms with the story, granting Kade his opportunity to continue. "And now my friends . . . I only ask one favor of you." He was faking his excitement. Deep down, he was completely against this! But Rita's life was in danger . . . and he had to obey to Metsuma's whim. "My friends . . . please impeach me . . . and make the wise choice of electing Metsuma Rocket as your new Supreme Councilman of the Senate . . ."

…...

After dressing into her pink cabana two-piece swimwear at the Pokemon Center, Delia placed a huge white towel on her loaner's lounge chair that settled cozily on the sand and then with a sigh of relief, sat her tired body on it. It was a steamy hot day but they breeze from the ocean made it bearable. She looked around pleasurably at the crowded shoreline, dazzled by all the excitement. It made her all the more thankful that for a at least a day, she could dawdle among these carefree commoners without worrying about Torino interference . . . or any troublesome distractions for that matter. She had even decided to leave Faith at the Pokemon Center for the day. The poor creature had been tucked away in Delia's bag for the longest time and required a more suitable convenience to unwind.

A few minutes elapsed before Meowth led Gio and Spencer on scene to Delia's spot, both boys wearing swim-trunks and covering their torsos, white t-shirts.

Gio collapsed in the sand beside Delia's chair, sitting upright to notch a glance of the florescent waves, building on one and other like piling brick blocks. From the corner of his eye, Delia's physical pulchritude was glinting for attention, involuntarily of course. He knew better than turn his head and stare at her like a charismatic artifact. The point of it all . . . was that they were no longer together, at least not until they could agree to work things out. What would be the decency in regarding her in such a sensual manner? If that was the case, he 'knew' she'd treat him with the same respective precinct and refused to shy from exposing his own physical composition.

Purposely, she hadn't been paying any deal of attention when Gio had removed his shirt, respecting his very modest values and also preserving their boundaries . . . but once it was off . . . she hesitantly permitted herself to look, blushing unnoticeably. Eyes wide, she followed the developing muscular pattern from his broad shoulders to his pectorals and down across his maturing abdominals, right up to the waistband of his black swim trunks. So much for reserved . . .

But of course, Gio was now fixed upon her in the same exact fashion, also blushing like a schoolboy with a crush. Her smooth, tender skin was absolutely tantalizing to his eyes, like an angel of sensual magnificence! And the way her silky, autumn hair flowed dainty with the wind, out of his world! And strangely . . . this was his crush, all over again! Ever since their reunion back at the Snowtop Facility, he'd been longing to reconnect with her like never before! Hiding his desire to be with her again was becoming a major hassle, especially now when he couldn't turn away from her, as she to him!

Meowth looked to the ocean, pretending not to notice their inelegance of a situation.

"Umm . . . Ehem!", Spencer awkwardly broke the uncomfortable silence with an intrusive snort. "Can . . . we please stop this? It's getting pretty weird . . . specifically for Meowth and I."

Gio smiled conceitedly and leaned backward into the sandy bed. "Blame her . . . she's the one who's staring at me."

"What!" Immediately, Delia rose from her chair, furious that he'd imply himself as innocent. "Excuse me but I believe you were the one staring at me first!"

Content that they had reverted back to their normal routine, Spencer lied back into his towel while the two babbled at eachother continuously. "That's more like it . . ." But before he could shut his eyelids, a familiar shadow loomed over his still body, sequestering the sunlight from beaming down upon him. "Huh?"

"Surprise, surprise, old friends." It was Ellen! Though not properly dressed for the occasion, wearing her usual attire rather than what suited best for a day at the beach, she seemed puzzled at Gio . . . for obvious reasons. "My, you look like you've been working out!"

Mistaken, Spencer shrugged. "Well I do a some calisthenics every now and then! The problem is finding the time to-"

"Not you!", The young shepherdess snapped at the braniac. "I was talking about Gio, no offense."

Flattered by the compliment, Gio chuckled in Delia's direction. "At least she's not afraid to admit I'm impressive." He was being a jerky showoff just to provoke Delia. It was a flirtatious trifle he liked to play, reminding her that as long as they were just friends, there was no harm in joking around with eachother.

Delia suspected that perhaps Ellen was already rekindling her old feelings for Gio. The first time they had encountered Ellen, she was constantly trying to flirt with Gio. Was the cycle about to commence again? "It's good to see you again Ellen . . . but we're trying to relax a little bit . . . in peace . . . if you don't mind."

Obviously, Gio didn't mind Ellen's company in the slightest. He was at his feet again and most likely hyped up over the possibility of a Pokemon battle. "So where's Pikachu and your Mareep flock? I don't suppose you traded them up for more powerful Pokemon, did you?"

"Oh, of course not!" Ellen drew the tips of her finger to her lips and emitted a high pitched whistle! And then in the far distance, she could espy a billowing dust cloud approaching down shore, scaring off the local squatters. "Here they come now."

Delia barely had a the opportunity to look to her left at what Ellen was evidencing to. All at once, the sandy stampede swept she and her beach implements aside, Ellen's Pikachu navigating the ground rumbling charge!

"Halt!", Instructed Ellen with her hand filmy held forward. When Pikachu unleashed a blast of lightning to rally the flock in their orderly placements, Ellen ignored the sandy fragrance, pacing around the premises to ensure all Mareep were accounted for. "Very good, Pikachu."

Pikachu bowed appreciatively. "Pika! Pika! Pikachu!"

The gang was all there! But Delia had little sympathy, being the victim of their unnecessary entrance. With a wroth grunt, she pulled herself to her feet and irritably slapped the sand from legs. "Hmph! Well that was hardly needed!"

All the stimulating incitement now had Gio fully active and rearing for a battle! Besides, Ellen was his rival! And they had yet to engage in a one on one match. "So Ellen, care for a match against yours truly?"

"You're not going to shun me away this time?", She mockingly referred to their brief encounter in Ecruteak City where he had rudely turned her down. But upon remembering back to that instance, her interest in Gio sparked uncontrollably again. "I'm still curious to know what that whole ordeal was about. But . . . it sure sounded like you and Delia were going through a rut in your relationship?"

Gio nodded solemnly. "Yeah . . . we broke up."

"Temporarily!" Delia's correction seemed irrelevant, as Ellen was still fascinated by the situation . . . and it made Delia exceedingly nervous! Perhaps the only reason Ellen dropped her feelings for Gio months back was because of her courteousness, or in other words, to preserve an outer relationship not involving her. But now . . . it was very possible that because Delia and Gio had set aside their romance, Ellen was going to make her move. _"Who does she thinks she is! Oh . . . why should I even care? We're no a couple and therefore, I have no right to-" _

"I'm more than fine with a battle.", Ellen gladly accepted Gio's request.

That was it! Unable to restrain herself, Delia stormed passed Spencer, Meowth, and the Mareep flock to lash out against her ex. "Gio! We all agreed on one day of peace and quiet! This is supposed to be our day to relax, remember?"

"It's kind of hard to relax when you've got your ex-girlfriend is ogling you up and down." His comment caused a comedic uproar, even Spencer laughed a little. He found himself being pitifully glared at by Delia thereafter.

Luckily enough, she eventually retreated back to her lopsided beach chair, Spencer and Meowth escorting her in hopes of making up for their vulgar outbursts.

The Mareep Flock circled around Gio and Ellen, begetting an enforced battle arena for them to take advantage of. Gio reached down his waist . . .but then realized, he was still in his trunks, so there was no equipment or Pokeballs to call upon. "Damn!" He turned to where Delia was sitting and realized she was keeping the bag underneath her chair. "Delia, I've still got some of my Pokeballs stored in your bag. Pass me one?"

Without a word, Delia kicked the bag to Spencer. She had nothing to say to Gio and would certainly not act his liability.

Spencer, being Gio's alternative now, kneeled to the golden soil, gathered Delia bag into his arms, and carefully explored it's depths for a useful Pokemon. "Aha!" When he chosen a particular Pokeball, he tossed it to Gio. "Here's one that could use some training!"

Gio purposely kept his hands at his sides, allowing Golem to instantly emerge from it's capsule upon striking the ground's surface.

Golem appeared, hopping in place, thus triggering a serious of mild earth tremors. "Golemmmm! Golemmm!"

"Cut it out!", Gio bitterly demanded while struggling to properly hold his balance. The ground became still again, and Gio calmed into a comfortable and confident state of mind. "Alright Golem, be vigilant! We're up against a rival!"

Ellen already knew that Gio was expecting her to call upon Pikachu. So instead, she shooed Pikachu away with a flicker of her hand . . . and from her within her vest, she withdrew a Pokeball of her own and sent it forward. "I choose Sparkle!"

A Flaaffy then attenuated, standing directly across from Golem. "Flaaaaaafy!"

This was rather bemusing for the simple reality that Golem had a sovereign advantage, being both a Rock-Type and Ground-Type, whereas Flaaffy was the opposite. Spencer couldn't help but marvel at why Ellen would have selected an Electric-Type Pokemon? He equipped Gio's cubic Pokedex from Delia's bag and pointed it into Sparkle's direction.

"**FLAAFFY, THE WOOL POKEMON AND THE EVOLVED FORM OF MAREEP! ONCE IT'S WOOL HAS STORED ENOUGH ELECTRICITY, THE SMALL BLUE SPHERE ON IT'S TAIL CAN SERVE AS A USEFUL LIGHTBULB IN MURKY SITUATIONS!"**

As far as Gio was concerned, this would hardly be a match. He had the upperhand! What could go astray? Well it was that fateful question he frequently underestimated. He had little knowledge that Ellen was far beyond prepared. "Golem!", He began first. "Use Rollout!"

The gigantic ogreish boulder of a being let out a mighty roar before enclosing itself into a ball and wheeling forward through the sand that scattered like rain as it's movement picked up speed!

"Sparkle, use Iron Tail!", Ellen hammered back with her own directions!

Just as it was asked, Sparkle leaped ahead, conceding the time it needed to ready it's attack, and then slammed it's glowing tail into Golem like a Hockey Stick!

A Super Effective Hit resulted, leaving Gio stunned. _"Ellen's . . . really improved in her training!" _His eyes immediately shifted back to the battle where Sparkle, mindset on delivering a second Iron Tail attack, was fleeting toward Gio's impaired Golem, swaying it's body apace! "Golem!", Gio bluntly reacted. "Err . . . grab it by it's tail!"

"Golllll!" Golem plopped upright on the spur of the moment, savoring the timing for it to latch ahold of Sparkles' shimmering tail, both ceasing the attack and immobilizing the opponent's body movements.

Though Ellen was venerably impinged by Gio's control of Golem's ableness to counterpoise, a quality of his she had never previously witnessed, the battle was still well-balanced . . . for the moment anyway. "Sparkle, use Flash!"

Suddenly, the orb at the tip of the wool Pokemon's tail glistered an overwhelming blast of fulgent white, blinding Golem like a neon lightning storm!

Golem staggered backward until it's rugged backside violently struck the ground it disdainfully stood braced upon only seconds prior. The Pokemon writhed wildly in the sand, it's vision temporarily deteriorated useless and even worse, it's vulnerability now exposed for Sparkle and Ellen's delectation!

"The time is now, Sparkle.", Ellen continued to coach through her strategy. With Golem fettered resistless, she knew these was no stopping Sparkle now! "Use Iron Tail again!"

Gio couldn't do anything but watch helplessly as once again, Sparkle impaled Golem with it's rigorous tail of metallic power, swiveling the gravel giant past the Mareep flock, all the way to the damp bank of the ocean's waters! "Golem, stay strong! You're not a failure!"

It was the least bit of encouraging. Motivational-wise, Gio lacked the proper incitation, Golem realizing this as it's boulder-like body lay placid on the sand. While it's eyesight was revitalizing, Golem seemed immovable now, Sparkles' last blow having been critically damaging. At this point, it seemed like it was just waiting to be finished off.

But when Sparkle didn't make it's move, Gio quickly calculated Ellen's slyness! She wasn't acting on Golem's enfeebled state because she simply had no need to! A humongous wave was rising up behind Golem, readying to crash down on the creature like a house of playing cards! "Golem!", Gio urgently prodded his Pokemon. "Quick, get out of the way!"

"Gollll . . . . em!" Extracting the last of it's willpower, Golem sped off towards Sparkle again, reentering it's Rollout formation yet progressing at a languid speed, though still managing to evade the wave abaft.

With the intention of launching another Iron Tail attack, Sparkle swayed it's tail back and waited for the right moment!

But Golem backlashed at Gio's fierce directive, hardening it's body into a glowing white sphere before Selfdestructing into a massive explosion that immediately slung Sparkle over Ellen's head. Golem's pulverized and unconscious entirety crashed to the ground, spattering a riffle of sand over Gio's feet.

He searched beyond his Pokemon's body for any trace of Sparkle. But when Ellen stepped aside, he could only spot the Mareep flock converging around something like a nest of worms in drought-ridden wasteland. "Huh?"

Well what had happened, following the impact of Golem's explosive performance, Sparkle had landed upon the cushioning wool of the amassing flock . . . and it appeared that they were now recharging the fallen Flaaffy with an additional supplement of electricity!

Gio felt cheated! And because he was enormously prone to violent tantrums, he wanted to throw a fit, not caring whether or not he'd scare Ellen away again like he had in Ecruteak! But alas, the one prospect holding him back, was that Golem was already down and out. What could he do? And it wasn't as if Ellen had any direct influence over where Sparkle would have landed upon Golem's detonation. Though not verbally admitting defeat, he recalled Golem, his actions speaking better than his words.

While the fully revived Sparkle led the flock in a victory march, Ellen smiled at Gio cordially. "While you may have not beaten me, I still think you're more than ready to face the Gym Leader."

Delia stayed absolutely silent in her chair, handing Spencer the juncture to share his own thoughts. "She's right, Gio. And keep in mind, Golem is probably the least competent of all your Pokemon. Had you used another one, you would have won easily."

"Then why did you choose Golem for me?", Gio fussed mildly, mostly in breaths so he wouldn't cast away his self-control.

Making Gio even angrier, he shrugged, but not before again esteeming his friend for his efforts. "You did good! Stop complaining! And besides, Golem needed the training, not to mention the fresh air. Long story short, regardless of this loss, you're ready to challenge Myron."

"How can I challenge Myron if we don't even know where he disappeared to!", Gio shouted furiously, throwing his arms out in agitation. All he wanted to do now was battle Myron and earn his badge!

Ellen pondered his claim, glancing up at the three friends soon afterward. "Wait a minute . . . the Gym Leader? He's at the Shining Lighthouse! In fact, I tried to stop him for a battle but he-"

"Rejected you because he was mourning over the death of the town's Ampharos.", Gio groaned. "Yes, we're familiar with the crisis. I just wish there was some way we could find an answer to his problem, anything to make him quit his pathetic moping!" And that's when a very . . . greedy idea trivialized Gio's mind. _"Lighthouse . . . Sparkle. . ." _The sprouting sneer on his face soon fringed it's way to the sight of Ellen's Flaaffy, particularly the orb on it's tail. "Heh, problem solved!"

Delia overheard Gio's ridiculousness and interjected just as soon as she could, knowing the selfish scheme he was hatching. "Gio, don't even think about it!" Defending Ellen, an unanticipated move on her part, was the only way she could oppose Gio for his disgusting pomposity! "You'd really trade away someone else's Pokemon for a Gym Battle?"

Shockingly, Ellen's reckoning expression almost indicated that she was actually considering Gio's suggestion! It was obvious that the Gym Leader would not accept either of their challenges as long as the Shining Lighthouse hadn't an Ampharos to brighten it's cauldron. But . . . if Ellen were to volunteer her Sparkle for the prestigious position . . . then that issue would quickly turn right around. "Well . . .", She hummed quietly. "I guess there's no harm in at least talking to the Gym Leader. Maybe . . . we can work something out."

"It's settled then. Let's head over to the lighthouse!" Gio threw on his shirt, gathered his belongings, and led his reluctant group, including the Mareep flock, down shore toward the pier where hopefully, Myron would be willing to strike up a beneficial arrangement.

…...

Located a short distance north of the Senate, near Mt. Silver's vicinity, The National Pokemon League Building was marooned a ghost town, scarce of all tourists and visitors, for allegiances were pledged toward Briskomy now . . . and as for the Pokemon Masters and league leaders, they were outcasts and nothing more. Unlike Briskomy HQ, The Pokemon League Building was more of an office commorancy, rather than a 500-foot tall skyscraper. Goodshow's bureau was basically the opposite of Rita's: smaller in size and dimension, equipped with modern necessities instead of Briskomy's vast plethora of their corporate advanced technology that they themselves had invented to distribute on the market. With nary a Briskoball or video-phone screen in sight, Pokemon President Goodshow sat quietly at his average-Joe wooden pedestal desk in the center of his lackluster office, surrounded by the Kanto League Council, along with Professor Samuel Oak. The room was unusually drab, as the window shades blanched against the heated glass, darkening the room into a washed-out abjection.

"Now that we've seceded from the government, we're going to experience major complications in financing this year's Regional Championships for the Pokemon League.", Stated Lucas Danforth, the Kanto Council's leader . . . and likely the least titled in these desperate times. "I fear that we'll have to make some monetary cutbacks. The Gym Leaders will just have to make omens with temporary payment reductions."

Baltan Triad, the stubborn and intolerant user of Fire-Type Pokemon, spoke out against this! "No deal, Danforth! The Gym Leaders aren't the only ones affected by this! I expect to see my paycheck in the usual price range! There's no reason WE have to suffer now because YOU decided to cower away from Briskomy and the politicians!"

"Separating from the Government was my jurisdiction!", Goodshow came to Danforth's aid, tapping away at the surface of his desk, as though waiting impatiently for something pivotal to come about. "All I want is peace. But Briskomy is in the way, like never before this time!"

Nervous sweat beads stringing down his face, Baltan leered at Sintas for a long moment, wondering if like him, she was feeling any measure of guilt for what they had done months back. Had they not destroyed the professor's conspiracy evidence, none of this would be happening. Briskomy would have vanished, along with Torino, thus allowing the world to pick up the pieces and make a fresh beginning. But this was not the case, unfortunately. Out of their own absurd stubbornness, the duo of masters had obliged to Sorhagen's instruction and helped Briskomy move onward with their evil plans.

Even though she was working hard to keep her insouciant contortion, Sintas was being embodied by Baltan's same regret, suppressing it in a shroud of denial. "Well . . . this isn't our dilemma anymore, remember? Let's cool it with this lame depressing crap and finally move on with our own priorities! I'm a freaking Elite 4 Member and a I want to whoop some trainers already!" . . . the shameful reasoning behind their treachery in the first place, believe it or not.

But they all simply ignored the duo, forcing the two villains to withdraw into the darkest corner of the room. Agatha stepped towards Goodshow's desk to say some words of her own. "On a separate note, I hope im not the only who finds Briskomy's latest developments . . . suspicious."

"Oh yes, Metsuma Rocket, back in charge of Briskomy.", Graverd Stone, Pokemon Master of Rock-Types, caught on immediately. "What he's doing in the senate is beyond me." Cautiously, he looked over Agatha's shoulder. "Do you think he's just as knee-deep in the conspiracy as your sister was?"

Agatha seemed adamant . . . but she didn't stir. "Anything's possible at this point. What I want to know is . . . where my sister is?"

Sammy placed his hand on Agatha's arm, hoping to comfort her. Even though Rita was cruel and heartless, he knew that she was still the sister and the same blood of his dearest friend! "Agatha, I believe she's alright. Don't you remember what Sorhagen told the press?"

"Solitary Retirement . . .", She grunted. "I don't believe that for a second. Since we were children, Rita's always been cruel, heartless, and above all, power hungry! She'd never willingly abandon her position! It's just not-"

The telephone sitting atop Goodshow's desk began to ring voraciously, starling everyone silent in their dispositions. Goodshow quickly regained ahold of his breath and snagged the phone from the receiver, pressing it to his ear. "Charles Goodshow speaking, how may I be of help?" Goodshow was a people person. Never did he need or want a receptionist to answer his calls for him. He preferred to take care of business himself. Although this call . . . was rather unexpected. Upon realizing whom he was speaking to, he covered his hand over his mouth, then to the bottom speaker and leaned into his desk, whispering: "It's Kade Sorhagen himself, contacting me from Briskomy's private conference room inside the Senate!"

Without even bothering to question the purpose of his call, all of Goodshow's visitors began hushedly chanting: "Hang up! Hang up!"

It was a humorous though expected reaction. But it wasn't until Goodshow clearly recognized the strain in Kade's ongoing tone, did he decide to soften his attitude. He activated the speaker-phone button for all to hear . . . and together, they huddled around the desk to listen in on what their nemesis could possibly have to say to them, not that he really had the right to say anything after all he had done ruin their association.

Goodshow was right. The voice emanating from the speaker was indeed Kade . . . but strangely . . . he sounded panicked, downright breathless! "-can't do this to us!", His voice was crying, fading in and out, thanks to the faulty signal. "- . . . need . . . your . . . help . . . Metsuma . . . worse . . . than ever!"

Baltan and Sintas submerged into the shadows. Agatha, Samuel, Graverd, Danforth, and Goodshow continued to listen anxiously, momentarily disregarding their skepticism, though stumbling to put together Kade's scattered words. But one thing was for sure. For the first time in his career, Kade Sorhagen badly needed help!

…...

A Light Station comprised Olivine's Shining Lighthouse Tower and all outbuildings stations abound the pier, such as the keeper's living quarters, fuel house, boathouse, and fog-signaling building. The Lighthouse itself consisted of a tower structure supporting the lantern room, the glassed-in housing at the top of the tower, where the light operated. Having temporarily situated the Mareep Flock on pier, Gio and his friends entered the Lantern Room, only after climbing up the tower, where they found Myron sulking in the center of the room in his lonesome.

Spencer observed the scenery briefly. The room's glass storm panes appeared to be supported by metal Astragal bars running vertically. At the top of the lantern room was a storm-proof Ventilator designed to remove the smoke of the lamps and the heat that built in the glass enclosure.

Myron acknowledged Spencer's surveillance from the corner of his eye. "A most historically fascinating lighthouse, isn't it?", He sniffled before wiping his nose. "It's just a shame now . . . that Olivine's tradition is on the verge of vanishing. Besides . . . construction on the new Lighthouse has already begun."

It was sad really, and Ellen was more than understanding of why that Ampharos had meant so much to Myron and the rest Olivine City. It was the keeper of the city's tradition, the city's pride, similar to her own annual Mareep pageants back at her home valley. To have that taken away . . . must have been execrable.

"Meeooow . . .", Meowth sorrowed, paying respects to a fellow Pokemon.

Gio marched over to Myron and crudely, he spat: "Man up, will you? You've got a job to do! Crying isn't going to bring the lighthouse's Ampharos back!"

"I know that.", Admitted Myron, unfazed by Gio's lack of humane condolence. He had to forgather himself, that much was true. "I've come to peace with Ampharos' death because I know he's looking down on us from a better place now. But unfortunately, if I can even hope to compete with the new tower that's being forged, I must find a successor to Ampharos, a Pokemon capable of glistening this lighthouse!"

Gio turned to Ellen, twitching his head to Myron impliedly. In return, he was elbowed in the ribcage . . . by Delia of course.

"Flaaafffy?", Sparkle hymned inquisitively while staring up at Ellen with wondering eyes. "Flaaaffy? Flaaaf?"

Ellen soberly nodded. "Yes, I know you want to help too . . . but . . ." This was emotionally difficult for her, even as a last minute decision. But she wanted to offer her charity . . . and clearly, Sparkle felt the same way. Ellen kneeled to her Pokemon so they'd be face to face. "Sparkle. . . are you absolutely sure about this?" When Sparkle acceded a gleeful nod, Ellen smiled. "We had a good run, you and I. And . . . I'll miss you."

Retaining it's electrical tactility, Sparkle captured both Ellen and Pikachu into a warm group hug, uniting their team's embrace for one and other . . . and finishing with a touching separation.

Myron concentrated on the interchange with flooding confusion. "Now let's not be hasty! Young lady . . . you're very generous . . . but there is now way I could possibly take your Pokemon away from you!"

Unable to keep her mouth sealed shut, Delia had to agree with Myron, but only under mistaken pretenses. As far as she was concerned, Ellen's admiration of Gio was still existent. "He's right, Ellen! Just because you still have a thing for Gio, doesn't mean you have to give in to what he says. Letting go of your Pokemon is a choice that no one else can make for you!"

"Delia!", Raged Gio, his plan likely ruined thanks to her big but factual mouth. "What are you telling her!"

Ellen took in a breath, forcing her mind to focus so she could properly exhale. Afterward, she explained her own argument for parting paths with Sparkle. "Delia . . . this has nothing to do with Gio."

Both Gio and Delia leered at Ellen blankly. "It doesn't?"

"First of all, I have no romantic desire for Gio whatsoever." Clearing that up, Ellen found that Delia could finally breathe again. But it didn't end there. "And second of all, Gio had no influence over this decision of mine. I only want to do what's right . . . and believe it or not, Sparkle wants the same thing." Ellen brought forth Sparkle's Pokeball from within her vest and dispensed her arm forward, waiting for Myron to accept. "Please, sir. As long as you're willing to take good care of Sparkle . . . I know this is the right thing to do."

Myron switched his fixation from Ellen to Sparkle, all while considering the situation carefully. It all seemed so unbelievably sudden! Yes, he'd be very willingly committed to caring for Sparkle . . . but upsetting Ellen was farthest from his want. In that case, he'd have to be extra responsible. Hesitantly, he reached for the Pokeball . . . until it was firmly clenched in his palm. "Sparkle.", He expounded the Pokemon with a jolly grin. "You'll be cherished like an icon, rest assured!"

"Flaaafy! Flaaaf! Flaaaaafy!"

Only one loose end had yet to be tied up. Spencer realized this and lightly nudged Gio in the shoulder, adverting to Delia, whom still looked greatly resentful to her former boyfriend's indecent behavior.

Gio took the hint at last . . . and casually wandered to Delia's side where he attempted to apologize. "Listen Delia . . . I'm . . . sorry I acted like a jerk before, alright? I guess I just wanted my Gym Battle so bad that it drove me to not only influence Ellen . . . but to disappoint you."

"Yes, you were acting very gruff before . . .", She fathomed, but certainly not condoned. "That's the kind of immaturity I don't want to see in any relationship we may someday have together. Until then, I just hope you come to respect me more frequently than you upset me."

Gio was about to say something back to her . . . but suddenly became caught up in Myron and Ellen's latest barter, in which Myron was handing Ellen a Mineral Badge! Too furiously consumed by their incivility to carry on his discussion with Delia, Gio proceeded over to Myron with a mouthful! "Wait a minute! Why are you giving her a Gym Badge! You didn't even battle her!"

"After what she just did for me, she's more than earned it!", Myron summed up joyously. "It's the least I could do!"

Ellen giggled in Gio's direction. "Gio . . . if you still want that battle, now would be a good time to ask for it."

Fair enough, for he nothing to fear, nothing standing in his way now. He could wrap up the day with a triumphant sweep and then rest peacefully knowing that he had accomplished his precedent ambition. "How about it Myron? You done pouting for the day? I'd rather we do this now before I fall asleep."

Meowth purposely yawned, further proving Gio's point. "Meeeeeoooow . . ."

"Heh, not a problem!", Chuckled the brawny Gym Leader. "A good ol' fashioned battle is a splendid way to celebrate today's generous fortune! Just let me-"

Without warning, the glass window facing north of the ocean shattered apart, deeding unmediated welcome to Torino's three, infamous flunkies! Standing on the balcony outside the lantern room was Tank, holding a strange mechanical device by the handle, along with his two equally incompetent chumps. "Aha, we have you trainers now!"

"You've crossed paths with the wrong crowd, sir!", Frank recited in song.

"You may have beaten us once, but now it's our turn!", Hank continued the motto.

"Crime and Chaos is our goal!", Both Frank and Hank chanted.

"Fall to shame as we annihilate your soul!", Tank boasted, referencing Crissela's quote.

"The Game is up. You've already lost!", Cheered Frank.

"No running now. Our paths have crossed!", Hank continued.

"The name's Tank-", Tank joyfully chided.

"Frank-", Frank followed.

"And Hank!", The final man spat.

"Bow in fear before Torino's FORMERLY most cunning rank . . . s!", All three finished together.

Unfamiliar with these villains, Myron gradually backed down. He obviously had no knowledge as to how weak and pitiful these cooks truly were. "Who . . . are you three?"

"Errr . . . we just sang it!", Tank exclaimed, frustrated with this consistent routine. "We're Torino's top three so you'd better cower like the twits you are!"

Ellen looked them over repeatedly as if they their appearance were some sort of joke gone horribly wrong. "You three are with Torino? Hmm . . . I mistook you for a band of circus clowns, no offense intended."

Needless to say, Frank interpreted her comment quite offensively indeed. He could deal with Delia's constant forgetfulness toward who they were . . . but an attack as brutal as that from someone they didn't even know? "Circus clowns? Did you not just hear our theme song? Are you really going to stand there and tell us that was not intimidating!"

"Shut your yap!", Tank scoffed his idiotic partner, clobbering him in the head. "We're not here to impress them! Well . . . not just that I mean . . ."

Meowth and Gio stood ahead of their group, ready to combat what the three had in store. Eying Tank's device queerly, Gio had to wonder which Pokemon they'd be after this time. But to his shock . . . it wasn't a Pokemon of his!

Tank aimed the device at Ellen's . . . or rather, Myron's Flaaffy! A mechanical claw sprung out from the handhold weapon, snatching up Sparkle like a crane game. "Aha, come to papa!" The grappling claw holding Sparkle retracted back to Tank.

Sparkle avidly squirmed while dangling from the crane that was strangling it's body, even through it's thick coating! "Flaaaaff! Flaaaaff!"

"No!", Squealed Ellen. "You crooks had better set Sparkle free this instant if you know what's good for you!"

Gio joined in almost immediately. Threateningly, he took a step toward them. "You losers don't want to embarrass yourselves again! So unless you'd rather deal with me personally, I suggest you do what she says!"

"You'll have to catch us first!", They cackled childishly before retreating to the balcony stairway leading to the roof.

Myron knew that Sparkle was now technically his accountability. He convened his strife and gave chase to the fiends, Gio and the others in hot pursuit. "After them!"

…...

Agatha stretched the cord of the phone away from Goodshow's desk, hugging the phone itself to her chest to achieve a better signal. "Kade!", She echoed over an over again. "Kade, can you hear me?"

"Yes, I can hear you now!", He responded through the speaker at last, his tone no louder than cautious but absurdly frightened whispering. "Please listen, for I don't have much time! If he discovers I'm making this call then-"

"'He'?", The committee members simultaneously repeated that portion of Kade's message.

His voice started to trail off again but after a few moments, he could once again be distinguished. "Please, I desperately need your help!"

"After what you and your corporate entourage did to us?" Danforth snarled, instantly repulsed by the very thought of assisting his politcal enemy. For all he knew, Kade's call could have possibly been another trickery in Briskomy's elaborate conspiracy. On the other hand . . . a part of Danforth was curious, as this currency was way beyond the reaches of Kade's behavioral normality. "Tell us . . . why should we help you, Sorhagen?"

With a sharp breath, as though holding back tears, Kade choked out: "This is more serious than you can possibly imagine! You must trust me! Please, I beg of you!" His panting became heavier and every spoken word continued to tumble out too close together. "Metsuma has just become the Senate's new Supreme Councilman!"

The office atmosphere fell ice cold, a gush of fear leaking from Kade's mouth, funneling through the phone speaker, and storming the hearts of Samuel Oak, Charles Goodshow, and the innocent Pokemon Masters. Ironically, none of them knew what Kade's news would entail to . . . but for the oddest reason, they felt endangered. No one spoke . . . no one breathed, still trapped in their breathtaken terror . . . and still frozen in their irresistible fears come alive.

"Metsuma is going completely drain the government of it's executive powers and apply it to his undercover workings!", Warned Kade solemnly. "When this is over . . . Torino and Briskomy will both be a wight of ancient history . . . and from the ashes, a new criminal empire will arise, an unstoppable one!"

Taking a minute to garner his damaged wits, Goodshow dryly asked: "Mr. Sorhagen . . . are you certain?"

"Yes . . .", The other voice sadly replied. "And to think . . . that this could have been stopped earlier, had I not chartered two of your council members to destroy Professor Oak's conspiracy evidence. I'm . . . so sorry . . . " His revelation deeply appalled them all. "Right now, I am regretting my manipulation so fiercely."

It all made sense now! Metsuma's court trials years back had gone unnoticed thanks to Torino's appearance, along with Rita's aspiration in Briskomy. All along, Metsuma was the one orchestrating the eerie deceit! Agatha collected the phone back from Goodshow and let out with the question she was dying to know. "Kade, I need to know what happened to my sister! What has Metsuma done with her!"

"She's being held prisoner at Torino's fortress.", Answered Kade, a bit relieved to be confessing to all of his wrongdoings. "And she'll be terminated if any trace of conspiracy is exposed to the public! Metsuma threatened me himself!"

Enraged that a member of her own family was now among those pawns limping from death, Agatha clutched her fists, though sparing herself an emotional episode.

"So please, for Rita's sake, I humbly ask you to devise a way to counter this plan without disclosing any information to-" Suddenly, Kade's voice shrilled like a knife cutting through the air! "Oh no! Oh dear god no, they've found me!" In the background, a lot of violent racket could be heard: a large table falling sideways, footsteps scurrying the floor, and most terrifyingly, Kade's cries of irritable dread! "No! Stay back! Please, stay-" And then everything went silent as the call disconnected.

Agatha's shaking hands slowly placed the phone back on the receiver. She paled blankly, as though scarred for life, sharing this reaction with every single being standing in the room. "I . . . can't believe this."

But something insufficient soon caught the eye of Samuel Oak, momentarily distracting him. He veered his body in the direction of the doorway . . . which was now open? "Well that's awfully peculiar.", He whispered while glancing to the room's shadowed corners suspiciously. "Pokemaster Triad and Pokemaster Sintas . . . are no longer here."

Indeed. The culprits had fled, thus revealing their treachery involved with Kade's earlier mention. And Agatha, for one, would not stand for it! "Those two may know something important! We must capture them immediately before they escape the building!"

…...

Upon the Shining Lighthouse's Rooftop, Tank and his underhand adherents had nowhere to turn . . . which was acutely falling in line with their plan, satirically enough. They filed beside eachother at the edge of the roof, Tank slowly guiding the grapple toward the diction of the ocean, thereby dangling Sparkle off the edge of the building summit!

The mechanism constraining Sparkle appeared to be electric-proof, for not even a spark could splay from the Pokemon's white puffy scarf of a fleece, nor could it's orbish tail conduct an ounce of static power.

"You didn't think we'd really make it that simple, did you?", Hank criticized the Flaaffy's poor efforts. "We made sure not to overlook this plan, you see. Not even your little useless bolts can thwart this invention of mine."

Tank extended the claw further toward the outward, making Sparkle shriek with terror at the tremendous height it was being displayed over.

Just then, Gio and the others raced up the staircase . . . but froze to a sudden stillness upon finding Sparkle suspending off the roof like a vulnerable pinata. Across from them, the three Torino scoundrels continues to guffaw like the heartless simpletons they were.

"Please!", Delia begged, on Ellen's behalf, across the roof. "Sparkle's done nothing to you so stop this gimmick of yours!"

Gio realized that if Tank released the grapple, Sparkle would fall splat to it's death! But why he had not done so yet . . . animated his curiosity. "You three obviously want something out of us so you'd better come out with it already!"

"Smart kid!" Tank then pointed to Myron, catching him off guard. "So here's the deal! The Gym Leader hands over his Pokemon . . . and your little woolen friend here won't be harmed. Get it? Got it? Good!"

So that was their foul setup! Myron, having been put on the spot, felt especially unstrung! He'd have to choose between surrendering his Gym Pokemon . . . or allowing the death of his newest addition! "Surely you're joking! Please, just show a little humility and set free that Flaaffy!"

"Not just humility but decency!", Ellen implored alongside him. "Sparkle was mine to begin with so quit threatening the Gym Leader!"

Tank pierced her with a smirk. "Well little lady, looks like you and the Gym Leader gotta share the burden now! I ain't one to make exceptions so you'd better decide on our offer soon or Spackle here won't be so lucky." Clearly he didn't even care to notice or acknowledge his mispronunciation of Sparkle's name.

While the three humored villains continued to split their sides at every plead, Ellen turned her attention to Sparkle . . . and then to the ground a few feet from her where Pikachu was braced set on all fours, charging it's cheeks, anticipative of a intense battle! _"That's it!", _She thought of something quick enough. "Pikachu, use Thunderbolt at the sky!" Everyone, including Tank and his boys, cudgeled at her precipitous move. But the bewilderment of those surrounding her was the least of her worries!

"Piiiiiikaaaaachuuuuu!", Howled the electric rodent, scourging a godlike fulmination of thunder into the sunny sky overhead, thunderbolts rifting across the vast blueness, sticking out like a blotches of ink on a purely white piece of paper.

With the first step completed, Ellen moved ahead with the rest of her rendering. "Do it!", She prompted Tank, much to the greater surprise of her friends. "Honestly, go ahead and do it! We're in no mood to haggle . . . so do your worst! Unless of course . . . you were bluffing."

"Bluffing? Hah! Not a chance!", Bellowed Tank, jiggling the grapple even more in hopes of collecting a frightened reaction . . . but nothing, at least not from Ellen. This caused him to start sweating nervously, for now, the problem wasn't ridding of Sparkle so much as it was relying on an entirely new plan to steal the Gym Leader's Pokemon, which they'd inevitably have to proceed in doing if Ellen was truly this unbothered by the possibility of her Pokemon's end.

"Tank?", Inquired Frank. "Tank, whatchya waitin' for? Show her who's boss!"

Hank hectically nodded. "Yes, we can't let them think we were conning them this whole time! Go ahead and do it already!"

"Uh . . . yeah . . . of course. I know what I'm doing!" When all was said and done, Tank found his trembling fingers slowly removing from the grapple's trigger! And within seconds, the crane levering off of the Lighthouse had released Sparkle, sending the Pokemon falling several feet. "Hah! Told ya we weren't bluffing!"

Gio, Delia, Spencer, and Myron gasped aloud, almost as though their lungs would never fill again! Tank had really done it . . . and Ellen . . . had let it happen!

"Hmm . . . that's funny.", Ellen said to the Torino scum, smiling so cleverly. "For some reason . . . I didn't here a splat!" Her plan was complete. "Gee, I wonder what might have happened?"

It was true! There was no sounded indication of a messy landing! Thrown off by this swindling logic, Tank bent over the edge of the Lighthouse to see for himself whether or not Sparkle had met it's doom! "It . . . it can't be!", Courted Tank in his ugliest mannerism. What he was looking at was a totally unharmed Sparkle being carried off by a flock of Mareep. "That dang Flaaffy landed safely in a stupid livestock of walking cotton balls!"

"Cotton balls?", Frank inhaled. "Like from my dream last night? Tank, do you know what this means? In just a few minutes, chocolate sauce is going to hail from the sky!"

Tank growled ferociously: "No you idiot! It means we've been duped! They knew all along that Sparkle would live!"

"Of course!", Spencer pieced it together. "Ellen, you're brilliant! You knew the Mareep were attracted to electricity! That's why they must have gathered at the foot of the Lighthouse after Pikachu unleashed that savage Thunderbolt!"

But their success was not yet secured! In a final attempt to defeat Gio and his friends, the three Torino troublemakers summoned their Pokeballs on hand, each possessing their most powerful choice. "We're not through with you yet!", Challenged Tank as he and his henchmen called forth their Pokemon. "Lets finish this . . . once and for all!"

A Poliwrath belonging to Tank appeared. "Poliwrath! Poli!"

A Pinsir belonging to Hank appeared. "Pins! Pins! Pins!"

And last and most likely least, a Quagsire belonging to Frank appeared, predictably enough . . . "Siiiireee!"

"Hmph, I thought you'd never ask!" With Ellen and Myron accompanying him to ensure the battle's impartial equality, Gio dispensed Meowth. "Meowth, go! Let's put these three in their place once and for all!"

"You too, Pikachu!", Ellen issued her own sidekick to fight beside Meowth. "Remember our training! Remember our mission! You can do this!"

Pikachu and Meowth stood hand in hand across from their opponents, waiting for Myron's arrival to show!

The rooftop was too small of a perimeter to guarantee no critical damage. Because of this, Spencer knew that he and Delia would have to flee the scene. "We'll be with Sparkle and the flock!", He alerted them, dragging Delia away by the wrist. "Oh and Gio . . . make sure not to let them off easy!"

A smile of Gio's formed. "Believe me, I won't!

"And please be careful!", Delia's motherly advice faded down the stairwell. And with that, they were gone.

Myron, confident with how smoothly things had already transitioned, pitted his most adequate Pokemon against the inferior ones! "I choose Magneton!"

"MAG-NE-TON!" The triple-magnet specimen of steel appeared between Meowth and Pikachu, thus initiating the three on three match to begin!

Poliwrath led the charge against the heroes first, it's mighty fists ready to fire furious blows! Pinsir flanked it's side.

Quagsire lazed behind, much to Tank's annoyance. "You nimrod!", He hollered at Frank. "Make your Pokemon budge, for god's sakes!"

"Magneton!", Myron hastily swept to Meowth and Pikachu's defense. "Use Reflect to block Poliwrath's pact punches!"

Magneton positioned itself in front it's comrades and conjured a glass wall in front of them!

Poliwrath's attack was wasted in shattering the glass, rather than Pikachu and Meowth, thereby affording Ellen to start off with an effective strategy to setback Poliwrath. "Pikachu!", She called to her ready and willing Pokemon. "Use Thunderwave on Poliwrath!"

"Pikachuuuuuuuu!" A stream of blue voltage shot from Pikachu's rosy red pouches and into Tank's dazed Poliwrath, paralyzing the creature's whole body into a crippled slump.

Poliwrath tilted forward and soon enough, fell face-flat to the ground, unable to make an attack, much less flinch.

A better moment could not have been! Poliwrath was fully immobilized and Gio resisted not in seizing the untaken opportunity to deal with Tank first by laying waste to his prized Pokemon! "Meowth, crisp that macho tadpole with a Thunderbolt attack!"

But just before Meowth could carry out Gio's bidding, Hank's Pinsir lashed out from nowhere, snatching up the feline's body with it's Vicegrip pincers . . . and then tossing him to the side! "Pins! Pins!"

"Well done, Pinsir!", Hank cheered on his carnivorous insect. "Now use Vital Throw on Magneton! It should be doubly damaging!"

Pinsir redirected it's focus at Magneton and pulled it's right fist backward in full preparation to launch it's physical punishment upon the magnetic morass.

Owing Myron from before, Ellen came to the Gym Leader's rescue, making use of Pikachu's swift agility! "Pikachu, ward off Pinsir before it can strike! Quick attack, now!"

"Pika! Pika!" The rodent bolted at Pinsir before it could close in on Magneton!

Pinsir maneuvered into the air with a back flip, evading Pikachu's collision course with the greater alacrity, but still not yet proven itself superior all together. Back a ways toward it's chief trainer, it landed on it's stubby feet at last and gleamed up at it's enemies once more, almost provoking all of them to attack at once!

Having recovered from the impact of the throw, Meowth rejoined with Pikachu and Magneton, waiting for the next move. "Meow! Meowy, meow!"

It wasn't long before Gio, Ellen, and Myron had surmised that they could so easily exterminate the pestering bug in a combined assault. It sure blew away the idea of endlessly competing with eachothers nimbleness. All together, the three powerful trainers cried: "Thunderbolt!"

Three scathing thunderbolts suddenly plagued the rooftop, storming everything in it's path, effacing Pinsir like bug repellent!

"Eeek!", Wept Hank as his eyes assayed his zapped Pokemon, unconscious and lethally prostrated. With a sigh of defeat, he reclaimed his Pokemon and bowed in shame.

Noted of Hank's failure, Tank turned to his last standing man . . . whom still staggered to make his Quagsire cooperate. "Damn idiot!", He scowled his floundering lackey. "Make that Pokemon obey!"

"I'm trying but he won't listen!" Frank returned to patronizing his useless excuse for a Pokemon. No results were transpiring, as Quagsire was simply to shiftless to participate in the match. "Quagsire, C'mon! Use Hydro Pump! Use something! You ain't doing me any favors by just standing there, staring cluelessly at the sky!"

"Quaaaaggsiree . . . . ."

Unable to stand for his Pokemon's lack of obedience anymore, Frank entered a tantrum and harshly swing his foot into Quagsire's behind! "Use Hydro-"

Quagsire then spun around and blasted Frank away with a Hydro Pump!

Everyone watched as the aquatic assault launched Frank into the cloudless sky . . . and far off beyond the pier, into the outer reaches of ocean as a matter of fact . . . where he soon faded to a near-inconceivable spec.

It played out well for Myron, who was again fixed upon paralyzed Poliwrath. "Magneton . . . Lock-on." As soon as Magnetron had a clear and undeniable aim at Poliwrath's limp body, Myron went forward with instructions. "Now Magneton . . . use Zap Cannon!"

"MAG-NE-TON!" Magneton's magnets immediately pressed against one and other, forming a triply powered magnetic firearm, supplementing an overwhelming mass of blue-colored electricity . . . and then firing it at Poliwrath like a laser, single-handedly finishing the job within moments, for Poliwrath didn't stand a chance in hell against power of that unmatchable magnitude . . .

In Tank's case, defeat was unacceptable! Even after recalling his gravely wounded Pokemon back to it's Pokeball, he carried on Frank's transcendence of disciplining Quagsire into conforming to his wishes. "Quagsire, you'd better move or your-"

Like dejavu, Quagsire spun around again and fired another Hydro Pump!

Only this time, Tank saw it coming, having learned his lesson from watching Frank, and ducked for cover!

Unfortunately though, while the blast had missed Tank, it in turn had compounded Hank, whom had been standing behind Tank, and whisked him away to the ocean in Frank's oh too similar fashion. This left Tank ill-prepared. But it wouldn't have mattered anyhow, considering the other two nitwits had forsaken themselves earlier on in the first place.

Gio looked over the empty rooftop with disinterest. "So . . . what now?"

"I guess we have take care of Quagsire, right?" Ellen wanted to do the honors, for she had lost the privilege to duke it out with Pinsir one on one. This would more than make up for it. "Pikachu, use Quick Attack!"

Pikachu coasted across the rooftop like a majestic Olympic skater, gaining more and more speed as it's vision narrowed in on Quagsire. "Pika! Pika! Pikachu!"

But to Ellen's eye-opening puzzlement, Quagsire had unintentionally discharged a slackened Ice Beam when it's mouth had opened up to yawn.

"Pika! Pikach-" Pikachu became swallowed whole by the wintry emission, devoured to a block of ice, rendered powerless and pessimistic. The leftover breeze passed over the the other side of the rooftop and sent chills down the spines of Gio, Myron, and Ellen.

In spite of the fact that Pikachu was frozen solid, Ellen was fearful that Quagsire would further injure her Pokemon in it's incapacity. She personally snagged Pikachu from combat and backed away slowly from the violence, handing the battle over to her team mates.

Tank was certain that the tide of the battle had changed exclusively in his favor! Apparently Frank's Quagsire didn't need cooperation in order to eliminate the foes. The dopey Pokemon was handling this brawl flawlessly without even knowing it! _"And as soon as Magneton and Meowth are out of the way, that kid will have to surrender! He'll know not to mess with me anymore!" _

"Magneton!", Myron prepared his own Pokemon for the extreme probability of Quagsire next outburst. "Use Light Screen to-" Because his line never finished, the defense mechanism was never put into action. He was sprung by the suddenness of Quagsire's incoming Mud Bomb!

The gunky grime rained down on Magneton like a massive hail storm, inflicting quadruple the amount of damage, all considering Magneton's severe type-disadvantage. "MAG-NE-TON . . .NE-TON . . . TON . . ." Functions failing, Magneton collapsed from the bombardment.

Myron couldn't speak! While he wanted to fall backward in a dramatic display, his Pokemon's sanctity matter more, forcing him to reclaim Magneton. It had all happened so fast . . . and now . . . it was up to Gio.

But Gio felt the least bit endangered. He had dealt with far worse in the past . . . and would not submit to the likes of Torino's mediocre infantry. "Meowth, don't be fooled! And by that . . . I mean don't be afraid! We can handle this!"

"Meow!" Meowth shook the mud off his fur and then entered the center of the Lighthouse's rooftop, coming face to face with Quagsire. "Meow! Meow!"

The heat of the moment was building rapidly! No one could predict what the outcome would be, nor what it would entail to, whether or not Quagsire would dispatch Meowth like it had done to Pikachu and Magneton. And then . . . Quagsire made the first move! Exhausted, it languished to the ground . . . and began to nap?

The the unexpected twist, however, was met with Gio's approval. "See? I told you we were dealing with amateurs!" He quickly shifted his attention to Tank. "And now, it's your turn! Meowth, use Thunderbolt!"

"What? No!", Tank protested Gio's treatment of him. Hell, he barely even had time to react to Quagsire's . . . move? "You can't!", He continued to berate Gio, as if it would to him any good. "This was supposed to be my victory! I won't be-" Meowth's devastating surge riffled him speechless before battering him over the pier and into the sea with his fellow failures! The echo of his final words were all that remained: "-beaten like this . . ."

Relieved, Gio breathed out a sigh of enervation and left brainless Quagsire to ingress it's long slumber. He faced Ellen and Myron with a grimace. "Let's not do that again, alright?"

"What, that wasn't fun for you?", Ellen joked with him. She noticed Pikachu's icy prison melting away and hurriedly tended to the matter. "Don't worry, Pikachu! You'll be thawed out sooner than you know!"

Myron approached Gio with a most gracious expression. Rubbing his temples considerably, he was taking the long pause to debate the reward for Gio's bravery. And then it came to him! "Aha! I have just the thing!" After shuffling through his rather large shirt pocket, he presented Gio with the one and only Mineral Badge! "Here you go, good sir!"

At first, Gio thought it was some sort of test. He was hesitant to claim it for his own. "Wait a minute . . . are you sure? I mean, I really-"

"No, I'm dead serious!" To prove his debt, he curled the badge tight in Gio's fist . . . and then pushed the hand against the boy's chest. "It's all yours! By having helped save my newest Pokemon, you've also helped save this lighthouse's hope for a bright new future! Just minutes ago, you proved yourself a valuable trainer to this community more than you could have in a battle with me! And for that . . . I humbly congratulate you!"

…...

Baltan and Sintas, now dubbed traitors to their committee, skewed down the staircase of the Pokemon League Building's empty lobby! "So I guess the plan now is going into hiding?", Joked Sintas in a breathless stretch.

But Baltan corrected her with a spin on the subject matter. "The plan RIGHT NOW is getting the hell out of here before we're-" That's when veil of mist stirred in front of the exit, blocking their escape route. "-caught . . ."

Agatha, accompanied by her Haunter, emerged from the spooky smog as Baltan and Sintas frightfully backed away, not even aware of Sammy and the other committee members approaching from behind. "Haunter.", Agatha called upon her Pokemon's attentiveness. "Use Mean Look!"

"Haaaunnta!" Iris eyes glowing knavery purple, Haunter casted a shroud of poisonous aura around the two culprits, confining them in a prison, their bodies back to back as they struggled not to make contact with the surrounding spell's synthetics.

Agatha crimped her arms across her torso while glaring disgracefully. "Betrayal, a cruel irony. The two of you would know."

"You don't know how ashamed I am of the both of you!", Lectured Danforth in his uttermost fury. It was humiliating for him to accept that two of his own disciples had broken his trust in them. "I confer the both of you apart of my council and this is the impression you leave me with? How could you! How!"

Uninterested in his pity, Baltan snarled: "We had our reasons! You're not the only human being around here, Danforth!"

Sintas also objected. "At least our motives succeeded!" Faultily, she had not added. Neither of them had yet to acknowledge the dire circumstances of their actions under Kade. Severe punishment would have to substitute.

"Not only are the two of you to be expelled from my committee, but I'm also going to see to it that you are immediately thrown behind bars!", Goodshow scolded next. He had stayed impassively quiet for far too long. Criminals and traitors alike needed to know the consequences, the penalties of evil transgression!

Baltan merely indulged Goodshow's presage with heinous laughter. "You fools can't prove anything! What's done . . . is done!"

"Yeah, the police will never believe you halfwits!", Adjoined Sintas in her higher-pitched amusement.

"They will once we reveal Sorhagen's call!", Graverd Stone reminded them of the building's customary procedures under Goodshow's leadership. For business purposes, it was strict policy keep all incoming and outgoing calls on record. Now they had Kade's confession recorded on audio! "You two are going to be locked away for a long time as punishment for being active conspirators!"

That's when Sammy finally abandoned his silence after a long thought. "Ah, of course! With that transmission kept on file, we'll also be to divulge the conspiracy itself for the world to know! We can bring down Briskomy, along with Metsuma!"

"No." Having come to realize another horrifying possibility, Agatha was forced to denounce her dear friend.

Sammy gazed into her, eccentrically baffled that she'd say such a thing. "No?", He mimicked her, though in a questioning emphasis.

There was a great deal to explain to her fellow committee politicians. Ensuring the Haunter was patrolling Baltan and Sintas, Agatha huddled close to her group, speaking in an imperative tedium. "Please, forgive me for my stubbornness . . . but you heard what Kade said. If any conspiracy evidence comes about . . . then Metsuma will kill my sister."

"Agatha, learn your place! The world is at stake!", Danforth admonished. "I don't want to upset you by saying this . . . but Rita is deserving of any comeuppance after everything she had done to contribute to our downfall."

Agatha sighed and receded from their circle, arching toward the ceiling's skylight, her mind racing through the unrecognizable truths. Rita . . . her sister, now a prisoner. "She was just a puppet. And if you haven't yet noticed . . . so were we."

All of them had soon found themselves nodding in undeniable agreement. Agatha's reality check could not be argued with, could not be further analyzed! The Pokemon League Committee had also unconsciously contributed to Briskomy's conspiracy. Goodshow's abduction had nothing to do with it. The later result was what had caged them in a prison of political torture. Had they not so swiftly condemned Briskomy, the public would not have shunned them away to make room for the true felons.

Sammy matched Agatha's disillusioned expression and asked: "Then . . . what do we do?"

It was complex question to construe. But she rationalized as best she could. "Aside from keeping this information to ourselves . . . we don't do anything. Obviously, this is no longer our arena to fight in."

Pulling on his beard to trigger his innermost logic, Danforth frowned. "Then . . . who can stop Metsuma?"

Only a hero in their wildest dreams could overthrow this madness, this unstoppable corruption. And then . . . that's when Sammy's brain swelled richly, his own son's omen of hope, left untouched beneath his white lab coat. Without saying a word, Sammy reached into his coat . . . and from it, he removed the rumpled piece of paper and began to unfold it.

The other heads around him twisted at the sound of the paper's crinkling. Seeing the sheet of paper in it's original state, they were all suddenly mesmerized by the drawing Tucker had contrived from his creative, unarguable genius.

"Yes . . . I should have realized it from the beginning.", Said Goodshow, hushed to a mere whisper. "Clint's legacy . . . lives on after all." The drawn picture of a boy and his Meowth reminded that much.

…...

Early that night outside of Olivine's Pokemon Center, Gio and his friends were in the middle of a parting sendoff for Ellen, Pikachu, and their Mareep flock. Ellen's goal was to depart Olivine and head whence the way Gio had first arrived. By night's cool conditions, they could steadily travel across the desert without concerning over the sun's exasperating heatwaves.

"It was good seeing all of you again!", She briskly reviewed her short time with her friends. To Gio, she said: "And remember . . . soon enough, you and I will be competing in the Silver League Conference."

That was one thing Gio could kudos to. "And should we be matched up together, you'd better be prepared. I won't hold back like I had today!"

Before Ellen could think of a suitable comeback, Delia jumped backward in alarm, pointing in the direction of the beach. "Guys . . . look!"

A ray of light igniting from the Shining Lighthouse was spotlighting their group meeting from afar . . . and then, that's when Ellen felt tears roll down her cheeks. "Goodbye Sparkle. I'm . . . so proud of you."

When Myron and Sparkle's lighted message finally faded to blackness, Ellen and Pikachu were already on their way toward to the desert as they continued with their driven pretension to herd the Mareep flock across Johto, leaving behind sad but inspiring memories . . .

Inside the Pokemon Center, Gio was ready to obtain some shut eye. Even though all the other trainers and lodgers appeared to be wide awake, he for one was completely worn out form a long day's hassle, a day originally intended for relaxation. It was ironic how significantly his agenda had changed. But nothing could change the fact that he was ready to surrender himself to the land of dreams . . . or so he thought. Only two minutes after he and Meowth had drooped to the lobby's provided sofa couch, Spencer was drawing Gio's twining eyes to the small, brawny television set sitting on the nearest windowsill. "Spence, what is it now? I've had a long day! I don't want to watch-"

"It's your step-dad, Gio!", He whispered loudly though thankfully discrete enough for the other travelers not to hear. He moved his hand over the television's dial and began to raise the volume for all to hear, even Delia, who was somewhat diffident of Gio's reaction.

The news report looked to have been broadcast earlier that day. On the screen, reporter Kathy McCalister was standing in front of Dual City's Senate Building, where behind her, a humungous crowd was cheering the name of Metsuma Rocket, the name of the man Rita had replaced as Gio's true father. Into her microphone, Kathy worked her magic, telecasting the story with immaculate precision. "-for the good of all. Despite his one day political reign, Kade Sorhagen resigned peacefully and has reportedly joined Rita Ketchum in undisclosed solitary retirement, leaving Metsuma Rocket to administrate the Senate, along with Briskomy!"

The Pokemon Center's audience clapped ardently, aggravating Gio beyond belief! He loathed how the world had begun to kiss-up to Briskomy and it reminded him only of his failure at Azark Island.

"The public is overjoyed with these turn of events, their Faithfulness in Briskomy still well intact!", Continued the spunky newswoman. "In other news, we now have reports that Supreme Councilman Rocket has scheduled to embark to Olivine City tonight in order to manage a personal affair. He's expected the arrive there by morning tomorrow. In the meantime, he has left Briskomy Senator Valerie Cortez to watch over the senate's activities until his return-"

On that note, Gio was far from fatigued. In fact, he was more alert than ever before now, much angrier than his emotions could conjecture! Metsuma Rocket, his replacement father, was coming to meet him face to face . . . for the very first time . . . and Gio couldn't stand the thought of it.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N: Sparkle was taken from the Anime, this time seen in a prevolutionary form. The same goes with Myron, or as you might know him in the Anime as Jasmine's Grandpa Myron! Lol, as you can see, I have a thing for giving background stories to obscure Anime characters! In the next chapter, well . . . it's been a long time coming . . . and at last . . . after two stories . . . the main protagonist and the main antagonist will finally meet. And as if things couldn't get any worse for Gio, a certain angry cop will make an upsetting return!) **


	36. Chapter 36: Cruising with Fiends

**(DISCLAIMER: **Ed, the security captain in this chapter, is a character from Fanficfan1037's 'Fighter'. It's a really great story that I highly recommend, due to it's original and creative plot. Thank you, my friend, for allowing me to borrow Natalie's father for this chapter and the next :D. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this installment!**)**

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 36: Cruising with Fiends

Inside Olivine's Pokemon Center, Gio was in full panic mode as the impending arrival of his stepfather drew closer. It was morning already, following the previous day's lighthouse exploit, and Gio hadn't slept a wink yet! The confounding revelation made known to him by UniteNations9's News Broadcast had already begun to baffle his bristled emotions. Obviously, Metsuma was coming to engineer a first encounter, step-dad to step-son. But what would that mean? And more importantly, what would it lead to? Gio wanted absolutely nothing to do with this man! Not only had he replaced his father . . . but now, he had risen to govern Briskomy again, this time with an iron fist! The world had come to see this man as phenomenal saint . . . but Gio knew better. As far as he was concerned, Metsuma held a firm involvement with the conspiracy and even nowadays, had undertaken Rita's secret labors of plotting with the Torino Leader. There was no doubt about it.

While Spencer was at the lobby's front counter speaking to Nurse Joy about something, Delia, Faith, and Meowth sat at a table on the far left of the room, watching Gio nervously pace around the floor, his mind heisted away by miserable apprehension. Delia glanced at the two Pokemon with a worried frown. "Do you think I should go calm him down?"

Meowth and Faith leaped atop the table with compulsive approval of Delia's suggestion. Neither of them could stand to see Gio so nerve-wrecked, especially Meowth.

Delia understood too. Strangely enough, it was as though she shared Gio's inner feelings. When he felt distressed, she'd feel the same, sometimes to an even greater extent! But when it came down to this, it was harder to conceive what else Gio was thinking. Briskomy and Torino were two existences she heatedly despised! And Metsuma didn't seem like any worthy exception, even if he was Gio's step-father. The lucky convenience was that Gio had little fondness of him as well. So why stick around? _"Gio doesn't deserve to be forced into this situation._", She thought with a passion. _"None of us Do!"_ When she noticed Gio come to a halt, Delia stood up from the table and approached him from behind. Gently, she tapped his shoulder to gather his full attention. He turned around slowly and she began. "Gio . . . we don't even have to worry about facing Metsuma. I can tell how upset you are by this . . . which is why I think we need to leave Olivine City as soon as possible."

The look upon his face turned cold, stern-ridden actually. "We're not going anywhere.", He decided without warning. "He's not deserving of my respect, I know. But I would like to give him a piece of my mind and teach him that no one tramples over my dad's title!"

"The last thing we need right now is added stress!", She argued valiantly though to little success so far. But a new thought had occurred to her, one that would support her argument. Gio was overwhelmingly vulnerable to temper adversities that would basically overtake his mind and well-being without putting up a struggle. His anger towards Metsuma was dreadfully close to triggering that aggressive side to him. If there was anyone capable of controlling that danger, it was Delia. "Think about it Gio . . . err . . . do you really want to confront the man who thinks himself your father?"

Unshaken, Gio nodded. "That's just it! Delia, it's BECAUSE he replaced my father that I want to face him. I have to face him!" He then flaunted a fiendish smirk to her and said: "And who knows? Maybe I can even get him to pass down a similar message to my mother. She's heard it once, it wouldn't kill her to hear it again."

Delia's plan was failing. She needed a backup plan and quickly! "But . . . err . . . what about your next Gym Battle in Cianwood City? You even said yourself that if you want to compete in the tournament this year, we're going to need to stay on schedule!"

Because her bone of contention seemed valid, Gio pondered for a moment without saying a word. Her reasoning did make sense, regardless of the unknown motives behind it. In retrospect, their group had already frittered away a large portion of their time, what with the tragic miscarriage of their unborn child, Memphis kidnapping Delia, and then the excruciating captivity at Torino's Training School. Delia was technically right. An unwanted family affair didn't seem helpful at the moment.

"Well?", She inquired again, this time more assertively. "What's your input?"

He was finally ready to go along with her idea . . . but unfortunately, another problem still stood in the way. "How are we even supposed to get to Cianwood City? Skarmory doesn't like flying over water and there's too many of us to ride Spencer's Pidgeotto. And it's not like we can afford to have a ferry take us there."

"Don't be so sure!", Encouraged Spencer's approximating voice. He was walking over from the counter with an envelope in his hand. On his face, a proud smile captivated their awareness of his presence. Upon joining their discussion, he playfully dangled the envelope in front of Gio's face. "Guess what I have?"

Gio sighed with weary interest. "Well it can't be an invitation for you to permanently leave our group because I haven't even gotten around to writing it yet."

Unamused, Spencer ignored his comment and explained. "My dad was generous enough to mail me a small sum of his . . . financial welfare." He opened the socket of the envelope to reveal a substantial amount of cash. "I sent a letter to my dad in Ecruteak City and told him that we'd been having some problems. I guess he assumed that money would make for the best solution."

Gio choked at the very sight! "Spence, there must be hundreds of dollars in there! Your dad . . . really sent all that for us?"

"Where was that attitude two minutes ago?", Spencer snottily mocked his friend. "Last I checked, you wanted me out of the group . . ."

There was only one way to save himself now. Abruptly, Gio broke into laughter. "Oh that? Come on now, Spence! You know I was just kidding . . . hehe . . ." After a lengthy silence, he attempted to swipe the profit right from Spencer's grasp.

But Spencer turned away swiftly and chuckled. "Not on your life, sir! This money's already in safe hands and I intend to keep it that way." He knew he could find more cultivated confidence in Delia. To her, he cordially concurred to her recommendation. "The money should be more than enough to pay for three ferry tickets to Cianwood City, along with all the expenses on board."

That was a relief, to Delia anyway. "You see, Gio? It all worked out for itself! You can put Metsuma behind you now, okay?"

The very name made Gio shiver in agony! He was speedy to accept the conditions without giving anymore trouble. "Alright, fine. We should all get going then."

"Great!", Exclaimed Spencer. "Lets gather the Pokemon and then head over to the pier to find ourselves a decent ship."

Even though the agenda was clear, Gio couldn't help but feel like he was running away from his problems, specifically his fake father. _"I know I have to face him at some point . . . but honestly, now probably isn't the right time for that. Delia . . . thank you for talking me out of that stupid mistake of a choice." _

…...

A few miles off the coast of Olivine's shoreline, the S.S. Briskomy skirred the tastefully moderate tides at a smooth and invariable pace. The corporate cruise liner was only a little under an hour away from welcoming Olivine's trainers and travelers, an expenditure to further promote Briskomy's popularity among the general public demesne. The ship's navigator, Captain O'Neil, stood at the landing deck near the ship's stern gallery. O'Niel was weighing into his early fifties. Although his all-together impression surpassed Abet's sophistication, he retained the traditional representation of most sea captains: A Scruffy gray beard, a portly figure, a fancy white mariner's uniform, and of course, an eye patch. From above his head, a gusty wind swiveled down over the captain, for a Briskomy Executive Helicopter was preparing to disembark aboard the cruise liner. O'Neil and his staff took a few steps back to make way for the vehicle's landing.

Upon making contact with the surface of the flight deck, the engines of the chopper ceased . . . and the cabin doors opened up, revealing the face of Metsuma Rocket, his Briskomy bodyguards, and a few of his fellow executives, all exiting the aerial transport in a single-file line. Metsuma glanced around the deck with appreciative nodding, a compliment to O'Neil. It wasn't until he met the eyes of the captain himself, did he address his admiration. "Captain, even after all these years, you've managed to keep my ship as clean as a whistle!"

"Only the best for you, Supreme Councilman!", O'Neil respectfully recognized his superior for his most notable position. Before Rita's administration, O'Neil had served as Metsuma's overseas captain with great honor. Back then, Metsuma was the head of Briskomy. But now . . . Metsuma was not only leader of Briskomy again . . . but one of the most powerful figures in the National Government! "Just let me know if there's anything my crew and I can do to make your stay more welcome."

Metsuma graciously grinned. "That's very kind of you, my friend. But let's first worry about boarding Olivine's passengers first, shall we? If we wish to expand Briskomy's iconic image, we must continue to patronize our supporters with the utmost care and friendliness."

"Of course, sir. Right away!" O'Niel then rallied his staff and gave them directions. "You heard the man! The final preparations for our guests must be made! Open up all the lounges, kitchens, pools, fitness gyms, spas, and trainer arenas! We want to ensure that each and every passenger is satisfied with their stay!"

Metsuma was highly pleased with the cooperation being treated to him. But little did Captain O'Niel realize that this publicity move was merely a cover up for Metsuma's true purpose for being in Olivine City . . .

…...

Gio, Delia, Spencer, and Meowth raced down the pier like a unruly stampede of Tauros! From afar, the could spot the last ferry waiting at the end of the docks, boarding passengers one bye one as it's loud foghorn clamored out for any excluded participants.

Unexpectedly however, Spencer suddenly stopped frozen in the trails of his friends ahead, gazing out to the sea with widening uncertainty. He looked down upon the envelope in his hands and blandly emptied his lungs with an extraneous heave.

Since Faith had been dawdling inside Delia's bag again, only she was able to discern Spencer's impediment while scanning the behind. Immediately, she alerted her human parents. "Pi! Pi! Pichu!"

"Huh?" Delia spun around, Gio following her actions not long after. "Spencer? What's wrong?"

Spencer remained motionless, compelling his friends to backtrack and check up on his condition. His silence released once the two had begun to eerily stare at him blankly. "I'm . . . reconsidering how we should spend this money."

Gio only continued to deride him with a cold, humorless stare. "Are you kidding me? Spence, what the hell are you thinking? You know we have a need to get to Cianwood City! And our only hope of doing is by boarding that Ferry right now!"

"You don't understand!", Spencer backfired as he tucked away the money deep into his pocket. "Never in my life have I possessed this much money at one time!"

The ferry would be departing real soon and Delia, unable to tolerate Spencer's selfish logic, knew not to waste another minute if there was any hope left of fleeing Olivine before Metsuma's arrival! Angrily, she grabbed Spencer's shirt collar and began to shake him wildly. "What are you even talking about! You're rich! You're the child of a billionaire!"

Spencer narrowly escaped Delia's overbearing harassment for the sole purpose of making sense out of his induction. "My dad is and always was the wealthy one, not me! Ever since I left home to pursue my dream of becoming a Legendary Pokemon researcher, I was never given a dime . . . until now. This is a rare opportunity and I don't want to waste it!"

"Are you completely senile?", Exclaimed Delia to the top of her lungs, frightening both the boys and Meowth. "You're going to inherit millions one day, you nincompoop! Stop blubbering like a . . . like a blubbering person!"

Her failed comeback was excused by Gio. "Oh great . . . she's gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?", Delia snarled defensively inches away from his face. "I'm perfectly fine! There's no reason I can't act like this! What, you've never seen an upset woman before! How dare you!"

Delia's strange behavior hadn't quite occurred to him until now. Although that wasn't particularly his center of interest, as Delia clearly hadn't inferred that yet. "When I meant gone . . . I didn't mean you." With a casual smile, he lifted his hand beyond her shoulder and pointed to the ocean where their ferry had already set sail. "Our only means of reaching Cianwood is long gone now."

"Meow . . .", Groaned Meowth in a depressed groan.

Seeing the sullen faces of his companions, Spencer couldn't help but feel severely guilty. After all, he was responsible, no thanks to his stubborn moment of greed. All hoped seemed to be lost now. What good would come from spending his riches if his friends were going to hate him the whole time? "Listen, I uhh . . .", He started to apologize . . . but before continuing, the unbelievable entered the corner of his eye! Heading straight for the pier from afar . . . was another ship, a larger one to be exact! "Guys . . . I think I know how to make it up to you."

The approach of the ship was forthcoming rather hastily, thus grabbing Gio and Delia's attention in just seconds. "Another ship!", Gio praised as he began to rush further down the pier. "Come on, lets get moving!"

They met a vivider view of the royal white ship once halted at the edge of the pilaster. The design length of the liner was 360 meters! It held a height of 75 meters, roughly. Indeed, it was a wide ship, likely capable of housing over 5,000 passengers! Over the edge of the recreation deck, so many passengers from other cities were already waving benevolently to the pier. But Gio nor his friends hadn't noticed . . . because printed upon the steel-plated bow of the ship was the trademark symbol of the one and only, Briskomy!

Spencer frowned, unwelcoming the very thought of selling out to Briskomy's siphoning for extensive notoriety. "Well . . . we'd be total hypocrites to even think about boarding that thing."

"Anyone would be.", Gio agreed with him for once.

It wasn't long before the ginormous S.S Briskomy had stationed at the marina's berth, forcing Gio and his friends to draw back to make room for the ship's ramp to descend from the passenger entrance of the hull. A young man dressed in a low-ranking police uniform was marching down the ramp. He had long flowing regalia hair, and dark brown eyes, both abbreviating a heightened sense of order and strife. Stepping off the ramp, he instantly crossed paths with the lounging teenagers. "Welcome.", He spoke cynically but with a polite smirk. "My name is Ed and I'm presiding as head of this ship's security. If you find yourselves experiencing problems aboard the ship, don't hesitate to let me know immediately!"

'Aboard the ship'? Gio, Delia, and Spencer were a bit skeptical to reply. Really, there was no bother to do so. Another distraction had already cut into the uncomfortable exchange!

A humongous mob of screaming civilians were storming down the pier, dangerously concussed to trampling those standing in their way! Luckily, Gio and his friends jumped out of the way just in time, allowing the disorganized crowd to pile onto the ship like a living whirlwind out of hell!

Ed, the security officer, carefully collected each of their tickets, being cautious not to be pulled into their violent fracas. "Please, calm down! You'll all be able to sail with us shortly, I assure you! Just try to contain your enthusiasm!"

None of them appeared to be listening. In fact, as soon as they were allowed to board, the massive migration intensified on the way up the ramp, with passengers excitedly screeching and suitcases swinging in all directions!

After they had vanished into vessel, Spencer released a squeamish cringe. He had pre-maturely overlooked the fact those poor souls were among the millions that had come to appreciate Briskomy. Being suddenly reminded of that sickening actuality, he turned to face his friends with a forming glower, implying that they should leave the area at once. He didn't want to be upfront by verbally specifying his disgust, considering Ed was standing right there.

But Ed had yet to conceive their discomfort. Instead, now that the new round of passengers had been dealt with, he continued to bid his greetings. "Sorry about the chaos. As I was saying before, we've been expecting you for quite some time."

Behind Gio's legs, Meowth's furry face became inquisitively puzzled. "Meeeow?"

Gio, staring wide-eyed at Ed, tapped his pointer finger against the rim of his own chest. "Wait a minute, us? You've been expecting us?"

"Well not me personally.", Stipulated the spirited officer. "I've been asked not to reveal any further much information, so if you'll just board the ship-"

Delia took a few steps back, unsure of this undefined offer. "That's most kind of you sir, but we can't! We . . . err . . . haven't even purchased tickets!" Hopefully she wouldn't have to supply a backup excuse. Again, this was something she was greatly fluctuant of.

Ed chuckled deeply and shook his head. "No, I don't think you understand. The cruise is free, specifically for the three of you! There's no need to panic-"

The three friends staggered in mid-breath! "Free?", Gio repeated in a stressed exhale. "But . . . why free?"

"And why just for us?", Spencer anxiously added.

The officer barely flinched, not even a shrug a escaped his disciplined posture. The bombardment of questions didn't seem to affront him. "Again, I've been asked to save that surprise for later.", He replied simply. "We're sort of on a tight schedule and we'd very much like to progress through the Whirl Island before morning, so if you'd please-"

There was so little time to discuss a verdict! Shamefully though, the word 'free' was all Spencer needed to hear to make up his mind! "Not only do I get to keep my dad's loan . . . but I'm also getting a free cruise! This day just keeps getting better!" Without thinking twice, Spencer scampered up the ship's ramp, chanting like a raving lunatic while holding his money to the skies!

Gio rolled his eyes and muttered: "So much for not being a hypocrite . . ." But to Gio, Spencer's choice didn't seem all that appalling. The poor dolt hadn't any dignity to dispense in the first place. "Don't worry.", He whispered to Delia. "There's nothing Ed can say that will convince me to-"

"Did I mention that a majority of the passengers are trainers?", Ed interrupted, luring Gio's attention to his mouth. "Aboard the S.S. Briskomy, we highly encourage Pokemon Battles, as it allows many trainers to exalt their battling skills and potential!"

Gio surprised Delia with a guilty smile. "Well . . . for today, go ahead and call me a hypocrite!" He and Meowth suddenly took off across the elevated ramp, their hearts aching for battles and mischief!

Now Delia was left standing alone at the pier. With a slight frown, she stiffened her posture and started for the ship, tightly hugging the straps of her bag which looped over her shoulders. "Well . . . I guess I don't have much of choice now do I." On the brighter side, this doable, though unanticipated, resolution to their problem was just another way for Gio to evade confrontation with Metsuma.

"There's really nothing to worry about.", Ed assured her. Only little did she value his helpfulness but really, he wasn't too concerned. It wasn't particularly his job to consult the passengers, only to protect them. With everyone securely on board, Ed returned to the ship, allowing the ramp to abjure. Within minutes, the cruise liner had already set course for Cianwood City, Olivine now nothing more than a memory to Gio and his trusted compatriots.

…...

Meanwhile, inside the ship's luxurious royal promenade, a flush of red layered the walls of the grand hall, decorated neatly with painted portraits of Briskomy's finest executives and business leaders, Metsuma's picture hanging over-top the staircase that led to his master-suite. At the bottom of the stairs, however, he and Captain O'Neil were lounging about, sharing stories over a bottle of champagne. "Really, you've done a splendid job with the preparations, captain.", Metsuma expressed his gratitude, holding up his glass courteously. "All the passengers seem to be enjoying themselves. All our attractions are a hit, especially the casino lounge. It's packed!"

O'Neil chuckled profoundly. "It's just an honor to see you again, sir. You've really taken Briskomy to new extremes, to prosperous lengths!"

"Nice of you to say." Metsuma toasted his glass to the captain's and then continued. "I take it you'll be joining my troupe and I for tonight's dinner party over on the main deck? If all goes as planned, it should be a blast." In other words, his more than fitting opportunity to meet his new son. "Think of this as . . . my personal, cordial invitation."

Again, the old captain laughed. "It would be my pleasure." They drank to their arrangements, but it was short-lived.

Ed must have entered the hall on his toes to not have been heard. With a pleasing smile, he halted before Metsuma. "The guests you asked me to invite have been boarded. Anything else I can do?"

Content that the cruise's festivities were about to begin, Metsuma downed the last of his wine and handed the glass to O'Neil. Turning to Ed, he mirrored the security officer's grin . . . with a fouler one. "No, you've done enough for me, thank you. You're dismissed."

Ed held his smile just long enough for him to escape the hall's duplicitous essence. _"A rather unusual character . . .", _He noted in his thoughts. _"But then again, who am I to judge?_ _I'm just doing my job." _And with that, he made his way back to his office.

…...

The Lido Deck of the ship was overrun with recreational attractions and activities, mobbed with swimming and sunbathing passengers at every turn of the head! At the center of the bustling deck was the swimming pool, boundless in length and infested with little children and their water Pokemon, all of them splashing about avidly like a lake of water hit by cannon fire. To the right of the pool was a volleyball court, and it appeared to be the territory of the older youths, specifically sprightly teenagers with competitive stances. Delia, on the other hand, was one of the many sunbathers passionately absorbing the daylight star's sweltering heat, though not quit yet asleep. But why? For Delia, maybe it was the disruptive breeze that passed through every now and then . . . or perhaps it was the discomposure of being out at sea, the tide shuffling against the ship's steel armor like a flimsy sword against a knight's trusty shield of bastille. No, it wasn't that. What it was, it was still the unsureness of being consigned aboard Briskomy's property. With an exasperated sigh, Delia sat up from her bench chair and shifted her sunglasses over her brows. From where she lounged, she could see Gio and Meowth facing off with another young male trainer on the other side of the swimming pool. _"Are those two really already on the move?" _It was definitely no shocker. Battling was always on Gio's mind, unlike she whom had taken Faith and the rest of her Pokemon to the daycare on the lower deck so she could make the best of her stay. _"Oh maybe I shouldn't have left Faith with those people! How do I know they can be trusted? They're employed by Briskomy!" _

"Meowth, use Fury Swipes!", Gio quaked the deck's attention with his impressive battle commands. He tilted his head from Meowth and to the trainer across from him, apprehensively standing over his Elekid as Meowth closed in on his team of two.

Meowth extracted his glistened-clean claws! His pace hastened and Elekid remained placid, knowing already it had done nothing to harm Meowth so far and most like never would. With one swift and sharp clobber of Meowth's claws, Elekid hurtled back into it's trainer, knocking both of them into the pool! "Meow! Meow!"

"Anyone else care to challenge me?" When everyone immediately went back to minding their own business, Gio smirked. "Hmph, I figured as much."

The defeated trainer swam away fearfully, unaware that his plunge in the water had created a rather large splash that ultimately soaked Delia!

Delia jumped from her chair in disgust and blanketed herself with a dry towel. When Gio came over to see if she was okay, she sneered: "Why is it that I can never tan without you or a battle buddy showering me with either sand or water? What's next, mud?" Ellen's beach entrance from the day before was still an intrusion she hadn't gotten over.

But that was beside the point. Gio could see she was still exorbitantly mussed from this whole arrangement. He at least apologized for the battle's messy outcome. "Sorry, I was . . . in the moment."

Meowth vouched with a nod. "Meow, meooow!"

Among all the content individuals scattered abroad the deck, Spencer was nowhere to be found. Gio glanced around thoroughly to seek him out . . . but no luck. Normally, he wouldn't give a Rattata's ass over Spencer's whereabouts. But because he was around he and Delia so often, the environment of his scarceness seemed almost unadaptive. "Where is that intolerable nutcase? I haven't seen him since we settled in our dorms."

Delia shook her head unbelievingly. "I'd say he's kept busy. Money's a magnet, after all."

He chuckled. "What make's you say that?" He watched her hand point to the deck's access way. He veered his head toward the indicated direction and suddenly, his eyes gaped broad. "No way!"

Spencer walked onto the deck with a proud smile on his face, a fancy black blazer covering his torso and the stash of his father's cash sticking out from the jacket's chest-pocket.

Grabbing ahold of either side of Spencer's offered wrists were two gorgeous twin models, not much older than him but exceedingly taller. Both of them matched in looks; lengthy blonde hair extending over their shoulders, tan skin to perfection, exquisite facial features, and sparkling blue skirts blessing their thin symmetrical figures.

As the three laughed while chitchatting, Spencer fastened his arms around their waists and guided them over to meet up with Gio and Meowth half way. "Ah, Chives, I'd like to introduce you to Heather and Hannah, the ship's loveliest and prettiest young passengers." The two girls giggled as Spencer went on flattering them. "They're on their way to Cianwood for a photo-shoot."

"Wait a minute!", Gio angrily growled. "Did . . . did you just call me Chives?"

The girl on Spencer's right gasped. "Oh my gosh, does he like not know his own name?"

"Does he at least still know he's your butler?", Asked the other young model.

Gio clenched his fists and felt his whole body tense. "BUTLER!" For the first time in their 'friendship', it was Gio who was playing as Spencer's pawn, a most unusual circumstance. To make the situation even more degrading, he could hear Delia cracking up behind him. But he ignored her and focused on putting Spencer in his place. "Spencer, you have got to be kidding-"

"You'll have to forgive him.", Spencer pardoned on Gio's behalf, hoping to enthuse his beautiful company with his gentleman manners. "He's clearly seasick and it's made him a bit edgy, as you can see." They returned to giggling and Spencer continued. "Chives, the girls and I were just about to partake in a game of Volleyball. Will you be okay on your own, old boy?"

Gio bit down on his lip and grumbled: "Actually, Master Hale, I'd feel much better if I could have just a moment of your time in private!"

"Absolutely, old boy!", Laughed the imposer in his prime. He released his female cortege and directed them to the volleyball court. "Go on ahead ladies, I'll be right with you!"

"Okay but don't be too long Spency!", The two beauties jabbered playfully before hurrying off further down the deck.

Spencer followed Gio back to Delia's sunbathing spot and immediately, he explained himself. "Alright listen, I know this isn't what you were expecting . . . but these girls are amazing! Please guys, don't ruin this for me! I'm finally the center of attention!"

"Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with that wad of cash you have in your vest pocket?", Delia suggested the obvious. Of all justified people, she had always been certain that Spencer would normally be the one to make wise choices, the one to dismay greedy temptation. "Spencer, I'm sorry to say this but there's only one thing those girls are interested in and that's your money."

Spencer shrugged. "So what if they think I'm rich? I'm fine with that! Guys, just please give me one day to enjoy the grandeur and I promise that by tomorrow, I'll be back to my old self!"

That didn't necessarily sound like good news to Gio. But then again, pretending to be Spencer's butler . . . that was just torture. "One day and that's it, you hear? I want to enjoy this cruise too . . . but not while fooling your supermodel friends into thinking I'm your lowlife servant!"

Suddenly, a volleyball with the appearance of a Voltorb whizzed past their heads, across the deck, and finally, landed at the foot of another passenger's beach chair.

"Chives?", Spencer raised his voice in continuation of his earlier performance. "Would you please go and fetch that ball? The dears and I would like to start the game just as soon as possible."

Delia derided her friends with a final grin and then leaned back in her chair, resuming her submergence in the sunlight.

Without a choice or alternative bargain, Gio found himself wandered in the opposite way of direction to retrieve the volleyball sitting beneath beach chair of an extremely still passenger. He couldn't visually make out the person's face as it was practically buried behind a Newspaper. "Sorry if we disrupted you.", Gio expiated as he reached underneath the bench and collected the Voltorb Ball. But when the man did not stir, Gio backed off cautiously and after one last suspicious glance, distanced back toward his friends.

Darius Scouter lowered the newspaper against his chest and raised his sunglasses, procuring a vivid but brief glimpse of his target, his clueless target walking away like the casual, innocent child he wasn't. Grimacing menacingly, Scouter's fireball eyes crouched back down to the headlines of the Newspaper which read: '**Metsuma Rocket to make special appearance on the S.S. Briskomy!' **And then, a slight sneer of appeasement surfaced from his displayed perversity. "Now isn't that something peculiar.", He whispered for only himself to hear. "Enjoy your precious cruise while you can, Ketchum. I'm back . . . and damn it, I'm not letting you out of my sight this time . . ."

…...

It was only about a few hours later when the cruise' excitement had simmered down to a more a lenient composure. The sky had already begun to turn dark upon the ascendance of the moon and it's starlight cavalry, the sun just about ready to retire for a good several hours. Together, Gio and Delia walked through the halls of the passenger cabin on the higher deck, both intent to freshen up in their dorms so they could later feast on the buffet being served in the ship's cafeteria. Besides, Gio wanted to change out of his tank top and trunks. For Delia, her usual swimsuit and flip-flops. They two of them could only handle so much of the cruise's industrious alacrity.

As they walked, Delia discerned Meowth's absence. Naturally, Briskomy popped into her mind. What if this was their scheme, to steal Gio's Pokemon! "Where's Meowth at? We didn't leave him on the Main Deck, did we? What if . . . what if he was stolen?"

"Relax!", Gio chortled at her lovable fretfulness. "He was tired after battling so many trainers so I left him at the Daycare Center with Faith for a while, a little chance for him to rest. We can pick up both of them later if that makes you feel better, alright?"

She stared at him, shaking her head. "Gio . . . it's not just that I'm insecure about. Don't you find all of this even a little strange?"

What if she was right? He feared that possibility. Was it really a wise measure of action to take this risk, sailing with their longtime enemies in order to reach Cianwood City? But if all of this truly was a setup, why hadn't the ones in charge made their move against he and his friends yet? "Well . . . I guess it is a little bizarre.", He admitted. "But I'm not ready to jump to conclusions. Besides, by this time tomorrow, we'll already be in Cianwood City."

"Alright . . . if you say so. I trust you." Delia faked whatever smile she could conjure . . . but in seconds, it had faded to a desolate frown.

He loathed that facial vexation she'd make every time she was upset. He wanted to do something special to enliven her dejected spirit Up ahead, he could see their separate dorms a hallway apart . . . but only a few feet closer to them was a separate corridor that led to a place he had inspected earlier while contemplating his romantic stratagem to bring back an old spark. With a mischievous smile, he grabbed Delia by the hand and pulled her into the passage. "Come on, I want to show you something!"

"Gio!", She squealed, purposely lagging and fighting to break away from his binds. "I'm really not in the mood for anymore surprises today, alright?"

He disdained her complaints and continued to lead her into the prohibited hall. After climbing some stairs and conducting a few twists and turns, they eventually found themselves on the higher deck, a vicinity off limits to the ordinary passenger. Regardless, he resisted her struggling and towed her through a new doorway . . . that led to the most beautiful veranda with the most beautiful viewing of the ocean!

Delia froze with a sharp inhale, cupping her mouth at the captivating spectacle of the seascape's rapture, magnifying as far as where the sun touched the anemic horizon! The soft red glow of the setting sun was spanning out across the shimmering surface of the endless sea, sending sparks of light up to Delia's eyes which she closed moments later while tilting her head back so the last of the sunset could catch her fully on the face. Peace, this is what peace felt like. And ironically, she was absorbing this serenity sensation in the presence of Briskomy. Who would have thought?

Her happiness being his own, Gio furthered her delight and lightly nudged her closer to the handrail so she could wrap her hands around the bar and just feel herself drift like a leaf into autumn. He could sense the degree of submission she was granting to the environment around her. All he wanted now . . . was to be apart of that environment, make himself feasible to her liking. With trembling hands, he too grabbed ahold to the rail, all while slowly compressing his torso against her erect back. After a slightness in hesitation, he leaned his head in and whispered into her ear: "Still not in the mood for anymore surprises?"

She failed to gather his inference, his wanting to please her! Their relationship had refrained a while back, thereby her reluctance to conjecture his actions. "Wh . . . why do you ask?"

Instead of answering, he shut his eyes and turned her head to his own, their lips only a hair apart. And what astounded him above all was that she wasn't refusing this . . . but accepting it rather! All he had to do now . . . was go for it and prove himself worthy! Like teamwork, their lips prepared to clash! No longer could they restrain themselves from the ulterior desire of which they shared!

"Is this a bad time?", Impeded the chilling voice of an older gentlemen.

The two reckless young bodies sprang away from the rail, startled by the appearance of Metsuma Rocket, the one and only standing at the entrance of the veranda! Behind him were two other business leaders; Hyland Feelix and Rosie Farro, both Briskomy political representatives whom Gio and Delia recognized from the news. Like Metsuma, they were attired in their fanciest clothing. But Metsuma was the real sight to behold, for Gio especially, who was incapable of speech at the moment and it wasn't because of the man's elegant sense of style. It was because he was truly standing before him, up front and in person . . . and pure rage was invading the pit of his emotional bunker, thought to be safe and sound. Gio wanted to scream out his fury . . . but his voice no longer responded. He tried to move his hands . . . but nothing happened.

Metsuma recognized the anger within the boy easily, like a lighted match in a pitch black dungeon. He observed the child up and down, inside and out, all while internally revering the teenage specimen that had eluded his army of criminals for almost three years now. _"So this is him. Already, his persecuting gaze, reminiscent of his father . . . and yet, his frightening vibe, almost as marvelous as mine . . ." _ This was just the kind of first impression he had expected; a soundless yet meaningful exchange of silences. _"That emotional disposal . . . he won't set it free. I do wish he would though . . ." _ Remembering his company on standby, Metsuma ushered introductions. He stepped forward with a wide, handsome smile and extended his hand out to Gio. "Giovanni Ketchum . . . I've waited a long time to meet you . . ."

This moment was the very reason Delia had wanted away from Olivine City! None of this was making sense now! But to contain Gio's impending wrath, she nudged him to shake the hand of the man waiting on their reaction.

Though he didn't want to, Gio grudgingly joined his hand into the other man's and gave a firm squeeze, involuntarily expelling a small portion of his aggression.

"A sturdy hand-shaker, I see.", Metsuma led his posse into a small moment of laughter. "As you probably already know, I'm Metsuma Rocket. The ones behind me are my fellow associates."

Delia forced herself to bow to the Supreme Councilman. "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Delia Rezumi. I'm Giovanni's . . . friend."

Metsuma creased his lips and folded his arms. "Is it customary for friends to engage in a kiss while watching a sunset as gorgeous as this, standing on a balcony specially reserved my party and I?"

"Oh gosh . . . this is your balcony!" Fearful of the consequences, Delia decided to do something even ruder than what Metsuma had brought to their attention. She grabbed Gio by the arm and started toward the entrance. "We're really sorry! We'll just be leaving now!"

But Metsuma blocked them off and laughed. "Why so serious? I was only joking! There's no need to be-"

There was no stopping Delia now! Regardless of Metsuma's opinion, she wanted to get out of there as soon as possible! "No really, we have to go anyway! I'm terribly sorry!"

Again, Metsuma stood in the way of their eager escape. "But we've barely acquainted! Please, I implore the both of you to at least join me and my audience for dinner tonight on the Main Deck. It'll be a more . . . appropriate time for us to get to know one and other a little better." His head spun to Gio. "Besides . . . you may find that we have a lot in common."

Delia was about to politely decline the invitation . . . but out of nowhere, Gio's voice cracked a compulsory: "Yes." After that, he walked right past Metsuma and his colleagues . . . and exited the veranda.

"Excellent.", Seethed Metsuma, his insidious smile broadening. Before Delia could follow Gio, he offered a final service. "I understand the both of you probably don't have the proper apparel for tonight's dinner. I'll have one of my associates provide you with something suitable as soon as possible."

Delia nodded, gulped, and made herself scarce instantaneously. Once again, she was following the advice of the sickly feeling brewing in her stomach. _"I don't want to go to any dinner party. I don't even want to be on this ship anymore!" _

…_..._

Without Permission, Delia followed Gio into his dormitory and immediately began to blast him. "Why did you accept Metsuma's dinner invitation? I thought we wanted nothing do with him!"

"No, that's what you wanted." And really, he couldn't blame her. But even though he appreciated her concern, this was his problem and not her's. "Besides, I've got new intentions in mind." Standing at the foot of his bed, he started pondering at just how he'd renovate his confrontation with Metsuma.

Delia was completely lost. "What is it?"

He turned away from the bed and signaled her to shut the door behind them. Once she did, he expounded his ambitions thoroughly. "I'm back to my original plan, the one I came up with back in Olivine City: A brutal confrontation! I'm going to denounce Metsuma in front of all his guests at dinner tonight and show him that no one can take the place of my real father! And if it gets ugly . . . then so be it!"

"No, no violence!", Delia pleaded to him. "You know I hate that! Every time you lose control of yourself, I'm always the one who has to stop you from making an awful mistake!"

His voice became very masculine and superior in the most malicious way. His eyes narrowed in on her, thus highlighting just how serious he was being. "My decision is made! If you're not going to support me then back off!"

For a moment, as their eyes met, Delia felt the sudden suspicion that Gio's protectiveness of his father's title was just an excuse for him to eruct his destructive habits. Nevertheless, she dared not argue. He would never abide to playing coward. "In that case, should we go and find Spencer?", She sullenly and hopelessly asked.

Gio shook his head. "Lets not ruin the evening."

"Believe me, I think you and your new daddy have already accomplished that.", She bitterly worded beneath her breath while heading toward to the door.

But Gio heard her attack . . . and was not in the least bit amused. "If you don't want to be apart of this then don't. But quit antagonizing me!" Her feet froze, instigating him to bid her a final comment. "I thought you said you trusted me . . . but as it turns out, maybe you aren't such a horrible liar." The thought made his demon unfurl a little and start to grumble with anger and frustration.

Delia wondered if she really was being unreasonable. Who was she to stand in Gio's way, to prevent him from facing his obstacles? She thought herself a caring person, at first anyway. But apparently that was not the case. "I do trust you.", She hushedly whispered to him. "I'm sorry for what I said. But I'm still very unsure about all of this. What if you lose your temper and-"

"I won't.", Assured the soft part of his voice. "Because you'll be right by my side, keeping an eye on me . . . right?" He moved closer to her and entwined their hands, his eyes pinning her down like tangible pressure over her weakened heart.

After a long pause, she eventually obliged. " . . . Okay."

…...

On the lower deck of the S.S. Briskomy resided Ed's office compartment, a small uncomfortable enclosure with no special garnish to it besides a wooden desk in the center of the dorm. Ed sat there with his attention fixed upon the stacks of passenger files resting underneath his hovering fingers. He heard the room door creek open but didn't bother to look up. He knew exactly who had entered his sanction. "I was a bit curious to know why another cop had snuck aboard this ship, prowling the hull and interrogating innocent passengers."

Darius Scouter towered over the desk of the other man and grunted: "I've got my eye on only one passenger. And by the way . . . it's good to see you again, deputy." Indeed, he recognized the other man as a former partner of his . . . and aside from that, a damn good friend he had known since his beginnings in law enforcement.

Ed rose to his feet with a pensive, somber frown. "That's officer to you, Detective Scouter!", He corrected his old acquaintance. "And until I land that position in Cerulean, I'm head of this ship's security."

"Don't be so damn cocky!", Scouter's tone erupted to it's superlative. He slammed his fists down onto the desk and leaned forward. "You never would have made it through the academy if I wasn't at your side every step of the way to guide you."

Conserved and unthreatened, Ed fought back. "In the outside world, you may outrank me . . . but aboard this ship, I'm the one in charge!" Their interchange of visuals only intensified . . . until Ed's smile finally liberated from the parsimonious servitude of his profession's attitudinal requirements. The desk rumbled as they laughed simultaneously. Friendlily, Ed reached his palm to Darius. "Put her there, old friend!"

Darius embraced the handshake. "So you do have some manners after all."

"Well unlike you, I've maintained a soft spot in my heart." Ed reclaimed his empty seat and began to tend to his paperwork again, thought still managing to multitask by initiating conversation. "So what can I help you with, Darius? I assume it's not another one of your wild goose chases to bring down Briskomy, is it?"

Darius' silence said it all.

"No . . .", Gasped Ed in disbelief. When he had asked Scouter that question, he meant it merely in a joking manner! Suddenly, the paperwork was left untouched again. "My god Darius, this obsession of yours has got to stop already!"

No matter how foolish it sounded, Scouter was persistent in validating his objective. "This time I've got an undeniable hunch, Ed! One of the passengers aboard this ship has all the information I need to exploit the conspiracy linking Briskomy to Torino!"

Metsuma Rocket immediately came to mind and it repulsed Ed! "You're really going to spy on Metsuma Rocket, the Supreme Councilman of the National Senate?"

"Even better.", Darius hinted before revealing the culprit. "Giovanni Ketchum, son of Rita Ketchum and the keeper of all the conspiracy's secrets!"

This was the final straw! In fact, the reason Ed no longer kept in contact with his former partner was because of this very tendency! "Please Darius, enough of this conspiracy nonsense! If Lieutenant Jenny finds about your little excursion, you'll be kicked off the force! Can you really afford to take that risk?"

Darius' nostrils flared as he expansed his desperation! "Hell, I'll take that risk to the grave, and Giovanni along with me! That kid's hiding something Ed, I can feel it in my bones!"

"And now you're trying to involve me?", The other officer laughed critically. "I've got a job to do, Darius! I don't have time for-"

The expression of the tenacious cop was just begging for a chance, determined to reach an aspiration he knew was authentic! "Ed . . . please.", He urged with his whole heart in it, the deliverance off his tongue going soft. "I promise you I wont screw this up."

Ed kept his body language straight and rigid, disclosing the fact that he was considering the was one thing he could count on. If Darius' suspicions were proven correct, he'd undoubtedly end up sharing the nobility and praise. "What do you want me to do?", He effortlessly huffed.

Scouter's terms were rather plain and simple. "Just give me the time I need, along with permission to take whatever means necessary aboard this ship to do what I gotta do!"

Ed leaned his head against his fist. "Darius . . . I don't know about this-"

"C'mon Ed.", Scouter continued to persuade him. "It's like you said: in the outside world, you outrank be. But here and now, I'm the one who needs your help!"

As a tolerant friend, and frankly a bit of a sympathetic pushover, Ed figured little harm could come from permitting Darius' undertaking. But he too had some conditions. "Oh . . . alright, fine. Go ahead and conduct your investigation . . . but try and be discrete about it!" The last thing he needed was to be thrown overboard.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(A/N:** This chapter was supposed to be a lot longer but because it's my birthday, I'm in a good mood and decided to update it in two parts :) . In the next chapter, Gio finds himself engaging Metsuma for the sake of his father's honor . . . but his intentions don't go quite as planned, as Metsuma begins to infer Gio's aggressive mind as the key to triggering the boy's understanding of who he truly is inside: a monstrous villain, just like himself.**) **


	37. Chapter 37: Two of a Kind

**(Disclaimer: **Again, I used Fanficfan1037's character, Ed, in this chapter as well. Enjoy!**)**

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 37: Two of a Kind

The cruise's Main Deck was now a starlit spotlight for Briskomy executives and pretentious billionaires, all in coordination to Metsuma Rocket's honorary conformity. Gio and Delia, dressed in their provided attire, arrived at Metsuma's dinner party fashionably late. And it was every bit as boring as Gio anticipated. Bland food, dull conversations and a room of corrosively sophisticated intellectuals trying to out-snob each. It quickly became a nauseating spectacle. Nevertheless, he still dressed up for the social event upon request. With a classic shawl collar and a modern slim fit, his double-breasted, non-vented, black tuxedo brought the best out of his charming appearance.

Delia wore a midnight black spaghetti strap dress that had small studs of diamonds attached to the edges, lavishing her figure perfectly. It was pretty simple, really, though some small, but noticeable changes were added, such as the flowery and fancy edges whose silk shined nicely with the glistening diamonds that successfully represented her uniqueness. Her makeup wasn't overdone, fortunately, but by no means at a minimal limit. Overall, she looked quite dazzling!

Gio could see Metsuma was busy chatting away with his entourage and decided to wait until he was alone before facing him. Sneakily, he led Delia past Metsuma's distracted gaze, and brought her to an empty round table with a spotless white table cloth and a romantic candle centered for their pleasure. However, Gio's mind was far from winning back Delia's heart. Sitting at the table, all he could do was spy intently on Metsuma's every movement while waiting for his followers to disband.

It didn't take long for Gio's unblinking fixation to abrade Delia riled. "Stop staring, Gio! If you want to go and confront him, just please get it over with already!" The sooner, the better. Waiting around for Gio's violent tendencies to awaken made her sick with disquiet.

Gio bit his lip. "But those people he's with-"

"Doesn't matter!", She reminded him. "You even said yourself that you wanted to humiliate him. Well . . . here's your chance on a silver platter!" Conveniently at that moment, a waiter placed a platter of orderves on the table. Delia clapped with glee."Perfect! That should take my mind off of the disaster you're about to make!"

He shot her a look of basal satire. "What happened to you? All the sudden you seem . . . fine with what I have planned. Are you just trying not to think about it?"

Delia swallowed her food and wiped her hands into the nearest napkin. But instead of harvesting more appetizers, she frowned at Gio. "I am thinking about it, Gio. Now please . . . go do what you have to do because I want this over with just as much as you."

Gio nodded, pondered for a moment, and then stood up from the table. Speechlessly, he smiled at Delia and then excused himself from her company to enter Metsuma's. He slowly schlepped across the Main Deck to where his step-father was socializing. But his transition was not all well. With each step forward, his muscles tensed stiffer and his heartbeat throbbed faster. His skin felt cold, limbs trembling and eyes infernally dilated. _"What's . . . what's happening to me?" _But there was no one answering to his mind, not even his own father anymore. Gio always envisioned this moment as self-capacitating . . . but suddenly, something inside no longer harbored the desire to go through with this. _"I . . . I don't think I can do this!" _

But it was too late to turn back. Metsuma noticed his presence almost immediately. "Ah, Giovanni!", He praised the quiet teenager, folding an arm over his shoulder and drawing him into his coterie. "I'd like you to meet Captain O'Neil, an old friend of mine and the authority over the S.S. Briskomy!"

The portly, bearded sea-captain stepped forward to greet Gio with a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ketchum. I've heard a great deal about you! In fact, your step-father was just telling us about your involvement in Indigo Plateau Conference. How impressive that you managed to make it to the final rounds!"

Confused, Gio briefly glanced at O'Neil and then to Metsuma. "How . . . how did you know about that?" His first clue was either the news or his own mother, though he highly doubted her enthusiasm to admit to his Pokemon Training expertise.

Metsuma roared with laughter! Naturally, his troupe followed his example. "Oh there's only so little I don't know about you, my friend!", He covertly revealed before reverting his attention to O'Neil and the other executives. "Would you all excuse us for a moment? I'd like to have a quick word with the boy." They did as they were told and disappeared to the wine-bar, thirsting for intoxicating refills. But Metsuma's eyes never strayed from the sight of Gio standing before him. "I hope you'll be joining us for the theater performance after dinner. But in the meantime, I trust you're enjoying my party?"

Gio shrugged and kept his eyes untraceable. He wanted to play this casual and hopefully proceed without screwing up. "It's fine, thanks."

But Metsuma didn't stop there. "You know, I set all of this up in YOUR honor."

"And yet we're surrounded by all YOUR friends.", Blurted Gio by irritated compulsion. He wasn't too thrilled by the idea that Metsuma was trying to win him over with a dinner party, the most boring and uncomfortable social gathering known to mankind.

On the topic of friends, Metsuma focused in on the table where Delia sat alone. "Yes, it seems the only friend you brought with you is the one from your little veranda affair."

Gio wasn't too sure if Metsuma was insulting him or simply musing at he and Delia's earlier episode on the High Deck's balcony. Either way, he found it distasteful for the man to bring Delia into the conversation too early . . . but on the other hand, saw it as a splendid opportunity to get to the point. "The only reason she's here is to protect me."

Now Metsuma was intrigued. His head swiveled back to Gio and he asked: "From what?"

"Myself.", He confessed, more so as threat. "The only reason I accepted your dinner invitation was so that I could personally clear the air with you." But he wasn't doing the best job so far. Part of him was still yearning to walk away from this coming contention.

Metsuma was more than understanding, but only to make his own point in a matter of two short and simple sentences. "Fine by me. A son mustn't be dishonest with his father."

"Please just stop right there!" It was difficult to maintain his composure so politely, especially now that Metsuma was calling himself his father! It drove him furious! "Don't call yourself that." He thought back to Delia's advice and began to take deep breaths to relieve his urges.

Thought it didn't seem like it, Metsuma only managed to make it worse. "I'm sorry, I just want to become closer to you. We're practically family now after all!

The whole deck fell silent when Gio found himself shouting to the top of his lungs: "I told you to stop!" The feeling of torment had resurfaced already. Just inching away from Metsuma seemed impossible now, as he was too consumed by his momentary position of empowerment. But when he saw Delia eyeballing him sharply and keenly, he took a few steps back for his own good and attempted to try again. "What I meant to say was . . . I'd rather you not say anymore."

The party guests went back to their minding their own business. Metsuma, however, had only just begun to unravel Gio. "I don't understand. You want to be honest with me . . . and yet you ask your female friend to restrain you from doing so? To me, it just doesn't make any sense!"

Anger was once again filling Gio's eyes, as well as his vocal emphasis. "I didn't ask her to do anything for me!"

"Oh?" Having obtained the impression he'd been seeking, Metsuma grinned widely enough to piss off Gio even more. "Interesting."

Gio's eyes clench shut, his lips quivering and his fists tightening. "That's not the point! I came here to talk but you're pushing me beyond my boundaries!"

All was falling into place! Metsuma placed a hand over Gio's shoulder, a fatal mistake! "In that case, I'd have to say that what you call 'beyond your boundaries' . . . is perhaps, your boundaries."

"What are you getting at!", He hollered like one of Briskomy's tortured Pokemon! Gio immediately pulled away from the cold hand of detestation and galvanized Metsuma with a frozen expression, an expression of pain! His breathing hitched and he felt penetrating gazes from both Delia and Metsuma, one condemning his behavior . . . and the other trying to further it! He was torn!

Metsuma concealed his hands together behind his back, standing with a harmonious posture. "If you plan to take a punch at me, I suggest you do it now while we are surrounded by all my friends. After all . . . you do want to humiliate me, don't you?"

Gio choked aloud! "How did you-"

"I'm a smart man.", Was Metsuma's only explanation. "And if I didn't know any better, I'd say you are too. So please go ahead. Make your move. Do what you've been planning to do since our eyes first met. Release your rage . . . and make me suffer. I won't fight back, I assure you."

Oh he wanted to attack so badly! But from the corner of his eyes, Delia was standing from the table, totally baffled as to what was going on! That's when his mind was made up. "I'm sorry.", He apologized shortly as he turned back to the table. "I've . . . got to go." Returning to the safety of his protector, Gio was automatically bombarded with questions.

"Gio, what happened!", Panicked Delia. "What did he say! What did you say!"

His face was literally drenched in sweat! He was thinking like Delia now, wanting nothing but to flee this atrocious ship! "We need to go!", Gio fearfully panted, like a blast furnace on his shoulder. "Delia, we need to go now! I can't be here anymore!"

But suddenly, Metsuma was tapping his silverware against his wine glass, calling upon everyone's silent attention. "I'd like to make a toast!", He declared, holding his drink toward Gio. "Even though Rita isn't here to share this moment with me, I suppose I'll have to commend this young man on my own! Here's to Giovanni Ketchum, a fearless Pokemon Trainer, a compassionate extremist, and most importantly . . . my new son!"

Those final spoken words set off Gio like a spark in a tinder box! His sense of requiescence exploded into a million shards, his peace of mind no longer able to endure his emotional roller coaster! He felt like he was losing his hold on mental stability and because of this, he instantly fled the main deck in angry, resentful tears.

Delia leaped from the table and chased after him. "Gio, wait! Gio!"

Once they were gone, Metsuma raised his glass again and chuckled: "Teenagers . . . it's always about drama!" Everyone laughed and applauded his joke . . . but Metsuma knew he had only said that to humor the inelegance of the party's mood. His mind refused to estrange his step-son. _"In only mere minutes, I was able to see him for who he really was. And now . . . it's his turn." _

…...

Meanwhile, on the Lido Deck, Spencer continued to luxuriate in the delectable delights of being a wealthy and privileged aristocrat! And he owed it to his father, for the first time in his life. Under the moonlight, he sat cozily in a refreshingly steamy jacuzzi, the water flowing up to his neck and his female twin companions, Heather and Hannah, pressed against either side of him. He was in the middle of telling them his most shameful and infamous story, or lie rather. "So anyway, the moment I saw the Lugia fly over my head, I pulled out a Pokeball and get this . . . I caught it on the first try!" Surprisingly, he was lying without showing his ignorance and embarrassing himself.

Hannah cupped her mouth and piercingly gasped. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you actually captured a Lugia!"

"Yeah!", Heather chanted, leaning on his bare shoulder. "And what's even more impressive is how you caught it on the same day you caught the Ho-Oh, Suicune, and Articuno! You really are the master of Legendary Pokemon!"

Spencer cracked a conceited smile. "There's a reason I'm rich, ladies!" He gave them a few moments to laugh while he seized advantage of an approaching waiter. "Aha, there you are!"

"I've been asked to help clean up after Mr. Rocket's dinner Party on the Main Deck.", The elderly waiter informed. "Is there anything else I can do for you or your dates before I leave, Mr. Hale?"

"No . . . but-" Spencer withdrew his hand from the water and reached for his fancy vest jacket sitting at the edge of the hot tub. From the front pocket, he pulled out a large portion of his father's welfare deposit and handed the cash to the waiter. "Here you are! Go buy yourself something nice! You deserve it!" He knew that being rude to a financial inferior would have made him look too nouveau riche. This alternative depiction matched adequately to his true personality.

With a giddy grin, the waiter thanked Spencer and dispersed the deck. Hannah and Heather both looked at Spencer with dainty sighs, portending their crescive attraction to him. "Spencer, you're so generous!"

He was about to reply with a cocky remark. But Delia's hollering vocal strain impeded, her voice amplifying as she sprinted over to the jacuzzi. "Spencer!", She heaved, short of breath and plagued with trepidation. "Spencer, have you seen Gio?"

Judging by the horrified emphasis in her tone, he recognized that something must have gone amiss concerning Gio. However, he was more intent on not blowing his cover in front of his dates. "I'm afraid I'm bot familiar with any 'Gio'. Perhaps you're referring to Chives, my butler?"

Delia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Yeah, fine! Whatever! Anyway, have you seen him?"

He eyed her suspiciously. "I thought he was with you."

"He was but then he took off without warning!" Well technically, he did give a warning, just not vividly enough for her to act upon.

Spencer was still lost by what she was implying and for whatever reason Gio had voluntarily disappeared without a trace. "Why, what happened?"

"Metsuma Rocket, that's what happened!", She answered to him.

That was all the explanation he needed to know that Gio was struggling with his fatherly ordeal once again. "Oh . . . I see." He knew that the right thing to do now was to be a supportive friend, specifically to the lost Gio. "Want me to help you find him?"

Though flattered, she turned him down. "Don't worry about it. If I find him, I want to talk to him alone and find out what's going on." Usually, her comfort came as an overwhelming wave of relief to Gio, like medicine practically.

Spencer shrugged as she strode away to resume her search. "Suit yourself."

As soon as Delia was gone, Heather leaned inward toward Spencer and whispered: "Who was that?"

"My obsessive ex-girlfriend.", He sighed, sinking down deeper into the bubbling water. "Honestly, she can't keep her hands off me. It's ridiculous! The only reason she's dating my butler is to get closer to me. Crazy, right?"

Hannah planted a light kiss over Spencer's warm cheek and said: "Well can you blame her? You're an irresistible guy, Spencer."

"What, because I'm rich?", He inquired the obvious.

Heather nodded and then kissed Spencer's other cheek. "Pretty much!"

"Well . . . that's just fine by me!" Rich people could afford to be picky. But since Spencer wasn't actually rich, he adapted to the abnormality of how his dates only admired him for his wealth, when in reality, it was rightfully his father's wealth. And besides, his father would likely be proud of him for imitating him.

…...

Metsuma's Dinner Party had ended approximately an hour following Gio's dramatic desertion from the Main Deck. Inside the higher cabin's Opera Theater, a musical performance was betiding on schedule, just as Metsuma had made known earlier. Gio found an empty viewing balcony to oversee the dimmed auditorium, the spotlight gracing down on the theatrical stage where the many distinct noises of the performance echoed off the walls of the dome. Gio never cared for musical productions like the one transpiring below. And though he wasn't paying much attention to the plot, he could see an actress singing center stage, surrounded by several Dewgong dancing around her. He immediately surmised that this was either a sea story about underwater ventures or an underdeveloped romantic tale of a woman lost at sea, perhaps separated from her lover and left in the care of the ocean's Pokemon. Either way, Gio's interest wasn't directed at the free entertainment. He was just satisfied with the isolation, as there was no one to take orders from and no one to become hateful at.

Nonetheless, Gio's seclusion was concise and not meant to be. Quietly, Metsuma entered the darkened viewing box and slowly made his way down the aisle toward the front row where Gio sat in his lonesome. He had a hunch that Gio was well aware of his being there in spite of his truancy to give any sort of reaction. "Mind if I sit here?", Metsuma politely asked, pointing to the chair beside him.

There was no energy left in Gio to burst out in anger again. Besides that, the calm and peaceful environment held together by his innermost emotions hadn't exhibited any objections to Metsuma's presence, unlike the last time. Without pitching an argument, he shook his head and accepted. "I guess not."

Metsuma loosened his posture and seated beside the young man who loathed him. With both arms at ease upon the arm rests, Metsuma surveyed the play's developments, unsure of the plot. "Decent theater piece?", He asked Gio without facing him directly.

"Does it look as though I'm paying any attention?" Gio's promise to himself not to be outspoken for the rest of the night was already violated, by himself of course. He just didn't venerate the small-talk because he had nothing to say.

Metsuma took the hint and continued to watch the performance with a dull, uninterested expression lingering continuously. It was only for the reason that he was still concentrating on how to engage Gio in a friendly conversation. To accomplish this, he wanted to first address Gio's problem. He looked over to the boy and said: "You don't think too highly of me, do you?"

Gio unenthusiastically engaged eye contact and scowled him. "What was your first clue?"

"Hard to say.", The older man retorted, looking back and forth between Gio and the play. "I suppose your attempted courteousness back at dinner was simply a performance for your beloved girlfriend?"

The powerless trainer let his gaze drop to the floor. Was his dark-side really that obvious, even during his first coming aboard the ship? "You could tell I was lying even before I lost control of myself?"

"Like I book., Chuckled Metsuma. "But I didn't feel the need to make a scene in front of all those guests. I'm not that kind of person. I wanted to give you some time to ruminate your feelings before I could take the chance of confronting you man to man, father to son."

The discussion was about to revert into the dinner argument all over again. Except this time, Gio didn't shout, but hissed distantly: "You're not my father."

Metsuma sank into his chair with a commemorative smile, almost like he was delving into the secretest of his memories. "Your father.", He whispered. "I can see why you'd be so defense of him. He always was an emboldening icon to so many people."

"You didn't know my father!", He snapped at the liar.

"Don't be so sure." Metsuma regained his proper bodily display, along with his visuals on Gio. "Oh, the memories. Clint and I go way back . . . and I'm not just saying that."

"You're not?" It couldn't be. Gio refused to believe such a lie! His father was never confederated with the likes of Briskomy, Rita being the only exception . . . and frankly, a mistake.

Metsuma's next revelation almost destroyed Gio where he sat. "Clint and I were best friends at a time."

Gio glared at Metsuma with haughty derision. "Are just lying to impress me? Because It's not working!"

But Metsuma simply shook his head. "I have no reason to lie to you." Coincidentally, lying wouldn't guarantee the success of his scheming ends involving Gio. If anything, it would only worsen the situation by mocking both their intelligences.

Still both upset yet fascinated by Metsuma's connection to his father, Gio felt as if someone had forced him swallow several large rocks! "My father was a good person! There's no way he could have been involved with anyone apart of Briskomy!"

"The company wasn't established until many years after our first meeting.", Explained Metsuma. "But I'll admit that in our later years . . . Clint and I never quite saw eye to eye."

Now that sounded more like the Clint Ketchum Gio knew so well as both a father and a mentor. "Of course not.", He continued off Metsuma's statement. "You're a conspirator, the new head of Briskomy, and most likely an ally of Torino."

"What makes you think that?", Metsuma asked, once more turning to face the young man, his eyes in a relaxed, compassionate expression.

Gio began to throw what he knew at Metsuma, hoping to maybe set him off guard. "An old friend of mine once told me about your corporate history. I also know about your court trials years ago. That doesn't surprise me anymore though. Since you were so closely acquainted with the Torino Leader, it's no wonder how you weaseled your way out of those accusations."

Infiltrating Gio's mind was becoming a chore. This boy kept his opinions and emotions so secluded. Metsuma needed to discover how Gio truly regarded him. "So you're automatically suggesting that I'm a horrible person because I may or may not be affiliated with Torino's workings?" His chin stretched as he pondered on Gio's diagnosis. "Interesting . . ."

Gio felt unable to close his mouth. He was in too deep as it was. "I know for a fact that you and my mom are in cahoots with Torino! Just look at how far your conspiracy has come!"

Metsuma's eyes tensed up like an officer of the law questioning a guilty suspect. "Correct me if I'm wrong . . . but because you've been aware of this for several years now, doesn't that make you a conspirator as well?" He knew the answer all too well . . . but did Gio?

The fluids in the young teenager's stomach seemed to escape up to his head. He shook his head in a useless attempt to get rid of them, remembering back to his other Briskomy opponents and their threats to keep him quiet. "I've been given this lecture over and over already by both Sorhagen and my mom."

Metsuma nodded. "In that case, you'll be pleased to know that they've both been removed from power. I no longer have any ties to them."

To Gio, it was a pointless and irrelevant update. "That doesn't make up for the fact that the conspiracy is still growing. And it also doesn't make up for the fact that Torino is still causing havoc each and every day!"

"Torino deliberates no pride in the unfortunate sacrifices to accomplish they're goal.", Metsuma tried to clarify for Gio's benefit.

But he wasn't buying into it. "Torino is evil and that's all there is to it."

"Well evil is a viewpoint, not an orientation.", Metsuma said firmly, looking the younger man straight in the eye. "Torino is a clan of righteous views."

Was that what Torino was now? Righteous? Highly unlikely. "Torino murdered the wife and father of an innocent man I know.", Gio grunted, pained from remembering the tragedy of that fateful day almost two years ago. "What could possibly be righteous about that?"

Metsuma was prepared for Gio to use that incident against him. Fortunately, he had a reprisal. "You refer to an event contemplated by a traitor, not by the organization's leader."

"And that leader would be?" It was a dire question Gio had been aching to unravel every time he came face to face with Torino scum.

Rather then reveal his alter-ego, Metsuma said: "Does that really matter?"

"It does if I want to save the world!" He hadn't clue as to where the direction of this talk was headed.

Metsuma's eyes seemed too well capable of piercing Gio's vulnerable being. "You WANT to save the world?", He breathed slowly. "Or . . . is it that you NEED to save the world . . ."

"I have to! I mean . . . everyone's counting on me . . ." Well not everyone. Society's stupidity had been exposed when the world chose to uphold Briskomy as a godly entity. All that remained of Gio's near-fruitless task to bring down Torino seemed to be an obligation expected of Professor Wade. But he couldn't afford to let Metsuma know of his skepticism . . . so he improvised the truth."I've chosen to be a hero like my father."

"You're like a child.", Metsuma pitied Gio in an usually sympathetic style. "You dream of a freedom of choice that doesn't exist, that never will exist. It's just not how the world works. All beings are born with a single purpose, it's imprinted in their souls and cannot be erased nor replaced." Metsuma presented that chilling smile again. "And those who defy who they truly are . . . find themselves aimlessly wandering the path of self-destruction. That's exactly what's happening to society. Its been blinded and has yet to understand its place . . . and by the time it finally does, the outcome won't be pretty."

Gio's mouth went numb. This had to be another ridiculous lie . . . but why couldn't he stop the tingling in his stomach? "Society . . . brainwashed?" And shockingly, not because of Briskomy? "But . . . how could I have not seen it?"

"Those who seek power will play any cards necessary to achieve it.", Metsuma continued to explain with a dejected frown. "The Pokemon League Committee has filled their followers minds with delusions of harmony and companionship, the very same ideals that Torino feeds off of to channel their fury."

"Pokemon Masters don't keep secrets and they don't plot against their followers!", Gio said, concentrating on keeping his voice steady. "They are wise and . . . just! What you say can't be!" Ironically, he himself was finding himself drawn to welcoming this . . . other conspiracy?

But apparently, Metsuma was only telling this to Gio for his own good. "The Pokemon League Committee wishes to use the government's current state of corruption to take control of the society and use the morals of Pokemon Training as a dictatorship. When I became aware of this, I knew I had to take action. I regained Briskomy from your mother and merited myself the position of the senate's councilman, all my efforts having been put to relinquishing the Pokemon League. To them, humans fall below Pokemon. It's pitiful!" His eyes once more stared into Gio's and his tone because far more serious. "That is why you are inspired to treat Pokemon with respect and compassion. President Goodshow and his band of misfits wanted to overthrow humanity with delusions of Pokemon as the almighty superiority."

Gio felt the air knocked out of him, his mixed emotions pounding into his brain like a headache. "Now I'm confused! And wait, you said that all beings are born with a single purpose?"

"Precisely.", The teacher granted his new student. From there on, he began to enlighten the righteous truth left abandoned. "Naturally, Pokemon must stoop below we humans. But society is defying that concept . . . and for that, this essence you call 'evil' simply wishes to correct that mistake."

The pieces were aligning, taking Gio aback by the threshold of his mind. "So . . . the Torino and Briskomy conspiracy-"

"Wishes to show the world that Pokemon are meant to obey humans so that life can be cherished as simple and fearless, the way it should be." His smile grew wider, an odd air of fulfillment surrounding it. "Discipline is the key, Giovanni. Torino just wants their voices to be heard . . . and Briskomy is doing everything it can to aid that cause as a union. The secrecy and conspiracy, all necessary actions to prevent further influence from those Pokemon League fools."

If that was the case, Gio knew to ask: "But stealing Pokemon and extorting them for profit?"

"How else would we manage to keep our cause thriving and growing?" Obviously, an answer backed by financial justifications.

Gio's heart was pounding so hard that it seemed determined to break his ribs! Everything he had just been told . . . was it simply a lie to substantiate a false prophecy? Or perhaps . . . the real god-honest truth that he had suspected deep down within . . .

Metsuma leaned against the armrest to address Gio up close and personally. "Giovanni . . . what you call evil is really just . . . an aggressive conscience." It was the most sufficient way of putting it. After all, that's how he had come to think of it.

"Aggressive conscience?", He marveled, astonished at how well the title suited himself.

Metsuma nodded. "Anger, hurt, betrayal; all emotions that cannot afford to be locked away. Instead, used to serve a righteous purpose."

"I can sort of relate." Gio was finally stepping out of his shell, allowing his comfortably with Metsuma to be taken to a more personal level. "My friends are always telling me to control my rage. They say they hate seeing me angry. They say that it's no proper way for a Pokemon Trainer to act."

Metsuma didn't look too surprised. "It would seem their minds have already been brainwashed by the conflict and in turn, they are trying infect you with their own misconception."

"But I'm not like that!", Gio told him with honesty! He was far from infected, even though he was aiming in that direction. "When I get angry . . . I feel feared and in control! I feel . . . empowered!"

Metsuma nodded a second time. "Your friends and Pokemon will not recognize who you truly are as long as you continue to fool yourself. Unfortunately, they just don't want to become familiar with your aggressive conscience. They want you to play into society's game where everything is fake and morally oppressive."

Gio swallowed several times in rapid succession. Was Metsuma really implying that he was a slave to his weaknesses? "Hypothetically speaking, if what you say is even true . . . you should know that I'm still capable of thinking for myself."

"Example?", The older man called for, debating how deeply the boy was considering this choice of topic.

On cue, Gio gave his example: "Pokemon. Ever since I was a kid, I always knew that Pokemon were meant to serve their masters. But . . . looking at them as equals just seemed . . . unnatural. And even now, the whole concept confuses me."

"Even more of your true self that you continue to hide, that you are forced to hide.", Said Metsuma.

Gio stared at Metsuma with a knowing visage in his eyes. "You're referring to my aggressive conscience again, aren't you."

The older man nodded yet again.

"But What should I do?", Gio humbled Metsuma for advice, as if he were a god who could heal all his troubles. "If I try to let out my rage, I might hurt those around me! I could never . . . hurt Delia again." Never again! Even now, he refused to forgive himself for what he had done to her back at the Fuchsia Safari Zone.

"Blinding love.", Chuckled Metsuma. "So predictable from a lost trainer . . ."

Sweat was trickling down Gio's face, his stomach feeling twisted beyond recovery! "Delia's my only way of coping with the outside world in a way I won't put harm to anyone. I'd be lost without her . . ."

"Would you really?", Metsuma asked his step-son with a purging demeanor. "Or is that perhaps just another lie cloaked in truth . . . ?"

The question incised Gio like a thousand needles! What could he say in response, what could he think? "I . . . I don't know!"

"What is it you seek from life, Giovanni?", Metsuma calmly asked the young man on the verge of tears. "You can tell me."

This was it! The was his moment! "I . . . I want power! I want control! I want to the freedom to be who I really am!" Gio felt as though his lungs had been released from a tight grasp that had been holding them for years! A colossal weight had been lifted off his shoulders, his intimate conflict filtering out the widespread emotional curse within him!

Metsuma wrapped his arm over Gio's shoulder, his fatherly smile stretching until it was almost touching his ears. "Good, Gio. Let it all out. You owe it to yourself."

"Who am I really?", Gio exhaled in a laden huff, exhausted from his sentimental divulgence.

"A Pokemon Trainer that deserves purpose.", Metsuma answered the question. "Use your aggressive conscience to manage your Pokemon, and to show your friends your true character. If you are not accepted by them, then you know where you belong."

Gio looked up at the older man curiously. "Where?"

"With me." He proclaimed pridefully but encouragingly. "I can accept you, Gio. And I can help you to come to accept yourself as well."

Gio's cheeks heated up slightly. Only ten minutes ago, he dared not speak to this man . . . and now, he was befriending him! "I never thought I'd be saying this . . . but . . . I accept you too, Metsuma. And thanks for the advice and all." After a minor hesitation, he said: "I'm . . . sorry I treated you so cruelly."

Touched by the apology, Metsuma pardoned his new son with kinder words. "That's alright, my friend. When I was about your age, I dealt with a similar problem. Don't mind my saying this . . . but you and I do have a lot in common. We're both seeking something greater that can fully apprise ourselves." He gazed at Gio more affectionately and said: "We're . . . two of a kind."

Content, Gio turned to face the show again . . . but when a new question popped into his head, he turned back to Metsuma. "Tell me . . . what is it YOU want out of life?"

"Liberation from hypocrisy.", Metsuma automatically replied as though he had it memorized specifically for the occasion. "In a sense, it's the very same thing you want."

It gave Gio something to ponder on for the upcoming moments. In the end though, the soothing silence between them was enough for them to handle together. As father and son, they returned their focus to the play and watched the finale unfold without anymore interchange of words.

Unknowing to either of them, however, was that Darius Scouter had been listening to everything they conversed about. A couple rows back from where the two sat, Darius was crouching underneath one of the seats. He grinned victoriously, struggling to restrain himself from cheering out his fruition. With this vital information in his possession, he was so confident that he'd soon be a hero known all around the world as the cop who dismantled Briskomy's Conspiracy! _"Now I gotta get this information to Ed!" _Knowing that the play was coming to a close, Darius crawled his way under several more rows of chairs until he had reached the exit. In seconds, he was gone, Metsuma and Gio utterly oblivious to his former presence.

The murmur of applause from the rest of the audience watching below, following a nostalgic musical finish, signified the play's conclusion. Gio suddenly remembered Delia and rose from his cushioned seat. "Listen, I should probably get going.", He told Metsuma casually. "What you've told me has been very-"

Metsuma beamed up at him. "Insightful?"

"Part of me hopes so." And the other part of him was still leaning towards denial, due to the fear of how Delia would acknowledge his 'aggressive conscience.' Sure, Metsuma could see who he was inside. But what about Delia? Why was she so bent on pulling him away from embracing his darkness. It was who he was!

As Gio began to walk back up the aisle of unoccupied seats, Metsuma called out to him one last time for the night. "Gio?" Already, he was seizing admission into a nickname basis.

Gio swung around and gleamed over at Metsuma, puzzled at what he was about to ask of him now.

Then came the unexpected. "Are you by any chance aware of a mythological Pokemon by the name of Giratina?"

Gio shook his head . . . but continued to listen intently.

Metsuma turned his head again to face the stage without actually watching anything, as there was nothing left to watch. After a moment or two, he picked up where he left off. "Between you and me, it's a Legendary Pokemon of Sinnoh that's been all but erased from the region's historical archives. But it's alive . . . I'm certain of it." The knowledgeable man began telling the story without any indication on whether or not Gio would want to hear it. "It resides in a dark realm opposite of our world . . . and there, it rules it's domain with distorted sorcery unalike anything you could imagine! Funny, isn't it? Society sees that Pokemon as the only reliable source for power-seekers like you and I . . . and so, they repress it from being known to the world . . . "

The question on how this 'Supreme Councilmen' would know so much about an ancient Pokemon legend fumbled through Gio's mind, stumbling over the hold Metsuma had on him, unable to get more than a vague passing from him. Gio processed the information over again, hoping to recognize some sort of lesson from it. But nothing, nothing at all. And when Delia reappeared in his head again, he left Metsuma frozen in his condescended silence.

…...

When reporting back to Ed's office, Darius found his old cop buddy sitting exactly in the same spot as before. Immediately, Darius began entailing what he had learned from stalking the sinister father and son duo! "Luckily, I overheard far more than I had hoped! Ketchum's an active conspirator and Metsuma Rocket is no better! Multiple times, he had mentioned to the kid about Briskomy's partnership with Torino! I heard it all, Ed!"

Ed looked up from his paperwork and peaked around Darius. "Have you any evidence to back this, any audio coverage that registered the whole conversation?"

Never had Darius felt so idiotically irresponsible! He had all but remembered the main importance of his stakeout: the evidence! Quickly, he strived to redeem himself! "That kid was constantly on the move, Ed! I was just so focused on keeping up with him, I guess I just forgot my equipment."

Ed shook his head condemningly at the worthless excuse of a recounting. "That story isn't going to help your case, Darius."

"You've got to believe me!, The renegade cop begged like an underprivileged peasant. "The kid is a collaborator!"

That's when Ed lost his temper! "I can't deal with this anymore! I gave you the time you needed and you failed to elicit any evidence, so thank you for wasting my time. This silly stakeout of yours is officially over! As of now, you are no longer permitted to bother any of the passengers, Giovanni included. If you defy my instructions, don't think I wont report your antics to Viridian Metro!"

But Darius was persistent. He wouldn't be thrown aside, not like this! He stormed up to Ed's desk and exploded! "You can't do this to me, Ed! After all I've done for you, this is how you treat me, your mentor? Your friend!"

"That's not going to work anymore, Darius!" No longer entertained by Scouter's ridiculous notions, Ed stood from his seat and pointed the other man to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a job to do. If I were you, I'd leave this office before the consequences lengthen!"

Darius wasn't to forgiving of this. And in spite of the fact that he was asked to leave, he couldn't bring himself to stand down. "Damn it, why can't you just help me?"

Ed sighed densely, massaging his cheekbones with his hands. This was an argument he could keep winning over and over again, and he knew it. "Because I have nothing against Briskomy.", Was his short but honest answer.

"Sure, now you don't.", Darius warned as he backed up against the door. "But one day . . . you're going to regret those words, I swear to you."

Ed grimaced in response to Darius' threat and then returned to his work. "Don't patronize me. Please leave."

He was getting ready to do so. But as he opened the door to leave, he quailed his head back and asked a most a random question. "Ed, do you have a wife?"

Only a faint facial reaction was offered from Ed. He reviewed Darius' query, wondering whether or not his wife had to do with anything at all. But to Darius' favor, he replied: "Back in Kanto, yes."

"Kids?", He continued catechizing.

Ed was stumped . . . but once again, he complied with an answer. "Perhaps one day . . ."

"Then put your mind to this, Ed. Can you imagine something terrible happening to them because of the bad people you claim to have nothing against?" Scouter had lived that pain already. But he was curious to know of Ed's options, should a tragedy ever occur in his family. "How would you live with yourself?"

The very suggestion of the possibility was downright preposterous as far as Ed was concerned. Scouter was no visionary. "I don't need to imagine something like that . . . because it'll never happen."

"Never say never, Ed.", Was Scouter's final caution as he exited the office. "Never say never." And then he was gone, leaving Ed compiled with diffident thoughts.

…...

Inside her dormitory, Delia lied quietly under the covers of her bed, unable to sleep or even think sufficiently knowing that Gio was still no where to be found. "I knew being here was a bad idea!", She thought with frustration. "I knew Metsuma was trouble from the start." Abrupt but gentle knocking on the door suddenly rebounded off the walls of the companionless bedroom and into her ears. With Gio in mind, Delia switched on the lamp sitting on her night-table and leaped off the bed. Hastily, she swung the door open to find Gio standing in the door way, his face reeking of pothered anguish and disarray. "Gio . . . you look-"

"I know.", He answered with little to no emotion. "I need to talk to you . . ." When she allowed him in and shut the door behind him, he fell back onto her bed, sitting upright but lacking the need to look her in the eyes in the usual fashion. Instead, he said simply: "Delia, I talked to Metsuma after what happened at the dinner party."

It was an unexpected confession and she was quick to assume that he must have done something horrible, considering that she was not there that second time to censor his violent manner of conducting himself and those around him. "And?", Was all she could wonder, for the moment anyway.

"Delia.", He repeated her name in a listless intonation. "What if . . . what if my aggressive conscience is something I'm destined to obey? What if . . . I'm not meant to be what you expect me to be?"

What had Metsuma said to him to make him marvel at such nonsense? As much as she wanted to dismiss this topic of discussion, her heart was encouraging her to be honest with Gio, without become angry at him for even entertaining the possibility of him being naturally evil. "Gio, I'm not completely sure what you mean by 'aggressive conscience.' I don't know what Metsuma told you . . . but I do know that whatever you're deciding-"

Gio then applied Metsuma's philosophy. "What if it's not a decision? What if . . . what if it's destiny?" He had come to see the sprouting betrayal in her innocent eyes, and already, he was denunciating himself for even mentioning any of this! He'd lose Delia for sure now! "I'm sorry!", He tried to gain her back. "I . . . I didn't mean any of that!"

Delia breathed out and kneeled to the foot of the bed, taking Gio's hands into her's. "Gio, I'm not angry at you . . . just confused. I've never seen you put so much thought into this." And something told her that Metsuma had triggered these thoughts, his motives for doing so shrouded in a fog of mystery. "Don't be afraid to say these things. Good or bad, you know I'll listen . . . and that I'll do everything I can to help you."

Gio could feel the color draining from his face, his eyes pressing shut. "I just . . . don't see how you can be so understanding of what I'm going through. I always thought you despised the hate inside me! Just coming to face you about this tonight, I was almost afraid you'd-"

"That I'd leave you?" His nod confirmed her speculation. And it saddened her to realize that Gio's greatest fear was revolving around whether or not he'd reveal his evil tendencies. Delia softly stroked her old boyfriend's shoulder. "Don't ever think that. You're the most important person in my life, Gio. And I'm not upset with you! What's upsetting me is the idea of losing you."

But his foremost doubt remained. "What about my aggressive conscience?"

"You have your demons.", She explained what she'd known for long now. "And I accept that. But also I know that you don't have to be a slave to them! You can make your own choices!" If Kyden could do it, Gio could too. She knew this had to be possible!

A frown crossed Gio's face. "I wish that were true."

"It is!", She exclaimed joyfully. "I know you, Gio! Better than you think I do!" Delia placed a finger on his lid before he could protest, and leaned inward to hug him. "You can conquer whatever darkness there is inside you. I know you can do it . . ."

A single tear rolled down his cheek, coercing him constrict his arms around Delia and pull her tighter against him, strengthening the hug into a warmhearted union. "I want to be that man."

"You already are, Gio. You just don't see it yet." Delia held still for a few seconds, her lips curling as if about to say something more, but remaining silent. Her hand pressed down on Gio's back as if making sure he still had a backbone.

But endless thoughts of discomfiture were refilling the young trainer's mind, reintroducing his old problems on an entirely new basis. _"Delia. She's confident that I can overcome my aggressive conscience, while Metsuma is convinced that I must come to endorse it rather than ignore it. Since I can't trust myself, who's guidance can I follow, can I trust?" _

…_..._

By morning, the S.S. Briskomy was closing in on it's destination: Cianwood City, not five miles away. Almost all of the ship's passengers were converging on the Main Deck, many of them pointing to the sighted land ahead with the utmost glee!

Meanwhile, on the bow of the ship where fewer passengers gathered, Gio stood, watching the ship slice through the dark Whirl Island waters as the sun rose behind him. He leaned over the rail and smiled toward the expanding spec that was slowly looking more and more like the shore of Cianwood, the port community where his sixth Gym Match awaited. There, where he could focus on Pokemon Training as oppose to his personal troubles, his mind could be at temporary rest.

Metsuma Rocket then approached behind him. But because he had made omens with Gio the night before, no tensions between them aroused. "Good morning, my friend!" With an elated grin, he continued forward and joined Gio at sightseeing the upcoming city. "Your next Gym Battle I presume?"

"It's a priority.", He told Metsuma complacently, rotating his head to the other man questionably. "What about you?"

Plainly, he responded: "Scarlet City. I've been asked to host this year's Whirl Cup tournament. So yes, as with you, priorities.", He laughed. "And besides, I at least wanted the opportunity to send you off properly. Now that we are at friendly terms, I can't help but wonder when we might be able to bond again."

Gio didn't have an answer ready. It was still somewhat weird to think that he no longer held any resentment against this man, the leader of Briskomy and a conspiracy practitioner. Had he not learned the REAL truth about Briskomy the night before, he probably would have never dropped his harsh regards towards the secrets kept hidden from the world.

"Gio?", Delia's voice sounded from behind him.

Gio spun around, Metsuma mimicking him, and found Delia shoving through a large crowd of people to make her way to the ship's bow. But she froze when they caught him with Metsuma. Gio, however, discerned nothing wrong. "You ready to go ashore?"

Reluctantly, Delia nodded and tiptoed her way to Gio, doing her best to avoid eye contact with Metsuma. "Is . . . everything alright."

Gio nodded with a mirthful grin, exchanging glances between Delia and Metsuma. "Yeah, everything's fine. I was just about to say goodbye to Metsuma since we're getting ready to disem-"

Suddenly, Delia gasped and staggered backwards, jaw hung slack and gaping wide-eyed at something that could only be seen beyond Gio's shoulder!

The environment quickly turned bleak upon the abrupt silence of the passengers massing around him . . . however Gio dared not turn around, not even flinch! The familiar noise of a firearm being cocked made him clearly conceptualize that the barrel of a hand-held gun was being pointed against the back of his head. The paralyzingly touch of the weapon on his skin convulsed his insides like a deathly illness.

"I'm done playing games.", Darius Scouter's voice muttered into his ear. "There's no running away this time, Ketchum! There's no turning your back on me! Because now, I've finally got your sorry ass in custody!" The tip of the gone pushed harder against his neck. "Make one move and you get a bullet where you stand!"

Delia shuddered helplessly! A strange police officer holding Gio at gunpoint had her gut twisting, her mind racing with intervals of agony! Who was this person and what was his grudge towards Gio?

But unlike Delia, Metsuma phased from calm to pastoral. The way he saw it, Police were nothing but cowards with masks, masks molded out of hostile authority. He knew the government employed these fools to contribute their attempts at maintaining a disingenuous order. "Not the brightest officer, are you?", He challenged Darius, baffling Gio and Delia, not to mentions all the rallied passengers. "Is this really your plan of action?"

The antagonistic outburst suspended Darius' focus and he turned the gun toward Metsuma. "I'll deal with you later, you rotten scumbag, so don't be threatening me! I've got enough dirt on you to tear down your whole company!"

At that instant, Ed rushed to the scene to solve the commotion! When he spotted Darius on the move with a gun, he fumed with umbrage. "Darius, stop this now! Are you mad! You can't shoot that boy!"

"Don't try and talk me out of this, Ed!", Scouter warned his old friend, his eyes never shifting away from Gio. "And by the way, I'm not going to shoot him . . . unless he confesses to everything, right here and right now!"

Fearing a bullet in his own head, Ed stayed put but continued to dissuade Darius from the bloodbath he was about to create. "Darius . . . don't do something you'll regret, please! I beg you! Drop the gun now . . . and I won't report you."

Scouter's heart rate was excelling unsedatable! Sweat was pouring down his face! No more could he distinguish wrong from right, justice from insanity! Giovanni had yet to speak, so he most likely wouldn't be confessing to anything. And Darius knew he couldn't shoot. He wasn't bluffing about doing so, just hesitating. "I . . . I can't turn away-"

"You can!", Ed soothingly consoled him. "Think about how far you've come with your career! Was it all just a cover for something as crazy as pointing a gun at a harmless teenage boy?"

Though still standing his ground, Scouter slowly removed his finger from the top of the trigger, however both his hands remained firmly intact with the weapon. From his right, he noticed Spencer and his supermodel friends entering the deck. _"The other kid!"_, He recognized, immediately, reminded that he had a separate excuse to incarcerate Gio. Ignoring Ed, Darius raised his weapon forward again. "Maybe I can't kill him . . . but I can arrest him on the grounds that he and his friend over there hijacked a vehicle belonging to law enforcement! My motorbike!"

Spencer heard little of that, as he was wholly consumed with fright at Darius Scouter standing no more than ten feet away from him! Before he and his dates could withdraw into the crowd, he felt the need to alert Gio: "Chives, watch out! Detective Scouter's pointing a gun at your head!"

"Gee, like I didn't notice!", Gio's speech was free from Darius' misrule. Knowing that Darius wasn't going to harm him, Gio quickly ran over to Delia and Metsuma, leaving his nemesis of the law circled by too many people to count. "Phew.", He whispered to Metsuma. "Talk about poetic justice . . ."

Metsuma barely smiled - he merely stretched his lips horizontally for a moment, cognizant that the threat remained, regardless of the lessened consequences. "My friend, the fact that you've made a police officer your enemy has me convinced that your Torino enemies must be infinite."

"Well don't get comfortable!", Bellowed Scouter, still motionless. "The second this ship disembarks, Giovanni is all mine! You were right, Ketchum! I can't kill you. But I can still make it hell for you! The penalty for defying the justice system has been decided!"

Metsuma's elegant eyebrows straightened, as if he were Gio's guardian. He took a step toward Darius and said: "As the Supreme Councilman of the national senate branch, I hereby demand that you drop these alleged charges and release the child immediately. I'll personally cover the expenses for your stolen vehicle and provide a new one to you. After all, I have the power to do so-"

"Listen to him, Darius!", Advised Ed whom was now among the audience of this traumatic display. "Accept his offer and be done with all of this!"

Darius shook his head violently! "Screw that! This isn't about the bike anymore, it's about me settling the score!" He set his sights on Gio and equipped his cuffs from his belt. "You'd better get the hell over here and pray I don't give you the bad-cop routine!"

Metsuma leaned inward over Gio's shoulder and began coaching him. "His mask has been shed . . . and his intentions are now known. It seems . . . that he likes control."

Smiling, Gio whispered back: "Then I'll take that away from him." Even with both Delia and Metsuma at his side, Gio knew that this was his battle and his battle only! And with the two separate pieces of advice given to him last night, he'd have to apply only one of them at this very moment! Darius was his first test. Would he use his aggressive conscience to combat Scouter . . . or peacefully surrender to him? "I . . . can't surrender.", He told himself repeatedly. "If Darius want's to settle the score, so be it." With one swift transferal, he marched to the arena that Scouter had blindly constructed.

"_What is he doing!", _Thought a panicked Delia, watching Gio but trembling at what Darius' response would be. _"He can't fight the law! Is he crazy?" _

Far from it, in fact. He was merely preparing to demonstrate his aggressive conscience, hoping to feel the adrenaline sensation of his forbidden strength. Since Meowth was still at the daycare, Gio grabbed ahold of the Pokeball belonging to his most versatile Pokemon. "Don't waste your time arguing with me.", He spat in Scouter's way. "Let's settle our rivalry another way!" Gio threw out his Pokeball, startling all of the deponents.

Quilava appeared, the fiery arches on it's back blazing gloriously! "Quilllllavaaa!"

Gio criticized Darius with a chuckle. "Anyone can cheat their position with a gun. And since you claim to hate Briskomy, let's see you testify to your love for Pokemon . . . by showing how well you've trained them."

Perceiving that Gio's words proved effective, judging by Scouter's cringe of alarm, Metsuma moved in toward Gio and gave him further admonition, whispering: "Very good. You've already minimized the threat. Now . . . unleash your hidden potential, your true potential!"

Gio inhaled deeply through his nose. "You mean my-"

"Aggressive conscience.", The wise teacher answered for his beginner pupil. "Ignore those watching you, and just for the moment, embrace who you really are!"

Scouter lowered his gun and stumbled backward, a look of fear overtaking his windswept eyes as though he had just remembered how feeble and weak he really was behind his intimidating ego. He said nothing, did nothing. There was something scary about Gio . . . that was terrorizing his will of decisiveness!

Feeling overwhelmingly empowered, Gio sneered at Scouter and took to his Pokemon. "Quilava, remind him who's really in charge here!"

"Quillllaava!", Quilava barked again, growling endlessly at Scouter like the low brass of an orchestra. "Lava! Quillava!"

Metsuma smiled and said softly to Gio: ""Ignore the fact that he hasn't called upon his Pokemon. He's obviously too frightened of you, as he now sees this is who you are! Now . . . recognize who this man is and what he's done to you in the past! Let that be your compulsion to finish this before it begins!"

The building anger was starting to sustain Gio! His memories drifted back to Ecruteak City, where Darius had tried to stage his arrest by plotting with the Gym Leader, and then later that same day, how his brutality unveiled when he purposely hadn't helped Delia at the time Memphis had kidnapped her, his sole reason being to extract evidence out of the aspiring Pokemon trainer! Remembering all these pulsating recollections, Gio opened his compliance to his aggressive conscience. Without warning, he commenced Quilava! "Quilava, take him down! Flame Wheel!"

"Quil?" Initially, Quilava was reluctant to attack a human being! It just wasn't . . . ethical, nor sanitary. But he was not about to disobey his master. With his mind made up, Quilava arched it's flames and barreled at Scouter! "Quillllava!"

The impact was more severe than Gio imagined! Quilava's burning disk of a form hammered into Darius' arm, making him scream for the skies as the burn of the flames singed the skin of his arm!

Crying out, Scouter sank to his knees as Quilava retreated. He was now fully captivated in fear! His body slumped against the rail, almost like he were cornered.

Ed, Spencer, and the rest of the crowd took in a simultaneous breath! This was all too much for them! The inhumanity was unshakable!

At Metsuma's nodding gesture, Gio recalled Quilava and advanced forward to fill in as his substitute. He clutched Darius by his uniform and pulled him to his feet, flaring into his eyes like a corrupt barbarian. "Hope you can swim.", He seethed through his teeth.

"Wh . . .why?", Uttered the injured officer.

Then everything became hazy, as if a dark cloud was infesting Gio's thoughts and senses. Wham! Gio slammed his fist into Scouter's face, shattering the man's balance atop the rail and sending him falling overboard off the flank of the moving cruise ship! His yells became faint, followed by the plummeting sound of giant splash. Gio peaked over the rail and cast his eyes down to the ocean where Scouter was still alive, strewing his arms rabidly to make his getaway! _"Hmph . . . at least he won't be a problem anymore." Gio_ stood perfectly still, gazing out at the endless ocean, the glare reflecting off of his sweat-drenched face, unable to familiarize with the severity of his actions. Delving into his aggressive conscience was proving to become much easier every time he did it. It was natural, something he was born for, something necessary.

To break the ice and lighten up the audience, Heather and Hannah included, Spencer cracked a simple joke. "It's not everyday you see justice served . . . back!"

His escapade killed and the passengers suddenly broke into uncontrollable laughter, followed by a delightful applause for Gio, believing him to be a hero for his courageous actions against a disillusion cop.

Ed, however, seemed to be one of the few individuals disappointed by the outcome. Seeing his friend humiliated and bullied like that, a part of him was brewing wearily suspicious of the new father and son duo. With a stern frown, he made an obscure exit from the scene.

Also cackling with his countless fans was Metsuma. But he stopped momentarily to commend Gio, patting him on the back and dexterously whispering: "Well done, my friend . . . well done. Remember this always." The test was finished. And for the Crime Lord, one thing was for certain. _"He's twice the amount proficient than that fool Kyden could have ever hoped to become. I believe I've found myself a keeper . . ." _

Watching Metsuma congratulate Gio, Delia's mouth went dry, her breath coming in and out in uneven bits. What she had just witnessed . . . was likely the most terrifying incident she had ever experienced! _"That's not Gio. That . . . can't be my Gio . . ."_

…...

All of the passengers bent on Cianwood expelled from the ship upon disembarking at the port. Delia stood at the pier with Meowth and Faith, waiting for Gio to finish parting ways with Metsuma at the height of the ramp. With a hefty sigh, she sought the opinion of her openminded friend. "Spencer . . . I'm a little concerned over Gio's friendship with his step father. I don't know why . . . but there's something about Metsuma that rubs me the wrong way." But there was no reply. "Spencer?" She spiraled to the left just in time to see Spencer being slapped on both cheeks by Heather and Hannah. Afterward, they marched further down the beach and toward Cianwood, leaving Spencer forsaken. He rubbed one of his bruised cheeks and wandered back over to Delia.

There were a thousand words Delia's mind wanted to say, many of them boasting on how she was right all along about the aftermath of Spencer's little experiment, but only a single exclamation reached her mouth. "Tough break?"

"More like a tough break-up.", He groaned unhappily. "I ended up telling them the whole truth, that our tickets for the cruise were free and that the money was just a pity loan from my father. And . . . they didn't take it too well."

Trying to drown out Meowth's snickering, Delia ran her fingers over Spencer's hurt cheek. "Sweetie . . . I told you that you'd end up heartbroken and alone like you always are!"

Not the most comforting selection of words . . . but Spencer relegated it and sighed. "I guess it's true that money cant buy you happiness . . ." He sulked for a moment and then out of nowhere, perked up! "Too bad it's such a shame that I'm a sucker for fake happiness! Anyway, what were you saying about Gio and Metsuma?"

Before repeating herself, Delia turned back to the ship. Metsuma was no where to be seen and Gio was speeding down the ramp with the most exuberant smile, a smile she had never seen before. And just like that, she couldn't bring herself to be so intrusive over the matter anymore, whether she liked or not. Perhaps Gio would learn to allude his own errors in the coming future. "Oh nothing.", She answered to Spencer. "Nothing at all."

The S.S. Briskomy departed minutes later. As they progressed into Cianwood City, Delia made no mention to Gio of how he had gone against her wishes during their final minutes aboard the cruise liner where Darius' punishment scandalized Gio's self-control. It was as if her emotional talk with him the previous night had contributed nothing to his decision making. But she forced herself to repress it, as Gio appeared to be returning to his normal self . . . for the time being at least.

Besides, Metsuma would be back soon enough, little did any of them know. He already had Gio sealed in his clutches . . . and was not about to let him go.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(A/N: **In the next chapter, Gio finds himself entangled with a new group of criminals overrunning Cianwood City. And to complicate things, the Gym Leader is involved with them. Meanwhile, Kyden must work up the courage to confess his identity to Selena. And in yet a second subplot, Memphis and Kade, now prisoners of Briskomy, contemplate their revenge against Metsuma :D **)**


	38. Chapter 38: The Sixth Sense of Peril

**(A/N: **New record for my longest chapter! If you need to take an intermission half way through, I honestly wouldn't blame you. I've been working on this one since Halloween . . . **)**

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 38: The Sixth Sense of Peril

Memphis, still concealed underneath his cloak and hood, kept his head leveled at the spotless, translucent floor tiles of Briskomy HQ's front lobby where several business men and woman, dressed in Briskomy's blue uniforms, scrambled up and down the flights of stairs on either side of the foyer to tend to their office duties on one of the skyscraper's forty floors. The main elevator was off limits, at least from what Memphis could tell when he finally had the nerve to espy his environment through the darkened adit of his hood. Strangely, it didn't seem like any of these employees were paying of any mind to him. Were they perhaps trained and inured to stray away from affairs unrelated to themselves, for the good of the maintaining the company's conspiracy? He hadn't a clue. And quite frankly, he cared little, for the moment anyway.

Behind him, two Briskomy security guards jolted Memphis in the spine with a sudden shove, impelling him to trudge his way toward the main elevator behind the lobby's front desk where a beautiful, cheerful-looking secretary sat motionless, just staring at the men restraining Memphis' powerless wrists. "Greetings!", She exclaimed abruptly, almost as though she had rehearsed it. "Where might you be delivering this client?" Her robotic, cheery demeanor, automated mannerisms, and tendency to pretend that Memphis was no one in particular, presented a fishy . . . vibe.

Suddenly, being escorted from the overhead balcony and down the left flight of stairs by another pair of Briskomy guards, Kade Sorhagen held a plain and unfazed distinction in his face. Like Memphis, he too was being restrained by the arms, however he was not evidencing any dispute towards it. He was powerless . . . just like Memphis. As he and his 'escorts' approached the front desk, Kade couldn't withdraw his gaze from Memphis. "Well, well, well.", He snickered giddishly. "So we finally stand as equals."

Disgusted, Memphis turned his head away and gruffed in his deeply low, mechanical voice. "Hmph. If by equals, you mean prisoners . . . then yes."

"Silence!", Kade's foremost supervising guard shouted before turning his attention back towards the desk. "Both 'clients' are accounted for. Please, open the elevator."

The secretary's haunting smile never withered nor altered. She turned her back to the men and started for the elevator where, moments later, she began to type a passcode into the elevator's keypad. The metallic doors split apart and both Memphis and Kade were hustled inside the mobile compartment. "Please take a step back so the doors may close!", She politely encouraged the two 'clients'. "Thank you!"

Memphis frantically glanced all around, unaware of what was happening! He noticed that he and Kade's parole guards were still standing outside the closing doors. But why? And as for the several businessmen and businesswoman scurrying through the lobby, why were they not taking any notice to this? "What is this?", He growled at Kade once the doors sealed shut. "Where is this elevator taking us!"

Kade lethargically leaned against the elevator walls, paying little concern to Memphis. "It's taking us down."

" . . . down?" The former bounty hunter hadn't any knowledge of the headquarters having underground levels. And now that he was aware of these secret facilities beneath the building, he wondered which of them they'd be taken to? "The guards . . . they left us."

Kade nodded distantly. "But of course. As soon as these doors open up, there will be another bundle of guards waiting for us. It's already been systematized."

Memphis couldn't quite conjecture how Sorhagen could be so calm and impassive at the circumstance setting in stone. But then it occurred to him that this man was formerly in charge of this building, and therefore, he knew the whole place like a mental schematic. Suddenly, the elevator began to rumble, indicating the cart's descent into the under reaches of Briskomy's fortress. Memphis knew he was short of time and decided to ask the question he simply couldn't banish from his inquisitive mind. "You've been quiet long enough!", He roared at Kade with overwhelming hostility. "Tell me what kind of a psycho circus you people are running here! If I have any hope of escaping, then I must know what needs to be known! What's wrong with this building's employees . . . and that secretary! Who the hell is in on this conspiracy and who isn't!"

"The employees who work here at HQ are welcome to hold any opinions and suspicions they may have.", He explained and in detail, knowing the exposition word for word. "Those employees and business workers you saw, they once underwent the severest of business training, just like any other corporation would provide. However, the one thing we did not provide . . . were the conspiracy secrets."

That couldn't be totally true. Memphis could see that much. "But they know! I could see it in their floored faces!" Besides, it's not as though those workers could simply ignore something so out of the ordinary.

"Perhaps.", Kade murmured. "But regardless of what they believe, they are . . . just like us. Prisoners. They are forbidden to leave this building at any period of time. And if they expect to appease their employers, they must simply go about their business and treat Briskomy like any other enterprise. And even if they do suspect something, they are not allowed to show any indication. They are required to treat it as nothing more than a business matter. Think of it as more critical 'Area 51.'

Memphis inched back a ways from Kade until he too was slanted against the wall of the moving freight. "And that's why that eerie secretary called us 'clients'?"

The second mention of the woman upstairs had Kade bleating with unstoppable laughter. "She's continued that routine for so long, it's like she's forgotten to cherish her free will of mind! She's nothing more than a oblivious cyborg now. And trust me, she's not the only one like that who works here."

"Hmph, sounds pathetically degrading . . . " Had he realized the complicity of the conspiracy sooner, he would have abandoned his earlier duties of capturing Giovanni just to keep as far away from Metsuma as possible. Anyway, he knew enough about HQ. However, he had the urge to continue exploring what information Kade could supply for his absorbent mental aptitude "And what of the other Briskomy plants spread out across Kanto and Johto? Do those employees know anything?"

Kade shook his head exuberantly like he was proud to be answering. "No, not a thing. Those factories and facilities hire standard, ordinary people. They soon become employees who are deluded into thinking that they are just going about a simple get-paid job: selling Pokemon. Their like salesman, really. And even though Briskomy gains it's Pokemon from Torino, those outmost workers, like the general public, believe Briskomy obtains their Pokemon from customary means."

And that single topic of Briskomy and Torino's business relationship brought Memphis to a grand question he had long wondered since his first learning of the evil plot. "How do you people get your hands on Pokemon without being caught?"

"Underground routes.", He told the hunter. "Every facility and factory has a hidden repository that connects to one of those routes, similar to the vicinity you're about to tour." He gave a crooked but wicked smile.

Memphis misinterpreted his words and said to him, almost angrily: "So you're storing stolen Pokemon underneath this place?"

Kade stared at him, seemingly uncomprehendingly, for a moment before letting out a shrill little laugh and waving his hand as though brushing the notion aside."Oh heavens no, no! We can't distribute Pokemon from our headquarters! That would be . . . well . . . preposterous!"

"Then why were you jerks so bent on keeping this place off limits from inspectors?", Memphis bellowed with annoyance.

And of course, the subject's change of direction re-established an explanation already given. "They'd discover the lower levels of this superstructure!" Before Memphis could ask why the lower levels of the building were so significant, Kade beat him to the cut. "There are several secret meeting rooms storing information regarding Torino and Briskomy's alliance. Also, there is an underground Transport Drill tunnel leading to Torino's Base of Operations. It's the only way Torino's leaders and warlords can come and meet with Briskomy's executives and administrators without being discovered."

Hushedly, Memphis mumbled: "Clever, I'll give you that." And for diabolical plan, it was well-thought conceived. But his interest in it was nothing special, as he was a pawn and now a prisoner in this scheming game of Metsuma's. "So all of Torino knows about the conspiracy, while most of Briskomy does not. And what was your excuse for keeping ordinary outsiders away from what lies withing this headquarters?"

"Briskomy's the most powerful corporate organization in the world.", Kade continued on, still with great energy. "As far as the outside world is concerned, we just employ tight security to protect our property from vandals, espionage operatives, and public protesters."

The thought of protestors bemused Memphis. "Are protesters really even a problem anymore now that you've taken this conspiracy of yours to a whole new level?" He meant that insultingly, of course.

But Kade answered, nevertheless. "No, of course they aren't. But for the first time in my life . . . I wish they were again." Never did he imagine himself actually supplicating for the protestors to rise up again and try to counter the conspiracy. After all, it's not like he or Memphis could do the job. Metsuma simply couldn't be stopped.

"You're scum.", Spat the Hunter. "Feeling regret?"

Kade attempted patience in his tone, but found himself speaking through gritted teeth. "Don't act so devout. Metsuma double-crossed us both. He played us like a violin and then plucked our strings. He made you assassinate a man . . . and me unwillingly promote him to absolute power." As an inevitable result, Kade felt downright violated! And he was sure that Memphis felt the same way.

Surprisingly, Memphis found himself nodding to Kade's statement. "And he's far from finished.", His tone softened. "Feeling hopeless . . . no longer appeals to me. All I want now is vengeance . . ."

"As do I, Mr. Hunter.", Concurred the well-spoken man. "As do I."

Memphis frowned beneath his hood. "But unlike your worthless self, I plan on taking action to achieve my revenge!"

"Oh?" Kade stood there gaping a moment longer . . . until the elevator suddenly buckled in place, the sliding doors opening before their very eyes.

Standing outside the cart were two unconventionally attired Briskomy guards, the likes of which Memphis had never seen. They were both fully clad in armor, from head to toe, mostly in shades of dark brown, gold, and red. Dull orange lines decorated the armor as well. Notable additions to their plated suits included upturned, sharp red hooks on the backs of their boots, navy blue capes, and dark-visored helmets. Both of their helmets sported two tall, red prongs on either side.

In each of their hands were electrical staffs, which Kade recognized as torture devices used to make Pokemon cooperate. But now, he was about to be forced into the Pokemon's position, a most unfortunate irony.

"You two, step out!", Demanded the armored sentry on the right, his hollering voice rhythmically bouncing off his helmet in echoes.

Kade followed Memphis out of the elevator and peaked around at the surroundings he was already too familiar with, just not as a prisoner. The Project Rocket Boardroom was straight ahead down the dimly lit corridor, being patrolled by a couple of security agents. Indeed, beyond those doors was the room where all of Briskomy and Torino's secret meetings would be held. It was the room where Rita first proposed Project Rocket. _"Ah, the memories . . .", _Thought Kade dejectedly, the faces of Rita and Miyamoto suddenly flashing in his mind. _"The poor dears, trapped and all alone at Metsuma's palace. If only I could be with them again . . ."_

The armored men shoved Kade and Memphis into the left corridor where, at the very end, the Torino docking station secretly resided.

As Kade began to speed walk, he looked behind him to see the men closely eying his every move, even though Memphis was practically wading. Apparently, the hunter was planning to carry out his escape, if that were even possible. But Kade had an idea for himself. To be sure that it would proceed delicately, however, he decided to play dumb with the guards. "And where might you two fine gentleman be taking us?"

"The boss has asked that we ship the two of you off to Torino's Base of Operations.", Said the same armored man that spoke earlier. "There, you will rot as prisoners!"

It was picture perfect! Kade released a small snigger, knowing that if he were to be taken to Metsuma's fortress . . . then he'd likely be reunited with his two best friends, assuming they were still alive. _"My dear Rita, and sweet, innocent Miyamoto . . . I'm on my way!"_

…...

Located in on the far western edge of Johto, apparently on a totally different landmass than the rest of the region, Cianwood City, otherwise known as the 'Port City Surrounded by Rough Seas', was probably the least notable and least popular point of interest mapped on the region. It's not that it was an ugly-looking town, which it certainly wasn't, but due to it's small capacity, the only repute was that it was famous for its seaside markets, its shops bountiful with fresh seafood and other items from the open waters. Overall, the mundane community basically pertained to a village of dull, uncultured buildings compiled together and cornered by both the shoreline and an endless forestation of hilltops environing around the city's posterior.

However, there was one favorable perk, come what may for Gio. It was the local gym where his sixth perilous match would determine just how much more of the Johto Region he could tolerate. But while searching the business district for the Gym itself, Gio soon came to come to terms with the fact that he hadn't the slightest clue as to where he was leading his group to! The sidewalks were littered with cigarette butts, shards of glass from broken beer bottles and the occasional stray Rattata scampering through the local alleys. Most of the stores around him were covered in strange graffiti that looked like a two swords intersecting over a silhouette of a Machamp, symbolizing some sort of local gang perhaps. But Gio's mind drifted in moments. Standing in the center of the street, he looked to his left and then to his right . . . and afterwards, threw his arms in the air in caustic frustration. "Great, just great!", He flouted in the tone that highlighted his impatience. "We've been wandering this tiny city for hours and still have absolutely no idea where the Gym is! I knew we should have started looking for it the moment we docked yesterday!"

With Metsuma temporarily out of the picture, it was a relief for Delia see Gio functioning in his appetent state of mind again, his main concentration revolving around his Pokemon Training duties. Because of her absence of anxiety, she saw no need to argue with him about petty subjects such as the location of a Gym. "Don't worry!", She cheered him up optimistically. "It's not like we're never going to find it, right Meowth?"

"Meoww!", Meowth contributed to Delia's attempted encouragement, trailing behind Gio. "Meoow! Meeeowy!"

But Gio wasn't so easily persuaded. His head was still twisting consistently for the answer, or destination rather, to his problem. And although the air was unusually hot and his friends were tiring, he refused to call it a day so early in the morning. "Let's just keep walking. I'm sure it's close by."

Spencer, whom was lounging behind as always, had another idea in mind. He instantly caught glimpse of a small roundish looking-building squished between two larger structures, with a spotless glass double-door entrance and a series of spikes arching out of it's reddish paved roof. In moments, he realized this was Cianwood's 500 year old pharmacy, the local facilitator of medical remedies and antiseptics. "Perfect!", He declared while pointing to the store. "Gio, why don't we ask the local clerk for directions to the-"

Spencer held his breath at the appalling sight of a dozen suspicious-looking mercenaries, shattering apart the pharmacy's glass doors from the inside and then evacuating on the double, each of them holding a sack of unknown items belonging to the store! This elite squadron of men, all of them dressed in pitch-black martial arts ninja garment, moved on cat's feet; performing frontflips, backflips and somersaults just to move about! Then suddenly, all at once, as though somehow connected in coordination, the twelve ninjas snatched the nearest Pokeball from each of their own black belts, without even bothering to look down, and seconds later, a vibrant livestock of Rapidash were circling the pharmacy! In one swift blink of the eye, each of the ninja gang members leaped onto their individual Rapidash with their unbelonging possessions, and then together, they fled the pharmacy in a dangerously fast hurry!

Gio, Delia, Spencer, and Meowth panicked as the stampede drew toward them! They jumped aside just in the nick of time, allowing the band of robbers to escape the business district and retreat into the forest a few miles ahead.

Finally, with the danger gone, the pharmacy's elderly clerk peaked out from the entrance of his decimated doorway and caught sight of the speechless teenagers! "You three!", He called upon Gio, Delia, and Spencer. "Please, you must catch those thieves! They mustn't get away with this atrocity!"

Still recovering from that unexpectancy, Gio paused as the gears in his brain clicked and engaged. "We're not police!", He grunted as he stood up on both feet. "I'm here to fight the Gym Leader, not fight crime!" He helped both Delia and Spencer up from the ground, his back turned to the clerk. "Let's get out of here."

"But Gio-", Spencer protested. "We can't just act like nothing happened! What about the clerk? His store was robbed! Why don't we lend him a hand and catch the culprits?" Since they still hadn't found the Gym, it wasn't like they hadn't any time to kill. "Besides, what's this compared to the likes of Torino? We can handle this!"

Shakily, Delia said: "Maybe . . . we should just mind our own business. Don't misunderstand me, I do feel bad . . . but for us to get involved, it can only lead to trouble." Also, this new crime gang seemed pretty vicious and merciless. All of the sudden, her comfortability with Cianwood had just been knocked down a notch.

On the other hand, Spencer had established some plausible points that Gio couldn't afford to overlook. For one, he truly had nothing to fear of some wussy ninja bandits in comparison to Torino's massive destructibility. If anything, this task would only advance he and Meowth's training for his upcoming Gym Battle. "Alright.", He agreed to the clerk. "But . . . where do we find them?"

Spencer surveyed the green outskirts of town. "From what I saw, it looked like they headed into the forest."

"Their hideout resides beyond the forest somewhere, in a cavern up north I believe!", The clerk informed anxiously. "Now if you'd please go on your way already, you may be able to follow the trails of the hoof-prints left by the Rapidash! Please hurry, I need those medicines back! There's no telling what those twisted criminals will do with them!"

Gio looked up at the clerk with an estranged glare. "If it's this simple to track them, why don't you ask the cops confront these 'twisted criminals'?"

The old clerk's breathing became more labored. "Everyone around here is too coward to face the Stratumist Caste! They've been terrorizing our community for countless months now, trying to control all of us with fear and massacre! If there's anyone who can put a stop to them, it's a skilled, courageous Pokemon Trainer such as yourself!"

While Gio began to absorb the compliment as his source of pride, Spencer was still reviewing the revelation given regarding the 'Stratumist Caste' and their reign of terror over Cianwood. He turned to Gio, Delia, and Meowth with a freshly stern expression. "Are you guys up for the challenge?"

"Challenge?", Gio mockingly laughed. "Believe me, this will be easier than capturing a paralyzed Pidgey." And obviously, his Aggressive Conscience could use the fuel, not that Delia needed to know about that. He motioned his head to Meowth, and the reluctant Delia, and then speedily chased after Spencer toward the outer border of the city, leaving the clerk to clean up the mess left untouched in his pharmacy.

…...

Inside the docking station beneath Briskomy HQ, Memphis and Kade both watched as the prisoner transport's pilot and his crew got out and scanned the dusky premises. It was an unusual thing to do, but then again, they supposed no pilot could be too cautious. After thoroughly inspecting the docking bay, the grunts turned their attention to the armored guards and their motionless prisoners. "No, no can do!", The pilot belted their way, pointing to Memphis. "We ain't delivering him like that. Make him shed the kiddy costume!"

Memphis' sentry guard nodded in acknowledgment and pointed the tip of his staff at Memphis' chest. "Hey you! You've had your fun, now off with the cloak!"

From beyond the shoulder of the guard, Memphis espied Kade shaking his head back and forth, as though trying to communicate. And as it turned out, that's exactly what he was doing. Memphis not only interpreted this, but took the head-motions into account by trying to make sense out of them. When the guard became impatient, however, Memphis growled: "Not . . . not here."

"I don't take orders from you!", The guard said flatly, leaning in closer with great tirade, weapon still in hand. "I said off with the cloak . . . so we can finally see that pretty little face of yours!"

But Memphis simply repeated himself in an even louder emphasis, this time nearly damaging the voice-modulator he spoke into. "Not here!"

The armored sentry stubbornly grunted and rolled his shoulders back, wincing as he did so. "Alright tough guy, you win. I suppose I can respect your final wishes." He aimed his weapon over to the darkened hall in which they arrived. "Back into the corridor!", He badgered the hunter into the given direction. But before he could follow his captive, he cringed Kade's way and whispered to his partner. "Hold him here until I return. This shouldn't take long." Despite delaying the transport pilots, Memphis' armored officer perpetuated his plan to unmask the hunter once and for all.

Once the two faceless figures vanished into the shadows of the empty corridor, a mute and knowing smile fixed pretentiously upon Kade's face. _"Let's just see if this hunter is not all brute . . . but brains as well." _

…...

As with Cianwood, drowsy light was slowly beginning to spread over a green valley a short distance north of Eggster Town, stretching broad shadows behind the tall trees and florescent fields scattering the ground. The sky transitioned from pastel shades of pink and yellow to the blue sky of the sun's foremost prepotence. Quietly situated under the titanous protection of a large, leafy branch bulging out of a slightly skewed hill-ridge, Kyden slept like a harmless infant, his body slumped in a particularly laughable position.

To Selena, the sight was almost too adorable to disrupt. She required a full five minutes to recuperate from her hysteria and finally, decided that she had had her fun. Without warning, she emitted a high-pitched whistle that sprung Kyden to his feet in a heartbeat, almost like an unwelcome alarm clock. "Rise and shine, buddy! Time for breakfast."

Still dazed from the wake-up call, Kyden took a moment to readjust to his surroundings as he stumbled forward, yawning and consistently rubbing his eyes as though he hadn't slept in a fortnight. With a spry inhale, he insufflated the fresh air and greeted his friend with an admirable grin. "Morning.", He yawned again. He lowered his gaze to the small feeding ground beside Selena's sleeping bag, where Dexter and Marlee were already gormandizing their morning banquet of tasty Pokemon food. "Whoa, after last night's feast, I didn't think those two would ever eat again!"

"Yeah well don't underestimate my cooking skills.", Joked Selena as she stirred a bowl of hot tomato stew for her fellow ranger. "Of course, when I say cooking skills, I mean Pokemon food. That stuff's fairly easy to make. But since you're not into that, this will have to do."

He chuckled while stretching his dormant limbs. "Don't worry, I'm not picky. We've been on the job together for over a week now . . . and so far, I've behaved . . . right?"

She found it amusing that he included courteous appetite manners into the concept of Pokemon Ranger ethics. But not wanting to insult him, she restrained her laugh and simply nodded. "Whatever you say, bud-" But before she could finish, the spoon she was stirring with had slipped from her grasp and flung to the mud.

Somehow seeing this as an opportunity to prove himself worthy, Kyden volunteered himself to fix the problem. "No worries! I have an idea!" To Selena's growing hilarity, Kyden began to clumsily climb up the steep hillside so he could reach for the branch sticking out above him. "If I can get ahold of that branch twig, we can use that to-"

"Kyden, what are you doing?", She yelled at him. "Get down from there! You're not going to prove anything to me by finding a replacement spoon for me to cook breakfast . . . unless, of course, you're that hungry!"

But he was persistent! It was like progressing up an unstable rock wall, and he was already ten feet above her, his arm still extending toward the branch. "Trust me, I know what I'm doing! I'm seriously the most flexible person-" Suddenly, as his arm drew closer to the branch twig, the rock that his left foot was braced down upon had shattered apart, resulting in a painful tumble all the way down to the grassy floor of the ledge. "Ouch . . .", He groaned aloud, attracting the worried attention of Selena and his Pokemon. "I . . . failed."

Unable to hide her critical gleam anymore, Selena shook her head with short breathed laughs. From the pouch latched at her waist, she pulled out a perfectly clean spoon. "I always keep extras, dummyhead." She pulled him to his feet and told him up front: "Listen bud, you need to relax. Stop trying so hard! Being a Pokemon Ranger means protecting Pokemon and the environment, not trying to substitute dishware!"

"Yeah, I know.", He admitted to the truth. "But . . . it's not just about that. I just want to show you that I can be useful, that I can be a handy friend and partner!" There was more to it then just that. He knew he could never win Selena over with the truth about his past, something she was still curious about, and his alternative was to impress her with his practical skills, despite each attempt concluding in failure. All in all, this was not a friend he wanted to lose, and while she didn't know it yet, he admired her in more ways than just the qualities she'd been showing through this first phase of their partnership. "I know . . . you probably think I'm a lunatic."

She nodded and walked past him. "Yes, but then again, who isn't? But aside from that, you're a sweet guy, Kyden. That's what makes you so unique. That's why I want you to be apart of this experience!" As the sun touched her cheeks, the expression on her face changed to a small smile, and she blinked, opening her eyes. "Trust me . . . you'll be a fully-fledged Pokemon Ranger in no time. And once you are, you can put your past behind you and just be thankful that you managed to create a new start for yourself. But in order to do that, you have to take my advice when I tell you to stop trying so hard, alright? " Once she had finished stirring, she handed him his bowl of soup and again, smiled. "Now get to that because I don't want to hear you complaining later that you haven't eaten anything all day."

As he ate his breakfast, Kyden continued to dwell on Selena's words. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered whether or not Selena really cared to know his history. Perhaps, out of fear, he had miscalculated. Maybe it was possible that she simply wanted to be apart of his promising future, not his dark past. But . . . if this was so, why was he still feeling so guilty over not confessing to who he formerly was? If he ended up becoming deeply attached to this girl, he'd have to live up to the realism of eventually telling her everything about himself.

"Umbree! Bree!" Thankfully, before Selena's could adjure suspicion to Kyden's soundless stillness, Dexter nudged his head into Kyden's heel, snapping him free of his self-induced trance. "Umbreee!"

Knowing to spark immediate conversation with Selena in order to steer away from his internal conflict, Kyden sat across from Selena as he began eating his liquidated meal again. "So what's the plan now?", He excitedly asked, eager for some sort of mission. In the time he had spent under Selena's training, they'd barely seen any action involving Pokemon or environmental danger, aside from the occasional Torino grunt every two days or so. "Do we have any special cases to work on yet?"

"Cianwood City.", She reported. "There's been some criminal activity happening there lately, apparently by a gang of ninja thieves who call themselves the Stratumist Caste. If we can get there by tomorrow night, I think we'll be able to handle the situation ourselves, don't you?"

Kyden was lost in his earlier thoughts again, silent and unresponsive to anything being said to him. In fact, his bowl of soup was still practically full, almost as though it hadn't been touched yet.

Now Selena had the right to start asking questions. "Hello! Am I invisible . . . or is your mind stuck on something again?" She assumed it was the previous business involving his efforts to impress her. "Kyden, when I said don't try so hard to catch my attention, I didn't mean go totally comatose on me!"

He quickly shook off his troubles and pretended all was fine. "It's nothing, I was just thinking about something stupid. But anyway, what were you saying? Something about a new brand of Pokeballs or something?"

"You really are a lunatic.", She couldn't help but chortle at his ignorance. "Kyden, come on! I realize I'm not a psychiatrist . . . oh god, that would be hideous scenario for me. But seriously, what's on that brain of yours? Tell me!"

If he was going to do this, going to tell her about him, he needed to find the right compilation of words. _"Selena . . . I'm a former criminal, a former Pokemon torturer. In other words, I used to be a Torino agent . . . the mortal enemy of Pokemon, those creatures you and your rangers value so dearly." _No, there was definitely no way in hell she'd respond sympathetically to something as vile as that. Perhaps if he started off in a lighter tone than what he had mentally pictured. "Selena . . . I want to tell you something . . . but . . . I don't know how to-"

"Taaaiilow! Taaaiiloow!", Selena's Tailow cried from above, having returned from it's daily aerial patrol. However, rather than landing atop Selena's shoulder, the frantic bird Pokemon continued to circle over them, trying to congregate their attention. "Taaailow!"

Selena instantly lifted herself from the grass and tilted her head upward. "Tailow, what's wrong?" Her eyes followed Tailow's every movement until her gaze was fully wrenched upon the horrendous and alarming sight of billowing smoke scaling over the distant woodlands ahead. "A forest fire!", She howled over to Kyden. "Time to shine, spoon boy! Let's get this show on the road!" Leaving her belongings sundered abaft, she chased after Tailow toward the burning site.

Kyden, too, was on the move! He knew the stakes, the danger afoot, and the duty calling to him! With no time to lose, he recalled his Eeveelutions and tailed behind Selena as fast as he possibly could!

…...

Kade and his armed captor continued to lounge idly in the hangar garage, waiting for Memphis to be returned in his newly cloakless proprium. Sorhagen puzzled on whether or not the hunter had really willingly surrendered his shrouded identity . . . or perhaps had conceived an idea up his sleeve to swerve around that jeopardous crossroad. For some questionable reason, the hunter almost never allowed his face to be seen, nor his voice to be heard without his voice-modulator. It made Kade marvel at what ridiculous purpose could be driving the man's, or possibly machine's, occluded life of secrecy.

On the spur of Kade's thoughts' deep dive, Memphis' armored soldier was harshly prodding an unfamiliar man out of the dark corridor and into the hangar, this particular prisoner shouting and screaming for unknown precepts. This unmasked man, he looked considerably droll, with dull brown hair and rather pale skin and stood just slightly taller than average. He was fully clothed in a black maillot and boots. "You damn freak!", The man seethed angrily. "You can't do this to me! They'll find out one way or the other! They'll find out!"

Though initially dumbfounded, Kade could now miraculously distinguish that this unmasked man was indeed unmasked . . . but he was not Memphis! Instead, this was the armored sentry guard that had forced Memphis back into the corridor in the first place! Kade had underestimated the hunter's potential to not only overpower his captor, but steal his armored suit! Indeed, it was a clever maneuver, specifically because the brilliant bounty hunter had pulled it off so quietly and carefully.

"I'm not the prisoner!", The helpless man cried to Kade's armored guard. The problem was that he and his partner had never actually seen eachother without their suits on, thus the higher degree of confusion. "He . . . he outsmarted me! You have to believe me, he cheated me!"

Unconvinced, believing that this was a ploy for 'Memphis' to weasel his way out of imprisonment, the suited soldier signaled signaled for the transport's crew to come forward and board the prisoners at once.

The man being restrained by the imposter, however, was bent on breaking free from this mix-up! With all his might, he lashed away from Memphis' grip and dashed for the corridor, his feet speeding like a pair of shooting stars!

Kade's guard and the transport crew immediately took off after him, impelling Memphis to seize the moment in a timely but calm-like manner. With the room emptied of all security, the disguised bounty hunter directed his focus away from Kade and from there, he started toward the same corridor. But it wasn't so he could join in on the chase. He was hoping to instead evacuate the building in his disguise and ultimately from there, locate Metsuma and seek his revenge against the corrupt and deceitful man who had manipulated him.

"Hunter!", Kade whispered loudly, wanting to throw in some last-minute tips. "Your rifle, the one you used to shoot down Ambassador Surge, it's being stored in the evidence lounge! Inform the secretary that you've been requested to confiscate it for further investigation!"

Apparently, Memphis had preserved his modulator when switching outfits, as his voice was still sustaining a very low-pitch. "What's the elevator passcode to return to the first floor?", Demanded the mechanical titan of terror.

"G2I2O2V6A8N4N35I", Replied Kade, confident that Memphis could recall all of that. "Have it memorized?"

But Memphis was still mesmerized, not by the length of the password, but by the irrelevant allusion that sojourned inside the password itself. "That code.", He stuttered. "It has the name-"

Kade gave an annoyed grunt. "Oh sweet muffins, yes! I'm aware of the name that lies within the code! But that's of no importance. Do I need to repeat the code to you?"

"Hmph, you underestimate my photographic memory." Without a show of gratitude, Memphis, being his crude and unmannerly self, abandoned Kade for the corridor ahead that would lead back to the elevator.

However, Kade had one final wish beforehand. "Oh and Mr. Hunter?", He called to him from afar. When Memphis swung around and rested his attention back into the hangar, Kade said: "Be sure to give Metsuma my regards . . . in the form of an extra bullet in his back!" The impact of his final plea was filled with sinistral villainy!

And Memphis, pursuing his own revenge against the same man, consociated it entirely. After displaying a nod of approval, the counterfeit sentry vanished from the hangar. There was a small part of him that solaced for Kade . . . but unfortunately, the man could play no further role in his escape plan. Going after Metsuma solo, the risk of capture would be less evident for Memphis.

Kade, on the other hand, would just have to adopt to his approaching lifestyle of brutal detainment and eternal confinement. He was Torino's problem now.

…...

The darkness ran into the Cianwood forest and gave the minds bodies, living breathing bodies, the very same mysterious bodies that had rode out of the city on a fleet of Rapidash and back into their hiding shelter. These strange men continued to navigate the brood of galloping horse-Pokemon through the tree-infested copse in their repetitive rocking motion, that was until they soon spotted their fortress. Cliff Edge Cavern, home to the Stratumist Caste, occupied the dark, caliginous bowls of the Cianwood forest. It was known only to few, much to the cult's convenience. Together, they steered their Pokemon out of the forest, through a painfully rocky patch and into the cave's campsite where inside, their leader was waiting intently for their arrival.

The campsite was nearly pitch-black. The only available light emanated from the cavern entrance, but it was just scantily enough for the ninja-dressed warriors to station their Rapidash in an orderly line outside their leader's tent.

Meditating quietly within his tent was Master Lou Fai, leader of the Stratumist Caste. He was a tall, middle-aged man with dark black hair tied up in a ponytail, with a bang hanging off to the right of his face. He also had a small beard and mustache. His eyes were dark brown. His choice of clothing differed from his students, bearing a distinct Japanese influence. He wore a white, red lined haori with a hood, along with a slightly shorter than normal, light-colored hakama. Underneath his haori, he wore a navy blue shirt with the cult insignia imprinted on the front. Also unlike his pupils, he chose not to conceal his face with a headpiece. Fastened to his belt, he carried a lengthy, tradition samurai sword instead of a Pokeball.

"Master.", A stern, disciplined voice called from outside the tent, pulling him out of his hypnotic concentration. "Master, we brought you what you asked for! This stimulant may be the one we've been longing for!"

"Let me be the judge of that.", Master Lou replied coldly in his heavy though profound Japanese accent. He allowed his eyes to open and leisurely maneuvered himself to his feet. Exiting the tent, he didn't even bother to glance at his clan. Instead, he snapped his fingers to the nearest man. "I only need one dosage to test." Without another word, he ventured deeper into the cave.

All but one of the Caste's members then dropped their individual items that they had stolen from the pharmacy. After all, each drug was of the same brand. Only one was needed to test the effects. The single ninja that still had his bag of stimulants in hand stumbled forward eagerly as he followed his master behind the tent.

There, Master Lou bent forward over a metal hatch secreted into the gravel. He reached down for the handle and pulled it towards him, thus revealing the passage into his underground bunker. "Come.", He spat to his soldier as he walked down into his secret abode. "We haven't any time to fritter away."

The other man nodded, confirming his agreement with the master's warning. He cautiously made his way down the bunker stairs, tightly grasping the bag of drugs as best he could handle. He practically tripped down the staircase when the light's flickered on so suddenly! But lucky for him, he caught his balance in time and gently secured himself to the bunker floor.

The vulgar below of an injured Pokemon abruptly filtered the room! In the center of the confined prison was a frail Machoke, his whole body tightly strapped to a steal table, making it possible for him to only wail his vocal agony, rather than his limp body. "Maa!", It howled dementedly. "Maaa! Maaaachoke!"

Lou's pupil stood totally frozen, watching the deteriorating Pokemon squirm for dear, sweet life. He had known about this Machoke for some time . . . but seeing it's condition up close was dreadfully horrifying! _"If Master Lou's been feeding this creature stimulants non-stop, how has it become so weak and brittle?" _

Master Lou approached his student's side and extended his hand out. "The bag.", He cited for. "Hand me the bag now!"

Refusal to comply . . . it was too early for that. Besides, this was his opportunity to act as a sleuth in Lou's little experiment. He handed his master the bag and took a few steps backward.

From the bag, Lou withdrew a needle syringe and a small container of analeptic liquid. To Machoke, he posed a mean, unfriendly frown, almost threatening the creature to prepare some sort of reaction, not that it would be under his control. But Lou was gravely impatient. He tore the cap off the bottle and poured the amphetamine into the syringe until it was overflowing! Twice, he flicked the drugging utensil, but not before tossing the empty container aside. Hastily, he approached Machoke with the syringe.

Machoke recognized what was about to transpire, having been the test-subject of similar drugs many times before, and began to quake the bunker again with his cries of deranged horror. "Maaa! Maaachoke!"

With a surly growl, Lou ascended the syringe over Machoke's eyes and then slammed downward, impaling the needle into the bawling creature's arm with the totality of pressure he could exert! It took a few mere moments for the wounded subject to become still again, especially after that lethal blow, but within that same minute, Lou's thumb was already easing down on the tube's valve so it could inject the stimulant substance into the closest vein. "Now . . . at long last . . . you shall evolve for me!" Lou receded the needle from the Pokemon's rough skin once the injection was complete. Expecting the Machoke to dramatically transform into a Machamp, he took a few gradual steps backward until he was at the side of his pupil once more, fully at ease.

The only flaw was that this test-subject was experiencing some kind of mild seizure, rather than the anticipated reaction of induced evolution. There was no transfiguration whatsoever, a problematic result that had occurred several times already when Machoke had been given other steroid-type injections. And this stimulant, like the others, was effectuating to nothing. In short, it was a failure.

And unfortunately, Lou never took too kindly to failures. After a full five minutes of tense waiting, Lou angrily extracted his sword and engaged Machoke with a bloody incision across it's bony shoulder, a punishment he felt it had deserved. He ignored the Pokemon's hysterical clamant, not to mention the shock of his pupil, and snarled at the dying victim. "You have shamed me.", He sneered like the unjust fiend he was. "You have shamed yourself! No feed for you today . . . or tomorrow!" He swiveled away from his failed experiment and faced his uncomfortable pupil. "I cannot understand! We've tried countless stimulants . . . and all of them have failed to invoke evolution!"

The other man bowed his head. "I am sorry, Master."

Lou began to pace back and forth, seemingly contemplating his remaining options. His expression darkened tremendously but instead of snarling, he came to a halt, shut his eyes and sighed with exasperation. "Our only option left . . . rests within the Cianwood Gym. That fool Gym Leader is hiding the grand treasure of all stimulants, the Ardent Impetus!"

"'Ardent Impetus?'", Repeated the other man in question. He was quite curious to know more than necessary.

"Yes, an ancient medicine recipe first forged by my ancestors to fill wounded beings with unbelievable power and strength!", Lou explained. "The medicine was resurrected some years ago . . . and the current Gym Leader now possess it. However, he's stowed it away somewhere in the Gym where it cannot be easily found." Master Lou glanced at his student who, with typical single-minded frustration, was completely absorbed by the topic of discussion. "With the Ardent Impetus under my control, I can harness it's effects to evolve our caste's Pokemon! From then on, we shall be unstoppable and rule Cianwood with an iron fist!"

There was a brief pause in which the sounds of upset voices clashed outside the the bunker. Seconds later, a voice called down: "Master! Trespassers! Outside the cavern! They refuse to cooperate!"

Lou blinked and fixed his subordinate with curious emerald eyes. But when he realized that neither of them could conjure a logical explanation for the interjection, he hustled for the stairs, his ninja companion following every step of the way. They closed the bunker hatch behind them to suppress the rowdy noises coming from Machoke and they hurriedly scurried back to their campsite where at the entrance of the cave, three teenagers and a Meowth were standing blankly aloof, surrounded by Lou's Stratumist Ninjas on all sides.

Delia, like the two boys, was to afraid to make a peep. All pairs of eyes were focused on she and her senseless friends. And, of course, she considered them senseless for involving themselves with these dangerous extremists. _"I knew this was a bad idea . . " _

Lou was Gio's focal point of interest. He noticed the sword strapped at his waist, inciting him to give a good thorough surveillance of the man himself, his strict posture and serious-natured facial attributes included. Already, he had this aching desire to put this warrior in his place, no matter what form of combat needed to do so.

Crisply and irately, Lou took a step at Gio and swiftly ignited his sharp weapon, the tip of the sword leveled only half an inch away from Gio's chest. "How dare you sully my territory with your disgraceful presence! You should not have come here!"

Gio enquired in pleasant incomprehension to this unconventional greeting. Unlike his friends, he wasn't intimidated nor affrighted. "Swords? Now that's just plain unfair!"

"Disgraceful child!", Lou raved in his frightening emphasis and accent combined together! "You shall not speak anymore!" Lou raised his sword and prepared the slash!

But Delia shoved Gio out of the way, falling to her knees and begging for mercy! "No, please wait! I promise, we don't mean any harm!"

"We don't?", Gio blindly asked out of place.

Delia slowly rotated her head around with a desperately casual grin and gritted her teeth. "No, Gio, we don't!" When Lou didn't flinch, Delia rose up again and gathered her friends for a crucially private chat. "Are you trying to get us sliced up by upstaging him like that? I knew this was a bad idea . ."

"You shall not speak of me behind my back!", Lou's voice obstructed them. "It is forbidden!" The grip he enforced on his sword tightened, impelling him to make his move and teach the children a lesson they would not forget.

Even though Gio was more than welcoming to a showdown, he didn't want to disappoint Delia. This time, it was he who had humbled himself to Master Lou by stumbling to his knees and bowing before the older gentleman as though he were a god. "Okay, okay! Look, we don't want to cause trouble. In fact, the only reason we came to Cianwood in the first place was so I could challenge the Gym Leader!"

Lou twitched, cheeks coloring. "The one you speak of.", He said in a low growl. "He is a fool, an imposer, a shameful mockery that is not worthy of bearing the title: Gym Leader!"

"And you are?", Spencer rudely demanded, much to Delia's disquiet. Gio's boldness had suddenly inspired his own.

Lou wanted to deliver a lethal blow to the other boy for his discourteous outburst. But he brushed it off, self-persuaded that his introduction would spark more than enough fear into the young minds. "I am Master Lou Fai, the sensei of the Stratumist Caste . . . and the true leader of the Cianwood Gym!"

Gio became a little too cocky. "In that case, I guess trespassing was a good idea!"

"Silence!", Lou roared furiously, pointing the sword back at Gio. "You have spoken enough! You shall not waste my time any longer!"

But just before he could strike, one of Lou's student's, the one who had accompanied him to the bunker, leaped in front of Gio and braced himself predominantly in a shallow standing martial arts stance. "Keep them out of this. It's me you want, not them!" He tore the black headwear from his head, thus revealing his true face. Like Lou, he too was a tall man, though much younger with brown hair that reached to the base of his neck in the back that was styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that framed his face. He had blue eyes and slightly tanned skin. "It's been too long, Lou."

Lou raised his trembling finger and hissed: "You!" He recognized this man as none other than his brother, the current Cianwood Gym Leader, and apparently a spy! Too much was happening all at once now. If the Stratumist Caste was to live on, Lou needed to eradicate the obstacles standing in his way. He placed his sword away and backed up with fiery eyes. "All of you!", He called to the ninjas surrounding his brother and the children. "Rid of them!"

The ninja traitor smiled appealingly and whipped out a Pokeball hidden in his Stratumist garments. As the new Pokemon, a Hitmonlee, appeared beside him, the treacherous ninja flailed his arms to Gio and his friends, signaling them to back away.

"But I-" Gio was hesitant, due to his aspirant ambition to partake in the battle! But Delia, with the help of Spencer, lugged he and Meowth away from the impending brawl and over to the safety residing outside the cavern.

Lou watched as all at once, his men converged around his brother and his Pokemon, preparing to ensue a rabid, all-out martial arts standoff!

The Gym Leader threw himself backwards, flying over the circle of caste members, and landing on his hands behind them. He flipped to his feet gracefully, and spun around to find his Hitmonlee assaulting the men with several, brutal kicks! Most of the men, however, were blocking these blows with little difficulty.

Three ninja's, unoccupied with Hitmonlee, charged at the Gym Leader with all their fury raging!

To avoid their rapid incoming punches, he bended backwards, their fists of fury barely missing his neck. When their arms receded simultaneously, he came back up to a normal position, his eyes widened as he fell into a split as fourth ninja unexpectedly jumped towards him. Using two of the Ninjas in front of him, he latched at their ankles with either hands and threw them both upward, allowing them to clash with the failed surprise attack! He slid them across the cavern floor towards the evil doers ganging up on his Hitmonlee, bombarding them like bowling pins!

Hitmonlee, however, regained his balance and dashed over to join his master whom was still trying to fend off one more Stratumist ninja! "Hitttmonleee!", The Pokemon cried, swinging his foot at the feet of the villain, making him stagger forward into the arms of the Gym Leader.

He held the wounded warrior upright and facing forward, practically gift-wrapped for his Hitmonlee's fighting pleasure!

Hitmonlee barraged the restrained warrior with countless kicks to the gut! When he was finished, he sprawled away, making room for his master to toss the ninja criminal aside!

The last two conscious enemies on the other side of the vicinity were now helping eachother to their feet. When they located the traitor and his Pokemon in their sights, the two cartwheeled elegantly but speedily across the gravel and toward their targets!

And in spite of the fact that Hitmonlee and his trainer were more than processed to end Lou's Kung-Fu fighting charade, Gio and Meowth dived back into the cave, no longer able to contain their desire for battling! "Meowth, use Thunderbolt!"

The cavern lit up immediately when Meowth sprung loose a blast of voltage firepower that whisked the ninjas back across the cave, sending them steeping into a static loss of consciousness. "Meeow! Meoww!"

No one, with the exception of Master Lou, was left standing. He took a moment to look upon his fallen men disgracefully. However, he stepped over their bodies, crouched down without a word, and began to feel for a pulse on those nearest to him. They were obviously still alive but in a lot of pain, particularity the one's who had been paralyzed by Meowth's Thunderbolt. "You will pay for this, Shintaro!", He silently threatened at his brother, despite not facing him. "I know you have the Ardent Impetus . . . and soon enough, I shall have it for my own!" He then abruptly shot back up, pulled out a smoke pellet from his robe, and threw it his feet!

A cloud of smoke suddenly engulfed he and his injured men, and then eventually spread throughout the cavern, forcing Lou's brother to lead Gio and Meowth to retreat outside the cavern where Delia and Spencer dawdled.

All but silence remained, even inside where Lou was last seen. Lou's brother peaked into the cave to find that the entire Caste had vanished. "They're gone.", He told his new friends with little surprise. When a majority of the smoggy fumes had spilled out of the cave, he felt it was safe reenter . . . but not before first properly acquainting with the newcomers. "Are you three even supposed to be here?", He laughed. His Japanese accent was unalike his brother's. It was much less fluent, though still spoken with charming articulation.

"I was dragged here.", Sighed Delia with her hands thrown over her exhausted face. "Story of my life . . ."

Gio's eyes rolled off to the other side of the forest. Preferring not to altercate with Delia though, he turned to the man standing over him. "For the record, I could have taken down all those guys on my own, not to mention your hotheaded sensei."

The man was able to relax then. His body settled and he stared down at Gio with amused eyes. "He's not my sensei, he's my brother."

The three teenage jaws fell wide open in disbelief.

"The name's Shintaro. In case you don't already know, I'm the leader of the Cianwood Gym." His eyes looked a little red rimmed and pestered. It was a long day and he was still seeking a valid answer to his earlier question. "Would one of you care to explain why you've involved yourselves with the Stratumist Caste?"

"We aren't involved", Spencer shuttered frantically. "I mean . . . we weren't. They robbed the Cianwood pharmacy . . . and apparently you were with them." He shook off the distraction and continued his story. "Anyway, they robbed the pharmacy and the clerk asked us to chase after them and retrieve the medicine they stole."

"Lou already used one of the-" Shintaro paused in mid-sentence, his response bearing the sudden remembrance of the dying Machoke lying beneath the cavern. "Oh no, the Machoke!" Shintaro raised his hand, incredulous that they would be cooperative. "Listen, I need your help with something important! There's a deathly ill Machoke in the bunker within this cave! We need to bring it to the Pokemon Center for treatment!"

Gio froze still. "A . . . Machoke? Belonging to this ninja group we had to fight off?"

Delia, a lover of Pokemon, was the first inside the cave. "Well what are we waiting for? Hurry, let's go!"

It was Shintaro who had ended up guiding them through the depths of the cave, as he was the one familiar with the environment. He promptly led them behind the campsite and in through the hidden hatch, not caring to give an explanation at the moment. When they reached the bottom of the bunker, Shintaro found Machoke just as he was left. "Machoke, don't worry! We'll get you out of here!"

Delia's depth perception must have been off. She was suddenly distancing from the horrifying sight of the sick Pokemon, it's body wispy and pallid. She took another step back and then another step back until she was flattened against the bunker wall. "Why? Why . . . would they do this?" Then she felt a sudden pain in her side. A sharp, fierce pain. The same pain Shintaro felt when he first entered the bunker as well.

Spencer, still standing at the bottom of the stairs, shook his head disapprovingly. "I can't believe we thought we were dealing with some simple band of thieves."

"But we aren't", Said Gio . . . with an ounce of intriguing in his dry tone. However, it wasn't the Stratumist Caste itself that perplexed him. For some fascinating reason, he was not bothered by what he was witnessing, the Machoke's mutilated suffering. _"Usually, this kind of thing would be my excuse to dab into my Aggressive Conscience . . . but now, I don't feel like I need an excuse to do so. I can wipe out the Stratumist Caste . . . simply to satisfy my aggressive urges, that being my only compulsion. Was this what Metsuma was talking about? Because . . . it feels liberating." _

…...

Underneath Cianwood City, the sewer system was home to only the filthiest of Pokemon. As for humans, it was the secondary refuge of the Stratumist Caste.

It was hard to tell in the near darkness of the murky tunnels, but Lou looked exacerbated, his eyes evaluating the wounded bodies of his clan scattered ashore the ankle-deep slime that poured from the pipes. _"They'll be of no use to me now.", _Lou surmised with disappointment. _"I shall take matters into my own hands then. As long as Shintaro is preoccupied with reviving my Machoke at the Pokemon Center, that shall be enough time for me to infiltrate his Gym, find his dreaded safe, and acquire the Ardent Impetus!" _

…...

Time was denigrating quickly! However, the source of the woodland forest fire was exposed upon Kyden and Selena's immediate advent. A cabin, only a story tall, was up in flames, thereby incinerating it's forest surroundings! As Kyden stood watching, the flash of the fire blared his eyes, making it seem as though the world had exploded in a brilliant flare of orange and white, light and sound bombarding him from every direction!

Without a heads up, a Pokeball flew past Kyden's head, followed by the rigorous prolusion of Selena's cry: "Swampert, put the flames out with Muddy Water!" Her highest concern was the possibility of someone perishing inside the house. And as this was a period for desperate measures, she knew to call upon her strongest Pokemon that could do some effective renovating.

To Kyden's speechlessness, a ginormous and unfamiliar Pokemon appeared. Standing on two feet, the creature had a huge cobalt blue-colored body and massive, three-fingered open palms. "Swaaampppert!" The mud fish giant quickly whipped up an immense torrent of sludgy water and hurled it at the blazing cabin, per Selena's command. Though prepared and fired proficiently, the attack had little impact, due to the forest fire's swift expansion into all directions. Keeping up with the fire's intensity proved problematic. But under Selena's instruction, Swampert continuously repeated the move with precision and determination, soaking everything in sight!

Swampert was definitely going to need some auxiliary to prevent this environmental danger from spreading too vastly! The last thing Kyden wanted was for the whole woods to be torn down to a pile of ash and debris. With this helpful incentive in mind, he joined Selena on the front-lines and sent forth Dexter's Pokeball! "Dexter, help put out the fire with Sand Attack!"

Beside Swampert, Dexter was unveiled. "Veee!" The frisky Umbreon began trampling it's feet upon the ground. And despite there not being any sand in sight, Dexter simply substituted by conjuring a dust cloud of dirt, settling it from the ground and towards the fire. Ultimately, it formed a excellent union with Swampert's liquidated mud blasts. But unfortunately, the scorching inferno refused to back down, almost as though it knew it was being challenged.

Kyden was in the least bit thrilled, considering that this was his opportunity to prove himself worthy of being a Pokemon Ranger, despite Selena's earlier lecture. _"The longer this cabin burns, the further the fire will spread into the woods." _He gritted his teeth as he compiled his thoughts. _"I can't let this happen!" _Kyden hesitated in summoning a second Pokemon, for suddenly, a horrific cry of fright filled the forest awake, breaking apart the late morning stillness of the ablazed forest. Kyden was sure that he heard the faint shrill emerge from the cabin. Too be sure, he exchanged quick glances with Selena. "Inside . . . there's someone inside!" Kyden was at a loss as to what to do. He had heard stories of people dashing into burning buildings to save victims trapped inside. Was this his very own moment to shine? After all, how could he stand by and allow a living person to burn to death! As the flames grew higher and higher, Kyden stared at the burning house in indecision.

The pressure piled over Selena like the weight of the moon. And when the scream did not reprise a second time, she feared the worst. She badly wanted to breach into the cabin, life or death, and fulfill the duty she was automatically entitled to!

But before the opportunity could swoop by, Kyden was already sprinting towards the crumbling cabin, his agility now compensating as his ally while he totally ignored Selena's disputing pleas calling out to him!

"Kyden, you're crazy!", Selena barked like a madwoman. "You couldn't make a spoon out of a twig, and honestly, this is by no means a step backward from that!"

The closer Kyden drew to the wooden door of the kindled compound, the more dreadful the heat of the flames became! Adrenaline fused through his bloodstream and his head began to spin like a record. Though miraculously, these burdensome distractions were not interfering with his suicidal task! Numbly dodging flinging flames and courageously curving through boundless branches, he jumped to the porch of the cabin and vanished inside the smoke-ridden house without second thoughts. He knew that there was no way he could allow anyone, what more a mere child, to burn to death. It went against every moral fiber in his body. Even if it were to cost him his life, he had to uphold these righteous principles he had committed to upon abandoning his evil ways.

At a rather rapid pace, the wooden house would soon downscale to a mass wreckage of burned remains, leaving the fire to tour the rest of the forest. And if Kyden didn't hurry, some of those remains would not be a pleasant sight for Selena's sore eyes.

…...

Meanwhile, back in Cianwood City, Delia and Meowth impassively stood outside of the local department store, waiting for Spencer to finish returning the stolen stimulants that the Stratumist Caste had attempted to use for their own ends. Hopefully, they could put this criminal craziness behind them and implement their only mandatory purpose for being in the City.

Spencer emerged from the store right then and regrouped with the two.

"Well?", Asked Delia fervently. "Did you return all of the stolen items to the clerk?" Her eagerness pertained to the presumption that the clerk would somehow reimburse them for their audacious mission to intercept his heisted belongings.

But Spencer shook his head, denying that possibility. "He's gratefulness to us . . . but apparently not to the extent where he could offer us food or shelter. I suppose he's still scatterbrained by the vandalism of his pharmacy." As understandable as it was, he still felt cheated, having not been rewarded for the task they had underwent.

Delia sighed and slumped to the ground beside Meowth. "And since the city's Pokemon Center doesn't offer lodging, we officially have no where to stay. I have to say, this is the least charming town we've been too so far. There's no hospitality!"

"You can blame that on the Stratumist Caste.", Spencer said. "They're running this town on fear and it won't be long until they've overthrown the police and taken control of this city completely!"

She heard the pain and hurt in his words. Of course, she could sympathize, for the Stratumist Caste was pure evil. After seeing that Machoke on it's deathbed, she almost puked in disgust! "Which is why I think Gio should just have his Gym Battle already so we can leave this awful place!"

"Meow!", Purred Meowth in a high degree of accordance. The feline's initial fear was the possibility of becoming a victim of the caste's experiments! "Meeeow! Meeeow!"

Delia was appreciative and counted the Pokemon's opinion. "Thank you, Meowth. At least someone agrees with me that we've reached rock bottom in our travels! Though . . . I guess I should admit . . . that I'm a little bit curious to know how Shintaro is involved with the type of criminals who drug and abuse Pokemon!"

Convenience was a wonder. Shintaro, the Cianwood Gym Leader, appeared from behind them and immediately asserted himself in their discussion. "Hello again.", He greeted the both of them. "I take it you returned those stolen items?"

"In perfect condition.", Spencer filled the seconds between each nod before realizing that Gio was not among Shintaro. "Wait a minute, where's Gio?"

At first, Shintaro seemed unsure of what Spencer was asking. "Hmm, that other friend of yours? I'm . . . not so sure.", He admitted, much to the surprise of Gio's two dearest friends. "He helped me deliver the Machoke to the Pokemon Center and then shortly afterward, he left. If im not mistaken, I believe he said he had some business to take care of?"

Delia phased in and out, confused in regards to Gio's actions. What business? And why would he disappear without notifying either she or Spencer? "For him to just leave, that's . . . not like him at all."

Spencer, on the other hand, knew Gio for being so ambiguous. Because of this, he appeared unbothered and more intrigued with the topic of Shintaro's relationship with the Stratumist Caste. To Shintaro himself, he said: "Excuse me but both my friend and I here can't help but ponder on your connection with the caste. Any details you could give us?"

Together, they began to walk back into city's business district, all while Shintaro expounded on the bits of information he could provide for these children. "It's . . . really not the kind of story I can thoroughly explain with simple details."

Delia didn't mind though. "Then give us the full version. If I'm going to be stuck in Cianwood much longer, I at least want to know who we're up against."

"Everyone in the city wishes to know that.", Chuckled Shintaro, all so knowing of what Cianwood's citizens had little knowledge of. "But because the caste is so secretive, their goals are hard to uncover, even for the local authorities. But luckily, I'm the only person in this city that actually know almost everything there is to know about them." Easy words, but there was no heart beneath them. Shintaro intended to keep it that way unless, of course, these kids were truly desperate to find out everything about Lou and the caste. "In short, the Stratumist Caste's essential goal is to find the secret to inducing Pokemon evolution. And as you saw back in that bunker, their methods of doing so are rather . . . brutal."

Spencer glared at the concrete street his feet shuffled along, his mind intaking Shintaro's words. "That doesn't surprise me. The caste's leader, your brother, seemed very aggressive when we first arrived."

"It doesn't take a genius to realize that my brother has some sort of . . . darkness inside him." It was the most sarcastic, cold tone he could summon, but the pair of teens clearly didn't pick up on it. "And this whole Stratumist Caste business, I see it as nothing more than his excuse to unleash that darkness."

A striking similarity to Gio's case was reached. From hearing about Lou's darkness, Delia was immediately reminded of she and Gio's discussion aboard the S.S. Briskomy, about the darkness inside Gio and how he believed he was destined to succumb to it. But she knew Gio to be a good person, she just knew it! Lou was the opposite, as she sensed nothing just-like within that horrible man. "So you're saying Lou was always like this?"

"Lou hid his evil tendencies well as a child because he was afraid of harming those around him." Shintaro was fully unaware as to how much he was torturing Delia by continuing to point out this accurate analogy that, in truth, applied to Gio. "Nevertheless, Lou and I were very close at a time. Some years ago, we were both the Gym Leaders of Cianwood."

Spencer focused in on Shintaro. "Really? Then . . . what happened?"

"Well you see, when Lou and I were children, our father loved and adored us.", He further explained. "He taught us everything, from swordsmanship to martial arts, and eventually, he gave each of us our starter Pokemon." His lips curled up into a retrospective smile. "We both received a Tyrogue."

Delia dared not let her attention span deviate. There was still so much to be learned! "And then what happened?"

"Well believe it or not, I was more than satisfied with centering my utmost attention on only one Pokemon. And Lou, being as ambitious as he was, was already out and about, capturing more and more Pokemon! Because we both found ourselves preoccupied with Pokemon Training, we drifted apart . . . until one day, his Tyrogue involved into a Hitmonchan." His part-two explanation came with a strange, soft smile that left them nothing but bewildered. "And upon identifying how much stronger his Pokemon had grown after the transformation, he found himself overwhelmingly fascinated with Pokemon evolution. Eventually, he became obsessed with trying to evolve his other Pokemon, for he knew how powerful they'd become in the aftermath."

Spencer was slow to drag out a full reaction. "That explains so much already . . . " And apparently, in his later years, Lou didn't care about his Pokemon. He only cared about empowering the strength OF his Pokemon!

"It only got worse, I'm afraid.", Shintaro resumed in an undertone. "One day . . . my unevolved Tyrogue became deathly ill!"

The fear in Delia's eyes was soon replaced with a solemn sense of sorrow. If there was one thing she strongly abominated, it was hearing of or witnessing the casualty of an innocent Pokemon. "Did . . . did your Tyrogue die?"

"Thankfully, no.", Shintaro said evenly, after a moment. "You see, before my father passed away, he left me an old family medicine recipe called the Ardent Impetus. It's a stimulant that cures any being by maximizing their willpower! To my surprise, the medicine not only cured my Tyrogue, but it evolved it into a Hitmonlee! And . . . when Lou learned that I possessed the Ardent Impetus, he became jealous, as he wanted to it for his own."

Spencer grimaced wistfully. "In other words, he wanted it to evolve the rest of his Pokemon, right?"

Shintaro subsequently nodded, an expression of petulance transcending over his countenance. "Yes, particularly his Machoke, as that was his only Pokemon that had yet to evolve. And naturally, I refused to give it to him, for I knew that the medicine was the last of it's kind and should only be used to cure Pokemon, not evolve them."

"So what did you do with the stimulant?" Spencer hoped he wasn't being to domineering by asking so many questions. Momentarily, he realized the intrusiveness of his latest inquiry.

But Shintaro had no problem answering. "I locked it away in my Gym's secret safe. I had no other choice. Lou simply could not be trusted. Enraged, my brother and the Gym trainers banded together and deserted the Gym. It wasn't until later did I realize they had formed into an elite clan called the Stratumist Caste, a cult bent on finding ways to enforce evolution."

It all made so much sense now, a piece of tragedy worth Spencer's time. "And Lou has no idea that you're still hiding the Ardent Impetus inside the Gym?"

"Well he knows I'm secreting it, he just doesn't know where-" And then there was silence. Shintaro froze still and raised an eyebrow, standing wide-eyed in the middle of street, progressing no further upon recalling a tremendous error he had accidentally constructed. "Oh no, how could I have been so foolish!"

"What?", Panicked Delia. "What's wrong?"

"The safe that's holding the stimulant, I left it open this morning when I was checking to see if it was secure! But when I heard that the caste was on the move, I knew I had to chase after them so that I could take out one of their members and guise myself in his clothing!" Shintaro's panic mode was suddenly beyond the range of Delia's! "I was in such a hurry, I must have forgotten to close the safe!"

Spencer needed no length of time to gather his thoughts. Shintaro's story was enough for him to apprehend the potential threat that Lou posed. "Well then what are we standing here for? We need to get to the Gym!" Spencer, with Meowth spiritedly following, raced toward the Gym.

"Yes, of course!", Shintaro obliged, a little embarrassed that Spencer was bravely forthcoming while he was left scatterbrained. He gestured Delia to hurry along and then tailed his new companions through the city.

…...

While moving about the burning log cabin house, Kyden was coerced to stay hunched over and close to the ground. The smoke clouting over his body was poisonous and could easily kill him. This likeliness forced him to keep his distance by staying as low to the floor as possible. The chimes of a little girl's scream, they became rarer and rarer by the minute and Kyden knew to hasten himself. The front door was far behind him at this point. And he needed to find the room that was the source of the cries for help. Carefully, he'd touch doors with the back of his hand, for the screams sounded as though they were muffled in an enclosed space. Most of the doors he felt were already ajar and that was his omen to proceed onward. _"That girl, she has to be alive . . . but where is she?" _His search was getting him no where so far, causing him to grow upset with himself. And he'd have to withdraw from the building soon or his lungs would fail.

"Help!", The exhausted voice shrilled a final time. "Help, please . . ."

This time, it sounded as though it were right beside Kyden! When he come to a closed door, he felt it for a thermal reading. Obviously, if that entrance into the room was cut off by fire, he'd have to try to find an alternate route. Luckily, the temperature was fairly moderate. Amassing all his weight and strength into his left shoulder, he crashed against the door, bulldozing it down like an unstoppable train! His body tumbled into the smoke-filled room, but he quickly gathered himself to his feet and scanned the room premises from corner to corner. "Hello?", He coughed into the smoke. "Please, where are you?"

"Papa . . . is that you?", A faint and tender groan spilled out from the mouth of the child, her voice exuding from underneath the bedroom's bed. Weakly, the little girl crawled out from underneath her bed.

Kyden made his way quickly to where the child lay on the floor. He crouched beside her, taking a moment to examine her. Seven or eight years old, by the looks, she had brown hair with blond highlights, which was in a pigtail. Her skin was pink and innocent, despite being covered in blotches of soot from the smoke. Her eyes shimmered electric blue and she wore pink scarf, white dress, and a pink bow in her hair as the golden curls it held together swung back and forth neatly. When she wrapped her thin arms around Kyden's neck, he pulled her towards him and stood up, carrying her like a fragile artifact. "You're going to be okay!", He soothed her. "Don't worry, we're getting out of here!"

…...

Outside Cianwood's Pokemon Center, Gio scowled the telephone booth before him. Since lodging was currently forbidden inside the center, he was not allowed to use their phone. Nonetheless, it mattered not, for Gio was looking to contact a man who he knew could help him with handling his Aggressive Conscience in a situation unalike anything he had ever encountered. Now, however, he was eating himself up about it and by the time he decided to enter the booth at all, his face flushed bright red. _"He helped me once before.", _He kept thinking to himself. _"He can help me now." _Making sure no one was present, he closed the booth door behind him and swiped the telephone from the receiver. He dialed up the number of Briskomy HQ's extension line and waited, hands trembling and mouth quivering.

"Briskomy Headquarters front desk secretary speaking, how may I help you?" The voice deriving from the speaker was female, oddly with a mechanized-like voice, as though she were programmed by the company itself.

A tinge of envy engulfed Gio's chest but he grinned none the less. "Metsuma Rocket . . . I'm looking to speak with Metsuma Rocket?"

"I'm so sorry!", The voice barked. "I'm afraid Mr. Rocket has not yet returned from his trip to the Whirl Islands to promote the Whirl Cup. If you'd like to leave a message, I'd be happy to deliver to him once he returns."

Gio rolled his eyes. "Well how long will that be?"

"It's not my place to say for sure.", She told him firmly. "As the Supreme Councilman of the Senate, Mr. Rocket only but rarely fulfills his business duties at HQ. If you'd like, I can try and put you on the line with one of his personnel."

Angrily, Gio clutched the device into his fist and then slammed it against the receiver as hard as he could! His voice caught, what else was he supposed to have done? But . . . gradually, he knew that he didn't need Metsuma's permission to pardon his Aggressive Conscience by bringing down the Stratumist Caste. In fact, had he gotten ahold of Metsuma, nothing would have changed at all. Apparently, there was no use in justifying his aggressive nature by any means, by any excuse.

…...

Outside the cabin, Swampert's Muddy Water and Dexter's Sand Attack variation had already abolished most the fires extending into the woodlands.

However, the few minutes Kyden spent in the burning house felt like an eternity to Selena! Even if Kyden's undoing was inevitable in these pressing conditions, she couldn't bear to grasp the palpability of it! _"He's come so far already! He can't go down like this, he just can't!" _

Providentially at that moment, however, Kyden made it out of the door in the nick of time, a cluster of black smoke disgorging behind him. His return to safety emptied the strained respiration from Selena's throat in a breath of fresh relief. Kyden carried the fire's unconscious victim to Selena's position and gently placed her onto the grassy bed at his feet, kneeling at her side as he checked for her pulse.

Selena briskly dropped to the ground and joined Kyden in resuscitating the young girl. Knowing exactly what to do, she lifted the girl's head into her lap and cupped her palms together. "Swampert, I need water now!"

Swampert spun away from the house and, like a fountain, spat out a string of water into Selena's cupped hands. like a fountain.

"Open her mouth!", Selena urged Kyden.

Hesitantly, he gently pulled down on the girl's chin, allowing her mouth to open up.

Selena drew her water-filled hands towards the girl's mouth and began to feed her the fresh liquid. "Her lungs were practically clogged from the substances of the smoke.", She explained to Kyden. "If you had acted upon your gut any sooner, she wouldn't have made it."

The child began to cough herself awake as the water she sipped began to clear out her throat. "Than . . . thanks, miss!", She gasped delightfully with thankful but weary eyes, which instantly rolled towards Kyden's face hovering over her "Him! He . . . he saved me! Oh, thank you too!"

Kyden blushed and laughed. "Well . . . it was no trouble, really."

"I thought you were my papa.", She giggled playfully. "But I guess I was wrong. What's your name?"

Again, Kyden sheepishly smiled. "My name's Kyden."

"And my name is Selena.", Selena added with polite inquisitiveness, still holding her still in her arms. "And what might your name be, my brave princess?"

"Call me Elsie!", She gleefully chirped, greeting both her caretakers with a friendly handshake. "Kyden and Selena, it's great to meet the both of you! I'm so glad I made new friends so quickly!"

Kyden was sure his eyes narrowed. Elsie looked and sounded so genuine, almost bouncy, for a moment. And then he looked up at Selena, the woman he was falling for, with a motherly instinct that was different from Delia, though still palliative. It was amazing how much his life was changing, along with the new people he was meeting at every turn.

Selena converted her gaze back the cabin, now nothing but pitch black ruins and a tower of smoke. The forest was secure, thankfully, and it was safe to return to camp and finish tending to Elsie there. "So how about we head back to camp and have a bite to eat? Elsie, would you like that?"

"Yum!", Was Elsie's short but self-explanatory response.

…...

Spencer and Delia were asked to wait in the Cianwood Gym's fighting dojo, if it could even be considered a dojo considering the short-legged chabudai dining table placed in the centriole of the room. The hall had a number of unusual design features, including a few glass-doored walls on two sides that opened onto gardens, deep skylights aligned along the ceiling, and a specially sprung wooden floor.

While Shintaro had gone off to investigate his quarters for the Arden Impetus, Delia squatted unbatingly at the provided chabudai, Spencer and Meowth sitting across from her.

It was all too quiet until Gio cannonaded into the room as though he were running late to a dinner party. "The clerk told me he spotted you guys were heading here!", He said out of breath. He felt quite on edge with his two friend eying him down like he were crazy. "Did . . . I miss something?"

"It's a long story.", Delia sighed. She scooted over a bit, allowing Gio to crouch beside her. "But . . . we did learn some interesting information about the Stratumist Caste. Apparently, Lou's taking any means necessary to evolve his clan's Pokemon, including that Machoke."

Gio scoffed calmly at her statement. "Machoke's receiving treatment at the Pokemon Center. If Lou tracks him down there, I won't hesitate to intervene."

"Well that's the least of our worries.", Spencer informed him with a concerned glimmer in his eyes. "However, as long as Shintaro's special stimulant is still intact, me may be able to cure Machoke sooner than later." And from there on, Lou could be dealt with, distraction-free . . . or so they thought.

There he was, just standing at the doorway from his quarters, the Gym Leader himself. Turmoil of emotions washed through Shintaro's body as he slowly entered the room, hopeless and grief-stricken. "The Ardent Impetus . . . it's been stolen!"

Delia was the first to get up from the floor. She was waiting on the edge of her toes for more distinctive details about this theft!

Gio figured he should get up too, but his body was so numb that he hardly even knew he moved until he was cursing Lou's name! "The Stratumist bastard!", He woofed like a flayed Hippowdon. "Now's our chance to take him down! He has the stimulant he needs to evolve Machoke, so he's bound to end up at the Pokemon Center sooner or later!"

"Yes, he's become too dangerous as it is!" Spencer was in full agreement with Gio's sentiment. If Lou really had accomplished this thievery, he'd blindly let his guard down under the delusion of self-assured triumph. That would be the perfect moment to catch him.

Shintaro snapped free of his reverie, he couldn't allow himself to be abstracted. He knew what needed to be done and he would need his wits about him if he was to succeed. "Lou is my brother.", He told them. "I will be the one to confront and defeat him."

"N . . . no" Gio's heart began to quicken as the air grew heavy and thick. Realization crept into his irreparable eyes. He was no going to be playing any part in Lou's downfall, the one thing he wanted since arriving, for his Aggressive Conscience was just begging for a momentary exit!

Shintaro detected Gio's irritation, though interpreted it wrongly. "I know you're upset but I'm afraid your Gym Battle is just going to have to wait."

That was the farthest from Gio's worries. Even Delia recognized this, which made her uneasy. She had hoped that after departing the S.S. Briskomy, Gio would have recrudesced or at least relapsed back to his normal habits such as obsessing over Gym Matches. But apparently . . . this was not the case. He was already changing somehow. _"I hope Metsuma didn't throw a hex on him . . ."_

But Gio, after a long and angry silence, was not careful of his words. "I don't care about the Gym Battle! All I care about to destroying the Stratumist Caste before they destroy Cianwood! You can't exclude me from what you have planned for Lou! We're already too involved as it is!"

"Listen, I greatly appreciate your help back at Cliff-Edge Cavern!", Shintaro thanked forcefully but with a point to establish. "In fact, you are all more than welcome to spend the night here if you wish. But as far as Lou and the Stratumist Caste goes, I can take care of it myself. Besides, there's enough at stake as it is. Another setback would only slow me down."

Gio took the comment offensively, thereby inviting more mistakes on his part. "So now we're a setback? If you're going to give that label to anyone, give it to yourself for allowing Lou to steal the Ardent Impetus from you in the first place!"

"Stop it!" Delia clutched Gio at the shoulder and gently pulled him away from Shintaro. To the Gym Leader, she made up for Gio's rudeness as best she could. "I'm sorry, he can be a little . . . ill-tempered at times. Anyway, we'd love to take you up on your offer if you don't mind."

Shintaro nodded tranquilly. "Of course. Feel free to make yourselves comfortable. I must prepare for tonight." Indeed, for Lou's next destination would most probably be the Pokemon Center. His Machoke was being treated there. Ironically, it was the perfect bait.

In addition to the already existent chaos submerging Cianwood, Gio's Aggressive Conscience was tugging at his mind. He needed a release . . . and if it meant going against Shintaro's wishes, Gio would not set free his excuse to delve into his evil urges. Lou was his excuse this time around.

…...

Several hours in advance, Elsie had already been safely brought back to Kyden and Selena's campsite in the northern valley and was accustoming rather pleasantly. Away from the campground, Kyden lay on a grassy hill, gazing up at the beautiful pink night sky. The golden stars were shining so brightly that evening, such a stunning spectacle . . . like a pageant of city lights allineated in the black netherlands of space. He sat in deep, silent thought for a long time. He was right, he did have feelings for Selena, the vivacious Pokemon Ranger. The only problem was he couldn't be honest with her, he couldn't confess to his sins . . . his past. She'd surely reject him. _"But . . . do I really know that for a fact?" _It was pointless debating this in his mind like a he could psychologically subdue his emotions. It was impossible. Selena's loyalty could only be tested at the hands of his directness. With nothing more to affix his dwelling, he came to his decision and nonchalantly wandered back to camp.

Both Selena and Elsie, along with Tailow, were circled around the refreshing warmth of the campfire. Selena, posing a nourishing smile, watched as Elsie happily masticated through bowl of hot noodles. Judging by the hastened pace of her bites, she must have not eaten much in that formerly-standing cabin house. Be that as it was, however, she was still generous enough pick through her bowl and feed Tailow a noddle string every other few seconds. Every time she did so, she'd say in the most adorable voice: "Here ya go, Mr. Birdy!" And then place the strand atop Tailow's beak.

It brought sensational warmth to Kyden's heart, witnessing such charity, candidness and, above all else, innocence that this one girl could display. He stood over the boulder in which Elsie sat upon, offering what attention he could to make her feel more at home. "How you holding up, Elsie?"

"Great!", Exclaimed Elsie, but she said nothing more. She was far too entranced with filling her stomach.

Kyden saw it as funny and chuckled his boyish laugh. "You're really enjoying that pasta, aren't you!"

"She's already had three bowls!", Selena laughed. And when she noticed that Elsie's bowl was practically empty, she skewed up from the ground and delighted Elsie with yet another refill. "Feel free to eat as much as you want. Seriously, I've got enough to feed a livestock of Miltank!"

Giggling, Elsie fidgeted on the rock as she spoke with her mouth full. "It's my favorite food to eat! My mama used to make it for me all the time!"

"Your mom must be a very good cook then." Selena's smile vanished in seconds. The question of Elsie's parents was one she was afraid to ask, because she was even more afraid of the potential answer. With Elsie spell-blinded by the glory of dinner, Selena snuck over to Kyden and sat next to him on the ground. As quiet as she could, she whispered: "Should we ask her about-"

"I think so." Of course, without thinking, he had invited another distraction to prevent him from telling Selena the truth about his past. Nevertheless, this did seem like a valid preoccupation. Depending on how long Elsie would be staying with he and Selena, it was vital to know as much as they could about her and, ostensibly, offer their services. After all, there was no rule that refrained Pokemon Rangers from helping people too. "I still don't understand why she was in the cabin alone."

Selena agreed. So little had been apperceived from this girl. And if something had happened to her parents before the fire, at least she'd be ready to condole. She felt her heart drop considerably at the idea, and tried to tell herself that it was for the best. "Elsie . . . can I ask you something?"

"Ask me anything!", Elsie welcomed without argument. She was finished with her supper and was now placing her full concentration on Selena.

"Where are your parents?" Asked Selena, voice serene as always. So far, so good.

Elsie's eyebrows raised lavishly. Her head swung away from the couple for a moment, her expression falling. "They . . . went away for a while. But before they did, my mama told me to be a brave little girl until they came back."

Selena's stoicism was a little ruptured, to say the least. She frowned sadly. "Elsie . . . why did they leave you?"

"I don't know.", She whimpered, a little frightened by the discussion's dramatic twist. Recollecting these memories pained her . . . and she didn't like think about them. But her mother had told her to be brave . . . and she would do just that. "Some big guys with the letter T's on their shirts came into our house . . . and took them away from me . . . "

Her revelation fell down on Kyden like an avalanche of guilt. His breath hitched and he twitched painfully, almost as if an unseen hand had grasped his heart and squeezed it firmly. Much to his unluckiness, Torino had been drawn into the Elsie's story, and now . . . he just couldn't expel his secret. God, what a heartbreaking story! Really, what better way to get his mood down . . .

Selena, not knowing what else to say, put her arm around her friend, who's facial reaction had suddenly phased identical Elsie's. "Kyden, are you alright?"

"Yeah . . . I'm fine.", Kyden stuttered before curiously jumping back into Elsie's harmless interrogation. "Elsie, do you know why those men took away your parents?"

Truth be told, she was oblivious. "No . . ."

Kyden nodded respectfully, brushing at Elsie's tears, wishing that her pain could flow away as easily as his had when he had flushed Torino down the drain of his brain. "And . . . you haven't seen them since then?", Was his last question.

"Not since a lot of weeks.", She answered. "But even though they were taken away, they said they'd be back and we'd be a family again . . ." The hope in her voice was practically heart-shattering.

Selena was silent for a moment, her heart pounding as she beheld the distraught young lady sitting before them, one thought passing through her mind. "Torino.", She whispered to Kyden. "The nerve of those revolting freaks, separating a little girl from her family. They disgust me!"

Kyden's stomach tied itself into an unheard of number of knots. He hung his head so that his hair covered his eyes, concealing his indiscretion. No, the possibility of pledging his honesty was growing more and more diffident. Agatha, that kindly woman he had met in Goldenrod City, had taught him to let go of his past ties with Torino. And somehow, he was now currently in the presence of two individuals involved with the organization: Selena, a protectionist working to repel Torino, and Elsie, the sole survivor of a Torino raid against her family. It was no wonder the past had rebounded to haunt and torment him.

"They aren't coming back, are they?" Elsie's teary assumption took everyone by brutal surprise.

Not wanting to hear such despair from a high-spirited youth, the very same girl who had already endured pitiless isolation and a destructive forest fire, Selena lifted herself to her feet and sat beside Elsie, squeezing her hand ever so gently. "You can't think like that, Elsie. Don't worry, we're here for you.", She promised with a grin. "And if you want, Kyden and I can help you track down your parents." Encouraged that Kyden would not dispute, she turned to the boy himself, lending another smile his way.

Precedently, he was already accepting of Elsie. She had lost something dear to her . . . and, as a nearly transformed man of moral righteousness, he was going to aid her . . . and further fulfill himself. And in the meanwhile, he'd have to spill his secrets to Selena, little by little.

"You mean you won't leave me?", Sniffled Elsie, wiping the remains of her tears from her damped cheeks.

From left to right, Selena shook her head. "Of course not! We could never desert anyone in need, no matter what the cost!"

And at faultless random, Kyden uttered out: "Does that include me?"

"Wh . . . what?" Selena was frozen in shock for a moment, trying to register what had just happened, what had just been said! Her gaze merged into Kyden's, but his refusal to say more concussed her to repeat herself. "Kyden . . . what are you talking about?"

This was it. He was shaking now. 'What ifs' began to fill his mind as different scenarios played like a cinema reel behind his eyes. The others were still staring at him for blatant, meaningless outburst. "Selena . . . there's something I need to tell you, something . . . I've been meaning to tell you since we met."

After a slight hesitation, she nodded. "Alright, go ahead."

…...

Underneath that very same night sky, Gio paced anxiously though the aisles of Shintaro's garden terrace. Delia, Spencer, and Meowth were sleeping soundly inside the Gym . . . and Shintaro had gone off to the Pokemon Center to wait for Lou. It was odd, but Gio had felt an immediate sense of security in the garden holding. It was amazing and somewhat thrilling to be surrounded by so many forms of exotic plants, organisms that thieved from regions he had never been to, that had names he'd never heard of! Shintaro was clearly a lover of nature as a striving peacekeeper, so enamored with the mysterious quality of flora and fauna, possibly a representation for something Shintaro had been taught by his father. And as relaxing and addicting as it was to be around this unique and peaceful environment, it faded when Gio saw the psychological ghost of his own father, tending to one of the plants.

Without bothering to face Gio, the ghost calmly scolded: "I'm left hurt by your earlier actions today." When Gio had no choice but to share the same grounds of his mental guide, whom had not been at his side since Delia's miscarriage, he continued to address the most problematic conflict writhing within Gio. "You tried to seek Metsuma Rocket's help instead of your own father's?"

Gio scowled at the image of his old man. He didn't need this right now. "You're a figment of my mind. Whatever you have to say to me, just say it already! It won't matter in the end game."

Clint distanced his gaze from the plant-life and over to Gio, his eyes pained . . . and pleading. "The evil inside you is only going to keep preying on those around you. First you attack Delia at the Safari Zone, then you nearly choked your clone to death at Wades Laboratory, most recently you threw Detective Scouter overboard a Cruise liner, and now you have your sights set on Master Lou? Targeting the Stratumist Caste is just your pretext to release your dark urges . . . isn't it."

"Maybe it is!", He shot back aggressively. "Unlike during those case in points you mentioned, I now don't have to delude myself into justifying my Aggressive Conscience. I don't need excuses to do anything!"

That didn't seem too promising and because of this, Clint frowned. "But apparently you do. You're still trying to disguise yourself in front of Delia, aren't you?"

Gio felt as if everyone were now pressuring him to abandon Delia for the sake of his true self. "So now even YOU want me to turn my back on her?" It didn't seem at all like his father to imply such hurtful advice.

And as it turns out, that was not his father's objective. "That's the last thing I want! But remember Gio, this decision of yours is not up to me. The problem is that you're still caught in the middle, the crossroads inside you. You're learning to recognize your darkness for what it is . . . and yet you still can't accept it."

Gio rolled his eyes. "Of all people, you're the last person I'd expect to see encouraging my darkness."

"Because I know that once you see it for what it is, you'll know how dangerous it can be to yourself and others!", Clint warned him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I just think you need a little push to help you learn to cherish what you already have, that's all."

Now, for the moment anyway, Gio was fully incarnating himself into a younger Metsuma Rocket. Taking a threatening step toward his father, he growled: "Give me one good reason why I would even consider going back to putting on an act after I've discovered myself!"

The elder Ketchum's answer was simple enough. "The ones you care about. Your friends, your Pokemon-"

"They don't have to know anything!", Gio brutishly lied to both his father and himself. "This whole Aggressive Conscience perspective . . . is just an experimental phase. I at least owe that much to Metsuma." Looking at the curves of his face, Gio finally saw him without that blinding smile. His father's loss of confidence in him, it was finally coming to fruition.

As soon as the determining statement entered his head, blue eyes had turned to him in question . . . but he really had nothing to respond in regard to Metsuma besides: "You don't owe anything to that man. The more you follow his teachings . . . the more you'll become just like him."

"Strangely, that doesn't sound like a bad thing." Gio's lips turned into a sheepish smile, putting his father through a harrowing collapse of the heart.

A tear flowed along the crinkle's of the ghost's cheek. "Gio . . . do you even hear yourself talking?"

Refusing to look at his father's damaged expression, Gio sealed his eyes shut. "Don't lecture me. That's the last thing I need right now, the last thing!"

"I just want to help you, Gio!", The voiced begged at Gio's closed eyes, his darkening soul. "I don't want to see you become an agent of evil unless you're willing to accept the consequences. It's just as I've said again and again, I'm here to guide you!"

"And so is Metsuma.", Gio followed up, snappily and harshly. And that's when his thoughts trailed back in time, to Metsuma's horrifying revelation. "The only difference between you and Metsuma is honesty! And Metsuma, he's the one who's actually honest with me! I know that you two were once friends, something I would have expected to learn from my own father! But apparently not."

The image of Clint was beginning to vanish . . . but his voice had yet to coincide. "I wanted to protect you . . ."

Gio reopened his eyes and shook his head, turning away from the mental spirit. "You wanted to misguide me. I should have realized a long time ago that you're no different from the rest of society, trying to fill my mind with nonsense. My Aggressive Conscience is the only thing I have left now to remind me of what I'm not. I don't need your guidance to become the most powerful Pokemon Trainer, the manual for that has been hiding inside me all along!"

"That's not you talking, Gio.", His voice started to recede. "I'm warning you! Once you come to recognize the darkness inside you, it will try and swallow you whole, leaving you no other choice but to accept it and embrace it. You'll lose yourself! You can't possibly want that!"

Livid anger was running though Gio's veins! He suddenly wanted his father to just disappear completely from his life, from his memory, from inside him! And then came this exaggerated need to quite simply silence him forever! "Don't put words in my mouth! I don't need you anymore . . . I never did!" And just like that, his father was gone, leaving him alone in the garden . . . and more significantly, alone in his own mind.

…...

Kyden had already begun his started virtuous admittance. He wanted to stop, he didn't want to confess to everything, especially to someone he was bound to grow on. But with both Selena and Elsie visually gaping him down like two frightened animals, he knew he couldn't stay quiet, he had to say something! He certainly wouldn't tell a lie. He'd tell the truth . . . but just not all of it. With an incautious ejection of breath, he tremored out: "I'm . . . a clone."

Selena just sat there, quiet but totally lost. "Come again?", She replied soon enough.

"A clone?" Elsie was reacting with much more . . . enthusiasm? "That's so cool!" To be fascinated with such a statement, it was actually positive reinforcement towards Kyden, not a childlike wisecrack.

Of course, Selena was still totally speechless. She shook her head as she tried to think of something to say, but to no avail. She was in total surprise. "Wait a minute, back up!", She finally blurted out, a hint of laughter in her tone. "What do you mean a clone?"

The strong urge to continue speaking manifested Kyden's being. "Meaning . . . I was never born, I was created. I was literally . . . replicated from another human being . . ." It felt relieving to open up, regardless of his earlier doubts. Now if he could only be honest about his past, his worries could cease to exist completely!

With a newly-founded exuberant smile, Selena leaned against Kyden and whispered: "I knew there was something about you . . . but . . . I never would have thought-"

"There's more to it!", Kyden fleetly teased. "But . . . I'd rather wait to tell you the rest, that is if you'll still have me on your team . . . "

Selena smiled into Kyden; a thin and bittersweet grin. "I was wrong. You aren't a lunatic, you're a super-lunatic!", She laughed aloud. "And why? Because you're still convinced that I'd actually turn my back on you! I mean come on, Kyden! I can be critical sometimes but I'm not that shallow!" Her golden stare switched from Kyden to Elsie. "And now that we have Elsie with us, we're basically a whole set of misfits!"

"Yay!", Elsie cried joyously! "Team Misfit! We're Team Misfit!"

The spirited Pokemon Ranger got up, alternating her seat next to the mirthful child on the boulder. "As for you, little missy, we're going to do everything we can to help you find your parents!", She assured Elsie, tickling the girl's sides before glancing back to where Kyden loomed. "Right, Kyden?"

" . . . Right!" His tone was equally motivated, thankfully enough. And suddenly, he seemed a little less hopeless, knowing that if Selena was so decreed to accept what he was, maybe she'd one day accepts his past just as endearingly.

…...

A few miles north of the Gym, Shintaro stood motionlessly in the lobby of Cianwood's Pokemon Center, waiting for his brother to arrive. Assuming he could reclaim the Ardent Impetus with ease, there would be no need to engage Lou in combat. Just in case, however, Shintaro was prepared for anything to happen. After all, Lou was known for his ambiguity and enigmas ways.

Behind the lobby counter, Nurse Joy leaned inward in whisper. "Shintaro . . . I'm afraid your brother's Pokemon is not responding to any of our treatments. It . . . doesn't have much longer." She bowed her head sorrowfully, certain that the abused Pokemon would not make it through the night.

But Shintaro was not going to give up. "My brother wants his Pokemon back. He'll be here . . . and when that time comes, I'll regain the stimulant I need to cure the Machoke." Suddenly, the glass doors of the front entrance swung open in a violent sway, and Shintaro took his stance as soon as he saw Lou himself slowly sauntering into the building, his eyes fierce and fired up.

Nurse Joy gasped and then immediately retreated into the backroom, wanting no part in their altercation. She had doubted the appearance of the Stratumist Caste Leader in the first place. Now that it was actually happening, her first priority was to alert the police. Considering that Lou had come alone, the authorities would have to be able to assist without difficulty.

"Stand aside, Shintaro!", Lou threatened as the doors shut behind him, his heavy Japanese manner of speech inflicting a large deal of severity. "This doesn't concern you!"

Seeing the stimulant vile dangling loosely within Lou's open haori, Shintaro's pupils augmented brightly. "You have something that's mine!"

"As do you!", Countered Lou, pointing his finger toward the Pokemon Center's backroom. "Return my Machoke to me and I may be merciful enough to spare your life!"

"Of course . . . just as soon as you surrender the Ardent Impetus." It didn't seem as though an impasse would be reached. Shintaro knew he had no other options available to him except resorting to impetrating. "Lou, the Pokemon Center treatments aren't working! If there's any hope left to mend your Machoke of the abusive injuries you caused, we need that stimulant now or it will be too late!"

Lou snarled. "I'm no fool. Once I release the stimulant into your custody, you won't give it back to me. But . . . on the other hand, if you were to hand over Machoke to me, I would use the stimulant to not only cure him . . . but evolve him! That way, everyone wins."

"It's not that simple.", Shintaro construed laboriously. "I know you, Lou. Now that you have the stimulant, you won't just stop at evolving Machoke! You must realize that the stimulant is not meant to be used as an evolution enforcer, it's supposed to be used as a medicine to save lives! Did father teach you nothing about our traditions?"

Having heard more than enough, Lou screamed at the top of his lungs: "You shall not dictate me! I shall do whatever I desire!"

A wounded look was brought upon Shintaro's face, the color from his cheeks turning sickly pale. "I know . . . and that's because you're a monster who will stop at nothing to inflict suffering. Father once believed in you, but I saw otherwise. Brother . . . why must you immerse yourself in so much darkness?"

Lou had enough of his insolence and stepped forward abruptly. "Enough stalling! Either obey me or be destroyed!", He hissed, then proceeded to walk towards his brother with an evil craving.

"Very well.", Shintaro agreed, so suddenly igniting forth his father's samurai sword from beneath the cloaked garments now shed from his body. "We've both been trained in the art of the sword . . . so now . . . let us see who is the greater swordsman!" A challenge of swordsmanship, something Shintaro knew Lou would could not refuse. He swung his blade forward, inviting Lou to come hither and face him directly.

With a mighty cry, Lou drew his own sword in one sweep and ran straight at his opponent in a charge that Shintaro had predicted his impatient brother would open with! Shintaro stepped to the side and parried the samurai's swing and attempted a riposte to Lou's face!

The villainous ninja, however, brought his sword up to block and then jumped backwards to put some space between the men.

Shintaro regained his stance and side stepped towards Lou, who was now crouched down with both his hands on the hilt of his sword. Shintaro looked up at his brother, and then sprang forward! The resilient Gym Leader parried the swing, began stepping backwards and made a series of three quick, sharp thrusts at Lou's chest!

But the dark warrior swung his sword with lightning speed to the left, then the right, then back to the left, parrying all three of Shintaro's thrusts!

It was Shintaro's turn to jump backwards from the combat this time, to put some more space between himself and his crazed brother. Sweat dripping down his face, Shintaro just stared bleakly at his brother before bolting towards him at top speeds, raising the sword that was firm in his grip!

There was a loud clash as Lou hit Shintaro's weapon against his own with a tremendous crack!

Unbelievably, Shintaro's sword splintered as an affect! This greatly disappointed the Gym Leader, for not only was it his father's sword that had been decimated, but the defeat itself suddenly made him feel incredibly inferior compared to the strong Stratumist Scoundrel who stood smirking gently at the pieces of weaponry that lay scattered sporadically around them in no particular combination or order.

Lou immediately grabbed the dismembered sword from his brother and tossed it to the ground, giving him a look so stern, it represented the face of evil and symbolized that Lou was no longer the brother Shintaro had once known.

"_I . . . have failed." _Defeated, Shintaro willingly fell to his knees and hung his head in shame as Lou twirled his sword in his hand, preparing to finish the job with a quick and painless beheading!

But at the last possibly moment, Gio burst through the front entrance of the lobby just in pit of time, fracturing the scene before it could reinstitute. "Your miserable reign of terror, it ends now!", He bellowed Lou's way.

Lowering his weapon, Lou spun his head around, enraged at the sight of Giovanni! "Insolent child! You interfere for the last time!" Without warning, he slung back the hilt of his sword into his brother's face, clobbering him unconscious to the floor! The appalling action against Shintaro set Gio off balance, allowing Lou to charge at him fluently!

But Gio dodge rolled with the proper timing and sprinted towards the injured Gym Leader before Lou could backtrack. Leaning downward, he tried desperately to shake Shintaro awake. "Shintaro, wake up!"

Behind the duo of fallen heroes, Lou's voice cried out: "Primeape and Hitmonchan, surround them!"

Gio lifted his gaze from Shintaro as two red Pokeball emissions flashed over his head, summoning Lou's Primeape atop the lobby counter, it's duty being to block of the exit into the backroom. To Gio and Shintaro's left, Hitmonchan appeared, it's hungry fists of fury braced for battle!

Lou and his Pokemon now had all of the exits obstructed, preventing Gio from escaping. But Shintaro, who lay in the center of the lobby, found himself waning in and out of his unconscious state. When his eyes just barely winced open, he grabbed Gio by the shirt collar and pulled him toward him. "Gio . . . he must be stopped!"

Affirming his understanding, Gio nodded with a serious look of vengeance . . . and a powerful thirst to call upon his Aggressive Conscience.

Weakly, Shintaro went on. "As long as you're committed to putting a stop to my brother, right here and right now, you can consider this your Gym Battle . . ." And with that, he was out like a light again.

It was the driving force needed to induct Gio's battling skills. Quickly, he lunged around and prepared to fire a Pokeball from his belt! But the moment his body rotated towards the entrance, Lou appeared right in from of him, using his sword to sling away the Pokeball right from Gio's palm. And when the deathly blade arrowed in his direction, along with Lou's tempestuous glare, Gio sank down to his knees. Defeat had presented itself in just that instant.

"So foolishly pathetic.", Lou belittled Gio, his sword hovering over the boy's head. "You honestly believed that you could be a hero, that you could overcome me with your petty Pokemon Training?"

Gio stared impassionedly at Lou, feeling his anger rise to extreme levels as the ninja master persistently mocked him. His fists clenched . . . his heart battered more than he could stomach . . . and his brows narrowed ferociously. He was ready to relive the sensation of undeniable power he had achieved aboard the S.S. Briskomy during his skirmish with Scouter!

"You're weak, you're nothing!", Lou continued, preparing to thrust his sword down onto Gio. "By challenging me, you've only further humiliated yourself! You'll never know what true power is until you've-"

The critical mass of Gio's Aggressive Conscience finally amounted! With a furious cry, he speedily lunged beneath the pointed sword and headbutted himself into Lou's pelvis, launching the villain across the room like a catapult, his sword flying in the other direction. "It's you who knows nothing about power!" While blemished Lou floundered across the floor like a slug, Gio reached to his feet and swiped the Pokeball that had been knocked from his grasp earlier.

From their respective boundaries, Hitmonchan and Primeape dove at Gio with a vengeful fighting spirit!

But Gio held forth his Pokeball to the ambushing Pokemon, releasing his Ariados in an instant! "Ariados!", He commanded. "Use Spider Web!"

"Airaa!" The second Ariados had broken free of it's encasement, it spattered a thick coating of webbing at the incoming Pokemon, covering their bodies and slowing their movement. "Aria! Aria" The webbing eventually became too much to handle, binding Primeape and Hitmonchan into a shared, inescapable cocoon!

Gio was only just getting started. With Lou's Pokemon immobilized, it was time to punish them, along with Lou, to the grave . . . by letting his Aggressive Conscience take charge. "Ariados, use Psychic on those little bastards! Beat them to a worthless pulp!"

Lou sat up from his slump, but to no pleasurable perception. Under Ariados' telekinetic mainstay, the cocoon holding his Pokemon was being hammered from one side of the room to the other, slamming them from wall to wall . . . and making them squeal with painful dread that not even Lou, a Pokemon abuser, could condone! Lou tried to speak, tried to voice his outrage . . . but nothing came out.

Gio's face showed a more eager and cruel look now. He had seen enough . . . and knew that this gimmick of his would only leave the cocooned Pokemon seriously crippled . . . but not dead. "Seal them!", He hissed at Ariados. "Squeeze the life out of them!"

"Aria!" Using it's Psychic, Ariados froze the cocooned beings in the center of the room, hoisting them high into the air and harshly tightened the telekinetic force around their bodies, making both Pokemon gasp for breath as their circulation contracted!

Lou was shaking in fear as he watched his precious creatures fall short of life! "No . . . Primeape, Hitmonchan!"

"Don't waste your time!", Gio spat at Lou with a grimace. "I am the ultimate Pokemon Trainer! I can never be defeated . . ."

His words struck horror into Lou's soul, like he had just witnessed a new kind of evolution . . . an evolution of darkness, betiding inside this angry teenage boy! "My prized evolutions, you mustn't!", He begged once more. "Please, stop this! I'll . . . I'll surrender the Ardent Impetus!" To prove himself, Lou withdrew the stimulant vile from his robe, bent down to the floor, and rolled it across the room to Gio's feet. "It's yours! Just stop this now!"

The approaching vile assembled Gio's attention, and he snapped his fingers at his Pokemon. "Ariados . . . drop them."

Just like Shintaro, Lou's Pokemon fell to the floor unconscious. After a long and torturous session of tribulation, the Psychic hold on them had finally been released.

"Now who's the weak one.", Gio said to Lou as he gathered the vile into his hands, reading it over as though it had been tampered with. But suddenly, his interest in negotiation abated, and he placed the vile on the lobby counter. "Your charity is admirable", He commended Lou . . . before his aggression advanced again. "But my fun has only just begun! Ariados, Poison Sting on Master Lou!"

The obedient arachnid took aim at Lou and then, without hesitation, fired a purple dart into the man's shoulder!

"Argh!" Lou clutched at his defiled shoulder, stumbling backward as blood spilled out from his wound.

Feeling such a rush of energy and dominance, Gio repeated his orders! "Poison sting!"

"Please, stop!", Lou moaned. "I just-" But he didn't finish, and began foaming at the mouth when another poison dart had pinned his neck. His body convulsed tremendously! All around him, flashing lights focalized under the strings of a hallucination!

Pleasurable and gratifying feelings traveled up Gio's spine, as he felt Metsuma's whispers close to his ear, nibbling playfully and sending his corrupt mind into heaven. "ARIADOS! POISON STING!"

Lou collapsed to the floor when the third needle punctured into his calf muscle! Everything he perceived from his eyes had erupted into a shade of green! His senses were fading, aside from the sense of death.

A wave of adrenaline surged through Gio's system! He was unstoppable! "USE NIGHT SHADE!", His scream shook the building!

"Aria! Aria!" Ariados' horn and eyes instantly glimmered black before fusillading three deathly blows of scarlet charged power at Lou's body!

The crimson beam tore into the floor beneath Lou, causing a voltage explosion that launched Lou through the windows behind him! Glass shattered everywhere and smoke pervaded throughout the lobby, followed by irritable silence that Gio could not accept until he had ensured Lou's fate.

Outside the Pokemon Center, Lou lay on the cold ground, his body draining red from the piercing shards of the glass window that had sliced through his skin. Vaguely, he felt something warm rushing from his neck, and he realized he had to do something. Anything! But he couldn't, for it was fruitless. Lou could only lie motionlessly there, bleeding his life out. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't speak. Paralyzed, he felt that pain slowly flooding all of her senses. Soon enough, he heard footsteps emerging from the building and tilted his head up slightly to find Gio calmly stepping through the wreckaged window, a smile on his face.

"Your power . . . is incredible!", Lou managed to find enough words for a final exchange. "But it only becomes that way . . . when you release your rage! You're the spitting image of who I once was, a lost fool!"

Gio stood over the wounded man, casting a frown down upon him. "I don't know what you're talking about. You're an obsessive extremist bent on unnaturally evolving Pokemon. You and I, we're nothing alike."

"Don't be so sure.", Groaned Lou, forming his own victorious smile. "We both have desires, yours similar to mine, no doubt. Look at you, look at all the strength you gathered when I had rendered you helpless! You want power and control, I can see it in you! Don't deny it!"

In a heap, Gio angrily pounced onto Lou and clenched his hands around his neck, locking his respiration in place. "I deny nothing!"

"Taking out the leader of a criminal gang?", Lou cackled weakly through Gio's restraint. "Sounds like you've discovered the secret to covering up for your evil urges: excuses! But really, you're just like me, an evil monster! Inducing Pokemon evolution? That was just my beginning, an obsession that was the key to embracing the darkness inside me! Jealousy, that was my excuse and it didn't last. You justify your inner darkness with criminal justice? You shan't' last either, because there's no escaping who you really are!" His smiled widened, and his voice cracked even more. "My brother saw my evil . . . and it won't be long before your loved ones discover the same darkness inside you as well!"

Gio's face cringed hatefully, and he tightened his hands around Lou's neck. "No . . . I will not spend my later days a messed up villain like you! Thanks to my stepfather, I now know I have an Aggressive Conscience . . . but for Delia's sake, I can learn to control it!"

"Keep telling yourself that!", Lou apprised to the needed extent. "But the damage is already done! You've recognized who you are, and you shall be drawn to accept it! And once you've accepted it, there's no turning back! Take a good look at me . . . because this is your future!"

"SHUT UP!" Gio forced his eyes closed and then wham! He slammed his fist into Lou's face, just as he had done to Darius only two days earlier! And then . . . it was over. When he reinstated his vision, he couldn't tell if Lou was dead . . . or simply unconscious. Regardless, he climbed off of the villain and felt his body enter to a calm repose. The authorities that Nurse Joy had summoned were drawing near, for he could hear the sirens of patrol vehicles booming into the air. But his mind, and even his soul was not allotting the outside world's activity. His mind was brimming with neoteric thoughts. _"Metsuma triggered something inside me and now it's eating away at me, the need to release my anger! The last bit of hope for me . . . it's been distorted. Then . . . why must I continue denying myself for who I really am?" _

…_..._

The next morning at sunrise, several miles from Cianwood City, Selena was fixing her hair the way she liked it most. It was a new day, a new day calling for a new journey. This was her number one standard as a Pokemon Ranger. A few yards away, she spotted Kyden introducing Elsie to Aero, their means of transportation.

Tailow soared up above, flagging that it was time to depart, considering the sun was peaking over the horizon. "Tailllow! Taillow!"

"I know, I know!", Selena hushed her bird, sighing as she walked out of the empty campsite and over to her friends. "So! Who's ready to go?", She asked them excitedly.

"Me! Me! Me!", Elsie chanted as Kyden lifted her onto Aero's back, positioning her comfortably for air travel. And unlike Selena's first time flying with Aero, Elsie was eager to live the experience! "Can we fly now please?"

Kyden nodded. "Yep, just as soon as I know where to."

"Cianwood City.", Selena answered while climbing aboard Aero, seating herself in front of Elise. "I told you, I wanted to check out the criminal buzz that's been happening there lately. And besides, while we're there, we can search around for Elsie's parents by inspecting the city a little bit."

Kyden, for once, was perfectly fine with what she had planned and was just proud to cooperate, as he was technically her trainee. For starters, he had already slept wonderfully the night before. He felt less burdened knowing that Selena could accept him as a clone. And with Elsie at their side, he felt like his family of friends was expanding for the best. For once . . . everything was looking up. "Alright, let's get a move on then!"

…...

Meanwhile, similar to the night before during his standoff with his father, Gio browsed quietly through the Gym's garden terrace. He didn't sleep at all, unlike Kyden. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, however. It conceded him enough time to rifle through his thoughts, his scattered emotions. Though he did have a yearning for Metsuma's guidance. Sure, he felt superb for what he had done to Lou . . . but he needed to hear the same from a wise mentor such a Metsuma himself, to salute that his actions were not of immoral fundamentals.

"Giovanni?" It was Shintaro. And by the looks of it, he looked to be rather delighted. "Giovanni . . . what you did last night was an act of heroism! Lou's been thrown behind bars, Machoke is now a healthy Machamp thanks to the Ardent Impetus, and, most importantly, the Stratumist Caste is done for!"

"_So Lou did survive."_, Thought Gio, almost ashamed. _"I don't know what the suitable reaction to that would be." _

Abruptly, he caught Gio's attention when he opened up the palm of his hand to reveal what Gio had initially wanted when he had first entered the city. "Take it.", He said. "It's yours, you earned it!" He tossed a small metal fist-shaped badge to Gio who handily caught it . . . though with poor ardency. "I figured the quicker I give it to you, the better. After all, my replacement Gym Leader won't be hear for at least-"

"Replacement?", Gio broke his silence at last with that startled question. "Why . . . are you being replaced?"

Shintaro's throat was suddenly dry, and throbbing. "My license was taken away. I've . . . been dismissed as the Cianwood Gym Leader . . . because the police are holding me as a suspect involving the formation of the Stratumist Caste."

Really, it was the existence of the Ardent Impetus that channeled the fury of the caste. Gio couldn't comprehend why Shintaro himself was being dragged into these absurd remains of the chaos. "So . . . who's going to be replacing you?"

The former Gym Leader smiled. "My youngest nephew, Chuck. And I'm sure he'll find a safer, unlecherous, and more nutritional alternative to the Ardent Impetus." Aware that his time abound was short, Shintaro led Gio back into the fighting dojo. "Come, my time here is up."

Officer Jenny, along with her trusty Growlithe, stood waiting for them in the center of the room, holding out a pair of cuffs. "Let's go Shintaro, we've got to get you back to the station pronto so we can figure out this mess once and for all!"

Shintaro obligingly nodded and offered his wrists to Jenny, allowing her to bind them behind his back in the cuffs she had personally brought. But before he could be hauled away, he turned his head to Gio a final time. "Gio . . . there's one more thing I wanted to tell you."

Emotionless, Gio nodded.

"Just . . . don't make my brother's mistakes." Following his brief advice, Jenny conveyed him out of the room . . . and he was gone.

His words, for some reason, stuck with Gio. What did he mean by what he said? It sure wasn't a specific enough injunction, yet it reeked of the stench of his father's deceitful philosophy, the lessons he could no longer follow.

Because he was so mentally captivated by Shintaro's proverb, Gio didn't notice Delia and Spencer enter the room behind him, both fully dressed for the day and expecting a Gym Battle. "What's going on outside?", Yawned Spencer, still half-asleep. "I looked out the window and saw Shintaro was being taken away in cuffs. Is . . . he in trouble or something?"

"I saw the same thing.", Delia added, turning to Gio as though he were somehow responsible. "Gio . . . what's going on?"

Gio smiled a coy smile. "The Stratumist Caste is no more . . . but Shintaro is to blame for their existence in the first place. And for that, he must face the penalties."

She frowned frightfully. Although his tone was casual, she detected a trace of sarcasm in his voice. Searching his face, she asked: "What does this mean then?"

"It means we need to find another place to stay while we're in the city.", He told with plenteous honestly. "After last night, I could use a long break before we head to the next Gym. Now if you'll excuse, I should wake up Meowth." After he had said what he needed to say, he walked right past Delia and Spencer to exit the dojo.

Delia folded her arms in question. "Did . . . he just say next Gym? He hasn't even challenged this gym yet!"

Spencer met her curious gaze and instead of answering, he asked a question himself. "And what was that whole business about the Stratumist Caste being defeated? When and how did this happen? Heh . . . it's peculiar isn't it? It's always when our backs are turned does Gio have the most bizarre adventures!"

"I know.", She nervously whispered. "And it's worrying me . . ."

…...

Elsewhere, evil was rousing fulsomely, specifically inside the dark war room of Torino's fortress of operations. General Crissela bowed before the overhead screen displaying Metsuma's silhouetted image aboard the S.S. Briskomy. He had just finished his business involving his notoriety appearance at the Whirl Cup Tournament and was now back to focusing on his order of secret workings. Crissela grinned seductively at her lover as she spoke to him: "Your position as the Senate's Supreme Councilman, I trust it's going according to Project Rocket?"

"Those absentminded politicians haven't a clue!", Metsuma's clucked wickedly. "The government has fully invested it's executive powers into my arms, believing that I am the one pulling them out from their unstable rut. Ironically, they haven't figured out that society's state of corruption is still heightening as Briskomy grows stronger, both financially and politically. Not only have I made beneficial modifications to the Senate's activities but, also, my rising publicity has begun to maximize Briskomy financial income. We've swamped the market, an accomplishment Sorhagen hadn't come close to achieving! Meanwhile, I'm in charge of the senate's executive power now, General. The government's trust and authority has been endowed in me."

That was good news. But Crissela knew there was still some work to be done. "If Project Rocket is to be completed, we'll need to satisfy the budget strung by our need of proper capital. Financing our plot's influence requires a broadening expansion of capital, both economical and territorial. You do plan on using this power to fulfill the voided resources needed to finalize Project Rocket, Correct?"

Apparently, Metsuma had already inferred this obstacle, likely due to Kade's warning earlier that year. "Its already underway and because most of my transactions are private, no one suspects anything. Those gullible fools continue to cluelessly provide me with funds, authority, and political supremacy, believing in my position is extinguishing society's corruption when, in reality, it's only worsening the problem. They'll come to see their tragic error soon enough. It won't be much longer before I've fully dissolved the senate of it's power. Then, our new Criminal Empire can be forged, unopposed. My current authority will allow me to gear my executive power towards fulfilling Project Rocket. So far, my transactions for broadening Torino's infantry and artillery have been kept under wraps, as I mentioned. Aside from that, the senate is cooperative with my public actions, such as acquiring more corporate assets and reeling in more businesses that wish to collaborate and invest."

"So we're finally gaining our resources needed to plant the seeds of what's to come.", Seethed Crissela through her teeth. "Once Torino and Briskomy unite, we'll be so powerful, there will be no need to hide from anyone anymore!"

The shadowy figuration of Metsuma's head nodded. "That's the idea. We'll be the most powerful criminal empire the world will ever see! And no one . . . will be able to stop us."

The very thought of Project Rocket's completion had Crissela tingling with glee, for soon enough, she and her lover would dominate the world as it was! "How much longer then, my love?"

"I just need to make a few more personal touches.", Metsuma confirmed with a waver of his hand. "But in the meantime, I'd like you to withdraw all Torino units from their respective central command posts and bases. It's high time they return home."

"Agreed.", Obeyed Crissela. Those were the orders she never thought she'd be given, to assemble all of Torino's forces in one place! And besides, the public could use the few weeks of undisturbed peace. It wasn't like those fools would be seeing anymore of it in their lifetime once Metsuma's new empire was born. "So . . . the time has come then?"

"Yes, the time has come . . .", Metsuma replied, with a dash of indulgence defining his declaration.

…...

Indeed, the orders were clear, and had already been dispatched regionally! Deep within Goldenrod City's secret cliff coves along an abandoned shore, the newly established Torino military site was swarming with excited soldiers!

Torino Admiral Vark stood at the ledge of a rocky stoop, overseeing his troops scatter like mice towards the Transport Drills.

To his side, Vark's second in command appeared, anxious and oblivious. "Sir, I've just received word from Corporal Viper instructing all units from all encampments to return home immediately. Is . . . is this true?"

"Yes, burn everything to the ground before we depart.", Acceded Vark. "When we return to Johto in a few weeks, we won't be called Torino anymore."

The other man saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Board all of our military numbers into the transport and set a course for home.", Continued Vark with a relieved grin. "The time . . . has come."

…...

In a lone forest, somewhere near Ecruteak, Blanco Slim and his Kadabra had their hands busy fending off a squad of Torino grunts bent on taking his Pokemon. He levitated above his enemies and then cannonaded an aerial Psychic blast upon them, thrusting them backwards. Safely, he landed beside his Kadabra and they renewed their stances as they prepared to fire a combined Psybeam attack!

But to their sudden shock, the leader of the criminal pack stood there expressionless, holding a noisy walkie-talkie up to his ears . . .and listening intently. Immediately, he reached his hand outward to prevent his men from proceeding.

Unsure of what was going on, Blanco ceased his attack and just enviously watched their every movement with curiosity.

"The time has come.", The leader said to his pack, putting away the audio device. And then all at once, the group slowly began to walk backwards towards their Transport while smiling at Blanco as though they had acclaimed triumphant.

Blanco was as still as a statue as the troupe piled into the gigantic drill. When the hatch closed behind them, Blanco muttered: "What is this absurdity? Where . . . in the world are they going?"

Upon the thunderous roar of the vehicle's engines, the drill submerged into the ground, sealing off the hole behind it to prevent it's tracks from being trailed. Within seconds, it was gone, leaving Blanco and Kadabra totally befuddled.

…...

Snowtop Mountain's Training Academy was also at a halt of labor. "You've all probably heard the rumors going around today.", Drill Sergeant Feral talked down to his assembly of recruits from his special balcony. "And I'm here to tell you maggots that those rumors are correct!"

The whole dome broke into pandemonium, some of the recruits afraid . . . and others enthused.

"Quiet!", Feral silenced them."Bear in mind, cadets, that we are among those who will not be disembarking! You are still in the midst of your training and therefore, you are not permitted to leave this facility! However . . . General Crissela herself has informed me that within the next two weeks, we'll be receiving new uniforms."

Widespread whispers spread across the training grounds, many of them wondering what kind of future exactly new uniforms were supposed to be indicating at. "What does this mean, Sergeant Feral?", Asked a gutsy recruit.

Feral treated them all to a potent grin. "It means the time . . . has come."

…...

"Yes, the time has come.", Metsuma whispered to himself, leaning off the bow of the S.S. Briskomy while gazing out to the peripheral ocean surface. "Project Rocket is finally upon us. Torino and Briskomy, we're about to make history . . ."

Captain O'Neil, now an arcane conspiracy informant and personal friend to Metsuma, came up from behind. "Will you be returning to the Senate then?"

"On the contrary, I think it's best that I make a brief detour beforehand.", He told his companion before swiveling his body around. "Captain O'Neil, set sail for Cianwood City. I have some unfinished business to tend to."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N: **Yes, the ultimate creation of an early Team Rocket is just about here! With the Stratumist Caste disbanded, the next chapter will once again place Cianwood City in the spotlight of a brand new dilemma. What will happen when Gio, Delia, Spencer, Metsuma, Kyden, Selena, and Elsie are all thrown together in the same city? Will all hell break loose . . . or will loose ends be tied up to prevent hell from breaking . . . ?**)**


	39. Chapter 39: Just Let Go

**(A/N: **Selena wants Kyden to let go of his evil history, Spencer wants Delia to let go of her past tensions with Gio, and most significantly . . . Metsuma wants Gio to let go of Delia. I had fun writing this chapter, even though it was a bit rushed. So, again, I may have not proofread this too thoroughly.)

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 39: Just Let Go

There was a slight breeze kicking off the ocean, causing Delia's new spring dress to flutter around her thighs. A flock of Wingull flew overhead, causing Faith to writhe wildly in her arms. Delia laughed, equally content with the invigorating yet reposeful atmosphere that inundated the Cianwood coastline. "The smell of the salt, the sound of the waves . . . it's so refreshing, isn't it Faith?"

"Pi! Pichu!", Faith joyously squealed, reaching for the big blue sky far above her pointy eared head.

The two of them were following the trail of the three mile embankment, a handrailed walkway along the seawall that was openly welcome to all civilians. Of course, aside from Delia and Faith, practically no one was out and about. It was still too early, and most of Cianwood's locals were still snug in their beds. That included Gio, Meowth, and Spencer. Delia had purposely left them back at the Pokemon Center so she could accrue some time for herself. It wasn't to seclude herself from her friends. Basically, she just needed the freedom to reflect, primarily on what she had endured these past weeks. Just two days prior, she and her friends had a dangerous run in with the Stratumist Caste. And only a few days before that, a deeply paranoid cop was holding Gio at gunpoint! "The games just never end, do they . . .", She sighed to herself while continuing to traipse along the rail of the balustrade, emptily staring at her reflection in the water. She wondered why she couldn't find peace, why she simply couldn't be at ease. Since Gio had decreed their extended stay in Cianwood, she was going to extremes to make herself feel relaxed. Even now, she had temporarily abandoned her traveling clothes and backpack, alternatively wearing a beautiful springtide ensemble she had constantly been meaning to display herself in. And yet . . . the void wasn't filled. She couldn't put her finger on it . . . but she felt insecure, and strangely enough . . . not towards herself. It was Gio who was on her mind. The one who was once closest to her . . . seemed to be drifting away, being pulled away! Even when he struggled to hide it, she could read him like a book. Lately, the evil urges inside him had substantially grown to uncontrollable levels! _"I know he's the one responsible for the Stratumist Caste's downfall!", _She thought to herself. _"And the fact that he's trying to hide that, makes it more apparent that he had relied on his Aggressive Conscience to do so!" _

"Chu!", Faith alerted Delia of an approaching individual. "Pi! Pichu, Pi!"

Delia issued her head away from her reflection in the ocean and turned her gaze to three men approaching further down the walkway. And frankly, she wished she hadn't bothered to look in the first place. "No . . .", A hushed gasp escaped from her lips as her eyes narrowed in on Metsuma Rocket and his two bodyguards walking towards her, their manner of movement so elegant and well-postured like the reveled businessmen they were. _"What in the world is HE doing here!" _

The Briskomy trio came to steady halt in front of Delia, Metsuma offering a friendly smile. "So we meet again!", He chuckled. "Delia, is it?"

"You got it!", She faked her cheerfulness, not yet wanting to send out her prurient elation until she knew of Metsuma's intents for being in Cianwood. Holding frightened Faith still in her arms, Delia just matched Metsuma's smile and stood there in attempted amicability, waiting on him to speak. But when he didn't, she knew that she'd have to be the one to evict the uncomfortability of this soundless exchange. "I'm sorry, I . . . don't know what to say. I . . . wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

Understanding, he nodded and then cut to the chase. "I've actually come to speak with my son.", He confessed. "I'm rather relieved, I was afraid the three of you had already set off for the next Gym." He was lying, of course. Thanks to Torino scouts positioned outside the city, he was able to track Gio's movements whenever he pleased. All along, he knew he and his friends hadn't left Cianwood.

Delia was simply amazed at Metsuma's persistence to latch onto Gio like a bloodthirsty leach. "You came all this way just to talk to Gio in person? Wouldn't it have been easier to just call him?"

Laughing, Metsuma began tugging on his suit to pass the time. But Delia could not be broken of her serious attitude. And, naturally, he was pressed to enunciate his reason. "The boy's grown on me.", His honesty circumvented, his eyes glowing with presage and meaning. "To have a son, a friend you can teach . . . it's a bond I value dearly. Spending time with Gio in person . . . I think it will bring us closer." It was one of the few truths he could admit to Delia, not that he feared her. In fact, he passionately loathed her and could now see why Crissela had been so pestered when this girl had toyed with Kyden's emotions. _"She thinks she can corrupt anyone, doesn't she? How dismally confident of her . . ." _

The silence between the two opposites lingered for what seemed to be a lifetime. Not even the ruckus of the ocean waves crashing against the seawall was enough to excuse the awkwardness of their utter silence. Both Faith and Metsuma bodyguards kept totally quiet, which only furthered the unpopular inelegance of their one on one.

Unlike Delia, however, Metsuma wasn't completely bothered by this unsocial cloddishness. It gave him a plenteous opportunity to realize that Delia was hiding something, her spitefulness towards him in exactness. Perhaps they did have something in common after all . . .

"Delia!" Running up the balustrade from which Delia first traveled was Gio, along with Meowth. As he drew near, he didn't notice Metsuma and had his focal interest bestowed on Delia. He was hoping he could finally 'explain' to her what had happened during his showdown with Lou, thus throwing her off his trail of darkness so she wouldn't have to worry. But before he could jump into his famous lying games, Metsuma Rocket was centered in his sights beyond Delia's shoulder as he came up from behind her. Speechless, he stopped cold in his trails. "Did . . . did I miss something?"

Delia turned her head from Metsuma to Gio, discretely rolling her eyes in the process. "Your daddy's back . . . ", She plaudited humorlessly.

No assiduity was being brought upon Delia's shy and wary behavior. Ignoring her obvious signals, Gio's mind was still processing the actuality of Metsuma's presence. And yes, he was actually . . . pleased, downright relieved that instead of lying to Delia, he could conveniently dispose of the ugly truth into Metsuma's arms. "Metsuma!", He tried to act surprised for Delia's sake. "What are you doing here?"

"I've got a couple of days to spare before I return to my duties in the senate.", Metsuma explained. "I was hoping you would bond with me a little further, possibly demonstrate more of your impressive battling skills?" He had already been given a taste of that when Gio and his Quilava had practically obliterated Scouter. Now, Metsuma was hoping to see more of Gio's talents, and hopefully improve upon them by adding his personal touch of darkness to stimulate Gio's Aggressive Conscience once again. "But first, I was hoping you'd be willing to take a walk with me for just a few minutes?"

Gio didn't need to think twice. "I don't see why not.", He agreed before remembering Delia. Nervously, he rotated his head to her as if asking permission, another little irritation on Metsuma's behalf. That would have to be the fist thing to go if any progress was to be made with Gio.

"Go ahead.", Delia sighed, disappointment brewing in her tone. "Do whatever you want." She straightened back her shoulders and, without another word, rotated her body around and began to march back the way she came. Initially, she was upset that Gio hadn't noticed her new dress, much less noticed her at all. She knew what this meant. The facts were coming in too fast. Metsuma was Gio's go-to person now. Instead of confiding in her like she'd always begged him to do, Gio was choosing the spill his guts to his step-father, someone he hadn't known for more than a month now. And it killed her inside.

The pitter patter of little feline feet sounded behind Delia. It was Meowth, whom was curious to know of Delia's inconceivable distress. "Meeeow? Meowww?"

Delia spun around, both flattered and gladdened that at least Meowth was respectful enough to give a damn. Briefly, she looked up to ensure that Gio and Metsuma were already continuing down the walkway. And then, when the two chitchatting figures, along with the Briskomy security duo, had sloped from her view, she kneeled down to Meowth and whispered: "Meowth, after what happened aboard the cruise ship, I can't take any chances in leaving those two alone together. There's something about Metsuma . . . and as far as I'm concerned, it's not good for Gio." When Meowth nodded, it was her incentive to continue on. "I need you to go along with Gio and keep an eye on him. Can you do that for me?"

Again, Meowth nodded, affirming that he understood, and then chased off after Gio and Metsuma. "Meow! Meow! Meow!"

Delia stood up and proceeded to carry Faith back the way she came, pretending she hadn't said a word to Meowth. She knew well that if Gio discovered she was snooping, he'd never dare to be honest with her about anything.

…...

Cautiously but readily prepared for a rumble, Selena and Kyden slowly tiptoed into the rocky precincts of Cliff Edge Cavern, home to the Stratumist Caste. Together, they kept their eyes focused straight ahead, all while conserving the utter silence needed to breach their fortress without immediately placing them on full alert. _"It's . . . so quiet.", _Selena minded as she surveyed the bleak and lightless surroundings that characterized the cave's semblance. Feeling a growing sense of security, she whispered over to Kyden as quiet as she could possibly try. "You'd think whatever Pokemon they're hoarding here would probably be screaming their heads off!"

True, but it was becoming more apparent to Kyden that they had probably made a mistake and infiltrated the wrong cavern. Besides, it was too dark to search around this deathtrap and they couldn't keep Elsie waiting, whom they had instructed to wait outside the cave for her own protection. "Are you sure we're in the right cave?", He asked his friend, his eyes traveling in all directions, searching for any form of light aside from the scarce remnants of sunshine that spilled from the cave's precedent entrance.

"Kyden, I'm a professional at what I do.", She playfully scolded him. "I've never once miscalculated!"

Kyden grinned cleverly. "Well do Pokemon Rangers ever think to bring flashlights when they're wandering through sightless caves?" He knew his smart-mouth comment wasn't tasteful, but luckily, it acquired a sweet, humored simper from the corners of her lips. He laughed: "Not a big deal, we'll just remember for next time."

Speaking of which, at that moment, the glowing beams of a flashlight began to blind their eyes from further down the cave, becoming vivider and vivider as the unknown figure approached rapidly. "Hey, you two!", It was a stern female voice, the voice of Officer Jenny. "What do you think you're doing here? This place is off limits!"

When Selena distinguished Jenny's face beyond the flashlight, she obediently explained herself while holding out what appeared to be an identification card. "Official Pokemon Ranger on duty, conducting a private inspection!", She barked at Jenny as though she were superior to her authority. "Selena Williams is the name."

Jenny aimed the flashlight at the ID card to confirm her business for being on the premises. While Pokemon Rangers were not locally abundant, it was no excuse for Jenny to send her away. With a savorless grunt, she turned her glare to Kyden. "And who's he supposed to be?"

Rather than Kyden answering for himself, Selena prevented words from leaving his mouth by abruptly regaining her authoritarian spotlight. "He's my intern in training. You don't even have to bother with him. He's not worth your time." Her last sentence was a semi-comeback in response to his earlier sarcasm.

At first, Jenny was sure she recognized Kyden from the crime scene where Lou Fai was taken into custody and then later, at the Cianwood Gym where she had arrested Shintaro. But before she could start hurling insinuations around, she directed her light at a third figure appearing behind Kyden and Selena, a little girl. "And perhaps you'd care to explain who this child is and why she's lounging around an unpermitted point of police investigation?"

Elsie bit down on her lower lip to keep from laughing. But in the end, she couldn't help but point her finger at Jenny's short-tempered, red face. "Your face, it looks like a big red balloon!", She giggled playfully, almost making Kyden and Selena burst into laughter as well.

But, unlike Kyden, Selena managed to maintain a straight face and, to redeem herself in front of Jenny, she began to parent Elsie. "Elsie, I thought we told you to wait outside until we were done!"

"I'm sorry.", She pouted shamefully, leveling her dejected eyes to the ground as she kicked at a cluster of pebbles. "I just really wanna start looking for my mommy and daddy, that's all."

It was entirely understandable, since they had made a promise to help her track down her parents. However, before she could concentrate on that, Selena was still curious to know what had had happened to the Stratumist Caste. Before Jenny could comment on the missing parents ordeal, Selena began tossing out questions of her own. "Officer Jenny, we'll be on our way just as soon as I figure out what the situation is involving the Stratumist Caste. You said this area belongs to police investigation now?"

"We cleared out this whole campsite yesterday.", Jenny told her pessimistically. "When we first arrived, there was nobody here. We figured it was safe to assume that the caste fled town when they realized that Master Lou, the cult's leader, had been captured. So really, your services aren't needed here. Sorry to disappoint you." With nothing more to add on, Jenny veered her feet back in the direction she came. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to continued my final inspection without any distractions. You'd be wise to leave."

"Well, I guess that's one problem solved.", Sighed Selena as she put away her ID card. "And the best part is, we didn't even have to do anything!"

Feeling let down by this cheapened twist of events, Kyden looked at the ground with a sort of dull smile and kicked his foot into the barren soil. "Shame.", He mumbled, a little upset. "I was actually looking forward to some action . . ." Then there was a feeling, skin on skin, he looked to see Selena's warm, little hand in his and he gulped.

"Cheer up, bud.", She enlightened with the most gorgeous smile Kyden had ever seen her display to him. "I know your first few weeks of being my trainee haven't been too thrilling . . . but at least now you'll be prepared for when the time really does come, right?"

Kyden's eyes wallowed for a moment, but he smiled soon after upon recognizance one simple fact. Coupling her hand tighter, he blushed and stuttered as he spoke. "Honestly . . . just getting to know you better these past few weeks has been enough thrill for me." The impractically charming clone had a buoyant look in his eyes, a look so full of hope and expectations that she had personally given to him, even if she didn't know the importance of it yet.

"Kyden, you're adorable.", She whispered, stroking his shoulder tenderly with a teasingly mundane smile. "It's a wonder you're not taken yet . . ." And if this guy truly did have a romantic fling at one point in time, Selena's only reasonable assumption was that he had been rejected because of his being a genetically engineered replication.

The poor clone couldn't help but wonder on that himself. "Yeah.", He chuckled, momentarily imaging Delia in his rewinding memories. "Such a wonder . . ." And then out of nowhere, his first and foremost memories began to surface in the form of a message . . .

**FLASHBACK**

Giovannitwo opened his eyes, his thoughts rendered. He was conscious again. He was clothed in black shorts and a towel to warm him. And . . . he could breath the air much more easily. He could see his surroundings much more clearly. No more gasping for life or reaching for sight. But he felt exhausted, both emotionally and physically. "Where . . . am I?" He sat up, realizing he had been placed upon a metal berth that extended from the wall beside him. He lifted his feet over to the edge of the bed and cupped his forehead as he arched his head up to examine his surroundings. He was being held prisoner in a confined, dark, steel room that was completely empty."Good place to keep a 'treasured experiment' that needs medical attention.", He said aloud, sarcastically.

"You needn't any more medical aid, my young friend.", Whispered a malicious male voice from behind. "You are completely healthy. You are being held in my organization's stronghold. I transported you here from New Island."

The panicked clone swerved around to meet his spectator. The man was hidden in the corner of the cell, deep within the shadows. "And who are you supposed to be?", Giovannitwo interrogated, uneasy and dumbfounded.

The man slowly revealed himself from the shadows, lighting a cigar in his mouth while doing so.

"Metsuma Rocket!", Gasped Giovannitwo aloud, automatically. _"How . . . did I know that?"_

"You should know that I've waited a long time to meet you in person.", Metsuma expressed affectionately. "I think you and I are going to be great companions. After all, I did create you."

This was a shock. A possible connection to the repressed memories? He looked up at Metsuma. "Aren't you at all suspicious as to how I knew your name?"

The Crime lord simply ignored the question and took a moment to identify the boy. He chuckled. "Many of your features differ from his, but I can see the resemblance."

The poor clone was obvious to this response. "What are you talking about?"

Once again, the older man changed the subject. "Do you know why you exist, Giovannitwo?"

After a slight pause, he shook his head with a bitter grimace. "You tell me. After all, you created me"

"With all the right intentions.", Metsuma assured. "I understand you seek purpose?"

Kyden looked up and just glared at him sinisterly. "Yes, but first . . . I want to know who I am!"

Metsuma sighed and turned away from the clone before speaking quietly. "You are a clone that I created by generating the DNA of Giovanni Ketchum, an enemy of my organization but at the same time, a heroic prodigy."

Giovannitwo felt short of breath as he stumbled to the floor, anger building inside him! "So . . . I'm just a clone?"

"Yes, but not entirely.", Metsuma corrected in a serious tone, facing the youth again. "In fact, you are the miracle that organization Torino has been waiting for."

But the teen wasn't buying it. "I'm just a copy of a so called 'prodigy'. I'm worthless. There can only be one of a kind in this world!"

"One of a kind." Metsuma smiled with a malevolent grin. "Exactly. Let me guide you, Giovannitwo. Let me be . . . your friend."

Monstrously, Kyden scowled at Metsuma: "How can you possibly help me?"

"You seek purpose.", Metsuma carefully explained. "And I can provide it to you."

". . . How?"

**PRESENT TIME**

Kyden felt shiver roll down his spine, but he shook off his flashback for his own protection.

Remembering Elsie, Selena immediately refrained from the physical contact and decided to carry on with their secondary piece of business. "Well now that we don't have to worry about the caste, we can focus on finding Elsie's parents." She forced her sights from Kyden, casting them down a foot to the right . . . but surprisingly, no sign of little Elsie. "Oh great!", She moaned bitterly, her attitude suddenly reformed.

Much to Selena's irritation, Kyden pointed out the obvious: "She's gone . . ."

"Really, I hadn't noticed?", Entered Selena's propensity of sarcasm. Visually, she quickly began to scan all around for Elsie . . . but nothing. "Kyden, why weren't you keeping an eye on her when I was getting rid of Jenny!"

He made himself shudder. A sensation of guilt overtook the clone as he snapped into realization. "I . . . I didn't even see her leave, I swear!", He struggled in cleaning up his mess. But it wouldn't be easy, especially if Elsie had already run off too far. "Look, if there's one thing I'm certain of, it's that she's left the cavern!"

Selena's hair shadowed part of her face as her eyes had the look of annoyance and despair in them. She was, however, willing to listen to Kyden's logic. "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"She wants to find her parents!", He reminded her of yet another obvious factor. "She probably thought we were ignoring her when we were talking to Jenny and so now, she's setting out to find them herself!"

While reasonable, their was not time to cover the logistics. "Well, standing here isn't going to help anything. We need to start heading back towards the entrance!" With much promptness, Selena began scurrying back down the cave, Kyden eventually catching up right beside her. "When we get outside, release Aero so you and I can do an aerial patrol over the forest! I'll send Tailow into the city in case she somehow eludes us!"

As they ran, Kyden frowned, still feeling blameworthy. "Well, as of two minutes ago, she's already eluded us once."

"Exactly!", Selena exclaimed. "So let's not let that happen again! You wanted to see some action? Well it looks like your prayers have been answered!"

…...

The positive outcome of Lou's downfall days earlier was the result in which Nurse Joy had allowed Gio and his friends lodge inside the Pokemon Center as a debt to them. The bad thing was that when Delia was expecting to find Spencer still sleeping there that morning, he was nowhere to be found!

Yet another minute had passed as Spencer, with a pair of large binoculars around his neck, stood in the circle that was the center of Cianwood park. Children laughed from a few yards away at the playground. A crowd of people- many of them being happy, giggling couples- walked this way and that. Behind him, a tall fountain flowed melodiously and the clear water shone of the sun's reflected light. But he didn't notice. Heck, he barely payed any mind at all even to the food venders near by, for his eyes were practically pasted into the lenses of his seeing device, his head titled to the sky and revolving anxiously.

Precipitously and brashly, Delia stormed into the park, still looking her best as she didn't have any time to change outfits at the Pokemon Center due to her need to immediately speak with most loyal friend. "Spencer, I've been looking all over for you!", She exclaimed, throwing her arms over her head. "You didn't think to check in with me or Gio before you decided to go wandering through the city?"

Spencer lowered his binoculars and sat at the edge of the fountain, chuckling. "Well how was I supposed to know where you two went? I woke up, all alone! Thanks a lot, by the way. I see where I stand among our circle of friends."

"I'm sorry.", She heaved without arguement, not really wanting to focalize on his boring issues. She dusted the fountain ledge with her hands and then sat beside him, letting the tips of her fingers skate across the fresh water behind her. Remembering her need to converse with Spencer, she looked over to him . . . but not before espying the binoculars hanging over his chest. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"Birdwatching.", He told her, hoisting up the lenses to his eyes again. "According to the brochure, this is the time a season in which certain kinds of Flying-Type Pokemon from the Hoenn Region come to nest in Cianwood. It's really quite fascinating, though not at all surprising considering that Cianwood is pretty much disjointed from the rest of the Johto landmass."

"Hoping a Lugia will fly by?", Delia sarcastically teased him.

"Very funny." The joke wasn't too amusing and it reeked of Gio's insensitive humor, which automatically had him suspecting that Gio was on Delia's mind. "And . . . where might Gio be?"

Subconsciously, Delia felt agitation rise as she answered. "Having a jolly good time with his new playmate!" Again, her tone succumb to cruel sarcasm, thus spawning a worried glimmer in Spencer's eyes.

"Could you be a little more specific?" His request wasn't fulfilled too hastily or enthusiastically. It was only pushing his suspicions at a furthered distance.

But, after an extended moment of silence, she carelessly uttered: "His step-dad."

"Metsuma's here in Cianwood?" His first impression was ironically an impression of active interest. "Hmm . . . I've been meaning to get an autograph from him. I never really had the chance to do so when were aboard the-"

Delia's expression immediately changed into a solemn one. "Spencer, this isn't funny! Can't you see I'm upset here?"

Perhaps he was being a little insensitive. Even so, at least he was luring out the provenience of her tenseness. It all led back to Gio and it didn't take Spencer long to realize this. "You're worried about Gio, aren't you."

"Of course I'm worried about him!", She bawled at him, her face sullen and serious. "Before he met Metsuma, all he thought about was me, all he obsessed over was me! Spencer, I was what was keeping him balanced! I was the one helping him keep his live in control! And now . . . I think Metsuma is trying to mess that up, mess him up! It's so . . . rude!"

True, Metsuma's motives for interacting with Gio did seem out of place, regardless of their relationship as 'father and son'. "You think he's corrupting Gio?"

"I know he's corrupting Gio!" To establish a point, she rotated her body around, giving him a full view of her new outfit. "I mean seriously, he didn't even notice my new dress this morning! Usually he would go crazy over me when I'd dress up for him!"

Well that sure explained her drastic change of appearance. And it also validated her reason for doing so. Supplying some laughter at hand, Spencer smiled at Delia. "Oh . . . now I get what's going on! You're not trying to make a vacation out of this, you're trying distract Gio!" He had stated that rather loudly, much to Delia's humiliation.

She rolled her eyes at him spitefully. "Go ahead, Spencer! Say that a little louder! Why not let the whole world think that I'm a slut?" It was never like her to even consider using such a word! But currently, her mother wasn't around to soap her mouth clean, and her state of enmity required the freedom of speech, whether it be pleasant or foul.

"That wasn't what I was implying.", Spencer calmed her in a hushed, sustained whisper. "I'm just saying . . . it's obvious how much you still care for Gio, that you'd go through any means necessary to keep him . . . stable?" He couldn't think of a better word, specifically in Gio's case. "It's clear that you're not a fan of his evil side."

Emptying her lungs, Delia buried her head into her friend's shoulder. "I do care for him Spencer. I . . . love him."

Not knowing exactly what to say, he casted down a look of uncertainty and sympathy as he put together his words. "I may be out of place in saying this but . . . don't you think it may be time you reconcile with Gio and just pick up where you guys left off before the pregnancy crisis?"

Delia lifted her head from his comfort, sorting through his worded suggestion with the utmost carefulness and deliberation. If Spencer was correct, making up with Gio would likely bring him closer to her again while at the same time, ridding of Metsuma. "Maybe you're right.", She gasped lightly. "I just don't want to see him stagger, Spencer. It would break my heart!"

Spencer merely narrowed his eyes but nodded nonetheless. "So . . . what are you going to do?"

"I'll talk to him after Metsuma leaves.", She ratified her decision, a glint of hope within her, materializing like a train in thick fog. "And maybe, just maybe, he and I can try and patch things up." Maybe she could forgive Gio for his past mistakes if it meant preventing the future ones that Metsuma was foreshadowing. As far she was concerned, the man may not have been the Torino Leader, but he definitely harbored the influence of a master manipulator. "But Spencer.", She began again, unable to picture a rebuilt relationship with Gio after what he had done back in Greenfield. "How can I forgive Gio so easily for everything he did to destroy our relationship in the first place?"

"That one . . . you'll have to figure out on your own. But in the meantime, you should really give yourself a chance to cool down and relax!", He encouraged. "By all means, tour the city, go shopping, eat feminine food-"

She grinned at him critically. "Feminine food?"

"You know what I mean!", He grunted with a smirk, helping her off the ledge of the fountain. "Trust me! As a friend, I'm telling you that you are in desperate need of a worry-free afternoon! And as long as Faith is sleeping soundly at the Pokemon Center, you may as well make a day out of it! Just enjoy some time to yourself before you go back to concentrating on Gio, okay?"

He was right. There was no sense in correcting a problem that currently couldn't be amended. She knew she might as well benefit from her uselessness until the time was right for her confront Gio and possibly rekindle their relationship before Metsuma could pull something drastic. "Oh, all right!", She sighed but with lessened accentuation. "I guess I'll see you back at the Pokemon Center later." After thanking Spencer for his help and leaving him to his nature watching, she dragged herself back into the city where she hoped to succor from some beneficial alone-time. _"Might as well go check out some of the other department stores . . ." _

…...

Gio and Metsuma, with Meowth now being the only one tailing behind them, walked along the sandy beach of the Cianwood Shore, laughing and exchanging stories as they kept their vision equated at the sea. In the distance, Dewgong sent spurts of foam high into the air as they swam across the horizon, Wingull sailed the currents above fishing boats in the hope of grabbing a free meal. Everything, the environment as a whole, was simply impeccable.

Metsuma looked at Gio as he wore a path in the sand. It was time to bring about some results, some of those expectations he had bestowed for Gio days ago. "So tell me, have you been putting any thought to my advice lately?" He was unmistakably referring to their one on one discussion aboard the S.S. Briskomy, the high point being Gio's Aggressive Conscience.

"A little . . . ", Gio mumbled shortly, faking his interest to avoid bringing up Lou and the Stratumist Caste. Metsuma turned his look back to him, and Gio felt himself flinch and shrink back a bit from the curious glare, a glare that could melt steel!

Metsuma curled his lips into a calculating smile. "Just a little?"

He continued shuffling his feet along the beach and shook his head, not believing what was about to come out of his mouth. "Why do ask?" Gio couldn't blame himself for giving into his curiosity. Metsuma had somehow become his source of righteous philosophy, and he itched for helpful information.

"Because my HQ secretary called me recently, informing me that a unknown caller from Cianwood was desperately seeking to contact me." Metsuma refrained from reshaping his expression.

The fact that Metsuma was aware of that overly-desperate move made Gio feel a little embarrassed. "Alright, fine! You caught me! But it's nothing to be concerned about anymore. I . . . took care of the problem all on my own." At least that wasn't a lie. He harnessed his aggression to take down a local criminal, nothing more. Was that so bad?

But Metsuma wanted vivid details. "Feel free to specify." It was more of a demand than a recommendation, but not necessarily forced. He didn't want to put Gio under the pressure of his experimental provisions.

"I released my Aggressive Conscience, all on my own.", Gio admitted . . . a little too proudly.

Metsuma's bubbling joy seeped out of him. Come to think of it, none of the accomplishments that came to mind after a case like this was anything other than bromidic. He stared at Gio in blithesome disbelief, and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times. It was a moment before he spoke. "And . . . how did it feel?"

"It felt . . . good.", He breathed out as the air shimmered around him. The sustenance, however, was short lived. Gio realized that he'd also have to regrettably inform Metsuma of a decision he had recently reached. "But . . . I've decided to set some standards for myself, some restrictions for my Aggressive Conscience."

"Restrictions?" It troubled Metsuma to string together a cohesive response. There was no way he could be supportive of Gio's refusal to accept his evil.

Gio covered his mouth with his right hand, stifling the emotion he didn't want to show. He squeezed his eyes tight for a moment, and then opened them wide, blinking hard as he fought to compose himself in front of Metsuma's disapproving gaze. At last, he was able to speak quietly. "Thanks to you, I now recognize my Aggressive Conscience. But I'm only going to call upon my urges when necessary."

"Gio, we discussed this.", Metsuma scolded, placing his hand over Gio's shoulder and shifting his weight so their feet could halt in the sand simultaneously. "The only way you can justify your darkness is by accepting what it is. You shouldn't have to be looking for excuses in order to unleash it!"

Gio shook the man's the hand off his body and scowled at his step-father's lack of compassion. "I'm not excusing anything!"

"I have this compulsive feeling that you didn't set these restrictions for yourself, you set them for another." His statement left Gio vulnerable. "It's Delia, isn't it.", He correctly guessed in his most depreciating tone. "Have you ever considered that maybe she's the obstacle standing in your way rather than the darkness inside you?"

No, he'd never think like that! It was against his inners principles, his every feeling and emotions endowed to Delia and the uniquely sacred connection he shared with her. "I don't want to talk about this anymore.", He grumbled beneath his breath, but still audible enough for Metsuma's ears. He shifted his pupils back towards the ocean, and brought himself to resume traveling across the shoreline with Meowth in tow.

Metsuma caught up to him soon enough to inflict his final opinion on the matter. "So be it. Take all the time you need to reflect." With nothing more to discuss, they carried on with their stroll in pervading silence.

Meowth, recognizing his trainer's disquiet, launched himself against Gio's back and began to climb up atop the boy's shoulder, rubbing his soft and furry face against the skin of Gio's discolored cheeks. "Meow?

"Don't worry, Meowth.", Gio laughed, scratching the chin of his loyal pet. "I'm not upset with you."

The extraordinary interrelation between the two had caught Metsuma's eye, and he couldn't keep from commenting on Gio's so called 'Top Cat.' "A rather affectionate Pokemon for your very best.", The Crime Lord sneered in his own particular guise. "A little too affectionate for my taste . . ."

Purposely undervaluing the input of the man who walked beside him, Gio found the verbal strength to backfire. "Believe me, Meowth can have a split personality when he wants. I probably wouldn't have even made it to the Indigo Plateau Conference if I didn't have Meowth at my side."

The alleged revelation quenched Metsuma's officious thirst. His eye swayed from the golden ground before him, redirecting at the feline Pokemon perched over Gio's shoulder, and then to Gio himself. "What's your training strategy?"

"Just like you said.", Gio replied. "Affection."

Metsuma belched into laughter, nothing far-fetched of his personality. "That's crazy! Honestly, what are your methods?"

"I just told you.", Gio laughed back, but his facial indication marked no jest nor joke. For years, he had been taken up under the assumption that raising his Pokemon required warmth and sentiment, or at least that was what his father and Delia had taught. "Metsuma, have you ever even tried treating your Pokemon with kindness?"

Metsuma bothered not to even muse at the pointless suggestion. "I'm not a kind person, Gio. And neither are you. Again, you're only fooling yourself. Discipline is the key to proper Pokemon training!"

"It doesn't always have to be." It was rather difficult to tell if Gio was lying to himself or quite simply repeating his father's wisdom like an audio recording. He did find that discipline was useful at times, just as Metsuma proposed, but . . . not all the time, right?

Grinning, Metsuma stopped moving again, compelling Gio to follow his example. "Are you suggesting that your training methods are more efficient than mine?"

"I'm not suggesting, I'm clarifying!" As cocky as he said it, it did throw Metsuma off his guard . . . and, for the benefit of his indulgence, that was just what he anticipated. "Feel free to test me."

"Surely.", Metsuma took to the challenge with open arms, shrugging with his hands in his pockets as his eyes casually jumped all around the beach in search of a worthy competitor for Meowth and Gio to face off against. At last, he spotted a sizable oceanic Pokemon clambering sideways onto the shore. "I spy a Kingler!", Metsuma proclaimed, pointing to the selected target. "Let's see your pussycat handle that, as a start."

"Not a problem!" Creasing a smile, Gio tilted his head, gesturing Meowth to go forth and engage the Kingler. "Meowth, use Fury Swipes!"

Leaping off Gio's shoulder and landing directly into the clumpy soil, Meowth extracted his glistening claws with Kingler in his sights. "Meow! Meow!"

The pincer Pokemon hadn't a clue it was being ambushed until it felt a clawing sting against the red plating of it's larger claw. Feeling danger abound, Kingler slammed it's giant claw into the enemy onslaughting it's unseeable flank!

Meow flew back a ways, but quickly regained it's bearings and dashed toward Kingler once more! "Meow, Meow!"

Obviously, this particular Kingler was well-grounded and very lavished in high defense against physical attacks. To impress Metsuma, Gio knew to savor Meowth's Thunderbolt for a finale maneuver. But in the meantime, he'd have to resort to confiding in Meowth's other reliable tactics. "Meowth, use Shadow Ball!"

Like a bowling ball, Meowth whirled a shadowy orb in the wild Kingler's direction, a direct hit seemingly imminent!

But Kingler, being quick on it's several stubby feet, simply sidestepped out of the way, missing the Shadow Ball by a little over an inch and taking hold of the moment to fire a barrage of bubbles from it's pincers, catching Meowth completely by surprise!

Nonetheless, Gio was prepared ahead of time for Kingler to finally become ticked off enough to fight back. "Meowth, pop those bubbles!"

Using his claws, Meowth swiped repeatedly at the incoming bubbles, shattering every one of them with accommodating precision and alacrity! "Meow! Meowww!" Now Meowth had the upper hand! And with Kingler now being the one off it's guard as a response to Meowth's retaliation, the feline hurled a second Shadow Ball!

This time, the attack impacted it's target! Upon being hit, the wounded Kingler flipped backwards, it's underbelly now facing the blue sky's heated sun. It lay there, motionless and supposedly weak.

Gio punched the air in celebration. "Yes, it's finished!"

"Are you absolutely sure?" Metsuma beheld to the frozen Kingler with a browsing instinct, scanning it up and down like a price-check gone wrong. "You can't declare victory until the you KNOW the battle is yours."

Under Gio's hesitant instruction, Meowth slowly approached the lopsided creature with great caution . . . until he came to close for his own safety!

The crooked Kingler flipped upright again instantly and locked Meowth's neck within the clutches of it's ginormous pincer, readying to guillotine the cat Pokemon with a vengeful stimulus!

Despite having placed his most prominent Pokemon on death's doorstep, Gio quickly made up for it with his planned surprise attack! "Quick Meowth, use Thunderbolt!"

Though still caught in a lethal headlock, Meowth discharged a powerful shock of voltage from it's body which ultimately loosened Kingler's grip, enough to the extent for him to wiggled out of the paralyzed crab's clutches and maneuver away in time to painlessly witness the after effects of the damage caused by the electrical release!

Forming victorious fists of triumph, Gio smiled pridefully and congratulated his Pokemon with all the positive reinforcement he could give. "Hah, excellent work Meowth! No wild Pokemon is a match for you!"

"Indeed, nicely executed!", Metsuma agreed, turning Gio's attention to the paralyzed Kingler. "So what are you waiting for? That Kingler will make for a perfectly powerful servant of destruction! Seize the opportunity and capture it!"

Dismissing the idea, Gio turned his back on the wild sea animal, remembering that he already possessed the prevolutionary form of it back at Sammy's laboratory. "No need.", He said to Metsuma. "I already own a Krabby."

"Which you can rid of just as soon as you claim it's evolution!", Metsuma urged, full of energy! Clearly, he wasn't about to let this go.

It hurt, seeing Metsuma offend his Krabby, a Pokemon he had been with since his Kanto days. On the other hand, substituting his Pokemon for a much stronger version had never quite crossed his mind. "You . . . want me to replace my Krabby?"

"The bigger, the better! The stronger, the superior!", Exclaimed the older man. "You even told me yourself back on the cruise that you lust for powerful Pokemon. Well here's your chance to prove that to me!"

Of course, Metsuma would bring that up. Gio wouldn't take back his words . . . because he couldn't. It was true. Ever since before the start of his Pokemon adventures, his whole spare time was devoted to contemplating what types of 'super strong' Pokemon he would one day capture. "Fine . . .", He said to Metsuma, permitting his hand to reach for an empty Pokeball on his belt. But unfortunately, when he looked back towards the battleground, he found the recovered Kingler fleeing back into the water.

This would be lesson Gio wouldn't soon forget. It must have partially satisfied Metsuma, because some tension went out of his body. He closed his eyes for a long moment, leaning his head back against the breeze "Tell me, Gio. Your collection of frivolous Pokemon, is that merely another performance for your friends? Because . . . had you chosen to abide by more powerful Pokemon . . . you probably wouldn't have lost the Indigo Plateau Conference to your aunt."

"You can't possibly know that.", Gio quietly defended himself, deeply insulted that Metsuma would even mention his greatest failure.

"Well we'll never know now, will we?" Under Metsuma's supervision, there was shadow crossing Gio's eyes, an implication that he was actually considering Metsuma's brutal slander of constructive criticism. "But, I digress.", The Crime Lord innocently yawned. "The past is the past, am I right? Let's hold our heads high for the future instead."

Gio winced as his voice raised an octave. "I know I would have been a more fearsome trainer had I chosen stronger Pokemon. But . . . do you really think I would have been strong enough to win the Indigo Plateau Conference?"

Metsuma shook his head. "I said to forget it, Gio. The past is the past. It cannot be changed now."

This was one of Metsuma's many topics that he'd have to reflect on some point later. Instead of furthering his stubborn infringement, Gio forced himself to nod as though he weren't affected. "You're right."

The passing wind moved Metsuma's hair across his face, tickling his cheek and smiley demeanor. With a small chuckle, he ruffled his son's head and began to guide them back toward the harbor. "Now then, I hope you know of a good diner because I'm starving! How about an early lunch, expenses on me?"

Though Meowth didn't seem interested, Gio felt his stomach growling ferociously. "I never turn down lunch."

"That's the spirit!", Metsuma laughed. "Your appetite is reminiscent of your father's. It seemed like whenever he wasn't training, he'd constantly have his mind set on what his next meal would be."

Gio also laughed, but only slightly. "Apparently my grandpa was the same way. I guess it just runs in the family."

…...

"Look, I know this is my fault!", Kyden apologized as he and Selena walked through the city's business district in search of Elsie. "But I promise, we'll find her! I'll search all day and all night if I have to!"

"Your attitude, that's what I like to see!" Smiling, the ranger girl felt so much pride for her dear friend. She reached out to pat Kyden on the shoulder but he pulled away, undeserving of her affection at the moment.

"Selena, I hope you don't think I'm trying to impress you.", He tried to set his facts straight. "Right now, this isn't about proving myself worthy of being a Pokemon Ranger. I just want to find Elsie!"

"I wasn't talking about your ranger attitude.", She told him, finally seeking an in depth conversation with him. "What I like is how much of a caring person you are. Nowadays, it's hard to find that in someone, the truth caring spirit. Whoever you were cloned from, he must have the heart of saint!", She poked fun at him, not realizing the disreputable error of her words.

He frowned and flatly replied: "Some people think so . . ."

Realizing that she had devalued Kyden's well-being and self-esteem in choosing her compilation of words, she inhaled sharply and strived to redeem herself. "Oh, Kyden . . . . I'm sorry, I didn't mean to write you off like that!"

"What, because I'm a clone?" He stared at her long enough without speaking that her expression slipped. Just as she was trying to figure out something to say – anything at all - his lips quirked in a grin. "I know what I am . . . but I also know that I'm my own man. I have control over my own destiny."

Selena still had her hands at her mouth, ashamed as ever. "I feel so stupid for saying that. I'm sorry, I honestly didn't mean-"

"No, it's alright.", He assured her. "A lot of people have trouble understanding that I'm more than just a copy. Even I did at one point, when I was taking my first steps in leaving my past behind me."

Her face looked suddenly so alive that Kyden hated to dim it, but she had to explain herself to him, to convince him that she truly did see him differently! "But I do understand you, Kyden!That's why I'm so drawn to you! That's why I want you to be apart of-"

"Apart of your team, I know.", He cut her down so assumptuously.

She shook her head and whispered: "Apart of my life." It felt good to get her feelings out, to admit that he was important to her.

Heart racing wildly, he looked into her eyes, almost disbelievingly. "Wha . . . but . . . really?"

Taking his hand, she pulled him off the side of road and faced him upfront, their privacy secreted for the sake of what might be said. "I just . . . want you to be yourself around me. I want you to be honest with me so I can understand you better than I do now. I already know that even as a clone, you're a unique individual. I could see it in your face when we first met! But the question I want to know is how and why you are who you are?"

A pain ripped through his chest, the wave of sadness seemed to be real and stealing the very breath from his lungs, consuming him in sudden fright. "How do I know you won't reject me once I'm completely honest with you?" It was his biggest fear, losing her to his shameful history.

"You can't think like that.", She whispered, lifting her hand to run it through his curly hair. They settled together comfortably as they listened to the sound of nature around them. "But if you really need persuasion, how's this for starters?"

Then his senses knocked back in when he realized that she was moving in to touch her lips against his! But his worst fears kicked in again, and he jerked away from her. "I can't . . .", He stuttered, knowing that if he became too serious with her, the heartbreak of his past would be that much more devastating to the both of them. He didn't want to risk that.

Feeling her hands detached from his, Selena reopened her eyes to find him backing away from her. "Kyden, what's wrong?"

"Nothing.", He uttered, suddenly emotionless. "I just . . . really think we should go back to searching for Elsie, that's all. It . . . might be faster if we split up and search the city." Unable to handle the embarrassment any longer, he stumbled away from her and started off in his own chosen direction, more painful memories pouring into his head.

**FLASHBACK**

"Why would you want to help me?", Giovannitwo shouted in response. "Why did you even create me?"

Metsuma smiled. "To satisfy a future that I have in store. A future that will benefit both you and I. A future that will make the world fear us! No longer will we hide in the shadows. No longer will we be thought of as just this . . . looming evil that cant be rid of, but only hated."

The boy closed his eyes. "I . . . don't know if this is how things are supposed to be for me."

"You were born for a reason.", Metsuma silently whispered. "To accomplish your purpose. And now, I am offering my services to help you find that purpose. But in exchange . . . I need you to help me. Help me to help you. And in the end, we will dominate all who stand in our way."

Giovannitwo exhaled a deep breath. He looked up to meet Metsuma's eyes. "Show me how.", He demanded in a demonic growl.

**PRESENT TIME**

Selena simply shook her head and sighed as she watched Kyden stray away. "Whatever you say, Kyden . . ."

…...

Back at Cianwood Park, Spencer sat alone at the park bench while continuing his birdwatching. He sucked in his breath and held it deep within him as a Tailow alighted on a nearby branch. Its head darted about to and fro before it relaxed and found comfort on its new perch. Smiling widely, Spencer could only whisper the bird's name: "Tailow." He never diverted his gaze, especially since Tailow didn't seem to notice his spying on it's movements. In fact, it looked pretty preoccupied with visually searching the park for something of it's own, or rather . . . someone. "This is such a rare-"

But he found himself abruptly disrupted. Meowth appeared, presenting a fairly bored and spiritless countenance, but moaning for some show of attention. "Meeeeeoww . . ." Apparently, the poor thing didn't feel too welcomed in Metsuma's presence and was now finding someone else to take interest in.

Spencer detruded his pair of binoculars down against his chest, fixing his eyes down to his feet where Meowth circled around. "Gotten bored of Gio already?", He chuckled before muttering sarcastically: "Story of my life . . ." When Meowth settled next to him on the bench, Spencer graded his sights back at the branch where Tailow was perched. "Can you believe it Meowth? A wild Tailow, here in the Johto Region!"

"That's not your Tailow, it's my friends'!", Announced what sounded like a little girl approaching from the north. "They must be looking for me!"

Spencer spun around on the bench, impetuously alarmed at the intrusion of the young girl whom was crawling beneath he and Meowth's seat. "Err . . . excuse me . . . but . . . do I know you?"

"No, but by name's Elsie!", She introduced herself arduously, paying no mind to Spencer as she maneuvered her body onto the bench and cuddled up against Meowth, fully enchanted by the touch of it's golden fur. "You're a cutie, aren't you!", Elsie giggled as she hugged the uncomfortable feline. "What kind of Pokemon are you?"

Spencer scratched his head, distancing himself down the bench but answering nonetheless. "Err . . . that would be a Meowth. You've . . . never seen one?"

"Nope!" She sat up straight and began stroking Meowth's ears, gradually allowing the scratch cat feel more complacent with her. "But when I find my mommy and my daddy, I'm gonna tell them that I finally did see one!"

His soft expression turned to a muddle of nervousness and anguish. The corners of his lips curled downward. "Your parents . . . are missing?" If this was so, his heart would just crumbled to rubble. He'd heard of abandonment issues . . . but who would desert a child this friendly and tenderhearted? "Well . . . you probably shouldn't be wandering this city alone, you know?"

Before she could respond, the looming shadow being casted by Selena's Tailow up above had suddenly reminded Elsie that her friends were probably looking for her. "Oh no!", She squealed, jumping off the bench as she trotted into the direction of the nearest district. "My friends! They're probably worried about me!"

As Spencer saw her leave, he reached his hand out and yelled to her: "Wait, come back! You can't be out there all on your own!" Without another thought, he decamped from the bench and clutched lazy Meowth's tail, drudging him along as pursued Elsie out of the park.

…...

It was an hour later. The Cianwood Department Store was comfortably neat and cozy. Normally, Gio accompanied Delia on her shopping sprees, so that she wouldn't have to depend entirely on her own opinions. Buying dresses turned out to be even more fun than the first time, mostly because they all fitted and she just had to decide which ones she liked best. Delia still had to make up her mind, and she looked at herself in the mirror, considering what she wanted to look like and listening to the shop assistant's compliments. She enjoyed herself immensely, Spencer's advice seemingly prevailing.

Outside of Delia's dressing room, Selena was browsing through the area in hunt of Elsie. Already, she had searched all of the other local shops and stores nearby . . . but no luck. This time appeared to be the same situation. _"Dang, that girl moves fast . . ." _

Just then, Delia extruded from her dressing room, wearing a perfect shade of sallow with ivory detailed stitching, smooth and slender, wrapped around her lissome frame. The satin was pressed in careful folds falling from her waist, and the straps over her shoulders were flat soft strips. Overall, she was dressed as though she were prepared for a blind date! And because the shop aid was nowhere to be found, Delia called for the opinion of the nearest person. "Excuse me, but can you tell me if this dress looks good on me?", She asked Selena, twirling around to present a full view of the outfit. "Possibly good enough to grab an insensible boy's attention?" It was incontestable that Gio had bounced back into her mind again like a boomerang.

Selena looked around, believing that Delia had mistakened her for someone more useful. "Oh sorry, I don't work here. I'm actually just looking for someone."

Delia levered her eyes downward, noticing that Selena was carrying a bundle of folded outfits over her arm. "Or . . . looking for bargain?", She giggled.

After a brief moment of confusion, Selena interpreted the joke and hastily shoved her planned purchases into the nearest rack, clearing her throat while doing so. "Uhh . . no, just browsing!" Yes, locating Elsie was a major prerogative . . . but when it came to scouring a department store, she simply couldn't resist the ulterior temptation. In fact, even Delia's dress captivated her shopping interest. "If you're still looking for an opinion, you've got my thumbs up on that little number."

"Really, you think so?" Almost doubtful, for Gio's sake, Delia walked with the sway in her hips, making the fabric move back and forth.

Selena laughed at how hard this girl was trying to convince herself. She brought her eyes apart from Delia and rested them inside her dressing room, glimpsing her other fashionable selections hanging from the doorknob. "Actually, any of those dresses would suite you well."

"Thank you!", Delia giggled, strutting closer to Selena as a conversation devised. "It's funny, I always did want to be a model when I was younger. It seemed like then, I thought anything would look good on me. But now nowadays, I can't help but trust in what others think of my appearance. It stinks."

Selena nodded, sighing: "Let me guess, boyfriend?"

"Well . . . not really a boyfriend. Just a friend." Her explanation was worded so costive, it almost sounded like a dastardly lie. Stating from there, her mouth had begun to wander. "But really, it's not about me anymore . . . it's about him. He's been so distracted lately, I feel like if I grab his attention, he might come around and start being honest with me again instead of relying on someone who's going to twist his mind in the other direction." For a second, she had forgotten that Selena was there, listening to her every word. Basically, she was blindly reflecting out loud. "I just . . . want to connect with him, maybe even romantically! But at the same time, I feel like it might be a mistake to overlook all that he's done to hurt me in the past. I'm stuck between a rock and a hard place!" Returning to her senses, she jumped when she found Selena still standing before her. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm telling you all this . . ."

"Connection troubles? Trust me, I get it." Kyden was Selena's concern, just like Giovanni to Delia. But little did Selena know that this girl and her former boyfriend were once involved with the history of the person Selena had grown so oblivious to. "This guy I met, we've gotten to know eachother over the past few weeks . . . but it's like he's still secluding himself from me!", She explained her own personal story. "I know he's hiding secrets, most likely about his past. But whatever those secrets may be, I know for a fact that I can forgive him!"

Forgiveness, a concept Delia wrestled to analyze and understand. "Just like that?", She asked Selena anxiously, hoping to learn a thing or two. "Even if it turns out to be something horrifying or heartbreaking, you'd still be willing to let it go and forgive this boy?"

Selena blinked as she wrote in the most reasonable response. "The way I see it, sometimes it's just best to forgive and move on. Especially if you love the person, you know?"

"I do love him . . . ", Whispered Delia, her right hand compressed against her own chest. "He's become the most important person in my life."

The Pokemon Ranger grinned sweetly. "Well do you love him enough to forgive him?"

Delia was quiet for a moment, thinking profoundly and intensely. Then . . . she smiled brightly and nodded her head. "Yes . . . I do! And the next chance we're alone, I'm going to tell him how I feel!" And it felt splendid to have something to look forward to, specifically the kiss that would reinvent the intertwining of their lives! It didn't matter how she dressed or how she acted, she'd simply wait for Metsuma to step aside before she expressed her love for Gio all over again in the way it was meant to be done.

Then, Selena reached out her hand to shake Delia's. "Glad I could help!" At least she was able to get through to one person, considering Kyden's unresponsive frigidness. When Selena realized the time, she regathered herself. "Oh geez, I've gotta get going!"

"Oh, right!", Delia remembered that this lovely new acquaintance of her's was in search of something. "Sorry to hold you up. Good luck finding that person you're looking for. And . . .also, I hope everything goes well for you and that boy you mentioned."

As Selena started for the front door, she mumbled: "So do I . . ."

…...

A loud cracking sound filled the air and the pier began to tremble beneath Kyden's cleats. Curling up at the edge of the dock, he pressured his eyes into the sun's reflection, glimmering off the shallow waters of a vast distance. He was supposed to be exploring the city for Elsie . . . but his mind was too distractedly raffled to even coordinate his sense of direction and priority. _"Selena, I want to connect with you . . . I want to tell you the truth so I can begin an open and honest relationship with you. But . . . the only way to do that is to-" _

**FLASHBACK**

Metsuma nodded. "Very well then. His name shall be Kyden."

The clone glared at his master as if he had just been selected among a thousand people. "Kyden? But . . . why?"

"Because that was an order.", The crime lord replied, a bit more strictly.

Kyden bowed his head and kneeled before his master. "Fine. Call me anything. Make me your slave. All I want is just to crush Giovanni so that I can finally be . . . be complete, so that I can finally be one of a kind. And I'll destroy anyone or anything that stands in my way!"

Metsuma stood and walked over to Kyden. He held his hands over the boy's shoulders and closed his eyes. "Already, you are beginning to figure out your purpose. All that remains is putting yourself to the ultimate test."

"I know, Boss Metsuma.", Kyden felt the need to address.

"I will train him with the utmost care.", Crissela assured while twirling Kyden's curly black hair through her fingers ."And he will return to Torino, a hero."

"So be it. Your mission has been organized." Metsuma stood up and returned to his seat at the head of the room. "I have a helicopter I need to catch in a few hours. A meeting is being held at Briskomy Headquarters in a few days. I'd prefer you both not attend, considering you have much ahead of you that needs to be accomplished as soon as possible." Though truthfully, the idea of Rita encountering Kyden would be an awkward one. And an even bigger misfortune if she were to discover his affair with Crissela. "Kyden, be sure to keep your identity a secret from both the public and fellow Torino comrades. As far as they are concerned, you are just a personal recruit of General Crissela's."

Kyden, now crafted to be a servant of Torino, nodded with much gratitude. "Yes, Boss Metsuma."

**PRESENT TIME**

"My whole life was a lie . . .", Kyden said to the sea beneath his sun-stunned eyes. "I shouldn't be protecting a lie. If I want to embrace what's in store for me . . . I need to let go." And then, just like that, he felt his next breath liberating him entirely of his fears. Kyden sat up, slowly as he still felt somewhat dizzy. Taking in his surroundings, he first of all noticed, with a bit of apprehension, that he was . . . free! "And by letting go . . . I can finally be honest with Selena. I can . . . finally move on." At long last, he was ready!

…...

Selena was settling into a booth at a locally-owned diner. The mid-day crowd was thick and the air was heavy with the scent of beef and grease. Conversation swirled around her as she picked up her plastic-coated menu, browsing through it curiously without the intention of actually purchasing anything. But Kyden's shadow suddenly bulked above the appetizing text, and she lifted her head with a sigh. "Any luck?"

Unfortunately, he had come alone without Elsie. "I'm sorry . . . ", He atoned dejectedly. "I did my best."

"Same here.", She concurred, though her own efforts had been slowed by the girl she had chatted with back at the department store. While it wasn't necessarily a burden, it had cut through her timing. "I just needed a quick break. We've been searching all morning, and I'm already exhausted!" Selena felt somewhat galled as Kyden hung his head over the table, just staring at her. "Umm . . . you can sit down."

He obeyed and conducted himself into the opposite side of the booth, facing towards the diner's exit, his browbeaten eyes locked with Selena's in what appeared to be an ineluctable deathtrap.

Selena could only tolerate so much of his neuroticism, his overall behavior that washed him of his emotions. "Kyden, whats wrong with you now? You look like you just saw a walking corpse!"

He might as well have. Secrets and corpses, both of them not meant to be exposed in plain sight. And yet, his secret was exceptional, as much as he dreaded it. Originally, he simply couldn't let go of something that he was holding so dearly to himself. But now . . . it was time to change that for the better or worse. "I . . . did a lot of thinking while I was searching for Elsie.", He began, slightly stuttering.

This was it! The wait was over, or at least she hoped. "Okay, where are you going with this?" It was best to determine this aspect beforehand, so she'd know what type of reply to supply herself with ahead time.

Kyden took a deep breath, trying to shake that inevitable feeling of impending doom. "Selena, I think I'm ready to . . . be honest with you."

Dropping her menu onto the table, her face suddenly glowed like the first lighting of a Christmas tree. "Really? And . . . you're okay with this?" She didn't want him to feel as though she were pressuring him . . . even though, in reality, she had been prodding him into this decision for the longest time now.

Much to Kyden's unknowing, the booth behind him was in the process of being occupied . . . by Giovanni and Metsuma, whom also had no knowledge of his presence. The backboard of Metsuma's seat was flattened against Kyden's , with Giovanni attaining a clear of view of the back of Kyden's head and Selena sitting right across from him. But he paid little attention, as he was not able to distinguish Kyden by his backside. The waitress appeared with two glasses of water and, gracefully, she placed them on the table. After she had diapered, Gio swallowed some of his beverage and began to flip through pages of his menu already set on the table.

Just beyond Metsuma's shoulder, the sight of Kyden's exact lookalike grappled Selena's eyes away from Kyden's moving lips. "Woah, Kyden!", She whispered loudly, pointing forward with a lopsided smile. "That guy sitting at the booth behind you! He . . . looks almost identical to you!"

Kyden enforced himself into silence, denying himself the will to speak and expose his recognizable voice to his former enemy. A look of revulsion and insecurity filled his susceptible opticals, and he slowly slumped downward in his seat, trying to fully conceal his backside from Gio's gaze.

Selena found this odd, but played along and quietly whispered over the table: "Kyden, what's wrong?"

Fearfully, he shook his head when she had said his name too loudly for his taste. "We should leave!", He urged her without reason or regret.

"But why, I thought you had to-" She stopped in mid-sentence. It was all making sense now. At first, she assumed Kyden was just trying to weasel out of his honest confession . . . but now, as she reexamined Gio's face, the realization of what was going on struck her like a bolt of rapid lightning! "Oh god, is that your-"

Kyden nodded his head up and down spiratically before she had the chance to say 'original.'

So this was the ultimatum! Kyden wouldn't dare refuse this as his exhortation to reevaluate his decision-making. But before Selena could say anything more to Kyden, she let her gaze trace over the back of the head of the man sitting directly behind Kyden. "And that guy in the business suit sitting in front of him?" Tilting her head to the right for a side-view, she was immediately able to recognize the older individual for his well-distinguished position in politics! "Oh my god, is that Supreme Councilman Rocket?"

"Selena, we can't stay here anymore!", Kyden shushed her quiet, his eyes as terrified as ever now that Metsuma, his creator and former master, was also revealed to be dining with Giovanni! "We've got to leave without those two knowing! I'll explain everything later, I promise!"

Seeing Kyden so aghast displeased Selena. Luckily, she had a brilliant trick up her sleeve. "Alright, relax.", She calmed him down as she scooted out of the booth and onto her feet. "I've got this!"

What the hell was she doing, what the hell was she trying to accomplish? Convinced that she was out of her mind, Kyden trembled panickly! "Selena, what are you-"

"Oh my gosh!", Selena shrilled elatedly, attracting the whole restaurant's attention as she leaned into Metsuma and Gio's booth like a psychologically deranged fangirl. "Supreme Councilman Rocket, here in Cianwood! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Who would have thought the biggest celebrity in the world would be here in a mundane diner SIGNING FREE AUOTOGRAPHS!" And just like that, a thrilled mob of screaming customers began to amass around Metsuma's booth upon hearing the words 'free' and 'autograph', practically trampling Selena to the floor! With a satisfied smile, the young ranger slithered her way out of the mob and made her way back to the booth behind Metsuma's, grabbing Kyden's hand, heaving him from his slump, and sneaking the two of them out of the diner without the mindful notice nor acknowledgment of anyone gathered abound the facility.

Pouring into the diner's entrance was Metsuma's security force of bodyguards, shoving and pushing everyone away from Metsuma's booth with the help of the flaunted restaurant staff!

Once everyone had been repelled from the table, Gio sat there abashed with his jaw hanging open. Words flowed out of his lips before he even knew what had happened. "What was that all about?"

Despite the overwhelming situation, Metsuma chuckled, though the sound came out more as a choked gurgle. "That's the price you pay for fame!"

The line reminded Gio of his mother and how often she'd say those same words when the paparazzi would swarm outside their mansion gates. "God, if I had a nickel for every time I heard that . . ."

The waitress reappeared, a steaming plate of something covered in cheese on her tray. "I'm so sorry about all that chaos, Mr. Rocket!", She pardoned as she placed the appetizer tray onto the center of the table. "Let me know if there's anything else I can get you!"

After she left, Metsuma kept his hands enfolded, not even glancing at the food served to them. Instead, he was eying Gio . . . which was never good news. "Be honest with me, my friend. Have you ever considered it?" His face was relatively androgynous, a slim, pale face, long black hair, large hazel eyes with dark rings under them, and this sense of longing for some sort of partnership.

"Have I ever considered what? Being famous?" Gio laughed and put on a fake smile, though inside he felt sick. He tried, inconspicuously, to shrink into his seat. He knew the destination in which this colloquy was headed.

"No, I'm continuing our earlier discussion.", Said the evil gentlemen, masking himself in plain sight. "Have you ever considered how simple it would be to accept yourself if Delia weren't lurking around you? Think about it. Recognizing who you were was the easy part . . . but accepting who you are, it usually involves certain . . . sacrifices."

What premeditation did Metsuma have in mind for Delia? Gio hadn't a clue, and he also didn't suspect his new father as a critical threat to his other existent relationships. He could make sure of that by putting Metsuma in his place before it would become too late. "Delia's the only one who keeps me human."

"She's not keeping you human, she's holding you prisoner.", Metsuma lectured, crossing his arms over his chest. "Your little games of justifications won't last, we both know it to be true. If you really want to come to understand your Aggressive Conscience, then you'll need the freedom to do so, excuse-free!"

Gio half-sighed and half-groaned as he brought a hand to one side of his head and rubbed gentle circles at his temples. Then, he looked at his step-father crossly. "Metsuma, I appreciate your concern. You've become a . . . powerful influence on me. But anything you have to say about Delia, I don't want to hear it. That's all I ask."

"Fair enough.", Sighed the other man, nodding his head. "I suppose it's too soon for sacrifices. Forgive me, Gio. I'm just looking out for your best interest."

Gio chuckled again, much of his irritation dissipating now that Metsuma was letting down with his nagging. "Well let's quit talking about me all the time! No offense . . . but you haven't been the most forthright father-figure since I've met you."

Smiling, Metsuma nodded once more. "Fine, what do you want to know?"

What Gio had been longing to know about the most was Metsuma's history with his father! But rethinking it, he didn't want to cross that bridge at the moment, fearing it would raise more aggressive resentment toward the memory of dad. "Great, now you put me on the spot!", He lied to Metsuma.

"Well then allow me.", The Crime Lord began. "I've some good news for you. Since my next session of congress isn't scheduled for another few days, I've decided to join you in Mahogany Town!"

This was quite a shocker! And he could already imagine himself being that much more nervous during his upcoming Gym Match with Metsuma standing at the sidelines, waiting for something to approve of. "Metsuma, you don't have to-"

"It's your next Gym Battle that I'm eager to witness!" Of course, he hit the nail on the head. Gio's prediction was correct. "I'd very much like to watch you exert your true potential in a professional Pokemon Battle."

" . . . Really?" On the second thought around, Gio found it flattering that Metsuma would want to be there for him like the father he thought he knew so well. "Thanks, Metsuma. That . . . means a lot to me that you'd want to be around to help guide and support me."

"Well someone has to . . . .", Metsuma disdainfully burned both Clint and Delia in heartbeat, though not specifically by their names. "So what do you say? May I accompany you and your friends to Mahogany Town?"

…...

Hurriedly, Kyden led Selena to the handrail embankment of the seawall where they could be completely alone, granting Kyden the privilege of finally exposing his confidence.

The suspense had overstayed it's welcome! Once she had Kyden at a studious halt in front of her, Selena pinned him against the rail and demanded to know all that had been ensconced from her. "Enough games, Kyden!", She begged for the last time! "Can you please just tell me what the hell is going on!"

Kyden's face was an ashen gray color, and he was breathing very shakily as though something heavy had crashed into his chest. But before he could open his mouth, Tailow swooped down from above and began a vibrant chant! "Tailowww! Taillow!" Fragilely, the tiny bird landed atop Selena's shoulder. "Taillow!"

Selena had no choice but to put off Kyden's explanation for just another second longer. "Tailow, did you find Elsie?"

"I'm here!", Elsie cried to them as she came cantering down the balustrade walkway, her hands sailing over her head excitedly. Nearing several feet away, she leaped into Selena's arms and hugged her lovingly. "Hiya, friends! Miss me?" Thankfully, she had been following Tailow like guide through the city.

Simply overjoyed that Elsie was safe and sound, Kyden and Selena let out their laughter as the joyous reunification of the three ensued. Their family of misfits was once again congregated.

But little did Selena or Kyden realize, Spencer Hale was still pursuing Elsie further up the walkway. "Wait, Elsie! Slow down!", He panted as his impoverished feet drew him closer. "Where are you taking me-" But when he realized whom Elsie had been returned to, he froze . . . particularly at the sight of Kyden.

Placing Elsie down, Selena glared at Spencer with unsureness and ambivalent judgment. "Who are you?"

"Another friend!", Elsie answered happily for Spencer. "He's a nice boy, don't worry! He followed me around because he was worried that something bad would happen to me since I was walking around alone!"

"Well he wasn't the only one, little missy!", Selena scolded her. "You had me and Kyden worried sick!"

Elsie tilted her head down, ashamed. "I'm sorry . . ."

As long as it didn't happen again, Selena hadn't the heart to punish her. That last thing she needed was for her to run off on her own again. Centering her view on Spencer again, Selena smiled gratefully. "Well anyway, thanks a lot for keeping an eye on her."

Reluctantly, Kyden nodded. "Yeah, thanks . . . Spencer."

Momentarily taken back, Selena turned her gaze to her left where Kyden lingered beside her. "Wait, hold up! You know him?"

Spencer nodded, mutely, ignoring the curious looks Selena was deservedly giving him. "He's a friend of Giovanni, my original." Not the most distinct characterization, but that's all he felt the need to address on behalf of the Legendary Pokemon expert.

"Wait, what?", Selena exclaimed as though she were purposely being left out on all of this . . . secretive pandemonium! What other information was Kyden protecting from broad daylight? "Seriously Kyden, you'd better start talking soon!"

"I said I would explain everything . . . but just give me a second." Walking past Selena and Elsie, Kyden brought himself before the frightened boy, whom was half-expecting him to attack, just like the old times. The only way to recline Spencer's tension was for Kyden to thoroughly explain himself and his harmless intentions. "Look . . . err . . . I know you're probably surprised to see me."

Spencer gave him an expectant look, ignoring the uncertain way he spoke. "Well just a little . . . considering the last time we met, you tried to kill my friend." He was recollecting the incident back at Greenfield, which was also Kyden's last attempt to destroy his counterpart.

Selena had complication matching up Kyden with the statement 'tried to kill my friend.' Was this the same Kyden she had come to know over the weeks, the sweet and innocent boy adventuring for a . . . second chance?

It was such an instinctual part of Kyden now that, no matter how much of his past he was reminded of, he would be willing to review his actions, ready to absorb any regret he could so that he could learn from it like a responsible man would. "I know I've done horrible things . . . and I promise, I'm going to leave you and your friends alone from now.", He swore with all his heart and allegiance. "But . . . I only ask . . . that you not mention to Delia or Giovanni that I'm here in Cianwood." It had to be this way. Along with Torino, that part of his life was over.

For the most erratic reason, Spencer didn't even question his request. Instead, he nodded and sportively agreed to the terms. "Alright, deal."

"Deal?", Kyden practically choked. "Really, just like that? I . . . wasn't expecting you to be so understanding, especially after everything that's happened between me and your group!"

Spencer shrugged, showing his lack of concern. "I've had a change of heart.", He detailed his motives with a genuine smirk. "Delia told us how you helped her escape Hunter Memphis a while back. So . . . consider this a debt settlement."

Kyden looked absolutely floored for several seconds before smiling brightly at the other boy. "Thanks, Spencer. Really, you're doing me a favor here!" It was a shame the real Giovanni didn't share that same admirable attitude.

Growing highly frustrated, Selena was keeping count of everything she wished to know of. "Delia? Memphis? Seriously, who are these people!" And more importantly, why was she being dragged into this? Probably due to her rousing curiosity as a Pokemon Ranger. It was pretty much engraved into her nature.

No further were words exchanged. Acting like he had never seen them, Spencer inconspicuously spun around and walked back up the path he had emerged from when chasing Elsie.

Elsie jumped in place, waving farewell to her friend. "Bye, bye! See ya later!" And, like Spencer, she too was suddenly performing in her usual manner as though nothing had transpired. As soon as she spotted Tailow sitting on the seawall rail, the energetic child leaped at it playfully!

With that over and done with, Selena's eyes became heavily intent, strung on Kyden's gaze like a puppet. "Alright, bud! Start talking before I punch you in the gut!"

He nodded, before opening his mouth, making a show of reluctance then closing it again. But when he reviewed his mistake, he want back to repair it. "Selena, there's just so much I haven't told you . . .", He whispered gently.

"Well then spit it out already!", She pleaded, this time actually being the final time! "And by all means, feel free to start from the beginning!"

"The beginning?" There was no escape now. They both stood in silence for several moments as Kyden waited to see if Selena would say anything else. When she on purposely didn't speak again, Kyden grabbed ahold of the courage inside him. "I wasn't just a clone of Giovanni Ketchum, I was an experiment created for Torino."

Instantaneously, both Selena and Elsie stiffened like ceramic statues . . . but, even so, they were still listening.

"Metsuma Rocket, that guy you saw in the diner?", He said to Selena, unavailing the truth of the conspiracy as a bonus feature. "He's the true leader of Torino, and he used to me serve Torino's goal! He molded me into an evil slave, Selena. And . . . I couldn't resist because I thought I was pursuing my destiny." Kyden stared at her until the young ranger looked into his eyes, making sure to push all her emotions into the gaze.

"But you're not like that anymore.", Selena huffed a breath over her lips.

He sucked in a rattling breath, able to speak only after he wet his cracked and dry lips, wincing as he caught the taste of relief on his tongue. "I betrayed Torino when I figured out that they were steering me down the wrong path. I escaped Metsuma by sneaking aboard one of Torino's transports. And . . . that's where you found me days later."

With shaking fingers, Selena reached around the clone, leaning on the other's shoulder as if it was the only thing keeping her upright. "Kyden . . . why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"Because I've grown so attached to you.", He hissed against her neck. "I was afraid that if I told you about my sinister past, you'd be heartbroken . . . and that you'd abandon me." He tried to speak more but his tongue was annoyingly thick, numbed by the arrival of Selena's mouth. He felt a pressure on his lips, effectively silencing even his thoughts of what he'd seen. The touch was light, warm, and soft like the wind. But the optics showed . . . everything for what she was, for what they were a whole! Complete . . .

Separating from her found soul mate, Selena felt herself sigh, half remembering that her intakes were functioning again. "I've become attached to you too.", She panted in a slight chuckle, still embracing him closer to her body. "And I'm not going anywhere, no matter what your past was. You're not that person anymore, Kyden. You're transforming." And again, they shared a passionate kiss.

"Kyden and Selena, sitting in a tree!", Elsie giggled aloud musically. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Oh, be quiet you!", Selena cracked up in mid-kiss, having trouble concentrating and maintaining a straight face with childish but adorable chants being thrown at them. Parting from his lips, Selena grinned anticipatively. "So . . . what now?"

Smiling with fulfillment, Kyden took her by surprise with a unexpected answer. "I've got to leave."

Selena raised an eyebrow at him, wondering if he was joking. "Kyden, you don't have to go anywhere! I told you, I don't care about-"

"No, I didn't mean forever!", He chuckled. "I mean for a few days." Already, he had new priorities waiting for him. "You see . . . about a month ago, I learned from an old friend of mine that Torino originally had another purpose for me. And now . . . I want to find out what." It was Crissela whom had hinted at this information when he was being held prisoner inside Metsuma's fortress. Until now, it had not occurred to him.

She frowned at him. "Why does this suddenly mean so much to you?"

He had been counting on that question. "I guess I've just been so distracted in struggling to tell you the truth about who I was, those thoughts must have been repressed in the back of my mind. But if I can learn the meaning behind them, maybe I can gain a sense of closure!" Selena seemed more shocked than anything else, and Kyden pressed ahead. "Besides, if Torino is up to something destructive . . . I'd like to find out what it is."

That, she was fine with. As a Pokemon Ranger, she was all for foiling Torino's evil plots. But as far as Kyden's mysterious identity crises went, she had some concerns. "But come on Kyden, who can help you fill in those blanks?"

Kyden explained his thoughts on the weak spot divergence and the problems that caused. "Well . . . Metsuma Rocket would probably know a thing or two."

"You said you were on the run from that guy!", She reminded him, worriedly. "If you confront him now, you'll be putting yourself at risk!" Even in public, there was no foretelling Metsuma's right of volition. Involving an authority figure of such powerful stature would probably doom not only Kyden, but she and Elsie as well.

Fortunately, Kyden was already ahead of the game. "Don't worry. There's someone else who can help me."

Backing up and leaning up against the rail, Selena asked: "Who did you have in mind?"

"Don't worry about it.", He assured her before inviting Elsie into the discussion in addition to Selena. "Listen, I dont want to burden the two of you with my own struggles. I should be able to unravel this mystery on my own. Selena, you should focus on finding Elsie's parents while I set out on my own mission." Approaching Selena, he gave her a feeble attempt at a smile then kissed her forehead, already that much more comfortable with her. "I won't be long."

Folding her arms together, Selena put on a mock-thoughtful face. "You just learned to let go of the past . . . and now you're about to dive right back into it?"

"I don't think this is about my past anymore, Selena.", He rationalized for her. "I know it sounds weird . . . but that's okay because this is my undertaking and I'm going to face it!"

Selena shook her head in refusal. "Not alone, you aren't. We're going with you, whether you like it or not. Deal with it!"

Kyden stared incredulously at her. "But what about Elsie?"

"My mommy and daddy, we will find them after we help you!", Elsie attested gleefully, feeling the freedom to speak for herself. "And they will be proud of me for being brave and helping you guys!"

Selena paused, reviewing what Elsie had just said before a faint pink appeared on her cheeks and she sputtered: "Sorry, bud. Looks like you're stuck with us!"

Blandished, the clone branded a crooked smile across his face . . . and his whole mind finally went to rest. Peace had been achieved. Selena and Elsie, they were his family now. They hadn't abandoned him as he had initially predicted . . . and now, they were willing to embark with him on a whole new quest. Kyden reached for his Aerodactyl's Pokeball and the new mission officially initiated. "Alright . . . then let's do this!"

Leaving Cianwood behind for New Island, the three misfits sattled upon Aero and, once again, took off into the sky like the free spirits they were.

…...

Later during that day, Gio, Spencer, Delia and Meowth gathered inside the front lobby of the Pokemon Center, their belongings gathered and their purpose in Cianwood having expired. Gio had yet to tell his friends of Metsuma's intent of journeying with them to Mahogany Town. He wasn't given the chance, for Delia was standing in front of him with an intimidating posture, wearing her usual traveling clothes again. "Why are you looking at me like that?", He asked her, trying to rid of that eerie glare.

"We really need to talk.", She quietly told him. "But . . . it can wait until after you've said goodbye to Metsuma."

Gio shifted his shoulders nervously, raising a sculpted eyebrow before cringing. "Well . . . listen . . . that's actually what I needed to tell you about." He wasn't too keen to know her reaction, which prevented him from specifying what he was trying to divulge.

But, like Delia, Spencer was also becoming suspicious. Hovering behind Delia's back, he asked: "Gio . . . what exactly did you need to tell us about?"

At that instant, the sound of a descending helicopter wove outside the Pokemon Center, startling Gio and his companions. "That's . . . what I've been meaning to tell you!", Gio shouted over the blaring sound of the Briskomy Helicopter's propellers vibrating through the walls. "Metsuma's coming with us! And . . . our ride to Mahogany is waiting outside!"

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

(A/N: Yes, Kyden is returning to New Island which I promise will be quite . . . unexpected in terms of revelations. In the next chapter, a helicopter crash on route to Mahogany leads to some nasty tensions, mainly among Faith and the other Pokemon. Also, Agatha and the Pokemon League Committee must take precautions when they realize the impending severity behind Metsuma's conspiracy scheme. On a separate note, I've posted a new poll on my profile page. It may seem like a spoiler question but I actually do have a legitimate reason for asking :) so please feel free to leave a vote. As always, thank you to my readers and daily reviewers. It's your feedback and support that always prompts me to keep on writing!)


	40. Chapter 40: Leap of Faith

**(A/N: **In this chapter, the POKEMON CAN TALK but only amongst themselves during scenes where their trainers are not present or awake. Other than that, they cannot be understood. This is sort of a callback to Chapter 18 of 'The Lost Chronicles of Giovanni.' Hope you enjoy!**)**

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 40: Leap of Faith

Thriving with desolate and hopeless prisoners, the third floor's detention block of Metsuma's fortress was a weeping dungeon, plentiful in waning cries and perishing souls. Inside her shared cell block, Rita shuddered and threw a gaze at the wall to her right. It consisted only of magnetic bars, and was the most interesting part of the cell. The rest was only the floor, the lurid metal walls, and the dimly lit ceiling. And her, of course.

Because it was a jointed cell, another being was indeed coincided with Rita inside the barren cubicle. Hunkering from the other side of the room, Miyamoto sat with her legs crossed and her unnerved gaze reduced to the colorless floor, her fingers tracing the scratch marks left by the previous detainees. Her eyes dared not travel over to Rita, just as they hadn't for the past two and a half weeks now. No matter their actions . . . . no matter the circumstances . . . the two former friends refused to make any sort of verbal or visual connection ever since they had been locked away together like a pair of impoverished outcasts with no one to disdain but eachother now that both of their lives were left in scattered shambles. _"Jessie . . .", _Miyamoto whimpered in her thoughts, causing a small tear to drift down her cheeks. _"My poor princess. Please God, let her be okay!" _

Rita had her thoughts condensed elsewhere. But rather than fret over the safety of her own disgraceful child, she pondered more materialistically: _"Money . . .", _Was her primary concern. _"Please God, let my financial deposits accounts be okay!" _If Metsuma had already whisked away what was left of her wealth, she'd likely have to off herself before Metsuma could be given the chance to do so himself. Meanwhile, she'd have to bear with abrading silence vacillating between she and her former assistant. Though she didn't want to admit it, Rita did miss having someone to nag or brag to. _"Oh . . . maybe I should say something." _But when she first attempted to open her mouth, she immediately chickened out and began to mind her own business again by casually using her hands to sweep the dust off her gray prisoner's uniform. _"-which looks absolutely hideous! Ugh!" _

Suddenly, the cell's magnetic fence vanished and the detention block's prison warden appeared front and center, his hulking body practically occluding the entire entryway. In his hands, he held a tray of boiled mush and bread crust, sided with a piddling glass of murky water. Letting out an amused grunt, assuming he prepared the meal himself, the warden bent down to the floor and slid the tray into the center of the cell. "Only enough breakfast for one of you gals!", He croaked in laughter as he stood up tall again and exited the cell, reactivating the magnetic barricade on his way out. "Hah, enjoy! Hah! Hah!"

Rita didn't stir, as she was obviously repulsed by served feed that she was expected to congest. She swallowed a hungry, angry lump in her throat. Turning her head away from the tray, she kept herself inaudible.

In thorough honesty, Miyamoto did feel pessimistic of Rita, fearing her former boss' limitations and how long she'd last in this dungeon before going completely senile. _"She should really eat something."_, Miyamoto thought, slowly inching her body towards the untouched tray. _"It __may not be good food . . . but at least it'll take care of her empty appetite." _The generous young woman worked up the courage to crawl across the cell and deliver the tray personally to Rita, all while maintaining a clean smile as she looked into they eyes of her dearest friend for the first time in a long time.

Indeed, the former president of Briskomy was honoring Miyamoto's approach with cautionary diligence. She found herself sitting up straight, demeaning the other woman with a discombobulated show of emotion. And when Miyamoto stopped in front of her, Rita folded her arms in judgment, almost as if she were the goddess of starving prisoners. "I won't eat that crap.", Rita blurted out, eying the steaming bowl of mush in particular. "Besides . . . the main dish is too hot to even consider touching!"

Like old times, Miyamoto put herself on the line of duty and began to blow on the stew while stirring it with the provided spoon, hoping to cool it down to Rita's liking. Yes, just like old times . . . except the mush she was stirring wasn't a decaf late scheduled to be on Rita's desk within a certain time limit.

Rita didn't blush, nor look awkward or look away. She stayed perfectly calm, but in a less hostile sense. Deep down, the wind had been knocked out of her. Miyamoto; she had always been and still was trying to be her comforting friend. And it made Rita's heart soften to know that their bond was still intact, despite their disagreement responsible for this whole mess. At last, Rita began to ball her eyes out! She tossed the tray aside and threw herself into her friend's arms, embedding her emotion into a compassionate hug. "Oh Miyamoto, I'm so sorry!", She cried hysterically into the shoulder of the lavender-haired woman. "You were right about Metsuma and I should have listened to you! This is all my fault, all of it!"

Miyamoto had difficultly holding her broken friend upright. Nevertheless, she managed and comforted her with a pat on the back in addition to the hugging embrace. "Madame, please don't cry!"

"I can't help it!", Rita wept like a newborn infant, feeling her wrathful mouthful redirecting in the path of her treacherous ex-husband, Metsuma Rocket. "I'm so ashamed for letting myself be tooled by that son of bitch! But it just goes to show that you were right about me! I'm dumber than a Slowpoke on cocain!"

"I never said you were!", Miyamoto held her arms-length apart before retracing Rita's odd choice of a simile. "And wait . . . a Slowpoke on cocain? Where did you get that from?"

"I'm sorry.", She began explaining the joke, calming down a bit. "I was reading the paper a while back and came across a hilarious comic strip. Besides, comics are all someone like me is capable of reading!"

The waterworks reinitialized, instigating Miyamoto hold her friend close again. "Oh please don't be so hard on yourself!" She pleaded! She dreaded seeing Rita so worked up, surprisingly not out of stubbornness. "Madame, don't characterize yourself in such a negative way! You are a strong and vibrant woman! And you know what? I wouldn't want to serve anyone else but you!"

Rita corralled the audacity to gratify Miyamoto's compliment with a reassuring grin of indemnification, implying that she was still welcome to receiving flattery on a regular basis. "Oh sweet Miyamoto, you're so forgiving. You never hold anything against me, even after what I did to you and your little bundle of joy, Jackie."

"Jessie!"

"Yes, her as well." Yep, clueless as ever. Rita sniffed, her stress slowly unwinding from around her like the suffocating bindings of an Ekans. But then, a glint of hope sparkled in her eyes as she looked back into Miyamoto's finely symmetrical face. "But the good thing is that we're friends again, right?"

Miyamoto put on her best innocent expression and rounded the corners of her lips, displaying her elegance at it's prime. "Right!", She answered in a cheery deliverance. "Friends for life, Madame!"

…...

Metsuma's chopper, on route to Mahogany Town, was now zooming above the enormous Lake of Rage, it's fresh water sheath basking and glimmering in the sunlight, reflecting the heated sphere's rays into the chopper's trajectory. Inside the flying vehicle's cabin, Metsuma sat idly within his passenger seat while Gio, Delia, Spencer, Meowth, Faith, and Cuddles all gathered around the open cabin door that endorsed a picture perfect view of the lake below their noses.

"We're only less than a half hour away from disembarking!", The chopper's pilot called beyond the cabin's doorway that led to the cockpit. "Enjoy the view while you can!"

Feeling the wind slap against her face as she poked her head out from the cabin door, Delia treasured the moment, wishing it would wake her up from this Metsuma-plagued nightmare that had been sprung on her at the last minute without her consent. She'd just have to hold out until after Gio's Gym Battle for Metsuma to be gone. And then . . . she could carry on with her plan to revert Gio back into her relish.

Gio didn't seem to notice Delia's distraught, as usual. Unlike Delia, he was gaining quite a thrill out of his new father's extensive generosity, aside from his occasional words of wisdom. First he had allowed them a free stay on his cruise ship, then he helped solved the 'Darius Scouter problem', and now he was taking them directly to their next destination! _"What was my dad thinking? Metsuma's twice the father and samaritan than he ever was . . ."_

"It is said the area was created the last time a trio of Gyarados came together and stirred up a storm.", Spencer enlightened the two of his inattentive comrades. "The crater that remained filled with rainwater and became Lake Rage!" Despite the fascinating history, Lake Rage was still considered a dangerous place to be because of the Gyarados population. Furthermore, the closest the three teens could come to viewing the lake was from the sky only.

The rush of air continued to blast against their faces. Delia veered her head to Gio, finding him lost in his daydreams with a big, torpid grin hanging off his face oh so lazily. It didn't take an expert to contrive that he was content with Metsuma's altruistic treatment, which would explain his thoughtfully satisfied mind trip. But Delia couldn't seem to figure out whether Metsuma was truly interested in bonding with Gio . . . or just playing on Gio's necessities as a means to win him over with deceitful affection. Spencer had this discreet suspicion that Metsuma was trying to corrupt Gio and, frankly, Delia couldn't argue with that. It seemed to pinpoint the core of their skepticism, along with their distrust targeted at the Briskomy bureaucrat whom had somehow managed to slither his way into Gio's life, unnoticed and uninterrupted.

Behind the three teens, Faith and Cuddles were once again having it out. The two stared eachother down menacingly, both with the readiness to strike. "Chu . . .", Growled Faith as her pink pouches began to emit electrical sparks. "Pi . . . ."

Cuddles, unthreatened by the Pichu's implication, stuck it's tongue out at Faith. "Urrrr! Teddiurrr!"

Delia moved away from the cabin door upon hearing the angry noises of her Pokemon. On the cabin floor, her little bundles of joy were pacing in a mutual circle, upholding their distance from one and other but never breaking eye contact. Delia rolled her eyes across the cabin. "Oh for the love of Pete! Will you two just learn to get along already?"

At the cabin door, Meowth and Spencer gulped nervously. They wanted no part in another one of Faith and Cuddles' disastrous showdowns. Instead, the two followed Gio's example and kept their eyes leveled at the lakeside, leaning closer to the edge of the cabin door.

But the two Pokemon refused to heed Delia's proposition, nor Spencer and Meowth's cautionary glances. And then, Cuddles made the first move! The courageous Teddiursa dived into Faith's direction, slamming it's furry claw into Faith's voltage-charged cheek!

Faith hurdled against Delia's leg. But before Delia could grab her, Faith rebalanced herself and skewed free from Delia's sights, charging a lethal blow of lightning in it's pouches while Cuddles laughed hysterically. "Piiiiiiichu!", Cried Faith, utilizing a supreme amount of voltage throughout the helicopter . . . including the control room, which immediately began to short circuit as a malfunctioning result!

Suddenly, the chopper began to swerve uncontrollably, sending Delia falling backward into Gio's arms! "Control your Pokemon!", Gio growled, trying to position her back onto her feet before he could be shoved over the edge of the cabin door.

Delia blinked at him frustratingly, finding his latter statement ridiculous. "This isn't my fault!" Nonetheless, she held Gio tightly around the waist as the helicopter tilted to one side, the gravitational prerequisite casting Faith and Cuddles off the edge of the cabin door . . . and sending the two of them free-falling to their doom! "No!", Delia squealed only seconds after. Without a moment to lose, she pushed Gio aside and threw herself off the flying vehicle just in time to catch her precious Pokemon into her arms!

"No! Delia!", Gio panicked in reaction to her bold but idiotic decision, extending his arm over the edge of the open door as if trying to reach for her. _"What the hell is she thinking!" _

It seemed like Metsuma's pilot had finally regained manual authority over the chopper's controls. But Metsuma himself, however, simply sat relaxingly mute in his passenger seat, both sets of his finger tips tapping facilely on the individual armrests. He smiled upon seeing Delia jump, wondering exactly what Gio's next move would be.

Spencer was huffing like he were in a marathon, looking personally affronted at his own uselessness. "Gio, Delia's going to fall splat to her death! What are we going to do?"

"Our Pokemon!", Gio anxiously reminded Spencer, clutching one of the capsules dangling from his belt. Hastily, he then released his Skarmory and climbed atop it with Meowth hooking onto his shirt. "Quick, after Delia!" In a brisk instant, Gio was air bound and plummeting directly downwards after Delia! Behind him, Spencer and his Pidgeot were already speedily in tow!

Spotting Delia, he prodded Skarmory into a loop maneuver which allowed him to steer his Pokemon directly beneath her descending body. Holding his arms out, he caught she and her Pokemon, safe and sound. He let himself breath at last. And with his relief acquired, he pulled Delia closer to him and piloted Skarmory to disembark at the lakeside below.

Upon landing, Delia hopped off of Skarmory and onto the russet soil, the lake's riverbank in specific labeling. Her first concern was to punish her Pokemon. Without hearing a peep out of Cuddles, she recalled the discouraged Teddiursa into her Pokeball for a timeout of well-deserved confinement. And then, she set Faith down and stood over the frightened Pichu with scornful eyes. "Faith, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Chu . . .", Faith whimpered apologetically, fluttering her lashes over her frightened orbs. "Pi . . . chu . . ."

Unable to resist Faith's innocent charm, Delia forced herself to smile and forgive the little Pichu for the mistake. "Oh, don't worry about!", She excused her Pokemon, kneeling down to enclose the Pichu in a reprieving hug. "Just don't let it happen again, okay?"

"Chu! Chu!", Faith blithely agreed in chant. "Pichu! Pi!"

Sharp twinges of pitiless rage swept through Gio's body! Recalling Skarmory, Gio geared his condemnation at Delia, now seeing her as Faith's feeble enabler. "That's it?", He grunted bitterly, cutting short their tender hug. "She almost got us killed and you're just going to forgive her like that? Are you really that much of a pushover!"

"Excuse me?", Delia gasped, her own anger aspiring as she stood from the ground and faced Gio with a visage of challenge. "What's done is done, Gio! The important thing is that we're all safe. Besides, Faith learned her lesson!"

A harsh altercation was nigh, impelling Spencer and Meowth to back off like usual. Although, this was not the argumentative topic he was expecting to derive between the two, as he admittedly didn't expect Delia to be so extenuating over Faith's penance. However, Spencer hadn't any sympathy regarding Gio's sudden and brutal criticism. _"This can only end badly . . . but let's hope it isn't any worse than Greenfield." _

Gio's first ideal thought was too pass on Metsuma's philosophy of being strict with Pokemon. On the other hand, he knew Delia wouldn't respond accordingly to that. So instead . . . he held the blame over Faith for as long as he could. "I don't understand why you're defending her! She's your Pokemon, not your child! The fact that she can't cooperate just shows how incompetent the both of you are at being a team! If she can't do anything but act up, why do you keep her around!"

Gio's piercing eyes, along with the violent tone of his voice, was enough for Faith to understand that she was the problem of interest. Feeling hurt and, most significantly, betrayed . . . the tiny Pichu's eyes began to overflow with tears. "Chu!", She pouted sullenly before blitzing off into the forest, away from the sparkling lakeside . . . away from her cruel pair of owners!

"Meow!", Being Faith's closest Pokemon friend, Meowth scampered after her. "Meow! Meooow!"

"Meowth, wait up!" Leaving Gio and Delia alone, Spencer also fled into the forest in search of Faith. He had to confess, he was pretty upset with Gio's malignity. But the facts were coming in: perhaps Metsuma's influence was responsible. And he'd leave Delia to confront that problematic conflict.

Delia paused for a split second following Spencer's departure, looking pained before setting her face and reconditioning her approach. Glaring at Gio as she stood perfectly still, she rested her hands on her hips and scowled at him. "How dare you . . . " It was silent but simple, not to mention straight to the point. And more importantly, it was all she needed to say before joining in on the hunt for her runaway Pokemon.

And then she was gone, leaving only Gio poised at the riverbank. His anger was settling down but not the extend where he was ready accept his shameful error. He still felt that he had earned the majority of that debate. After all, Faith was responsible for that near-death experience . . . and it was because she was unaccommodating with Delia's training. Though Delia refused to recognize it, Faith was no longer the newborn hatchling they had recovered from the Zapdos egg two years ago. She was growing now . . . but only on the outside it seemed. Had Metsuma not brought up the severity of properly raising Pokemon, Gio would have allowed himself to be Faith's foolish chump as well. _"Maybe Metsuma was right. Maybe society is destined to be overthrown by Pokemon! It SHOULD be the other way around!" _

Speak of the devil, the engines of Metsuma's helicopter sounded overhead as the vehicle prepared to land on the riverbank beside Gio.

Gio filed away his thoughts and altered his attention to the disembarking chopper. Backing away, he provided enough space for Metsuma to step out of the cabin door. He purposely consigned his distraught expression for Metsuma to intake as a primal motive to offer advice.

But first, the Crime Lord began casually: "Where are the others? They don't plan on reaching Mahogany on foot, do they?", He chuckled before reexamining Gio's face once more. "There's . . . something wrong, isn't there?"

"Big time!", Gio breathed strenuously. "I was angry at Faith for the helicopter incident . . . and ended up scaring her away, not to mention my friends. I just . . . lost control of myself!"

Metsuma smiled. It was a sweet smile - a terribly sweet smile. It reached his eyes, where it split into a horrible cracked brightness, like the shards of a shattered mirror. "A wise move, Gio.", He complemented with a brief round of applause. "You're finally putting your foot down, the first step to realizing that you do not belong among these 'friends' of yours. As for the Pichu you spoke of, it needed to learn it's place. You were smart to establish your expectations."

Even so, the regret was kicking in. The look that Delia had given him before deserting him, it was a look of hurt . . . and it killed him inside. He'd hate himself if she ended up leaving him for his behavior lately, something he hadn't considered these past weeks, for Metsuma's teachings had kept him so preoccupied. "I have to apologize to them.", Gio sighed, his mind made up.

Metsuma also sighed and massaged his temples, although he didn't have a headache. "Stop resisting your Aggressive Conscience, Gio. It's who you are!"

"We'll talk about this later.", Gio grumbled, making his way to the chopper so he could retrieve Delia's bag and then set out after his friends. "I won't be long. In the meantime, you should head over Mahogany Town and wait for us. You said you had private hotel grounded there?"

Metsuma shook his head and winced. "Don't change the subject, Gio. And please, don't refuse my help again!"

"I'm not refusing it.", He told his step-father. "I'm just not taking it right now." And with that, he hurried away from the lake, vanishing into the forest.

Metsuma's eyes turned bleak, and kind, and immeasurably sad, and as clear as the first morning of the world. _"As long as Gio's friends and Pokemon are encompassing him, he'll never fully dedicate himself to my apprenticeship. I suppose I'll just have to separate them after this whole ordeal has blown over." _Restoring his precedences, Metsuma returned to the helicopter and instructed the pilot to set a course for Mahogany. There, he would wait for Gio.

…...

Somehow, the sun seemed more distant and troubled than usual, its rays oddly pale and jaded as they broke onto the lakefront's dark forest floor. Nearly the only movement were the shadows of the slouching trees, swaying in and out of the dusty rays as if moving to a discrete, silent, mournful song. In the middle of the forest, however, stood the lone, toiling Pichu in all her compiled sorrow . . . and it was all because of her human father's hurtful words. _"Maybe he's right. Maybe . . . I don't belong with them . . ." _Faith almost didn't notice the trembling of the earth beneath her, nor the swelling dirt cloud growing closer and closer from behind. When she finally did, her pointed ears cocked up at the parade of smaller frightened Pichu speeding through the forest like a miniature stampede! "What in the world is-"

"Run! Run!", They urged her simultaneously, rushing right past her and into a patch of of bushes for cover.

While most of them managed to scramble for a hiding place, one of the little Pichu, a male, tripped on a rock and took a painful tumble to it's face. "Ouch!" He rolled over on his back, finding the identical facial embodiment of Faith hovering over his face. "Leave me!", His squeaky voice told her in panic. "Save yourself instead!"

Faith was uncertain as to what these other Pichu were so afraid of. Slowly, she lifted her head up to find a large, cackling Granbull lumbering it's way over to ambush the injured Pichu lying helpless at Faith's feet. "Ha!", It gruffed in a groggy tonality, it's enormous jaw slack open. "Looks like you're my punchbag for the day! Your friends lucked out . . . for now!"

The trembling Pichu squealed in terror before crawling his way behind Faith and curling up into a golden ball, his eyes concealed beneath his little arms.

Again, the bully Pokemon chuckled. He then focused on Faith with intrigue. "Well what do we have here? You sure ain't one of them! Where are you from, the land where it's okay to meddle in someone else's business! Beat it, squirt!"

"Excuse me?", Faith countered, sounding almost identical her mother. "I may not be from around here . . . but I know a bully when I see one! And honestly, you look the type." Pokemon antagonizing other Pokemon for amusement, it revolted Faith. And it was becoming clearer that this other Pichu, along with the rest of his family, hadn't done anything wrong to deserve the harassment of a Granbull with nothing better to do with it's time but cause trouble for smaller and weaker Pokemon. "If you want my opinion, I think you should leave these Pichu alone!"

"Oh is that so?", Granbull grumbled irritably . . . before charging at Faith. "Well here's my opinion! Hopefully you'll consider it!" He pushed himself off his feet and held up his fist, preparing to skydrop on top of Faith in addition to an unpleasant beat down.

Immovably calm, much to the speechlessness of the impressed family of Pichu, Faith felt her body illuminate and cut loose a grueling strand of electricity! "I think you're the one who needs to reconsider!"

"Arggh!" The voltage blast dispatched Granbull out of the air, shocking him heavily and propelling him backwards like a racket and a tennis ball! The bully Pokemon was slammed into a tree where it's feet were left sticking out of the bark, fidgeting wildly as he tried to pull himself out of the trunk which, in turn, caused Faith and the reemerging family of Pichu to laugh uncontrollably. When Granbull finally unplugged his head from the trunk, he turned to Faith with a look of vengeance. "Don't think this is over!", He threatened, and then fled back whence he came.

The family of eight infant Pichu, including the adult male that Faith had protected, rallied around Faith in cheerful melody. "You sure are brave, miss!", One of the little rodent Pokemon complimented. "You weren't even scared!"

The older Pichu that Faith had first encountered by mistake stood tall among the others, gleaming at Faith with his memorable pair of bulbous jewels. "My name's Fickle.", He introduced himself as the colony's leader. "The other seven are my younger brothers and sisters. And . . . you are-"

"Faith.", She answered, mimicking her mother's enchanting smile. "It's so nice to meet you all!"

Fickle knew his face was twisting again, and that his rosy pink pouches had suddenly ingested an additional blush of color. But now he didn't know if he was smiling or not. He waited until his expression was smooth again until readdressing Faith. "What you did for us just now was simply . . . amazing! How did you ever work up the courage to challenge Granbull?"

"Well . . . as far as courage goes, I guess I picked up a few tricks from my parents, mainly my . . . father." Faith blinked her shiny orbed eyes, her focus dislodged for the moment. Thinking about her father suddenly reminded her of how he had recently disgraced her to a puddle of tears.

"Well you sure are powerful!", One of the smaller Pichu chimed in with a glint of hope suspending off her tone. "In fact . . . maybe you could teach us what your parents taught you? That way, maybe we'll stand a chance against Granbull when he comes back for us!"

Faith was so presumptuous that these Pichu had the greater leverage in the wild regardless of their individual strength, simply because they outnumbered that silly Granbull. But on the other hand, she was honored that Fickle and his siblings idolized her power. At least someone appreciated her. "You really want me to teach all of you how to defend yourselves? Wait a minute, is this just because I'm older than all of you?"

"No, it's because you're so brave and strong!", Another Pichu added. "You should join our family, you should really join us!"

Fickle rolled his eyes and sighed to Faith apologetically: "In other words, they want you to be our family's protector from Granbull and all of the other dangerous forest Pokemon. I'm so sorry if all of this sounds too . . . forward. But . . . if my opinion counts for anything, I know you would make an effective leader to a bunch of wimps like us."

She still hadn't a clue as to how she had been dragged into all of this. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing . . . but how could she even consider something as 'serious' as joining a band of strangers and abandoning her REAL family. "I'm really flattered . . . but my loyalties already belong to my own family."

Fickle did not seem particularly convinced. "You mean . . . your parents?"

She nodded. "Well yeah, my trainers are my parents!" The whole Pichu pack fell silent at her revelation. However, she continued on. "Pokemon Training has been the secret to my success in Pokemon Battles. If you're all in such desperate need of learning how to fight, why not just find yourselves some trainers who can love and take care of you?"

Still, there was an awkward pause. Fickle took a few moments to reply. "No trainer would want to capture or befriend any of us. We're too weak and helpless . . ."

This ought to have been obvious, but Faith got into the habit of seeing them differently from how they judged themselves. Unlike them, she saw hope for them . . . and the potential to stand up for themselves. All they needed was a little push. And it seemed like she'd have to be the one to give that push. "Well you've left me with no other choice then.", She sighed at Fickle with a smile. "I guess I'll just have to give you a quick lesson or two!" Picking up the scent of Lake Rage's turbid sluice, Faith began to search her way out of the forest. "Follow me, all of you!" And, nervously, they did just that as she led the way.

…...

Soft rustling met Delia's ears, and she looked around curiously. It was getting late, and she knew that if she didn't find Faith before dark, she'd have to endure a sleepless night of worry and uncertainty! Though the late afternoon sky was still blue, the trees bent of a sudden under a whipping wind. It was going to be a long night approaching.

Although Spencer and Meowth had already voluntarily gone up further ahead to help widen Delia's search, Gio was lingering behind a grumpy Delia . . . trying to win back her approval of him. "Delia, I said I was sorry!" He was desperate for her to make contact with him, to become aware just how sorry he was. "Look, I know what I said was bad but-"

Delia's rage finally lost all control! Eyebrows furrowing, she froze still and spun around to confront Gio, face to face. "Ever since Metsuma came into the picture, you've changed . . . and it's destroying the ones who truly do care about you!" Her eyebrows drew together again, this time in a frown. "The only reason you said what said to Faith was because that man you call father has been feeding you advice on how to be the biggest jerk in the world! I don't know why or how, but he's succeeding in messing with your brain!"

Shock covered Gio face. His mouth fell open and sheer confusion surfaced from within his eyes. An unfamiliar tightness gripped his chest as he struggled to determine why Delia had taken this long to spew out her honest opinion of Metsuma, despite it's offensiveness. Was Faith's desertion really responsible for her anger . . . or was that simply the fundamental in recognizing what was truly bugging her all these weeks.

Unexpectedly, an apologetic light shone in her eyes upon realizing that squabbling with Gio would bring her no closer to finding Faith. "I'm sorry . . .", Her suppressed breath was driven out at last. "I didn't mean to attack you like that. It was a mistake. I'm just . . . so afraid that something might happen to Faith. She and I have never been apart for so long, not like this!"

"Well find her.", He assured her, gently placing his hands upon her shoulders. "And when we do, I'm going to apologize to her as well. I promise." And without another word, they returned to searching the forest.

…...

At the Pokemon League Conference Building in Dual City, Charles Goodshow could taste the coppery saltiness on his lips as she loitered in the space just before the huge brown ornate doors of the main gathering chamber. The argumentative muttering behind the doors of room belonged the league's various councils and their individual members, all of them caught in the turmoil of Metsuma Rocket's rise to power. And to make matters even more inadequate, Goodshow needed to deliver some upsetting news to his followers. At once, he stepped through the doors and onto the chamber's balcony, diminishing the debate's noisy ruckus filling the room below him.

The atmosphere was tart and suffocating and everyone was eager to know why. Agatha egressed from the large crowd of quieting people, looking up at Goodshow zestfully. "President Goodshow . . . is something the matter?"

"I'm afraid so.", He stated to his attentive listeners, his mind swimming as dull throb built at the back of his brain. "A secret government informant of mine has just reported an odd bit of information that I'm sure some of you are already aware. Apparently, there hasn't been a single sighting or report of any Torino activity in the past four days. It's as if they've . . . vanished!"

This news brought a great deal of babel amongst Goodshow's audience, but it was Pokemon Master Danforth of the Kanto Elite 4 whom had decided to follow Agatha's example by lucubrating more on Goodshow's knowledge. "And . . . what is the overall reaction to this circumstance?"

"Both the public and senate alike are praising Briskomy for 'keeping our streets clean' from Pokemon thieves.", Goodshow reported further. "By being held responsible for Torino's alleged surrender, Briskomy is gaining more public appeal than ever before. I hate to say it but . . . this conspiracy is spiraling out of our control!"

Agatha's mouth set in a severe line leading itself to her entire demeanor. "We never were in control. I hate to say it . . . but there's really little we can do right now to counter the threat of Metsuma's aspiring political career."

Though ashamed to admit it, Danforth nodded his acknowledgment. "She's right. Metsuma has gone mad with supreme power and it won't be long before Sorhagen's warning to us proves true. Before long, Torino and Briskomy's alliance will be revealed to the world . . . and thanks to Metsuma's current position of power, they'll be so well equipped that no one will be able to stop them. Not even us . . ."

Goodshow began scratching at his chin, pondering on the subject with all the seriousness he could apply. "There must be something we can do."

Agatha drew in a deep breath to steady her nerves and to prepare herself for Metsuma's worst in the long run. "Our best hope to take the risk of being caught in Metsuma's game of ploys." Her gaze alternated between the floor and the crowd around her. "I suggest we keep a closer eye on Metsuma's political activities. Even though we've seceded from the government, Metsuma wouldn't dare tarnish his public image of generosity by banning us from the Senate Building. By doing that, he would come off as looking like a crude and unfriendly politician. And that's the exact opposite of what he wants be looked up to as."

"Good point.", Noted Goodshow. "Very well then. It's decided. No longer shall we panic on this predicament. Until the time is right, we'll continue to work behind the scenes in the fight against Metsuma Rocket's conspiracy."

…...

That night, Gio and Delia lay awake under the glistening protection of the moonlight, wondering if Faith was okay or not. Though their sloppy setup of a campsite wasn't nearly complete, aside from the broiling fire Gio had built, Spencer was already out like a light in his sleeping bag. Gio, in his own sleeping bag, has his body turned on his side facing Delia. He could tell how afflicted she was. From the core of his being he wished he could take back those awful things he had said to Faith, thus sparing all of them this grieving venture to achieve the impossible. But beneath all that, he was more ambitious to uncover Delia's dislike for his step-father. Apparently, that was playing a much more critical role than he had estimated. "Delia.", He whispered, not wanting to wake Spencer or Meowth. "Is there . . . something you need to tell me?"

No longer pretending to be asleep, Delia's eyes flew open and she sucked in deep breath of air. It was as if her lungs had collapsed under the weight of the question. "This isn't the time or place to discuss your relationship with Metsuma. With Faith missing, I've already got enough to worry about . . . so please . . . don't bring that up right now."

The notion struck him like a punch to the gut. But he was respectful, nonetheless. "We're going to find her, Delia. I don't care what it takes."

"Goodnight, Gio.", She bid him distantly, turning on her other side so her back was now aiming towards him. Within a few minutes, both she and Gio had found their way to sleep.

Unknown to either of them, Meowth had been waiting for them to drift away into their slumberous realms. As soon as both of them were beyond the point of no return, Meowth surveyed the area with the corners of his eyes before quietly creeping his way towards Delia's bag. _"Just the three of them won't be enough to find Faith.", _He thought to himself. _"Looks like I need to take care of this myself!" _Without making too much of a ruckus, he emptied the bag of Delia's Pokeballs, with the exception of Luxio for obvious reasons, and then freed them all into the night.

Gloom, Delia's first Pokemon, appeared.

Cuddles, Delia's Teddiursa, appeared.

"Why the early wake up call?", Gloom yawned aloud, sad and mopy as he had always been ever since evolving from an Oddish. "But then again . . . I'm almost never let out from my Pokeball. It's obvious Delia hates me nowadays. . ."

Cuddles' eyes shifted to one side. "Quit being such a baby!", She criticized Gloom. "You're finally let out of that thing and all you can do is complain?"

Gloom nodded, his head fallen to shame. "I know. I'm a failure . . ."

"Please stop arguing!", Meowth urged the both of them, knowing that they could very well awaken Gio, Delia, and Spencer. Politely, he said to them: "I'm really sorry for waking the both of you up this late . . . but we've got a problem." Without another word, he leaped over Gio's sleeping bag and began to browse through his master's Pokeball collection, picking only a select few. "I'll explain once I gather the rest!" He then released the rest of his planned search party!

Skarmory appeared, his thin and high whine chased by a British accentuation. "Oh come now, why am I being dragged out of bed this late at night? I happen to have a very strict sleeping schedule!"

Quilava appeared, knowing only one word. "Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!", He chanted, blitzing around the bonfire in circles with his arches flickering in coruscating intervals. "Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire!"

Golem, the unintelligent but muscleheaded jerk of Gio's Pokemon, appeared with a mighty bellow as he stretched his bulbous back like the showoff he was. "Man, what a dream! I was crushing a Gyarados under the weight of my build, making him cry like a little wuss! Why'd you gotta go and wake me up this early in the morning?"

The more serious-tempered of Gio's Pokemon, ever since abandoning his clumsy ways, Scizor appeared. "It's not morning, genius!", He told Golem. "It's still nighttime. Take a look around you."

Golem did so, and then turned to Meowth with a bitter grimace. "Who do you think you are, little dude! I oughtta pound you for getting me up at the crack of dawn!" His hulking body loomed over Meowth, completely obstructing the light of the moon.

Cowardly, Meowth shook in fear. "No, no need for that! Just let me explain!"

Scizor sighed and folded his pincers across his plated chest. "Oh, this should be good! By all means, enlighten us!"

Breaking through his own fatigue, Meowth did as he was told and began to expound the on the issue at hand. "Faith has run away! The humans and I have been searching all day . . . but there's still no trace of where she might be."

"In this forest, there's no way we'll find her.", Scizor replied softly, mind already spinning elsewhere, yearning to be uninvolved in another one of Meowth's group meetings.

Meowth's temper flared at Scizor's reaction. "Do I have to remind you that this has happened before? We lost Faith once, remember? The deserted island! If we found her then, we can do it again!"

"That was different.", Said Scizor in a much stronger voice. "The island was an enclosed location. Besides, we found that egg completely by chance." None of this was his fault. He didn't feel the compulsive need to partake in finding a Pokemon he cared little for.

Meowth gulped nervously. "And what are the chances this time around?"

Without sympathy, Scizor shrugged and stated: "She's probably dead." The pincer Pokemon ignored Meowth's following protest. If he paid any attention, he'd only give in to his own maelstrom of emotions. Upon evolving, he vowed off emotions and only stuck to impulses, but only when needed.

Cuddles sighed, though not necessarily to comfort Meowth. "She's not dead. Why? Because I'm not that lucky! Otherwise, I would have had Delia all to myself by now." Clearly, her longtime feud with Faith was still contemporary. It was no wonder the cub Pokemon shared Scizor's lack of concern.

"Cuddles, is that all you really care about?", Meowth asked the adorable cub standing beside him. He could see right through her ambrosial exterior, aware that her heart was as cold as ice. But why did Faith have to play the victim all the time?

"I only care about myself!", Cuddles hollered at the scratch cat, making him backup fearfully. "And if Delia were to give me all the attention, that would definitely grant me the life of luxury. So yes, I do only care about myself. I carry my own weight. Deal with it!"

Gloom began to deject everyone again. "She's right . . . she's better than all of us . . . we're failures."

Meanwhile, Golem was staring blankly into the sky for no particular reason. When the silence caught up to him, he looked at the others and uttered out: "Uhh . . . what are we talking about?"

"Finding Faith!", Meowth reminded, downright persisted! "I honestly don't care what any of you think anymore. Faith is my friend . . . and if none of you are going to help me, I'm going to go find her on my own!"

That desperate tone finally snapped Skarmory out of it. "Oh, very well!",The bird agreed at last, unable to tolerate any more of this guilt trip. "If it means regaining my lost sleep, then let's get this over with!" With that, Skarmory took flight and set her sights for Lake Rage. "Perhaps she traveled to the lake for a drink of water. All of you, follow me dead ahead!"

Meowth smiled, especially when all the other Pokemon had reluctantly decided to go along with the nighttime search. _"Don't worry, Faith. We're coming for-" _

"Fire! Fire! Fire", Quilava sped past Meowth, interrupting his hopeful thoughts. And then, together, they all departed the campsite.

…...

Much to their obliviousness, Faith led Fickle and his family of Pichu to the riverbank of Lake Rage. There, the night could be diagnosed at it's most peaceful ambiance. Faith knew the serene environment was perfect for the Pichu's training, for she did not yet want to draw them out of their comfort zone. "I know it's late but I've got to leave in the morning. So let's begin here.", She told her students before facing the lake directly. With all her strength, she began to send several bolts of electricity into the water.

"Oh, you really shouldn't do that!", Fickle warned her desperately, panting himself into a coma. "Please, don't do that! If you provoke one of the Lake's Water Pokemon, it may attack us!"

Faith laughed as she continued. "That's the point! By drawing out one of the Lake's Pokemon, all of you will be given the chance to work as a team to defeat it in battle! Besides, all of you will have the advantage since you're of the Electric-Type!" All of the Pichu covered their eyes in fear, none of them brave enough to go through with Faith's dangerous obstacle. When Faith realized this, she sighed: "Fine, I'll give you all a demonstration first!"

Finally, one of Faith's bolts had triggered the lake into a furious tremor! Humongous waves scattered everywhere as a Gyarados towered out from the water with a roar that very well may have woken up the entire perimeter, not to mention the neighboring forest. "Graoooar!"

Screaming in terror, Fickle and his family dropped to the ground for cover, trembling as the breath of the dreadful sea-dragon spread over them like butter.

But Faith was alert and on the move. Harnessing all the electrical power she could, Faith voltified the Gyarados with one swift strike! It crumbled back into the water before her, totally vanishing as she felt her inner strength drastically increase. "And that's how it's done!", She told her pupils casually. "Your turn! Any volunteers?"

Fickle slowly inched closer Faith, deciding that it was best to just get this over with, even if his attempt ended in failure. "I . . . I guess I'll try . . ." He knew his power didn't even compare to Faith's. How could he possibly dispatch a Gyarados as easily as she had? "Wha . . . what do I do first?"

"Attack the water like I did.", She instructed step by step. "And once a Water Pokemon is angry enough to appear, use everything you've got to bring it down!"

When she said it like that, it didn't sound all too complicated. After all, he did have the type advantage. Nothing could go wrong! "Alright . . . here I go!" Just like Faith's earlier example, Fickle charged a Thundershock and then struck the surface of the water with it. He did this repeatedly as his young siblings watched in awe.

But after the fifth strike, a heavyset Quagsire plopped out of the water and onto the river bank, glancing at the several Pichu with a dopy smile. "Quaaaagg . . ."

Fickle wasted no time in seizing the moment! He charged another Thundershock attack and then chucked it directly at Quagsire! This was it, the moment of truth!

But alas . . . the Quagsire remained unharmed. "Quaaag . . ."

"Huh?", Fickle stammered, backing away with his heart racing. "Nothing happened! Why did nothing happen?"

Faith tossed her head back, agitated at her luck. "Of course, he gets the one Water Pokemon that isn't affected by Electrical Attacks! I mean C'mon, seriously! We were so close to finally making some prog-"

Suddenly, Skarmory swooped between Fickle and Quagsire, the gust of his speed knocking Quagsire back into the water. As the steel-bird Pokemon landed delicately on the riverbank beside Faith, he spotted Fickle and the other Pichu retreating back into the forest. Obviously, his breathtaking aerial appearance had scared them off. "New friends of yours?", He chuckled to Faith. "Not the most social bunch . . ."

"Wait!", Faith called out to the fleeing Pichu. "This is my friend! There's no need to be afraid! Come back!" It was no use. They were already gone. Faith faced Skarmory with aversion. "You didn't have to scare them away like that!"

"Well pardon me for having wings!", Countered the offended bird. "We were only trying help out Giovanni and Delia by finding you! Thanks a lot, by the way!"

She glanced up at him curiously. "Wait a minute, 'we'? What do you mean 'we'?" Without warning, similar to Skarmory's entrance, the rest of the search party came racing out of the forest and towards the riverbank. "All of them? You brought all of them!", She gasped as the rest of Gio and Delia's Pokemon surrounded her in an instant. Although, Meowth never had the chance to speak thanks to the others.

"Aha, there ya are!" Golem stood in front of Faith and chuckled with tremendous emphasis, flexing and posing his boulder body. "Now be totally honest and tell me you missed seeing me do this!"

Scizor snapped from vaguely distressed lassitude to sharp, brittle anger in a second. "Knock it off!", He scorned Golem, punching his claw into his gut. "Quit pretending you're above all of us. Anyone can see that I'm superior to all of you!"

"Umm, guys!", Faith tried to garner their attention. "I'm still here you know!"

Ignoring Faith and shoving her aside, Skarmory returned Scizor's glare with a level look. "Oh, you're one to talk! You were once a clumsy oaf who couldn't tell left from right. Who are you to judge any of us?"

"Stay out of this or you'll be tasting a steel claw down your throat!", Scizor struggled against the bird, holding up his pincer threateningly.

Skarmory gave him a flinty-eyed look and cackled: "Oh please! You're not the only one around here who's made of steel! What are you going to do, put a feckless dent in my wing?"

"Fire! Fire! Fire!" But before the two could clash, Quilava intervened and began circling them energetically before skewing off into the forest without purpose. "Fire! Fire! Fire! Fire-" His voice eventually faded in the distance, as did himself.

Everything was dead quiet until Golem muttered: "He's not coming back, is he . . ."

As expected, the three of them broke into another discord, not even bothering to notice poor Faith. But Meowth finally found his way through the contention and managed to pull Faith aside to hug her. "I missed you, Faith.", He whimpered. "I was afraid I'd never see you again! Why did you run away?"

Faith jerked away from Meowth. Too exhausted to go into any lengthy descriptions, she simply gestured towards the forest where the glowing eyes of the family of Pichu could be seen watching them . . . but only just barely. "Those Pichu, they need me.", She explained to him softly. "I'm teaching them to be more self-sufficient, just like Delia and Gio taught me."

Meowth looked to the forest . . . and then back to Faith, his eyes pleading. "But Faith . . . what about Gio and Delia? They're really worried about you. They need you! We all do!"

Looking into that sad face, Faith thought he might understand if she better explained herself. "But the Pichu need me too, Meowth! I'm . . . their only hope left for surviving in this world. They needed a leader . . . and they chose me." She was breaking Meowth's heart, and what upset her even more was that her decision would likely have a much more painful impact on Delia.

A forceful tenor voice spoke up suddenly. "Fine then, go!" It was Cuddles appearing from behind. She had overheard their whole conversation. "We don't want you around us anymore anyway! Gio made that clear this morning, remember?"

The insult churned in Faith's gut like a rumbling volcano. She always knew that she and Cuddles had had their differences . . . but was she really this unwanted by her old family? "I see how it is.", She pouted, unable to look Cuddles in the eyes. "Even now, you still hate me. You all do! And don't worry, I won't be a burden anymore!" With nothing more to say, Faith darted back into the forest with her new family, leaving behind the old one . . . or what was left of it.

…...

Later, back at the campsite, all of the Pokemon were tuckered back into their Pokeballs as though they hadn't even left. All of them were eager to sleep again . . . except Cuddles, whom sat alone beside Delia's sleeping body, wrestling with her thoughts. When she saw Meowth approach, she snarled: "What do you want?"

Hissing in pain, Meowth gritted his teeth and once more locked eyes with the cub, glaring angrily at her. "I just hope you're happy . . ."

Cuddles' eyelids were slowly closing, her thoughts growing more jumbled in her troubled state, feeling nothing but agonizing blame and discomfort. Nonetheless, she tried to hide her guilt. "What should I be so happy about?"

Frowning, Meowth enunciated. "You have Delia all to yourself now. You don't have to compete with Faith anymore. You got what you wanted."

Cuddle's was reluctant to respond, for she didn't know how. Admittedly, she was a bit harsh with Faith before . . . but she couldn't help herself! It was in her nature to be a selfish introvert.

Meowth eventually distinguished her look of attrition, now coming to discern that perhaps Cuddles did care about Faith. "You're going to miss her, admit it! You like having her around, and more importantly . . . you like having someone to compete with!"

"Shut up!", She snapped at Meowth, turning to her side. "I do not! Now please, will you let me go to sleep?" It took a few moments . . . but he eventually left, leaving her to once more consider her options, along with the additional realization that Meowth had brought upon her. _"What . . . have I done? He's right! I am going . . . to miss her." _

…...

The following morning, back at Torino's fortress, Miyamoto was making an advancement in consoling Rita inside their shared prison cell. They sat against the cold metal wall beside eachother, exchanging friendly words now that their friendship had been rejuvenated. "-and don't worry Madame, I'm sure everything will work out for the best, assuming Metsuma doesn't plan on executing us anytime soon."

"Execution? In this horrid outfit?", Rita gasped that she would suggest such a nauseating possibility. "Oh come now! If Rita Ketchum's going to be put down, she's going to be put down in style! I demand permission to look through my wardrobe beforehand!" If Rita wasn't thinking about money, her appearance would always serve as the runner-up. Even in death, she refused to go down dressed as an inmate.

Their heads twirled to left when the droning hum of the cell's magnetic fence suddenly withered to silence. After the cruel chuckle of the warden infested the air, Kade Sorhagen was tossed into the cell, landing painfully on his back. "Kade!", The two woman squealed together the second his body hit the rigid floor. They crawled over to his flimsy form as the gate sealed up again.

When they tilted his head upright so that his eyes could meet theirs, he wheezed disbelievingly, unable to grasp authenticity of their presence. "Rita, my dear.", He whispered, his trembling hand rising from his side to gently skim over the glow of her cheek. "Even in prison garments, you still look remarkably stunning!" He then rolled his head towards Miyamoto. "Ah, Miyamoto! Seeing you, as well, safe and unharmed brings warmth to the cold, empty shell of my heart." Even in his most debilitated condition, every sentence he spoke transitioned into a poetic verse. "I'm just so indulged that the three of us have finally been reunited!"

Rita smiled at Kade encouragingly and though the weight in her stomach felt like a ten ton of bricks, she conjured a visage for her dearest friend. "Kade . . . you were right about Metsuma." She glanced across Kade towards Miyamoto as well. "You both were. I should have listened the two of you when you first warned me about Metsuma."

"He would have had his way with us, regardless.", Kade truthfully justified. . . for once. "Metsuma truly is a clever bastard. He took us out one by one . . . and now, all that's left for us is a painful death."

Suddenly, Miyamoto turned to catch his eyes. For a split second, the hope and determination was concentrated into his eyes before she diverted them, icy shivers descending her spine in sweeping waves. "How much time do we have left before Metsuma decides to execute us?"

"If there's one thing I do know about him, it's that he has this silly policy when it comes to bereavement.", Rita paraphrased as best she could, both of her friends listening intently. "The victim must look into his eyes as he or she dies. A bit gruesome, don't you think?"

Kade nodded. "Indeed. If that truly is his procedure, it would seem we have plenty of time left before he visits here from his political duties."

The anxiousness rose in Rita's throat again like a throbbing ball and thundered in her chest too. Her voice was gravelly detached as the proposition left her lips. "Oh, something just occurred to me! After Metsuma put me away, I filed for divorce! Doesn't that outplay the contract he had me sign? Doesn't that mean Briskomy is mine again?"

"I'm afraid not.", Kade sighed. "Even when divorced, the company's assets remain in his control. The marriage no longer binds anything between the two of you. Until he is deceased, Metsuma will always hold leadership over Briskomy." And that was why Kade had placed his faith in Hunter Memphis to assassinate Metsuma. Hopefully, the hunter was still cordially keen on accomplishing that objective now that he had helped him escape imprisonment.

And then, clear out of nowhere, the sound of marching feet could be heard echoing down the hall of the prison corridor. Miyamoto perked her head up as her two friends stopped conversing. In fact, the entire detention block had gone abruptly quiet when the shuffling feet came hither. "Oh my god . . .", Miyamoto gasped to her friends as the three of them watched an entire squadron of Torino soldiers debouch orderly past their prison cells. "Whats . . . what's going on?"

"The final phase of Project Rocket!", Kade breathed out, to Rita in particular. "It's . . . finally happening." Indeed, all of Torino's units were returning. And because so many of them were in one place, they needed to divide into sections in order to reach the main hangar bay. And it just so happened that one of these sections had taken the prison route, much to Kade and Rita's absence of speech as they now realized what was bound to transpire . . .

…...

Meanwhile, Faith's decision to leave behind her old family on such disdainful terms was haunting her very soul. As she led Fickle and the other Pichu through the morning woodlands, she couldn't help but let her overall focus slip. _"What I said to Cuddles . . . am I really any better than her for saying that?" _

"Do you . . . miss your old family?", Fickle asked his new friend with equanimity as he walked by her side. "If you'd rather be with them . . . then we understand."

At those words, her body was gripped by a smothering wave of fear and self-recrimination. It wasn't that she wanted to abandon Fickle . . . but she also doubted that she could civilly live out the rest of her days knowing that she had improperly parted ways with her former companions. "I want to be your leader.", She told Fickle honestly. "I want help all of you so badly! But . . . I still can't help but feel this pain inside me. I feel like . . . I should go back and say goodbye to my old family in a kinder-"

Suddenly, landing on both feet, Granbull plunged to the ground from one of the overhead tree tops, catching the Pichu pack off guard. "It's payback time!", He growled, making them all scramble wildly. "And this time, I won't go down so easy!"

"We'll see about that!" Leaping over Fickle, Faith flung herself at Granbull as her body discharged into several lightning bolts! She curled up into a ball and allowed her voltage cannonball to launch Granbull backward again, just like last time! Fickle and his siblings jumped for joy, cheering Faith on as she challenged Granbull to stand up and fight back. "Sorry sir . . . but you've lost again it seems!"

Granbull lifted his head up and grinned maliciously. "Heh, you'd think so wouldn't you. But unfortunately for you, I brought backup just in case!" He then pointed his ugly liverwurst finger up towards the treetops where all of the sudden, a total of ten more Granbull came diving down!

Slowly and calmly, Faith backed away until she and her comrades were completely surrounded on all sides with nowhere to turn, no one to count on!

But that's when Fickle carried out his first show of courage! Wanting to impress Faith and to take a second shot at what he had failed at the night before, Fickle disjointed from his siblings and approached the Granbull that had been bullying him since before he could remember. "Do your worst!" He couldn't believe he just said that, much less drove himself to say it! "We won't stand for this anymore!"

Bringing their fists down, the circle of Granbull looked at eachother in befuddlement while Faith smiled proudly at Fickle's pugnacity.

Even Fickle's siblings were so enthused by their older brother's stance against their arch nemesis and his gang, that they too were now taking a step forward in challenge!

When Fickle realized that his family was backing him, the source of his courage grew to impenetrable measures! His zigzag tail wagged back and forth as he felt his body charge an immense surge of power, which was actually beginning to spread a look of qualm in the faces of the many Granbull. And then instantly, he and his entire family bedazzled their enemies when their bodies glowed synchronously, producing a integral of electric sparks before delivering a Thunderbolt the size of an atom-powered explosion! WHAM!

In seconds, the Granbull posse were running scared into the bowels of the forest, barely missing the attack but still never to be seen again after facing something that deathly! The mass explosion only injured one Pokemon, the Granbull whom still had a bone to pick with Faith! And though he had been blown away by the monstrous wave electricity, he was still very well alive, lying paralyzed on the forest floor . . . for now.

Fickle and the Pichu pack broke into celebration as victorious cheers and carols were thrown abound the forest. "We did it!", The sang together. "We're brave! We're brave! We're finally brave!"

Faith sighed; a lopsided grin perched upon her mouth. She was overjoyed for them . . . but the empty space in her heart remained, along with the missing sense of closure. _"Delia . . . Gio . . . Meowth . . ." _ Because she was so busy dwelling, she didn't notice Granbull silently approaching behind her with his fist held high . . . until the last second where she spun around and . . . . found the bully Pokemon levitating in the air against his will. "Huh?"

"Wha . . . what is this?", Granbull panicked as he struggled to move his stubby arms and legs. But the telekinetic restraints were far too tight for his own good. "Agh! Someone get me down from here! What's going on!" And then, in the blink of an eye, Granbull was launched far above the forest, out toward the sunrise horizon, leaving Faith and the others speechlessly dazed.

That's when Cuddles came into view from deeper within the forest, her Metronome attack having finished with succession. "Not bad, eh?", She giggled as she drew toward Faith and her new family. "I figured . . . you could use a hand." There was more to it than just that. She could see that Faith was still locked in silence, something she was expecting. "I also came to. . . apologize . . ."

For several moments, Faith said nothing as she forced her muddled mind to conjecture what Cuddles was doing, and needless to say that was no easy task, but finally she spoke, asking in a barely audible whisper: "When you said you hated me, did you mean it?"

No sound other than Faith's labored breathing was heard for several minutes as the question sank in. And that's when Cuddles rushed up to Faith and hugged her tightly like the best friend she never realized she had until now. "You're my friend, Faith! I don't hate you. I'm just . . . never one to admit that I care for others, you know? I grew up alone . . . and those feelings of abandonment just . . . always stuck with me!"

It took a moment but Faith finally heard Cuddles' heart beating slowly for a reaction of compassion as they hugged. "I understand that same feeling." Especially after what Cuddles and Gio had said to her yesterday. But luckily, those tensions could now blow away like meaningless dust. "I'm just glad we can end these back and forth games!"

A gleaming sorrow shone in Cuddles' eyes as she pulled away from her friend. "But . . . you still won't come back to us?"

"Cuddles . . . I can't.", She said smoothly as to not hurt her feelings. "These other Pichu, they still need me around. They still need a teacher, a leader!" Faith could barely stand to see the sadness and desperation in Cuddles' eyes, so she looked away before she got upset herself, then whispered: "Gio was right about one thing. I have no purpose in hanging around with you guys anymore . . . because this is the place where I'm needed most now."

Hesitantly . . . Cuddles nodded. "I . . . understand. And most importantly, I support your decision. But . . . I am going to miss having someone to tip helicopters with."

…...

Only a few yards away from Faith and Cuddles, Gio and is friends were already back on the verge of tracking down Faith as they strived into the forest clearing. It was there did Delia spot Faith and Cuddles communicating with a group of smaller Pichu. "Faith!", Delia shrilled gleefully as she raced into the clearing. "I found her!"

Faith swung her head around to Delia speeding over to her. Overjoyed, she began jumping in place. "Chu! Pi! Pichu! Pi!" Being collected into her mother's arms, Faith found the composure that had strayed from her heart. The two entwined embraceably . . . Trainer and Pokemon . . . mother and child. And it was these facts that would make saying goodbye that much more difficult. Remembering her brethren waiting behind, Faith wiggled free of Delia's hold and nimbly made her way to those whom needed her most. "Chu!", She tried to commune with Delia, her eyes filling with tribulation as she gestured at Fickle and the other Pichu aligned just behind her. "Pichu! Pi!"

Delia stirred only briefly. "Wha . . . what is it, Faith?"

Though he didn't want to have to be the one to translate, Spencer quietly came up behind Delia and whispered mournfully into her ears: "Delia . . . I think . . . I think that Faith wants to go with them . . ."

Delia's whole world imploded in that second. Her vision blurred, the floor beneath her seemed to suddenly lurch violently to the left and she was pretty sure her heart had stopped beating. Then everything jolted back into place again as she glanced down at Faith, holding back the suddenness of her tears. "But . . . that can't be!", She choked, her breath at loss. "Can it?"

Spencer nodded . . . and then took a step back between Gio and Meowth, all three of them not saying a word. They were too afraid to, specificity Gio . . . whom was responsible for Faith's disappearance in the first place.

Looking back at Faith, Delia was about to say something . . . but instead, she took a moment to observe her little Pokemon. And it occurred to her just how much she had grown since hatching from that egg two years ago. The rodent Pokemon was stronger now, much more independent! Gio was right, she was no longer a child! She'd be a Pikachu before long! Tears brewed at the corners of Delia's eyes as she slowly approached Faith . . . and kneeled down to her. "Faith.", The single word dropped from her lips like a prayer and a wish all wrapped up together. She stared at her Pokechild. "Is . . . this what you want?"

Faith looked to Fickle's smiling face . . . and then back to Delia, nodding to her. "Chu . . ."

Delia opened her mouth and closed it, repeating that process several more times before actual words would form. When they finally did, it felt like cotton was stuck in her throat. "I . . . I'm going to miss you, honey." She was so close to breaking down crying. "I wish you didn't have to go!"

And then, Faith looked up at Delia with love in the small brown eyes, looking into the human's brown eyes. **"Delia.", **Faith communicated with her mother as well as any Pokemon could communicate with it's trainer from the heart. **"You'll always hold a special place inside of me . . . and no matter where I go, I'll always keep you and everything you've taught me in my thoughts." **

Gio sucked in his disquietude and walked across the clearing, joining Delia in sending Faith off. He sank to the ground, stroking Faith's pointed ears as she hugged Delia. "Faith.", He whispered softly. The tenderness in his own voice filled his heart with a happy ache and he smiled to see Faith staring up at him. "Faith . . . I'm so sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean any of it! Any of it . . ."

His warm, inviting smile caused Faith to jump into his arms and hug him as benevolently as she had done for Delia. "Pi! Pichu, Pi!" Within minutes, both Delia and Gio had Faith enshrouded between their bodies as they all hugged eachother one final time, tears and memories more alive than they had ever been . . .

**FLASHBACK**

Delia parted from Gio and cupped her mouth as she glared upon the egg beside her. "Gio . . . It's hatching!"

Gio watched anxiously, still holding Delia's hand. "Please be a Rhyhorn! Please be a Pinsir! Please be a Kangaskhan!"

"Sam, get in here! The egg is hatching!", Delia shouted.

Samuel rushed into the room with Meowth and Oddish tailing behind. "My Goodness! This is Remarkable!"

The crown of the egg shell was now completely crumbled away. Everyone watched restlessly, waiting for the Pokemon to stick its head out. And moments later, it did. The Baby Pokemon revealed itself. "Pi! Pichu!"

"Oh, its adorable!", Delia shrieked with excitement.

"Pichu. Pi?" It looked around befuddled.

Gio smirked . . . and then pulled out his Pokedex.

"**PICHU, THE TINY MOUSE POKEMON! IT IS THE PRE-EVOLVED FORM OF PIKACHU! FIRST IDENTIFIED IN THE JOHTO REGION, PICHU ARE VERY PLAYFUL, PREFERRING NOT TO BATTLE BECAUSE OF IT'S LACK OF CONTROL OVER ITS ABILITIES!" **

"It's a female.", Samuel confirmed.

"That's just fine with me!", Delia exclaimed as she scooped the newborn Pichu in her arms.

Meowth curiously leaned in for a closer look at the new team member. "Meowthy?"

"Pichu!", The infant squealed, as it buried it's face in Delia's arms.

Gio chuckled. "Sorry, Meowth. It's just not used to you yet."

Irritated, Meowth rejoined Oddish on the floor.

Delia then lightly handed the baby Pichu to Gio. "Say hi to daddy!"

Gio clutched onto Pichu. The tiny mouse nervously looked up at him. "Pi . . . chu?"

Gio then caressed it's pointy ears. "Don't be scarred, little guy." Gio then gazed back at Delia. "So it is a girl after all. Looks like you get to name it!"

Delia pondered for a moment. "How about . . . . Faith!"

Gio looked at her curiously. "Why Faith?"

She beamed at the baby Pokemon. "Because faith was all that the two of us needed, to be sure about the coming future. And look what we've got now?"

Gio nodded and grinned briefly. "Faith. I like it."

**PRESENT TIME**

As Faith and her new family disappeared into the forest, Gio helped Delia to her feet . . . and then held her in his arms, kissing her warmly on the neck to comfort her. It was over. Faith was gone. And he knew Delia would undergo hardship in adjusting to this dramatic change.

But this was the leap of faith she had to take in letting go, almost like an oath. Sniffling away the last of her tears, she revolved her head to the right and whispered to Gio over her shoulder: "We thought we weren't mature enough to raise a child when all along, we already have been without even knowing it."

…...

Within the humongous Torino Fortress' Military departure sector, Torino General Crissela paced up and down the balcony of the dim vault, looking down upon the hundreds of Torino Troops standing orderly below in hundreds of columns. On standby behind her was Corporal Viper, Admiral Vark, and Captain Morgan. "Your new uniforms will be given to you shortly.", She announced viciously to the troops below, her eyes narrowing from one column of soldiers to the next at the alacrity of her movement. "But I'm not here to talk about that. I'm here to specify why each and every one of you have been whisked away from your individual hideouts and command centers. Project Rocket is why!"

"Mame, yes Mame!", They all saluted together, making the entire building shudder because of their infinite numbers.

"Silence!", She demanded before resuming. "Everything is in order for Briskomy and Torino to finally unite. And the only way we can reveal this to the public . . . is through violent means, through a message to show the world who's really in charge! And to do this, we must siege the heart and soul of society!"

Again, they payed her homage. "Mame, yes Mame!"

"Our time is now!", She declared excitedly, her hands swinging around in constant motion. "The wait is over! Metsuma has drained the government of it's power . . . and now that they're helpless, we must finish what's left of them!" Now a slight smile touched her lips. "We are going . . . to take it!" She reach her arms over the rail of the balcony as the entire hangar shook with applause! With her speech over and done with, she turned to her closest allies and sent them a serious look. "Is everything ready?"

Viper nodded. "My technicians and I have already hacked into Dual City's central database. On your mark, we'll do as you instruct."

"The underground route leading to Dual City had been authorized for use by Senator Cortez.", Admiral Vark reported next. "She can only keep this operation hidden for a certain amount of time."

Crissela nodded affirmatively before turning to her second in command. "Is my squadron ready for departure?"

"Just as soon as you are, Mame." Morgan obliged, bowing before her.

All was setting in stone smoothly and deftly. She felt her heart beat, pumping her black blood through her veins due to her sense of contrivance. The scent of victory settled into the air. She smelt it, like candy to a smaller child, mouth watering to taste it. "Excellent!", She seethed desirously as she visualized Metsuma's empire in her mind. _"And together, Metsuma and I shall rule it with an iron fist!"_

…...

One of the smallest towns in Northern Johto, Mahogany had little relevance to the ordinary trainer aside from the local Gym. It was a very green community, housing several small buildings and cabin homes. The tallest and most prominent structure in Mahogany was Metsuma's private hotel, which he had built many years ago as a vacation home upon making his first million when he entered the corporate business. Metsuma and his security came scurrying out of the hotel's front entrance as soon as Gio, Delia, Spencer, and Meowth appeared outside. "There you are!", He chuckled in relief. "I was worried that the three of you had gotten yourselves lost!" He peered around Delia when realizing that someone was missing from their group. "Err . . . where's the smaller one?"

Bewilderment graced his pale visage as Delia stood straight stoically. Her voice was resigned, tired but neutral. "I set her free.", She whispered, still not quite ready to wholly accept the reality that she'd never see her darling Faith again. "She's . . . gone now. And even though I didn't want to let her go . . . I knew that she would be happier." The strong walls of her outward defense would keep her going. She would exude the strength that she had upheld until the end, her strength would keep the spirits of her life in control.

"Oh . . . I'm so sorry, Delia!" Metsuma displayed a sullen looked and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tenderly. The usual mask was placed firmly upon his face and nobody knew what was happening beneath the surface, that wouldn't change. But above the surface, he was portraying a person that gave a damn. Releasing her from his arms, he pointed toward his hotel. "Look, I realize that it's probably been a rough day for you so please, allow my security to escort you inside. You can rest in the suite I've prepare for you, okay?"

She didn't have the strength to refuse. With a thankful nod, she followed Metsuma's personnel inside the building, Spencer and Meowth trailing her steps, hoping she'd want some company to cheer her up after she'd settled in.

Only Gio and Metsuma remained standing outside the tower. The aspiring trainer's tentative voice broke through the haze of Metsuma's thoughts. He sounded confused- and rightly so: he needed to know if there was any truth behind Metsuma's eulogy. "What you said to Delia, that was really nice of you. Did . . . did you really mean all that?"

"Honestly Gio, I couldn't care less about her or her pathetic rodent.", He unmasked himself at last, smiling at Gio. "And soon enough . . . you'll think the same. And when that time comes, the only way you'll know compassion is through a mask like mine." He patted Gio's shoulder once and then made his way into the hotel, leaving Gio alone with his thoughts . . . again.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(A/N: **Writing-wise, this chapter may seem somewhat sloppily written compared to some of my earlier chapters. That's only because I was behind schedule in updating and I DESPERETRELY needed to rush through this one. In the next chapter, a lot is going to happen, mainly in character developments. With the help of Selena and Elsie, Kyden returns to New Island in order discover the real reason Metsuma created him . . . but instead, he learns a devastating revelation that will change his life forever! Meanwhile, Metsuma makes one final attempt at fully drawing out Gio's Aggressive Conscience by exposing a side to Gio that we only know from the TV series. We're only ten chapters away from the story ending!)


	41. Chapter 41: Volition Impossible

**(A/N: **Please note that in Kyden's plot, Namba and Zager appear much younger than they do in the Anime.**)**

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 41: Volition Impossible

The doorway into the New Island Laboratory cloning chamber slid open, allowing Fuji's most trusted assistant, Dr. Winston Sebastian, to come strolling in. The rest of Fuji's team seemed to be scattered abound the facility, leaving only he and Fuji standing in the center of the lab's most fragile enclosure.

Fuji didn't seem to notice his colleague at first. His attention was fixated on the gray, malicious dungeon of an environment he was now regretting ever having come to. As always, the room seemed the same, minimal and bare. Nothing was in the least bit personal, considering this was Metsuma's property now. But at the moment, however, this didn't appear to be the case. Only a few days ago, Fuji, Winston, and the rest of their team had suddenly been left abandoned by the Torino security platoon that had set up a perimeter on the island. Why had they vanished in such a hurry? What was Metsuma planning now? Fuji didn't care. He was just going about his services indebted to the criminal organization. But unfortunately, all of his attempted experimenters had measured to little avail. He couldn't work in these stressful conditions any longer! He rubbed his hands wearily over his face and gave a deep sigh. But alas, he couldn't break down, he couldn't fall apart. And that was when he noticed Professor Sebastian in the corner of his eye. "Ah, Winston!", He became jollied with relief at the presence of his most trusted friend and compeer. "What news have you to bring me?"

The smarmy-looking professor shot Fuji a look of disgrace disguised in affability. "The others and I have been . . . talking. And, well, we all agree that . . . perhaps it's time you left your experimental work in the hands one of us. With all due respect, sir, you have been rather . . . inadequate lately in embracing your duties." This was a lie. The rest of the team had no knowledge of Winston's secret precedences, and neither did Fuji for that matter. He was growing impatient with Fuji's lack of progression as the lead scientist in Metsuma's cloning projects. He knew that with Fuji out of the way, it'd be easy for him to take over and win the hearts of the Torino big leagues.

Fuji turned his head to the side in shameful guilt. "I understand your concern, Winston but-" He stopped, turning to the nearest cloning tank. "-this is all I have to live for as long as Metsuma reigns over me like a vicious dictator." It didn't matter though. Metsuma would punish him soon enough anyway for all of his latest flaws in conjuring a decent clone that Torino could exploit for their own combative ends.

"You've made no progress since Giovannitwo, Doctor.", Winston continued to persuade his director with facts. "If you continue to fail Torino, they'll find no usefulness in your career and permanently dispose of you!"

"Not a chance!", A high-pitched, pugnacious voice cracked behind the doors of the chamber's entrance. When the doors opened, two peculiar looking men entered in calm but dominate manner. "Metsuma can't afford to lose you now!"

Fuji knew who they were immediately and bewilderment graced his face as he distinguished them. He recognized one of them as Dr. Steve Namba, an extremely small-statured and hot-tempered engineering technologist whom was a Class A graduate of the Celadon University a few years back. After earning his degree, his services apparently fell into the employment of criminal ties and it eventually led him to be a fugitive outlaw once the government found out about his covert workings. That was when he turned to Torino and became lead scientist in Metsuma's Pokerus Project involving the field of Pokemon strength augmentation. At one point, he had been left supervisor for Fuji's Giovannitwo Project over the course of a two-week time period.

Appearance-wise, the middle-aged madman stood at five feet six and was partially bald at the scalp. Over his work attire, he wore a long white coat indicating that he was indeed a scientist. Upon his face, a bitter grimace discouraged both of the startled professors.

The man standing beside Namba was Boyd Zager, of whom Fuji had only heard of but had never met personally. He had been in league with Torino for an unknown length of time, and usually worked under wraps unless the circumstances were dire. Being both a meteoriticist and astronomical biophysicist, Zager was emotionally colorblind and cared only for his profession which, in short, meant getting the job done as quickly as possible. His research primarily involved the study of meteorites and other astronomical objects. As a Torino scientist, he could easily estimate the value of an acquired astronomical collectible so that Briskomy could sell it on the market. On his own time, however, he preferred not what the object would cost . . . but what potential it could exhibit, whether it be traces of radiation or even signs extraterrestrial life! Unlike Namba, Zager was much taller and able to control his temper. He had a very serious attitude, a perfect fitting to his unnerving mustache and menacing eyes shielded by a spotless eyeglass. He too was middle aged, dressed fully in a white lab coat that complimented his stupendous avocation.

Fuji could feel pain clenching at his heart in an iron-like grip. It cut off all the air and blood flowing through his trembling body. "Doctor Namba . . . and Doctor Zager! Wha . . . what are you two doing here?" It sounded off color, true enough. But in his defense, he was a bit stunned by their arrival. What business had they on New Island? Their research was completely unrelated to his line of work.

"So quick to the point!", Namba barked, his eyes narrowing evilly in on both Fuji and Sebastian. "Would it be so burdening of you to greet us like honored guests instead of throwaways? You should be-"

"Calm yourself, Doctor.", Zager eased his associate before glancing around the facility with pity in his distinction. His voice halted abruptly and he stopped speaking, the environment around him depressing him beyond restraint. Turning to Fuji, he stepped forward and said in a polite but straightforward demeanor: "In case you're wondering, all of Torino has been recalled under Metsuma's orders. Project Rocket is about to come to fruition." Zager smiled that shadow of a smile- it held promise for bad news. "Dr. Namba and I have been ordered to temporarily take charge of this facility. From this point on, Dr. Namba and I will be giving directives to you and your team of colleagues."

The villains' constraining necessitates held much consequence, impelling Fuji and Sebastian to nod strongly and mumble their rapid apologies, for the two of them knew that neither of them could outwit the authority of these major scientists appointed by Metsuma himself.

"This laboratory is a suitable enough establishment for Dr. Namba and I too continue conducting our own experiments for Torino.", Zager continued, glaring at Fuji once more. "Hopefully, you'll cooperate with our tarriance."

Namba let out a sharp, humored jab of laughter. "If he knows whats good for him, of course he'll cooperate!"

Though Sebastian kept quiet, the present arrangement made Fuji feel like he was going crazy. The consuming maelstrom of aching, throbbing emotions threatened to take him over in a fit of outrage or mania and his head was battling to stop it. "Fine, do what you will here!", Fuji agreed sympathetically at first. "But please, my services are no longer needed! Must I remain here?" He had finally decided to act upon Sebastian's earlier suggestion.

Professor Sebastian nodded, his plan working to succession. "Yes, that would be splendid! If you relieve Dr. Fuji of duty, I'd be happy to take over things and follow all of your directives, I assure you!" He'd be able to to impress Zager by making up for all of Fuji's failures, no doubt. Perhaps it would land him a position outside of New Island . . .

"In spite of your fruitless cloning efforts, you must not be allowed to leave here.", Zager bluntly replied, directing the smug remark at Fuji. Eying him carefully, he went on to point out the real purpose behind this decision. "I know why Metsuma keeps you around. You possess the final Cloning Catalyst!", He reminded him. "And when the time comes, you'll be the only one with the knowledge needed to utilize it a genetic replication sequence."

Namba nodded frantically. "So until then, you're stuck here! I suggest you get used to it!" With that, he and Zager sped past Fuji, laughing ominously as they made their way out of the chamber, leaving the island's team of scientist to set up in front of Fuji's betrayed eyes.

Standing behind Fuji, Winston rolled his eyes in annoyance. _"I'll never get out of this hell hole until I prove myself greater than Fuji!" _And that's when a malevolent thought occurred to him. In order to gain acceptance from Torino, he'd have to turn his allegiance away from Fuji . . . and focus it at Namba and Zager.

…...

Despite being mint clean and preternaturally neat, the hotel suite that Metsuma had provided to Delia was barren of entertainment, with nothing to grab her attention but the room's musty scent. So instead of sleeping the day away, she simply stared out her window, overlooking the town of Mahogany, a bustling shrine in the daylight. Apart from the sightseeing, she didn't notice Gio enter the room behind her until she turned around . . . and from there, an eerie silence lifted upon them as they looked blankly at eachother from across the room.

Gio broke the silence first, closing the door behind and making an advancement toward her. "Are you ready to head over to the Gym with Metsuma and I?", He asked her leisurely, choosing to ignore her sudden show of shyness.

It was a question she had already readied an answer for. Delia kept her face neutral but glanced away, out toward the open window at the bluish sky outside. "I'm not going.", She told him straightaway. It was simple, she didn't want to be around Metsuma. She had hoped Gio would have come to respectful terms with this by now.

But instead, Gio's eyebrows shot up. With the exception of one understandable occasion, Delia had never missed any of his Gym Matches! He blinked dumbly and his face twisted in confusion. " . . . What?"

"I'm sorry . . . but I'm still not comfortable around Metsuma.", She gulped, her voice was a thin wisp in the cold room. She added nothing more to this, and her purposeful avoidance seemed more deliberate than her previous remarks.

Gio shook his head, not wanting to deal with this right now. Why did she have to complicate things? "This again?", He mumbled at her, his tone bitter and distant. He didn't want to keep Metsuma and Meowth waiting on him to set Delia straight, as if that ever worked. She was persistent . . . and right now, he had no tolerance for it.

Unable to keep the many insinuations out of her vocal desires, she held him up a moment longer. "Gio, we really need to talk about Metsuma." She had been meaning to discuss this with Gio for a long while now. The mysterious man was not leaving Gio alone as she had convinced herself he would back in Cianwood City. And because Metsuma wasn't going anywhere, she needed to pull Gio out of his deliria before the matter could worsen under Metsuma's corruptible spells.

The chance to do this was never handed to her, unfortunately. The pounding of Metsuma's fists could be heard on the other side of the suite's door, followed by his concerned voice. "Gio, is everything alright? We're still going to the Gym, aren't we?"

"Be right there!", Gio yelled over to the door, gathering his thoughts and starting away from Delia, completely ignoring her need to speak with him in private.

But as his hand reached for the doorknob, Delia called to him in one last plea. "Gio, please don't push me away again! This is important!"

"We'll talk about this later!", He hollered furiously, fed up with the consistency of her nagging regarding her dislike for his step-father. It was getting old now, this pattern of instability in balancing the two major influences in his life. Regardless, his back remained turned away from her until he opened the door and fled the room before she could say anything more to him.

She rushed across the room in time for the door to slam in her face, leaving her standing in accursed silence. Nerves shifted slightly within her, because she knew that Gio was straying . . . and that if she didn't act upon her primal urge to save him from Metsuma, it would be too late.

…...

Locating his birthplace was the basis of his instinct and earliest memories combined. Soaring above the sea upon his winged prehistoric steed, Kyden angled his head to the side and looked down upon his destination. "There it is . . .", He whispered to his two friends sattled behind him. "New Island!"

Selena rose a brow. "You were born on that floating scar?" When he nodded to her disregard of the island, she smiled. "We'll do this together.", She assured him, kissing his neck gently as her arms clutched tightly around his torso. "As soon as we land, we'll pillage that lab and find the guy you need to see." She glanced down at the small girl squished in between she and Kyden's compressing bodies. "Elsie, are you ready for some action?"

Her eyes lit up ever so exuberantly. "Boy am I ever!", She cheered as the wind shot against her face, compelling Kyden to disembark already. "Land! Land! Land!"

Smiling in reaction to his allies' dedication to him, Kyden anxiously fidgeted in place as he steered Aero downward, Selena's Taillow leading ahead of them. Outside the laboratory gate, he could see a cluster of panicked scientists retreating into the facility, probably to warn their lead director. _"Saw that coming . . ." _Braced for battle, Kyden rolled his shoulders back protectively toward his friends as Aero touched the surface of the lone, infertile island . . . and then, everything was still. "Let's do this!" Kyden leaped off of Aero and recalled him to his Pokeball as he began to race towards the entrance of the disfigured building. _"Strange, there's no Torino security guarding the doors . . ." _Regardless, the infiltration began.

Once inside, the three misfits were met by a troupe of Fuji's scientists, each of them holding out their individual Pokeballs in a threatening pose. "Stand down, intruder!", One of them growled defensively. "How did you find this place?"

"Aw, quit blabbering!", Said the gutsy Elsie. Naturally, her bark was worse than her bite. "Tell us where my friend's clone-making guy is!" Well . . . that was one way of putting it. But then again, she was only eight, and as such, she hadn't a wide capacity of vocabulary.

Selena leaped in front of Elsie, her body acting as a physical safeguard for the child, and hurled a Pokeball at the men aligned down the main corridor. "Swampert, flush them out with Muddy Water!"

"Swaaaampert!" Swampert appeared, unloading a typhoon of water down the hallway, sending the disorientated men surfing down the corridor like pieces of driftwood in the tide of a funnel.

The moment the path was cleared, Kyden proceeded down the corridor in search of the cloning chamber. "C'mon, I think we're close!" The mission required several more twists and turns through the gargantuan laboratory, all of which involved fending off more of the facility's scientists and their brutal Pokemon. But thanks to Swampert, this was no major complication. And even if it had been, Kyden's determination proved competent enough to impede!

Soon enough, they were closing in on the room quartering Doctor Fuji.

…...

The alarms were sirening like mad! From behind the glass windows separating his workplace and the neighboring corridor, Fuji fell aghast as the sight of a mighty surge of roily water flowing down the aisle outside his cloning chamber. Afterward, once the aquatic deluge subsided, Kyden and his friends came crashing through the glass and onto the marble floor of the cloning chamber. As the three of them helped eachother to their feet, Fuji stood frozen, his eyes holding question. "Who . . . who are you?"

Kyden swallowed thickly as he slowly finished rising erect to his feet. He glanced around Fuji, ensuring that no one else was around. But since the alarm system had switched off, it was a safe bet that more of the building's security had picked up on their location and would be arriving shortly, assuming there were any left. "We're not here to hurt you!", Kyden assured his creator, the frail face of the frightened scientist ringing bells in his memory bank.

Selena had Kyden's back, as promised. "We're just here to ask questions, that's all."

Still struck with panic, Fuji raised his trembling finger and scoffed: "If you've come on peaceful terms, then why have you trespassed and vandalized my property! This is an outrage, an insult! How . . . how did you even find this laboratory!"

Kyden watched him carefully, continuing to familiarize himself with that face, that symbol of his nativity. Anyone with vision or a pulse could feel the turmoil rolling off of the clone as he struggled to build contact with the scientist. At last, his thawing lips uttered: "Don't you . . . remember me?" And suddenly, he was reliving his birth all over again.

Fuji examined the boy closer, immediately matching the face with the one and only: "Giovanni!" Beneath those sad doe eyes, the corners of his mouth lifted in a small smile of hope. "Giovanni Ketchum, you and your friends have come to rescue me from this horrid place! You've come to liberate my team and I!"

No longer keeping a watching eye on Elsie, Selena had become fully entranced by this strange development between the clone and maker, not realizing that the nosy eight year old had wandered off. _"Giovanni? Why would he think . . . . oh, right . . ."_

"Not exactly.", Kyden answered to Fuji, taking another step forward and introducing himself. "My name is Kyden."

The name wasn't one Fuji was familiar with, thus the enforced confusion brewing in his head. His eyes fell and slid back up slowly as he strived to make sense out of all of this. "I . . . I don't know anyone by that name. Young man, you must have made a mistake because-"

"I have another name.", Kyden pushed further, triggering Fuji's interest again. He concentrated on his breathing and being present, being honest for the good of what he was there for. "Giovannitwo.", He revealed his birth name, his true name. And now all that remained was Fuji's ableness to remember.

And just like that, Fuji suddenly felt reconnected with his surroundings. He forced himself to look away, to stop his chin from quivering as his mind raced back to that day where it had all begun.

**FLASHBACK**

In the New Island Torino Laboratory, Dr. Fuji ceased his journalism when he was interrupted by the hollering of his assistant chemist, sprinting down the hallway corridor outside of the main cloning precinct. Fuji put down his journal. "Oh, Winston. I was just about see if you ran those tests I asked of you earlier-"

"Sir, It's happened!"

Fuji stood up in total alarm. "What's happened? . . . Do you mean?"

The younger man nodded. "The experiment is awakening, Doctor!"

"Well don't just stand there!", Fuji ordered, hastily following Winston into the lab's cloning vicinity. "Have the team ready life support encase he isn't able to adapt to the fresh oxygen!"

"Yes, doctor!"

The eager scientist barged into the dark room, tilting his glasses for a batter look. "Oh my goodness!" The sight was one he thought he'd never see. His first human experiment was actually waking up, squirming around in the cloning tube, yearning for release. Fuji continued to look around, as half of his fellow colleagues surrounded the cloning tank, while everyone else began to scan the experiment's condition from their stations. He approached the tank with an astoundingly attentive gleam.

The human inside was just a boy, about 17 Years Old. He had curly black hair, burning red eyes, strapping physical form, tall height, and a face that resembled that of . . . Torino's greatest enemy. He was clotheless, delirious, and, above all, panicked. The new reality was too much for him to handle, apparently. The boy inside finally started to tear off the oxygen tube from his mouth with his other fist pounding against the glass chamber.

"Set him free immediately!", Fuji instructed, unwilling to lose such a worthy prize.

One of the team's newcomers rushed over to the tank and turned the dial above the radiation pump. The portal then began to drain the fluids contained within the tank.

The boy found himself shaking, as if engaging a seizure. He quickly ripped off the IV incubator lines from his body. But the pain made him scream beyond toleration.

Winston took the opportunity to activate the release switch.

The human clone slumped to the bottom of the cloning tank, beneath the glass, and through the portal below. The new-found Oxygen made him gasp hysterically, as he continued to cry out in pain. Much of the team's staff attempted life support and medical aid, but he only shoved them away as if trying to escape. But he was going nowhere. All he could to was flop around on the cold laboratory floor like a Magikarp.

Fuji stepped forward in hopes of calming his experiment down. "You must control yourself, young man. If you don't, you may fall into a coma."

"No!", He roared. "Get away from me!" The boy was hanging on for dear life, refusing any help being offered to him. Regardless of his stubbornness towards proper medical attention, he would survive. But for now, he would have to adapt to this new world, and drift back to a reposeful state of unconsciousness.

Fuji backed away, but still managed to maintain a triumphant smile. He turned around to face Winston and began instructions. "Radio Metsuma's helicopter. Inform him that Giovannitwo has finally awakened!"

**PRESENT TIME**

Seeing his experiment again for the first time in almost a year, Fuji stumbled backward, simply appalled that Kyden was still . . . intact. And besides that, the boy had grown! Though taller and older, he appeared much less . . . muscled than when he had first encounter him. Also, he could sadly tell that much of the child's color had dissipated from his facial complexion.

There was a long silence circulating among the individuals. Outside the corridor, Winston Sebastian stepped over the shattered glass as he approached the chamber. There, he found Fuji standing directly in front of Giovannitwo, the clone he had constructed many months ago. "Damn!", Winston cursed to himself, standing absolutely still against the other side of the door so he wouldn't be seen. _"So the boy has returned . . . and this could greatly interfere with what I have in store for Fuji." _Without a peep, Winston retreated back into the corridor and vanished as if he were never there.

Meanwhile, Fuji reasserted his senses and switched his glances between Kyden and Selena, realizing that the girl was not a servant of Torino. To Kyden, he smiled graciously. "So . . . it seems you've established a new life for yourself. I'm . . . quite happy for you." He didn't know what else to say, considering there was just too much to discuss and he couldn't decide which topic to tackle first.

"I need to talk to you about my birth.", Kyden reiterated but in a more specific light. Time was running short, he didn't have all day to stand around and engage in sentimental silences. "Doctor, you're right about one thing. I HAVE changed. But I can't move on with my life until I have closure. And what I need to know right now is the true purpose of my existence!"

Fuji's eyes darted to him with some alarm before seamlessly turning away as if the question were not worthy of an answer. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. You'd have to ask Metsuma about that, my boy."

Before Kyden could think clearly enough to deny his claim in some way, Selena shifted past Kyden and implanted her stance. "Come on, doc, you must know something! For god's sake, you're the one who created Kyden!" She was tired of the secrecy, of her boyfriend's innocence being threatened behind his knowledge.

Hesitating at first, Fuji said: "I'm sorry Giovannitwo . . . but you've come at an inappropriate time." This was true, what with Namba and Zager looming abound the facility like a pair of buzzards. "I suggest you leave now before it's too-"

But Kyden's attention had flurried it's way beyond Fuji, looking into the damaged cloning tank that was once his, it's glass container still shattered . . . just as it was left. All these months . . . the cloning tank had been untouched. Kyden found himself moving past Fuji and towards the nonoperational, human-sized vessel. Slowly, he lifted his hand and touched what was left of the glass surface. And the moment his whimsical palm pressed up against the receptacle, the haunting voices of his past began to invade his mind!

"**It's happened to the . . . . everything . . . . you must control yourself, young man . . ." **

"**I understand you seek purpose . . . the power to conquer . . . only I can help . . . . provide . . . to you . . . and let me guide you . . . be your friend . . ." **

"**Oh little boy . . . you don't get to have friends . . . you're nothing more than a copy . . ." **

"**You're pathetic . . . just like me . . . but you don't realize it yet . . ." **

" **. . . ready to take your place as Torino's prodigy child . . ." **

"**Take a look in the mirror for once . . . you've slipped, Kyden . . . become the image of evil . . . leave me alone forever . . ." **

" **. . . learn to forgive me . . . protect you from Delia . . . don't make me your enemy . . ." **

" **If you're smart . . . don't go following the orders of someone else . . . follow your heart . . . your instincts . . . your gut feeling . . . "**

"**It's all about letting go . . . healing past pain is about letting go . . . that's all there is to it . . ." **

" **. . . can't judge yourself by what's on the outside . . ." **

" **. . . heard about you . . . . not Giovanni . . . Crissela's copycat apprentice . . ." **

"**If you don't make it back . . . want you to know I'll never forget about you . . . goodbye, Kyden . . ." **

" **. . . no path to walk but the one I've paved for you . . . no free ride for you . . . always be my slave . . . I gave you life . . . " **

" **. . . should our paths cross again . . . I will not hesitate to bring you down . . ." **

Selena's arms curled around Kyden as a salty tear passed his cheek, the memories and voices falling to silence. His hand parted from the glass . . . and he shuddered. "I . . . can't believe how far I've come."

"You're something else, Kyden.", Selena giggled into his ear. She looked him in the eye and waited patiently for the first wave of _anything_ to come out of him. But he never said a word. He was to hypnotized by the demolished cloning tank and why it had been left that way.

Fuji took immediate notice of Kyden confused expression and explained. "I . . . had been meaning to have that repaired."

Kyden swung around and glared at him suspiciously. "But you didn't. Why?"

"Because for the longest time . . . it was a reminder of my first accomplishment in the field of genetic manipulation.", Fuji furthered to Kyden's yearning for knowledge. "For the longest time . . . it was like my trophy, my symbol of success." He expected a familiar understanding smile to be on Kyden's face from his slip, some sign of a small compassion . . . but there wasn't. He was looking at him with a focused, serious intensity. Fuji was left with no choice but to carry on with what he was trying to get out. "You WERE my only human experimental subject to survive the cloning process."

Kyden eyed him like a flea under a microscope. ". . . were?" Kyden was left puzzled at these words. Was it possible that . . . Fuji had developed another human clone in the recent months?

"More on that later.", Fuji came to a last minute decision, wanting not to profundicate Kyden anymore than he already was. "Instead, allow me to address your . . . original predicament."

Kyden grinned pleasingly at this offer. It seemed that Fuji did know something after all. "Alright, go ahead and tell me what you know."

...

Fuji's procedural test center was a separate lab room kept on the far side of the facility's ground floor, away from the cloning chamber and it's surrounding stations. The room was pitch dark . . . except in the center of the enclosed space where Zager's highly radioactive DNA Transfusion Humidor stood like a pillar on a metallic pedestal, emanating a gassy green glow from it's visible interior. Doctor Zager, dressed in a hazmat suit for safety reasons, was using a pair of beaker tongs to carefully deliver an ancient object into the container. Once it was safely secured inside, beside a second near-identical object, Zager sealed the opening of the chemical cistern and sighed beneath his gas mask: "Soon . . . you will be fully functional."

"So will my own latest invention!" Wearing his own gas mask, Namba strolled into the room holding a strange device of his own, shaped like a crown with a blue orb attached into the front.

The peculiar mechanism instantly caught Zager's interest. "My, my, what have we here?"

"Only the most the brilliantly destructive device that the world will ever see!" Holding up the crown for Zager's better viewing pleasure, Namba continued. "Introducing, the Rage Crown! I designed it to artificially stimulate a being's anger and rage, Pokemon included! After all, angering a Pokemon is the best way to release it's power!"

Zager raised an eyebrow, implicating his fascination. "Sounds interesting."

Namba nodded. "Though it's only a prototype, I just need a test-subject to ensure it works!" Rather than continue to boast about his invention, he took a curious glance at Zager's own work in progress. "And what of your latest creation?"

Zager raised his chin but he was still smiling. "The Transfusion Humidor is nearly complete and ready to combine the genetic compositions of the two Pokemon I've selected." More specifically, he had chosen two EXTINCT Pokemon.

"Pokemon?", Namba questioned. "So then, you won't be extracting the possible DNA from one of your collected meteorites?"

"Perhaps one day.", He stated dubiously with a blunt yet convivial tone. "But like you, my device also requires a test-subject. The DNA leftover from the fossils I recovered will have to suffice."

Again, Namba nodded. "Then what's the problem?"

"I need Fuji's latest chemical supplement to finish fusing the DNA from the fossils.", Zager enunciated. "That was my reason for coming here in the first place, was it not?"

"Ah, of course!", Namba remembered. "I had forgotten!" All along, neither of them needed Metsuma's permission to be there, even though Metsuma had requested them to secure the catalyst and detain Fuji. Indeed, Metsuma needed Fuji's catalyst as well. Luckily, Zager only required a small dose of the supplement for his experiment. Afterward, he'd hand over the rest of it to Metsuma as expected of him.

At that moment, Winston barged into the room, unmannerly and unexpectedly, not even wearing protective gear from the radiation. He had this look of panic and frustration overwhelming his countenance.

Namba appeared to take the most offense from the unwanted incursion. "What do you want, Sebastian? Can't you see we're busy?"

"Sirs, pardon my intrusiveness . . . but there's something I feel you should know about doctor Fuji!" Sweat was literally soaking his face, and his harbored suspicions had yet to be made known to these two gentlemen.

Namba snarled, his face turning red. "Imbecile! What could possibly be so important that you must interrupt our work?"

"The catalyst you seek for your experiment!", Sebastian revealed over-anxiously. "It's in danger!"

This took both doctors by total shock. Zager rubbed his chin thoughtfully before refocusing in on Fuji's assistant. "Go on."

Professor Sebastian gulped and proceeded. "Giovannitwo, Fuji's only successful experiment, has returned to New Island and incapacitated a majority of the lab's attendants! I have reason to believe that he and his allies may be negotiating with Fuji to obtain the final catalyst!"

"Not if I can help it!", Namba shrieked atrociously in favor of Zager, grabbing a Pokeball from within his lab coat. "That irritable child must not interfere with out business here!" With a small grunt, he released his Pokemon from his Pokeball. "Elekid, we've got work to do!"

…...

"I'm so sorry . . . but the Gym Leader isn't accepting any challengers.", The referee standing outside the Mahogany Gym dolefully reported. "In fact . . . I think it may be a while before he decides to accept ANY challenge."

To Gio, the man's pathetic for an excuse alibi didn't come off as the immaculate conception. He was obviously covering for something, Gio knew this as well as Metsuma. But even so, it only agitated him to the highest degree! First Delia . . . and now this? This was not the same day he had planned out ahead of time, where everything was supposed to play out flawlessly. And on top of that, he wouldn't have the chance to impress Metsuma in a Gym Match! "What do you mean he won't see me?", He demanded of the cowering man, driving him back against the Gym's entrance. "He has to see me, damn it! I'm a challenger!"

"Meow!", Meowth chimed in out of gutted pressure. "Meow! Meow!"

Metsuma, as deathly silent as always, placed his hand firmly upon Gio's shoulder and then haltingly hauled him away from the truckling referee, sparing all of them the unnecessary violence. "You're leaving us with so few details."

Rather than the referee reply, a young teenage girl emerged from the Gym's entrance, possibly the girlfriend of the Gym Leader himself. She was a thin woman, with semi-long autumn brown hair and an elated facial display. She wore a blue dress and, to match, a blue bandana over her head. "Challengers . . .", She sighed, spying back at the Gym from the corners of her eyes. "I'd reckon I'd best explain everything to y'all."

Gio shoved the referee aside, glaring at the woman intently. "Are . . . you the Gym Leader?"

"Afraid not!", She chuckled in her distinct southern dialect, trying to conceal the sorrow radiating off the forsake in her eyes. "But I am a friend of Pryce, the Gym Leader. Call me Sheila! Nice to meet ya! Now listen up, the reason Pryce won't see anyone is because . . . well . . . he's just going through a mighty rough patch right now. He recently just lost a dear friend of his."

Gio couldn't help but remorse over his rudeness, knowing now just how out of place his incivility was. "Someone . . . died?"

Sheila shook her head, not thinking to even consider that dreadful possibility. "His prized Piloswine disappeared into mountains not long ago.", She explained to them. "Poor Pryce just hasn't been the same ever since."

To Metsuma, that was a little too contemptible of a story. Not to mention irritating, considering his animosity towards Pokemon. "All this fuss over a miserable Piloswine?", He whispered above Gio. "This is the perfect example of how putrid society had become, letting Pokemon control the way of life."

Gio didn't have much to say in regards to Metsuma's comment. He was a bit enamored with an memorable instance that closely resembled Sheila's telling. "Pryce . . .", He repeated the name aloud. "Wasn't he one the finalists last year in the Johto Silver Conference? There was this thing in the paper a few months ago about him being injured during a match with a Magmar."

"That's the truth, all right.", Confirmed Sheila. "And while he was recovering from his burns, his Piloswine abandoned him. A bit of tragedy, if ya ask me."

Metsuma fixed Sheila with an expression of frank discomfort, and . . . defiance. "So this Pryce fellow won't see us because he's still in recovery? I suppose that's understandable." His so called 'condolences'; It was a trickery to draw out the truth. He had already foreseen her more than predictable answer.

And she delivered it precisely as he forecasted it. "Oh gosh no, he's recovered enough to fight challengers! The problem is he's still too upset about the incident to move on with his life, much less run the Gym. It's depressing, wouldn't ya say?"

Gio and Metsuma exchanged agitated glances before simultaneously grumbling: "More like pathetic."

She stopped, gaze now calculating as she took in their hurtful wording of a reaction. "I beg your pardon?"

"Forget it.", Gio brushed it aside, reverting himself back to his traditional repugnance. "Just tell me what I'm supposed to do! I came here for a Gym Badge and I intend to earn one!" Delia would never approve of his crudity and insensitivity. But lucky for him, she wasn't around . . . only Metsuma was, just standing in place without a concern in the world.

"Sir, there's nothing we can do to help you!", The referee defended Sheila and, most importantly, Pryce! "Now please be on your way."

Gio bestowed his gaze upon the ground where Meowth lingered, which only further reminded himself of how badly he wanted this Gym Battle to happen. And then, he shot a quick glance at Metsuma, realizing that the man wasn't intervening, placing the responsibility of taking what he wanted onto Gio's shoulders. "I'm not leaving here!", He spat at the duo guarding the Gym. "You go and tell Pryce to get his act together and challenge me before I-"

"Don't overdo it.", Metsuma codded him back in a controllable phase. "Not yet, at least." He enjoyed seeing Gio so worked up like this, the irresistible anger and hatred fabricating around the boy's soul like gravitational rotation stimulated from pure darkness.

Not even Sheila's eyes could swallow that one. In truth, she was becoming more and more afraid of this merciless challenger, leaving her with no other choice but to oblige. "Well . . . I reckon, at the very least, I could try and talk him into it."

"How about I be the one to talk to him?", Snarled Gio, like a Houndoom cornering it's prey. "If there's anyone here capable of giving him a piece of their mind, it's me!"

Having seen more than enough to satisfy his eyes, Metsuma maneuvered closer beside Gio, enough for Sheila's focus to be shared by the two. "That won't be necessary.", He told her kindly, a brand new ploy piercing together in his scheming mental span.

"What?", Gio gasped in abashment, staring up at his step-father with eyes of tepidity. "What do you mean-"

"What if my son and I were to venture out into the mountains and retrieve Pryce's precious Piloswine." It was an offer that Metsuma was certain Sheila wouldn't cast aside. If she really was Pryce's friend, she'd undoubtedly agree to this. "Assuming we succeed, would your Gym Leader be so gracious enough to battle my son in a Gym Match?"

Though a clever idea, Gio was stumped as to how Metsuma had come up with that so hastily. His head was cocked to one side now, eyes narrowing up at his mentor. _"I wonder if he has __something up his sleeve . . ." _

Sheila scratched her head patiently, not too committed to rushing to a conclusion. But rethinking it over a few times more, she didn't detect any harm in their generous proposal. "Well . . . I suppose that would work." She waved one hand at them dismissively, already eager for them to get going. Beforehand, however, she held them up for a second longer. "But listen up, I can't make any darn-sure promises that Piloswine is still in the mountains." But it was a safe assumption that Piloswine, being of the Ice-Type, had survived the snowy badlands.

"Understood. We'll be back before dark, rest assured." Metsuma pulled Gio against his side and steered him away from the Gym. Together, they walked leisurely along the road leading back into town, Meowth naturally following in tow.

Gio looked up to Metsuma and complemented: "That was . . . actually pretty brilliant. What made you think of that?" Slowly, the focus returned to the older man's eyes, breathing slowing enough to look Gio in the eye.

Metsuma fixed Gio with a frank stare, and changed his tact. "You'll know why soon enough, my friend." He then changed the subject, temporarily anyway. "Let's stop at the local mart and find some more appropriate hiking gear. It's quite a winter up there!" Obviously, he was referring to the mountains.

Nodding his approval, Gio had almost forgotten about his friends back at the hotel. "I should probably let Delia know we'll be going up into the mountains. I don't want her to worry."

"No.", Protested Metsuma, sternly. "We both know that as long as I am with you, she'd object to this. It's best she doesn't find out about this little field trip." More realistically, he had a hunch that Delia would want to come along as a way to supervise Gio. _"That's the last thing I need." _

"Good point.", Gio agreed, though reluctantly. As they neared their destination, Gio halted himself and glowered down at his Pokemon. "Meowth, stay near the hotel and make sure Delia and Spencer don't come looking for us. Got it?"

Meowth eyed Gio suspectingly. It seemed like Gio must have had an ulterior motive in getting ride of the harmless feline in addition to Delia. "Meeowww? Meow! Meow!"

"I don't want to here it, Meowth! Just do as I say!" His voice was breathless, face heated and breath hitching. It was miraculous how easily his tempter could set off nowadays . . . and it was all thanks to Metsuma's guidance.

Terrified, Meowth slowly inched backwards as Gio and Metsuma began to walk away. "Meoow . . .", The cat groaned nervously, sensing a horrendous danger in his trainer's approaching future.

…...

Meanwhile, Fuji was in the midst of explaining all that Kyden wished to be elucidated. "All I can confirm, based on fairly logical evidence, is that Metsuma needed a superclone like you as his key to conquer the world. I don't know how or why that is . . . but that's all I can tell you."

It was nowhere near enough for Kyden to go on, especially since he was already aware of that particular information. "He told me that very same thing when we first met!", Kyden hammered back. "And I know it was all a lie! He had another motive for creating me, I know this! General Crissela tipped off at least that much to me." Looking back, he wished he had extracted thorougher details from her while Metsuma had held him prisoner.

Baffled, Fuji merely shrugged his shoulders. "Well if you can't go to Metsuma about this, perhaps General Crissela, as you mentioned, can be helpful."

As if that would paint a pretty picture. Kyden knew better than to make himself vulnerable again. "I can't go to her. She threatened to make my life hell if she ever saw my face again." Even now, he couldn't hold that against her, especially after how he had abandoned her and broken her heart twice in a row.

Yet again, Fuji made use of appointing a second shrug. "Then I'm afraid there's no helping you, young man."

"Then this whole trip was pointless . . ." He stepped back reluctantly, almost apologetically, raking a hand through his neatly cropped hair. Turning back, he stared at Selena desperately. "Did you think that I had really changed? For the worse? Because right now, I'm as paranoid as ever."

"We're wasting our time here, Kyden.", The young Pokemon Ranger said sympathetically, feeling dreadfully sorry for him. "Why don't we just go find someone else who might be able to help us?"

"There is no one else.", He sighed, a look of defeat swelling in his eyes. "I may never discover the secret behind my existence."

Fuji stared incredulously at the upset clone, unable to believe his ears. Without giving too much away, he uttered: "There are worse things than that at stake, I'm afraid."

And then Kyden shuddered, eyebrows knit tightly on his brow as he stared questioningly at Fuji. But before he could expand on the professor's attempted disclosure, Selena's gasp filled the room. His head veered toward her in concern. "What is it?"

"Elsie!", She muttered, looking behind Kyden where no one was present. "She's gone!"

That's when Winston Sebastian's well-spoken voice entered the room's atmosphere. "This Elsie you speak of, is she a small child?"

Selena rapidly twirled to the direction of the chamber's entrance, gleaming at Fuji's right hand man with pleading eyes. "Yes, but she's missing! Have you seen her?"

He was displaying an innocent, frightened look to throw them off. "I . . . I just saw her making a run for the nearest flight of stairs.", He reported in a whimper.

"Oh dear!", Fuji exclaimed, already speeding towards the entrance. "That staircase leads to the rooftop! All of you, follow me!" And without another word to spare, he led the overly-worried Kyden and Selena out of the dimly lighted cloning chamber.

Winston remained in the room, smiling evilly as he shifted his glasses properly in place. _"Namba . . . Zager . . . they're all yours now." _

…...

Not far from _Briskomy Towers Hotel _, Delia found Spencer roaming about the town's local Souvenir Shop. Mildly crowded with a handful of Mahogany's citizens, the gift shop appeared well-stocked with all manner of recreational and entertaining goodies. Delia approached the front counter where Spencer was having a hushed conversation with a young male cashier. "Am I . . . interrupting something?", She asked tenderly, gathering both of their appalled pairs of suspecting orbs.

Spencer affixed the other youth with a critical stare. His eyes appeared to constrain a modicum of annoyance at the interruption. "What are you doing here?", He questioned her quietly. "I thought you were at the hotel!"

She shrugged, leaning her elbows onto the counter. "I got bored. Besides, I had a fight with Gio . . . and I needed a distraction to take my mind off of it." Big surprise. Another argument with Gio only indicated that her plan to rekindle her relationship with him had still yet to be put into action.

A little perplexed, the suspicious-looking cashier looked back and forth between Delia and Spencer. "Did I miss something? Who's she?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is my friend Delia.", Spencer introduced, seeing no harm in whether she stayed or not. "But don't worry. Whatever you tell me in front of her, she won't blab." As far as he knew, she was never one to gossip.

She glared at Spencer. A sting of defensiveness riled her before she could stop it. "Blab about what?"

"That's confidential, Delia." Teased Spencer, glancing away for a moment and then returning his attention to the expectant young woman whom was now sneering at him as if she were his nosy sister.

"Call me Jed.", The cashier identified himself for Delia, turning to Spencer shortly thereafter. "And your friend here already knows way more than he should.", He told Delia with a slight chuckle in his sturdy tone.

The guilt trip was enough for Spencer to explain himself. "Shintaro, the former Gym Leader of Cianwood, mentioned he had connections to this place."

"Well Mahogany's title is 'Home of the Ninja!'",Suggested Delia, mostly in a giggled jest.

Jed nodded dolefully. "And it's that same title that could make everyone around here start suspecting what we're hiding underneath this here store."

Curiosity sketching her interest, Delia paused to consider the pensive expression that seeped over Jed's features. "What's underneath the store?"

"Indeed.", Concurred Spencer. "Before she showed up, I was about to ask that same question. What's beneath this place?"

Jed looked to his left . . . and then to his right. After certifying that no one was listening in on their conversation, he leaned inward and whispered: "A hideout. It belongs to the Rage Caste, Mahogany's secret ninja society."

Delia shot up and gasped loudly: "Secret ninja society!"

"Shhhhhh!", Both boys silenced her desperately, non too keen on attracting attention from the rest of the store's undeserving ears.

"Sorry.", Delia apologized for her miscue, blushing bright red. "But why all the secrecy? Why would the town's ninja society need a hideout?"

Jed grinned slightly, folding his arms about his chest appraisingly. Obviously, he knew more than what he had already let on. "Lets just say the Rage Caste is capable of some pretty darn remarkable . . . but illegal feats."

"Like what?" Delia's ponderous fluttering eyes bored into Jed's own pupils. There was something of curiosity in those eyes, wonderment perhaps.

Shuffling in his seat so that he now sat upright, Jed went on to answer her question. "Well for one, they produce their own healing medicine."

Spencer stared at the cashier in frank surprise, but was still sufficiently controlled to mentally reprimand himself for the momentary revelation that he should let his jaw drop. His mind refused to leave what Jed had just mentioned. "That's . . . curious."

Delia swung her head to Spencer. "What is it?"

"Well I was just thinking back to when we were in Cianwood.", He told her. "Shintaro mentioned how the Ardent Impetus was his own family recipe." If Mahogany's ninja society could make their own medicine, he wondered if there was any possible relation to Shintaro's ancestry.

Jed's eyes widened at the very mention of the forbidden stimulant. "Ardent Impetus? The clan makes plenty of that stuff down in the hideout!"

Spencer's bony pupils flashed up, startled by Jed's oracle and now as dully reflective as if nothing had happened. "But that can't be! If Shintaro only had a limited amount of the Ardent Impetus, why didn't he just purchase more of it here?"

"He did!", Jed laughed as if it were no big deal. "In fact, he's the one who placed the order to have them in stock in the first place! The hideout is loaded with that stuff!"

Spencer couldn't help but feel a little betrayed by Shintaro's lack of honesty. "Woah . . . so . . . the whole family recipe thing was a lie?"

But Jed was reluctant to ratify this. "I wouldn't go that far. It's possible Shintaro's family roots trace back to the Rage Caste."

"Maybe he and the society kept the hideout under wraps to prevent Master Lou from getting his hands on the stimulant.", Delia suggested, now taking quite a bit of interest in this guessing game. "I can see how frustrating it would be for Shintaro to secure hundreds of those stimulants from his brother, much less one. It's a good thing he kept his dealings discreet, right?"

Shrugging, Jed sighed: "All I know is, if the hideout were discovered, closing up my shop would be the least of this town's problems."

"Why worry?", Spencer spoke archly, surveying Jed with mild amusement. "Lou can't do any harm, he's in custody! And the authorities already have their hands full in trying to figure out where Torino disappeared to." That only left the region's petty thieves and burglars . . . but even Spencer knew that most of their kind weren't smart enough to tie their own shoes.

Jed simply stared at them unfathomably. "Honestly, I'm not worried about the ninja society being disbanded. I'm more concerned about the possibility of the caste's hideout falling into the wrong hands."

…...

After passing through the gully and outermost mountain crevice, Gio and Metsuma found themselves entering winter's territory. Wisps of light snowy air soared through the chilled, alpine and breathtaking sight of the Mahogany Mountains. Sheets of snow fell down slowly and lightly, as the blankets of an icy essence lay over the landscape, along with it's trees and frozen lakes. The air was crisp and stark as tranquility and beauty coincided in the mountainous residence. Not a soul or sound disturbed the silence that lay over the iron-cloud sky, as the snow now began to fall in apathetic drifts. Luckily, the father and son duo were properly dressed for the hike. But to Gio, the passing storm wasn't nearly as bad as what he had endured on Azark Island, where the snow was harsh and unable to bear. In comparison, this journey seemed harmless.

"It's a wonder why Icy Pryce hasn't taken it upon himself to come all the way out here and search for his Pokemon himself.", Gio wondered aloud. "You think he's really that upset?"

Metsuma turned his head, a thoroughly bored expression writ across his face. "Pryce is the perfect example of how pathetic mankind has become when they rely to heavily on Pokemon. That's what this world has become. Humans have allowed themselves to wait hand and foot on Pokemon, very similar to your case."

In turn, Gio regarded him carefully. "My case?"

"Yes, you've also allowed yourself to become a slave to not only your Pokemon, but those around you." He knew Gio didn't want to hear this all over again . . . but it was for the best. "Delia is the prime paragon of what I'm talking about . . ."

Gio sighed, massaging his temples vigorously as they shuffled through the white, rocky abundance. "Metsuma, I don't want to talk about this again-"

"Well maybe I do, Gio!", Metsuma blasted him, gripping onto his arm like an ill-tempered school teacher. "You're my son! And you should know that I only want what's best for you!" Uncomfortably, he released his grip and they began to walk onward again. But Metsuma was still on a roll. "And Delia, she's not best for you. She's pulling you away from the path you belong on, trying to brainwash you into being someone you're not! She's society's puppet. It won't be long before you turn out to be the same."

Gio disgraced him with another critical stare. "I won't! I'm in control of my OWN life."

"Oh really?", Chuckled Metsuma in amusement. "Last I checked, you were still refusing to accept your Aggressive Conscience. That doesn't sound like 'in control' to me."

"Well what do you want me to do?" Gio stared after him again for a brief moment, curiosity finally crossed by his pride jabbing at his brain with a pitchfork, demanding that it stop making a fool of them both and do something. Was this his _Aggressive Conscience_ speaking to him inside?

Metsuma glared back at the youth, who was now successfully keeping an entirely straight face. The boy had asked for instructions . . . and the Crime Lord was going to give them to him. "For starters, how about demonstrating to me just how IN CONTROL you are?"

He knew where this was going, yet again. "I'm not leaving Delia.", Gio snorted softly, turning back to his viewpoint of what was to come ahead. They were now coursing along the edge of ravine, though Gio was too preoccupied with Metsuma to concern over that hazardous factor.

"Of course not.", Metsuma replied, almost mockingly. "You're far too absorbed by her to even consider cutting the rope. You're going to have to start out . . . smaller." A brilliant smile creased from his lips as his eyes traveled over to Gio, whose feet were now bordering the edge of the trench beside him.

Slowly, Gio looked up again, scrutinizing the face of the older gentlemen. "What do you mean?"

Metsuma stopped cold in his trails and motioned his head toward the edge of ravine. "This trench looks promising.", He said to Gio casually before suddenly advancing at him in a swift and violent movement. "Think fast!" Without warning, he pushed Gio over the edge of the ravine, smiling inadvertently with his hands suddenly enfolded behind his back as he watched his son fall.

It was like a nightmare come to life! But Gio didn't have to think twice about the man he called father as he free fell to certain death. Immediately, he swiped Skarmory's Pokeball from his belt beneath his coat and freed the Pokemon in mid-fall. "Skarmory, help me out here!"

"Skaaar!", The metallic bird screeched to the heavens, swooping over Gio and clutching on to his coat with it's gripping talons. Carefully holding Gio in place, the bird Pokemon slowly began to descend into the trench. Upon reaching the bottom, it safely set Gio on the ground.

Gio's pace of breath returned to normal, no longer fluctuating out of proportion. He recalled Skarmory to it's Pokeball and looked over his head where Metsuma was biding his time in climbing down the rocky ravine. "Why the hell did you do that!", He hollered angrily and uncontrollably once Metsuma grounded. "That wasn't funny! You could have had me killed you son of-" But something immediately caught his eyes, jerking his focus away from his laughing step-father. Only a few feet away from him, he spotted something purple lying in the snow. "A . . . leg brace?", Gio identified to himself as he approached the mysterious object.

"A rather large leg brace.", Metsuma added knowingly, standing over Gio as the boy knelt down to examine it. "What does this mean?" His voice sounded so unsure . . . when, in truth, it was he who had organized to have the brace planted there for Gio to find.

Judging by the size of the brace, Gio's brain quickly filled in the blanks. "It must belong to Piloswine!", His voice heightened an octave. And then, his head lifted up from the ground and toward an obscure cave channeling into the ravine. "He must have gone off into that tunnel!" With no deductible conclusion to consider, Gio placed the brace back where he found it and then took off into the ice-ridden tunnel.

"Very good, Gio.", Metsuma whispered to himself joyously, still maintaining that unrivaled smirk of satisfaction. Also ignoring the brace, now that it had served it's purpose in prodding Gio into the tunnel, Metsuma followed Gio with a plateful of schemes prepared, not to mention Piloswine.

…...

Dark clouds were now shifting across the sky above New Island. Kyden and Selena's feet pounded against the warm concrete of the lab's roof, sweat dripping from their brows. They were both panting restlessly . . . but their bodies benumbed in succession, their eyes unable to move apart from the sight of the evil Doctor Namba, on the other side of the rooftop, holding frightened little Elsie beneath his palm. "Giovannitwo!", He cackled manically as he tugged tighter on Elsie's collar. "So we finally meet in person!"

"Kyden! Selena!", Elsie whimpered in fright, her tiny body trembling.

"Let her go!", Kyden demanded of the unknown villain, Selena and Fuji guarding his flanks. "She's done nothing wrong!"

"It's not about what SHE'S done wrong, my little kiddies! It's about what YOU'VE done wrong!" Namba's vocal explosion forced another yelp from Elsie, who was now clutching her hands to her ears protectively as the evil scientist held her still.

The nerve of this scoundrel had Selena's anger ticking. And now, she couldn't help but feel guilty for bringing Elsie along with them on their voyage, putting her in this much peril. But instead of cursing herself out, she focused her anger on Namba. "Who do you think you are!"

"I am the great and powerful Professor Namba, one of the new lead scientist of this island's operations!", He hissed through gritted teeth, swerving his head in Kyden's direction. "And I will not allow your being here to ruin what I have in store!"

Like Selena, Fuji was furious! But solely for the reason that Namba was taking full advantage of his temporary authority over New Island. "Namba, this has gone too far!", He scolded the man from across the rooftop. "Why must you cause this ruckus?"

Namba returned the fiery stare mildly. "Stay out of this, four eyes!"

It seemed practically improbable to reason with this man, Kyden could determine that much about him already. He slid one eye back to look for Elsie, ensuring that she was still unharmed. And then, he raised his head back up to Namba. "Give us back Elsie . . . and we'll leave the island. I promise."

"Hah, that's not going to work for me anymore!", Retorted Namba irritably. "If you want me to free the child, I request a favor from Doctor Fuji in exchange!" He leveled his vision at the man among children, preparing he and Zager's ulterior demands. "Tell me where you've hidden the final catalyst!"

Fuji's wide eyes stretched impossibly further at the order. "The . . . Cloning Catalyst?" That was it's nickname, at least, because cloning was all the chemical supplement had ever been used for . . . until now, apparently.

"The catalyst's power is just what Doctor Zager and I need in order to activate the Transfusion Humidor!", Namba explained. "Hand it over and the girl goes free. Giovannitwo and his friends will be permitted to leave the island unharmed."

Fuji hadn't a clue as to what this so called 'Transfusion Humidor' was or what it was capable of. But firstly, he had another question in store specially for Namba. "Why, now, is the catalyst so important to you and Doctor Zager?" As far as Fuji knew, Zager studied meteorites. He didn't understand why or how the catalyst would be of any use to his career field.

Nevertheless, Namba answered the question by pointing his finger at Kyden. "Because if Zager and I can't utilize it's power, he will!"

At that, Kyden fell to shock. "Why would . . . why would I want any catalyst?" Kyden could barely trust himself to speak; mustering up what little strength he had remaining only to mumble that and one more question. He turned his head to Fuji. "Doctor, what's he talking about?"

Fuji stared diligently ahead, without even blinking to suggest that he hadn't heard Kyden's question. But when the clone didn't shift his sinless eyes away from him, Fuji surrendered a doable response. "I was . . . trying to explain to you earlier-"

"If I have to wait any longer, this girl will suffer dearly!", Namba threatened, pulling tighter on Elsie's collar so that he was practically choking her. "Make up your mind, I haven't got all day you fools!"

That was one thing Selena could agree with. Dismaying Kyden for the moment, she began to plead to Fuji. "Doctor, if you do know where the location of this catalyst is, please tell that guy! You can't let him hurt Elsie!"

Fuji was stuck between a rock and a hard place, constantly shifting his sight from Namba to Kyden. "But . . . Kyden's life depends on that catalyst!", He tried to convince her, not to mention the startled clone.

Kyden's eyes were once again drawn to Fuji, this time more seriously. He couldn't look away even if he wanted to, at least not without an explanation.

"Time's running out!", Namba's loathsome bark echoed across the rooftop.

Selena had no choice but to briefly spite Kyden for the sake of Elsie's life. "None of that matters right now!", She urged Fuji. "Just tell Namba where it is before he hurts her!"

"Very well!", Fuji made up his mind, silencing the entire rooftop. "The catalyst . . . is being stored in my office behind the portrait of the Phantom Pokemon." It was done now, nothing could stop it.

Namba's eyes were locked onto his, pupils rapt as if searching for some flicker that would give Fuji's deceit away. When the defeated doctor offered nothing, Namba leveled his eyes beyond Fuji's shoulder. "Did you hear that, Professor Sebastian?"

"Loud and clear, sir!", Winston yelled back from the roof entrance, making Fuji and the others twirl around in confusion. Nonetheless, Winston ignored their questioning gazes and heeded Namba. "Shall I go and retrieve it?"

Namba nodded his head affirmatively. "Yes! And bring it to professor Zager at once!"

Fuji was still left shattered by his colleague's newly founded allegiance. He shot Winston a cold stare. "Winston . . . how could you!"

"I have new loyalties now." With that said, Sebastian grimaced at his former superior and then retreated back into the building. Obviously, he too had a goal to attain by betraying his old way of life. No doubt, he was in cahoots with Namba and Zager.

Selena looked above her head. The sky was turning bleak now, a turn for the worst. Lightning cracked across the dark sky and illuminated the island, predominantly the rooftop grounds. It was followed by a low rumble of thunder and the pitter patter of raindrops. Not wanting to be assiduous of the upcoming storm, she phased back to her initial goal; coaxing Namba into setting Elsie free. "Alright, you've got what you wanted, you crook! Now give her to us!"

"Oh no, that was just a favor to Professor Zager!", Namba laughed devilishly. "What I WANT from the three of you has yet to be unveiled!" And then, his pitch clashed with the crashing sound of lightning. "Elekid, now!"

Out of nowhere, seemingly, Namba's mischievous Elekid leaped out from behind Kyden, holding Namba's prototype Rage Crown it's his heavy-weighted arms. At the right moment, it slammed the crown over Kyden's head, inducting a perfect fit. "Ele! Elekid!" With it's task accomplished, the small voltage Pokemon fleeted across the rooftop to join it's master in witnessing the Rage Crown's first test-subject.

Selena's initial thinking was to remove the crown. But before she could get her hands on it, the device had already activated, impelling Kyden to jerk violently as it banished his will of strength and mental regime. "No!", Selena cried out as she backed away, watching in horror as Kyden adjusted obediently to Namba's abominable invention. "Kyden, snap out of it!"

All of sudden, Kyden broke into a fit a fury, swinging his body around and slamming his foot into Fuji's pelvis, sending the poor professor flying painfully across the floor. Following this, he let out a mighty roar of extreme asperity, the color of the crown's interior crystal now glowing from blue to bright red.

"The power and rage of Giovannitwo now rests in my hands!", Namba's laugh overwhelmed even the tremors of flashing lighting shooting amongst the ominous clouds. "Giovannitwo, demonstrate to me the potential of my invention and get rid of your friend!"

"No! Kyden!", Elsie shrieked, covering her eyes once again as she cowered between Namba and his trusty Elekid, the two of them laughing wildly.

Unable to resist the mind-deluding influence of the tempestuous device strapped around his head, Kyden's anger suddenly rose to maximum levels as he charged vigorously at Selena, the new love of his life . . . and, most significantly, his last remaining friend.

…...

At the end of the wintry tunnel, Gio and Metsuma were met by a dome filled with dazzling crystal anatomies, large and small, all of them crafted from ice. Overhead, Gio spotted a frozen structure sitting on a pedestal on the far end of the cavern. "Is that-" Without even finishing his question, he maneuvered his way around the numerous crystals standing in his way and over to the pedestal where the iced object dwelled. He examined it closely, up and down . . . until he noticed a peculiar-looking silhouette locked inside the cube. "A . . . Pokemon? A . . . Piloswine!" His eyes lit up excitedly . . . that was until he took notice of Metsuma's unusual silence. As the man drifted closer to him, Gio's mind began to rummage through a series of thought-provoking questions and suspicions, tracing back to how Metsuma had deliberately pushed him into the ravine. And from there, everything linked together. "You . . . you set this up. You knew Piloswine was here!"

The troubled eye of Metsuma faltered, blinked and relaxed, flickering back to his boisterous pupil. "Correction: Torino knew Piloswine was here." He needed to maintain his cover, considering Gio wasn't yet aware of his alter-ego as Torino's leader. Pointing to the frozen Pokemon, he explained thoroughly. "I requested the valuable be left alone for this special occasion. A group of agents spotted the animal grazing at the bottom of the ravine. Under the Torino Leader's orders, they transported the creature into the belly of the cave, leaving behind . . . the leg brace." And of course, the leg brace was removed from the animal and purposely left at the bottom of the ravine for Gio to find.

Gio was clearly not amused. "You knew I would have raised questions if you had instructed me to go into the tunnel yourself. That's why you asked Torino to leave behind the brace! How . . . how long were you planning this?"

Hazily, Metsuma blinked, eyes hardening with concentration. "I plan a number of things at many different times, Gio. But this . . . well . . . you can see was worth the wait. It took some convincing . . . but the Torino Leader eventually agreed to this payout."

Rather than intensify, Gio's glare vanished. He stood there, puzzled and veritably estranged, his eyes never leaving the ostensibly-lifeless Piloswine.

"Well what are you waiting for?", Metsuma woke him from his daze, reminding him of their mission for being there. "Free it from it's prison!"

"Oh . . . err . . . right." Knowing that fire would easily melt ice, Gio equipped Quilava's Pokeball and summoned the sizable rodent hither. "Quilava, use Flamethrower!"

"Lavvva!", Quilava yapped amiably, his burning arches spiking out from his back as he set the icicle encasement ablaze, practically melting the entire penetrable solid upon first contact. Eventually, the stream of flames had run it's course in shedding the Piloswine of it's freezing armor.

When Quilava ceased his attack, Gio recalled him to his Pokeball and stood waiting for the Piloswine to regain consciousness now that it had been liberated.

"Hrrr!", It managed to mumble as it gradually finished thawing, holding what appeared to be a burn-healing herb in it's ginormous mouth. "Hrrr! Hrrr!" After a few moments longer, it's body began to dodder in place upon the restoration of it's ability to move about. "Hrrr!", It bellowed contently, smiling up at Gio while sniffing the area. "Hrrr! Hrrr!"

A prompt feeling of warmness filled Gio to the brim. Oddly, however, he wasn't so . . . comfortable with his own response. It was becoming more and more evident that he was losing his sense of compassion towards unfamiliar Pokemon, something Metsuma secretly praised and commended.

"On the other hand.", Metsuma whispered to Gio. "If you were to return to the Gym without Piloswine, we'd probably be able to pull some legal twines as a way to simply skip the battle with Icy Pryce and obtain your seventh badge right away, no strings attached. Unless of course . . . you'd rather return the Pokemon in mint condition, and risk losing your seventh Gym Match. Now THAT would be a real shame . . ."

Gio's followup expression was exceptionally shocked for someone who should have been smart enough not to expect any other suggestion. "Wha . . . what are you recommending?", He asked nervously, turning his back the resting Piloswine.

Metsuma draped a fatherly arm over Gio's shoulder and continued to whisper admonishingly against the boy's neck. "Prove to me that you are in control.", He challenged Gio. "Will you follow the code of morals . . . or your Aggressive Conscience?"

Gio then seemed to hesitate, stiffening and suddenly unresponsive beneath Metsuma's hands. He looked back at the jovial Piloswine, believing himself unable to . . . do the deed, the tempting deed that would both satisfy his dark need and earn him his Gym Badge in the end. Everything around him spun, compelling him to seal his eyes shut as his hand dived for another one of his Pokeballs.

"Do it!", Metsuma hissed demonically.

"Skarmory . . .", The young, reckless trainer's voice cracked as he released his Steel-Type Pokemon once again. "Use . . . Whirlwind . . ."

"Skaarrr!" There was no disobeying when it came to Gio's orders. Because of this, Skarmory targeted the Piloswine and began to flap it's wings repeatedly, conjuring a rush of cold air and then expelling it into Piloswine's direction.

Gio's heartbeat stuttered and he felt something performing a funny flip-flop inside his stomach—a kind of sensation he'd grown to like over the years. But then his mood bounced back to Delia . . . and how ashamed and hurt she'd be if she had ever caught him doing something this repulsive.

"Hrrr!", Piloswine moaned frightfully while attempting to evacuate it's pedestal before the attack could land. "Hrrr! Hrrr!" It was too late to make a getaway, as the blistering winds of ice and snow began to surround the petrified tusked Pokemon where it stood. "Hrrr! Hrrr!"

The damage already active was enough as it was to finish the job! As Piloswine suffered inside the blizzard typhoon, Gio recalled Skarmory . . . and crumbled to the floor, his whole body shaking like a copper wire. Blameworthy tears began to stream down his face. He twitched his head a little once the worst was over, finding Piloswine, once again, frozen in a block of ice . . ._"And it's because of me . . .", _He mourned in his mind, a habit Delia had stowed upon him. He sat up slowly, whispering out: "Why? Why did you make me do that!"

"Cut the act.", Metsuma snorted, helping Gio back to his feet. "You know you needed to do that. You've broken free of your immovable mask! And you know that you must break free of these same emotional deceptions your friends and Pokemon have created around you." To Metsuma's disdain, Gio said nothing back. From there, he held an arm around the troubled child and guided him out of the cave, leaving behind the frozen Pokemon. "What you just did to that Piloswine . . . you'll one day have to do the same to your friends and Pokemon." He meant this figuratively, of course. Although, he wouldn't mind a literal reenactment as well.

Gio shook his head as he wiped the tears from his face. "That's a lie!"

"Is it?", Metsuma placed him in a chicanery, setting him up to stumble and fail at defending himself. "Is the truth really that painful to accept, Gio?"

He didn't know what to think. Apart from the fact that he had just sinned and failed his principles of being a responsible Pokemon Trainer, the thought of losing those around was just . . . unheard of. "I'd be nothing without my friends and Pokemon.", He sniffled, gazing wistfully towards the light at the end of the tunnel, both literally and figuratively.

Metsuma persisted in making Gio understand. "You'd be free without them holding you back from who you truly are!", He humbled Gio with the infinite possibilities. "You deserve better than a subjective life as their slave. You deserve a life where you don't have to keep lying to them, to yourself! Your friends and Pokemon, they should be the ones bowing to you!"

With that, Gio's trigger had been set off! "Then tell me why it's so hard to accept!", He roared furiously, punching his fists against the icy walls of the cavern. "Why is it so damn hard!" He was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. And in the midst of this, his _Aggressive Conscience_was still begging for absolute freedom, undeniable acceptance!

"It'll be even harder to accept when it's too late.", Metsuma admonished, acknowledging Gio's internal struggle to accept himself but, at the same time, cautioning the outcome of his delay in doing so.

Gio shot Metsuma a look of curiousness. "Too late?"

They continued walking again, but not without Metsuma first endorsing Gio's inquisitiveness. "You're blindly stacking a house of cards that's bound to collapse at some point.", He told him, a ripple of qualm in his intonation. "And then . . . the world as you know it will turn against you, making the pain that much more unbearable. I learned that lesson once . . . I don't want to see you reenact my mistake."

Was this true? Had Metsuma undergone that same hardship that was soon bound to inflict Gio, delaying in making that same life-changing decision? If he had never met Delia, Gio would have already submerged into darkness, no doubt in his mind. But because Delia was a part of his life, was this a sign or perhaps a message? He couldn't say for sure, as he had already brought himself to place his trust in Metsuma as well. With Metsuma . . . everything made so much sense! The man had helped him recognize his demons. But Gio's issue now was whether or not he was ready to fully commit to a life of evil, a life that belonged to him just as much as it belonged to Metsuma Rocket.

"It's your choice.", Metsuma's voice simmered over the fog that was Gio's consciousness. "Will you walk the path of freedom . . . or will you walk the path of self-destruction?" Noting the teen's facial uncertainty, Metsuma decided upon another method of trust. He opened up his palm and removed a silver ring looped around his pointer finger. "Can I give you something, Gio?"

Gio looked up and parted his hair for a better view of what was being given to him. Upon Metsuma's indication, he extended his hand out carefully and allowed his mentor to place the shimmering ring over his own finger. Afterward, he brought it closer to his face and read the engraved inscription: "'Everything is inevitable.'" He looked up at Metsuma expectantly. "Why are you giving this to me?"

The older man smiled. "You're my son. And I wanted to pass on something special that symbolizes the meaning behind both of our destinies. It's like I said, Gio. We're two of a kind, you and I."

His eyes lowered, drawing a slightly haggard breath. There was a lot of meaning involved with the bond he shared with his new father, his mentor and teacher. It seemed to almost overshadow what he shared with Delia. Maybe the ring was right. Maybe Metsuma was right. Maybe . . . everything was inevitable, including his destiny lurking in darkness.

…...

Fuji's test center was once again being occupied by the calm and calculative Doctor Zager. Geared in his protective suit and mask, he approached the Transfusion Humidor, gliding a hand over it's glass exterior. He glanced inside the cistern, watching as green fumes began to enshroud the two prehistoric fossils inside. "The mutation is nearly complete!", He praised his work, grinning like a cheating swindler. "All I need now is the-"

On cue, Professor Winston Sebastian hasted into the room while carrying the vile he had stolen from Fuji's office. "I have the catalyst!", He informed the obvious as he approached the unusual machine. "Your generator, it's so . . . mesmerizing!"

"Be careful with that vile!", Cautioned Zager as he reached his arms out to claim the catalyst for himself. Once the vile had been handed over, Zager left Sebastian to stare in awe at the Transfusion Humidor while he readied to implement his procedure. With delicate balance, he opened the generator's hatch and tilted the vile of crystal dust into the opening of the machine. "Let the fun begin!" Only a small distillation of the vile was required for the procedure. He then closed the hatch and handed the vile back to Sebastian.

Sebastian took back the vile and glanced at the generator in confusion. "You didn't need the whole vile?"

"The experiment only requires a small extract of the catalyst to help integrate the DNA samples found on both fossils .", Zager expounded on what few details he had already given regarding his latest work. "Brace yourself, professor. In just a few minutes . . . you will be feasting your eyes upon the first ever mutant Pokemon!"

…...

Selena, as broken up as she was about Kyden's forced absence of self-control, had no other choice but to defend herself from his relentless blows! "Kyden, get ahold of yourself!", She pleaded while fending off his advancements. "Stop this! Stop this now!" Hoping he'd return to his senses upon her touch, she reached out and grabbed his arm, only to be swiftly punched in the abdomen, sending her to the ground in shock with the rain pouring down on her even harder. _"It's that crown."_, She thought to herself as she staggered to balance back on her feet. _"I've got to get rid of the crown somehow!" _

Though having recalled his Elekid, Namba was still watching from afar. A more sinister smile was blooming below his mustache, sending frightened chills down Elsie's spine as she was forced to watch her two friends fight to the death.

"Kyden, this isn't who you are!" Selena was in tears now, unknowing of where to go from there. She couldn't keep dodging his attacks at such a critical rate. And every time she tried to make contact with the Rage Crown, he'd go ballistic! "Kyden, quit it!"

"Ahhhrrrg!" Finally, Kyden's anger got the best of him. Before anyone could say or do anything, he charged forward and delivered a bone crushing right hook to Selena's shoulder, sending her flying back at least four feet!

For a moment, Selena was left stunned. However, being a Pokemon Ranger, she had been trained to last in violent situations. In seconds, she quickly regained her composure and stood erect. As her eyes narrowed in on Kyden, she spiked her head to the right, causing a slight crack to sound from neck. "Fine.", She grumbled beneath her breath irritably, realizing that, at the moment, this was no longer the man she had come to know and love. "You wanna dance, then Let's dance!"

At that, Kyden charged at her yet again with another monstrous roar! The anger recoiled into the pit of his stomach, where it stewed vigorously into a new brand of exasperation!

Selena quickly side stepped out of the way and kicked Kyden in the back of the ankles, sending him to his knees, and then spun around and kicked him in the side of the head, damaging the crown severely. "Ha!" Selena had learned to fend for herself in the past. This fight was nothing. And because she was so skilled in the art of fighting, she knew to be careful as to not brutally injure Kyden. It was the crown she was after. And if it meant delivering a few jabs at her friend in the process, then so be it.

The mind-controlled clone got up again and shook his head. But before he could find the energy to move, Selena was on top of him!

"Sorry about this, buddy!" From there, she delivered a series of jabs and more abrasive punches to his stomach and chest, not giving him the opportunity to react. She then threw an incredibly strong punch into the middle of his stomach, making him bend over, and then swiftly kneed him in the face! At last, he was depleted of willpower. It pained her having to have done that . . . but she couldn't afford any more resistance from him in trying to rid of Namba's accursed Rage Crown.

Namba was throwing a fit of his own rage over the battle's changing tide. "No, no, no!", He yapped angrily, jumping up and down in place. "This isn't supposed to happen!"

It was a safe bet that Kyden would fight back the moment Selena fidgeted out of place. Because of this, she required an alternative in destroying Namba's device. With Kyden vulnerably pinned down beneath the strength of her weight, Selena let out a sharp whistle to the sky, followed by an anticipative visual surveillance of the vast blackness above.

In spite of the nasty storm brewing overhead, Selena's Taillow loomed down from the clouds and darted towards the rooftop. "Taiiilow! Taiiiilow!" Selena's summoning the bird was no mystery to unravel. The minute Taillow sighted the abhorrent headgear disillusioning Kyden's mental functions, it swooped down and used it's doughty talons to tear the crown right off of Kyden's scalp!

"Yay!", Elsie gleefully cheered. She was fully ignoring Doctor Namba's opposite reaction. "We did it! We did it!"

Only now that the world's edges blurred did Kyden realize he had escaped the ineluctable blister of a nightmare. He blinked twice, reacquiring his own consciousness back . . . but feeling explosive pain on the aft of his head and all over the front of his upper body. "Ouch . . .", He groaned, stirring his head under Selena's gaze. Holding perfectly still, he asked: "What . . . what happened?"

Sadness was creeping into her veins for some reason, and Selena pressed her lips together, feeling very removed and regretful. "I'm . . . so sorry, Kyden. But you left me no choice! You were going to kill me, just saying . . ." Her humorous comment brought both of their faces only an inch apart, her lips craving his. "Well . . . it's good to have you back on my side, thank you very much."

Before he could kiss her on indication, much less wonder more what had happened to him, both he and Selena found themselves distracted by Namba's pitiless show of ferocity in response to Taillow's tossing the Rage Crown off the edge of the rooftop. Knowing that they'd have to face him next, they helped eachother up and focused in on him from the center of the rooftop.

Behind them, dazed Dr. Fuji had regained consciousness from Kyden's blow and was stumbling his way over to them. "My word, what a mess you've made!" He was addressing Namba, of course. "Your shallow games are over and done with! Hand over the child!"

Namba was smart enough to estimate his chances against the three of them. Now that his precious prototype Rage Crown had been demolished, his only leverage against them was his holding Elsie captive as he had been doing since the very beginning of their encounter. Still, he was skeptical of what his next move might be, which only helped disown his advantage.

Unwelcomed footsteps suddenly sounded from the rooftop's entrance, muffling the spatter of raindrops plunging to the pavement. Kyden, Selena, and Fuji spun around to find Dr. Zager now approaching.

Namba's certainty of victory had suddenly been resurrected. With a grievous grin, he exclaimed: "Kiddies, I'd like you to meet Doctor Zager, my partner in crime! As of now, your time is up!"

Swiftly and proudly, Zager held up a Master Ball in his hand, teasing his latest creation. Without an introduction, he released the being contained inside!

But the creature that appeared . . . was no Pokemon, at least not one that Kyden or Selena were familiar with. The animal, if it could even be called that, had razor sharp teeth, a bulging carcass and eyes burning red like the late-day sun. Sprouting from it's rugged spine were the large, magnificent wings of an Aerodactyl. In addition to it's abnormal figure, it's arms were not arms, but the ginormous knives of Kubutops, sharp enough to pierce through flesh and bone! It's muscular legs were braced rigidly against the pavement as it stood perfectly still under Zager's instruction, it's fearsome snout snarling menacingly at Kyden.

Everyone, save for Namba and Zager, were too terrified to flinch even a finger in the presence of this demonic-looking beast. Fuji, however, felt his inners roiling when he better identified the titanous being. "So that's why you've come New Island!", Fuji accused the smiling Doctor Zager, touching the cords of his throat. "You required the power of my final catalyst to complete your Pokemon-mutation experiment! You . . . you fused together the genes of an Aerodactyl and a Kubutops, didn't you!"

He watched Fuji carefully for any display of emotion. "I can't take all the credit. Aside from your catalyst, it was those prehistoric fossils I recovered from the Ruins of Alph that made all of this possible!"

So certain that all of them would meet their doom regardless of any contention, Namba set Elsie free into the center of the rooftop where her friends resided. Unthreatened, thanks to the mutant's element of fear controlling of the enemy's judgment, Namba blithely crossed the rooftop and joined up with his colleague, untouched and out of harm's way.

Kyden and Selena held Elsie close between them protectively, almost as if they were her actual parents. Both of them readily placed a hand over either of her shoulders.

A long silence lapsed. Avoiding the fiery eyes of the mutant standing over he and his younger companions, Fuji hissed coldly at Namba and Zager. "Metsuma will be furious once he discovers that you used the catalyst for your own ends!"

Kyden felt his shoulders tighten involuntarily at the name. "Metsuma? Wait, what does he have to do with the catalyst? What does he have to do with any of this!"

Zager merely ignored Kyden's outburst and concentrated on responding to Fuji. "All I needed was a minor portion of the catalyst to fulfill my experiment. The rest of the cloning supplement will be preserved for Metsuma, just as the plan was originally concocted."

"So that means . . . you're going to spare me, for I'm the only one who knows how to apply the catalyst into the cloning process." He was relieved. But then, he remembered his newest quintessences and the closeness of their fate. He looked back up at Zager, his hand wavering to the children. "And what of these three? What will become of them?"

A detestable smirk appeared upon Zager's lips. "They'll be the first to fall witness to the wrath of my newest experiment." Stepping aside, he gathered the attentiveness of his mutant. "Aerotops, demonstrate to me your undeniable strength! Destroy Giovannitwo and his friends! They are of no further use to us."

The creature wasted no time! With a swoosh of its pointed, agile tail it cleared the immediate area, thwacking anyone that was in its reach unceremoniously out of the way!

Fuji was the unlucky victim, being brutally thrown aside so that the beast could subdue Kyden, Selena, and Elsie as it had been ordered to do. "Giovannitwo, please be careful!", Fuji implored from the sidelines, his warning drowned out by the drumming thunder that shook the island riotously.

Kyden and Selena slowly backed away, forming a barricade in front of Elsie as the creature let out a shrill howl, it's cuspidate scythes swaying back, easing facilely to swing forward and sever it's three human opponents like loafs of bread.

Meanwhile, Namba and Zager watched the show pleasurably, laughing it up as they felt, not lighting, but a bolt of vindictive triumph gracing their genius!

With the rain harshening and the mutated beast closing in, Kyden came to the sudden realization that he had put things back in their place again! He turned his head to Selena, wondering if she'd still be at his side after this was over. She had held his hand throughout his journey of redemption, adorned him with friendship, and showed him what it was to be in love, truly in love. Finally he spoke, not even sure how he found his voice. "I love you.", He said to Selena, whom initially wasn't paying attention to him.

His words were like a shot of something warm through her, and despite the rain and growing cold, she was perfectly comfortable. However, because she had never heard those words exit his mouth, there was an unmistakable flash of surprise in her eyes, but it faded away so quickly that she wondered for a moment if he had just imagined it. "And . . . you know I love YOU, right?", She whispered to him, a forming tear sparkling in her eye. "So . . . let's not let this come to an end, alright?" Her lips parted slightly, water dripping down her face and into her mouth. She brought herself to swallow the chilling rain as her gaze sunk into Kyden's eyes and soul. Her gaze then drifted around, restlessly skipping over his face, skimming rain-heavy clouds and a dark sky of turbulent weather. It was definitely additional stress to this pressing situation of life, death, and now love at it's most crucial period.

"Uh, guys?", Elsie alerted them, tapping on their joined hands as she stared up at the beast's horrifying appearance, growing nearer and nearer. "Can we save this mushy stuff till later!" Without a choice, she scurried her way to the edge of the roof, evacuating the beast's vision.

And then, the beast's sworded arm came down! Kyden and Selena nodded to eachother genially before throwing themselves in opposite directions, letting the humongous scythe impale the concrete they stood on moments ago. As a result of the heavy impact, the beast struggled to remove it's curved scythes from the surface it had hooked into. This gave Kyden and Selena just enough time to unleash their Pokemon from their Pokeballs.

Swampert appeared, feeling greatly empowered by the rainfall. "Swaaampeerrr!"

Aero appeared, the somewhat-identical appearance of the beast making it assume it were being challenged by a superior member of it's species.

"Taaailloww!" As a bonus, Taillow again appeared in the sky above, prepared to take any means necessary in bringing down the unusual opponent.

Dexter and Marlee were sent out next, both Eeveelutions rearing to follow Kyden's imminent directive.

The mouths of Zager and Namba were hung open, their eyes unbelieving that Kyden and Selena had just cheated certain death and were now heightening their survival chances by outnumbering their secret weapon with Pokemon of their own.

Once Aerotops had recomposed itself from it's rut, it found itself being surrounded on all sides by Kyden, Selena, and their team of Pokemon. It roared angrily, charging an orb of glowing white energy from it's snout. Without hesitation, it blasted the Hyper Beam at Kyden and Selena!

But Aero and Swampert dived in front of their masters, releasing a combined stream of Muddy Water and Flamethrower to scrimmage the mutant's long-rage firepower!

The three beams clashed in an indomitable explosion of flashing lights that outmatched even the sky's lightning, causing Kyden and Selena to shield their eyes from being blinded.

Sensing Dexter and Marlee charging from behind, now that the explosion had served as as a focal diversion, Aerotops spread out it's wings and took to the bleary bellowing skies, but only to be met by the smaller Flying-Type Pokemon, Taillow.

It was clear the Taillow would not be able to handle the mutant on it's own. Aero shot up into the air, joining Taillow in besting the mutant in an aerial skirmish of the ages! Together, the two began to circle around Aerotops in midair, trapping it from performing any drastic movements.

Because the mutant was being contained in a circle of incrimination, it gave Marlee a clear aim to fire her Psybeam! At Kyden's word, she discharged the telekinetic emission at the creature's backside! "Veeee!"

The beam pierced Aerotops' wing and damaged it gravely, sending the injured deformity spiraling back down to the rooftop where it crashed like a meteor, ironically enough for Doctor Zager.

Defeated, Zager wordlessly rushed away with a bitter grimace displayed upon his face. He snuck his way back through the entrance, Namba following close behind. They knew they had to retreat before they too could face the vengeful wrath of Kyden, Selena, and the combined potency of their elite group of Pokemon.

"Vee! Vee! Vee!" The moment of Aerotops' crash landing provided Dexter the perfect opportunity to cast out his Confusion Ray upon the crippled mutant, furthering it's extensive state of delirium like an overdose of self-harmful narcotics.

At this point, Aerotops was far from conditioned to continue battling. Even for a mutant, it's physical stamina and toleration remained the same as any other Pokemon in it's place. With a broken wing and inability to fend for itself, the mutant squirmed on the pavement like an impotent toddler.

Everything was in place for the final attack. After a few moments pending to charge their individual attacks, all of Pokemon endowed the beast with their destructive move combination as followed: Taillow's Whirlwind, Dexter's Shadow Ball, Marlee's Psybeam, Aero's Flamethrower, and Swampert's Muddy Water!

The five different type ejections of power disimprisoned, melding as one, and collided into Zager's prehistoric monstrosity! The mutated Pokemon went out with a boom, being whisked away from the rooftop and out to the storm's splenetic ocean expanse where it became engulfed by the crashing waves, never to be seen again. It seemed only natural, for the deviation's existence was never meant to be. And so, it's misery was no more.

Kyden breathed out a sigh of relief and let himself collapse into Selena's arms, hugging her tightly as Elsie and the Pokemon rejoiced in time for the storm clouds to part, making way for the sun to once again shine down upon the forgotten island.

Across the roof, Fuji was about to go and join in on the glorious celebration . . . until Zager and Namba were called to mind. Swiftly, he rotated his body toward the entrance. No one was there anymore. But the sound of helicopter propellers in the distance had lured his focus from the entrance and into the sky where the evil duo of scientists were fleeing the island in their getaway chopper, piloted by one of their own whom had likely boarded them during the early moments of Aerotops' defeat. _"Damn!", _Fuji cursed in his mind. _"I don't care how it happens, those two will be punished one day in the future! They won't get away with this!" _

"Doctor?", Kyden's voice broke through the haze of the Fuji's hatred, startling him silly. The clone was no longer among his kind, now standing before the professor with an emotional hunger for truth. "I'm sorry . . . but I'm not leaving this island until you've answered my questions."

Fuji wrinkled his brow and nodded. "I . . . understand."

"Good.", Kyden said in a hushed tone. "For starters . . you can tell me what the connection is between me and your final catalyst." It had easily become his primary concern. And the longer he went without answers, the more shut down he felt.

Fuji seemed to sympathize, but he was still holding back, almost as if he were too scared to reveal any information. "I didn't want to be placed in this position . . . but you've left me no choice.", He mournfully whispered, motioning towards the stairway leading back into the lab's interior. "Come with me . . . and I shall reveal what you desire to know about yourself."

…...

When the Mahogany Gym Referee spotted Gio and Metsuma returning from their impossible undertaking, he stood from the Gym's front steps and smiled at them insultingly. "I take it you didn't find the Gym Leader's Piloswine?"

"Afraid not!", Metsuma chuckled falsely. He had this playful grin bestowed on his lips, not in the least bit intimidated by the referee's eagerness to poke fun at their failed task. "However, my son still intends to obtain his Gym Badge. You'd be wise to hand it over."

A straightforward demand such as that was something the referee had not anticipated. Just when he thought that Gio was the most frightening of the duo, the error in his calculation was thinning to exposure. Drawing his lip into his mouth, he bit it hard. "Errr . . . I'm afraid I can't do that, sir."

The king of crime's assertive grin never wavered. "You do realize that Icy Pryce's unwillingness to battle is violation against the Official Pokemon League Rules, don't you?"

Gio stared up at his father, amazed at how cleverly he was pulling his cards just to get him his Gym Badge. The fact that he was going to such great lengths in order to gratify Gio was, in all honesty, touching. He could feel a void being filled within him, something his prior father failed miserably to accomplish.

Astonishingly, Metsuma was not letting down. "And you do realize that I am Metsuma Rocket, Senatorial Supreme Councilmen and government official, don't you?"

"Well . . . I . . . err-" The referee was short of words, a newborn slave to a whole new kind of fear that's title was Metsuma Rocket. "Sir, I don't . . . I mean I can't . . . err-"

Metsuma took a threatening step toward the trembling man. "So unless your Gym Leader doesn't snap out of his pathetic slump, the both of you are going to be experiencing some very . . . severe legal entanglements. For the gym's sake, I just hope you are prepared to suffer the consequences!"

"But there's nothing I can do, sir!", The referee balled his eyes out. "The Gym Leader refuses to battle!"

Genuinely and fashionably, Metsuma brought his hands down and enfolded them with delicacy, like the true gentlemen he only knew how to be with his mask plated over his face. "Then you'd better agree to another arrangement."

"Yes, of course! Whatever you want!", The man acceded, digging into his pockets and pulling out a handful of Glacier Badges. "Here, I keep extra badges with me! By all means, take one! It's yours to keep! Just please, don't get me in trouble!"

Metsuma smiled and collected one of the many offered badges. "Wise decision.", He thanked the sobbing referee before turning to Gio and handing him the unfairly earned prize. "Here you are, my friend. I told you I'd handle it."

"I . . . I can't believe you'd do something so low and heartless just to get me my Gym Badge!" Gio's humorless expression suddenly converted to one of pure satisfaction. "You really are the greatest father ever!"

Enjoying the evil look in Gio's eyes, Metsuma squeezed his son's shoulder proudly. "Which reminds me, I need to speak with you about something crucial before we return to the hotel." He glanced back at the referee irritably before reconcentrating on his son again. "Let's find somewhere more isolated, shall we?"

Gio obediently nodded. "Sure, no problem."

…...

Kyden, Selena, and Elsie followed Doctor Fuji back to the vacated cloning chamber where one of Fuji's aids awaited. Apparently, he was one of the scientists attacked during Kyden's raid. He appeared to have recovered and put the brawl behind him now that the misunderstanding had been settled.

Once everyone was accounted for, Fuji pulled his aid aside for a moment and whispered something into his ear. The look of stupor that embellished the man's expression made Kyden feel a little queasy, as though he were about to be given a punishment rather than answers to his many questions. "What's going on?", He gulped vocally.

With every intention to expound the truth onto Kyden, Fuji frowned and bestowed his eyes on little Elsie. "I think it's best Elsie wait in my office until we're finished here."

The aid nodded, gently placing his hand on Elsie's shoulder. "Yes, doctor."

Elsie, however, did not react too kindly to being excluded from all this secrecy. "Don't leave me out of this!", She yelped to Fuji, shaking the aid's hand from her body. "Kyden's my friend too!"

"Don't worry, Elsie.", Selena chimed in supportively for Fuji's sake. "We won't be long, I promise." While she too was eager to know how just devastatingly adverse this revelation was going to be that Elsie had to leave the room, a part of her was cognizant that Elsie was only a small child and whatever the bad news be, it was best to avoid extensive drama.

"Oh . . . alright . . .", Elsie finally gave in respectfully, though unfurling a dirty frown as she followed Fuji's aid out of the chamber. She'd have to catch up on the logistics later, assuming they were this dire.

Kyden's facial complexion flushed to an entirely new shade, his head spinning desperately for those damn answers! And so, he stood waiting beside Selena, his eyes locked fiercely on the seemingly hesitant professor, whom couldn't bare to establish any from of visual contact with the impatiently appetent clone.

The silence became eerie, now dubbing Selena with unsettled nervosity of her own. She looked at Kyden and how every muscle above his chin tensed malignly, preparing for the worst. She swallowed her fear to a safe hiding spot within her, squeezing Kyden's hand as they stood side by side.

And then, looking Kyden straight in the eyes, Fuji's lips quivered in attempt to speak. With a hushed tone unknown to him, he muttered: ". . . you're dying." Fuji heaved a heavy sigh and allowed his head to drop, unwilling to followup on their reaction.

Kyden, now gratingly broken by those two spoken words, found himself incapable of speech, much less a reaction of any sort. He could hear Selena's gasp still permeating through off the walls of the chamber, a haunting sentiment that complicated his own counterpoise, a reaction non-existent . . . not from him. The heart he had been contriving since the beginning of his new life, it now felt as if it were deteriorating into thousands of memories and emotions forged from the pit of his righteous being. The brightness of his eyes disappeared as his dusky eyelids fell over them.

"No . . . no that can't be right!" Unlike Kyden, Selena was on the verge of a visible meltdown, both pain and anger surging through her veins. She couldn't bring herself to fight back her dreaded tears, no matter how relaxed and cohesive her exterior personality had always been in the past. None of that mattered anymore, for the one she had learned to love . . . was about to slip from her life as if the impact he had left meant nothing.

Naturally, Fuji found himself at a loss for words. "I'm . . . so sorry."

Despite Kyden's external unresponsiveness, Selena shielded her pouring eyes behind her hands and allowed her head to come crashing down against the surface of Kyden's arm. It was the closest she could comfort him without overwhelming him. Her sobbing slowed and slowed and finally she raised her head up to Fuji and sniffed: "Why?" Her tone grew mean and bitter. "Why the hell is he dying!"

To Kyden, Fuji forced the honest explanation out of himself. "Well . . . when I first reviewed your data file a few months ago, I stumbled upon some . . . incomplete factors in the writeup of your replication sequence."

The words stunned Kyden, and his ears swiveled, his heart mercilessly wrenching in his chest. His eyes opened, enough to focalize the professor and cipher the meaning behind his testimony. "Incomplete . . . factors?", He murmured, nowhere near close enough to his comfort zone to speak clearly and audibly.

Fuji dubiously nodded. "There was a default involving your progress when you were being generated from Giovanni's DNA .", He explained in the consummate degree. "There was . . . something inside of you that was preventing you from being a fully-fledged being. In other words . . . you never actually made it to 100% during the replication sequence. It was MY miscalculation to not have realized this earlier on. I was following the estimate, not the specific degree of your growth." For once, his words weren't trailing off, nor being torn away by an imperative preoccupation. "I should have hesitated when I first noticed your cloning tank reacting upon your awakening."

Kyden's lips remained shut, while his mind whirled with ideas and his brow furrowed gently, his face falling into a startling look of confusion. "I . . . I still don't understand."

Alas, Fuji struggled to conjure a more comprehensible explanation. There must have been another way to make him fully apprehend the circumstances for what they were. And then . . . it hit him! "Giovannitwo, since your birth . . . have you, by any chance, involuntary recalled any events that you never actually experienced?" With nothing fired back, Fuji broke it down to a more simplistic interpretation. "In other words, have you ever seen memories in your mind that weren't actually YOUR memories?"

"Yes.", Kyden immediately answered back, becoming slightly more comfortable in solving this dilemma. Aside from that, those repressed memories that Fuji mentioned were the main reason for his visit to New Island in the first place. "Shortly after I teamed up with Torino, I was assigned to help raid a laboratory near New Bark Town. And when I was there . . . I felt as though I had been there before . . . even though I actually hadn't."

Fuji was well aware that the next revelation would come as another confounding shocker. But it didn't matter, for he couldn't keep these things locked up any longer. "Some of Metsuma Rocket's memories were duplicated and transplanted into your braincells during your comatose.", The doctor spewed in confession. "He wanted to ensure that your mind was at ease, dwelling in a simulated life unbelonging to you so that you wouldn't panic during the final stages of your progress. It made it easier for my team and I to handle you and continue the experiment without enduring any flaws that could potentially ruin the project."

The break in words left Kyden almost hanging on the edge of them and his mind scrambled to make sense of it all quickly, while his unblinking eyes watched as Selena seemed to war with herself internally. Nevertheless, the two of them stood frozen, cautiously absorbing this information as though it were toxic.

Fuji only continued per Kyden's longing. "At the final phase of your creation, we wiped out those memories so you'd be ready to establish new memories of your own in the life of evil Metsuma had in store for you. But as a response to the removal of those false memories . . . you eventually began to react in a most violent manner, which led to your awakening. Of course, at that time, I had simply assumed your evolution was complete. I had no clue that you had awoken for an entirely different reason." It was quite a mouthful, but there was more than relief tied to the benefits of this divulgence. His sights homed in on Kyden once again, deliberately but tentatively. "Had you retained those false memories, you would not have met the requirements of being a full-Giovanni clone."

Kyden tilted his head up. "But . . . some of those false memories are still intact . . ."

"Exactly.", Confirmed Fuji, sadly. "That was likely the default that prevented you from becoming a full-being. Without a solution . . . you are bound to degenerate from existence." The poor adolescent would be sharing the same fate as the late Zapdostwo, another reckless experiment of his that he couldn't bring himself to look back on.

"So because of Metsuma's memories lying within me, I'm going to dye." Those fateful words didn't want to leave Kyden's inner thoughts . . . but they did. Evidently, it only made the realization of his eventual demise that much more painful. "Tragic.", He whispered to himself. "Who would have thought that I'm going to be destroyed by the very same person who brought me into this world in the first place . . ."

Selena shot Kyden a cold glare with her water-drained eyes, ashamed of his words. "Kyden, shut up! Will you quit talking like that? It's hard enough as it is! I'm . . . I'm going to lose you!"

"Not necessarily.", Said Fuji in a delayed heartbeat. "There is . . . one last hope."

For a moment, deeply dejected Kyden felt like time had come to a screeching halt and the whole world was waiting on him now that a glint of hope existed down the road ahead. He leveled his disbelieving gaze to Fuji.

Taken aback, Selena raced over to Fuji and began to frantically tug on his lab coat, practically lifting him up into the air. "How, damn it! Tell us how!"

"The last Cloning Catalyst!", Fuji gargled out as he strived to free himself from Selena's hold. When she let go of him, he stumbled backward in a daze but quickly rebalanced himself.

Meanwhile, Kyden was very unsure of Fuji's claim. "But wait, I thought Doctor Zager used the last catalyst in his mutation experiment?"

Fuji shook his head as he straightened his lab coat over his torso. "Not to worry. Zager said he only used an extract of the catalyst. The rest of it is still intact!"

"Can it save Kyden?", Selena gasped sharply in questioning austerity.

Fuji gave a crooked grin. "Yes . . . well . . . in a sense. You see, the catalyst contains extraordinary properties. Formed from authentic electroporational fragments of irradiated crystal shards, the supplement has the power to expedite the cloning process to a mere matter of months, rather than years!" Before continuing, he cleared his throat. "I originally possessed three catalysts. The first catalyst was utilized to fasten the creation of Zapdostwo . . . and later, the second was used to speed up YOUR growth." Unfortunately, both Kyden and the Zapdos replica shared similar defaults. But Fuji had to constantly keep reminding himself that the catalyst was completely unrelated to those sorts of defects.

"Hold up, doc!", Selena demanded. There were a couple details that she must have missed. For Kyden's sake, she wanted to verify everything having to do with the catalyst, all three of them. "There's still one thing bugging me here. What were you saving the third catalyst for?"

". . . Metsuma Rocket.", He uttered in disgust. "In the possible event of his death . . . he wanted me to regenerate him back to life from a piece of his DNA." His gaze lifted back to Kyden, inspiring him to smile a little. "However . . . I now see what's more important. I'd rather help you, Giovannitwo, than that horrid criminal monster!"

Though grateful, Kyden was still a little edgy and insecure over this upcoming procedure. "So how exactly can this be done?"

"All I need is a piece of your DNA.", Fuji requested kindly. "From there, I will harness the catalyst to hastily regenerate you in a prime and healthy form with no death-sentence hanging over your head this time."

Kyden smiled at Selena . . . and then to Fuji, his mind made up with no reconsideration necessary. "Great, let's do it!"

But Fuji gave him a warning look. "There is . . . one condition, however." A little guilt passed over his face at spilling something Kyden obviously didn't want to know, but in the end, it was the right thing to do.

"Alright, let's hear it.", Kyden submitted. It was for the best. Besides, he couldn't handle anymore secrecy.

Fuji nodded and explained the one crucial condition needed to go about the procedure successfully. "To prevent repeating the same problem, I'm going to first need to completely wipe your mind of ALL memories, including Metsuma's."

Selena was stubborn and had too big of a heart to immediately commit to this. However, this was a time for an executive decision, and Kyden was making it. This was his moment of divine willpower and fortitude.

Gently, Selena nudged his arm, surprisingly with a feeble assertion. "Kyden? What do you think?"

"We'll make new memories.", He said to her while gleaming into her eyes. "Together." His thoughts seemed to simmer as her scent infiltrated through his nose, and a guardedly tender smile appeared, for once not awkward. With her approval, he faced Fuji again. "If you really think it will work . . . then go ahead. Wipe my mind clean."

"Superb!", Fuji zestfully exclaimed. "But before we do anything, I should probably make sure that the catalyst is safe and unharmed."

Consecutively to Fuji's incitement, a familiarly cold and shrewd voice invaded the chamber. "You mean THIS catalyst?" Standing at the chamber's entrance was Winston Sebastian, Fuji's now ex-colleague. With an artful smirk, his hand shot forward, clutching the vile of the final Cloning Catalyst and threatening to drop it.

"Winston!", An enraged Fuji growled, darting his finger to the villainous traitor. "How dare you tamper with that! Unhand that vile this instant!"

Sebastian's smile grew wider. "Gladly!", He obliged, letting the vile plummet to the floor and shatter everywhere, the catalyst now chemically useless upon contact with an unsanitary environment. From there, everything seemed to unfold like inadmissible slow-motion.

"No . . . ", Selena whimpered, jumping back into Kyden as her jaw hung open and her eyes began to tearfully swell again.

A flash of anger suddenly burned in Kyden's eyes as he stared incredulously at the inept chemical scattered in front of his feet. Lips quivering angrily, he delivered a contemptible glare to Winston, conveying in that one look all of his hurt and a kind of numb despair and hatred that could not be described in words alone.

"You . . . you traitor!", Fuji snapped at his former friend, taking a few steps toward him. "How could you!"

Snorting out a laugh, the treacherous snake shook his head and fulfilled his grin. "Oh, I'm the traitor? You forsake your loyalties to Metsuma! And as long as he can't have the catalyst, no one can!" With all said and done, he exited the chamber and began to dash down the nearest corridor. "My work hear is finished. Farewell, doctor!"

But Fuji was in lustful need of vengeance! Momentarily forgetting Kyden and Selena, he sped into the corridor after Sebastian. "Someone, sound the alarm! Block off all the exits!", He summoned his team members. "Do not allow Professor Sebastian to leave this facility!" And then, he was out of sight, leaving only Kyden and Selena in their moment to wallow.

Before he could go haywire, Kyden compelled himself into a sensation of ease. He needed it to survive the remainder of his days because, once again, they were numbered. He soothed the frenzy of his breathing, shutting his eyes and consuming the peace for his own good. He couldn't afford to let anger and hatred throw him off his path, not again. So for now, he'd let it go. "It's probably best . . . that we not tell Elsie about this.", He said to Selena as if he were no longer the center of attention.

But that mattered little to her! She was on her knees, trying so damn hard to stifle her uncontrollable crying and interspersing emotions. Her love life was falling apart too soon. In a sense, was this her fate as well?

Sorrowfully, Kyden kneeled down beside Selena and held his arm around her, pulling her against him. "It's not over.", His voice whispered a trustful trail into her ears. "I'm not dead yet, Selena."

But she would have none of that. She spitefully jerked him off of her. "Cut the crap, Kyden! We both know how it's going to end, between us anyway." It took a few moments for her to regret doing that. After all, it wasn't his fault or, for that matter, her's either. Almost growing wild inside, yet completely still in body, she hunted her mind for a way to escape this inevitable travesty.

Motionlessly, Kyden frowned to her back. "You said you loved me."

"I do.", She sniffled genuinely, taking pride in every word. "And now that that's the case . . . I can't handle the thought of you not being a part of my life!" Her head slowly rotated to him. "You filled that empty space inside me, the need for a partner and a friend. But now that I know you have a stupid expiration date . . . it's like none of those feelings matter anymore, like it was all for nothing."

Kyden shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. He knew what she was implying. "If you want to leave me . . . then go ahead."

A puzzled look upon her visage countered to his upsetting suggestion. "You're nuts, I'm not leaving you! How could I do that?"

The endangered clone shook his head, a choked noise escaping his dry throat. "Then promise me."

"Promise you what?", She asked him seriously, drifting closer to him, this time without a bone to pick.

Leaning forward, Kyden lightly brushed his lips to hers. "Promise me you'll stay by my side till the end.", He whispered as softly as the wind. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close under his chin, their bodies compressing.

But her eyes snapped open once again as she felt his touch, not at all brief like it once was in the past, and she almost shivered before she went ridged with restraint. He was gentle, just as always, and she didn't fear him but the emotions he was stirring in her, wondering why they were not his own. "I don't get you, Kyden.", She started out smoothly, looking up at him with an aspect of astonishment. "Seriously, what's your deal? How . . . how can you possibly be this calm about all of this? It's scaring the hell out of me!"

"Because I've accepted myself as not being a bad person like Metsuma wanted me to be.", He told her the god honest truth. "And now, I can accept this life-changer as well. The best part is . . . I won't have to die with my sins haunting me anymore. I've found my place in life. And more importantly, I've already solved the big mystery of my existence . . . and now, there's nothing holding me back anymore. I won't have to die a villain or a lost being. I'll die-"

"-a hero." Finally, she controlled her breath, only shakily inhaling and exhaling, but able to keep from seemingly hyperventilating. Even now, she felt slightly ridiculous over her initial reaction to his soft words, spoken not ardently . . . but truthfully. Her eyes found his smile, and she realized her face was frozen, and she almost weary with relief that he hadn't seen the look. "I promise.", She whispered to him. "I promise I'll stay with you." And on that note, they kissed passionately, sealing their promise to eachother.

Shortly after, he opened his eyes, staring off into space a moment before sighing: "I think our time here is up. Let's find Elsie so we can get out of here."

…...

Meanwhile, Fuji and his team of colleagues finally had Professor Sebastian surrounded near the edge of the island's border outside the laboratory. "It's over, Winston!", Fuji yelled to him, barely noticing the rumbling of a vehicle overhead. "You're finished!"

Professor Sebastian just smiled plainly, his eyes sneakily espying an object descending from the starlit sky. "On the contrary, I'd say my career has only just begun!" He pointed upward to where a rope-ladder came swinging down from what looked to be Zager and Namba's helicopter. Hastily, Sebastian grabbed ahold of the ladder and allowed himself to be pulled up into the sky.

Fuji stood indignantly watching as Sebastian climbed his way inside the helicopter, escaping the scene with Namba and Zager acting as his accomplices. Once they zoomed away into vast distance beyond his perceptibility, Fuji felt his jaw tighten and he exhaled slowly, trying to rid himself of the feeling of failure. After another sigh, he made his way back into the laboratory to see off his visitors. …...

"You came back for me!", Sebastian gasped as he exhaustively sprawled out onto the floor of the chopper's cabin.

Namba and Zager stood over him in a disquiet moment of judgment before helping him to his feet and seating him one of the passenger chairs. "By turning your back on Fuji in favor of Torino, you've proven yourself worthy enough to serve Metsuma directly.", Zager congratulated him, though not too enthusiastically. The only reason he and Namba had gone back for Sebastian was simply because they were in debt to him since he had aided them in acquiring Fuji's catalyst.

"Even so, you've upgraded me from New Island." A glint of hope twinkled in Sebastian's hopeful pupils. "So is this . . . a promotion?"

Zager nodded, thankfully having heard, and let loose a sound that was somewhere between a cough and a grumble. "It's your ticket out of Fuji's care.", Enlightened the composed professor. "Prepare to be reassigned."

The new addition smiled. "I knew it was only a matter of time!"

"Your treacherous ways still don't add up!", Castigated Namba in his common manner of rudeness. "Why were you so eager to get away from New Island?"

Sebastian slowly sat up and eagerly delved into his own recollections. "Because I have a dream of my own.", He replied silently, withdrawing a private schematic from within his lab coat. Upon it, some type of extraordinary tower was sketched. The title read: '_Project Revolution_'. He looked at Namba and Zager, the two of them in awe at his diagram. "And one day, my dream will revolutionize the way we handle Pokemon!"

…...

The rooftop of Briskomy Towers was the perfect convenience to witness the sun set over Mahogany Town and it's surrounding perimeters. Together, Gio and Metsuma sat back and watched earth contrast from day to night, the perfect atmosphere to their proximating discussion that needed to be effectuated before anything else.

While he sat patiently in his chair beside his father, Gio forced his lips into a curious smile even as his hands began to shake and his finger started tapping frantically against his pant leg. Ironically, Metsuma had yet to say anything, and Gio managed to begin their engagement with a most unexpected citation of his step-father's shrouded past. "You said my world would fall apart unless I accepted who I was before it's too late.", He let his lips whisper in the nightfall. "And then . . . you said you lived that experience once?"

Metsuma said nothing. He simply nodded, staring off into the blazing remnants of the sun.

Gio turned over on his right side, feeling the stressful chains on his left side tense questionably as they met their limit."The world turned against you?", Was his first conjecture, asseverated as a way to throw Metsuma off his game, assuming what little he had told to Gio about his past was authentically legitimate.

"The world turned against me.", Metsuma repeated with a grimly smile. "And so began my process of vengeance."

The man's alleged candidness was strangely peculiar, yet hardly enough for Gio to go on. "What are you talking about?" He was looking for honesty from his new father, specific and luminously reprehensible.

Metsuma twisted his head so that his eyes could meet Gio's. He was now introducing a new type of smile, one of promise and reverence. "Join me, Gio.", His mind blurted out through his lips the proposal he had been storing for their future since their first meeting. "Become my student, become my partner!" He was standing up now, towering over Gio's chair while hurling consistent pleas. "Help me overthrow society! We can do it together, just you and I!"

This was . . . far too much to comprehend at once! Immovable from where he sat, Gio just stared up at this man, flabbergasted. "I . . . I don't understand."

"Don't you see?", Metsuma insisted, his eyes expanding with misplaced ambition. "We're the chosen ones! We are the disciples of anarchy, not hypocrisy! If there's anyone who can bring about a new world order, it's you and I!" At this moment, Metsuma felt arrogantly unstoppable. He was convinced that he and his new son's bond was too incorruptible now to be defaced.

Gio marveled at his sudden outbreak, believing it to be a joke. "You're insane!", He chuckled, shaking his head as if brushing off the preposterous notion.

Metsuma lifted his head, looking down on him with a disappointed gaze. "I didn't get to where I am today to take no for an answer!" The muddled tone he was using helped Gio come to see that he was not kidding about this overture to global power, something the both of them longed for.

But Gio was miles away from even considering such catastrophic possibilities that could sprout from he and Metsuma's rise to total domination. It never crossed his mind, so this was all so . . . unconventional. Hesitantly, he eyeballed Metsuma with a notable criticizing glare. "You're . . . really serious about this?"

"Why shouldn't I be?", He countered back.

Laughing, Gio maneuvered himself from his chair and onto his feet, his eyes still locked with Metsuma's. "Well for one, you're a conspirator in alliance with the Torino Leader! I don't think he'll react to well when he finds out you've got plans of your own."

Metsuma's expression became cravingly somber and the gravity in his face chilled the younger man. "You're not thinking outside the box, Gio!"

"And for once, I'm glad!", Gio shot back, adjusting to being in this position of propriety. The suspicious doubts he had about Metsuma in the very beginning, they were now slowly rising from the grave. "Look, I appreciate all you've done for me , what with helping me recognize who I am . . . but asking me to help you rule the world? What the hell kind of question is that?"

The familiar heat of susceptibility slicked through Metsuma, inside and out. "It's the same question I've been asking all day! You may have come to recognize your darkness, but you still haven't accepted it! I'm offering you the perfect opportunity right here, right now! Forget your friends, and join ME! Help me conquer the world!" Almost affectionately, he landed his palm over Gio's shoulder in the usual fashion.

"I said forget it!", Gio hollered to the top of his lungs, punching Metsuma's arm away from him. "I'm not interested so just drop it!"

His mind replayed over and over again Gio's impetuous refusal and each seemed to knock the wind from his lungs, emotionally bruising his real being hiding behind the mask. "Fine.", He spoke at last, rejecting his own emotions. "I tried. And I must say, I'm rather disappointed. But since you refuse my offer . . . perhaps it's best I recede from your life."

Somehow, that seemed fitting. Gio wanted this nightmare to be over. He had underestimated Metsuma, now seeing what he truly was. It impaled him with extreme discomfort. "I don't want you to leave . . . but I guess that's what its come to . . . "

Metsuma nodded, faking his understanding of the boy's feelings. "In that case, I have one final favor to ask of you before we part ways. I'd like you to come witness my senatorial session in Dual City tomorrow.", He requested formally. "Think of it as our final gathering. Besides . . . I'm going to announce something special and my son being there would just make everything . . . perfect."

And then after that, they would have to go their separate ways. It seemed fair, considering Gio didn't want to end their relationship on such hostile terms. Otherwise, it would haunt him, amongst other things. "I . . . I guess I owe you that much.", He grunted while avoiding his deceiving gaze.

"Good.", Metsuma said back quietly. "We leave tomorrow morning so you'd better run along and inform your friends of the schedule."

He nodded and began to make his way to the elevator. However, he stopped before he reached the door, momentarily peering back at Metsuma. "So . . . no hard feelings, right?"

Metsuma turned away from what was left of the sunset and grinned fatherly at Gio like he always would have. "Not at all."

"Then let's drop all this Aggressive Conscience business and just make the best of tomorrow, alright?" It was a suitable comment to leave with, the only possible one to leave with. The golden elevator opened at the chime of a ring and Gio entered, letting the doors slide close behind him.

But even with Gio gone, the malicious Crime Lord still replied to the boy's final bidding. "I couldn't agree more, my friend." Metsuma stood like a statue in a shaft of moonlight, his expressionless features turned skyward. " . . . because after tomorrow, there won't be anything left for you to cherish."

…...

Though the night was young, the hotel was rather quiet. It made it all the more dolorous for Delia to work up the courage to exit her suite, cross the hall, and bring her fists to pound on the door of Gio's suite. Part of her didn't want him to answer for her. She knew she'd look like a fool in trying to apologize for her earlier indiscretion regarding her criticism of Metsuma. But it was better than agonizing through a sleepless night of guilt in worsening her friendship with Gio, rather than improving it. After a couple of moments, the knob turned and the door swung open. Gio's eyes looked depleted, and the mood of his body seemed wearied. She was a bit surprised to see him already comfortably adorned in his tank top and shorts, dressed and ready for bed. This made her wonder if there was something amiss.

"Hey.", He yawned in a fatigued emphasis, his body resting against the door. The first thing he noticed was that she was struggling to grapple her words of apology.

So she didn't look at him, feeling her throat constrict, knowing it would hurt him to see that again, what both of them had been battling unconsciously for these months, her and her rational, but combative, fears relating to his anger problems, and now, Metsuma. "I . . . I wanted to apologize about this morning. I didn't mean to be so insensitive."

"Believe me, you weren't.", Gio assured in a monotone, just wanting this night to end as if it had never happened. "Look, I hope you don't mind but I'm going to turn in early. I'm exhausted."

She let out a slight giggle. "Intense Gym Battle?"

"Uhh . . . sure.", He lied effortlessly as he began to close the door again. "Goodnight, Delia."

But she held it open with the rapid bracing of her palm, peaking into the ajar door so he'd meet her eyes again. "Wait a minute . . . is there something else you're not telling me?" After being in her life for so long, she was skilled at detecting his emotional variations, both good and bad.

Without any other choice, he obligingly pulled the doorknob toward him and fixated himself into Delia's analyzing gaze. "Let's just say you're not the only one I scuffled with today.", He sighed.

Delia's eyes brightened up considerably. "What do you mean?"

"Metsuma and I had a minor disagreement about something.", He told her, skipping the specific details. Just reminiscing of that horror made him shudder irresistibly. "I think I need to distance myself from him for a while."

Her astonished expression dropped and she retorted: "It must have been more than a minor disagreement for you to not want to see him anymore." There was no denying that she was highly pleased with this update. And now, she was glad she had come over, learning that Metsuma Rocket would soon be out of their lives.

Gio just nodded his acknowledgment to satisfy her. "It's complicated. He's invited us to his senatorial session tomorrow and I accepted. It was the least I could do. And besides, after that, we won't be seeing him for a long time."

That was all the good news she needed to hear to gain a good night's rest. And as far as the senate session was concerned, she couldn't care less. It would come and pass. "Whatever you think is best, Gio!", She supported him complacently with a dainty smile, turning to face her suite. "Goodnight, Gio."

He smiled at her upliftingly, now restfully relieved that she was no longer among the few that was upset with him. "Goodnight, Delia."

He began to close his door until he heard her soft voice pass through his ears again. "Oh and Gio?" When he moved inward to gaze at her one last time for the night, she whispered merrily: "I just wanted to say . . . I'm proud of you."

It brought, not only another smile to his face, but great warmth to his broken heart. A bit embarrassed to respond to something like that, he chuckled to himself and gently closed the door behind him.

With a feeling of safety and equanimity in knowing that everything would soon be back to normal, thanks to Gio's willingness to stand up to Metsuma, Delia felt her body come to relaxed ease. With a calming exhale, she sauntered tranquilly back into her suite and pushed on the door behind her . . . until a hand pressed up against it from the other side, suppressing it from shutting all the way. Delia spun around to find Metsuma Rocket standing in her doorway, his face irascible and petulant. Gulping down a slight gasp, she stood her ground readily.

While her hotel room was dark, the glow from the hallway illuminated his face. His eyes were red and puffy. His cheeks were splotchy and pale. Surprisingly, he didn't make any move against her. Instead, he just stared at her fiercely until finding words to set her abound. "After tomorrow, I'll be out of reach permanently.", He whispered, not wanting to wake Gio in the suite behind him.

"Gio already told me.", She said back while maintaining a visage as stern as his. "So what is it you want?"

Metsuma grimaced and snarled: "Don't play innocent. We both know very well that what I want, you've already gone and foiled!"

She wasn't expecting him to be so savage. This was the first time they were actually conversing in a way that allowed them to spite eachother without hesitation or reluctance. Nevertheless, Delia shrugged her innocence. "I didn't do anything. Gio decided that you were a bad influence all on his own."

"And yet YOU stand trial over his lack of thorough judgment." He was now blocking the doorway as though he were trying to keep her contained in the room. Inches from her face, he hissed: "You should have kept away from him!"

But Delia resisted his scare tactics and parried his threats. "You're too late, Metsuma. Gio's mind is already made up. It can't be changed."

Metsuma leaned his head back gracefully, giving a twisted smile. "The haze of his delusion will clear once I've shifted all his values in the way of danger. From there, he'll regret ever straying from me."

She wasn't so convinced by his constant threats and method of foreshadow. She wondered if he was even trying anymore. "I thought it was me you hated, not Gio."

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you.", He said slyly before reciting a quote of his that she was bound to recall. "Your life is ticking away as we speak. The closer you get to Gio, the closer your fate will seal."

That chilling line, it sounded oh too familiar to her! She definitely recognized it in the back of her mind. Judging by the mixed expressions of terror and morbid fascination, Delia's heart sank.

Metsuma grinned at her again, this time grimly and wickedly. "What's the matter? Old memories resurfacing?", He teased her fears of which he was preparing to draw out for the occasion.

"It was you!", She squealed and cupped her mouth, exacting her memory on the day of Gio's first Gym Battle where she had received a terrifying message from an unknown caller. "It was you who made that call to me in Violet City!"

As it turned out, he simply mocked her with a shrug of his own. "I cannot confirm nor deny whatever it is you're babbling on about."

"You're up to no good, I can sense it!", She indicted him, her breath circumventing at a most uneven pace as she tried to search for a way around him. "I'm telling Gio about this!"

At that, he broke into insulting laughter. "Oh please! What makes you think he'll start believing anything you say about me? Hasn't he shunned you away enough as it is?" It was becoming personal now, just they way he liked it!

At first, Delia looked down in shame, but her head snapped up quickly. "Stop it!"

Metsuma came up close to her face and gave her the hardest glare he could adjure. "You're a thorn in his side! Should he fall to madness, it'll be by your doing!"

Delia's face was now burning bright red, tears falling down her rosy cheeks. "I said stop!"

But he only continued to prattle on insultingly for his own regalement and self-satisfaction. "And then your pathetic excuse of a relationship will crash and burn, leaving only shambles of what never could have been!"

"Just stop! Please, just stop it!", Delia finally exploded in a waterworks of frustration, desperately plugging her ears with her fingers so she wouldn't have to listen to anymore of his reprehensible driveling.

Metsuma closed his mouth, having had his fun for the night. Before leaving, he leaned inward and growled: "Stay out of my way from here on out, am I understood?"

After a long pause of silent crying, Delia finally replied. ". . . fine."

"Good.", He grumbled at her pitifully. "Now just like the last time we spoke in this same hostility, I want you to keep this conversation to yourself . . . and never speak of it." With nothing to more add, he began to head out the doorway.

With a hateful gaze following him out the door, she straightened her face and mumbled loud enough for him to hear: "I'm . . . I'm not afraid of you!"

"I don't expect you to be.", He sneered with his back turned to her. "It's Gio you should be worried about."

That was the almighty fulmination she had been waiting to hear from him. Nevertheless, it still struck her with dismay. What was his plan now? Was he going to seek revenge against Gio for rejecting him . . . or perhaps concoct a new formula to pull Gio back to his side, and thereby unleashing his _Aggressive Conscience_.

Gritting his teeth in annoyance, he lengthened his stride from the doorway, and left her with one final impendent omen. "You've already corrupted my first prodigy child. I cannot let you do the same to Gio." And with that . . . he was gone, the impact leftover by his presence left to hinder Delia's chances at a good night's sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N: **That mid-chapter scene involving the Ardent Impetus will be expanded on near the end of the story. I thought it would be fun to drop a hint "conveniently" in the same chapter that marks Professor Sebastian's rise to evil and later . . . obsession with evolving Pokemon. In the next chapter, all I can say is . . . pRepare for trouble. Have a good holiday everyone!)


	42. Chapter 42: End Game

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 42: End Game

The threshold of Ogi Isle Cove was surrounded by a high slab of rock, blocking Kyden's ever-curious eyes from a view of the tunnel's insides. "This cave supposedly travels underwater and leads to the surface of Silver Rock Isle." Having departed New Island the day before and returned to the Whirl Islands in search of Elsie's parents, everything appeared to be falling into place seamlessly. For now, he'd heed little attention to the danger of his life's deadline. He had made a promise to Elsie and very much intended to keep it until his saintly deed was achieved.

As Kyden reclaimed Aero into his Pokeball, Selena grounded behind him, holding tightly onto Elsie's hand as she surveyed the opening of the cavern. "A public transportation route . . . by foot?", She noted with an unimpressed grin. "Sounds more like a Whirl Island tourist attraction than anything else. But still . . . the locals have reported sightings of strange men walking in and out of this tunnel a few weeks back."

Enthused but frightened at the same time, Elsie lifted her head to the dark entrance of the cove's frontier, the clattering of the ocean bordering the land behind her, echoing into the black entry point and bouncing off it's rigid interior walls. "Do you think maybe . . . my mommy and daddy might be in there?"

"It couldn't hurt to look!", Supposed Kyden, energetically. He drew near the cove and began thrusting aside the boulders scattered about the floor of it's access. Once a path was cleared, he jerked his head to his friends, gesturing them to carefully follow his lead. "You didn't forget the flashlight this time, did you?", He chuckled to his girlfriend.

"Oh HAHA, very funny!" Selena wheeled her eyes at him and equipped the device on cue, switching it on and aiming it's lighted shaft forward to illuminate the earthward tunnel. "See anything yet?"

Kyden bit his upper lip, relatively disappointed by the so called 'ambiguity' of the cove's bowels. "It just goes on and on in one direction!", He said as he walked onward, his gaze constantly scanning every which way for some sort of alternative path. "Nothing. It's just an ordinary underwater burrow meant for crossing between the two islands."

Elsie lowered her head and frowned, distancing herself from Selena's side. At this point, she feared she'd never be reunited with her lost parents. While she appreciated the service of her Pokemon Ranger friends, it didn't fill the void of infinite love and affection kept with her mother and father. _"I might not ever find them . . ." _

Expectantly, halfway through the intersection, Kyden could feel a sudden shift of thinness in the ground, as if it had been guised that way. He paused . . . and all at once, the ground beneath his feet collapsed, and he plunged inside a large ditch! His ankle cracked upon impact with the bottom, and he fell to his knees with a cry of pain. He kneeled in cold, slimy soil and peered up through the small hole to find Selena and Elsie looking down at him with their eyes agape. "I'm alright.", He groaned as he stood up on his wobbly legs. "Just a scratch." But then he glanced around, realizing that he had fallen to an entirely new level of the tunnel, the bottom floor. Little did he know, he wasn't alone down there.

And then, like a herd of frightened Stantler, a mass of unknown people began to sunder from the shadows of the underground oubliette, making their slovenly grime-ridden faces known as they stared at Kyden disbelievingly. Many of them wore ragged clothing, almost like prison garments, designed to match the soil of the contagious dirt and sand.

Hesitantly, Kyden turned away . . . but only to spot a post with a Torino insignia. And that's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. This was a death camp for prisoners disarmed of their Pokemon, likely left abandoned by Torino weeks ago. These poor, defenseless people had been left to rot. "Uhh . . . Selena?", He yelled above his head. "I . . . I think you should get down here . . . now, please!"

Fearing the worst, Selena made Elsie grapple her arms tightly over her neck as she began to climb down the ditch hastily but carefully. The two took a slight tumble in reaching the surface below, but quickly reproportioned themselves upright to brace readily for the numerous threats surrounding them in a circle of arbitration.

But then, upon Elsie's youthful distinction being visibly displayed to the mute crowd, a hesitant couple, man and woman, slowly regressed from the others . . . and just stared at Elsie in plain astonishment, making her eyes widen upon visual connection as memories flowed to life between the three. "Is it . . . really you?", Said the mother of Elsie, tears of glee in her eyes. She looked to her husband. "Arthur . . . it's our daughter-"

"I know.", The elder gentlemen whimpered, kneeling before Elsie in sensitive and peaceful motion. "Sweetheart, it's us! Surely you haven't forgotten us already?"

Kyden and Selena stood symmetrically frozen, not knowing what to say or, much less, think. If these truly were Elsie's parents, why had they been so lucky to stumble upon this place? Was this perhaps the work of . . . a miracle?

Elsie took a shivering breath. ". . . Mommy? Daddy?" She rose on trembling legs, took a second deep exhale, and then bolted into her parents' arms with a glorious sob show of happiness and contentedness. "Mommy! Daddy!", She cried to them, not even bothering to fight back her tears. "It's really you!"

Yes, this was certainly a miracle, no doubt about it. And Kyden only wished to preserve it in all it's perfection. Rather than intrude on their tender moment of reunion, he and Selena turned to the others that were circled around them. "You're all safe now!", Kyden assured them, inspiring them to ease their tensions and even proliferate a few smiles. "But can one of you tell me what this place is?"

"A hollow, desolate death camp.", One woman confirmed Kyden's suspicions, her voice drained of all emotion. "They whisked us all away from our homes, stripped us of our Pokemon, and then threw us in this god-forsaken dungeon so we'd keep our mouths shut!"

Another man nodded. "They left us here to rot a little over a week ago . . . or at least I think it was a week. We haven't seen any of them since!" It was understandable that his memory and sense of time had been brutally impaired after being imprisoned in this hell-hole for god knows how long.

"Don't worry, we're going to get all of you out of here! You're safe now!" On that note, Selena whistled for her Taillow, the echo of her high-pitched squeal climbing up through the hole and reaching outside the cove. When the bird swept in from the opening of the ditch, it soared in a circle while awaiting orders. "Taillow, fly into town and get help!"

…...

Several hours later, elsewhere, Dual City's downtown silver skyscrapers and boundless office buildings stood erect like an airy oasis that suburbanites simply couldn't resist to allure at, the megapolis shimmering and basking in the sun that slowly rose up from behind Mt. Silver, which could vaguely be glimpsed in the background beyond the infinite and enormous superstructures that formulated the nation's capital city. Residing directly in the center of the metropolis, a blaring legion of loyal civilians and Briskomy supporters rallied outside the Political District's spheroid-shaped Senate Building, all of them there to pledge their support and avocation for notorious Supreme Councilman Rocket's imminent address to the senate. The massive building served as the nation's governmental landmark, boasting a diameter of more than two kilometers and several hundred meters tall, with a shield-shaped dome mounted on a narrower cubic body.

Despite the fact that Metsuma and his personnel had yet to arrive, News Reporter Kathy McCalister and her camera crew were already televising the event, not missing a beat of the hyped commotion transpiring all around them. "Supreme Councilman Rocket is expected to deliver a special announcement to both the public and his fellow political loyalists today!", She disclosed for the camera while fixing up her hair with the hand not clutching at the microphone. "It has also been rumored that he will prepare a sentimental eulogy for the late Reginal Surge, a tragic victim of a brutal assassination that took place nearly a month ago."

As Kathy and her crew continued with their broadcast, a mysterious female photographer wearing a pair of shady sunglasses moved inconspicuously through the crowd, focusing her camera at the massive Senate Building while ignoring the combined babbling of the public and press. The air washing over her face had her lengthy hair flowing seamlessly around her face, revealing a flush red tint on her cheeks caused by the adrenalin rush she was feeling for simply being in the presence of a tragedy yet to betide. _"So this is it . . . ", _Her posture seemed to ask in coordination with her thoughts, subtly drawing her arms away from her casual black dress, a formality that best suited a public gathering such as this. Nevertheless, she and her untrusty demeanor stood out among the rest of those rallied, accented by a red ribbon tied below her chest and then several more behind each shoulder that gave the appearance that her crimson hair was streaming behind her like war flag, not so ironically.

"Here he comes!", An enthralled woman squealed through the ruckus of the crowd, pointing to the sky. "Oh my gosh, he's here! Metsuma Rocket is here!"

The obsessive mob roared like an aggregate of thunder rumbles, reaching their hands towards the three Briskomy Helicopters emerging from the dark clouds now rolling across the sky and congesting the sun's rays. The curious female photographer cracked a scheduled smile as she watched the vehicles prepare to ground at the nearest landing platform. "Metsuma's just arrived!", She whispered into her camera, which was really a dissimulated transmitter. "I'm about to make my way into the senate building. Is everything ready?"

"Affirmative!", A man's bromidic voice fired back automatically. "Proceed at your convenience, General."

Again, she forged a devilish grin. "Then let the fun begin!" The suspicious woman lowered her camera and prudently gleamed over her shoulder to ensure that no one was eavesdropping. Luckily, they were all too enraptured with Metsuma's arrival to even consider minding anything else. This made it fairly easy and accessible for her to vanish into the crowd, unnoticed.

…...

Together, the three distinguished choppers touched the surface of the building's neighboring landing platform, which was now being heavily secured by a perimeter of Briskomy guards keeping the manic adherents at bay. The moment Metsuma's well-dressed form appeared stepping out of the chopper's cabin, he was met by a boom of thunderous applause that could be heard throughout the city, followed by a rhythmical series of chants reciting Briskomy's slogan!

It was the loudest, but most indulging praise that ever made the ground below Metsuma's feet tremble rabidly, almost like a contagious fever had gripped the globe! Naturally, he couldn't help but smile graciously and wave back to his thousands of patrons as his security team formed a perimeter around him. But Metsuma didn't immediately begin to make his way to the building's entrance. He wanted to take a final moment in acknowledging his brainwashed puppets, each and every one of them subjecting themselves to his poising grace. It was incongruous, really, to think that there was once a time where these devotedly deluded patsies were once the entirety of his opposition. Times had definitely changed, due to the cleverness of his flawlessly crafted conspiracy. He had made proponents out of protestors, corruption out of conduct, and soon . . . a loyal apprentice out of a miserable adolescent.

Speaking of which, it was at that moment did Gio, Spencer, Delia, Meowth, and Cuddles come tumbling out of the second helicopter, toppling over eachother like the clumsy teens they were. The real shame was that they had made a scene in front of so many people, all the more embarrassing because they too were so well-appareled for the occasion. Fortunately, Metsuma was still the center of the frenetic attention being surrendered from the crowd's overly-willing consent. Pulling himself to his feet in the blink of an eye, Gio immediately began to follow Metsuma and his bodyguards towards the entrance, though keeping his distance . . . for obvious reasons. _"I wonder if he even forgot about yesterday . . ." _The only reason he wondered this was because of how ecstatic Metsuma's recent behavior was, as if their argument hadn't fazed him in the slightest. It was . . . awfully strange.

Unlike Gio, whom was feeling rather uncomfortable, and Spencer, whom was simply going through the motions, Delia just wanted this day over and done with so she wouldn't have to see Metsuma's heinously masked face for the rest of her life, as Gio had promised. Desperately shying away from the many observant eyes of the city, Delia held Cuddles to her face, thereby avoiding the spotlit attention as she hurried off into the building behind her friends, though being careful not to trip in her dress.

The colossal but fancy doors behind them slammed closed, silencing most of the noise surrounding the building, with the exception of the vibrations buzzing the floors and walls of the vestibule and the decorated politicians conversing in whisper. Gio stole a split moment to examine the spacy entrance hall, it's grand designs beauteous attributes confining him in a amplitude of art. In general, the vestibule was stunning with it's fuchsia and chocolate brown color scheme, and just a little touch of yellow for a surprise, the beige pillars encircling the hall bracing the many elevated floors of the building in perfect proportion._ "Huh, Metsuma sure knows what he wants." _The ambiance was warm but extravagant, and made gorgeous with flowers and candles that filled the stairs and hallways leading either to senate's main auditorium, or the several floors of viewing balconies used for spectators, such as himself and his friends.

"Don't be fooled.", Delia whispered to him, eying him pleadingly as if he were about to have second thoughts. "Let's just get this over with, okay?" She had yet to tell him of her exchange with Metsuma the night before, and honestly, she didn't want to. She still had strong confidence in the promise of cutting off all contact with the evil manipulator after his speech. She just wanted to move on like any other person if they were in her situation.

Chuckling, Metsuma halted his guards in place and approached Gio and his friends with a cheerfully anticipative demeanor. "I apologize for the craze outside.", He laughed, making small-talk. "Now you see why I spend most of my time away from here!"

Gio just stood emotionless, conventionally emotionless . . . but emotionless, nonetheless. He didn't even flinch in response, Delia and Spencer on equally apprehensive standby, looking over either of his still shoulders as if waiting for Metsuma's lips to start moving again. Thankfully, Gio kept his frozen ears attentive to the sound of Meowth and Cuddles wrestling playfully at his feet, but his gaze never strayed from Metsuma's.

Interestingly enough, Metsuma was the last to see that this had been blown out to become more than just an awkward silence, each of the three teenagers visually condemning him with their own personal convictions. For Delia, it was the fiery hostility that had never burnt out from the confrontation at the door of her hotel suite that one sleepless night. As for Spencer, his suspicions were still existent, but at a more unconscious level. Last but not least, Gio simply could not bring himself to speak with Metsuma as he had in the past, now that their father/son relationship had been shattered because of their totally different longings and desires.

Waiting in the main hallway for Metsuma was Senator Cortez, accompanied by two other Briskomy's executives, which consisted of Rosie Farro and Hyland Feelix. Two helmeted Briskomy sentries stood beside them, holding the hilts of their voltage staffs against their armor-plated torsos.

Metsuma just barely noticed Cortez flagging him down from the corner of his eye. Realizing his exit cue, he turned to the children a final time and bid them adieu. "If you'll excuse me, I've got to prepare for my address.", He said cordially as his body began to change direction. "I'll see you all . . . very, very soon." For a delayed moment, his pupils strayed . . . and he gave Gio this peculiar look, an inhuman look in all preciseness. And then, with nothing to offer the other two pitiful trainers, he swung away from them and rushed into the main corridor to meet up with his associates.

"That son of yours looks kind of apathetic.", Cortez noted, glaring back at the disarrayed Gio as they walked down the hall together. "Why's he so down in the dumps?"

Metsuma shook off the comment, concentrating on what mattered most. "We'll cross that bridge later.", He told her. "Right now, I've got bigger fish to fry." And then, he and his attendants vanished entirely from the vestibule, leaving Gio and his friends in their own contemplation.

Spencer looked at Delia and Gio, stroking his own cheek, and his eyes were filled with bafflement. "That was . . . uncomfortable.", He uttered in a staggered breath. "I realize we all have our suspicions about Metsuma . . . but why all the sudden tension? Did I miss something? Because ever since this morning when we left the hotel, the both of you have been extremely quiet."

Together, the two of them concurrently sighed: "It's a long story . . ."

Seeing Delia mirror his own response, however, had Gio raising questions. He turned to Delia curiously, deciding whether or not her own sigh was for the same trepidation as him. "I assume you're referring to what I told you last night, right?"

Delia had no choice but to play dumb. "Err . . . yeah!"

Now Spencer was totally lost, his head twisting back and forth between his two friends as his eyes pleaded for extensive information. "Wait, what happened last night?", His tone grew desperate. "Why am I always left out from these things? I mean seriously! What am I, chopped liver?"

"Hah, that there's definitely too much of an accolade to give yourself, braniac!", A familiar voice filled the room. Emerging from the main hallway the led to the senate auditorium was a Raichu, but more prominently, Lieutenant Surge, an old rival of Gio's, and boy, had he grown over the course of the two years! Now almost thirteen years of age, he had drastically sprouted in both height and muscle! He was nearly as tall as Gio and Spencer now! The depth in his voice appeared deeper, but still retaining that same detestably unlikable personality. He had a crew cut of sandy blonde hair, wearing a tuxedo suit like Gio and Spencer, and wasn't half bad looking with his sharp features. However . . . he had a cruel hint to him, a facial distinction harboring something like pain, severe pain. Regardless, he managed to keep a straight face as he approached his old companions, his piercing eyes narrowing in on Gio in particular. "Well, well, well . . . if it ain't the little cry baby!", He howled in laughter. "Still chasing Gym Badges, little baby? Or did yous suddenly get into politics!"

"Surge!", Gio finally recognized him, though it wasn't too difficult. "I recognize that obnoxious blubbering anywhere!" On benevolent terms, the two rivals shook hands firmly as they laughed together while, in the meantime, their Pokemon reacquainted, Meowth now introducing Cuddles to Raichu.

A toothy grin stretched over Surge's face as he cross-examine the bandwagon of degenerates. He was appeased that they had yet to repress him from their memories. "So, yous babies haven't forgotten about me after all!" Glancing at Gio once more, he chuckled: "I was beginning to think we'd never butt heads again!"

That was something Gio had no intention of reliving. "Make me angry enough and you just may get your wish!", Gio teased and threatened in one endeavor. Nevertheless, it was good to see a familiar face. It reminded him of the ease of his Kanto days and how, at that time, Metsuma Rocket played no role in his life. Everything was just so much simpler then.

"So Surge, what are you doing here?", Delia asked sweetly. "I thought you had gone off to military school after the Indigo Plateau Tournament?"

Spencer nodded in agreement. "Indeed. A political city such as this doesn't seem like the traditional destination of someone such as yourself."

Surge's face never wavered; he kept his expression elevated and his eyes closed at all times to keep himself from unintentionally intimidating anyone . . . but on the inside, he felt his heart drop. A frown settled upon his face. "My dad died.", He bitterly muttered and turned a scowl down to the floor, not wanting to face them directly any longer. "I'm here to pay my respects since that Supreme Councilman punk is gonna give some sort of eulogy during his speech."

Gio's eyes opened wide, and he focused on Surge with a reactionless countenance. He flinched when he saw the damage radiating from the boy's sunken heart, disgorging from his vocal cords. _"Everywhere I look, there's bad news . . ."_

Delia felt guilty for having asked. And yet, she couldn't avert her eyes away from Surge. "Oh, Surge . . . I'm so sorry.", She spilled out her concordances. A few sprinkles of tears were welling from her eyes.

Surge merely dismissed her sympathy with a brushing motion of his hand. "Don't stress it."

"Had we known about your father's death, we wouldn't have brought up anything to potentially upset you!", Spencer strived to justify their discourteousness. He then gave a despicable glare into Gio's direction. "But unfortunately, Gio here, never let's us watch the news!"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Spence. You make me sound like a control freak!"

Surge's eyes were masked, dark again. "There ain't nothin that can make me more depressed than I already am now, so don't hold nothin back.", He challenged them. "The memory of that day is gonna live with me until die . . . or at least until I can get revenge on the goon whom done shot him in the first place!" Indeed, revenge had slowly risen up to be his primary focus. And as soon as he discovered the identity of the assassin, he'd embrace that same focus.

Delia stared forward in sullen silence. She disapproved of his intentions. It was too Gio-like. "Surge, vengeance is never the answer."

Surge met Delia's gaze then, and his mouth twisted into a sneer. "O'course it is!", He barked back. "I even know what kinda gun the bastard used to shoot down my old man! It ain't much to go on . . . but it's a start, a sign even! And besides, I got a right to be angry!"

"You and me both, pal.", Gio chimed in, relating the similarities of their equally afflicted troubles. Patting a comforting hand on Surge's back, he narrowed his gaze to the stairs that led to the upper floors. "Let's all head over the second floor so we can find good seats for Metsuma's session." Once everyone nodded in agreement, Gio led his friends and the Pokemon up the grand staircase and out from the vestibule.

…...

Still roaming the bottom floor's decorated hallways in procession to the heart of the massive rotunda, the senatorial auditorium, Metsuma and his three Briskomy representatives were in the midst of discussing their latest scheme, which still had yet to unfold. "So is everyone in position then?", He whispered to Cortez, keeping his eyes casually leveled ahead as they strolled down the hall.

Cortez nodded, sufficiently mollified. "As far as I know. I just feel a little insecure with Goodshow and his committee savages lurking around."

"I second that.", Briskomy Rep Feelix chimed in, for once agreeing with Cortez's indecision. He threw Metsuma a diffident glance. "With all due respect, I still don't understand why you permitted them to come here. They are no longer involved with the senate, nor it's governmental jurisdictions!"

That was all the more reason Metsuma had allowed them to be there in the first place. "It's better they witness what transpires here today.", He told his concerned lackeys with a notable smirk of satisfaction. "And if we're lucky, we may end up taking a few of them with us."

Rosie Farrow forced herself to trust in Metsuma as the other two were clearly now doing. "As long as you're sure they won't impede on our plans, then you have my confidence as well."

Truth be told, Metsuma didn't need their input, nor did he want it. While he commiserated their worries of the slim possibility in which Goodshow and his underlings could interfere, he knew them not to pose as any real threat without any evidence to use against him BEFORE he'd put his scheme into action. And once his scheme prevailed, his emergency powers would still be intact, leaving the other senators powerless against his whim.

Meanwhile, skulking behind the nearest pillar was Hunter Memphis, still cladly shrouded in the brown armor suit and helmet he had stolen from the Briskomy HQ sentry. The disguise had allowed him access into the Senate building . . . and now, he was well equipped, with both a voltage staff and his reacquired sniper rifle. As Metsuma approached down the hall a few yards away, Memphis kept his backside compressed against the pillar as he slowly raised his rifle, taking aim at Metsuma's forehead, his assassinating position unsounded and unnoticed. _"Hmph, good riddance!" , _He growled monstrously in his mind as he prepared to pull the trigger. But then, just as Metsuma and his associates were about to pass his hiding place and serve him a clear shot, a group of Pokemon Committee Members appeared from the adjacent corridor, obstructing his view of Metsuma. _"Damn it!", _He mentally cursed. The operation was becoming too risky now. With no other choice, he jerked his rifle back to his side before it could be seen by the small cluster of Pokemon Masters, whom were looming near the pillar he was currently hiding behind.

Only a small handful of Committee members had volunteered to spy on Metsuma's senatorial visit, mainly the Pokemon Masters belonging to the councils of the local regions. This small division consisted of Agatha, Gravard Stone, Lucas Danforth, the Indigo League President, and, of course, Charles Goodshow. However, only the first four of the mentioned appeared to be pursuing Metsuma and his associates, whom were now progressing up ahead towards the auditorium entrance. "Something's definitely out of place.", Agatha confided to her fellow Pokemon Masters in a quiet tone, taking notice of how many Briskomy conveyors she had spotted since arriving. "Just Look around. Metsuma's doubled his security!"

PokeMaster Gravard Stone clenched his fists and released some of his pent-up anger. "That wouldn't be the only thing that's struck me as askew. I've noticed a surplus of political figures in the building, half of which I don't even recognize!" It made him greatly uneasy to see so many unfamiliar faces compiled into one assembly.

"Perhaps Metsuma's invited more inactive delegates into his inner circle.", The Kanto League President suggested, rubbing his jagged chin. "That wouldn't surprise me, considering he's fooled everyone else."

Agatha frowned. Thoughts like that welcomed the possibility of Metsuma's conspiracy having a few extra steps until completion, something she wasn't counting on. After ruminating through the possibilities, she shot the Kanto League President a warning look. "Nevertheless, he's organized this senatorial session for reasons unknown to anyone's knowledge but his own.", She reminded in a heartbeat. "It's a bit too suspicious to ignore."

At last, Danforth nodded his consent, followed by an advising admonition. "In that case, be on your toes. We must be vigilantly conscientious of Metsuma's every word and move during his senate speech."

They all nodded and, together, heeded his words. "Understood, Master."

While Gravard Stone and the Kanto League President started for the nearest elevator in order to find their private box's viewing balcony on the floor above them, Danforth held up Agatha for just a minute longer. "PokeMaster Agatha, wait a moment." When he garnered her fully focused attention, he leaned inward and whispered: "Until Metsuma rallies the senators, let's split up and conduct an inconspicuous investigation of the perimeter. Perhaps there's something around here, a clue even, that can give us some insight regarding Metsuma's intentions."

She nodded. "I couldn't agree more."

"But do try and be discreet about it?", He requested in an innocent vocal accentuation. "After all, we aren't exactly the most welcome guests around here. If someone discovers we're snooping about, we'll be kicked out for sure."

Again, Agatha nodded, this time smiling. "I'll be careful." And at that, the two went their separate ways.

When Memphis peaked his head out from behind the obelisk a few minutes later, the grand hall was all but empty once again. Like a ghost, he skewed silently toward the unguarded entrance of the auditorium, peering through the doorway and beholding the yet to be occupied podium sitting in the center of the filled chamber. His visored eyes than hoisted up a ways, away from the spotlit podium, perceiving the location beyond the senatorial platforms and viewing boxes, where the manually-controlled pharos beacon was shedding it's light onto the podium below. _"That lighting post should give me a clear, uninterrupted aim.", _He decided upon a new shooting post. All he had to do now was get there, unseen. Keeping both his weapons sturdily leveled at either of his sides, he briskly vanished from the auditorium entrance before he could accidentally attract the attention of Metsuma's ever-growing security. Though his disguise helped to some length in blending in with Metsuma's guards, the rifle he held came off as a suspicious attribute. He had to be diligently careful in fulfilling his task, his vengeance against the man who had used him for his own corrupt gain.

…...

Elsie and her parents, now reunited, were now preparing to start a new life in Saffron City. Kyden and Selena had brought them to the nearest transportation system in Goldenrod City. As the train pulled up to the monorail station, Kyden and Selena escorted Elsie and her parents from the benches so they could board the train.

Elsie's parents, now freshened and dressed properly, provided enough time for Kyden and Selena to have their final moment with their daughter. As the train came to a halt, Selena and Kyden kneeled down before little Elsie, clasping each of her gentle palms in their own. "Well . . . I guess this is it.", Said Selena with a sweet and tender grin. "Take good care, Elsie."

"And try to stay out of trouble, alright?", Added Kyden in an affectionate chuckle. He too could see the sanctity gleaming in her eyes, her empty void having vanished from existence. It was all the more assurance for him to accept that he had finished his mission to aid her in her time of need.

Elsie's eyes then rest on the two individuals who had changed her life, a pair of misfits . . . like her. Holding back tears, she threw herself into the arms of her friends and hugged them with all the love she could relinquish. "I'm gonna miss you both so much!", Her hushed voice whimpered. And then, she withdrew from their embrace and stood quietly between her parents.

As the two rose back to their feet, Elsie's father granted them an appreciation of his own. "We owe the both of you our gratitude. Had it not been for you, we likely wouldn't have ever seen our daughter again."

"I can't take all the credit.", Snickered Selena, eying the blushing boy beside her. "It was Kyden who made all of this possible. He was the one who saved your daughter from the burning cabin. He was also the one who first promised Elsie that we'd be the ones to help her find the two of you."

Elsie's face glowed rosy red just at the thought of those mentioned memories. She began pulling on her mother's purple dress. "He's a hero, mommy!"

The mother smiled with a soothing corollary. "He's more than just that, apparently. He's . . . a miracle child."

"You have a blessed heart, young man.", The father agreed with a stern but thankful gaze. "To put your life on the line for one of my own . . . that's the mark of, not just bravery, but generosity."

Kyden made a slight gesture of appeal, but remained speechless, for the moment at least. He waited for a few seconds; then spoke, still kindly, but with a force that in a measure compelled them. "Real . . . Really?", He muttered disbelievingly, as if his voice had been long gone until now.

The mother nodded with another gratifying smile. "This world needs more people like you."

Kyden let the generous words sink in, barely acknowledging Selena's hand resting over his shoulder. And then, with his heart tingling gleefully, he bared a smile of gratefulness. He stood there like a stone-cold statue as the doors to the passenger cabin slid open.

The family of three then entered the train with their luggage, choosing not to look back, for Kyden was still accustoming to their final bidding of praise, of truth and significance! Within minutes, the train was already dashing away, out of Goldenrod City and to a new life now available to them because of Kyden.

"They're right, you know.", Said Selena, turning her face aside to his. "You really are a blessing." Her hands leapt in his. She threw him a quick glance of certainty, of a conscience they had learned to apportion.

His face was close to hers, but she felt no desire to escape. That laugh of his was still ringing like sweetest music through her soul . . . and then it became refreshingly serious. "I've been through . . . so much.", He whispered over her shoulder. "Did you ever think we'd get here, to this extent of fulfillment?"

A crooked grin crossed her complexion. "You didn't?"

"Not really, no.", He confessed. "I mean, for a while there, I wasn't sure." He took her shoulders between his hands, searching her face closely. "But it's like what Elsie's mother said. It's . . . it's a miracle. It's a miracle!" Then she yielded, and went into his arms, laughing also . . . an unbroken, tearful laugh. He kissed her eyelids and pressed his forehead to hers. "Home?", His tone softened even more.

And then, as their foreheads condensed together, she tilted her head to give a slight nod, never forsaking her smile. "Yeah. Home."

…...

Meanwhile, the mysterious female photographer had broken off from the main crowd outside and had found an alternative entrance into the Senate Building, contiguous from the landing platform. Two Briskomy custodians stood guard, denying entrance to those without identification cards corresponding to corporate involvement. The woman sneered at them as she approached. "Any chance you boys could allow me access inside?"

"No reporters allowed!", They both firmly exclaimed, not moving nor blinking. "Please stand aside!"

She was relentless, however. "I'm not a reporter, just a simple photographer. Really, there's no way you boys can pull some strings? I've got a job to do, too, you know!" When they refused her once more, she was down to her last resort. Inconspicuously, she leaned forward and whispered: "Listen, I need to make my way to the Subterranean Transportation Terminal."

The guard on the right cast down a curious glance, directing at her. "No one is allowed in the terminal due to construction. Only the Supreme Councilman and his associates have access to that area."

"And Torino doesn't?", She surprised them, grinning so deliciously. "We both know there's more than a 'construction project' taking place beneath this building, so consider me another . . . associate." The woman stood icy cold, still facing him with terrifying eyes. Her glare was wild, like the eyes of a hunted creature. "So . . . do we have an understanding?"

The guard looked to his other, as if seeking consultation. Then, the two nodded to eachother and stepped aside wordlessly, allowing her to enter the building. "The terminal threshold can be found on the far side of the building.", The same guard whispered. "You'll need the password to enter the domain."

"Not necessary. I already know it.", She assured, strolling past them as she infiltrated the periphery of the vestibule. Her mission was now reinstated. _"This is where the fun begins, at last!" _

…...

The private viewing box specially reserved for Gio and his friends was located on the second floor of the viewing balcony that oversaw the senatorial activity taking place below. Excitement was brewing as everyone in the auditorium bided anxiously for Metsuma to secure the center podium. While Delia, Spencer and the Pokemon sat in the foremost row of the box, Gio and Surge were sitting side by side, one row behind them, ingurgitating a most uncomfortable absence of communication. On the brighter side, at least Surge was temporarily stealing Gio's attention away from Metsuma. "If it comes as any comfort, I know what it's like not having a father around.", Gio felt the need to say. And while it wasn't necessary, he carried on. "To be honest . . . I never even knew my dad." And apparently, his father wasn't the only one he had fooled himself into titling as a personal trustee. Gio's eyes shifted to the empty podium below the balcony where, soon enough, the overbearing Supreme Councilman was bound to appear.

Meanwhile, Surge contemplated Gio's response, but put little affection into it. "That's a shame.", He replied coldly. "But I ain't like you. I knew my dad, I knew him better than anybody else!"

That was seemingly the predominant difference between the two, particularity their relationships with their fathers. The point of the matter was that Surge had actually established a bond with his late father, while Gio's relationship with Clint was all imaginary and crafted from his schizophrenic perceptions. "Right.", Gio sympathized firmly, not bothering to exchange glances with his rival. "I guess I hadn't taken that into account."

"Me and him were finally learnin' to come around again.", The blonde boy mumbled on and on. His eyes were scowling as if ready to purge the whole building of anyone in sight. "It's like one moment, everything's fine . . . and then the next . . . it ain't."

At last, common ground had been attained! Gio smiled this sad sort of smile, a tragic one at that. "I know that feeling better than anyone.", He said to Surge. "Trust me."

Having been eavesdropping on their brief discussion, Spencer twirled around in his seat and graced his eyes upon the pair of trainers. "I have a suggestion that may cheer up the two of you!", He enlightened, much to their detest. "Why not have a Pokemon Battle after the session, for old time's sake!"

Both Gio and Surge gave Spencer a cold glare, implying that he had disrespected them . . . and, furthermore, they could both easily overpower him and beat him to a pulp rather than focus their rage at eachother.

Spencer took the hint in a heap and immediately turned away to sit back in his seat. Shuddering, he leaned over his left armrest and whispered to Delia: "They both seem really upset." But when Delia didn't answer right away, he straightened his focal balance, finding a blank expression plastered all over Delia's distinction. "And for that matter, so do you!"

"I'm . . . more on edge than I am upset." Delia pressed her palms into the handles of her cushioned seat, suppressing a lengthy sigh as she attempted to divert from Spencer's suspecting eyes.

Spencer frowned before replying: "Why is that?"

She cleared her throat and shifted in her seat. After sneakily verifying that Gio and Surge were still distractedly engaged in conversation behind them, Delia intercepted the opportunity to confide in Spencer. "I found out that Metsuma was exactly the kind of person we first suspected him to be.", She gossiped, disappointedly "He's a scoundrel, trying to mix up Gio in his conspiring ways!" Before she could go on, the entire auditorium began to throw a sudden fit of excitement. Delia rolled her eyes. _"Speak of the devil . . . " _

Below the towering viewing balconies, Metsuma Rocket was drawing into the center of the auditorium as he approached the podium. Alongside him was his circle of associates and two armed security units. The auditorium was now flooded with countless politicians, both former and 'new', and not a single sound surpassed the ear-splitting applause that circulated throughout the building.

A small but professional camera crew assembled their equipment at the nearest exit, already broadcasting the event for the globe to see.

Metsuma stepped behind the podium and celestially rested his hands upon the structure's support. He absorbed the blatant notoriety for just a minute longer. And then, with a gesturing nod to his consultants aligned behind him, he hailed his arms into the air and silenced the senate.

Tolerating the incitement proved fruitless. Gio slumped back in his seat with both of his arms folded unappreciatively. "This had better be worth my time.", He snorted. "The longer I stick around here, the sicker I feel . . ."

Surge nodded, mimicking Gio's posture. "Heh, that's one more thing we got in common."

…...

The Senate's bountiful hallways were all but empty. Everyone had rushed over to the auditorium to witness Metsuma's senatorial speech, which was now betiding in the core of the building, leaving the outer perimeter all to the mysterious female infiltrator as she hastily progressed towards the entrance that would lead to the underground terminal. The front entrance of the terminal, located on the far end of the building, was sealed shut by impenetrable steel doors that appeared to double her overall size. Biting down on her bottom lip, she pressed her hand against the metallic surface for precautionary measures but detected no vibrations exuding from the interior. She then swiveled her head to the left where a keypad was instilled into the corridor wall, wired to the door's activation sequence. "Just what I need!", She let out a sinister whisper, bringing her hand toward the pad to enter the emblematic password: G2I2O2V6A8N4N35I. The doors then slid open, allowing General Crissela to follow the extensive trail of stairs that led down into the terminal.

…...

As Metsuma conferred with his associates and prepared his speech, Gio quietly removed himself from the private viewing box for a breather. He stood silent but undisturbed in the first floor's balcony hallway outside the box, slouching back against the nearest pillar-designed support as he briefly rummaged through his thoughts. _"What is going on with me!", _He struck the widespread puzzle crossing his mind. His eyes were drawn to his right pointer finger where Metsuma's ring was still intact. _"I know that as soon at he's done with his speech, then I won't have to see him anymore. But . . . why am I not as enthusiastic about this as Delia and Spencer are?" _

Up ahead, Agatha was hurriedly foisting through the hall. In an effort to designate any suspicious activity, she had already searched every floor of the building so far, with the exception of the bottom. There was no to time lose. She needed to make her way to the elevator immediately. But as soon as she caught sight of Gio, she froze still and gasped: "Gio! What in the world are you doing here?"

Gio pulled his gaze out from the rut of his daydreams and beheld his aunt standing right in front of him, speechless but pleased to see him. He then tensed his brows, matching her facial perplexity as he leaned forward from the pillar. "I should ask you the same thing.", He remarked, rudely as always. He folded his arms over his chest, which rose involuntarily, trying to keep focus . . . although his eyes didn't stop scanning Agatha's unexpected presence. "I thought the Pokemon League seceded from the government? Are . . . are you even allowed to be here?"

"Not for long if I'm caught snooping around like this." Her gaze then transitioned into a more serious semblance. "But never mind that, nephew. You still haven't told me why you're here!"

Gio's gaze betrayed its hiding place, his head lifting as he watched Agatha. His smile was missing again, but she gazed at him with almost awe, her eyes large and blinking. "Metsuma invited me.", He blurted from the core of his anger. "But . . . I'm regretting ever coming here in the first place."

"Strange.", She replied in short, astonished that Metsuma would even think to permit a Pokemon Trainer access into his public dominion. "Why would Metsuma ask YOU to come here? What's your involvement in all of this?"

His humor revitalized. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, embarrassed. "Too long of a story, Aunt Agatha. Ask me another time."

She nodded, understanding. "That's alright. I don't have much time for stories anyway. I'm running off schedule as it is." She wished she hadn't said that. Now she'd have to confide in Gio the same Intel that the council had entrusted into her care. And there was only so little she could share with her nephew, considering the possibility of some existent compunction between he and Metsuma.

Nevertheless, he was curious as to what she was up to. "Why, what's wrong?"

"Hopefully nothing.", She sighed. But before she could make an exit, she lightly poked the rim of his shoulder so he'd lean inward for a moment of reticence. She offered only what advice she thought suitable for her nephew to absorb. "But I do advise that you stay close to your friends and keep your eyes alert for anything out of the ordinary." Upon the traditional rupture of clapping hands sounding from the auditorium, Agatha took the implication that Metsuma was about to begin the session. With no further time to chance nor fritter away, she sped away past Gio.

It was comforting seeing his aunt for the first time in nearly a year. But unlike his Kanto days, he couldn't rely on her to mend his problematic displacement of self-subjection. He had to take this day one step at a time, beginning with Metsuma's impendent message. And so, he gathered his composure and returned to his friends inside the viewing box.

…...

The disguised General found her way to the bottom of the spiral staircase. Surrounding her was a vault of supreme size, withholding a scattered selection of vessels and a small but operational communications chamber off to the boundary of the terminal.

The building's underground terminal-room unveiled a striking resemblance, appealing to that of a hangar bay. As the senate's front gate guards already clarified, it was a point of construction interest. However, this was no ordinary construction project, nor was it an ordinary terminal per-say. Having been embedded in sheer secrecy over the course of Metsuma's political reign, this project was a transportation system, a near-finished entryway that had just recently allowed Torino forces to breach Dual City, unnoticed. Metsuma ordered the tunneling operation as soon as he became elected Supreme Councilman. He knew that because he withheld full authority over the senate building, due to him presiding as it's overseer, it was the perfect opportunity to begin the technical designs of Project Rocket's final phase, which centered around Torino's presence in the nation's capital city. And now, that time had come.

Crissela instantly noted the desolateness of the hangar. There was no one abroad, as far as she could discern. _"-which means they're already in position, upstairs, waiting for the signal." _Indeed, all of the troops were stationed elsewhere, and still, no one had suspected anything yet. Everything was going according to plan.

Orderly aligned and mounted in front of the hangar's tunnel were several Transport Drills, Torino's signature terror weapons. A sneer crossed her lips. Her first task was waiting just in front of her like a shiny platter. Crissela then shed her disguise; dress, camera, shades, until she was stripped down to plain gray jumpsuit. Her Pokeballs were once again in reach. She swiped a capsule from her waist and released her most valuable Pokemon. "Jynx, rid of the tunnel!"

"Jyyyynnnx!" Jynx appeared, reaching her crafty hands to the tunnel and splaying it to brash with her psychic powers, though being careful not to make a ruckus. The burrow channeling to Metsuma's Base of Operations was now in the ongoing process of being demolished by a series of purposely-place traps that Jynx had now set off, beginning with the pile of rubble that was now barricading the tunnel's entrance and concealing any trace of it's existence.

With that taken care of, Crissela reasserted her attention to the hangar's communications room and slowly coursed herself towards it, coasting across the terminal with little mind to the destructive tweaks Jynx was reproducing from the decimated tunnel. Upon entering the dark and obscure control room, she inserted the coordinates of Viper and Vark's location into the computer system's coding and activated the transceiver. "Admiral Vark, sir.", She spoke into the nearest speaker. "How goes your share of the operation?"

"I assume your ground forces are already stationed within the city.", His raspy voice replied. "My undercover aerial battalion and I are now approaching the city as well. I'll keep in touch, General."

"Very good." Crissela then switched contacts from Vark to Viper. "Corporal Viper, you and your technicians' services will be needed shortly."

…...

Meanwhile, inside Metsuma's stronghold, the third floor's Command Center was where twelve communications units thoroughly tended to their computer stations under Viper's supervision. Finding his own station, Viper opened Crissela's transmission and spoke into the transceiver. "Dual City's Central Security Database has been intercepted onto our scopes.", He reported to her. "We've just hacked into the city's Pokeball-Managament System and are awaiting your orders, General."

Probably the most advanced form of prototype technology located in Kanto, the Pokeball-Managament Interface was a government network built for security measures that allowed the city's central technicians to either activate or deactivate Pokeball Capsules detected within Dual City's range of capacity. As of now, it was Viper's criminal duty to deactivate that very same network in order to help to downplay any violent retaliation against Project Rocket's final phase.

"Prepare to shut down the network!", Crissela's voice seethed through the speaker. "In the meantime, alter the system's password to prevent any restricted interference."

Grinning perfidiously in excitement for what was in store, Viper proceeded with his given orders.

…...

Agatha stopped in front of a door, a steel door . . . a door she had never dared to pass through for the simple reasoning that whatever subdivision of the building it routed to, it belonged to Briskomy. But suspiciously enough, only Metsuma was permitted to access it, or so she had been informed. The password-operated keypad on the wall beside the sealed entrance confirmed that much. She didn't care anymore, though. There was far too much at stake to not cross any sensitive boundaries at least once. But alas, because of the surveillance cameras suspending from the ceiling overhead, she decided against trying to physically pry it open. Attracting attention away from Metsuma's spotlight speech would most definitely place a negative spin on what was left of her career. "There's always an alternative.", She conned herself with logical perception. It payed off too! An idea was conspiring in her head. Slowly and surreptitiously, she withdrew from the sight of the cameras and tapered away from the door as if giving up and leaving well enough alone. As soon as the cameras adjusted their range of perspective back at the door, Agatha vanished from plain sight, allowing herself to be swallowed whole in a drape of ghostly mist. However, this was no disheartened retreat. She had merely teleported herself on the other side of the entrance, and was now making her way into the underground terminal. "But I'm going to need backup in case all goes aggressive." As she hurried down the spiral staircase, she reached for a Pokeball beneath her hakama and released her supernatural sidekick.

Haunter appeared. "Hauuuuuntaaaa!", The ghoul howled as it hovered next to Agatha's sprinting form.

"Be on your guard, Haunter.", Agatha cautioned in whisper, moving slower and slower as they neared the end of their downward trail. "We're not even supposed to be here. If someone spots us, we'll have to pull a trick or two to keep them silent." Sly on her toes, Agatha practically glided from the bottom of the stairs as she veered around the corner, unnoticeably focalizing and surveying the all but empty terminal garage. "Oh my-" She froze up, unable to forthwith banish the last of her astonishment. As her eyes wandered the hangar's incriminating evidence that backed her suspicions, it was all becoming clear as daylight. This was no terminal, it was an underground hangar! She immediately caught sight of the Transport Drills, columned by the dozens like isolated bowling pins. "Torino!", She immediately concluded in a snappy gasp as she stumbled from her hiding spot, looking all around with fearful eyes of dread.

"Haunnttaaa!", Signaled her ghostly companion from outside the communications chamber. The attuned entity could sense frantic movement behind the sealed door. When Agatha drew near Haunter and gave permission to proceed, Haunter took the offense. With one quick thrust, it slammed it's shady palms against the surface of the door and shattered it apart. "Hauntaa! Haunnta!"

With haunter guarding her flank, Agatha sped into the dark chamber . . . but only to find it empty, just like the hangar."Impossible!", She cursed. "Someone was just here!" It was then did she lift her head to the upper reaches of the wall straight ahead. A ventilation shaft was in perfect view, it's gated hatch torn off from the open gap. "The culprits must have gone through there. Haunter, after them!"

The ghost took off into the shaft in pursuit of the getaway villains. "Haunnttaa! Haunttaaa!"

Meanwhile, Agatha now knew that severe trouble was afoot. It struck her that Torino's forces must have already spread out into the city, considering none of them were accounted for in the hangar. This was her leverage against Metsuma, and she had to warn the others as soon as possible! Wasting no time, she fled the hangar in a mist-ridden heartbeat.

_…..._

_"_I feel the compulsion to share my honesty with the world.", Metsuma began his speech, his inspirational voice booming throughout the auditorium like the drumming of thunder. "My friends, we have come so far, from a shattered unity to a fearless reform!"

The numerous senators and spectators honored Metsuma with a second wave of applause, one that easily rivaled the first.

Again, with a low murmur of satisfaction, he cast his gaze over all in attendance. He never missed a chord in his address, however. "As an assembly of innocence thriving to preserve the social and political stability of our nation, we have endured a great deal of hardship. But, in the end, we conquered it, did we not?" The constancy of applause almost seemed registered, as if he had scheduled to work his words around each growing drumfire of glorious praise. "And who can we hold in such high esteem for our prompt retaliation?"

All at once, the whole senate broke into a symphonic chanting of: "BRISK-O-MY! BRISK-O-MY! BRISK-O-MY!" Everyone present, save for Gio's group, were cheering and applauding wildly.

This time, Supreme Councilman Rocket raised his hands, and the applause was deafening. He then continued on. "As your Supreme Councilman, I will tell you one thing. Under my leadership, our society has seen the last of Torino!"

"Bullshit.", Gio murmured beneath his breath, Surge nodding subconsciously beside him as they were forced to sit and watch this nonsense. But strangely enough, Surge's eyes were strung elsewhere, specifically the auditorium's overhead lighting post where the obscure though undeniable shape of a familiar sniper rifle could be seen bearing from the shadows. "That rifle.", Surge whispered to himself. "That's . . . the same rifle!"

Meanwhile, an additional strength of applause blasted all around, and then Metsuma went on. Only this time, his voice grew eerie . . . "But . . . a new chapter awaits us, my friends.", He hissed savagely. "A chapter . . . that will truly put your strength to the test!" Metsuma cocked his head to the side at his hesitant followers. "The real purpose behind this senatorial address must be adhered. Therefore, I will not be giving a eulogy to thr late Reginal Surge."

The whole auditorium fell awkwardly aghast. Half of the crowd looked confused and the other half was stunned to utter silence, especially Gio and his friends. They were too afraid to look at Surge's reaction. But when they finally did, Surge was no where to be found, and the same could be said for Raichu as well. Gio squirmed in his seat as he repeatedly rotated his head in search for Surge. "S . . . surge?"

Metsuma, however, seemed to be wearing that satisfied smile in the center of the auditorium. "Instead, I want to give you all a message . . . so listen closely."

Gio swung his body back in the direction of Metsuma. He could feel his muscles clench tightly as the creepy deliverance of Metsuma's concluding sentences inhabited his feeble body, along with Delia and Spencer's. An evil presence was amongst them.

"You've all been lied to.", Metsuma spoke in all casualness. "You surrendered your trust to me in hopes that I could bring about the peace you all so desperately and pathetically yearned for. You think it's finally come, but I assure you, it hasn't. It never will, and that's the idea."

Everyone's worries now turned to outright terror as they stared in disbelief at their leader. Frightened muttering could be heard beneath the tyrant's stature.

"No . . .", Gio whispered, his lips quivering. "No . . . not here . . ." He shifted uncomfortably and cleared his throat, trying to accumulate Delia and Spencer's attention, not to mention Meowth and Cuddle's, or anyone's for that matter! But all of them, just like him, were too numbed to react.

…...

Outside the Senate Building, where the audio of Metsuma's speech was blasting from a pyramid of speakers, the crowd of a thousand were now becoming drastically antsy, unable to fathom why Metsuma was saying all of this . . . perfidy! There were signs of unrest and much muttering amongst the crowd:

"This . . . this can't be!"

"Please tell me he's joking!"

"No! He must have memorized the wrong speech!"

"If . . . if this is a joke, it isn't funny, Metsuma!"

Even Reporter Kathy McCalister was fidgeting nervously, unable to face the cameras as she stood caustically, slowly lowering the microphone to her side while her jaw dropped agape.

…...

Memphis looked through his sniper scope from atop his lighting post perch with a grin beneath his helmet as he targeted Metsuma, his braced feet standing over the lifeless body of the area's sentry guard. He looked to the left and then right to assure himself no one else was watching. With a second grin, the Bounty Hunter looked through his scope again and readied the trigger. But the sound of footsteps up the stairs behind him alerted his senses. Immediately, he activated the voice-modulator beneath his guise and spun his body toward the stairs, his rifle ready to open fire.

A child appeared from the lighting post's entrance, a young boy, actually, accompanied by a Raichu. "Yous got a new victim already?", He made with a snide remark, standing his ground. He was so certain that he had located the same man who had assassinated his father, despite him being facaded in the armor of a Briskomy sentry. But something in his core was assuring him that his senses had never been more acute!

"Stand down, child, or I'll blow your head to bits!", The robotic voice answered, sounding tense.

"Aw, go ahead.", Surge challenged him with a grunt. "Won't that be a fitting headline? Father and son murdered by the same gun!"

Memphis drew back at his claim and a collective intake of breath could be heard. Reluctance filled his premonition, forcing him to descend his rifle from it's virtue as he scanned the boy, head to toe. There was something . . . awfully familiar about him.

Nostrils flaring, Surge clenched his fists. "You don't even recognize me, do ya? Well don't worry. It'll come back to ya!" Turning to his Pokemon, he did the unthinkable! "Raichu, Thunderbolt! Teach him a lesson!"

"Raaai!" Raichu then discharged a deathly stream of electricity towards the unrighteous assailant!

But Memphis quickly equipped his voltage staff to absorb the blow's electricity, thus bolstering the supercharged might of his staff's power! "Hmph!", The armored scourge snarled as he pointed both the staff and rifle in the duo's general direction. "You really don't know who you're dealing with, do you?"

…...

The atmosphere grew bleak. A paralyzed silence filled the auditorium, briefly punctuated by the sound of Metsuma breathing his vindication and ejecting his ridicule upon the petrified politicians. "You betrayed your Pokemon League Committee and endowed your faith in a corporation that's been fooling you since the very beginning.", Metsuma condemned each and every one of them, finally revealing the villain beneath the mask. "You fed my conspiracy by unconsciously abandoning your morals and swearing your loyalties to what you thought was the pathetically mundane!"

At this point, everyone either started yelling, crying, or frightfully panicking. Everything was getting out of hand real quick, just as the Crime Lord had anticipated.

But this didn't stop Metsuma, his deep voice overtaking the others and paired with his imposing stature made everyone shut up instantly. "So I thank you all for making this possible. I thank you all for pledging your allegiances to an empire in the making! We've dissolved the government dry of it's executive power, leaving it crippled and functionless. And the public shall now cower in fear before a new world order that will soon define your existence . . . as my anarchists!"

The scene became gloomy and weighty as though the weight of the world was pressing down on Gio's shoulders. He felt this unsustainable aching in his chest, and his face fell sullen, like a single browning leaf falling from a tree branch.

One row ahead of Gio, Delia grabbed at Spencer's arm, almost forgetting where she was for a second. She was trying to convince herself that none of this was happening, that this was all one horrible nightmare, and that the shrieks of horror surrounding her were ones of pure imagination.

"All who remain loyal must join our cause, and those who oppose will be annihilated under the whim of my new organization!", Metsuma declared, waving his arms in the air. "It's a simple as that! Torino and Briskomy's unified transformation is now complete, and the order of the Rocket Empire population is now upon us, in which a new society will blossom from the seeds of anarchy! Thanks to all of you mindless idiots, a new era is at hand!"

At that moment, Agatha burst into the auditorium from a cloud of haunted smog and appeared from the pod of her comrades, shouting for everyone's attention. "It's a trap!", She roared, her voice cold, strong, and unwavering in confidence. A murmur of shock went through the room like a ripple. "Metsuma has soldiers stationed throughout the city! He's going to kill us all!"

His response was less abrasive. Metsuma only chuckled coldly.

A brief stint of his laughter ran the same course, but stopped immediately with a quick jerk of Agatha's head, as if she was cracking her neck, readying herself for a fight. But then, before she could even wince, Metsuma's scheme began to unfold before her very eyes.

All of those politicians that she earlier mentioned not recognizing, were now shedding their robes to reveal, not Torino's attire, but a new type of design, one with the insidious red lettered 'R' marked across their armored uniforms. All around the auditorium, several imposters began showing themselves for what they truly were, all of them leaping out from their various positions and adorning their weapons at the innocent senators and spectators whom were now throwing a fit of hysterical panic!

Upon the calm snap of Metsuma's fingers, the growing number of Rocket soldiers cocked their rifles and began to open fire on the innocent lives whom were now pushing and shoving to clear the auditorium! Meanwhile, Metsuma quietly turned his back on the commotion and, escorted by his aids and fellow executives, fled the podium with a victorious smirk. "Ready my chopper for immediate takeoff.", He ordered Cortez as they disappeared from view.

Villainous soldiers of the Rocket militia were now leaping about the auditorium, shooting everyone and everything in sight, their numbers multiplying as more and more imposter senators began to reveal their true faces.

Agatha quickly rejoined with her fellow Pokemon Masters and began to follow the parade of panicked lives out of the auditorium and into the perimeter corridors surrounding the main congress dome. But unfortunately, a good portion of Metsuma's forces were already rapidly spreading throughout the building and perpetrating total massacre, blasting through walls and detonating staircases just to encourage the chaos that Metsuma had plotted for the occasion.

Meanwhile, inside his private viewing box, Gio just sat there in contemptible shock. His body was immovable, no matter how frantic the urging of his friends became as they surrounded him and began tugging on his arms in order to flee the scene. But he wouldn't budge. In fact, through his eyes, time slowed down. And through his ears, all became mute. _"He brought me here . . . to see this." _His eyes wandered over the edge of the balcony where, below, a series of raging bullets and devastating explosions flooded the bottom level of the building. _"He brought me here . . . to suffer." _Another shriek poured into his ears, filling his thoughts with a sense of impending doom that was only barely fought back by the stubborn determination of age and sheer, unbridled spite.

"Gio, snap out of it!", Delia shrieked while pulling on his wrist, tears flowing from her shattered eyes. "We have to get out of here now!"

"Meeow!", Meowth chimed in, scared out of his mind. "Meeeow! Meoow!"

Gio immediately cleared his head and observed his friends, all of them pending on him to take action in saving their lives. He then nodded his affirmation. He jumped from his seat and gestured to them that he was ready to get moving.

Suddenly, an explosion from below rocked the viewing box, compelling Delia to scoop up Cuddles into her arms and lead her group away. For better or worse, she was taking charge now. "There's got to be a safe way out of this!", She said to her friends as they hastily exited the area. "Quick, we need to find an elevator!"

…...

Back at Metsuma's Fortress, Crissela's rabid voice sounded from the transceiver within the third floor's communications chamber. "Proceed with the operation!", She ordered. "Shut down the city's Pokeball-Management System!"

Viper nodded and, from the room's central computer, deactivated Dual City's security interface from afar. "Objective complete.", He reported with a grin while his fingers retreated from the keyboard. "System successfully subverted! The city is yours to destroy, General!"

…...

Back in Dual City, Admiral Vark and his fleet of Briskomy Helicopters soared over the city, transporting Imperial Rocket soldiers and releasing legions of vicious Crobat from the each of the vehicle's Pokemon freight cages, considering that all Pokeballs in range were now inactive. This was the alternative to obliterating the city; utilizing Pokemon that could butcher the city apart with a series of lethally explosive Hyper Beam attacks.

Outside the Senate Building, the city's residents were in a state of undeniable panic as they found themselves ambushed by armed soldiers fleeting across the ground and deranged Crobat attacking from the skies, all under the surveillance of Vark and his helicopter armada. Among the horrified citizens, the children were too young to truly understand what was happening, but even so were in tears, frightened by the reaction of the group as a whole! Most of them had brought next to nothing with them, unable to with the limited amount of time for evacuation they had been given by the city's military unit, whom were, in all honesty, unprepared for this catastrophe! And those who so bravely attempted to combat the threat found themselves unable to do so because of their malfunctioning Pokeballs.

Then the high pitched siren kicked on, screeching through every room in the city, inciting that everyone abscond from the city immediately and that resistance was futile because the city's Pokeball Database had been decommissioned by enemy hackers.

Kathy McCalister and her only remaining cameraman were the only two left outside the Senate Building that had yet to flee."Ted, are you shooting this?", Kathy demanded of her deterred inferior, pointing to the city's collapsing skyscrapers at the hands of the Rocket ambuscade. "Make sure to film everything!"

"You're freaking nuts, lady!", Ted protested with an obvious tremor in his tone. "I'm getting the hell out of here while I still can!" With that, he dropped the camera to the concrete and ran for his life, all but abandoning Kathy.

She was throwing a hissy fit over his timidity. "Ted, you coward!", She hollered while chasing after him, her furious fists flying through the air. "Get back here and film this! No footage, no paycheck!"

More gunshots rang out, and the miniaturized evacuation kicked off with a literal bang as two or three more buildings crumbled to dust near the center of the city where the Senate Building remained intact, but that was only due to the fact that Metsuma Rocket was still inside.

…...

That explosive gunshot that started it all and the ear splitting scream that echoed in the blackening daylight, it was the initiative that Metsuma had counted on to present the pure evil that he truly was. The entire Senate Building was now under siege. Charles Goodshow, whom had been watching the session from the upper floor balcony, was now scouring the bottom floor for an exit as he and his bodyguards were forced to dodge several bullets and evade countless grunts. He was nearing the corner that led to the building's front hall when, all of a sudden, General Crissela and her Jynx popped out from the ventilation shaft high above his head.

The ruthless duo landed directly between him and his path, both elegantly and unharmed. Crissela shot her head up to the shorter individual, sneering into his bulbous eyes like a petulant Sharpedo in abrasive heat. "We meet again, President Goodshow!", She finally spoke, menacingly anyway. "And this time, you won't get away from me!"

Jynx instantly dispatched the pair of bodyguards with a Psybeam before turning her attention to Goodshow as Crissela had instructed. "Jyyyynxxx!"

At that moment, Pokemon Master Gravard Stone jumped out from the corner, surprising both Crissela and her murderous Pokemon. He performed an impressively acrobatic front flip, landing between the savage General and her unarmed combatant. "Now's your chance to get out of here, sir!", He impelled Goodshow while bracing himself for Crissela's worst. "I'll hold her off!"

With a grateful nod, Goodshow made his way down the hall and vanished into the vestibule, leaving Stone and Crissela to face off.

Crissela saw her adversary as no challenge. But just for kicks, she held back, awaiting from him to make his first move. When he tried to send forth a Pokeball, she simply smiled buoyantly, watching him struggle to understand why his capsule was no functioning. This gave her the perfect chance to slam her heel into his chest and send him hurling backwards into the nearest pillar. "Jynx!", She called upon her Pokemon's attention. "Finish him!"

Jynx thrusted her fists forward and contorted her hands in a puzzling motion, almost as if she were casting a spell.

And just like that, Gravard found himself clutching at his impaired lungs for his breath to resuscitate! His handsome face was now glowing sickly purple and his oxygen shattered to depletion.

Jyxn then clenched her palms and jerked them to the right in order to break his neck. In doing so, Gravard's head twisted to the right in the blink of an eye, resulting in a loud crack as the Pokemon Master's neck was snapped. Afterward, his lifeless body sank against the pillar and rolled across the floor.

"So worthless . . .", Crissela sighed, kicking the body aside so she and Jynx could find their way toward the auditorium where the explosive battle was calling to her. She'd have to deal with Goodshow later.

…...

The second floor of the building was abundant in mayhem as well! While fighting their way through numerous soldiers in order to reach the elevator, Gio found his gaze averted to the edge of the floor's balcony rail. He lifted his head, spotting Metsuma and his personnel hurrying across the building's fifth floor. And then, his anger roiled uncontrollably again in the pit of his stomach. It was as if a confrontation was calling his name. _"I . . . I can't let him get away with this!" _Thinking recklessly, and unknowingly spiting his friends, he summoned Skarmory's Pokeball!

Delia caught him in the act and immediately rushed over to him in a fury, grabbing his wrist before he could release his Pokemon. "What do you think you're doing? We're supposed to be looking for a working elevator!"

"Too bad!", He snapped at her, pulling his arm from her grip. "I've got unfinished business!" But unfortunately, his Pokeball would not rouse at his command. "Wha . . . what? The Pokeball isn't working!"

Spencer nodded, experiencing the same problem as he too found that none of his Pokeballs were functioning. "Metsuma must have somehow disabled the city's Pokeball-Management Interface!"

Gleaming over the balcony ledge, Gio was about to descend to the floor below, but thought he saw something on one of the balcony verandas just past the fallen pillar-arch what was acting as a ramp, for it had been blown apart and had keeled over, extending from the second floor to the fifth floor. Ignoring Delia and Spencer, he called Meowth to his side and the two carefully lined themselves up with the far side.

"No!" Delia tried to intervene, but Spencer quickly pulled her back so she wouldn't get shot in the war that centered just beyond the ledge of the of the balcony. "Let me go! I can't let him do this!"

Gio went flying across the gap, and then he edged around the narrow ledges on the sides. He and Meowth slowly climbed across the upward pillar, miraculously evading the frenzied gunfire that was pervading the auditorium. He was determined to face Metsuma, no matter what the cost.

Delia watched, frowning, as her daring friend left she and Spencer to fend for themselves. It was clear to her that his evil urges were now being driven by his hatred towards Metsuma for this sudden act of treachery. She wasn't necessarily heartbroken . . . but she was uneasy of the danger that surrounded Gio, now more than ever!

Without warning, Captain Morgan, Crissela's second in command, appeared from the right with a squadron of grunts assembling around him. "Seize them!", He ordered his forces while pointing at the vulnerable pair of teens and their Teddiursa!

Spencer, Delia, and the cuddly Pokemon were driven out by the firing of bullets, sprinting for dear life towards the floor's last elevator. "Please work! Please work!", Spencer pleaded as he pressed his thumb against the button on the wall sitting beside the sealed doors. To their luck, the doors swung open, and the three piled into the compartment before they could be shot dead by Morgan and his posse. When the doors closed on the approaching grunts, they let out a sigh of relief . . . that was until realizing that the elevator was moving in the upward direction. Spencer shot Delia a glare. "Did . . . you press the up button?"

She nodded sternly. "I'm sorry, Spencer, but we're not leaving here without Gio!"

…...

Memphis absorbed yet another one of Raichu's blows with the help of his voltage staff! He then lunged towards the Pokemon and hoisted up his rifle, aiming at the rodent's foot.

But Surge's Raichu merely whipped the weapon right from the hunter's hands with it's pivoting lasso-like tail! "Raaaaaicccchuuu!" Catching Memphis off guard, Raichu unleashed an eruption of static waves that flung the hunter across the floor.

Surge oversaw the battle with relish. His eyes dawned something of a vengeful spark, and yet the rage within him was still holding on to his soul with a firm grip. He had to rid of it, he had to fulfill his revenge! "Raichu, use Thunder Attack!"

As Raichu began to charge all of it's abiding strength and electrical power, Memphis leapt from his slump and began charging at Raichu with his Voltage Staff!

"Raichu!", Surge unnerved. Admittedly, he hadn't expected Memphis to recover so easily and so quickly! "Raichu, dodge!"

But it was already too late. Raichu staggered to take evasive action, thus making itself vulnerable to be hammered into the wall from the impaling impact of the enemy's voltage staff! A critical hit ensued, and Raichu crumbled to it's stout knees, all while Surge watched with nothing but forsake in his eyes. "Raaaaicccchuuu . . .", It moaned before fainting to the cold marble floor.

Memphis now stood a distance away, pretending to be out of breath and in pain, looking back to make sure the Pokemon had been successfully vanquished. "You're Raichu's speed has been poorly developed.", He snarled maliciously beneath the darkness of his metal helmet. His breath was feigning in wavers. He wanted to be able to calculate Surge's decisiveness, possibly lay in wait before striking, and he wouldn't hesitate either.

Surge fell to his knees to tend to his Pokemon. His Pokeballs were disabled for some odd reason, so he needed to personally nurse his partner back to health. But when he spotted Memphis approaching with his rifle back in his grasp, the boy grimaced. "You gonna kill me like ya killed my old man?"

The memories of that fateful day came rushing back as the hunter's repressed sense slowly awoke. The child he was looking at . . . was the child of his latest victim, a victim that he had shot down, not deliberately, but under the directive of Metsuma Rocket. Emotionless, he faintly whispered in his mechanical monotone: "You! You were the grieving child!" And now . . . he had to make a decision for better or . . . worse.

Surge could hear footsteps approaching from the stairs. The solid but overwrought pace told him that the newcomers were likely unfriendly, armed, and dangerous. Fumbling frantically for something to say, Surge grasped desperately at his father's memory.

"Run!", Memphis spat at the boy. He couldn't believe that he was about to put his life on the line for a mere child. "Get out of here while you still can! I'll take care of the intruders!" Ironically, it was he who was an intruder.

Surge's jaw dropped. "You . . . you wanna help me now?"

"Maybe my conscience has finally caught up to me.", He swallowed a load of lies. Slthough he couldn't be sure if he was making this up as he was going along, a part of him felt in debt to the boy for murdering his father. "Unless you want to end up like your father, I suggest you start running!"

But Surge was still tied up in his longing for vengeance. "You killed my dad!", He vigorously growled!

"Brainless child!", Memphis scowled back at him. "Your father isn't dead because of me." He then raised his finger over the ledge of the lighting post where, below, a ruthless battle was setting in stone. "Your father is dead because of the man that started all of this!"

Surge blinked back tears. "Wha . . . what?" And then, at last, he clearly understood who he was referring to: Metsuma Rocket.

"I was a pawn in his scheme.", The explanation was dragged from Memphis, like he was going under a cold, dark stream. "And unknowingly, your father was as well. Metsuma is too blame for your losses, my losses, and the disaster surrounding us as we speak!"

"So . . . we have a common enemy." And then the truth hit the twelve year old child like a metric-ton sledgehammer. Metsuma was to blame! He looked to Memphis . . . and then to his injured but conscious Raichu. What Delia had said to him earlier was true all along. He couldn't bring himself to avenge his father . . . because the outcome would exhibit little to no benefit. "I can't do this.", He sobbed into his Pokemon. "She was right, Raichu. I know killing Metsuma won't bring dad back . . . but I thought it would bring SOMETHING!"

Memphis berated him. "Stupid child, get a grip! Do yourself a favor and get out of here before it's too-" And then, the door into the room was blown apart, followed by an infiltration of dozens of Rocket soldiers. Memphis quickly pulled Surge and Raichu to their feet. "Stick around and suffer your father's fate. Otherwise, leave these fools to me!"

Surge nodded, and then guided his wounded Pokemon carefully through the area's opposite exit while Memphis was met by a sizable troupe of merciless soldiers.

Surrounded on all sides, Memphis dropped his gun and threw one last glance over the ledge of the post where, in the center of the auditorium, Metsuma Rocket no longer lingered. _"Damn child spoiled my opportunity. Vengeance has failed me . . . again." _And for a third and final time, he was Metsuma's prisoner. Perhaps this was his destiny meant to be.

…...

On the fourth floor, Agatha and Danforth were desperately searching for President Goodshow, wanting to procure the certainty of his safety. To counter the advancing Rocket soldiers that were madly foraging the premises and blocking off access to the nearest working elevator, Agatha was left with no choice but to bring about the services of her Spirit World accomplices. As soon as the grunts spotted them, Agatha ceased in headway and recited her curse, closing her eyes and shouting: "Nightfall is awakening, my friends draw near! And now, evil fiends . . . you will know the meaning of fear! Witness nightfall in a whole new standpoint, as you are slowly devoured by the Everhaunting Twilight!" A blast of misty air conjured beneath Agatha's feet and engulfed the entire third floor!

The soldiers dropped their weapons and panicked in aversion as every visible sight became blinded by fog and a battalion of Ghost Pokemon, scattering through the miasma! Terrified, they the troops bolted from the elevator!

"Nicely executed!", Danforth complimented as they calmly but hurriedly walked through the fog to activate the elevator doors in front of them. As Agatha fumbled with the buttons, Danforth looked back over his shoulder to guarantee that Agatha's ghosts were at least trying to avert any nearby soldiers. He then eyed Agatha again. "Well? Is it working?"

She nodded. "Yes, but it's in use right now." That wasn't a good sign. If it wasn't Goodshow, it was undoubtedly more of Metsuma's troops. But to her surprise, once the elevator doors slid apart, it was neither of those. Instead, she and Danforth were greeted by Gio's friends. "Delia? Spencer?"

Both teenagers were bewildered but delighted to see Agatha. But at a time like this, there was little time for catching up. "Quickly!", Delia urged the two Pokemon masters. "Get in!"

Wasting no more time, Agatha and Danforth piled into the elevator with the children. The doors closed. And again, the elevator began to ascend upward. Agatha turned her gaze to Delia. "What are you two doing here? Why haven't you attempted to evacuate the building yet?"

"The front entrance is blocked off!", Spencer told her frenetically. "Almost everyone is trapped inside, either dead or still looking for an alternative way out of here!"

Danforth took a deep breath. "And those scattered throughout the city . . . have they been evacuated?"

Delia apprehensively shrugged. "I'm sorry, but I honestly don't know." She then glanced up at Agatha with doleful eyes. "Gio ran off and we're trying to get him back. He's . . . bent on confronting Metsuma, personally! When I told him how dangerous it was, he wouldn't listen to me!"

Stunned, Agatha raised an eyebrow. "He mustn't be so foolish! Does he realize what that man is capable of?" There was no need in considering her agenda. She had to go and fetch her nephew before he could be hurt, or worse, killed! "I'll go after him!"

Delia knew she could trust Agatha to lure Gio from Metsuma. In the meantime, she'd be more than willing to help out in anyway she could. "Of course.", She agreed in whisper. "But . . . please make sure Gio doesn't do anything stupid!"

The elevator doors parted, revealing the spacious but violently active vicinity that was the building's fifth floor. The four survivors poured out from the compartment and immediately went their separate ways. Agatha scurried into the hallway that led to the building's rooftop. She knew that Metsuma would be there to board his chopper. And, as a result, Gio was bound to be there as well.

Meanwhile, Delia and Spencer, not to mention Cuddles, were left to escort Danforth to safety. Delia spun around to reactivate the elevators . . . but alas, it was jammed! The Rockets must have known that they were on the move again. "This way!", Delia hollered, leading her group into another corridor that was crawling with wounded politicians, scampering ghosts, and more impetuous soldiers that were fighting their way to challenge them!

…...

Metsuma moved with both grace and stature, earning a pause of acknowledgment from the soldiers that passed him by. No one dared stop him; the look on his face promising dire consequences if they did. At last, he had located the corridor routed to the rooftop where his getaway vehicle awaited. It was dead ahead, and his eyes were narrowing in on it as he and his executives strolled past their enormous wave of security.

But then, from behind, the opposition was made known in the form of a furious Giovanni and his scratch cat, Meowth.

Metsuma could hear their footsteps echoing off the vibrating walls. He spun around and faced them with a mildly interested look. "Well isn't this a pleasantry!" He looked them over once more. _"Impressive."_, He thought admirably. Gio and Meowth had both survived the war zone downstairs, virtually unscathed. _"Very impressive . . . but expected." _

The fuming trainer was boiling with barely suppressed rage. Metsuma was relying on that lack of self-control as an asset. Really, the boy was a danger to himself, not to mention those around him.

Though his burning eyes were locked fiercely with Gio's, he swatted his hand behind his back, gesturing his associates to go on ahead without him.

Cortez gulped nervously before leading the other aides into the next corridor.

When the doors slid shut behind them, Metsuma and Gio were the only two standing in the way of one and other, hearing nothing but the horrid sound of battle cries echoing below them. Metsuma broke the silence first. "So what did you think of my speech? Personally, my favorite part was the ending!"

"You're the Torino leader!", Gio barked in a fit of animosity, pointing his finger accusingly.

"WAS the Torino leader.", Metsuma corrected as he folded his arms across his chest. "Torino no longer exists, mind you. Nor does Briskomy. I am now the majesty of a criminal empire we both could have ruled together."

In instant retaliation, Gio hissed: "You're a hypocrite, that's what you are! You taught me not to be afraid of expressing who I truly am . . . when, all along, you yourself have been playing an act!"

"An act that so graciously granted me what I had always been after!", Metsuma reorganized Gio's logic. "The fact that I had deceived everyone just shows the kind of person I truly am! Unlike you, Giovanni, I didn't blind myself with lies. Rather, I blinded the world around me."

A short pause followed before Gio spoke again, this time in bitter tears. "I . . . I looked up to you!", He cried ferociously, almost forgetting that Meowth was still present.

Metsuma shook his head disdainfully. "If you idolized me so dearly, then why did you refuse my offer?"

Gio was at a loss for conducting his reply. Ultimately, he found himself stuttering. "I . . . I . . I just couldn't be involved with a fiend like you-"

"And you're so much better?" Metsuma remained resolute. He was winning this argument, by far! But that wasn't the point he was trying to get across to Gio. He was still determined for this boy to embrace his true self, his darkness inside him!

But then Gio's control finally broke! "Let's find out!", He yelped before recklessly charging at Metsuma with his fists thrusting forward!

Disapprovingly, Metsuma shook his head again before snapping his fingers.

On cue, Metsuma's Gengar leapt out from the shadows and launched Gio backwards with a brutally painful Thunder Punch! "Geeeng! Geeenngaa!"

Gio was thrown across the corridor, the lethal bolts of lightning crawling all over him. He landed in a hollow in the wall, and lay there, moaning and groaning. "Agggh!", He cried out insufferably.

That's when Meowth rushed forward, desperate to avenge his fallen master. "Meeeeow!" Extracting his claws, he jumped at Metsuma.

But the Crime Lord simply rolled his eyes and, in one fluid movement, bunted the feckless Pokemon aside with a fist to the pelvis, sending the poor creature soaring across the other end of the chamber like a Frisbee.

Gengar then retreated to his master's side, hovering over him like the ghostly bodyguard it was.

The master of evil looked at Meowth and Gio; two broken forms on the floor. He felt remorse trying to surface, but he pushed it back down. "I had high hopes for you, for us!", He said, looming over Gio's paralyzed body. "But in the end, even though I had accepted who you really were, you could not bring yourself to do the same for me." His head shot up; something was askew. He felt . . . a very familiar presence approaching . . .

…...

As they traveled along the ledge of the fifth floor's balcony, which also overlooked the senatorial rotunda, a frenzied missile blasted above their heads and a huge chunk of the ceiling came collapsing down on PokeMaster Danforth. "Aggh!", He gave way to the scream of death as the falling roof pulverized his fragile body, leaving all but his head buried beneath a pile of rubble.

"No!", Delia shrieked in horror, falling to her knees before the twitching eyelids of the dying PokeMaster. "Sir, can you hear me? Please be okay!" She rocked his head back and forth as he spewed his last breath. In seconds, the Indigo League's Champion was no more. "N . . . no!", She cried aloud once more. Seeing the man suffer in these pressing conditions, it made her all the more concerned that Gio, too, would not make it out of this alive.

Spencer knew this was no time to mourn, and if they stuck around, they'd be next to perish. "Delia, we have to keep going!", He urged her as he and Cuddle's struggled to pulled her away from the body. "Delia, get up! We can't stay-"

Delia jerked under Spencer's arm and shot to her feet, a new plan in the tow of her process. "We have to go back for Gio!", She barked at Spencer. "I trust Agatha . . . but not to the extent that I . . . that I love Gio! We can't lose him, Spencer! Not after everything we've been through together!'

Spencer stood silent, he had guessed this already. ". . . fine.", He gave in to her wishes. There was so little of a fight he could put up against her, especially when she was this determined. "We have to hurry though!" But the moment they turned their bodes back the way they derived, Captain Morgan and his squadron were already charging at them again! _"Oh great . . .", _He cursed in his mind. _"I thought we shook these guys off of our tracks!" _

But alas, Cuddles could recognize the stress of her motherly trainer. The brave little Teddiursa marched forward, much to Delia's protest, and a familiar brightness filled her eyes . . . and then, her entire body!

Delia inhaled sharply, her eyes widening at the sight of her Pokemon's glowing form, widening and heightening! "Cuddles . . . ?"

Morgan and his troops stopped in a sudden halt. He gasped, trembling in the shadow of a 5'11'' Ursaring towering over them like a skyscraper, swinging it's claws viciously at them while letting out a mighty roar!

To Delia and Spencer's utter surprise, the monstrous beast slashed the weapons out of the soldiers' hands and sent them blasting away with a what might have been the most devastating Hyper Beam that they had ever laid eyes on! Morgan, the only one left of his troupe, threw himself over the ledge of the balcony in a cowardly exit. Unsurprisingly, the fall ended up killing him.

"Cuddles!", Delia squealed gleefully, clutching her arms around the hulking but furry leg of the bear Pokemon. "You were great! Thank you!"

Cuddles giggled, which now sounded like a low bellowing, and then stood tall in awaiting further opponents. She wanted to obstruct any more soldiers from interfering with Delia and Spencer's plan to retrieve Gio.

Delia understood her Pokemon's courageous stance and nodded in agreement. "Be careful, Cuddles.", She bid the gigantic creature. "And come and meet up with us once you're done here, okay?" When the Ursaring nodded obediently, Delia and Spencer payed their final respects to the body of Danforth and then hastily made their way back whence they came.

…...

Metsuma turned, smiling, to see the great and powerful Agatha walk slowly into the chamber withholding them, her face stern and emotionally impervious, just like him.

Agatha brought her gaze down to Gio's squirming body, which lied directly between she and the scheming Crime Lord. As much as she wanted to tend to her nephew's physical injuries, she knew Metsuma would have none of it. In fact, she could already distinguish that the man was a bit taken aback by her arrival, considering he had initially thought her to be dead by now. "Surprised to see me, Supreme Councilman?", She mocked him. "Or, should I call you, Boss Metsuma?"

"Ah, PokeMaster Agatha!", He greeted her pleasantly before snapping his fingers again. "You interfere with my plans for the last time. Gengar, Black Wave!"

Gengar appeared again, and an unknown annulet of dark, shadowy energy casted around the spirit's body like a gassy hoop! The ghost's eyes rolled back with pleasure, and the black spell surrounding it began to lose all restraint! At last, the ring discharged, stretching in all directions, Agatha's included!

Agatha hastily vanished in a rapid shroud of mist, and then reappeared behind Gengar, mistakenly allowing the swirling pulse of death to strike Spencer in the torso, whom was emerging from further down the corridor, along with Delia, though unlike Spencer, she had managed to duck in time.

A searing pain entered Spencer's arm and he cried out, a surging sensation overtaking his limbs! He was too slow to avoid the blow, which pierced his thigh. The leg gave way, and he fell to the floor in one bloody groan. The pain rippled through his limp body unalike anything he had ever experienced, like all of his worst fears were physically squeezing the life out of him! In seconds, he fell fatally unconscious, just barely breathing.

Delia's throat clenched, almost shutting down in mid-gasp. Her eyes held the sight of Spencer's dying form lying her feet, and in a frenzy of tears, she crumbled to her knees. "Spencer!", She strived to shake him away. "Spencer! Spencer, say with me!"

"NO!" Gio weakly crawled over to Spencer's body, fearing the worst that could befall upon his friend. "Spencer!"

Agatha, feeling partially responsible, joined Gio and Delia in resuscitating their friend.

Stiffly, a smile sprouted from the corners of Metsuma's lips. It suddenly struck him that this turn of events could work favorably to his advantage. "Gengar . . . use Injection on Gio's enfeebled companion!"

Gio eyed Metsuma curiously. "In . . . jection?"

Gengar vanished from it's position, escaping all the environment gazes of speechless astonishment, aside from Metsuma. The angel of death then gave away it's reentrance, looming over the severely wounded Spencer like doomsday's black cloud, it's body now glowing blood red! Only a few moments were needed for the ghoul to dive down and infuse itself into the motionless adolescent!

It was Spencer's body that was now shrouded in a red glow! His unconscious body, now possessed under Gengar's whim, was being levitated away from the care of his friend's and towards the corridor's balcony ledge where Gengar planned to let the boy plummet to his death!

Agatha attempted to advance and stop Gengar, but Spencer's possessed body immediately casted a force field of dark, forsaken energy to repel any hindrance. She was forced to draw back beside the two frightened teenager, watching helplessly as Spencer's body was gravitated over the edge of the balcony span.

"You shunned me away.", Metsuma grimly addressed Gio a final time. "And for that, you're going to pay the price dearly by falling witness to the suffering of the ones you love. And as the pain seeps into your soul, you'll find yourself unable to contain your Aggressive Conscience any longer!"

At that, Gengar all but abandoned Spencer's body, allowing the boy to drop downward to his messy fate! "Gennngaaaa!"

Delia and Gio cried out in absolute dread . . . but were suddenly silenced when their eyes seemingly deceived them! From what they could discern, Agatha's Haunter had suddenly appeared beneath Spencer and was now carrying him back to the safety of his friends! "Haunntaaa! Haunntaa!"

Relieved, Agatha grinned. "Well done, Haunter. Excellent timing!"

Once again, Gio and Delia rendezvoused around their unconscious friend, trying to pull him from his cadaverous slumber that could potentially eat him alive. When they found that he was still breathing, the two stood erect to their feet and joined Agatha and Haunter in cornering Metsuma where he stood.

As if on cue, the wall adjacent to Metsuma blasted apart, and Crissela emerged from the smoke, followed by her Jynx. She threw a pitiful stare at Gio's group and then to Metsuma, where her facial ordinance brightened with bliss. She blew him a sensual kiss. "Sorry to be tardy to the party, lover!"

Metsuma gave a dastardly smile to Gio before he and Gengar retreated into the corridor behind them that led to the rooftop. The doors slid behind the villainous duo and Crissela was now the primary focus of the sole surviving heroes!

Agatha, the Specter Director, took a threatening step towards Crissela, the Queen of Fear! Their eyes locked together combatively, as did Haunter's and Jynx's. "Haunter . . . Shadow Ball!"

Indeed, Haunter made the first move, firing three ghostly orbs in Jynx's direction! "Haunttaa! Haunntaa!"

"Jynx, dodge them!", Crissela hissed like a serpent! She set her delicate chin in determination, feeling the heat of battle overwhelm her senses!

In an evasive dance, Jynx followed the direction of her hips, avoiding each of the incoming Shadow Balls. Then, thrusting her palms out, she fired an Ice Beam at Haunter and Agatha.

Agatha and Haunter vanished into a patch of fog and the chilling long range attack collided with an nearby pillar, causing another chunk of the ceiling to cave in on the fifth floor! In haste, the two reappeared behind Crissela, preparing to catch her off guard.

But Crissela maneuvered out of arm's reach and spun around, sending Jynx into play again. "Jynx, Psychic Attack!"

Seeing this as a capital distraction, Gio gathered Meowth to his side as they readied to sneak around the fight and make their way to the rooftop. However, at the last moment, he found himself stopped by Delia's gripping palm clenching into the collar of his suit. He marveled at her strength, the strength of a passionate friend. He'd seen it so many times previously, her fear hidden so deep in the midst of battles, he had to really try to sense her fear then. Now, she had the same sense of bravery but her fear and disappointment was transparent, easily seen. "I need to face him.", He sadly whispered to her. "Delia, please-"

He descended in closer, reaching out he placed his warm hands on her shoulders in a feeble attempt to comfort her. She leaned back into his arms, grateful. He received her into a warm, light hug. "Why do you have to be so persistent?", She asked, just as she had asked him so many uncountable times before. "Why can't you just . . . let this go?"

"Because . . . I'm to blame for all of this." He felt her slowly take a breath and let it out at the same speed it came. He planted a soft kiss on the top on her head for reassurance. And then, conjuring the remains of his strength, he and Meowth snuck past the battle of the mistresses and into the corridor behind them.

Delia sniffed and the sweet smile vanished. She backed away from the explosive duel and returned to Spencer..

At last, after several more minutes, it seemed as though both women were equally matched. Their unique skills clashed so intensely, it could have torn apart the entire building, had they continued! But Crissela was growing weary, and she could see that Agatha was no where near depleted. _"It doesn't matter.", _She reminded herself. _"I did my job and held them off so Metsuma could escape! This battle needs no victor!" _In a swift motion, the breathless General turned to her Jynx. "Teleport, now!"

In seconds, the two maniacal doers of disasters had disappeared from thin air, and only Crissela's evil cackling could be heard bouncing off the walls of the corridor.

Agatha took a deep breath to soothe her tension. She rotated back to Spencer where Delia and now her Ursaring were nurturing Spencer, making sure his pulse and breathing fluctuations were still imperforate. "How is he?"

Delia looked up at Agatha. A new flood of emotions flared up, her senses were hot like fire. "I . . . I don't know what will happen to him if he doesn't get medial help soon!"

Agatha's eyebrows knitted together in deep focus and consolidation. She understood Spencer's need for professional help, and knew exactly what to do. Then she felt it, a ripple in the spirit world telling her to take action.

Instantly, Spencer's body became submerged in a blanket of fog . . . and then vanished right before Delia's eyes. Delia gasped, her head held up high looking on towards Agatha. "Wha . . . what did you do to him?"

"I relocated him.", Agatha answered quietly. "Don't worry, Delia. He's safe and sound now, receiving a plentiful amount of medical attention. You'll see him soon enough."

"Groaaar! Groaaar!" Cuddles nudge Delia arm with his stubby paw, instigating her to go after Gio now that Spencer was no longer a major crisis.

Agatha nodded as she helped Delia up. "Your Pokemon is right. More soldiers will be here momentarily! We must find Gio before it's too late!"

"Agatha?", Delia held up the other woman just a second longer. "Umm . . . what were those strange attacks that Metsuma and his Gengar used? I . . . I've never seen anything like it before!"

Now Agatha's face contorted. She replied stonily, but jokingly: "If I told you, Delia, I'd have to kill you." And that was precisely why she had no intention of telling. Some things . . . were better left unsaid in order to preserve the ideals of humanity and what was left of the Pokemon Training Community, along with it's proper codes of conduct.

…...

Metsuma's associates had already evacuated in the first getaway chopper several minutes prior. Thanks to the delay, Metsuma was now forced to wait for the next one, but to no indifference. It offered him the opportunity to overlook his day's work. Hands folded complacently behind his back, he stood at the edge of the Senate Building's rooftop beside his Gengar, their eyes tracing each and every inch of destruction that had leveled this city helpless. Buildings smoldered as they quietly burned while all once proud sky scrappers fell crookedly into the still streets at the will of Vark's fleet of helicopters and berserk Crobat. The dust-choked wind swirled around the demolished city as residents egressed from their houses, scared and confused. The sky shone red like velvet, blending with an assemblage of gassy smog that was emanating from the arsoned buildings. _"Society is fruitless.", _Metsuma thought to himself. _"Civility lasts only as a nonexistent delusion of ambition." _

From behind, Gio and Meowth appeared, coming forth in silence. The young trainer inhaled the toxin air, using it as his incentive to refuel his grudge against his scoundrel step-father.

Metsuma didn't even turn around when speaking to Gio. He remained perfectly still, his tone steady but sad. "I never wanted it to be this way between us. But . . . you forced me to take aggressive measures." He then brought his hands forward to display the expiring city for Gio's hesitant eyes to witness. "And now look what has become of it!"

An unmistakable jolt passed through Gio and he froze up, damaged by Metsuma's outrageous accusation. But somehow, he knew this was true. The problem was that he didn't know how to come to terms with it. "This . . . is my fault?"

At last, Metsuma swung around to face him. "Your fault was subjecting yourself to those around you, all just to maintain their love and respect for you. In doing so, you shunned away both your Aggressive Conscience . . . and me, as well."

Gio felt his heart almost fracture in his chest as he looked at him. His eyes were welling with tears as he surveyed what was left of Dual City. "No . . . " Suddenly, Gio's features tightened tremendously and he broke into a convulsion of aggression. "You're dead to me!", He cried, looking down at the equally upset Meowth. "Meowth, Thunderbolt him!"

Like a speeding bullet, Gengar whisked away from Metsuma's side and zipped past Gio so it could infiltrate Meowth's body. As a result, Meowth's freewill succumbed to Gengar's control and the Thunderbolt was redirected at Gio, hitting him with full power!

"Aggh!", Gio screamed in agony as he was hurled across the roof to Metsuma's feet. He felt his body go numb, just like before, and he gazed up to find Metsuma looking down at him with nothing but unalloyed shame in his evil eyes. He then felt a slight thump nudge against him, though he was unable to clearly see that Meowth's energy-drained body had been abandoned by Gengar and thrown against his side, the two of them left to rot together.

Upon the sound of an approaching helicopter, Metsuma kneeled down to Gio and leveled his eyes with the boy's, forlornly. "Reconsider who's side you're on, Gio.", He advised in a cold tone. "Times running out. The longer you take to decide, the worse everything is going to become. I'm giving you one final chance . . . to choose your destiny." The helicopter then landed atop the roof.

And with that, Gio was left deserted as Metsuma and his Gengar flocked into the decamping vehicle. The spinning propellers fired up again, and then, just as Agatha and Delia arrived on the scene, the chopper had taken off into the sky.

As Delia, Agatha, and Ursaring rushed to he and Meowth, Gio closed his eyes in horror, unable to comprehend the desperation in Metsuma's merciful proposal. He was totally unresponsive to the pleading voices of his aunt and dearest friend, his mind lost in the terrors of his mental concoctions. When he opened his eyes, he only fixedly stared into the redness behind the smog-infested sky that blackened above the city. He could then hear the sound of Rocket soldiers breaching through the rooftop entrance, their guns firing . . . and Delia's shrieks vociferating as a followup. And then, the last thing he saw before blackening out completely, was a dome of heavy fog and scudding ghost Pokemon immuring around them. Afterward . . . nothingness . . .

…...

Meanwhile, on the outskirts of Fuchsia City, an orderly line of sirening patrol cars sped into the front gates of Briskomy HQ. The news regarding the Dual City catastrophe had already spread far and wide abroad the local regions, and the nation's military had already taken deliberatey of creating a mobilized perimeter around the company building so that the local police department could infiltrate the building and take anyone inside into custody.

Accompanied by her Growlithe and an elite team of police officers, Officer Jenny readier her handgun as she burst through the building's outer wall. There was no security to meet them, making it all the more easier for she and her group to shoot down the front entrance and make their way inside the lobby. "Down, everyone down!", She howled for submission. "Arms over your heads!"

Instantaneously, the lobby's employees dropped what they were doing and immediately threw their arms above their scalps, falling to their knees in full bewilderment as the authorities ransacked the lobby.

However, the front desk secretary proved more defiant than the other. In resistance, she pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Jenny!

"Ruff! Ruff!" But Jenny's Growlithe dispatched the weapon from her hand with a scorching Flamethrower. It then leaped over the front desk, pounced on to the secretary, and pinned her to the floor, face first. "Ruff! Ruff!"

While Jenny's men rushed over to detain the woman and hold her for questioning, Jenny analyzed the other employee faces. Unlike the secretary, the rest of them appeared utterly oblivious to what was occurring. "Where's the building's director?", She demanded of one of the frightened workers.

"Th . . . the top floor!", The man stuttered.

Jenny turned to her officer restraining the secretary. "Hold her here while I search the director's bureau!" Calling upon her deputy, Jenny hasted into the elevator and proceeded to the skyscraper's prominent floor. Upon arrival, the two watched eachothers backs as they slowly and cautiously raided what was once Rita's luxury office bureau, searching for anything that stood out of the ordinary.

In the corner of the room awoke a man, his legs and arms tied up in rope. A thick layer of duct tape was pasted across his mouth, muffling his agitated screaming.

Jenny and her deputy fleeted across the office to untie the man. She tore the tape from his mouth and asked urgently: "Where's Kade Sorhagen!"

The man was panting hard and his words could barely be made out even by audible ears. "Sor . . . Sorhagen hasn't been seen in . . . hasn't been seen in months . . ." His mouth twisted into a hollow grimace. " . . . Metsuma's men . . . did this to me . . . tied me up . . . to keep me quiet . . ."

Jenny's head snapped up, and she scowled. So it was true. A majority of Briskomy really did have no knowledge of the conspiracy! She looked down upon the beaten man again. Blood dripped off his nose and onto the floor. Bruises blossomed under his clothes and over his eyes, provoking his agonizing moans . . . until finally . . . she heard a different sound, a ticking sound coming from the desk of the bureau. Jenny slowly rose to her feet, gesturing her partner to stay with the man while she investigated the ticking from the desk.

The wounded man's cheeks flushed, and then . . . a wicked smile suddenly delineated his features as Jenny opened the drawer containing the ticking sound.

Jenny's spine stiffened slightly, but all her resolve slipped away as she looked at the man, whom was now laughing like he were out of his mind, and then back into the drawer where the ticking device sat . . . waiting.

…...

There was a split second of silence that was suddenly broken. From outside, everyone was drawing back at the sound of calamitous boom that shook Fuchsia City like an earthquake! A massive explosion from the HQ's top floor jolted the building. And then, it began to collapse and explode, like a nuclear landmine, triggering from top to bottom and disintegrating everyone inside! Briskomy Headquarters . . . was no more.

Following this, a storm of smoke traveled it's way from the detonated site and into Fuchsia City, forcing all of the town's citizens to hide inside their homes.

…...

Elsewhere, inside a tavern near Blackthorn, Darius Scouter sat down at the bar counter and ordered a drink. In the flash of his eyes, a fresh beer topped with rich, almond-colored foam. He didn't enjoy drinking alone, but it didn't matter right now. He was out of job, momentarily anyway. He had failed to apprehend Giovanni and was bound to end up back in Viridian Metro, going about the same old cop and case routine.

Behind the counter, the barkeep was cleaning out one of the mugs, but his eyes never strayed from the small but viewable television in the corner of the tavern that was showing a live broadcast of breaking news.

Darius' eyes wandered to the screen for a glimpse, which ultimately ended up on him practically choking on his drink. "Damn it!", He cursed, glaring at the alcohol soaked into his uniform. But then he remembered the news, and shot his head back up to the broadcast that was baring live footage of burning mayhem in Dual City. Darius slowly set down his beer again and his lips barely uttered: "Oh dear lord . . ." He could barely hear the audio of the news coverage though. Naturally, this dragged out worst of his temper. "Can someone please turn up the goddamn volume!"

The barkeep jerked at the frightened bellow of the policeman and quickly scurried over to the TV to turn the volume dial. When the box's spoken words were finally audible, Darius listened and watched intently as the news anchors commentaried on the disturbing images of a city in ruins.

"-death toll has reached massively catastrophic numbers!", The frantic male anchor disclosed. "Metsuma Rocket is believed to have gone into hiding, leaving total disaster behind! The military and local residents were baffled at the suddenness of the chaos, followed by the countless evacuations that were, and still are, being carried out for the sake of the city's survivors! As I watch these gruesome images, I . . . I think I speak for everyone when I say that this is undoubtedly the darkest day in our nation's history-"

Unable to watch anymore, the barkeep quickly flipped to the next channel in order to avoid puking his guts out.

But alas, another news anchor from another station, this one female, appeared on the screen. "Breaking News! Briskomy Headquarters has just collapsed, leaving no survivors! Investigators are now reporting that bomb was planted on the top floor-"

Again, the barkeep began flipping through several more channels, all of which were publicizing the same news coverage.

"-Briskomy's factories and facilities scattered about the regions have been all but destroyed or abandoned!", Another news station was reporting. "Regional officials are stumped as to what-"

"_I knew it!" _Darius drank up and finished half of his beer, setting the stein back down as he let out a long, ungenerous sigh in newly revived determination. As of now, that was the best beer he'd ever tasted, for he was ready to relish the taste of the duty that had been still calling to him after all. He slammed the mug on the counter, payed his tab, and whistled for his Houndour as he bounced off his stool and headed for the door. _"If this ain't a sign from the heavens, I don't know what is. Giovanni . . . you haven't seen the last of me. I know you're connected to this!" _

…...

At the Oak Corral in Pallet Town, Samuel was tending to the inhabiting Pokemon when, all of a sudden, Tucker came bursting out from the laboratory patio! "Daddy! Daddy!", He repeatedly yelled for him. "You have to come see what's on TV!"

Sammy's eyes flickered in questioning as his son hurried back into the laboratory. He wondered what all the fuss was about. Leaving a group of Manky to eat their lunch, the young professor followed his son into the house where he was taken to the lobby. He propped himself on one of the room's couches and turned his attention to the television where he would only find pain. Cupping his mouth, he gasped: "Oh . . . my word . . ."

Tucker stood beside the couch, staring at his father as if looking for answers. "Daddy? What's going on? Why is the city burning?"

Samuel didn't even bother to answer, just grabbed his son, pulled him close and shielded the child's eyes away from the images. "Don't worry, Tucker." His voice had dropped to a pitch that was almost corroded. _"Agatha . . . please be safe . . ." _

…...

Side by side and hand in hand, together, Kyden and Selena roamed the bustling streets of Goldenrod while waiting for the station's next train to arrive. At last, they were ready to return to Mahogany and regroup with the other rangers. Kyden, having learned much from his new girlfriend, was more than proud to call this his life now. And apparently, as Elsie had decreed, he had finally redeemed himself in the eyes of humanity.

Kyden sighed as an outward sign of his absolute boredom. He swung his head to Selena, a curious glimmer in his eyes. "You know, you still never told me about YOUR past."

Laughing, she carelessly attempted to visualize his nature when awake and contented. "Trust me, it won't interest you."

A meager moan of surprise escaped his lips. "Why do you say that?"

"Because it'll be nothing new to you." That didn't come out the way she would have liked it to. But even if it had, she knew that Kyden would never quit catechizing her. After all, since he had opened up to her, she could at least return the favor.

Kyden rubbed the back of his neck. "Now I'm confused."

In the process of taking into consideration all that Kyden had seen and thought about her, Selena finally found that she was interested, or rather, drawn to confession. "I wasn't always a Ranger.", She told him as they strolled like the close couple they were. "In fact . . . I used to be a criminal, like you."

His brows raised in shock. "Wait, really?" He couldn't see it in her. She had so few crude tendencies. And even that wasn't enough to totally convince him.

Her mind lingered to what part of her past he might enjoy. And then, she began. "I was working for a dirt bag called Gavin, a religious nut who thought he could bring about the end of the world by initiating a war between Groudon and Kyogre."

Kyden wasn't in the least bit familiar with these names; Groudon and Kyogre. "Who are they. Pokemon?"

"Oh right, I forgot.", She chuckled mockingly. "You know nothing about Hoenn."

He shrugged the comment aside. "Well . . . keep going. What happened?"

"Gavin was the one who convinced me that my destiny belonged with his.", She murmured softly. "I thought he was my lover. But really, he was just my handler." She held his gaze carefully. "He made me do unforgivable things, Kyden. I took innocent lives, even though I knew it was wrong. And not a day goes by where I don't regret living the way I did."

He hesitated at first, suspicion clearly taking it's reign, yet something was bidding him to trust. "And then what?"

"A group of rangers caught me perpetrating one of my assigned crimes.", She continued with her story. "And, wouldn't you know it, they turned me over to their committee. They spared me from incarceration, saying that they saw good in me."

Kyden was familiar with this, even though he hadn't lived Selena's experiences. Nonetheless, he was reminded of how Delia had helped him recognize the good in himself, just as the Pokemon Ranger Committee had helped Selena recognize the good in herself.

"I wanted to give myself a chance at redeeming myself.", She said to him, mind sunk in memories. "I cut off contact with Gavin and slowly began to accept that I wasn't a bad person. I ended up joining the rangers, working my way to the top of the expedition division."

Drawing in a deep breath, he replied: "And then . . . you came out here to Johto?"

"Yep.", She squealed with a grin, twisting her head to face him. "And then . . . I met you, and immediately, when I first laid eyes on you, I could see you for what you truly were . . . because we had both been through the same kind of thing." She closed her eyes for a second and pulled herself together enough to laugh at him. "I know this sounds sappy but . . . the minute I met you, everything started making sense again!"

"That makes two of us . . .", He whispered back to her. The two of them stopped moving and angled their bodies towards eachother. His eyes were dilated with lust, and his normally perfect black hair was ruffled where her hands had been raking through it as she tried to get closer to him.

Selena pressed her fingers around his neck, staring directly into his eyes. "Kyden . . . you've been my only way through all this!"

He nodded. "I guess we both met eachother at the right time then . . ." He dropped a little kiss against her neck, feeling her blood beating quickly through her neck as she giggled in protest. He waited for a minute, letting her do the work and then opened his mouth, needing her more than he had ever needed a girl. She matched him in desperation, their passion making them cling to each other. But their attention was soon drawn too a large gathering of civilians crowding around the glass window of a local department store. That was when their lips parted.

Selena and Kyden exchanged suspicious glances before making their way over to the hubbub. Prodding their way through the cluster of people, they found that a television box on display behind the glass window was what all the commotion was about. However, it was what was ON the TV that was amassing all the public immersion. On the screen, the moving headline read: _'Rocket Empire Declared! Epidemic Chaos Erupts in Dual City!' _And just below the tag, live footage of the burning city was emblazoned for all to view. Selena drew in a sudden breath and spoke for everyone when she gasped: "What . . . the hell?"

Kyden's crystal blue eye's held such purity, yet in the edges, there was sorrow and hurt. Puzzlement washed over his face after a moment of just observing. And then, he knew who was to blame for all of this. "Metsuma!", He growled beneath his ill-tempered breath. "So this was what he was planning. A new empire!"

Selena shuddered irritably. "Well . . . that's no secret anymore." She reached over and lightly brushed a wavy lock of dark hair from his sullen face, curious of his abrupt silence. "Kyden, you alright? You look like you're about to pass out!"

"We can't go back to Mahogany.", He whispered to her in confidence. "The police will be swarming _Briskomy Towers_! If the authorities discover my connection to Metsuma, they'll arrest me." Kyden could feel the tension and tempers heating up in the crowd around them. But their voices faded from his ears as he concentrated on Selena again. "We need to go some where less risky and just get away from it all, somewhere where we won't have to get involved!"

She grabbed his hands and calmed him down. "Don't worry, we will.", She soothingly assured him.. "Our best bet would probably be New Bark Town."

Allowing the incident to clear his frantic mind, he lifted his dirtied face and nodded. "Alright, fine." Together, the two separated from the rest of the crowd and walked away from the upturn that was now spinning the city wild, just like the rest of the region. Little did Kyden know, however, was that a mysterious spy among the crowd of locals had been eavesdropping on their exchange.

…...

Dual City, once described as the nation's crowned jewel . . . now lay in ruin. The great sky scrapers that had made up the impressive skyline were now toppled and crumbling. Constantly burning fires locked the sky over the city in a perpetual state of ashy twilight. The only ones who remained within the gutted capital now were those who had failed to heed the last evacuation warning before the military had cut the city off, blocking all ways in and out of the area, and the roaming deceased.

At last, in Dual City, the Senate Building finally fell in an explosion of fire, leaving nothing but a large tsunami of smog to cover it's surrounding environments. The third wall of a nearby building also ripped away, the rest of the structure threatening to collapse.

Vark's work had been completed. Most of his fleet had already departed the city. Standing in front of what was left of the Senate Building was General Crissela and her personal squadron of Rocket soldiers. A helicopter waited a few yards ahead to evacuate she and her men, before the blazing fires could spread throughout the city.

Everyone was accounted for. An artillery soldier and his search party emerged from the rubble of the Senate Building, having found none of the bodies that Crissela wanted identified. "Sorry, General.", He saluted. "The bodies of Giovanni and his friends were no where to be found. A small group of units claimed that they saw him vanish in veil of fog or something, but this has yet to be confirmed."

"No matter.", She sighed while filing her fingernails. "Metsuma doesn't want his prize damaged anyway." She wiped the awful muck that wasn't quite soil or dust or anything else of the same consistency but infinitely more filthy from her cheek, likely from the smog polluted air. Squinting her eyes, she began visually searching for her second in command. "Where's Captain Morgan? I demand a report from him!"

The artillery solider frowned. "Err . . . I'm sorry to report that Captain Morgan was one of the casualties we discovered in the wreckage of the building."

Dropping the subject as if it were no concern, she immediately hopped aboard the next topic of discussion. "Have we taken any prisoners?"

"Yes, general.", He exclaimed. "Admiral Vark and his fleet have taken them back to base. Our work here is finished, it seems. We're the only Rockets left in the city, so we'd be wise to evacuate before the military advances."

Crissela nodded and started for her chopper, but was held up by a second soldier standing outside the vehicle. "General!", He spoke clearly. "One of your spies has just made contact, reporting that the target you've been tracking these past weeks has departed Goldenrod and set a course for New Bark Town."

Crissela gently rubbed her chin and cackled: "Then it seems we also have a need to set a course for New Bark Town!" Boarding the helicopter, she shouted to the pilot. "We're going to break off from the rest of the squadron. I'll explain the logistics to Metsuma later, understood?"

The pilot nodded and, in moments, the chopper was airborne. But unlike the rest of the fleeing aircrafts, Crissela had no intention of returning to base, at least not yet. After all, she had a reunion to stage.

…...

One of the last few structures standing in Dual City was the Pokemon League Building. Inside, President Goodshow dwelled in his office, looking out the window from his desk, a single tear frozen on his cheek.

Outside, the only lives left . . . were the ones that had been taken. Thankfully, the Rockets were gone now . . . but the damage they had begetted, remained. Buildings were falling and burning all over the place, dust and rubble streaked past Goodshow's window in a tidal wave. The sky was crimson colored, yet preparing for nightfall as the sun set behind Mt. Silver.

Goodshow leisurely shut his weary eyes in heartbroken strain._ "I've lost countless friends . . . ", _He thought sorrowfully. _"How will we ever recover without a government, without stability?" _But really, the question now was . . . how would they ever recover under Metsuma's dictatorship. The Rockets would soon seize the globe and transform it into a planet of immorality. _"Who can save us from this darkness spreading over our world?" _

Meanwhile, the disaster, which sought to steal the lives of many, ended, leaving a calm silence over the broken city. But this was just the beginning. The rest of the world was next on Metsuma's list.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

**(A/N: **Keep in mind, this is much earlier, much larger, and much more aggressive version of Team Rocket. They have yet to . . . downsize. In fact, they aren't even called Team Rocket yet, as you can see. They will constantly be referred to as 'Metsuma's Empire' or 'The Rocket Empire' until the story's finale. But yes, it is Team Rocket . . . just not the one that presides under Rita and Giovanni. I REALLY hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me three weeks LOL. In the next chapter, the world is shocked by the events that demolished Dual City, not to mention the nation's government. With Metsuma's empire forged, Kyden comes to a heartbreaking realization regarding his relationship with Selena. Meanwhile, while Spencer struggles in recovering his injuries, Gio searches for an opportunity to unleash his aggressive Conscience!**) **


	43. Chapter 43: Blackthorn Destiny

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 43: Blackthorn Destiny

The sunset shown orange behind the massive fleet of Rocket helicopters pouring into the helpless New Bark Town. The machine guns on the choppers had already begun to spin up and missiles were now aimlessly flying through the air, streaking the sky with shimmering blazes of fire!

Hundreds of Rocket Grunts and their deleterious Poison-Type vertebrates deluged the grounds of the community, terrorizing the local citizens as they violently blighted house after house in what was now a bloodshed of a once perfectly healthy establishment for Johto's innocent-driven Trainers. Smoke and dust flew in the air as the buildings crumbled to the ground, the spitting image of Dual City's exact termination. And soon, more cities would suffer the same fateful end . . .

Gunshots frenzied everywhere! There were mutilated corpses scattered throughout the town, ruined buildings on the verge of collapsing and a repugnant semblance lingering in the air like the inescapable scent of doom.

Kyden and Selena burst from the front entrance of their rented loft, frightfully gazing all around at the hysteria surrounding them. _"They . . . they found me!", _Kyden immediately thought to himself. It only made sense. Initially, he was Torino's public enemy . . . but now, he was a target of a much more ruthless and unforgiving empire! "Selena, we have to-" As he turned to face his girlfriend, he found her suppressed by the restraining force of four Rocket grunts.

"Kyden, help!", She pleaded for him, trying to shake off the grabbing hands of the villains around her. "Get away from me, all of you!"

Kyden felt his heart reach critical impact as his veins shuddered in the presence of imminent peril. In one attempted lunge, he threw himself at the grunts in hopes of driving them off. But suddenly, he was pulled back by the collar of his shirt. Spinning around, he located the menacing glare of Metsuma Rocket hovering over him. Kyden was left stunned, visibly trembling at the gaze of never-ending loathing delivered by the Crime Lord himself.

There was a ghastly pause until Metsuma, with a grim smile defining his demeanor, pointed his finger back in Selena's direction.

"_No . . ." _Drenched in tears, Kyden reluctantly turned his head in time to see the nose of one of the grunt's rifle being pointed at the brim Selena's forehead. His lips began quivering uncontrollably, his eyes refusing to blink . . . until finally, he slammed his lids shut upon the firing of the bullet.

…...

Drenching in sweat, Kyden shot up like a piston and looked around in blind terror! The swirls recalled themselves and he jerked into an upright position. He glanced around a second time, seeing his room for what it was; safe and unharmed. His breathing was unsteady and uncontrollable. "It was . . . just a dream . . .", He sighed in exasperation, his bare chest still heaving from the shock of the mortifying nightmare. _"Third night in a row . . . same nightmare . . . " _He pulled the blanket away from his body and swung his shaking legs over the side of the bed. The jittery clone placed his elbows on his knees and his head in between his hands for a contemplating moment, trying to control his breathing. _"Selena . . ." _She was all he could think about now, especially after that haunting incubus . . . or perhaps . . . a revelation. _"I can't let anything happen to her."_, He kept convincing himself. _"I won't!"_

The blissful chirping of a Pidgey could be heard resonating from the loft's rooftop. It was a soothing discord, a natural one that greatly differed from the town's atmosphere plaguing his dreams and preying on them like inevitable fatalities.

Once he was sure that he wouldn't have any problem, he stood up and grabbed his shirt, pulling it over his head as he walked over to the window. Pulling aside the blinds, he let the morning light pour into his room. Outside, all was peaceful in New Bark Town, unlike the lessened sense of security brushing across his vulnerable mind. _"The Rockets are coming for me.", _His thoughts illustrated the destined. _"Metsuma's shown me what he's capable of, even in my dreams. Things are worse than ever now. And . . . I can't let anyone share that burden . . ." _

…...

"It's been three days since the attack on Dual City and the entire nation is left waiting in terrified silence for the reappearance of the Rockets, as well as what plan of mass-destruction they have in store next.", Reported the image of a UnitedNations9 News Anchor on Samuel Oak's television screen. "The world was silenced and our country was brought to its knees in an instant by the unforgivable designs of one criminal mad-man. No word has been given from surviving government officials, nor any indication as to how they will reestablish the nation's political system that was robbed of power by Metsuma Rocket shortly before the attack on the capital. The painful and ugly scars he forced upon the world on that fateful morning will never heal, never be forgotten-"

"Agatha . . . tell me this isn't true . . . Agatha . . . where are you?", Samuel whispered to himself quietly. Salty tears trickled down his red flustered cheeks. No longer could he bear to look at the television screen. He couldn't handle hearing about the wounds left by a man he had failed to help put a stop to. Standing to his feet, he grabbed the untouched remote and hurried for the red button . .. . but failed to fulfill the opportunity when a cerement of fog blossomed from behind the lobby's opposite couch. "Agatha!"

Safe and sound, the young mistress of haunting power stepped out from her ghostly corridor and fell right into Sammy's arms, hugging him ever so dearly. "I'm alright, Sammy!", She assured him as he held her tighter. "Don't worry, I'm fine! I'm safe now! Take it easy, loverboy!", She jokingly cackled. "I escaped the city unharmed and regrouped with the surviving committee members at the Indigo Plateau, okay? There's no need to panic!"

He refused to let go of her, borderline afraid to. "When I saw what happened to the capital . . . I feared the worst! The death-toll was cataclysmic . . . and . . . and I've been constantly dreading the thought of you being among those casualties! You don't know how pleased I am to see you alive and well!" He rested one hand on her shoulder, rubbing it tenderly but worriedly. "You've been through so much! Surely, there must be something I can get you!"

She smiled against him and opened her eyes briefly to glance out into the emptiness of the nearby kitchen. "Well . . . I could go for a cup of your famous tea!"

...

Spencer's soft breathing was lost within the sound of his heart monitor; his coma-like torpor was still abysmal as ever. Prior to the devastating blow delivered from Metsuma's Gengar, the innocent boy was that healthy and ingenious egghead of a friend to Gio and Delia. That was in stark contrast to his condition now. He lay on the hospital bed of Blackthorn's Medical Building, limply. His eyes were sealed closed. Only the monitors above reassured his friends that he was not dead . . . yet.

It was Agatha who had used her divine powers to transport Spencer to the infirmary, but only shortly before doing the same for Gio, Delia, and Meowth in the midst of a fatal shootout. They were saved in the nick of time, thankfully. And while Gio and Delia made a full recovery over the course of the past two days, Spencer remained suspended in a deep sleep.

"Meeeowww . . .", Meowth moaned from the floor, pacing back and forth worriedly.

Delia sat at the foot of Spencer's bed with her trembling hands enclosed as one. She couldn't understand why her dear friend had yet to recover, had yet to show any sign of physical sensibility. Over and over again, her anxious mind kept toiling around the same question: _"Spencer, why won't you wake up?" _

Standing next to his friend's bed, Gio was finding himself being driven to guilt at each passing second he had to live this nightmare and the horror that had begun it all. It pained him to look upon Spencer's feeble form in such a broken condition. And the longer he stared, the stronger the realization hit him. "This is all my fault . . . ", He bellowed out loud.

"No it isn't! Don't say things like that!", Delia protested, standing from the bed to face him directly with intensity. "There was nothing you could have done, nothing any of us could have done to stop Metsuma's reign of terror!" She wanted to set the record straight with him so he wouldn't have to constantly keep putting himself down like this.

But he was resistant. "Don't you see, Delia?", He exclaimed while pointing to Spencer. "This isn't an accident, this is a goddamn warning! The only reason Metsuma hurt Spencer was to get back at me for not choosing to join him!" Indeed, and the last words Metsuma had spoken to him was a bribery of mercy, an ultimatum opportunity in giving him one final chance to make up his mind . . . or else everyone he cared about would, too, end up exactly like Spencer. Basically, the cheating king of crime was playing dirty by blackmailing Gio into joining him. He wasn't asking anymore, he was obligating!

Delia swallowed hard but kept Gio firm in her sights with the utmost of seriousness. "Then what's the next move, Gio? And I want a truthfully honest answer!"

Gio narrowed his eyes to vicious slits. "Metsuma wants me to submit to him.", He whispered softly but sternly.

That much was clear, but was Gio actually considering this? Delia wagged her fingers disapprovingly, hoping to draw him away from his harmful contemplation. "It's not HIM he wants you to give in to, Gio!", She specified with clarity. "It's your anger and hatred that he wants you to embrace!"

Gio widened his eyes in shock and he was trembling as he grimaced at the truth he had been purposely ignoring. "My . . . Aggressive Conscience." Hate swelling in his veins, Gio burst into a fit of rage and slammed his fists against the walls of the room! God, how he wished he could have taken out Metsuma sooner than he had chanced!

Slowly ambling her way to Gio's side, Delia placed a soothingly calming palm over his shuddering, tense shoulder. "I believe in you, Gio.", She whispered, confiding her trust in his art of decision-making. "And . . . I know you'll do what's right . . ."

Still fuming, Gio pursed his lips inward to suppress any unwanted profanity, his eyes glaring with bitter contempt . . . but not towards her. Instead, he made a snappy motion for the door. He needed to get out of there in order to stop himself from taking out his anger on her. He needed . . . a target, but not Delia.

To his frustration, though, she refused to let go of him. She held him still, along with his attempted movements, and tilted her head in confusion. "Where are you going?"

"Outside to cool down.", He uttered grimly. Ushering Meowth to come hither, he tilted his head to the Pokemon.

Delia, however, was still concerned over his well-being. "Well let me come with you-", She attempted to volunteer.

But he cut her short in an instant. "No!", He blasted her before immediately silencing himself. Taking deep breaths, he lightly grabbed her shoulders and smiled as best he could. "Just . . . stay away for a while, okay?" She felt herself go limp under his strong but gentle touch. Letting go of her, he and Meowth made a hasty exit for the door.

"Gio!", She stopped him one last time. "I . . . I know you're feeling angry . . . and that you might need some sort of exemption as a way to let it all out. But I'm begging you, don't do something you'll regret! Promise me you won't!"

Gio arched his brows. He was never keen on taking orders, especially not now! "I'll do what I please!", He spat her way. His volatility and clouded judgment would cost him bitterly if not correctly channeled, so he was subsequently treated with a degree of wary suspicion by Delia. Not without justification. So much power, so much potential, yet contained by such a delicate harness . . .

The words seemed to have left her mouth without her realizing it, but once she said it, she felt conciliated. Words poured out of her mouth. "This is exactly what Metsuma wants, Gio! To stir up angry emotions inside you so that you have no choice but to unleash it all! Please, I'm begging you to just try and hold on to your judgment for one measly second of your life! Otherwise, it won't be Metsuma that destroys the ones you love, it'll be you!"

Regardless, Gio recklessly alienated those possibilities. He didn't have the time to thoroughly think through her heedful articulation, for he so desperately, at that moment, needed to relieve his Aggressive Conscience. Shoving both hands in his pockets, he slowly trudged out of the room with Meowth at his side, leaving Delia alone with their insensate companion.

…...

The Dragon Den was dark and musty, the only light emanating from torches on the walls. It was hot and humid inside the massive cavern. The warm murky waters were filled with fazeless Magikarp and acrobatic Dratini. Only members of the clan were allowed inside on these sacred grounds, specifically the secret lumber chalet that resided on the far side of the cove, sitting tranquilly on the mystic water like a house-boat.

Inside the hut, the clan's three identical dragon elders, each dressed in fashionable emerald-colored robes, sat in a congruous circle, contemplating the recent events that had struck the nation. "These are troubling times, my fellow elders.", The Dragon Priest proclaimed while scratching at his lengthy beard. "The Rocket Empire has devastated the world by obliterating the heart of our nation."

The other elder to his right chimed in. "Rumors are spreading that what's left of our legislative system is to be shut down in an immediate decision of emergency action. I've . . . also been told that countless other Gym Leaders scattered across the regions have closed their Gyms until the Pokemon League Committee reciprocates and commands otherwise. The Committee is seemingly the only political stability that remains in power. Thanks to their earlier secession from the senate, their authority and power over the Pokemon Training Community remains intact."

Approvingly, the Dragon Priest nodded. "President Goodshow was wise to avoid political contact with Briskomy. But unfortunately, without government support, he and his companions will likely be unable to subsidize any of this year's planned regional league conferences."

"We must keep our faith in the Pokemon League Community.", The third elder whispered over the soothe stirring of the cave's watery passages.

But the Dragon Priest shook his head, unsatisfied with such an answer. "No. We must place our faith in the grace of the serpents of light. Only they can watch over us in these dark times." Indeed, the Light Dragon, their god and guiding entity, appeared to be the only hope left in their reach.

The second elder shifted uncomfortably in his rigid seat. "So what now?"

"The ritual.", The priest said sternly. "We must perform the ritual to ensure that balance may still be restored somehow. If there's anyone who can guide us into the realm of knowledge, it's the Light Dragon, as well as the other serpents that have watched over our clan."

"Of course, the ritual is today!", Remembered the second elder. "How could I have been so forgetful?" His absence of memory was excusable, considering all that had happened recently. Unfortunately, his duties within the clan seemed to have been pushed aside in the meantime.

The Dragon Priest gazed around inquisitively for his . . . eccentric assistant. "Where is Kaburagi with the Dragon Fang? Doesn't he know the importance of this day?"

As if on cue, a rather short but energetic middle-aged man, also attired in dragon vestment, burst into the hut, holding a small wooden box. He had almost dropped it in his franticly clumsy entry. "I'm here! I'm here!", He chanted, out of breath. "The fang is safe and sound for your convenience, my lords, so let's get this purification ritual underway, shall we?" Kaburagi started towards him, but the Dragon Priest held his hand up in refusal.

"Not so fast, Kaburagi!" The older man's words were like a bolt of electricity; electrifying and paralyzing. Folding his arms patiently, he quietly asked of his startled assistant: "Open the box, please."

Timidly, almost reluctantly, Kaburagi swallowed hard and opened the box on his lap. The surface of the box was smooth to the touch and slightly warm. He peered into it, trying to gauge what it held. But, alas, the inners of the wooden chest was all but empty! "Wha . . . what! This . . . this can't be!" Panic and confusion widened the little man's eyes. "This is madness, I tell you, madness!" In all honesty, he wasn't completely surprised by this revelation.

The two lesser elders exchanged nervous glances and then turned to their leader.

The Dragon Priest balked at his collective gathering, but his eyes spat fire as he glared at his apparently incompetent agent. "Kaburagi . . . !", He growled impatiently. "What happened to the Dragon Fang!"

Kaburagi palled, his face draining of what little color he had left. "I . . . I . . . I can't say for sure! I delivered the fang safely out of the Gym, just as you requested, and then-" Suddenly, he chocked, his mind racing back to an earlier encounter. " . . . and then on the way over to the den, I stopped to tie my shoe."

The Dragon Priest rolled his eyes and sighed. "And what did you do with the box when you were kneeling down to tie your shoe? You didn't ask that one-legged homeless fellow to hold it for you, did you?"

"Oh of course not, not again!", Kaburagi chuckled nervously, remembering how that poor schmuck had almost sold their last possession for a fortune last time. "There was a kindly police officer dwelling outside the Gym and I asked him to hold the box for me." And, now, he was beginning to wonder if that was even a police officer that he had briefly entrusted the clan's treasure into.

Without a word, the Dragon Priest and the other two elders stood from their seats, each of them summoning a Dragonair from their individual Pokeballs. The Dragon Priest wasted no time in hopping atop his serpent and steering it into the water outside, his two faithful cohorts following his example. They knew what needed to be done: locate the man who had stolen their precious gem.

Meanwhile, Kaburagi stood alone in the hut, looking around to see if they had left him a Pokemon to help find his own way out of the cave. Obviously, judging from their bitter expressions before they had left, that possibility was virtually unlikely. "Well . . . I supposed I'll just swim back . . . again . . ."

…...

Home to countless Dragon-Type Trainers, the village community of Blackthorn was a small city in a mountain valley, covered by dark black clouds that were adroitly strumming in a thunderous symphony over the many clustered building structures. Gio and Meowth wandered the area somberly. The streets were empty and desolate, just like any other city nowadays. Ever since the fall of the nation's capital, people were simply too afraid to leave their homes, dreading even the risk of encountering a stray Rocket.

As they roamed the dead-quiet town, listening only to the droplets of rainfall bracing along their pace, Gio heaved a frustrated sigh and looked down at his wet pet. "Metsuma's ruining my life, Meowth.", He turned to his best friend for advice, a decision he was initially unsure of because of the language-barrier. But, honestly, he didn't know what else to do anymore. "The longer I continue to justify my Aggressive Conscience, the worse Metsuma is going to torment me!"

Meowth cringed slightly at the mention of the Crime Lord's name. It reminded the poor Pokemon of the pain they had suffered together in their confrontation with the evil fiend and his near-unstoppable Gengar.

"I can't accept what I am . . . because I know how it will affect Delia.", Gio continued, speaking indirectly now. "But I can't turn my back on Metsuma . . . because I know I'll be putting more lives in danger if do. He threatened me himself, remember?"

"Meeeowww . . .", Meowth bellowed with a cheerless nod.

For a moment, there was another stiff silence. Then, Gio flared up again, new but painful thoughts occurring to his interest. "Everything was so much simpler before he showed up in my life!", He irritably grumbled. "It's his fault, he's the one who put all this Aggressive Conscience nonsense in my head!" At that, Gio cast his fiercely lit gaze at the shimmering ring on his finger, the one that Metsuma had given him. And, at that moment, a powerful sensation of umbrage drove him to pry the ring from his finger and tightly clench it like a stress-ball.

Meowth looked over to find that Gio was no longer evenly paced beside him. The scratch cat spun around to find Gio frozen, standing over a gutter implanted on the curve of the street. . . with his hand extending down towards it.

Poised in mute silence, he bit down hard on his bottom lip as he readied to open his palm and let the ring fall to it's sewer burial. Instead, however, he twisted his palm so that it faced his blazing eyes in dour contact. Opening his hand, he read the inscription just as he had the first time: "'Everything is inevitable.'" It was then did he realize . . . he simply couldn't bring himself to do it. Shamefully, he bestowed the ring back on his finger and threw a deeply damaged glance at Meowth, one that was almost apologetic.

But Meowth was understanding of Gio's confusion and his being torn between two lifestyles. Entering purring-mode, the feline approached Gio with caution before rubbing against his leg to ensure that his loyalty would always be there no matter what. "Meow?"

Gio smiled sourly . . . and then reflected back to his attempted action and why he couldn't bring himself to go through with it. "I wish it were that simple.", He answered his own question out loud. "Nothing's simple, not even what Delia expects of me. If I don't find a way to let out all this stress, I'm going to go on a rampage!" And then, dead ahead, the sight of the Blackthorn City Gym building caught his eye. Again, a smile graced beneath his eyes. "Just this once, I need a momentarily release to focus my anger at! And . . . I think I found my victim." If there was any responsible way to fight dirty, it was through the means of a Gym Match. He knew this much to be true.

…...

Inside the Blackthorn Gym, only Detective Darius Scouter, guarded by his Houndour, dwelled within the headlights that beamed upon the spacious battlefield. He stood on the leader's side of the stadium, patrolling the grounds as if he owned the property. An impatient expression alighted his face but quickly vanished when he heard the sound of several footsteps entering the Gym.

Houndour jumped to it's feet in that instant and snarled at the intruders, blazoning it's razor sharp teeth as it growled menacingly. "Grrrrrrrrrr!"

Darius shot his head to the other side of the stadium where the Dragon Elders came rushing in, sheer panic stretching across their faces. "Took you fossils long enough to put the pieces together.", Scouter grunted snidely as he thoroughly continued to examine beyond their still forms, searching for the bantam dunce that he had duped into obtaining the Dragon Fang from. "Where's your damn flunky at?"

At that moment, Kaburagi came stumbling into the Gym, soaking wet and short-tempered. "Flunky? How disgraceful! I happen to be the Dragon Lord's prestigious-"

"Never mind that.", The Dragon Priest dismissed his aid. He then turned his sights back to the renegade cop, jumping straight to the point with retribution. Honestly, the mysterious man's purpose for infiltrating his Gym was the least of his concerns. He was more worried over the condition of his holy treasure! "What have you done with the Dragon Fang!"

The corner of Darius' mouth quirked up into an indignant frown. "I'm confiscating it.", He grunted again before elevating his uniformed chest in an exaggerated heave, so that his police badge could be seen clearly. "You're looking at a man of the law!"

Disbelieving of his claim, the foremost elder looked slightly nauseous for a moment, then hived a confused look on his face. Frustration instantaneously gave way to the priest's curiosity. He eyed Darius with an untrusting glare. "Not a very impartial police officer . . . "

"That's Detective, to you, got it?", He stubbornly corrected. "And, for the record, I don't need your damn bullshit to get what I want!" Aggressive measures seemed to be Scouter's only means of getting through to these oldens and their midget abettor. He desperately needed control of this Gym and it's Pokemon, especially now that Giovanni was in town and would likely show up sooner than later.

Kaburagi's heart twisted and squeezed in silent agony as it all became painfully clear. "Great Scott, he's a dirty cop! And he's nowhere near prepared to play by the rules!"

A low groan must have escaped from Scouter's lips, for he suddenly became aware of four pairs of eyes boring intently into him. ". . . Dirty cop or not, I never said we couldn't work out an agreement . . ."

"Not until I see the Dragon Fang!", Demanded the priest once again, this time with greater acerbity.

With a slight gesture of his hand, Darius commanded his Houndour to back down so that he could civilly negotiate. He then removed the requested valuable from the left pocket of his khakis and set it gently on the floor. Much to the elders' alarm, however, he carelessly kicked it halfway across the arena so they could garner a closer view of it. "It's safe. Satisfied?"

Wanting to appease his superior, Kaburagi slowly made his way across the field so that he could retrieve the Dragon Fang, despite Darius' opposing terms. Though keeping his distance from Scouter, he reached for the item . . . but froze at the sound of Darius clicking off the safety of his firearm. When he looked up, he found the gun being pointed at him from afar, ready to fire as soon as he dared to touch the fang.

"There's no need for that here!", Pleaded the Dragon Priest as Kaburagi slowly retreated away from the fang. To Darius, he mournfully rasped: "All I seek is to reclaim the Dragon Fang!"

Weapon still leveled, Darius grimaced. "You'll get it back, gramps, just as soon as you promise me your full cooperation, are we clear?"

Before he responded , however, the older man stared fixatedly at the scoundrel's police badge, rather than meeting his gaze directly. "Who are you, really?", He challenged but in a polite doing. "What is it you want, detective?"

His heart skipped a beat for joy, and yet still squeezed with pain. "Revenge . . .", He answered after much reluctance, letting his free hand glide over the tender bruise on his eye, the bruise given to him by Giovanni. "Right now, I'm just a desperate man looking to get even with someone who's done me wrong." His tone then became animous again, likely due to the badgering memories. "Now give me your Pokemon, old man, or I'll haul your sorry ass to the slammer!" 

The second elder gasped in disgust. "You'll do no such thing!"

"Oh, won't I?", Darius denounced them with an arrogant chuckle. He then began to list their

'federal offenses', one by one. "Resisting an authoritative figure of the law? Better yet, not cooperating with an investigation more valuable than your life? To me, that don't seem too obliging!"

The Dragon Priest folded his arms across his chest. "After what happened in Dual City, I'd say those rules no longer apply at the moment."

Threatening to press down on the trigger of his gun, Scouter smiled, but the expression was lacking both mirth and sanity. "Well, to each his own.", He replied in short, unhesitating to open fire, should they not obey.

Seeing no way around this, the Dragon Priest was forced to oblige. By surrendering his Pokemon, he'd essentially be surrendering his Gym and his duty as it's caretaker! But that was price he'd have to pay to cheat death. He collected the two Pokeballs from his robe and handed them to Kaburagi. "He wins this round . . ."

Being forced to accept the capsules, Kaburagi was at a loss for words. "But . . . I . . . he-" The stern demeanor of his superior was the implication he required to know that the elders were actually complying to this atrocity. Unable to refute, Kaburagi sighed unhappily and hurried his way across the field to deliver the Pokeballs into Scouter's custody.

"Grrr!" After he had done so, Houndour gave the short-statured man a mean snort, thus forcing him to drawback once more.

As he rifled through the capsules, each undoubtfully containing a mighty component to his vengeance, Darius gave a sharp cackle to his gunpoint captives. "Now, was that so hard?" His fingers seemed to clench a little tighter over the dragon treasure, and the elders gasped in shock.

This only further enraged the Priest, to the point where he was now the one tossing threats around. "I don't know what your game is but I won't stand for it! Don't think I won't report you to your lieutenant!"

The conniving cop just smiled contentedly, still armed and dangerous. "Unwise to threaten a man holding a gun."

With a bitter huff, Kaburagi threw his hands in the air, but not before remarking: "Injustice has been served!" It was just like him to deliver a distasteful jest at the most inconvenient timing.

"Quiet, you!", The Priest silenced his subordinate before shooting another glare at Darius. "What are you going to do with us, then?"

Darius arched his head to the corridor behind him, a passage that traveled further into the Gym. "Until I'm done here, all of you are to wait in the back." He didn't want them present during his confrontation with Giovanni. The last thing he could tolerate was bothersome distractions.

It seemed like a particularly cruel twist of fate; it was like a blade in his heart. "So we're hostages . . . ", The Priest uttered dryly. In his head, he was starting to question whether or not Darius would ever set them free.

But Scouter gave them one simple reason for them to comply: his weapon, once again slanting in their direction. "I can always think of easier solutions.", He threatened as his finger lightly eased down on the trigger.

Not wanting to fall into this game of charades again, especially considering it wasn't worth any of their lives, the Dragon Priest led his group across the battlefield in silence. Just as Darius instructed, they vanished into the back of the Gym, leaving Darius and Houndour alone to their dire thoughts . . .

Yet just as Darius turned away from surveying their exit, Giovanni and Meowth entered from the opposite side of the arena in search for their own skirmish. But when he and Scouter's eyes met, everything immediately turned bleak. Abruptly, Gio froze, his nose in midair, leveled with the measure of his spiteful gaze skewing into Darius'.

The blood drained from his face; Darius, still staring intently at him, curled his dry lips in a way akin to an ominous smile. "Perfect timing, Ketchum!"

"Meowww!", Meowth hissed at the duo!

"Groooaaar!", Scouter's canine companion ferociously countered!

A growing coldness spread throughout Gio's body, beginning sluggishly in his fingers and toes and yet steadily growing to claim his limbs. And yet, he still lingered. In fact, seeing his ungoverned nemesis again only channeled his Aggressive Conscience to higher a peak! Feeding Darius an unfriendly grimace, he barked insultingly: "Darius Scoundrel!"

"Oh, you remember me, do you?", He scowled back, lining a finger up against the purple shading around twitching his eye that stung so tenderly. "Was it your little going away present from last time that gave it away?"

There was no point in digressing. Gio had no remorse for what he had done to Darius on Metsuma's cruise liner, considering how much he hated this ruthless cop and all he had done to him. "What are you doing here?", He fired the first question, following with a sarcastic: "Making a bargain with another Gym Leader?"

Scouter bristled, a cold rage stirring deep within him, but he refused to let Gio have the last laugh and, instead, replied in a simple manner. "Hmph, nah, I prefer to take you down myself this time."

"Bold.", Muttered the younger man. A smile of pride and repletion exerted from the alteration of his facial features. "After what happened aboard the cruise ship, I half-expected you to swim home in your own tears!"

The insult was like a blow to the gut, and yet it helped fuel Darius' own tantrum. "Times have changed, Ketchum! But not just for me. Watch any television lately?", He teased the events that had transpired in Dual City. "See anything interesting on the news? Cus I sure as hell have!"

"Sorry, I don't watch much TV.", Gio sputtered, full of arrogance. He was choosing to ignore the past, for it would likely drive him to uncontrollable lengths of self-restraint!

But Darius pressed on, accounting every little detail he mentally contracted from those horrifying images. "Dead Bodies, burning buildings, and, for you, a hell of a lot of guilt I imagine!"

Gio's face was turning hot red now! Carefully, he was trying so immeasurably hard to bury his inner turmoil. It wasn't working. The burdening guilt was still there. The hatred was still there. The Aggressive Conscience was still there, prickling and prodding to be fed. "I don't need this . . .", He growled, fists clenching.

"No, I get that.", The counterfeit cop mumbled while cracking his knuckles. "But what you do NEED is to be taught a lesson. We have a score to settle, after all."

Gio stared at him in puzzlement. Was he being serious right now? "What could you possibly want from me, Scouter!", He roared indignantly. "Throughout the year, you've been chasing me around, urging me to confirm the existence of that damn conspiracy! But what good is any of that anymore? It's already happened, just like you predicted! Everything you believed was right, Scouter! It's on every TV station, you even said it yourself!"

But Darius was bound on establishing a separate point. "That still don't change thd fact that you belong behind bars!"

The errant idea discomfited him in a deeply primal way that he was loathing to examine more closely. It was possible that his anger was blinding him from realizing what he was being prompted into fearing. But the more he thought about a life in prison, the more it struck him as highly unlikely. Showing no reluctance, he met Darius halfway across the field and stopped when they were only inches away from one and other. He glared at Scouter, however, still questioning of his true intent. "So you're still trying to throw me in jail?"

"What good is that anymore?", Darius surprised him with the opposite response. "All I want now is to substantiate my actions to my lieutenant, show her that I was the only one of them pricks back at the station that was actually striving to protect our crumpling world!" He had Gio right where he wanted him now. Moderately, he withdrew an audio-recorder, property of Viridian Metro, from his uniform. He then held it up to Gio. "Confess that you knew about the conspiracy, confess that you could have stopped it by providing me the details, and, most importantly, confess that I was right about everything!"

Gio's expectations for another fistfight had suddenly been squashed by the need for a bargain. Gio scanned the device probing his mouth, a little taken aback. "What's in it for me?", He asked Darius in whisper.

"I'm in charge of this Gym right now.", The older man assured him. "You give me what I want . . . and I'll give you your final Gym Badge."

It was . . . certainly tempting. However, he couldn't bring himself to trust his enemy, not again. And, in all seriousness, Gio was more attracted to the idea of satisfying his Aggressive Conscience, to let out all that latent rage that Metsuma had stored inside of him, instead of obtaining a badge. "Forget it, you liar!", He shouted into Darius' face, slapping the device out of his hand. "I know you too well, Scouter! You still hate me with a passion, I can sense it! You don't care about securing your integrity, you only care about seeing me rot behind bars! I'm not falling for another one of your tricks!"

Darius' face contorted. "You really know how to piss me off, Ketchum!" His voice was hoarse, tight, as if he hadn't had water in days. With all of his strength, he leaped back into his domain of the battlefield and drew forth a Pokeball from his utility belt. "But if a battle's what you want, a battle's what you'll get!" He pitched the spiraling capsule into Gio's direction, forcing the flaunted teen to retreat to his side of the arena where Meowth anxiously waited for him.

Right before Gio and Meowth's eyes, the Pokeball burst open in a flash of light . . . and a Charizard appeared, flapping its wings wildly and swinging its flaming tail back and forth. Smoke slowly rose from its flaring nostrils as it glared at Gio and Meowth. "Grrroooar!"

"It don't get much hotter than this!", Darius chuckled like a madman, the Dragon Fang still strapped to his belt.

Gio hesitated, confused, but prompted nonetheless. "A . . . Charizard? Where did you- . . . how did you- . . ." His voice was caught in his throat, like some squeamish schoolboy. He couldn't bring himself to retaliate, much less make a move. _"That . . . that can't be Darius' Charizard! But . . . why is it obeying him?" _

Standing behind Charizard, Darius chuckled once more. "Having second thoughts, Ketchum?"

Gio ignored the last minute proposal. Instead, he managed to catch his first glimpse of the Dragon Fang suspending from Darius' waist. Immediately, he surmised that there had to have been some relation between the fang and the Charizard's compliance to Darius' whim. _"That bastard's clearly not playing fair, as usual." _It mattered not, though. He had come to the Gym seeking to unleash his fury. This would more than suffice. _"I didn't come here for a badge, anyway . . ."_

Again, Darius repeated himself, this time louder and more barbarous. "I said 'Having second thoughts, Ketchum?'" He snapped his fingers and, suddenly, the stadium began to elevate, leaving the outer margin of battlefield sunken below to be suffused by a pool of steaming red lava!

He had just stood there, staring dumbly at Darius as he spoke, paying little mind the moat of blazes surrounding them. "No.", Gio whispered confidently, now focusing his visuals on Meowth. "In fact, this was just the kind of party we were hoping to crash in the first place! Meowth . . . go and show them we mean business!"

…...

In the kitchen of their loft, Selena was hunched over a mixing bowl, twirling the beaters around and around, making the batter in it rise and fall in beige waves. When she heard Kyden's footsteps creak down the staircase in the next room, she glanced behind her. "Well well well, look who finally decided to roll out of bed.", She laughed at her fully-clothed boyfriend before noticing the sack of flour still sitting on the counter. "How many pancakes you want, sleeping beauty?"

There was sorrow in his gaze as he looked upon her. Nevertheless, he shook it off and sat at the kitchen table behind her. "Err . . . I'm actually not too hungry.", He solemnly told her.

She merely chuckled as she restlessly continued to stir the batter. "Look, Kyden, I know I'm still getting used to this whole cooking business . . . but I'm 85% sure that, this time, I didn't accidentally add an extra ingredient to the batch."

"No, it's not that.", He huffed, trying to clear his voice of all suppressant fear. "I just . . . don't have much of an appetite right now . . ."

Naturally, his odd behavior sparked a beacon that Selena just couldn't ignore. Leaving the beater still in the bowl, she spun around and eyed him suspiciously, her back leaning against the counter. "You slept the morning away . . . and you're not even a little hungry?" That wasn't at all like him. Food was one of his favorable distractions, she knew this for a fact, which was why she had decided to take up cooking in the first place.

"Actually, I've been awake for the past few hours.", He confided, followed by a nervous gulp. His levity and lack of emotion served only to annoy her.

She laughed, again. "Doing what?"

"Thinking.", He muttered.

"About?" Obviously, she was no where near giving up.

He sighed a heavy sigh, a burdensome sigh. "A dream I had."

Pulling out a chair from the table, she quietly took a seat directly across from him and reached out for his hands. She held them firmly, stimulating his awareness. "Is this the same dream that you've been having since we arrived here from Goldenrod?"

His broad shoulders rose in a flippant shrug. It was because he had no desire to share the specifics of that . . . that brutal nightmare. He hoped he could recourse her into a more answerable approach.

"So . . . can you please just tell me what it's about already?", She begged him, leaning into the table. Her face was as somber as ever. "If it's really this important, I want to know what this dream of yours is trying tell you!"

Selena's eyes flashed to him, and she didn't even need to demand an explanation . . . because he had finally managed to provide one on his own. "It's . . . it's not what the dream is trying to tell ME, Selena. It's . . . what I need to tell YOU."

She didn't know what this meant, thus her absence of an accessible expression. It was making Kyden's job a whole lot harder . . . but she had no knowledge of this. She wasn't doing anything wrong, as far as she knew, besides sitting there and waiting intently for him to impart what he need to say to her, right there and right tehen.

Kyden took a deep, calming breath, which didn't even begin to serve its purpose. But he knew what had to be said, what had to be put into effect. Looking up at her, he sadly whispered: "I have to go."

There was a pregnant, painful silence in the room, and Selena couldn't stifle the developing frown above her chin. It was then did her heart drop and flare off, like an atomic bomb in the pit of her churning stomach. When she finally found her voice, she wished she hadn't. "I . . . I don't understand . . ."

Kyden, however, was blind to her sudden rise of panic. Calmly, he explained: "We . . . need to go our separate ways."

Selena blinked, thoughts muddled by pain and an overlying sense of confusion as to why that pain was not fading to the cold of death yet, but rather intensifying in slow, agonizing increments. She trembled, eyes widened as, once again, her world was shaken. "Wha . . . what did I do wrong?", She gasped out, almost offended by how he was handling this.

"Nothing!", He frantically exclaimed, leaning inward to clutch her hands into his. "You didn't do anything! It's not you, it's-"

"Oh, don't even give me that lame song and dance!" She pulled away from his hands and, out of a mix between anger and abashment, threw the silverware off the table, sending each and every fork and spoon tumbling to the ground in a clattering fracas that depressed the room in the traces of its echoes.

After a moment's eerie pause, he finally spoke. "But it's the truth, Selena.", He attempted again, taking gentle caution. "Ever since I saw what happened in Dual City . . . I've been haunted by the reality that I have to face my past. And to do that . . . I can't risk putting you in danger."

"Put me in danger?" Cold rage once again returned to her voice. "I'm the one who rescued you from Torino's clutches, remember? I'm the one who took you in and trained you! I'm the one who helped you take down that savage mutant! And I'm also the one who helped you find Elsie's parents! How could you think of me as . . . inferior to you? Damn it, Kyden, I thought we were equals!"

"Selena, strength has nothing to do with this!", His voice heightened, his hurting eyes narrowing with sharp concentration. "I'm still wanted by Metsuma! His chances of finding me are greater now that the Rockets are crawling all over the region! If . . . if they find us together, they won't hesitate to kill you!"

Huffing a sigh of impatience, she finally turned her gaze upon him. "How do you know that? How can you possibly know that!" Her own words set something in motion and when it clicked into place, the realization unsettled her for a moment.

"I . . .I saw it in the dream.", He spoke after much hesitation.

Much to his detest, she couldn't take something he saw in a dream to any length of seriousness. "Well sorry but that's not very reassuring!"

There was something about her eyes that made him flinch, and all at once, her question was answered when he roared: "I want you to get away from me so that you can live your life as best you can! Why don't you get that?"

She meant to make some derisive remark highlighting the possibility that this was the same mistake that had caused him lose his previous girlfriend, but the words died in her throat because she knew they were unfair. She did, however, exchange pensive glances with him.

"I don't want Metsuma to find ME.", Stated the clone after far too much silence. "I want to be the one who finds HIM! I need to defeat him, so I can I embrace what I've become!"

Selena eyed him warily, and when she spoke, she was only relatively certain none of her apprehension shone through her tone. "In the face of life or death, I made a promise that I'd always be by your side, Kyden!"

"I'm not making this decision for YOU, I'm making it for US!" It wasn't the best rationalization . . . but he could tell she was coming to respect it. "If . . . if we were to confront Metsuma together, our chances of survival wouldn't be any better than his. Do we really want to suffer that pain when either of us has to watch the other die? I know I don't . . ."

In an unspoken fit, Selena stood from the table and threw her chair into the wall beside her, infusing herself into an agitated temper! It wasn't until she felt a wave of guilt inside her did she come to remembrance that this was not the kind of person she was anymore, the kind of person she could never be again. And then, breaking into smouldered tears, she backed away from the table and slumped into the corner of the kitchen, burying her head into her knees as she sobbed like she had never before.

Kyden all but abandoned the table, rushing over to comfort her. "I love you too much to put you in danger.", He whispered as he kneeled beside her on the floor. "I'm so sorry . . ." When she offered no response, besides her consistent crying, he moved closer to her and pulled her body up against him.

At first, Selena twisted and whined, kicking wildly as her face was driven hard against the surmounting surface of his chest. But . . . eventually . . . she stopped resisting and accepted his comfort, planting her tears into his upper body. When she had finished hyperventilating and finally settled down, she whispered: "Don't be sorry, Kyden! Don't ever be sorry . . ."

…...

"Anarchy?", Questioned the inquisitive professor as he set his cup of tea down on the coffee table in front of him. He shifted himself upright on the sofa couch so that his eyes met precisely with Agatha, whom sat beside him with her own helping of tea.

"Absence of Government.", She explained after gulping down a sip of her beverage. "Metsuma achieved that when he dissolved the senate of it's executive power and used it to strengthen his criminal army. What happened to Dual City was just a finishing touch, a warning to society."

"Please, don't remind me.", He heaved a docile sigh. "And what of the Pokemon League Committee?"

She expected that question. "Everyone relocated to the Indigo Plateau, including Goodshow. They're currently taking in homeless refuges that managed to evacuate Dual City." And from what she saw, it was quite a chaotic arrangement.

He raised a brow in concern, as usual. "Can they really afford to shelter all those people without government funding?"

"Until a new resolution can be worked out between the Pokemon League Committee and the military, seeing as how their the only two political branches left, there is no government." It was sad . . . but true. She didn't envy having to deliver this news. "Goodshow is placing all of his efforts into providing for the homeless. That's his only concern right now."

His head was cocked in askance. "What does this mean?"

"It means all of the nation's Gyms are going to have to temporarily close up.", She told him. "Also . . . Goodshow is considering canceling this year's regional conferences in order to avoid bankruptcy."

"I figured as much. Gio won't be pleased." That wasn't necessarily a principal concern, though. Gio was just among the many trainers that would soon learn that all their hard work had payed off for nothing. "But another problem remains. How are we going to protect ourselves when the Rockets strike again? In case you haven't noticed, their numbers are massive in comparison to Torino's army!"

She nodded. "The military has been entrusted to intervene when that time comes. In the meantime . . . we can only hope for a miracle." At that moment, she mentally questioned the legitimacy of Gio's potential, as to whether or not he could truly defeat Metsuma Rocket as they had all speculated only a month ago. Regardless, she was prepared to fight for her nation if Gio was not.

"And . . . what about you?" Samuel stilled; something dropped out from inside him, and his confidence in her abilities faltered.

She tried her darn hardest to respond professionally, even though she could immediately recognize the sentimental impression radiating from his eyes. "I will remain loyal to the Pokemon League Committee.", Her voice reported in assurance. "Even if it involves putting my life on the line, I will not allow Metsuma to conquer our nation, or even our world, for that matter."

He looked at her, startled, and the curve of hid lips seemed a bit condescending. "Agatha, you know how much I care for your safety, don't you?"

The ghost mistress stiffened, freezing for just a heartbeat to savor him, though she knew she shouldn't. "I understand your concern, Sammy, but I'm a grown woman. I can take care of myself."

Samuel shook his head vigorously. And while he didn't remember moving, suddenly his arms were around her, clutching her protectively. "When we were dating all those years ago . . . don't you remember me being so prudent of your ambitious ways?"

Ignoring his hold on her, her hands tightened on the teacup. She shifted her gaze away, but spoke anyway. "Of course. That was why we split up, if I recall correctly."

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that, even all these years later, I still worry about you, especially since we've grown so close over the past months." He watched her carefully, waiting for some reaction, some indication that she had even heard him. When none came, he carefully finished. "After Hayley died, you became my only source of . . . comfort . . . and I don't want that to go away. I simply don't want to lose you, Agatha."

He opened his mouth to speak again, but she felt the need to interrupt with a kiss. Slanting her body towards him, she gently planted her lips against his . . . and then slowly receded to her original sitting posture. Smiling, she chuckled: "You worry too much, loverboy." She then took another sip of her tea, acting as if nothing had happened.

The blushing Pokemon Professor rubbed the back of his head, his brief smile uncertain. He was silent, contemplative for some time, and so she did not speak. Rather, she listened. But the next sound she heard did not issue from him. Instead, it was the eerie tune of another breaking-news report coming from the television. They both turned their heads, attentively watching what developments were transpiring now.

"Breaking News!", The station's female anchor reported in her polished but urgent tone. "We are getting unconfirmed reports that Rocket spies have been spotted lurking in the residency of New Bark Town! One of these supposed felons is reported to be a tall woman with longish coral-colored hair! The city's local police are currently in the process of searching out these suspects so that they may take them into custody and properly identify them!"

…...

Inhaling the heat of the surrounding lava, Charizard took in a deep breath and unleashed a torrent of flames, fire hot enough to melt boulders!

But Gio spat fire right back, though hid was in the verbal form of heated commands! "Meowth, use Water Pulse to counter it!"

Meowth lunged towards the flames, focusing closely on it's air-choking advancement in order to perform a clear emission. At the right timing, the feline sent forth a torpedo of water, the pressure of the attack backfiring and sending the feline blasting backwards.

Unbelievably, Charizard's powerful flames swamped clean through the aquatic firepower and continued to travel towards Meowth at rapid speed!

Gio backed away, his heart beginning to race. Sweat peaked on his forehead . . . and, ironically, it wasn't from the room's rising temperatures! _"That Charizard is . . . unstoppable! How am I supposed to beat it when it's practically immune to type-advantages?" _

In an instant, a furry of blazes engulfed Meowth's defenseless form! The fiery typhoon burned fiercely around the feline, crackling with smoldering embers and turbulent firebrands!

Standing in the wake of Charizard's impressive mark of aptitude, Darius playfully snickered to himself while watching the flames encircle the feeble Pokemon. If things continued to run this smoothly, he'd have no difficulty in incarcerating Gio once he was out of usable Pokemon. He'd have the Gym Leader's Pokemon to thank for the definite victory, not that he'd be so modest enough as to actually show gratitude.

At last, the burning twister finally subsided . . . but within the deathtrap, Meowth was no where to be found! Instead, only a burrow in the ground could be seen.

It then struck Gio that Meowth must have managed a last-minute escape route by digging it's way underneath the battlefield. "That'a boy!", Gio whispered with a display of an ingenious smirk. _"And Metsuma thought he was worthless . . ." _

To Darius' alarm, the ground beneath Charizard's feet had suddenly begun to shift, becoming less and less stable by the impending moments.

"Charizard, into the air!", Hollered Scouter, his impatience having been shattered upon underestimating the pestering skills of Gio's top cat.

Charizard let out a vociferous roar and then rocketed into the yonder above, it's sturdy wings like aciculate sails slashing into the steamy air. "Chaaagroaaar!"

Gio had a pretty sanguine notion that Meowth had already anticipated Charizard's flighted takeoff, thus creating a deadly clear shot for an electrical onslaught. "Meowth!", He yelled into the hole. "Thunderbolt, now!"

Like a geyser, Meowth shot out from the ground beneath Charizard and launched a missile-like voltage discharge directly at the air-bound dragon! "Meeeeowwww!"

The critical blast pierced against Charizard's wing and sent the beast spiraling over the edge of the stadium and into the river of boiling-hot lava!

Gio released a staggered breath and rubbed his face wearily. Had he not been one step ahead of Darius, that plan could have easily backfired. Slowly, he peaked over the edge of the stadium, gazing into the billowy red liquid below. _"Fire-type or not, I doubt Charizard could withstand that much heat!" _

His assumption miscarried when a thrashing molten wave spewed from the river, dispensing a very angry Charizard from it's volcanic prison! The winged dragon soared over Gio's head in a heartbeat, almost giving the startled trainer a heart attack in the process, and lunged itself at Meowth! "Groooaaar! Chaaagrooar!"

"Meeeow-" Within moments, Meowth was lifted off the ground and carried into the sky, suffocating under the constricting hold of Charizard's clenching claws! "Meeow! Mreeow!"

"Now, Charizard!", Darius shouted furiously into the stiffing air. "Use Seismic Toss, nine-lives worth!"

Per orders, Charizard hoisted the smaller being higher into the air . . . and then, at the precise timing, let the both of them plunge back down towards the surface of the battlefield!

This was bound to end violently, but Gio, being reliant only on Meowth's abilities, had so few options. "Meowth . . .", He began to stutter. "Use Thunderbolt once more!"

Still being cradled in Charizard's headlock, Meowth's body lit up like a Christmas ornament, shedding a powerful surge of electricity from it's body and, in turn, shocking Charizard with numerous volts!

Charizard, severely crippled by the unexpected blow, fainted in mid-fall, but still struck the floor hard, with Meowth in it's clutches. Ultimately, the outcome resulted in a double K.O., as both Meowth and Charizard lay unconscious like a pair of fallen gladiators.

Gio lifted his chin from Meowth, looking straight into Darius' equally embittered orbs from across the scorching battlefield. Neither said a word, both of them now fully aware of their evenly balanced potentials. More importantly, they both knew that the battle would favor neither of them until the climax.

Without so much as speaking a word, Darius raised Charizard's Pokeball and recalled the beast back into it's confinement. Judging by Gio's relentless retribution, Darius had to be cautious in choosing his next Pokemon. _"He wants to play vicious? I'll show him vicious!" _

Having collected Meowth from the center of the field, Gio, too, was left in contemplation as to which of his companions he'd be pitting against Darius next. Firstly, he examined his surroundings. The lava tributary would serve as an inconvenience to all of his remaining Pokemon . . . except Golem. _"Golem's a Rock-Type.", _Gio remembered, reaching for the particular Pokeball hanging from his belt. _"Rock-Types are resistant to fire." _

And then, once more, the battle sprung alive when the two trainers unleashed their Pokemon into the clearing! On Darius' side of the battlefield, a Dragonair was unveiled! "Dreeeeaaa!"

Seconds later, Golem appeared. "Golllem!"

"_Dad . . . Metsuma . . . Delia . . .", _Gio pondered to himself moments before the battle. _"None of them are here to help me this time around. When the time is right . . . I'll have to submerge into my Aggressive Conscience, the only thing I can rely on when the stakes are this high. Besides, with Darius getting in my way again, it seems all the more necessary to do so."_

…...

Walking upstairs from the kitchen, Selena came to a stop when she reached Kyden's room, its door wide open. She peaked in the doorway and noticed him gathering his belongings, most of which was his traveling gear. "Have everything you need?", She softly whispered into the room.

Kyden turned around, smiling when he saw it was her. "Yeah.", He replied back in a most casual tone. "So . . . are you staying here?"

She shook her head, looking off into what might have been a daydream. "No, I'm going to regroup with the other rangers in Mahogany so we can all travel back to Hoenn together." It seemed only logical she'd return home, especially since it was one of nation's few regions that had yet to acquaint with Metsuma's Empire.

Flabbergasted, he glanced up at her again, inquisitive as always. "Hoenn?"

"It's not safe in Kanto or Johto.", She effortlessly explained the already obvious. Raising her eyebrows symmetrically, she reminded him: "Besides, I thought you wanted me out of harm's way."

He nodded in a slight frown. "I . . . I do . . . but the bus stations are all shut down. If you plan on heading back to Mahogany, you should take Aero."

"Don't worry about it. I'll fly with Swellow." She expected him to panic, due to her lack of aerial coordination, but instead he only cocked his head and looked at her in a sidelong glance with exotic turquoise eyes. It was obvious that he trusted her to make her own choices now, especially since her Swellow was twice the size of any other in it's species ever since it had evolved from Taillow the day after they departed Goldenrod. The bird could undoubtedly hold its own against any foreseeable setback, for Selena's sake anyway.

When he noticed her trying to leave the room, he couldn't help but allow his voice to squeak out: "Selena, wait!" The moment she spun around the catch his gaze, he was forced to draw out the rest of his sentimental concern for how well she was holding up. "Are you . . . are you going to be alright?"

She looked back at him and smiled, tight lipped and ruefully ironic. "I'm fine." With that, she began to proceed into the hallway again.

"Wait, don't move!" This time around, Kyden had held her up for an entirely different purpose! Immediately, he shot to his feet, holding his hands out for her to be absolutely still. "Don't move!"

She lifted her chin, as if challenging him to contradict her. But she realized he wasn't meeting her gaze, and that his eyes were glued elsewhere. "Kyden, what is it now-"

"Shh! Don't move!", He hissed at her again, a panicked expression forming from his many features as he stood as still as a post. "You hear that?"

If there was one thing she knew Kyden best for, it was his tendency to overact at the dumbest things. Nevertheless, she played along and held her ear to the doorway. All she could hear was the sound of running water coming from the kitchen. Slowly, she turned to Kyden. "It's the sink . . ."

He paused, waiting for some sort of explanation, and she paused, perhaps waiting for the same. When neither of them spoke, Kyden whispered to her: "Did you leave the sink running when you were downstairs?"

Her head tossed from left to right, denying his conjecture. All at once, the words seem to find her. In a rush, she filled the silence. "I . . I think someone may be downstairs, a robber even." She didn't see why not, considering Metsuma's reign of anarchy had already imposed nation-wide chaos, the perfect circumstance that welcomed looters to seize advantage of people's vulnerability.

After another pause, Kyden slowly began to make his way past Selena and towards the door. "Wait here and don't move.", He told her. "I'm going to go check it out." He didn't want to stick around and wait for her to object, so he cautiously picked up his pace. From the doorway, he turned left and began to quietly wend down the staircase, being ever so light on his toes. When he reached the bottom, he carefully peaked around the corner and found no one in sight, nothing but the dripping faucet of the sink. _"Well . . . so much for that, I guess." _Sensing no danger, he rushed across the kitchen and turned off the faucet, letting out a heavy sigh thereafter. _"Loose pipe, probably. I guess I'll have to call the landlord before I lea-" _Then, a shriek of terror filled the house! It was . . . Selena's voice! _"Oh no, oh god no!" _The world seemed to grind to a halt, as did his heartbeat. But the second he twirled around to go to her, he found himself face to face with his old mentor. "Y . . You!"

"Hello, little boy!", Gritted General Crissela. Without warning, she raised her hand and struck him hard against the face, knocking him out cold. "Sweet dreams, my young prince . . ."

…...

Golem tucked in its boulder physique into a revolving ball and rolled towards Dragonair at mach speed!

"Dragonair, use Hyper Beam", Darius called out to the majestic serpent! So far, both Golem and Dragonair were equally matched. Darius, however, still intended to claim triumph, no matter what the cost! "Now, blow that bulbous pebble away!"

Dragonair's horn glistened white and then, in just a matter of seconds, launched a massive stream of unstoppable power from it's sway! "Dreeeeeaaaa!"

It hit Golem dead on and stopped the wheeling tackle attack cold in it's tracks! The brawny Rock-Type Pokemon was sent hurling backwards, though having sustained only little damage due to the attack's type disadvantage.

It was, however, enough to keep Golem locked in Dragonair's sights! Darius wasted no breath in taking advantage. "Now, Hydro Pump!"

"Drrrrreeeaaaaaa!" Dragonair fired a massive torrent of water across the sizzling arena and, like the Hyper Beam, it struck Golem with a direct hit, making it cry out in pain and roll back with addled swirls in it's eyes!

Something inside Gio's gut twisted. It was a pleasurable kind of ache. After another short moment, he puffed out a long sigh, and leaned forward. He could see that Darius was left struck by how calmly serious he was being; the same serene, determined exhibition he took when he was aiming to achieve some goal, to win some fight, and, as of now, to learn a new move. "Golem.", He whispered tenderly as if secreting his ambition. "Use Self-Destruct!"

With what little strength it had remaining, Golem's entire body detonated like a nuclear warhead, obliterating both itself and Dragonair in no less than a few mere moments!

During which time, both Darius and Gio flattened against the battlefield floor to take evasive cover. Gio held unconscious Meowth close to his ribs, sheltering him from any further damage. Inevitably, Darius did the same for Houndour, seeing as how the canine was his only remaining fighter. Meanwhile, the two disenabled Pokemon lay motionless in the midst of the resulting smog. As if mirroring eachother, both trainers stood their ground again at the exact same moment . . . and then both recalled their Pokemon, also in correspondent timing.

The rising temperature of the encompassing lava was only intensifying and both young men were sweating something fierce. It seemed like the wheels of their rivalry were teetering in maintaining this constant motion, a motion not meant to last forever. Consequently, this battle would prove which of the two was greater.

Darius curled his arms into his chest, a cruel scowl being deployed from his visible lineaments. "I own you, Ketchum! Don't think you can beat me!"

Gio was still in the process of calculating Darius' stupendous resistance against each of his efforts to outdo him as he had done so many times in the past. Needless to say, Darius had either been training since their last encounter, or perhaps it was simply because he was reliant on the strength of these Dragon-Type Pokemon that he had mysteriously acquired. "Why are you suddenly so tough!", He demanded to know the truth.

"Cus I'm pissed off, that's why!", He cried in acrimony. "I've been waiting for this moment for a long time now, Ketchum! I'm finally letting my anger do all the driving within me, solely to pumble you to a crisp!"

Gio retained his fiery edge, despite the unabashed scorn. "Whether it's arresting me or humiliating me, it's ME you've hated all along, isn't it! You've been targeting me just so you can let all that fury out!" It was true. In fact, it was highly reminiscent of himself, too. He was beginning to realize that he had overlooked Darius and his aimless convictions from the very start of their rivalry.

Darius, with a plush voice, spoke up to defend himself. "It's Briskomy I hate! They robbed me of my youth, my very first Pokemon! Had you just cooperated when I first met you, I could have exposed them for what they truly were!"

"No.", Gio denounced him, seeing right through his pathetic disguise. "You're lying. You're justifying your Aggressive Conscience . . . just like me."

"My Aggressive what? What the hell are you talking about, Ketchum?" This random choice of topic stoked another flame in Darius' firebranded temper. "Don't act above me, Ketchum! I know myself as an agent of justice, and that's it! I'm defending the honor of my Pokemon, just like any good trainer, by applying my duty to the police force in an investigation that could permanently end Pokemon abuse! THAT'S why I've been after you all this time! There's nothing more to it!"

He thought about it for a while . . . and then laughed, shaking his head. "Face it, Darius. This was never about you getting justice for what happened to your Pokemon! No, that was just your excuse to satisfy your aggressive urges!"

"Hell no!" Scouter's lips began quivering tremendously, highlighting his current state of weakness, insecurity, and loss of self-control. This was the real him; not Darius the cop, but Darius the demon. And the more Gio abraded him, the closer he was to being let off his leash.

Gio dispensed no pity whatsoever. He enjoyed weighing into Scouter's emotional boundaries. "Even though you know that Briskomy no longer exists, you're still trying ruin me, aren't you? So, really, you have no reason to be challenging me right now other than to appease your Aggressive Conscience! It was never about your lost Pokemon . . . or Briskomy . . . or even your career! It was you! It's always been about you!"

Darius cringed his face distraughtly so that he could suppress his bitter tears from conjuring. Glaring into Gio's superior orbs, he growled: "How the hell would you know this?"

"Because that's the one thing you and I have in common!", He admitted without reluctance. "In fact, the only reason I came here was to let out all the rage inside me. I was looking for an excuse, just like you! Otherwise, I could be open with my evil tendencies and not have to harbor it from the people around me. But . . . just like you . . . I can't. Instead, I need a justification to soften the blow of recognizing what I am."

"Then stop holding it in!", Darius challenged as he began to settle down into his comfort zone, freely entering his aggressive state without fear or regret. And now he was inviting Gio to do the very same. "Give me all you've got, if what you say is even true!"

Gio froze, not sure whether to be baffled, horrified, or hysterically amused by the straight-forwardness of the cop. "Careful, Detective, you just might get your wish!"

"No, man, I'm serious right now!", He yelped with fluttering nostrils. "Let's see who's Aggressive Conscience is the strongest, you and me, mano-e-mano!" Glancing at his Houndour, he cocked his head to the side, motioning for him to go forth.

More than happy to defend its master's honor, Houndour pranced into the center of the field with a ferociously inclined attitude. It paced back and forth in front of Darius, the two of them beaming at Gio for some sort of reaction.

Gio could feel the overwhelming flow the rage building up inside of him! Darius had triggered it, and he'd make him regret ever doing so. With a vicious grunt, he snagged a Pokeball from his belt and released the Pokemon that lingered within.

It was Quilava that appeared, also a Fire-Type. It's gaze immediately linked together with Houndour's, and a second rivalry was born in the fate of the another. "Quilllavvaa! Quiilllaaava!"

The two of them remained in silence a few more seconds before Darius looked over at Gio and offered him a taunting smile. "Give me all you got, Ketchum, cus I'm about to do the very same!"

"So be it!" But just before Gio could delve into his Aggressive Conscience, his brain began to swell with frightening premonitions. _"Wha . . . what?" _His mind continued to swirl in darkness, offering up a feast of distorted images, all of them containing either Delia or Metsuma. And, right then, he heard his name being called by both voices, his mind cloudy and his lips trying to answer.

**INSIDE GIOVANNI'S MIND**

Swallowed into the dark abyss of his own mentality, Gio was taken to a place in his mind that he had visited many times before, a place where he had spoken with his father in countless dreams! And now . . . it was appearing to him in his awakened consciousness. However, in this pitch-black realm, he stood frozen between two figures: Delia on his right . . . and Metsuma on his left.

"This is it, Gio.", The Criminal Mastermind seethed like a rumbling cauldron. "Give in to your hatred. Utilize it, begin the pattern . . . and soon, you'll come to realize that you must join me!" At that point, Metsuma reached his hand out to Gio, alluring him into his care. "I can teach you to accept and embrace who you are . . . but, first, you must show me that you are committed!"

Gio looked at him in momentary confusion but, seeing only his blank stare, quickly did as he was told . . . and began to draw closer to Metsuma . . . or, rather, the manifestation of his Aggressive Conscience.

"Gio, no!", Delia called out to him in a tearful plea. "That's just what he wants, for you to be his slave! You have to break this habit before it swallows you whole!" Now she too, was holding her hand out to him, hoping to lure him away from Metsuma before it was too late.

Even in his own mind, Gio simply couldn't bring himself to turn his back on Delia, the love of his life. Quickly, he pulled away from Metsuma's reach and started for Delia.

Metsuma rolled his eyes in anger. "Don't listen to her, Gio. She's pulling you away from me, she's pulling you away from you! Stop lying to yourself at her expense! Accept the fact that you belong in darkness, it's who you truly are! Stop living the lie!"

"You don't have to do this, Gio.", Delia swayed otherwise. "I know there's more to you than what you think! You don't have to win this fight by relying on your anger, you can win it just like you've won all your other Gym Battles! I believe in you, Gio! I truly believe in you, just like I always have!"

Metsuma's tone took a darker emphasis, a threatening accentuation. "Don't forget, the longer you remain in the denial, the more you and your loved ones will suffer. Now, demonstrate your loyalty to me, and use this opportunity to unleash your full-power as the world's strongest Pokemon Trainer!"

"Show me that you're still the man I fell in love with.", Delia countered. "Show me that you have self-control, Gio. Please . . . I'm begging you."

Finally, Gio touched her hand, and the realm of blackness lit up into a magnificent ray of bright white!

**OUTSIDE GIOVANNI'S MIND**

Deciding to temporarily chasten his Aggressive Conscience, Gio held Scouter's gaze with careful poise and readied himself to act on his adopted instincts. "Sorry Darius . . . but I'm not about to stoop to your level!"

Darius applauded mockingly and retained the urge to exhibit his perspicacious judgment. "What gives, Ketchum? You said you came here to relieve your mean-streak!"

"I did.", Gio told him sternly, keeping his promise to Delia in mind. "But right now, I've got to take more than just what I want into consideration. After all, I've got friends counting on me, unlike you."

The conclusive statement earned Scouter's pique interest. Pointing accusingly, he threatened: "Don't try my patience, Ketchum! It'll be the last mistake you ever make!"

Impishly smirking to himself, Gio braced readily for battle. "We'll see about that. Quilava, let's do this!"

"Quilllaaava!" On that initiative note, the volcanic rodent began to charge headfirst towards Houndour, it's blazing arches now shooting frenziedly from its elevated spine!

That was just the catalyst Houndour required to mimic the move! With an adroit howl, the canine opponent fleeted into battle, bucking it's head down to clash with Quilava's!

The two met halfway, and their skulls compacted against one and other in one lethal affray! They held this position for several moments, each trying so desperately hard to propel the other backwards and each absorbing in the adrenaline heat that was ventilating all throughout the Gym! But when it became too much handle, however, both of their scrimmaging bodies illuminated in a dazzling flash of bright light!

From opposite sides of the field, both Darius and Gio inhaled sharply in utter disbelief! It took the two of them a few moments to digest exactly what was happening, to question the coincidence of both of their Pokemon evolving at the same time! When it ended, though, they cared not to analyze it any further.

On Gio and Meowth's side of the lava-enclosed stadium, an enormously tall Typhlosion stood on bulky thighs and bipedal feet! The fiery vents on its back had disappeared since its transformation, making way for a new ring of them around its neck and shoulders. The fur of the menacing creature was very coarse and highly flame-retardant, likely giving it an extreme resistance to heat and fire attacks. On Typhlosion's rear was a spiky, coarse fringe of its back fur.

Opposite of Typlosion was an equally intimidating Houndoom! Having the same coloration as its pre-evolved form, Houndoom had a taller and leaner build with a longer and more impending snout. It had a long, skinny tail that ended in an arrowhead and visible sharp claws on it's feet. Most notably, it appeared to have a collar with a small skull pendant and a pair of curled horns just above that seemingly substituted what was once ears.

As confounding a feat as that was, the perilous sense of contention only seemed to enhance. The stakes were higher now, in a combatant perception. This was no longer just a mere battle. This was outright war.

…...

At the front porch of the Oak Laboratory, Sammy was preparing to send Agatha on her way, in spite of his protests. He wanted her to stay for just a few minutes longer. He enjoyed spending time with her, he enjoyed just talking to her and being around her. It reminded him that he didn't have to live his life alone anymore.

Agatha practically had to pry through the laboratory's front entrance in order to make her leave. "Sorry, Sammy, but I've got to rendezvous with the other Committee Members. I don't want them to think I got caught up in any criminal entanglements!"

Frenziedly, he stepped out from the doorway and reached his hand out to her. "Agatha, wait. I . . . I wanted to ask you something."

Agatha smiled in ignorance and slight amusement at the request. She, for no apparent reason, adored the way he formally delayed her leave. "Okay.", She breathed out. "Let's here it, then."

"Would . . . would you find it in your heart to possibly give me another chance?" He arched a brow, an asking brow, and, immediately, she blushed and looked away. But he pressed on. "I know we can make things work this time if we just try!"

She tried to say anything but somehow she felt at a loss. The moment was too awkward for her taste. She glanced discreetly at him from where she was, contemplating an answer to the inappropriately-timed question. There wasn't much for her to say besides the facts, the refutes. "We're opposites, Sam. I thought I made that clear already!"

"But we've both matured over the years.", He explained desperately. "We've been through so much! What have we got to lose in at least trying to pick up where we left off all those years ago?"

"_Why did I have to kiss him . . .?", _She wondered to herself. His hand grasped her shoulder and pulled her towards him, until they were nose to nose. Agatha smiled a small smile and said lowly: "With everything that's been happening lately, now's just really not the time to discuss this. You understand, don't you?"

How familiar was this moment? "Yes, I understand.", Sighed Samuel dejectedly. "I understand that you don't share the same feelings for me as I do for you . . "

Agatha lowered her gaze and bit her bottom lip, trying to think of a way to set things right between them. She knew she'd have to sacrifice a promise she'd be willing to keep. "How about this-", She began, lifting his spirits. "As soon as we have Metsuma Rocket in cuffs, maybe . . . I'll let you take me out to dinner." Naturally, she was beginning to wonder if she had just made a huge mistake.

Meanwhile, Sammy very much intended to hold her to that deal. A small chuckle escaped his lips. "I suppose I have something to look forward to then!" He had gotten caught up in the moment and when he realized the time, he remembered he had to tend to his son. "Tucker should be waking up from his nap any moment now. I really should be heading back inside."

"Of course.", She laughed aloud, turning her back to him so she could make another enigmatical exit. "Be seeing you, loverboy." With her farewell bid, Agatha was whisked away into a ripple of fog.

Samuel smiled smugly to himself for having worked up the courage to do what he had just done. Expressing his rekindled feelings for Agatha, rather than keeping them dormant, made him feel a whole lot better. Nevertheless, his interest in her safety remained, especially in these pressing times. It was all the more reason he had grown to care for her so passionately.

…...

Kyden's eyes flickered open and closed, his consciousness fading in and out like an internal power outage. As he rested sloppily on his back on the hard floor of a seemingly unknown location, he felt a tremendous pain all over his body, specifically his eye where he had been severely bruised. "Wh . . . where am I?", He choked in a staggered breath. "What's going on?" When his eyes finally adjusted from the swelling colors of his awakening, Kyden sniffed the atmosphere and cringed at the repulsive scents. He was being held in the cellar beneath the house, that much became obvious as he took in every aspect of the room he could account.

It was unkempt, basically, with bleakness written all over it. The basement was dimly lit in areas, due to there being only one above-ground window on the opposite end of the room, it's light suffocated by the presence of useless junk piled on top of one and other. Spinarak cobwebs hung in corners of the cellar, and there were rows of boxes that hadn't been unpacked on the floor, most likely belonging to the previous renters of the home.

When Kyden tried to maneuver himself upright, his hands refused to comply. They were being constricted by what felt like rope. So, instead, he pulled himself into a corner in hopes of trying to piece together how he had gotten down there in the first place. But when he looked up into the opposite corner of the room, he saw a disoriented Selena.

Frighteningly enough, the rope restraining her wrists was being suspended from the ceiling, making her swing back and forth with her hands tied over her head. A thick piece of duct-tape was obscuring her mouth.

Breathing frantically, he called to her: "Selena!" No different response. Kyden wanted to close his eyes, to stop watching the scene unfold . . . but he couldn't take his eyes off of her face, her awakening face. "Selena, please!"

The cellar's wooden staircase chirred ominously. Crissela and two Rocket soldiers were faring their way down the steps, which finished the job in rousing Selena wide-awake. When they reached the floor, Crissela motioned her units to stand guard where they were, and then, without even regarding Kyden, she progressed towards Selena, whom was now squirming wildly in the air as she squealed through the tape covering her lips. After a indulging herself with a brief smirk, Crissela shot Kyden a condoling look. "It was only inevitable that this would happen.", She spoke in whisper, in that distinct accent of hers. "Two broken people, going through intense emotions together . . . I see it all the time in young, clueless couples such as yourselves. It creates a sense of deep, deep bonding . . . doesn't it, little boy?"

Selena's glaring eyebrows knitted together, the way her mouth was slightly open beneath the tape. The way she closed her eyes and bit her lip. Kyden watched her chest go up and down as her breathing became shallower and shallower, her body going numb from being appended for so long.

Kyden's forlorn eyes started to fill with tears as he whispered: "Let her go, Crissi." The fact that she had chosen to track him down with a desire for vengeance was already appalling, but dragging Selena into this threw him over the edge!

Crissela merely ignored his appeals and continued to condemn him, all while standing right beside the dying Selena. That familiar but predictable gaze of hers seemed to pierce right through Kyden's soul. "You lived a life of crime and you blamed yourself, of course." She then reasserted her focus on Selena, looking almost unimpressed. "And, what, you thought you could make up for that by learning from her?" Her chin tilted towards him slightly as if seeking an answer.

Kyden swallowed hard. He couldn't make her eyes leave his, not like he used to. They were like two bottomless pools of icy water; inescapable and immovable. But, in a paned huff, he contended her misguided allegation. "No . . . it's become more than just that . . .", He croaked out to his old mentor who was still spinning, looking for a hint of its origin.

Not convinced, Crissela lifted her head to look directly at him. "Then what were you thinking, Kyden, that you could be a hero?" When he offered only silence, Crissela continued switch her glances between the two adolescent. "You probably feel like you actually have something with this girl. Love, even, right?"

Holding in tears that threatened to burst through, he hesitantly nodded.

Crissela saw faint vestiges of pain in the haunted blue gaze of her once good friend. That was just what she was looking for. "Well, in that case, it's high time I do you a favor.", She told him, signaling her armed soldiers to take aim at Selena. When Kyden took notice, she soothed his alarmed expression. "Fear not, Kyden. I'm going to put you out of your misery . . . by ending her."

Upon hearing those words, Selena began to thrash about in terror, her screams still heavily stifled by the duct-tape!

"No, Crissi, don't!" Gathering all his strength, Kyden leaped to his feet, regardless of his restrained hands, and lunged recklessly towards Crissela. In his panic, however, he tripped into a column of boxes and hit the floor face first, his tears pouring out towards Crissela's feet as he hollered in terror!

Hoping to ease his tension, Crissela approached him slowly and kneeled down to his side. She began to twist her fingers into curly hair, just like she used to. She then rested it momentarily on the clone's jaw, cupping the flesh lovingly. "Calm down, Kyden. You'll be free from this brainwash soon enough."

"I'm not brainwashed, Crissi!", He cried proudly into her face, jerking away from her touch. "I'm a good person, alright? I'm not what you think I am! I'm done with that life!"

Ashamed, she shook her head. "We both know what you are, Kyden. Stop gawking." She stood up again and prepared to have her soldiers open fire.

Pulling gently into Crissela's leg, all Kyden could do was continue to beg for his life, for Selena's life! Infinite tears were still brimming in his eyes! "Crissi, please, don't this! I love her!"

Crissela shook her head more in awe than sadness. "I know you think that. I don't blame you for being so vulnerable to the petty manipulations of the pathetically mundane."

"You can't do this to me, Crissi!", He screamed louder, this time like a madman. "You can't be the one who decides my destiny!"

"But I can be the helping friend who guides you back to path that you truly belong on." She was still abiding by Metsuma's logic, even after she had deliberately helped the clone escape imprisonment not two months ago. "I'm putting you back on track, Kyden. I know what's best for you. I've always known." Raising her hand to her soldiers, she smiled broadly at her old pupil once more. "And after this, things will be back to the way they were, okay?"

He shook his head rabidly, his expression contorted into one of sheer horror. "NO! I'll never forgive you!"

"Hush, little boy. You'll thank me soon enough when the two of us are swapping stories under the starlight . . . just like the old days, hmm?" She left him to writhe in dread, neglecting his continuous crying pleas. With her back turned to Kyden, she strutted over to Selena's dangling form and whispered maliciously into her ear. "Can you feel it, little girl? Can you feel the adrenaline rush eating away at your soul?"

Finally, the soldiers cocked their rifles at the wide-eyed girl and slowly eased their fingers down on the triggers!

But just before they could shoot, the cellar window to their right shattered open and a familiar Noctowl flew in from the opening, using it's hefty wings to gust away the weapons! "Crhhoot! Crhhoot!"

Defenseless, the two Rockets exchanged frightened glances before fleeing the cellar in a heartbeat, practically killing eachother just to get up the staircase.

Crissela, however, was strangely entranced by this Noctowl, as though she had encountered it before. This served as the perfect opportunity for Kyden to swing his legs around and trip Crissela to the floor. As soon as she hit the ground, she became mesmerized by Noctowl's Hypnosis attack . . . and drifted into a deep slumber.

With the help of Noctowl's razor-sharp wings, Kyden was set free of his binds. He hastily got back up on his feet and took the liberty of personally cutting Selena down from her pendulum-like punishment. "It's okay, I've got you!", He assured her as he untied her wrists, pulling her up against to his torso. "Don't worry, it's over! It's over!"

As soon as she tore the tape from her mouth, she clung her arms around his waist and wept painfully into his shoulder, hoping his comfort could repress the sensation of fear, the sensation of impending death! "You were right!", She choked through her sobs, clenching her eyes shut as hard as she could. "We . . . we can't do this anymore! You . . . you were right."

Kyden took a deep breath . . . but never set her free from his grasp. He rested his chin on her shoulder, wishing he could keep it there forever. But then, his heartbroken eyes drifted to Crissela's sleeping body, and he was immediately reminded as to why that could never be.

…...

Twin crescent waves of insurmountable burning flames emerged from the scolding lava and slammed brutally against the impenetrable walls of the Blackthorn Gym! In the center of the room, a battle of the ages was betiding between a cop and a delinquent!

Much to Gio's well-thought quelling, Typlosion breathed crimson flames on its claws and launched forward, slashing Houndoom with great power!

"Houndoom, hit back!", Darius clamored in an explosive cry. "Use Crunch!"

Houndoom was able to speedily make contact with Typlosion, due to its close proximity! Under Scouter's orders, the canine viciously crunched down on Typhlosion's fiery claw, causing it to roar in pain and fly over itself in circles to throw the attack off-which it eventually did. As a bonus, the Fire-Punch proved ineffective to Houndoom.

Gio needed to strategize. As long as he wasn't going to be making use of his Aggressive Conscience, he felt that the only way he could win this fight was with cunning, the same type of cunning he had used to overcome previous Gyms. And then, it hit him like a ton of bricks! "Typhlosion, Rock Slide!" Not only would this accomplish double damage, but it would also serve as valuable training in exercising a new attack!

With a mighty roar to be known, the volcanic titan drilled into the ground with it's barbed claw, kicking up several large chunks of the battlefield at Darius' only Pokemon.

But Darius knew to call upon his Pokemon's speed. "Dodge it, Houndoom!"

Quickly and sufficiently, Houndoom sped away from the incoming projectiles and turned its sights on charging Typhlosion. "Grrrr!"

To parry this, Typhlosion repeated its earlier attack, but this time, without cauterizing its claws. With one jagged clobber to the snout, Typhlosion sent the whimpering canine hurling back across the battlefield.

"We're just about finished.", Gio told Typhlosion from afar. "Delia was right. We can do this the old fashioned way, right?"

Typhlosion gracefully nodded its hung head in acknowledgment.

"Good!" The younger trainer smiled, confident that he could hold his own against the angry Darius for the remainder of the match. After all, he was handling things calmly and smoothly, providing himself enough time to plan and strategize every measure of this fight. Even Typhlosion seemed well integrated by his untempered training. "Alright, Typhlosion, finish this with another one of your shattering slash attacks!"

Darius hid a sneering smile beneath his pretend expression. He had a ploy of his very own, one that would spoliate Gio's hopes of victory. _"By all means, Ketchum, go right ahead . . ."_

Typhlosion approached the recuperating canine with it's mighty claw raised high, ready to hammer down on its target as thought it were a loose nail! Finally, it slammed its fists downward!

"Use Endure!", Shouted Darius just seconds before the fist-fetching collision! "Endure that hit, Houndoom!"

As commanded, Houndoom braced itself for the worst. It took the impact of the Slash Attack . . . but did not faint. It was as if the move's impingement had no effect whatsoever!

Gio practically choked on his own breath when he witnessed this demeaning failure! His skin knotted and his face turned red with humiliation. "But . . . but that-"

"Now, Houndoom, follow that shit up with Reversal!", The foul-mouthed cop moved on to the next phase of his artifice. He could already taste triumph like a Beedrill to the sweet nectar of a honeytree!

Houndoom howled . . . a bone-chilling, echoing howl. And, as it howled, its body began to glow red, then when it was glowing a bright crimson shade, it suddenly rushed forward and slammed into Typhlosion with unstoppable force!

The volcanic barbarian was catapulted halfway across the field! The rest of the way, Typhlosion slid like a heavy blanket against flesh . . . until it zoomed past Gio and rolled over the outer boundary of the battlefield, its body dangling over the pool of lava as its clenching claws grasped tightly onto the edge of the stadium to keep itself from falling!

"No, Typhlosion!" Salty rivers of panicked sweat rushed down Gio's forehead and into his eyes, making it impossible for him to see his penile Pokemon struggling to pull itself back onto the stadium. He wiped his forehead clean and shed his jacket, trying to keep himself frore enough in case his Pokemon needed his help.

But Darius wouldn't have it. "Too damn bad, Ketchum! The Pokemon League rules forbid trainers from physically interfering in official matches! If you help your Typhlosion now, you'll have lost this battle! It's your choice!"

Gio cast his gaze down to his feet where Meowth lay recovering from those detrimental injuries. It was then did he realize . . . he didn't want to wish anything worse than Meowth's damage on Typhlosion. The Pokemon had already done so much for him . . . and, honestly, he had no desire to stoop to Darius' level by risking his own Pokemon in a meaningless effort to retaliate. Gio swallowed hard in fending off his anger . . . and, with no other choice, he equipped Typhlosion's Pokeball.

To his luck, however, the Gym's environment escalated in his favor! An empowering plume of fire exploded in the lava pool below and geysered Typlosion into the air like a rocket, making the beast land in the center of the battlefield, perfectly intact!

Darius' skin trembled like an earthquake . . . but not because of Typhlosion's rattling landing. "Ah, nah! No way!", He snorted in aggravation, fist clenching in tight clamps. "Houndoom, you show em' who's boss here! I've had enough of this-"

At that moment, Typhlosion's massive body vibrated, sending out a violent tremor with itself as the epicenter!

Soon enough, both Darius and Houndoom were under the diadem power of fully-fledged earthquake, one that Typhlosion had applied all it's strength in utilizing! Everything began to convulse out of control, including the river of lava, which was now crashing down upon the stadium in massive tidal waves!

Gio smiled as he watched Scouter's mouth fall open; this must be another move of which his opponent was ignorant to. _"Game over." _

Abruptly, the ground stopped oscillating . . . and Houndoom, worn and diluted from the super-effective attack, collapsed on to its side, hitting the floor with a defeated whine. The battle was done.

Darius could only stand frozen in shock, his eyes wide. He had used two of his surprise Pokemon, Charizard and Dragonair, in an all-out attempt to defeat Giovanni . . . but to no avail. Following this, not even his own prized Pokemon stood a chance against his nemesis. And now, all he could feel was pure hatred chilling his bones. Avoiding visuals with Gio and Typhlosion, the defeated cop returned Houndoom to his Pokeball, something he imagined he'd never have to do. He then snapped his fingers twice and the battlefield began to repair back to its original state.

As soon as the lava moat had dissipated, Gio could feel the elevated stadium decline back to ground-level, as well as the room's temperatures immediately cool down. Gio tilted his head back, letting a chilling breeze skim against his ears. He then opened his eyes and recalled his exhausted Pokemon back into it's miniature home. "You did excellent, Typhlosion. Enjoy a long rest."

In the wake of Gio's success, Meowth's rehabilitation completed and the feline was back on his feet. "Meeeoww . . . ", The Pokemon gave a lofty yawn, stretching his nimble limbs while doing so. "Meowwy? Meeow!"

Gio nodded. "That's right, Meowth. We won, fair and square."

"My ass . . .", Scouter grumbled under his breath. He was weak, humiliated and utterly crushed. It was only expected that he'd declare bigotry. When Darius did manage to bring his pungent gaze upon Gio, he was, by no means, respectful in his attack. "This battle don't mean a thing, nor does it change a thing! You and I will always have a score to settle, Ketchum!"

"Not so fast!", A strong but feminine voice sounded from the Gym's entrance. Gio immediately spun around and stepped aside to make way for the unexpected arrival of Viridian Metro's Lieutenant Jenny, along with two of her identical officers. She walked tall, a tense look in her eyes. She was usually a kind authoritative figure, but when someone threatened to disgrace what her department stood for, she had to take action.

"_Wha . . . what the hell is she doing here?" _Scouter quickly saluted his superior, trying to act innocent and modest in her dignified presence. "It's been too long, Lieutenant! I was just on my way to return to Kanto!"

Jenny stopped in front of him, quickly dispensing of his attempt to defend himself. She'd have none of it, she'd buy into none of it. "Detective Scouter, you've defiled your position on the police force and I'm hereby placing you on immediate suspension without pay until we can find you a transfer."

Scouter felt his eyes enlarge slightly. "Transfer! Lieutenant, be realistic, I've done nothing wrong!"

At that instant, Kaburagi burst out from the Gym's backroom, flailing his arms around in protest to Darius' lies. "Don't listen to him! That madman's been holding us hostage!"

Behind Kaburagi, the Dragon Priest and the other two elders appeared to vouch for their representative. "It's true, Lieutenant.", The priest calmly concurred, throwing a quick glare at Scouter. "He had us all at gunpoint."

"And he's been terrorizing me and my friends for months!", Gio added, hoping it would count for something.

Darius continued blithely on, nonplussed by the five opponents standing sentry at his superior's presence. "Lieutenant, don't listen to these nut-jobs!", He scowled them, pointing his finger accusingly. "I'm simply trying to conduct an investigation and they're the ones getting in my way!"

"Save it, Scouter.", Snapped Jenny, her tone cold and icy. "You're assignment was to find the culprits responsible for destroying the basement of the Oak Laboratory in Pallet Town. You lied to me when you reported that your key suspect had taken refuge in the Johto Region!"

"That's because he did!" Darius then held his finger to Gio. "And here is now, still roaming free without punishment!"

Jenny rolled her eyes. "You weren't pursing him because of that, you were pursuing him in hopes that he could prove your conspiracy theories."

Smelling the scent of foul play amok, Scouter's features furrowed into something resembling a snarl. "How . . . how did you know that?" He wondered if one the the witnesses he interrogated during his travels had ratted on him.

"Your old partner told us.", Jenny narrowed it down for him.

And then it became clear. "Ed!", He hissed to himself, punching at thin air. "That treacherous bastard probably sold me out to get his shield!"

Jenny shook her head to him. "His earning that position in Cerulean has nothing to do with any of this. He turned you in solely to keep you from doing any harm to yourself and others, like a true cop should!" And had she not shown up when she did, he very well may have murdered the Dragon Elders out of sheer anger for failing to defeat Gio.

Finger still raised at Gio, Scouter insisted on his arrest. "But my conspiracy theories were right! He should be behind bars! Wait, no! Not good enough! He should be executed!"

Luckily, the Dragon Priest came to Gio's defense. "Have you any proof that this young man was somehow involved with Torino or Briskomy?"

"I . . . well . . . I . . ." The air quite literally vibrated as he struggled to speak, struggled to stand up for himself . . . but there was simply no use in it. Those same vibrations saturated Darius' needy soul. Weak and debilitated, the young rebellious cop had let his feelings become a cascade in which he drenched himself, soaking them in without any more reservations. His 'Aggressive Conscience', as Gio would call it, had driven him to this low point, to this demotion. And suddenly, he regretted not mirroring Gio's choice in repressing his dark curse for the sake of what mattered most to him

When Darius failed to speak up and stand trial, Jenny turned to her look-alike cronies and gave them their orders. "Officers, please place Detective Scouter in handcuffs and escort him to the patrol car outside."

The two inferior Jennys nodded and circled around Darius so they could bridle his grousing wrists. After securing the Gym Leader's stolen possessions from Darius belt, including the Pokeballs and the Dragon Fang, the two woman started for the entrance with Darius in custody.

But as Darius was escorted past his arch rival, he took a moment to bandy him his signature glare of fiery damnation. His head barely twisted, but his visuals prevailed in delivering Gio a promise of vengeance. He closed his eyes. He smiled slowly. And he savored. After that, his head swung away and he was hauled mercilessly out of the Gym.

Lieutenant Jenny breathed an embarrassed sigh. She turned to face the Dragon Priests and presented a respectful bow. "I apologize for the mishap."

With calm and forgiving resolute, the Dragon Priest chuckled. "That's quite alright. But . . . I do hope you transfer that man far, far away from here."

"We'll ensure he receives the maximum punishment.", Jenny assured before also exiting the building in a hurry. Upon returning to Viridian, she'd have to make the arrangements in deciding the future of Scouter's involvement with law enforcement. Incontestably, it would not be happy ending for poor Darius.

Leaving Kaburagi and the other two elders to inspect the Gym for any major damages, Gio and the Dragon Priest, along with Meowth, rushed outside to see off Jenny as she drove away in her patrol car, the sulking silhouette of Scouter sitting in the back seat. Navigating behind, the other two Jennys followed her up the rode in their individual motorbikes. Soon enough, they were only specs in the moist clearing.

Gio slowly turned his head to the old man. "So . . . you're the Gym Leader?" Which could only mean that Darius was bluffing when he had offered to exchange the Rising Badge for an audio confession.

"Indeed I am, young man.", The Priest acknowledged before gazing down at the two shrunken Pokeballs in his own, frigid hands. "Hmmm . . . it seems they're all unconscious."

Taken aback, Gio muttered: "How . . . how can you tell?" It wasn't like the elders were present during the fight. It was a wonder how the priest could have possibly jumped to that marveling conclusion.

"I can tell through their ophidian brio.", Explained the older male, running his fingers along the rim of the capsule's center button. "While traceable, it's faint, which can only imply that they just suffered some very serious injuries."

Gio merely chuckled. "I'm sorry, ophidian what!"

The elder smiled before enunciating. "Ophidian Brio is the sacred energy that only Dragon Pokemon can emit. As a master dragon tamer, I've excelled in art of detecting the brio's radiation directly from the Pokeballs. In other words, I can feel their life-force in the palms of my hands. And right now . . . they don't seem to be doing all too well."

Gio nodded in answer, his head hung shyly. "I'm sorry . . . but I had no choice. I had to defeat Darius!"

"Which is why you deserve this, young man." From under the sleeve of his left arm, the wise prophet withdrew a mint-condition Gym Badge, this one shaped like the face of a sinister dragon. He handed it over to the unresponsive boy and grinned widely. "You protected my Gym . . . and I am eternally grateful to you for your bravery."

Wondering if this was some kind of test, Gio hesitated in collecting the badge from the old man's grasp. "Are . . . are you sure?"

He chortled affectionately, still offering the badge into his direction. "Well, you're going to need it to enroll in the Johto League Conference, aren't you?"

"I . . . guess so." Gio reached for the badge and brought it to his pocket with little enthusiasm. Honestly, he hadn't come to the Gym for a badge in the first place. Rather, he was initially more concerned with satisfying his Aggressive Conscience, something he willingly failed to do for Delia's sake.

The priest took immediate notice of Gio's expressionless display and regarded him with inquisitiveness."You don't seem too pleased with your reward. Is something the matter, young man?"

Spellbound and languid - aching sweetly - Gio stood perfectly still as an all-melting, gratifying heat coursed through his body. "Actually . . . I'm feeling a lot better than I was this morning."

The priest arched both his brows in surprise "Why is that?"

"Because I kept a promise to someone important me. And I think that's enough of a reward." And it was because he had heeded Delia's earlier warning, he did not succumb to his rage as Darius had. He had resisted the darkness. He had resisted Metsuma . . . for now.

…...

It took one swift slap across the face for Crissela to rebound wide-awake. Her igneous eyes fluttered open with grace and style, shifting in all directions to incorporate her surroundings. She was still within the cellar, just as she was moments before she passed out. Except this time, she was the one helpless and endangered, slouched against the wall with both Kyden and Selena cornering her in the darkest indention of the room. Noctowl was nowhere to be seen.

Due to the lingering affects of the Hypnosis, Crissela came exorbitantly close to dozing off again, but she was stopped from doing so when Kyden struck her cheekbone a second time. "You'll want to be awake for this!", He growled distantly, his glistened eyes fiery and unsettled.

Smirking wickedly, Crissela yawned as she pressed herself harder against the wall. "Oh, we're staging an intervention now, are we?"

He bit his lip in creeping frustration. "Something like that. But really, it's time I clear the air with you." He had to do this, not just for him . . . but for the both of them. It was his only chance at making omens with his former friend, his first friend.

Meanwhile, Selena stood watching in silence with her arms folded across her chest, feeling no compulsion whatsoever to interfere. She just glared at Crissela, almost hatefully, but never said a word.

The respect reflected on Crissela's face was hard earned, and Kyden warmed himself with the familial feel of being with his teacher. "Still so touchy feely, I see.", She lightly cackled at him. "It's relieving to see that not all of the real you has been washed away . . . entirely."

"Don't twist this around anymore, Crissi.", He scowled with his foot forward. "I told you that I don't belong with Metsuma . . . or you . . . or anybody! I control my own destiny. I know exactly what I am!"

Rolling her eyes in ignorance, the ruthless general raised a finger to the young woman poised behind Kyden's shoulder. "Yes, until the day SHE vanishes from your life and you're left heartbroken! Where will you turn then, Kyden?"

"She's already about to vanish from my life!", He trumped her claim. He casted a brief, preparatory look over his shoulder, showing a remembering frown to his girlfriend. "And yes, I'm sad . . . but I'm not about to let that faze who I am." His sinless gaze was instantaneously drawn back to Crissela. "I've learned to be self-dependent. I'm embarking into an entirely new future for myself, Crissi."

"And yet, the past remains . . . like an untouched jewel, shining in the darkness.", She reminded him with a snarl in her emphasis. "Last I saw you, you were tormented by those memories . . . and you had no idea how to make them go away! It's funny, even now, no matter how much you've claimed to have transformed, I can still see that same fearful look in your eyes! You're still totally hopeless, searching for answers in all the wrong places! YOU ARE INCOMPLETE!" "

Already at attention, Kyden carefully schooled his features, his entire body going still. "I won't deny that last part.", He admitted to her. There was no sense in denying his most obvious of fallbacks. In fact, he was still searching for answers, but certainly not in the wrong places. If that were the case, he would have never met Selena and begun his transition into the light.

Crissela looked down, shaking her head in contempt. "You claim you were destined to walk the path of good, not evil. Then . . . why are those memories of your criminal past still haunting your mind!"

His eyelids squeezed tightly closed in a vain attempt at blocking out her ridicule. "I know in my heart I'm a good person.", He swore to the both of them. "My past means nothing."

"Oh, but it does!", She assailed back. "Those memories still linger inside you, Kyden, haunting your judgment! There's a reason you can't erase them!" And her thoughts found a new, singular focus. This would be the fulcrum she needed to make Kyden come back to his senses.

After a moment's pause . . . he finally nodded. "You're right, Crissi. I can't erase those memories. And, honestly, I don't want to. Because I know I can look back and learn from those past mistakes, and use them as standards to guide me through the rest of my life." Or rather, what little of it remained. Even so, Kyden let the words fade to silence, settle into place around her. Inculcate her.

Crissela slouched lower against the wall, looking upward at him, into those fathomless, rich blue eyes, eyes that went narrow with question, even before she softly criticized him. "So Metsuma was right. You have become the face of ignorance." She shook her head disdainfully, turning her gaze away from him. "At least Giovanni had the brains to, at the very least, sense he's been brainwashed!"

Kyden stirred in detest. "Stop this, Crissi!"

"You've chosen failure!", Her words spat at him like venom. "You're life's going to crumble before you!"

Cringing his eyes closed, he covered his ears, refusing to listen to anymore. "I said stop!"

But, for the pure joy of it, she only continued to infuriate him. "You, Kyden, are a weak, brainless, little-"

"Shut the hell up!" This time, it was Selena who shunned the villain's insults right back into her face. Pushing Kyden aside, Selena marched heatedly to Crissela's face and held an imputing finger up to her lips. Immediately, she blasted her with a merciless lecture! "Now you listen to me, hag queen! I've been with Kyden day and night for weeks on! I've seen what he's become . . . and he's happy! When I first found him, he was alone and confused . . . but now . . . he's evolved into a new person, the person he was always meant to become!"

Crissela was a bit startled by the degree of anger Selena expressed, but it came and left , hitting her like a strobe light that ignited in a powerful flash . . . and then vanished. But the truth of their situation remained.

Selena's hot temper simmered adeptly. Her gaze swept over Crissela's features, detecting nothing but a cruel woman. Nonetheless, she continued to stick up for the man she loved. "Kyden was born into a world of darkness . . . and it prevented him from following his true destiny. But things have changed . . . and he's not about to give that up! You must be the stupidest woman I've ever met to even think that Kyden would choose his fears over what makes him who he is, because he won't!"

"Let him make that decision, not you.", Said Crissela as her evil eyes wandered to Kyden, waiting expectantly for him to reach a verdict.

There was no need to even consider this. Selena was right. "My destiny has been decided, Crissi.", He told her. "And if you can't accept that . . . than that's your problem."

Crissela hung on her pupil's every spoken word. "I can't accept a lie, Kyden. I won't!"

"You can't possibly know what a lie is until you wake up and realize what evil really drives it! Learning the truth was my ticket away from Torino. And it was worth it in the end . . . because I found myself." The look in his eyes was deep and pure, openly revealing an emotion that was profound and true. Not even Crissela could foil that.

A pleased flush worked through the wordless general. However, it was crystal clear to her now that the old Kyden was gone, dead to her. A sadness so deep, so intense that it left her weak, seeped into every molecule left of her body. "I give up trying.", She whimpered with her head lowered in shame. "I liberated you from Metsuma's clutches in hopes that you'd find the freedom to come back to your senses. But . . . now it's evident that I've all but completely lost you." Following a dreary pause, Crissela bolted upright and focused her gaze between Kyden and Selena where, as if scheduled to arrive, Jynx appeared from thin air!

Pokeballs readied at the waist, Kyden and Selena jumped back in defensive stances, both of them wondering what sort of trickery she was resorting to!

"Oh, please!", Crissela mocked them. "You didn't think I'd actually come all the way here without an alternative escape route prepared, did you?" At that, she shot Jynx a swiveling adjuration. "Jynx, Teleport!" And within a moment's notice, the duo had vanished.

It was over. Selena stirred softly, at peaceful rest. She put away her Pokeballs as soon as she was sure that the danger was no more, and then turned to face Kyden. She watched him, transfixed. ". . . you didn't tell her you were dying."

"I can't hurt her anymore than I already have.", He confessed as he brushed the sweat from his forehead. "That's not the kind of person I am anymore." Swallowing, trying to soothe his parched throat, he stood tall, and caught his breath as best he could. "I can never be that kind of person agai-"

"I know, Kyden.", She hushed him in mid-sentence, placing a finger over his lips and pulling him into an honoring embrace. "I'm so proud of you." 

Delia stood still and placid outside Spencer's hospital room, waiting for the doctor to complete his daily rounds. On the inside, her heart was diffusing into consternation. She couldn't bare to consider how she'd live with herself if something had happened to her dear friend, thanks to his prostrate condition. _"Please, oh please let him be alright!" _She had been chanting that in her mind all morning. And when she thought of Gio, vulnerable to his own personal dilemma, her heart pinched even more. She felt like her two best friends were being dragged away from her life; one from physical exhaustion . . . and the other about to surrender to the temptations of evil.

Finally, the chipper physician emerged from the room with his clipboard under his arm, sending Delia a warm smile. "While we're still not quite certain what he's suffered from, he seems to be stabilizing.", He reported, much to her relief. "His vital signs are returning to normal so expect him to wake up any time now."

Delia expelled a long-overdo breath through pursed lips. "Oh, thank god . . ." As long as she knew Spencer would be okay, she could continue bare the burden of Gio's recklessness ravaging the city somewhere.

"Just be sure and let the nurse know when he regains consciousness.", The doctor instructed before vanishing further down the hall.

Delia nodded. "Will do! Thank you!" Quietly, she reentered to the room and stood beside Spencer's bed. She observed him for a moment to spare until she heard Gio walk in behind her. She twirled her body around to greet him, face to face.

Pulling in an essence of smooth confidence, he looked beyond her should to inspect his wounded friend. "How's he doing?" He was almost afraid to ask, but he did it anyway. Besides, Delia appeared calm enough.

Delia smiled up at him. "He's going to be just fine!"

"Good." With that concern aside, he focused on Delia. He firstly wanted to apologize for how he had treated her earlier, during their argument. He knew he had reacted badly to her worriment, out of anger and a bitter sense of hostility. His father would never approve, unlike Metsuma.

But before he had the chance to say anything, Delia excreted the first question, hers in a anxious tone. "So . . . where did you go?"

Smiling playfully, Gio reached into his pocket and presented her his day's reward. It was the Gym badge he had earned for putting Darius Scouter in his place.

Delia was immediately given the wrong impression, taken under the assumption that he had yielded the power of his dangerous darkness to win his match. From what she could espy visually, the only peculiar element of his appearance was Meowth's absence. However, it occurred to her that Gio must have taken him to the Pokemon Center to fully recover . . . for whatever reason; a reason she wished to know about. "You . . . you didn't do something drastic, did you?"

Gio's lips curved, just slightly, just enough to convey a message of tenderness meant for the two of them alone when he replied: "I was going to.", He softly confessed, swimming deep into her enchanting eyes. "But then . . . I remembered what you told me . . . and I decided against it."

Stunned, her pupils lit up almost instantly! "Rea . . . really?"

"Of course.", He sheepishly chuckled, carefully drawing his hands around her squeamish waist. "I don't care about Metsuma. You're . . . you're the only person I can trust anymore."

The softly spoken, heartfelt words melted her resolve for distance. "Do you know what this means then?", She whispered to him in hush.

Gio flinched, just slightly. His eyes flickered as he tried to register Delia's implication. No luck, however. "What are you talking about it?"

"Gio, the only reason we split apart was because we weren't mature enough to . . . continue a relationship that was bound to fall apart with how we were handling it!", She explained to him in through detail, citing examples in addition. "I kissed Kyden . . . and I can never take that back."

Now, it was his turn to be open with his sins. "I abandoned you when you were pregnant . . . and I can never take THAT back. In fact . . . I regret it almost every day." Gio fought back against a throat that was too tight, against tears that stung his eyes. His chest was constricted and heavy. He heaved a shaky, trembling sigh, assuaged by sadness, fear for the future, and aching regret for all that he had done.

"But . . . in the middle of everything that's been happening to us lately, we've become wiser!", Delia encouraged him, touching his cheek ever so preciously. "First it was me when having to make the decision of setting Faith free. I honestly think I made the right move in choosing a better life for her!"

He nodded, understanding exactly what she was talking about. "And today, I think I made the right move in following your advice instead of Metsuma's. So . . . I guess we are both maturing pretty quickly." His eyes locked with hers when his mind raised a crucial question. "So . . . what does this mean?"

Without needing to say anything, Delia surprised him when she stepped closer against him and pushed her soft lips against his.

When she reached up to him, to encircle him in her arms, Gio let out a low, needy moan, matched by her soft, sweet reply. And he let himself melt into a kiss that lit his mind and heart on fire!

Delia likewise dissolved, sinking against him as he cupped her face, so tender on one level, so fierce with rekindled love and passion for one and another. When she finally pulled away to breath, the two of them laughed softly together, panting restlessly.

"God, I've missed that . . ." Gio shot his girl a wide smile, full of appealing charm, confidence and a sense of playful mischief that were some of his most strongly defined characteristics.

Abruptly, the clearing of Spencer's throat could be heard. "So . . . I take it you two are back together?", He rasped in confusion. "Dear god, how long have I been asleep!"

Simultaneously, the three burst into laughter, thus making everything seem back to the way it should be. Holding his reacquired girlfriend close to his side, Gio approached Spencer's bed with a congratulatory grin. "Good to have you back, Spence."

"Good to be back, Gio.", Spencer yawned before observing the environment in disgust. "Now can someone get me out of this bed already? I feel like vegetable."

But Delia refuted at the group's expense. "We can't go anywhere until we decide our next move! Gio just won his final Gym Badge and we need to figure out where we're going to stay until the Silver Conference."

Trying to shift into a more painless position, Spencer grunted inquisitively: "Wait, so we're in Blackthorn right now?" That was pretty much a given, what with Delia having mentioned Gio obtaining his eighth badge. If that was the case, regarding their location, he already had a convenient solution in mind. "Well . . . rather then going all the way back to Pallet Town, we could always crash at my dad's summer home on Mount Silver. It's not too far away from where we are and I'm sure he won't mind if we use it until Gio's finished with his upcoming tournament."

"Perfect!", Delia deafened them with a squeal, eager to get a move on. "Then let's get Spencer's doctor in here to sign you off so we can start heading over there!"

Unexpectedly, Gio's chin went up, his jaw set. "Actually . . . we've been invited to make on pit stop beforehand." He glanced up at his curios-eyed friends and smiled. "Either of you familiar with the Dragon Shrine?"

…...

The path exiting New Bark Town split away into two separate directions. While the left one traveled towards the descending daylight star, the right coursed deeper into the Johto Region. Kyden and Selena, having pledged a heartbreaking conclusion in their relationship, were prepared to go their separate ways as they stood apart from eachother. But as Selena readied her Swellow for air-travel, Kyden came up from behind her and placed his palm over her shoulder where it nudged slightly against her neck. "Crissela was right about one thing.", He spoke his mind. "Those memories are still inside me . . . and they've taken on the form of Metsuma, the one responsible for everything that's happened to me."

That was an observation Selena keenly shared. She froze, unsettled and brimming with restlessness, until she finally asked him: "What are you going to do?"

Something rose up in Kyden, something urgent and righteous. "I'm not going to give in to these mental images. But as long I'm inferior to them, I can't learn anything from them. I need to face Metsuma . . . only this time, I need to destroy him and complete my transformation."At length, Kyden reached out and cupped her hand in both of his. Like a triggered shock wave, his gaze went to his lover's face upon their touch. "Selena, you completed your transformation when you abandoned your fears . . . but mine are still at large. I have to embrace who I am and fight this all the way through!"

"Metsuma Rocket . . . ", Her breath escaped in dissatisfaction. "If you cross him now . . . you'll be putting your life at risk."

"I'm dying anyway, Selena." His intensity wound around her like silk; cool and soft, so inviting . . but slippery . . . with no safe holds to grab on to. "But I don't want to die knowing that I didn't fulfill the final stage of my transformation. That's why I have to do this."

She could discern the pain within him, and felt nothing but remorse for what he was going through and what hell he'd face and endure later. "I'm . . . I'm sorry.", Was all she could get out. When she felt tears forming, she had to jerk her head away for a moment. She had no desire to depress him any more than he surely already was.

He didn't flinch, or ever look away from her. His eyes, so clear and beautiful . . . bottomless sky blue . . . held her heart and soul in thrall. "Don't be sorry, Selena. It's my burden, not yours. You shouldn't have to share my fears since you've already overcome your own."

"It's too late. I'm already in love with you.", She choked out, squeezing her eyes shut.

"And that's why we can't be together.", He expressed in an affectionate whisper. Kyden regarded her intently, in silence for a moment. He was gauging her temperament. "Selena, the closer we become . . . the more painful it's going to be when I'm gone. I . . . I don't want to put you through that."

It was that rare, refreshing assurance and display of humility that won Selena's deepest favor. "I know you don't.", She replied, opening her eyes again. "And that's how I know you've changed!" Only then could she look up, dare a look into his face, his eyes. What she saw there was the bloom of hope, of joy. Her hands came to rest on his chest where she felt his heart racing beneath the tips of fingers.

Kyden held her very carefully, as though she were the planet's most precious treasure. He angled his body perfectly against hers, like two predestined pieces of a wondrous puzzle, and, from there, kissed her one final time.

Fighting back another emotional display, Selena tore away from Kyden's embrace and hurriedly sattled upon Swellow, again shutting the lids of her watery eyes. "I love you . . .", Her lips motioned for his comprehension. Immediately after, she took off into the sky . . . and never looked back. The enticing, high spirited Pokemon Ranger that Kyden had come to know and fall in love with . . . was now gone from his life forever.

Kyden waved goodbye to her until she was nothing but a dot behind the clouds . . . and even then, the lone clone kept on waving.

…...

Later that same day, Gio and his friends had one last stop to make before heading deeper into the mountains. Egressing from behind a gorgeous waterfall, the three dragon elders sailed their individual Dragonairs out from the Dragon Den and into a hidden land of infinite pleasures. Sitting behind the Dragon Priest was Giovanni and Meowth. Behind the second elder was Delia. And sattled upon the preeminent Dragonair, Spencer and Kaburagi sat with the third elder.

Finally, when they had all dismounted their magical serpents, the valley's landscape could be perceived in all it's atmospheric quietude. "Welcome to the Dragon Holy Land!", The Dragon Priest exclaimed to his invitees. "Now, aren't you glad you stopped by before you left?"

The three teenagers had their breath stolen away from them! They had never seen such an exotic but radiant reserve; a grassy, forested area with various flora, and rock cliffs walling it with the occasional stream. As the elders had mentioned, it was a paradise in which Pokemon could reside peacefully with one another and, sometimes, train to become stronger. It was understandable why this premises was only accessible through the secret waterfall at the end of the Dragon's Den. The clan had indebted itself in preserving this land in it's natural essence.

Spencer, whom was moving on crutches, particularity felt honored that the clan had permitted them to view such an eye-opening spectacle! However, this was probably due to Gio's courageous efforts to defend the Blackthorn Gym.

As they walked peaceably through the gorge, following the priest's every movement, Delia noted the abundance of colorful flowers that overran the area. It reminded her of Greenfield, except more glamorous and spellbinding. "There's so many marvelous flowers here . . ."

"There is copious amounts of flowers!", The all-knowing Dragon Clan henchman, Kaburagi, told her. "Every flower in the Dragon Holy Land stays in bloom all year round, and many believe this to be attributable to a mysterious power from the Dragon Pokemon that dwell here!"

Spencer took prompt interest. "Do any rare Dragon-Type Pokemon live here? Maybe a Dragonite?"

"Actually, yes.", Kaburagi answered him but with a cautionary frown. "It is home to a very old and powerful Dragonite that belonged to the very first Gym Leader of the Blackthorn Gym! Since the Gym Leader passed away, the Dragonite became the unofficial "guardian" of the Holy Land. However . . . it tends to be grumpy when unwelcome intruders enter the valley, such as yourselves!"

Gio, Delia, Spencer, and Meowth gulped nervously and exchanged worried glances for a moment, considering the dangers of crossing paths with an ill-tempered Pokemon like Dragonite.

However, the Dragon Priest merely dismissed his assistant's exaggerated advisory. "Fear not. Dragonite has come to trust me over the years and shouldn't bother us." He then stopped cold and lifted a finger towards the distance. "Ah, here we are! This is where we shall perform the purification ritual this year!" The priest led his followers near an abandoned lake, where a vault-like structure, the Dragon Shrine, was situated between two columns. Inside it, the shrine housed a sacred golden bowl of fire, said to be the first fire the dragons gave to the inhabitants of Blackthorn City. The walls were covered in incomprehensible script-like writing. "At last, we can begin!"

Gio and his friends took a step back, allowing the elders the space they needed in order to undergo this sacred annual procedure. As Kaburagi presented the wooden box to his superior, Spencer leaned close to Gio and whispered: "What do you think is going to happen? What's in the box?"

"How should I know?", Gio grunted with a shrug. "If anything, we'll probably just see some lame candlelight show." The two boys laughed to themselves disrespectfully, much to Delia's annoyance.

With delicate hands, the Dragon Priest carefully withdrew a Dragon Fang from the box, the same one Gio had spotted earlier, and held it up the everlasting fire that burnt fiercely inside the golden bowl. "We ask the universe to bring peace and happiness to all dragons!" As he spoke, his fellow elders kneeled behind him in what looked like prayer. "Shed light on dragons of the sky, dragons of the earth, and dragons of the water! Give them the strength to protect us in these dark times!" Suddenly, the fire from the bowl turned blue and, without causing harm to the priest's skin, it began to burn swiftly around every inch of the Dragon Fang, making it glisten in a golden shine!

Gio, Delia, Spencer, and Meowth all arched back in uncertainty, tantalized by the ceremony's bewitching practice but somehow frightened of its powers!

Within moments, the Dragon Fang began to radiate a whirlpool of golden dust and the Dragon Priest released his hold on it, allowing the treasure to levitate in mid-air as he sank down to his knees and joined his comrades in prayer, leaving Gio and his friends scared out of their wits!

Soon enough, the dust blossomed into a globe of magnificent energy that expanded over the elders' heads. The room then lit up when the spiritual essence transformed into an illuminated silhouette of a screeching creature that glowed so vibrantly atop the bowl of fire!

The priest lifted his head up to the creature of glowing light and smiled. "The Light Dragon . . . has intercepted our holy prayer!" Combing thoughtfully through his beard, then rubbing his forehead, the priest resettled his turbulent mind. "Oh great and powerful Light Dragon! Won't you touch us with your blessing, with your assurance that our world will not fall to darkness as long as you continue watch over us?"

Not looking left or right, Gio's focus was laser-tight and unyielding straight ahead where the spiritual entity absorbed every word spoken to it! After a long pause, however, the Light Dragon failed to flee back into its realm when, suddenly, a shroud of black energy burst from the bowl of fire and flooded the room! It was horrific, surreal! Gio couldn't breathe, nor his friends!

Kaburagi and the inferior elders fell backwards in fright! "No, we must have said the wrong prayer!" But, alas, this was not the truth. In fact, their holy message was delivered correctly, and being answered realistically . . . symbolically!

The Light Dragon immediately perished from visible sight with a defeated howl as the answer to the elders' holy request made itself known in the silhouetted form of a new creature, spawning from distorted darkness of the unknown!

The priest's glittering eyes and tortured countenance lifted, coming upon the evil demon dragon. Then, he did not waver any longer. An all darkening blackness had settled over his soul, one he recognized only from forbidden knowledge. "Giratina . . .", He gasped in horror. "But . . . but how? And when?"

Closing his eyes, gritting his teeth, Gio forced himself to embrace the blackness that would shroud all the sorrow and conflict and confusion from his consciousness. With that, the young trainer felt himself sinking into this new existence, sampling a power the could one day belong to him . . . just as Metsuma had foresaw.

The shadow figure lurking behind the black smog glared at the Dragon Priest with blood red eyes, haunting eyes! It let out a furious cry . . . one only the elders could interpret . . . and then receded back into the blackness! Afterward, a powerful gust of wind entered the shrine and purged the area of the dark essence emanating from the bowl of fire!

Gio's eyes shot open when the adrenaline sensation vanished from his soul. He quickly glanced around, finding that the shrine was just as it was when he and his friends had first entered it.

Cowering away from the bowl of fire were the three terribly frightened elders. The purification ritual had failed. The Light Dragon simply could not make a promise it had no intention of keeping . . . and it even presented why that was.

Kaburagi quickly collected the Dragon Fang and stuffed it back into the box for next year. As he did, a single, wide tear streaked down his cheek. To his left, Spencer and Meowth drew nearer to comfort him.

Delia shook her head and moved toward Gio . . . but the gesture didn't stem from love, or a need to appease. Judging by his unfazed expression, she thought that perhaps he hadn't even noticed what had just happened. "Gio . . . are you okay?"

"I'm . . . I'm fine.", He told her before casting a bitter gaze upon the Dragon Priest. "Would you care to tell us what we just witnessed? I have a feeling that doesn't usually happen."

The Dragon Priest breathed in deep, closing his eyes, sending . . . receiving . . . and unraveling the vision that appeared before him upon the cry of the immoral dragon. "A great evil is about to befall us . . . and because of this, the purification ritual could not be completed this year."

Having overheard those words, Spencer looked up at the priest with curious suspicion. "What is this 'great evil' you speak of?"

"One far more terrifying than the Rocket Empire.", Warned the old man. "One far more worse than anything you can ever imagine, that much I guarantee! And until this evil is vanquished, the Light Dragon cannot recreate it's presence in our world. In fact, no sense of hope can."

With each word, Gio's grip increased . . . yet he was unaware, in a daze. "Well . . . who will vanquish this threat?"

"As the prophecy foretells, during the absence of the the Affinity Soul, only the next blood can restore balance " Heaving a questionable sigh, the Dragon Priest walked up to Gio and rested a hand on his tense shoulder. "Giovanni Ketchum, on the Night of the Black Moon, only you can save the world! You must destroy Metsuma Rocket . . . in order to prevent a higher evil from ever betiding."

The frustration bubbled over into something new, something different, and far more threatening! It morphed into fear; bone-deep, chilling, and hope crushing. Turning slowly to Delia and Spencer's waiting gazes, he stuttered: "We . . . we should get going now!" Gio quickly dismissed himself from the shrine in avoidant panic, emotionally blinded by a red, swirling haze.

TO BE CONTINUED . . . .

(A/N: So now both Gio and Kyden have a reason to destroy Metsuma, except Gio doesn't want accept his considering its a prophecy unbelonging to him. Also, Darius will most likely make more appearances in the third story. I suppose it really depends on what the readers want, you know? In the next chapter, Gio learns some dreadful news, while Kyden seeks guidance from an unlikely source. The chapter will also take an in-depth examination of Clint and Metsuma's history, which will help clear up some questions.)


	44. Chapter 44: Affinity Soul

**(A/N: **In the chapter, one thing to note is the similarities shared between Kyden and a younger Clint in contrast to Giovanni and a younger Metsuma. Also, in one of the flashbacks taking place in Metsuma and Clint's childhood, it is mentioned that neither of them can set out on a Pokemon Journey until the age of 15. That was actually written there on purpose, seeing as how it was a different time period and the rule probably wasn't changed until Sammy started his first journey years later - AKA: "Pokemon 4ever".** )**

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 44: Affinity Soul

Once again . . . Kyden was alone, traveling with no one but the Pokemon fastened to his belt. New Bark Town was a ways behind him. Up ahead, betwixt two parallel divisions of forests, the setting sun drew closer and closer, timely coordinated with the pace of his wandering feet shuffling sluggishly along the dirt path. He knew WHAT he had to do . . . he knew WHY he had left Selena in the first place . . . but had no idea WHERE to go. That was the problem without an answer. And suddenly, he wondered what the use was in venturing without a specific destination? _"_This was so much easier in my head . . . _"_, He muttered to himself hopelessly. "How am I supposed to find and confront Metsuma if I don't even know how to get to him?" To his right, a calm but audible rustling sounded from some nearby tree branches. Being as cautious and guarded as he always was, Kyden stopped cold in his tracks and turned to face the dark depths of the wilderness beside him. He tilted his head up, his ears tracing the basis of the disruption.

And there, sitting in a hollow near a branch covered in blooming leaves, was a Noctowl. "Krroohoot! Kroohhooot!"

Immediately, Kyden recognized the aging bird as the same one that had saved Selena's life and shunted Crissela's Rocket soldiers. "Are . . . are you the one I saw the other day?", He asked just to be absolutely sure. Slowly, he inched closer to the tree that housed the great bird. "Have . . . have you been following me?"

The hypnotic owl homed in on the clone with its intimidatingly bulbous eyes, tilting its head with a curious gesture. Finally, when it sensed that Kyden was close enough, the bird spread its feathered wings wide and spurred away deeper into the forest . . . but not necessarily as a tactic of retreat.

In fact, it was moving at a slow enough pace for Kyden to chase after it! "Wait, hold up!", Kyden shouted up ahead as he scurried into the forest in pursuit of the mysterious Noctowl. "I promise, I'm not going to hurt you! I just want to talk to you for a second!" But the great bird did not heed . . . and Kyden simply continued his perusal, unknowing that he was purposely being led into the core of the mysterious lotus forest.

…...

Spencer's vacation home was vastly out of place with the idyllic atmosphere of Mt. Silver; pristine and expensive, richly carved and polished. It definitely stood out from the various neighboring woodlands and mountain ravines that descended along the steep slant of the precipice. Nonetheless, it was suitable shelter for the convenience of Gio and his friends, whom had used up the last of Spencer's money to take a bus from Blackthorn, and would make do until the Silver Conference was over and done with. In terms of avoiding the Rockets, it was also well situated among the petrous landscape, so easily hidden . . . despite the few outlandish attributes. Inside the beautiful two-story home, Gio sat at the Kitchen table, counting off his badges.

Across from him, Delia also sat, but in silence as she watched him tally his Johto League treasures, one by one. "Do we really have to count them all again, Gio?", She chuckled an amused sigh. "I'm pretty sure you haven't lost any of them since an hour ago when you last counted them." In truth, he had been recounting his badges more times than she could even count. Obviously, the Silver Conference was a great deal of importance to him.

Nevertheless, he had them all set out on the timbered table, inhaling a deep breath as he looked them over one last time. First was the Zephyr Badge, which he had earned after defeating Skylar's Xatu with the entrapping webbing of his quick-witted Ariados. Next, he turned his focus to the Hive Badge. He thought about the silent but deadly Secta of the Azalea Gym and how she and her creepy crawlers had snatched away his friends, refusing to set them free until he had won the match. Just thinking about that bizarre experience had his spine shuddering and his gaze fleeing to the safety of the Plain Badge. It was in Goldenrod City did he initially fail to defeat Milton . . . but later, following his courageous acts at Azark Island, did he prevail in successfully winning his badge in a memorable rematch.

Delia did the favor of pointing out the Fog Badge, Gio's fourth Gym Badge of the Johto League. "That was the day I was kidnapped by Memphis, wasn't it?" Her tone seemed almost casual, as though she were honored out of having made his visit to Ecruteak one he wouldn't forget.

Gio nodded slowly as more frightening memories resurfaced. "Don't remind me. Seriously, don't." He brought his eyes down to the fifth badge, now ignoring Delia's playful but mocking giggling. His mind raced back to his unofficial but acceptable means of earning his Mineral Badge back in Olivine City. It was there did he rescue the Gym Leader's Flaaffy from Tank and his cronies, the infamous Torino Trio who were bent on achieving redemption in Crissela's eyes. It was actually quite laughable, the more he thought about it. But, by the time his gaze had drifted to the Storm Badge, his smile receded into a more serious complexion. "The Stratumist Caste.", He whispered softly to himself. _"That was the first time I knowingly unleashed my Aggressive Conscience without Metsuma's guidance . . ." _And speaking of Metsuma, the next badge sparked a painful significance to Gio. After all, the only reason he obtained the Glacier Badge was by Metsuma's browbeat doing. At that time, the criminal in plain sight was eagerly determined to win Gio's approval. _"He . . . he failed . . ." _Gio quickly jerked his head to the final badge, seeking to clear his mind of Metsuma. Instead, the mental image of Darius Scouter appeared. The battle between he and the renegade cop, just two days earlier, would be one he'd never forget, not necessarily because it was his last Gym Match, but because he had learned to place his trust in Delia and temporarily resent his Aggressive Conscience.

Delia leaned back in her chair and made known an encouraging smile, now that all eight badges were accounted for . . . again. When he looked up at her with his boyish grin, she immediately saw the innocent trainer within him crawling out from his tough shell, ready to disport his skills in the manner he had accustomed to, rather than what Metsuma had taught him.

After carefully collecting all of his badges into his saffron-colored blazer, Gio stood from his seat, started out of the kitchen and towards the front door of the house where Meowth instantly met up with him. "You ready, Meowth?"

"Meow! Meow!", Meowth gleefully yapped as he followed his master outside the compound. "Meeeow!"

As soon he set foot out the door, Gio inhaled the mountainous breeze of the alpine ascent in which the house was positioned. Following the passing current, he smelt the refreshing fragrance of the spacious outdoors that stretched in countless directions, up and down the summit. It made sense, though. Mt. Silver was known for meditation and isolation. The graying peaks disappeared above the clouds of the Johto Region, and the natural environment and habitat was completely untouched. It was here that Gio found peace with his own aching mind, an ache that he loved to have . . . and hated to love. He had high hopes that his preparation for the Silver Conference would serve as an even more effective distraction.

Delia stood in the front doorway. Beyond the peak of the mountain, she took notice of the lack of sunlight. "It's pretty late in the day.", She brought to his attention. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until tomorrow morning to visit Silver Town?"

He had no intention of waiting. Ever since they arrived at Mt. Silver hours earlier, all he could think about was the measure of proper preparation he'd have to take before partaking in the upcoming tournament. "I won't be long.", He assured her with another warm smile. "I'd rather just do this now so I won't have to worry about it later." When she gave a long-awaited nod of approval, he reached for one of the Pokeballs on his waist. "Skarmory, I need you!" In one swift motion, he released his one and only Flying-Pokemon into the contracting daylight.

The metallic creature stood tall in Gio's presence and let out an affirmative shrill, readying itself to take flight.

The bird's cry, however, had drawn Spencer out from the house in a fit of panic. Maneuvering with his crutches, he stumbled past Delia, staring at Gio with dumbfounded orbs. "Where in the world do you think you're going?"

"Silver Town.", Gio answered him in short as he and Meowth climbed aboard the winged Pokemon, not even bothering to meet Spencer's questioning gaze. As usual, Gio didn't have an interest in explaining things more than once. To do so only frustrated him.

But, quite frankly, Spencer had no idea what was happening or why it was happening. "Why are you going to Silver Town? The Silver Conference isn't for another two months!"

"He wants to register for the tournament ahead of time.", Delia explained to Spencer on Gio's behalf. "It'll give him more time to prepare on the morning of the ceremony. Also . . . he's afraid he'll accidentally lose one of his badges if he has to wait any longer. Honestly, I think it's a smart idea. He tends to be forgetful when he's lazy . . . and I mean REALLY lazy-"

Gio shook his head, embarrassed. "Yes, thank you ever so much for clearing that up!", He remarked sarcastically, much to his friends' amusement. As he positioned himself for takeoff, he settled Meowth between himself and Skarmory's neck, and prepared for ascent. "I'll be back before dark.", He told his friends. "Skarmory, to the base of Mt. Silver! Let's go!"

In an instant, he was soaring away into the distance, descending along the mountain, leaving his two friends to see him off. Once he had vanished beneath a mass of escarpments that circled the summit, Spencer gave Delia a stern but concerned look . . . one that could have easily sent a clearly inreferable message in silence alone. "He seems way too preoccupied with his tournament to even worry about Metsuma or the Rockets."

Delia's words were sad . . . and weighted by lament. "I know, Spencer. I thought we had seen the last of Metsuma . . . but I'm beginning to realize . . . that's not true."

…...

Squinting his eyes further ahead of his forested course, Kyden could discern the outline of the elusive Noctowl begin to slow its pace as it descended unto its achieved destination. Kyden came to an abrupt halt, fining himself gazing upon a small familiar cottage, primitive from the outside but humongous on the inside, what with its underground workshops and research labs. He knew all this because he had been here before, long prior to when he and Crissela had raided this home for its Pokemon. No, he remembered this place as though it were a symbol of a lost childhood he wasn't meant to recollect, unbelonging to his memory bank. _"I . . . I felt this same feeling the last time I was here!"_, He thought to himself as he quietly approached the front door of the cottage. _"I know I've been here more than once! Was . . . was this one of those false memories that Dr. Fuji mentioned?" _

Before Kyden's quavering hand could reach for the nob, Noctowl swooped down and gusted the door open for him, almost invitingly. It then flew into the residence and vanished into a corridor that was adjacent to the entrance.

Kyden knew to follow. But he was reluctant, not desiring to pose as an intruder in someone's home. He had already done that once, months ago, when he had brutally ravaged Giovanni in their first encounter with one and other. Naturally, inviting himself into this painfully reminiscent place seemed uncomfortable. However, the Noctowl seemed to think differently, and that became his provocation to enter the cottage. After quietly closing the door behind him, he glanced around the front room for a moment, appalled that the professor had so quickly renovated the irreparable damages left by he and Crissela all those months ago. _"That guy must have excellent insurance!", _He humored away the scarring memories. He then brought his attention to the nearest hallway that Noctowl had fled to. Glancing around a second time, this time as a precautionary measure, he tiptoed into the ill-lighted corridor and kept his eyes providently darted ahead of him at all times until he had happened upon the double doors that dwelled at the end of the hall. Exhaling through his nostrils, Kyden swung the doors open . . . and opened his eyes to find a diminutive but cozy private study, the same room he had brawled with Giovanni.

Noctowl was perched atop the room's wood-polished desk. Behind it, there was a cushioned swivel chair, however it was turned away from Kyden.

Meanwhile, the breathtaken clone couldn't help but closely scrutinize this remarkable environment! Since the inferno and the collapsed burrow left by Crissela's Transport Drill, the office appeared to have been restored back to its amicable condition, this time decorated with little to no personalization, though it was surprisingly great yet intimate in size. He took a step inside and peered around at some books on the shelves, shelves that plagued the office walls, row upon row, save for the entrance. He felt as though he were enclosed inside a secluded library!

"Well look who found his way back!", A gruff but deeply-spoken voice skittered out from behind the desk. Behind it, the chair rotated front and center, now facing Kyden. There, a familiar old man sat relaxingly with his palms folded listlessly upon his lap. He wore a dark gray vest, white collared shirt, and a violet ascot, as well as black pants and shoes. He also draped a white lab coat over his broad shoulders. His blond hair was worn long and slicked back. He also sported a short mustache and goatee. His eyes were bright orange.

Eyes pinpointing the elderly gentleman across the room, Kyden hurried to find his words, immediately shy of the judgmental stranger. Firstly, he was curious to the fact that this man was somehow . . . expecting him. "You . . . you know me?"

"How could I forget?", He replied with a slight smile curving from the corners of his mouth, now fully perceiving this young man for who he was. He then held his hands forth to the various attributes of his study. "You're the reason I had to rebuild this old block, remember? For a young man, you really know how to pact some serious damage!"

It was then did Kyden realize that he was speaking to Professor Wade, the man in charge of the secreted facility. And just like that, he felt his strength dwindle under the grapple of severe guilt. "Oh . . . right.", He confessed to the man's accusation, his head bowed shamefully. "Sorry about that." While it felt forced, what else could he say?

Wade then gestured his arms to his resting Pokemon graced at the edge of his desk. "I take it you followed Noctowl here?"

Kyden nodded, more questions stirring at the ready. "Yes. Did . . . did you send Noctowl to bring me here?"

"Something like that.", Answered Wade in a more casual approach of conversation. "I apologize for the long wait, especially after your encounter with Metsuma's general."

So Wade was obviously aware of Crissela's presence in New Bark Town ahead of time. But what Kyden wanted to know was how? "I'm grateful and all . . . but how did you know to send Noctowl to rescue my girlfriend and I?"

"Around the time General Crissela and her Rocket spies appeared, one of my aides mentioned spotting Giovanni in town. It wasn't much of a lead." In exactness, he had forecasted that tensions would arise between the two mortal enemies. Except it was Giovanni he thought he had sent Noctowl to assist, not Kyden.

When Kyden realized that this was what Wade was implying, he felt ashamed, once again. "Oh . . . so you assumed I was Giovanni? That's why you sent Noctowl to help?"

"Correct.", He firmly replied. Admittedly, he was somewhat disappointed that it was not Giovanni he had stumbled across. He couldn't blame Newton, his aid, because the boy likely could not distinguish Kyden from Giovanni when he had briefly spotted him walking the streets of New Bark Town. But even though Wade had been patiently waiting for the wrong person to arrive, seeing the clone instead seemed to open a door to a convenient opportunity. _"This boy appears more gracious than when I last encountered him. He really has differed from Giovanni . . . and he'll likely take more of a heedful interest in what I had intended to inform his original." _

Kyden continued to stand awkwardly in the center of the room. Not wishing to upset the professor any further, he began to start back towards the door. "Then I guess I have no business being here. I'm sorry to have wasted your time, professor."

"Such kind manners for a boy who nearly destroyed my laboratory a year ago.", Chuckled the elderly professor.

Kyden spun around and blushed bright red . . . but managed the shed a smile. "Thank you, sir . . . I think. Anyway, I should be leaving."

Questionably, Wade merely shrugged at the boy. "You could leave . . . or you could be generous enough to stay and keep an old man company." The boy's kindly civility and obvious change of heart, since his criminal days, had earned the professor's trust.

"Well . . . I guess I owe that much, at least." Kyden felt flattered that he was being treated so pleasantly by a man whom he had thought hated him after what he had done to his laboratory.

When Kyden drew closer, Wade motioned his hand to Noctowl. "Noctowl, would you please fetch our guest a seat?"

Noctowl's eyes glowed a bright red and, without moving a muscle, the bird harnessed its psychic powers to levitate a wooden stool from the corner of the room and then set out gently in front of the Professor's desk. Deciding to give the two the space they needed to interact, Noctowl then flew out of the room.

Wade subsequently motioned his hand for Kyden to come hither. "Come, my boy, take a seat. Let's here what you have to say."

Doing as he was told, Kyden took a seat across from Wade and nervously folded his hands over the desk as he took the time to reacquaint himself with the older man. "Well . . . my name is Kyden."

Wade sat back in his seat and rubbed his furry chin thoughtfully. "Kyden, eh? How interesting . . ."

The boy tilted his head, his brow raising. "Why do you say that?"

"Oh . . . no reason!", Wade laughed, gesturing for him to proceed with his introduction. "By all means, continue. What's your story, Kyden?"

The unsure clone let out a small laugh and shrugged his shoulders. He was a bit taken aback by this unanticipated friendliness and hospitality. For God's sakes, he barely knew this guy! "I . . . don't really have a story.", He told him in stutter. Sure, he was lying . . . but he really didn't feel the compulsion to spew out his anecdoted tragedy like some kind of drama-queen looking for attention.

"Don't be absurd!", Chuckled the professor. "We all have a story, an element that makes us unique!"

There was no use in avoiding someone so avid for social interchange. Sure enough, Kyden submitted to the old man's pleas. "Unique? Well . . . I'm a clone, for starters."

"That much I assumed." His eyes stayed trained with utter calmness. He didn't look in the least bit surprised by Kyden's first revelation. After all, it was no coincidence that the boy appeared virtually identical to the son of his star pupil, Clint Ketchum.

Kyden shifted more comfortably in his seat as he continued to share some of his innermost details. "I was created to serve Torino." He felt stupid for having mentioned the obvious.

"I think that was verily established by your last visit.", Wade laughed, yet again, before quieting himself.

Nodding, Kyden introspected deeper, reaching down for his buried truths . . . but then, he resorted to expelling memories he had no quarrel with. Looking up at Wade, he gradually made known of his life-changing decisions as his mouth began to move. "I turned against my morals and began a new life for myself . . . one of innocence, one that couldn't be dictated by Metsuma Rocket." As always, the name sent cold chills down his spine . . . a burden both he and his counterpart currently held in common.

The very mention of Metsuma's name roused Wade's intrigue in the young man. After a momentary silence, he leaned inward and softly spoke. "Tell me, Kyden, was Metsuma the one who ordered for your existence?"

Kyden's lips curved inward for a second. Finally, he nodded. "Yes . . . he did."

Something about that confirmation raised panic deep inside the wondering professor. "I feared as much. Metsuma's more clever than I surmised."

"I should think so.", Kyden said back, almost astounded by how seemingly unfamiliar Wade was with Metsuma, the man who had sneakily upset the world's balance. "I mean, have you even taken a look at Dual City lately?"

Wade nodded as his eyes stared contemplatively at the smooth surface of the desk. "I have.", He dully responded to Kyden's comment. "And yet . . . all I can reminisce of are the events that preceded Dual City's demise, events . . . that essentially served as the source of Metsuma's empire of ignorance."

Kyden gave him a steady but suspicious look. "I'm sorry, professor, but what does any of this matter right now? What are you trying to tell me?"

Standing up from his seat, Wade brushed his lab-coat clean and made his way around the desk, signaling Kyden to follow him as he headed for the door. "Come, I'd like to show you something that might interest you."

Kyden clumsily jumped up from his seat and rushed after the old man in restive haste. His heart started to pick up tempo. Initially, he was afraid of receiving more frightening revelations . . . but, seeing as he was destined to die the fate of an incomplete clone anyway, he couldn't imagine being fazed by any sort of bad news, at least not like he used to.

…...

Towards the substratum of Mt. Silver, Silver Town was located between two lakes. Directly in the space between the lakes was a colossal stadium with a very modern design. Surrounding the stadium were a series of structures arranged in a circle. Half of them were smaller battlefields. The other half were stands and small buildings, most likely for souvenirs and stores. Across the stadium's entrance was a high stone arch, giving the gateway to Silver Town a nice touch.

Furthermore, Silver Town was impressive to look at from above. Gio and Meowth slowed Skarmory down a little to capture the totality of the city in their sights. Directly behind the stadium after following a path was an enormous Pokemon Center, jumbo-sized to tend to all the Pokemon participating in the upcoming tournament. "There!", Gio shouted against the wind, tugging on his Aerial Pokemon's neck. "Land near the Pokemon Center, Skarmory!"

Flailing its metallic wings against the oncoming current of the wind, Skarmory prolapsed at Gio's command and prepared for touchdown inside the clustered city.

Upon disembarking, Gio and Meowth were given a more accurate aspect of the community through their eager eyes. However . . . it wasn't at all what they had expected. The entire town . . . seemed almost empty, vacated in the dead silence. "Odd . . .", Gio marveled at the peculiarity, still searching around for any sign of life. "I know the Silver Conference isn't for another two months . . . but you'd think there would be at least SOME people around!"

Meowth also partook in the wide-range surveillance. There weren't even any Pokemon around! "Meoww . . ."

It occurred to Gio that perhaps Silver Town was taking the same caution that Blackthorn had in response to the formation of Metsuma's destructive empire. Nevertheless, he had his own priorities to concentrate on and harbored no appetite to recall such negative circumstances . . . and no desire to reflect on the man who was ruining his life. "Skarmory, wait here with Meowth while I check out the Pokemon Center." Clearing his thoughts, he hurried across the main pavilion towards the multistory facility. The doors were unlocked, much to his fortune, allowing him to enter the lobby and approach the front desk where, to his shock, a Nurse Joy dallied.

However, she had her back turned to him and didn't seem to notice him enter the building. She was taping up boxes, each filled with desk appliances. Was she going somewhere?

"Nurse Joy?", Gio startled her, causing her to jump three feet. When she spun around with a petrified gasp, his first impression was to calm her down. "I'm sorry . . .", He grunted, feeling like a jerk for having scared her senseless. "I . . . I'm a trainer from Pallet Town and I'm here to register for the Silver Conference."

As soon as she recuperated, she replied to Gio in one stiffly stern stroke. "No, I'm sorry. That's just not possible." With that, she again began rummaging through the belongings on her desk space.

Gio blinked in surprise at the brumal reply and took a moment to respond. He moved forward, leaning his elbows on the counter as he tried to reason with her. "I realize that it may be a little too early for registration but could you please just-"

"No, I mean you CAN'T register at all!", She specified in an indignantly frantic tone. "It's simply not possible!"

Gio gulped at her words as all sorts of images flooded his mind about what she could mean. Either way, her quick but disappointing response had thrown him completely off guard. A chilling glare of suspicion overtook his face and all its features. "I don't understand. What do you mean it's not possible?"

Her goody, sinless eyes stretched for miles wide in astonishment. "Why, haven't you heard the news?"

"Look, lady, I don't watch television.", He snapped at her, raising a threatening finger over the desk to establish that he had no time for smalltalk. "It's a waste of my time! And I especially don't watch the news!"

Joy looked at him and replied, her voice courteous enough, but rather low. "Oh, I see. But you should know that it has a great deal to do with your predicament."

Failing to hang on to his patience, Gio hammered his fists down onto the counter. "Would you please just tell me what the hell is going on!"

Joy gasped at the violent gesture! Out of sheer fright, she gulped and began to explain. "In light of recent events, Dual City to be exact, The Pokemon League Committee is making some serious financial decrements in hopes of cultivating some of the nation's Government programs. Until a new Government can be established, The Pokemon League Committee is going to be burdened with an overload of responsibility for what's left of our country's stability."

It was like listening to a history lesson from the future. He had no patience for that either. All he cared about was his tournament! "And what of the Silver Conference?", He interrogated her. He was calm enough in doing so but still noticeably on edge. 

"All of this year's regional conferences have been canceled.", She told him. "President Goodshow simply can't afford to fund them this year! Even Hoenn and Sinnoh are being oppressed by this upsetting impediment!"

"'Upsetting impediment'? This is my goddamn year long dream! I didn't travel the whole Johto Region to let everything I've learned go to waste!" A bone-chilling grimace danced across Gio's face as he saw how much his comment had unnerved her and that it was now Joy's turn to struggle to find her words.

"I'm sorry . . . but there's nothing I can do.", Was all she could blurt out within his deadline. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to box up everything in the lobby, since there won't be any need for it this year. Again, I'm truly sorry for-"

"Don't condescend me!", Gio snarled at her before storming out of the Pokemon Center in a fit of unsustainable rage. He felt his Aggressive Conscience coming on again . . . except this time . . . he held no impulse nor wanting to prevent it from reawakening. Why? Because everything he had strived for . . . suddenly meant nothing. All he had left now were the blistering emotions tearing away at his integrity.

…...

The laboratory's tutoring quarters was rather small, with a few desks to accommodate the select few students that Wade had chosen eligible for private lessons. At the moment, however, only Kyden and Professor Wade himself dwelled inside the scholastic learning environment, what with its wiped clean chalkboard at the front of the room, bookshelves filled with information on Pokemon, and many other typical classroom virtues. As Kyden examined his surroundings, his curiosity spurred. "If you're the New Bark Town Pokemon Professor, why is your laboratory all the way out here in the middle of nowhere?"

Despite being indirectly spoken to, seeing as how Kyden was so enthralled with the room's various attributes, Wade answered the question in all truthfulness. "If you must know, I do spend most of my time teaching students in New Bark Town. However, each year . . . at least two or three of my pupils tend to show more potential than the others, and so, I educate them at a more profound and personal level. This laboratory serves as my facility to do so."

Kyden nodded and then continued to tour the proximity with studious focus, almost as if he had been there in a past life! Just above the chalkboard, however, a certain particularity had caught Kyden's touring eyes. It was a rather large portrait of an adolescent Metsuma Rocket. "What in the-", He stopped in mid-sentence, utterly speechless. "H . . . how-"

Wade loomed behind Kyden's shoulder, preserving the silence until it was no longer in Kyden's best interest. "Prior to what happened in Dual City, most of my students payed little regard to that painting.", He informed the boy who stared in awe at that unbelievable. "But, lately, that's no longer been the case . . . because when they look at that painting now, they shudder and cower . . . because they now know who the face of evil really is, just like YOU know."

Another patch of thick, shrouding silence sapped the breath from Kyden's lungs. He didn't know what to think of this. And his gaze never removed from the portrait, the painfully familiar eyes of an innocent youth who would later batten into the world's most dangerous criminal mastermind!

"Metsuma was once my student.", Croaked out the professor, almost tripping over his words in the process of deliverance.

Kyden slowly rotated and tilted his head, as if trying to conjure the meaning of his words. It soon dawned and his eyes saddened even more. "You taught Metsuma Rocket, the man bent on plunging our world into chaos?"

"Yes.", Heaved the elderly intellectual. "Not only did I mentor him . . . but I nourished him as my own." A frown besieged his face and Kyden mirrored him moments later.

The shaken clone was trying to comprehend all of this, one step at a time. He couldn't quite come to grasps with the truth that Metsuma was once an underling of a such a kind and well-meaning man like Professor Wade. What was the real connection between these two and what were its origins? Kyden held Wade's gaze for just a moment before nervously asking: "Are . . . are you his father?"

His body stiffened . . . but his head swayed from left to right. "I was his adoptive father, at a time anyway.", He admitted. "I raised him from infancy, hoping he'd be a valuable asset to some research I was conducting around the time. To my disappointment, however, that plan blundered unsuccessful . . . and I was stuck with the child. I was left with no choice but to foster him as the son I never had. At the very least, I figured I could mold him into a conscientious pupil."

"Then what went wrong?" He started to turn away towards Metsuma's picture again, but paused when his gaze happened across yet another portraiture, this one suspending directly above the doorway of which he had entered through. Kyden drew closer to the entrance, his head lifted as he straddled to make out every feature of this second man that smiled so proudly in contrast to the portrait of Metsuma's stern-faced contortion. From what Kyden could perceive, this young man was depicted with handsome features, slick brown hair, and blue eyes. His visible clothing appeared quite simple, consisting of pure white polo shirt that was slightly unbuttoned. The face of the youth, however, struck Kyden as overwhelmingly familiar. "That man . . . looks just like me!" His heart practically sprung out as he jerked his body in Wade's direction. "Who is he?"

He stood motionless as though sculpted from ice. While he envied the boy's enthusiasm, it had admittedly caught him defenseless. "That is Clint Ketchum, the father of your original being, Giovanni.", He spoke with a saddened smile, gleaming up at his long deceased apprentice. "He was my most brilliant student . . . but he was also the fire that fed Metsuma's anger."

Kyden stared in incomprehension. "Tell me more.", He pleaded, going to the old man with knowledge-hungry eyes. "Tell me what it was that drove Metsuma to the path of evil! I feel like . . . I feel like I should know this." He couldn't quite evaluate where this strong urge to discover was coming from . . . but all he did know was that it was there, paltering inside him.

"I was hoping you'd take an interest in this.", Said Wade, his eyes narrowed seriously. "This information is crucial so that you not underestimate Metsuma when you confront him again."

Kyden's eyes flew wide with puzzlement. "Wait, how did you know that I was planning to face him?"

A tinkle of laughter skewed from the aging man's lips. "It was a growing hunch that you just now confirmed!", He chortled jovially before diminishing himself to a mere and informative grin. "When I first mistakened you for Giovanni, I had intended to tell him the same story I'm about to share with you. However, now . . . it seems that you too may find some use out of it as well."

"Thank you, professor." Grateful, Kyden bowed to his host and rose again, his face only a fraction away from Wade's. "Now please, start from the beginning. The very beginning."

A smug smile curved the professor's dried lips. Finalizing his appreciation for the boy's cooperation and close attentiveness, he held a grappling hand to the clone's shoulder and began to tell the promised chronicle, never missing a beat the whole way through.

…...

Back at the Hale vacation home, Delia peered out the draped window near the front door, watching the night sky begin to bloom around the last fragments of daylight. Gio hadn't returned from his errand yet and she was growing wary. _"I just hope he didn't run into any trouble . . ." _After another moment's wait, she absconded from the windowsill and crossed quickly into the living quarters. Once there, She looked up, noticing Spencer standing at the top of the stairs. "Still no sign of him . . .", She sighed.

He shrugged. "Well, in the meantime, I guess I'll clear out your room. Will you be sleeping with Gio tonight or should I tidy up the other guest room?"

Misinterpreting his words, she shot him an appalled look, her eyes hung agape. "Umm . . . excuse me?"

His mouth dropped. It was then did he catch his vulgar mistake and try to compensate for it. "That . . . seriously came out wrong! I didn't mean it like that!", He only further amused her with his bumbling counterpoise. "What I meant to say was will you and Gio be sharing the room, not will you and him be . . . err . . . I'm . . . I'm going to shut up now."

"Spencer, don't worry! I'll take my own room.", She told him, flattered by his attempted graciousness. "But, really, there's no need for you to tidy it up! I know how to keep a room in tip top shape!"

Again, he shrugged, walking sluggishly down the steps. "I know . . . but still, it's common courtesy." It was how his father had raised him; to be a polite and proper gentleman . . . except to cheeky intellectuals like Gio.

Shaking her head, Delia discovered that her regalement had sustained her throughout. "Oh, stop acting like a butler. This is YOUR house!"

Though appreciative, he was clearly insusceptible to compliments. "Well technically it's my dad's. I almost never come here."

That struck her as odd. She stared at him curiously. "Really? But . . . it is a family vacation house, isn't it? Don't family vacation homes usually entail to more than one person . . . like, I don't know, maybe a family?"

Spencer's heart seemed to falter in his chest at her abrupt question. Nonetheless, he allowed a faint smile before confiding. "Well . . . after my mom died, my dad and I stopped taking vacations. It was a rough time for us . . . and so . . . we just never really came back here."

"I'm . . . I'm sorry.", She stammered genuinely. She had all but forgotten about the absence of Spencer's mother and how it was likely to stir up some sad and unpleasant emotions within him. And it made it all the more curious that he had agreed to them taking refuge inside the same house he hadn't dared sojourn to since his early childhood.

Spencer let his eyes roam the environment, HIS environment. "My dad still pays to keep this place financed. I guess he's too afraid of letting go of so many memories, you know?"

Delia's eyes poured sympathy upon her dear friend. "I understand, Spencer. Letting go of something precious can be hard. I was a wreck when I set Faith free." And while she had improved in learning to adapt without her Pokechild, she did admittedly miss having the little Pichu around.

"But you moved on.", He reminded her with an uplifting attitude and a bright smile. "I envy your persistence, Delia. Gio could learn a thing or two from you. He obviously hasn't moved on from Metsuma and his teachings, no matter how hard he's trying to hide it . . ."

Of course it always led back to Gio. Like Spencer, she expected nothing less. Gio was the only one in their group who was almost ALWAYS struggling in some way or another . . . and it caused the two of them to constantly fear for his well-being, not to mention his judgment and state of mind.

At that instant, the sentimental commutation was fissured! The front door flew open, and Gio muscled inside, his emotional weapon of total rage drawn to the frozen figures of his friends. After Meowth cautiously ambled in thereupon, Gio slammed the door behind him in one furiously lurching jolt. "It's all over!", He seethed to them resentfully, his face illuminated in a destitute shade of red. "Everything, all of our hard work, was for nothing!"

Delia's knees trembled as she listened. Spencer immediately flinched next to her. Tension seemed to radiate off of his stiff form. She glanced reluctantly up at him, fearing the extent of which Gio's rash but rather ambiguous comment had frightened him just as much as it had her. The two of them dreaded having to deal with a hot-tempered Gio, hence their absolute stillness and silence.

Gio immediately recognized that they were cowering from his tempter instead of wondering about what had triggered it. He allowed himself to simmer down before he explained himself again, this time in a calmer and more detailed conduct. "The conference has been canceled this year because of, wouldn't you know it, Metsuma damn Rocket! He's responsible for this, him and his stupid empire!"

For Delia and Spencer, Dual City immediately came to mind. But, in truth, it was more complicated and serious than just that. The tragedy as an entirety was born in the form of an unwanted anarchism . . . and yet . . . a dictatorship. The government was dead, for now. And the Pokemon League Committee was all that was left fulfill the leftover duties until the military could extinguish Metsuma's armies. As for Metsuma himself, Delia and Spencer had their faith secretly pledged in Gio, despite his obvious reluctance.

"Well?", Gio demanded of a response, his tone banding again. "Don't just stand there! Say something! The two of you have been with me throughout this whole journey! Surely, you're just as frustrated as me! Frustrated that this whole year of traveling through hell and knocking off Gym Leader after Gym Leader was all for nothing!"

A few seconds following his speech, Spencer cleared his throat nervously and choked out: "May I say something?"

Gio grunted quietly, and then nodded. "By all means, go ahead."

His hope began rapidly ascending, his fear elevating . . . but his need to speak, towering over both. "Well . . . seeing as how you won't be partaking in any tournament this year, I'd say your schedule for the next few months has been cleared up!"

Gio's arson eyes were sweltering, melting his own defenses away. The pure shock electrifying his focal depths was bewitching. "What are you suggesting?", He sneered Spencer's way.

Delia sensed Spencer's hesitance to say anything more, especially after that menacing gesture, and she immediately took it upon herself to fill in for him. "Gio . . . you've been in denial about what's truly being expected of you by the number of people we've met in our travels! You're not going to like me saying this but . . . I think you really need to consider what should be done about the Rockets!"

"She's right!", Spencer found the courage to utter out. "The longer the Rockets stick around, the more chaos is bound to ensue!"

His teeth were clenched tightly, furiously . . . and yet, Delia at once became entranced by the manner in which this caused his lips to quiver. They quivered just ever so slightly, as though being grazed gently by an invisible finger. Eventually, he located his counterargument. "Why is everyone being so dependent on me?", He bellowed angrily! "I didn't ask for any of this!"

Delia was startled by the amount of rage she saw manifesting within Gio . . . startled by it . . . but more so, Delia realized that she had to tolerate it, just the once, in order to get out what needed to be said. "Gio, you have to face this!", She scolded him. "The dragon elders told us that only you could defeat Metsuma!"

Gio's mouth abruptly dropped open wide. "You really expect me to have my heart set on some spur-of-the-moment dragon folktale?" His tone was softer but still bitter cold.

"It's not a folktale!", She spoke firmly, her eyes pleading against his. "Even Professor Wade predicted that you'd be the one to restore balance, remember?"

Gio's slender frame was now also shivering as he battled to retain self-control. The muscles within his fair face constricted. "It doesn't matter.", He growled irritably, his coiling eyes struggling to establish permanent focus. "Like I said, I didn't ask for this! I don't want this!"

"None of us do.", Spoke Spencer after a reasonably long absence of speech. "That's why it's so important, Gio." 

The rattled trainer said nothing for a long while, but he remained under fire by his friends' pending gazes, Meowth's included. Finally, he glanced up from his feet and briefly met his girlfriend's unblinking eyes. It was then did he speak. "We're better off staying as far away from Metsuma as possible. After what happened to Dual City, we know just how dangerous he really is." 

While she didn't want to have to say it, she felt it was her last chance at making Gio understand the gravity of the situation. "Gio . . . one way or the other, he's going to find you."

Spencer furrowed a brow at her. "Wait, how do we know that?" Though in total agreement with Delia's initial argument, he found her last comment somewhat unnerving.

"Because he's bent on punishing me for refusing to join him.", Gio said to him with his head sunken forlornly. "You're right, Delia.", He whispered, knowing all too well that as long as Metsuma was at large, they'd constantly be living their lives as miserable defectors of his reign.

It was Gio's acknowledgment of Delia's warning that had given Spencer the implication that their plan was now active. "So we're all in agreement then? We're going to fight?"

"I didn't say that.", The other boy snapped as he leveled his gaze to them. "Just because the Rockets are hunting us, doesn't mean we have to live in fear!"

Delia had heard more than enough to tip her over the edge. "Gio, please, we can't hide from this! And even if we do somehow manage to get by, that won't stop Metsuma from trying to conquer the nation!"

"Exactly.", He acceded with his own plan in mind. "That's why we're not going hide, we're going to leave the nation as soon as we possibly can!" As far as he was concerned, it was the safest alternative.

Delia sighed dismally as Spencer continued to dawdle behind her. "You can't be serious right now! What about all of our friends and family back in Pallet Town? Are we really just going to abandon them?"

"You have any better suggestions?", He countered.

"Yes!", She shrilled at him, catching him by surprise. "We stand up and fight for what's ours, no matter what!"

Their eyes connected easily now - without any hesitation or shame. "I said that's out of the question!", His indignant voice expelled the intimidation of her own. "It's too risky!"

But Delia saw right through him and his excuses. She knew perfectly well why he wasn't even perpending the severity of the trouble headed their way. "Gio . . . are you afraid of Metsuma?", She only further enraged him. "Otherwise, I'd say the only reason you don't want to go through with this . . . is because, deep down, you want to keep him around in case you need to learn more from him."

At that insulting remark, Gio's eyes wrathfully narrowed, this giving him a carnal . . . almost feral demeanor. "You know what, I can't deal with either of you right now!" Turning his back to his friends in a spiteful motion, he stormed his way up the stairs and grumbled: "I'm going to bed. Don't disturb me." With that, he vanished into the dark hallway upstairs. 

Delia felt an overpowering urge to reach out to him, to somehow physically lock onto this untainted fervor. But she knew that her desire was impossible . . . that this allure was intangible; and attempting to contain it, to preserve it, would be like trying to hold water within the palms of trembling hands. Besides, he was far too detached to listen to her now as he had in Blackthorn.

…...

Gio had half a mind to rejoin his friends downstairs, but he didn't want to leave his room. It represented the end of the day, end of the road, and leaving it would probably just give him too much space to think up apology speeches. In all honesty, he didn't want to apologize. He still felt as though his friends were crazy for suggesting the impossible, much less not showing any condolence towards his apparently worthless journey that had amounted to nothing other than a waste of his time.

"_I'm no superhero."_, He thought to himself as he sat upright on the mattress of his bed, letting the moonlight soak his face through the open window across from him. _"Why me of all people? Why is it my job to solve all of this!" _Temporarily letting his mind flow, Gio examined the guest room that Spencer had neatly prepared for him. The space was terrific, and the mattress was fit for a king. What's more, the room had all his belongings, a lock on the door, and a perfect view from the window where, outside, all was dark . . . save for the bounteous stars that shined above. Just like the other countless nights of his hopeless youth, Gio rose from his bed and poised himself at the windowsill, staring up at specs of light that carried the magic to ease his mind. His gazing eyes caught the flicker of twinkling white lights. The small bulbs were weaved throughout the branches of the trees that stood in front of the house; a sight that sparkled brilliantly at nightfall. Growing wearily relaxed, the enervated trainer let out a lethargic yawn . . . and then stumbled backwards, falling back on to his mattress, flat on his back, and drifting into a deep . . . deep . . . deep sleep.

…...

Once more, Gio was returned to the all-too-familiar abyss of darkness. Opening his eyes, he was immediately aware that this was another one of his consequential dream sequences, just like the ones he had seen in the yearlong gap between his Kanto and Johto travels. It was also moderately similar to the conscious reverie he had submerged into during his Gym Battle with Darius. The only difference now was that there was no one to greet him this time; no Delia or Metsuma or any symbolic manifestation of whatever the conflict brewing inside him. There was only pitch-black darkness, plain and simple. "Hello? Am I alone here?"

"You don't have to be.", Clint Ketchum's permissive words echoed from the vast obscurity around Gio. "Unless, of course, your resentment towards me still lingers."

Gio looked around anxiously, initially unfamiliar with the voice. It had been far too long since they had last spoken and, since then, he had spent too much of his time in Metsuma's company. It was understandable that he needed to readjust to a prior ascendency. "Dad . . .", He found his own unyielding voice after much wonderment. "I thought I'd never here from you again." He said this with an almost careless and sarcastic tone.

"After you awaken, you won't.", The fatherly voice spoke back to him. "In fact, this will be the last time we speak with eachother."

Gio's predisposed eyes played an endless looping chant of regret, pain, and sorrow. He wavered in place like a phantom; his arms were shivering as though invisible waves were chilling him beneath his skin. However, he did not plead for his father to reconsider, nor did he find the maturity to admit that he was wrong about Metsuma. Instead, he treated him with a distant mannerism as though nothing at all had changed. "Why did you come back?", Asked Gio, flatly and coldly.

"Because if your friends can't persuade you, only I can.", Clint answered right back.

Gio swept an optic throe as he rolled his eyes. "Don't push your luck.", He grunted, dispiriting his father's imminent attempt to inveigle his judgment. "What are you going to do, give me another one of your ceaseless lectures, telling me that I'm incapable of making decisions without you?"

The older man's voice became deathly stern and authoritative. "If you remember correctly, some time ago, I warned you to keep your distance from Metsuma so that he couldn't influence you with his insidious ways. You failed to heed my warning. You encountered Metsuma . . . and allowed him to enter your life."

It was a guilt trip from beyond the grave, as far as Gio was concerned. It was the typical regard given to him, whether it be from Delia or Spencer or even his own DEAD father! Bringing up Metsuma, again, was the icing on the cake. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything!", Ruptured the voice like a disciplined battle cry! And while Gio appeared unintimidated, Clint's voice soothed and began to aver again. "Gio . . . it's time you learned the truth."

Gio laughed with bitter spite. "The truth, from you? You've got to be kidding me! You're the last person I'd go to for answers, for truth!" He was recalling how his father had never told him about his childhood friendship with Metsuma . . . or his methods of Pokemon Training . . . or any details about his past, as a matter of fact!

"I predicted Metsuma's reign of terror, didn't I?", Clint raised a reasonable point for Gio's contemplation. "Did that not come to be truth?"

Gio's subconscious world was numbed by silence now, and the callous darkness which encompassed him seemed endless. He felt as though he had no physical body, that he was a weightless form floating in an ebony abyss. His sense of time had been extinguished; as far as he could reason, he had been drifting throughout this nonexistent void for an eternity, just now hearkening that his father's presence in this world, his mind, was more than just imaginary . . . but perhaps divined decree.

"I'm not asking for forgiveness, Gio, nor am I asking for omens.", The elder Ketchum assured him. "All I want from you now . . . is your utmost attention."

At first, he was quiet, even in breath. He couldn't risk over-analyzing his father's plea because, naturally, he'd end up refusing it just as Metsuma would want. So instead, he followed his impulse and blurted out: "Fine."

The moment Gio agreed was the moment Clint himself emerged from the darkness, perceivable as clearly as ever. The father and son locked eyes for one solitary moment. A tense release passed between them, and then, without further hesitation, Clint drew closer to Gio and levered a finger from his side, bringing it up to Gio's chin. "I want you to relax . . . and absorb the images I'm about to send through your mind."

As uncomfortable as this was, Gio flushed out his remnants of tension with one heavy exhale through his nostrils and then allowed his father to press the finger against the brim of his forehead. In less than a second, a flash of light embellished the lurid realm, all but completely blinding Gio!

**29 YEARS INTO THE PAST**

During a time of innocence and harmony, an old-fashioned and outmoded New Bark Town, what with its antiquated houses and archaically dressed citizens, quartered a small Professor's Workshop, though it would later be called a Pokemon Laboratory. Inside, a single classroom was housed, filled with nearly a dozen thirteen year old students wearing matching school uniforms. All of them were bent over their desks, watching eagerly as a middle-aged Professor Wade began sketching various kinds of Pokemon on the chalkboard, distinguishing their origin of discovery in lengthy explanation as he did so. "-baffled deep-sea divers! Today, however, Corsola are among the common species of Water-Type Pokemon found in our region! In fact, in a south sea lands, the people live in communities that are built on groups of these Pokemon!"

The entire class awed at the extensive information, their mouths hung open as Wade prepared to finish his lesson. Meanwhile, sitting next to eachother in the posterior column of desks, two mischievous boys were stealthily exchanging whispers to eachother under the professor's preoccupied gaze. The first boy, named Metsuma, was thin, making his average height seem less so, with messy, thick jet-black hair, and bright green eyes. There was an innocent, wide-eyed wonder written across his small face.

The other boy, Clint Ketchum, had a handsome face. His hair was dark brown and shortly cut. He was thin-medium build, of medium height, and had the stretched-out look of someone who had recently gone through a growth spurt. Being the more mature and insightful student of the duo, Clint was trying hard to focus on the ensuing lesson, but was struggling to ignore Metsuma's constant prying. Finally, he twitched his head to his friend and his visage fell serious. "I said stop talking to me!", He frantically whispered. "You're going to get us in trouble with your dad!"

Metsuma rolled his eyes and leaned to his side again as soon as he was sure that Wade, his foster father, wasn't paying attention. To Clint, he demanded: "Were you even listening to what I was saying?"

There was no use in filching him of his alacrity any longer, even with there being only a few minutes left of class remaining. Keeping Wade discernible in the corners of his motionless eyes, he leaned out from his desk so that his face was next to Metsuma's. "Fine, what is it?"

"Well . . . since I'm not fifteen yet, I can't set out on my own Pokemon Journey this year.", The other boy whispered, a separate eagerness hidden in his tone. "I figure if I'm going to be stuck in private tutoring with my old man for the next year, maybe he'll also accept you into his advanced sessions!"

Flattered but overwhelmed that his best friend was finally taking an interest in his intelligence level, Clint stared at Metsuma with a questioning demeanor enriching his features. "Then we'd be the only two students in his upper class . . ."

"Exactly!", Squealed Metsuma, luckily not collaring any suspicious glances. "It'll be awesome! You and I can train together! We've both already got our first Pokemon, don't we? So this will prepare us for the real world when we both set out to become Pokemon Masters!"

Clint smiled widely at his single-minded yet equally ambitious comrade. He then switched a glance to Wade, curious as to how he'd react to such an over-vaulting request. Turning back to Metsuma, he whispered: "Yeah . . . but I don't want to be a burden."

"Ah, quit worrying.", Fidgeted the other boy in his desk. "I can play my dad like a flute, just watch! As soon as class is dismissed, I'll put in a good word for you! I've got your back, so don't worry!"

Outside the building, the afternoon church bells began to chime from a distance. Each of Wade's students quickly jumped out from their desks, collected their school belongings, and scurried out of the classroom as Wade began to clear the chalkboard. "Remember to bring to bring your history books tomorrow! We'll be taking a look into the significance of the Ecruteak Towers!", He yelled out to them while continuing his roundabout cleanup.

Once the room was all but empty of other students, Metsuma grabbed ahold of a nervous Clint's wrist and pulled him out of his desk, bringing him towards the front of the room where Wade was situated. "Father?", Metsuma cleared his throat. "I've got a . . . favor to ask."

Professor Wade swung his body from the chalkboard and folded his arms across his chest, staring down at his degenerate son with a sigh and arbitrary eyes. "My boy, I've told you countless times! I'm not going to let you sneak a peak at the upcoming test! If you want to pass it, you need to build better study habits!"

"No no, it's not that!", Metsuma chuckled, rather rudely in remembrance, before pointing out his best friend to the scopes of his parent. "It's about Clint."

Professor Wade cocked his head towards the young Ketchum, suddenly feeling anxious. "Well, what is it?"

Just to be a smart-ass for the playful fun of it, Metsuma also turned to Clint with a most wondrous expression. "Yeah, what is it, Clint? Go on and tell him!", He exclaimed with a devilish grin.

"_So much for having my back . . .", _Thought Clint as he forced his gaze up at the waiting professor_. _"Err . . . well . . . you see . . . Metsuma was talking about how you hold special lessons at your secret laboratory-"

"That was supposed be kept confidential.", Wade calmly accused in Metsuma's direction, giving him a surveillance of shame.

After a moment of reluctance, Metsuma eventually gave in to his father's prying stares. "Yeah, I know . . . but come on . . . it's boring being your only pupil!"

Wade's thoughts seemed to lose sensation; they drifted in and out of his head like arctic winds. "I could just as easily withdraw you from the program, seeing as how you're struggling with your work here, even with the simplest of tasks!"

Metsuma's young, vibrant eyes shot open! "No, don't do that! The advanced teachings are the only way I'm able to work so personally with Pokemon!"

"Precisely.", Scolded his father. "It's a privilege, Metsuma. It's a privilege that I only passed on to you because you're my son."

Metsuma shivered, gulping down the lump of dread which had been swelling in his throat. "I understand.", He muttered briskly, trying not to roll his eyes as he did so. "But it's also a privilege I'd like to share with Clint. After all, he is my best friend!"

Clint stood firmly at attention when Wade's vision had rebounded. He gave way to a polite and kindhearted smirk, the kind Metsuma irked at, and held the man's gaze with humbleness but entreaty.

Admittedly, Wade had always recognized potential within Clint, something in which Metsuma failed to present. "I've kept a watchful eye on your progress, young man.", Wade addressed Clint. "As a matter of fact, I think you'd excel flawlessly in my advanced studies, seeing as how you're the most devoted to learning among all my students here."

Clint grinned hopefully. "Thank you, Professor. I try my hardest."

"So can he join?", Metsuma anxiously repeated for what might have been the hundredth time, much to his father's detest.

With a slight grin to exchange for Clint's, Wade nodded approvingly. "I don't see why not."

"And Metsuma can study alongside me, right . . . sir?", Clint asked, no longer attempting to conceal his interest.

Wade merely shrugged. "As long as his grades in THIS class improve, I don't see any issues involved with the other."

Triumphant in having pulled off their plan, the two thirteen year old boys bumped fists and seethed a victorious: "Yes!" The both of them knew that even if they didn't immediately embark on their Pokemon Journeys, they'd at least be able to share plenty of adventures in learning the ways of the Pokemon Trainer . . . as a team.

Meanwhile, Professor Wade held a vague smile upon his lips. Much to the boys' unknowing, he very well may have achieved his own victory by adopting a pupil who could possibly meet the potential required to fulfill his longtime research. Metsuma had failed the test . . . but Clint, being a much more focused and astute child, was now looking to be a promising component.

**PRESENT TIME**

Gio blinked suddenly, a flash of intense color briefly returning to his eyes as the dark realm once again flourished around him. He exhaled, trying in vain to organize his thoughts and questions, especially after feasting his eyes on that breathtaker. His words had bypassed his lips long before he had even realized it. "Metsuma told me that you and him were once good friends . . . but I never imagined the two of you being so close." It was almost touching, in an ironic sense. And the more he thought about it, the more he ached in comprehending it. "I guess Metsuma wasn't lying after all . . ."

The voice of his father concurred. "And neither was Wade when he had taken it upon himself to train me alongside Metsuma."

Part of Gio was beginning to sympathize for his step-father, knowing that he, at a time, was innocent and aspiring, the spitting image of . . . himself. "So . . . I guess Metsuma wasn't always bad?"

Rather than commune through just his voice, Clint again appeared personally to deliver his argument. "On the contrary, I always sensed some element of negative conflict within Metsuma.", He explained with some hand gesturals. "As a child, he was very antisocial and introverted, despite his pretentious ambition. In fact . . . I was really the only friend he had at the time. And as much as I wanted him to open up to me, I knew he'd likely react adversely if I had pressured him to. And so, in order to preserve our friendship, I never said a word . . ."

"Then . . . what went wrong?" Gio's jaw was stiff, and his nervous eyes seemed dark, lifeless, like a glass doll. He glanced cautiously into his father's surreal orbs, a visual supplication he desperately needed implemented.

Just like before, Clint gently extended his hand to Gio's forehead . . . and summoned forth another sequential retention.

**28 YEARS INTO THE PAST**

In its primordial condition, including an old style-thatched roof and a camouflaged decorated exterior, Professor Wade's Private Laboratory was kept as a fine convenience for Wade and his secret research, along with his two aspiring pupils, both now fourteen years of age. In the year that passed since Clint had been approved to study directly under Wade, both he and Metsuma had withdrawn from their class in New Bark Town in order to practice their advanced studies full-time.

Meanwhile, this was just another day in which Clint attended the hidden home of Wade and Metsuma . . . and another day for him to exhibit his potential in front of Wade's tentivity impressed scrutiny. In fact, within the forest clearing just outside the laboratory, both he and his best friend were preparing themselves for another daily Pokemon Battle. Clint stared patiently as Metsuma unscrewed the lid of his metallic Pokeball, which were the capsule's mechanics at the time, and threw it forward.

A Gastly appeared, surrounded by its traditional purple glow of toxic smog. Tauntingly, it stuck its overlong tongue at Clint in a most menacing manner. "Gasssstlllyyy!"

"You're not going to beat me this time, Clint! I've been training nonstop since our battle last week, just so you know!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Before he could reach for his own capsule, Clint made it a point for himself to inhale. He noticed Wade acting as a referee on the sidelines, gaping at him intently; his expression barren with bewilderment. Nonetheless, Clint instructed himself to calm down. He had defeated Metsuma numerous times . . . but only rarely under the supervision of his instructor.

However, it was Wade's hope that they would draw comfort from the others presence. Watching him battle was going to be emotionally trying for them both. He had eagerly followed Clint's progress since day one . . . and now he was selecting this particular battle . . . as the monumental moment of truth. He needed Clint to prevail without fail.

Finally, Clint made his move! He quickly withdrew a Pokeball, uncorked the lid, and tossed it into grassy battlefield!

A Hoothoot appeared, its humongous eyes weighing down on Gastly with tremendous effort, while its stubby appearance was not to be taken lightly. "Hooothooot! Hooothooot!"

Metsuma could hardly sustain his fraught laughter. "Really, Clint, you're pitting a Normal-Type Pokemon again my Ghost-Type? I don't see any broads around, so who are you trying to impress?" His lips curved slightly as his eyes secretedly spun a quick glance at Professor Wade. _"Oh, now I see . . ." _

"This is an official one on one Pokemon Battle that will determine your second semester's grade value in the academic subject of Trainer Combat!", Wade proclaimed stiffly as he lengthened his right hand into the air. "Play fair, boys. Let the battle begin!"

As oppose to his usual preservative techniques, Clint started with an offense maneuver, hoping to throw Metsuma off his guard. "Hoothoot, use Foresight! Then use Take Down!"

Hoothoot burst into action and twittered angrily, its eyes fixed on Gastly as its stocky but graceful form raced into battle! As it advanced, Hoothoot fired optical beams of glowing red in Gastly's direction, thus disabling the ghoul's immunity to Normal-Type attacks! It then lunged itself into the air to perform the Take Down!

"Gaasssstly!" But the spook merely levitate away and kept its flanks untouched, all while awaiting Metsuma's orders.

Clint's plan had succeeded. Metsuma was already at a loss for commands. He hadn't expected Clint to perform Foresight, a new move he had just now witnessed in action. _"Clint must have kept that move secret for the occasion.", _He thought with frustration. _"But luckily . . . I've also got a few tricks up my sleeve!" _Turning his attention to Gastly, he shouted: "Vanish, Gastly, so Hoothoot can't detect your attacks!" Little did Metsuma realize that Foresight had a secondary effect.

Gastly's attempt to wither from plain sight proved futile. While the ghoul did indeed manage to disappear in front of human eyes, Hoothoot was able to spot the opponent's every movement, due to its lingering Foresight leverage. When Gastly moved in to attack, unaware that it was visible to the watching owl, a world of pain was waiting at the doorstep!

Hoothoot impaled its talons into the glowing entity and sent it hurling backwards into a tree stump!

Meanwhile, while Metsuma found himself stunned to silence, Wade observed the scene with the utmost of pleasure. From what he could tell, Clint was certainly improving, and at a dramatically rapid pace, ever since he had taken him under his wing. It was all the more proof for the overjoyed professor to conclude that there was indeed something very unique about this boy . . .

It strained Clint, emotionally, to have to humiliate his best friend like this. He didn't want to, but his academic subjugation depended on it. "Hoothoot, just a little bit more! Use Whirlwind to weaken Gastly!"

Even with its tiny wings, the bulbous owl Pokemon manged to stir up some powerful winds! Using these weather appendages to its advantage, Hoothoot gusted away the poisonous smog that both orbited the ghost and defined its distinctiveness.

Gastly was rendered helpless. It felt depleted of all its power . . . but for Metsuma's sake . . . strived to recover! Wearily, the gassless spirit rose from its slump and wobbled through the air like a deflating balloon.

Metsuma was about to proclaim Hypnosis, but Clint beat him to the cut almost instantly. "Hoothoot, use Hypnosis!" He tried not to meet Metsuma's defeated eyes. Instead, he focused solely on the battle's climax.

"Hoooothooot!" Hoothoot fluttered into the air and released a spellbinding shade of red from its concentrated eyes!

Upon contact, Gastly dropped the forest floor and immersed into instant slumber. Its spherical form lay motionless as Hoothoot readied a finishing touch. Soon enough, though, Gastly was launched further backwards when Hoothoot came forth and delivered an accurate but smoothly served Wing Attack!

The battle was now complete. Without having received a single scratch, Hoothoot rose as the triumphant combatant, while Gastly was left unconscious.

A gallant smirk played on the professor's lips, but there was an earnest curiosity bubbling within the bluest depths of his eyes. "Gastly is unable to battle!", He declared, turning his fully appeased smile towards Clint. "The victory goes to Clint and his Hoothoot!"

"Well done, Hoothoot.", Clint congratulated his Pokemon shortly before ordering it back into its Pokeball. Afterward, he walked across the clearing over to where his friend was still quietly moping over the outcome. "Metsuma, are you alright?", He asked, gently bumping his fist against the other boy's shoulder as a playful gesture. "No hard feelings, right?"

Metsuma actually looked peaceful, despite having failed to show his worth. While his bitter disappointment was existent, he kept it discreet and unnoticed. He shivered as his senses were regained. Restraining his umbrage, his head quickly snapped upward to fake a smile. "No, I'm not mad!", He assured his victorious opponent. "After all, we're both passing this term anyway!" Standing to his feet, he offered one more congratulatory smile before rushing past him to retrieve his Pokemon. "I better put Gastly down for a good long rest." Scooping his Pokemon into his arms, he silently retreated into laboratory without another word.

Clint was left standing alone in the clearing, alongside his contemplating teacher. His respectful gaze flooded into Wade's; he could sense the professor's elated alarm was somewhat alleviated now that the battle had reached a culmination.

Only a moment slithered by before Wade approached his favorite student, resting a hand providently on the boy's nervously twitching shoulder. "Clint, my boy, the time has come.", He announced, beaming deeply into his eyes. "You have proven yourself qualified to become an experiment involved in my most precious research. I'd like to have a word with you in private. Please come with me to my personal study."

Keeping his eyes steady and leveled, Clint followed the professor inside the laboratory and into his office. When there, Clint was met with a most unexpected surprise.

Wade didn't even bother with sitting at his desk, choosing to eschew the formalities and canter right to the material he needed to share. "I suspect you recall those theories of mine I mentioned to you a few months back?", Wade asked with his back turned to the child. "The ones I told you to keep secret from Metsuma?"

Still standing at the open doorway, the young Ketchum nodded ever-so-slightly. "Yes, professor. Is . . . is this about . . . the prophecy?"

"It is.", Acceded the ponderous man in a snappy tone. He slowed in revolving and shifted his weighty attention upon the boy. "Clint, the overwhelming progress you've made in just one year has convinced me that you are none other than what the prophecy had foreshadowed. I believe that you, my boy, are the _Affinity Soul_, as the prophecy foretells."

Clint hesitated, utterly caught off guard by the revelation. He felted an uneasy wedge pinch between his heart and his mind. He glanced uncomfortably to Wade . . . a raw emotion griping hold of him. "Wha . . . what? Me? Are you sure, professor?"

"I have no doubt in my mind!", Wade curtly stated. "I've waited far too long to be mistakened!"

Clint's startled brown eyes widened to their maximum size. Countless disordered emotions simmered within his heart. He was overjoyed, relieved, terrified, devastated, passionate . . . his heart slammed against his ribs causing his chest to sting sharply. His breathing became ragged as scalding blood began surging behind his temples. "So . . . what does this mean?"

Wade loosened a genuine grin. "It means that you will be the prized trainer I've been waiting for, the one who fulfills the prophecy by purifying our world of all possible evil! As the _Affinity Soul_, you possess the power to tame and domesticate the darkest of all Pokemon; Giratina!"

"Giratina.", He gasped out lightly but audibly enough for Wade to extricate. "Is that the forbidden Pokemon you mentioned to me? The Pokemon that was banished by Arceus, following the creation of our world, because of its violent nature?"

"Yes.", Wade confirmed, pleased that Clint had been paying attention during that particular lesson. "And as long as Giratina is free to dwell by its own malevolent volition, darkness will always be apart of nature's balance! But . . . imagine a world where evil is impossible, illogical! Imagine a world where only good exists! You can achieve that, Clint!"

A horrific sense of helplessness absorbed Clint. "But . . . how?" He was already doubting himself, but only in ineffective increments.

Even so, the appetent professor fared ahead with his allocution. His eyes wandered away for a moment, his hands elegantly corrugated behind his back as he enounced. "According to the forbidden legend, Giratina is drawn to the flowing blood of the _Affinity Soul_." His visage rotated to Clint again where a new kind of smile appeared, one of credence. "When you enter the Legendary Pokemon's realm, it will appear to you . . . but not attack you."

Sure, that was a relief. But there were still so many questions passing through his inquisitive mind! "But . . . but how do I enter Giratina's realm?"

Naturally, Wade already had an answer prepared. "There are myths that tell of multiple access points scattered about the Sinnoh Region. However, in order to keep our research confidential, we can't risk drawing attention to ourselves. To enter the Distortion World, we will open our own portal!"

Clint was not expecting that possibility! He fidgeted anxiously. "How do you expect me to do that?"

"Perhaps you're not familiar with yearly moon cycles . . . but no matter. However, I can assure you that they play a significant role in the prophecy's unfolding.", Explained the professor. "After ten consecutive new moons, one per year, the time for us to act will betide. It is called _The Night of the Black Moon_!" His focus shifted back to the boy once more. "In other words, every ten years, the ability to summon a portal into the Distortion World is made available to any trainer! However, it is only relevant to you, seeing as how you're the only one who will be able to make peace with Giratina once you've entered its domain."

An uneasy moment lagged by until Clint peered upward. "How . . . how do you know all of this? This was never something I learned from Sinnoh Legend!"

Wade gave an almost meditated nod. "That is because the information was countermanded hundreds of years ago, due to the widespread fear that the knowledge would fall into the wrong hands and be used for corrupt purposes."

The young trainer failed to make sense out of that possibility. He couldn't imagine someone calamitous enough bent on using Giratina as a means of mass destruction. However, this only sparked more questions in his head. If this forbidden knowledge had been long concealed from the public eye, how did Wade manage to get his hands on it? Instinctively, he vocalized his thoughts. "How did you recover this information, professor?"

"It was already recovered! I simply sought it out for my own ends, or rather, OUR own ends." It was something he knew Clint wouldn't understand nor believe unless he showed him for his own eyes to see. As the _Affinity Soul_, the child also deserved access to this information. Wade calmly gestured his hand to the bookcase-wall behind his desk. "Go on, see for yourself."

Clint hesitantly went over to the spot that Wade was indicating, and ran his hands around it, not quite sure what he was looking for. There was something there. He didn't know what, but there was something. It was almost as though something inside of him was reassuring him, pushing him forward. He felt up along the ledge of the bookcase until his fingers stopped at a small knot in the side of the oak. Gently and carefully, he poked his finger inside, and then jumped back. The bookcase swung open, revealing a small and dusty room. It had wooden chests and boxes everywhere, along with several more bookshelves. There was a strange feeling protruding from that room, some powerful feeling that Clint just couldn't describe in words alone.

Wade came up wordlessly from behind and gently nudged the child into the secret vault, impelling him to further analyze the area and all its bewitching attributes of knowledge. "This is where I withhold all of my secret research, including the study of the our prophecy."

Curious at what this room contained, Clint stepped over to one of the boxes, kneeled down, opened it, and pulled out a vintage book, among many others. It was a large, dusty, and ancient book that was titled: _'Master's Archive Volume III: Void of Legends.'_ Carefully skimming through the pages, most of which contained scripted information and artistic renditions of Giratina and the Distortion World, Clint realized that this book was dedicated to preserving the knowledge of many Legendary Pokemon and prophecies.

Wade loomed over Kyden's shoulder, taking immediate notice of the book he had intended for the boy to stumble across. "That was one of the books that was being hoarded inside a secret library, deep beneath the Sinnoh Region."

Clint bit his lip as he continued to read through some of the pages. "And that was the start of your research, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was the first piece of the puzzle.", He proclaimed, patting the young man on the shoulder. "You, however, are the last."

Delicately, Clint placed the book back in its storage and swung around to face his teacher. His first question came without shyness nor reluctance. "How long until the next Black Moon?"

"Precisely eight years.", He confirmed, much to Clint's relief. "You have until the age of twenty two to accomplish certain contentments, each of which are vital to the success of the prophecy's implementation. In doing so . . . I foresee that you will become a powerful Pokemon Master." Clint moved to push himself up, but Wade placed his hands on his shoulders, holding him there so he could look him seriously in the eyes. "Clint Ketchum . . . are you ready to fulfill your destiny?"

Clint exhaled warily, granting his body a moment to actually breathe without constraints. Once his respiratory system was again operating at a comfortable tempo, he agreed to his teacher's appeal. "I am, Professor. I will do all that you ask of me." After all, who was he to ruin his mentor's longtime dream?

Content, Wade released the boy from his compassionate grip and smiled to him. "Excellent. And after we have achieved our goal . . . you will forever be my star pupil!"

Clint steadied himself after a short moment, his frame rocking woozily . . . until his the corners of his orbs intercepted the visual horror of Metsuma standing in the doorway of the office outside the secluded alcove.

Much to Clint's embarrassment and Wade's carelessness, Metsuma had heard and witnessed everything, including Wade's hurtful comment at the end. He peeled his lips back, forming the meanest looking snarl he could muster! Betrayed tears threatened to pour from his pupils as his cheeks tightened, an unforeseen emotion fulminating to consume him.

Before Clint could say anything, Metsuma stormed out of the office in a tantrum unalike anything he had ever seen in his friend! Leaving Wade to silently excogitate the situation, Clint sprung to his feet and hurriedly chased after Metsuma. He managed to catch up with him in the dismally dim hallway, pulling him against the wall so he could hold him still and explain himself. "Metsuma, I'm . . . I'm so sorry!"

Metsuma jerked away from his hold and spat into his face: "You're not even his son! How can he possibly think you're so special!" Metsuma shuddered violently again, recoiling as Clint attempted to restrain him. "Leave me alone!" 

Clint shook his head. "I promise, buddy, this won't change anything between you and me, okay? Please don't be upset with me!", He desperately pleaded, dreading the thought of losing his foremost friend. "Prophecy or not, you and I will always be best friends! I swear to you!"

Metsuma trembled feverishly, he seemed thoroughly confused. "You're . . . you're being serious right now?"

"Yes! I mean it!", Exclaimed Clint in restless pants. For a brief moment, his eyes were drawn to the source of light still emanating from the professor's study. However, he forcefully dragged his gaze away and brought his visuals up to the dark-haired boy. "In fact . . . our friendship means more to me than that silly prophecy. So . . . how about I just refuse the professor's offer . . . and everything can go back to the way it was, okay? I want you and I to stay equals . . . and I never want that to change."

An indecisive smile surfaced upon his lips "You . . . you really mean that?"

Clint paused for second . . . and then nodded his head, returning the smile as he did so. "Of course. You're my best friend, man! I could never turn my back on you!"

His unadmirable expression cleared as his breath bonded composedly to the center of his throat. "Thanks, Clint. It . . . it means a lot that you'd do that for me." Showing additional gratitude for the indeed noble sacrifice, Metsuma bumped fists with Clint in the usual manner and the two boys raced eachother the rest of the way down the corridor, joyously laughing as they did so.

**PRESENT TIME**

"Dad . . . you didn't keep to your word, did you." Unsettling vibes billowed inside Gio as he lifted his focus to his father, dreading the answer he already knew all too well.

The apparition of the elder Ketchum exhaled carefully. He looked to his son, answering with all honesty intact. "Regretfully . . . I did not." His wrinkles beneath his forlorn eyes straightened out, releasing what appeared to be a heavy load of tension. The blighted air of Gio's subconscious was dense; it seemed to weight his lungs down with every trivial gasp. "While I trained hard to become a Pokemon Master, it was more of a camouflage . . . a useful priority meant to cover the real purposed behind my training: Wade grooming me to fulfill the prophecy. I was under obligation to the professor, but, at the same time, I knew I couldn't confess the truth to Metsuma, for it would shatter our friendship. I . . . I cared deeply for him, Gio."

The sheer irony of deceit was something Gio could most easily relate to, among other things. Like his father, he too had lied on a number of occasions to protect the best interest of either himself, his Pokemon, or his friends. "Understandable." He owed that much appreciation to his dad. "But . . . Metsuma must have found out eventually about everything." And, apparently, Spencer's old rival, Newton Graceland, wasn't lying about that secret compartment behind the bookcase in Wade's Laboratory. It seemed evident that it would serve a prominent role in Metsuma's downfall, assuming Clint and Wade didn't. "Did Metsuma ever find out what you and Wade were REALLY up to?"

"Yes . . . he did." Clint's eyes fluttered shut. Nausea struck him first - the wretched but familiar sensation of nausea. "His discovery of our plans utterly crushed him, and it served as the catalyst to his insanitary lust for power. But . . . I'll discuss that more later.."

Though growing impatient, Gio nodded. "Fine. What happened during the next few years, after you agreed to Wade's request?"

"Over the next several years, I embarked on many journeys, such as yourself, some of which I traveled with Metsuma!", He recollected for Gio's absorption. "But even though I was far ahead of Metsuma in my training, what with all my famous and notorious feats, Wade needed to test me with an impossible task to ensure that I was truly the _Affinity Soul_." Abruptly, his eyes flicked back to the younger Ketchum. "Gio, in case you didn't know, the _Affinity Soul_ is said to have the power to banish the darkness lurking inside any Pokemon!"

Giovanni didn't have time to formulate another show of interest. He was more concerned with Metsuma's story. Rudely, he scoffed: "Why does this matter?"

The elder Ketchum alluded Gio's tensing posture. He knew just the thing that would recapture his intrigue. "You want to know why it matters? Let me show you . . ." Soon after his words reached Gio, another one of Clint's flashbacks played at the simple burst of blinding light.

**25 YEARS INTO THE PAST**

Navel Rock was an island between the Sevii Islands' Floe Island and Chrono Island, a desolate and unattractive place because of its dangerously jagged and bouldered terrain, especially within the island's cave. Unlike the other Sevii Islands, Navel Rock was only commonly known among the residents of the archipelago, and not even they dared to pay notice to the lone enclave sitting on the water.

However, setting foot on the skeletal island, Clint Ketchum, who was now seventeen years of age and weighing into his early adult years, was on a determined hunt for an extremely rare Pokemon, one that hadn't been seen in hundreds of years! He was now a sufficiently advanced Pokemon Trainer, but still climbing to reach the ranks of a Master. Finding this special Pokemon, however, would definitely serve as an accolade, in Wade's eyes anyway. No one else was to know about this assignment, not even Metsuma. As outlandish as it seemed, he had to do this in order to evident himself as the _Affinity Soul._

His Noctowl, having evolved from a Hoothoot a few years back, flew overhead, scouring the island for a route of access inside the towering cave that stood mounted at the island's center. "Kroothoot! Kroohoot!"

Clint immediately took notice of Noctowl's signal. "He must have a found an entrance.", He whispered to himself before calling out: "Secure the area until I get there! I'm on my way!" But before he could break apart from the bristling shoreline, Clint grumbled to himself, remembering that he was about to travel through infertile grounds covered with sharp jutting rocks everywhere in sight. _"I should have seen that coming. This could be a problem . . ." _Instantly, he cast his gaze into the air where his winged Pokemon roamed as instructed. "Noctowl, go ahead and take a rain check on those orders! I'm going to need your help in crossing this landscape!"

Making a sharp veer against the oncoming ocean winds, Noctowl glided towards Clint and began to circle him from above. Its eyes then glistened a shimmering purple as it telepathically lifted Clint off the ground and levitated him over the unstable terrain. Together, they safely debarked at the foot of the cave's massive entrance.

"Thank you, Noctowl." There was hollow dripping sound familiar to that of the descent of a single drop of water resounding inside the cave. The noise was followed by that of gentle breathing, steady and calm . . . a Pokemon's breathing perhaps? Clint swallowed down a nervous gulp but quickly reassembled his momentary shortfall of courage. "Stand guard, Noctowl. I won't be long." And with that, Clint ventured into the cavern's hollow depths, all by himself. As he entered, he loosened the strap of his bag hanging over his neck and swung it to his torso, carefully withdrawing a match. After a snappy swipe against the surface of the tunnel's walls, the match ignited and lit up enough space for Clint to appropriately navigate. He followed the sound of the labored breathing for several minutes, the upward distance of which he had been unaware now striking his awareness. A noise reached his ears through the shuffling of his feet through the rocks and dirt, sudden and instantly noticeable in the quiet that he was used to. It had not come from him. He looked towards the sound. Was . . . this what he was waiting for? What rounded the corner was an enormously spacious dome, housing none other than the sacred bird of fire, who's myriad of colored feathers illuminated the area for Clint's visible eyes to canvass.

Ho-Oh, the legendary _Guardian of the Skies_, was perched in the center of the lithic floor, comfortable in its footing as it slept in solitude. Alas, even in slumber, the Pokemon looked just as magnificent as countless artists had envisioned; a phoenix-like bird with gold and red serving as its dominant colors. It had yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its prismatically gargantuan wings. Also worth noting was the brilliantly textured green stripe on its neck, a golden beak like none other, black rings around its red-iris eyes, and a feathered-crest.

"It's beautiful. It's stunning!", Clint couldn't help but gasp as his eyes scanned the Pokemon like a damned searchlight. "And . . . I actually found it all on my own!"

The bird must have sensed Clint's presence, for its rainbow-colored wings shifted suddenly and its red orbs opened and zoomed in on the room's entrance. The bird's beady eyes fell upon Clint and, almost instantly, it pushed itself to its taloned feet in disrupted alarm! Hoping to scare off the intruder, it opened its extensive wings and backed into the wall with a hideous growl!

Clint immediately realized that he had effused the legendary bird with a fluctuant impression, and contended to redeem himself for the careless mistake. He drew towards the Pokemon, holding his arms out as a gesture of omens. Much to his failure, this only further upset the Pokemon and it let out a powerful shriek. "No, no! Don't be afraid!", Pleaded the young trainer. "I promise, I won't-" 

The phoenix beast refused to let the human approach any closer! When its zone of comfort had been nearly percolated, it spat a blazing string of colorful fire at Clint!

"Woah!" Clint dropped to the grimy soil, thankfully managing to evade the attack before it could burn him alive. He lay flattened against the floor for several more moments until he was convinced that Ho-Oh wouldn't waste another offensive maneuver. Slowly, he rose to his feet, studying the Pokemon with deep effort. Something that of . . . hurt and emotional damage lay buried beneath the creature's wrathful eyes! Clint suddenly remembered back to his Johto travels a few months back, specifically the Ho-Oh plaque that dwelled deep within Ecruteak City's Burnt Tower and all that it represented. Seeing that plaque for the first time was his terminal inspiration to study the untraceable creature, which so many claimed to have disappeared centuries ago. But it never vanished from the world. It was hiding, isolated from mankind, tormented by the memory of those evil doers who destroyed the tower and left the great bird defected with a heart of darkness . . . and a soul of negative energy. This was the negative energy Clint was seeking to exempt for the sake of the prophecy.

Meanwhile, still cornered against the wall, Ho-Oh blundered in maintaining its fragile position but its threatening growls were nasty and continuous.

When Clint attempted another kindly gesture of movement, the bird hopped back another foot, becoming extremely territorial. In response, Clint lowered his light head feebly and whispered: "I get it."

Ho-Oh, while still standing its ground, tilted its head ever-so-slightly at Clint.

A sad smile surfaced upon the young man's lips. Then he shut his eyes, shaking his head regrettably, as if to scold himself for an unforgivable sin of a past generation. "You're afraid to trust again, especially after what happened to your home. And that's why you've been hiding all this time." A hint of ironic laughter permeated his tone: "But . . . you've got to admit, for a good hiding place like this, its no coincidence that I found you. In fact, I think it's destiny . . . don't you?"

Ho-oh's quizzical eyes flashed red for a second and it was able to hear everything Clint was saying. It then grew comfortable enough to bring down its guard and gradually inch closer to Clint as he spoke, mainly out of conquered curiosity, but still understanding every spoken word.

Clint remained frozen as the great bird slowly waddled hither. "I understand that what mankind did to you must have awakened so many negative emotions. But . . . what if I could help you take away those bad feelings . . . and use them as a way to heal an even angrier Pokemon?"

Only a few feet away from Clint, Ho-Oh mused at the offer and angled its head in another questioning motion. It examined Clint with unblinking eyes. 

The incomplete trainer smirked wholeheartedly at the incomplete Pokemon, again extending his hand towards the creature as an invitation of trust. "We can help each other, Ho-Oh. I'm looking for a Pokemon with conflict . . . and you're looking for a trainer with a pure heart. So why can't we become friends?"

At last, Ho-Oh pushed down its fears and descended its head to level proportionally with Clint's. Its colossal beak began to nuzzle at the boy's hand, the human touch birthing magical tears in its eyes, which hit the ground and softened the soil. Until now, it had been lonely and resentful . . . but the hinges of its broken heart were finally repaired, making it whole again. Resting its beak atop the its trainer's shoulder, the Legendary Bird closed its eyes and embraced the human who had emended its civility.

Clint smiled and held the Pokemon close. "I promise, I'll keep you hidden from the rest of the world, so you won't have to be afraid. I'll be the only friend you need . . . and I'll take good care of you." 

**PRESENT TIME**

Gio's senses trickled back into a open collective as the images of Clint and Ho-Oh vanished into the dark, murky outskirts of his subconscience. When he noticed his father standing behind him, his eyes grew twice as large and he failed miserably to stifle his impetuosity. "You weren't lying! You . . . you really did capture a Ho-Oh!"

"Make no mistake, it was destiny in the making." Clint's reply puzzled his son, compelling him to better specify. "Not long before I obtained Ho-Oh, I learned that in order to forge a path into the distortion world, a Pokemon with an immense degree of Negative Energy must be under my influence. I learned from the Blackthorn Dragon Clan that the only kinds of Pokemon that withhold a high magnitude of Negative Energy are Dragon-Type Pokemon and Legendary Pokemon, both nearly impossible to acquire. Lucky for me, I already possessed Ho-Oh, whom adhered to a great deal of Negative Energy, due to its former disliking for mankind after what had been done the to the Tin Tower during the long ago war." A slight sigh slipped his lips, simply from recalling the educationally thrilling experiences of his youth. "The Dragon Elders also tokened me the fifth volume of the forbidden library chronicles, which taught me when and how to extract a Pokemon's Negative Energy . . . and, also, how to transmute it into a dimensional portal."

"Yeah, yeah, that's fascinating. Now let's move on!", Gio incited promptly, wanting to move forward with the story rather than ruminate in one place. "Getting back to the logistics; after you caught Ho-Oh, was Wade finally FULLY convinced that you were the _Affinity Soul?"_

Clint's breath hitched in his throat. "Y . . . Yes, and . . . he was again committed to continuing the experiment, much to Metsuma's dismay when he discovered what the professor and I had been up to behind his back." The older male shut his eyes, the arctic sting of regret and heartache consumed him now.

Frigid sweat glistened on Gio's brow; he knew perfectly well what was coming and the tragedy to expect from it. "I'm . . . I'm ready, dad."

Clint took a deep breath, calmly nodding his head. "A couple of years prior to _The Night of the Black Moon_, Metsuma stumbled upon the professor's research notes, a journal which contained all of the information regarding the prophecy, and learned that he and I were still planning to proceed with our original arrangements. In discovering this . . . Metsuma also came to realize that I had shattered the promise I had made to him all those years ago . . ."

**24 YEARS INTO THE PAST**

Late evening was abroad. Inside Wade's secret laboratory, eighteen year old Metsuma Rocket burst into Clint's bedroom, swinging the door open violently and shattering the peace of the household. The light from the hallway spilled in and revealed his friend's sleeping form. He stormed into the room and flickered on the lights. He didn't care about propriety, not like he ever respected privacy before. His face was heated with too much intensity to care about anything else!

Sitting up and rubbing his eyes at the sudden intrusion, Clint turned to his left, finding Metsuma standing intimidatingly at his doorframe. "Hey, buddy.", He yawned, oblivious to Metsuma's outage. "Everything okay?" His eyes traveled lower and he spotted Metsuma's hands clutching onto the binding of a book.

Silently, Metsuma marched to the edge of Clint's bed and slammed the book down on his mattress, right below his feet. Afterward, he folded his arms across his chest in a critical gesture, glaring menacingly as he waited on Clint to sit up, collect the book, and identify the treachery.

Clint's heart was beating hard. He was scared, and he couldn't help it. However, at Metsuma's frightening impendence, he forced himself to glance at the book lying at the foot of his bed. Immediately, he recognized it in all its gloriously profound importance. "The professor's research periodical!" It was the journal Wade had been recording all of his research notes inside of. Slowly and nervously, Clint looked Metsuma in the face. "How . . . how did you-"

"I know what you and my old man have been up to behind my back!" He stilled his pointing motions, fixing his eyes hard on Clint's, as if pending an excuse. "Well?"

Clint sat quietly under the covers, listening to Metsuma and the fury in his voice. He saw the trails of nettled tears that had fallen down his cheeks not minutes ago, as did he hear the indignant way he spoke, almost as though gasping for air after a long race. Maybe that's what he felt. Nonetheless, hoping to preserve his title and position as best friend, Clint tried to reason with him. "Metsuma, I can explain everything-"

"Don't bother! You don't have to say anything!", He viciously spat, aiming his finger to the professor's periodical. "It's all in the handy 'instruction manual' the professor's been using to groom you into his prodigy child!"

"Metsuma, please-", Clint softly tried to soothe him.

"Shut up! I'm talking!" The simmering anger suddenly boiled to the surface and Metsuma was now shouting. "Now it all makes sense why you've been pushing yourself so hard to become a Pokemon Master; not to make a dream come true . . . but to prove yourself better than me in the eyes of my father!"

Clint's own pulse began to race at the wrath in his voice. He tore the blankets from his body and swung his feet over the bed, sitting up enough for his eyes to level evenly with the other man. "Metsuma, I swear to you, it's not like that at all! I was just following instructions! I promise, I never-"

"No more promises!", He whipped around. "You clearly don't know how to keep them, not even for your best friend." His voice took on a feral edge, growing deeper with emotion. His lips trembled with rage but the newly found tears falling from his eyes revealed his vulnerability.

Clint frowned at the hurting sight. "I don't want to get into this, Metsuma.", He whispered, his eyes soaking in his tantrumous display. After a long silence, he swung his focus back to the book, fearful as to what might happen if Wade found out that Metsuma had stolen his possession. "You should really put the periodical back where you found it before the professor discovers it's gone."

But his suggestion only made things worse. "Don't tell me what to do! Don't ever tell me what to do!" Metsuma's voice had suddenly changed. No longer was it the voice of pain, but anger again. Anger was the overriding emotion that blocked out all else. Metsuma was now its servant, its powerless victim.

Clint stood up, leisurely approaching him with caution but extreme concern. "Metsuma . . . don't act like this. Its the side of you that scares me, that scares your dad! We can deal with how you're feeling in a way you don't have to lose your temper! Just talk to me for once, man!"

He turned and stared fixedly at the wall, his back to Clint. Little did he care, the anguish in his voice tore at the wrenching heart of his friend, his best pal. "Don't act so saintly, Clint. You're not better than me. You never were . . . and you never will be . . ."

Taking in his words, Clint shook his head. "I never said I was better than you. I just . . . I just want to come to understand these emotions you're hiding from everyone!"

Frowning, Metsuma closed his eyes. After a long pause, he answered coldly but calmly: "Emotions are for fools."

Clint's eyes could see nothing left of the person he once knew. He hoped that would change. "You're angry, I know that much.", He firmly replied at last.

"Anger isn't an emotion. It's a catalyst for the conscience to embrace its natural impulsions." Metsuma's voice was now carrying a tone associated with a calm fury, a new kind of fury that deeply disturbed and bewildered Clint.

"Listen to yourself, Metsuma!", Demanded Clint in his loudest and most incriminating emphasis. "What's happening to you?"

Metsuma just spitefully chuckled. "You know what? I ponder that myself. And I ponder it with rising ambition." With that, he swiped the journal back into his grasp and strut towards the door, leaving his chilling words to punish Clint with a most horrifying vibe.

Clint rushed after him frantically, not wanting to give up! He swerved around Metsuma's moving body and lunged to the door, blocked him from exiting the bedroom. "Metsuma, just please help me make this right!", He desperately begged. "Help me to help you, because I want to!"

But Metsuma remained undeterred. It didn't seem like he had any further interest in conversing with Clint, knowing it would only bring out the worst in himself. And he certainly didn't want to harm Clint, even though he was infuriated with him. On the other hand, he knew that his emotions could no longer skew past Clint's notice. The thought only stirred up a higher tide of anger, the anger that defined him. He knew it to be true. He was born with . . . an Aggressive Conscience. Clint could never understand, for the only thing he was apparently capable of was feeding Metsuma's Aggressive Conscience. Nothing more.

"All I want is to help you!" Clint held his breath for several nail-biting moments, staring into Metsuma's dispassionate pair of fiery jewels. At last, he seemed to settle on an second approach. "Look, Metsuma . . . I'm not asking you as a concerned colleague or a fellow trainer . . . or even as a friend! I'm asking you as a brother, a person who's been by your side through hell and back!"

"Trust me, Clint, you haven't experienced hell yet. You've only imagined it.", He warned, his tone lowering and darkening just as quickly as he flashed his deathly serious eyes.

Clint paled in disgust. "Is that a threat?"

"I'll leave that for you decide." At that, Metsuma shook off Clint's restraining hands from his shoulders and carried the book off into the hall, letting the door shut behind him. However, the book, which contained a plethora of forbidden knowledge, was not returned the professor's study. Instead, Metsuma hurried away with it into his room and locked the door behind him. He'd have to read as much as possible before morning. And then, come the next night, he'd sneak it into his room again . . . and study more . . . and more . . .

**PRESENT TIME**

"Metsuma memorized that entire periodical . . . and, while I hate to say it, he became wholly fascinated with it. It drove him to want to learn more and more about the secrets of Giratina and the Distortion World, and, soon enough, he began to study more of Wade's forbidden research behind his back, such as outdated Pokemon attacks and methods of channeling a Pokemon's fury." Clint's eyes narrowed slightly, his expression unreadable. It was like he was wishing for a chance to turn back time.

Gio's chest tightened as all his other senses started to numb. Seeing Metsuma so riled up like that, being only a few years older than himself, made Gio fear and question the strength of his own Aggressive Conscience. Would he succumb to it as Metsuma had? "Dad . . . skip the petty extras . . . and just tell me what eventually happened to Metsuma. I . . . I want to see it for my own eyes."

Clint squeezed his eyelids shut as tightly as he could, desperately attempting to hide from the terrible recollection. It was to no avail . . . "For several years, Metsuma remained a member of the household so that he could continue to quietly uncover the professor's many secrets. Eventually, his progress made greater headway after he figured out how to access his father's hidden library. From then on . . . he began to piece everything together and memorize practically every detail involving the prophecy and its necessities."

Gio's face twitched a couple of times, not knowing what to say or even how to react. "So . . . it was jealousy that drove Metsuma down the path of evil?"

"Yes, the path of evil . . . and the lust for power, a lust to be greater than I.", Acceded his father, mournfully. "Years later, when Professor Wade learned that Metsuma had been tampering with his research without his consent, things took an ugly turn . . ."

**20 YEARS INTO THE PAST**

Metsuma sat in the chair behind the professor's desk as directed, watching his father circle him with mercenary, demeaning eyes. He hated this feeling, this position of contempt and the miserly silence that indulged it. Twenty two years of age . . . and he was still the son that his father detested, constantly disobeying his pathetic laws, this time with no indication of repentant commiseration. Without even looking, he could sense Clint standing in the doorway behind him, simply from the presence of the other man's guilt after having turned him over to Wade for his deceitful acts.

As he circled his son, his sneering gaze immovable, he looked him over thoroughly, more and more disgusted by the fact that a nearly grown man had immaturely disgraced his profession and its confidential imperatives.

Metsuma's dark clothing hugged his tight frame. He sat tall and lithe, his bright but menacing emerald green eyes posturing with his emotionless expression that centered fixatedly at the disguised wall behind the desk, though just barely through his mop of curly dark hair. He never once acknowledged Wade or Clint, seeing as how it would be purposeless to even try and justify his treason. And, honestly, he didn't want to.

Leaning on the office doorframe, Clint couldn't help but invite a freight of guilt into his heart. He squealed on Metsuma for his pernicious acts, but not out of spite! No, he would never do anything to spite him! He just wished Metsuma could understand that truth, instead of misconstruing him as an enemy.

Wade soon took his glacial stance in front of Metsuma, displaying extreme displeasure upon him through a most disapproving posture. He stood absolutely motionless. Motionless, except for the fire flashing wildly in his eyes. "Well?", He snorted inquisitively with a grimace. "What have you to say?"

Metsuma was initially reluctant to reply, but when he did so, his response was generally temperate, concise, and tinged with astuteness. "Nothing, father.", He whispered crisply. "I have nothing to say."

The word 'father' instantly drove Wade over the edge! "Don't you call me that!", He scowled at the younger man, elevating a threatening finger! "How can you consider me you're father after deliberately violating my privacy . . . and my trust!" His temper reached a breaking point, a turning point. "You dared to defy my rules, my precedences . . . and, hence, you've defied your rights in this household!"

Metsuma wasn't in the least bit intimidated by his father, merely brushing aside his words as he had done to so many of his other lectures.

"That research belongs to me and only me!", Wade continued, turning his finger over the wall behind his desk, thus implying what dwelled behind it. "Everything in that library, also belongs to only me! Its forbidden to be seen by eyes other than my own!"

"Really? Not even Clint's eyes?", Metsuma hissed in a sarcastic but ridiculing grunt. His tone was flat, emotionless, but there was no mistaking the look of sheer hatred in his eyes as he sat in front of Wade, unyielding but adamantly frozen.

Clint was admittedly startled by Metsuma's anxiousness to drag him into the fray, even though Metsuma did have a reason to be angry with him. _"Even so, why must he act this way . . .?" _

"Clint is not like you, Metsuma!", Wade managed a rebuttal. "Clint is someone I can actually trust!"

Metsuma shot a quick and guarded look towards his father. "What, because he's your prodigy student, destined to fulfill your precious prophecy?"

"That's beside the point!", Hollered the older man, slamming his foot to the floor! He had had just about enough of this pointless bickering. Getting through to Metsuma was about as futile as a child's wish.

At length, Metsuma found his voice again, and though his tone was no longer as combative as before, his expression remained_ defiantly steadfast_. "I'm a grown man, professor. The sooner you learn to stop treating me like a child, the better."

Wade shook his head in refusal. "I'm afraid that time will never come! You've disgraced me for the last time, Metsuma." The golden-haired man with white eyes that seemed to hold a tinge of victory, sneered: "You are hereby expelled as my student and are hereby unwelcome as my son! I want you and your treacherous ways as far away from the laboratory as possible!"

Upon hearing this, Clint was shattered beyond belief, and he panickly receded from the doorway in attempt to protest the deem and defend Metsuma's honor. "Professor, wait-"

Wade simply held his hand out to prevent Clint from drawing any closer, his gaze never straying from the sterile rage of Metsuma's own fixation. "Pack your things and find a new home, one where you can learn a lesson in respect and trust!"

Metsuma cackled fiercely. "Trust? Trust!" Nearly pivoting his chair to face the man, fingers pressed together in a tower, he glared at his father. "Look who's telling who about trust, 'Mr. Prophecy Keeper.'" He then shoved a speechless Wade aside and strolled towards the door. His intense gaze fixed onto Clint's appalled face, examining his features minutely. "Thanks for snitching on me, buddy.", He grumbled insultingly. "Have fun with your prophecy." With that being his final bidding, he stormed out of the room to pack his things.

Clint didn't even bother going after him, nor did Wade. The two just stood there in that office like two symmetrical busts, until they heard the laboratory's front door swing open . . . and then finally slam close. It was then did they realize that Metsuma was gone for good. And, for Clint, having lost his best friend, nothing felt more agonizing than the hollow feeling of loneliness.

**PRESENT TIME**

The memory sequence flurried from the grabbing contents of Gio's wondrous eyes. As soon as the atramentous land of black reappeared before him, he flung his gaze at his father like a cursor. "Wait, you ratted on Metsuma to Professor Wade?"

"I had no choice, Gio.", Clint sadly elucidated. "I was afraid Metsuma's knowledge of the professor's research would do him harm. Fortunately, even though _The Night of the Black Moon_ was only a week away from when he left home, he hadn't learned enough to put into action."

Gio's expression went from jubilance to hesitance. A confused look etched onto his sunken face as he chewed over the words. "So because he hadn't collected all the information, Metsuma had no choice but to wait ten more years, didn't he." He giddily refocused on his father. "Well, go on! What happened after Wade expelled Metsuma?"

Barely seconds passed before Clint spoke, in contrast to his earlier frequency of reluctance. "Hurt and betrayed, Metsuma left home . . . and that was the last time I'd see him for a great many years . . ." Biting his lower lip, he advanced forward with his eulogy. "When Metsuma vanished from my life, I felt so ashamed . . . and I told the professor that I refused to be apart of his experiment after what it had done to ruin the friendship I shared with Metsuma. When _The Night of the Black Moon_ came days later, I did not enter the distortion world as I had originally promised. I treated it as nothing more than any other day, save for the empty void that Metsuma had left me with."

Gio relaxed, his tense face loosening as a wide and catechizing beam of wry spread to his cheeks. "You mentioned that wasn't the last time you saw Metsuma. So tell me . . . what happened when did you see him again?"

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N: **Yeah, I know a lot of you might be thinking that Wade is much friendlier in the present than he was in the past. There's a reason for that :) Moving on, this chapter was intended to be a lot longer but I felt splitting it into two would be a better way to differentiate the early years of Clint and Metsuma from the later years. So, yes, this story will total to 51 chapters instead of 50. In the next installment, we will learn of the dark tragedy that resulted in Clint's "Disappearance from Society" and, also, information that will be crucial to both Kyden and Giovanni in the fight to save the world from Metsuma's wrath**.) **


	45. Chapter 45: Distorted Soul

**(A/N: **This is part two of the revelations duology. In this chapter, we'll continue to discover the tragedy of Clint and Metsuma, this time in Kyden and Wade's POV. Enjoy!**) **

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 45: Distorted Soul

Meanwhile, inside Wade's secret lab that same night, the professor himself had just finished telling Kyden the same story that Clint had evoked for Giovanni. The two adjourned into the office as Wade reviewed what he had apprised to the young clone. "So, you see, despite Clint's objections, I knew I couldn't raise such a dangerous threat. I had to send Metsuma his own way."

Fully understanding, Kyden nodded and took a seat at the cranium of Wade's desk, his wooden stool untouched since their first encounter hours ago.

Wade then took to his own chair behind the desk, never missing a vocable. "Years afterward, Clint grew more independent, aspired into a Pokemon Master and earned himself a seat in the Indigo League Council. He didn't study under me directly any further after that, nor did he express any further interest in the prophecy . . . unlike Metsuma, whom was secretly preparing for the next _Black Moon_."

"Wait, rewind a moment.", Kyden asked politely. "You said that wasn't the last time he saw Metsuma, though. So tell me . . . what happened when they did meet again?" Little to his knowledge, it was the same question that Giovanni had just asked, elsewhere but simultaneously.

Wade froze as Kyden asked that question, folding his hands neatly on the surface of his desk and mentally referring back in time so he could recapture the exact aftermath of Metsuma's treason. "After Metsuma deserted Clint and I, he went off and attended some business university, hoping to earn his degree in the field of market and enterprise, which eventually he did." Wade noted the passiveness in the boy's expression, as if he somehow already knew all of this. However, since Kyden offered no objection, Wade proceeded and spoke onward. "Little did I know that during that time, Metsuma had retained all the knowledge he had matriculated from my research years before. His plan was to enter the Distortion World and capture Giratina on the _Night of the Black Moon_."

That mention caught Kyden off guard. Unlike the past few hours, though, he managed to get a word in this time around. "Pardon me, professor, but you keep mentioning the _Night of the Black Moon . . . _and yetyou never thoroughly explained it."

"Oh, my sincere apologies!" The elderly man felt foolish for not having properly expounded on that crucial detail. He immediately enunciated per Kyden's request. "The _Night of the Black Moon_ occurs once after every ten New Moons. In other words, once every ten years. It's the only time in which the prophecy can be fulfilled, ergo it is the only night in which a portal into the Distortion World can be artificially generated. But for Metsuma to fulfill the prophecy himself, he required the prophecy's main component."

"Clint.", Kyden huffed out quietly. "The _Affinity Soul_."

The professor nodded. "Except, Metsuma had no intention of using Clint to tame Giratina. He was merely going to use him to draw forth the great dragon so that he could capture the beast himself!"

Kyden's head shot up, his pupils shrunken with fear. "He . . . he didn't succeed though, did he?"

"He almost did, or so I have reason to believe." As he leaned back in his chair again, Wade lifted his chin to the ceiling in a contemplative effort to arrange his thoughts. "It all began when Metsuma mysteriously reemerged in Clint's life, after eight long years, hoping to make omens for everything that had happened. While I wasn't there personally, Clint did bring the event to my attention, along with nearly every detail . . ."

**12 YEARS INTO THE PAST**

Clint Ketchum, Pokemon Master, and his wife of six years, Rita Ketchum, stood at the doorstep of Metsuma's luxurious manor, both dressed in their fancy finest as they awaited dispensation of the household staff. It was a little after seven and the night sky aloft Fuchsia City was simply gorgeous, a perfect setting to a joyous evening.

Clint, however, couldn't keep his noisy fingertips from repeatedly tapping on the glass surface of the complementary bottle of wine he and his wife had brought for the reunion dinner. It had been several years since he had last seen Metsuma Rocket, his best friend, and now . . . after all this time . . . they were going to meet again. He couldn't help but feel restless and, admittedly, nervous.

Taking notice of his antsy behavior, Rita rolled her eyes detestably and moaned: "Gosh, what's wrong with you now?"

"Oh, it's Gio.", He hummed, looking over to his wife. "I'm wondering if I should call the mansion and make sure he's not giving the babysitter any trouble?"

Rita let her eyes revolve in disgust again. "For what we're paying her, she'll probably disguise a broken limb after putting up with that handful of hell."

That name she so commonly referred to their child as, next to 'brat boy', was a reference he loathed. "I really wish you wouldn't call him that, Rita.", He calmly told her before refocusing on his son's safety. "I at least want to call make sure he's doing okay without us. What if he's hurt or something?"

Rita only shrugged. "If the brat falls down some stairs, let him learn from it. That's my philosophy."

Clint took another deep breath, settling his stomach somewhat. "I suppose I'm just trying to take my mind off of Metsuma. I . . . I haven't seen him in nearly ten years, Rita." He looked at her as if seeking advice.

She paid little concern, feigning interesting with a mere: "Mmhhhhmmmm . . ." Tired of waiting around and listening to her husband's constant whining, Rita began riffling through her purse in hopes of finding something shiny to keep her sights occupied. However, she quickly forgot about her task upon fining her correct shade of lipstick. "Aha, here it is! I knew I didn't leave it in the stove this time!"

Meanwhile, Clint was still reflecting on his own crisis. "I have to admit, I'm rather nervous. I feel like I'm attending a high school reunion!"

"Except you're visiting only ONE class mate.", She mocked him, now applying her lipstick in front of a handheld mirror, a seduced smile written across her face. "And, from what I saw in those pictures you showed me, he's quite a looker!"

Clint sighed when he noticed her extensive efforts in glamorizing her appearance. "Do you really need to do that now, Rita?"

"Hell yes!", She squealed. "It's not everyday I get to meet a man as dreadfully handsome as Metsuma Rocket!"

He glared at her, offended by her words. "Rita . . . I'm standing right here, you know."

Again, she rolled her eyes. "What do you want, a medal?" When one of the manor's chambermaids returned to the door a few minutes later, Rita immediately stuffed her makeup back into her purse and grinned daintily like a sinless princess. "Just . . . freshening up!"

The woman snuck a discreet smirk before inviting them inside. "Mr. Rocket will see you now. Please, come this way."

As they followed the maid inside, Clint's jaw literally dropped. The manor's interior was fabulous! The moldings, wood paneling, sconce, antique mirrors, console tables, and the parquet flooring; all of it looked expensive! There was a feeling of awe that ran through him at the sight of these quality luxuries, realizing how well Metsuma had done for himself after all these years.

Rita, on the other hand, was almost jealous. "Why don't we have a mansion this nice?" Immediately, she turned to Clint and slapped him against the shoulder. "When are you going to start making more money!"

Floating candles in every hue imaginable, and chandeliers that seemed to glitter as if they were carved from ice and diamonds, illuminated the manor's innards. Clint and Rita followed the path of overhanging luster until they reached the next room, which was the center of the reunion. The dining hall was quite enormous, with a grand table spanning to either end of the room and a ceiling that stretched to the heavens.

As the two guests staggered inside, breathtaken by the various essentials of beauty, Metsuma Rocket appeared from the shadows on the far end of the hall. Seeing the visage of his old friend for the first time in so long, Metsuma let out a glorified chuckle. "Like what you see?"

"Metsuma . . .", Clint allowed himself to breathe out a quick, shaky gasp as he spun his head to his friend's approach. Before he knew it, Metsuma had parted his arms and pulled him into a tight embrace. Sensing that Metsuma still saw him as his friend, even with the changes in their statuses, Clint couldn't help but return the hug. "It's . . . it's so great to see you again, Metsuma!"

When they finally released each other, Metsuma got a good direct look at Clint, seeing a face he had not seen in nearly a decade. "It's been too long, my friend. Far too long."

Using her hips to bump Clint aside, Rita maneuvered into Metsuma's sights, extending to him the bottle of champagne they bared. "Compliments of me, Rita Ketchum!", She boasted giddishly as she handed him the gift. "We were going to give something more personal but then I figured, really, once we're all drunk, who's really going to give a crap?"

Metsuma didn't honor that statement with much of a response. He merely chuckled in amusement. "Charming.", He complimented the woman in Clint's life, pulling her hand towards his lips and planting a light but greeting kiss upon it. "Absolutely, charming."

Rita couldn't help but blush bright red. "Oh, Mr. Rocket, do go on . . ."

Metsuma shook his head and laughed. "Oh, I don't think your husband would be too comfortable with that!"

"My what?" She stared at Metsuma, dumbfounded, until she remembered Clint standing beside her. "Oh . . . right. Him."

A few moments later, a woman with brightly colored glasses and blue-streaked hair entered the dining hall in quite a hurry. "So sorry I'm late!" She had difficulty in hastily adventing due to her incapability of running in a dress, which coincidentally looked far more appealing than Rita's ensemble selection.

Metsuma took the opportunity to introduce the approaching lady in blue. "Ah, Clint and Rita, I'd like you to meet my wife, Maria."

Rita leaned against Clint's arm and seethed bitterly through her fraudulent smile: "You didn't mention he had wife!"

When Maria drew close enough, she reached her arm out to both guests, shaking each of their hands one at a time. "Maria Briskomy.", She identified herself for them, dazzling a truthfully blandish grin. "It's a pleasure to meet the both of you!"

Clint immediately recognized Metsuma's wife as the daughter of Randal Briskomy, the proprietor of the Briskomy Corporation, who's business revolved around the retail of useful Pokemon Training goods. "Maria, I must say, I'm a huge supporter of your father's company!"

Maria's brows shot up in flattered surprise. "Why thank you, PokeMaster Ketchum! I'm sure he'd love to hear more input from a prestigious man such as yourself! He's a fan of your work, as well!"

"Well let him know I think he's doing I fine job running the company!", Said Clint while flashing a broad grin. "As long as he doesn't introduce Pokemon-Profit to the merchandising industry, I have no problem with his work!"

Maria laughed and gestured her hand as if brushing away the ridiculous notion into the realm of impossibilities. "Oh, you won't have to worry about that. Unless Briskomy falls into the hands of some anti-Pokemon nutcases, we should be able to manage!"

Everyone joined in the laughter, save for Rita, whom had unsurprisingly taken the joke as a serious intellection.

Afterward, Metsuma flashed his usual trademark shark-like grin over in the direction that shared Rita and Maria in his angled view. "Ladies, before we dine, would you mind if Clint and I caught up a little bit more? It'll give the two of you a chance to better acquaint!"

"The man's a genius!", Proclaimed Rita as she grabbed the other woman by the wrist and dragged her eagerly into the next corridor. "Maria, show me your bedroom so I can rate your wardrobe! Hopefully there's something in there that isn't as hideous as what you're wearing now."

Once the women were scarce, Metsuma became quiet and collected two glasses from the table, filling each with a serving of Rita's champagne. He then gestured for Clint to secure his beverage. When he did so, Metsuma silently motioned his head toward the opposite end of the hall where another corridor was located and started his way over to it, Clint following closely behind.

The two men traveled farther into the manor's interior until one large foyer led to an open courtyard. Outside the mansion, Clint discovered that there was a secret forsaken flower garden and, at the center of it, there was spacious pond covered with mosses.

The brisk evening air was a welcome relief; Clint remained quiet, falling in step beside Metsuma as soon as the doors swung shut behind them. He was sure his eyes were still unreasonably wide and his hands were still shaking with anxiety, so he tucked one of them into his pockets and kept walking under the overwhelming moonlight.

They stopped in the center of the courtyard as Metsuma took a drink from his glass. Subsequently, he pushed his gaze over to Clint, almost mockingly. "Rita seems . . . nice.", He lied obviously enough for Clint to detect an insult they both would find jovial.

Clint sighed and held an unresponsive smirk, though only for a moment. "Our first week as newly weds, and she was already treating our relationship like a celebrity marriage.", Another playful sigh slipped past his restrain. "Six years later, it's the same situation."

"She wants in on your publicly, your spotlight as a Pokemon Master.", Metsuma told him like it was. It wasn't to be mean . . . but Rita's snotty selfishness was as clear as daylight, at least in his own eyes. "It matters not though. She's a gorgeous woman. I'd stick with her while you can, even if she is trying to hog the glory."

Clint shrugged while quirking a brow. "Well, I was never planning on abandoning her. She may be a bit spunky . . . but I happen to think people can change, just like I think you've changed, Metsuma." Clint then placed a free hand on the small of Metsuma's back, giving a proud smile. "I KNOW you've changed, Metsuma."

Metsuma scrutinized Clint's congratulatory expression, then clenched his jaw when he managed a small, diverted smile of his own. "How do you figure?"

"You let go of that prophecy nonsense and moved on with your life.", Clint explained to him. "You were even confident enough to make omens with your best friend! You don't know how happy that makes me!"

Another deep chuckle emitted from the back of the man's throat as he looked Clint over, his eyes tracing every contemporary delusion radiating from the sacrifice the self-pity. "I believe it's time we move past friendship, my friend.", He said, raising his glass for a unifying toast. "Here's to the start of a glorious brotherhood!"

The two men clattered their drinks together, reminiscent to their friendly childhood meme of bumping fists, and shared a delectable constitution of laughter and stories, marking the recreation of their long-hiatused companionship.

**PRESENT TIME**

As Wade finished, Kyden held a powerful sense of doubt in the pit of his stomach. He flickered a look of question across the desk, straight at the professor. "It was a trick, wasn't it? Metsuma was still secretly obsessed with Giratina and he wanted rebuild his friendship with Clint so that he could use him, isn't that right?"

"But of course!", Confirmed Wade, zestfully and heatedly, though his temper was spawned purely from memory of Metsuma's second act of treachery. "Initially, I kept my suspicions of Metsuma's reappearance to myself, so that I not upset Clint. However . . . after several more months, Clint consulted me about something most unsettling."

**11 YEARS INTO THE PAST**

In New Bark Town, after school hours, a somewhat younger and more vivacious Professor Wade lifted his head from the carefully graded quizzes on his desk, his attention being delightfully drawn the entrance of Clint Ketchum, the man in his prime. "Ah, there's my favorite pupil!", Exclaimed Wade as he dropped his writing his utensil and stood from his desk in a respectful show of manners. With a coltish grin, he asked facetiously: "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company, PokeMaster Ketchum?"

Before he had a chance to say anything, Clint chuckled at the title given to him and shook his head, biting down on his bottom lip as he approached the older man's desk. "Just call me Clint, professor."

"Clint it is then!" Seeing as how it was again appropriate to settle down, Wade alighted upon his seat and folded his hands across his desk, hoping to do some catching up with his former student. "Tell me, how has the family been? I trust you're all adjusting comfortably in Viridian City?"

"As best we can.", Answered Clint, his interest nonexistent at the moment. He remained standing, hoping to display a quality of unrest, assuming the professor would notice. He had returned to New Bark Town solely to seek consultation about his reformed friendship with Metsuma. Only the professor's blessing could ensure that there was nothing to be uneasy about.

As anticipated, Wade soon came to suspect Clint's transparent disquiet and made it a point to assert his focus on it, doing so in a casual prompt. "So what can I do for you, old friend?"

Clint leaned against the desk as if he were speaking of nothing special, his posture calm but somewhat wired. "Professor, do you remember when I spoke on the phone with you a few months ago?"

Already, Wade could foresee where this discussion was headed. There was another synchronized blink, although this one was a lot less resistive. "You informed me that you and Metsuma were in regular contact again."

Clint nodded before finally asking: "Has he by any chance tried to contact you, as well?"

"No.", Wade snappily grunted. "And I don't see why he should or would." His expression soured even further as he looked up at Clint, whom was now hovering over the desktop. "What surprised me was that he had decided to reacquaint with YOU of all people. When he left all those years ago, I was under the impression that he held more resentment towards you than anyone else."

Clint's eyebrow twitched. He slightly receded from the desk, offering Wade his space, while he considered the ugly truth. However, as far as he was concerned, the past no longer mattered. Turning to the professor again, he confided his belief in Metsuma's redemption. "Well . . . I think he's realized, over the years, how foolish he had been back then and, now, he's trying his hardest to make up for it." He briefly nodded, as if agreeing with himself. "I honestly believe he's changed, professor."

Professor Wade raised an eyebrow, thinking it inconceivable that his star pupil had so easily been disillusion by Metsuma's alleged transformation. "Clint, I advise you to be cautious.", He warned in a low voice. "It's never safe to assume anything." Personally, he wasn't the slightest bit convinced by Metsuma's performance. Then again, he hadn't seen Metsuma since their dispute all those years ago. Since then, he would only hear stories about what a great man his son had become over the years. In fact, over the course of the past several months, even Clint had grown accustomed to his miraculous and successful metamorphosis. Meanwhile, Wade saw it to be nothing more than a deceptive trickery.

"We've grown close as friends again.", Clint continued on, a boyish smile brightened noticeably. "It seems to me that he wants nothing more than to put the past behind him and start over. He's matured, professor!"

Wade shook his head and snorted: "How can you be sure?"

"Because I know him!", Clint exclaimed! He was now a soldier in Metsuma's line of defense, just as Wade had feared. "I know him!", He repeated again. "I know him too well!"

Face darkening, Wade sighed. "As do I, Clint. But lest we not forget, it was I who raised him from infancy and took him into my home, training him as my apprentice. And how did he repay me? With putrid disgrace!" The sheer anger in his tone was more than acceptable, given that villainous incident Metsuma had caused. To him, Metsuma was unchangeable.

However, Clint remained heavily vigilant in proving otherwise. "That was the old Metsuma . . ."

Wade raised an eyebrow at the comment and watched, fairly stunned. "There is only one Metsuma, Clint, just like there is only one of you and one of me!", He practically shouted. "Nobody changes! Metsuma is no exception to this reality!"

Following that most insipid lecture, Clint was unusually silent for a moment . . . and then his eyes narrowed. "Obviously, I'm not going to garner your approval.", He stated, bowing his head ever so slightly. "I respect your opinion, professor. But my stance on the subject remains." Before he could turn to leave, however, he stilled by means of self-compulsion, involuntarily blurting out something he knew would offset the professor. "Metsuma has asked me to lend him the fifth volume of the forbidden chronicles."

"The book given to you by the dragon elders?" Wade froze for a brief moment. His worry quickly morphed into utter dread. The fifth book in the forbidden chronicles series was the only piece of the prophecy that Metsuma wasn't able to get his hands on nine years prior, because it was the only piece of information that wasn't stored among his research! Because of that one missing link, which contained all of the information regarding Negative Energy, Metsuma was not able enter the Distortion World. And now, exactly one year before the subsequent _Black Moon_, he was asking to borrow it? Wade couldn't help but feel severely divided by this revelation!

Clint was more reserved, at the moment anyway. While he certainly wasn't expecting the professor's admission, he wanted him to at least respect the tenderness of the situation.

No such luck, however. Wade's gaze was icy as he stared up at his clueless apprentice. "Clint, take a minute to consider this! If Metsuma gets ahold of that book, the consequences could be disastrous! He's already memorized all of the other forbidden information! As soon as he learns how to influence a Pokemon's Negative Energy, he'll know everything he needs to know in order to rig the prophecy!"

"He wouldn't do that, professor!", The other man detested. "He's changed! I know it!"

Wade leaned back into his chair, folding his arms with disapproval. "Come now, Clint, be realistic! You don't find it at all suspiciously peculiar that, just now, precisely one year before the next _Black Moon_, he's requesting possession of that book?"

"It's not like that, professor! Please listen!" Because his faith in Metsuma was so strong, Clint couldn't help but deliver another firm objection, this time backed with reason. "Metsuma needs information on Pokemon Types to help promote the new merchandise his wife's company, Briskomy, is distributing for the Pokemon Training Community. He only wants the book so he can excerpt data on the background and nature of Dragon-Type Pokemon in order to benefit his company's reputation in the business industry."

Wade frowned, not even bothering to consider that wave of lies. "Do you honestly believe that, Clint? I know for a fact that you're smarter than this!" He just glared at younger man, his inky eyes coming clearer the longer Clint resisted.

The Pokemon Master gently shut his eyes and blew out a breath through his nose. "He's my friend and I trust him.", He whispered his unfazed stance.

As hard as he had tried to make Clint understand, Wade just couldn't argue any further. It was downright pointless. To Clint, he sighed: "Very well. Do what you will with the dragon book. However . . . I do implore you keep a watchful eye on Metsuma."

It was a request he'd reluctantly comply to. Yet, regarding his opinion on Metsuma in general, he was still immovable as ever. "You have nothing to worry about, professor.", He assured with a slight smile of omens. "Metsuma and I are true pals again. It's just like old times!"

"That's only what you're being made to believe . . ." Luckily, Clint hadn't heard that last remark. He had already dispersed from the empty classroom, leaving Wade troubled with his resurrected fears.

**PRESENT TIME**

Kyden drew in a shaky breath. "So . . . there was more than one book involved with the prophecy?"

"Indeed.", Wade confessed. There was little use in preserving so much secrecy anymore. "The _Book of Serpents_, the fifth installment of the forbidden chronicles, is what Clint had handed over to Metsuma. As a result, Metsuma took the book and studied it thoroughly over the next year, therefore acquiring every piece of knowledge needed to fulfill the prophecy. On the _Night of the Black Moon_, he lured Clint to him."

Kyden nodded, slowly putting the pieces together. "Right. He needed Clint himself to draw forth and hold down Giratina, but only after summoning and entering the portal to the Distortion World."

Wade's voice went low and extraordinary cold. "And from what I read from Clint's diary, I can only surmise that a great battle ensued. His last journal entry explained that Metsuma had invited him to a special gathering. However, just before his departure, he gave me his journal and told me to protect it with my life."

Frowning, Kyden established his own conclusion. "To have done that, Clint must have suspected something shortly beforehand. And . . . if he never came back, then he must have . . . died." He inclined his head with frightened orbs.

"It's only logical.", He agreed. "I have reason to believe Clint somehow sacrificed himself in order to prevent Metsuma from opening the portal to the Distortion World."

Kyden didn't want leave without knowing what had happened to the exalted Pokemon Master of the former decade. But seeing as how Wade was not directly present for Clint's disappearance, there was no way to find out. It deeply aggravated him! "I . . . I wish there was a way I could know what happened the day Giovanni's father disappeared! Yet everything you've told me so far, it's been . . . making me feel . . . kind of queasy."

Wade smiled, his eyebrows creasing as he leaned forward. "Perhaps those are Metsuma's memories buried deep within you.", He suggested. "If I'm not mistaken, that is the reason you are an incomplete being, is it not?"

Kyden thought for moment . . . a smile of realization beginning to brighten his face. "You're . . . you're right!", He exclaimed, jumping up from his seat as he clenched his hands over his forehead with confounding pressure. "Everything you've been telling me . . . and I can feel those exact memories resurfacing . . . but only vividly!" Yearning to concentrate harder, but without landing a headache, the entranced clone released a tense breath and rested himself in front of the professor's desk. All that Wade had told him, it was being played in his mind identically as it happened, all because Metsuma's dormant memories were rejuvenating inside of him.

This was just the breakthrough Wade had been counting on from the beginning! Through Kyden, he'd learn exactly what misfortune had befallen his star pupil those ten years ago. Wanting the clone to gain a stricter and more focused dominance over his new memories, the professor reached his arms out to hold Kyden still as he guided him through the process he had in mind. "Close your eyes, Kyden.", He instructed firmly. "Try to temporarily ignore all of Metsuma's nonessential recollections . . . and try to focus on the memory of that dark day, ten years ago, when Metsuma was confronted by Clint."

It wasn't pleasant by any means, and it took them more than one try to get it right, but within a few minutes, the young duplicate had managed to target the specific entry. "I . . . I can see.", He gasped, clenching his eyes even tighter. "I can see it! I can see that day, through Metsuma's eyes!"

"Good!", Wade softly laughed, the sound sardonic, but also rife with elation and resolution both. "Now . . . as your mind projects that one memory . . . I want to thoroughly explain every single detail from that day!"

Kyden felt his entire body go limp as he reached into his mind just in time, releasing the elements so that they harmlessly divulged into words for the professor to attentively auscultate.

**10 YEARS INTO THE PAST** (_NIGHT OF THE BLACK MOON_)

Despite the fact that it was the tallest structure in all of Hoenn, Sky Pillar was incalculably distanced from the rest of the region's landmass. The vacant tower resided on an island, one casted out to the unpredictable tides of the sea's boundless body. Nightfall was imminent but the foggy winds were gravid with extreme potency, causing the ocean waters to shudder violently.

In addition to these pressing conditions, the _Night of the Black Moon _was at hand. At this time, like any other New Moon, the unilluminated portion of the Moon was facing almost directly towards Earth, so that the Moon was not visible to the naked eye. However, the only difference from the yearly lunar vanity was the unnatural powers it shed, according to the prophecy.

Metsuma was standing on the top of the ancient tower, looking out to the setting sun with his hands symmetrically entwined behind his backside. He seemed so absorbed in thought, and turned his head to the horizon as the last glimpse of sunset fell below the horizon. The evening weather conditions picked up. A cold harsh wind from the North blew with strength. But Metsuma looked beyond it all again, returning to his paradise, along with his world of riches and freedom that was bound to arrive soon enough. Meanwhile, the moon was unseeable, just to his liking. _"Tonight is the night.", _He thought pleasurably. _"All I need now . . . is Clint." _

Lightning flashed across the sky, this hurricane was inevitable, it was coming and the Hoenn Region was going to be hit hard. Just then, lightning struck somewhere on the lone island, and shook everything. The storm was right at the shore.

However, Metsuma did not stir until he could feel the the presence of his best friend. His eyes shot open and he smirked, deviously.

Just as the last of the storm clouds moved in, Clint sprinted onto the scene in sheer panic, calling out to Metsuma through the noisy winds that passaged between them. "Metsuma, what's wrong?", He cried out, a little too anxious to evacuate the turbulent weather. "You requested my presence, here specifically!"

Keeping his backside faced to Clint, Metsuma let the rain pour down upon him. "Do you know where we are, Clint?", He asked, almost comfortable with the lethal storm spanning over their heads.

Clint's eyes turned sharp, his mouth twisted. He was a bit taken aback by such a simplistic question. "Well . . . of course I know! This is the Sky Pillar!"

"Correct.", The other man said quietly. Finally, he spun around, flashing a sinister grin. "It's also the perfect spot to perform the ritual, undisturbed."

Clint's face went pale with horror, as he didn't understand the meaning behind Metsuma's words. "Ri . . . ritual?"

Still grinning, Metsuma withdrew an Ultraball from underneath his jacket and tossed it into the sky where it immediately vanished within the passing fog and winds.

Seconds afterward, a flash of lightning that was nearly blinding occurred just as the loudest peal of thunder ever imaginable resounded across the skies! The smell of ozone came almost immediately after. Then, a long, sinewy, green shape writhed like a molting snake among the clouds. It was Rayquaza, _Lord of the Skies_, and, most astonishingly, it belonged to Metsuma. It shrilled viciously as it slowly descended in front of Metsuma, its massive height practically looming over Clint.

Metsuma reached his hand to Rayquaza in a formal baptism. "I'd like you to meet the newest addition to my team. Rayquaza; the key component to opening the portal into the Distortion World!" He nodded once and flexed his hands as he presented his trophy weapon. "If there's one Pokemon with a skyrocketing degree of Negative Energy, it's undoubtedly Rayquaza!"

"Wha . . . what?" Clint's stomach withered somewhere down to the region of his knees as the sight of his friend and the beast, paired as an unstoppable team, sank deep.

Metsuma ignored his friend's speechlessness, mainly because he had expected it, and tilted his head up to the blackening skies. "Now we cross our fingers and pray that your little donation to me was worth the knowledge.", He hissed, referring to the Dragon Chronicle he had been given. He raised his arms to the downpour, staring into the only visible sector of the sky where, as anticipated, the moon was concealed. "Behold, the power of Black Moon!", His voice tremored villainous, a thirst for power finally being quenched. Suddenly, he swung towards Rayquaza and fed the sky titan a long and concentrated stare, thrusting his palm against the emerald scales that sheltered the Pokemon's vibrant pulse. "The power of the darkness above us, it fills me with infinite influence over the Hoenn Region's most feared Pokemon!"

Clint's eyes were fixed on these developments! His expression was ridden with somber, as though he could have been staring at a painting on a wall that he now felt indifferent toward. In reality, the painting resembled Metsuma.

Sealing his eyes shut and submerging into a catastrophically empowering sensation of dark magic, Metsuma could feel his energy joining together with the Legendary Pokemon's, like two sundered symbiotes in a confined realm of nothingness. He was applying the knowledge he had rendered from the _Book of Serpents _and was now slowly drawing out the negative friction that heated the Pokemon's bloodstream, absorbing its untold power and calmly sending it out through his other leveled hand as it generated through his body as if he were its host.

Clint's eyes grew wide, though he doubted Metsuma could see them. That mattered little, however, because he couldn't bring himself to turn away from illuminated stream of Rayquaza's radiating energy that was now passing through Metsuma and exiting through the tips of his other hand's fingers. The energy, under the mysterious consent of the _Black Moon, _was now revolving into a visibly burnished streak of crimson volts, each breaking down into smaller discharges and then, finally, unifying into a discolored shroud that poured out black and orchid swirls of smog, outlined by a glistening glow of blue. It was then did Clint recognize this haunting composition as none other than an artificially generated portal that linked with the Distortion World.

Rayquaza was at peace, unless ordered otherwise, leaving Metsuma to tend to the rest of the prophecy's entailments. Opening his eyes and regaining his conscious locus, Metsuma shot his head back to Clint, extending his finger towards the portal with a welcoming expression. "This is it, Clint. Beyond this portal, Giratina awaits you, the _Affinity Soul_!"

He had singlehandedly turned Clint into a typhoon of emotions, each one tossed and turned until he had no idea how he should feel about them. Clint didn't understand this treachery, nor did he want to. But, just as Wade predicted, it was actually happening. Tears flew down his cheeks as he stared disbelievingly into Metsuma's eyes from across the tower's spacious roof. "Metsuma . . . ", He whispered in a desolate plea. "No . . . no . . ."

"We can do this together, Clint!", His offer flew past like a fighter jet. "We can fulfill the prophecy together! You will summon the beast . . . and I will be the one to capture it! And then, we can harness its power and conquer the world, not as Pokemon Masters, but as Pokemon dictators!"

His words both confused and alarmed Clint. The wiser man couldn't help but display a look of disgust. He looked away from him, and for a moment he didn't hear his voice. He didn't want to hear anymore at all! _"How . . . how could he do this to me!" _More tears spilled down his cheeks in knowing that his best friend was truly gone, consumed by the evil temptation of greed, power, and the urge to induce vengeful disaster!

Metsuma could see Clint discreetly eying at him, his pale eyes filled with sadness. This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Clint to consider the possibilities and accept that, together, they could fulfill a destiny they rightfully deserved! "The world must scatter into its appurtenant chaos.", He scowled in attempt to dissuade Clint from refusing him. "Don't follow the hypocritical code of Wade or the Pokemon League! The human race needs an era of anarchy of put liberation into immediate effectiveness . . . and the world's Pokemon, they must stoop to their destined rankings as inferiors! From then on, we shall coincide as an order of criminals and slaves! However . . . this cannot be accomplished without you, Clint! Only you can influence the divine powers of the dark Pokemon that dwells beyond our world! Use its powers and help me seize this world for our own!"

Clint stared back at him, thinking they must have looked like two prize fighters standing toe to toe before a round, their hands balled into fists, both of them preparing for a fight. And the only way out of it was to accept Metsuma's offer. Unfortunately . . . that was something he simply couldn't do. He'd rather betray his reckless friend than disgrace his morals, his dignity, and, most importantly, his responsibility to maintain harmony."You haven't changed at all!", He harshly criticized the other man, wiping away his tears. "You're still as mad as ever!"

Ignoring his insult, Metsuma asked one final time, this time sternly and obstinately. "My offer still stands, Clint."

"You're out of your mind!"

His facial complexion disfigured into an ugly grimace as he held his finger leveled at the portal. "Then you leave me no choice but to drag you in there myself!", He snarled irritably. "After all, only you can bring about the appearance of Giratina!" Clint's pitiful irrationality was not going to stand in his way of obtaining the alpha being that dwelled on the other side of that portal. Since Clint wasn't going to comply, he'd make him comply . . . no matter what it took. He didn't wait ten long years for some pestilent fool to crush his dreams!

Promptly, Clint uncorked and fired forward his prized Pokeball! When Ho-Oh, the winged phoenix of fire, appeared before him, he found the prowess to backlash Metsuma's threat before the conflict could begin. "You've been using me all along.", He reminded him angrily of the truth behind Metsuma's return. " . . . but no more, Metsuma! It's over!" Pushing his injured feelings aside, he took a defensive stance beside Ho-Oh.

While the two legendary Pokemon exchanged merciless glares and growls, their two trainers kept quiet for a moment, standing motionless in the eye of the storm . . . until, finally, Metsuma decided: "How disappointing . . ." He then peeked up and hissed commandingly: "Rayquaza, decimate the Ho-Oh!"

In that instant, Rayquaza prattled another deafening shrill of hateful disapprobation and immediately charged towards Ho-Oh, swiveling and divagating through the blustering air like a spastic homing missile!

Under Metsuma's initiation, Clint saw the emerald serpent advanced at rapid speed! His immediate impression was to ready a long-ranged attack that would falter Rayquaza's aerial onslaught. "Ho-Oh, use Fire Blast!"

Thrusting back its head and wings, the Legendary Bird unleashed a fire so hot, that every raindrop within a three mile radius melted away, leaving nothing but a scorching maze of steam in its wake!

At that, Rayquaza hastily bridged overtop the stream of fire and continued to soar vigorously across the roof, undamaged. It tore through the mound of steam and, once close enough, made a lissome deviation and slung its tail at Ho-Oh like a whip!

The fast-paced impact thrusted the winged Pokemon backwards! However, using its wings to create a winded pressure of balance, Ho-oh quickly stabilized and fired another Fire Blast in Rayquaza's direction!

To meet this second discharge of blazes, Rayquaza spewed a sweltering Hyper Beam from the root of its tongue, watching as the two deadly emissions congregated into a outbreak of asphyxiating smog, which spread out across the rooftop of Sky Tower!

Clint choked as the wave of smog overwhelmed his lungs. He clutched at his throat until the wind and rainfall finally diminished the pollution. Looking up, the first thing he saw behind the smoke from afar was Metsuma's calculating smile, his teeth glistening lustrously under the simultaneous steak of lightning! _"He's so certain he'll win!" _His thoughts were cut short when he spotted Rayquaza emerging from the smog and coming straight at him!

Luckily, just the before Rayquaza could snatch away Clint, Ho-Oh appeared overhead Clint and carried him away with its tightening talons! The Legendary Pokemon knew its first priority was to protect its master at all costs. Rayquaza would just have to wait.

"Bless you, Ho-Oh!", Clint acknowledged gratefully as they ascended into sky where the storm continued to brew. It didn't seem to matter to him though. He'd rather take his chances with the weather than with Metsuma's psychotic game of quell and retrieve. "Keep an eye out for Rayquaza, Ho-Oh!" Holding a need to personally navigate Ho-Oh's course of travel, Clint began to climb his way up the talons of his Legendary Pokemon until managing to maneuver comfortably onto its back. Wrapping his legs around the viridian-colored neck, Clint began to steer his Pokemon away from Sky Pillar.

But, alas, Ho-Oh spotted Rayquaza in the distance, Metsuma sitting gracefully behind its recumbent head. When they were but a few meters apart, Rayquaza fired a Hyper Beam at Ho-Oh and Clint, catching them off-guard! The attack hit Ho-Oh right in the paunch and sent it plummeting back down towards the surface to the tower's summit.

Clint grunted and jerked his Pokemon awake with a firm tug at its feathered neck!

Ho-Oh straightened out just in time and curved upward before it could hit the surface. It turned to face Rayquaza, now entirely engorged with ruthless asperity! While generally a peaceful Pokemon, Ho-Oh didn't like to be attacked in such a inhumane and uncivilized manner, and became downright ferocious when angered enough!

Meanwhile, Metsuma was fancying this source of entertainment, what with his large grin hung corruptly on his countenance! After a few more inactive moments had pervaded past his assent, he steered Rayquaza straightforward through the rain, preparing another physical assault!

At Clint's hasty command, Ho-Oh sent forth another powerful Fire Blast at Rayquaza! The attack moved extremely fast, and Rayquaza wasn't able to dodge or parry it in time, causing the serpent to be sent flying backward, just missing a deathly streak of one of the storm's thunderbolts!

Metsuma quickly regained his balance and looked onward as Rayquaza shook its head and turned back to Ho-Oh . . . but only to find that Ho-Oh wasn't there. Metsuma's grinned expanded. _"Clever, another vanishing act . . . but he can't hide from me forever, nor can he hide from Giratina . . ." _Suddenly, the cry of the phoenix bird echoed above! Metsuma shot his head up in time to see a vortex of fiery aura spiraling down towards them!And, before he knew it, he and Rayquaza were trapped inside a massive twister of Sacred Fire!

Ho-Oh and Clint descended from their elevated position behind the storm clouds and began to repeatedly circle around the rainbow vortex, magnifying the signature attack's overall speed and intensity, while also seizing any open tract of escape! "I'm sorry, Metsuma!", Clint shouted into the blazing tornado as they continued to circulate it. "But . . . you left me with no other choice!"

Suddenly, a fissuring glow rippled through the flames and, out from it, Rayquaza came shooting out, still carrying Metsuma! The two were engulfed in a protective aura and were coming towards Clint and Ho-Oh at mach speed!

In mere seconds, Ho-Oh was brutally slammed into, severely impaled by insufferable damages of the dragon's speed attack! The great bird immediately slouched backwards and began its plunge towards the chiseled gambrel of Sky Pillar.

Clint barely managed to hang on! When he realized Ho-Oh was just barely conscious, he was left with no choice but to bury himself in the cushioning rainbow feathers of his Pokemon, hoping it would soften the impact against the surface below!

However, as if sparing one final favor, Ho-Oh jerked its body so that it was no longer facing the approximating collision, and enshrouded Clint underneath its indomitably guardian wings! Seconds thereafter, the two struck the ground and a cloud of the roof's timeworn dust oozed out from beneath their incapacitated bodies.

Metsuma and Rayquaza landed safely in front of the dissimulating portal. Leaving his Legendary pet to stand guard of the forbidden passage, Metsuma strode across the roof. He stopped when he was only feet away from the defeated duo of heroes. "Fools.", He seethed bitterly before approaching them closer. He reached downward and pulled Clint out from underneath the protective wings of his now slain Pokemon. Just as he suspected, his old friend was also unconscious, not to mention pale and debilitated. _"He did this to himself, by turning against me . . . again." _

With its services no longer required, Rayquaza was called back into its Pokeball from afar, leaving Metsuma to handle the rest on his own.

Afterward, Metsuma stowed away his capsule and looked back down at the broken form. He then bent down and grabbed Clint by the throat, lifted him up with one hand, and pulled his eyelids open with the other! He stared deep into his inanimate eyes, almost reprehensibly, and then realized something. "Those eyes . . . those are the eyes of a fraud. You are no _Affinity Soul. _You were just the messenger boy. I am the one bound to the prophecy, but by my own volition!" Remembering his mission, Metsuma looked at the sea and saw waves hundreds of feet tall. He then looked to the clouds, only to see streaks of lightning flash endlessly across the sky, and wind that could take apart the island in a matter of minutes. He had to act quickly while the weather was still in its early stages. More importantly, he had to act quickly while the _Black Moon_ was still present.

He heaved a strenuous inhale and brought Clint's body towards his, carrying him over his shoulders as he made his way back towards the portal. He was fully prepared for the monumental task in front of him. He lay Clint down in front of the dimensional passage and stood over him proudly, smiling with evil intent as he held his hands to the portal. "Now . . . enter the realm . . . and bring forth my prize! Only the-"

At that instant, Clint shot up unexpectedly and called out to his Pokemon. "Ho-oh, now! Just like we planned! Hurry!"

From afar, Ho-Oh burst into the air with the last of its dwindling energy and blasted a gust of wind in Metsuma direction!

Metsuma barely had time to comprehend what was transpiring in front of him! He dropped down to his knees and laid a restraining hand on Clint's shoulder, hoping to contradict this unknown ploy! He failed, however, when he was knocked backward by the vigorous discharge of vengeful winds! He only had until the last moment to shove Clint towards the portal before being swept aside!

The injured Ketchum lost his balance from Metsuma's thrust and fell straight into the portal, his entire body being dragged away by black vines of distorted energy! "Ho-Oh!", He screamed out painfully, hardly able to get a word out. "We . . . urgg . . . have to . . . urgg . . . seal this portal!"

Like a hijacked aircraft, the bird flew from its post and dived straight forward into the portal after its vanishing master!

Moments later, Metsuma recovered and sprung to his feet in a spasmodic gasp! He fought against the continuous winds and rainfall, all while hurriedly rushing back to the site of his ritual! When he returned, however, he found the dark portal being closed away by a rainbow-colored aura! "No!", He howled furiously, running towards the shrinking entrance as fast as his feet could abide. "I've waited too long! I won't wait again!" His breathing had turned harsh, angry! His eyes were kept hardened dead-ahead!

But just before he could reach it, the dimensional ingress had all but vanished, leaving nothing but sprinkles of radiation to be washed away by the downpour of rainfall.

Metsuma froze when he saw this. His lips parted in horror, his devastated eyes blinking rapidly! His dilated pupils turned glassy, pain evident in every unshed tear of indignation. "No . . .", His voice rumbled dangerously before shouting: "Goddammit! NO!" It was then did he crumble to his knees, mentally cursing out Clint in his mind as his eyes turned sharp and his mouth twisted something abnormal. He raised his head to storm clouds and, one last time, he screamed his fury to the furrow of drumming thunder, slewing out curses as he pounded his fists against the rigid ground.

**PRESENT TIME**

Kyden's eyes fluttered open slowly, his vision becoming somewhat impaired and cloudy. He could faintly hear other voices in the closing, but couldn't make out who they belonged to. He caught up with his breath and wiped the concentrated sweat from his forehead. He could feel his heart racing wildly. Looking up at Wade, he gasped: "I . . . I can't believe it."

"Neither can I." Having listened to every word of Kyden's lost memory, or rather Metsuma's, Wade tussled his golden beard in thought. "Now it all makes sense. Clint wasn't killed, he was locked away . . . by his own doing."

He hesitated but finally looked the professor in the eye. His gaze was vacant, his hopes diminished to meager needs of more information. "It's been ten years. He . . . he can't possibly still be alive! How could he have survived in the Distortion Realm?"

Wade shrugged, tapping his fingers against the desk contemplatively. "One thing's for certain. Metsuma is going to repeat his process a third time. He had but already fully expended the power of his Pokemon's Negative Energy. For that same internal power to build up again, another ten years was required. However, I doubt that, this time around, he'll choose the same location to conduct the ritual."

Sitting back, Kyden inhaled and considered his words. The threat of Metsuma's comeback was indeed at large, as he had visually confirmed from his creator's memories stored inside him. He could see all of them now, each and every one of Metsuma's replicated recollections that Fuji hadn't been disposed of, lined up in his mind like a visual trophies. However, he saw it as tragic. Of the two, between Clint and Metsuma, he felt he most related Clint, due to his aspiring goals and righteous morals. So then why did he have to be cursed with Metsuma's memories? "Almost all of Metsuma's memories have been awakened inside of me.", He told the professor softly. "While I appreciate all the information you gave me, it would have been nice to see everything through Clint's perspective . . ."

Strangely enough, Wade's lips pursed and fought from snickering. "His perspective was kept logged in his journal."

"And . . . I destroyed that same journal." Kyden cast his gaze downward in guilt-ridden shame. "I feel horrible . . ."

Upon hearing this, the professor quietly pushed back from his desk and bent forward in his seat, opening one of the desk's many drawers and carefully withdrawing what looked to be a journal. It appeared to be dusty and worn out, though the rest of the text was legible. Swatting some of the dust away, Wade handed the book to the speechless clone.

Reluctantly, Kyden collected it into his hands, staring at it with bewildered fascination. "Wha . . . what is this?"

"The journal of Clint Ketchum.", He answered simply in his monotone. "The real journal."

His expression was unreadable. His eyes lowered, his hands clutching the journal. "I . . . I don't understand!"

Wade's chin touched his chest as he leaned back and explained. "After Clint's disappearance, his wife, Rita, demanded custody of the journal. She feared that any exposed information could easily tarnish Metsuma's reputation. Evidently, she had fallen for Metsuma long before they two actually started working together."

Kyden raised a brow. "And . . . you gave her the journal?"

"No.", The older man denied. "I gave her a false journal, filled with blank pages. To ensure that she wouldn't notice anything. I locked the fake journal so that it could only be opened with a special key."

"I see." Kyden looked down at the book and ran his fingers over the worn, leather, cover. He could tell that at some point the leather had been stamped with some sort of design . . . but it was so old that he couldn't closely discern what it was. The journal had so many pages that he wasn't sure he was going to be able to read it all in one day. It looked like there were at least a thousand pages, maybe more! "So . . . the journal I destroyed was a . . . fake?"

Wade nodded. "Correct."

A goofy smile spread across the clone's face. "Then . . . uh . . . that worked out well, I guess!"

Wade nodded again, this time chuckling in amusement. "Yes, I suppose it did!"

The journal was held closed with a leather strip, wrapped around it several times. Kyden unwrapped it, slowly, savoring the anticipation, wondering what secrets it held inside. He had never wanted to read something so badly, but he had been building himself up to this moment since he'd first found out about Clint's tragic story. Before he went any further, however, he brought his gaze to Wade's distinction in dire question. "Why are giving this to me? Why not give it to the real Giovanni?"

The professor wobbled back and forth in his seat, letting known an uneasy sigh. "The truth . . . would have only devastated Giovanni. The less he knows about his father, the better." His eyes cornered to Kyden, watching intently. "I suppose this must also be quite a handful for you, as well."

"What do you mean?", Kyden laughed, brushing the comment aside. "I'm going against Metsuma for my own reasons so, really, even though I enjoyed all this information you shared with me, none of these history lessons have anything to do with me personally."

"Actually, it does. In fact, it was very the basis for your existence in the first place." Immediately thereafter, Wade issued another knowing smile. "Don't forget, you share Giovanni's blood."

His startling words immediately brought Kyden to his feet in panic. "Wha . . . what are you talking about?"

…...

Meanwhile, inside the dark nebulous region of Gio's subconscience, the last days of Clint Ketchum had been planted into Gio's mind as well, his father having personally transmitted them. Afterward, Gio was at a loss for acceptance of the finer details, especially at the thought that Metsuma had only reunited with his father as part of an elaborate scheme to manipulate him. _"And to think . . . I looked up to him . . ." _Gio slowly tilted his chin upward until his eyes were matched evenly with the apparition of his father. "Metsuma . . . really did that to you?"

Clint responded a tough mitigation. His eyes were so haunted, so filled with sadness. "After my disappearance, Rita was left to raise you alone, while Metsuma began making plans to repeat the experiment in another ten years. Keep in mind, Gio, this was ten years ago . . ."

Stunned, Gio's eyes lit up fiercely. "You mean-"

"Yes.", Clint acknowledged with a witting but apprising nod. "Metsuma is going to try and open the distortion world once again, in just a few months to be exact."

Emotion overcame the adolescent Ketchum, drowning him in a way he hadn't expected. As his only defense mechanism, he tried to protest his father's frightening claim. "He can't, though! You're . . . you're dead, so he can't use you again!"

Clint merely frowned and shook his head back and forth. "He doesn't need me, Gio. Didn't you hear what the Dragon Elders told you? All he needs is the next blood!"

And then it hit him, the reality that he was the offspring of the prophecy's primary ingredient! As the son of the _Affinity Soul, _Gio was none other than the next blood. "That's . . . that's me!" Just admitting those words was still clasping his eyes in a widened amplitude of disbelief! And, suddenly, it made sense now why Metsuma had befriended him, just as he had to his father. _"He's been . . . using me too . . ." _

As if he had heard Gio's thoughts, Clint saluted a second nod. "He'll find you Gio . . . and he'll make you do his bidding.", He warned in a terrifyingly crisp pitch. "You must destroy him before he destroys the world with Giratina and his Rocket Empire!"

Gio slowed down his thinking, gathering himself. The visions and memories of his father life were finally settling in his mind, as if they were his own. And while he was slowly growing comfortable with them, he couldn't help but wonder their validity. "How do I know that any of what you've shown me is true?", He interrogated his father with a dastardly look of suspicion. "This is only a dream, isn't it? How do I know that none of this is just my mind playing tricks on me?"

The man continued to linger a moment longer, before saying: "Look inside yourself, Gio. Trust in what your heart is commanding you to do, not in what I've shared with you . . ." The look in Gio's eyes told him that no matter what he said, it would not be enough. However, he had outworn his welcome inside his son's conscious. There was no other advice for him to offer.

Gio's eyes flickered abruptly when he saw his father's form begin to wither away, just like the last time he had abandoned him. He reached his hand towards the elder Ketchum in desperate plea. "Dad . . . wait!"

"Retain everything I've told you! Use it to your advantage . . . and you can win the final battle!", His voice cleanly echoed when his appearance was no longer visible."This is our last meeting, Gio. The rest . . . is up to you." Those were his last words before all traces of him had vanished from sight, sound, and mind. He had been mortally suspended, neither really living nor dead. He had become a ghost in more than just his name, just the way Gio was accustomed to.

Gio looked around in darkness, all was quiet. His heart was hammering, his fears gradually disappearing in conformity with his father. _"He's . . . he's right.", _Gio convinced himself with sharpened intent. _"I can do this. I can stop Metsuma!" _

…...

Gio shot awake in his bed like a nudge of adrenaline, fully cured of his sense of hopelessness! Once his eyes adjusted to the dim light, he saw that the bedroom was simply decorated, with several unlit lamps and the same moonlit windowsill. It was just as he had left it. "Except, now, things are going to be different.", He whispered to himself as he climbed out of bed with a smile, adjourning to the open window where the breezy air drifted in. He gazed at the stars once more, holding his breath with a strange sensation of excitement. He understand everything now . . . and, for the ones that were counting on him, he'd have to carry on his father's burden of putting a stop to Metsuma. The prophecy rested in his hands now.

…_..._

Despite it being nearly dusk, Kyden was too high-strung to settle down, at the moment, and felt a driving compulsion to set out into the night, now with more knowledge than he could have ever hoped to accumulate! He could finally see something alter deep within his very core; something that he could never pin-point for certain . . . something worth meaning.

Wade showed Kyden to the entrance of his cottage where the two were scheduled to part; Kyden, out into the world, once again, and Wade to remain in the safety of his secreted fortress. As he courteously opened the door for his visitor to exit, he exerted a friendly grin, one of high esteem and honest respect.

"Thank you, professor, for everything.", Kyden exposed his gratitude, bowing graciously to the kindly professor. He owed him a great deal, not just for the hospitality or even the journal, but for his willingness to expound such confidential information with him and within him.

Wade eyed him tensely to be sure that his awareness was still intact. "Now you see why Metsuma's plans so gravely involve you?"

"I do.", The clone affirmed, though not quite so eagerly, considering his limitation of options. "It looks like Giovanni won't be Metsuma's only victim. And I'll bet anything he and Delia are taking cautionary measures."

Professor Wade nodded. "That was what I instructed of him when I last saw him. If he's anything like his father, he'll stick to his word." The problem he sensed, however, was Giovanni's contrast to his father's overall element. He wondered if Gio would stray, like Metsuma, or, fail, like his father.

Kyden heaved a sigh. "I guess that leaves me on the sidelines." And how quickly he would need to leave this place in search of permanent refuge, now that he knew of Metsuma's true intentions. It was too risky to face him now. "Unless, of course, my help is needed . . . ?"

Wade replied almost immediately. "Locate Giovanni!", He instructed wisely. "Pledge your services to his cause."

Kyden knew that doing such a thing would involve an eventual confrontation with Metsuma, the very thing he was now choosing to avoid because of the dire circumstances relating to the prophecy. However, it occurred to him that Metsuma would have his way anyway, clone or original. And if Giovanni was truly going to endanger himself in a striving attempt to save the world, Kyden didn't see why he couldn't join him. However, one problem remained. "Even if I do find him, he'll never accept me into his group . . . not after everything I've done." The friendless clone hung his head in shame.

"I'll admit, the young Ketchum can be rather crude and stubborn.", Interjected Wade. "But, if he knows what's best for his mission, I'm certain he'll enlist any help he can acquire, even if it means forgiving a former enemy."

While it seemed unlikely, Kyden figured he could give it a shot. "Alright. It won't be easy . . . but I'll try to make peace with him. Besides, we share a common enemy now." A knowing smile crossed his lips.

Wade mirrored his expression and replied: "We all do, Kyden. We all do."

"Good luck, professor." At that, Kyden turned away towards the shining moonlight and began to walk onward into the forest, the beginning of his search for Giovanni. Only this time, he wouldn't be seeking him out to provoke a fight. In fact, he'd be doing the exact opposite.

"The same to you, Kyden! Be careful and, most importantly, be vigilant." He didn't move a muscle as he watched the boy vanish into the woods. Once he was alone, he let his fragile mask of sincerity fall from his face, leaving nothing but the angry and cold-hearted visage of an old man bent on uncondoned vengeance. _"While the children play, the adults will affray." _Retreating into his home and pressing the door shut behind him, Wade leaned forward and pulled open one of the large floor tiles. He hurriedly ampled down the cellar stairs and entered the basement workshop that tarried below the cottage, the same room connected to the trap door that Gio and his friends had fallen victim to months prior. The sub-laboratory was rather small, so usable space seemed precious. There were a series of small cabinets, containing all sorts of drugs and potions. The different drawers contained other medical equipment, from gauze to bandages and scalpels.

However, kept in the center in the room, being preserved inside a cubic-shaped fusion-shaft generator, was a weapon of . . . consequential proportion, one spawned by the war-plagued minds of mankind.

"_The Hydrogen Bomb was a foolish and disastrous mistake . . . and yet, it's all I have left to resort to." _Wade slowly approached the generator and pressed his icy hands against the tinted glass window that curved between the opposite tips of his two pushing thumbs. _"As soon as they have Metsuma occupied, my own vengeance will take effect, even if it means sacrificing adolescents to ensure his demise." _

…...

The following morning, Gio raced into the kitchen of Spencer's abode and eagerly sat at the table where Delia, Spencer, and Meowth were already eating breakfast. To their abrupt surprise, he couldn't seem to rid of the same broad smile that had been sown on his face from last night. Out of nowhere, he exclaimed proudly: "I'm going to fight Metsuma!"

While Spencer dropped his spoon into his cereal with his mouth hung open, Delia's face glistened with a smirk that so easily outmatched Gio's. "R . . . really?", She stuttered reputedly in riveted question.

"Yeah.", He excitedly confirmed, already eager to make the necessary preparations. "But first, we're going to need a lot of backbone in staging this correctly, so I was thinking we'd recruit some REALLY skilled trainers from our travels! We'll need to contact Lola, Flint, Agatha, Blanco, Ellen, Surge, Koga-"

"Are you off your flipping nut?", Spencer put an abrupt stop to his rambling. He wanted nothing more than to get to the bottom of Gio's change of heart. "Just last night, you were totally against this! Now you're enlisting people to fight as if it were World War Apocalypse! Honestly, what's gotten into you?"

This was something that Delia also found peculiar. She hoped Gio wasn't somehow brainwashed into going along with their suggestions. "Gio, what made you change your mind?"

"My father.", He stated in honest confession. "He told me in a dream."

Spencer nervously swallowed. "Oh . . . that's reassuring."

Delia ignored Spencer's apprehension. It didn't necessarily matter to her why Gio had reconsidered. She just wanted to be sure that he was actually ready to make such a serious commitment. "So . . . you're not upset about the Silver Conference being canceled, even after everything you've been through?"

Gio couldn't help but chuckle. "Don't you see, guys? Everything I've endured throughout this journey hasn't been to prepare me for the conference, but for a showdown that would determine the fate of the world!"

It sounded hokey. But it was the god-honest truth, and that was enough to satisfy Delia. "Now that's the attitude I like to hear!" Her eyes washed over him. She found him more handsome when he was in a confident state of mind.

On the other hand, Spencer needed more convincing. "Umm . . . wait . . . before we decide anything else, I think Gio had better tell us this dream of his!"

Gio grinned devilishly and said: "With pleasure." From there, he began to tell them the story that his father had shown him for his own eyes to witness; from Clint and Metsuma's childhood friendship . . . to the blistering tragedy that tore them apart . . . and, finally, the role that they, the next generation, were destined to implement. After all, the next _Black Moon _was only two months away . . . and the final battle was approaching rapidly.

…...

Storm clouds whisking overhead the gargantuan rooftop of Metsuma's Secret Fortress of Operations stirred invidious memories in Metsuma's head, ones he wished he could pretend never happened, thereby saving him the ghost of his decade-old humiliation. He had failed once to capture Giratina . . . but, in the coming months, he would not repeat that critical mistake. _"Clint's not around to refuse nor thwart my plans. Giovanni will be different, I know this to be sure." _As he stood upon at the crowned elevation of the massive superstructure's roof, he gazed out to the rigid crests of wasteland that shrouded the breadth of his stronghold. He looked out to a variety of terrain, ranging from basic rocky crags, to the lofty peaks. And with the thunderclouds covering the gray body of rock, the land fell into darkness. _"Soon enough, the whole world will see twice as much darkness." _

Faintly and deferentially, General Crissela appeared behind Metsuma in an apologetic bowing stance. She had been away for almost two weeks, much to Metsuma's suspicion, and all she had to offer was the traditional flection in his presence?

Without turning to face her, Metsuma demanded to know what excuse she had to propose for her absence. He spoke grimly, still goaded by his mediation of remembrance. "Why has it taken you until just now to report to me? Following our siege of Dual City, your orders were to return to base."

She knew she couldn't tell him about Kyden. He'd deem her a traitor in mere seconds, simply for associating with him after he had disgraced their organization.

When Crissela did not reply on cue, Metsuma took it insultingly. It was then did he turn to face her. They locked eyes for one solitary moment. A tense release passed between them, and Crissela could almost _feel_ Metsuma's hatred grow. However, it wasn't towards her, ironically enough.

"My apologies, love.", She whispered both affectionately and seductively. It wasn't much of an answer. She hoped he'd accept it.

But he did no such thing. His face grew darker, hardening with more intensity. "I don't believe you answered my question, general!"

Crissela slowly rose from her kneeling posture, trying not exhibit any indication of fear as she readied an explanation. "Jynx simply didn't have the energy to teleport us here all the way from New Bark Town! We had to make several detours-

He stopped her cold. "What were you doing in New Bark Town?"

Resistance was no longer available to her. He'd keep prying at her as long as she hesitated to provide believable answers. As her last resort, she bended the truth. "I was . . . searching for Kyden. I had hoped I could lure him back to our side, had I found him." Little did he know, she HAD actually found Kyden, but felt it was best to exclude that particular detail for obvious reasons.

The Rocket Emperor shifted imprudently, listening to the cracks of thunder before calmly scolding her. "I've told you countless times, general. We have no further use for Kyden. Giovanni is our primary focus now. I've already wasted too much time and effort into grooming him."

Crissela left his gaze, a bit irritated by his reasoning. Surprisingly, she wasn't afraid to show it. "Giovanni is no better than Kyden.", She reminded him. "He won't cooperate!"

He frowned. "For now . . ."

"Giovanni resisted us, Metsuma!" She regretted having raised her voice to him. But when she noticed the look of consideration in his eyes, she said nothing more.

He nodded. "I'm well aware. It's been nearly a week, now, and he still has yet to contact me with his final decision. He's biding his time in order to avoid me, and has thus proven his disloyalty to me."

Crissela shook her head respectfully, protesting but in a condonable manner. "If Giovanni is truly that important to our ultimate plan, why couldn't we have just taken him against his will in Dual City when we had the chance?"

Metsuma was quiet, knowing that she was probably taking this conversation somewhere; a trait he recognized as one of her key characteristics. He just shook his head. "I was hopeful that Giovanni would join us by his own accord after carefully considering what I had told him. Apparently, that's no longer his desire. He's deliberately betrayed my generosity."

"Then . . . what course of action shall we take?"

"I made a bargain with Giovanni, shortly before we parted.", He explained in a strong voice. "I warned him that the further he strayed from me, the worse it would be for he and, most significantly, the ones he cared about. I intend to keep my end of the bargain."

She glanced at him inquisitively. "How so?

A wicked smile spread over him as he answered. "Simple. His weak-spot, his emotional core!", He exuberantly shouted. "Through her, I shall control him into doing my bidding. It may take some time . . . but we WILL have everything prepared before the _Night of the Black Moon._" Folding his arms across his chest, he looked upon the coral-haired woman standing before him, a scheme unfolding in his head. "General, I have a new assignment I'm appointing you to."

"I like the sound of that!" His malevolent smile seemed to trigger one of her own. Crissela simply smiled flirtatiously and leant closer towards him, bringing her face to just a fraction away from his, growing comfortable with him again, in spite of his earlier temper. "What is it you want me to do, love?"

He elevated his chin, his heart began pounding with anticipation. "How would you feel about a little . . . scavenger hunt? If Giovanni wants to play hide and seek, then so be it. After all, the hider needs a seeker to track him down . . . or rather . . . track HER down . . ."

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

(A/N: Firstly, I want to once again thank all my readers and reviewers for being so supportive! I'll be sure to acknowledge all of you at the end of the story! Secondly, because Blessed Defiance has been extended to 51 chapters, the finale is going to be published in six individual parts, one per night over the course of a week. It was the only compromise I could come up with, in light of the tied poll results. It's going to be a little while before I have all six parts prepared but just hang in there because I promise it will be worth it! The finale's story plot will pick up two months later from where we left off at the end of this chapter.)


	46. Chapter 46: Sons of Prophecy

(**A/N:** It's been a very emotional past couple days for me. A friend of mine passed away earlier this week after a long battle with cancer and it's just had me severely depressed lately. I'm sorry to say that I won't be working on the rest of the Finale for a long while. I simply don't have motivation to right now. However, I hope you enjoy part one, which I managed to finish last week. This chapter takes place two months after the last and I'd very much like to dedicate it to that same friend, whom I'm confident has finally found his Neverland.)

**FINALE PART I**

**Blessed Defiance - Chapter 46: Sons of Prophecy**

"_I've come to understand that Wade is more than just a Pokemon Professor. He is a pursuer of knowledge, seeking to fulfill the void of life's unsolved mysteries. I can respect that. I have to, seeing as how I'm the Affinity Soul. Honestly, I'm not even sure I want this. I have a bad feeling about the circumstances. And on top of this, I've been sworn to keep these secrets from Metsuma. I feel like a horrible friend. And if Metsuma ever does discover that I'm the one to fulfill the prophecy, I know it will crush him. He's been constantly struggling to gain his father's approval . . . and I'd hate for him to think of me as replacing him in they eyes of the professor."_

-Clint Ketchum, Journal Entry No.38

…...

Goldenrod city was the capital of the Johto Region and, as always, was a glimmering jewel of contradiction lying against the abutting coast. It was the poster city for the region, claiming to show off Johto's modern way of life and its fast-paced industry. It seemed untouchable to the belligerent minds of violence and war. For decades, no perverse force of nature had been able to penetrate it, not even Torino. And for that reason, the streets and shops were almost always bustling with activity.

However, a frantic young boy ran through the side streets of the shopping district at a blistering pace, barely watching where he was going. "They're . . . they're coming!" He tried to vocalize it but his throat burned too severely from breathless exhaustion.

The district fell dead quiet and the area's commoners looked to the boy rushing towards them, flailing his arms in the air like a ragdoll. They began to mutter amongst themselves as they searched around for what the issue was that had upset the child. It wasn't until they heard the frightening shuffling of marching footsteps, did the silence broaden throughout the entire city.

Cornering main street, at that precise moment, was the living nightmare in its abundant appearance, its footsteps now sounding like the drumming of a fraught heartbeat. Five battalions of uniformed criminals marched into the city, heavily bolstering the ranks of Rocket Imperial soldiers, all of them girded to open fire at the first command!

The city burst into pandemonium in mere seconds! Believing this terrorist approach be a repeat of Dual City, Goldenrod's residents immediately began to scramble the streets in sheer panic! However, to the entire city's aghast, more armored infantry accoutered were already storming in from all corners of the city! Alarms went off and the armed soldiers came streaming out of their sections to converge, assembling in lines along every barricade and vantage point in the city.

Ominous Crobat and Rocket helicopters patrolled from the skies and, occasionally, would swoop down in a threatening impetus to enclose any person that tried to flee. However, even with the invading forces, the sprawling metropolis itself was surrounded by an armed perimeter of mobilized troops and Transport Drills in what was now a full-on stratagem of siege! Even the sea-line borders were occupied.

The Goldenrod Department Store, located in the heart of the city, instantly became the point of focus when Rocket Admiral Vark appeared from the building's rooftop, garnering everyone's attention through an amplified bullhorn. "Attention citizens of Goldenrod!", The fiend declared schemishly. "Metsuma Rocket has deployed half of his overall forces throughout the regions in a nationwide search for the one called Giovanni Ketchum!"

Below, the appalling revelation had induced a surge of frightened gasps! The people began to whisper nervously amongst themselves, debating the city's fate and Metsuma's intentions.

"As a means to improve our mission, all major cities of Kanto and Johto will be seized immediately! Last week, it was reported that Rocket soldiers had been spotted in Celadon City . . . but as of now, it is a victim of a massive blockade! Soon enough, more cities will follow!" Vark smiled with satisfaction as a resounding chorus of fear-stricken screams plagued the megalopolis. It only prompted him to carry on with Metsuma's orders. "Until said otherwise, no one is allowed in or out of this city! Any outspoken opposition WILL BE SILENCED! Any Pokemon Trainer who attempts to resist WILL BE KILLED! Finally, any military presence will result in the immediate massacre of Goldenrod! It'll be Dual City all over again . . . and I know none of you want that!"

The crowd of citizens shrieked and started to flock from the building, scattering into turbid disorder . . . for an era of merciless chaos was betiding. Goldenrod City, the gem of Johto and the symbol of balance between the future and the past, was now a hostage of the world's most powerful evil.

…...

Seeing Viridian City as a potential hideaway for Giovanni, a squadron of Rocket Troops fleeted across the courtyard of the Ketchum residence and blasted through the front door with a bombardment of bullets! The Rockets raided the mansion, invading room after room in search for Metsuma's wanted refugees.

Outside the mansion, a perimeter of soldiers were stationed as backup, in the case of local police deciding to intervene. Fortunately, the streets of the community were empty, making it all the more easier for the Rocket grunts to perform their duty. Rocket Commander Storm, chief officer of the executionist unit, crossed the courtyard to meet his search party at the front entrance. He shot them an expectant glance. "Anything?"

The foremost soldier shook his head. "Nothing, commander. As far as I could tell, no one even lives here anymore."

Storm's expression flickered and became one of incredulity. "You'd think Giovanni would have chosen an empty residence as his hideout, especially one he's familiar with." After a pondering moment, he turned back to his troops. "The Gym was deserted as well. We might as well cross Viridian off our list, so ready the chopper for takeoff!"

Affirming a nod, the squadron of soldiers followed Commander Storm from the Ketchum property, turning their sights to Pallet Town, which dwelled beyond the local woodlands.

…...

Word of the recent Rocket encroachments across the regions had already spread to Pallet Town. While many of the town's locals were taking cautionary provisions, Professor Samuel Oak had other plans in mind. Like a canon, he burst out from his house with little time to waste. From the hill which his laboratory perched upon, he could spot the rest of the town's residents decamping from the clearing and vanishing into their small but cozy houses, which were dispersed across the distance. Samuel couldn't help but wonder that because his home stood out substantially from the rest, the Rockets would target his laboratory first! However, it wasn't necessarily the lab he was concerned with. Tucker was inside . . . and he so desperately needed someone to look after him while he set out to pay a visit to someone he knew could help solve this nationwide crisis!

At that instant, a patch of traveling fog employed from the twinkle of the sunset and landed at the front steps of the laboratory! Agatha emerged from its hazy entrails, but tolled only an expression of joyless presentiment as she approached him. She was cloaked in her black, atramentous kimono, one with a concealing hood. It seemed only fitting, considering the eruption of disruption that was breaking out across Kanto and Johto. It was her own personal way of expressing her sorrow through indistinct fashion.

"Have you . . . heard about the invasions?" Of course, she had, but he held a compulsion to establish an even basis between the two.

Nodding, Agatha frowned darkly as she tried to make sense out of the Rocket intrusions by recounting the events in order. "First, Dual City is destroyed. One month and two weeks later . . . Rocket grunts begin showing up in Saffron. Last week, Rocket troops start converging outside Celadon! Yesterday, they march INTO Celadon, threatening to kill everyone! And today, Goldenrod City falls victim to siege! Even smaller squads of units are scattering throughout the regions, hunting for my nephew." Shortly before the destruction of the Senate Building, she had relocated Gio and his friends to Blackthorn. She wondered if they were still there, or at least anywhere near there.

Sammy nodded, also finding Gio's involvement in all of this somewhat peculiar. "There is more to this than meets the eye . . ."

"Any idea as what Gio might have to do with this?", She asked.

Sammy glowered. "Perhaps hunting Gio is simply Metsuma's excuse to terrorize the nation . . . but, then again, Metsuma wouldn't really need an excuse to enforce this amount of chaos. The world already knows he's a madman!" And for a madman, even Sammy knew he was capable of the unpredictable.

"Regardless, if they're looking for Gio, Rocket soldiers are bound to show up here in Pallet Town.", She warned him. "I'm going to remain here and help hold down the fort, if that's okay with you." Pallet Town housed far too many loved ones to let fall into Rocket control. Defending the town personally seemed like her only option.

Conveniently enough, Sammy had hoped she would make that decision. "Perfect! As long as you're going to be sticking around, I'll need you to keep an eye on Tucker and protect him at all costs." He withdrew a Pokeball from his lab coat and released the Pokemon that slept inside.

Charizard appeared. "Chaargroooar! Charrr!"

Agatha looked skeptical. She glanced at Sammy inquisitively. "And where do you think you're going?"

"To visit an old friend of my father's.", He explained. "He just might have some idea as to what's going on and how it can be stopped."

For once, it was SHE who was beginning to worry for HIS safety. "Well, alright.", She agreed with an expressive sigh. "Just . . . be careful, okay?"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "I always am!" For a moment to spare, they shared a sensual kiss, before he bid her adieu one final time. "I'll be back as soon as I possibly can!" He then mounted upon Charizard's back and swung his legs around it's neck. "Let's go, Charizard!"

Agatha watched patiently as the pair took off into the sky and zoomed away into the sunset remnants. Something in her gut told her that Sammy was harboring a daring desire to confront the problem personally. And if that were true, she couldn't help but take his nobility into question.

...

By the hour, more and more cities were falling into the hands of the Rocket Empire. For the duration of the mass takeover, Gio and his friends, whom were still secretly residing at Spencer's vacation home on Mt. Silver, were struggling simply to keep up with the broadcasted events befalling the world around them! Their mountain abode had suffered a major power shortage a few weeks back and so, that night, the only lighting available was compensated by candlelight. There was no television service, nor working phone lines. There was no electricity whatsoever. The only real linkage they had to the outside world was through an old battery-powered portable radio.

Together, Gio, Delia, Spencer and Meowth gathered around the table in the candlelit darkness of the house's empty kitchen, listening intently to the static voice of a news telecaster surfacing from the radio's receiver. "-just received word that Rocket troops are storming into Fuchsia City!", Exclaimed the frantic elderly commentator, his tone ridden with anguish and despair. "I've got to tell you folks, this is unalike anything our society has ever faced! The military is powerless as long as the Rockets are holding the cities hostage! I wouldn't doubt that, by tomorrow, the entire regions of Johto and Kanto will descend into criminal control."

Gio, Delia, and Spencer exchanged uneasy glances while Meowth moaned nervously under Gio's seat. Yet they all upheld the silence for the sake of the radio broadcast.

"We'll be taking calls at this time.", The telecaster's voice announced. After retrieving the first incoming call, he answered for the entire station to hear. "Caller? Caller, you're on the air!"

Shockingly enough, it was Metsuma's voice that answered through the static. "I try and visualize a world plunged in darkness and chaos, where the only rule is no morals . . . and where the only moral is no rules.", He hissed maliciously, relinquishing a startled gasp from the broadcaster's lungs. "However, I can't help but question why I should be the one to have all the fun? I think everyone deserves a chance to aggressively expand their inner criminal, including my dear step son, Giovanni Ketchum. Let's place him as my first test-subject . . . because I want him to experience chaos firsthand!"

Even in the dark, Delia could see Gio's swollen eyes from across the table, opening slightly more than half-way in his incredulous rage . . . and fear. For a split-second he looked over at her. However, she couldn't determine if it was simply a reflex on account of his rebuilt anxiety.

Spencer immediately gestured their attention to the portable radio again when Metsuma continued speaking.

"To all of you who are listening, here's your own chance to prove yourselves as my fellow players in the illicit game of anarchy.", The Crime Boss challenged the world, a hint of laughter in his tone. "I want Giovanni found, captured, and handed over to the Rocket Empire. If he isn't in my custody within the next two days, I'll order my forces spread out across the regions to burn down your cities, one by one." The fact that he spoke this so calmly obviously indicated his seriousness to carry out his promised threat. "So tell me. Can this nation really afford to suffer multiple cases of the Dual City syndrome? You decide."

Gio stared blankly with numb detachment. He knew exactly what Metsuma was trying to accomplish. "_He's scaring people into finding me because time is running out for him. He knows he won't be able to capture me before the Black Moon . . . and that's why he's broadening his search, by recruiting the public to serve his cause." _And by doing this, Metsuma was also furthering his plan for worldwide anarchism.

"To the people of the world, here is my message to you: Destroy what you must or kill who you must, go rabid for all I care! Do whatever it takes to find Giovanni!", His voice thundered with welcome arms. "Combine your hidden potentials as agents of chaos, and join my Rocket armies in the hunt for my radical son! Let's see which of you are truly dedicated . . . and which of you are cowards. Don't be afraid of criminal justice, because justice no longer exists under my jurisdiction. You are free to do whatever you wish . . . and it can remain that way forever, but only if you bring forth Giovanni! Otherwise . . . say goodbye to your precious cities!" he barely contain the slightly maniacal laugh that threatened to spill out of his mouth. "So, people of the world, what's it going to be? Let the game begin . . . now!" And with that, he disconnected himself from the phone-line.

Unable to bear this entropy anymore, Gio jerked from his seat to switch off the radio, causing Meowth to flee to the living room. Afterward, he slumped back into his seat, a perplexed visage being his only exhibition to his friends.

On the other hand, Delia's heart was racing and her insides were full of crawling respires that threatened to steal the air she breathed. Metsuma's insidious message had really done a number on her, and she couldn't help but display her unrest openly with the two boys that sat across from her. "He's . . . he's trying to turn everyone into criminals!"

Spencer nodded solemnly and swung his head to Gio. "Metsuma's got the entire world under his thumb now, and they're all going to be after you! He's tricked everyone into enforcing his reign of anarchy. Before we know it . . . we'll have thieves, murderers, and arsonists overrunning the globe!"

"No, that won't happen!", Delia countered objectively but optimistically, trying to lighten her attitude on the matter. "We won't let it happen!"

While Gio respected Delia's perseverance, he felt guilty for not having first expected Metsuma to resort to something so foul. "The Night of the _Black Moon_ is only two days away . . . and Metsuma is going to take any means necessary to find me beforehand!"

"Which is why we're going to keep hiding here in the mountains until AFTER the _Black Moon_ is over!", She reminded him, collecting his hands with her gentle touch. "Then we can go fight Metsuma without having to worry about the whole prophecy business."

Gio sighed. "I know that's been our plan over the last few months . . . yet I can't help but feel like it won't be that easy." Turning away from Delia, he met Spencer's attentive gaze. "We need to contact more people to help us."

"You know that's impossible, Gio!", Spencer lectured him. "We have no way of contacting anyone! The electricity went out a week ago, remember?"

This seemed to easily upset Gio and he couldn't help but hold Spencer and his father responsible for not attending to the house's financial needs. "So why hasn't your father payed the electricity bills yet?", He interrogated testily. "Even though he doesn't come here anymore, you told us yourself that he still likes to keep this place running in tip top shape!"

Spencer rose from his seat to object . . . but, instead, he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He had no desire to break into another argument, seeing as how there was simply no time for it nowadays. After composing himself, he answered Gio's question. "Gio, my dad hasn't payed any of the bills . . . because he's trying to protect us."

The two looked at him curiously, but only Delia had the courage to speak out. "Spencer, what are you talking about?"

Spencer frowned. "The Rockets probably assumed my mansion in Greenfield to be one of our potential hideouts.", He explained. "If Metsuma's forces are stationed in Greenfield, my dad probably knew not to make any transaction that could expose our location." It was difficult for Spencer to imagine his father as another innocent hostage on the account of he and his friend's reluctance to surrender to Metsuma. However, he knew to stick to the plan and not victimize himself to the Rockets' temptatious bait.

Sympathizing with their friend, Gio and Delia nodded in understanding, feeling any further complaint disrespectful to both he and his father's honor. But that didn't stop Gio from moving forward with his actions. "Well, let's at least review, again, the list of people that we tried to contact before the power outage."

Spencer nodded and made his way over to the counter behind him to collect a clipboard, which held a paper full of names he had arranged to recruit. Sitting back down, he briefly looked it over to ensure that he hadn't forgotten to write down anyone. Afterward, his eyes traveled back to the top of his list where Lieutenant Surge's name was printed. "First, we have Surge.", He reported. "I put out a call to the Vermillion Gym about a week ago . . . but nobody answered."

Delia frowned hopelessly. "I wonder if Surge ever even made it out of Dual City . . ."

While wondering that same question, Gio didn't want to waste his time reflecting. To Spencer, he gestured him to continue reading names and reporting his results.

Spencer nodded and glanced down at the second name. "Oh . . .", He stuttered at first. "Well . . . awhile back, I tried to get a hold of Koga and his little sister at the Fuchsia Gym . . . but as it turns out . . . the Gym was closed."

Yet again, another dud, as far as Gio was concerned. However, it wasn't necessarily surprising, considering that in the former months, Pokemon President Goodshow had ordered all local Gyms to shut down. But just that thought brought up the possibility of the Pokemon League Committee. He glanced up at Spencer again. "What about my aunt?"

Sadly, Spencer shook his head again. "Impossible, I'm afraid. The local Pokemon League Councils have been in hiding ever since the fall of the capital city. I guess they want to avoid being Metsuma's next target."

"Well is there ANYONE you managed to get a hold of?", The other trainer growled impatiently.

Spencer shifted awkwardly as he cleared his throat. "Well . . . the day before the power outage, I did manage to successfully contact Lola at the Pewter Gym. I told her where we were located and she said she was going to help out in any way she could."

"Maybe she got lost . . .", Gio smugly insulted the Water-Type Trainer's directional intelligence.

"More likely she forgot . . .", Delia chimed in brutally, giggling to herself.

It seemed like Spencer was trying awfully hard to conjure some piece of good news . . . but he was failing miserably, much to Gio's disappointment.

Once he had had enough, Gio stood up and exhaled extraneously to maintain his internal ease. He couldn't afford to go off the deep end just because of lagging progress. However, he did need some form of alleviation to temporarily take his mind off things. "You two keep going through the names.", He instructed Spencer and Delia, starting away from the table. "I'm going to go outside for some fresh air."

"Wait, are you alright?", Delia asked him in her usual manner of over-analyzing his every move. It was her misplaced sense of motherly instinct, even though she wasn't actually his mother.

Gio held her worried eyes for a moment and chuckled. "I'm fine, Delia!" Just to assure her, he moved across the kitchen and lightly kissed her forehead. "I just need some time to clear my head." When she nodded her approval, he smiled and left the room, leaving the two to continue their work. He crossed over to the living room and cautiously approached the couch where Meowth slept upon. Being careful not to wake the slumbering feline, he knelt to the foot of the couch and began to rummage through Delia's bag. "_It's got to be here somewhere! Where did I put it?", _He thought to himself as his hands invasively rifled through Delia's belongings. After a few more seconds, he managed to find the hidden compartment zippered at the bottom of the backpack. From it, he withdrew a carton of cigarettes, something he had been saving for the right occasion. Before leaving Pallet, Ariana had stuffed the cartridge deep inside the bag as a going away present for him, and, since then, Delia knew nothing about it. He knew she'd kill him if she found out he had taken it up again. "_But for tonight, it's just a suppressant. Nothing more." _Looking behind him to make sure he hadn't been sighted, Gio zipped up the bag and scurried outside as quietly as possible.

...

The summer night was cool and breezy, just to Gio's liking. After inhaling the fresh air of the mountainous landscape, he walked around to the side of the house where a small creak dwelled behind a rocky ledge. He propped himself up on the ledge and swung his legs around to dangle over the water's rippling drift. From afar, the crash and rumble of the waterfalls cascaded down the mountain cliffs. It was truly nature in its finest essence, and the starlit night only complimented it. Even though he hadn't smoked in a while, Gio was still accustomed and harbored no hesitation. With a match from his jacket, he lit his cigarette and drew it to his lips, taking his first pull. Suddenly, he was in heaven again. "Damn, it's been far too long . . .", He whispered in a tense puff. His eyes closed . . . but instantly reopened when he detected the sound of footsteps rustling in the grass behind him. "_Oh damn__, Delia!" _He swung his torso around, readying to put out his smoke, until he came face to face with . . . himself.

Kyden, the formerly crooked clone, froze behind him, gulping down his failed deliverance of a greeting. As a result, he said nothing. His neck was swelling at an alarming rate, and his skin positively shone with perspiration.

But it wasn't the copy's expression that had acquired Gio's attention. It was the depletion of his physical health that was alarming! He looked sickly; weak and unhealthy for a boy their age, and with dark shades around his eyes that gave his face an exhausted appearance. His face was gravely pale and his physique was frail, in contrast to the powerfully built athlete he had encountered him as, months prior. It was clear that this was no longer the image of a superclone . . . or even a threat, for that matter. Gio's stare was intense and he blew a smoke out of his lips. "You look terrible."

Kyden stood there for a moment, quiet and expressionless. Finally, he replied: "I know." Sensing that Gio held no serious resentment towards him for whatever the reason, Kyden shuffled closer behind the ledge, standing beside where Gio sat. Always with them, there was this awkward dance of downcast eyes and one word responses. It was a custom of their former hatred for one and other. Kyden spoke first, his tone sad and dry. "I don't have much time . . ."

"Until what?", The other asked carelessly, faking disinterest. When Kyden said nothing back, Gio held his cigarette still in the air and took a moment to examine the extensive pain radiating from the clone's sullen eyes. He immediately understood. "You're dying, aren't you . . . "

Kyden swallowed his pride again and looked at his counterpart pleadingly. "Please, don't tell Delia."

Gio merely shrugged. "Didn't even cross my mind." He turned his face back towards the falls, dragging on his cigarette with extra long breaths and letting the smoke flow from his nostrils. When he realized Kyden wasn't going anywhere, he sighed rudely and held his cigarette carton to the clone, offering him one without actually saying anything.

While Kyden was flattered by the gesture, he was still astounded that Gio was acting so . . . calm and reposeful. "Y . . . you're not upset with me being here?", He asked nervously. "I thought you hated me!"

Gio rolled his eyes. "Fine, you want me to hate you? Get lost!"

"No, no, no!", Kyden choked in panting excerpts. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you! It's just that . . . well . . . I'm just surprised at how comfortable you are with me being here, considering all the trouble I put you and your friends through. And . . . if I could take it all back . . . I would."

Unconcerned, Gio just grimaced, but only slightly. "That's in the past.", He said sternly. "Besides . . . I've got bigger problems right now." His obsessive clone was at the bottom of his worries, to say the least. His biggest fear was being sought out by Metsuma's army of Rockets and aspiring anarchists. "I've, eh, been having some issues with your maker."

Kyden just nodded. "I figured as much." It was his purpose for being there, after all. He, too, had a quarrel with Metsuma. Selena, Professor Wade, and the legacy of Gio's father had helped him open his eyes to that much.

Sarcastically, Gio prompted Kyden to step out of his comfort zone. "You going to sit down and have a smoke or is there a dance number I don't know about?" He figured since the clone was already near-deformed, a smoke wouldn't change anything.

The apprehensive clone conjured a grateful smile and slowly climbed over the ledge to sit next to his original. He hesitantly accepted one of the bestowals from the cartridge. He closed his eyes, braced himself, and then took a deep drag. His lungs promptly exploded. Above the sound of his own gasping and coughing, he could hear Gio's obnoxious laughter.

"Yeah, I remember my first time!", Gio chuckled while shaking his head. He put the cigarette between his lips for a moment and then took it out, smiling victoriously as a thin stream of smoke wafted out from his mouth.

Kyden caught his breath and drawled. He was ashamed that he wasn't as skilled in the art of smothering his lungs. He hated it, the stinging smoke on his tongue, the way his throat constricted, and the slimy spit-wet end he had to put in his mouth. "Errr . . . sorry . . ."

"Don't worry about it.", Gio snickered again, his eyes now entranced with the abundance of stars hung over their heads. "I've got to say, I didn't think I'd ever be sitting back and enjoying a smoke with one of my arch-nemeses."

Kyden nodded with a mutual smirk and also gleamed into the dark sky. "Neither did I."

Behind them, the front door of the house creaked open, but they didn't seem to hear it. While she couldn't see them, Delia had poked her head out from the front door to listen in on their conversation. When she heard Kyden's voice travel from the side of the house, her eyes went agape. "_He . . . he's here?" _She wasn't necessarily surprised that he had ended up escaping Metsuma, seeing as how Metsuma wouldn't even be searching for Gio if Kyden, who also shared Clint's blood, was already in his clutches. What shocked her was the fact that Kyden had decided to approach Gio, instead of maintaining his distance as she thought he would.

Meanwhile, Kyden curiously dropped his gaze back down to Gio. "So . . . why the generosity?"

Again, Gio shrugged. He effortlessly answered: "I suppose I owe you."

Kyden stilled and raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Delia told us what you did for her, helping her escape Memphis' airship.", He explained. And for once, his expression seemed to procure a tiding of gratitude. "If it weren't for you, she'd probably be Metsuma's hostage right now."

For Kyden, the subject of Delia seemed to strengthen a problematic retrospection of the past. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to clear the air about how truly sorry he was for attempting to steal away Gio's girl. "I . . . I want you to know that there's nothing going on between us.", He truthfully assured. "And that kiss, it was a mistake-"

"Relax.", Gio stopped him. "She's long over you . . . no offense."

Releasing his breath, the counterpart exerted a relieved smile. "Well as long as you aren't angry with me anymore."

Gio's voice sounded husky, thick with unspoken words. "Last I checked, you were competing with me to have her. Since when did you decide to throw in the towel?"

"When I realized how important you were to her.", He said back.

When she heard Kyden's words, Delia smiled contently and slowly receded back inside, allowing them to continue their exchange without her eavesdropping. She was just pleased that the two were finally making omens and, more importantly, moving towards an alliance.

Eyes suddenly bleak and body suddenly stung, Gio turned to his identical in astonishment. "And . . . you're okay with it?"

"Of course!", Exclaimed Kyden! He found Gio's puzzlement somewhat entertaining. "I was completely out of line thinking that I could take her away from you!"

Gio snorted. squinting in mingled amusement and scorn. "Okay, who are you and what have you done with the REAL Giovanni clone, the one bent on destroying me?"

Kyden beamed at him for an absorbing moment and shook his head. "No, that wasn't the real me. That was Metsuma's puppet . . ."

Gio rolled his eyes. "Been there, done that."

For just a moment, Kyden's face darkened ominously. Then he fixed Gio with an ingenuous expression, clouded by hurt and betrayal. "I never meant to do all those bad things I did. I was deceived into thinking that it was my purpose." His mind was full of noise; the scrambled roar of a hundred remembered screams, wails, and broken promises. Then, because he couldn't hold back, he added softly. "After I left Torino, my only priority was to start living my life the way I was meant to live it. And it wasn't easy . . . but I got a lot of help along the way. I've let go of the past and-"

"Transformed.", Gio finished his sentence, biting his lip and throwing Kyden what appeared to be an expression of jealousy. "You're a lucky man, Kyden. I envy you."

Kyden couldn't help but raise a glare to him. "Why?"

"Because you found the strength to accept what you are.", He murmured, casting his dejected gaze to the flowing water. "I can't seem to do that for myself."

"What do you mean?"

Gio glanced furtively at the mirror of his appearance . . . but not the mirror of what was inside. "I'm not like you, Kyden. I'm not a hero. In fact . . . I'm not even sure I'm a good person at heart." It was that line of thinking that killed him every time. But according to Metsuma, it was the truth that he was trying to evade. "But I could never let Delia know about the evil within me. No, I could never. And . . . that's why I can't accept what I truly am."

"And what is that?"

"An angry, violent monster who lives as a slave to his desolate emotions." Gio gritted his teeth. He pitched his voice low, wishing it had more meaning in what he was attempting to define. "Metsuma calls it an Aggressive Conscience."

Kyden shook his bangs back from his eyes, smiling shyly. "But you love Delia. And that's the important thing."

Gio nodded. "Exactly, and I can't let anything come between us. Metsuma's ruining our lives and . . . I need him gone."

"That's why I'm here.", The other boy interjected. He was flashing yet another friendly smile. "I've come to offer my help!"

The standard of the two registered everything at once. "So, that's why you sought us out." He couldn't really complain, not that he wanted to. Besides, Spencer had failed to rally any of their old allies, so Kyden's timing was impeccable, even if he was a former enemy. Also, they needed all to any the help they could get!

"For the past two months, I've been searching for you guys.", Kyden told him. "I knew I had to find you before the Night of the _Black Moon_!"

Obviously, Kyden didn't get the memo. However, because he was a new arrival, Gio dismissed his benightedness. "We don't have to worry about the _Black Moon_.", He said while putting out his cigarette. "As long as Metsuma doesn't have either of us, we won't have to worry about him getting his hands on Giratina. It's OUR blood he needs in order to summon Giratina."

Kyden cocked his head in concern. "But how can you be sure he won't double his efforts before the time comes?"

"We've been living safely here for the past two months!", Gio chuckled. "I think we can last two more days-" The sound of incoming propellers slicing through the still air broke him from his indulged state. A helicopter was not immediately upon them yet, but it must have been under one hundred yards away, hovering low, skimming the treeline of the neighboring woods.

The two looked to each other and, together, they gasped: "The Rockets!" They all but bolted from their spot and began hurrying back towards the house where the distant helicopter appeared to be drawing towards! However, by the time they reached the preterior of the home, the boisterous chopper was already upon them!

The whirring of the propellers throbbed throughout the night air and the two lookalikes huddled in defensive stances! The lights came next. The blinding spotlight caused Gio and Kyden to wince, not accustomed to the fluorescent shine! Blinded, neither of them were able to detect the vehicles leisure descent. It touched the ground directly in front of them, cutting off their path to the doorstep of the house!

When the lights ceased, Gio and Kyden lowered their arms from their eyes, staring in puzzlement at what appeared to be the design of the American flag printed on the flank of the chopper. The clone and prototype exchanged baffled visuals.

However, as soon as the propellers culminated to a still, the cabin door slid open and twelve-year-old Lieutenant Surge popped out from inside, clad in his cadet uniform, knuckling Kyden harshly but playfully on the shoulder. "Long time no see, ya baby!"

Because of his debilitated and sensitive condition, Kyden couldn't help but clutch at his shoulder in pain. "Agh! What was that for?", He whined to the unknown blonde boy.

"Ah, quit acting like such a wimp!", Surge howled in laughter before observing Kyden's unimpressive physical state. "Heh! You've really trimmed down since Dual City, haven't ya?"

Gio realized Surge's mistake and laughed to himself for a brief moment. He then moved Kyden aside and entered Surge's sights. "Wrong Giovanni, Surge. Sorry for the mix up."

Honestly, Surge didn't seem to care, nor did he bother to raise questions. He just shrugged his shoulders and grumbled: "Whatever."

"Friend of yours?", Kyden asked Gio, eying Surge with defensive hostility.

Gio nodded and smiled. "Yeah . . . you could say that. He's one of my old rivals from Kanto. We've kept in touch ever since."

The three conversed momentarily once it was admissible to let their guard down. Deciding that the danger wasn't serious, Spencer poked his head out from the front door of the house and looked around anxiously until he had Surge and the two Giovannis in his sights. He dazzled a smiley greeting and practically stampeded out of the doorway in excitement. "Ah, would you look at that? Two new teammates in one night! Am I good or am I GOOD!" He focused on Kyden first and, naturally, offered only a dumfounded stare. "Funny, I don't remember inviting you . . ."

"He invited himself!", Came another voice from behind him. Delia was now emerging from the open doorway, examining the three young men sharply, especially the clone. "Isn't that right, Kyden?"

Kyden blushed, laughing lightly. He looked around at the four pairs of eyes that were staring him down for an answer. "Well . . . as long as that's alright with all of you . . ."

Spencer shrugged as if uncaring. "Eh, the more the merrier." After he printed and checked off Kyden's name on his clipboard, he drew his wondering eyes to Surge, his next victim of catechism. "So you got my message?"

The younger boy scratched his neck in embarrassment. "Yeah, a little late. Sorry bout that . . ." Had he not returned straight to the Vermillion Gym following the subversion of the capital city, he likely would have never managed to locate his friends. "I took my dad's military chopper!", He said proudly, pointing to his distinguished aircraft. "She's a beauty, ain't she!"

"Yeah, that's fascinating.", Spencer carelessly mumbled as he began to scroll through the list of names again. "So now that we can cross Surge off the list, that just leaves Lola-"

"You rang?" At that pronounced instant, the beautiful Lola and her telekinetically empowered cousin, Blanco, teleported into the cleaning beside Surge's helicopter. To the startled Delia and Gio, she smiled both daintily and apologetically. "Sorry for the delay, you guys!"

Gio couldn't help but laugh insultingly at her unnecessary courteousness. "No, not a problem! Good timing!"

"Hardly!", Moaned the levitating psychic in all his crudeness. He shot Gio a humorless glare. "I wasted almost half my power in teleporting us here, thank you very much!"

Gio came close to hammering back with a crude remark of his own, but Delia's reliant strain was pulling the strings of his vulgar habits. He forced himself to draw back and breathe, choosing to ignore his rival's boorishness.

Instead, it was Surge who stood up to Blanco! "Hey, watch yourself, floaty boy! Gio's already got himself a rival with a constant bone to pick with him!"

While the humorless psychic and the lightning American continued to butt heads, Lola walked right past them, her graceful eyes frozen on Kyden's face as she slowly but punctiliously approached him. "Wait a minute . . . are you the guy I met a few months ago at the Goldenrod Train Station?"

The two were nose to nose and Kyden couldn't help but feel a little uncomfortable. In hopes that she'd provide him some distance, he jerked his head in a nodding motion.

She sighed with relief and backed up a few paces. "Okay, just making sure that there's not three of you!" With that, she swiveled her body to the house and licked her lips hungrily. "Alright, can we head inside? I'm starved!"

Spencer nodded and quickly broke up Surge and Blanco's dispute so he could direct them into the comfort of his vacation home. "Alright, everyone inside! Make yourselves comfortable, but do it quickly so we can start making more war plans!" He placed his clipboard at his side and began to guide the three latest arrivals into the house. "Please, don't touch anything, as it is probably expensive-" His voice then desisted when the door shut behind them.

Only Gio, Delia, and Kyden were left to stand in the midst of the darkening eve outside. Delia was silent. She turned to the two equally silent counterparts, her profile lit by the rising moon as she examined them and endeavored to ensure that the two were finally statured at a mutual understanding with one and other. "So . . . is everything okay here?", She asked with a hopeful smirk written on her face.

The two shrugged, smiled and nodded their heads. Funnily enough, they had done it had the exact same moment, making their appearance all the more proportionate in motion.

But just as Delia was preparing to head inside, she smelt a distinct scent waft past her senses. Her eyes narrowed suspected and she slowly receded backwards, tracing the ashen stench back to Gio. He dared not flinch as she leaned towards his neck and sniffed him. "Gio?", She raised her voice authoritatively. "Have . . . have you been smoking?" As he struggled to think up an excuse, she continued to daunt her disappointed gaze. "I thought you quit when we left Pallet Town!"

Before Gio had the chance to explain himself, Kyden stepped forward. "Sorry, Delia. It's . . . uhh . . . it's my fault! I was the one who offered him one . . . because the cigarettes you smelt were mine."

Delia flicked her eyes to the clone, expressing a show of confusion. But it quickly faded. "So you're the smoker? Well that would explain why you've gotten so frail and colorless!"

As Gio tried his best not to crack up behind Delia's surveillance, Kyden just nodded his head slowly and went along with her assumption. "Uhh . . . yeah! That . . . that would explain it!"

"Well, not to worry!", She giggled, gesturing her head to the house. "I'll cook you up a nice, hot meal inside! That should fill you up!"

As she began to walk back towards the house, Kyden leaned to Gio and whispered: "She's a good cook, right?"

Gio answered with a nod. "Let's just say that you'll have gained half your weight back by tomorrow."

"I'll take that as a yes!" And with that, Kyden followed Gio and Delia into the house, a pacified smile brightening through his lips and the gleaming sparkle in his eyes. It was a funny feeling, knowing that these former enemies . . . were now his allies. His world really had flipped upside down. Yet, ironically, even at his best, the worst had yet to come . . .

...

By midnight, Samuel Oak, in his most desperate dissidence for help, disembarked in the deepest region of the lotus forest, which resided beside New Bark Town. Once he and his reptilian Pokemon had landed in front of Professor Wade's hidden cottage, Sammy leapt off of his fiery companion and bolted inside the laboratory. "Professor Wade?", He called out once he was inside. "Professor Wade! Noctowl! Anybody!"

No answer. No sound at all, for that matter. The house was dead mute. And it was almost eerie, as if contrived exclusively for Sammy's determined search.

"_Oh, where could he be?" _There was no use in wondering. However, if Wade really had deserted at a time like this, that was enough evidence for Sammy to know that his older colleague was somehow involved in the hectic mess that Metsuma and his armies had begetted. Yet, there was really only one way to be sure. The residence was so different from the last time he had been there, when he was a child and had accompanied his father to meet with Wade about the fate of a disastrous weapon he had recovered overseas. "_The nuclear weapon! Of course! But . . . where did he store it?" _Finally, Samuel looked to his feet and his memories of the visit resurfaced. "_Ah, there we go!" Sammy_ bent forward and pulled open one of the large floor tiles. He hurriedly ampled down the cellar stairs and entered the basement workshop that tarried below the cottage. When he spotted the reservoir in the center of the room, he found that it was all but empty! "_So, I was right! He is connected to this! I've got to track him down before he kills himself!" _Wasting no time, Sammy raced back up the stairs and headed into the corridor affixed to the front room.

He quickly broke into Wade's private study and sighted the exposed backroom of his office, its bookshelf door left wide open. There, lying on the floor behind his desk, was a wrinkled map. He hurried across the room and picked it up from the floor. He then held it to the lights so he could appropriately decipher it. "_Why, it's a map of the Sinnoh Region! But . . . why?" _On the map, a particular location was circled in red marker . . . and its distinctiveness had Sammy drawing in a panicked breath. "_So, that's where he's gone off to!" _Sammy folded the map carefully and stowed it under his white lab coat. Afterward, he darted for the door and back to the front room.

Outside, Charizard was prepped and ready for takeoff! "Chargroooaar! Charrg!"

"We have a new course!", Sammy informed his Pokemon as he bustled out of the house and jumped aboard his dragon asset. "We're off, Charizard!" His impetuous command had the fire-breathing lizard's wings volleying them from the ground and rocketing into the late night clouds that drifted overhead.

…...

Meanwhile, back on Mt. Silver, Gio and his ragtag team of renegades were gathered in the kitchen, nourished only by the flickering candlelight at the table's center. They weren't too focused on the persisting power outage, though. Their potential focus was to assemble more allies into their collection of anti-Rocket militants.

Spencer could feel the clipboard trembling impatiently in his hands as his eyes valuated to the contacts he had yet to hear back from. Behind him, Gio and Delia were hawking over his shoulder, also eager to move forward with their preparations.

Blanco and Lola sat across from Spencer, hunched over and tired. They barely had the energy to pay notice to Kyden anxiously pacing in circles behind them.

Surge was leaned against the kitchen counter, his arms folded across his chest and his expression somewhat exhausted, due to the late hours in which the seven of them had been trying to figure out where to rally supporters brave enough to confront Metsuma.

At this rate, they were going to stand around in silence and no one was going to get a chance to rest. "I guess since we haven't heard from Ellen, we can exclude her from all of this.", Spencer spoke at last. After erasing the shepherdess' name from the list, Spencer angled his head upward to Gio and Delia. "Any thoughts on Lawrence, that newscast guy you kept running into back in Kanto?"

Gio shook his head in refusal. "Forget that. I heard he got a serious head concussion from falling off the Viridian Gym balcony. Figures that he'd be the first to make a Gym Leader look bad . . ."

Out of both pity and sympathy, Delia frowned. "Oh, poor Lawrence! I always did feel sorry for him and his gullible antics . . ."

"Why?", Gio chuckled. "Because he's a useless moron?"

Delia paused still. "Well . . . . I wouldn't say moron . . . but . . . uhh . . . yeah, let's go with moron."

Most of everyone laughed, considering both Surge and Lola were also familiar with the bumbling trainer they had competed with at the Indigo Plateau Conference. Kyden, however, felt somewhat disjointed from the humor. "I don't get it.", He innocently confessed, making everyone quiet. "What's so bad about a newscaster?"

Spencer rolled his eyes and whispered to Gio: "No offense . . . but that clone of yours is really cramping our style."

Gio sighed. "Can't cramp what you never had, Spence."

This time, everyone but Spencer broke into laughter. Wanting to move on from the criticism-portion of the evening, Spencer quickly raised an issue that stunned the room to silence. "What we need to do is make sure we can stay hidden long enough from the Rocket Empire."

"So that's our plan? Hiding until this _Black Moon_ thingy is over?", Asked Lola, a bit skeptical of their vagrant schedule.

Blanco nodded his head in agreement. "Will Metsuma really give us that chance? It seems far too simple to just hide!"

Gio drew in a large breath and sputtered out the words before he lost the courage to do so. "Unfortunately, it's the only reasonable plan we have at the moment, so stop complaining! Attacking Metsuma any sooner will just mean bad news!"

A frightening thought then occurred to Lola that she felt the need to bring to Gio's attention. She leaned forward in her chair, lifting a worried brow. "But . . . what if Metsuma decides to enter the Distortion World without you?"

Gio shook his head. "If Metsuma did that, he'd be killed instantly. That's why he needs me to go with him, to keep Giratina at ease."

Surge followed his reasoning with a grunt from the side. "Since when did yous become a Pokemon pacifier?"

Saving Gio the effort of explaining everything all over again, Spencer reclarified for Lola, Blanco, and Surge. "Giratina is attracted to the presence of the Affinity Soul's flowing blood!", He breathlessly sped through his words. "Because Gio is the son of the Affinity Soul, he shares that blood and, ergo, he shares the ability to tame Giratina!"

Blanco pitied him with a snobby chortle. "This all seems horridly ridiculous, if you ask me! I never heard of such a prophecy in my life!"

Spencer growled irritably. "That's because the information was kept secret from the world!" In fact, no one outside their circle, aside from Metsuma and Professor Wade, knew about the information, so, naturally, it was important for all of them to keep it confidential.

While Blanco asked no further questions, Surge made known his own remark. "I ain't interested in that prophecy stuff, anyhow! When do we get to the butt-kicking?"

Meanwhile, Spencer's head was still spinning. "Even with just the seven of us, we need to figure out exactly HOW we're going to find Metsuma once the _Black Moon_ passes!"

"His hideout, no doubt.", Blanco suggested through his telepathy. "If we locate Metsuma's hideout, then we locate Metsuma. It's as simple as that, isn't it?"

The only problem was that none of them had even the slightest clue as to where Metsuma's fortress could be . . . except maybe one. Kyden's enrollment in their team was now a crucial liability, and Delia was the first to point it out. "Kyden?", She spoke softly. She knew, just as well as Gio and Spencer, that the clone was once an agent to Metsuma. Surely, he'd be familiar with the location of his prior home, where he was raised and then later imprisoned!

Kyden predicted the question before it could even be spoken. To save Delia the trouble of asking, he shook his head in an unenlightened notion, frowning apologetically as he delivered his explanation. "I never saw the outside of the fortress, only parts of the interior."

A hint of doubt appeared in Blanco's reaction, prompting him to question the clone himself. "Then how did you ever manage to travel TO and FROM missions, without even perceiving what the exterior of the fortress looked like?"

"I was forced to travel underground in a Drill Transport.", He answered. "Even after I eluded imprisonment, the underground routes were my only and easiest means of escape."

Lola looked up to him. "Any chance we could use one of those tunnels?"

"Those transports were designed to burrow through the ground, using the drill in the front, and then entomb the tunnel it came through from behind, using the posterior turbine blades.", Explained Kyden, sadly. "In other words, almost every transport tunnel has been clogged up to hide any trace of the path it took."

With that possibility reduced to a shattered hope, the seven teenagers joined in a stumped sigh. Gio eventually came to recognize the growing fatigue around him, and it was then did he remember how late it was. He knew he couldn't keep them awake through dusk. "We'll sort the rest of this out tomorrow.", He told his team in a prostrated heave. "In the meantime, I think we should all get some rest."

Spencer yawned and stood from his seat, looking to Lola and Blanco. "I've prepared the guest bedrooms upstairs, so don't worry-"

"I call the shower first!", Lola squealed, shoving Spencer out of her way as she raced up the stairs.

Surge snickered devilishly and chased after her. "I ALSO call it first!"

"Oh you'll do no such thing!", Hollered Blanco as he soared to the top of the stairs in pursuit of Surge. "That is my cousin, you perverted infidel! Get back here!"

Listening to their bickering echoing down the stairs, Spencer rubbed his tense eyes and moaned: "I'd better get up there before they all kill each other." He motioned his head for Gio's assistance. "Gio, care to help me settle things upstairs?"

"_I'm regretting this already . . ." _In spite of his mental sarcasm, Gio nodded and followed Spencer out of the kitchen and up the stairs in the next room. They'd have to fight their way through the hall upstairs before getting attacked by a shower hose and a pillow war. Upon being sprayed, Gio's voice thundered throughout the house: "Of all the working utilities in this house, of course it's the freakin water!"

Kyden and Delia stood in the darkness of the kitchen a moment longer, sharing a laugh as they together listened to the commotion above them.

After a while, Kyden finally set free a yawn and knew to turn in for the night. Seeing as how all the guest bedrooms upstairs were occupied, the careless clone decided to settle for the living room. He sluggishly made his way to the front room where he stripped to his undershorts and t-shirt, preparing to collapse backward onto the warmness of the couch behind him. He didn't even notice that Meowth was already slumbering there. "I guess I'll be taking the couch-"

"Moewww!", Meowth hissed, jumping to his paws and swiping his claws at Kyden as a territorial warning. "Meoow! Meow! Meow!"

Kyden jumped back from the hissing feline, completely taken by shock. "Whoops! Err . . . sorry!" He watched as Meowth yawned and stretched his limbs, before curling up on the couch again and falling back asleep. Kyden just stood motionless. "_Well, so much for that . . ."_

Delia was on the other end of the room, giggling to herself. "Meowth's just not used to the whole 'you being on our side' arrangement."

"Fair enough.", Kyden laughed, taking a pillow from the couch and plopping it on the floor near his feat. "I'll take the floor tonight." An attempted smile supplemented beneath his tired eyes and he immediately let himself drop to the floor as he curled up on the rug, letting his head sink into the warmth of his only pillow. He then shut his eyes, for he could feel Delia approaching, bringing with her the many suspicions she had been holding to herself until the two of them could be alone. He simply didn't see what good it did to reveal ones secrets, ending up embarrassed or the subject of crushing pity by others.

Delia quietly knelt between him and the couch. She stared down at his allegedly sleeping face and all of his swollen features, searching for an answer for a long moment before whispering to him: "Kyden . . . what's really going on with you?"

Opening his eyes, he grumbled dumbly: "What do you mean?"

"You've been quiet all evening.", She said. She held his eyes in an inescapable trap, but it didn't seem to immediately prevail. He was far too withdrawn. And yet, her mind was filled with unanswered questions, things she needed to know of him, and she didn't intend on letting him sidetrack her before he told her what she demanded to know.

Kyden shrugged in a continued attempt to play dumb with her. "I don't really know what to say except that I guess I'm just not used to being around all of you."

Her face was stern and unchangeable. "No, there's something else. I . . . I can just tell." The uncertainty in her eyes was soon replaced with a brilliant glimmer of conviction.

"How . . . how can you tell?", He nervously asked, shifting uncomfortably.

Her hesitant gaze traveled down his body; his skinny physique, his blanched and brittled arms, the drainage of color seeping from his delicate skin, and the deep sorrow calling out to her from his damaged eyes. She cupped her mouth in disrepair. "You don't look well at all. You were in great shape when I last saw you . . . but now you're nothing but skin and bones . . . and I want to know what's going on!"

This heartbreak was inevitable from the start and he had neglected to accept that. He shuffled a little in his position on the floor so that he could look her straight in the eye, something that seemed harder to do the more he thought about it. However, he still couldn't bring himself to break her heart as he had already done to both Crissela and Selena on separate occasions.

"Kyden, please just tell me!", She begged him, placing a hand on his wrist as she brought her face closer. "Are . . . are you sick?"

Kyden could see the desperation in her eyes – questioning his integrity, his self worth, his strength. Now was the time for concrete honesty, and he decided that as long as they weren't what they used to be, he had no appanage to hide things from her for her own good like her real boyfriend would. "Delia . . ." He slipped a warm arm around her, and rubbed at her shoulder soothingly for reassurance. "Delia, I'm fading."

Devoid of proper conception, she froze under his touch. "Wh . . . what do you mean fading?", She stumbled on her own words.

Kyden closed his eyes briefly, then opened them again, locking his blue eyes on her dark brown ones. "I'm an incomplete being.", He forced himself to say. "I've slowly been degenerating . . . but now . . . time is almost up for me."

The memory of Zapdostwo immediately came to mind. Delia frowned, closing her eyes for a moment as she tried to work out what to do next. It was near impossible to situate in her mind. "So . . . in other words, you're dying.", She whimpered.

He looked up at her, despair etched on his features. He saw the pain reflecting off her fragile orbs and couldn't help but regret telling her the truth. Had he simply lied and told her he had taken ill, he would never have had to see those tears in her eyes again, and how each drop pained him worse than the actual trauma of his own life's deadline.

Delia bit down on her bottom lip and wiped away the obvious tears flowing down her cheeks. "How long have you known?"

"Long enough.", He said shortly. His eyes hardened and he refused to release her this time. "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you'd be upset . . . and hurt. But . . . you were bound to find out one way or another." He gave a wistful, sad smile in but said nothing more, instead just looking down at their joined hands. Her's were flawless. His were weak and flimsy.

Delia shook her head sadly back and forth. She lifted confused eyes to his tired, beaten ones. There was one item in all of this that stood out and struck her as odd. "Why waste your time fighting Metsuma if you're going to die anyway? Killing him wont solve anything!"

He ascended from his pillow and shook his head. "That's not the point, Delia. I need to defeat Metsuma to complete myself emotionally, not physically."

It still didn't make an ounce of sense to her. It seemed like every time she encountered Kyden, he was somehow always being drawn to Metsuma. "I don't get it, Kyden!", She raised her voice. "What is this hold that Metsuma has on you?"

"He has no hold on me because I'm no longer his servant.", He told her, flicking his softened eyes back up and whispering: "This is my choice. And by choosing to face him, I'm embracing the freedom I have as a good person, not an evil superclone." There was a smile in his voice this time. And he was glad when she found the strength to return it.

Delia finally looked away, staring up the stairs as if expecting company. Fortunately, they were all sound asleep upstairs in their rooms. Gio had probably passed out without even waiting up for her. She then glanced back at Kyden, watching his eyelids toil to stay open as he eased back into his pillow. Quietly, she picked herself up from the floor and swiped a blanket right from underneath Meowth, surprisingly not even waking him, and then wrapped it over the clone who slept on the floor. Leaning down, she gently stroked his face and reached over to lightly kiss the brim of his forehead, whispering. "You really have changed, you know that?"

As Delia left to blow out the candles in the next room, Kyden drifted into his slumber with a joyous grin written on his lips . . . and a single tear streaming down his cheek. His own tear.

…...

The following morning marked one more day away from the arrival of the accursed _Black Moon_. As always, the third floor's detention block of Metsuma's fortress was a weeping dungeon, plentiful in waning cries and perishing souls. Inside her shared cell block, Rita awoke displeasurably to the musically insufferable tune being exuded from a harmonica.

While he could sure play it like a professional, Kade was doing so in stereotypical jailhouse blues.

The loud, obnoxious, vibrating hum sounded through Rita's ears, throwing her off her edge, and she immediately turned over from her side, swiped the instrument from Kade's grasp, and pulverized it under the palm of her clenching hand. "That's the fifth harmonica you've made me crush! I don't know where the hell you keep finding them but STOP FINDING THEM!"

Kade sighed as he slumped hopelessly against the prison wall. "My sincerest apologies, my dear. But I can't help but feel blue, knowing that certain death is just but a teardrop away . . ."

Across the barren cubicle from where Rita and Kade groused, Miyamoto was also present but enraptured in the gravity of her own silence. With her execution not far off, she could only ponder on the fate of her dear Jessie, and how she'd adapt to a motherless life. "_I never even got to say goodbye . . ." _Tears welled in her eyes and she tried her best to conceal them from her friends.

Since Rita wasn't the sentimental type, Kade felt the need to come to Miyamoto's aid by simply changing the subject with one of his specialty conversation-starters: gossip. "So . . .", He giggled effeminately, gathering the jointed of attention of both woman. He raised his chin to Rita. ". . . rumor around the detention block is that Metsuma is hunting your son. He's already commissioned a nationwide search, but the public is convinced it's a full-on takeover."  
The thought of her son somehow being involved only ravaged Rita! Angrily, she slammed her fist against the prison floor. "What would my disgraceful ex-husband want with my disgraceful son?"

Miyamoto simply couldn't resist this juicy story. "Maybe he's looking for a successor?"

Naturally, the despicable suggestion didn't seem to settle well in Rita's presence. "That brat boy couldn't run a damn circus of Psyducks if he wanted to! What makes him think he can lead an entire Empire of criminals?"

"Fear not, Rita. I doubt that's the case.", Kade soothed her heightening tensions before they could geyser beyond her control. Although, the possibility of Giovanni's reign was still in the deck of cards. He knew that as long as Rita was still alive, she wouldn't let that travesty go undoubted. "However, Metsuma's contract does list the beneficiary as his son."

While Rita's face burned fierce red, Miyamoto arched a brow to Kade. "How would you know?"

The shifty Sorhagen looked back at her and smiled, tight lipped and ruefully ironic. "I was the one who drafted the contract years ago when we were plotting Project Rocket. It simply wasn't put into effect until AFTER the Rocket Empire was forged." He stopped and slowly turned his head, gaze now calculating as he took in Rita's reaction.

"But Giovanni is not Metsuma's biological son!", She argued, much to Kade's expectations. "I don't even think he has any biological family left!"

He nodded with a frown. "Yes, but according to your marriage agreement, Giovanni is still legally Metsuma's son, even in the case of divorce. That entitles him to inherit the empire after Metsuma has died. It's the structure of a family-hierarchy, unfortunately."

"Oh . . . I see." Rita didn't blink or move an inch. It was difficult to educe her state of emotion, that was until she fleeted her gaze across the brig with a cheerless yet casual tone. "Miyamoto, remind me to suffocate myself to death later."

"It's no use, Rita. Metsuma will have us slaughtered in do time, just as he promised." Kade propped his chin up on his hand and blew out a lengthy sigh. He arched his back against the hard, cold wall of their godforsaken dungeon . . . wishing that their fate would come sooner so they wouldn't have to suffer this torturous wait any longer. "Hopefully, our time will come swiftly enough . . . ."

At that moment, the door's magnetic fence subdued and a pair of Rocket prison guards entered the cell, scrutinizing the prisoners with their rifles held at the ready.

Kade just smiled. "Sooner than expected, apparently!"

"Relax, fancy pants.", Grumbled the foremost soldier. "You're off the death penalty per Metsuma's orders."

Kade stared up at the soldiers, completely paralyzed by their words. He didn't know whether this was a punishment or a blessing. "You mean . . . I'm not going to be executed?"

The guard nodded in response before enunciating. "The boss listed tomorrow night as a special event that he specifically requested Ketchum and Sorhagen be present for."

While both Rita and Kade faced each other in utter abashment, Miyamoto felt harrowed by the following silence of the guards. They had failed to dismiss her name from the execution as well, and she wondered if they had simply forgotten! To summon their combined attention, Miyamoto cleared her throat and asked: "Excuse me but . . . what about me?"

The guard looked down at the tablet in his gloved hands, smiling sinisterly. "Nope! He said nothing about Zerelda Miyamoto. In fact . . . you're still scheduled for execution today!" Without warning, the pair of Rocket brutes ambushed her!

"No!", Shrieked Miyamoto as she was harshly pulled up from the floor by the might of the two soldiers, being dragged towards the corridor outside the cell as she screamed for her two friends. "Rita! Kade!"

"Unhand her!", Protested Kade. He shot up like a piston and attempted to charge the two men that were hauling his colleague out of the cell. However, they merely shoved him away into the wall again, making him writhe mincingly. He swung his head to his absent-minded cohort, whom was still crouched on the floor with a blank expression. "Rita, do something! They're taking her away!"

Rita looked up inquisitively at the struggling Miyamoto. "Wait a second . . . your first name is Zerelda?"

"_Oh for crying out loud!"_ Rita was abortive and there was no changing that. Besides, Miyamoto had already supplicated a scheme of her own. Stifling her outcries, she willingly submitted to the Rocket guards. "Never mind, take me away."

Kade shot to his feet again in alarm. "Miyamoto, no!"

But as she was taken away, she discreetly spun her head over her shoulder and winked to her friends behind her, assuring they need not worry and that she had things sorted already. Afterward, she was schlepped from sight and the magnetic fence reactivated behind them.

Moments thereafter, Kade considered long and hard the indication behind Miyamoto's gesture. He fixed his eyes on Rita, momentarily, with a thoughtful expression upon his aquiline features. "She . . . she winked to us!"

Rita nodded in jointed contemplation, though she was admittedly feeling a little uneasy. "Yes, I noticed that too. You'd think she would have figured out by now that I only like her as a friend!"

"Oh, Rita, my dear, you certainly are a handful . . . ", Kade mumbled in a tone that made him sound more exasperated than diverted. He decided to let Rita misinterpret Miyamoto's signal, so that he could privately marvel on it himself. Though, the more time that would pass, it would become more apparent that they'd have to concentrate less on Miyamoto's safety and more on Metsuma's mystery-embedded plans for the coming Full Moon.

…...

Morning brought blessed sustenance to the vicinage of Mt. Silver. Lola had woken up Delia bright and early so the two of them could embark on a morning hike and catch up on things in what she referred to as 'girl talk.'

Delia never thought much of it and managed to tolerate Lola's meddling every time she'd visit their group. Honestly, she was more attuned to traveling with boys, like Gio and Spencer. They always seemed to hold her attention with their zestful sense of adventure and risk-taking. And she was always glad to tackle back with her motherly, caring nature. It was one of her unbanishable traits. "_I really need to get some girlfriends.", _She thought to herself as they walked through the valley, Lola babbling at her side. Delia sighed in agitation. "_On the other hand . . . maybe not . . ." _While feigning interest in whatever Lola was saying, Delia managed to survey and intake the lustrous beauty of her surroundings.

The trees that lined the mountainous valley were bare and spiny, stretching with skeletal fingers to scrape at the steel colored sky. A rush of air swept about the gorge, blowing in clouds from the icy range to the northeast. It was early summer, but that didn't mean much to the alpine conditions of Mt. Silver. The house was just under a mile distanced from them and they had promised not be gone long. Besides, civilized activity was typically uncommon around these parts and, fortunately, they were smart enough to hide at the first sighting of a Rocket helicopter. However, the only objects above their heads at the moment were a couple of passing Spearow and a harmless Murkrow that seemed to take an interest in their hike.

Delia ignored it. Although, by that time, she had fully spaced out from the words jumbling out of Lola's unstoppable mouth. The best she could do was just smile and nod, a performance she never grew tired of in the presence of company. Her mother had taught her that long ago.

"-lecturing me that the Gym was only for Rock-Type Pokemon! Can you believe the nerve of him telling that to my face?" When she spotted Delia nod in agreement, Lola simmered down and sighed, letting up with her sob story. "Well, enough about me and Flint. How are you and Gio doing these days?"

The sudden shift of discussion was the one faction of their interchange that Delia actually heeded mind to. As they strolled into a botanical ravine of radiant flowers and dancing Sunflora, Delia relinquished to Lola's need for relational details. "Actually, Gio and I are doing great! I mean . . . we've had a few problems in the recent past . . . but we worked through them."

Lola nodded and her voice rang with sincerity. "That's good to hear. Honestly, you two are the ideal couple!"

Delia raised an insecure brow to her. "What do you mean?"

Spurting out laughing, Lola gently grabbed Delia's shoulder and shook her playfully. "Well, in case you haven't noticed, the two of you are complete opposites!", She said jovially. "For example, you're kind and likable! But Gio . . . well . . . he's sort of a hothead . . ."

Swallowing past a sudden lump in her throat, Delia finally turned to look at her directly, a scathing scowl on her face. "And yet you're honoring us the title of 'ideal couple'?"

Lola smiled, in a manner both calm and aggravating, as they continued to roam through the clearing. "Oh, come on, Delia! You know what they say! Opposites attract!"

Delia's eyes widened at the blatant perception. "Oh but it's more than just that, Lola.", She essayed to convince the other girl. As always, Delia was the standing defense of Gio's emotional consolidations. "I know you may find it hard to believe but, deep down inside, I know Gio's just as good a person as you and I! I just don't think HE knows it."

"Well, maybe that's why he's so drawn to you!", Suggested Lola, mainly from mere observation. "You do seem to bring out the best in him, from what I've seen."

"Maybe." Delia smiled and lifted her chin proudly to the glowing distance, the sunlight glinting upon her rosy cheeks. "But . . . I also know that he needs someone to keep him from making mistakes. He trusts me with that job, more than anyone else." Looking after him was both a chore and sacrifice she had learned to adore, and her hopes were held to a high degree that somehow, someday, he'd come to realize the silver lining of his internal struggle; his ability to choose. Until then, however, she'd have to be the one to keep his Aggressive Conscience at bay.

Lola failed to resist a giggle as she capriciously glanced to Delia. "In other words, he can't take care of himself?"

"I don't think he can, at least not now.", Delia conceded, her eyebrow raised but her head hung low. "And if I had never came into his life, he'd probably be Metsuma's disciple right now . . ."

Lola drew back a little and laughed nervously, though still trying to get her to talk. "No offense but . . . what do you get out of babysitting him all the time?"

A faint smile graced her thin, pink lips. "Nothing.", Her breath enactfully attained. "And I don't need anything from him . . . because I already love him, more than anything." Closing her eyes, Delia squeezed the badge necklace suspended gracefully around her neck, almost like a natural reflex. "_We're . . . inseparable. And he knows that too . . . ." _

Lola was fighting back sentimental tears, that was until the pestering Pokemon flying overhead had caught her wandering eyes. Her smile receded and she stopped cold, pointing to the sky. "That Murkrow is still following us. I wonder if it's lost or something?"

Carefully tucking the necklace away, Delia elevated her gaze to where Lola was pointing to. Indeed, that same Murkrow from several minutes prior was still trailing their movements. "I don't see how following us would help it get home any quicker . . ." The two young woman stood idle for a moment before Delia finally asked: "Are . . . are Murkrow even common around these parts?"

Lola shrugged. "Not that I know of. But I'm sure it's a wild Murkrow! Otherwise it'd be looking for it's trainer, not following us . . . right?"

Delia bit her lip contemplatively as her eyes followed the flight of the Pokemon circling above them. "There's only one way to find out." She lingered a moment before twisting her head to Lola. "I have an idea! Try attacking it, would you?"

"Huh?" The older girl didn't know what good an offensive tactic would do in determining it's placement but, nevertheless, she complied. "Oh, alright . . ." She snatched a Pokeball from her waist, enlarged it with a press of a button, and sent it forth into the lively gorge. "Vaporeon, let's go! Use Ice Beam on that Murkrow!"

In one flash of aquatic brilliance, the composite quadruped emerged onto the fluorescent terrain, immediately firing a bolster of Icy blasts at the unwelcome winged spawn!

"Craaaahhh!" Murkrow sustained its first effective hit in a matter of seconds! With a bleeded screech, it pivoted down towards the surface of the earth, crashing only feet away from Delia and Lola!

With Lola's role accomplished, Delia quickly pulled her bag around to her torso and began digging for a vacant Pokeball. At last, when she found one, she rifted it from the bag and tossed it at the unconscious invader. "Pokeball, go!" The Pokeball spun vigorously through the air until it was just inches above Murkrow. At that point, it refused to make contact with the Pokemon and rebounded back into Delia's palm. Delia inhaled sharply. "It . . . already belongs to someone else."

Lola met Delia's gaze questioningly, tilting her head slightly. "If it already belongs to someone, then what in the world was it following us around for?"

And that's when their worst fear settled in! Delia stood directly where she was, looking up into Lola's eyes with concern lining her features. Her lips were slightly parted, as though wanting to say something else . . . but too afraid to actually do so.

Lola slowly nodded in understanding. For once, she was on the same page as Delia, sharing her suspicions. And then, as if in planned coordination, the two woman jerked their heads to the right, looking out towards an jumbled overhand in the mountains where shattered crags thrust upward into the blue sky. Standing on bulging rock among the rocky bilges was the Murkrow's trainer: A Rocket scout with a pair of high-tech binoculars, whom was now fleeing from his post upon being spotted.

Unlike Delia, whom was giving an effort to remain calm, Lola's heart rate lifted through her throat in a panicked, beating rhythm! "They . . . they've found us!" Her voice shook, riddled with both fear and dread! She spun to Delia and clasped her palms. "We need to go back and warn the others!"

Delia shook her head, knowing that doing so would only provide the lone scout more time to summon backup. "No, we can handle this! Let's give chase to him!" She grabbed Lola's arms and the two raced onward up along the vertex of the mountain, Vaporeon covering them at the rear.

…...

While her execution was scheduled to be perpetrated on the basement level of Metsuma's fortress, Miyamoto waited patiently until her captors had brought her onto the building's second floor, a dark and secluded maze of artillery barracks, completely empty of patrol units, luckily enough for her. It would be easier for her to dispatch her captors without drawing attention to her escape.

The two sentries had their rifles pressed securely at their armored chests as they escorted Miyamoto through one of the armory's interior aisles. They both kept their eyes ahead of them, unhesitating to open fire on her at the first sign of resistance.

Yet Miyamoto couldn't help but let her eyes wander the columns of neatly organized weapons and utilities stacked along the aisle brackets. "Hmmm . . . ", She hummed cleverly over her shoulder. "What a large selection of toys you got here."

"Don't get any ideas, missy!", Growled one of the two soldiers. He lowered his weapon threateningly. "You move a muscle that isn't your legs, you get a bullet in your back! So keep walking!"

Miyamoto had the sudden urge to scratch her nose, but she refrained, knowing that if she did that, something really bad was likely to happen to her, so instead she let the itch get so overwhelming that her eyes started to water. "I . . . need to scratch!"

The armed sentries exchanged reluctant glances, wondering if she was trying to pull a fast one.

"I'm not kidding!", She pleaded in agony. "I REALLY need to scratch!" From there, she stopped cold and let out a pained shriek that startled the duo of armed guards behind her. "Please, I think there's something in my eye! Don't I at least have the right to die comfortably?"

Fed up, the guard finally granted her what she wanted. "Alright, alright! Go ahead and scratch! But make it snappy!"

Miyamoto smirked cleverly to herself. She then brought her soft fingertip to wipe the tear from her eye. She then brought it back down, staring oddly at it. "Hello, what's this?"

"Huh? What's what?" When Miyamoto provided no answer, the two guards looked to each other and lowered their rifles down to their sides. They leaned forward and peered over either of her shoulders to see what all the fascination was about.

At that instant, Miyamoto jerked her elbows backwards, brutally gutting both men in the stomach and sending them falling to the floor. "Idiots . . .", She grumbled before kicking both their rifles underneath one of the artillery barracks. Immediately afterward, she fled the aisle cheerfully. "Thanks fellas! Be sure to tell Metsuma he can kiss my ass!"

The two soldiers were then left to writhe painfully on the floor, humiliated and weaponless. They had been outwitted . . . and Metsuma would not be pleased with her message, not to mention their incompetence to detain an unarmed prisoner.

…...

Delia, Lola, and Vaporeon climbed along the rocky ravine in hot pursuit of the lone Rocket sleuth! They just couldn't give him the chance to put out a distress signal for reinforcements, for it would be Gio's undoing. When the soldier vanished behind a cluster of boulders overhead the crevice of the mountain, Delia immediately picked up her pace! "Come on!", She called back to Lola, pointing further up the mount. "I saw him take a turn! He's trying to throw us off!"

Lola groaned nervously as they carried on along the bouldered path. "Oh, I knew this was a bad idea . . ." The crags reeled below them, their stoney formations standing out sharply against the mountaintop fog. They swooped around a bulky spire and advanced carefully through the jagged deathtrap! When they turned through an arch of boulders, also belonging to the ascended bedrock path, Lola and Delia found an open yard of crushed gravel, closed off by a wall of bedrock on the other side. "It's a dead end!"

With Lola and Vaporeon following close behind, Delia walked across the dappled glade to inspect the solid rock wall that appeared far too steep to climb up. She placed her hand against the rugged slant. "I don't see how he could get up this thing.", She sighed, her eyes wholesomely investigative. "It's too lofty! Maybe he found another way-"

"But we had him in out sights!", Objected Lola! It was terrifying, the thought of that single stray Rocket being the catalyst for an onslaught of armed criminal forces, all bound to the duty of apprehending Gio before the _Black Moon_! Lola gave her a mildly suspicious look – what she had said earlier, about Gio's inability to conduct himself under Metsuma's influence. "Delia, we should really go back and warn the others! We might have enough time to relocate before-" The sound of a rifle's safety being clicked off obtruded the silent air behind them.

Delia, Lola, and Vaporeon spun around to find the Rocket scout approaching them with his rifle cocked. Delia paled. "_He . . . he led us into a trap!" _

He approached them, shading his eyes so that he could see her better. As expected, they were accomplices of Giovanni, one of them fitting the description of Crissela's wanted target. He closed one eye and slowly began to ease his finger down on the trigger.

", use Thunderbolt!", A vibrant, demanding, but familiar voice filled the air!

Suddenly, an electrical bolt hammered down on the clueless Rocket, hurling him backwards into a giant boulder. His rifle flew from his hands and off the edge of the mountain cliff.

When it was over, Delia and Lola looked up to see Ellen and her Pikachu standing on the bridge-like arch that transcended above the footpath that crossed into the gap. They watched in stricken awe as the two rescuers leapt down from the support and onto the ground. Delia finally managed a smile, her shoulders sagged with relief. "Glad to see you could make it, Ellen.", She laughed as they met half-way. "We owe you for that!"

Ellen smiled crookedly. "Sorry it took me so long to show up! After I heard that the Silver Conference was canceled, I decided to head home. I didn't know anything about what was going on with you guys until after I herded the Mareep back to the ranch."

"Well as long as you're here now!" Realizing that she had yet to acquaint the the two women, Delia turned Lola. "Ellen, this is Lola. She's an old friend of Gio and I!"

As always, Lola just smiled daintily and wiggled her fingers in cutesy wave. "Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise!", Ellen affirmed with a nod. But as they gathered to talk some more, the sound of the Rocket scout's groggy voice managed to part their point of convergence. Ellen and the girls became dead quiet and slowly turned their heads to the Rocket grunt.

He was slouched sorely against the boulder. Though injured and bemused, he raised a hand-held transmitter to his lips, laughing manically as he repeatedly yelled: "I've found her, general! I've found her! She's here, near the peak of Mt. Silver! Hurry!"

Upon hearing her words, the three inhaled sharply, and Delia's expression quickly fell to sheer terror! She hung her head, her lips trembling as she acknowledged the truth. And then, she spoke, emitting a soft whisper. "The Rockets don't want Gio, they want . . . me . . ." She had brought about the true core of Metsuma's vengeance against Gio, and she now bore the guilt for bringing all of them to this state.

…...

Back at the house, Gio ambled down the stairs, fully dressed and honorably intent to continue making plans. He proceeded to cross over to the kitchen, where Spencer, Meowth, Blanco, and Surge were assembled for breakfast . . . but he came to a sudden halt when the sickly sound of excessive, burning coughing convulsed from the other boy in the front room. He slowed into the room and approached behind the couch unseen, watching Kyden cringe as he hacked up blood into his palm. Gio wasn't quite sure what to do or say. But judging by the clone's composure, this gruesome expulsion was obviously a frequency.

When Gio rounded the couch, Kyden quickly attempted to wipe the stinging blood from his mouth . . . but Gio crouched down to his heels and quickly seized Kyden's wrist, preventing him from hiding the evidence. "You have nothing to hide.", He reminded sternly, staring him straight in the eye. "Everyone else has already figured it out, so you can stop pretending."

Averting his burning gaze, Kyden nodded and mumbled a response. "I don't mean to lie to anyone . . ."

"You're so reserved, just like Delia . . ." Releasing him, Gio rose to his feet, towering over him, his lip curled in a smirk. "Try not to think about it too much, alright? We only have one shot to defeat Metsuma and it's best that you keep yourself from getting distracted, and the same goes for everyone else that's apart of this team."

Kyden applauded his advice with a grin and then, he too, rose to his feet. "For once, I agree with you!"

Gio laughed to himself and then left for the kitchen, leaving Kyden the privacy to redress himself from his nightwear. Gio entered the kitchen and found the other three males reaping through a bowl of cold oatmeal, since the stove wasn't functional, among other house appliances.

On the floor, in the corner of the kitchen, Meowth was feasting on the last of the PokeSnacks and some freshly blended Aprijuce.

There were missing numbers from their group and Gio couldn't help but ponder on their whereabouts, particularly Delia. He approached the table and glanced to Spencer. "Where's Delia and Lola?"

Spencer finished swallowing his bite and then wiped his mouth with a fresh napkin."They went for a hike.", He reported. "No boys allowed, apparently."

Fortunately for his peace of mind, Gio felt more comfortable that Delia had at least ventured off with a chaperon. Even though Lola wasn't the most reliable source of protection, he knew it wouldn't be fair to deny Delia her right of freedom. However, in these dangerous times, her safety was almost always his highest concern. He couldn't blame himself for being so overprotective.

"Fine by me.", Surge chimed in rudely. "Those broads do nothing but yap!"

Seated beside him, Blanco rolled his eyes before mumbling: "Oh and I suppose you're a walk in a fresh meadow?"

Surge's eyes gleamed spitefully at the telepathic nuisance. He threw aside his spoon and raised a threatening fist. "Hey, psycho-brain, shut your mouth or I'll do is for ya's!" To his even greater disdain, Spencer supported Blanco with haughty laughter, and he simply imparted a crude snarl as his own defense.

They were all silent for the next several moments. Gio was preparing to sit down with his group until he heard a faint but audible humming coming from outside. He froze his body, all but his head, which perked up consterningly. In seconds, it was no longer just him listening to the approximating strum.

Meowth and the other boys were instantly swept from the desire to fulfill their appetite, now intently ausculted to the frightening sound, a sound . . . . that was growing louder . . . and drawing closer! "Meeeooowww . . .?"

Gio remained utterly senseless until he recognized the bunched, rustling drone to be the propelling blades of, not one, but multiple helicopters! "They've found us!", He alerted his allies, sprinting out of the kitchen and meeting up with Kyden in the front room. "Outside!"

"I know, I heard!", Acceded the clone as he chased after Gio out the front door to meet the incoming aerial attackers! When they were abound the clearing, they shot their sundered gazes up, paralyzed as a total of twelve Rocket choppers came fleeting at them like a flock of wrathful Spearow! "Quick, duck!"

Gio looked over to see Kyden launching himself out of the way. He briskly mimicked his maneuver in the opposite direction as the fleet advanced!

The paramount aircraft swooped down first, firing a missile and prompting a deathly blow into Surge's military helicopter, shattering it to a clout of fiery smoke and metallic shards that scattered everywhere!

Gio and Kyden, still face-down in the soil, hunched their bodies forward to the mass of billowing smog and blazes that flitted their way like a tidal wave! Above them, the chilling hum of the assailants was fading away into the distance.

The front door of the house banged open and Spencer, Meowth, Blanco, and Surge swept out hastily, immediately blinded by the cloudburst of smog! "Gio!", They called out through the haze. "Kyden! Gio! Where are you?"

"Meeeoow!", Meowth also yowled! When the smoke became too much to sanction, Meowth fired a bloated Water-Pulse attack to extinguish the scattered gas!

The smoke subsided. Gio and Kyden rose up into plain sight once the scent of the toxins blanched. They were immediately surrounded by Spencer, Meowth, and Blanco . . . while Surge was left frozen in front of the wreckage of his father's darling jewel, his face expressionless.

Breathing heavily, Spencer stood in front of them, his body still quivering as his heart thumped loudly in his chest. "Wh . . . what happened?"

Gio shook off his aching daze and blinked rapidly in succession. "I . . . I don't know." He arched his head to the sky, the empty and desolate sky. "They're gone! Wh . . . what happened to them?"

After an extensive moment of silence, Kyden finally spoke, pointing to the streaks through the clouds that looped around the peak of the mountain. "Gio . . . they're heading into the mountains."

"_Delia . . ." _Gio's eyes burned as he stared into Kyden's equally turbulent eyes, his heart thumping painfully in his chest. "No, don't tell me that-"

Kyden nodded reluctantly and pressed down his imposing fears so he could garner the courage to say it. "That's . . . that's where Delia and Lola were heading to . . ."

Closing his eyes, Gio felt his fleeting strength leach out of him, leaving him shaky and drained. "No!", He shouted vigorously, turning his back to his teammates and sprinting desperately towards the trail that led to the peak! "We have to save her!"

In seconds, he was out of sight. Kyden curled his fists and motioned for Spencer, Blanco, and Meowth to follow him! The four sped past the wreckage after Gio, leaving speechless Surge poised beside the decimated memento of his father! He could now feel his own anger building up inside! And with a mighty scream, he hurried after his friends, momentarily suppressing his vengeful fetish for the sake of what mattered most at the moment.

…...

Pikachu and Vaporeon were the first to sense the impending danger and they stood their ground readily beside their trainers, now ignoring the Rocket scout who continued to squirm in agonizing pain!

Having inadvertently touched a symptom of a deeper problem, Delia and the girls instantly _found themselves under attack!_ Rocket helicopters came speeding towards them and swarmed the skies overhead, amassing above them like a hive of angry Beedrill! They circled around them in a perimeter of no escape!

The girls slowly backed against the bedrock wall behind them! While their Pokemon seemed braced for action, the three trainers were less daring to tempt fate. Delia stood out distinctively because of her own personal conviction. She was now coming to realize the arduous cruelty behind Metsuma's twisted mind. "_He's using me as the fuel for Gio's instability . . ." _

A lone helicopter suddenly strayed from its convoy and began to descend onto the ground before Delia, Ellen, Lola, and the Pokemon. Its interminable blades slowed to a metrical pace and the vehicle sat stagnant in the gravel until its cabin door slid open, making way for the carnivorous General Crissela to step out and greet her prey, all while the other Rocket choppers kept to their appointed distances! "Ah, just the little girl I've been looking for!", Cackled the General in all her repugnance. Her crimson hair flowed artfully with the wind, dangling over the creasing expression bestowing her features! She held her hand out to the trembling girl, smiling maliciously. "Fear not. Metsuma does not wish to harm you . . . yet . . ."

Delia gasped and stared up into her pitiless blue eyes, her own swimming with impotent tears, her voice seemingly strangled, her heart frozen in her chest as Crissela approached to pluck her away from her friends!

But before she could come closer, Lola and Ellen joined the Pokemon in lining themselves in front of Delia, shielding her from harm's way. "Don't even think about it!", The two bitterly threatened simultaneously!

Stepping back, her body edging away from the rampant evil raging through her veins, Crissela smiled thinly, her eyebrow arching as she regarded the filthy wenches at Delia's aid. "So sorry, little girls . . . but this is a one woman show!", She hissed as she snatched a Pokeball from her belt and lunged towards them like a vicious predator! "Now you will know the meaning of fear!"

…...

Some minutes later, Gio and the guys were already nearing the crown of Mt. Silver as they ascended along a gradient of rocky crags! Those affrighted eyes of his kept dead ahead until he heard the vehicles switch course against the direction of the wind. Elevating his head, he could see the concourse of Rocket choppers pulling away from an open glade near the mountain peak and skewing off into the flocking clouds above! A surge of fear rose in his heart. Lowering his head, his nostrils flared, refusing to accept the possibility behind their leaving! "_She's got to be up there!", _He kept telling himself. "_She's just got to be!" _Successfully, they crossed through a maze of boulders and reached the empty glade that settled a mile or two beneath the peak!

The unconscious bodies of Lola, Ellen, Vaporeon, and Pikachu lay sprawled out about the ominous clearing, left as a symbol of the Rockets' brutality.

"Lola!" Blanco swam recklessly through the air and dived for his injured cousin, holding her in his scrawny but embracing arms. "Oh Lola! What have they done to you?"

While Spencer and Surge went over to Ellen and the Pokemon, Kyden lingered silently with Meowth behind Gio as a token of mourning. The two of them knew very well what had taken place . . . but neither of them had the heart to say it to Gio's face. None of them did.

Gio searched the area breathlessly for Delia, behind boulders and fractures . . . until finally, after thoroughly examining every spot, he stood benumbed in center of his friends' quiet but attentive focus. "Where . . . where is she . . .", He whimpered to no one in particular, his gaze steadied at his feet. He was harboring too many hostile emotions to spill out all at once.

At that moment, Lola was finally shaken back to consciousness, thanks to her cousin. She caught her breath, holding onto it as if it were her last! Her eyes were widened with terror and the images of Crissela singlehandedly overpowering she and Ellen played over in her mind. She could even recall blacking out.

"Lola!", Blanco's voice trembled above her head. "I beg you, answer my pleas! Assure me that you're alright!"

She replied with a single nod of acknowledgment. She sat up in Blanco's arms, Ellen doing the same a few feet away from her. The two young woman looked to each other . . . and then to Gio, whom was on the verge of a breakdown! "Gio . . .", Lola whispered, cupping her mouth as her own tears had begun to effuse. "They . . . took Delia . . ."

A frighteningly, sharp coldness took over Gio's body in a powerful plague of chills! The world around him seemed to be spinning, and he couldn't quite think straight. It was as if his world had been hopelessly turned upside-down, and shaken like a snow globe. he lost all control, and dropped hard to his knees, squeezing his eyes shut and biting down on his bottom lip.

Kyden, following the example of Gio's other friends, bowed his head respectfully. He knelt beside Meowth, stroking the feline's ears. Unlike Gio, it was safe to approach the Pokemon's sorrow, firsthand. Meowth had known Delia nearly as long as Gio had.

Beside Ellen and the other two Pokemon, Spencer also lowered his head. But when his eyes met the ground, he spotted the convoluted shape of his portable radio bulging in his pocket, a red light flashing from its receiver, indicating a new radio broadcast. Unwilling to swallow his temptation, he withdrew the device and slowly approached Gio, setting it on the gravel beside his heartbroken form.

Now it was Gio's turn to gather what little strength of his that hadn't been blighted. After a moment's hesitation, he lifted his head and glided a finger over to the radio's switch, flicking it on.

Metsuma's deep, pernicious voice impeded the static rifts in a worldwide broadcast . . . yet designated exclusively for his one and only son, his maleficent laughter like no other! "Did you really think you could hide from me, Gio?"

Gio was taken aback at this and his face contorted with rising savagery! Again, the rage welled up in him, his body thrumming with anger and helplessness. All that Metsuma had threatened him with back in Dual City was coming true.

"As promised, your world of pain has begun, thanks to your refusal to join me.", Explained the Crime Lord, his culling of tone deep and gravely. "I could have easily taken you instead . . . but somehow, this seems to better suit the bargain we made in Dual City, before it crumbled to ashes. I warned you that the farther you strayed, the more miserable I'd make your life. It's called tough love. And if you're feeling angry and hateful right now, then it's working!"

Kyden's eyes sank, deeper than the features of his dying compression, forcing him to seal them shut. Hearing his old master for the first time, since his last rebellion, brought disappointment to him, an emotion so typically bent on throwing him off his game. But he wouldn't allow it to penetrate him as Gio was about to. He had learned to be stronger than that.

Gio's perception drastically differed, borderline scaring those around him! The scorching emotions radiating from within him was as obvious as a glistening star in a velvet night sky. And Metsuma's direct taunting only exacerbated his Aggressive Conscience! He could even visualize that disgustingly duplicitous smirk of his as he spoke through the broadcast.

"Delia is mine now . . . and if you want her back, come and get her. I'm waiting." At last, his challenge was made inflexible. And he expected Gio to play his game just like everyone else. "Oh, and you only have until the New Moon to find me . . . or Delia will suffer a slow and painful demise, looking into my eyes . . . . as she takes her last breath." The static cleansed and the haunting message concluded.

Only the mountainous gusts noised the proximity. But no one spoke, everyone stilly pending on the TRUE victim's reaction. They were counting on him to lead them, to conduct them . . . but only under the pretense that he could conduct himself. Otherwise, they'd all be doomed.

Gio trembled in anguish as he curled his head into his knees, wanting so badly to scream out his unsustainable fury! His fragile heart ached, and belligerent tears flooded down his face! However . . . a relentless, pulsating hatred churned inside of him! And it was clawing at the thought of his mendacious step-father! "_I won't let him do this to me!", _His mind cried into bristles of outrage. "_I wont let him do this to HER!" _By taking away his most precious of treasures, Metsuma had twisted his mind . . . his emotions . . . and his life, for the last time!

TO BE CONTINUED . . .


	47. Chapter 47: Insurrection

**(****A/N: **I know it's been a while since I last updated so feel free to skim through the previous chapter in case you need to refresh your memory.

**WARNING: **Gio's dream sequence is a bit disturbing. But it had to be done to help emphasize Metsuma's pure evil.**)**

FINALE PART II

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 47: Insurrection

"_I don't understand the concept of nihilism, nor do I understand Metsuma's fascination with it. He wants to see people suffering. He wants to witness the torments that he puts them through. He wants fear. He wants anarchy. He wants chaos. Because, to him, it's the only sensible means of equality. To him, everyone is bad inside and should embrace that criminal potential. How inhumane! I hope this ridiculous philosophy of his is just a phase he'll repress in time, just as he had repressed the prophecy business. After all, he and his wife are moving on to bigger and better things. He won't have time to ponder on such nonsense . . . will he? No, of course not. This world is perfect the way it is, with humans and Pokemon coinciding peacefully under a society that only wishes to do good. I doubt Metsuma could ever disrupt such harmony, even if he wanted to." _

-Clint Ketchum, Journal Entry No.324

…...

The ongoing silence trended for several minutes and Gio was still no closer to mastering a straightforward, unhindered thought. Delia had been stolen away from him, and never did he feel so internally hallow in his life, especially knowing that Metsuma was behind it all. He was still riven to the blistering gravel of the summit glade, his hands pressed against the rigid ground and his mind slewing a flurry of curses. His face remained buried in his knees.

Above him, Kyden shivered at his surroundings. The summit of Mt. Silver was, at the moment, concealed by thick masses of angry, grey-white clouds that he knew were dumping tricklets of snow on the mountain's higher elevations. Kyden shuddered inwardly and shot a nodding gesture to Spencer and those gathered behind him. "Take everyone back to the house.", He whispered to him under the hymn of the passing wind. "I think Gio needs some time."

Spencer gave a slight nod before silently motioning for everyone to follow him back into the crevice below. Mournfully, they all stood from their emplacements, Pokemon included, and herded behind Spencer in emptying from the open clearing.

Once everyone was gone, Kyden exhaled and approached Gio from behind. He placed a hand over the other trainer's shoulder. "I'm sorry.", He solemnly spoke. "I know . . . how hard this must be."

Gio's blood chilled, but not from the winds. It was from fear, the most intricate of all tolerable emotions. And the only way he could answer back was with a wish for Metsuma's death. Only the good died young, though. And it was that miserable rule that made him fear for Delia even more! "Why is he doing this to me?", Gio bawled into his knees, his voice as strained as ever.

There was a light breeze blowing, making Kyden's hair dance lightly on his cheek. The clone focused his thoughts, looked up to the midday sky as if for support for a moment, and then closed his eyes and took a deep breath, centering himself. "Metsuma's getting back at you for not joining him, Gio. He never wanted to find you. He wanted YOU to find HIM."

Another floor of tears formed from Gio's damaged eyes. "And . . . he's using Delia as the bait . . ." When he tried to open his mouth again, a cry of absolute anguish escaped him, a desperately lonely sound that filled the valley with the sum total of his feelings. It echoed long after he'd expended his breath. It was haunting, sweeping through with boundless emotion.

Kyden bit his lip, listening to the horrifying echo of Gio's cry before remembering to raise another problematic situation. "Metsuma knows that as long as you're still unharmed, the people of the nation will continue to hunt you and play into his sick game of anarchy."

Shooting up like a piston, Gio spun around and took a threatening step towards Kyden! "I know what he wants, Kyden! I've always known what he wanted", He growled sinisterly! "But taking Delia changes everything!"

Kyden shifted his weight, eying his identical being with distrust. "Gio, I want to save her just as bad as you do, but you have to stay calm-"

"Don't you tell me to do anything!" Having lost all restraint over his rage, Gio lunged himself at Kyden in attempt to seriously but unconsciously injure him! But before he knew it, he was flipped on his backside, Kyden's weight pinning him to the ground and prying into his stomach. He growled like a vicious animal, writhing under Kyden, tears still swelling his burning red face as his trembling wrists were held forcibly to the cold gravel!

Kyden struggled to hold the other boy still beneath his body! On top of that obstacle, he knew nothing about absolving this kind of emotional wrath! It was a chore only Delia could perfect. "Save it, Gio!", Was all he could shout above Gio's persistent wailing! "This is exactly what Metsuma wants; for you to give into your hatred! He wants it more than anything, so snap out of it!" He didn't intend to hurt him, he never did. He'd just wanted to restrain him, to keep him from foiling their carefully concocted plans.

Gio struggled in vain against Kyden's firm grip on his wrists. He was becoming rather agitated. But after a few moments of falling silence, he managed to stabilize the patterns of his breathing. He jolted at the kneeing twinge in his gut and instinctively brushed himself against the contact. It wasn't long until he finally snapped back to reality, realizing how foolish he was acting. "I'm sorry . . .", He grumbled.

Sensing his other to have successfully eased his tensions, Kyden lifted himself off Gio and extended a hand downward, helping him to his feet.

But the relief was short-lived. Even with a reformed omens, retrieving Delia from Metsuma's clutches was still Gio's major priority. He had no intention of failing her, nor himself. He slowly turned his head to Kyden and uttered: "We have to get her back."

…...

Precariously, Agatha drew in her breath and stepped into the Pallet House, the little bell ringing as the door hit it. She looked down to her side, making sure that nine-year-old Tucker was still blissfully at attention, and then cautiously glanced around the facility. A small crowd of the diner's customers _gathered under the television_ set suspended at the end of lounge's breakfast bar. "Come along, Tucker." Holding the child's hand tightly, Agatha approached the front counter where Delia's mother, Judith, sulked behind.

The woman was in tears, hunched over the counter, and was unable to pull her squalling eyes away from the television's breaking headlines. She had heard Metsuma's broadcast . . . and it was evident that these countless invasions across the land would not be so easily thwarted. When she spotted Agatha in the corner of her eye, Judith spun around to face her. "Agatha!", She bawled pleadingly, her hands folded as if in prayer. "Please, can you tell me what in the world is going on?"

Again, Agatha cautiously glanced to the swarm of trainers in the corner of the room . . . and then to Tucker, whom seemed to be daydreaming at her side. She then leaned into the counter and spoke to the restaurant's panicked proprietor. "Mrs. Rezumi, I understand your concern. But all I know is that Metsuma seems to be searching for my nephew."

Judith stood there, shell-shocked. "But . . . but if he's hunting Giovanni, that means Delia is in danger too!" At that terrifying thought, Judith tore the Pallet House apron from her torso and rushed around the counter in a panic. "I . . . I need to leave town! I've got to go find her before-"

"Mrs. Rezumi, you can't do that!", Agatha stopped her at the door. She knew what was in the mother's best interest, even though she herself didn't understand the emotional turmoil of a worrying parent. Nevertheless, it was her duty to keep Pallet's residents calm and buoyant. "Mrs. Rezumi . . . Rocket troops are positioned outside of Pallet Town at this very moment, waiting in case Gio returns. If you try to leave now, they won't hesitate to bring harm to you!"

Judith managed to grunt a response, floundering for a moment before she decided to give up and simply wait for Delia to contact her, no matter how excruciating the interim. "I tried to contact Delia myself, earlier.", She explained to the other woman, frowning. "But . . . no luck."

Meanwhile, the congregation of customers that were rallied near the television suddenly soared into a rowdy uproar when a new breaking report appeared on screen per the anchor's overture. They hushed to a frightened silence when the anchor began to play Metsuma's latest message to the world, one that would deliver the most shocking of bombshells.

"Did you really think you could hide from me, Gio?", Metsuma's fearsome tone overtook the ambiance of the entire diner. "As promised, your world of pain has begun, thanks to your refusal to join me. I could have easily taken you instead . . . but somehow, this seems to better suit the bargain we made in Dual City, before it crumbled to ashes. I warned you that the farther you strayed, the more miserable I'd make your life. It's called tough love. And if you're feeling angry and hateful right now, then it's working! Delia is mine now . . . and if you want her back, come and get her. I'm waiting. Oh, and you only have until the New Moon to find me . . . or Delia will suffer a slow and painful demise, looking into my eyes . . . . as she takes her last breath . . ."

Silence fell. It was a silence that was deeper than that of the lowest ocean floor. "My . . . my Delia . . .", Judith whimpered, traumatized to shock. "My Delia, she's been taken! She's been taken by that monster!" Her voice was torn with anger, pain, and tears unshed!

Tucker, whom lingered behind Agatha, was also stricken with fear. He looked up at his father's girlfriend, tugging ever so gently on her dress. "Is . . . is Gio and Delia going to be okay, miss Agatha?" There was an edge in that, the violent hint of tears echoing in the silences between the words.

Agatha bit her bottom lip. But before she could say anything, her focus had already been lured back to the television across the Pallet House, where the male anchor for UnitedRegions9 appeared on the screen.

"It is apparent that Giovanni is still Metsuma's primary focus.", The anchor uttered solemnly. "And . . . if he is not brought into the Rocket's custody by tomorrow night . . . the cities of Kanto and Johto are to be decimated. If we, the people, don't act quickly and obey Metsuma's wishes, we'll all be doomed . . ."

The Pallet House customers fell from the the remains of their brittled grace, transitioning from civilized trainers to turbid predators. The crowd slowly turned away from the television and set their amassed sights on Agatha, glaring at her with a distinct element of . . . ailment.

The young trainer nearest to the Agatha raised his finger to the defenseless woman and snarled: "That there's Giovanni's aunt!"

The spiteful crowd of once purely innocent people began muttering amongst themselves about Agatha's likely knowing of Gio's whereabouts, and a handful of them began to slowly approach her while equipping their Pokeballs readily from their waists. Treachery was afoot. Anarchy was afoot.

The male trainer stayed ahead of the advancement, keeping his narrowed eyes focused on the Ghost Master. "She knows where he is!", He hissed to his followers behind him. "If she don't turn him over to us, our cities will be destroyed! You heard Metsuma! We have to take action ourselves!"

Judith gasped, trembling in the wake of this rebellion. "Wh . . . what's gotten into them?"

It was then did Agatha realize that she was being ambushed . . . by her own kind! Metsuma's hostile plan was already being pushed into effect, just as she feared! _"No, I can't let this happen!" _Agatha quickly turned to Judith in a poised but urgent manner. "Mrs. Rezumi, I need you to take Tucker back to your house! See to it that no one follows you and be sure to lock the doors once inside!"

Judith gulped nervously and hurriedly led Tucker out through the kitchen, leaving Agatha to confront the insurrection of sprouting anarchists and their obeying Pokemon, all of them staring her down fiercely as they surrounded her!

Her eyes flashed wide when they lunged towards her! Agatha's upper lip curled, the darkness rising into her eyes, power stirring in the depths of her awareness, swirling, and swelling, straining against some tenuous-seeming barrier! And then, she released a tidal wave of fog to blow them all away; half of them landing behind the counter and the other half crashing against the diner's tables!

However, this only further infuriated the crowd of disorderly trainers! With their Pokemon in tow, they banded together and attacked again! In minutes, the Pallet House was a war zone! Agatha could do nothing but fend them off for as long as she could, for agents of chaos could not be reasoned with on the grounds of fear and determination. They were Metsuma's puppets now, strung by the malicious threads of misrule.

…...

Meanwhile, the sizable team of seven juveniles were already gathered outside the Hale vacation home, all of them geared and ready to set out into the misdemeanored world that awaited them. The dying sun warmed and lighted Gio's face as he and Kyden drew near the house where their reluctant gazes again flashed him senseless. He stood before them, whist and still. The midday breeze seemed through his briery chestnut locks. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling everything and everyone before him.

Kyden came up behind Gio and gently patted his shoulder, whispering: "You going to be alright?"

Gio reopened his eyes and enticed a reposed nod. He steadied firm against the ground. Obviously, he had nothing noteworthy to say to his companions aligned in front of him. They knew perfectly well why he was upset and he offered no apology for his earlier behavior. And he certainly wouldn't atone for anything until Delia was safe in his arms again.

With Gio unwilling to speak, Spencer moved forward and glanced curiously in Kyden's direction. "So . . . what's our plan now?"

"We rescue Delia.", The clone answered as sternly as he could express in his stilted state. "That's our plan. She's just as important to our mission as any of you . . . and we can't let Metsuma go unpunished for taking her away from us."

Sadly, Spencer was far from convinced. "Be that as it may, we can't find Delia unless we find Metsuma. And once again, we're back to square one!" He too wished for Delia's safe return . . . but couldn't realistically depend on it, especially with Metsuma pulling the strings.

"I must concur.", Agreed Blanco through his haughty telepathy. "After all, we still don't know where Metsuma's fortress is located!"

The seven teenagers encountered another contemplative silence, much to Gio's uneasiness.

Meowth and Ellen's Pikachu lounged densely in feckless circles behind the group, also ruminating through ideas that they as Pokemon could help carry out.

"Well . . . I have an idea.", Lola spoke out of compulsive reflex. Quiet pairs of eyes regarded the Water-Type heroine for a moment, and then the brunette shook her head. "This may seem like a stupid suggestion . . . but maybe we can find someone who might know where Metsuma is?"

Ellen then took to the high ground. Uncertainty played across her face for a moment as she looked over to Lola. "Even I know that the guy a figure of secrecy.", She exclaimed. "Anyone that knows anything about the real Metsuma Rocket probably knows too much as it is!"

That wasn't too settling, however expected. Spencer shot Ellen a weary glare. "What are you saying, that he kills anyone who gets too close?"

"I'm saying he kills EVERYONE who gets too close!", She enunciated.

At that, Kyden raised a thoughtful brow. "Not . . . everyone.", He uttered, garnering everyone's combined focus to meet his moving lips. Momentarily ignoring the rest of the group, he turned his head to Gio. "In fact, I'm glad Lola brought that up . . . because I know someone who can help us!"

Gio looked up at Kyden, skepticism etching a dark red light into his fierce eyes. He set his jaw. ". . . who?"

The clone paused, gathered himself, and spoke up. "Who else? Metsuma's father."

Aside from Gio, not one of them managed to suppress a stupefied gasp. Their breaths hitched as one and they gloated expectantly for Kyden to elaborate on his boggling yet ridiculous declaration.

Surge scratched the back of neck, dumbfounded. "That old man has an old man?"

"Adopted father, anyway.", Kyden corrected. He took a timid step forward and further explained. "His name is Quinton Wade."

At last, Gio's telling of his father's past was flaring forth the major details of the brilliant Pokemon expert. "Professor Wade! Of course!", Spencer clamored aloud! "He's probably taken shelter at his secret laboratory!" That was where they had last encountered him, anyway. It was a safe bet that he was still residing there.

While she didn't have a clue as to who this professor was or what his involvement was with Metsuma, Lola didn't care to doubt her friends' judgment. "Well then that's where we need to get to ASAP!" Lola then spun to her cousin with a giddy and hopeful appeal. "Alright, Blanco! Work your magic!"

The telepathic user's teeth gritted. His lips curled in a snarl. "Lola, be realistic! We both know I can't teleport to a location I haven't been to or seen!"

"Then take us anywhere near there!", Gio butted in desperately! If they couldn't be transported directly to their destination, anywhere close enough would just have to make do. "New Bark Town! Take us to New Bark Town!"

Having been to New Bark early in his journey, Blanco considered this suggestion. He folded his arms across his gaunt chest and shrugged at Gio. "Well . . . I suppose that would suffice . . . but I'll need you all to stand back!" Once they cooperatively distanced themselves from him, Blanco squeezed his eyes shut and slowly lifted himself into the wistful air, submersing beneath the influence of his meditative energy. "Oh . . . and you might want to brace yourselves.", He assented softly to them while tightening his focus, a friendly smirk written on his bony visage.

The seven young souls and their Pokemon were then immediately swept inside a dazzling bright flash in the swift and soundless blink of an eye.

…...

Gio opened his eyes with a gasp, awareness flooding back, sharp chilled air biting into his lungs. New Bark Town was as quaint as he remembered it; a homey, earthen place walled in by forest trees, with spacious areas between each side of the town.

When the seven of them appeared from thin air in broad daylight, however, the passing civilians couldn't help but freeze in their tracks and set their sights on Gio, as if he were some valuable bounty.

The distracted youth thrashed from his daze and glanced around himself, ensuring that everyone apart of his alliance was accounted for. "We don't have much time.", Gio alerted them. "The lotus forest is just a few blocks away! If we hurry, we can-"

"Enough, Gio!", Interjected a fussy Blanco, whom was collapsed on the ground from his breathtaking depletion of power. "I . . . I don't think I've ever exerted that amount of energy! I need a breath, if you'd please!"

"We don't have time!", Gio snorted, eyes blazing violently again! His temper was at critical mass again and his patience had clearly reached its expiration. "If all of you are really committed to helping me rescue Delia, you'll stop holding me back!"

No one said anything, except Lola. Surprisingly, she found herself in agreement with Gio's lecture. "He's right Blanco!" She knelt down to her stubborn cousins' side. "The sooner we find Delia, the better!"

However, Blanco was no longer minding his focus to his group discussion as much as he was to what was transpiring behind them. Hesitantly, he lifted a trembling finger and pointed beyond Gio's shoulder where a mob of whispering civilians, many of them trainers, were thronging together. "Wha . . . what's with them?"

Gio opened his mouth to counter back, but paused when he thoroughly absorbed Blanco's words. He slowly rotated to the enlarging muster of New Bark's 'innocent' citizens, all of which were throwing him ominous glares and hushed remarks. Those obsidian eyes flickered with an angry depth and Gio couldn't help but feel severely uneasy.

Lola pulled Blanco into the warmth of her comforting arms, leaving Surge and Ellen took a defensive stance in front of them.

Meowth and Pikachu readied themselves for any sign of deliberate harm! They circled their group protectively, unhesitating to let loose a scurry of Thunderbolts, should the apparent enemies suggest or enact the opening offense!

Kyden was the first to notice that an even larger group was converging at the other end of the suburban street, approaching with both Pokeballs and clenching fists at the ready! _"I . . . I don't get it . . ." _He wasn't sure if there was some sort of misunderstanding . . . or, rather, perhaps this was Metsuma's backup army of fear-driven insurgents! The trembling clone blinked before swinging his head to Gio. "They're with Metsuma! They can't be trusted-"

It was fierce, fast, and hard as iron, breathlessly tantalizing! The marching regiments of ruthless anarchists rushed in from both sides of the avenue, tackling Gio and everyone in his faction to the ground! There were unrestful chants and screams of distress compacting amongst the attacking mob, boys and girls . . . men and women:

"Don't let them get away!"

"We turn in Giovanni and we save our cities!"

"Give em' all you got, guys! Show no mercy! We can't fail Metsuma or WE'LL pay the price!"

Ellen, Lola, Surge, and Kyden were the first to be overpowered! Together, they were driven to the ground before they could even reach for their Pokeballs!

Meowth and Pikachu were spared no chance to revolt, being the foremost targets of the charging legion!

A majority of the savages were piled on top of Gio, trying to keep him pinned and immovable! But they were by no means gentle! The growing weight that was brutally cumbering his frontal body against the rigid pavement of the street had him wailing and choking in stertorous anguish as he struggled to crawl away!

Spencer saw the crowd ambushing Gio and rushed over to break it off . . . but could only get about five feet when he was tackled from behind by another surge of angry civilians! Pinning him to the ground, like Gio, they began slashing at his spine with their clawing hands, sending shreds of his clothes flying with every blow! "Aghh!", He bellowed in insufferable pain! "Gio!"

When Blanco dreadingly espied Lola being violently dragged away from his side, he held his breath still and burst into the air, bucking for a latent supply of psychic energy! His glowing physique levitated above the angry mob before plunging down to the surface of the pavement street and releasing a shackle of invisible energy that shot out in all directions!

The amassing spawns of chaos were thrust outward like a heap of dissembled twigs! Many of them were slammed into the walls nearby building and others were sent pivoting painfully down the concrete byway!

Free from restraint, Gio the others sprung to their feet and, in spite of the excruciating physical damages, began racing down an open alleyway! Meowth and Kyden caught up to either of his flanks, and it seemed like the three were in headway of a race against time . . . and an army of deluded nutcases! "Nice one, Blanco!", Gio yelped over his shoulder as he led his group into a another district of the city. "Now let's get the hell out of here!"

As he kept his pace leveled with the others, a streak of winged shadows casted over Spencer's head and he looked up to find four aerial-type artisans pursuing them from the skies, each trainer piloting a Fearow! "Uhh . . . Gio?", Spencer panted in a nervous squeal, his finger raised to the open yonder! "We . . . we might have a problem!"

"I see them!", Gio affirmed, looking down to Meowth as he sped faster with perfect balance. "Meowth, take them out!"

"Help him out, Pikachu!", Ellen joined in behind Gio!

"Meeeow!" On command, Meowth pulled back behind his master and rendezvoused with Ellen's Pikachu, whose cheeks were already shooting eager sparks! Together, the two Pokemon leapt upward and released a voltage doomsday upon the welkin sky above!

Two of the aerial pursuants were successfully knocked out of the sky! The remaining duo, however, were closing in and gusting forth powerful winds to unbalance their hasty but directionless movements!

In seconds, the combined winds of the pestering Fearow pair amplified and became fated! Gio and his group were instantly swept from their feet and sent tumbling into a voided development; a roadway, in all specificness, that routed in lead of the local police station. Grunting, Gio rose to his feet and was met by the relieving sight Officer Jenny, her Growlithe, and their bundle of backup units pouring out from the station and into the street.

Lola smiled and threw herself towards the officers. "Oh, thank goodness!", She hailed them in tears. "It's chaos, Officer Jenny! We're under attack and we need your-"

Ignoring Lola's sentimental plea, Jenny narrowed her eyes on Gio and raised her firearm from her side! Her fellow officers immediately followed her example!

Stunned, Lola stumbled back into the safety of her group. "B . . . but we didn't do anything wrong . . ."

Jenny grimaced. "Maybe you didn't . . . but he did!", She spat in Gio's direction! Her stance was as imposing as ever. Her finger was unhesitating to lever down on the trigger, should he attempt to rebel. "By not turning himself in to the Rockets . . . he's endangering us all!" Jenny's words were quiet, the depth of what she having chilled Gio's group to glaciate silence.

The weight of those words hit Gio full on. Instinctively, he was in dire shock . . . and his thoughts were flying wildly as he tried to make some sense of what he was now seeing. He rippled over Jenny's features as she looked sharply back at him. But it slowly became clear to him that in addition to corrupting the nation's public, Metsuma had also infected the law into carrying out his wretched chaos!

It was a heavy silence that no-one seemed willing to dare break, but at length, it was Kyden who did so. "Even they're under Metsuma's thumb!", He quietly warned Gio at the nape of his neck, keeping perfectly still so that Jenny wouldn't suspect his silent exchange. "We can't possibly handle this!"

"Over my dead body!", Gio gritted through his teeth. As ironic a statement as it was, he pulled off yet another amazing feat! He jerked behind his friends and began sprinting into the next district, yelling for them to follow! "Come on, this way!"

The other youths didn't need a second head's up! Immediately, the took off after Gio, cheating death yet again!

Jenny and her officers quickly raced after them and opened fire! However, in light of their laborious efforts to keep up with their targets, they had difficulty keeping their aims steady and leveled. Each fired bullet proved fruitless.

The seven of them dealt in a stealthy and simultaneous flow along the sidewalk until spotting their first glimpse of the lotus forest behind a cluster of buildings beyond the upcoming intersection! With the cops still trailing them behind, Gio belted for the street corner . . . but only to greeted by a marching battalion of armed Rocket soldiers! _"Oh, just perfect! What luck in hell is this?" _

Upon first spotting the Rockets, Kyden halted behind Gio, throwing his hands in the air in a surrendering motion. "We can't escape this, Gio!", He grumbled irritably. "They win this round!"

Darkness opened and the world fell in on him as the reality of their resistance withered to extinction. Gio was forced to back up a ways and huddle close with his group as they were suddenly encircled by cops, Rockets, and the reemerging mob of angry trainers that were proceeding further down the district! Above them, the remaining two aerial sleuths circled like carnivorous vultures. This was it. This was fate. This . . . was what surrender felt like, an equivalent sensation to hopeless despair. _"But . . . but Delia-"_

The formation of fiendish barbarians raised their rifles and Pokeballs at Gio's group, demanding immediate submission.

Surge, Ellen, and even Kyden prepared to hand over their Pokeballs peacefully . . . until Blanco broke into a hysterical tantrum. "Lola! My god, they've taken her!", He screamed frantically as his eyes desperately searched the premises for his missing cousin. "Lola, where are you? Where . . . where have you gone to?"

The cops and trainers looked around at each other in abashment, though the Rockets remained vigilantly focused, believing this to be an ill-mustered work of trickery! From what they had picked up on from their past experiences in Torino, trainers like Giovanni always had an ulterior scenario of fadeout.

But this was no scheme. Lola was truly absent from their group . . . and while Blanco continued to hyperventilate, Gio couldn't help but wonder if she had split off from them after fleeing the police station. He glanced curiously to Kyden, who only sent back an equally puzzled expression. He then lowered his gaze to Meowth . . . but only to receive the same clueless reaction. _"Where the hell did she go?" _

Suddenly, a high pitched whistle hymned from the side of the intersecting street! The trainers and officers breached apart, looking back over their shoulders to see Lola and her Vaporeon on the other end of the lane. "Looking for me?", She giggled elatedly.

Though relieved, Blanco groaned inwardly, resisting the urge to smack himself on the forehead. _"I should have known that imprudent girl was up to something . . " _

Lola giggled again, almost as if scorning the wrathful mob, but then glanced to her right where Vaporeon was bolstered eagerly and readily beside her! "Alright, Vaporeon! Use Surf!"

Vaporeon hunched to the street pavement and fluttered its beautiful eyes in a repetitive-like fashion!

The ground vigorously stirred, catching everyone on the other end of the street off guard as they struggled to maintain their footing! Finally, an eruption of sewage water geysered out from the sewage drains on either curb of sidewalk . . . and began channeling down the street in a massive tidal wave!

With their adversaries distracted, Gio and the others sneakily maneuvered out of harm's way onto the sidewalk! They turned in time to see Vaporeon's aquatic blast shoot down the street and tear through the scrambling cluster of the enemies, knocking them off their feet and landing them clumsily face-down into the hardened but damp pavement!

Surge's jaw dropped. He stood motionless before gazing to Lola from afar and smugly exclaiming: "Now that there's my kinda broad!"

The cops, Rockets, and trainers groaned as they staggered to retrieve their weapons and pick themselves up from the soaking wet ground.

Amused, Gio lifted a spirited smile and looked over to Kyden. "They win this round, huh?", He mocked.

Kyden just shrugged. "Hey, we can't all be certain, can we?" Nevertheless, he let his hand travel to his waist where a Pokeball dangled. He smiled mischievously. "But . . . as long as we're getting our hands dirty, I don't see any harm in playing along!" At that, he snatched up his tallying capsule and tossed it into the air!

Marlee, Kyden's Espeon, appeared. "Vreeee . . ."

It occurred to Blanco what the clone had in store. He was immediately compelled to contribute. "Oh, you and I, we share a common mind!", He remarked to Kyden as he sent forth his own Pokeball!

Alakazam appeared. "Ala! Alakazam!

"Marlee!", Kyden yelled.

"Alakazam!", Blanco followed.

Together, the two trainers gave the same coetaneous directive on cue: "Use Hypnosis!"

The two spellbound creatures, each glowing in a purple radiance, paired off together and set loose a hypnotic emanation upon the recovering mob, sending each and every one of them crumbling back down to the pavement, only this time . . . into a painless, euphoric slumber.

Meanwhile, Ellen and Gio were also attuning to the beneficial chore of teamwork. "Use Thunderbolt on the Fearow!", They both shouted together!

Meowth and Pikachu sprang excitedly into action and set loose a voltage rave into the opponent-occupied skies!

The two aerial assailants were quickly dispatched by the jointed electrical onslaught and sent spiraling down to their fate, leaving no other challengers for Gio's group to face.

It was finished . . . for now, anyway. The town exit leading into the forest was finally clear of obstacle. Gio knew to act rapidly. "Now's our only chance!", He announced to his reunited group. "Let's get moving! We're that much closer to Wade's lab!" Even with his short-lived notice, he and his group of renegades and Pokemon advanced into the mysterious wilderness outside of the city.

Young Surge, however, loitered behind for a brief moment after peaking over his shoulder and spotting an another abounding brigade of outraged civilians and Rockets congregating to pursue them! _"Heh! Now it's my turn to play!" _Flashing a crooked smile, Sure quickly collared an object of warfare from his camouflaged pouch and tore off the tiny metallic lid with his teeth. He hastily set it at his feet and fled into the forest after his friends, allowing the grenade's tear-gas to fill the overrun street and obscure his getaway!

…...

Inside the Rocket fortress, Corporal Viper strolled into the core of the heavily guarded third floor. Slowly, Viper approached the base chambers of the strategic centrum . . . where the lights were dimmed and the entrance to the throne room was located beyond a grisly corridor. Viper meandered adroitly to the large magnetic doors and secured his identification to the nearby keypad, revealing the throne room in one swift parting of the shuttered doors. Viper swallowed back his apprehension and started forwards across the Throne Room's glossy floor, his awareness of Metsuma's sentinels standing on either side of the entrance heightened as their shuffling steps rang out behind him, pressing him forward. He appeared silently in the shadows, presence shielded tightly.

On the far end of the dark and morose hall, the inhabited throne swiveled around to face him from afar. Metsuma sat upon it, his piercing eyes slowly flourishing back to life. He had obviously been mediating prior to the intrusion. However, his features appeared flawless in astriction, despite Viper's incursion. Perhaps it was the Crime Lord's new look that sent out a rejuvenating vibe. The man had shaved his bristling beard clean off his face, and seemed to have been growing much more masculine over the course of the past couple months.

Viper found his superior's triumphant health to be almost intimidating, as if he were adjusting his shape, size, and appearance for interminable warfare! Nevertheless, Viper forbade his judgment of his master to be fazed. Respectfully, he knelt before the Rocket Boss and bowed his head.

Metsuma raised a hand from his armrest. "Rise, Corporal Viper.", His voice echoed coldly yet with welcome arms. "What can I do for you?"

Viper lifted his chin for a moment and then rose to his feet. "General Crissela has made contact.", He reported in his strict and unsullied tone of austerity. "She and her prisoner will be joining us shortly. They're on their way here as we speak."

The Crime Lord leaned back in his throne, satisfied that his wishes had been successfully carried out. With Delia in his power, Gio's surmounting rage would steer him directly to his fate. "Then it is safe for us to entrust our faith in Giovanni's efforts to retrieve her from us." He smiled malevolently, knowing that as long as he had Delia in his custody, Gio would not fail to appease his sole desire: capturing Giratina, the mighty and immoral apostle of darkness.

Viper hadn't moved. He was simply standing there, looking at him with an informative eyebrow quirked. "Actually . . . I've received reports of he and a small band of trainers foraging the streets of New Bark Town." He felt it best to leave out the part about Giovanni escaping the Rockets positioned in New Bark, not to mention the amassing agents of chaos that were also rising up to fulfill Metsuma's bidding. They were serving under the shackles of fear . . . fear of losing their precious cities.

Concerning his step-son's elusiveness, Metsuma cared little. The young blood would humble himself to the Rocket Empire soon enough, especially now that Delia was in his clutches. He sent a self-assured smile across the throne room. "He'll be joining us shortly, then."

When he saw that Metsuma was looking back at him, the confounded corporal tilted his head in question. "How can you be sure, sir?"

Metsuma went completely silent, but his sinful smile never languished. Glaring up, he snarled, eyes flashing a warning. "I have foreseen it, Corporal.", A lenient whisper flighted from his lips. "Trust my judgment." Abruptly, his burning eyes flickered aqua-marine blue, glistening in the lurid darkness of the room! Ensuingly, his body glowed in a matching sustenance, radiating a mysterious blue energy! _"The Aura . . . is with me."_

Viper's mouth dropped open in what could only be pure astonishment! He had never seen his superior . . . like this, withholding such mysteriously immense power of which the likes he'd never seen! _"So . . . this is how he meditates, how he sees things before they happen!" _But what was this strange and intimidating essence desiccating from his body? "V . . . very good, sir!", He barely managed to spew out!

"_The Black Moon draws near, as does Giovanni. Tomorrow night, I will finish what I began." _The meditative powers then lifted away from his intuitive conscious and his unstirring body. His visions, piece by piece of the coming future, shifted aside for the delicate moment. He slowly opened his eyes, but only to find that Viper had not dismissed himself. "Was there something else, Corporal?"

He nodded. "Yes, sir! Zerelda Miyamoto is still loose somewhere inside the fortress."

"Than use your wit and find her.", He ordered. "And once you find her, kill her. Simple as that."

"I've dispatched half our numbers on each floor to search for her. We've made little progress, sir. She's impossible to trace!"

Another twisted smiled curved from his lips. "Not for scavenger.", He cunningly replied, pressing a switch at the edge of his left armrest. A hidden compartment at the foot of the throne appeared and an UltraBall popped out from within it, landing blandly in Metsuma's palm. He enlarged the capsule and calmly released the savage that dwelled within it.

At the initiated release of dazzling white light, an extraordinary uncommon Pokemon appeared, standing upon the marble floor on its hind legs. It sniffed the air and indignantly hissed: "Zangoosssssse!" The typical Zangoose was a creature resembling a white mongoose. However, this virulent spawn of Metsuma's training days was unalike the others in its species. Despite the fact that it was a shiny, a rarity trait in the Pokemon kingdom, this Zangoose's overall demeanor was ruthless, hostile, and extremely vindictive! It sported a pair of razor sharp claws that looked as if it could slice through solid steel like butter. Its eyes, though rather mean-looking, were a bloodshot red with black irises! On its belly was a large blue zigzag shape, marking the distinctive trait of its physical appearance.

Viper shifted nervously in its presence. But he had to give Metsuma credit for reserving such vigorous Pokemon while still managing to maintain his dominance over them, such as treating Zangoose this one occasion of freedom as if it were all it deserved.

Metsuma's deep, penetrating yellow eyes glittered with power unconcealed. He lowered his gaze to his Pokemon servant. "Zangoose, we have a defector afoot.", He sedately jeered. "You know what to do."

"Zaaanngooose!" Immediately, the lethal scavenger adjusted itself on all fours and sped towards the exit of the throne room to initiate its hunt for Miyamoto!

Viper and the sentinels hurriedly followed it out of the Metsuma's presence to join in on the search, leaving the Crime Lord in his high-esteemed solitude. He threw himself back into his musing, going deeper and deeper into the meditative trance where his Aura senses were at their sharpest. "Where could you be . . .", He whispered in laughter with his eyes squeezed shut and his body once again irradiated in a glistening blue glow. "Where could you be, my son . . . my slave . . . my catalyst . . . ?" The viewpoint that presented the outside world rushing past his meditative vision went silent . . . until his traveling gaze was drawn to the deep depths of a forest near New Bark Town, where, through his Aura, he could make out the silhouettes of his son and his pitiful companions racing through the wilderness, searching for something. Metsuma cackled to himself again. _"They're using every means necessary to track me down." _He grinned darkly, pushing his sights as far as New Bark Town. There, the gleaming outline of a massive crowd compiled of furious local citizens and their Pokemon were preparing to march into that same wilderness. Metsuma held a brilliant smile to this unfolding. _"As for the rest of them, anarchy is turning out to suit this sorry society just perfectly! Create enough chaos . . . and everyone becomes a criminal. The movement back to revolution will be unstoppable this time!" _

...

Using Meowth's Thunderbolt to hinder the front door down, Gio scurried inside the the laboratory's entrance, calling out to Wade frenziedly. "Professor?" When no one replied, he raised his voice to an even more domineering pitch. "Professor!"

"I don't think he's here.", Spencer remarked the obvious as he and the others entered the lab with caution. They looked around, observing the delimited atmosphere of the professor's secluded home. Surprisingly, from the outside, the cottage appeared even smaller. Inside, it was larger but not by too much.

Kyden stilled frozen in place. He was deathly afraid to find out what had happened to the wise and virtuous professor whom had taught him so much. After a lengthy observation of the front room in its chilling silence, he extended his gaze to Gio. "Next move?"

An exploration of every inch of the house, that was what Gio wanted! "Search the place!", He snapped to his friends, Meowth included.

They scattered abroad, searching the house thoroughly and hastily, as it was by no means large. However, they found no trace of any current resident occupancy.

Leaving them to finish up their perquisition, Gio took a moment to visually reintroduce himself to the cottage's various surroundings. It had been quite a long time since his last visit. Nevertheless, his familiarity resurfaced and he quickly made his way down the main corridor and into the professor's private study. It was Wade's sanctuary, housing books and other possessions that meant anything to him, not that he had any items of sentimental value. No, worldly objects held little meaning to the old man, possibly because he spent so much of his time mastering the other-worldly. The forbidden. The preternatural. The magical. And yet, the disastrous! Metsuma would demonstrate that irony in due time.

"No luck." Kyden entered the room behind Gio, first noticing that the hidden alcove behind the professor's desk was patently visible. The professor, however, was not present. He approached Gio's side and sighed exhaustively. "I don't see how he could have just vanished! Where could he have gone to?"

Gio turned and quirked an eyebrow to his double. "You saw him last, didn't you?"

"Well, yeah, but he never mentioned having to go anywhere!", The averting clone parried before pondering to himself. _"I wonder if he fled when he heard about the invasions . . ." _It didn't seem likely. The professor was no coward, especially in the midst of danger. It wasn't like him to run off. He must have been provoked and kidnapped. If so, it had to have been against his will!

At that moment, the rest of Gio's search party came pouring into the room, Blanco at their lead. "The cottage is abandoned, as far as I can espy.", Informed the telepathic boy as he examined the study.

Lola detruded a nervous gulp, frightfully uttering: "Wha . . . what if he was taken away?"

"Or worse . . .", Ellen remarked.

Recollecting the story of the father and son's history, Spencer shook his head in refusal to Ellen's suggestion. "Metsuma's always held a grudge against the professor.", He agreed on that much before repositioning his stance with logic-backed reason, like always. "But if he had wanted to kill him, he would have done it a long time ago!"

Kyden, too, reversed his assumption when he noticed the immaculate spruceness of the office, a room in which the professor only rarely left. "He's right. There doesn't appear to be any sign of a struggle!" Nor were there any detectable traces of blood or indications of physical trauma. In fact, everything was left just the way it was since his last visitation.

Surge rolled his eyes to the clone. "Since when did yous go from super-clone to super-cop?"

"It's not detective work! It's just . . . something I picked up as a Pokemon Ranger." Selena had trained him well in their boundless efforts to counter Pokemon abuse. It made him miss his days of vigilantism, traveling the lands with Selena and Elsie at his side. He chuckled, blushing slightly."Trust me, I know a REAL crime scene when I see one."

Gio groaned. He wasn't certain how he could take an interest in Kyden's admission, especially at a time like this. "Well not that your heroic tales aren't fascinating or anything but we're still at a loss as to what to do next!" Silence stretched within the study, a silence that weighed heavily on Gio the most. With a dejected spirit, he slumped down against the bookshelf nearby him and huddled miserably in the corner of the room. "Delia's counting on me find her . . . and I'm failing her.", He whispered with eyes clenching shut, toiling to suppress the painful emptiness that continued to overcome him.

After a depressing silence, Lola stepped forward and softly addressed Gio with a controversial but heart-felt proposal. "Gio, I hope you're alright with me saying this . . . but maybe you should just turn yourself in.", Lola said calmly, looking intently at Gio as if she could read his thoughts, as if by some strangeness they were spilling out of himself and falling about, free for everyone to read. And yet it was her suggestion that stunned the rest of the group, but she continued, regardless, focusing on Gio and only Gio. "Surrendering to the Rockets seems like the only way you can get to Metsuma in time before something happens to Delia . . ."

Surge let out an insensitive bellow of laughter. "You broads are all the same, looking for some stupid peaceful solution to violence! We need to fight this! We ain't wimps!

"No, Surge.", Gio quietly spoke, rising to his feet with a gravely but frighteningly serious expression written across his face. "She's right. It's . . . it's the only way."

Like everyone else, Spencer's jaw dropped. "Gio!", He gasped in surprise, staring disbelievingly as if a murder had been perpetrated! "Gio, you can't be so quick to give up! That's not like you at all!"

"I can't let her die, Spencer!", He growled, tears once again thick in his voice. "I won't!"

Kyden stood there, watching Gio with the same intensity as Spencer and the others, keenly aware of the new danger that had crystallized in the air. "Gio.", His voice twinged for a sensible debate. "If you submit to Metsuma now, he'll use you to rig the prophecy . . ."

The warning failed to penetrate Gio's senses. "I don't care!", He shouted irritably as if he were now surrounded by enemies, not friends! "Delia's more important than anything to me! As long as I do what Metsuma wants, Delia won't be harmed. He said so himself!"

With a wince, Kyden walked over to his counterpart. "Gio, think about it! When have either of us ever known Metsuma to be honest about anything?" Gio didn't give much a of response. But that didn't stop Kyden from trying to get through to him. "If you want to relent to Metsuma, then go ahead . . . but it won't change anything. Delia's chances of survival won't be any better than yours with Giratina on the loose!"

Gio shot him a cold, unforgiving glare. "So you'd rather just let her die?"

"No, I didn't say that!", Kyden defended!

"Then what the hell ARE you saying!" Gio's hand lifted to his temple, fingertips strenuously shaking as he touched cool fingers to a forehead that felt as if it were on fire. He didn't have much time. He didn't have a choice, either, for he knew that he couldn't let Delia perish under the gazing atrocity of Metsuma's evil eyes. To even picture that . . . made his gut twist in a most sickly manner.

Kyden rested a calming hand on Gio's shoulder, making the other boy look up into his eyes. "Here's what we're going to do.", He began softly, encouraging him with a smile. "We infiltrate Metsuma's base without him knowing, rescue Delia, and hightail out of there before he even knows what happened!"

"A bit far-fetched, if you ask me.", Blanco grumbled to himself at the doorway.

Lola giggled at her cousin's lack of motivation. "So was our mission to Azark Island, but we pulled that off, didn't we?"

Blanco pushed Surge out of his way with his telekinesis as he approached Lola contemptibly. "Actually, no!", He grouched back at her like the snot he was. "As I recall, we failed to rescue President Goodshow. Why should this be any different?"

With a grim frown, Gio nudged Kyden aside and took a terrifyingly daring step towards Blanco! "Because Delia's my whole world! She's someone I CAN'T lose!" His voice boomed like thunder!

Petrified, Blanco said nothing. It wasn't until he detected Lola's disapproving gaze, did he bow his head in shame. "I . . . I apologize.", A whisper skewed his shunned telepathy.

There was a moment, as if everything had paused . . . and then there was a sudden percussion of maturity on Kyden's part. Aside from Lola, he was the only one taking Gio's stressed feelings into account. "Gio, if there's one thing I learned in my own journey, it's that you can't force a decision on someone. This is your call. Whatever you think is best, I'll go along with it."

After a moment's hesitation, Gio raised his head and nodded. "You're right about one thing, Kyden. Metsuma can't be trusted." He rotated his head ever so slightly, looking at Kyden with a decision reconsidered. "We need to take control of the situation ourselves."

Everyone joined together in a sigh of relief, while Meowth and Pikachu danced amiably on the floor in celebration of Gio's regathered wits.

Contrarily, Blanco's gaze widened for attention. "Ehem! There's still one predicament! How do we seek out Metsuma's Fortress of Operations?"

If the silence had been thick before, it was even moreso now. Ellen watched in contempt, almost flabbergasted at Blanco. "So, we're back to this again, are we?" But it was a vital issue that needed a resolution, that much she could understand, just like the rest of them. "Fine then. Anyone have any bright ideas?"

Everyone stood around in a deep thought. Kyden, however, began to pace the floor with the most determined prudence, touching the tips of his neatly folded hands to his chin. After a few passing moments, he lifted his gaze from the floor and stopped abruptly in his repeated tracks, as if something had occurred to him. _"The journal, Clint's journal!", _He remembered, swinging his head to his companions. "I have something that might help!"

Save for an expressionless Gio, the rest of the group looked to each other in bewilderment. Together, their inquisitive eyes pierced the clone as they stared him down coolly, watching him reach into his vest pocket and withdraw an old and worn book.

He hugged it to his chest and hurried across the room, taking a seat behind the professor's desk as he spread out the chronicle atop the desktop, riffling through its infinite pages, each riddled with script-written adits.

The six other trainers and two Pokemon quickly flocked around the desk, leaning inward for a closer look. To Gio, the book looked almost identical to something that was once his, or rather, his father's. However, there was only one way to be sure. He lifted his curious expression from the book, looking to Kyden, whom was still looking through the text. "Wha . . . what is that?"

And then, without even sharing glances, Kyden spoke words that chilled Gio. "It's your father's journal. The real one."

The deterred gaze of Gio's broadened. He couldn't seem to compute this emotionally mind-blowing revelation, other than with a stuttered attempt at answering back. "But . . . but . . . but how did-"

Kyden could hear the bewilderment in his duplicate's voice, could relate to the lack of understanding, for he himself didn't fully understand it either. But THAT wasn't the puzzle worth solving at the moment. He glared up at Gio, presenting a disinterested contortion. "Gio, do you want to ask questions or do you want to save Delia?"

That was just enough to make Gio close his mouth. After all, he had reflect on what mattered most; Delia, his one and only paramount priority.

As Kyden continued searching the later entries of Clint's text for the next several suspenseful minutes, Spencer rubbed his chin with an unrevealed but existent hint of doubt. "So, you really think there may be something in there about Metsuma's fortress?"

While not taking his eyes off the journal, Kyden shrugged. "Well, maybe not the fortress per-say.", He admitted. "But any of Metsuma's private activities is worth looking into, right?"

"Let's find out.", Intruded Gio. He was now in favor of this research-based scavenger hunt. There was no telling exactly how much his father had written about Metsuma. But seeing as how they were best friends at a time, it was safe to assume that Clint constantly had his eyes and ears open to Metsuma's personal business.

Finally, Kyden stopped flipping through pages, his focus now directly absorbed by a single entry, one of Clint's last entries in all preciseness. He hummed briefly to himself. "Well . . . here's something interesting."

Gio leaned further in, eagerly trying to look at what Kyden was so enamored with. "What? What is it! Something about Metsuma's fortress?"

Kyden shook his head. On the contrary to Gio's speculation, the entry actually detailed a factor that may or may not have been connected to the prophecy. "In one of his later entries, your father mentions something about Metsuma taking a private proprietary interest in an ancient island off the coast of Sinnoh called Savile Island." He looked up to the many faces surrounding him. "Sound familiar at all?"

They all shook their heads and shrugged, but didn't relent in marveling at the information. It was definitely worth looking into and investigating, briefly anyway.

Spencer's brow raised. His mind was implementing a theory that he didn't hesitate to speak out. "Maybe that's where he's planning on perpetrating the _Black Moon_ ritual this year!"

Kyden beamed at him with a respectful smile. They were finally making progress. "It's definitely a possibility.", He happily confessed, glancing back down to the journal entry. "And it's also the best lead we've had so far . . ."

"Does he say anything else?"

Unfortunately, there was nothing more on the subject, not even in the following pages. Kyden felt the darkening, and turned to look fully at his other, shaking his head. "Sorry, Gio, but that's the only mention of it." Afraid that the other boy would enter another tantrum, Kyden offered himself to endow more groundwork. "You . . . you want me to keep looking through it?"

Gio blinked hopelessly at Kyden. "No.", He muttered inside a surly breath. "It's no use. Even if that is where he's planning on performing the ritual, which we can't be sure it is, it brings us no closer to finding his hideout." He twitched, opening his eyes with a soft mumbled query. "It's Delia we need to focus on, not the _Black Moon_." Little did he bother to realize, however, was that one depended on the other.

Blanco floated gracefully away from the desk, stretching his limbs and yawning."Regardless of our intentions, I haven't an ounce of energy left to teleport us again.", He declared. "I'll need to rest for the night in order to rebuild my strength; something you've all come to rely on, if I might add."

Spencer nodded and also receded from the desk. He too was exhausted, specifically from their daunting encounters back in New Bark Town, and wished for a lengthy slumber. "We may as well take shelter here then."

Ellen followed behind him, chuckling. "Well, we sure as heck can't go out in public again, that's for certain!"

Kyden nodded to that much, for the growing numbers of the outside insurgents would stop at nothing to save their cities from the Rocket Empire, even if it meant hunting innocent adolescents. And while Kyden sympathized with their patriotism, he by no means condoned their violent and savage efforts to appease Metsuma's anarchic competition against time. Were the ruins of this society truly about to sacrifice their humanity to achieve a fool's paradise, a bargain Metsuma had no real intention of fulfilling?

As everyone lay out a bundle of blankets and pillows they had retrieved from the hallway, Spencer pointed his sights to Kyden, now a bit apprehensive about falling asleep. "You think the public is still searching for us?", He questioned nervously. "You know, I've been thinking about it . . . and . . . well, if Metsuma does get his hands on Giratina, he'll use fear to drive the world population into anarchy and chaos! He wants the entire globe as his Rocket Empire . . . and it scares me, just thinking about it-"

"Then let's not think about it.", Replied Kyden as he helped span some soft and cozy blankets across the enclosed room, carpeting the floor in a sufficient sheet of warmth. "Let's just get settled in for the night, okay?"

The six of them spread out abroad the room until they were all settled down in their individual comfort zones, wrapped in their blanketed warmth, though mainly scattered apart from one and other for the respectful sake of personal space.

As he knelt to the now blanket-padded floor, Kyden turned his head to the doorway where Gio stood motionless and blank. "What do you say, Gio? Can we rest here for the night and continue in the morning? We could all use at least one good night of sleep."

"Do what you want.", He snorted to them, heading out the door with a mean grimace. "I won't be sleeping tonight anyhow, not with Delia on my mind." And with that, he vanished into the darkness of the corridor, likely to seek his own isolation elsewhere inside the cottage.

"Mrreeow! Meeeowy!" Naturally, Meowth sprung up to his paws and chased after his lonesome master, leaving the rest of them to lay silent in their shared guilt.

Lola flipped to her side from where she lay, looking sadly to Kyden from across the room. With everyone else twisting and turning in their arising slumber, she pealed her blankets off of her and crawled over to Kyden's form, kneeling beside him. She could tell he was just as awake as she was, lamenting for Gio . . . feeling sorry for him. "Maybe you should talk to him?", She suggested to Kyden at last, seeing as how persuasion commonly sufficed as a resolution. However, that was usually only the case with Delia; she knew how to get through to Gio better than any of them combined.

It would be pointless. Gio was no mood to be reasoned with, that much Kyden could be sure of. "He just needs time for himself right now.", He told her.

"Well, aren't you at all worried about Delia like Gio is?", Another whisper shot out from overhead. It was Spencer's voice. "You just seem so much more . . . passive . . . but in a good way!"

The voice, he didn't mind, however. Kyden sat up to find Spencer drawing near from the other end of the study, quietly attuned to their engaging conversation. Both he and Lola were at attention as if they were his pupils, searching for knowledge. While Kyden couldn't quite calculate why these two perceived him as the voice of reason, the clone's glistering eyes settled on both Spencer and Lola, offering the faintest of effusive smiles. "Delia's become one of my closest friends, believe it or not.", He spoke the truth as it was. "So, to answer your question, yes. Of course I'm worried! But I'm not going to let some hopeless attitude subdue me. I mean, think about it. You can't achieve something with fear inside you, can you?"

Spencer nodded, understanding. "Gio's usually just as confident as you are. But if he knows Delia's in harm's way, he loses all control! I'm just surprised he hasn't gone completely berserk yet."

Kyden lifted his head, looked to them for a moment, and then nodded slightly. "Well, let's not give him that chance.", He decreed for their adherence, putting out another charming smile for them to feel encouraged by. "First thing tomorrow, we're going to help rebuild his confidence by doing whatever it takes to let him know that we're his friends and we're going to do everything we can, as a team, to rescue Delia! Fair enough?"

The two gleefully nodded, Kyden's advice having made them feel comfortable enough to finally settle down without despairing. "That does seem fair, actually!", Giggled Lola in her cutesy incline of pitch. "Gee, who would have thought that YOU would be giving ME advice this time around?"

Kyden stared hard at Lola for a moment and then shook his head, laughing. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves . . ."

As Lola returned to her spot with a grin upon her rectified visage, Spencer took a moment to pat the clone on the back. "I take back what I said yesterday.", He chuckled, having miscalculated the clone's role in their group since the begging. "You really do belong with us! We need a voice of reason for when Delia isn't around!" Leaving him with that, Spencer also adjourned back to his resting area.

Sighing, Kyden leaned against the frame of the desk, pondering on the pair of gratifications given to him. Did he really deserve it? And if he did . . . had he really reformed that much since his abandonment of his old ways? Apparently so. And quite frankly, he was content with it, more than he had ever been. Moreso, he was using that same good to help his friends. For a moment, he surveyed the room, staring at the sleeping bodies, the bodies of the companions he had come to know so well in such a short matter of time. _"Besides Selena, I never thought I'd have real friends, ones that wouldn't use me . . . or hurt me . . . or lie to me." _He cast his eyes down to his hands, his weak . . . fragile . . . pale hands, barely able to conjure the strength to even form a fist anymore. It was then was he truly reminded of his imminent and shallow fate. However, that never reduced the smile from his face, nor his re-apparent wandering eyes of wonder and virtue. _"I'm . . . I'm just glad I can experience friendship before I pass on. It's what I need the most right now, to keep me from failing myself too early."_

...

**Gio's Dream**

Gio opened his eyes to a pale light glowing overhead. Grey mists swirled about him as he lied prone on the ground. He sat up, slowly. Strangely, he felt no pain. The sky lit up as the sun dawned, dispersing the smoggy some. When the haze cleared, he beheld the sight of buildings towering above him, reaching for the twilight. He sat up, fully perceiving the city to be none other than Saffron City, himself lying bollixed in the center of a panicked street. He turned his head, observing the city as an entirety where frantic sirens and screams of death spread throughout the city! A sharp, horrified gasp escaped Gio! He leapt to his feet, trembling as he backed away and continued to stare in disbelief!

Trainers and Pokemon began to brutally clash in the streets, blood spilling everywhere! Nearby, a pair of Sneasel were tearing at each other with their deathly sharp claws, unwilling to stop until the other was defeated to death. Beside them, their trainers rolled in the street, clawing at each others faces like murderous savages, like the viciousness they had allowed their Pokemon to also incorporate! It was . . . sickening! Inhumane!

Meanwhile, looters and robbers came crashing from the windows of local departments stores, smuggling stolen goods under their arms as they raced across the roadway. They shouted with villainous praise while making their getaway!

Arsonists were rampaging the streets, setting buildings and vehicles aflame with maniac laughter; laughter reminiscent of Metsuma Rocket! It was that insidiously distinctive laughter, which flowed into the air like a thousand bells chiming from a distance! A mob of them crowded around a helpless Bellsprout, incinerating it alive with blowtorches and flamethrowers!

Gio felt as if he were going to puke right then and there, in the middle of the disaster-ridden clearing! He couldn't define what he was seeing, he couldn't process it! Oblivion, it was the only word that could describe it.

There was fire; fire began to riddle the city, giving it a hideous blood red glow! Smoke darkened the sunset sky, which was plagued by both Rocket helicopters and a flock of Crobat. Both groups of aerial sadists were bombing the city from above with a continuous series of missiles and Hyper Beams, a sight like that of Dual City's final moments!

Gio was horrified at the screams that echoed around and the now smoldering buildings that were hit by projectiles and stray fire balls! The smell of ash and burnt flesh stung his nostrils. A thought of hopelessness crossed his mind which he quickly swatted away; there is always hope. Nevertheless, he had to get out of there and fast! However, before he could attempt to flee the city, he felt himself being lifted off the ground! A pair of emerald claws had clutched his waist and ripped him away into the crimson sky. Heartbeat rising, Gio arched his head, finding himself being carried away by none other than Metsuma's Rayquaza, with Metsuma himself settled behind the serpent's sunken head. "Metsuma!", Gio gritted through his teeth in detest! He wiggled his body, trying to break free from the legendary's hold . . . but to no avail. "Wha . . . what is this!"

Metsuma simply sat expressionless, pointing down to burning metropolis that was Kanto's one and only Saffron City, a place now infested with nothing but mindless criminals! They were no longer the civilized people of the former society. They had totally demoralized under this wretched reign, Metsuma's reign! "This is what the world is meant to be.", Metsuma softly spoke as he continued to point downward. "This is a world of freedom. A world you belong in, Gio. You deserve that same freedom . . . to accept and embrace your Aggressive Conscience!"

Time seemed to stretch, the space between heartbeats lengthening until Gio wanted to scream with no breath! Darkness tingled on the edge of his awareness, a direct contrast to the brilliance that burst forth from the blazing city, obliterating everything from sight! However, it wasn't time that he felt so suddenly rushing past him! It was distance! And he could espy several more criminally-overrun cities flashing past his eyes; Celadon . . . Fuchsia . . . Cerulean . . . and, finally, Pallet Town . . . his last stop. His eyes stretched when he saw Delia's hometown . . . in ruins. "D . . . Delia!", His disheartened voice hitched in his throat. He swung his head upward, looking into Metsuma's eyes. "Land! Land now! I know she's here! I need to see her!"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Metsuma looked down at Gio with eyes full of derision. His eyebrows quirked at him, and he wondered for a moment, and finally shook his head in dismay. "Delia is not meant for this world! She is not like us! And I'm going to make you see it. " Metsuma straddled the scaled neck of his serpent and steered it slightly to the left, turning its sights to Lake Pallet, a small reservoir on the outskirts of town.

From afar, Gio could spot Delia standing motionless on the lake shore, gazing out to the approaching storm clouds. Impulsively, Gio jerked anxiously when he saw Delia, reaching out to her and calling her name. "Delia!" No answer. "Delia, please!" But she did not respond. It took less than the beat of his heart for Gio to drop all pretense of hope, letting it be replaced with fear. "Delia . . . why won't you hear me . . ."

It was dark and confining, this sensation of containment, nearly stifling Gio's senses! His heart sped up even faster when he looked to the amassing pileup of storm clouds fleeting in from up ahead! Its colors were darkening and shape was . . . mutating, mutating into something living, with glowing red eyes and gargantuan wings! It was . . . "Giratina . . .", Gio found the strength to whisper. But from what he could tell, the creature of the dark wasn't looking at him . . . but, rather, Delia; approaching her at rapid speed. "No!" Again, Gio tried to segregate from Rayquaza's grasp, never taking his eyes off Delia as he writhed in a dread. "Delia, get out of there! Please!"

Finally, Delia heard him. She looked up at him with hopeless, pleading eyes. But she remained absolutely motionless, like a sculpture, both literally immovable and figuratively emblematic. The hurt, adversity that swam in her tear-rippled eyes was impossible to miss.

And it was then that Gio recognized, much to his anguish, that she was purposely unwilling to move, even with Giratina racing towards her with hungry eyes! Was . . . was this the representation of Metsuma's meaning? That not even love could withstand the impact of an inevitable destiny? "No . . . no, this isn't how it's supposed to be!"

But much to Gio's already insufferable inner dissension, a new threat was bound to Delia's fate. While Giratina towered ahead, an assembling crowd of Rocket soldiers and anarchist locals were emerging from the remnants of Pallet Town, marching towards Delia, making escape impossible!

It took a moment . . . but he blinked, his gaze shifting to the madness forming behind Delia. The people, the criminals charging towards Delia . . . they were abundant with familiar faces, faces he knew! Samuel. Agatha. Spencer. Tucker. _"No . . . no it can't be!" _

"Oh, but it is.", Metsuma backfired overhead, having apparently intercepted Gio's thoughts. "Everyone will conform . . . and those who don't . . . must pay!" His pupils had elongated, catlike and almost feral, a glitter darkening their depths with a dangerous tint. "Delia is your enemy and you don't even know it. It's pathetic. That is why you need to see this, Gio!"

Panic rose as Gio watched, and he furiously strived fight it down, trying to convince himself that none of this was real and that none of this could happen! But, alas, he couldn't bring himself to turn away from Delia's somber eyes gazing up into his his! "Delia . . ." And then it happened, everything all at once, much to his severe torment! "Delia!" But she had already been engorged by the beastly entity of the storm clouds above, which crashed down upon her at exactly the same moment the mob attacked!

Gio recoiled at the sight of the impact, eyes slamming shut and face cringing as he trembled irritably, like he were about to melt away! "Stop . . .", He angrily hissed before resorting to pleading screams. "Metsuma, stop this! Please! I . . . I can't! I just can't!"

**REALITY**

A ragged scream tore its way up from Giovanni's abdomen, rasping as it caught in his constricted throat. It was that pain which had defiled his slumber, finally jolting him awake! He sat bolt upright on the floor of the professor's private tutoring chamber, his chest heaving. His frightened eyes were wide with fear and his forehead was plastered with sweat. He clutched the blankets to himself, waiting for something to happen . . . but nothing did. Slowly, He turned his head to the left to his left, surveying his surroundings.

Meowth slept soundly in the corner of the room, purring quietly to himself in an undisturbed repose. The Pokemon had apparently been oblivious to his master's night terror.

Gio finally breathed. It was then could he approbate that his panic had been spurred only from his sleep, something Metsuma also now had power of over. The man was violating his dreams, somehow inducing nightmares of fear and suffering just as easily his father's ghost could induce pleasantry dreams of hope and ambition. But the image of Delia, standing helpless in the path of disaster, simply could not leave his mind. It was haunting him, swelling tears from his perishing-red eyes. And it was all Metsuma's doing, no matter when or how! "Why?", He whimpered to himself in tear-drenched anguish, feeling his heart sink to an unknown darkness. "Why can't he just leave me alone!"

As the relentless tears continued to drench his face, he let his trembling body fall backward and curl into his knees. His eye squeezed shut as his suffering was made known in frantic patterns of breathing, along with groans of the hurt formed from the pit of inside himself. "Delia . . .", Another miserable bleat escaped his lips as his mind played over the images of Delia frozen in the tracks of total destruction, Metsuma's destruction . . . and those wretched tears pouring down her face, tears unpreventable and undeniable. "Delia, don't cry!", He whimpered, eyes still clenched and breath still hitching for freedom from his fears. "Please . . . don't cry! Please! I . . .can't do this anymore! I . . . I CAN'T LIVE THIS GODDAMN NIGHTMARE ANY LONGER! I just . . . I just can't . . ." For the first time in his life, he was vulnerable . . . incapable . . . terrified, but not through his anger . . . but through his true and genuine shattered self. His fears . . . were exposed.

…...

Elsewhere, Delia instantly jerked awake, flustered and strangely unsettled, feeling herself lying on a flat metallic surface. Her limbs were free to move but her vision was blinded. Her eyes of lucent beauty could not penetrate an obstruction of blackness that tightened around her head. With a sensation of panic rising inside of her, she began to whimper nervously while squirming rabidly on the hard as stone surface. Finally, she clutched at the focal obstruction, tearing it from her head so she could free her eyes and allow them to roam. At last, she could see, but nothing of any nourishment. _"Where . . . am I?"_, Her wondering mind marveled. _"How . . . how long have I been asleep?" _Delia only continued to observe the dull and dreary atmosphere around her.

It was a small and depressive iron-walled cell, dark and windowless, with a single exit, which was inconveniently restricted by a magnetic fence. Outside of it was an equally dimmed corridor, so it was difficult to make out if there were other cells abound outside her own.

With certified conviction, she realized that she was being held prisoner, likely as Metsuma's hostage. And that's when it all came rushing back to her; the insidious broadcast, the abduction, and finally . . . this. The confinement. The loneliness. The torturous wait to be either rescued or killed. "But . . . why would Metsuma want ME?" She looked down to her hands; it was the leather black blindfold that had been sheeted over her eyes. Yet she couldn't help but wonder why a blindfold was necessary for her barbarous arrest.

Suddenly, a shadow loomed from outside the cell. A towering and sharply postured figure was standing behind the magnetic fence. It was Corporal Viper. "Had you awakened during your travel, you could have easily discerned this hideout's location. We couldn't afford it, hence the blindfold."

Delia sprang to her feet upon the deliverance of the unfamiliar, fowl-toned vindication. She glanced to the corridor, finding a young but masculine man, uniformed and professionally stanced. He held stern and salient features, his most distinctive attribute being his hairstyle; the head was shaved bare except for a strip of navy-blue-colored hair, with blunt, brushlike ends, down the center of the scalp from the forehead to the nape of his neck.

Indeed, the corporal was a grizzled man. He prowled back and forth behind the cell, sweeping a gimlet eye over Delia.

Delia's gaze casted gently upon Metsuma's loyal disciple as she carefully approached the fence, getting close enough to present the extreme rue amounting in her glossy eyes. "Why are you doing this?", She demanded in a both outraged but frightened squeal! "What do you want with me!"

Viper froze in his tracks, smirking furtively at her from beyond the barrier. "You're the fire that feeds Giovanni's anger.", He hissed before starting down the hall, allowing another trail of words to echo off the walls of the corridor. "And your services are much appreciated!" With that, he all but completely vanished into the darkness.

She knew he was gone upon hearing the door to the detention block seal shut with a loud, cluttering bracket, stirring up heinous bellows among the other prisoners throughout the corridor prison cells. But Delia was still motionless with shock, with terror! "No!", A pained whimper hymned from her throat. "It's a setup! Gio's in danger . . . and it's because of me!" Tears crawling out from her eyes, she backed away slowly . . . until she swore he saw something shift in the darkness of her own prison cell. A sharp gasp lifted from her quivering mouth as she spun to the shadowed corner of her dungeon; something was there. She squinted, her frightened eyes straining against the dark shadows for what it could be. "I'm . . . I'm not alone . . ." Inch by inch, she moved closer to corner of the cell until finally shouting out: "Show yourself!"

After a moment's hesitation, the silent being made itself known, leaning its upper body out from the corner shadows and looking up at Delia from underneath a black hood. Indeed, it was none other than Hunter Memphis. He was once again a prisoner of Metsuma.

Staring down into the hidden eyes of the vicious poacher whom she had long presumed given up on his mission to capture Gio, Delia gasped away the air in front of her and clumsily staggered backwards. "Memphis!", Her voice trembling slightly as a remainder of her emotional turmoil. "Wh . . . what are you doing here?"

The cloaked villain said nothing, instead choosing to quietly recede back into the shadows of the cell. It was as if he hadn't even heard her.

While she was appalled that a straightforward brute such as himself had actually shied away like that, she was more offended that he had deliberately gone out of his way to ignore her! Anger sparked in her tone, her impetrating tone! "Say something!"

Still, he offered nothing but the dead and cold silence of their shared prison.

It was inconceivable. This man . . . or possibly machine . . . was once obsessed with Delia at one point in his pursuit of Gio. She simply couldn't understand why, now, when she was finally committed to fraternizing with him, was he choosing to shun her away? Was he scared? Was he truly afraid of her now as she was once afraid of him? " . . you saved my life once.", She reminded him in a now steady tone, folding her arms across her chest and casting an estranged glare. "But now you can't even stand to look me in the eye? It's . . . it's bad manners!"

"No.", His hushed whispered bounded from the shadows. "I simply don't deserve to look you in the eye." For the first time, his voice, while still disguised in a raspy pitch, seemed almost humane. Metsuma had taken away his vocoder-mask, preventing him from obscuring his natural voice. The best he could do now was try and simulate his known ego to croaky, hoarse inflection.

But Delia was still hung on his words, pondering on why he felt so dishonored in her presence. Her eyes flashed dangerously at him. "What are you talking about?"

There was a pause. Giving a long, pitying look at Delia, who was expressing all her anger and frustration through her eyes, the reclusive hunter sighed and commented softly: "I'm a failure. Nothing more." With that, he settled his entire body against the chilling floor and turned to his side, his back facing Delia. His mind, however, was not a rest. _"If . . . if only she knew." _

Giving up, for the moment anyway, Delia slouched down in the opposite corner of the cell and sighed, glancing in Memphis' direction. Obviously, she could excerpt nothing more from him, not even if she wanted to. But none of it seemed to matter. None of it seemed to alter the reality that her life was ticking away, as was Gio's.

…...

Kyden's eyes flickered ajar. He stared up at the decorated ceiling of the professor's study, quickly remembering where he was and when it was. It was still the dead of the night, that much was certain. However, the lamp sitting atop the professor's desk was lit above him. He sat up against the frame, rubbing his eyes before glancing around at the sleeping forms of his friends, all scattered about the room. He then quietly lifted himself up from the floor, almost accidentally plummeting due to his weak condition, but, thankfully, he grabbed ahold of the edge of the desk adjacent to him. He looked up to find Gio sitting behind it, silently reading through his father's journal amid the furnished light.

Illuminated in the desk _lamp's light, Gio's_ visage appeared so featureless, yet so studious. So solemn. So quiet. It was unusual, to say the least. But his eyes never strayed from the documented works of his father's past. He never once looked up at Kyden, despite the fact that he was aware of his awakened presence.

Kyden just stood blankly in front of the desk before exhibiting a puzzled grin. "A bit late for reading, isn't it?", He whispered gently, not wanting to wake the others.

At first, Gio offered no explanation for his late-hour research. It was pretty much just a distraction he needed to take his mind off of his ghastly nightmare, something he definitely had no desire to talk about. "I . . . I couldn't sleep.", He replied in all simplicity.

Kyden nodded. "I assumed as much." It was safe to guess that Gio was still overwrought by Delia's current predicament and the desperate attention it required. He suspected that Gio wouldn't be able to keep his mind at ease, not even for an ounce of sleep.

As he resumed narrowing his focus on one of his father's early entries, he leaned back while biting on his lip. Briefly, he looked up to Kyden. "How much of this journal have you read already?"

The clone just shrugged. "Not much, really. Why?"

Gio hovered his finger over the page, the wording in specific, for Kyden to educe. He leaned forward, overlooking the information once more. "One of my father's early journal entries talks about something called Aura."

"Huh?" Kyden stared at him, torn between confusion and shock at the mysterious revelation. "I've never heard of anything like that."

"Apparently, it's a form of spiritual energy that lives within every living creature, and it thrives from the influence of valiant willpower and motivational adrenaline.", Gio read on, fully concentrated in his analysis. "My father mentions that both he and Metsuma were trained by the professor to sense and control Aura as a means of teaching responsibility and altruism."

Kyden leaned into the desk for a closer look of his own. "The professor never mentioned anything to me about Aura . . ." And if it was truly that important, the professor would have undoubtedly made some sort of reference to it while sharing about Metsuma's past. Yet . . . it still made him wonder. "Was it one of his forbidden studies?"

Gio took an assiduous moment to ponder what Kyden had suggested, and then let a small frown come to his lips. "I doubt it, since he shared the information with Metsuma.", He answered back. "My guess is that the Wade already knew how to utilize Aura long before he took in Metsuma as his apprentice."

Again, Kyden nodded. "He must have sensed your father's potential to learn it as well, which is likely why he instructed him alongside Metsuma." And it also seemed more and more evident that, during his scuffle with Clint at Sky Pillar, Metsuma must have utilized his Aura to distillate the Negative Energy from his Rayquaza and open the portal into the Distortion World. Additionally, Clint must have applied that same Aura to seal shut the portal, following his noble sacrifice.

Gio was in awe at all of these fascinating possibilities, and then gently shifted himself in the professor's chair so she could sit up and begin thumbing through the ensuing pages, most of which continued to elaborate on the power of Aura. One little divination, however, caught Gio's eye on the spot. A dastardly smile formed from his lips. "What's more, the ability is passed down hereditary!"

Kyden, upon learning this, asked: "Does that mean . . . you have the power to manipulate Aura?"

Gio had contemplated it, he really had, though he wasn't sure if it was just him or all the worried thoughts that he had running through his head that was making it seem like a brilliant idea. Nevertheless, he glanced up at his duplicate, a new thought occurring to him. "If I do have the power . . . then that means you do to, doesn't it?" They were of the same blood, after all.

The proposal was amusing, really, and Kyden couldn't help but exert a sore chuckle from his impaired lungs. "Well, there's really no use in me learning it now, is there? Take a good look at me. I'm practically a skeleton!"

"I know . . . " Gio snapped the journal shut and leaned back in his chair, returning to a dismal state of mind. But not for Kyden. It was state of mind that only Delia inhabited. And it weighed him down a thousand tons to think of her as this innocent victim in a twisted game he was failing to win. Metsuma had the high ground, just as he always had. And Gio? Nothing more than the criminal lord's most favorite of pawns.

Kyden stood idle, cocking a knowing brow at Gio. "You're thinking about her again, aren't you?"

Head bowed, eyes down, Gio spoke weakly. "You're lucky for a second reason, Kyden. At least you have certainty, knowing that there's no possible way to prevent your circumstances because it's inevitable. Delia, though, . . . I just wish I could convince myself that I'll be able to save her and protect her like I always have!" He was trembling with anger, his eyes narrowed, one hand curled into a fist. His words quickly turned to growls. "But for the first time, I feel like I can't make that certainty . . . and it's killing me inside!" He barely had the energy to hold himself together, excess speech only made it worse. "I'm . . . I'm losing my confidence . . . and it's tearing me apart!" At last, Gio's head snapped back. A supernova seemed to ignite behind his eyes, exploding sparks in his head, leaving trails of charred darkness.

Kyden was speechless, cringing on the inside at the way Gio had burst into a rabid display of his unnatural side, an unnatural side he too once withheld, although his was a lie forged by Torino. "Gio . . .", He forced himself utter. "That's just what Metsuma wants; for you to lose all control of yourself. I told you once, don't let that happen!"

Gio stormed to his feet in a furious tantrum! "Kyden, you don't understand-"

"No, I do understand!", The clone viciously spat back, throwing the other boy completely off guard. "I was Metsuma's slave, for god's sakes! I know how he functions! I know how he shapes the fears of those below him!" When he saw Gio quietly tend to his seat again, he took a step a forward, tapping at his own chest. "But I'm not below him, not anymore! That's why he can't get the best of me like he used to. I took a stand and it's made me stronger! You could follow my example . . . or you could just give in to Metsuma and spare him the effort of even trying to downplay everything we've worked so hard to achieve."

Feeling totally lost and out of touch with his tenacity, Gio frowned, presenting a bitter allusion to Kyden. "But what if we fail, Kyden? What if . . . what if Metsuma wins?"

"We can't ask those questions. We just can't afford to.", He said back in a conversational tone. "But we CAN rely on hope. That's something Metsuma can never take away from us because he's never experienced it himself, he's never endured what we have! He was a fiend from the start . . . and that's going to prove to be his drawback once we're through with him."

Gio absorbed the alleviation of the other boy's wise and judicious admonition. And then, suddenly, like a miracle, it was gone. Not the pain, but his anger. It was as if one had canceled out the other. Now the hurt was cooler, clinical, and no longer lit by the fires of rage that had previously overtaken him. A line had been crossed. Everything was suddenly dead, distant, and totally insignificant. Gio casted a brief glance to the journal held close to him, reviewing Kyden's meaningful words, and then managed to pass a feeble smirk at his other. "You sound like my father . . . "

Kyden couldn't resist a chuckle. "Is that a bad thing?"

Gio mimicked a clever smirk of his own. "I'm not so sure, actually."

They shared another laugh. And it helped further mitigate their tensions . . . until the both of them became silent in consequent to a threatening disturbance; the sound of restless rustling through the trees outside the house, followed by a slur of silent but angry whispers traveling through one of the open windows. Afterward, the silence accompanied was absolute.

"Did . . . did you hear that?", Gio whispered, and his eyes were no longer frozen, but raw, dark with terror – the gaze of a hunted animal.

Before Kyden had the chance to reply, a tremendous sizzling-red _fireball blighted through_ the wall next to them, leaving a molted slag! It hurtled across the room, the piercing impact singeing the room ablaze as the floor quaked and books frantically flew off the shelves of the surrounding bookcases!

The jolting intrusion immediately awoke the sleeping inhabitants of the cottage! Meowth came rushing into the office just in time for everyone to bounce up from their slumber, switching their heads back and forth in utter bewilderment! "Wh . . . what's happening!", Squeaked Lola, watching in horror as the fulgurating flames began to span across the bookshelf walls of the professor's study.

Gio and Kyden carefully peered into the molten hole that the fireball had spawned. The two gulped before simultaneously muttering: "They're back . . ."

Outside, an even larger mob of New Bark's terrorist army was racing into the moonlit clearing of the forest, charging towards the professor's laboratory in both aggressive and restless urgency! At their lead was Officer Jenny and her Growlithe, whom was firing another batch of incoming blazes towards the the building! "Ruff! Ruff"

"Quick, duck!", Gio shouted to his comrades, jerking away from the gap in the wall. All together, the defenseless teenagers dropped to the floor, just barely evading a second spear of fire that came crashing into the study! As soon as it was over, Gio shot to his feet and pointed for the door! "Go! Go! We have to go, now!"

Kyden nodded and hurriedly led their baffled but panicked group out of the study and into the main hall, though, for a few seconds, Surge put up a bit of resistance, believing himself strong enough to take them on!

As soon as the room was finally cleared, Gio hastily collected his father's journal into his possession and fled the room before he could be burnt alive! As he sped down the corridor, the heat of the inferno was reaching for his shuffling ankles, for the flames were now pouring out of the office and begging to spread throughout the rest of the abode. Meanwhile, he managed to meet up with his group at the front entrance of the house. They swung the door open, but only to discover another wave of vicious insurgents blockading their escape into forest!

Sweat dripping between his brows, Spencer gulped as he looked upon the anarchist armies. "It won't be long before they have this whole laboratory surrounded!"

Behind Spencer, Ellen bit her lip in thought before turning to Gio and Kyden. "There has to be another way out of this place, right?"

Meanwhile, the mutinous riot emerging proceeding from the shadowy forest grew violent! On command, some of their Pokemon were converging and advancing towards the entrance, straight for Gio and his group! A female trainer's Hitmonchan led the movement and readied itself for a brutal offense! "Hit! Hitmonchaan!"

Gio immediately slammed the door shut beforehand and gestured towards the middle corridor behind him, which led into the tutoring classroom. "Hurry, this way! I saw a window in here earlier! We might be to get out through there!" They hasted into Gio's given direction, leaving the front entrance unguarded.

The Hitmonchan gutted down the front door with one bristling blow of the fist! Accompanied by a pair of Heracross, the punching Pokemon pursued the defectors into the lengthy hallway dead ahead! "Chan! Chan!"

Meanwhile, inside the classroom, Gio quickly detected the sizable window on the far end of the room, fastened with a metal lock. "Meowth!", He summoned his only Pokemon physically on hand. "Get rid of the that lock!"

"Mreeoow!" Meowth leapt over the pair of desks in the center of the room and spent his majority energy in a voltage cord of lighting! It swept across the room and shattered the lock dead-on, which allowed Gio to push open the window and climb through it, unscathed.

Outside, the coast was clear and secure for passing through. "Come on! Hurry up!", Gio impelled them from beyond the window. "We don't have much longer before we're all bull-rushed!"

Kyden, Spencer, Meowth, Lola, Ellen, and Pikachu wasted no time in diligently filing in front the window as Gio began to help pull them up and through, one by one.

Meanwhile, to ensure their friend's perpetual and uninterrupted escape, Blanco and Surge raced back to corridor to combat the approaching team of Pokemon that were after them! While Blanco was prepared to utilize any technique necessary, even if it meant harming Pokemon, Surge was more straightforward. Pokeball in hand, he immediately summoned his most prestigious of Pokemon: Raichu!

A rapid flash of red and the electric rodent appeared on cue! "Rai Raichu!"

Paying little concern to Surge's plan, Blanco spotted Hitmonchan and its posse closing in fast! Bestowing his vast mental power, he casted his hands out and generated a glowing reflective screen to obstruct the intruders from reaching the end of the hall!

But it proved entirely fruitless once Hitmonchan smashed through it like glass and continued to its forward advancement! "Chan! Hitmonchaaaan! Mon! Mon!"

"Raichu, use Thunder Wave!", Surge ordered!

While at a rather weighty acceleration, Raichu successfully deployed a stream of blue static from its red pouches, stopping Hitmonchan and the Heracross duo in their tracks upon contact! They had been paralyzed on the spot and couldn't budge themselves to move! Behind them, the crackling flames from the professor's study was making its way up the corridor, headed straight in their direction!

And if it mean leaving these three Pokemon to perish in the abounding blazes, Blanco couldn't handle that ruling. It would haunt him forever. It would scar him forever. In retaliation, he used another of ration of his power to hastily teleport the motionless enemy Pokemon back to their masters out front of the house.

"Aw, how touching!", Surge mocked snidely, recalling Raichu before grabbing Blanco's arms and pulling him back into the classroom before the approaching flames could swallow them alive! "Now hurry it up, will yas? All the others is already waitin' on us outside!"

Blanco nodded and swam frenziedly through the heated air of the room, diving headfirst for the open window! Afterward, once he was safe outside, he assisted Surge in levitating through the gap and the two regrouped with their fellow companions waiting on them!

Together and accounted for, the six of them and their two present Pokemon spurted for the backwoods before the mob on the other side of the laboratory could catch up to them!

Unfortunately, many of them were splitting from their herd and traveling around the burning house to pursue them deeper into the woods. "Hey, I found them!", One furious girl called back to her accomplices. "They're getting away! They can't get away!"

"Metsuma won't stand for it!", A male voice hollered in reply! "Get them! Everyone, get them!"

As he led his group through the lotus wilderness, Gio dared not stop to look back, not even upon hearing the war-cry-like chanting of a hundred brutal insurrectionists amassing in the moonlight, all of them bent on fulfilling Metsuma's orders under any circumstances! But alas, his naivety gave way, forcing him to look back over his shoulder. He could see it all; the glowing red eyes of several trained Gastly and Haunter appeared from the shadows of the treetops, watching them, tracking their every move! And from the skies, a flock of Pidgeot and Crobat, each carrying a determined trainer, were circling above as if preparing to swoop down and snatch one of them away!

But the most devastating course of desperate action was taken by the anarchist mob itself! Amongst their drifting populace that chased after Gio, a rabble of Chameleon and Magmar were deployed alongside Officer Jenny's Growlithe to release several powerful streams of Flamethrower to lavish and pastry the trees into a forest of unavoidable fire!

This was what drew not only Gio, but his entire team to an immediate halt, looks of absolute horror washed across their faces as they turned to find an even greater inferno begetting from the crumbling mess that was once the professor's home! Everything was swimming in front of them. A sea of crimson and orange drew itself across the forest. It was madness. It was mania. It was Metsuma's fault.

Meanwhile, the crowd was splitting off into sections and were broadening their range of perimeter as the fierce and fast flames continued to destroy the lotus kingdom!

Kyden looked at the forest in despair; the laughter of the blaze sickening him as it blighted through the entire woodlands, the old bejeweled forest where the innocent wild Pokemon that prowled the grounds below and alighted on the trees above . . . would soon be no more. In a blurred recollection, it reminded Kyden of the wildfire he driven himself to endure in order to save little Elsie. Those were his days as a Pokemon Ranger, where he was deviated to protecting the Pokemon ecosystem. And now, to let all of these wildlife Pokemon fall to their fate . . . made his stomach knot something indescribable.

The angry chanting boomed louder, boomed closer! The scoring temperature rose intensely! Time seemed to slow down, especially for Gio, until the motion of everything transpiring around him had all but anchored. Only the drum of his heartbeat sounded past his damaged ears. His disbelieving eyes gazed around himself to perceive everything in its full fluctuation: his friends huddled in fright, the heinous crowd galloping towards them,and a wall of glistening fire pressing deeper into the forest. _"This is becoming like my dream . . . where everything around me becomes chaos." _The sharp despair that glinted in his suddenly dolorous eyes reflected in those of his friends and it caught his own soul in its visible vulnerability. For a moment, he felt as if he couldn't catch his own breath. _"But Delia is the one who really perished in that dream . . . which is why I can't let that dream become reality, no matter what Metsuma thinks!" _Gio swung his body around, facing Blanco with intensity! An idea had popped into his head at impeccable timing. "Blanco, you rest well last night?"

It came across as a totally bizarre question until Blanco was finally able to catch his meaning. "Enough to teleport?", His voice echoed audibly from his telepathically-enhanced mind. "I . . . I think I can manage something, but I'll need a location and pronto, if you'd please!"

Keeping a careful eye on the chaos surrounding them, Gio nodded to Blanco without actually looking to him. "Ever been to the Mt. Moon area?"

Kyden's defensive stance fell as he straightened out and gave Gio a suspicious look. "Gio, what are you-"

"Oh, but of course!", Blanco answered Gio, almost proudly. "Why, that's how I earned my Cascade Badge while I was journeying-"

"Never mind that!", Gio cut him down as the relentless pandemonium expanded throughout the fores to impend on them. "Just take us there! NOW!"

Inhaling a sharp breath and sealing his eyelids shut, Blanco focused his mind and released a soft exhale through his flaring nostrils. His body illuminated in a blue, glowing outline . . . and then, just before he and his friends could be ravaged, they vanished in a prompt, white flash!

The woodland wildfire lit up the night as Metsuma's servants of chaos continued to scour wilderness in search for Giovanni and his companions, oblivious that their targets had simply vanished from thin air.

…...

Delia bided late that following morning to an almost identical silence that had befallen both she and her unsociable inmate the previous night. She had barely slept and it was clearly the same case for him as well. Regardless, it was safe to say that being imprisoned together and having their lives threatened didn't seem like so much of a bonding experience. And even if they did have something to talk about, which she was certain they did, Memphis was simply unwilling to associate with anyone other than his inner thoughts.

Across the cell, the former hunter himself sat stagnant against the steel-plated wall, no longer lurking in the casted corner shadows but still maintaining the appropriate distance from Delia. He sat in the darkness, gaze set across the emptiness. His invidious silent treatment was still in effect. He kept his hooded head leveled to floor, deliberately casting his covert eyes beneath Delia's observant gaze.

Neither one spoke for a moment. But after a short silence, twas beauty that greeted the beast. "I know you didn't sleep at all either.", She spoke at last, keeping her tone calm and moderate as to not disquiet him as she likely already had the night before.

At long last, Memphis' unseeable gaze leveled evenly with hers, and he could see that she had no fear of him. And yet HE couldn't find the courage to confront HER. Their roles had drastically reversed since their last encounter, that much was absolute.

It was because she withheld no aversion did she do the unthinkable. Delia stood erect to her feet and casually crossed over to his boundaries, plopping herself right next to him and tendering a tactful smile. She didn't know why this compulsion to befriend him was so authoritative in comparison to her usual reluctance. But there was something about him, especially now, that managed shed her disdain of him.

Memphis shifted uncomfortably but couldn't bring himself to physically relocate. Something about her presence this close to him . . . eased his mind, along with all of his brunt and conflicting tensions. For her sake, though, he simply just sat there with no other indication of reaction. Calm . . . he had to keep calm.

She immediately knew he had no yielding intention of raising conversation. Big surprise. But remembering back, she had once been able to pull Kyden into a suitable comfort zone. It was safe to at least suspect the same could be done for Memphis. It was worth a try, anyway. "By the way-", She friendlily began, lifting her eyes to the side of his hooded head. "I never got the chance to actually thank you for saving me that one time . . ."

He sat there, staring at her in complete silence before answering back in his callously thick and grating voice. ". . . Don't thank me."

Delia tilted her head a little, a higher degree of curiosity spurring in her sifting orbs. She then shifted her body so that she was directly facing his side. There wasn't the slightest hesitation in addressing him again. "Can I ask you something?

He queried and looked her over once. After a slight pause, he nodded his head.

Delia had noted his obvious lack of enthusiasm. It didn't stop her from announcing her question. "Why did you do it? Why . . . did you save me when you did?" Her voice was uncertain, completely void of wariness and, at the same time, supposition.

His hidden eyes never left hers, holding a sincere gentleness in its depths, although it would have meant more if she could actually see them for herself. "I was in urgent need of a new co-pilot, one that wouldn't fail to carry out my orders." He confessed it as if it were rehearsed. "J was arrogant and treacherous. I knew I had to rid of her before she could rid of me." Ironic . . .

"So . . . you wanted me, a girl with no flight experience, to be your new co-pilot aboard a giant airship?" With an indulged smile, she inquisitively sighed, a hint of doubt in her tone. "I'm sorry but that doesn't sound like the real story to me." Memphis tried to shift, tried to move away, but Delia merely shifted with him, never letting him stray from her presence. Admittedly, she realized that she had probably pushed him too far by suggesting him a liar. But that simple mistake wouldn't keep her from learning all she desired to know. "Well, maybe you'd at least care to tell me why you were after my boyfriend for all those months we started traveling through the Johto Region?"

Memphis winced at the semi-irritated chill in her voice, but he continued to talk. "Giovanni was never my official target.", He slowly explained, feigning the lack of necessary emotion in his dry tone. "I was hired and sent to kill Metsuma."

She arched a brow. An octave elevated in her throat. "By who? Who hired you?"

"I can't say.", He forbade her a name. But he went forth with the rest of his story without issue. "I was going to use Giovanni as bait to lure Metsuma to me . . . but the plan backfired when J and the rest of my men revolted against me . . . and sacrificed me to Torino. And . . . it was at that point I stopped caring about my assignment."

Delia's heart skipped a beat and for a moment. She didn't believe her ears. To know that Gio was never his real victim presented her with entirely new outlook on this faceless soul, though she couldn't condone his Pokemon Hunting occupation. However, that was a different story. "So, really, you had nothing personal against Gio."

He slowly nodded his head. "It was never my own intent to harm him."

While he was expecting to her doubt his words, her expression did become slightly cold with question at first . . . but then she gave him a small smile. "Well, that actually makes me feel better." She giggled slightly, blushing. "You know, somehow . . . I always knew you weren't as mean as you made yourself seem." In fact, there was something about him, though she couldn't put her finger on it, that allowed her to feel in touch with the side of him that she had yet to fully educe.

Kyden was the living example that Delia was indeed drawn to those shrouded in conflict . . . but only so she could help them. Memphis, on the other hand, contrasted with Kyden in terms of conflict. Unlike the clone, his conflict was near-irreproachable, concealed for his thoughts and HIS thoughts only. That was why almost everyone he encountered failed to fully understand him, save for a select few back in his home region.

But Delia looked to Memphis for a moment, wondering how well SHE really knew this man. What was the connection she was feeling? There was only one way to find out. "The only thing that doesn't add up is your interest in me. You . . . still haven't explained that . . ."

He appraised her importunity, empowered by the stubborn fight she insisted on putting up every time. He allowed himself to give her a rare, but very valuable, compliment. "You don't give up, do you? How tireless for a girl such as yourself."

Annoyed by his attempt to stall her, she insisted that he just bring the rest of the truth to light! "Look, you've already told me everything else! So what could be so important that you have to hide from me now? I'm here now and I'm listening, so please just say it! This could be your only chance, Memphis!"

Silence fell again, and, beneath his hood, Memphis sorrowfully closed his eyes. He'd finally spoken the vast majority of the truth. Oh, he'd left out one last detail, but it was trivial at this point. He felt too powerless to say it aloud, to even try to impute it without rattling her fragile perspicuity. "They . . . they told me you were dead."

A mortified break in her breath resulted, her eyes wide with tremendous confusion. "Wha . . . what?" She fought back a shiver that he was sure to notice and focused instead on keeping her expression impassive. She sent him a pointed look, challenging him to continue. ". . . who told you I was dead?"

Though she couldn't see it, he had a pained look on his face . . . and beads of sweat were accumulating on his forehead. Finally, he answered: "Your parents . . ."

...

The midday sun that donned the vast blue skies shined on the immense landmark structure that was Mt. Moon. Inside its dark and mystical innards, the jointed Flash shared between Ellen's Pikachu and Surge's Raichu, up ahead, was just enough light Gio needed to navigate his team through the base of the mountain. The two vigilant Pokemon remained at the fore pace, keeping their flashlight talents on watchful supervision!

Nevertheless, Gio knew exactly where he needed to go and exactly where he needed to be! But finding his way there seemed like an ongoing maze, due to the fact that their designated path would skew off into several different tunnels at multiple points throughout their hike. This was proving to be much more challenging than he had anticipated. The last time he visited the domain, both he and Delia, along with an irritating string of reporters and tourists, had followed a guide to reach the core of the mountain. However, because this wasn't the time of year in which the native Clefariy performed their ritual Moon Stone dance, none of the local trainers seemed interested in traveling through the area. _"Which means I'm on my own.", _He thought to himself._ "But I'll find that cavern from last time, I know I will!" _It was probably better this way anyway. Most of the nation's trainers were currently under the influence of Metsuma and Gio could do without crossing another angry mob.

"Meeooow . . ." As they marched deeper into the mountain's caverns, Meowth's perceptive feline instincts couldn't keep from examining every inch of the indisposed environment. It was cool and very damp. The tunnel walls seemed to precipitate and there were occasional puddles on the floor, signifying the near-instability of the mountain's passages of traverse. Most importantly, it certainly brought back memories. "Mreow! Mreow!"

Gio glanced down to Meowth and nodded, shedding a feeble but modest grin as they walked along the gravel. He, too, shared his Pokemon's strange sensation of dejavu. However, he kept his focus centered at the lighted path ahead.

From behind, Spencer quickly took notice of the duo's facial accounts as if they were reliving a long lost dream. "I take it the two of you have been here before?"

"Only briefly.", Gio answered without looking back.

At the back of the group, Blanco rolled his eyes and telepathically muttered: "That would explain why he hasn't a clue where he's going . . ."

Again offended that the psychic pest had his derision directed at HIS prey, Surge shot Blanco a smug expression. "Instead of being a wise guy, why not use your woopty-doo voodoo to get us through this here rock?"

"It's not voodoo!", Detested Blanco in outrage! "It's Psychic! And it's hardly a transversive component, as you might think! I've only been here once in my travels and I barely espied anything of the interior! After all, it's easy for a fellow such as myself to simply teleport over the mountain instead of traveling through it like the rest of you were burdened to endure!"

Surge stopped cold in his tracks! "I ought'a slug ya, slim jim!", He spat with an obvious hint of jealousy in his voice.

Blanco merely laughed in his face! "Do your worst, AmeriCANT!"

"Will you two cut it out already?", Gio blustered upon overhearing their feckless altercation. He halted, causing everyone behind him to mimic, and swung an impatient glare to his two dissimilar rivals. "If either of you cared about Delia even the slightest bit, you'd put your differences aside and just trust my judgment! Is that so flipping hard to ask?"

Surge was silent for a moment, motionless until pointing an accusing finger to the levitating boy beside him. "He started it!"

Gio glared back defiantly and deepened his voice! "I don't care who started it! I'll finish it!" With that, he turned back towards the pair of Pokemon convoys up ahead and continued to follow the flickering illumination, impelling the rest of his party to resume following him.

They fell back into silence and continued through the darkness. While Blanco and Surge carried on with their argument in hushed whisper, Ellen hurried to the pate of the group and appeared behind their excursion leader to regard his rivals' endless feud. "Hey, Gio, you want me to smack those two over the head for you? Maybe rough them up a little?"

Gio just sighed. "No, Ellen, but thank you for the offer."

"Any time.", She gleefully replied before backing up to meet Lola's pace.

The water-type trainer just threw an unsure glance to the other girl traveling at her side. "You'd really hurt them like?"

"I don't see any parents around to discipline them, do you?", She snickered, elbowing Lola with a friendly nudge to the arm. "Besides, it's a woman's work to keep the men from acting like brainless idiots!"

Lola let spill a cutesy giggle. "Oooh! I like that philosophy!"

"Oh, I've got a million of them!", Ellen went on, inciting the two girls to withdraw behind everyone else so they could continue their amusement exchange in private. They payed little mind to the ensuing brush of Blanco and Surge in front of them.

It appeared as though each group member were in some way occupied. It would help pass the time. Spencer and Kyden, however, were more intent on having a quick word with Gio himself. The two of them rallied at either of his flanks, looking to him for answers. Spencer spoke first. "Gio, maybe you'd care to, oh, I don't know, tell us what we're doing here in the first place?"

Gio just flashed one of his rare grins as his covetous eyes narrowed in on the exposed section of the mountain in the foreground; the area he had been seeking to find! "Look up and see for yourself!", He told the two of them.

There was a low swell of chatter, then the tunnel was quiet again. The large, familiar dome inside the core of the mountain was now fully illuminated and they were proceeding to enter it through the tunnel connected. The cavern curvature appeared dry, with the air lightly humid, and unpretentiously still. Placid. Undisturbed. The air within was stale, dry and devoid of anything that hinted at movement. It was old air, smelling of forgotten time and lost memories. But it was there, yes.

Gio moved a little further into the core, narrowing his eyes and peering down into the dark belly. Even with the limited amount of lighting provided by Pikachu and Raichu, he could distinguish little beyond the faint outline of stonewalls, where the shadows did not lay so thickly. With wide eyes, he scanned about in vain for three-year-old attribute he hoped had not been desecrated since his previous sojourn. Finally, he vaguely sighted his prize on the far end of the dome and raced across the emptiness, smirking triumphantly!

Kyden, Spencer, Lola, Ellen, Surge, Blanco, and the Pokemon kept still to themselves before shaking off their abashment and pursuing him to the other side of the archway where they found him standing before a ginormous hole in the ground, seemingly artificial but poorly preserved by the worn shreds of police tape, which read: 'POLICE LINE! UNDER INVESTIGATION! DO NOT TRESSPASS!'

"A hole?", Spencer said slowly. He was misunderstanding why Gio was so fixated with this seemingly pointless feature. "You brought us here . . . to look at a hole?"

Before Gio could defend himself, Kyden brought himself vouch in favor of his original as he, too, suddenly found himself riveted by the aperture. "Not just ANY hole . . . ", He murmured as he knelt down for a closer examination. Indeed, it was just as he suspected! "A hole that was drilled by a Torino Transport! I can recognize the architectural groundwork." He drew his finger towards the edge of the burrow, so that it hovering over the spacious void, and explained. "Notice how the tunnel points straight up in perfectly circular chasm. I know that type of design mark anywhere!"

Spencer seemed more drawn to Gio's unspoken analysis than anything else. "You knew this was here, Gio?"

"I had forgotten about it until last night . . .", He whispered, expressionless. His gaze then wandered from the hole, to his friends, and then, finally, all throughout the gloomy dome. "This is where Marcus Difo first attacked Delia, Sammy, and I." Gio then pushed his gaze back to the hole. It was from that very burrow where his gaze was currently beset did his psychotic Kanto nemesis make his first appearance nearly three years ago. "And this is the tunnel he and his men drilled to get here . . ."

"But this was under police investigation at the time, or so it appears." Blanco couldn't manage to divert his his focus from the discarded police tape. He couldn't help but wonder why the tunnel had been left unattended for so long! "I simply don't see why they'd choose to discontinue solid evidence of an underground route that could potentially trace back to Metsuma's fortress!"

Gio already had the answer spawned from his memories. "The authorities didn't even think to bother with it after they discovered that Difo had abandoned his affiliation with Torino and was acting alone." He rose to his feet and faced his friends with an authentic demeanor. "There was no evident connection, as far as the police were concerned."

"And because most of it turned to rubble over the years, it's likely they expressed no interest in reopening the case.", Spencer concluded for him, putting the rest of the pieces together for himself. "After all, it was a wild-goose-chase of a lead, or so they convinced themselves."

Kyden nodded with little to argue with. "They probably all but forgot about this place during the conspiracy hype." It was at that point, if he remembered correctly, did the nationwide protestors begin to establish their territorial standoff with Briskomy, whom at the time could only lean on politics to withhold their power and authority. _"Too bad I was so preoccupied with obeying Metsuma, I never really had the time to notice anything else . . ."_

Lola moved past Surge and Ellen to garner the same view that Gio, Kyden, Spencer, and Meowth had. Naturally, she wished she hadn't. The dark tunnel seemed endless, stretching down into an unknown abyss that she had no desire to explore. "You . . . you don't really expect us to go down there and follow to where the tunnel leads to, do you?"

"No.", Gio stated firmly. "That could take days, even weeks, on foot."

A sigh of relief came to Lola . . . but Ellen then stepped up to Gio with doubts of her own. "Then what did you have in mind? If we're not going to climb down and explore it, what use is it to us?"

As Ellen and the others watched, Gio looked to Blanco, his eyes turning avidly splay as he offered his half-bow. "I was hoping Blanco could use his Psychic to emulate a visual of where it leads to . . .

Blanco gave Gio a seemingly apprehensive expression. "You mean telepathically explore its entrails through my telekinesis?" Much to Gio's astonishment, Blanco's lips twisted into a genially anxious grin. "Like taking candy from a baby!" After all, accomplishing things through the senses and instincts was so resourceful, particularly in this case. Blanco quietly floated to the edge of the earthward tunnel and let himself sink to the cavern floor. Eyes closed, he whispered to his fellow comrades: "Give me a moment, if you'd be so kind enough."

The cluster of teenagers and Pokemon spread out to allow Blanco the space and comfortability he required to pull this off. They kept absolutely quiet and still, especially Gio. He was the most desperate and the most anxious.

After a few passing moments, Blanco eased an exhale out through his nostrils and brought the tips of his to pointer fingers against the descending gravel. Immediately, he let his mind disappear into that meditative state. His face revealed no tension; no lines were drawn across his pale skin, no telltale tightening of the corners of his mouth, no twitch of his eyebrow. His chest and shoulders rose and fell slightly, steadily, with his light breathing, breathing that was at this stage subconsciously done. The rest of his body was relaxed but strong—his bony back straight, his thin arms at ease, leg muscles solid but not quivering. And luckily, results came rather quickly as his mind diffused into an invisible energy, funneling down the tunnel. "Oh my, it certainly bores deep . . . very deep!", His mind echoed aloud for all to hear. "I'm going to stimulate the pace now . . ."

Lola fidgeted nervously. "Don't strain yourself, Blanco!" For the past five months, she had known her cousin to have been training non-stop, either with or without his Pokemon. He had been so keen on mastering the art of his psychic powers . . . but she feared for his ability to maintain control over the mysterious adjuvants that empowered his mind with this extraordinary potential!

Gio, on the other hand, dared not question that potential. He was counting on it, downright depending on it to solve the dilemma of their untraceable destination! "Blanco-", He impatiently interrupted, much to Lola's annoyance. "Blanco, can you see anything else?"

He was still there, silent as a specter, and still unmoving as if his body was invincible. However, he managed to respond to Gio's question, but with an indication of tautness. "This tunnel.", His telepathy quivered only slightly. "I . . . I don't know how to say this but . . . it travels beyond Kanto and beneath the ocean floor!"

Gio and his six standing allies looked around at each other as if they had just witnessed a human give birth to a Pokemon! Even through that late-breaking bombshell, they succeeded to withhold the silence, but only through effort.

"I'm accelerating faster now!", Blanco announced. His face was cringing a bit. "The tunnel is arching upwards again, into a small land-formation . . . into a fortress!" Suddenly, his body began to shake uncontrollably. He was lacking the willpower to maintain his meditative posture. The distance was going way out of range. "It's . . . it's becoming blurry!"

Gio raced to Blanco's side and pleaded with him to hang on! "Just tell us where the fortress is, Blanco! Can you see what it looks like?"

"Indeed, I can!", Blanco gasped, his eyes squeezing tighter. "It's . . . it's an island. A barren island with crest like arches of rock doming over its center, concealing something inside of it! The . . . the fortress, perhaps?" With everything he had, he concentrated with all the might of his mental capacity. "It's peaceful . . . but a dark energy is looming over its inhabitants!"

"How far, Blanco?" The outburst earned him a droll look from Lola . . . but he didn't care. He needed to know where this island was located! It held the key to everything! "How far away is the island?"

Then, slowly, in practiced mental steps, he began projecting the island from a faraway view! "It's quite a distance, from what I can perceive.", He breathlessly spoke. "But . . . but if I'm not mistaken, the island is on the far off coast of an even larger landmass! Err . . . possibly the Sinnoh Region?"

A few feet away, Kyden threw an assertive glance to his counterpart. "So it's true.", He whispered aloud. "Savile Island isn't just where Metsuma's planning to carry out the ritual. It's also the Rocket Headquarters, where he's holding Delia captive!"

With a victorious grin, Gio nodded and hastily shifted his body back in the Blanco's direction. "Blanco, that's enough! We know what we need to know!"

At last, Blanco spilled out a large breath as his eyes shot open and his sweaty, exhausted physique slumped to the floor for a brief rest. "My, that was rather exasperating . . .", He panted in prostration.

While everyone else converged to a meeting point, Lola rushed over from her assigned distance and knelt to her cousin's head, pulling him into her arms and embracing him with a sweet and tender hug. "You did great, cous! Now we know where Delia's being held and we can go rescue her!"

Spencer approached Gio and Kyden, biting his lips in deep thought. "The Sinnoh Region. After all these years, who would have thought?" He paused a beat and then continued, a puzzle completed in his contemplation. "Now it makes sense! Metsuma only staged his operations in Kanto and Johto to throw the authorities off course! He knew they'd never think to look outside their borders!"

"But now . . . the secret is out." Gio lifted his head, looking up to Kyden and Spencer. "Let's use it to our advantage. Even if Metsuma is expecting us, let's try to pull this rescue off without him knowing we were ever there in the first place." When they nodded in full agreement, Gio swept passed Ellen and Surge to recruit Blanco one last time. Luckily, Lola had helped him to his feet and he seemed to be recovering with ease. "Blanco, we'll never get to Savile Island in time, even with our Flying Pokemon! We need your help again!"

Behind Gio, the remainder of the team gathered to await what answer Blanco would provide.

Despite having dispensed a large portion of his energy into locating Metsuma's fortress, Blanco still had enough in him for one last miracle. Unfortunately, Gio's request required a force far beyond a miracle. "You want me to teleport you half-way across the country -and beyond a body of ocean, if I might add- to an island that you're likely to be killed on?"

Lola sprung up in shock! "Blanco, don't say that! They won't be harmed as long as we're fighting by their sides, right?"

"Lola, I hardly think you understand what I'm saying!", Scolded the elder cousin. "To teleport all of us to but a simple nearby city, that's one thing. But I can't possibly harness the power required to take us to another region, especially not all six of us AND our Pokemon! It's impossible! It's improbable!"

Lola looked to her cousin, a sad and diminishing little smile on her lips. "Well . . . can't you use Alakazam to help out?"

"Don't be absurd." His telepathic voice hadn't altered, still rippled with that power, was still as velvet soft and entrancing. "That would just leave us with another head to count off."

Gio found himself in a complete and total loss. But by all odds, he tried one last time, resisting the glare Blanco shot at him, opening his mouth to introduce one final suggestion. "Then . . . then don't teleport all of us.", He said brazenly, surprising everyone. "Just tell me how many of us you CAN relocate?"

The silence that followed was absolute. The only person present who was not deemed appalled was Kyden, and he noted with mutual understanding that Gio was nowhere close to giving up on Delia. It was a positive treat, considering Gio's earlier feelings of hopelessness. It seemed clear now that he had regained his sense of confidence.

Heartbeats passed, and then Blanco finally lifted his aquamarine gaze past Lola, to Gio's waiting countenance. "No more than three or four, I suppose . . . ", He answered the question asked of him. "And that's only WITH Alakazam's assistance!"

Gio bowed his head to the cavern floor in all its lurid moistness, a dark reflection of his undecided visage appearing to him from a dingy puddle.

But then Meowth emerged in that same reflection, circling around his feet with an equally eager motivation to neglect their fighting odds and fasten their strife as the heroic duo they had been since day one! "Meow! Mreow!"

Smiling, Gio took a deep breath, turning to look back up to Blanco. "Just me and Meowth then.", He proclaimed. "We can handle this on our own, just like our Gym Battles. Besides, the two of us will make a small enough team to bypass the hideout, unnoticed." The determined volunteer turned slightly, sensing the others' reactions, and smiled with a perverse but well-meaning friendliness. "Maybe it's best this way, anyway. If something happened to one of you . . . I could never forgive myself . . ."

"Meoww . . . ", Meowth agreed, flickering his attention to Raichu and Pikachu as he shared Gio's sentimental concern.

Kyden stood in stunned silence, looking at his original for a long time, amazed that he was willing to put his own life on the line for Delia like this, but while at the same time taking the safety of his allies into consideration. Kyden expressed an arrogant smile and shook his head. "You're not actually excluding me, are you?", He mildly chuckled. His own mind was already made up, little did Gio realize. "I promised I'd help get Delia back and I'm keeping that promise, so you're stuck with me!"

The truth of the moment dawned on Gio; Kyden was just as determined as he was. And astoundingly enough, even in his debilitated condition, the clone was ready to contribute his best efforts! "Kyden . . . are you sure you're well enough?"

Kyden closed his eyes, gently laughing for a moment before reopening them. "Honestly . . . what have I got to lose, Gio?" He was dying anyway. He had said it once to Selena and it crushed her. But for Gio, it was an effective symbolism of hope. "We're in this together!" Approaching Gio, Kyden stretched his arm out and put his hand out between them.

Grateful, Gio looked up at his clone for a moment . . . a bitter smile touching his lips before he nodded, as if thinking to himself. He then placed his hand atop Kyden's as a mark of their promise. It was a promise of perseverance, teamwork, and friendship.

Spencer watched the exchange between the identical beings before butting in himself. "Ehem! In case you've forgotten, I happen to be Delia's friend, too!", He exclaimed, his arms folded across his chest. "Besides, I didn't spend the last year fighting criminals, enduring snowstorms, and hijacking helicopters to NOT be payed off with a proper grand-finale obstacle!" He then put his hand in with Gio's and Kyden's, glancing back over his shoulder to the levitating spectator with a ready grin. "Make that four of us, Blanco!"

"Meow!", Chanted the notable feline! The Pokemon bounced into the air to lightly tap his paw against the piled hands of his fellow comrades! "Meoww! Meoww!"

And so it was decided. Blanco, however, remained somewhat skeptical. "Well . . . I suppose that would suffice . . ." It wasn't that he was still doubting Gio's chances. Quite the contrary, it was something more meaningful but painful that wrestled his intelligence, causing an unnerved look to cross his features.

Gio's gaze surveyed the rest of their party, all of them expressing that same frightened and depressive look. Blanco, Lola, Surge, and Ellen; he could instantly tell why they were feeling so dismissive. "You guys are upset, aren't you . . ." His voice was oddly gentle and almost apologetic.

"It's not that.", Whimpered Lola with sad eyes cast downward. "It's just . . . how will we know that the four of you will be okay? We're a team . . . and now that we're splitting up . . . I can't help but worry about what the outcome will be, for all of us, even in separation." For even in separation, she knew there would be dangers abroad. It pained her to think of their last meeting as an ACTUAL last meeting!

"It won't matter if we're separated because we're already connected by heart, especially after what we already achieved together.", Said Kyden, stepping into the spotlight of the circle of gazing eyes. "And I can tell you now that as long as I'm not dead, I won't stop fighting!" Kyden watched the light of a lifted spirit brighten in Lola eyes, the color tint her cheeks, and he smiled to her, a smile generally reserved for those closest to him . . . but he thought that it would be worth sharing with her as well. She was his friend now, just like the rest of them. It was an empowering sensation that kept his strength alive! "No matter where we are . . . we'll always be coherent through both memory and the ambition we discovered inside each other as a team! That's why I will not stop fighting!"

"Neither will I!" Gio stepped forth beside Kyden, feeling a motivating allotment develop inside of himself, briefly provoking an unfamiliar sensation of power to surge through his veins. And it felt magnificent. It felt like an adrenaline reinforcement!

At that, Spencer also stepped forth. "I won't stop fighting either!"

"Or me!", Surge proudly exclaimed!

Ellen grinned and also pledged her disposition! "Or me!"

"Me as well!", Blanco chimed in!

"Meowwy!", Meowth chanted!

"Rai", Wailed Surge's Raichu. "Rai! Rai! Raichu!"

Finally, Ellen's Pikachu yielded as well! "Pika, pi! Pikachu!"

"Or . . . or me.", Whispered Lola at long last. She smiled reflexively, but the mere smile crept into a broad grin when her eyes met Kyden's and she saw that he was looking to her with the hope that she had found some resolve from this ceremonial compact. Fortunately, she had. "You're right, Kyden. We can only go so far as a team before the time comes where we have to fight our battles on our own. But . . . we can never stop believing in each other." Lola stretched her arms out wide and approached Kyden with the intent of a grateful embrace! She nestled inside his arms, burrowing her face into his neck and whispering: "Thank you."

As she held him close, Kyden couldn't answer, couldn't gather his thoughts quick enough to form a coherent response, the only thing voiced was a stunned gasp. He had never been loved like this. He had never experienced this emotion at its fullest. This was the sensation of friendship. This was a bond he shared, and not just with Lola.

Lola turned slightly, releasing the clone from one arm to welcome the others into the affection. Her smile was alluringly dazzling. "We all need this, you know."

Shrugging, Spencer smiled happily and brought himself to conjoin with his two friends. He found himself overwhelmed as Lola squeezed he and Kyden close to her, hugging them as though they were he own brothers. And frankly, that's how Spencer had come to interpret this. They had all grown so close, they were like siblings.

Next, Surge found himself involuntarily pulled into the embrace! His right eyebrow was threatening to jump off his face! He struggled vainly against this sudden show of affection and tried to free his arms . . . but his efforts proved futile. Perhaps it was the pity spawned by the fact that he'd never see many of these faces again . . . or perhaps the warmth of the bodies around him, but Surge finally gave up and just let them hug him.

Ellen came racing in soon after and surrendered herself to the group, holding back tears as she huddled close to her soon to be departed friends. "You all sure know how to make a gal cry . . ."

When the five pairs of pleading eye sought him out, Blanco calmly approached the group with a biggety sigh . . . and allowed himself to be apart of the group hug. Dimly, his mind registered that it felt . . . nice. Right now, there were five people, whom he didn't particularly hate, holding him and sheltering him from his fear of loss. There was no ulterior motive, it was a simple act of comforting. And he was growing to appreciate it as these friendly arms linked over his shoulders.

Wordlessly, Kyden blinked in rapid succession, the emotion in his eyes speaking what he could not give voice, the tears sliding down his cheeks. "This is what it feels like . . . to have people that love you . . .", He rationalized his thoughts. "This . . . this is the family I've always wanted . . ." He felt warm. He felt secure. He felt cared for. He felt . . . loved.

Only Gio had yet to submit. And Lola drew her eyes beyond Kyden's shoulder to lock him in her sights, raising him an inviting grin. "Gio? Care to get in on this?"

"Not really, no.", He grumbled with a sarcastic smirk. He crossed his arms in judgment, trying to maintain whatever dignity he had left . . . before letting his humorless mask drop to the floor before him. "But . . . I'm going to anyway." With that, he opened his arms out and united with his loyal compatriots, pulling them close to his lonesome form. For several moments, the team of seven stayed adjoined in their tight knot. From the center, Gio could only tell their limbs apart because of the different materials covering the arms. Slowly, one arm began to slide away and soon they were all untangling themselves, for it was time split away, to depart.

Blanco pointed to an open clearing in the center of the cave, inciting Gio and his three designated collaborators to gather there. "The four of you had better get into position." As they wordlessly heeded his instructions, Blanco released Alakazam from its Pokeball, needing its services to help perform the long-distance teleportation. "Alakazam, sharpen your focus for this one."

"Ala! Alazaaaam!" The humanoid being nodded and crossed his spoon-holding arms across its slender torso, bending the utensils to its telepathic will as it began to fabricate its internal powers.

Gio, Spencer, Kyden, and Meowth huddled close together in front of Blanco. Their expressions were written with emptiness and the cave fell to an emotionless silence. There was no going back now. They had said their adieus and vowed their efforts to rescuing Delia no matter what the cost. This was the moment, the crossroad into the darkest destination of their travels . . . and while unthreatened by fate, they could still taste it in all its nefariousness.

Meanwhile, Blanco and Alakazam had already begun their extrasensory process. Both human and Pokemon were glowing side by side, concentrating the preeminent of their combined power towards this difficult and arduous act of remotion!

Gio took one last moment to observe the distinct faces of his many friends. Surge, Ellen, Lola, Pikachu, and Raichu began waving to them as a spangles of mystical light began to swirl around he, Kyden, Spencer, and Meowth. Gio relaxed, his breathing growing deep and steady once again. He shut his eyes before the growing flashes of brilliance could blind him completely. At last, he could feel the psychic energy overtaking their bodies. Blanco had prevailed. _"Delia . . . we're on our-" _But they had already vanished.

...

Savile Island was purely uninhabitable due to strong seas, dangerous currents, whirlpools, and artificially-created storms to keep passersby away. The island itself was desolate and remote, far from any wandering eyes. There was not the presence of green vegetation. In fact, it was devoid of ingenerate life, save for the Rocket populace, and was unfit to shelter any kind of Pokemon. This was likely why Metsuma had found the location suitable enough. He detested Pokemon in general and only tolerated the ones willing to obey to his every command.

Giant jagged stonework arches surrounded the border of the gray island, their inwardly-curved formations integrating at a meeting point, doming above the center of the isle to both protect and conceal the villainous lair it mantled over from unworthy eyes.

Near the center of the island, luckily beyond the range of notice, Gio and his friends suddenly appeared from thin air behind a large arching crag. _"-way.", _Gio's thoughts finished . . . but not inside the cavern of Mt. Moon. He let out his breath . . . and his eyes slowly fluttered open, finding himself standing in the broiling winds of a neighboring sea. In front of him, there was wall barricade of disfigured boulders preventing him from discerning the rest of the wasteland.

Before Gio could try to peak around the immovable wall, Kyden pulled him backward. "That may not be the best idea.", He warned in a hushed whisper. "This place is crawling with Rockets, remember?"

Behind them, Spencer swung around to espy the coast of the island, which appeared at the bottom of steep, rocky slope which descended a few inches from where he stood. The island's signature arches prevented him from fully perceiving the shore. However, the foremost landscape of the island appeared barren and cold, nothing green to relieve the eye. Only widespread needle-sharp rocks and sulfuric fumes geysering out of the ground as if it were volcanic territory. Spencer swallowed nervously and reverted his body away from the island outskirts. He turned back to Gio and Kyden, whom were lost in reticent contemplation.

Seeing no other way to survey the island, Gio and Kyden carefully peered through a gap between the bouldered crags cambered in front of them. The naval of _the island was rubble- strewn and infertile,_ with rocky, large boulders protruding here and there. The elevation was flat enough to cross . . . if it weren't for the passing Transport Drills and the several marching platoons of Rocket soldiers patrolling the grounds. Beyond an elevated mound not from there, however, appeared to be what looked like the tops of building structures in the distance. Gio immediately estimated this as the island's only point of civilization. "The fortress is probably up ahead.", He whispered to Kyden and Spencer.

Up above, gassy toxins seemed to blanket the sky in a sheet of maroon red, where Rocket choppers streamed across the sinister ozone and out towards the sea, likely to join in on the nationwide invasion epidemic. Gio, Kyden, Spencer, and Meowth instinctively ducked to the barren soil upon sighting the passing choppers overhead. Once they were gone, they stood up slowly and cautiously, keeping their eyes observant in every which direction. Kyden turned to Gio, regarding him with a serious complexion. "We need to get to that settlement, unseen."

Suddenly, another line of Rocket helicopters fleeted past their gaze. Again, they four of them sunk to the ground and curled up into their knees until the sound of the propellers had been devoured by the obtrusive noise of the crashing ocean waves that circumvented the island. "Unseen, huh?", Spencer sarcastically growled as he rose to his feet. He turned away and let his vision trace the distance of the craggy barricade, which seemed to stretch towards the axis of the island. "Well . . . I guess we could sneak along this outer wall . . . assuming they aren't expecting that . . ."

Gio nodded, though more to himself than to Spencer, and straightened. "We can manage. Just say close together, alright?"

Both Kyden and Spencer nodded affirmatively; Gio had been right about the Mt. Moon evidence being left behind, so they couldn't seem to find any reason not to trust his judgment now. Besides, with Delia at stake, they were well aware of his embroidered instincts.

Before he could lead them along the bulwark, however, a curious stillness had fallen over him. Out of acceptable compulsion, he turned around to face his two friends with an indebted smile. When he finally spoke, his voice was clear and powerful. "Spencer. Kyden.", He addressed them benightedly. "Thank you for this."

Kyden looked to him for a moment and, ever so slowly, his lips quirked into an exuberant smile. "Gio . . . you don't have to thank us for anything."

Kyden had never seemed so fragile, so untouchable. His skin was glowing, maybe not literally for once, but it had an energy to it that Gio had only seen once or twice in his time with Kyden. He couldn't tell if the peace that had found its way into Kyden was temporary, or even real, but it was comforting.

Nodding, Spencer simply grinned. "Yeah, Gio! I mean, what are friends for?"

Gio blinked, the words ringing true within his awareness. Boy, was he lucky to have these two at his side. Nevertheless, he'd not yet found his ultimate fulfillment; Delia. Just in remembering her, Gio motioned his head to his Pokemon and two friends, prompting them to quietly follow his lead. And with that, they were off, concealing themselves behind the various landscape obstructions as they silently approached the center of the island.

…...

The tensions blossoming inside the detention cell shared between Delia and Memphis were at their hinges! Memphis had just blown her mind with an indirect reference of her parents, compelling her to unravel the rest of the hidden truth! It unsettled her that Memphis couldn't tell that her thoughts were so open. It disturbed her that he couldn't see any reason not to trust her now!

When Memphis did not respond to her appetant demand, specifically the unsolved riddle of her parents, Delia found herself growing more and more frustrated! She pressed herself against the hunter's build, grabbing onto his shoulders and trying to look him in the eyes, if only she could properly detect them. "You need to be honest with me!" The frown knitted her eyebrows and she shook her head slowly, looking to him in consternation. "I don't understand this, Memphis. You obviously know ME somehow and I think I've earned the right to know who YOU are!"

Beneath his hood, Memphis frowned slightly, tilting his head to her. He flattened harder against the steel wall behind him . . . but failed to make a movement of evasion. He just couldn't, not like this. She'd despise him. She'd loathe him. And that particular rejection would just destroy him. Nevertheless, he was running short of ways to procrastinate his progress with her. He had to stop this gimmick, this deceitful charade. He had to reveal him true face once and for all. But . . . even knowing that he had to, he felt unprepared for an onslaught of emotions to pass over the both of them so suddenly.

Her hands pressed harder on his powerfully built shoulders, jolting him back from that dangerous line of thought, her voice in his ear cold and sad: "Tonight, Metsuma's going to unleash an evil beyond our imaginations. Neither of us may live to see tomorrow. So . . . why keep secrets anymore?"

There was a pause, a decisive silence of which descended between them. Disbelievingly, Memphis slowly nodded his head, gesturing her to proceed.

For a moment, it looked as if Delia would shatter from the shock. It passed, however, and, slowly, she reached around his back. Gently and carefully, she glided her hand up and gradually began to pull down his hood. She noticed him stiffen as the hood fell, but he did not move. He remained in the same tense position, not even flinching to return the hood to its desired place.

Memphis felt her breath get caught in her throat and an unfamiliar heat appeared on her cheeks as she gazed upon her familiar, frozen in repudiation. His long auburn hair was pulled into a ponytail with two bangs framing his angular and chiseled young face on which was a smirk, like he knew everything and she knew nothing. He turned his head so his eyes, deep flowing pools of aquamarine mana, gazed directly into hers; they were nearly identical, through a symmetry of emotion.

"No . . . it can't be!", She gasped into the silent air. Hesitantly, she ran her trembling fingers down his face and she gasped once more, his skin freezing and cracking under her touch, as she studied him intently. In a matter of seconds, a frenzy of tears bounded from her numbing orbs of beauty. "J . . . Jareth!", She breathlessly muttered the name of her older brother, alive and smiling at her with his charming, youthful features. "No, you're . . . you're dead!"

He reached out, cradling her face with both hands and wiping her tears gently with his gloved thumbs. His strange eyes were two pools of innocent forbearance that were as settling as they were beautiful. He reciprocated, taking her hands into his, looking hard at her for a moment in the darkness of the cell before he pulled her up in to his embrace with a fierce tug!

She pitched herself into him, hugging him close and startling him into pulling her closer to him. She cried fervidly into his right shoulder, resting her head there as if that was where it would forever belong. Her mind was no longer spinning, but simply absorbing this fortuitous miracle that had reunited her with her hero . . . her idol . . . her long-lost sibling. She dared not question it.

Jareth closed his eyes, feeling the emotion fill him, feeling that sweet rain of her tears wash over him, beginning to ease the pain that he felt. It resonated within him, thrilling through his entire being like the touch of an angel. He just held her close to him, listening to her breathe, listening to her heart as it skipped a little rhythm before settling into a smooth and steady beat. She was calming, easing into him, and he smiled as he settled her back and looked to her with a playful grin, unveiling his young and vibrant voice. "Better now?"

TO BE CONTINUED . . . . .

**(A/N: **For the coming developments, I advise everyone to keep close attention on the subject of Aura. Trust me, you'll want to remember Gio and Kyden's conversation about it. Stay tuned for the continuation! Oh, one more thing. If you can, refer back to Delia's dream in Ch.24, Kyden's dream in Ch.43, and Gio's dream in this chapter. They all share one thing . . .or rather . . . one person in common. There's a reason for this . . .

**Next Chapter: **Gio, Spencer, Kyden, and Meowth infiltrate the Rocket fortress, unknowing that Metsuma has quite a new few tricks up his sleeve. And Delia, reunited with her brother, learns some unexpected information about his past.)


	48. Chapter 48: Into the Rocket Team Yonder

FINALE PART III

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 48: Into the Rocket Team Yonder

"_I've heard that a long time ago, Pokemon were sometimes taught by humans through uncommonly close bonds. But there hasn't been a report of such a bond between a Pokemon and a human for seven centuries. That is because the Aura Guardians are all but extinct, myself being an exception. This unique ability has somehow been passed down to me from an earlier generation and, because I am the Affinity Soul, I have quickly learned to utilize Aura. And what's more, Metsuma has miraculously displayed that same potential! Professor Wade has been instructing the both of us on how to control our own Auras and how to sense the Auras within others. He himself is a wielder of Aura. I wonder if it's just the three of us then?"_

-Clint Ketchum, Journal Entry No.71

…...

At a distance, the midsection of Savile Island appeared barren and scarcely habitable, but as Gio and his accomplices approached closer by sneakily alternating hiding places, they observed very prominent buildings and large glittering domes beckoning from a massive and steep crater-like hollow in the center of the isle. It seemingly acted as an extensive measure of concealing the Rocket fortress itself; planted deep beneath the island surface, yet still shielded by the craggy arches that spanned over the island like a parasol.

Gio, Kyden, Spencer, and Meowth cautiously egressed from their extensive boulder-barrier hideout post and furthered down the mount, unnoticed, drawing nearer to the apparently civilized axis-point of the island. Finally, the four gathered behind another nearby bulwark, but, this time, they were able to fully behold the building formations located below, dwelling inside the immense crater.

To put it simply, it was more than just a mere outpost. It was an entire city of Rockets! While rather small and subdued, the settlement was moreso a war burg; it was abundant with immense waves of Rocket patrol units that swept vigorously through the clefts that rested between the clustered structures of the multiple citadel buildings and militant stations.

Finally, at the core of the settlement, Metsuma's headquarters resided. With at least three functional guard towers preserved around it, the Rocket Fortress of Operations was a gargantuan trapezoid-shaped compound, silver-cast and windowless. It was smooth, made from material similar to what composed the spotless silver plating of Memphis' airship, and the architectural coating was comprised of a solid layer of steel enforcement! The impregnable design was nestled inside a rather large pass that resided within the center of the enclosed island. And along with its surveillance spires, the stronghold was surrounded by a steep moat of purple-tinted acid that boiled like a sizzling lake of lava!

Gio continued to hover behind the stockade of boulders as he peered into the city through a crack. Pervading past those outposts was going to be quite a challenge. The four of them combined would have to reckon their most daring yet precise cunning. With a grin that was almost feral in nature, Gio drew his power to himself. "We can sneak past those battalions if we're careful enough."

Kyden nodded without looking to him, having only listened with all intentness. "Thankfully, there isn't as much infantry to deal with as there'd usually be. Half of Metsuma's overall forces are swarming throughout Kanto and Johto, so it should be less difficult for us to reach the compound."

That was certainly an upside. And it made it easier for Gio to calculate their exact advancements. "Alright.", He quietly began. "Just follow my lead, okay? We're going to have to quickly keep switching between the various bulwarks up ahead so that we aren't seen entering the city. They'll be perfect hiding places."

Spencer glanced nervously at him, swallowing hard. "And . . . what exactly is your plan for when we actually enter the city?"

He looked down, casting his pale gaze down to the crater below for a moment before he turned his head to look to Spencer, though he didn't quite meet his eyes. "You just worry about keeping up with me, Spence.", He finally broke from his observation. "I've got it all under control."

Spencer merely rolled his eyes. "I've heard that famous line before . . ."

Gio was caught in profile, his clear buoyant eyes looking out over the criminal city, the incoming sunlight that shimmered between the overhead arches catching the depths in his spiky, brown hair and bringing them up to highlights. Once he had everything sorted in his mind, he made his move and receded from their hiding spot, quietly crouching along the downward slope . . . towards the next nearest cover.

As Spencer prepared to follow behind, his ears descried the upsetting sound of violent coughing rattling from Kyden's lungs! He spun around to find the asthmatic clone hacking up wads of discolored blood into his shaking palms, though he was doing his best to contain and suppress it from Spencer's notice. He frowned to Kyden, watching him stagger to catch his breath and respire to a tolerable relief for his burning lungs. "It's getting worse . . .", He noted loud enough for Kyden to hearken. "Are . . . are you sure you're going to be alright? I mean . . . if not, I'm sure Gio will underst-"

"No . . .", Kyden panted, his voice dry and raspy. He quickly regained his posture and managed to confer to the other boy a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. But we should really try and keep up with Gio . . ."

Though initially reluctant to ignore Kyden's ailing condition, Spencer realized that nothing could be done to prevent the young tragedy's approaching fate. Really, Kyden had never actually confessed his illness to him personally. But over time, it became easier and easier to figure out. Just by looking at him, it was effortless to see that he was truly not well.

Indeed, Kyden could feel himself degenerating; his body enervating and his mind growing fatigued. His skin was spectral pale and the light in his eyes were fading to darkness. Nevertheless, Kyden disregarded Spencer's pitying gaze. He gathered his required strength and began to climb down the slope after Gio and Meowth. There was no time to waste on his personal affliction, as it was inevitable just like Gio had already once said to him. "It's Delia we need to worry about.", He whispered to himself as if trying to persuade his conscience. "Not me . . ."

Spencer quickly shook off his grief and chased after them. The four proceeded to move between boulders and the other available covers, all while drawing closer to the city's access point. Additionally, the shadows casted by the massive arching crags overhead provided them the perfect camouflage to pervade the detection of the outpost spires in the distance. The ground was loosely packed, however, and the patches of earth they crossed often gave way. Nonetheless, they never missed a beat in pulling off their quiet traverse.

Carefully but surreptitiously, they snuck into the city undetected through a movable subservient turnstile near the front gates and covertly made their way behind the nearest inactive citadel, hiding there in wait for the coast to clear. Unfortunately, as they kept their backs flat against the posterior of the building, their wait seemed endless. Gio peaked out from their hidden refuge to glimpse the fortress perimeter about a half a mile up ahead. "That courtyard is riddled with soldiers.", He whispered indignantly.

The other two trainers behind him exchanged blank expressions. Finally, Kyden tapped Gio's shoulder to garner his attention and whispered back: "A diversion. We'll need to create one to lure those grunts away from the main compound."

"Really, a diversion?", Spencer grumbled mockingly in response. "And how do you plan on pulling that off without giving away our position?"

Spencer's criticism had suddenly acted as Gio's surveillance determinant. He arched his head upwards, glancing to a cloud of crimson fumes that appeared to be spilling out from a vent on the citadel's rooftop. It was then did he realize that this building was also serving as some sort of power plant; one designed to purposely obscure the local sky in red in order to spook off overseas passersby. _"Clever man, that Metsuma."_, His thoughts sent out, but in no way as flattery. _"But not clever enough to see this coming!" _Reaching for his belt, he seized a particular Pokeball from his belt and held it forward, releasing the being inside in one swift strip of laser-red. "Use Flamethrower on the building!"

The biggest and most ferocious of his Pokemon appeared; Typhlosion! It stood on his hind-legs and launched a devastating blast of fire at the wall they stood in front of, immediately igniting the entire citadel into a massive bonfire!

Kyden and Spencer stood frozen in sheer fear . . . but Gio, in the meantime, was only just getting started. He peaked towards the courtyard to find the battalion of soldiers speeding towards the disaster-site he had spawned. Satisfied, he regarded Typhlosion with a plotting grin. "Now, Typhlosion, use Smoke Screen!"

Again, the volcanic titan stood tall and spewed from his mouth a billowing eruption of thick, black smog, making it seem as though a malfunction had occurred inside the generator building.

"Perfect!" As the Rocket forces drew closer in their panicked frenzy to mend the 'power-defect', Gio returned Typhlosion back to his Pokeball and snapped his friends alert from their stunned daze. "Trust me, it's working! Now's our chance!"

It took a few seconds for Kyden and Spencer to process that Gio's actions had served as the diversion that, as a group, they had only gone so far as to discuss. Nevertheless, there wasn't a moment to lose! Hastily, the three trainers and Meowth disappeared into the smoke before they could be spotted, following the provided trail of black billowing haze towards the fortress courtyard, unseen and unsuspected.

Even when entering the courtyard, the massive field of gassy pollution continued to provide them cover from the fortress' neighboring lookout spires. On the down side, however, they found complication in navigating through the now problematic enclosure of soot. Kyden, being the most physically-sensitive of their group, had to concentrate perpetually on keeping from inhaling the toxined air.

Meanwhile, Gio and Spencer, along with Meowth, had to keep their focal focuses alert for some identifiable visual beyond the gassy blurs that surrounded them. Finally, it was Gio who had managed to distinguish their distance of travel; Metsuma's lair was dead ahead and, due to the narrow interval, he knew that the closer they reached to the entrance, the more difficult it would be for the lookout towers to detect them. With one strengthened fighting breath, he latched ahold of Meowth's tail with one hand and Spencer's arm with the other, inciting him to do the same for Kyden. As soon as they were all linked as one, Gio charged forward . . . pulling his group out from the smog-infested courtyard and out into the fresh clearing further ahead.

A long concrete path with a large circular concrete platform connected from the entrance of the lair to the area's mainland. It ascended upwards, bridging across the acidic moat that flowed lazily around the fortress like synthetic waste. Gio ignored the minor distraction and payed his suddenly-prudent heed to the clearly visible hangar bay that presided two stories up the compact fortress. Quickly, Gio pulled Kyden and Spencer behind the another convenient boulder-like obstruction. "Just because we bypassed the lookout towers, doesn't mean we're out of the woods yet."

Spencer looked to where Gio's finger was pointing to: the hangar bay. "You think they still might spot us?" He already knew the answer to that. Besides, it was very likely that there was more than a single hangar affixed to the compound. After pondering a moment, Spencer glanced to the bridge that led to the compound itself. "Well . . . honestly, I don't see us crossing that thing out in the open without being spotted."

"Meoow . . .", Agreed Meowth, dwelling patiently at their feet.

Kyden made known a weary sigh. "Well, like I said, Metsuma's deployed half the empire to the regions. That's why it's been so easy for us SO FAR."

Spencer's eyes grew irritably wide at the clone's ridiculous statement. "Easy? You call that easy?"

"All I'm saying is we shouldn't let our guard down.", He continued. "We've already come this far, haven't we?"

That much Gio could agree with. He looked into Kyden's eyes, wanting to ensure he had interpreted the proper implication. "So what you're saying is we need to find another way into the fortress." When Kyden nodded, Gio bit his lip and merely nodded back. "Whatever route we take, I don't care. As long as it brings me closer to Delia!"

Kyden pondered for a moment. Delia's exact whereabouts inside the fortress was simply another dilemma in need of a solution. As his mind thoroughly circulated, he tilted his head to Gio. "If I had to guess, I'd say Delia is being kept in the same detention unit that they threw me in when Metsuma dubbed me a traitor."

While still somewhat skeptical, Gio flashed another inquisitive glance to his replica. "And you're sure they're keeping her in that same prison hold?"

Kyden nodded. "It's the only one I know of, so I would assume so."

It wasn't the most reassuring response but at least it was something. For Delia's sake, Gio was willing to try anything. Lazily, his eyes wandered back to the ginormous lair, tracing every inch of its intimidating structure. It wouldn't be a simple task, finding that single prison hold in a monumental lair such as that. Immediately, Gio turned back to Kyden, hoping for more details. "Well, do you remember where the prison's located?"

"The basement level of the compound." He remembered this from when he had perpetrated his escape. Furthermore, he specifically recalled that the underground transport docking station, which he had originally used to flee the island, resided only a few corridors distance away from the detention block.

That settled it. With no further questions, Gio knew what needed to be done. "Then I need to find an alternative route that will take me close enough to that prison hold!" Peaking around the haunch of the boulder, Gio spotted a sizably unblemished aperture beneath the bridge, planted discreetly into the impenetrable uplift which held the fortress strictly in place. "There, that should do!"

Kyden maneuvered himself behind Gio, shifting slightly to the right so he could see to where his finger was now pointing to. "The cooling shaft?" It was a part of the compound which, aside from the bridge, remained unreachable due to the impassable river of acid! "How are you going to get across the moat?"

Gio drew his posture back against the boulder as he reached for another Pokeball suspended along his waist. "Skarmory, of course!"

"And what about us?", Whined Spencer.

Not giving Spencer the chance to overburden his welcome with more complaints, Kyden interjected, luckily forming a ploy of his own. "Don't worry about us, Gio.", He said with a cheery grin. "I have a plan in mind for Spencer and I."

"Say what now?", Exclaimed Spencer, his voice edged with an obvious tinge of alarm.

"We're going to take our chances crossing this bridge." Kyden's bold declaration caused Spencer to stiffen and freeze, though he kept talking. He slowly lifted his finger to the open hangar. "Afterward, we'll enter the fortress through that hangar on the third level. From there, we'll create a diversion."

Gio sighed heavily at the highly-risky suggestion. "Hold up a minute! Another diversion?" Fear coursed through him again, his voice breaking under the strain. "Whatever happened to not making a scene?"

"YOU won't be the one making a scene, Spencer and I will!" While the recklessly-thought-out plan caught Spencer by complete surprise, nearly causing him to choke out in detest, Kyden didn't relent. "Besides, when you do manage to reach the basement floor, how do plan on getting past the security? You see my point?"

Because there was no arguing with that logic, Gio bowed slightly, nodding. "Alright, fine. But just . . . be careful, the both of you."

Kyden merely cast a witty snicker to his prototype. "Don't worry about it. I've got it all planned out." He then extended his finger the gated shaft on the other side of the astringent river. "Now go find Delia! And once you get her back, flee the compound the same way you came in!"

"Roger that!" Gio tore the selected Pokeball free from his belt and released his armor bird Pokemon from its inbred confinement. "Skarmory, I need you on this one!"

The tall, steel-feathered carnivore appeared in a sudden ray of luminous white! It boasted its wings radiantly and exhibited a ready glow in its eyes! "Skarrr! Skarrrmorrry!"

Without a sparing a second farewell, Gio and Meowth hurriedly hopped aboard their Pokemon vessel and prompted the winged fowl into motion! Together, they lifted into the air, but only before diving beneath the bridge and shattering through the gated gridlock of the ventilation shaft that attached to the fortress' cooling system.

After the two had all but dispersed into the compound's secret entrance, Spencer brought an unsettling and distinct glare towards Kyden, looking pale and shaken. "You seriously volunteered me for a suicide mission? To be truthful, I'm starting to have second thoughts about you right about now!"

Kyden just shook his head disapprovingly. "We never said this mission would be easy, Spencer. And, just like us, you vowed to do whatever it took to save Delia!" He didn't like having to raise his voice to a fellow friend . . . but it was the undeniable truth that the four of them, back at Mt. Moon, had promised to fight this all the way through. Having second thoughts was simply not an option. Not anymore.

Spencer didn't know what to say at first. He could only let his shameful guilt shred through his sullen conscience. "You're right.", He apologized with his head hung low. "I'm . . . I'm sorry."

"Alright.", Kyden forgave him in an almost emotionless monotone. He turned back to watch the light as it began to caress the buildings. Behind them, the smog was clearing. They needed to get moving before those battalion forces could spot them. Looking to Spencer, he began to slyly secede from their hiding spot. "Now, follow me and don't make a sound!"

Spencer did as he was told without argument and slowly tiptoed behind Kyden as the two of them quietly skulked across the platform and onto the crossing, crouching low against the ledge of the bridge as to not be seen by any of the surveillance scouts that guarded the riverside below.

As they crept across the bridge, Kyden languidly collected a Pokeball from his side and into the grasp of his sweating palm. He tried to conceal his actions from Spencer's notice in order to preserve the absolute silence. All that could be heard was the sibilating hisses of the corrosive river that sputtered endlessly through the trench below.

The two boys maintained their calm and apathetic pace all the way in crossing. Finally, they had reached the end of the overpass and were approximately two yards away from Metsuma's surpassingly poised compound. Spencer remained groveled to his knees simply because Kyden still was . . . but soon enough eyed the Pokeball in his hand.

Before Spencer could comment, however, Kyden quietly released Marlee, his Espeon, into the clearing. "Marlee!", He whispered, motioning the Pokemon with his finger to come hither. When the lavender furred feline hurried over to Kyden, the clone stroked her velvet-like ears friendlily before raising a finger about halfway up the fortress. "We need to get to that hangar, Marlee. Any chance you could lend us a hand?"

The loyal Espeon tossed a noting glance to Kyden's pointed destination and nodded its head. "Speeee!", Acknowledged the Eeveelution as it frolicked daintily towards the building.

Kyden and Spencer drew to their feet and hastily chased after Marlee until they were both pressed against the outer wall of the compound, though no where near the actual entrance. Far above their heads, another spritz of Rocket helicopters poured from the hangar and spurted out towards the sea like a column of migrating Wingull. Kyden kept himself flat against the surface wall in the meanwhile until he was sure the danger was astray. It was then did he arch his head up to visually peruse the hangar in his sights and point it out to Marlee. "Marlee, there! Levitate us to that opening!"

Using her keenly developed telekinesis, Marlee concentrated her powers and safely lifted the two boys into the air towards the accessible hangar that reached high over their heads. Though because it was on the third floor, it took a minute or two.

The two ceased levitating as soon as they had both pairs of hands firmly grappled onto the ledge of the hangar. There, they suspended like ornaments on a tree, at least until Kyden was able to pull up his upper body just slightly so that only his head appeared from the hangar's interior view. He took a brief moment to survey the area; the only noticeable security was pair of soldiers patrolling a balcony on the far side of the empty room. Knowing that the coast was clear, Kyden exerted almost all of his available strength and hauled himself up over the edge, sprawling out onto the hangar floor like an impoverished Magikarp.

Beside Kyden, Spencer hoisted himself up into the sector without difficulty, but immediately sprung to his feet when he became aware of the guards up ahead! Without a peep, he schlepped Kyden from the ground and hurriedly dragged him off to the side, behind a mound of iron crates. Setting Kyden down against one of the crates, he was about to release a breath of relief . . . that was until he spotted Kyden's Espeon also emerging onto the marble black floor. "Hurry, get over here!", Spencer prompted her in a frenzied whisper! "Run! Run! Don't let them see you!"

Casually and calmly, Marlee scrabbled off to the side as instructed, unspotted, and rejoined with her master and his badgering friend behind the pile of crated cargo boxes. "Vree?"

When Kyden had caught his breath, he looked up at the person who had aided him in his weakened state. "I owe you one, Spencer.", He croaked, clutching hard at his chest until his panting subsided. Finally, he managed to pull himself up off the floor. With his backside compressed against the crates, he quietly peered his head around the corner to espy the balcony overpass on the other side of the ill-lighted hangar; the carefree patrolling figures atop of it appeared to be entangled in nonchalant conversation. On either side of the metal walkway, there were a set of stairs that connected to the hangar floor. As he watched, Kyden smiled faintly before falling back behind their hiding spot and turning his sprightly gaze to Spencer. "The guards aren't looking. Let's make a run for it!"

"What, right now?", Spencer replied quietly but in panic. "But . . . how are going to-" It never served him best to doubt the many schemes of his friends, no matter how hazardous. And judging by the fearless glimmer in Kyden's eye, it seemed to Spencer as though this plan would prevail just as successfully as the others. "Oh, alright!", He grumbled in submission. "Man, you really ARE Gio's clone . . ."

After a brief chuckle, Kyden withdrew from behind the crates while the grunts weren't looking and quietly raced across the hangar without stirring a sound, all while hand-signaling Spencer and Marlee to increase their pace and stick close behind him!

The team of three hastily took cover underneath the overpass just before the guards standing directly above them could bring their focus out towards the docking bay's empty clearing. Little were they aware that three dangers lingered beneath their feat. The catwalk creaked as the two solders began to pace back and forth along the bridge with their rifles held at the ready. The sound of their heavy footsteps landed several sharp clicks and clangs against the metal surface.

Underneath the catwalk, Spencer inched closer to Kyden with his arms folded across his chest. He whispered: "So now what's your plan?"

Kyden took stock of the situation's next phase and smiled. "I have an idea.", The clone said under his breath. Leaning towards Spencer, Kyden began whispering something into the other boy's ear . . . something both dastardly and ingenious, and it was the key to flawlessly pulling off their promised diversion.

Meanwhile, just above them, the duo of armed Rockets continued their sweep of the overpass, while also keeping the corners of their eyes diligently inspective of the docking bay below. However, upon hearing the jouncing rattle of a young man's coughing, the two spun to attention and rushed over to the rail of overpass to thoroughly scan the hangar floor! To their utter shock, standing in the center of the clearing was Metsuma's wanted target!

"Oh look!", The clone bawled, waving his arms around to the brain-dead guards that looked on to him from above. "It is I, Giovanni Ketchum, out here in the open!" With both awe-stricken pairs of eyes piercing down at him, Kyden threw his hands up in surrender, continuing to drag on his performance. "Uh oh! It looks like I've been found!"

"It's him!", They bellowed as one, raising their weapons. In spite of Kyden's ill appearance, he still very much resembled his original, which immediately was enough to convince these two soldiers that they were indeed within the presence of the notorious young Ketchum. The guard to the left swiftly snatched up his radio-transmitter from his utility belt and held it to his trembling mouth. "All available units on the lower levels! Converge at the hangar! We have Giovanni in our sights and he may have accomplices nearby!"

Kyden merely looked up at them in faked bewilderment, cupping his mouth! "Accomplices? Oh, gosh no! I'm not that smart. In fact, if you two came at me right now, I probably wouldn't even be smart enough to fight back!"

"Oh yeah?", The guard on the left challenged crudely. "Well, we'll just see about that!" Motioning for his partner to follow, the soldier ambled his way down to the walkway's LEFT stairway.

At that very moment, Spencer and Marlee had fled from the underneath the overpass and were now sneakily climbing their way up the RIGHT staircase, unknowing to the pair of soldiers impending towards Kyden from the left flight of stairs. Spencer and Marlee hurriedly aligned themselves behind the rail of catwalk, waiting for Kyden's signal.

Meanwhile, the criminal grunts drew closer! Both sets of nefarious eyes never excursed from Kyden as they stepped onto the hangar floor and began to costively approach him! Together, they shared a villainous incursion of laughter and drew their weapons towards the defenseless boy and they were prepared to open fire, should he impose upon them one of his Pokemon.

But just then, Spencer and Marlee leapt out from over the rail of the balcony above them, catching both guards by total surprise and brutally tackling them unconscious to the floor!

Kyden brought his arms back down to sides and casted a grin down to the quiescent pair of bodies at his feet, pleased with Spencer's and Marlee's timing. "Well . . . I didn't lie when I said I wouldn't attack them!" The ambush was successful, and the diversion would soon follow that same favorable outcome. Turning to his Eeveelution, he kept his smile untouchable. "You did great, Marlee!", He rasped his compliment. He drew the Espeon's Pokeball from his belt and held it forth, recalling Marlee. "Take a long rest. I may need you again later."

As Spencer lifted himself up off the motionless body of the guard he had ambushed, he recommissioned his attention back to the clone. "Phase two?"

Without warning, Kyden bent down and grabbed ahold of the unconscious soldier's arms with both hands, dragging him behind the nearby create. "Quick, help me move the bodies!", He whispered across the hangar to his accomplice. "Those reinforcements from the lower floors will be here any second now!"

Spencer nodded and, like Kyden, began moving his own soldier out of sight behind their former hideaway. He carefully lay the grunt down beside his identical, stripping them of their Pokeballs and prying the loaded rifles from their lifeless hands, just in case they awoke without warning. He tossed the weapons aside and stood frozen next to Kyden as they debated their next course of action. "Well, you sure proved me wrong.", He sighed dolefully. "We did manage to make a scene, which I hate to say might be our undoing. Sure, we might have saved Gio's butt . . . but now we have a problem of our own; a plethora of Rockets are heading this way! We're doomed!"

For a moment, Kyden stood motionless, though active in thought. Unlike Spencer, he was auditing through some potentially helpful ideas. It wasn't until he brought his gaze down to the unconscious soldiers, both of them clad in their armored uniforms and facial-obscuring bandit masks, did a brilliant enough scheme manage to conjure up another one of his charming smiles. "Doomed?", He mimicked Spencer, but in a slight chuckle. "Don't be so sure!"

…...

Metsuma's council of accoutered and lethal sentinels stormed into the throne room. Presiding as his most commendable and versatile council of security soldiers, these men were always highly astute and constantly on the qui vive of each and every affair transpiring inside the fortress, ensuring that any disruption be immediately terminated. _This elite team of bodyguards wore_ face masks and full body suits with kevlar vests, and the outfit made it impossible for anyone to distinguish their skin color. Each one of them were armed with deadly assault rifles and voltage blades, ready to lay their life on the line for their superior. They were tensed in their ever-so-serious postures.

On the far end of the predominant chamber, the throne seating Metsuma rotated towards his prized collective of warriors. He gave them a callous glare, sitting rigid and still.

The commander of the sentinels stepped forward in a fearless but loyal mannerism, an accession which Metsuma held in commendable esteem. "Sir, Giovanni is in the building.", He reported fairly moderately yet loud enough for Metsuma to hear from across the Throne Room. "He's infiltrated the hangar on this floor. In addition to our collected soldiers patrolling the corridors outside your Throne Room, we're sending our forces from the substructure level, as well as a unitary squad stationed on first level, to go and apprehend him!"

"Hmmm . . .", Metsuma said thoughtfully as he leaned back in his throne. "I am not one to quit when things grow difficult. Indeed, I enjoy a challenge from time to time, but in the end . . . the results are always the same. I obtain what I desire. And tonight, when the _Black Moon_ appears before me, I WILL obtain what I've longed desired . . . and much more . . . "

The commander nodded in understanding. "Not to worry, then. We have the situation under control. He won't get away."

Ah, but through the callous arts of his illimitable Aura, Metsuma could so easily see through the eyes of his cunning step-son. He could also recognize Giovanni's dependence on the ignorant bliss of his hated enemies. Unfortunately for the boy, the Crime Lord harbored no such ignorance, which was why he could just as easily trail his every movement . . . his every thought . . . his every breath. Looking to the commander, Metsuma smirked malignantly. "True, Giovanni is in the building . . . but we mustn't be so easily fooled by appearances."

The faceless commander flinched upon hearing this. ". . . sir?"

At the quick snap of his master's fingers, the ghostly Gengar rose up from beneath the marble-lustered floor and brought itself before Metsuma's throne, its devious eyes glowing like tantalizing raw-red crystals! "Gengaaa! Gengaaa!"

Smiling, Metsuma lifted a hand from his armrest and waved it to his Pokemon in a dismissive gesture. "Gengar, go and greet our guest. The real one."

"Gengaa! Gaa!", The ghoul cackled, bowing to its master affirmatively. Immediately following, it vanished from sight after diving into the solid floor.

The sentinels then dispersed from the chamber to secure the outer corridors. Metsuma, in the meanwhile, was left to further ponder in his throne.

...

The muffled thundering of steps rang out over Gio's head, then all was silent. The last of basement floor's security force had been summoned to the higher levels. _"-which means Kyden and Spencer's diversion payed off as planned." _Pushing up on the concealing ventilator panels, Gio and Meowth emerged from their hiding place and onto the dark foyer floor of the substructure. Taking a quick precautionary surveillance of the area, Gio inhaled a breath of fresh air and said to Meowth: "Remember where this ventilation shaft is, otherwise we won't be leaving this place home free."

Meowth glanced up at him, murmuring a question concerning Spencer and Kyden's status. "Meeow? Meow? Meow? Mrreeeow?"

"I . . . I don't know.", He mumbled depressively. He, too, was worried for their safety, especially now when practically the entire building's security was closing in on them upstairs. But the two of them were doing their duty just as he was doing his. "They said they'd have things under control, so I'm going to hold them to that.", He told Meowth softly before turning his sights further down the foyer. "Now let's find that detention block before we run into trouble. Delia's waiting on us."

Together, the two looked over their shoulders to safely ensure that the elevators weren't in use and then began to proceed further into the infrastructure. The main corridor was rather large, really, for a hallway. Its walls were a dark shade of bluish gray and were spread farther out from the metal flooring that went down its center. There was quite a bit of floor space in between, an equal pearl color as the walls and with a texture pattern. Along the walls were black lamps that stood straight up, then bent rigidly down, leaving light to reflect immediately off the spotless floor. The shuddersome silence of the entire floor didn't help in the least. Sure, it implied that there were no guards abound . . . but the overall vibe felt rather ominous and creepy, as if the pair of them were being watched from the shadows.

Even though he didn't know where he was going, Gio constantly had his head turning from left to right as he and Meowth continued to progress through the main foyer. Occasionally, there would be various other corridors divided from the dominant hall. However, most of them simply led to more collations of unoccupied elevators. It wasn't until they reached the end of the extensive corridor were they bound to veer left into yet another hallway, although this one appeared to be neighbored by several unknown entrances on either side, many of which were sealed locked. At one point, Gio could have sworn he heard the faint cry of an infant child rousing from somewhere inside one of the restricted chambers. But when it didn't persist, he shrugged it off and continued to thoroughly search through the proximity for the detention block.

The only sector of the floor not sealed off was the Transport Drill Docking Garage; a massive underground hangar, specifically designed to house several of the Rocket's finest ground vehicles. From there, the destructive drills would be deployed beneath the ground and sent to the regions via underneath the ocean-floor, just as Blanco had confirmed.

Despite the garage being currently void and empty, Gio held no compulsion to bring his search there. After all, it wasn't the type of facility meant for prisoners. After finishing his peak into the entrance, he led Meowth to the final pair of double doors at the end of the hall. The entrance was magnetically sealed and physically impassable. But knowing that Delia may have very well dwelled on the other side, Gio was not about to relinquish. On the wall beside the door, he quickly noticed the finger-touch keypad. Though risky, short-circuiting its functions would be the only alternative to providing a password he didn't know. And there was certainly no desire to accidentally set off an alarm simply by repeatedly entering the wrong code. "Meowth!", He whispered to his pet, gesturing the feline closer to him with his wiggling fingers. "Quick, I need your help!"

Meowth leapt beside him on all four paws and glanced at him fleetingly. "Meeow?

"I need you juke this keypad with some major thunder power!", He ordered while pointing to the device on the wall. "Hurry, Delia's waiting on the other side! I just know it!"

Without delay, Meowth scaled out his claws and leapt towards the keypad! Once he was latched onto it, he allowed his body to shed a heaping surge of voltage power in what was basically a miniature yet perfectly executed Thunderbolt Attack!

The electrical profusion immediately began to overwrought the keypad as it began to shoot sparks and small wafts of smoke! Finally, the entire system shut down, forcing the magnetic doors, along with all of the other sealed accesses throughout the basement floor, to open. And surprisingly, no alarms . . . at least not yet.

Gio raced into the chamber which was, luckily enough for him, the substructure's detention block! It was a simple, dark, and secluded antechamber which quartered only a single prison cell. However, much to the demise of Gio's laborious work, there was no one inside it. It was completely vacant. "No . . .", His breath hitched in parlous anger. "No, that can't be!" But alas, it was true. Kyden had directed him to wrong the prison hold, though not intentionally.

Meowth approached Gio from behind, timorously watching him tremble in his angry . . . heartbroken . . . paralyzed state. Meowth groveled to the floor and cast his eyes downward sadly. "Mreow . . ."

Finally, when he could not best his terror-stricken emotions, Gio sunk down to his knees and pressed his tense hands against the cold floor. His head was turned down, his vicious gaze weighed to the ground. And just like his meltdown back at Mt. Silver, he could feel his diffusing heart tear in to two. "Delia . . .", He seethed through gritted teeth. "Where are you!"

...

On the third floor's detention center, inside her cell, Delia was still nestled comfortably in the brawny but warming arms of her long-absent brother, Jareth. It was like a ghost from her past, except this was no apparition. This was real. He was real. And he was with her, holding her tightly in his arms with his body relaxed against the dungeon prison wall. His chin settled restfully atop her head. He inhaled her unforgettably spellbinding scent and pulled her closer to him.

He was warm against her, a companionable touch, not too overly familiar, but a gentle and almost agreeable feeling. She hugged him tighter, her tears finally subsiding. "I . . . I just can't believe you're alive . . . ", She whispered against him, almost heartsore but in a most replenishing sense. "Mother and father, they said you had died!"

"They told me the same thing about you, Delia . . ." Memory flashed, a dark anger pulsing through him, pain, anger, hatred. Broken, torn, pain had ripped through him. That same rage had once left him breathless and alone. In that lonesomeness, he'd realized the truth. "I should have known they'd have lied through their teeth just to keep us apart."

Throughout her early childhood, Delia knew that her parents had constantly regarded her elder brother as a negative influence on her, what with his daring and foolhardy nature. But that was no excuse for her parents to deceive both siblings into thinking each other dead! They weren't just overprotective parents! Heartless monsters, that's all they were to her now! "It doesn't matter what they think.", She growled at the very thought of their cruel dishonesty. "You're my brother and nothing can change that. Nothing can keep us apart, Jareth!"

Silent tears rippled down his cheeks as he squeezed his eyes shut to masquerade the unblinded anger. For so long, the only emotions he had felt was visionless rage and eternal remorse. But now . . . a door had been opened, Delia being its key. And an overwhelming flood of new emotions was pouring into him . . . making him human. Making him Jareth Rezumi, once more.

At last, Delia gently pulled away from his chest and looked up at him consummately as if memorizing every detail of his face. But then her eyes turned inquisitive. Her lips parted and her mouth began to move. "What happened to you, Jareth, after all these years?" She sat directly in front of him in wait, leaning back on her hands.

He nodded his head and started from the begging. There was no room for secrets anymore, especially not with his lovably nosy sister back in his life. "I was studying in the Sinnoh Region at the time.", He began, his young and healthy voice going somewhat weary. "When mother and father told me that my baby sister had suffered a fatal sickness, I . . . I didn't know what to do with myself. I fell into a depression."

Delia sorrowfully paled. "Jareth . . . that news must have crushed you!"

"I ended up turning to a cult. They . . . they thought they could rebirth me and guide me into repressing my old life by helping me start a new one for myself, one sworn to secrecy. So . . . so many secrets . . ." This hurt so badly, a terrible pain in his heart, as if the old scar that had faded were trying to score itself across his chest once more with burning and breathtaking pain that threatened to turn him into monster once more. "I . . . I shouldn't even be telling you this. They'd extinguish me if they knew I was telling anyone this!"

In spite of her concerns, she wore a mask of calm; a steady expression to help deliver her approach. "I don't understand. You spent your life in a cult of Pokemon Hunters?"

Her misinterpretation made him chuckle boyishly, as if he should have expected nothing less from her. "No, Delia.", He said with a gentle smile. "That was just a cover for my double-life to the Order of the Apostles."

She raised another curious brow. "Order . . . of the Apostles?"

He nodded to her. "They were the first to learn of Metsuma's true intentions, which is why they sent me to assassinate him. They saw him as a threat to our satanic communion." Satanic: he wished he had chosen a better word, especially now that he was detecting a look of fright being displayed from her tender features.

Delia couldn't help but cringe at the revelation. Her brother . . . was a worshiper of evil? This wasn't the Jareth she thought she knew, but she was willing to listen, regardless of another possible misinterpretation.

"The apostles worship and grovel under the entity you call Giratina.", He explained in an animated tone of voice. He seemed awfully enthusiastic to express his knowledge, just like when he was an adolescent; every word he spoke always had to be insightful, even if annoying at times.

But this information was much more riveting. And Delia was just pleased that he was finally willing to open up and share, just like the old days when they were practically best friends.

As Delia listened, Jareth naturally continued to expound the coalition's beliefs and obligations. "As a secret society, our vow is to prevent any corrupt force from upsetting Giratina, so that it not punish our world."

In a way, it was like these Apostles were doing a good deed by keeping Giratina at bay in order for the rest of the world to exist harmoniously. But the very idea of her brother submitting himself to the spiritual ideology of this cult was somewhat unnerving. "You created a life based on the worship of the universe's darkest Pokemon?"

"No, it's not like that. At the time, I just so desperately needed an abstraction to clear the pained emotions spawned by the news of your death." Echoes of memory flickered, tainted impressions of the past attempting to make themselves known. "I couldn't go on knowing that my little sister was gone forever. But the apostles, they . . . well . . . they rebuilt me!"

She cringed again. "Into a villain, you mean."

"I don't know about that.", He replied with a shrug before reaching out to her again with a loving, callow grin of alleged innocence. "All I DO know is that you're alive . . . and I couldn't be happier. You're now the only remaining piece of my former life that's of any worth!"

Delia sat upright and folded her arms across her chest, gazing into him for a moment of decisiveness. "So who are you, then: Jareth . . . or Memphis?"

His voice was rough when he spoke, a hint of the ragged power that had torn through him in effort to free himself from the trap that he allowed himself to walk so blindly into. "I left Sinnoh as Memphis. And right now, I don't know what's left for me. My loyalties to the order are no longer existent now that I've told you nearly everything about myself." Momentarily, he praised her with a smile and an arched brow. "There you go again, looking at me like I just committed murder."

Her puzzled eyes examined him for a moment; he looked tired, worn of body and spirit, even for a ruthless Pokemon Hunter. It worried her, and she sat forwards, looking up as she reached for him with both hands."You didn't have to tell me anything if you knew it would place you in danger . . ."

"We're ALREADY about to face danger.", He spoke wistfully with her soft, immaculate hands held firmly in his gloved ones. "Besides . . . I can't keep secrets from you anymore. Ever since I first laid eyes on you again all those months ago, I didn't know how I was going to tell you the truth." Suddenly, his adoring smirk resurfaced once again as he beheld her in his sights. "But now . . . . it feels like an enormous weight has finally been lifted off my shoulders after what's felt like a lifetime of carrying it."

His warm hands landed on her shoulders again and she allowed herself to be drawn into another lasting hug. With her head propped on his broad shoulder, she whispered into his ear: "If we get out of this, I promise you that everything will be okay. We'll find a way to make sure you're never found by those apostle guys."

He dragged his thoughts back to awareness as she spoke, humoring her with a joking response. "Honestly, I'm more worried about what mother and father will think." The two siblings chuckled for a moment. Finally, Jareth let go of his baby sister, ultimately taking their current imprisonment into account. Metsuma immediately spawned to his mind. "I don't know how . . . but Metsuma must have known all along about the two of us being related." Laughing softly, he said: "What surprises me was the he was so kind of to lock us up together. I suppose I should thank the son of a bitch for appreciating family values."

"Jareth, that's not what he's doing.", Delia heard herself reply, surprised at the steel in her voice. Shifting from his grasp, she gave him a gravely serious gaze. "Metsuma brought me here to use me as bait!"

He eyed her with astonished fear. "Bait?"

Solemnly, she nodded. "For Gio. Metsuma needs him to call forth Giratina."

He stopped. Something flickered in his eyes and he settled backwards, half turning away from her in his confused disorientation. "I . . . I don't understand."

"Gio is the son of the Affinity Soul!"

Jareth turned to look to her again, his eyes meeting hers so zealously that it had forced her on the spot, lest she mind the emotions written in the icy blue. "How do you know about the Affinity Soul? That information has been kept secreted inside my coalition's library for generations!"

Delia merely shrugged. "Well, apparently not." She still saw a look of concern in his eyes as he finished piecing things together in his mind. But it was what was at stake that mattered most. She leaned inward to capture his momentarily distracted gaze. "Jareth, we need to get out of here or Metsuma's going unleash total chaos!"

"I know.", He said dryly. "And my mission was to prevent that."

Instantaneously, Delia jumped to her feet with a newly found rush of energy! "Well then let's complete that mission together, as brother and sister!"

He looked up at her strangely, the pupils of his pale blue eyes gone, suddenly elongated and thin instead of round and full. _"I'd be one senseless brother to put my own sister in danger."_, He thought to himself before realizing something. _"Then again, she's a tough girl. She's always been. No wonder she's lasted this long, even during her entire time in Johto when all hell was breaking loose with the Torino and Briskomy." _

Delia could tell that he was still thinking this through. It was all happening so fast. But really, there wasn't a minute more to waste. "Hey, it's better than just sitting around here, isn't it?", She said to him. "Come on, Jareth! Turn that frown upside down! For me!"

Jareth answered almost immediately, finding that he didn't need to think it over before he answered. "Lucky for you, I've already formed an escape plan!" Quickly picking himself off the floor, he sent Delia a coy smile before shedding the remains of his apostle garments and revealing his true appareled form underneath; he wore a sleeveless white shirt which only reached to his thighs (with two thin black belts, one being a utility belt), a black vest with a high collar, long armbands which covered his muscular forearms, and dark grey pants stuffed into his boots. His form was wiry and masculine, built for power without sacrificing speed in the process. "Oh, no need for applause!", He sighed sarcastically in response to her speechless reaction. He smiled thinly, lowering his hands and looking at her with half-lidded eyes. "I can always go back to being mean and grumpy if that works for you."

Delia could so clearly and distinctly see that Jareth Rezumi was the polar opposite of Hunter Memphis in both appearance and attitude. Memphis was a monster. Jareth was a human, and he had definitely grown and matured since she had last seen him. He was no longer a reckless teenager. He was an adult now, though still fairly young. And while Memphis exhibited a cold and bitter nature, her brother was spirited and cheerful, just as she remembered. Delia could only standby in excitement! Was all of this her doing? Had she singlehandedly cured him of his curse?

As his cloak fell to the floor, Jareth slowly approached the cell's electrical gate which restricted their exit. He began to examine the outside corridor from between two of magnetic bars in front of him, making sure that nary a guard nor surveillance camera was in sight. Directly across from their cell was a control pad on the wall. Completing his thorough scan of the area, he lifted his left leg and bent forward to pry the boot off of his foot. His socked foot was immediately exposed and he held the clutched boot by the leather digit, fitting it between the magnetic bars.

Delia covered her nose at the reeking odor of sweat. "Would you care to put your boot back on? Wow, your feet still stink the same even after all these years."

Jareth just rolled his eyes. "Ah, shut up.", He told her jestfully without looking back. Once she was silent, he carefully angled the boot between the voltage bars and focused hard, calculating the trajectory of his planned sling at the control pad across the hall. Finally, he tightened his grip on the toe of the boot and launched it between the bars!

Just as concocted, the boot successfully catapulted across the hall, hitting the control panel switch right on the nose! The magnetic fence of their cell vanished almost instantly! The elder Rezumi closed his eye and bore a wide grin as he rotated his arm and flexed his muscles. "Looks like pap's pitching lessons finally paid off, eh?"

Delia sighed. "And yet, somehow, you never made the cut for your high school's Junior League team. What a shame."

Jareth rolled his eyes a second time. "Once again, shut up!" His lame comeback only filled her with laughter and, naturally, her laughter provoked his own. But just then, the prison block's alarm system began to siren frantically and the entire sector started flashing red, starling the other cellmates scattered about the vicinity. Jareth wasted no time in reclaiming his boot onto his foot as he hurriedly started to lead Delia out of the cell. "The faster we get out of here, the longer it will take for Metsuma to realize we're gone!"

But, alas, from afar, the Rocket prison guard was storming his way down the corridor with his rifle elevated towards them. "Freeze!", He shouted coldly. "Don't move!"

"_So much for that brilliance of mine. . ." _Jareth bit his bottom lip and tossed his arms in the air as commanded, mouthing something incomprehensible to Delia, whom remained frozen inside the cell, unknowing to the guard.

She cowered for a moment as the soldier neared their cell . . . but quickly managed to gather her courage instead of humiliating herself in front of her brother. That was the last thing she wanted, especially since it was SHE who suggested this escape in the first place! Taking a steady breath, Delia raced out of the cell and dived in front of the approaching soldier, making him trip over her and stumble to the corridor floor!

Jareth seized the moment and reached down to pry the rifle from the injured soldier's grasp. "I'll take that, thank you very much!", He growled, kicking the fiend in the gut before stepping over him and kneeling down to generously help Delia back to her feet. "Nice work! It's good to know you can take hint."

She grabbed ahold of his arm and allowed him to pull her to her feet, though quickly shrugging off his comment. "Oh please, I planned that all by myself!"

The alarms seemed to be ringing louder! But with a path cleared and a weapon obtained, Jareth knew he could protect the both of them. "Now's our chance, it seems!", He said to her as they began to pick up their pace towards the exit on the far end of the corridor. "I'll need my weapons and gear back. We need to find the storage repository on one of the upper levels, so stay close to me!"

Delia kept close at his flank but maintained her personal distance. As they sprinted onward, she could hear the pleading groans of the other confined prisoners abounding throughout the block. Oh, how she wished she could save them, at least the one's deserving of liberation. But under her brother's watch, the two of them were not to make a bigger scene than they had already perpetrated. They couldn't afford to be pursued by the entire building's security.

Further down the corridor, two more armed Rocket soldiers entered the detention center and began spearing towards them amidst the blaring alarms and the shimmering red flashes coruscating throughout sector!

Delia pointed forward the moment she spotted them approaching. "Jareth, up ahead!"

But outstandingly, he was already one step ahead of her! "Yep, I see them!" Jareth didn't even bother relenting nor halting before them. Still picking up speed, he merely pointed his rifle to the florescent lighted lamp that hung from the corridor ceiling about a yard away. As soon as the incoming soldiers were directly beneath it, he opened fire on the ultraviolet tubes and the entire lighting structure came crashing down on them!

Delia gasped, mesmerized by her brother's aim with a firearm! The two of them leapt over the unconscious bodies and quickly proceeded down the hall!

Meanwhile, inside one of the neighboring cells, Rita and Kade huddled close to the magnetic gate, believing their gaping eyes to be deceiving them as they watched Delia and her brother speed past their dungeon, without noticing them, and hastily exit the detention center! Rita's jaw dropped in sheer bafflement. "That was my brat-boy's brat-girlfriend!", Her shrill voice tremored beside Kade. "What in the mother of Moltres is she doing here?"

"Escaping, from the looks of it.", Kade calmly leaned away from the prison door and bit down on his lip. "I suppose the alarm system wasn't malfunctioning after all!"

"Oh, forget the alarm system, will you?" Grimacing grumpily, Rita crossed her arms together and began to make a fuss! "It's no fair! She's barely been here five minutes! Why does she get to escape and we don't?"

Kade watched as his beautiful but doltish mistress fell against the wall and sagged testily to the floor. He brought himself towards her, resting an inspiriting hand on her shoulder. "Worry not, my dear.", He encouraged her in his effeminate softness. "I have a good feeling that everything will work out just fine. Don't you fret!"

Rita merely rolled her eyes in mockery. "Really? Did you have that same feeling just before Metsuma stole the Senate right from under your thumb?"

At that insult, Kade made a pouting face. "Ouch, my dear. That hurts so truly."

...

Reinforcements stormed into the hangar right on schedule. The scene was empty and quiet, compelling them to be on their guard. While a selective unit of Rocket soldiers secured the catwalk, a larger division quickly amassed onto the hangar itself and began their thorough search of the premises.

In the corner region of the infested hangar, behind the clustered hoard of cargo crates, Kyden and Spencer had just finished dumping the two unconscious bodies, belonging to the guards they had knocked out, into one of the containers. Both soldiers were adorned in nothing but their undergarments, for Kyden and Spencer were now cleverly disguised in their Rocket uniforms and bandit-masks, concealing their identities.

"I think we gave Gio enough time.", Said Kyden as he hoisted the covering over the inhabited crate to conceal the bodies within. Although, that trickery could only last so long, considering the guards were merely unconscious. He looked to Spencer while shifting his bandit-mask into symmetrical proportion. "How do I look?"

"Positively evil.", Spencer chuckled quietly, amused how that Rocket garments totally contrasted his personality. "Now let's get a move on, shall we?"

Kyden nodded and pulled down his Rocket cap to further hide his appearance. Bellowing a dramatic but believable groan, he began to limp his way out from behind the crates and into the clearing where the Rocket forces froze in confusion. "He was here!", Kyden continued to feign his abrasion. "Giovanni was here! We tried to stop him . . . but he pumbled us like a couple of Weedle!"

Behind Kyden, Spencer also began to shuffle painfully, topping his performance with a series of grunting sounds. "It's true!", He chimed in. "We were powerless against him! He's a madman, I tell you! A madman! My poor heart nearly stopped!"

One of the Rocket division's commandos stepped forward. Apparently, he was actually buying into this ridiculous gimmick. "Soldiers, tell me which way he went!"

Kyden clutched at his throat a gasped for air, basically exaggerating his already existent pain. "He . . . he vanished into the passageway behind the overpass!", The disguised clone 'managed' to choke out between breaths. "If you hurry, you might catch him!"

The Rocket commando turned to one of his loyal servicemen, expressing a concerned look. "The passageway, eh? That would explain the prison breakout up ahead! Giovanni's probably the one the who freed the girl!" With no time to lose, he levered his hand out towards the overpass and began to sprint towards it while calling out to his division. "Level 1 squadron, converge near the Prison Sector! Someone contact Metsuma's sentinel council and update him on the events!"

About half of the reinforcements emptied into the corridor beyond the hangar catwalk, leaving the remainder of the troops to either continue bulwarking the hangar or return to their original stations.

But Kyden and Spencer, still camouflaged among the other troops, stood immovable in the center of the floor. Mouth quivering, Spencer slowly rotated his head to an equally shaken Kyden and whispered: "Did . . . did I just here them correctly? Did they just say that Delia was being kept prisoner on THIS floor, instead of the infrastructure?"

Kyden hesitantly nodded. The last of the noticeable color drained from his broken visage as the puzzle pieces fell in place . . . and an overwhelming feeling of guilt spawned from the horror of his fatal error. "I . . . I sent Gio to the wrong prison center . . . ." And when the emergency alarms finally spread as far as the hangar, his fear was confirmed.

...

Gio shot up from his brooding posture of hopelessness when the emergency warning from the third floor traveled to his current location on the basement level through the prison block's intercom system.

"ALERT! ALERT! PRISONER ESCAPE ON LEVEL 3!", A panicked communications-technician's voice droned through the intercom's static fuzz. "I repeat, prisoner escape on Level 3! Calling all available forces to be on vigilant lookout for the defectors! DO NOT PERMIT THEM TO LEAVE THE FORTRESS! I REPEAT, DO NOT PERMIT THEM TO LEAVE THE FORTRESS!"

The static then faded to cold silence. Gio looked down to Meowth, a hopeful expression suddenly written upon his lips as he gestured "That's got to be Delia! It's just got to be her! Kyden and Spencer must have freed her!", He said excitedly, spinning towards the door in a hurry. "We've got to meet up with her on the third floor!"

"Meow! Mreoow!" Meowth knew just as well as Gio that if they didn't reach her in time, the Rockets surely would. With much haste, Meowth pranced after his master, bearing his own share of the trial against time!

The speedy duo raced for the exit of the empty room . . . but only to be ungraciously obstructed by the presence of Metsuma's Gengar! "Gengaaaah!" The ghost shot up in front of the exit and stood its ground, preventing them from leaving as it eyed them with a wry and ghastly scowl. "Gah! Gengaahh!"

Gio suddenly tensed, gritted his teeth, and tried not to flinch; his original thinking being that Gengar would not harm them as long as they remained listless and unintending to resist.

But lamentably, that was not the case! Gengar lunged at Gio and thrust him across the room with a surging Thunder Punch Attack to the stomach, catching both Trainer and Pokemon totally off guard!

The voltage blow sent Gio hurtling several feet backwards! Brutally, he landed in front of the single sealed prison cell and writhed in agony as a throbbing pain shot up through his veins! "Aggh!", He howled irritably! His body suddenly went still, his movements ceasing as the paralysis took full reign over his functions! Numb and vulnerable, he was left as the defenseless victim on Gengar's silver platter!

But before the ghost could set its sights on Gio again, Meowth bounced into action! The feline launched itself at the Ghost and fired a vengeful Water-Pulse!

"Gah! Gah! Gah!" Cackling fiendishly with a criticizing smile, the ghost merely vanished from the thin air before the torrent of water could meet its opponent.

The failed impelling splashed daintily against the detention block door and Meowth immediately entered a panic upon losing sight of his enemy! Shifting his careful eyes from left to right, Meowth found no trace of the ghoul Pokemon's offending presence.

From behind, Gio could feel himself slowly recovering from his idleness. However, even while motionless, he never took his eyes off of the ensuing battle. He watched closely as Meowth stood his ground, waiting for the ghost to reappear. And eventually, it did. Gio's sharp focus quickly distinguished Gengar's form reemerging from the air behind Meowth's backside. "Meowth!", Gio groaned out. "Behind you!"

Before Meowth could bound away, an annulet of dark and shadowy energy casted around the spirit's body like a gassy hoop! The ghost's eyes rolled back with pleasure and the black spell surrounding Gengar suddenly discharged!

The intricate blast instantly launched Meowth into the wall across the chamber! "Mreow!", The effete feline cried out, mortally wounded and crumbling to the floor!

Gio could only witness this development in sheer horror! He had underestimated Metsuma's supernatural servant . . . but was nonetheless able to recognize the damage that had been delivered; Gengar had utilized Black Wave, one of the forbidden Pokemon arts Metsuma had elicited from Wade's private research collection years ago.

With Meowth's strength reduced to nothing but a pathetic strife of maintaining consciousness, Gengar drifted its shadowy self above the helpless feline as slowly as a falling flower-petal and then plunged downward directly into his body, infusing itself into the inferior Pokemon!

Gio could only lift his head ever so slightly. The rest of his body had yet to revitalize. All he could do was watch incapably as Gengar possessed his Pokemon! _"Meowth . . ." _From what he could tell, it seemed as though Meowth was initially trying to resist Gengar's will from conquering his own. But it was a fool's misjudgment, unfortunately, for Gengar was soon in full command! _"Meowth! No!" _

Meowth convulsed, twisted as the Injection Attack neared completion! The poor, feeble scratch-cat felt the build-up, felt the overwhelming tension in the air like the heavy weight before the first clap of thunder before a storm! And then, all of the sudden, his body fell still. The glow of Gengar's bloodshot eyes shone through the feline's spellbound orbs. The Pokemon's eyes ampled open wide and apt, as though given a vaccine shot of unmatchable energy! And then he did the unthinkable; levitating back to his paws, rather than standing up. He shot Gio a distinct combination of a fiery glare and a menacingly dark smile! He brandished his razor-sharp claws into the overhead lighting . . . and began approaching Gio, a veil of sparks orbing around him as he prepared a Thunderbolt Attack!

Gio squeezed his eyes closed against the cold glare. He couldn't bear to watch anymore. He couldn't bear the guilt of lying helpless as his own Pokemon unwillingly committed treason, drawing towards him with a massive storage of electricity ready to be fired at him at any coming moment now! He had failed Meowth. He had failed Delia. He had failed himself. "Meowth . . .", He pleaded in whisper as his final resort. "Meowth . . . I can't help you this time. This . . . this is your fight. The fight within yourself!"

There was a small pause, a hesitation, before he could continue towards Gio. It was the encouragement and supplication of his trainer's voice which had awakened the depleted strength that was Meowth's volition over his own body. The feline stood placid for a moment; there was definitely an internal conflict transpiring between the wills of the two Pokemon. But once more, Gengar prevailed in maintaining control. He proceeded towards Gio and, with a mighty growl, began to unleash the weighted blast of bolts!

But to Gio's astonishment, the Thunderbolt Attack, at the very last second, had skewed off into the ceiling when Meowth's body had suddenly jerked into the opposite direction! And then it became clear the Meowth was indeed putting up a fight to retake control of his body from Gengar's possession! Gio's lips quirked into a dry little smile. _"Come on, Meowth . . . you can handle this. We've been through too much for you give in now . . ."_

Meowth's body was now quivering in place and a glowing red essence of energy began to exude from his twitching feline eyes! In the end, Meowth's will proved superior, even in its fragile state; it was the strength of heart, empowered by his master's confidence, that had conquered Gengar's shallow husk of a heart! With a triumphant growl, Meowth screeched to heavens and dispelled the ghost from his body!

The demon's power vanished at last! It came tumbling out of Meowth in a baffled daze! _The Gengar looked_ on in surprise, his deviously grinning face had been wiped clean off. Shaking off its stupor, the furious ghoul lifted back into the air in preparation to attack Meowth again, this time mercilessly! "Gahhh! Gengah!"

Gio could see as clear as day that even though Meowth had successfully banished Gengar from his body, he was still too debilitated to physically defend himself! Remembering that his own strength had resurfaced, unknowing to Gengar, Gio hatched an idea on the spot. "Gengar!", He hollered from the floor, waiting until the ghost's eyes turned to meet his. "It's me you want to torture, remember? Metsuma's orders!"

"Gengahhh!" Enraged by the boy's provocation, Gengar dismissed Meowth from his sights and launched itself at Gio, coming at him like a shadowy missile in thickening daylight! "Gah! Gengah!"

At the right timing, only moments before Gengar's incoming assault, Gio bounced to his knees and rolled off to the side!

Missing Gio by only a few inches, Gengar instead collided with the magnetic door that was behind the apparently not-so-paralyzed trainer! Gengar let out an agonizing scream as the intense voltage of the cell door's armament violently ravaged its ghostly form and sent it catapulting across the room!

While all this was happening, Gio sprung to his feet and rushed to Meowth's aid, whom was still just barely conscious in the middle of the floor. He scooped the fated feline into his arms and sheltered him close to his chest. "You did outstanding, Meowth.", He whispered into his sinking but listening ear. Crooking a sly smile, he added: "Now you see why I prefer competent Pokemon such as yourself."

On the far side of the room, Gengar's incapacitated body had already vanished in a painfully embarrassing manner of retreat. Defeated, it sunk down into the floor tiles . . . and never reappeared, much to Gio's ultimate favor. Good riddance.

In fact, the battle's outcome was Gio's only spared moment to reflect on the logic of Metsuma's relationships with his Pokemon. It made him open his eyes to some crucial facts. The Crime Lord had once scolded him that Pokemon could only bear the title as slaves.

However, it was Gio's heartfelt trust in Meowth, as well as Meowth's trust in return, that had allowed the two of them to depend on each other so deeply. That was why they defeated Gengar. That was why Meowth's will was greater than Gengar's. Gengar's strength stemmed solely from brutal discipline and mishandled training; it recognized no such strength of friendship within its heart to be employed as a secret weapon in the most trying of circumstances. And this unintentionally revealed philosophy gave Gio something to consider; were Pokemon truly meant to coexist alongside humans as their equals? Was Metsuma's ideology incorrect and was he simply too stubborn to accept the opposing notion because he didn't understand the deep and powerful kind of connection that Gio and Meowth shared?

"_But for him to be willing to plunge humanity into senseless anarchy, he must hate people just as much as he hates Pokemon." _Gio analyzed this conflict distressingly as he carried Meowth outside the detention block in search of an elevator. And something told him that if he didn't find Delia soon, it would only be because Metsuma had found HIM. Only then, would he know for certain of Metsuma's true intentions; the _Black Moon_ . . . or perhaps more? _"Metsuma Rocket . . . you'd better show your real face before I rip it from your skull!" _

…...

Indeed, the alarms were now blaring throughout the entirety of the fortress' third floor and beyond, including the villainous vicinity of Metsuma's Throne Room, which resided on the far side of the third floor's regnant sector. In spite of the mass-commotion betiding outside his quarters, Metsuma settled comfortably into his throne, seemingly unfazed by the caterwauling alarms and the panic-filled voices of the communications officers that jabbered through the intercom. No, he held a intrigued grin on his lips as he listened intently for the updates:

"ATTENTION LEVEL 3 UNITS CONVERGED AT THE HANGAR BAY! YOU ARE BEING ORDERED TO JOIN THE SEARCH PARTY FOR THE ESCAPED PRISONERS! LEAVE YOUR STATIONS AT ONCE AND REPORT THE NEAREST SECTOR!"

"REMINDER TO ALL UNITS ON ALL LEVELS! KEEP A SHARP LOOKOUT FOR ANY OF GIOVANNI'S ACCOMPLICES OR ANY SUSPSCIOUS ACTIVITY!"

"ALERT! ALERT! UNIDENTIFIED INTRUDER SPOTTED ON LEVEL 4! I REPEAT, UNIDENTIFIED INTRUDER SPOTTED ON LEVEL 4!"

In response to the last warning, Metsuma's head tilted up, eyes lifted. _"Giovanni's arrival and the prison breakout were already scheduled . . . but an additional intruder?_" Through his Aura, he had already detected Giovanni's presence within the building. However, he could not sense the life-force of this new combatant that had infiltrated his compound. He couldn't pick up a reading on the intruder's aura because the intruder's aura was being purposely dissembled; a masquerade only a master Aura user could perfect. And only one potentiality came to mind. Metsuma frowned, shaking his head, his prediction likely correct. _"Foolish of that man to think he can stop me. I had planned to deal with him personally after the tide had blown over . . . but now, by coming here, he's only accelerated his fate." _

Viper entered Metsuma's presence as the alarms sang through his ears. He started towards the thrown in a hurry. "Sir, there appears to be a breakout of intruders throughout the fortress! They're springing up out of nowhere!"

Metsuma nodded. "I just received word of an infiltrator on the fourth floor." This collection of developments was surprisingly rather amusing to him; Giovanni, the escaped prisoners, the possible accomplices, and now, the mysterious interference of an Aura wielding specialist. He couldn't help but wonder if all of this was somehow connected; a carefully staged uprising to overthrow him? If so, he was flattered. Flattered not by the certainty of their doomed-to-fail attempts . . . but by their unintentional attendance to witness the full extent of the _Black Moon_'s power! He couldn't have asked for a better a twist of events. Instead of assembling them himself, they were courteousness enough to join forces all on their own. "This just grows more interesting by the minute . . . and I think I can make this work to our advantage."

His words brought Viper to a halt and his shoulders fell. Metsuma's composure towards the situation had totally caught him unaware. "Sir, the threat is likely to approximate, assuming they are here to challenge you!", He advised his grinning superior. "I suggest you relocate to one of the higher floors."

On the contrary, Metsuma knew all too well that Giovanni had come to Savile Island with the sole intention of rescuing Delia and that he wanted no part to play in the _Black Moon_ ritual. However, he could change that easily. With the proper incentive, he'd dissuade Giovanni from his original plans . . . and lure him back to the genuine realm of his Aggressive Conscience. "Corporal Viper, you needn't worry about me.", Metsuma kindly retorted. "As for you, I have a special task in mind . . ."

Viper blinked and glanced across to Metsuma. For a moment, there was absolute silence. And he didn't recognize that it was on purpose until he discerned the fiery glint in Metsuma's golden eyes; the order to take direct action. No explanation was necessary. Viper bowed to his superior and managed to conjure his own fiendish grin, for this was a task he had longed to be assigned to him.

…...

A brigade of Rocket soldiers stormed the fourth floor's briefing room to apprehend the intruder; an elderly man with golden hair and orange eyes, most of his body draped in red cloak-like garments to conceal his identity. On his shoulder, a Noctowl was tranquilly perched. And at his side, he carried an odd-looking machine, possibly a weapon of some sort. He stood completely motionless.

The troops surrounded him in the center of the room and cocked their rifles towards the unidentifiable man and his Pokemon! "Drop what your holding!", One troop ordered, referring to the large device in the old man's possession. "I said drop it!"

Noctowl's eyes then shot open only moments before the enemies could open fire! The nocturnal Pokemon quickly lifted into the air and twirled in circles, gusting the Rockets away with a single but powerful blast of wind! Circling around the room, it then used its telekinesis to disable to the scattered rifles by shattering the trigger-guards.

The infiltrator took advantage of his enemies' drawback and hurriedly attempted to race away with his unknown weapon in tow beneath his arm, Noctowl guiding the way above!

But the troupe of Rockets immediately scrambled to their feet and tossed their Pokeballs into action as they assembled together and banded towards the infiltrator!

A total of six Golbat, two Sneasel, and one Drowsee took charge of the floor and split away into their assigned groups!

The briefing room's exit was immediately sealed off by a psychic barrier created by the Drowsee's telekinesis, forcing the infiltrator to a sudden halt. And as soon as he froze, he was instantly tackled to the floor by the pair of Sneasel, whom began shred apart his disguise with their splintering claws!

Meanwhile, in the air, the flock of Golbat converged on Noctowl and brutally savaged the bird to the floor, biting and thrashing at its struggling form!

The Rocket brigade, in the meantime, lowered their tensions and drew back a ways so they could pleasingly oversee the gruesome fate of the anonymous man and his powerless Pokemon!

Little did they expect, however, was for one of their own men to spring into the center of the floor and swivel towards them with a Pokeball in hand; a most treacherous stance! The Rocket traitor then released the Pokemon from the Pokeball in his gloved palm!

"Chaarrgrooar!" A Charizard appeared before them! Spreading its wings, it immediately took flight and, with a blazing stream of flames shooting from its flaring snout, it chased the entire Rocket brigade out of the briefing room! As soon as it had banished the last of the soldiers from the premises, the pyre dragon swooped back in the other direction and launched a second inferno blast, this one firing towards the Pokemon!

Caught off guard, the Golbat flock was quickly baked into a fresh order of overcooked vermin as the flurry of fire overwhelmed them!

Swinging its mighty tail, Charizard slammed the lone Drowsee across the room, letting it collide with the wall, trunk-first!

As Drowsee crumbled to the floor in defeat, the Sneasel duo quickly bounded away from their exposed target and lunged at Charizard!

"Chargraoor!" Like before with Drowsee, the blazing beast whacked the first of the Sneasel aside with a brutal swing of its tail and then caught the other one by the brim of its claw, spinning it around and sending the villainous pest hurtling across the opposite end of the room! With all enemies dispatched, Charizard let out a fierce and triumphant roar!

The Rocket apostate acknowledged his Pokemon commendably. "Well done, Charizard. Why not cool down with a long rest?" Holding out the empty Pokeball, he returned Charizard to its residence and turned his attention to the man lying on the floor near him. Shedding his Rocket garments, Samuel Oak hastened over to reciprocate the wounded man. He leaned down behind and helped pull him back to his feet.

Brushing the grit off his lap, the elderly gentleman rotated around to meet the face of his rescuer. "Samuel Oak . . .", Professor Wade managed, trying not to look overly surprised. "It's been too long, old friend." He presented a droll smile and then walked past him to tend to his injured Noctowl. Kneeling down, he deployed his Aura to sense the damages; nothing too severe, fortunately.

Noctowl writhed for a moment before obtaining the proper balance, perfectly in time with the coordination of its flapping wings! The bird then rocketed into the air like a water spout and swooped down again to pluck the professor's machine from the floor, voluntarily carrying it into the air with its talons.

Wade shed a grateful grin from his countable visage and began following his energetic Pokemon towards the exit. They needed to make haste before an additional supply of troops could catch up to them. He cocked his head to the right, gesturing for Samuel to join him.

The younger Professor nodded and rushed to the elder's side. Briefly, he wondered what purpose the machine was for . . . but decided to penetrate Wade's knowledge with one question at a time. Most of Metsuma's forces were being occupied on the lower floors, so there was just enough time for him to get to the bottom of things. "Professor Wade . . .", Samuel's voice quirked an octave as they moved across the room together. "Why didn't you consult my father and I before things could become this serious?"

Wade's wrinkly eyes closed slowly for a moment. When they reopened, he inhaled a deep breath and spoke. "The tragedy, beginning with Metsuma's lust for power, was a burden that I thought only myself fit to bear." His breath stuck in his throat. It felt as if a bolt of lightning had entered his chest through the livid scar that was his past. "Metsuma was my responsibility . . . and I foolishly let him slip through my fingers. And now . . . all of this has transpired as the ultimate result."

His following silence incited Samuel turn to look to him with sad but allegating eyes.

"Metsuma was your student, wasn't he . . ."

Wade nodded his head. "One of my best, next to Clint."

"Then what went wrong?"

"Me. I went wrong. I am to blame." Just before they could reach the door, the professor froze in his tracks. His tone deepened, covering for the already obvious measure of fault. When he had gathered his wits enough to breathe, he filled his lungs and let the air out slowly in a sigh that said more than he wanted it to. "It was my ludicrous research that had drawn out the evil inside that man. In turn, the world has now become his victim. And it's all my fault. Everything."

Sammy tilted his head, watching the older professor as he spoke, absorbing this information to the best of his ability. Finally, he was able to maneuver a word in. "I'm still not sure I fully understand. My father only told me about the roots of the conspiracy . . . but nothing about Metsuma's past!"

They proceed to enter into the empty foyer outside the briefing room, which overlooked a vacant sector of the third floor. Professor Wade continued to explain as they followed Noctowl along the elevated walkway. "In short, Metsuma discovered the existence of a prophecy that only Clint met the requirements to fulfill.", He said quietly, looking away from Samuel's gaze and straight ahead towards the bridge's immanent swerve. His focus on the subject, however, seemed untouchable. "Had I not gone about my research in the first place, he never would have learned of the prophecy, thus sparing all of us this madness. But alas, I was too naive at the time to recognize the potential fatalities . . . and my stubborn heart ached for knowledge of the unknown!"

The more the professor made mention to this _'prophecy'_, the more insecure Samuel began to feel. "And . . . this prophecy you speak of-"

"I had recovered the information from a book belonging to a library hidden deep underground beneath the Sinnoh Region.", He explained. "The prophecy foretells that the _Affinity Soul_ possesses the power to bring balance between the light and darkness of our universe by taming Giratina, the legendary anti-matter Pokemon of the fabled Distortion World, whom was banished by Arceus eons ago due to its violent nature."

Remarkable. Samuel didn't know what to make of these various revelations. Due to scientific evidence, he did believe in the existence of alternate dimensions, which was likely what Wade was inadvertently referring to. However, as a Pokemon expert and researcher, Sammy wasn't too sure he believed in these mentioned deities, Arceus and Giratina, and was even more shaken that Wade, moreso a rationalist than he, actually did. Logically, as far as he could perceive, both Pokemon served solely as religious representations of morality; right and wrong. However, it was not his place to stir up a conflicting debate. He merely tried to reassert his attention upon the true importance of Wade's confession and to seek out the deeper meaning.

Wade proceeded with his story. "When I first took Clint under my wing, I was immediately convinced that he was the one to fulfill the prophecy. His intellectual abilities, his morally righteous character, his compassion for Pokemon, and the overwhelming gradation of Aura that dwelled inside him were all the factors that qualified him to be the subject of my reckless experiment. Nevertheless, his profound skills, both as my student and throughout his Pokemon journeys, had eventually earned him the ranking of Pokemon Master."

The role of Gio's father in all of this was obviously on par with Metsuma's, that much Sammy could be certain of. Sure, the man was deceased, but, in his past, there must have been some incident that had provoked Metsuma to drive himself over the edge of befitting sanity.

Wade kept his eyes forward to where Noctowl, still carrying the weapon, led the way. The route of the bridging passage seemed ongoing, however the scarceness of Rocket troops served them beneficially. Finally, Wade halted and motioned his head to the to rail of the walkway; he could hear muttering whispers sounding from the floor below them.

Not long after, Samuel also discerned the distinct voices and joined Wade as the two of them shuffled to the side of the bridge and looked over the rail to see whom was crossing the boundaries below. Squinting real hard, Samuel spotted Delia and an unknown man stealthily advancing towards a nearby chamber of elevators, unseen. "Oh, it's Delia!", He gasped aloud. Immediately, he turned his eyes on Wade. "We have to help her!"

Wade merely shook his head and drew apart from the rail. "Leave them be. We don't want to draw attention to them. We have no part to play in their ruse. It's bad enough that I had brought the both of them, among others, to this danger in the first place." He then continued to travel his original course, a reluctant Samuel eventually catching up to him.

…...

Having safely progressed to the second floor via elevator, Gio, still carrying Meowth in his arms, bore at some intersections before he could finally see far ahead; an open door on a large but heavily obscure space. He was running slowly now, breathing fervently . . . until he entered through the designated passage and into a dark and secluded maze of artillery barracks, completely void of patrol units.

But the desolation was only limited. Corporal Viper, Metsuma's trusty henchman, strode out from one of the arsenal aisles and into the clearing to where Gio could see him. Hands locked behind his back and an observant distinctiveness flashing from his probing eyes, he took another step towards the boy. "So, we meet at last, Giovanni.", He spoke dryly before introducing himself. "My name is Viper. I'm Metsuma's third in command."

Gio remained put. He throttled the weak Meowth tighter into his protective arms, as if shielding him, and then shot Viper an unamused glare. "Stand aside, Corporal, if you know what's good for you.", He spat his way. "I didn't come here looking for a fight."

Pale blue eyes widened and, after the surprise flickered away, Viper laughed in his monotone. "Well, it doesn't seem as though you have much of a choice, seeing as how the entire fortress knows you're here."

"That hasn't stopped me so far.", Countered Gio seconds later. Though it wasn't his best argument, given Meowth's condition. "Now either get out of my way or tell me where Delia is! She escaped . . . didn't she?"

"Delia?" There came another laugh, a thing of merry amusement. "I expect she's catching up with her lost kin."

Thrown off by his answer, Gio paused self-consciously.** "**Wha . . . what do you mean!", He fiercely demanded to the top of his lungs! "Tell me!"

Viper just stood there, smiling, before finally responding in a calm but cold voice. "Sorry to say, she doesn't need you anymore."

"You really expect me to believe that?" Gio's fists clenching reprehensibly! Boy, what he would have given to land his fist into this prick's sorry face! Unknowing to him, that was just what Metsuma and Viper were aiming towards; drawing out his anger.

"Well, you don't have to.", Viper replied rigidly, his domineering posture never going astray. "But you can believe THIS; nightfall is upon us and the _Black Moon_ draws nearer. There's no escape from it, not anymore." Per Metsuma's earlier orders, he lifted his finger accusing towards Gio's chest, as if alluding to some invisible power inside him. "You're better off turning that pathetic excuse for hope into a weapon of aggression and applying it to where it needs the most attention. Metsuma may spare you after all, assuming you're committed to helping our cause."

"Forget it!", Gio growled back! Now, he could sense the impression of foul play tiding over. This was Metsuma's dirty work, no doubt; he had sent someone he knew Gio would become angry enough at, to the point where he would lose self-control over his darkness. But he wouldn't play into this. Not again.

Suddenly, Metsuma's waveless voice carried through the vault's private intercom channel, talking directly to Gio. "To ignore your Aggressive Conscience is to ignore your true, genuine self."

Gio jerked his head up, as if searching for the source of the malevolent warning. "I'm not ignoring anything!" His abrading tone was now one of a violent consequence! A growing sensation of irritation swept through his body, penetrating the core of his chivalrous emotions and leaving it susceptible to Metsuma's influence!

"There's that aggression as we speak!", Metsuma's voice cheered him on! Apparently, he was able to hear Gio through the transmitter. "Y_ou can't deny_ that your whole tragic element was just too good for me not to include! Now, take that anger and let it blossom into supreme power! Let it pull you back to my side . . . where you belong, where' you've always belonged!"

Gio grimaced in both contempt and disgust, before screaming to the ceiling! "I told you once and I'll tell you again: you're out of your mind!"

"I see.", Metsuma commented in disappointment. Then, after a concise pause, his tone fell hostile and virulent! "In that case . . . I'm going to have to choke the life out of Delia with my own bear hands! Then, we'll see how long you play the pacifist card."

At those words, an incredible pain lanced through the young and vulnerable trainer, alarm flashing in his crippled gaze. With a dark gleam in his eyes, Gio gritted his teeth in a most vicious manner and exploded into a dangerously self-destructive tantrum in response to Metsuma's threat! "If you so much as lay a finger on her, I'll rip your goddamn throat out!", He roared ferociously, almost as though a demonic spirit had suddenly overtaken him!

"Music to my ears!", Cackled the hollow, evil voice. To a smiling Viper, he proceed with his orders. "Corporal, keep him intact . . . but just barely. Since he won't join us willingly, we'll just have to render him resistless." With that being his final word, the intercom's connection switched off and Metsuma's vocalization was no longer present.

Gio felt himself go numb, still tranquilized as ever by Metsuma's ghastly threat against Delia! His legs gave out from beneath him and he crumpled to his knees in an imagined defeat. A sharp pain shot through his now fragile heart, as if deflating it and letting it sink into the depths of his personal darkness. Angry tears flowed down his face, while a dangerously deep and destruction-bent force pulsated inside him!

Viper continued to glower down at the pathetic, emotional wreck of a child. "So, what's it going to be?" His challenge went unanswered, which only infuriated him! Slamming his foot to the floor, his grim tone grew fierce and adverse as he, again, called upon Gio's attention! "You'd better answer to me when I talk to you, runt! The longer you delay me, the longer you delay your sweet gem upstairs! Man up and fight me, you cowardly maggot!"

The villain was referring to Delia. Gio knew this. And though he hated to admit it, Viper was right; Metsuma would gladly do away with Delia if he didn't reach the third floor in time! _"They won't get to me, not again!", _He thought with a fierce but heroic fire burning wildly in his eyes! Placing Meowth gently onto the floor near his side, Gio wiped away his tears and rose to his feet, looking Viper directly in the eye. "You want a fight?", A blunt growl passed through his dried lips and tore through the tense air. "I'll give you one you'll regret ever starting!" His hand then began its descent to his waist in reach for a Pokeball. Since Meowth was in no condition to fight, he had to rely on his second most powerful ally.

Viper was already mirroring his movement with an appeased grin. "Finally! I get to see what you're really made of!" He watched Gio draw forth his Pokeball and, pleasurably, he equipped his own!

At the exact same moment, both combatants released their Pokemon onto the available floorspace that resided behind the numerous columns of weaponry aisles. And stunningly, two of the same Pokemon appeared head to head; Gio's Typhlosion and the Typhlosion belonging to Viper!

Indeed, Gio had called out his Typhlosion, a fire-breathing monotreme! Flames jutted out from its neck. "Typhlosionnnnn!", It let out an ear-splitting roar. "Phlosssiooon!"

Gio released an acknowledging smirk to Viper, upholding his choice of Pokemon, in spite of their identical appearances and equally efficient strength! Aside from Meowth, Typhlosion was easily the strongest of his Pokemon. He had raised him carefully and trained him effectively since the moment he had received him back in New Bark Town, back when he was just a mere Cyndaquil. Now, it was the best vs. the best. Only one would win!

The other Typhlosion appeared impassive towards its other. It seemed calm and strikingly disciplined, undaring to move an inch unless commanded otherwise. It trilled not a single sound. Even its facial features appeared frozen in place. It simply stood there, as still as a statue, awaiting directions from its master.

Gio rested his arms over his chest and shook his head at Viper as his mind managed to enter a momentary phase of ease. "I won't need my Aggressive Conscience to surpass you, no matter what you or Metsuma threaten me with! I know I'm better than you because I can take you on matter what the circumstances! YOU should be the one submitting to ME!"

Lifting his eyes from the pair of Typhlosion that stood before him, Viper's croon abruptly became a growl and he glared haughtily at the fool who had so easily accepted his doom. "Do you really think I would need to surrender to you?", He spat the last word at him and turned his head with a snort of derision. "Stupid idiot! Once I've broken both you and your Pokemon, Metsuma should find no trouble bringing you to the world opposite of ours!"

Indignation curdled in Gio's stomach! "Ill be the judge of that!", He bellowed back at Viper before ensuing the first move! "Typhlosion, use Double-Edge!"

"Sickle the both of them!", Viper quietly sneered to his Pokemon!

Viper's Typhlosion immediately threw itself forward in time to parry the opposing attack with its raging fist! Their titanous bodies clattered, each of them attempting to land a brutal blow in the others jaw!

Gio's Typhlosion caught one of the punches and, with all his might, flipped the enemy over his ducked head, letting it land hard to the floor behind him with a rattling rumble that almost fractured both Gio's and Viper's standing balance! He then plopped on top of the other Typhlosion and held him pinned to the ground!

Viper's Pokemon struggled against him, spitting out the wads of fire it had regurgitated, all while bucking and kicking and scrabbling to throw the heavy opponent of its hefty form! Finally, it jerked its stout legs into the groin of the other beast and thrust the giant backwards with a powerfully delivered dropkick!

In seconds, the two Pokemon were once again at each others throats, substituting long-range tactics with a contest of physical dominance! And beyond their battle, Viper could only watch appraisingly while bearing in mind the single importance that would change the tide of Gio's predicable volition; it was that the true fight had yet to commence.

...

Echoes of memory flickered and whispered, eerie impressions of the past attempting to make themselves known as Kyden brought he and Spencer deeper into the regnant sector of the lair's third floor. All of this seemed too familiar; he had walked these halls once before, and then a second time upon being labeled as a traitor. And the further he progressed through this dark and ominous maze of foyers, the more he realized that the two of them were drawing nowhere near the detention center where Delia was being kept before she had allegedly escaped, according to the commando of their division.

Fearing that the trickery of their Rocket disguises would eventually be conceived by the sector's local security, Spencer decided it was best to return to the hangar for the time being and contemplate a new plan. And if they were fortunate, they'd meet up with Gio on the way back, assuming he had managed to make it past the first and second levels of the fortress. "Let's head back, alright? Gio and Meowth may be-" Upon turning his head, he found Kyden suspended in a motionless constraint.

The clone was poised frozen in front of a jointed corridor; empty and eerie. On the far end of the dimly lighted hall, there was an unguarded set of doors. And beyond that threshold dwelled the suburbanite quarters of Metsuma, the creator. His creator. The man responsible for his life . . . and, inevitably, his death.

Spencer looked to where Kyden's gaze was tenanting, asking in a nervous voice: "What's . . . what's in there?"

"Metsuma's Throne Room . . ." His voice was so soft, so close to a whisper below Spencer's hearing.

"But there's no one guarding it!", Spencer pointed out to him. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive.", He said, a little louder and a little firmer than his prior response. And then, without thinking, he closed his eyes, slowly drawing towards the room, pulling into the memories and the emotions that threatened to choke him, threatening to drag the world down around him. But the imagined threats alone weren't enough to frighten him. Nothing was. He had overcome his fears . . . and now . . . he felt like he needed to be here, to fulfill his duty as he had promised Selena, Wade, and, most importantly, himself.

Spencer watched in awe for a moment before grabbing Kyden by the back of his uniform collar and pulling him away from the entrance! "What are you, nuts?", He growled panickily! "We're not here to confront Metsuma! We're only here to find Delia, remember? And since you screwed up things enough by giving Gio the wrong location, we have to double our efforts, especially now that Delia might be running lose somewhere around here!"

Kyden gently pushed away Spencer's arm, giving him a serious glance. "It's no coincidence that we ended up in this part of the sector.", He told him. There was an abundance of emotion flowing through is voice now, replacing his dying rasps, as if he had been touched by a spirit of a tragic figure. "I have to follow what my heart is telling me."

The other boy took a brief moment to glance back over his shoulder. No one was watching them, thankfully. Finally, he brought his gaze back to Kyden, grabbing both of his shoulders as if to rattle him back to his senses. "Kyden, we can deal with your drama another time, okay?"

But Kyden just shook his head and loosened away from Spencer's hold on him. "There won't be another time. I'm sorry but I need to do this. I have to end this once and for all!" Without another word, he whirled around and proceeded towards the entrance of the Throne Room. However, only moments later, he found Spencer walking beside him, covering his flank. He flashed a rather appalled expression. "You're . . . you're coming?"

Spencer offered what little smile he could and just shrugged his shoulders. "Well . . . I figure if we BOTH face Metsuma, we might be able to draw the attention away from Gio and Delia." Spencer continued, aware of Kyden's amazement . . . aware of his shock and curiosity. "And also, we're friends now, aren't we? We have to stick together when we can."

A tender smile touched Kyden's lips as they reached the entrance in front of them. While appreciative of Spencer's dedication, he feared that the other boy wouldn't last against Metsuma's wrath, even if his physical condition was currently more liable than his own. His stomach churned at the thought . . . but he pushed past his diffidence, shoved open the door, and marched into Metsuma's chamber! All was quiet and all was still, for the moment, anyway. Kyden looked stunned, his memory filtering through the details; pitch black, saved for the dim lighting over the throne itself, and from where he stood, electrical torches on either side of the iron door in which he entered. The darkness of the room acted like a vacuum, diminishing what little light was given off.

The Throne Room seemed to vanish around them as the colors melted into a darker, more sinister tone. Spencer swallowed nervously, his eyes never deviating from Metsuma's throne on the far side of the room, which was crassly turned away from them.

Slowly, deliberately, Kyden began to focus his thoughts, letting the strange duality of pain and pride work to his advantage; to try it, to learn from it . . . to manipulate it into a tool and not a hindrance. It would work. It had to. He would force it into working. Exhaling another one of his fatigued flutters, the clone slowly walked past Spencer and approached the ridge which held the throne in place. After a prophetic and dismal pause, he spoke to the backside of the throne. "You may have your sights set on Gio to complete your plans." Thoughts, feelings, images flowed into him, taking him away from his realm of apprehension and upheaving his strength of heart! "But I, too, have a score to settle with you!", He raise his voice. "I know everything now; why you created me and why you used me." Frowning, Kyden shed his Rocket eye-mask, thus revealing his true self, and yanked up his sleeves!** "**You've caused so much pain to so many innocent lives, myself included. I don't consider myself a vigilante as much I consider myself an idealist. And that's why, for the best interest of the world's people and Pokemon, I have to see to it that you cooperate with the balance of nature. And unless you really want the world to destroy itself, you need to end this chaos. You need to end this era of hate before it can begin! And if you don't-" Kyden suddenly shifted into a fighting stance with a Pokeball in hand. "-then I will!"

At that threat, the throne finally rotated around to face Kyden. However . . . it was not Metsuma that was seated in it. "That might work, if only Metsuma were here!", Cackled the ignominious General Crissela, her legs crossed nonchalantly and her arms resting comfortably on the throne's armrests. She leaned back in Metsuma's seat and countered the clone's boggled expression with a sneering simper. "Welcome home, little boy."

"Crissi . . .", He barely managed to gasp. When Crissela stood from her seat, Kyden took immediate caution! He leapt backwards and guardedly stood his ground beside Spencer, glaring up at his former mentor with the utmost of intensity! He grimaced at the fire burning in her rich amber eyes as she challenged him with an unrelenting stare from underneath her thick lashes.

"Not the person you were seeking, I imagine.", She taunted the both of them, before letting her eyes survey Kyden once more. He seemed . . . different somehow; frail, grey, and an obvious inability to psychically stand without his legs wobbling or spasming. Nevertheless, she kept an unnoticing face, prohibiting her emotions from ever again pitying this traitor!

Unable to stand the silence and the lack of advancement, Spencer finally spoke out against the wicked queen! "Where's Metsuma?", He sharply demanded! "Tell us!"

The intransigent general offered only the descending silence as she continued to glare menacingly, especially at Kyden.

As he loitered under the dirty look she was giving him, Kyden recognized that, still, it was by no chance that he wound up in Metsuma's territory. However, it wasn't Metsuma he was meant to fight. It was Crissela. "Spencer.", Kyden forcibly whispered to his companion without motioning his eyes. "Head back to the floor and keep looking for Delia. I'll keep Crissela occupied."

Spencer turned and look at him in surprise. "Are . . . are you sure?", He asked hesitantly. "We can beat her together!"

The clone simply shook his head, still refusing to leave Crissela's eyes. "I need to do this alone."

He was struck by the clarity and severity with which Kyden spoke, the words open and honest and, for once, he didn't argue. He merely nodded his head, reapplied his bandit mask, and hurriedly fled the chamber back the way they entered. _"He'd better know what he's getting himself into . . ." _

As soon as he was gone, Crissela finally addressed her student, mockingly. "Such a pity, Kyden.", She whispered to him there. "You've doomed yourself by allying with such a feckless fellowship of fools!"

Kyden cringed under the hard glare, the terse words, but he fired his own glare back, not caring whether his voice was too loud or not. "They're not fools! They're my friends!"

She rolled her eyes and rested her hands on her hips. "I stand corrected." Just as she had remembered him from their last encounter, his loyalties remained disarranged. However, his traitorous reform ran deeper than just a question of loyalty, that much she continued to overlook. As for his other motives, she could only label them as delusions of grandeur.

He looked at her, floored, unable to comprehend what she was telling him. "Why are you doing this, Crissi?", He questioned in desperate command. "I'm tired of trying to convince you that I've turned over a new leaf. It can't be changed! It can never be changed! My mind's already made up . . ."

"Don't flatter yourself, little boy.", Crissela commented mildly, though for her to say it gave Kyden a serious pause to consider her words. She continued on, only this time more harshly. "I'm done trying to mend you of your mistakes. In fact, you've helped me re-realize that emotions can only inflict pain . . . and delusions. My delusion had me convinced that you were actually my friend, my family . . . and that you could never fully betray me." Finally, her emotions surfaced. Crissela's eyes filled with tears, and she started to cry. "I was wrong, Kyden. I . . . I miscalculated. ", She whimpered with a scowl. Her tone grew unstable as her crying hastened the pace of her frantic breathing. "You failed me . . . and you crippled me of my pride, even though I had never stopped putting my life on the line to bring you back!"

Her whispered dissertation was so soft, so sad, it almost broke Kyden's heart. And yet he could see within her, a light so bright that it totally outbalanced her insincere character. Looking up at her, a glint of hope in his eyes as he leveled with her animous gaze, he asked: "Then . . . what's left for you?"

"My emotions are already exposed, thanks to you.", A hiss fled her trembling lips. "I can't repress them as I had in the past, also thanks to you. Which is why . . . my emotions will forever lie with Metsuma, the only person left who truly loves me!"

"No, Crissi.", He replied with a frown of shame. His words were soft, catching Crissela off guard and compelling her to listen. "Unlike Metsuma, I actually did care for you. And to be honest, I still do. You need to open your eyes and see the truth-"

"I have opened my eyes, Kyden!", She barked back at him! "And all I see now is someone who's dead to me!" Acting on her unsustainable fury, she recklessly tore a Pokeball from her waist and let her glaciated eyes widen in coordination with a cruel scowl! "All I see now . . . is an enemy of the Rocket Empire!" Her lip curled in a snarl as she glared back at him, eyes still locked with his own, though the ripping touch of her mind no longer seemed to enter his own. The longer he stared, the more her face contorted with fury and hatred!

Crissela had no control over her emotions and he could see it so clearly; it was eating her alive, messing with her mind! "Crissi, don't do this-" It felt as if someone had placed a steel vise around his heart and was tightening it with swift and sure movements. Gradual might have been tolerable, even pleasurable, but this… this was unsurvivable.

"I have to!", She sobbed, angrily. "I have no choice!" Crissela then hurled her Pokeball spitefully at Kyden and the ensuing blast of shining light engulfed the chamber! When Jynx appeared, Crissela prepared to open with an attack . . . but only to be stopped by the last of Kyden's heavyhearted words.

"This . . . is what it's come to?" Sighing, Kyden decided that he just couldn't win this meaningless exchange ,and closed his eyes, lowering his head, small tricklets of tears forming beneath his havening eyelids. "I'm sorry, Crissi . . . I really am . . ." With no other choice but to defend what little remained of his well being, Kyden summoned his chosen Pokeball back into his palm and lifted his chin, releasing his Pokemon before his eyes!

Marlee appeared onto the chamber floorspace across from Jynx. "Speeeeeee! Speee!"

Those bitter tears continued to pour fiercely from her fractured eyes! But she had to stay committed to her loyalties, no matter how decidedly her conscience was objecting! Crissela broke through her emotionally shattered repletion to take the initiative against the one she was now bent on destroying! "Jynx!", She seethed through grating teeth! "Ice Punch! Go! Kill them both! Just . . . just get it over with!"

Jynx rushed at Kyden with a glacial-mass fistful! Given the chance, it would implode Kyden's skull with an icy gouge!

But Kyden showed no fear. His elevated his finger and ordered the Marlee to counteract. "Marlee, use Light Screen!"

A glowing, blue barrier appeared in front of Marlee, whom was now standing in the way of Jynx's designated path!

"Jyyynx!" Jynx wasted its fully-laded blow in shattering the barrier to pieces! In a dancing-like maneuver, it lunged itself at Marlee again!

The speedy Espeon jumped aside before Jynx could onset her! Under Kyden's directive, she fired a Psybeam from the red gem on her forehead!

But with a simple wave of its hand, Jynx used its telekinetic influence to stop the attack in its trail and then send it firing back at Marlee!

Astonishingly, Marlee performed the same gambit! It seized control of the neutralized attack and, once more, sent it hurling towards Jynx in one swift stream of sensory power!

Jynx swayed its hips to the left, missing the incoming move by only inches, and then reasserted its stance while eying down both Marlee and Kyden with passionate fervor! By no means was it entertained by this back and forth display!

Crissela was growing more and more deranged by the delay of Kyden's demise! She needed him dead before she could dare to think twice; the mistake she had made so many times before! The shivers shook her body now, crimson-red strands of hair whipping about her face as she shook her head sharply, a screech issuing like a challenge from her throat! "Jynx, just kill them already!", She cried furiously through her continuous sobbing! "Use Blizzard!"

Jynx coasted backwards, inhaling the room's temperature through apertured lips and then emitted a gusting blast of ice and snow from her mouth, which immediately engulfed Kyden's half of the Throne Room!

Kyden and Marlee, the daring duo in their resistant stances, were driven backwards by the wintry storm until the both of them lost their footing and toppled to the floor, all while still being thrown about the room by the ruling force of the polar winds!

Laughing dementedly, due to her emotions now spinning beyond reasonable control, Crissela began chanting for carnage like the twisted psychopath she was slowly turning into . . .

…...

Typhlosion's breath turned into a ball of flames! He stilled for a moment, sealing the enemy in his sight, and then fired the blazing cannon at Viper's identical Pokemon!

The opposing Typhlosion, however, was markedly resistant to attacks of its own type! It merely jerked its head into the incoming fireball and sent it spiraling to the ceiling, resulting in chunks of solder raining down from overhead!

"Double Edge, Typhlosion!", Gio called out as soon as the interference ceased to downpour! Resorting back to Typhlosion's brute and body strength seemed liked the only worthy alternative, given that Viper's Pokemon was somehow withstanding every other attack he launched their way!

Gio's Typhlosion relinquished another monstrous bellow and then charged forward, the room quivering every time its oversized feet would strike the floor!

The ascent of Gio's frustration was becoming visible but it still wasn't quite enough to appease Metsuma's taste. Viper, aware of the time left remaining before the _Black Moon's_ appearance, decided to end these charades and accelerate his process. "Typhlosion, the time has come!", He hollered shortly before Gio's Pokemon could impact. "Dodge it and take your position!"

Much to Gio's surprise, Viper's Typhlosion performed a speedy maneuver, in spite of its massive size, and veered itself behind the backside of the baffled Pokemon!

Having lost his coordination upon missing his target, Gio's Typhlosion staggered face-first to the floor, leaving him subject and vulnerable!

"No!", Panicked Gio from across the domain. "Typhlosion, get up! Quick!"

Ignoring Gio, Viper nodded to his own Pokemon sharply and continued. "Now, use Giga Impact!"

Unfamiliar with the command, Gio could only standby frightfully, watching as his Pokemon was only just beginning to pull himself off the floor!

The evil volcanic glutton swayed its arms back and slammed its fists together! A purple, glowing orb with orange-yellow streaks spiraling around its spherical form appeared around its massive body! It then thrust one of its fists out, impaling it into the bulky spine of the other Typhlosion!

The fisted blow, combined the with overwhelming power of the spherical energy, sent Gio's Typhlosion blasting away into the orderly aisles of artillery columns!

The painful collision demolished practically the entire left section of the arsenal barracks, sending weapons and Pokeballs flying abroad, while the columns of stacked shelves which held them shattered to the floor!

But even while watching Gio's injured Pokemon writhe vigorously among the wreckage, Viper wasn't finished with him. To his own Typhlosion, he proceeded to carry out his task. "Now, use Hellfire!" It was an exclusive, forbidden attack that Metsuma had gifted him; it was essentially a fatal and much more powerful version of Eruption.

On cue, the vastly superior Typhlosion released a deathly massive stream of smoke and fiery-blue lava from its mouth at the inactive opponent, setting Gio's Typhlosion and the wreckage of the barracks aflame with an overwhelming amount of burning affliction that no Pokemon, not even of the Fire-Type, could refrain from suffering miserably!

Gio's eyes narrowed as they finally began to filter the blistering light of the bonfire, showing him the colors and shapes of defeat; it was the silhouette of his Pokemon being torched alive, crumbling to his knees and crashing to the floor once more! It made him feel sick inside! It made him sick in a way nothing else ever could! He could bear this no more, he could take this no more! Hastily, he reached for his his Pokeball to reclaim his Typhlosion from the flames . . . but it was no use. Impossibly, his Pokemon . . . was dead. "No!", His throat clenched painfully as he swallowed back tears! "No! Ty . . . Typhlosion . . ."

At Gio's feet, Meowth finally awoke and stood to his paws, but only to witness the fall of Gio's Typhlosion from afar. A sad, desolate whimper escaped from the traumatized feline. "Meoow . . ."

The body of the deceased Pokemon withered with murderous flames until its silhouette, among the yellow brilliance, was no longer visible to the naked eye. Gio, standing frozen in his horror, could only look on to this as if he had seen it before. In fact . . . he had; a world where Pokemon were subject to the decadence humanity . . . the same world he had seen in his dream of Metsuma's chaos-ridden reign.

"Meowth!", Meowth suddenly shrieked Gio awake from his heartbroken daze!

As an onset of fireballs came hurtling in their direction, Gio shoveled Meowth into his arms and ran as fast as he could away from Viper and towards one of the last standing artillery columns that were lined up across the untouched side of expanse! In a breathless and heated panic, he climbed up the shelves and, with much difficulty, made it to the top and looked down! He could already see Viper and his Typhlosion veer into the isle that he and Meowth were covertly perched atop.

The villainous duo looked around impatiently as they strode down the aisle. Viper, admittedly, had overlooked Gio's rebound. He had expected the young trainer to throw a tantrum over his Pokemon's death. Apparently, there was a necessity for a few more finishing touches towards Gio's full-on anger! "I know you're here, maggot!", Viper taunted. "No point in hiding from me!"

Above, Gio could only glower down at the ruthless corporal with extreme disdain! And with each bitter tear that shed from his eyes, came another throttling compulsion to simply leap out from his hiding spot and passionately avenge his Typhlosion's death by mercilessly strangling the villain responsible!

Below, Viper and his oversized accomplice continued their careful but vigilant patrol of the aisle.

Gio shifted on the top of the column, mistakenly allowing one of his hateful tears to leak down from his cheek and land on the shoulder of his enemy below. Gio swore silently to himself and didn't move. Shutting his eyes tight, he listened to see if Viper had noticed.

He did. "I see you up there!"

Next thing Gio knew, Viper's Typhlosion had body-slammed its entire weight into the weaponry column, sending both he and Meowth tipping over with it! They dropped down hard to the floor with the compacting weight of the artillery column pinning them down, borderline burying them! When he opened his eyes, it was with a low groan.

Viper stood over Gio's supposedly fractured form lying beneath the shambles of the fallen column of shelves. "How were you expecting to save Delia if you couldn't even keep your good-for-nothing bunsun burner alive?"

"Why?" Gio croaked beneath the wreckage, tears running unashamedly down his cheeks. "Why would you . . . kill my Pokemon!"

Viper stared down at him, smiling. "Because those were Metsuma's backup orders, unfortunately for you. Then again, it did so little to impress even me. Perhaps your Typhlosion is better off dead than with a weakling Trainer like yourself."

Gio's features tensed indignantly as he glared up at Viper! Beneath the massive impediment atop of him, his unseen hands clenched furiously into trembling fists, white staining his knuckles as blood dripped from the cruel gouging of his nails!

"Quite honestly, I don't know what Metsuma sees in you . . . because all I see is a weak and worthless little shrimp!", Viper continued to brutally mock him. "Face it! You're as pathetic as you are incapable of handling a Pokemon!"

Without a second's hesitation, Gio roared with anger and jerked his body upwards, gashing through obstruction on top of him and charging towards a suddenly aghast Viper! He thrust his fist into the villain's face and tackled him the floor! He pinned him down with all his corrupt strength, drove his clutching fingers around the man's neck, and began viciously choking the life out of him!

Viper's Typhlosion was prevented from intervening when Meowth appeared so suddenly and launched itself at the foe with a fierce Thunderbolt, paralyzing the titan's gigantic body of movement and letting it crumble to the floor behind Gio and Viper.

Meanwhile, Gio tightened his grip around the older male's now swelling neck, squeezing harder with a dark and wrathful snarl emitting from his features! The dangerous emotions washed over him, and he gave himself to them, allowing the depths of his being to be flooded! He felt the anguish, tasted the hate and anger, rose and fell with the emotions as they coursed around him like a raging river, ebbing and flowing with the tide of pain!

The light in Viper's eyes was beginning to fade as his body slowed in thrashing beneath Gio! He could feel the irascible heat, feel the empowered weight of the trainer's body driving down into his pelvis, keeping him locked in place like a serial killer's helpless victim! Finally, he could fully distinct the passion and fire warring with the pain and sadness in the boy's eyes, which hovered over his dying breaths!

Suddenly, Metsuma's calm and steady voice sullied the intercom's silent frequency. "Well done, Gio.", He applauded the boy, as if he were somehow viewing this through some mysterious means. "You've demonstrated your rage . . . now finish him! Fulfill your duty as my rising star!"

Upon hearing this, Viper's eyes suddenly filled with fear and betrayal! "Wha . . .what?", He gurgled under Gio's strength! "NO! D . . . don't . . . . don't hurt me, please-" He could barely get another word in. His lungs felt as if they were shrinking!

"Do it, Gio.", Metsuma's voice encouraged once again. He finally had Gio in the act, right where he wanted him! "You know it's what you want to do. Finish him!"

That same pain washed around Gio again, his vision clouding, colors dancing madly on the edge of his mind as darkness swirled sickeningly in the center! He fell to the inner vertigo, felt his awareness drawn out, felt his mind cast wild and free for a moment . . . and then it was gone, mysteriously but completely dissipated. For a moment, he delved deeper into his rage, letting his gaze pierce down into Viper's blanched and waning eyes, capturing this vengeful moment for his mind to process. . . until the vague but familiar image appeared in his mind, a memory that mirrored this exact moment . . .

**FLASHBACK**

"N . . no. Dad . . ." As the journal slowly blazed into ashes, Gio felt like his heart was about to detonate into emotional chaos. His mind regressed back to when he had first felt the relief of comfort after finally uniting with that piece of his father . . . and now that comfort was no more. The journal was no more. His father was no more. And now, only hatred and destruction were consuming his mind, reviving his conciseness into the monster that only but very rarely revealed itself. It was happening. "NO!", He dementedly cried in rage as he applied all his angry strength to tip the bookshelf off of him. Unbelievably, he reached for the flagpole and jumped to his feet in an uncontrollable rampage.

Kyden turned in total shock. "What? No! You can't still be-"

Gio surged at his soul crusher and aggressively tackled him to the floor! His hands were clasped tightly around the pole as he attempted to push it down over Kyden's chest, to his neck, and choke him to death!

"Stop! Agggh!", Kyden gargled, gasping for air. "Please, don't-"

"Shut up!", Gio spat demoniacally. "He was all I had left . . . and you killed him! And now, it's your turn!"

Kyden's eyes rolled back, face turned purple, and breath began to wither.

**PRESENT TIME**

In a slow and but significantly tense breath, Gio slowly released Viper's neck from his hold and brought his hands back to his sides, his heart now beating in a more coordinated rhythm. _"No . . .", _He thought to himself, wiping the wetness from beneath his eyes. _"I . . . I won't make that mistake again . . ." _

Behind his sulking physique, Meowth remained perfectly still and silent. The feline had witnessed the entirety of the frightening epidemic . . . but felt a sheath of relief soften his qualm now that Gio had returned to his senses.

Viper clutched at his liberated but impaired lungs, coughing and wheezing to invigorate the correct intervals of his breathing!

Having overcome Metsuma's influence once again, Gio shot Viper a dirty look and reached for the front of his uniform, viciously pulling the man upright so that they were face to face. Savagely, he leaned inward and hissed into ear of the trembling man: "Get out of my sight."

Viper nodded repeatedly with terror-stricken eyes! His mouth was quivering in fear! "Y . . y . . . yes, sir!" He didn't know why he said it. He just did. Somehow, it seemed fitting.

Gio picked himself off of the corporal and backed away to provide him some distance, though still surveying the man's exit enssuredly.

When Viper recalled his immobilized Pokemon, he hastily and obediently started towards the exit without endeavoring to make eye contact. No, he wouldn't dare do that! He feared that any misinterpreted expression of his might inflict Gio with the wrong impression. And he couldn't take that risk.

As Gio quietly watched Viper take his leave, Metsuma's voice boomed throughout the room. "Again, you run from yourself.", He condemned Gio. "Why must you continue to fool yourself into thinking you're some righteous hero? You're not! You're like me! You possess an Aggressive Conscience that's yearning to be embraced! And, just now, you had the chance to fulfill that yearning! Yet you shunned away the opportunity, just like you shunned away every other opportunity I've given you."

Gio shook his head slowly and whispered: "I suppose I'm just not as heartless as you."

"You are not incorruptible. Forever will you be bound to the shackles of your Aggressive Conscience, just like me! You can't fight this forever, no matter what you think . . . or how hard you try." Taut silence then filled the room. When Metsuma finally continued, it was by no means friendly. "No matter. Your denial is your own drawback. Cooperative or not, you WILL submit to me when the _Black Moon_ appears . . . and by tomorrow, the world WILL have been reborn, unlike you. But until then, Delia will remain under my 'care.' You can count on that." His voice then desisted when the sector's intercom channel switched off.

"_Metsuma is still holding her prisoner?", _Gio pondered anxiously, trying to decipher the Crime Lord's words. _"Which means . . . Delia never escaped?" _It was a lie, little did he realize.

Meowth circled the floor around his feet. "Meeoww?"

Gio dropped his shoulders, sighing a sigh that seemed heavier than it should have been. Then, his eyes caught sight of the wreckage area where his Typhlosion once lay before shriveling into the flames. All that remained of the demolished artillery barracks was ashes and a haunting haze. Gio motioned his head to Meowth and slowly walked towards the grave, his feline pet pursuing at his heels. He stopped in front of the ruins and took a breathing pause. "I'm . . . I'm sorry, Typhlosion . . ." As if to blame, he lowered his head and frowned, whispering: "I failed you-" The words fell into silence, though they echoed within his head as if they'd been accompanied by a great clap of thunder.

**FLASHBACK**

Before the group could begin to exit New Bark Town, Gio was eager to view his newest Pokemon. _"My first Johto Region Pokemon." _Gio held up his new Pokeball and took a deep breath before tossing the gift into the sky and releasing his new companion from its capsule.

Cyndaquil appeared. "Quil! Quil!"

"A Fire Type? That's a first." Pleased, Gio withdrew his Pokedex.

"**CYNDAQUIL, THE FIRE MOUSE POKEMON. IT USUALLY STAYS HUNCHED OVER. IF IT IS ANGRY OR SURPRISED, IT WILL SHOOT FLAMES OUT OF ITS BACK."**

Gio's goals had always still involved capturing and training Pokemon, mainly the stronger ones that barely needed training. But any kind of rare Pokemon would also suffice. It wasn't just about being singled out as fearless, but, also, one of a kind. And now, Cyndaquil would be added to his collection of loyal pets. He would train the new Pokemon well, if it cooperated, so that way, he may easily fend off his enemies.

**PRESENT**

Damn his heart, summoning the echoes of the past._"This is the same kind of pain that Darius must have felt.", _He thought sadly and wholeheartedly with submission. _"But what's worse . . . is that I'm responsible. Viper was right. Typhlosion was too weak to last . . . and it's all my fault . . ."_ Gio reached for Typhlosion's empty Pokeball and, while fighting back an additional deluge of tears, he respectfully set it down in front of the wreckage, feeling his damaged heart thump tremendously in chest . . . as if it were seeking to lurch out of him and restore life to the fallen Pokemon.

Meowth lowered his head solemnly and closed his eyes to pay his own respects. But his ears sprung skyward upon detecting the presence of someone else in the room. Turning his head, the feline spotted Viper standing at the vault's exit, looking on with insufferable spite . . . but not necessarily towards them.

Gio took sight of the man he had ordered to leave and gave him a nasty look. "What is it?", He demanded fervently.

"The bastard played me.", Viper answered back with his own striking demeanor. The look of betrayal was still being displayed on his bruised visage. "Metsuma played me like a fiddle. So, when you find him, do us both a favor . . . and kill him!"

Honestly, Gio had no real intention of encountering Metsuma, at least not yet. Delia was his top concern. However, he nodded to Viper affirmatively as a gesture for him to take his leave.

But as Viper turned for the exit, he came to a sudden pause when Metsuma's Zangoose appeared in the doorway. It whirled around and slammed its mighty tail into the traitor's ribcage, sending him flying across the room until he hit the floor, unconscious.

Zangoose then turned its focus on Gio and Meowth and began charging at them at full speed with its long and sharp, black claws reaching towards them! "Zangoosssssse!"

Gio and Meowth backed against the nearest wall behind them and stood their ground as the abrupt assailant lunged towards them!

However, the violence ended before it could commence when Miyamoto plunged down from the ceilings exhaust shaft, apparently having been lurking there the entire time, and landed in front of Zangoose, performing a brutal spin kick! "Hiyyyyya!"

"Goooseee!" The blow to the gut launched Zangoose backwards! It landed on its head with a loud, unpleasant thump and then fell sleepily adrift as the concussion battered its consciousness into a dormant slumber. "Gooosseee . . . . . ."

"Phew!", Miyamoto sighed while swatting the sweat from her forehead. She turned to face Gio with a grateful grin. "Thanks for the distraction! I've been trying to get that thing off my back for hours!"

Gio glared at Miyamoto, his remembering eyes blazing with scarlet fury, and he stepped forwards with a snarl! "I remember you! You're the one who left my friends and I too die back on Azark Island! Wait a minute . . . you're my mom's top agent, Miyamoto!"

Miyamoto's hands fell to Gio's shoulders, her fraudulent gaze and smile both kind and tender. "Let's not digress to the bad times, shall we? Can we please just move on from all of that! I'm in the same situation as you . . . except Metsuma wants me DEAD! So, since I can't multitask, here's what we're going to do: I'm going to find my daughter and you're going to free your mother from her prison cell on the third floor! Oke doke?"

Disgusted, Gio lashed away from her with an ungenerous grimace. "What, are you senile?" He wasn't in the least bit curious as to why Metsuma had locked his mother away. In fact, since his departure from Kanto, he had never really payed much regard nor concern to her existence. But thinking back to all the trouble she had caused him during his original journey always managed to feed his inner fire! "Why should I help her after everything she's done to me! And for that matter, why am I even standing here listening to you?"

"Well, for one, I just saved your butt! You owe me!", She scolded him before moving on to the next point. "Secondly, if I heard Metsuma correctly, your girlfriend is still being held captive, which means you're going to be making your way to the detention center anyway, right?"

Gio grudgingly tilted his head and at last nodded. "Fine, I'll see what I can do . . . but no promises . . ."

"I'll take that as a yes!", She delightfully squealed! As she was about to head for the elevator, she spun around towards Gio one last time. "Oh, you came from the basement level, right?" When he nodded, she continued. "Did you happen to see a little girl down there; about two-years old, magenta-colored patch of hair, and a lovably obnoxious loud voice?"

Again, Gio nodded, this time with voiced specifics. "Well . . . I thought I heard a baby's squealing coming from the chamber across from the Transport Drill Docking Station . . . but it was sealed off, so I couldn't budge through."

Simply knowing that her bundle of joy was still alive had immediately sharpened her determination. "Much obliged!", She thanked Gio before racing off towards the foyer that routed to the elevator chamber.

In the meantime, Gio was bent on locating an alternative means of ascending to the floor above him; the floor in which Delia was either running about freely . . . or still being imprisoned. Either way, elevators were out the question, for that would be too expected of him, especially now that the entire fortress was under the awareness of his presence. Then, he thought: _"The stairs!" _Gesturing for Meowth to stay close, they quietly stepped over the sleeping Zangoose and crossed over to the exit of which Viper had intended to escape through.

Speaking of which, the corporal's body still lay motionless on the far side of the subverted vault. Zangoose had pact a serious punch.

It was Gio who took notice of Viper's indolent state. Rather than chasing after Meowth into the open corridor beyond the exit, he stopped and took a moment to examine Metsuma's former accomplice; he was nothing more than Metsuma's implement, just like Kyden . . . his father . . . and himself, for that matter. It cost him the life his own Pokemon to discover something more to Metsuma; he was a ruthless orchestrator, both enemies and allies alike being his instruments . . . and to bend even his own companions to his will, he truly didn't care for humanity as much as he longed to see it destroy itself. "I'm learning who you really are, Metsuma.", An anger-riddled whisper passed through Gio's lips. "Now, nothing can save you . . ." And if he truly did have to fight the Crime Lord face to face, he'd fight until the end.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N:** The entirety of this chapter turned out to be WAY TOO LONG! It seemed like a bit much, even for me, so I decided to split it in half, which means the next part will be posted tomorrow. In other words, this story will total to 52 chapters. Sorry for the mix-up . . .

**Next Chapter: **Enemies and allies join together to take down a common threat. Wade reveals some startling truths. Crissela goes off the deep end. And, per Miyamoto's request, Gio enlists the help of a pair of old enemies.**)**


	49. Chapter 49: A Madman's Lullaby

FINALE PART IV

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 49: A Madman's Lullaby

"_In the old days, those able to use Aura were hailed as heroes. And because of their abilities, they could do supernatural things to help people! They would defend the helpless in times of war, heal the sick of maladies, and even unlock other talents just because of Aura! These humans, known as Aura Guardians, traveled abroad, doing good deeds and passing on their skills to those who also possessed this innate ability. It's exciting, really! But what's more intriguing is that every single human and Pokemon possesses Aura! However, only few truly withhold the mysterious power required to both physically and mentally exercise it. According to the professor, those who exhibit Aura will first draw its power from adrenaline. Willpower activates the adrenal hormones. Motivation actives willpower. Professor Wade calls this the passage of Aura. Seems basic, I know._

_Aura is more than just mystic energy. It's the living essence of every creature! The stopping of one's heart may seal their body . . . but their Aura will forever live on in the afterlife! Isn't that great? Aura truly is this world's forgotten masterpiece. I think people could learn so much from it. In fact, there's still so much more even I have to learn from it! But unfortunately, the professor has asked Metsuma and I to keep our sessions of Aura-training on the down low. He says our lives depend on maintaining these secrets. I'm not quite sure what he means by that but, just to be safe, I'm not going to be recording any more data about Aura into this journal. The professor would throw a fit if he found out I was documenting this information._

_P.S. : If I become a master Aura Wielder, I'm going to apply my abilities to my duties as the Affinity Soul. I'll protect my Pokemon, my friends, my family, and the entire globe if I must! And, well, maybe, just maybe, the era of the Aura Guardians can one day be re-established. I'd like that very much."_

-Clint Ketchum, Journal Entry No.72

…...

Kyden weakly stood up to combat Jynx's blizzard storm, but was immediately knocked back by an even stronger tide of ice that hit him with tremendous force! His exhausted panting diminished as he felt his body go numb in response the insufferable temperatures! "Crissi!", He wheezed desperately, reaching his hand out the silhouettes behinds the blast of snow. "Crissi, stop this! Please!" His voice was cracking from so much use. The world seemed to tilt on its axis as he hit the floor of the Throne Room! His short nails were clawing uselessly on the cobblestone surface! And then, the reality suddenly caught up on him; he was going to be frozen alive! The flimsy clone lifted his head from the ground, looking up to see even more icicles coming toward he and Marlee! Closing his eyes and tucking his frozen-blue legs up under his chin, Kyden curled up on the floor, waiting eagerly for his early fate.

"Speee!" Dashing toward where the Kyden had fallen, Marlee protected her valiant trainer with another Light Screen placed defensively before them! She ignited the shield of psychic before Kyden and herself, the spears of ice melting as they hit the shield with powerful drive! As this tactic prevailed while it lasted, Marlee expended a reserved portion of her power to glisten her body in a glow of golden radiance!

But alas, Jynx merely intensified the storm, which shattered the Light Screen and completely overwhelmed Marlee, freezing her into a inutile sculpture of ice! To ensure that her target had been inflicted, the dancing humanoid put a brief halt to the weather conditions, allowing only a light shower of snowflakes to rain down over Kyden and Marlee.

Behind Jynx, Crissela cackled dementedly to herself, crimson locks falling into frizzy disarray! With a twisted smile, she glanced across the room to where her victims suffered; Marlee, a block of ice, and Kyden, still expiring on the floor beside his incapacitated Pokemon. "You brought this upon yourself!", She mocked her dying student, paying little remorse to him. "This is all your fault! You made me do this, you insolent boy!"

Kyden's shaking body writhed in sharpened pain, eyes glazing over to Crissela with sadness, breath growing shorter. Blood leaked from his frost-bitten nostrils and his limbs trembled wildly before the pain turned into numbness. He lay alive, only barely, in his own regrets and agony for the moment.

Crissela's smile quickly faded. Seeing Kyden in his fated moments, she felt as though a spike had arched through her aching heart! She clutched at her chest, squeezing her eyes shut in what might have been pain. "No, damned emotions!", She rabidly growled, her legs deviating in uncoordinated directions. "Stay away from me! I won't let you hurt me again!" Reopening her eyes, her wrath ensued! "Jynx, finish them with-"

But alas, due to Marlee's synchronize ability, Jynx was now suffering the Espeon's ailment as her body suddenly hardened into a cast of ice!

Meanwhile, beneath the thick layer of ice, Marlee's form continued to dazzle that mysterious golden glow; Morning Sun! The mystic exertion immediately melted away Marlee's wintry prison and she leapt back into action as soon as she was free. "Speee!" In one swift and precise maneuver, Marlee fired a Shadow Ball from her lustrous gem!

"NO!", Hissed Crissela. "NO! NO!"

Super Effective! The ghostly missile blighted through ice which encased Jynx and slammed directly into the dancing Pokemon's gut, sending it spinning back in a daze until it finally fell backwards, hitting the floor with a thunderous jolt, the dizzy swirls in its eyes imputing defeat.

With Jynx out of the picture, Marlee safely but hurriedly made her way over to Kyden and pounced onto his costively heaving chest, which rose and fell in a startlingly slow momentum. Drawing out another extension of her power, Marlee closed her abstruse eyes and executed the move named Helping Hand; a gradual release of harmless blue thunderbolts, which seeped into Kyden's veins and empowered his fragile form back to a tolerable state of strength.

Kyden's eyes shot open! He bolted upright, catching a surplus of breath in his lungs as he turned his head and smiled at his Pokemon. "Marlee . . . you're a lifesaver . . ." Though the pace of his cloning degeneration remained immune to Marlee's spell, the physical strength he had nurtured when he first entered the Throne Room had returned to him.

As the revived clone collectedly rose to his feet, Crissela ended her outburst with a loud growl as her face turned red with sheer anger and a familiar look of fatuous torment; she was doing this to herself without even realizing it! She wanted nothing more than to banish her emotions before they could conquer her again, specifically her compassion to Kyden, for they were scraping at her mind like razor-sharp claws!_"It's Kyden! It's him! It's his fault! IT'S ALWAYS BEEN HIS WRETCHED FAULT! ALWAYS!" _She simply had to put an end to him before she could fall victim to her inner feelings again!

Kyden was now able to fully discern that her mentally unstable nature was taking visible shape; she felt hollow, fragile, ready to tip over at any second and shatter into a million impossibly tiny shards! And until then, he knew that she'd continue to mindlessly lash out at him with everything she had!

His prediction proved correct when the paranoid general infuriatingly recalled Jynx with a miserly slur of curses and hisses, baffling him, since a majority of the babbling profanity was being aimlessly thrown at the air around her, almost as if she we were swearing at an hallucinatory audience . . .

With a ferocious scream, she blindly fired another Pokeball into battle! "Massacre them to blood and shreds!"

Donphan appeared! Upon espying its commander in her shaken state, an uneasy shiver rolled down his armor-plated spine. Nevertheless, it bestowed its sight on Kyden and Marlee, unable to go against Crissela's wishes! Immediately, it bounced into its rolling formation and began rapidly wheeling towards the adversaries!

...

The night had moved on quietly, Samuel and Wade talking softly over a great range of subjects until during a lull in the conversation where Samuel deeply pondered to himself about the predominant information provided to him. They were following Noctowl through one of the fourth floor's tunneled overpasses that stretched further over the third floor's transit sector when Samuel propagated Wade with his many remaining questions as he tried to line the pieces together. "So, Clint Ketchum, Giovanni's father, is this _'Affinity Soul'_ you speak of?"

"Precisely." Wade stopped, looking at the stupefied expression in the younger professor's eyes. "I confirmed this after he had located Ho-Oh, the phoenix legendary, and befriended it as his most precious of Pokemon. The Pokemon's heart . . . was filled with darkness because of what mankind had done to it centuries ago. But when it crossed paths with Clint, it learned to trust humans again, for the heart of the Affinity Soul was filled with pure light; an attribute of which Ho-Oh esteemed honorably." In those words, his own words, Wade grinned ever-so-slightly. "That noble of act of purifying was persuasion enough for me; if Clint could bring peace to Ho-Oh, he could do the same for Giratina."

Giratina, being the Apollyon of religious fundamentals, was one thing. Samuel held no resentment towards people's pious beliefs. But for Wade to imply that Clint had actually found and captured a Ho-oh was downright preposterous! And Samuel simply could not hold his tongue for this one! "Ho-Oh hasn't been seen in hundreds of years! Trainers have searched their whole lives and never seen it! Surely, you're mistaken!"

Wade's eyebrow quirked slightly at the younger man's comment, and then his faint smile turned wry at his query. "Believe what you will.", He replied softly. "But the point of the matter is that Clint excelled commendably as my apprentice, surpassing any other student I had ever taught. It was no coincidence that he was able to achieve so many impossible feats."

"And . . . what of Metsuma?"

"Shadows of jealousy hung thick on his heart, which drove him down the path of his inner self-destruction.", Answered Wade, grimly. "In his late adolescence, he began exploring the forbidden secrets of my research; the dissertations I had retrieved from the Sinnoh Region. Not only did Metsuma become enamored with the information regarding taboo Pokemon powers . . . but he also became aware of Giratina's full potential, not to mention the hidden method required to summon the portal to the demon's dimension."

Samuel looked more than somewhat startled for a moment, and then he crooked a little half-smile, begetted from a change of heart. "Well, now that I'm hearing the truth to all of this, it seems I may have been too quick to confute you, Professor, and I apologize." While still unsure of what was actually truth and what was fiction, Sammy decided, for the moment, to have an open mind. When the elder man returned a forgiving smile, Samuel incited him to continue. "Now then, back to the story. Did Metsuma know you were still planning on sending Clint into the Distortion World to subdue Giratina?"

Professor Wade nodded. "He discovered our unchanged arrangement, eventually. As a result, his jealousy blossomed into pure hatred! It wasn't until some time later did Clint inform me of Metsuma's unrest and that he had been studying and recording the forbidden research behind my back." A thick silence followed as Wade angrily reflected back on this particular memory. "I was furious, Samuel, and so ashamed! I viciously renounced Metsuma as both my student . . . and my son."

Samuel's lips curled into a contrite frown. "How tragic . . . ", His voice finally broke, soft and gentle. "And then what happened?"

"Feeling enraged and betrayed, he deserted Clint and I, vanishing from both of our lives . . . " Wade's voice was quiet and wistful when he replied, looking to Samuel with blameworthy eyes. "Clint was so upset over losing his friend, he refused to play any part in my experiment. I reluctantly agreed . . . though, at that point in time, it never occurred to me why Clint had made that decision . . . but I now realize that it was because he so dearly valued his friendship with Metsuma . . . and that it was my accursed research that had driven them apart, sparing nothing but sadness and irreparable hurt."

Samuel arched a brow. "And that's where Torino entered the picture, I presume?"

"Not quite.", Wade retorted quietly and calmly in his deeply spoken tedium. "While Clint carried on with his Pokemon Training duties, Metsuma went about his own priorities. Due to his keen intellect, Metsuma enrolled at a commerce university and, while there, he met Maria Briskomy, daughter of the corporation's heritor at that time. He married her not long after he fooled her into thinking he was in love with her." He gave a disgusted little scowl to the memory before moving on to the major details. "Little did I know that in the extensive amount of time since I lost touch with Metsuma, he had been plotting to harness Giratina's power by utilizing all that he learned from my research! His plan was basic; infiltrate the Distortion World on the _Night of the Black Moon_ and acquire Giratina through Clint's prophetic power. However, the plan backfired, fortunately, when Clint refused to submit. He and Ho-oh sealed the portal Metsuma created . . . but only at the sacrifice of locking themselves inside it."

Samuel looked disbelievingly at Wade. His voice grew haughty as he spoke. "If that plan failed, then . . . the Torino and Briskomy conspiracy was his Plan B for his rise to power?"

Professor Wade shook his head, considering Samuel's inquiry and settling on the simple truth of the matter. "The deceitful schemes of Torino and Briskomy were nothing more than distractions; a collaborated conspiracy within a personal conspiracy. In other words, Project Rocket was not only Metsuma's key to forging his anarchic empire . . . but also the perfect aberration to draw the focus away from himself, so that no one, not even his closest of allies, could ever suspect what he was TRULY planning."

Samuel answered to the statement as if it were a question: "To pervade the Distortion World and impair the balance of nature by seizing Giratina." Shockingly, he was beginning to swallow Wade's story like rational evidence. It seemed to strike a cord with him; his father deciphered the truth of the conspiracy . . . while he himself was tracing the roots of it all, while also denominating it as an expansion to his family's dangerous discoveries.

As they disengaged from the bridge crossing and veered into an empty corridor, Wade leaned towards Samuel, whispering: "Know this; in order to open a portal to the world opposite of ours, a skilled Aura user must wield his or her Aura to extract the Negative Energy from the portion of their Pokemon's brain which produces aggressive impulses, the amygdalaphine, in the form of bloodstream brio. This technique was first discovered and mastered by an ancient Dragon Clan, due to the fact that the technique can't be performed with just any Pokemon . . . or on just any day."

Pausing in his tracks, Samuel lifted his head with a broad grin, reciting a childhood fable off the back of his head: "_The Night of the Black Moon_, where the dark emotions of Pokemon suddenly become vulnerable under the unseen eye of the blackened sky." A wash of pain and scheme crashed over him and he lowered his head, gazing at the older man with a short anecdote of his own. "My father would read me the tale of that legend when I was just a boy. However, until now, I always assumed it was mere fantasy . . ."

"I'm afraid it's no fantasy tale.", Grumbled Wade, shaking his head back and forth. "And even beneath the blackened moon, which appears once every ten years, Pokemon that do not fall under the category of Legendary or Dragon-Type do not meet the requirements needed to perform the ritual, for only Pokemon of boundless yet controlled aggression and immense power may be incited. Then . . . and only then, can the process be fulfilled. Remember, it can only be done on THIS day."

Samuel's eyes blinked curiously to him. "This day? Wait a moment . . . TONIGHT is the Night of the _Black Moon_?"

"That is correct." The old mans' voice was rather rueful. "Metsuma is going to open a portal, enter the dark realm, and utilize Giovanni to bring forth Giratina; the ideal representation for his reign of madness."

"Impossible!", Objected Sammy in a heartbeat. "Giratina only appears to the Affinity Soul!"

He nodded to Samuel and exclaimed: "Precisely! The prophecy foretells that Giratina will be drawn the mortal blood of the Affinity Soul! Giovanni, being the son of Clint, shares that same blood . . . and, by extension, so does Giovannitwo."

The last provided detail completely threw Samuel off his guard and he stopped to another abrupt halt. "Giovanni . . . two?"

Again, Wade nodded. "Metsuma created a clone from Giovanni's DNA; a failsafe in the case of Giovanni's resistance to cooperate with his plans for rigging the prophecy. Much to Metsuma's misfortune, however, Giovannitwo, or Kyden as he calls himself, had inherited his original's defiant nature, causing him to revolt against Metsuma. He came to me for advice not long ago and told me his story, which is why I now know all of this. "

"But it seems Metsuma still has some form of leverage at his expense."

"Because of Giovannitwo's treachery, Metsuma returned to focusing on using Giovanni to forward his plans.", He explained. "He's targeted to core of Giovanni's heart."

Sammy's eyes narrowed and he forced himself to focus . . . until it suddenly hit him! "Delia!", He knew right away! "So, that's why she's here!" And it upset him to realize this! His closest of friends were in danger and there was so little he and Wade could do without causing a scene!

"Metsuma kidnapped her to lure Giovanni here.", Continued Wade. "I know this because I had foreseen this in my Aura visions." A cold shock of memory flashed in the professor's guilt-ridden mind; a mental slap, inadvertent. "Actually . . . there's more to it than just that. I didn't predict this dilemma nearly as much as I had intended for it to happen . . ." And his own self was to blame, not his Aura.

Then, the horrifying truth rained down on Samuel; why Wade had been so eager to bring Gio's Johto adventure to fruition! Samuel looked to the faulted man with pain in his eyes. "You knew all along!", Accused the younger man with his pointer finger elevated! "You knew everything that was bound to occur, didn't you!" The idea was completely alien and he so severely didn't want to believe it, believe that this so called wise professor was to share Metsuma's blame in Giovanni's involvement.

But,alas, it was true. Wade dared not deny any of it. Head hung low, he barred his wrinkly eyes, the opened fire of his limitless guilt continuing to burden his aching heart. "Had I not sent Giovanni to venture out into the Johto Region, none of this would be occurring . . . but I did it anyway . . . because I WANTED it to occur."

There was no reply to this. Samuel stood frozen, lost in his personal miscalculation. He had always looked up to Wade like a second father; noble, honest, and self-restrained. But as it turned out, he was just the opposite; so horridly obsessed with thoughts of disdain towards Metsuma that he had knowingly dragged Gio and Delia into his master plan of vengeance! There was no nobility to that. There was nothing at all.

The grief that blighted Wade's fractured heart had now expanded to his face, touching it with an dole and forsaken expression. "Samuel, you must understand that Metsuma wasn't the only threat I had taken into account." The faintest wisp of a grimace crossed Wade's lips as his words brought an unbidden but not unwelcome face to his memory. "Giovanni . . . is the spitting image of Metsuma."

Samuel frivolously pursed his lips together and shook his head, instantly refuting the ridiculous suggestion. "Professor Wade, you mustn't be so presumptuous of people!"

Rather than immediately defend his allegation, Wade just sighed, having given up on consecrating his mistakes. "I was selfish, Samuel. I sent Giovanni out into the world to face Torino in the hopes that he and Metsuma would destroy each other on this day."

"Why . . . why would you want that?"

Uninterested in an overreaction, Wade forced his head to turn from Samuel as he explained. "When I first met Giovanni, I could feel the presence of dark energy flowing through his Aura. It was the same trait I first detected in Metsuma. Though, with Metsuma, I never acted on it because I merely assumed he'd be strong enough to push his negative emotions aside for the sake of his training. But . . . he failed me. He showed me that no one can change who they truly are." He shook his head in an absentminded regret of ever having adopting that callous child nearly forty years ago. "Metsuma was born to be evil. I swallowed my pride and foolishly overlooked the situation . . ."

Worried, Samuel looked to Wade, asking composedly but cautiously: "When you sent Giovanni on his journey this year, you knew it would come to this?"

"The resentment I held towards Metsuma had driven me to conclude that Giovanni would inevitably evolve into another Metsuma." Wade frowned slightly, but didn't press the issue. "In addition the dark vibe he had given me upon out first meeting all those months ago, the boy had these . . . aggressive tendencies. His behavior differed distinctively from his father's . . . and it worried me."

A wistfulness reflected in the crestfallen eyes of Professor Oak for a moment before he shook his head at to elder's claim. "Giovanni is not a bad person.", He continued to defend his former pupil . . . his Kanto companion . . . and his dearest of friends. "I know you think that people can't change who they truly are . . . but I see otherwise! My father once thought like you do; that Giovanni is destined to grow into some kind of criminal like his mother. However, in his final days, he saw differently and he regretted ever having doubted Gio's abilities!" Lest neither of them forget, the day Samuel's father died was the same day Giovanni saved Pallet Town from annihilation.

He smiled at Samuel, a surprisingly warm and genuine one. "Your father was a wise man, Samuel, and one of my closest colleagues." Suddenly, his smile faded, replaced by another indignant scowl. "But what he failed to recognize in Giovanni was that the so called good inside him was all just an act to maintain the relationships he cultivated with his friends and Pokemon. Giovanni has yet to accept the inevitable as Metsuma had. He'll fail you . . . just like Metsuma failed me."

"And so you think the solution is to destroy him?", Samuel countered, reversing Wade's reasoning. "What would Clint think of you if he saw you like this, professor? Blinded by thoughts of revenge and nothing more!"

They stopped in the elevator chamber . . . and Wade leaned against the wall for a brief moment, absentmindedly nodding to Samuel's logic. Metsuma was his own problem, not Giovanni. He had created a monster! And he had to take responsibility for his creation before it could wrack havoc. "You're right, Samuel.", The admission came loud and clear. "Regardless of the future, it's not my place to interfere with Giovanni's destiny. I'm here to right my own wrong. I'm here to take action, up front and personally." He froze mid-swallow before the elevator door closest to them opened. He looked over to his weapon being hoisted by Noctowl . . . and then he motioned his head back in Samuel's direction. "My friend, the time has come. I must make amends to these countless souls I've shattered, including the lives of Giovanni and his friends. I need to correct my mistake by erasing both myself and Metsuma from existence, thereby cleansing this world of the evil reign I helped create."

Sammy considered, eating in silence . . . before readmitting his gaze to the professor. "If that's the case . . . then I suppose I'll just have to join you." A small smile cracked across pale lips. "I didn't just come here to seek answers. I came to offer any help I possibly could!"

Returning the smile, Wade nodded passively. The two professors followed Noctowl into the available elevator and let the doors slide shut behind them. Their next destination was the fifth floor. There, Wade's gadget of destruction would finally be fabricated for usage.

...

Near the third floor's command center, which occupied beyond the hangar exit, an additional supply of Rocket soldiers and their perfidious Pokemon stormed down the sector's main corridor in their mad search for the escaped prisoners!

Once the path was clear, Gio and Meowth quietly emerged from the neighboring flight of stairs, avoiding the detection of the overhead security cameras as they finally set foot onto the third floor to forward their own search for Delia. Gio wasn't quite that anxious to palm off Metsuma's threat as a bluff, nor was he totally convinced that Delia was still being held captive, regardless of the earlier emergency alert that was given. The only way to know for sure was to scope out the floor himself.

The two hurriedly made their way down the corridor, keeping to the shadows. However, when they were about reach the corner ahead, a gloved hand spanned out from behind Gio and pulled him into the darkness of the hallway wall! Gio's attempted shriek was immediately muffled by the mystery hand covering his mouth! Acting on reflex, he pried the hand from his face and spun around, punching the figure hard in the stomach!

"Ouch!", The disguised Spencer gasped out, clutching at his ribcage in pain. "Geez, what the heck was that for?"

At Spencer's feet, Meowth looked up curiously at the 'Rocket'. "Mreeeow?"

Gio nodded in concurrence and pulled the bandit-mask from the figure's eyes. "S . . . Spencer?", His voice squealed to a higher octave. "Wha . . . why hell are you dressed like a Rocket?"

"Oh, you didn't hear? It's the new style!", The other boy sarcastically backfired in a distant grunt, still hunched over and clasping tightly at his injured stomach. After an additional moment of recuperation, he straightened forward and sighed, relieving his momentary tantrum. "Well . . . glad to see you're okay, I guess." He then heard Meowth hiss offendedly and lowered his head to meet the feline's bulbous eyes with a smile. "Oh, you too, Meowth! Thanks for bringing him back alive."

"Mreeow! Meeow!", The Pokemon chanted delectably! He then left Gio and Spencer to converse while he served as a vigilant lookout.

The two boys immersed back into the shadows. Once they were completely hidden, Spencer looked up towards Gio again. "So, what kept you?"

Gio painfully squeezed his eyes shut as the scarring image of Typhlosion's body sinking into the hellfire inferno suddenly reappeared in his mind, haunting him . . . grasping him . . . guilting him! It took a sharp and barreling inhale for him to return to his senses and utter out: "I . . . I don't want to talk about it."

Spencer fell silent for a moment as he absorbed Gio's reaction with concern. "Why, did something happen?"

Gio took a deep breath, held it, and then exhaled. "Typhlosion . . .", His breath emitted in a distinct strain. "He's . . . he's gone . . ."

Spencer stared past him, hardly hearing what he said until cumbrously processing it in his mind. He hesitated for a moment. "Oh . . . Gio-" He shifted his now battered gaze back to Gio and offered his sincerest condolences, resting a hand gracefully upon the other boy's stiffening shoulder. "I'm . . . I'm sorry-"

Gio drew in a silent breath but kept his features immobile, frozen into an inexpressive mask of emotion. "Never mind that.", He vented sharply, wanting to change the subject as quickly as possible. "Where's Kyden?"

"Hopefully still fending off the psycho-queen.", Spencer sighed.

"_Crissela.", _He immediately knew without further indication. Thankfully, he had confidence that Kyden could hold his own against the ruthless general. If anyone knew her weaknesses, it was undoubtedly Kyden, given that he had spent most of his life as her loyal henchmen and best friend. _"So that just leaves-"_ Looking around, Gio took notice of Delia's absence as he suddenly remembered why he had come to the third floor in the first place! He looked to Spencer, eyes pure and weighty. "And where's Delia?"

Spencer knit his face into confusion. "How should I know?"

"You mean . . . she's not with you?", Gio nervously inquired as he stared in horror.

"Does it look like it?"

"But the emergency broadcast said there was an escaped prisoner!", Exclaimed Gio in a panic. He was fearful of the possible truth to Metsuma's earlier claim on the second floor. "I assumed it was you and Kyden who freed her!"

Immediately, Spencer motioned his hands for Gio to keep his voice silent before whispering in reply: "Well, it sure wasn't us! Heck, I don't even know where the Detention Center is!"

"So . . . if it wasn't you or Kyden who accessed that area, then we can't be sure that it was even Delia who escaped!", His voice boomed again. He seemed to have forgotten Spencer's caution. "Metsuma . . . must have been telling the truth. He's still holding Delia captive!" It seemed only logical. Thinking back, he didn't even recall the broadcast ever specifying the prisoner by name nor gender.

Spencer grew tired of waiting for Gio to speak again. "Well, what do we do?"

"Our best bet is the Detention Block on this floor! Maybe it wasn't Delia they've been after all this time!", He suggested. The real escapee had likely taken advantage of their presence to induce a security mix-up for Metsuma. "And if she's still being held prisoner, we have to find that prison unit before Metsuma can do any harm to her!"

"Again, I don't even know where the detention block is!", Repeated a frustrated Spencer. "All I do know is that it's somewhere within this sector."

Slowly concocting a scheme in his head, Gio turned away from the darkness, looking for something, and then, peering his head around the corner of the preceding corridor, he spotted it; the entrance to the Command Center. A devious grin flashed beneath his eyes as he drew back into the shadows and turned back to face Spencer. "I have an idea.", He whispered, inspecting Spencer's Rocket attire with a quick scan. "Quick, switch clothes with me!"

For a second, Spencer just blinked at him. "Umm . . . come again?"

Gio quickly explained as he discarded his jacket and began peeling off his t-shirt. "The officer inside the Command Center should know the schematics of the building. And unless I'm in disguise, he's bound to recognize me and turn me right over to Metsuma!"

Spencer remained motionless while trying to assay this alleged plan. "But wait a second! How will disguising YOU benefit ME?"

"It wont.", Chuckled Gio. "And that's the idea!"

Spencer just stood there, dumbstruck and frozen in fright. "Huh?"

...

Arriving on the fourth floor, the same floor Wade and Samuel fled several minutes prior, Delia and Jareth cut a path from the elevator chamber to the overpass branch that led to the floor's amrby sector, which was likely where the repository resided. Rifle narrowed at the ready, Jareth studiously glanced around the broad and expansive refectory as he led Delia across the platform bridge.

As she stayed closed behind Jareth per instructions, Delia quickly took notice of the lack of obstacles in their path. There didn't appear to be any security forces to meet them, oddly enough. "Seems deserted."

"Which means they're doing a crappy job at tracking us.", Chuckled the young man with distended sort of smile. However, the shortcoming of distractions seemed to lift a welcoming silence that had drawn his gaze over his shoulder to where Delia stalked at his heels. Seeing this as a good a opportunity to further parlay, he let the words flow from his lips. "Can I ask you something?"

Stunned by the abruptness, she smiled cheerfully and caught up to his side, coursing the bridge. "Of course!"

"All that time I was Memphis-", He began. "-did you ever once suspect who I really was?" It had been question ringing in his head since they first met each others eyes after so many years. Yet there was a part of him that preferred she not know, due to the simple verity that his cruel and callous alter ego could not be in any way compared to the protecting and loving brother she knew.

Delia bit her lip in deep contemplation before letting her gaze drift back to him. "Would you be upset if I said no?"

"Not at all!", He sighed with relief, satisfied with her answer. "Actually, it's kind of a relieving to know that!"

She raised a brow to him curiously. "How so?"

"I don't know, it's just more comforting that way.", He replied with a sluggish shrug.

For a moment, Delia's face fell gravely serious. The topic of his true identity had her tapping at a question of her own. "You know . . . you could have told me the truth sooner . . ."

"Yeah, I know.", He could only sigh with guilt, keeping his eyes forward. "I'm sorry."

She didn't seem too bothered anymore, for there was no desire to throw him ablame."It's okay.", She sighed her own little sigh. But her eyes continued to follow his. "In fact, even as Memphis, you were still somehow always acting like a big brother."

The comment just made him chuckle. "Oh really?", He laughed with widening smile!

She nodded and began to list her reasons, beginning with her first real encounter with the hunter. "Had you not stolen that Mareep flock, I would have never found the courage to make my Pichu fight like a normal Pokemon."

Again, he laughed, this time shrugging his shoulders. "Well, I always did used to say that practice makes perfect, didn't I?"

"-And you defended me when J tried to attack me.", She continued.

"Well, duh!" How could he not? He was her brother, rightfully assuming the responsibility to protect her and comfort her at all costs, no matter what the circumstances.

But she wasn't finished. This time, she brought up an event that somewhat caught him daunted. "And in Ecruteak City, I never thought I could forgive Gio for his mistakes until you kidnapped me, which made me realize how much I missed him and needed him."

He turned his head ever so slightly, watching the smile of his baby sister expand at the mention of her latest defender. "You . . . you really love him, don't you?"

"I . . .I think he just might be the one, Jareth!", She said in a mesmerized whisper. "I know he is!"

A half-smile crossed his firm lips, but the smile did not reach his eyes. He held her in his shimmering gaze, recognizing just how much she had grown into a young lady since their childhood together. It almost saddened him, that he hadn't been able to be there for her throughout the majority of her adolescence, which was likely when she needed a role model the most. And now . . . upon his return, she was transformed; wise, sprightly, fearless, and in love. Yes, she had found another to fill his void: someone new to love and protect her. _"I remember a time where she looked up me, so afraid of associating with anyone beside her own brother."_

Delia immediately noticed his sad, frozen smile and eyed him suspiciously. "What's so funny? What, do you not approve of him or something?"

He shook his head. "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?"

He snickered as humorous memories surfaced. "I was just remembering back to a time where you hated boys, thinking they'd infect you with cooties or nose-picking syndrome!"

"First of all, I was eight!", She exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "And second of all, mom was the one who told me about cooties! Shocking, right?" Letting out a sigh, she shook her head at the recollection, now fully understanding it. "I guess that was just one of her ways of keeping me innocent . . . to keep me as her little girl."

He bestowed her with another warm smile. "You've grown up so much."

"Mom and dad don't seem to think so.", She crisply remarked.

Jareth bit back an angry response. "Well, don't listen to what they think!"

Giggling, Delia quirked her eyebrow to him. "Isn't that the same kind of talk that got you kicked out of the house?"

"I was a troublemaker, anyway. That's why they never took me seriously.", He retorted smartly. "But you're they're favorite. You were always they're favorite! I can't imagine them not being understanding of what YOU want instead of what THEY want."

Her face softened for a moment. "I'm in love with, Gio.", She confessed. "And so far, they've handled that well . . . but I'm just worried how serious they'll let the two of us become." In the past, she had forced herself to lie about she and Gio's relationship simply to satisfy her parents . . . but, looking back, she couldn't help but decide how silly all of it really chuckled low in his throat, patting her shoulder. "You're only sixteen, so don't worry too much, kiddo." He'd have to make a note to stop calling her that. Otherwise, he'd become his parents and live in this denial forever!

"Jareth . . . I've been with Gio for almost three years now!", She told him, refuting his judgment.

"Well, excuse me for not being up to date!" The two shared a chuckle as they proceeded forward, absconding the bridge and entering the designated sector. The pause in their exchange provided Jareth the time to reflect on what Delia had told him, mainly about Giovanni. "And . . . he's been protecting you throughout these journeys of yours?", He asked as casually as possible.

"Actually . . . we protect each other."

Jareth's face darkened. "Then, maybe you don't need me around, after all." Unlike his parents, at least he was accepting of it. However, there was one drawback: "I still think of you as my baby sister . . . and it's just hard for me to see you like this; mature and becoming an adult. I just wish . . . I had been there for you, you know?"She sensed that some troubled violence lurked beneath the exterior of his finely muscled form, down into the core of his remorseful inner being. Perhaps a part of Memphis had never left him . . . and she was resolved to correct that problem through a simple reminder to him. "Jareth, you're my brother and my best friend! And you'll always be! Sure, we've both grown up . . . but we're family . . . and that can never change."His body untensed slowly, and his cold jealousy slowly left him, thus unraveling the works of his inner variance. "You know what?", His voice leveled cheerfully! "You're right! Thanks, Delia." Placing a gentle and grateful kiss on her forehead, he smiled and motioned to the dim passage waiting ahead. "Now, let's find that repository and get our stuff back!"

Delia smiledjoyfully and pursued him into the main corridor. _"He hasn't missed out on anything! We'll just create new memories to make up for the time we couldn't share.", _She kept telling herself._ "And I'll count this one as the first!" _

...

Gio, now fully adorned in Spencer's Rocket disguise and indistinguishable behind his focally suppressing bandit mask, entered the one-man occupied command center while constraining Spencer's hands from behind him.

The other boy was clothed in Gio's original attire. His jacket was zipped to his neck in order to conceal Meowth's form hiding underneath it.

The lone Rocket officer spun away from his computer station and scanned Spencer from head to toe, quickly noting the disfigured bulge beneath his jacket. He gave him a wry, crooked glance before raising his sights to the young Rocket grunt restraining him. "Where are you taking this . . . thing?"

"Sorry, sir, for the intrusion. I'm from the second floor's division.", Gio replied in a resonant and disciplined voice, sweating nervously as he did his best to pull off this ploy. He then shoved Spencer a few paces forward. "I was patrolling my post when I caught sight of him trying to flee to one of the nearby elevators."

Spencer trembled under the officer's glare. When he felt Meowth shifting against his torso, he quickly clutched at his chest, preventing the officer from noticing the involuntary movement beneath his jacket.

Before the officer could inspect the culprit's bizarre twitching, Gio cleared his throat and pulled Spencer back to his side. "We have reason to believe he may be one of Giovanni's accomplices and I have strict orders to deliver him to this floor's Detention Center. However, I'm not too familiar with this particular sector."

Shrugging off his concerns, the officer made casual eye contact with Gio."That figures.", He slackly responded. "The Boss almost never permits his unitary squadrons to roam wherever they please." Turning back to his computer station, the officer took his time in displaying the floor's schematics on his monitor.

Heaving out a relieved sigh, Gio rotated his head to his 'prisoner' and flashed a bragging smile to him. The plan had worked like a charm and it was all because of his clever genius!

When the officer had estimated the best shortcut, he looked back to Gio and provided the information, though rather promptly and without breaking for breath. "The Detention Center is located on the far side of the sector. Leaving this control room, you'll want to take the left foyer just past the elevators and then keep straight ahead until you see it branch off into separate passages. Take the passage to the right and it'll bring you directly to the Detention Center."

Gio left the memorizing to Spencer. He nodded to the officer with a stern expression, saluted, and then hastily prodded his prisoner back towards the doorway, accidentally bumping him against rim of the door, causing Meowth to shriek inside Spencer's jacket!

The officer's jaw dropped! He lifted his finger to the fleeing duo, specifically to the prisoner, and stopped them in their tracks! "Hold it right there!", He hollered, compelling them spin around and face him with blank expressions. He approached Spencer and folded his arms across his chest. "Did you just say 'meow'?"

They were doomed! Spencer knew just as well as Gio that any prisoner would have had his or her Pokemon confiscated prior to the arrest! However, he couldn't blow his cover and fail his friends! He had to think up something to say and quickly! "Ummm . . . yes, I said meow!", His pitch fluctuated anxiously before he swallowed his pride and made a flimsy swiping gesture with his hand, smiling sensually as he raised an interested brow to the stunned officer. "I'm . . . . very flirtatious, sir. Meeoooww!"

Cringing in disgust, Gio thought he was going to be sick to his stomach. _"Seriously, he just had to go down that route!" _

Astonishingly . . . and somewhat creepily, the officer blushed bright pink, leaning against the door-frame and smiling right back to Spencer. "Heh, you're pretty easy on the eyes yourself, I'll give you that much.", He teased with a tender and less intimidating tonation. He began twisting the curly locks of his own hair, looking on to Spencer with intrigue. "You know . . . I'm surprised I haven't seen you skulking around these parts."

Not breaking character, Spencer shot right back, bringing himself closer to the Rocket. "Well . . . maybe you just weren't looking hard enough-"

"Oh, for the love of Arceus!", Gnarled Gio, his face turning sickly green! "Screw it! This is getting way too weird!" Unable to watch this nightmare go any further, Gio shoved Spencer aside and thrust his fist between the gaping eyes of the of the officer, knocking him unconscious to the floor. He then swung towards Spencer with a disgusted grunt. "I'm going to pretend I never saw that!"

"Oh, shut up! I was in the moment!", Countered Spencer! He then freed Meowth from within the confines of Gio's jacket. "Besides, it worked, didn't it? At least, it DID . . . until you clobbered the guy in the face! As soon as he wakes up, he going to alert the entire building that we were here!"

"Which is why we need to move fast!", Gio exclaimed! The three of them hurried out of the room. "You still have the directions to the Detention Block memorized, right?"

Spencer nodded, taking lead of the group and towing them deeper into the sector. "You bet! Just try and keep up with me!" Slinking about the boundless hallways, the three strung along the schematics given to them, navigating closer and closer to their destination! Hopefully soon, they'd be reunited with Delia.

…...

On the fifth floor, Samuel and Wade entered a large, lighted chamber and approached a ledge that overlooked the several portions of the fortress' lower levels. This linked access would easily allow any drive of swelling flames to incarcerate the building in mere moments! "This spot should do fine.", Declared Wade, gesturing his hand to the Pokemon gliding above him. "Noctowl, set down the explosive!"

"Kroohoot!" The nocturnal courier carefully lowered the device to the floor and unlatched its talons, releasing its grip on the explosive before lifting to the air and perching gracefully beside Professor Wade.

As Wade knelt down to activate the device's keypad, Samuel could only standby in jaw-dropped awe! "Ex . . . explosive?", He stuttered! Then, he remembered his detour to the vacant laboratory and how the basement had been cleaned out. "Professor, is that . . . what I think it is?"

"To you, it may seem like a weapon of mass destruction. As for me, it is the only remedy left to cure the world's vulnerable state.", Replied the non-attentive professor as he began to enter several digits into the explosive's coding. After setting the correct time allotment, the Professor rose to his feet and stepped a couple paces away from the functioning machine. "In precisely three hours, it will detonate . . . and obliterate this entire fortress, along with myself and the half of the Rocket Empire that reside on this island. The blast . . . will instantly turn this island into a nuclear graveyard."

"But Giovanni! And his friends! And their Pokemon!", Protested a terrified Samuel in a frenzy! "They'll all be destroyed!"

"That is why I extended the time to three hours. As far as I'm concerned, their only intent is to reunite with one and other in order to flee this island.", He said softly. "Otherwise, they'll just have to challenge Metsuma . . . and defeat him before this artificial catastrophe can meet its due limit." Wade approached the the device to ensure that its functions were running properly. His eyes, oddly enough, assumed an aquatic glow! Afterward, he lent his palm towards the machine, wavering it freely until a similarly glowing blue essence of energy suddenly exuded from the device's generator.

Mouth drawn earthward once more, Samuel eyed the older man keenly. "What is it you're doing now?"

"Earlier on, I casted my Aura to veil this device from harm.", He spoke as the last of his surrendered Aura diffused from the machine. "Now that I am lifting the spell that shielded it, the nuclear weapon is susceptible to immediate explosion, should the generator that holds the plutonium core be blemished by one of Metsuma's lackeys. It's just the right leverage I require to bide my time."

He regarded him more intently now, standing so proudly and so determinedly in the chamber. "Well, what are we standing here for? We need to evacuate!"

But the younger professor had failed to usher him from the chamber. Wade, still stagnantly frozen in place, just shut his eyes gently. "It's hopeless, Samuel.", His sigh parried the room's silence. "Metsuma is already aware of our presence. Besides, I already told you that I am the source for this entire mess. It is only equitable that I share Metsuma's punishment." Leisurely, he turned to the younger man and eyed him an apologetic glance. "I offered you the chance to back down-"

"No, professor.", Samuel cut him short, bowing his head. "You're right. I made the choice to stand by you. And . . . even if it means facing death, I want to personally watch the Rocket empire crumble around us, so that my son may grow up in a world of peace and civility, where humans and Pokemon may coincide without quarrel nor tensions."

"A world where Metsuma Rocket no longer exists . . .", Chuckled Wade in what might have been a momentary daydream. His voice had become muted and soothing. "Such a world . . . may take some getting used to. Such a pity that I won't be alive to experience it firsthand."

Samuel turned away from the chamber exit and drew back towards Wade and Noctowl. He grew serious after a while and gazed into the professor's limpid lavender eyes, setting a forth the one question he had left to ask. "Professor . . . what is it exactly that Metsuma is bent on achieving through all of this? Is it Supreme Power? Infinite glory? World domination?"

"No . . .", Said Wade, piquantly. "He cares for none of those things."

"Then what DOES he care for?"

Wade held his chin low, eyes cast to his vague and obscured reflection in the floor. His lips parted almost tragically. "Chaos.", He replied so softly that the words could have been a breath."Eternal chaos; a madman's lullaby."

…...

Entering the main cell block corridor of the Detention Center, Gio espied only one guard on patrol. He'd have to extinguish him before worrying about anything else! "Meowth!", He shouted, garnering the soldier's awareness. "Use Thunderbolt!"

"Meeow!" Meowth sprung out from behind Gio and quickly disarmed the guard with one swift bolt of lightning! He then fired another one soon after to paralyze the guard and send him crumpling to the hall's metal flooring.

Spencer, still dressed in Gio's clothing, emerged from behind Gio and Meowth once the path was wiped clean. He glanced about the atmosphere; a gloomy and depressing corridor, filled with countless prison and hostage cells. On the wall across from each cell was a switch, which was designed to lift the magnetic fencing of each individual den.

Gio tore off his bandit mask and took a moment to implement a visual surveillance of the hallway's entire length. Once he was certain there was no other security present, he began to sweep through the corridor, frantically turning his head from left to right in search for Delia's cell. "Wait at the entrance and keep a lookout in case any security shows up!", He called back to his two companions.

"Gotchya!", Affirmed Spencer with a mocking salute. "Loud and clear, sir!"

But surprisingly, Gio hadn't even inspected three cells before being forced to a halt by a familiarly antagonizing voice.

"Giovanni?"

He rotated his head slowly to right. There, within that cell block adjacent to his position, was his own mother, peaking through the magnetic bars in her prisoner's uniform. "M . . . mom?" Naturally, his brow arched and a flash of anger bared his strong teeth. Though he hadn't seen her since their battle at the Viridian Gym, it was that very same memory that still left him rattled, bitterly shaken, and repulsed by her very presence!

Her heavily lashed eyes were wide and her lips were parted. Then, just as suddenly, it was gone, for she too was regarding him with the same acrid expression.

Out of nowhere, Kade's pompous smile moved in from behind Rita, drawing closer to the sealed doors as he gently moved Rita aside to get a good look at the boy. "Oh my stars!", He squealed with delight! "The cupcake has come to rescue us!" He swung his spirited eyes to Rita. "See, my dear, I told you everything would work out-"

"Yeah, yeah! Shut up!", Growled Rita as she shoved Kade aside to meet Gio's eyes again, this time with an absolute fraudulent grin, which reeked of duplicity. "Giovanni, my sweet . . . precious son!" Her voice was like that of an angel. It was almost too good to be true. "I just knew you weren't a . . . complete failure!"

Paying no mind to her crude remark, Gio just sighed carelessly and folded his arms over his chest. "Oh . . . right.", His memory began to resurface. "Miyamoto told me I'd find you here."

"She's safe?", Inquired Kade.

"Yeah.", The unamused trainer spoke with a mere shrug. "She said she'd catch up later, whatever that means. But she had to go find her daughter first."

"Look, we can worry about Miyamoto and little Jeffery later!", Rita replied bluntly yet blindly. "But right now, I haven't the slightest ounce of tolerance to stay in this infernal hellhole another minute!"

Before another word could be spoken, Spencer and Meowth approached the cell, looking a bit confused as to why Gio had abruptly halted his scrutiny of the corridor. He took one baffled glance at Gio and then an extensive one towards the cell which held the deceptive duo "Did I miss something?"

Again, Gio sighed with impatience, gesturing towards the gated cell. "Spencer, meet my mother and her . . . pet."

Spencer looked to the woman's incriminating eyes and instantly got chills! Nevertheless, in an attempt to preserve his polite manners, he reached his hand between the bar's for a friendly handshake. "Oh, so you're Gio's mom? Pleasure to meet you! My name is-"

"I don't give a damn!", Roared Rita, slapping Spencer's gesture away! "Now get me out of this stupid cell before I break your necks with my bear hands!" _Her face was boiling red_ and she breathed like a restless Rapidash, lips were pursed into a thin line! The jowls of her cheeks jiggled as her own impatience was growing!

Kade could see just how unnerved Spencer's reaction was preempting to be, though Giovanni didn't seem in the slightest bit fazed, given that he was used to it. "Err . . . just excuse us for a moment, will you?" Carefully, he wrapped his fingers around Rita's shoulders and pulled her aside for a moment to speak with her in private. "My dear, hostility will get us nowhere.", He whispered in a soothing tone. "We don't want frighten them off, now do we?"

Under Kade's directive, Rita began to take deep breaths to compensate her tension until, finally, she submitted. "Oh . . . fine.", She regarded him with a solemn grumble. Without a moment to lose, she freshened her features with a glowing smile and shifted towards the the boys. Again, her voice turned pure and sweet. "Giovanni, dearest? Would you be mommy's little prince and kindly hit the switch on the wall behind you so the two of us may leave?"

This was indeed an unforeseen twist! She was finally asking him for his help . . . and it only amused him! Smiling mischievously, Gio just stretched his arms and breathed out another lazy-like sigh. "Hmmm . . . I suppose I could-", He began. "-just soon as it stops being funny!"

At that cheeky offense, Rita was well prepared to bolt through the gate . . . but, fortunately, Kade had restrained her from doing so. Instead, her ferocity was enforced through her outbursts! "Giovanni Ketchum!", She screamed to the top of her lungs! "I swear to god, if you don't break me out of here right now, I will ground you for the rest of your miserable life!"

Having had enough fun, Gio knew to get back to business. "Alright, calm down already! Sheesh!" Still chuckling in his throat, he momentarily spun towards Spencer. "Spencer, let them out of the cell, will you? I'm going to find Delia." He then took off down the corridor again and re-assumed his serious demeanor. "Delia!", His calling voice bounced off the walls. "Delia!" Every cell, as far as he could see, appeared to be occupied . . . that was until he stumbled upon the only empty and unsealed den of the corridor. Slowly, he peered his head through for a quick scan . . . and then entered, glancing back and forth. ". . . Delia?"

The dark, abandoned cell was completely void of anything, save for the swirling black cloak of Hunter Memphis bundled snugly in the corner of the room, though Gio had failed to distinguish it from the shadows.

The realization of failing Delia for the second time hit him hard! And by failing her, he had fed her to Metsuma's twisted game. The Crime Lord was bluffing all along about Delia being his prisoner. Instead, she could already very well have been . . . dead. "No!", He refused to accept it! He retched again, falling to his knees as his stomach rebelled against what he was discovering! He could barely speak it: "She's . . . she's gone. Metsuma got to her first . . ."

"She wasn't taken by Metsuma, crybaby.", His mother's booming voice shook the cell. Entering through behind him, along with Spencer and Kade, she crossed her arms and sent him an annoyed and unpleasant scowl. "If you MUST know, she and some other prisoner busted out of here hours ago."

Giovanni glanced helplessly over his shoulder at her, the light in his eyes renewed with hope for Delia . . . but frustration towards his mother. "Wh . . . why the hell didn't you say anything before?"

She just shrugged. "Why the hell didn't you ask?"

"Who?", Gio demanded, taking a sharp and threatening step towards her! "Who did she escape with!"

Again, she clueless shrugged. "How should I know or care? All I know is that it was some tall guy, probably in his mid-20's or something."

Spencer smiled. "I think I know who." Shoving his way through Kade and Rita, Spencer crossed over to the corner of the room and bent down to collect the cloak of the infamous bounty hunter. He then held it by the hood towards his friend. Immediately, he recognized it! "Gio . . . you had better take a look at this."

Gio walked over to Spence and retrieved the clue for his own examination. He held it up to the dimmed light! Yes, he too recognized it as the signature guise of his old nemesis. However, he couldn't process whether he had mistakenly happened upon the wrong cell . . . or perhaps . . . Memphis truly had been paired with Delia in the same dungeon.

Even Kade was familiar with the item! "That's Mr. Hunter's cloak!"

"Memphis . . . was here?", Questioned Gio, rather more contently than he had intended.

"Oh, that's right! Memphis was his name!", Sorhagen continued to ramble on. "He was the hooded fellow of whom I had the pleasure of acquainting with some time ago after Metsuma locked us away together! Ah, good times!"

Puzzled, Gio lifted his eyes to Spencer and frowned ruefully. "But . . . why would Memphis help Delia escape?" What amazed him ever more was that Memphis had finally shed his identity! That was something he assumed he's never witness! Furthermore, he had known the cloaked assailant to be brutal and merciless, so he couldn't imagine what the hunter's motives were for servicing Delia.

Meanwhile, Rita was beyond ready to amscray before more trouble could arrive. "Well, if we're quite done here, I say we ditch this coop!" In one swift motion, Rita tore off her prison uniform, incomprehensibly revealing the beautiful red dress she had apparently been wearing beneath it! "Ah, finally! Much better! I can breathe! Those old rags were really hexing a damper on my oh so obvious beauty!"

Kade stiffened with his glossy eyes gaping large. "You were wearing a dress underneath your prison uniform this entire time?"

She rolled her eyes to him. "Duh! Why, you weren't?"

Suddenly, an uproar of stampeding-like footsteps belted down the corridor's metal floor! Gio and his group met up with Meowth outside the cell to catch sight of the three advancing Rocket soldiers surging towards them! "Intruders located!", The leader asserted to his backup! "Open fire!"

All at once, the three armed grunts began to spray them with a barrage of speeding bullets, though each one of them inevitably ended up missing. These grunts were of bottom-feeder ranking, after all; their aims were just as laughable as their attire.

Kade squealed in frightened terror when more bullets were fired! He hastily dived back into the safety of the cell after Rita, the both of them waiting on Gio, Spencer, and Meowth to take care of the problem.

"I guess that's our cue!", Gio chuckled to Spencer, grinning. "Meowth, use Thunderbolt!"

"Meeeeowwww!" With one might blast of thunder, the corridor was immediately cleansed for secure passage! Meowth then turned back to the boys for further orders.

"They'll be more where that came from!", Spencer nervously gulped.

"Spectacle is right!", Concurred Rita as she and Kade cautiously emerged from the cell.

"Actually, my name is Spencer-"

Before he could finish correcting her, Rita grabbed Spencer by the shoulders and shook him violently! "There's no time for names, damn it!" She then switched glances to her son. "Giovanni, lead the way out of here! I can't stand to be here another second!"

Gio obliged in wholehearted agreement, though with conditions. "Just as soon as you tell me where Delia went!"

Kade rubbed his chin thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, now that you mention it, I did overhear Delia and her rescuer mention something about retrieving they're weapons and Pokeballs." He turned to focus inquisitively into the widow Ketchum's eyes. "My dear, prior to Metsuma's treachery, you lived her for quite some time. Do you know where such a place might be?"

Her empty head bobbed up instantly, luckily for them. "Well, of course! There's a storage repository on the fourth floor. In fact . . . my belongings are being stored there, too." Finally, she was useful . . .

Gio nodded. "Then that's where we need to go to meet up with Delia!" And if he didn't know any better, they'd likely be running into Memphis as well. "Hurry, let's get moving!" The noisy alarm system finally set off again! And Gio knew that he and his posse were the source, not to mention the little incident that ended up with him punching an officer in the face and leaving him to alive to call for backup.

"Mreeow!" Shoveling past the unconscious bodies of the Rockets, Meowth took the direct liberty of leading the way back to the entrance

Rita was about to chase after the three boys and their pestering Pokemon . . . but was suddenly driven back into the intricate cell by Kade's lasso-like grip! She spun around to face him directly. "Kade, what in the world are you doing? We're on a tight schedule, in case you haven't noticed!"

"Something just occurred to me.", Said Kade, enthusiastically! In truth, he knew what thoughts must have been flying through her startled brain at the moment. "Our chances of leaving this fortress without encountering Metsuma are fairly slim!"

She could only eye him with that usual look of bewilderment. "And . . . why is that a good thing?"

With an evil smirk, Kade placed his hands on her slender shoulders. His head fell back as he ran his fingertips over her flesh, and he smiled lazily. "My dear . . . do you remember a few days ago when I mentioned that Metsuma's Project Rocket contract lists Giovanni as the beneficiary?"

She nodded, seemingly unfazed by his touch. "Of course I do!"

"Well then . . . listen to this." After a quick inspectful glance to the left and right, he leaned forward. His cheek brushed against hers and he began to silently whisper something into her ear, something clever and dastardly that even her comprehension could easily absorb.

After listening to each and every one of his scheming words, Rita drew hear head back from his lips and felt a gasp rise in her throat, which she suppressed, and remained silent. She shifted her ever so curious gaze back to Kade. "And . . . Miyamoto is in on this, too?"

Retaining that same grin, he nodded.

Her eyes sparked excitedly and she immediately matched his conniving smile! "Kade, I absolutely adore the way your devious mind works!" Together, they shared an evil laugh, which echoed throughout the domain!

But it was abruptly cut short by the call of Gio's voice on the other end of the corridor. "Mom, this is your one and only chance of busting out of this joint, so you'd better not get left behind! I'm only going to warn you once!"

Rita cast another knowing glance to Kade before stepping out from the cell and hurrying along the corridor in pursuit of her son! "Coming, my sweet prince!", She let out a squeamish cackle. A cackle of which Kade immediately contributed to beside her! Afterward, they quickly caught up with the younger members of their group and wasted no time in scurrying from the Detention Center to locate the nearest elevator.

…...

A dark intensity burned fiercely within Crissela's eyes as she oversaw the ensuing battle between Donphan and Marlee!

But Kyden refused to be browbeaten by her scowling looks and unstable self-conduct! He merely shot his gaze back to the midst of the battle, where the two Pokemon were practically a each others throats! "Marlee!", He hollered. "Combine your psychic attacks!"

"Speeee!" Marlee shot a blast of psychic energy from her forehead, engulfing Donphan inside a shimmering blue glow!

Though Donphan was not moving anywhere anymore, it maintained its ball formation and kept on spinning rapidly in the air!

Marlee winced as Donphan continued to spin, faster and faster with each second that passed by! Throwing her head to the left, the Espeon sent Donphan smashing into the Throne Room's chamber wall!

However, even then, did Donphan not relinquish to slow down in the slightest bit!

Glancing all about the Throne Room and trembling in strain from Donphan's struggles against her psychic will, Marlee sent the ball-Donphan smashing and slamming all over the enclosed battle field! When she could continue no longer, she took a deep gasp of air and collapsed to her gaunt knees, squeezing her eyes tightly shut.

Another wicked and demented smile crossed Crissela's quavering lips! "Finish it, Donphan!"

Marlee's exhaustion of energy released the furiously spinning Donphan from its telekinetic binds and left it to drop onto the floor! As soon as Donphan's armor-like hide hit the icy ground, which was leftover from Jynx's earlier reign, the tusked Pokemon took off like a lightning bolt straight toward the weakened and vulnerable Espeon.

But it was all just another clever ploy, fortunately enough! Kyden had intended to use the slippery ice to his advantage! "Marlee, dodge it!"

Marlee, in unblemished condition, carefully stood to her paws and performed a levitated somersault to evade Donphan's oncoming impact!

Unable to break off its formation, due to its intense speed, Donphan skewed across the ice in a fatal attempt to stop itself and hammered violently into the wall nearest to Kyden!

Marlee quickly appeared at the crash-site and seized the leverage she had achieved by finishing off the immobilized Donphan with one swift Psybeam attack! However, the moment she turned back around to reunite with Kyden, a deranged Crissela had fleeted across the Throne Room and kicked the unprepared Espeon into the wall beside Donphan!

Before Kyden realized what was happening, a maniacal laugh cut through the air and Kyden spun to attention, watched Crissela stumble forward as if drunk with power, before smacking him across the face with her nails driving into his cheek, leaving painful streaks of blood!

Kyden fell backward into the ice and writhed in agony, eyes glazing over, breathe growing shorter! Blood leaked from the already frail and graying skin of his face! He staggered tremendously in picking himself up to his feet, where his frightened eyes immediately met Crissela's psychotic demeanor!

At some point, she'd paced to stand directly in front of him, fists clenched so tight her knuckles cracked and nearly bled!

The sheer rage on her face caused his stomach to curdle again, but he swallowed quickly. Still he gazed at her, something in him imploring him to not let go.

His inaction only seemed to infuriate her more! Howling, she threw herself at him, small hands smashing in to his shoulders, smacking between his shoulder blades! She slashed at his bleeding cheek, growling and grunting like a spirit from the hell as she sharply ripped through his skin again, making him scream out in agony!

Kyden, brittle and dying as he was, simply hadn't the willpower to physically defend himself, not like this! But he knew it couldn't end this way! Gathering what little strength he possesed, the clone grabbed her fists and, bellowing with pain, he tore her from his face!

She struggled against him, spitting out a slew of vicious curses she had won from him and bucking and kicking and scrabbling as he forced her to the wall behind them! He covered her body with his own, a leg on either side of hers and crossing back over to pin them to the floor! With a wordless frustrated cry, he slammed her back to the metal, arms held in his fists to either side!

The fight fell from her grace all at once. Wide-eyed, she blinked up at him, face abruptly untwisting from its mask of fury. A crooning, gentle noise began to whisper on her labored breath!

He gaped at her, not quite sure what was happening. His limbs twitched with adrenaline, mind still reeling with the suddenness of the surrender. Finally, he loosened his restraint over her, confident that she would let up with her assault. He stood apart from her and just stared into her eyes with overwhelming sadness and pity. He said nothing. He did nothing.

Crissela's limbs trembled as the fury began to overtake her again! She eyed him briefly, before lunging up at him and tackling him back to the icy floor! She pinned him beneath her and clawed deep into his neck, threatening to sever him right then and there! Her croon abruptly became a growl and she glared haughtily at him!

Kyden could feel that his strength was evaporating more rapidly now as hey lay fastened to the miserly icy surface of the floor! His breath became more labored as she clawed deeper at his throat to seep out a surplus of his depleting blood! And in that moment, he knew he had failed not only himself . . . but his best friend as well. It was hard not to gape at her. His mouth fell open as he grasped for any words to say!

However, even though she finally had the boy helpless under her power, Crissela simply could not bring herself to bring an end to his already dwindling life. Her snarling jaws immediately abdicated, leaving a blank and teary-eyed expression. Then, her suddenly watering eyes beamed directly into his. Memories flared between them.

**FLASHBACK**

Kyden sat atop of Crissela's Drill Transport, gazing at the moonlight that beamed upon him. For the past hours, he had been thinking over who he was rather than who he wanted to be . . . rather than what his purpose was. "Metsuma, you say I'm more than a clone.", He whispered to himself. "Was it all just a lie to get me to cooperate?"

From behind, Crissela climbed out of the hatch and quietly joined him by kneeling next to him. "I dislike peace." Her words were aimless but it was the only way for her to start a conversation. "I prefer noise and commotion. It makes everything seem realistic. After all, life isn't about peace."

Kyden ignored her words. "What do you want?"

"I suppose I want to apologize.", She spoke sympathetically for the first time. "Occasionally, I'll say things that aren't necessarily true."

He laughed at this insultingly, shaking his head. "Then why do it?"

"It's a habit.", She replied truthfully. "I'm an evil person, Kyden. I don't care much for distinguishing the good from the evil . . . until I realized what I had said to you."

"_Is she really saying all of this? Is she really . . . human?" _He exchanged quick glances with her. "But it's true, isn't it? I'm just a clone."

She lightly patted his back. "You are a unique being, little boy, with the potential to accomplish any task with ease." She smiled. "I see something in you that reminds me of what it's like to be innocent."

He nodded with a grin of his own. "I don't see you as a bad person, Crissi."

"Strange, is it not?", She agreed in laughter. "You're like a little brother to me. I could never say the same for your annoying original."

He looked up at her in surprise. "So . . . I am different from him?"

"Maybe not in Metsuma's eyes.", She explained while caressing his hair. "But to me, you are different from him. You were told that if you wanted to be unique, you would need to destroy Giovanni. I see otherwise."

"I'm going to defeat Giovanni as a key to find my purpose. Is being unique apart of that?"

She looked into the younger face and grinned. "Please, Kyden. Just stay faithful to Metsuma so you don't get hurt."

It was unalike anything Kyden had ever imagined. He and Crissela had always been close as partners . . . but never as brother and sister. She was definitely the right guide for him. She truly could be emotional and supportive when need be. She cared for him. More than Metsuma, anyway.

**PRESENT TIME**

"I . . . I can't do it!" Releasing Kyden with a ferocious scream, Crissela launched herself backwards, writhing in the ice with her hands pressed at her ears, tears streaming down her face as her face contorted and cringed! "No . . . why . . . why can't I do it?" And then she raised her head. One tear-filled green eye peered over her shoulder to him! "Look what you've done to me! Look what you're turning me into!"

With a strangled noise, he leapt up, staggering backwards with a blend of torment and confusion. Watching her like this, rolling at his feet without a functioning mind, it killed him! Tears now filled his own eyes. "Crissi . . ."

"No, just be silent!", She cried out aimlessly, still grabbing at her ears! "You're not here! I . . . I won't listen to you!" Her mind was truly suffering now! Delusions of conflict clashed inside her, making her turn into this . . . emotionally ravaged monster . . . .

He gawped uselessly for a few more moments, before he finally managed to reorder his thoughts enough to regain speech. "Crissi, please! Stop this!" He took a step towards her.

But she immediately saw him coming at her! With a terrified gasp, she began crawling away from him approach, breathing panickily but still brutishly! "Get away from me!", She hissed past her shoulder. "Get away! I won't let you twist me anymore!"

He froze as commanded. Great wrenching sobs tore from his lips! He simply couldn't conjecture what evil had possessed her to this length! Terror flooded him; drowned him. His voice strangled in fear! "Crissi! What's happened to you-" His voice broke off as his mind finally began to make sense of what was truly betiding; Crissela was at war with herself. And just as he once suspected, there was indeed a glimmer of light burning inside her, refusing to be extinguished. However, she was subconsciously rejecting it, reaching out instead for an evil destiny that didn't belong to her! And at that moment, he knew one thing for certain: ironically, she was just like his former self, struggling to find her path . . . thus the internal explosion of repressed emotions now billowing within her fragile heart.

"The voices!", She spat out to no one in particular! "Just . . . make the voices stop!"

Those voices she alluded to were nothing but directionless emotions in wait for a euphoria. But Kyden had to be absolutely sure. He drew himself towards her again, this time more cautiously, and stood over her whimpering, shaking body. "If you were truly evil, you'd have finished me by now.", He swallowed down blood. "So . . . what are you waiting for?"

Rolling onto her back, her briefly conscious gaze wandered to meet his eyes! The challenge hooked into the core of her artificial insanity and filled her with one last surge of adrenaline! "I will strike fear into your soul!", She monstrously growled, slowly standing to her feet and reaching for the next Pokeball at her waist. "I will make you go away forever!"

The Pokeball was then fired into the air! Milotic appeared before Kyden, flashing menacing eyes in his direction!

Again, Kyden marveled curiously, this time at her choice of reaction. If she had wanted him dead so bad, why was she sending out her Pokemon to do away with him instead of facing him herself, just as she had moments ago? He was flimsy and weak because of his fading state, so what was she so afraid of?

Crissela howled for the heavens: "Milotic, kill him!"

However, on the far end of the Throne Room, a revived Marlee sprung out from behind Donphan's unconscious body and leapt towards Milotic in attempt to counter the advancement!

However, having sensed Marlee's surprise attack, the water serpent merely whipped its ginormous tail at the other Pokemon, slamming it back into the wall on the other side of the chamber! Afterward, it turned its sights on the clone again and launched a massive Hydro-Pump at him!

The pressured blast of water instantly swept Kyden off his feet and rigorously drove him into wall behind him! The collision brutally slammed his fragile body into the wall, where he crumpled to his knees in dear agony, his mind and vision spinning beyond his control, making him feel dizzy! He broke, collapsing and vomiting, covering everything in reach! Finally, he fell forwards, trembling hands hitting the floor in tandem, the slowing beats helping to pull him further out of the haze that coated his mind. He grunted and his eyes closed, willing the pain away. He swallowed sporadically, bile rising repeatedly. His stomach clamored to be empty, roiling and clenching painfully. His body, bony and breaking, threatened to shrivel to pieces!

Crissela looked on to him in a sudden heart-stricken terror. Kyden was dying right before her eyes . . . and she was to blame, not him. "K . . . Kyden?", A whimper released from her trembling mouth. "Wh . . . what have I done?" Her unstable mind was once again feeling sympathy and anguish . . . for now, anyway.

Kyden gritted his teeth against the pain and didn't make a sound; pain reverberating through his body. His mind fumbled for purchase, clinging to any drifting thought it could reach! Slowly his labored breathing calmed, slowly the frantic pulsating of his heart eased until it no longer felt like his chest was tearing apart. The pain in his abdomen caused by the Hydro-Pump finally eased and he opened his eyes. He could spot Crissela slowly approaching, offering a hand towards him. He knew for a fact that this grief from her would only last so long before she'd once again enter another one of her senile hysterics.

On the far side of the Throne Room, near the entrance, Marlee was silently slinking towards Milotic from behind, being careful not to stir a single sound.

Kyden spotted her in the corner of his eyes but kept absolutely still. He was waiting for Crissela to go berserk again.

And when she did, it was so easily perceptible! As if awakening from a hypnotic spell, she jerked her offered hand away from Kyden and leapt backwards, viciously wiping her tears away! "No! I won't let you curse me anymore!" Arching her head to Milotic, she supplemented her instructions. "Milotic, Blizzard!"

As the blizzard came rushing at him, Kyden thrust himself up off the floor in that instant "Espeon, now!"

"Spee!" Marlee breezed into view with a timely maneuver and, using her psychic, she manipulated the weather into her control and sent the wintry gust firing, not towards Milotic, but at Crissela!

The unguarded general let out a furious cry when the ice storm overwhelmed her and crystallized her into a motionless statue, knocking her to the floor and leaving only her head freely intact and exposed to the room's temperature while the rest of her body was frozen solid.

Noticing that Milotic was distracted by its master's ailment, the brave and persistent Marlee swept towards the serpent and emitted a Psychic blast at the foe, launching the Pokemon backwards into a chronic stupor! She then hurried back towards Kyden to make sure he was holding up properly. "Spee?"

Kyden nodded with a pained grunt as he gently touched the tender spot of his abdomen. "I'll be alright.", He assured his loving Pokemon in a ragged breath, his features tightening into a cringe. "Th . . . thanks for the save back there, Marlee." The acrid smell of vomit wafting from where he had convulsed threatened to push him over again, but he gulped and screwed his eyes shut for just a moment.

A psychotic growl interrupted the duo and they looked over to a hysterical Crissela, struggling and thrashing against her icy confines! She screamed and cried, spitting rays of curses everywhere!

Kyden and Marlee looked at each other and then solemnly stared back at the bawling general. He bent forward a few inches to ruffle his partner's soft lavender fur before turning his attention back to Crissela. He then let his wavering form draw towards her. Upon making eye contact, he matched her scowl with one of his own.

Her limp figure had finally stopped thrashing. She became as frozen as the ice that contained her, glancing up at him and mustering glaring daggers. "You challenged me for a reason.", She seethed brutishly through gritted teeth. "Now just kill me already. We both know I can't go on like this!"

Standing above her, Kyden crossed his arms over his frail chest and shook his head solemnly, whispering: "I was never going to kill you. And as it was, you were never going to kill me either."

Mouth quivering, Crissela stiffened against the ice in both disgust and apprehension! "Why . . . why would you assume that!"

"You're a fraud.", He said softly to her. "All this time you had me fooled into thinking that I was like you . . . when, really, all along, you were like me . . . and you still are."

Crissela shot him a more sinister glance! Her mouth twitched, and her gray-green eyes narrowed! "What are you talking about?", She played dumb with him.

His voice sliced through her like a cold blade. "You claim to be the queen of fear, the temptress of disaster, the maiden of evil. But we both know very well that none of that is true . . ."

Crissela just watched him! Her fists managed to clench through the ice and her temples were corded with coursing hatred! "You're wrong!", She spat in denial! "I am Metsuma's rightful soul mate! I am pure evil, just like him-"

"And yet, not once in your career, have you killed a man or woman . . . by your own hands.", He interjected with a shift of reason. "Ever since the very beginning when you first had your heart broken, you'd always use your Pokemon do your dirty work by having them destroy your victims. I've always wondered why that was." Hell, back in his Torino days, even he had blindly taken several innocent lives. He regretted it everyday. But Crissela, on the other hand, had nothing to regret . . . because she had never committed such acts without the aid of her Pokemon.

"Because the blood my enemies are not worthy of my touch!", She fired back in exasperation! Poetic excuses, as always. "None of them are worthy of my time and effort!"

"You developed an emotional attachment to me, something you swore off of long ago. That seems unalike the nature of a villainous fiend such as yourself.", He rasped desperately, trying to make her understand! "You're torn between your friendship with me and your loyalty to Metsuma . . . and it's driving you to insanity-"

This only reinforced her psychotic wailing! "That's your fault, not mine! You ruined me!"

"-and even when Metsuma learned of your treasonous feelings-", Continued Kyden, calmly. "-he kept you around, anyway, but only so you could serve as another one of his puppets. As soon as he has control of the world, he won't need you! He'll cast you aside like everyone else!"

"NO!", She roared angrily! "It's not true, you hear me? IT'S NOT TRUE!" She couldn't stop the tears that slipped achingly down her cheeks. There was too much heartache in that one bare moment.

He simply stood, unmoved and untouched, frowning down at her ashamedly. "Look at yourself. Even now, you're displaying emotions that you can't suppress."

"It's called anger! It's called hatred!"

"It's called pain.", He corrected. "I know this because I've felt it countless times. Face it, Crissela. You weren't born to walk the path of evil. You were born like me. I can see it clearly now. You're just denial. And had I stuck around Torino any longer, I would have turned out the same way . . ."

"That's putrid!", She spewed avertedly! "That's vile!"

He merely shook his head. "But it's the truth, Crissi. You cleverly manipulate the concept of fear to cover up for that fact that you're useless and incompetent in the eyes of evil. Everything you've ever done . . . was just an act." In other words, he was now certain that Crissela only pretended to harbor what Metsuma and Giovanni called an 'Aggressive Conscience.' She had been faking it since the beginning.

Crissela's eyes widened in horror! A flood of petrifying understanding filled her fragmented soul. Bursting into tears, she felt her body tense, her lips managing to release a shaky whimper. "Wh . . . why are you doing this?"

"Because maybe I haven't given up on you, Crissi." His eyes flashed emboldened sparks, which seemed to help purge her mind and heart of the emotional disarray. "Maybe I see the light in you, just as Delia and Selena helped me see the light in myself. The only difference is that you have yet to accept and embrace your light as I have. But . . . I want to help you." His tone was now filled with sincerity and love. "The longer you keep fooling yourself, the worse it's going to be in the end when you have nothing left to salvage."

Suddenly, her body released the tension and strained forwards, viciously breaking though the icy incarceration! She held a quivering fist towards him . . . but then let it freeze in thin air when she noticed he wasn't bothering to flinch.

Dullness stared back, all emotion, all feelings receding from him. He stood, as though carved from wood, unbending within her power. The pitch black of his hair curled and whipped around his head, silhouetting his features. They were blank but decisive.

She shuddered as she forced her fingers to unclench, to not destroy the one beautiful thing left in her life. Instead, she curled up against the floor and sobbed, this time more genuinely. The voices within were fading, at last. But the cold sensation of anguish was still existent inside her and she could not push down the fear that rose like bile in her throat.

Kyden's face darkened for a moment. He knelt down beside Crissela, whose back was turned to him, making it impossible for him to analyze what she was feeling at the moment. So, instead, he reached forward and grasped the only remaining Pokeball that suspended from her waist: Articuno's Pokeball. Gently and carefully, he leaned over her lopsided body and placed the Pokeball into her listless palm. "Your last hope of redemption.", He whispered into her ear. "Make the choice. Kill me now . . . or conquer the real problem that's driven you to this torment."

Her hand tightened around the Pokeball. Aside from that, her body implemented no other physical reaction. She just lay there, like a lifeless doll.

Kyden watched her silently before weakly rising back to his feet. He sighed heavily, a broken man with so little time left, pain and need dragging his feet against the floor. He gestured for Marlee to come hither and then trudged towards the Throne Room exit. By confronting Crissela, he had fulfilled his mission. But he wasn't dead yet. And he had to sacrifice the remains of his life-force to his friends and the mission they had begun as a team. He conjured his strength and hurried out of the shallow chamber with Marlee guarding his flank.

Meanwhile, Crissela's hand clenched the Pokeball even tighter into her grasp! Her ignited eyes flashed open and her lips curled inward.

…...

The fourth floor's repository was an extensive vault filled with countless weapons, Pokeballs, and other valuables. Delia and Jareth raced through the entrance and ceased motion upon first glimpsing the enormous expanse; numerous crates and shelved columns as far as they could discern. This was going to require some time, time they didn't have. Delia immediately brought this to her brother's awareness. "How are we going to find our things among all this junk?"

Unconcerned, Jareth set down the stolen rifle and smiled. "In the case of an emergency, I programmed my wrist cannon to respond to the sound of my real voice." He then set another foot deeper inside the vault. Aware of the vault's broad amplitude, he held his hands to his mouth to improve the distance of his call. "Hunter Memphis present! Initiate emergency flash!"

"Voice command accepted!", A computerized voice answered back, followed by the flickering of blue and red lights emitting from one of the shelves of a nearby stanchion.

Jareth hurried over to the site with Delia following close behind. He steadied his approach once close enough and spotted the lights emanating deeper inside the shelf behind a cluster of scrap metal. He parted the useless garbage and reached for his blinking wrist cannon, which was conveniently bundled together with his bounty-visor and Lucario's Pokeball. There was no sign of his vocodor mask, not that he needed it anymore. With his items reclaimed, he switched off the emergency flash and fastened the primary weapon around his wrist. "Ah, much better!"

As he geared up and readied for combat, Delia could only look on with enviousness. "What about my backpack? That's where I keep all my Pokemon!"

"Oh, right!", He ashamedly remembered, spinning back to attention. With his high-tech goggles visored comfortably over his eyes, he fiddled with device's settings until finding the right function. He then looked to Delia. "Name one of your Pokemon."

Delia didn't quite know what those computerized goggles of his were capable of. Nevertheless, she gave him her answer, hesitantly. "Umm . . . Cuddles?"

A dumbfounded expression crossed his face. "What's a Cuddles?"

She laughed. "It's the name I gave to my Ursaring, dummy!"

He stared disbelievingly for a moment; her reply had set him on alarm. During his time as Memphis, he had known her to be able to pact some serious damage with just her Pichu. What set him off was how she had so quickly worked her way up to caring for such a brute and beastly Pokemon like Ursaring. Nonetheless, he wasn't one to pass judgment, at least not on her. "Sensing Pokeball location for Pokemon: Ursaring!", He spoke to his electronic eye-wear while adjusting the sensor range. Through his cybernated vision, he immediately detected the Pokeball on the other side of the vault, it's small but spherical shape transparent through the metal layer of a large crate. "Over there!", He pointed towards it. "Inside that crate!"

The two siblings rushed across the repository, deviating through several aisles of columns to do so. The container stood out among the rest, due to the viridian strap of Delia's backpack swinging lopsided from the corner, though the rest of Delia's Pokeballs' had been split to the bottom of the empty crate. Delia hastily reached down inside it and gathered her possessions back into her bag, save for Ursaring's Pokeball. "I'll be needing this for self-defense, thank you very much!"

Jareth furrowed his arms over his ample chest and spangled a toothy grin to her. "That doesn't mean I'll be letting you slip from my sights while we're still being hunted."

"Ironic, for you anyway.", She couldn't resist from giggling. "The hunter has become the hunted!"

He shrugged, offering a chuckle of his own. "Yeah, I'm still holding you accountable for that."

Suddenly, an armed crew of Rocket grunts poured in through the repository entrance! It didn't take them long to discover the two renegade siblings lurking about the hindquarters of the immense vault.

As the soldiers raced towards them with vicious wails and condemning yells, Delia and Jareth just stood motionless, exchanging impassive expressions with one and other before sharing a light smile. Then, together, they tossed their individual Pokeballs into combat, set on defeating the approaching grunts as a tag-team!

Cuddles appeared with a frighteningly mighty bellow! "Urrrsarring!"

Lucario appeared at the a beast's side, also letting forth a fierce growl! "Groohah!"

The Rockets immediately came to a standstill, staring towards the dynamic Pokemon with a tinge of panic. Impulsively, their trembling arms raised their weapons and pulled down on the triggers of the loaded rifles!

"Grooahh!" The barrage of the bullets, however, were repercussed when Lucario exploited its psychic powers to create a deflective barrier! Afterward, it thrust the energy screen forward, letting it slam the grunts backwards in a hysteric daze, leaving them helpless and scatterbrained on the floor!

"Use Hyper Beam!", Both siblings commanded at the same moment!

Together, side by side, the two Pokemon supplemented their power and released a deadly, jointed blast of surging white energy at the indefensible targets, which plowed through them like a supercharged bulldozer and, thereafter, flung them across the room like disposable dish rags!

Delia turned to Jareth with a cocky grin and rested her hands on her hips. "Well, what did you think of that? Not bad, right?"

Jareth breathed a long breath and smiled down at her. "I've got to hand it you, you're really coming along in your Pokemon Training." Naturally, it was a compliment to Ursaring, too. He didn't expect much to come of Delia's training after all these years. And with an Ursaring on her side, maybe she needn't worry about extra protection.

Innocence sheathing her expression, Delia shrugged and went on. "Battle skills run in the family, as you know! Also . . . I may have learned a thing or two from Gio."

"Well, we're not out of the woods yet.", He said excitedly before spinning towards the entrance. "Let's get moving!"

As he rushed off, Delia nodded and swung her head to Ursaring and Lucario. "Get ready, boys! There may be more of them outside!"

The Pokemon nodded, affirming that they had heeded her words, and hurried after their masters with guarded focus.

About halfway across the vault, they spotted the shadow of another soldier emerging from outside the entrance. However, their efforts in bracing themselves amounted to nothing when their eyes unexpectedly met with Spencer Hale's, whom they had mistaken as a Rocket.

Entering the room, Spencer glanced down at the unconscious bodies of the other Rockets and then lifted his eyes back to Delia, greeting her with a wide grin. "Thanks for clearing a path!"

At first, Delia barely recognized him; he was wearing Gio's clothes. "Sp . . . Spencer?", She inquired gently but flatly. However, once she was certain it was him, she a smiled a smile of checking enthusiasm. "You're really here!"

He slowly nodded. "Not only me.", He whispered before stepping away from the entrance, making way for the one she'd truly longed to see again.

Delia briefly regarded him with profound question, finding it difficult to credit his meaning until she discerned the shadow of a second figure approaching the door outside. When he bolted in and stopped cold in front of her with a heart-stricken simper, a sharp gasp filled her lungs.

Gio held her gaze for a few moments. Emotions burst violently hot, the relief at Delia's return parting the tormentous haze inside him. Seeping into her equally captivated eyes, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and tried to relax his muscles. He shifted uncomfortably, oblivious to Meowth nudging at his leg from behind to prod him towards his long lost girl.

The movement caught Delia's attention and a grin lightened her features. She slowly stalked towards him, seeing him tremble at her approach; he was clearly still traumatized that he had finally found her, alive and glowing with bliss.

The silence around them upheld and Gio finally felt the sensation of numbness dissolve from his body. Never leaving her gaze, he met her halfway, leaving Meowth to joyously reunite with Cuddles while he took a few paces towards his own long-awaited reunion.

She reached out and slid her hand over his chest, then wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Closing the gap between them, she leaned in closer, breath hitching, and passionately pressed her soft lips against his, tumbling into oblivion as the perfect kiss was sealed away. She _sank into his chest_ to catch her breath, loving the way his arms bundled around her and held her tight.

Gio pulled her closer to his warmth and rested his chin upon her head, squeezing his eyes shut in elated ecstasy. He wanted nothing more than to keep her locked into his arms, forever, if he could. To never have to lose sight of her. To never have to feel that immense sense of loneliness. Nibbling at her ear, he whispered. "I'm . . . I'm so sorry. I know I could have protected you if I hadn't been so blind to what Metsuma was capable of. "

"No, Gio. I'M sorry.", She fought against his apology with one of her own. "I shouldn't have-"

His kiss silenced her. This time, he was in control. He didn't want her apology. He didn't need it. He just needed her under his watch, his warmth, and his love. Nothing else mattered.

Jareth looked on with a charitable grin. Seeing how much Delia loved and valued this younger man, it consoled him. And to witness Gio's affectionate return for that love, he held his former nemesis, at that moment, in favorable esteem. His approval had been won; Giovanni would suffice as his baby sister's guardian.

When their lips parted, he initiated another embrace, settling his chin upon her shoulder and peering past Spencer and the Pokemon, glaring cynically at the newcomer who had been accompanying Delia. "Memphis.", He muttered gruffly, setting Jareth off his guard. He placed a gentle kiss on Delia's head, never taking his eyes off the hunter, and then gently draped his arms around her waist as he carefully approached the other man.

Looking at the boy, Jareth arched a brow and realized that his own redeemed status and authority just may have been usurped. Nevertheless, he held an unfazed expression to appear presentable enough, given that he was now being perceived in his genuine and obscureless articulation.

Stepping in front of Delia, Gio came face to face with the hunter, wearing an earnest posture. "I know we've had some conflicts in the past.", Gio regarded with a measure of displeasure in the pit of his voice. "And I never imagined for a second that YOU would be the one the rescue Delia, especially after everything you've did to us. Just thinking about those encounters infuriates me, even now." His mouth was a grim line for a moment. Then, his head came up, and he eyed the hunter keenly and gratefully. "But . . . you did save Delia . . . and I have to be grateful for that."

Jareth simply nodded. "Appreciated," he replied without emotion. "But . . . there's no need to thank me. I was in the wrong place at the right time."

Watching their exchange from at Gio's heels, Delia lifted her heavy eyelids. "Gio.", She breathed softly, though loud enough for he and the others to her. "Gio . . . he's my brother . . ."

Gio paled visibly. Slowly rotating his head head, he regarded her with a cocked eyebrow, shooting her a riveted look.

Off to the side, Spencer practically choked in mid-respiration! "Can . . . can you please repeat that?"

Shrugging, Jareth nodded slightly in acceptance and chuckled low in his throat. "What can I say? Guilty is charged!" He watched as Delia spun Gio to attention, grinning to the clueless boy before entwining her lips with his again. Jareth sighed and fixed his gaze to the entrance. "But, uh, yeah, I don't mean to put a damper on this reunion but we've really got to-"

A loud squeal suddenly stirred the room as Rita Ketchum came prancing in through the entrance, shoving her way through the group to collect the only Briskoball in the premises, which resided on a shelf behind Jareth. "Don't mind me!", She exclaimed as she reclaimed the lone possession! "Just taking back my prized Moltres!" Ignoring the baffled expressions of Delia and Jareth, she placed her hands on her slender hips and began to wave her head in circles, eagerly surveying the enormous vault. "Now, I'll just need an hour or two to find all my wardrobe!"

Mouth ajar, Delia slowly rotated her head from Rita to Gio, regarding him with the same startled expression he had given her not moments ago. "Should I ask?"

Gio was quick to counter. "-says the girl who's just now telling me that her brother is the bounty hunter that's been trying to kill me throughout the year!"

Jareth smiled guiltily and cleared his throat. "Kill is such a . . . strong word."

The lame comeback had Spencer roll his eyes with a low grumble. "I'd like a minute for rebuttal."

At that moment, the distraught alarm system broke out throughout the floor, this time with more urgency, which was not a particularly a good sign. Flickering red lights strobed the entire vault in an emergency detainment! The system's computerized warning sounded through the ears of the panicked group: "INTRUDERS CONVERGED ON LEVEL FOUR! INTRUDERS CONVERGED ON LEVEL FOUR! INTRUDERS CONVERGED ON LEVEL FOUR!"

Kade Sorhagen, who had apparently been standing lookout outside the entrance, finally poked his head in through the doorway. "Now would be the time to hurry, gentlemen, or we'll have company to deal with!"

Nodding, Gio gestured for Spencer and the Pokemon to make their leave as he grabbed Delia's arm in pulled her close, wanting her under his watch while he led the group outside, but not before quickly gleaming to Jareth. "Welcome to the team, assuming you can keep up."

Jareth chuckled as he picked up the forsaken rifle from the floor pursued them into the corridor outside. "Keep up with YOU? Not exactly a new habit." He threw a snappy glance over his shoulder to call for backup. "Lucario, lets go!"

"Groaar!" Clanking its claws together, the Aura Pokemon hastened after them!

Once Kade had ushered the group out from the repository, all who remained inside was Rita, whom was at an impasse as to whether or not she could leave behind the rest of her scattered accouterments. "My dear, we must leave!", He urged her while making rapid inward hand gestures towards his position. "There's no time! Please, we can't stay here!"

As if totally oblivious to the alarms, Rita just shrugged her shoulders calmly and sighed. "Oh, drats! Fine!" She reduced her Pokeball with a press of the button and hastily stuffed it under her bra as she hurried towards her loyal cohort. "But once we get out of this, you're taking me shopping for new clothes, all expenses on you, of course!"

…...

On the opposite sector of that same floor, an enormous collections of girded Rocket soldiers were assembling, preparing for the arrival of the enemy rebellion, whom they now knew were bent on escaping the building, given that they had already successfully banded together.

However, for the missing member of the enemy group, he had stumbled upon the wrong crowd at the worst timing. The moment Kyden stepped out from the nearby elevator was the moment he found himself ambushed by that same squadron of soldiers, racing down the corridor to detain he and Marlee. "Oh, perfect!", He irately grumbled before speeding away in the opposite direction.

While they fled, Marlee continued to securely guard his flank, seeing as how his condition was just proceeding to fail by each passing minute. She projected her telepathic sensory to keep track of the distance between them and the pursuing aggressors! Fortunately, they were making away with commendable speed!

Rounding a corner, however, they spotted Gio and his group racing towards them, unknowing that they were blindly walking into the same trap he had nearly fallen victim to. In a determined panic, he waved his arms for them to backtrack the way they came. "Go back!", He hollered to the top of his lungs, never slowing in his movements. "We can't go to the lower floors! The elevators are all blocked off! Go back!"

Gio paled. It wasn't until he saw the Rocket infestation emerging from that same corner did he suddenly brake his feet against the hallway floor and ricochet himself back in the other direction, his heart racing wildly! Luckily, Delia and others were already retreating with great haste, with Jareth temporarily taking command. However, when Gio discovered that Kyden had still yet to catch up, he slowed to a halt and spun around, watching the ill-stricken clone fall short of breath; his advancements drastically languishing. "Kyden, no!" Keeping his focus away from the impending forces, he bounded towards his look-alike and threw the exhausted clone's arm over his neck. Propping him back into the upright position, Gio carefully but agilely guided him back down the unoccupied section of the corridor to where the rest of his counter-alliance had now vanished beyond.

Marlee, however, stayed behind the hold off the threat so that Gio and Kyden could safely make their leave. But as the soldiers closed in, a orb of Aura flew past her head from behind and knocked out the first row of grunts like bowling pins! "Spee?" The baffled Espeon turned her head to find Meowth, Cuddles, and Lucario coming to her aid, launching a series of attacks to repel the massive threat!

Once a sizable handful had been dispatched, Meowth escorted the Pokemon towards safety, but not before Lucario and Marlee could forge their powers together and summon an impenetrable psychic barrier to keep the soldiers at bay. Afterward, they fled the scene as a united team and hounded after their trainers!

Meanwhile, up ahead of the Pokemon, Kyden was readily back on his feet again. He found his breath once more and managed to smile gratefully towards Gio. "Th . . thanks.", He panted softly, wiping the sweat from his own forehead. "Hope I didn't hold you up too much."

Gio shifted his stance purposefully and arched a dark eyebrow. "Don't worry about it. We've got worse problems now." Glancing over his shoulder beyond the Pokemon that followed them, he could detect in the far distance that Lucario's and Marlee's psychic barrier was still holding up, though it wouldn't be long before those senseless grunts decided to comprise an alternate route. Hopefully, before then, he and his league of renegades would at least be able to find refugee from harm, considering all the lower floors were sealed off.

"Hey, brat-boy!", Rita's insufferably obnoxious voice called to him from within a secluded chamber up ahead. "We found an elevator connected to the fifth floor, so you'd better not keep us waiting long!" When he didn't answer right away, Rita angrily poked her out from the chamber doorway . . . but gasped when she caught sight of her worst nightmare approaching; two Giovannis! "Good god, it's multiplying!" Stricken with sheer horror, she quickly withdrew back into the room.

Out of concern, Delia briefly disbanded from the group and exited the elevator chamber. There, she found Gio helping an enfeebled Kyden make his way towards the chamber. "Kyden!" She rushed in to assist Gio, taking Kyden by the other arm and slowly maneuvering him back into more suitable balance. "You really helped us cheat death back there." She forced a regal smile to her lips and straightened his spine to prevent him from keeling over. "I'm . . . I'm just happy to see you're still . . . well . . . with us."

Kyden stiffened as a staggered chuckle escaped his lips. "Fading takes time, fortunately for me." His pained, slouching form smiled up at her . . .and then to Gio. "Besides, I wouldn't want anything more than to be surrounded by friends in my final hours. I . . . I hope that's okay with the both of you."

Managing a quirky grin, Gio looked to his replica now with perfect trust, and he realized that the clone's was a mission of unyielding complexity. "I . . . I guess I do consider us friends, Kyden. For one thing, we share a common enemy. And he's keeping us locked in here to be apart of his grand plan."

Kyden solemnly nodded. "That's always how it's been.", He lightly whispered to the both of them hoisting up either of his flimsy arms. "But as long as I'm with you the people I care about . . . then that's all the inspiration I need to fight this until the last breath." Upon that tragic promise, Kyden's teeth gritted in strain as he bid the little strength he had left to hobble into the elevator chamber on his own, without any support.

Gio, Delia, and the Pokemon silently entered in behind him. There, the alliance was finally adjoined, waiting for the next elevator so they could ascent higher into the fortress.

…...

Noctowl surveyed the fifth floor rallying point from above. Below its passage of flight, Samuel and Wade continued to stand in silence at the edge of the chamber's threshold, waiting for the nuclear bomb to detonate and consume the fortress once and for all.

Time was ticking by faster. Samuel quietly lifted his head to the brooding man beside him; Wade had his hands tightened around the hilts of the wobbling explosive, his body bent protectively against the generator. Samuel noticed an almost eerie smile cross the older man's dry, lymphatic lips. Suspicious, he spoke out. "Professor?"

"I'm such a blundering fool.", He laughed gently . . . before his eyes sullened in sadness, his grin washed clear off his face. He was obviously still mourning, reflecting."I spent years trying achieve something greater than myself; the key to eternal peace and civility among all beings. Yet it seems I still haven't learned a thing. Instead, my research corrupted one of my pupils . . . and killed the other."

"But you're putting an end to it now!", Samuel spiritedly reminded him! "You're sparing the future a rule of misconduct!"

"While that may be, I can only lament for my inability to mend the mistakes of the PAST.", Replied the old man. "At that time, I was too obsessed with my research to even acknowledge the threat that Metsuma posed. I knew, but I was too stubborn to accept it." He hung his head in shame. However, a sense of wonder seemed to fill his voice. "While I was trying to manipulate Giovanni into eliminating Torino, I had so many plans in store. But once he was an acting force, they fell apart . . . and now . . . only my sacrifice, not Giovanni's, can set things right." He gritted his teeth. "All my hopes and dreams of purging this world of evil . . . amounted to nothing, compared with that one boy's strength of will."

Clasping his hands together, Samuel drew a ragged breath and shook his head in pity. "You still consider Giovanni a threat, don't you?"

"That, not even I can foresee, nor will I live past this day to witness the outcome for my own eyes.", He responded easily. His own trepidation, it would seem, was not shared by his companion. "Criminals thrive on the indulgence of society's understanding. Should Giovanni ever stumble down that path, I pray that his friends be there to put a stop to him."

Samuel was about to weigh in . . . until he noticed the explosive rocking back and forth more inordinately, shuddering and sparking, forcing the elder professor to tighten his hold on the device to keep it fastened in proper poise! "Professor, the nuclear apparatus is malfunctioning!"

Wade merely shook his head. "The plutonic pulses and chemical products that are running the generator's functions are magnifying to higher temperatures.", He declared in strain as he desperately compressed his body against the machine. "Time is running short, I'm afraid.", A desolate whisper hissed from the back of his throat. "We have until only a little under two hours before the bomb's nuclear core implodes from a radioactive overload."

The sounds of shuffling footsteps suddenly emerged within the room, immediately spinning Samuel to attention. To his surprise, Giovanni and the others were pouring into the chamber, one by one. "Giovanni! Delia! Spencer!", He barked with glee! "Oh, thank goodness you're all safe!"

Indeed, Giovanni convoyed the lineup firsthand, with Meowth alighted on his shoulder. The young man held both a resolved posture and a humorless expression. He was growing tired of these fatal charades and simply wanted to lead his group to permanent safety before Metsuma could inflict more trouble.

Delia and Spencer fended either of his flanks, while Cuddles lingered close by to serve as an efficient lookout for Rocket grunts.

Jareth, armed with his rifle and bounty gadgets, followed behind Delia, covering her from the rear like the protective brother he was; it was a title he still couldn't seem to fully relinquish. He gave a steady nod to his side, where Lucario was arrayed for action!

Rita and Kade huddled close together, their eyes alert as they cautiously entered the room and exchanged a series of hushed whispers and mutters.

Lastly, Kyden hobbled in, though with Marlee's aid, of course. His physical condition seemed to be a reminder of their tenuous position. His mind was sharp as a whip, but his frame as frail as one, it seemed, with periodic fits that were kept hidden from the rest of them.

From a distance, Gio hesitated mid-step and looked up squarely into Samuel's eyes. "Sammy, what are you doing here-" But his focus was suddenly drawn to the meager old man beside Samuel, whom was still sheltering the quavering machine like a child embracing his most precious toy. "Professor Wade . . . ?"

Refusing to shift his safeguarding position, the professor merely whipped his head to the frozen group, sending Giovanni a cold but pleading stare. "Giovanni.", He spoke from the lowness in his throat. "I'm leaving the rest to you. I can't guarantee Metsuma's fate, only you can do so." Afterward, he brought his adroit gaze to the demising clone. "And Kyden, my friend, thank you for opening my eyes during our last meeting. And . . . I'm sincerely sorry you have to endure this suffering."

Kyden's face was hard, the skin taut and gleaming over his cheekbones, and his mouth a grim line. "I've made with peace with it, professor.", He sternly replied. "Thank you."

Giovanni was still struggling to process what was going on! From the corner of his eyes, he could see the machine's timer diminishing under the professor's shadow. What was this peculiar gadget he was utilizing?

Before he could ask, however, a horde of Rockets soldiers suddenly stormed into the chamber from both entrances! They immediately converged in on the clustered team of renegades, surrounding them from all sides and holding them at unswayable gunpoint! The officer in charge of the ambush stepped forth. "Recall your Pokemon to their Pokeballs or be extinguished!", He ferociously demanded! "Do it now!"

Unintimidated, Wade simply maintained his dominance over the machine, not bothering to even acknowledge the danger around him.

Frightened but torn, the majority of the group, however, turned their focus to Gio for counsel, wondering if he had a combative strategy sorted. Unfortunately, though, he didn't. When he silently nodded his head for them to follow the officer's directions, they glumly equipped their empty Pokeballs.

While Meowth and Noctowl simply retreated to the presence of their masters, the other Pokemon were immediately repudiated; Kyden recalled Marlee, Delia recalled Cuddles, and Jareth recalled Lucario.

It was that exact moment of submission did Metsuma Rocket emerge from the shadows of the chamber's overhead balcony. Wearing an unsightly tight suit of smart grey, he was adorned in the finest manner possible, contrary to the wicked cruelness of his character. He calmly placed his rigid hands over the balcony rail and looked down at the nine individuals he had used, betrayed, and damaged. His lips wore a chilling smile. "Well, isn't this a sight to behold!", He gathered their fiery eyes with a mocking chuckle. "Enemies and traitors, banding together in a miserable effort to counter the inevitable!" He had planned to rally his greatest of enemies, anyway, and privilege them the opportunity to see history in the making! That was why he had spared Rita and Kade. That was why he lured Giovanni, Kyden, and Spencer into his trap. That was why he had allowed Delia and Memphis to escape their cell, unknowing to his forces. And that was why he had left his pitiful father unharmed after all these years. It was because of this night, this glorious night, in which he would finally harness the power of Giratina and reshape the world in his image!

All nine pairs of eyes, besides Wade's, were now averted from the mass of soldiers to the regal figure who dwelled above, subjecting the assembled group to his haughty laughter! A dark and angry gleam passed through Gio's gaze as he finally set his sights upon the man who was destroying his life, along with the lives of those most dear to him.

The Crime Lord's eyes fell upon his former teacher, whom was still hovering over the quaking death-machine for dear life. "Quinton Wade, my dearest father.", Metsuma sighed with a sarcastic and slightly invective chuckle. "If only you could see how pathetic you look at this very moment!"

"Go ahead and have your laugh.", Wade grumbled, wrinkled eyes squeezed shut. "I deserve as much for failing to see you for the fool you are."

"Students DO tend to take after their teachers,", Insulted Metsuma, raising an accusing finger. "Only a fool would be your apprentice. After all, none of this would have been possible without you.", Continued the Crime Lord. "YOU are the source of everything's that's transpired over the past thirty years: Clint's death, Torino, the conspiracy, and now, the Rocket empire. It was your research that inspired me to recognize the world for its true potential; a world belonging to chaos." Surfaced emotions were stridently expressed as he continued. "I've taken your research farther than you or Clint ever dared to! And from the roots of that same knowledge, I'm creating a whole new world, piece by piece, and a brand new meaning for society, step by step; a lawless anarchy of equality, where no one is better than the anyone else!"

"Equality?", Delia mocked! Surprise showed on her face and outrage flashed through her like a knife! She levered an accusing finger up to his dwelling! "You've done nothing but cause hurt and pain to countless lives! You're a monster!"

An almost imperceptible half-smile touched his lips. "I'm an envisionist and nothing more."

Gio roused from his reticence and spoke his mind, releasing his umbraged thoughts like Delia just had! "You're nothing but an abuser!" His attempted criticism, however, only expanded Metsuma's smile.

"-and a user!", Kyden added in a weak and raspy display!

"-and a villain!", Delia hollered!

"-and a cheat!", Kade joined in!

"-and a fiend!", Spencer piled on!

"-and a bastard!", Rita growled!

"-and a liar!", Jareth yelled!

"-and a killer!", Samuel accused!

"Mreeoow! Meow!", Meowth chimed in!

Metsuma only held his devious grin and nodded. "True, I've wronged all of you in the past, but for all the right reasons! In spite of a few minor imperfections, everything leading up to this night has gone according to plan; the conspiracy, the protestors, Giovanni's travels, Difo's treason, Kyden's birth, the seizure of the government, the fall of Dual City, and the rise of anarchy." Metsuma then singled out Gio with a most peculiarly scheming grin. "Why, even your failure at the Indigo Plateau was executed on cue, Gio!"

Gio's eyes immediately widened in horror! He simply could not believe his ears. "You mean to tell me that you . . . planned that?", He whimpered, both wistfully and crossly. "B . . . but why?"

"The same reason I deployed Difo and the rest of my Torino forces to target you: to channel your Aggressive Conscience, so that you'd be properly groomed to join my side when the time was right. However . . . you still fall short of the mark, stubbornly choosing incompetence over prominence." He gazed with pride into his stepson's eyes. "And as far as your Indigo League tournament is concerned, I can't take all the credit." A knowing smirk now tyrannized his visage.

Still blind to this revelation, Gio frowned, his eyes seeping with frightened suspicion. "Wha . . . what are you talking about?"

"Why not ask your Aunt?", He said vaguely. "I'm sure she'd love to elaborate!"

Gio tensed. His lips formed a silent 0 of astonishment and his widened eyes became limpid with the sudden terror that closed itself around his heart! He felt the color drain from his face and gulped in calming breaths to ward off the dizzy fear that seemed to melt his bones. Could it be true? The loving aunt he had come to trust and depend on for wisdom; had she really plotted with the agent of evil to ensure his failure at the Indigo League Conference? "Agatha-", He said faintly, not wanting to believe Metsuma's words. "You . . . you plotted . . . with Metsuma?"

"Don't listen to him, Gio!", Delia cut in! "He's lying!"

Jareth nodded, glaring at Metsuma. "It's what he does best."

"He swims blissfully with his lies until he finds the perfect raft to sail ashore.", Wade added dryly. "Then, he breaks it in two and throws it back out to sea to drown in everlasting despair!"

Samuel couldn't help but commend Wade's verse as he, too, threw a grimly hard gaze up at Metsuma. "Poetically said!"

"Meoow! Moewwy!"

"All of you are the very reason this world has been so cluelessly brainwashed until now.", Said Metsuma, evenly. "But my world will embrace the ideals of freedom at its finest, rather than 'righteous' philosophy or petty lust for world domination!" His voice suddenly took a violent tone as he brought his hands to the air, smiling fiercely! "Every conscience conforms to crime! Every Pokemon falls to shame! Every mortal succumbs to eternal darkness!"

Samuel rubbed his chin thoughtfully, though never erasing his scowling expression. "Why must you seek darkness?", He questioned Metsuma, reprehensibly.

Metsuma raised an eyebrow. His strong white teeth glinted in a wider grin! "Darkness induces fear. Fear induces chaos. Chaos induces equality.", He worded it simply. "A world where everyone is an agent of evil is a world where everyone is equal, where no one is better than anyone else. That is the world's TRUE destiny . . . and that is how it shall be reinstated!"

Finally, Wade glanced up at his former apprentice with an expression of ultimate regret. "Metsuma, any world of yours . . . would be an empire of ignorance. That is why you and your wretched plans . . . are destined to fall!"

Metsuma's grimace slowly returned as he regarded the aging and pathetically forceful creature beneath his gaze."You're a worthless old man, consumed by the jealousy you feel for the student who surpassed you!"

Wade's voice, when he finally spoke again, was unperturbed. "Metsuma.", He said sadly. "You have surpassed nothing—only proven how little we both know. We may profess and compete to know the nature of the prophecy . . . but its essence is beyond our reach. We're both as oblivious as when we began, driven by emotions we've been utterly blind to. Among the three of us, only Clint proved to be the most sensible. And he didn't deserve to die for it." His eyes shut once more. "I, on the other hand, do deserve it."

"Not by THAT, you don't.", Said Metsuma, his finger now pointed towards the explosive. He shifted his prominent gaze to his underlings that surrounded the rebel group. "Destroy his feckless contraption.", He calmly ordered.

All at once, the surrounding soldiers raised their weapons upon the explosive and readied to open fire!

Wade immediately objected! "Fire a single a bullet and this entire fortress will be lost to blazes!", He warned the troops, compelling them to carefully draw back in reluctance. True, he could have allowed them to shoot, thus putting an end to both he and Metsuma. However, heeding Samuel's earlier words, he knew he could not subject Giovanni and his friends to that same fate. Instead, he'd simply have to wait for the bomb to reach its zero hour.

Now realizing the catastrophic danger the device posed, Metsuma couldn't resist from letting out a slur of cackles! "You truly are a mad professor!" Shrugging, he disregarded the threat. "It matters not. Evacuating is pointless. By the time the weapon DOES near detonation, this world will have already been consumed by Giratina!"

"It won't work, not if Giovanni knows to stay in line.", Interjected Wade!

Metsuma's smile remained, but his words came in a slow liquid drawl, directed at the leader of their fruitless alliance. "Giovanni will submit to BOTH Giratina and myself once he sees absolute power for what it truly is."

"I've got a better idea!", Gio started to retort in anger! "How about I destroy you BOTH!"

The ridiculous threat had Metsuma bellowing with psychotic laughter! "Don't even entertain any notion of overpowering Giratina, you fool!", He fired back at Gio. "You'd only tip the balance of nature!"

"Isn't that what YOU'RE about to do?", Gio's eager response emboldened the finely postured king of crime. "Even if you do gain control of Giratina, you'll be plunging humanity to its fate!"

"That's where you're wrong, Gio.", He replied very softly. "I can't destroy humanity . . . but I CAN transform it. After all, ruin brings about creation. And that's what I'm bent on achieving, regardless of the many sacrifices required to do so. What awaits beyond the era of chaos remains a mystery, even I cannot foresee it! It is said that evil is everlasting . . . and if humanity destroys itself, my opposing theory will prove correct. However, if it thrives as a global unity of lawless coherence, I'll be just as satisfied. Either way . . . I'll have my answer, as well as the knowledge needed to base my judgment on our world."

Delia arched a shy brow, unaware of the nervous gulp that had passed down her throat. A horrifying thought thundered into her brain. "And . . . if humanity DOES fail you?"

"If it fails anyone, it won't be ME. It will be itself. And that will be my initiative to start anew, using Giratina's powers to do so!" The sweeping motions he implemented with his hands were as copious and graceful as ever.

Upon his dire revelation, a collective gasp filled the chamber. Realization finally struck down upon them! Spencer, however, was the first to voice it! "So . . . so this is all just a test to see how far you can drive the world into madness before it implodes? You would seriously risk an apocalypse out of _sheer curiosity?" _

"Judgment, if you will.", Metsuma corrected. "Chaos is inevitable, whether it crumbles society . . . or blossoms it."

Jareth growled: "You're in no position to play god!"

Metsuma only mocked the hunter with laughter! "Tell that to the world's countless inhabitants that are slowly losing their minds under my direction. They'll come to envy it, in time. And when they do, I'll be eternally idolized!"

"That's no excuse!", Samuel abruptly took the spotlight of Metsuma's focus! "Both people and Pokemon are fully capable of living on this earth without the presence of evil!" Sammy mulled his very own words over and over in his head. He'd said them to his son before, to calm him, to make things easier for him than they actually were. "However, evil DOES exist . . . and that is why GOOD exists as well. Neither is meant to conquer the other! It is an eternal struggle meant to teach virtue and moral values to humans and Pokemon alike; and that is what true balance is!" The young Professor Oak then frowned and looked down at the floor in thought. "Sort of makes you wonder WHY humans and Pokemon question life's meaning . . ."

Jareth appraised the professor, though never removing his piercing glare from Metsuma. "It's because there's always some nutjob bent on redefining it!"

At this, Metsuma gave a witty chuckle, seemingly impressed. "I'm dying of laughter, mainly on the inside, of course." He sighed a bit. Frustration began to tinge inside of him, enforcing his impatience. "Aside from Giovanni, I think I've outgrown my need for the rest of you. You're all simply too blind to accept the inevitable."

"They are not blame here, Metsuma!", Wade growled in their defense! "You're the one in control right now! So, why not direct your anger at the ones who are truly responsible for your frustration!"

With an impassive shrug, Metsuma nodded curtly. "Fair enough." An emotionless expression devoured his features. He brought his hand up and snapped his fingers!

At that instant, the Rocket troops opened fire on Professor Wade, prompting his Noctowl to take evasive flight!

The defenseless old man shuddered as the series of bullets suddenly tore through his body! A small, shortened gasp slipped past his lips. His watering eyes rolled back. Pain quickly shot through his chest, flooding to his arms and legs, and finally to his head. He couldn't keep the darkness out of his eyes as they closed. He slowly fell back, hitting the hard floor.

"Professor!", Shrieked Samuel from an arm's reach away!

Gio, instead, fell to his knees at the professor's side, his gaping eyes flashing with fear! The old man was whispering the boy's name as his body violently convulsed on the floor!

In that final, fatal instant, time seemed to slow to a crawl for Professor Wade. Scenes from his life flashed before his eyes . . . the day Metsuma came to his world . . . the research that brought ruin to so many innocent lives . . . the long war between Torino and society which turned Dual City into blasted wasteland . . . the murder of his hopes and dreams. All these memories and more he saw, and finally a light shone on him, the pure, incorruptible light.

"Clint . . . Anna . . . ", He said softly to the abounding light. "Forgive me."

**FLASHBACK**

A younger Professor Wade glanced at the clock. He blew out the candlestick that he had brought up from the basement of his laboratory to set the mood.

The boy moaned, turning his back to his father. Abruptly, he sat up, causing the bed to rock. "You'll finish the story tomorrow . . . won't you, dad?", The young boy asked childishly, staring at his father.

"…Of course," Wade answered with a delectable but hesitant smile.

The eight-year-old did not sense the pause before his father spoke those two words.

Noticing the change in his own voice, he quickly backed his remark up. "I promise! Definitely!", He chuckled before adding: "I always keeps my promises." He ruffled his son's hair and then picked up the candlestick as he rose to his feet.

"Goodnight, dad.", The boy bid softly. "I . . . I love you."

Wade splayed a warmhearted grin and leaned forward to lay a kiss on Metsuma's forehead. "I love you too, son.", He whispered into his ear. "Sweet dreams . . ."

Metsuma turned over, hugging the sheets as his father silently began to close the door behind him.

He peaked through the crack one last time to ensure that the boy was resting peacefully. Then, he left.

**PRESENT TIME**

A horrified hush fell over the assemblage as they hung their heads ruefully, unable to look at the bloodbath created. However, witnessing the professor being shot down in cold blood, Kyden felt another portion of his strength wither from his grasp. As he stared down at the lifeless sage, his eyes were limpid with fear and perplexity.

"Giovanni!", Metsuma called down excitedly from above. He held another twisted smile, one of triumph. When Giovanni finally surrendered his gaze, his deeply disturbed gaze, Metsuma's smile only broadened! "I'll be waiting for you beneath the _Black Moon_.", He whispered as he began to recede into the shadows. "Don't keep me waiting too long!" Then, with that, he was gone.

Though the professor had been slain, his nuclear weapon was still active! Noctowl took prompt notice of this and quickly whirled past the solders' scattered gazes, circling Giovanni and his group repeatedly until its nocturnal eyes illuminated into a purple glow!

Immediately, Giovanni and his group were teleported to the final floor that awaited above! They vanished from sight all at once, which only infuriated the soldiers, whom then lifted their rifles to the air and besieged the meddlesome bird with a foray of bullets!

One bullet through its feathery neck was all took for Noctowl to come hurtling to the floor beside its already deceased master. There, the blood-drenched bird floundered like a Magikarp . . . until it finally becalmed and succumbed to its death peacefully.

All that remained intact of the duo's inception . . . was their cataclysmic nuclear weapon. It was still scheduled to detonate in due time.

...

The final stratum, which was the sixth floor, was nothing more than an empty and spacious blanch chamber; it was circular, with a single door, and the floor was polished, with carpeting in certain areas. The center of the chamber was dominated by a transportable platform, which was designed to ascend to the fortress rooftop.

Following the abrupt relocation, Giovanni and his allies sat up from the floor in a disquisitive daze. Gio rose to his feet smoothly, an unassured grimace plastering itself on his face. He turned to his companions. "What is this place?"

Behind Gio, Kyden stiffened. "The final rest.", He answered, somewhat recognizing the area. He brought a trembling finger to the center of the chamber. "That platform ascends to the roof the fortress. That's where Metsuma is waiting for us."

Everyone fell quiet, for each an every one of them, at that moment, could feel a sweltering sensation of doom drawing nigh. Was it because they were torn, originally wanting to even the score with Metsuma . . . but now only endowed to a cowardice nature? What action was to be adjudged next?

With only a small moment's hesitation, Gio said: "We need to make a decission and we need to make it now." The deep and impactful tone in his voice had his companions absorbed in full attention. "Are we going to face Metsuma?"Spencer shot him a look of terror. "Well, it's not like we can escape!"

"Professor Wade-", Kyden cut in with a powerful rasp. "-he didn't deserve to be massacred by his own son." He couldn't expunge the horrible, bloody images from his mind! And it didn't drive him to harbor additional resent towards Metsuma as much as it painfully reminded him of the limitless cruelties madmen beared.

"He will not have died in vain.", Samuel assured the clone.

Gio shot Professor Oak a riveting gaze, but seeing the congenial warmth in the extraordinary eyes, he held question in his voice. "What are you implying, Sammy?"

Samuel looked down sadly. "Metsuma is too large of a threat to simply ignore.", He murmured breathlessly. "We must stop him, Gio."

Jareth nodded in agreement and stepped forth with rifle in hand. "I have a job to finish.", He humbly declared. "Sorry but I'm not going to anywhere until that son of a bitch is dead!" With that, he shot Delia a sympathetic simper, though still directing his speech at Gio. "We have to protect the things that matter, am I right or wrong?"

"I have a responsibility of my own.", Breathed Kyden. "I made an oath to myself that I wouldn't fade from this world without taking Metsuma down with me. And . . . I'm keeping that oath."

Gio gazed into the clone's contention-hardened eyes as he stood to regard him. His own eyes flared with the same determination that he felt. Their brilliance in the darkened room could be seen to reflect an avid anticipation of righteous conquest. "So I am.", He finally replied to the clone. "So am I . . . "

His quick-witted answer startled Delia! She spun to her boyfriend and latched at his arm. "But Gio, what if-"

"You're brother's right." His gentle, soothing tone gave her pause. He allowed a small smile to cross his lips. "I have to protect the things that matter: the prophecy, my father's honor, and, more importantly, you. You do understand . . . don't you?"

She stared back at him, eyes clear with certainty, even as she reached a compassionate hand towards him. She knew a final moment of reticence before lifting her chin with appreciative resolve. She curved her soft lips into a sweet smile. "I do, Gio.", She said and closed her eyes, gently resting her hands on his chest. "I don't mean to doubt you."

They held each other in a long, luxurious kiss. The vital flame of their rapture transcended the dark chamber and they were in a starry other world of twilight bliss and yielding desire. When they finally parted, Gio spent words of admonition. "I think you should stay here where it's safe.", He whispered. "I can't risk anything happening to you. I care too much about you-"

"Well, who doesn't?" Rita shoved past Kyden and Samuel with an egocentric grin, having assumed Gio was referring to her. "And as flattered as I am, I'm afraid I must refuse, for I have a score to settle with that rat-bastard-"

"I was talking to Delia.", Gio silenced his mother.

Rita looked up in embarrassment. "Oh . . .", Was all that muttered from her mouth. "My mistake!" With that, she returned to Kade's side, whispering into his ear: "Which one's Delia again?"

Kade chuckled quietly. "The girl, my dear."

"Oh, you mean brat-girl?" When he nodded, she winked to him. "Gotchya!"

With Rita's intrusion quelled, Delia regathered Gio's focus as she protested his decision to exclude her from the confrontation. "Gio . . . we made a promise to share our challenges and face them together!" Her hand reached below her throat, dangling the badge-necklace that appended from her neck. "We protect EACHOTHER, remember? We're a team!"

Gio considered for a time, and then, upon truly remembering what the necklace stood for, he slowly nodded his head. He'd let her partake . . . but only safely within his radar. Gio moved past Delia to regard the rest of his assembled faction, all of them looking to him for words of encouragement. But he gave no such promise. "I . . . I can't guarantee that all of us will survive the final battle.", He confessed wistfully. "But together, we do stand a fighting chance. So . . . let's end this once and for all, alright?"

After a slight reluctance, they nodded concurrently and approached the center platform. Gio, Meowth, Delia, Kyden, Spencer, Jareth, Samuel, Rita, and Kade mounted the large pod in a morbid yet fervid silence. They looked around to each other, regarding one and other with a enigmatic blend of expressions.

Finally, in a labored breath, Gio pulled down on the lever beside him, coercing the platform to begin its laggard ascent. Silence fell around him, the darkness and stillness piercing his mind with an oppressive hand. He forced his breathing to still, forced himself to focus for a moment. _"This . . . this is it.", _He thought to himself apprehensively. _"This is what I've been preparing for, it would seem . . ."_

...

A gassy, crimson tide filled the sky above the Rocket fortress. Behind it, nightfall darkness lurked heavily, withholding the forbidden entity that was the imperceptible _Black Moon_, its power waiting to be expended. The rooftop of the trapezoid-shaped fortress was massively spacious! An elevation, accompanied by a flight of stairs, led to Metsuma's arena. There, a spire towered skyward from the center of the elevation's spacious domain.

An eerie breeze whistled through Gio's ears. At last, he slowly opened his eyes when he felt the platform beneath him cease its climb. The fortress rooftop was thronged with elite soldiers, and, somewhere nearby, Metsuma's sentinels stood in a braced phalanx and called their provisions in unison. Overhead, the dome of the sky was scarlet. Gio waited, every nerve screaming, until his own team of allies were through the gap behind him. He made himself note the elven scouts, in lines behind the Crime Lord's first row of armed soldiers!

Finally, the silhouette of Metsuma Rocket himself standing on the rooftop was cast over to the asphalt, standing at the top of the elevation's pavement stairway as the chilling wind blew across the island, cosseting his curly head of hair like a lush breeze skimming across a grassy savannah.

Gio shuddered under the abundant glare but forced himself to suppress his apprehension. He took a deep, cleansing breath. Avoiding the unwelcome attention of Metsuma's security, Giovanni drew Delia close to his side and, from there, he guided his company of rebels to the foot of the elevation's flight of stairs. He looked up to Metsuma's scheming, intelligent eyes with his own blazing pair of orbs!

The villain's face seemed to have within its gentle plane, a perceptiveness that encompassed all the world. His posture unbarred when he slowly began to descend down the flight of stairs. His insidious smile was as corrupt and self-confident as ever! Raising his arms to the group in what seemed to be a merciful glorification, he began! "Denizens of virtue, it's high time you come forth . . . and spare yourselves a gruesome end by conforming to the new era like everyone else!"

At the front of the group; Gio, Delia, Kyden, and Jareth then summoned their Pokeballs, pointed them straight at the fiend, and yelled in unison: "Never!"

"Your loss, then.", Metsuma scoffed the fools, turning his glare to the armed soldiers closing in on them, gesturing for them to lower their weapons and back off. Once they had obeyed his commands, Metsuma folded his hands genuinely behind his back and locked deeply into Gio's fiery eyes, sighing disconsolately. "But what of you, Gio? You've already done plenty for me as it is. Save yourself the futile resistance and come finish what we both started; a quest . . . for fulfillment."

Gio looked up sharply and winced. "I've done nothing for you! You're the one who wants to rig the prophecy!"

"And you're the reason our world has begun its descent into madness!", He reserved the boy that painful reminder; the anarchists psychotic hysteria to intercept the young trainer. "You should feel proud of what you're helping me accomplish." A sarcastic grin then touched his lips. "You're father would be . . ."

The hurting trainer's eyes glistened with unshed tears, but he pushed them back, knowing what Metsuma was again trying to accomplish. "I didn't do any of this!", He stiffly countered! "YOU made me a public enemy! It was YOU!"

"You should have anticipated the inevitable.", He said back, his voice a husky rumble.

Turning his mind from those dark reflections that haunted him, Gio attempted to simply forbear Metsuma's words. "You're right. I should have.", He murmured irately. "It's what you do best, use and manipulate people into doing what you know you can't do alone: create an illusion of fear."

Metsuma's smile disappeared in a sudden instant. "I've plotted every move to this day.", Metsuma repeated his earlier statement. "THAT was no illusion! And if it comes as any comfort to you, I never intended for you to be a puppet in all of this. That was YOUR choice! You chose to be my pawn instead of my partner! And look where that got you!"

Metsuma's words ripped mercilessly through the troubled boy! Gio looked up slowly. His own eyes were like deep, dark holes in his face! Bitter tears coursed down his roughened cheeks! "Enough!", His fledgling anger erupted all at once! Rage glinted his tone and his eyes burned through the Crime Lord!

Metsuma merely grimaced. His tone was sharp and callous. "Don't silence me, tool.", He threatened back through gritted teeth!

"Don't you fucking call me that!"

Metsuma lifted a smile. "Would you prefer traitor?" When Gio reacted with an even fiercer scowl, Metsuma closed his eyes. There was much to teach this child, he thought wearily. But as he opened his eyes and gazed at him, he decided that it be well worth the effort in the end. "You seem to forget that I'm doing the world a favor. If I say a couple of cities will burn to the ground, everyone loses their minds! And when everyone loses their minds . . . they resort to inhumane measures. And when they resort to inhumane measures . . . they discover something inside themselves they never knew was there."

"And what's that?", Kyden questioned his former master with bitterness.

"Greatness!", Expounded the Crime Lord with a widening grin. "Cruel, irrepressible, and unprincipled greatness! Have you seen what I've done with a couple of garrisons and few threats? Everyone is descending into fear, and, hence, they shall descend into anarchy! And they'll eventually find that they like it; that they like the sensation of greatness just as much as I do!"

"You think you're better than us.", Jareth murmured, unsatisfied.

Metsuma's orbs hooded and he eyed Gio's group obliquely. "I do, in all honesty.", He calmly answered the question asked of him. "In just two days, I've established an entire nation of anarchists, all of them ready to each other alive at my command! And what have YOU assembled? A worthless collection of incompetent dissidents!"

Finally, Samuel stepped forward! "No matter what you think, there will always be people indebted to the righteous morality that this world has been for hundreds of years! And they will rise up against you as we have today, mark my words!"

"As the Rocket Empire expands, the crime-rate will skyrocket. And those who refuse to convert, such as yourselves, will be terminated." Metsuma held up his hand, as if summoning an invisible force. He spokewith a deep and distinctive sternness. "I will use Giratina to purge this planet of all who oppose me! From thereon, your so called backup alliance of revolutionists will only diminish when they come to perceive Giratina as the symbol of fear! And in the end, the Rocket Empire will become society's new and only population! Criminals and anarchists will overrun everything in sight, perpetrating chaos until the the world FINALLY destroys itself!"

"Figures.", Growled Spencer with a most shaming glare! "You never wanted to conquer the world. You just wanted to watch it fall apart!"

"Correct." Metsuma nodded amiably. "And I'll do my very best to make it last a lifetime! But it's like I always say: you can't run from your destiny. The world can't deny its true nature any more than a person can." His eyes then shifted to leader of the group. "Isn't that right, Gio?"

That was the final straw, regardless of the scattered feelings his companions withheld! The young man, having underestimated Metsuma's fulmination, dared to lose one of his hands from its altogether too tenuous restraint! "I'd prefer you dead!" Gio's voice, when he spoke, was a hoarse growl! "Right now, actually!" Without hesitation, his furious fist flew forward!

"Gio, no! Don't!", Delia screamed out, failing to reach for him!

As Gio advanced towards him, Metsuma closed his eyes and felt his heart pump steadily. A gaseous glowing blue energy shrouded his body in that sudden . . . and a small but properly crafted sphere of Aura appeared in the space between palms! At its core was a glowing light blue eminence! The second his eyes reopened, the Aura Sphere was launched!

The Aura offensive fleeted forward and battered into Gio, throwing him backwards to the pavement surface in a profusion of indescribable agony! The world went rushing around him, pain sapping the strength out of him with a long sound of wind that was his own voice trying to give sound to the torment! The gaseous energy of the wound's impact washed around Gio, his vision clouding, colors dancing madly on the edge of his mind as darkness swirled sickeningly in the center!

Delia, Meowth, Spencer, and Kyden hurried to Gio's side! Ignoring Metsuma's hard glare, they gathered around Gio's groaning form, with Delia at her knees. "Gio!", She gasped, clasping his face into her gentle palms. "Gio, answer me! Please!"

"Meow! Meow!", Meowth desperately pleaded across from Delia!

Jareth and Samuel stood their ground, while Rita and Kade continued to silently huddle their trembling bodies together!

On the ground before them, Gio stiffened and his lips pursed. He slowly opened his anger-filled eyes and, with a searing groan, miraculously shot back to his feet with a furious cry! The pain of Metsuma's mysterious attack was still present but not nearly as severe. Somehow, he had suddenly and subconsciously utilized a tolerance towards it.

Metsuma had been certain that the attack would have incapacitated the boy, thus making him unable to resist implementing the ritual's main ingredient. Since this was not the case, he'd have to resort to other measures. But first . . . he needed to prepare. He shuffled back the top of the stairs and briefly glanced back at the ireful rebellion. "Prepare to witness history in the making, my friends!" Still grinning, Metsuma withdrew an UltraBall from underneath his jacket and tossed it into the air where it immediately vanished within the crimson gasses that coated the darkened sky!

Gio and the others shuddered when they spotted the emerald dragon swooping down from the toxined heavens, emitting a violently thunderous roar in their direction! Deftly, it descended behind Metsuma, whom stood motionless in front of the legendary, staring down at Gio with yet another vicious smile. He was silent for many moments, his gaze subconsciously resting on some far memory, for he had lived this confrontation once before, many years ago. Same scenario. Different Ketchum. Victorious outcome.

Gio's mind was racing! He didn't know what to make of this, even though he had practically lived this, through his father's flashbacks. He feared the possibility of failing to conquer both beast and man, inciting his internal affliction to blazen with anger!

Kyden had also lived this, though only through unbelonging memories that were still slowly killing him from the inside out. And as he stood erect beneath the _Black Moon_, he felt nothing more than the compulsion to help Gio finish what his father began! They were the blooded offspring of the Affinity Soul and it was their duty, on that night, to set things right!

Suddenly, Metsuma swung towards Rayquaza and fed the sky titan a long and concentrated stare, thrusting his palm against the emerald scales that sheltered the Pokemon's vibrant pulse! Sealing his eyes shut and submerging into a catastrophically empowering sensation of dark Aura, Metsuma could feel his energy joining together with that of the Legendary Pokemon's, absorbing its untold power through his Aura and calmly sending it out through his other leveled hand as it generated through his body, almost as if he were its host!

Gio and his allies couldn't bring themselves to look away from illuminated stream of Rayquaza's radiating energy that was now passing through Metsuma and exiting through the tips of his other hand's fingers!

The energy, under the mysterious consent of the _Black Moon, _was now revolving into a visibly burnished streak of crimson volts, each breaking down into smaller discharges and then, finally, unifying into a discolored shroud that poured out black and orchid swirls of smog, outlined by a glistening glow of blue!

From the bowels of this artificially created portal, a gust of dark energy spewed out and rushed at Gio and his groups, compelling them to quickly shield their eyes!

Perimetered around the rooftop, Metsuma's sentinels shifted from their motionless postures and saluted the glorious power their superior had supplicated!

At the peak of the elevation, the tainted tides of air blew through Metsuma's wavy locks as he slowly spun towards Gio, reaching an inviting hand towards him from the top of the stairs. When at last he met the young Ketchum's frozen eyes, his own contained a deep tenderness. "Come, Gio!" His offer flew past like a fighter jet. From there, he mimicked the proposal he had given Clint several years earlier, word for word. "We can fulfill the prophecy together! You will summon the beast . . . and I will be the one to capture it! And then, we can harness its power and reshape the world!"

With Meowth and his friends stanced readily behind him, Gio outright disowned the suggestion the moment it was requested of him! "Better think again!"

Metsuma's facial complexion disfigured into an ugly grimace as he held his finger leveled at the portal. Echoes from the past filled his words again! "Then you leave me no choice but to drag you in there myself!"

Gio's face darkened in response! Taking up Metsuma's challenge, Gio bounced backwards and rallied a Pokeball into his hands, releasing the Pokemon that abided inside!

A flash of white light ensued and Skarmory appeared from within it! "Skaarrrr!"

At that, Metsuma's council of sentinels immediately moved in on the group, wielding their voltage staffs to stifle the resistance where they dwelled!

In counteraction from Gio's group, Pokeballs went soaring into the air! Joining the uprising was Cuddles, Marlee, Charizard, Lucario, Moltres, and Marowak! Pairing with their individual trainers, they fearlessly charged at their ambushers, leaving Gio alone . . . to face Metsuma. He swung his head up; at the top of elevation's stairway, the dark portal lingered with a suctioning essence, filling its innards with the vast abundance unfamiliar gravity which accommodated it! Gio, Meowth, and Skarmory raced up the mound to meet Metsuma at the peak!

...

Below, the fighting commenced! And while Metsuma's sentinels proved to be sufficient swordsmen, both offensively and defensively, the opposition was by no means an amateur bunch of trainers! Delia and Jareth, back to back, were managing to fend off their opponents, through with the convenient help of their Pokemon, of course:

It was through the combined efforts of Lucario and Cuddles was most of the work hastened though! A repeated blend of Hyper Beams seemed to be sufficiently in check, though most of the sentinels were highly agile and keenly incisive in executing evasive maneuvers!

Like the siblings teamwork, Samuel and Spencer joined forces in a similar fashion, deploying their own Pokemon to defend themselves from harm:

Marowak would parry every incoming blow of a voltage staff with its bone club, leaving the sentinels defenseless against Charizard's overpowering might, which included a series of Flamethrowers and brutal Wing Attacks!

Kade, on the other hand, took no part in combat. Instead, he cowered behind Rita as she harnessed the power of her Moltres, the Legendary bird of fire, to keep a line of armed soldiers at bay, along with their useless Pokemon. "Burn them to a crisp!", She hollered to her prized weapon! "Make them a steaming hot buffet if you have to!"

Moltres let out a shrill cry as it bent forwards and released a stream of scorching blazes from its ajar beak, engulfing the enemies in a field of fire!

Sauntering behind Rita and Moltres' surprisingly productive frontier, Kade served as an inadequate and rather annoying cheerleader. "Excellent work, my dear!", He giddishly chanted, bouncing up and down in applause! "Keep those flames coming!"

Off to the side, Kyden, in his blundering condition, was doing his hardest hold his own against the onslaught! While he so gravelly wished to accompany Gio in his battle against Metsuma, his weak and fragile build made him an instant and easy target for the sentinels! Luckily enough, Marlee was once again safeguarding him from any major harm.

...

Gio was met by seclusion when he and his two Pokemon emerged onto the steep uplift. Metsuma nor Rayquaza were to be seen. Only the haunting composition that linked with the Distortion World fulgurated before his eyes. He drew away gracefully as he turned his head from left to right, trying to seek out his enemy from the silence-filled atmosphere.

At that moment, Metsuma's balefully portentous chuckle echoed within the obscure, gassy skies overhead. _His laughter was_ deep, confidence oozing out from the bottom of his throat.

In a sharp gasp, Gio twirled on his heel, eyes gawked as Metsuma and Rayquaza came spurting towards him! Acting in haste, Gio leapt off to the side, barely missing the impact! He then sprung back to his feet and rejoined with Meowth and Skarmory, who had been totally dazed by Metsuma's passing rush. Now, the two assailants had disappeared into the skies again. Gio speedily climbed onto the metallic bird, Meowth following soon after, which it indicated by taking off just a moment before the two could secure themselves, giving them a nice shake as the bird streamlined its body into a frenzied glide!

Rising above the gassy dome, Gio and Metsuma clashed beneath the hidden moon, inducing a battle between god and mortal! They steered their Pokemon in aggressive intervals, never taking their eyes off each other! For the first time, a dark yet long-overdue silence was the medium amidst their contention, making for the perfect battle!

Metsuma and Rayquaza repeatedly lunged at Gio's party in rapid, snake-like movements! The two of them, their heated tempers inflexible, were bent on physically intercepting Gio into their possession! He was the component they needed!

In size, Skarmory did not rival nor compare in the slightest to the dragon's massive form! However, it was the art of evasion that seemed to play in Gio's favor. The wind blew furiously through Gio's whetted brown locks! The rush of air became even faster as Skarmory took to a dive, again evading another one of Rayquaza's whip-like charges! Gio determinedly spurred his Pokemon through the opposing gusts, keeping his distance from Metsuma and Rayquaza, while still intent on wearing them out.

However, when the sound of thunder rolled by in the far distance, Metsuma froze in mid-air, which only baffled Gio, in turn.

The exhorted trainer looked on to Metsuma in bewilderment. Why had he so suddenly ceased his assault? And then, finally, the booming thunder cracked through his own ears, drawing his dettered gaze to the distance . . . where storm clouds began to move towards their battle.

Metsuma only continued to hold Rayquaza to an absolute still. Finally, Metsuma rotated his head, regarding the defiant adolescent with a cocked eyebrow. "This . . . has an awfully familiar feel, doesn't it?" Following another series of distant rumbles, Metsuma's delicately shaped eyebrows drew together as he held the boy in a hooded gaze. A grimly, evil smile formed from the corners of his lips. "Ah, now I remember! It reminds me of that same storm that cast over Sky Pillar . . . the night I sent your daddy plunging to his death!"

"No . . .", Gio hissed through gritted teeth, his eyes now clenched shut, refusing to listen to anything else. "You . . . you bastard . . ." The silent curse that escaped his lips lost itself in a sudden torrent of rainfall!

Metsuma grinned darkly, looking to Gio in his own twisted amusement. "You should have seen the look in eyes, seeping with betrayal and, at the same time, worthlessness!"

Anger clouded reason and it was a cold anger that burned far hotter than any physical fire he could dream of raging! Gio allowed his vulnerable form to manifest into the monster within! He bounded at Metsuma with all his youthful strength, unknowingly having fallen for Metsuma's plan by facing him head-on!

It was that mistake that served Metsuma's benefit! At the right moment, he leapt off of Rayquaza, leaving the beast momentarily susceptible!

Skarmory severed the dragon's left eye with a swift and concise gash of its armored wing, sending the half-blinded dragon spiraling to the fortress rooftop in irresistible, scathing pain!

Gio, however, was now the one left vulnerable! From the corner of his eyes, Metsuma appeared, levitating in the sky through the supreme power drawn from his Aura, and fired an Aura Sphere into Skarmory's wing!

Upon sustaining the super-powered blow, the armored Pokemon shuddered in agony, unthinkingly throwing Gio off its back! Then, with Meowth clutching desperately around its neck, the two Pokemon plunged down to the rooftop in a brutal yet survived crash-landing!

Gio was tossed freely into the air, until he managed to grab ahold of the rooftop's thin, high-reaching spire! He stretched his arms tightly around the shriveled tower, holding on for dear life as rested his head against its metal grate, his chest heaving heavily as his eyes squeezed shut in exhaustion. He had been outsmarted, stripped clean of his competence, leaving him utterly vulnerably.

The storm only intensified its wrath, sending out bolts of lightning through the starless night. Finally, Metsuma circled around the spire, levitating beside Gio with a quizzical frown. "Why must you continue to resist what I have to offer you?", He whispered softly into the boy's ear. "Why won't you just give in? What have you strive for?"

Averting his burning gaze, Gio weakly mumbled an answer. "The ones I care about. You wouldn't know about it."

Perfect. A child's arrogance, waiting to be brought down! The boy was referring . . . to HER, no doubt. And it filled the Crime Lord with rage to know that SHE was still the one to blame for Gio's inability to accept the darkness inside himself! Impatient with him, Metsuma viciously tangled his clawing fingers in the boy's locks, yanking his head back painfully. "I know what you are, Gio!", He seethed! "We both know! You're a tragedy!"

Gio chuckled low in his throat, as if mocking Metsuma. "And I can live with that. Go ahead and insult me. Insult my Pokemon. Insult my father. But . . . you'll never fully drive me from the side I truly belong on. I can be sure of that much." As long as he had Delia . . . he'd never succumb to Metsuma's wishes.

Enraged, Metsuma jerked his arm back and swung forward, inflicting a vicious blow with into boy's jaw with his backhand!

Gio gritted his teeth, the pain spearing his senses, his back arching in a vain attempt to escape the next blow! He slid to the end of the slickly polished pipe and stopped as his feet hit a circular grill and knocked it open. He clawed at the surface of the pipe, trying to keep from sliding out into space so that he wouldn't fall to fate.

Metsuma began to circle the spire impatiently again, never taking his gaze off Gio! "It didn't have to be this way!", He cried out ferociously! "We could have lived in a world of anarchy . . . immoral freedom, something we've both longed for! But your defiance has all but canceled those privileges!"

Gio's sibilant whisper reached out to him. "With you gone from my life . . . my future will be just fine!"

The next thing Metsuma shouted caught him off guard. "She's going to leave you, Gio!"

The powerful assertion suddenly penetrated Gio's consciousness, a sound barely above a murmur. The darkness closed in on the villain's bleak words, Gio having no answer to what he instinctively knew was true . . . but, still, he would not accept it! He could never! Pain throbbed through him, his mind refusing to acknowledge the agony, but his ears still hearing the voice mocking him from the darkness of the storm.

Metsuma's hushed voice only drew closer. "Your precious Delia . . . is going to abandon you.", He made the younger man cringe. He was looking down at the rooftop of the fortress, sensing Gio following his gaze as they together watched Delia and the others blissfully fend off the sentinels. Metsuma only continued to deride him. His voice grew cold."What have you to offer her, aside from a crescive darkness that she'll one day realize can never be extinguished! It's who you are . . . and she won't live it. She won't live with YOU!"

"_Delia . . . no . . ." _Gio, who was still watching Delia below with tearful eyes, was unaware that Metsuma was advancing on him again! He turned his head suddenly, his face now nose to nose with the older man!

"You are incomplete!" With that, he brutally slammed his leg into Gio with a swift and sharp kick to the gut!

"Agh!" The blow knocked him back into reality, though it had shattered his grip on the spire so that he was now dangling from the loose pipe like a helpless ornament! He swallowed, fearing what was about to happen, tears pouring down his cheeks as he hung on for dear life, his mind still fighting through the haze of Metsuma's words! Lies, they just had to be lies!

Again, Metsuma began to circuit around Gio's swinging from, his eyes now glistening that intense shade of Aura blue! "You truly want to experience a future without me to guide you?" Metsuma closed his eyes and delved into his visions, grinning broadly, bringing the smell of the sea with him as he reached into the future. "Oh, what's this I see?" He jeered playfully while using his powers to look forward in time. "Your precious Delia . . . coiled in the arms of another man-"

"She wouldn't leave me!", Gio cried out against the drumming thunder!

Metsuma only cackled! "You're a menace at heart, so of course she would!"

"I'll beg for forgiveness!"

"She won't listen to you!"

"NO!"

"She won't look at you!"

"No, Delia!"

"She wants nothing to do with a despicable villain like you!"

Gio pleaded, his voice becoming louder with every word! "Stop! Please, stop!" The temperature seemed to drop. Gio's eyes were unfocused as he processed the words! Finally, he was kicked square in the face! He let out a groan as he flipped in the air backwards, ripping through winds and crimson gasses that engulfed him!

But Metsuma dived in and grabbed him, suspending him in the air by his tearing shirt collar. They were hovering a few feet above the mound of the fortress roof! The villain eye's squeezed tighter, more images sweeping past his mind as clear as daylight. "And what is this I see?", He feigned sorrow into Gio's ear, making him shudder horrifically. "Delia is with child. And you are slipping into a world of imbalance, of self-destruction. And you are regretting ever shunning me away . . . because Delia has already done the same to you!" Metsuma grabbed his head and said under his breath into his ear: "You'll die alone, bitter . . . and unloved!"

Gio looked up fearfully, his eyes wide and red from holding back tears! "No!" In a final attempt, Gio rose up with a cry and struggled against Metsuma's bind on him, blinded by irrepressible hatred! "NO!" The air fled his lungs!

Metsuma, however, agilely countered and brought down his fist with such force that Gio was knocked out of his grasp, falling to the hard surface of the mound and tumbling down the series of concrete steps that verged it!

Giovanni's prostrate and powerless body rolled out onto the rooftop battlefield below for all his allies to witness. The moment he hit ground, the battle transpiring around him stopped suddenly as his companions and the sentinels watched Giovanni and Metsuma in dead silence. Gio lay there on his stomach, with all eyes centered on him. His chest was heaving, but he lifted his head. He looked up at Metsuma's menacing gaze and slowly but painfully lifted his quavering body with his arms . . . and struggled to his feet.

As soon as the injured Ketchum had picked himself from the concrete, Metsuma kicked him hard in the chest! Gio was thrown back several feet and hit the steep of elevation behind him! Blood dripping from the corners of his lips, he crumpled to the ground again, stealing an ensemble of gasps from his watching friends and Pokemon as he lay like a corpse, staring up into the flickering thunderclouds billowing above.

Delia and the others screamed in protest and tried to reach him, but the sentinels held them back. More Rocket reinforcements immediately poured onto the roof, rendering the rebellion of trainers destitute. Pokemon were instantly recalled to their Pokeballs in a show of surrender.

Quietly, Metsuma knelt next to the slayed prodigy, grabbed a handful of his wavy brown hair, and forced his head back.

Gio grunted out sharply, fogged by tears, as he listened to Metsuma's words.

His whisper was grievous, reeking of sin. "I know the tormentous rage that drives you; that impossible anger strangling the insufferable grief, until the memory of your loved one is just . . . poison in your veins." Violently, he jerked Gio's head to look on towards Delia. "And one day, you find yourself wishing the person you loved had never existed, so you'd be spared that same pain!"

Delia stared across into his pitiless eyes, her own swimming with impotent tears, her voice seemingly strangled, her heart frozen in her chest as Metsuma continued to hold her lover, pinned as effortlessly as if he were no more than a Beautifly.

Gio stared back at her, though he felt somewhat betrayed, and it must have shown on his face because he knew hers was trying to convince him otherwise.

Metsuma forced Gio to look away from her once more, his putrid breath on the Ketchum's face. "We have an opportunity to fulfill something greater than ourselves. And I tire of giving you chance after chance to prove your worth. So . . . decide now . . . or I'll ravage you to your last breath, because that's all I require . . ."

He lay in silence, waiting for his strained eyes to cease their throbbing behind his lids. At this point, he wanted to die. He didn't care anymore. What was the point of striving . . . if his future was bound to end in ruin. Delia would leave him. Metsuma saw it himself. And he was right; no one could change their destinies. He again felt completely alone and crushed, while all his friends screamed, then as he fell still, looked away, their eyes shut tight, for they couldn't bear to watch him meet his end.

Metsuma reared up as he rose to his feet, his eyes glowing golden yellow! When he angrily raised his palm to call forth an Aura Sphere, Delia screamed and bashed her captor's chin with her head, and unexpectedly threw herself onto Metsuma's arm, holding him back! He glared at her, then, with a pestered growl, he harshly threw the insolent girl to the ground beside her fallen hero! "By all means, girl, have one last pitiful exchange! It'll do you no good!"

She remained, stiff and uncomfortable, hunched beside Gio's still form, the tears drying on her cheeks.

For a while, Gio lay there, simply breathing, simply being. It helped, not concentrating, and he fell into a vague sort of sleep, lying there . . . lost and broken. He started to stir, his body twitching, his fingers flexing as he briefly swam up from the blackness of his mind, his senses crowding information into him as he awoke. He felt her warm presence next to him, just like all those countless nights they held each other beneath the starlight.

Delia sidled up close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She put her forehead to Gio's chin and whispered, looking up at him. "Gio-", Her voice broke in a whimper. "-the future, it isn't written! And . . . the more you believe in what you don't want to, the more likely those thoughts are just . . . going to eat you alive! And I can't bear to watch that happen!"

Standing above them, Metsuma studied her words carefully for a moment, then chuckled in amusement. "What a fairy tale delusion!"

The sentinels chimed in, laughing evilly with their superior.

Turning his head, his back protesting even that small movement, Gio tried to make Delia out in the darkness, only seeing her darkly hunched shape upon him and following the lighted path of her words. _"Delia . . ." _

Delia placed the palm of her hand on Gio's swollen cheek and looked into his enervated eyes, so full of grief and sorrow. "I'm making a new promise to you, Gio. I'm making a promise . . . that you and I, we'll write our own futures." She leaned closer and brought her lips to his. "And I'm sealing it . . . because I love you more than anything!"

Her words, they lit up the darkness inside him all at once! In answer, Gio leant forward, his arm muscles bulging as he flexed his elbows to hoist him sufficiently so that his lips met hers with flattering enthusiasm, the seconds ticking by as they explored the texture and sensations of their first real kiss, the signature of their new promise now filling Gio with newly found motivation and strength, the likes of which he'd never felt before! _"According to the professor, those who exhibit Aura will first draw its power from adrenaline.", _The echoes of Clint's journal entry rang through Gio's ears._ "Willpower activates the adrenal hormones. Motivation actives willpower. Professor Wade calls this . . . the passage of Aura!" _

Pulling back gently, Gio felt an unfamiliar surge of energy rush through him, his lips tilting into a grin, his eyes dancing with glowing power!

Everyone, Metsuma included, looked on in astonishment, backing away as they watched Gio's form become immersed in gaseous blue shimmer of light, the same essence of power that he himself withheld. "No . . .", Metsuma muttered in alarm. "It . . . it can't be! He's . . . he's an Aura wielder!"

From afar, Kyden revealed a weak but tender smile. _"I knew he had it in him . . ."_

Gio's eyes sparkled with bits of luminescent light and a wide grin stretched across his face! Joy and adrenaline coursed through him and his skin was starting to glow blue!

The villainous Crime Lord studied Gio with wide eyes and the smiling Delia slipped from his sights! Ignoring she and the others, he called upon his sentinels to approach Gio! Together, they puzzled over the teen, who was still lying on the pavement, shimmering with light and Aura dust!

In turn, Delia, Meowth, Kyden, Samuel, Spencer, Jareth, Rita, and Kade got to their knees and covered their ears, preparing excitedly for what was about to happen!

Gio opened his mouth and let out an elongated yell, which was mingled with Delia's gleeful scream, and the air around Gio erupted into a shockwave! The sentinels and Rocket soldiers surrounding the boy were sent flying off the rooftop!

Fully revived by the mysterious burst of energy, Gio sprung to his feet and took an intimidating stance! With the enemies dispatched, he circled around to face Delia and the others, his face split with a wide grin!

Save for Rita and Kade, whom were totally lost as to what had just happened, Delia and the others crowded around Gio in triumph, chanting and cheering in a glorious unison!

Gio tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and let relaxation run through him, feeling nothing but the droplets of rain pour down onto his color-filled features! The strange and miraculous power, it lighted to a calm and rested inside him. The Aura was with him all along. He never felt so blissful, so empowered! The wind whipped his hair as he shot Delia a grateful little grin.

Delia smiled back brightly at him. It came as an amenity to her to know that, all along, she was the catalyst for his hidden power. She whispered: "You followed your heart . . . didn't you?"

Gio grinned back at her and nodded. "Metsuma follows his visions. But I'll follow my heart."

At the top of elevation's flight of stairs, Metsuma and Rayquaza looked upon the assembled line of rebels with fascination. "So . . . you, too, wield the power of Aura!", Metsuma begetted Gio's attention. "Inherited from your father, no doubt! All the more intriguing!"

Tossing back his head, Gio faced his enemy with clear eyes and a determined heart! "My name is Giovanni Ketchum; son of the peacekeeper, Clint Ketchum, and Pokemon Master to be!", He declared! "And I am not about to let you twist me to your bidding and destroy the lives of the ones I care about!"

Metsuma rolled his eyes to him. "It's always about your friends, isn't it!"

"At least I have some!" Gio mocked him with a cocky smirk.

"Yes, for now." Stepping back, his body edging closer to raging portal behind him, Metsuma smiled thinly. "To be quite honest, I've grown tired of your performance. It's about time I put you in your place!" He snapped his fingers, inciting Rayquaza to open fire with a Hyper Beam Attack!

However, before the dragon could generate such power, Kyden hobbled in front of Gio, spitefully glaring up at Metsuma! "You'll have to get through me first, then.", He challenged at last! "You and I still have unfinished business, Metsuma!"

Before Gio or Delia could protest, Metsuma answered right back! "How right you are!" Again, he snapped his fingers to the beast's attention. "Rayquaza, kill the clone! He should have reached his deadline months ago . . . but now he's just an expiring nuisance!"

Crying out in fury, Rayquaza wiggled in place as an immense glowing mass of energy began to form within its open jaws! The dragon set its sights on Kyden and prepared to fire!

Unyielding, Kyden stood his ground in a fearless show of courage, ready to brave the worst! He slowly shut his eyes.

But just before Rayquaza could relinquish the attack, an icy shaft speared down from the clouds and impaled Rayquaza from behind! Super Effective!

Sustaining massive damage, Rayquaza let out an agonizing cry before crumpling to the concrete behind Metsuma.

Kyden's eyes shot open instantly! He and others looked around in bafflement, searching for where the deadly Ice Beam had originated! And when Kyden finally did spot the source, a glowing smile touched his lips! "Crissela!"

Enraged, Metsuma spun around, watching the storm clouds split apart as Crissela and her Articuno came surging towards him in an aerial ambush! _"Psst . . . it was only a matter of time before the worthless whore got in the way!"_ Swiftly, he fired a powerful Aura Sphere into the sky, which instantly dispatched Articuno from its flight course!

Giovanni and his group quickly took cover before Articuno's plunge could crush them where they stood!

Before the bird of ice could crash-land to the site below, Crissela leapt off acrobatically from her air-bound vessel! Landing gracefully onto the mound's stairs, she scuttled up the elevation and lunged at Metsuma while holding a convicting gaze! "If there's anyone worth striking fear into, it's you!" With a menacing scowl, she attacked the Aura Master!

But Metsuma, being so full of clever tricks and powers, was too quick for the General and grabbed her by the back of her neck in one speedy maneuver, dangling her over the elevation like a ragdoll with a tightening grip on her breath-stolen throat! "Treacherous whore.", He growled into her ear. "I should have known you didn't have the spine to stay in your place . . ."

"Crissi!", Kyden shouted desperately! Spurring back to his senses, he and the other sped towards the mound to fight Metsuma for their savior's safety!

"Come any closer and I'll snap her neck!", Metsuma warned the approaching upsurge while using his free hand to recall his fainted Rayquaza back to its UltraBall. When the group came to an abrupt halt at the bottom of the stairs, Metsuma backed away slowly until he was safely at the edge of the Distortion World portal. Once there, he let the gurgling general slip from his grip and plummet down the flight of stairs!

Crissela's unconscious body sprawled out against the cushioning body of her already dormant Articuno.

Kyden raced to her aid with what little strength he possessed, leaving Gio and the others to stare up at Metsuma from the foot of the mound!

Though outnumbered, Metsuma grinned, the fire burning in his rich amber eyes as he challenged Gio with an unrelenting stare from underneath his thick lashes! "Face it, Gio!" , He bellowed down to the next blood. "We both know this isn't over until one of us is dead!" With that, Metsuma laughed harshly, making Gio wince at the sound, and then the Crime Lord lifted into the air and submerged into the portal behind him, vanishing from the rooftop all at once!

The _Black Moon_ was still in command of the night. The portal had yet to dissolve, Metsuma likely reigning terror inside it. Gio remained mute, his eyes following the dark shades of the swirling, black essence lingering atop the mound. Slowly, he turned to his allies and swallowed hard, his mouth suddenly as dry as a desert. "He's right. We . . . we haven't won yet."

A strangled sound came from Delia's throat as he shook her head emphatically. "Gio, no! If you go in there . . . you'll be falling into his trap!" She melted against him, her arms, far from pushing him away, coming up to press him closer. "Please, don't put you life in the way of anymore danger!"

Closing his eyes, Gio held her tight, one arm around her back, his other hand, fingers spread to cradle her head, holding her face against his heart. "I need to put an end to him, Delia.", He whispered. "I'm tired of running."

After a moment's hesitation, Delia nodded her understanding, her fingers ceasing their struggle to remove his hand, her body relaxing fractionally.

Panting, Kyden stood away from the unconscious general's side and looked up at Gio from a distance, his eyes wide, his mouth open as he tried to draw air into his impaired lungs. "I'm going with you.", He rasped across the pavement, drawing forth a Pokeball and setting it free from his hold. "My time's running short. I . . . I need to do this."

Aero appeared between Kyden and his grieving allies.

Gio surrendered Delia to Jareth's embrace as he gestured for Meowth and Skarmory to follow him towards Kyden and Aero. Standing across from each other, they shared a nod that held many meanings and their gazes swayed.

Delia, Jareth, Spencer, Samuel, Rita, and Kade looked on to the pair in absolute silence, their eyes holding an unholy mixture of pity and despair, as if they scented blood.

Together, the two heroes began their climb up the elevation . . . and time only seemed to slow down in their minds. It was all there, the feeling of hope that before had been ashes, though moreso in preparation to die. And when they reached the top, a tragic sensation sailed with the wind as they looked upon the portal of darkness . . . of distortion . . . of endings.

Delia watched, deeply conflicted by her contrary feelings and extremely wary of their decision. But she knew, too, that Metsuma had to be stopped, prophecy or not.

Gio and Meowth mounted Skarmory, while Kyden mounted Aero. Both were ready to set flight into the mysterious unknown that awaited them. Thunder ripped across the sky like the starting gunfire at a decathlon!

Below, Delia watched him go, her eyes already swimming with confused tears.

And as he glanced back, he saw the glitter in her eyes . . . and his heart almost sank, his body already wanting to return and gather her into his arms. But he mentally shook himself. He had to. Without looking back, he spurred forward, simultaneously with Kyden. And then . . . they were gone, lost to the maze of the Distortion World that dwelled beyond their knowing.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

(**A/N: **Some of you might have caught on to it by now but the relationship between Metsuma and Professor Wade was partially inspired by that of Xemnas and Ansem the Wise from Kingdom Hearts 2.

**Next Chapter: **The final battle begins!**)**


	50. Chapter 50: The Price to Pay

FINALE PART V

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 50: The Price to Pay

"_Legends claim that Giratina supposedly lives in a world on the reverse side of ours. It was banished by Arceus, charged with entirely senseless violence in a scenario designed to only evoke further angst and conflict. Now, it dwells within the Distortion World, as the professor calls it, and rules the dimension with a reign of darkness. _

_The Distortion World is said to be another universe or world parallel to the Pokemon World we live in. __It is depicted as an ultimate world where there is no solid ground where it might be expected and mirror images of scenery is in vertical symmetry with itself. The world disobeys the normal laws of physics: time does not flow. Gateways into this world apparently exist within the Sinnoh Region. The Professor, however, has unlocked the means of forging our own portal. As the Affinity Soul, my duty is to access the Distortion World and, using the power granted to me by the prophecy, domesticate the one and only Pokemon inside. If this experiment prevails, I wonder how the outcome will affect the balance of nature?"_

_-Clint Ketchum, Journal Entry No.50_

…...

Resigned to his fate, Gio lost himself in reverie, images of Delia parading across his mind's eye, as he lost himself in memory, a final farewell before the darkness of Metsuma's revenge ripped him from her love, yet again. Once through the dark tear in reality, the two saviors of prophecy had only a few precious moments to breathe as they steered their Pokemon through the rushing blast of shadows that gusted towards them! Gio's stomach dipped as that feeling of weightlessness consumed him. He piloted Skarmory to a graceful dive, Kyden and Aerodactyl mimicking at his flank, and the pair coursed deeper into bizarre, uncharted territory.

So far, no sign of Metsuma or Giratina. However, they kept their eyes alert and focused, while at the same time observing the bleak and desolate atmosphere of the forsaken realm. The Distortion World seemed barren, breath-mistingly cold, and in disaster through cyclonic fog! Crystals, stone pillars, islands, and fragments of landscape were flying everywhere! Buildings were in ruins with what looked like white glowing veins running through each surface, floating off daintily into the boundless and bottomless void of nothingness.

As they speedily glided through the labyrinthine maze of drifting land formations, Gio remembered Kyden's presence and glanced eccentrically off to the side where the spindly clone spurred his Aerodactyl beside him. His look-alike seemed more frail and delicate than ever, though still forwarding a struggle to brave through the nightmarish task of putting Metsuma in his place. Concerned, he lifted a brow to his other, noticing a glimmer of tension flash from his determined eyes. "How . . . how are you holding up?", He whispered softly.

Kyden turned his head. He swallowed and tilted his chin through the weightless air. A sad little smile touched his lips when he answered. "Honestly . . . not so good.", He grumbled weakly, turning resolutely away and concentrating on steering clear of the scattered obstructions that swam about the endless oblivion.

For a moment, Gio looked taken aback by the answer, his eyebrows knotting as he pondered what to do next. He wasn't to fond of the clone's partaking, mainly because of his condition. If anything, he deserved to die in peace, not by Metsuma hands. "You can go back if you have to-"

"No.", Kyden muttered sternly, his eyes still kept focused ahead. As the seconds ticked by, he started to frown, memory intruding and reminding him why he was doing this.

Gio glanced towards him again and saw the small frown furrowing his brow. Understanding on what he was bent on achieving for the sake of his destiny, a gradual smile curled his lips at the corners. "We'll be alright.", He assured the clone spiritedly. "We'll make it out of this together, alright?"

"Meow!", Agreed Meowth, whom was settled upon Gio's shoulder with fastened claws!

Kyden managed to smile back. The details of the vision were already fading, only disjointed wisps remaining to tease his memory. "Gio?"

At the call of his name, Gio again shifted his gaze back to the other Giovanni.

"I just wanted to say . . . I'm glad you're my original.", He confessed sweetly. "You've done so much for me, in spite of our past tensions. Can I ask . . . why?"

There was truly no answer, aside from the simple philosophy Delia had bestowed upon him on several occasions. Mimicking her words as tenderly as possible, he held the clone in his esteeming gaze. "You don't always need a reason to help somebody-" His sentence was cut short, however, when he heard the sound of lacerating steel tear through the air with a high-pitched rattle!

Bringing their eyes forward again, a massive tower like structure was swinging straight towards them, as if it had been purposely launched that way! With their breath pillaged recklessly from their lungs, the two trainers hastily broke off their formation and split away from each other in separate directions, just narrowly missing the incoming structure that would have easily sliced through them like paper!

Following the abrupt danger, Gio and Meowth tried to impel Skarmory back towards Kyden and Aero, but only to be obstructed yet again by another chunk of building that had been fed to them from afar! His breath shot out in panic again, his eyes widening in fear when he all at once lost sight of his companion beyond a sudden onslaught of incoming building structures! "Kyden!", He shouted through the torsion!

"Gio!", Kyden's voice lifted! "Where are you!"

Before Gio could manage a reply, another fleet of buildings came flinging at him! Quickly, he executed a three sixty to evade the unreasoned and absonant assault, descending in breeze with the cumbrous gravity and guttering beneath the field of blockage to reach Kyden!

"Kyden, stay put! Don't move!" Pressing against the gravity through an open gap, Gio at last found Kyden trapped within the delimitation of clashing wreckage and guided he and Aero back into the voided clearing, but only to be attacked by another foray of incoming building chunks!

Diving underneath the approaching mass, Kyden and Gio passed through the attempted maze and rocketed their aerial Pokemon back into the destined course in order to visually make out the source of the destructive incursion deployed to extinguish them! Veering to the distant right, they landed gracefully upon a lopsided tower, which drifted leisurely at their expense.

Up ahead, a bright flash of light made both boys gasp, in time to see a nesting core in the distance! Gio and Kyden stared in shock as Metsuma's Rayquaza, revived and shrouded by a mysterious armor of dark energy, burst from the core, roaring as it flew over to the tower, knocking into the structure! Both boys and Meowth tumbled along the tipping tower as the altar began to collapse, sending them sliding down across its surface!

Luckily, just before they could slide off the edge of the building and plunge off into the dark emptiness below, Skarmory and Aero dived beneath their ruinous fall and carried them off, away from the collapsing tower and back towards the source of destruction!

In the distance, Metsuma was mounted atop his Legendary Pokemon, sitting motionless upon a throne of glowing blue energy that rooted from the essence of darkness that coated Rayquaza's body! By using his immense power of Aura to influence the dead realm's abundance of Negative Energy, Metsuma was directly wielding the Distortion World's atmosphere to his will! "That fool, Wade, claimed the world's true nature was beyond his understanding. But it's not beyond mine!", His callous voice bellowed through the essence of distortion between them! "Look around, for this is what our own world must become in order to incite the era of eternal mayhem!" He raised one arm to shift the gravity, sending another barrage of buildings and land fragments flinging in Gio and Kyden's direction!

Snarling to the villain in the distance, both Gio and Kyden flighted their Pokemon onward, dangerously weaving and careening through the advancing maze of destruction, compelling Metsuma and Rayquaza to recede deeper into the torn world, all while still hurling storms of buildings, islands, houses, and just about anything else they could bend to their wishes at the pursuers, forcing the boys apart on several occasions!

Through it all, the world swayed, shifted, and Gio blinked, his stomach wrenching with that familiar feeling of displacement! Though, slowly, he was adapting to it, in spite of Metsuma's fatal obstacle course that made it nearly impossible for them to keep up with them! As they continued to dodge through severed architecture, he would periodically glance to his right to make sure Kyden was still maintaining an even pace with him.

The clone was holding up quite well, surprisingly enough. But his ragged breath dragged hastenedly at each passing moment of demolition! His blood chilled under the sensation of imminent fate as he steered Aero up and down, left and right! Everything seemed to zoom past him all at once, the world obscuring his senses! Finally, he lost all control of Aero as his vision blackened. A spinning tree immediately slammed into Aero, sending the two hurtling backwards!

"Kyden!" Gio took prompt notice of this and immediately assumed Aero's course, allowing Meowth to dispatch several Thunderbolts to shatter through the incoming projectiles while Gio grabbed Kyden just in time and hurriedly but carefully maneuvered his fragile form onto Skarmory's rear. As harrowed as the battle was, the sound of Kyden's steady heartbeat belting against his spine was enough to convince him to course them to safety! Pulling Skarmory to slow, Gio swerved and flighted into a small island alcove as Skarmory employed its Steel Wing and slashed through the buildings! As soon as the buildings crashed in a pile of dust, they were off, clambering over the debris in time to reach a floating platform that raised up as Metsuma sent yet another building spearing towards them! Again, Skarmory cut through it, leaping and skimming across building pieces to get to the lone platform!

Resting against Gio's back, Kyden's eyes, wide and dark, just barely fell open! His lips parted to drag in much needed air! He had to swallow twice before he could speak, but then his head shot up when he detected a crossfire of dark and swirling energy beams shooting out from various points of the void around them, due to Metsuma's heightening authority of the world's power! "Gio!", He hollered over the other's shoulder! "Look out!"

Heeding Kyden's alert, Gio cursed as he swerved Skarmory through smaller laser fire, pulling away to a safe distance! He dismissed the platform, now that Kyden had regained consciousness, and his eyes narrowed at the expanding darkness and energy fire around them! He shook his head wearily as he steered aimlessly, they couldn't hold out like this forever!

Metsuma's ultimate defense still consisted of buildings careening up from the voided boundaries. He drew himself and Rayquaza deeper into the void where the brush of anti-gravity gathered. Eventually, after vanishing into gaseous sanction of the realm, his endless bombardment gradually came to a still.

Silence oh so suddenly filled the realm's lack of gravity. Gio, Kyden, and Meowth took a brief moment to catch their breaths now that the ruthless warpath had ceased. In a sudden rush of fatigue, Kyden collapsed against Gio's backside in wait for his own heart to slow its fractious throbbing. He could only look on beyond Gio's shoulder with dying eyes, his light and involuntary sobbing muffled behind a gag, the blood rushing back to his numb arms and hands, making tears of pain spike his lashes.

Gio felt every teardrop of the decaying boy seep into the fabric of his shirt. And he realized that this suffering wasn't caused by the ordeal they had just faced. It was because Kyden's time was running short. Glancing over his shoulder, he found that the clone's skin was as livid as a ghost. His bones felt shriveled against his body. And his unlatched eyes were now dispelling that glint of life. "Kyden . . . I . . . I don't know what to-"

At Gio's shoulder, Meowth gleamed back at Kyden dolefully, also expressing Gio's equal sensation of sorrow. "Meow . . ."

Finally, with a deep heave, Kyden lifted his head and a pensive smile attempted to play about his color-drained lips. "Le . . . let's finish this.", He rasped, repeating himself with slightly more energy soon after. "Let's finish this once and for all!"

Though he was admittedly somewhat reluctant, Gio felt it was best to ensure the fruition of Kyden's final wishes. Besides, he had no right to interfere with the clone's destiny. "Alright, Skarmory-", He began. "You heard the man. Let's get a move on!" With that, he steered his armor bird Pokemon into the gaseous fog that Metsuma and Rayquaza had mysteriously disappeared into.

The force of gravity descended to a weaker measure when they entered through the black clouds of pollution, which peculiarly held the scent of the fumes emitted from Briskoball factories. Beyond that, however, was a rather peaceful environment; a quiet cluster of upright buildings, which erected from collections of land formations that clustered together, making the appearance as an entirety look like a floating, timeworn town.

Aside from the town and the various toxic clouds, there were other distorted elements present. Instinctively, Gio knew to keep his distance away from the glacial structures, realizing the affect it could have on the real world if damaged. He assumed Metsuma must have known this as well, which made the situation all the more threatening. He cautiously steered he and his friends into the town, feeling the pressure of normal gravity suddenly return, making him arch Skarmory upward in a slight adjustment to the gravity drop.

They looked around intently for Metsuma or Rayquaza . . . but no luck. After another sweep of the town, they descended below the formations that upheld it, where a broad muster of smaller platforms dwelled. The platform on which they had landed was, like all the rest that could be seen, flat, rusty , and floating in a dark blue void which looked to go on forever. At least gravity, where they had momentarily landed to survey for Metsuma, seemed to be functioning more or less as expected; nearby platforms were vertical, or upside down, or in one case at an angle above.

In a distance, however, islands were flying everywhere and also seemed to be spinning in a whirlwind formation around an unseen entity. _"Could it be . . . Metsuma and Rayquaza?"_ Then, Gio saw, through a spinning mass of islands from distance, the eyes. Both boys flinched at the piercing, demonic, and immortal gaze of none other than Giratina, who was looking straight at them! It seemed as if then, time just stopped. The islands came to a halt, for a good ten seconds. The darkness stopped swirling and the Distortion World fell to silence.

Kyden shuddered behind Gio, whispering: "Is . . . is that what I think it is?" At that instant, the most lamentable sound the heroes' ears had ever been bestowed upon pillaged the Torn World! Giratina's screech seemed to rip a hole in the dimensions and a tear of light was visible through the normal purplish haze. As if pressure was released, all at once the islands pulsed outward from Giratina and stuck back in their regular places. Almost instantly, Giratina's speeding form darted from the rift in one inhumanly fast motion!

"Damn it!" Not wasting another moment, Gio angled Skarmory to a turnaround and steered away from the incoming threat as hastily as possible, once again seeking shelter within the floating town above! They piloted towards a staircase that spiraled around a thin formation of land, which abridged into a floating tunnel of grout. However, Gio glanced over his shoulder and found that Giratina was no longer pursuing them. Relieved, he alighted along the staircase once the gravity increased and suspired a sigh of relief. He dismounted Skarmory, Kyden and Meowth following his example, and the four carefully ascended up the spiral path.

In this region of gravity, there was a throng of mirror-like bubbles descending down in graceful showers. Kyden ebbed his hobbling movement for just a moment when one of mystical orbs drew close enough for him to gaze into. "Gio . . . look at this . . ."

After another prudent surveillance, Gio turned on his heel and climbed back down a few steps to engage in the oddity that had garnered Kyden's fancy. He gasped at the sight. The crystal ball that appeared before them; within it, there was an image of Delia and their other companions still gathered atop the rooftop of Metsuma's fortress, anxiously looking on to the portal the two had disappeared into:

Jareth held his sister within his protective arms, sensing her fears towards the noble courage having been wielded by the two boys shortly before their heartfelt departure. "Delia?", He whispered to her, concerned. "Delia . . . you can't give up hope."

Biting her lip, Delia fought the waves of agony and pushed down her fears, tilting her head up to meet her brother's eyes. "They'll make it through.", She spoke with much assurance. "I know they will. I . . . I believe in them."

Behind her, Samuel rested a hand over her shoulder. "We all do, Delia."

Delia smiled up contentedly and leaned back into her brother's embrace before whispering: "Gio . . . be strong for me . . ."

The orb then lifted away from Gio's reach, off into the darkness. Nonetheless, he answered to her as if, even beyond the dividing haze of their universes, she could still somehow heed his encouraging reply. "I will, Delia. You saved my life . . . and now I'm going to do the same for you." Turning back to Kyden and the Pokemon, he gestured back towards the higher ground up ahead and they proceeded up the spiral staircase.

They entered through the levitating tunnel upon reaching the peak of their climb and reassumed their exploration, searching every inch of the dark hollow for any sign of Metsuma's subsistence. However, as they neared the end of the channel, an enormous but familiar glowing red eye appeared at the end of the tunnel, blocking their path as it glared menacingly from the outside!

Gio, Kyden, Skarmory, and Meowth halted at that instant and held their breaths. None of them were daring enough to move a single muscle as the torn world's guardian scowled at them through the aperture. A warm but unfamiliar glow flowed through them, igniting tingling awareness along all their nerve endings and leaving them short of air.

Finally, the territorial demon let out a shrill cry once its patience had expired! It bitterly drew away from the floating cylinder and, using Dragon Claw, it smashed the structure to pieces and vanished from sight!

The surface beneath the two boys caved in at that instant, sending them and their Pokemon tumbling freely through the anti-gravity shift of the location's atmosphere until Gio's severely injured Skarmory was finally able to recollect them onto its back. Then, under Gio's command, the armored steed glided to the safety of a worn and obsolete Pokemon stadium, which flowed a ways below the scattered remnants of the tunnel wreckage.

Dismounting the bird and setting foot onto the soil of the enormous stadium's centrum, Gio shuddered when the carrier Pokemon finally crumbled at his feet from sheer exhaustion. "Skarmory . . .", Gio moaned softly, recalling his faithful Pokemon back its Pokeball. "Take a rest. You'll need it to build up your strength again . . ."

At Gio's side, Kyden and Meowth were keeping a sharp lookout for Giratina, whom was bound to reappear at any waking minute to defend its voided wasteland.

Gio, on the other hand, couldn't help but observe the environment of the stadium around him; desolate and in major disrepair. While bleak in appearance, it also held a historic distinction, though not quite ancient. The center of the landmass looked like ground zero. Edges were worn, stairs were cracked, and it was nearly impossible to look anywhere in the rocky battlefield without seeing chunks of arena on the floor base. Overhead, the distorted skies of blue and black domed the domain, adding a most haunting feel to the stadium's already disastrous atmosphere. "It . . . it almost looks like a twister hit this place . . . "

Meowth swallowed hard and took a step back, his eyes flicking about the warzone stadium. "Meoow . . . Mreeoow . . . "

Kyden looked up and sucked in a staggered breath, wincing to Gio. "A Pokemon stadium in ruins." A look of wonder crossed his breaking features as he held Gio in his sights. "Even so, does it . . . does it bring back fond memories?"

Gio paled. The ambiance spooked him to his wits, all while contradicting his early recollections of the Indigo Plataea Conference. "The first time I stepped into a stadium this large; everything was so full spirit and energy, with crowds of people cheering me on as I conquered my rivals, one by one!" There was an eerie moment of silence before Gio spoke again, this time with a cold and dismissing tone, his eyes still wandering the apocalyptic site. "But this . . . this is just . . . depressing. This . . . is what Metsuma wants to bring upon our own world . . ."

Suddenly, a large and shifty shadow cast from above zoomed past the two boys, vanishing only moments after appearing.

Only then did they look up! However, nothing was there. Gio spun on his heel, his eyes opening wide as he returned Kyden's frightened gaze. "Did . . . did you see that?"

But Kyden's face was frozen in horror as he looked towards Gio! He lifted a trembling finger to the space behind his other, a slight gasp filling his lungs!

When Gio found Meowth displaying that same look of dread, he paralyzed on the spot. His heart turned to stone in his chest. And it wasn't' until he felt the cold and ghastly breath of Giratina rattling down his spine, did he slowly rotate his body to face the ginormous hellion with terror-stricken eyes gazing into those ruthless red ones! He was finally looking upon the beast, close up and personally.

Arrogating its Origin Forme, Giratina had six black, ghostly streamers on its back, each with a bright red spike at the end. Its jaw was hidden by the head plates, which swung open sideways when the mouth was opening. The ghostly demon's legs were reduced to spike-like protrusions. There were four more golden spikes near the edge of the tail and three gold half-rings, which were required to grip objects.

Finding his breath, Gio gradually backed up a few paces until he was standing between Meowth and Kyden. He never took his eyes off the god of the torn world, nor did he surmount the courage to mutter a single sound at their defense!

However, bizarrely enough, the Pokemon levitating before them, which was now examining Gio and Kyden more inclusively, did not stir nor quaver a sound. It was as if it were picking up a scent that it couldn't quite register, one that was somehow quelling its violent senses and refraining any provocative movement on its behalf . . . like a magic spell of some sort.

It was then did Kyden, not Gio, realize the nature of the Pokemon and the reason behind it. Shifting slightly against his original, so he wouldn't startle the beast, he whispered: "It senses your father's blood flowing within us. It knows who we are and why we're here, just like the prophecy foretold."

Smiling crookedly, Gio nodded, both amused and contended that the demon was behaving so impassively towards them just like any other Pokemon would. He and Kyden truly were the spawns of the prophecy, for their blood, or rather Clint's blood, was serving as their means of protection against the Pokemon's cruel and violent self-hood.

The Pokemon continued to linger, circling the three a few times before assuming its original stance and continuing to stare them down, almost as it were waiting for a more credible exchange of trust.

Gio noticed this and raised a grin to the beast, which seemed to puzzle it at first. Without warning, he slowly stepped forward, bringing his arm forward and extending his trembling hand out to the golden head-plate of the giant. When Giratina shuddered at his growing presence, Gio let out a faint whisper of comfort. "It's okay . . .", He spoke soothingly and soundly. "I haven't any quarrel with you . . . not anymore . . . "

Kyden, along with Meowth, stood idly by and watched intently as Gio continued to draw towards the deathly still beast. It was truly a sight to behold and one that he was happy to witness in his final hours; a Pokemon void of light . . . given the touch of compassion and altruism. Maybe, just like him, Giratina could one day find room for redemption.

Giratina purred under Gio's warm caress, though it seemed more involuntary than anything else. However, just as it was beginning to adapt to the human's touch, a rapid pulse of emerald green firepower launched down from the hazy sky and slammed into Giratina from behind, throwing Gio and Kyden several feet back as the ghost Pokemon collapsed to the ground of the torn battlefield with a fierce screech!

Hearts racing like never before, the boys immediately scrambled to their feet and shot their heads to skies above!

Floating above the stadium was Rayquaza, with Metsuma standing at the Pokemon's midsection, gazing upon the scene below with an applause at his dispense. "Well done, boys! You did a splendid job!", He evilly chuckled, continuing to clap his hands in an ever so elegant manner. "Your presence in this world has tokened me the greatest of all Legendary Pokemon!"

"Better think again!", Both heroes countered as they took their stances against him, with Gio sending Meowth forward and Kyden releasing Dexter into battlefield beside the feline! Together, the four stood their ground and prepared to attack!

But not before Giratina could rise up from its blight and seek its own revenge! With a furious cry, the creation Pokemon spun to the villainous duo and fired a Shadow Ball from it mouth!

In response, Metsuma gave a malicious grin and snapped his fingers!

Rayquaza followed the given gesture and launched yet another Dragon Pulse to counter Giratina's attack! When the two energies clashed, an explosion shook the stadium below, cuing a blast of smoke to clout the dense air that confined them all!

Using its influence to press aside the smog, Giratina prepared another attack! But from the parting smoke, Rayquaza, no longer carrying Metsuma, came spearing down at Giratina at maximum speed, forcing the clever demon to quickly teleport behind the emerald foe with its signature Shadow Force maneuver! From there, it ripped the sinewy foe from the stadium domain by abruptly shifting the gravity and sent the dragon plummeting down into bottomless void of the Distortion World with a rush a surging darkness that held it pinned under inescapable pressure!

It was finished. And while Giratina took to a swift retreat, the defeated Hoenn Region serpent screamed to the intangible heavens as its body was plunged deep into the pit of nothingness, never to be seen again . . .

Listening the Rayquaza's cry fade off into the far distance, Gio and Kyden heaved a sigh of relief and unlaced their combative postures, backing away into the center of the floating battlefield as the smoke in front of them subsided. At long last, it was over; Metsuma and his reptilian cerberus having been cast off to their deaths. Now . . . the two heroes could return to their world in peace, with no further obtrusion to threaten the balance of nature. Harmony could finally be attained again.

Or . . . perhaps not. "Sons of prophecy, I will not allow it to end this way!"

That wretched and vile voice from behind had startled the duo and, together, they spun around to find the last of the collisions' smoke clearing, revealing Metsuma Rocket on the other side of the battlefield, gently descending onto the stadium soil by means of levitation.

His ominous grin was massive! His amber eyes were burning like smoldering embers! With a veil of Aura returning to armor his body, he outstretched his arms to his worthy adversaries! "You'll find that my mission, to sow the seeds of NEW a prophecy, has only just begun!"

Gio spoke aloud to the clearing in retaliation! "As long as we're here, you'll do no such thing, you corrupt bastard!" Lifting his finger forward, he prompted Meowth to affray the villain and cried furiously: "Meowth, use Thunderbolt!"

"Dexter, Shadow Ball!", Kyden joined in!

Meowth and the quick witted Umbreon joined forces and fired their attacks in unison!

Metsuma, however, merely deflected the long range offenses by projecting an Aura barrier, which inevitably overwhelmed the two Pokemon when the attacks came streaming back towards them at the double the speed and power!

As the Pokemon were thrust backwards by the counter tide, Gio and Kyden immediately put forth a counterstrike of their own, with Gio, now enraged and losing his sense of patience, charging across the battlefield with a fistful of rage held towards the chaos lord standing on the other end!

Hands sparking with glowing blue orbs of energy, Metsuma summoned dozens of black and grey thorns from the soil beneath the advancing trainer, catching Gio off balance and throwing him into the onerous air. "Agh!"

Metsuma stalked closer, winking evilly in the uncertain light before he levered down his hand to reduce the gravity, thus slamming Gio back down onto the gravel in one abrupt motion. He watched in satisfaction as Gio's head lolled back upon striking the hard surface of the field, a sharp gasp flinging past the barrier of his lips!

"Gio!" Before the clone could reach his friend to try and aid him, an illusionary duplicate of Metsuma appeared in front of his path and launched him backwards with an Aura blast! Snarling, Kyden leapt up to try and parry another of illusion's advancements, but was struck down again by the energy stream! Shaking his head to banish his daze, Kyden stood on trembling knees, once again, coming face to face with the Metsuma's copy. It smirked at him, then vanished and reappeared behind him!

Ignoring the physic mimic, Kyden cried out strenuously and lashed forward to defend Gio from the real Metsuma, dodging and weaving around the evil master's onslaught of Aura Spheres and dark thorns!

However, it was all a resigned ploy, and Metsuma had snared them both! Grabbing Gio from the ground in a sphere of blue Aura, he began to slowly sap the teens strength!

Instead of making a leap for Gio directly, Kyden hobbled towards Metsuma, dark Aura's Spheres flying whenever the clone drew too close! With a vengeful cry, he leapt into the air, narrowly missing the illusion's attempt to intercept him, and punched the real Metsuma in the face, grabbing his rigid hand to stop the energy effluent! It burned, but the thump and cry of his name told him that Gio had broken free, and, with a toiling maneuver, he spun Metsuma around, his sudden rush of adrenaline allowing him to throw the heavier man into the air!

Behind them, the illusionary double vanished, leaving Gio and Kyden standing side by side in the heat of exhaustion! As his heart rate slowed, Gio's expression softened and he turned his to the clone, breathless but managing to tilt his lips in a crooked smile. "Th . . . thank . . . thanks . . ."

Kyden was panting too heavily to mutter a reply. But he stood his ground next to Gio, their recovered Pokemon now rejoining them from behind! The four looked on to Metsuma readily!

The villain quickly rebounded and snarled, summoning spheres of blue Aura into his hands, lifting them and melding them together! Spikes of black energy covered outwards, blackening the stadium until the only light present was emanating from the sizzling globe in Metsuma's palms! The energy suddenly vanished from his hold all at once, launching the teens and their Pokemon into the far end of the war-torn battlefield!

For a moment, they lay there, listening, but hearing nothing, their bodies prone. Only Gio, Meowth, and Dexter pulled to their feet after overcoming their hopeless strength, while Kyden simply struggled and rolled around on the ground at their feet. He stared at his other, noting the lines of strain around his mouth, the pain flickering in his eyes! "We . . . we can't let him win, Kyden! I need your help!" Unbelievably, he heard himself beg, his voice only a little stronger than before. Refusing to give up on him, Gio lent his hand down to the clone and pulled him forward! "Please!"

"Vreee!", Dexter whimpered wistfully at his master's side!

Kyden kept up the struggle for several moments, his breath leaving his clenched teeth in grunts as he fought to free himself from this incredible loss of strength, all his efforts in vain! Finally, panting from his exertions, he tugged tighter on Gio's arm and, with a loud and pained shriek, he rose back up to his shaking legs!

The two young men and their loyal Pokemon glanced back to the other end of the field where Metsuma stood gazing out to them with a grave and devious grin! Sure, he had them at their mercy . . . but just barely. They had yet to experience his true wrath.

However, just before Gio or Kyden could make their move, the unexpected happened! Giratina, incensed by Metsuma's attempt to ravage the prophecy's children, had suddenly returned to the center of battlefield, still in its Origin Forme. It took aim at Metsuma and an unearthly roar rang out from its mouth!

Looking up in awe upon the beast's sudden reappearance, a grin stretched Metsuma lips as he reached for something inside his tuxedo suit, whispering: "Right on schedule . . ."

Gio noted Metsuma's suspicious movement and gasped. _"Wh . . . what is he-" _

Giratina then charged towards the criminal fiend that dared to flinch beneath its incriminating gaze! However, just as it was closing in on him, the enemy flashed a Masterball into his palm and whirled it at the torn world's guardian, immediately absorbing the essence of the beast into his possession without fail!

As if suddenly frozen solid, Gio stopped all his ministrations as shock stiffened his joints and stilled his breath! His eyes were rounding in horror as the Masterball containing Giratina recoiled into the palm of Metsuma's right hand! The tide had so suddenly changed. _"NO! He . . . he's actually done it!" _

At long last, Metsuma could feel it. The power. The sensation. It was swelling in his palms, like a burning darkness only he could regiment! _"The power of darkness and chaos . . . finally rests in the palm of my hand!" _He finally turned to survey the young men on the other side of stadium, his lips curving in a lascivious smile, as if he could smell the fear curling through their stomachs. Raising his prize to the blotted sky above, his voice dropped to a frighteningly low degree as he spoke to the contained Pokemon! "Heed me, Giratina! Lend me your power, so that we may be complete! The power to erase the fools that hinder and oppress us!" In one swift motion, he released his new weapon into the clearing for both Gio and Kyden to helplessly witness. "Giratina, sorcerer of all forbidden destruction, use Injection! Instill me with your infinite power!"

Gio began to shudder, watching the Masterball toss beyond his reach, readying to unleash the titian of chaos! It was exactly like his dream! Even the texture, the cold, icy feeling! Suddenly, it felt like the stadium ground was quaking beneath him, like he would fall at any moment! A bright gleam of light suddenly pierced through the darkness. It got brighter and brighter, until all the darkness was forced away and Gio was blinded by the white light he had feared! In moments . . . the white light dimmed! Gio opened his eyes slowly and gazed up to the servent of evil, its massive form circling above the stadium just before diving straight down into Metsuma's still body, possessing the lunatic as instructed, almost as if it had been inhaled by a god!

Metsuma called forth the demon to enter his body, his heart, and his soul! He was out of his head, his mouth wide as he shivered and shuddered before collapsing to the soil! Feeling power surge within him, Metsuma threw back his head on the ground and howled with laughter, an insane noise that echoed around the glade, his eyes rolling back dementedly as darkness possessed him!

Kyden, too, let his eyes befall the horror before them! Even through his own crippled brawn, his fears stood out among the other emotions! _"Metsuma, don't do this!", _He begged in his mind, though he knew it would do him no good, even if he had voiced it. Neither he or Gio dared to move an inch, though they could feel the stadium continue to quiver beneath their feet!

Afar, Metsuma continued to struggle and writhe, throwing his body from side to side and snarling curses as the Masterball rolled out from his palm! Helpless rage overtook him as he thrashed uselessly, screaming every rudely obscene thing he'd ever heard, doing so in the constant scream of a demonic spirit! But the dark tendrils holding him only grew stronger, thicker, holding his limbs ever tighter until movement hurt and he was forced to be still before he wrenched something out of socket!

When it was over, Gio heaved a quiet breath, his heart still hammering. In the sudden silence, the ground stopped quaking. The air felt still and, once more, weightless. Metsuma's body, seemingly dormant, made no movement. He turned his baffled yet petrified gaze to meet Kyden's. "I . . . I guess it proved too much for him to handle . . . "

The clone's mind raced, full of distraught, unanswered questions that only picked at him further, until he finally muttered a response. "Then . . . why do I feel like there's still danger-"

Suddenly, a force pushed Gio backward, his arm thrust back toward Kyden! Hitting the ground behind him, he began to struggle, black shadow tendrils beginning to wrap around his limbs and restrain his movements! "Kyden! Meowth! Help!"

"Meow!", Drawing out its claws, Meowth rushed over to Gio aid and began to vigorously rend through the binds of the dark energy!

Kyden was about to assist, until his eyes were immediately brought upon Metsuma again, whom was now levitating to his feet, his appearance having entirely reconstructed in just a matter of seconds; his clothes had been shed, revealing his terrifyingly muscular and rippling physique, save for an organic-looking material resembling black muscle tissue that covered his legs and feet, and his eyes were glowing blood red, just like Giratina itself!

And as this strange new enemy ascended onto his feet, the floating stadium began to quake with more intensity, implementing streaks of cracks to vein across the broken battlefield! With gravity now purling out of control, debris from the island was spinning around the arena as though it had been caught in the eye of the tornado . . . and Metsuma, reborn and empowered, could only overlook it all with a smile brimming on his mobile lips!

With Meowth's help, Gio broke free from his binds just in time to rejoin Kyden in beholding their shared nightmare at its climax! A whirlwind of dark energy was pivoting around the island! The stadium was tearing itself apart! And in the midst of it all, there was the newly embodiment of Metsuma Rocket!

The villain smiled. The eyes were monstrous and burning, and the creature lay under it. The eyes were not his, though this power of demon, however, was! In a distorted and possessed voice, he screamed: "Let chaos reign!"

"No! That's impossible!", Gio shouted at him above the howl of the wind in the rigging! "I've seen what Injection does! You're not supposed to be the one in control of your body!"

"Wrong, simpleton. Giratina is MY slave, not the other way around!", The demonic entity retorted in laughter! "My Aura exceeds Giratina's, as does my willpower and strength of mind! And now, the law-defying powers of darkness and distortion belong to me! And soon, the world that you and I know so well, along with all its inhabitants, will be born into a universe of smothering chaos!" He raised his arms, bending the darkness and gravity around the floating stadium, enforcing the vortex to purge everything in sight! "I am the Distorted Soul, the entity with power over all beings!"

His words acted like a flame, igniting a light of fiery rage inside Gio that burned more fiercely than anything before!

However, it was not Gio who opened with the attack! Kyden bounded stealthily across the shattering battlefield with his Umbreon in tow to charge Metsuma! "Dexter, use Shadow Ball again!"

"Vrreee!" The moonlight Pokemon lunged itself into the weightless air, sending forth its shadowy orb to clash with Metsuma!

Cackling, Metsuma merely fired a jagged spear of dark energy from his palm, which pierced through the feckless the projectile and gashed through the Umbreon's sleek, black body!

Kyden's trembling lips parted as a gasp shot through him, tears forming behind his eyes. "De . . . Dexter!"

Dexter's little eyes flew wide open as his body was torn through by the spear of darkness! The Pokemon let out faint whimper, its body descending to the ground in blood-soaked trauma, until a second blast of dark energy launched him into Kyden's arms, the pressure throwing Kyden onto his back with an agonized cry!

Metsuma hovered above, scowling at them.

Kyden sat up and held his Pokemon against his chest, finding himself choked by tears once he felt the Umbreon's heartbeat diminish against chest, each throb becoming more labored. He picked up the little creature . . . and just cried. "I can't help you get better . . . I . . . I can't do anything…", He choked out.

And then, weakly, Dexter looked up at Kyden with love in the small pair of crimson eyes, looking fondly, though sadly, into the human's brown ones. "Br . . . bree . . . bree-" And within seconds, the Pokemon's tearful eyes closed forever, leaving his best friend to hold his slain and lifeless body in his shrunken, brittle arms.

"Dexter!" Leaning down, he gathered Dexter's body closer into his embrace, the blood of the Pokemon soaking his chest, his eyesight blurring as tears welled up and spilled over! Finally, he rocked the Pokemon's lax body and bathed him with his grief, trembling with heartbreak as he drew in sharp breaths. "Dexter . . . please! Don't!"

As the cry tore from the clone's throat, something snapped inside Gio, a glowing heat starting to suffuse his body from the inside out, centered on his heart but spreading quickly to his trembling limbs, his skin glowing gold and hot, like lava, his eyes snapping blue fire at Metsuma! Was his Aura, something he had yet to control, now involuntarily plagued with negatively? Swelling with each hateful emotion? "Meowth!", He cried out furiously! "Thunderbolt, now!"

Staying close to Gio's flank, Meowth chucked a stream of lightning at Metsuma! "Meeeeeeeeeoow!"

Making use of Giratina's Shadow Force, the crime lord vanished from thin air before the attack could land, the echo of his sinister laugh riddling across the battlefield! He reemerged behind Gio and Meowth, grabbing both of them at their throats and launching them across the arena with a powerful gust of darkness!

Breaking through the pause of his daze, Gio rolled onto his back to find Metsuma looming above him, preparing another attack!

Meowth leapt out from behind Metsuma to brake his movement, however, upon sensing the intrusion, the godly villain merely jerked his glowing fist backward to clobber the feline away, never edging his gaze away from Gio! Finally, with a inhumane roar, he emitted a discharge of dark Aura to overwhelm both himself and Gio!

A cry ripped from Gio's throat as the menacing power ravaged him, lifting him slightly off his back and rolling him across the field like a pair of dice! When he came to a still, he looked up to the sky in a forced gasp, laying quiescent. His shirt was shredded, his skin dappled with bruises and welts of fresh blood, and his eyes wide with trepidation of what was to come. With a riled grunt, he carefully arched forward, wanting to see the results of Metsuma's gambit. A shiver of terror ran down his spine.

Those malicious red eyes . . . no longer belonged to the beast within the man . . . but to a new manifestation of the supreme darkness! Metsuma, having wielded Giratina's ability to manipulate its own shape, had now transformed into an enormous gargoyle, though still retaining many of Giratina's physical attributes!

And in the meanwhile, Dexter's sterile body had been washed away and swallowed by the whirlwind that continued to engulfed the stadium in widespread havoc, vanishing beyond Kyden's tear-clouted eyes. The clone shoddily but slowly rose to his feet and spun around to face the immoral monster responsible,who needed to be extinguished before he could induce further harm! He charged the Gargoyle's waist from behind and latched onto its grimy skin, slashing and punching with vigorous consistency!

The creature of the dark bellowed in pain before reaching around its ample body to grab Kyden into its oversized palm, holding the boy between his eyes and slowly squeezing the last of the life from his possession! "Pathetic copy!", The booming, monstrous voice growled irritably into the clone's eyes, which were now begin to fade of light and color. "You are nothing compared to the strength of a god!"

Unable to watch this gruesome travesty, Gio knew he had to act quick! "Don't waste your time with him, Metsuma!", He angrily shouted up to the monster! "It's me you're after! So quit the charade and face me in your true form!"

There was brief silence. Metsuma appeared to consider the prospect. Finally, after tossing Kyden's unconscious body aside to the stadium wall, the gargoyle reverted back to its human embodiment, lifting his hand in the air to summon another drove of thorned black vines to rise up beneath Gio and restrain him to the battlefield's splintering gravel.

Off to the side, Kyden slumped down against the wall beside Meowth. His own natural whimper suddenly penetrated his consciousness, a sound barely above a murmur. His body dropped carelessly on the soil to lay like a broken doll. Slowly, he managed to partially open one bruised eye, the other too swollen to even quiver.

Meanwhile, Metsuma circled his helpless victim, completely ignorant to the storm that was waging war upon their dominion. With scant regard to Gio's attempt at an expressionless and fearless demeanor, Metsuma leant down atop him and pulled the boy's body towards him. "You know, we really should stop this fighting." He hissed into Gio's face, still voicing his thoughts with that ugly and monstrous voice unbelonging to him. "I'd hate to think everything we shared was all for nothing!"

Gio's face below his held an indignant frown. "It WAS all for nothing, you maniac!"

Disregarding the comeback, Metsuma gestured a free hand to the distorted gravitational whirlwind that was eating away at the stadium remnants. "Look around you, Gio.", He whispered softly. "What do you see?"

"The work of a lunatic!", He snarled back after a quick glance!

In one swift motion, Metsuma clutched a hand around the teen's throat! "An opportunity!". He corrected the boy's outburst, once more grinning to the mass destruction that was betiding. "This, right here, is what our world must come to! The fight for survival! The quest for darkness! The liberation from moral oppression!" He felt Gio squirm beneath him and lowered his gaze. "I only want you to experience it with me, Gio."

Suddenly, it dawned on Gio what Metsuma was once again trying to accomplish, though it didn't seem to make sense. Snarling again, he growled: "Why would I join you?"

"Because you and I are two of a kind." It was that little reminder that brought Gio's objections to startled halt. "You may have lost faith in that bitter truth . . . but I haven't." Now, he was watching Gio's facial reaction ever so intently, his eyes noting the hectic breathing and flushed skin, emotions making themselves known. "The two of us lived in a world where we weren't free truly embrace our inner darkness. I'm about to correct that mistake, and not just for me . . . but for you, too.", He mused, staring down at Gio who willed his body to remain unmoved and unresponsive.

And Gio stared right back up at Metsuma, fear darkening his eyes. He was failing miserably at comprehending Metsuma's act of mercy, even now! If Metsuma truly had played him from the start, why was he still trying to recruit him to his side? Honestly, it didn't matter to him. It disgusted him! He couldn't bare the live in a world run by a man so out of his mind!

"Your father lacked an Aggressive Conscience.", Metsuma continued on. "That was why he refused to join me. That was why he could never understand the desire for greatness. But you're not like him, Gio. You ARE like me! You understand greatness. And underneath that righteous disguise you put on for your friends and Pokemon, you long for it! With me, in the world I'm about to establish, there will be no more need for disguises! There will be no more need for friends, because they are the ones that will be shunned by a population of Rockets and anarchists! You, on the other hand, will be . . . free . . ."

Kyden's voice whispered to him out of the darkness, faint but definitely present. "Don't listen to him, Gio!"

Metsuma glanced over his shoulder to the clone and levered an accusing finger to him, all while proceeding his final attempt to corrupt Gio. "He, too, is unalike us. He does not possess an Aggressive Conscience and that is why he failed to prove his worth to me! He's the spitting image of your father; worthless and single-minded! Why fool yourself into thinking your as pathetic as he is?"

"He's not pathetic.", Gio's fierce whisper broke despairingly over them both. "And neither is my father. And neither . . . am I!"

Kyden listened carefully to the exchange from the distance and, with his one barely open eye, he shifted his glance to something in the corner of his blurring vision, something sitting in the gravel only a yard away to his left. It was a Masterball. Metsuma's Masterball, which he had lost notice of several minutes prior. _"I . . . I need to get to that!" _He turned his head slightly to ensure that Metsuma was still focused on Gio, both focally and through his senses. Then, he reached forward with both arms and began clawing his nails into the dirt to pull himself across the space between he and the capsule.

Meanwhile, Metsuma viciously yanked Gio against his chest again, his plea taking a more urgent tone! "When I'm gone one day, I need someone I can trust to maintain the era of chaos!" His glowing red eyes assumed an odd gleam, making Gio shudder under his touch. "I need you, right now, to show me that I can trust you! This is your final chance to accept who you are, Gio! This is your final chance to join me!"

Beyond their notice, Kyden was slowly crawling closer to the Masterball, his lungs still breathing but his body once again becoming numb and cold, weakening with every throbbing heartbeat!

Gio flicked a contrary glance right back into Metsuma's stare. "Maybe you and I are alike.", He hushedly confessed after a labored swallow. "But . . . that doesn't mean I have to share your so called idea of freedom!"

The monstrous reprobate lifted his body from Gio and stared with glazed eyes at the boy, failing to understand why he was repelling his offer with such goddamn defiance! "You disappoint me, Gio.", He muttered abominably, his features curling into a grimace. "But if you aren't willing to accept yourself . . . then you aren't worthy of existing within my society!" Standing to his feet, a sharp and pointed blade of dark, distorted energy generated in Metsuma's grasp! He grabbed onto the energy staff with both hands, clutching it like grim death, and raised it over his head as he prepared to impale Gio through the heart!

And as all of this transpired, Kyden was anxiously slithering closer to the Masterball, his breath quickening and his vision blotched with blinding colors he felt himself begin to lose consciousness!

Gio's hair fell like a curtain when he rolled his head off to the side, refusing to meet Metsuma's eyes at a moment so undeserving. Shame. Pain. Death. With a sigh that hurt his chest, he closed his eyes and pushed all fear from his mind. He refused to be afraid of dying! Psychically, however, he felt nothing . . . but he heard Metsuma grunt as he brought down the blade, followed by a hissing breath! This was it!

At that exact moment, Kyden mustered his last ounce of strength to crush the Masterball to pieces beneath a hammering fist, which all but immediately broke Metsuma's spell over the enslaved apostle inside him! The clone then gave in to his weary senses and collapsed to the soil beneath his groveling body.

The blade disintegrated from Metsuma's hands just seconds before goring Gio . . . and Metsuma himself winced in pain. His face was nearly curdled! He put his hands on his heart, which began thumping faster than ever! Finally, he faltered backward, his eyes and mouth now cascading shafts of red light, expelling Giratina from his power-spent entrails!

Opening his eyes to find himself still intact, Gio rolled off to the side as the demon Pokemon was released from Metsuma's quivering body! Without wasting a moment, Gio all but deserted his post to scurry his way across the rumbling battlefield! He collected Meowth into his arms and then rushed to Kyden's side. Kneeling down, he shook him a few times, fearing the worst! "Kyden! Kyden, wake up!" He pressed his hands down on Kyden's chest, just barely detecting the a faint beating of his heart throbbing against his fingertips, more gradual than it had ever been. Gio's brows pulled together in a frown as he gleamed down upon the dying boy at his knees. Resting a comforting hand at his flimsy shoulder, he whispered: "It's going to be alright. I . . . I won't let you face it here-" He stopped, feeling a sudden sensation of foreboding! Giratina's furious cry thundered across the battlefield and Gio quickly swung his head around to find the beast rampaging the stadium in a vengeful fury!

Metsuma, breathless and depleted of energy, arched his body upwards! The ground shuddered violently beneath him, and he felt the stadium shake and sway as the floor underneath him, cracking and bursting! His eyes flew wide open in terror, his vision suddenly eclipsed by the menacing demon towering over him, glaring him down with a wrathful roar! And as the demon prepared to crash down on him, Metsuma curled back onto the ground and shielded his face as the moment of vengeance impended!

But at that moment, a ripple of light streaked above the drifting stadium, diverting not only Gio's attention away from Kyden, but also Metsuma's and Giratina's focus on each other! Glancing around, Gio noticed the stadium stop quaking and the gravitational storm become subdued at this strange interference's superior decree. The air became still again. The gravity returned to its penchant.

The glowing vein curved downward on the far side of the stadium and erupted into a blast of rainbow colors! It was like opening a dam and letting all the pressurized water flood out of its doors! It opened and seethed and spat its magical display of lights all over the horrified visage of Metsuma, who was almost cringing with despair!

The ensemble chroma of lights grew so strong that Gio was forced to lift a hand and shade his eyes, enough to just barely make out the silhouette of a tall human figure emerging from within the brilliant aglow that had nearly blinded him!

Giratina, bathing in warming presence of the true Affinity Soul, became still, turning its eyes away from Metsuma and towards the rainbow blast of light it recognized all too well . . .

Never swaying from his the sight, Gio found that his eyes were now adjusting to the overwhelming aurora from beyond the stadium, allowing him to pinpoint another silhouette arising beside the human's. It was the silhouette of a Pokemon, a large winged one, which seemed the source of the rainbow radiance! At that, he pushed himself upright beside Kyden, his disbelieving eyes frozen solid as he drew in a shuddering breath, now filling in the holes of his momentary puzzlement. "D . . . d . . . dad?"

As if having intercepted Gio's sharp gasp from the distance, Metsuma stirred and he froze, fear of discovery making his body tremble and his eyes widened in an overwhelming sensation of denial! "No . . . it . . . it can't be!" His limbs seemed to vibrate with tension! His heart was beating wildly as he narrowed his eyes to the figure of the man he had put an end to all those years ago. "You're . . . you're suppose to be dead! It can't be you!"

The faceless figure, Clint Ketchum, stood motionless in the spectrum, ignoring Metsuma and extending an arm to the Distortion World's guardian to quell its tension with a stern, booming voice. "Be at peace, Giratina!", He commanded. "Let yourself be at ease! The battle . . . is won . . ."

"No! It cannot be true! The battle was mine!", Metsuma bellowed fiercely against the words! "The power, it was mine! It was all MINE!"

"The power never belonged to you!", Clint scolded back, his tone more punishing! "The prophecy foretells that the Affinity Soul will bring peace to the universe. And by protecting the balance between our world and the world opposite of ours, I have fulfilled the duty! You were never the prophecy's chosen one, Metsuma. You were just the obstacle doomed to fail beneath the power of good! Light and darkness go hand and hand . . . and both you and the professor were too blind to see that one is not meant to conquer the other, too blind realize that true equality rests within balance, not chaos!"

Metsuma felt a lump in his throat, his conflicting emotions now exposed and leaving him both vulnerable and needy. "No, I couldn't have miscalculated!", He choked out in one final frontier of defense! "My vision was undeniable! It was inevitable! EVERYTHING is inevitable!"

The figure merely shook his head sadly. "Your vision was distorted; only what you wanted to see. You allowed your hate, anger, and lust for power to corrupt your abilities. The only inevitability was your downfall, along with the restoration of balance! And now, at long last . . . the prophecy has rightfully been appeased!" Clint reached his hand forward again, this time in silence, and a light glow of Aura outlined his definitive form, a stream of the same Aura exuding from his offered hand.

Lifting his palm into the air, Gio felt that unfamiliar surge of energy rush through him again as it had earlier, making his blood tingle by some extraordinary chance! Then, his own body immediately shimmered that same luminescent light, coursing through his veins and exiting from the the tips of his posed fingers!

The mystical, glowing essences of the two Ketchums traveled across the stadium from opposite sides and began to ensphere Giratina in a circlet of calming amity. The Pokemon slowly swayed its head from left to right, inhaling the gaseous Aura energy and letting its violent senses lull away with each voluntary intake of breath.

Metsuma slowly stood up in horrified awe! His face contorted in anger and disbelief as he watched the scene unfold before his eyes! He felt a pain start in his chest, his hand coming up to rub absently over the spot. It was the pain of failure. The realization of hopelessness. Everything he had done . . . was all for nothing.

At last, Clint drew his arms back and spoke again. "It is done then. Giratina, you may dismiss yourself at once."

When Gio and Clint finally ceased their act of pacification, Giratina froze contentedly. The reparation was complete. Following in accord with the prophecy's precepts, the great demon obeyed Clint's orders and prepared to take its leave. From the ground beneath it, Giratina conjured a grand whirlpool of distorted energy to consume the remains of the leveled stadium, as well as to make a snappy exit.

The stadium ground, beginning at the center of the of battlefield, began to ripple apart as the enormous vortex began to widen its range, ingesting everything in sight like sinking sand! Giratina let out one last shrill cry before diving into the purling whirlpool and vanishing deep inside it, unharmed.

Metsuma, whom was nearest to the vortex's axis, screamed to the top of his lungs as the spinning current of darkness began to devour the caving ground beneath his feet, making his desperate struggle to get away all the more difficult!

Meanwhile, Gio could see the ground's rushing undertow of darkness swelling towards he, Meowth, and Kyden, whom was still unconscious! He pinched his lips together and his panicked eyes scanned the dreary expanse that was broadening by the second! Acting hastily, he stood up to his feet and, again, using as much leverage as possible, hoisted Kyden up under his arm, and hobbled away from the approaching spiraling tourbillion that was pulling the stadium under, chunk by chunk! But when he felt a hand clench around his leg, he tripped to gravel, dropping both Kyden and Meowth in front of him! With his arms linked around a jagged piece of rubble spanning from the ground, he latched his other hand around Kyden's ankle and looked over his own shoulder to see what had caught his leg; it was Metsuma!

Unbelievably, the Crime Lord was still was still refusing to accept defeat! With the abyss surging beneath him, he hung suspended with his arms locked around Gio's legs, his feet now dangling towards the rotating current that had stopped expanding but was still trying to draw him into its fatal depths like the sucking of a vacuum! As he clenched desperately at the boy's leg, he looked up into his sorrowful, burning eyes! "Gio, please!", He cried out, his voice frightened but rising! "Don't let it be this way! Help me, please!"

Never releasing his grip from the bedrock, Gio glanced briefly ahead to Kyden and Meowth, both terribly weak and sprawled before him. Then, he turned his gaze back over his shoulder, his expression more enraged than surprised. "After everything you've done . . . I think it's only fitting that you die this way!"

"No, don't think like that!", Metsuma panicked! His eyes were pleading for his understanding! "It doesn't have to end like this! Think of everything I've done for you!"

"You mean lie to me, use me, and then stab me in the back?", His breath came harshly through gritted teeth. "You actually had me believing I could have a friend, a mentor . . . all because I swallowed your bullshit!"

"It wasn't bullshit!" Metsuma barely held it together long enough before curling up harder around Gio's limb, his shoulders shaking, tears brimming his eyes as he tried unsuccessfully to suppress his mirth. "I tried, Gio. I tried!", He poured his heart out! "I tried to crack that armor of yours . . . because I saw the possibilities. I still see the possibilities, Gio!

Gio only grimaced. "So this is my fault for being a shutdown?"

"No, I just wanted you to let me in!"

"And why would I do that now?", He spoke again, his voice a whispering a growl!

Metsuma frowned slightly . . . then answered. "Because I know you, Gio. I know you for the real you! I know you better than anyone else! I've . . . I've been like a father to you!"

"I already have a father-", Gio snarled back at him, his gaze now bestowed upon the rainbow blast of light that lingered overhead. "-and he's twice the man you could ever become. He would never hurt me." One final time, his eyes glared down at the villain. "My friends would never hurt me!"

Metsuma's face contorted in grief, his mouth hung open on a cry! "No, they're all trying to brainwash you! Even Delia!"

"Don't bring her into this again!", Gio roared angrily with his eyes flashing threateningly! However, the tumult in his body slowed down, his heart beating in rhythm as his breathing calmed. "You taught me to recognize what I am . . . and I thank you for that.", He softly acknowledged. "But for Delia's sake . . . I don't have to accept it yet!"

"Then it will be that much worse for you when your life falls apart!", He growled, digging his fingers through the fabric of Gio's torn trousers as a snarl fell upon his face! "You may think you can keep your Aggressive Conscience bottled up forever, but it will detonate, just as I saw in my vision! And when it does detonate, everyone around you will see you for the real you! And they will abandon you!"

Gio winced, his teeth gritted! No! He wouldn't go through this again! "Shut up!"

"They'll all betray you and turn against you!"

"I said shut up!"

At that moment, Metsuma's lips curved into a knowing smile. "Delia will never accept the real you!", He chided on until, finally, he crossed the line! "That worthless bitch is going to stab you in the back!"

"NO!" Gio's eyes blazed daggers in that sudden and violent instant! With one vigorous thrust, he plunged his heel into Metsuma's chest, throwing him from his leg and sending him plunging into the pit of darkness!

And as Metsuma fell to his fate, time seemed to slow, his hurt and betrayed eyes meeting with Gio's one last time in the tragic dispensary of a shattered hope . . . and a final heartbeat. Then, his eyes closed . . . and his body became lost to the raging vortex, which instantly disintegrated his essence to nothingness. Metsuma Rocket, the man who had singlehandedly brought upon a decade of destruction, was dead.

And as the distorted whirlpool began to recede, now that its victim had been claimed, Gio released his hold on the jagged rock, letting the silence sink in for a moment before throwing his head onto ground, suppressed tears that were finally finding their release, his shoulders heaving as the sobs tore through his exhausted frame. He didn't know why he was crying. He just . . . knew there was finally a reason to.

"Gio.", His father's voice consoled from beyond. "You did what you had to do. It's done now."

Slowly, Gio lifted his head slightly to stare at the dying body in front of him, his eyes once more mournfully drinking in the clone's swollen features.

Beside Kyden, Meowth was reawakening, eyes filled with bafflement. "Meow . . . meow . . . meoww?" The Pokemon, though dazed, gestured to Kyden with a worried look. "Meow . . ."

Nodding to his Pokemon, Gio's arms regained strength. Wiping away his tears, he pulled himself up from the ground and, in turn, bent down over the fragile body at his feet and lifted him up under his arms once more. He then turned his head to the shower of light . . . where his father and Ho-Oh continued to abide.

"Giratina and I shall again assume authority over this realm and mend the destruction Metsuma's caused. By repairing the damages done to this world, your world's cities will also be restored, so fear not." Upon that little promising tricklet of assurance, the silhouette of Clint Ketchum gestured his arm to the Phoenix Pokemon at his side. "Ho-Oh, bring them back to the safety of their own world! They've been through enough . . ."

The legendary bird nodded its head and spread out it wings, fluttering them into the span of gravity to induce flight!

And as the Rainbow Pokemon descended upon them, Gio could see his father vanishing into the light overhead. Propping Kyden tighter under his hold, he called out to the elder Ketchum, his voice quavering at the thought of him leaving his life again! "Dad! I . . . I can't leave you behind! You don't have to stay here-"

"Don't worry about me, Gio.", The soothing voice of the vanishing figure echoed back, bringing heartsore tears to his son's eyes. "But . . . know this: I'm so proud of you."

So absorbed had he become in the experience, Gio failed to notice that his eyes had closed on reflex, sealing away with a brief sense of closure. Then, upon reopening them, the pleasing and radiant spectrum of Ho-Oh's colored form blinded his vision as soon as it been reattained. But one thought burst through the barrier of his daze as they were gracefully swept away from the skeletal stadium. _"Dad . . . I'll come back for you one day . . ."_

...

At that instant, the portal shimmered brightly beneath the rainfall, blinding Delia and the others as Gio and Kyden came staggering into the clearing, bruises and blood-marks apparent across their rueful faces. Behind them, Meowth followed. The flowing exhaust of light receded and the portal was instantly sealed away by a crescent spectrum of energy.

Delia, Jareth, Samuel, Spencer, Rita, and Kade froze, their bodies trembling in disbelief at the foot of the rooftop's elevation. Delia, among them, was the most palled. Her breath was stilling in her chest as she stared up at the duo, somehow knowing in the pit of her heart that they had completed their task . . . but at the casualty of Kyden's life, which was already in severe destitution.

A dreary silence lapsed. Without a word, Gio stumbled through the pouring showers, slinging Kyden's limp arm over his shoulder, and slowly walking him to the edge of the stairs.

They move slowly and carefully down the steps, braving through the storm. Kyden, though having only partially awakened, felt incredibly weak and leaned heavily on Gio, his head suddenly too heavy for his neck. And as they drew to the bottom of the descent, where all their allies were gathered around, a sharp pain ripped through Kyden once more, as though his very ribs had been sliced open, and he shuddered against Gio, feeling himself about to tip forward.

"Kyden!" Delia raced over to the bottom step to help catch him, a tear rolling down her face as she strained to reach them!

Spencer was about to chase after her . . . but both Samuel and Jareth halted him, shaking their heads with sad, darkened frowns. Together, they stood from afar, looking on to the tragic scene with their heads bowed.

Kyden felt the world spinning as he fell sideways, expecting to feel his head strike the ground, but . . . two hands on either side of his faltering body caught him instead. Opening his eyes, he saw them, Gio and Delia, gently lowering him to the ground, staring down at him in horror; like Zapdostwo before him, his body had already begun to fade away, shards of his essence glowing in the air around them as they flew towards heavens - he had only moments left, for the artificial cancer was now eating away at what was left of him. Looking to Gio, a weak smile fell upon his colorless lips. "Y-You did good back there.", He barely managed to croak through a hoarse rasp.

Releasing a long held breath, Gio shook his head, his voice lessened to that of a somber whisper. "You can't give me all the credit, Kyden. You're the one who finished the job. You're the hero . . ."

". . . Hero.", Kyden spoke the word with an ironic grin held to his demeanor. The sharpness of the pain in his joints deepened as he let out a small chuckle. "I … . never thought I'd ever be one of those." He looked up to Gio and Delia, noting the quick glance between the two, their eyes exacerbating with a depth of eulogistic emotion that he recognized. He didn't want their pity or grief. He wanted them to simply accept this. "I'm glad-", He breath hitched painfully in mid-sentence. "I-I'm glad I got to help out before you saw me like this-"

"Kyden, don't talk like that!" Kneeling closer to his side, Delia stared down at Kyden's bloodless face and instinctively cupped her hand against his cheek, smoothing the skin and brushing the hair back over his ear with her thumb. She felt the moment the muscles in his neck corded as pain ripped through him. And yet, she was denying it in her mind. She couldn't handle seeing him like! She so badly wanted to believe that this wasn't the end, that this wasn't . . . goodbye! "Y-you're going to be fine-", She began to whimper, her words choked by misery. "Just . . . just hang on-"

"Delia.", He stopped her cold, tilting his head from left to right. "Don't..." He could see an echo of pain in her eyes and it made him ache to see her in such anguish; he didn't want her to be in pain. He had to make her realize that this was a step forward, not backward. "I'm not meant for this world anymore." And as his body continued to dissolve at his legs, he briefly brought his darkening gaze to Gio. "This. Right here... right now. This isn't because of what I am. This is . . . because of what I've become, what you and I just braved through!" His fingers twisted together as he tried to speak past the lump in his throat. "And even though it's killed me . . . I don't regret it." As he spoke this, he felt a massive weight lift itself from his chest; the greatest relief that he'd ever known. At last, he was complete.

Delia was biting her bottom lip to stop the tears from breaking through, her vision blurry with her breath leaving her in sobs. "You came so far, Kyden . . . and . . . you . . . you can't leave us now, not after all this!"

With her forehead pressed down to his, tears running unchecked down his face, Kyden started to whisper, his voice barely audible to the others watching. "I'm sorry . . ." He paused in the arms of the couple, closing his eyes while a fulfilled smile played around his lips, his hair blown back by the strengthening wind. "But . . . my story's over-" At the moment, his life flew before his eyes; the people he'd met, the places he'd been, and the obstacles he'd endured. He remembered it all. His birth on New Island. His first mission in Torino. His friendship with Crissela. His first Pokemon. His first kiss. The Dark. The Light. The Fall. The Rise. Friends. Enemies. Selena. Elsie. Everything! It seeped into him all over again, letting him relive every moment one final time, both the good and bad, until the door beyond it opened to a second chance, with both Dexter and Aero waiting at the gates of the afterlife. _"I have watched so much life in the past year, felt a part of this world, a connection to all of these people and Pokemon . . ."_

His face went totally pale. His cheeks sunk in, his collarbone bulging. Gio and Delia could feel every bone in his hands, squeezing them tighter to keep him sustained just a few moments more! In the distance, the surf rose and fell, waves crashing into the island shoreline worn down by time and the moon's gravitational hold on the ocean.

Kyden's trembling eyes glanced up; the moon, no longer obscured, hung low in the sky beyond parting storm clouds. His breathing had become difficult, yet he was content. And while it was nearly impossible to speak, there was something that he had to tell his two friends before he'd go. "Keep me . . . keep me close in the future." He lifted his hands; it took more strength than he realized it would. He lay them against their cheeks. "N-Never forget what I stand for-" His twitching eyes held onto theirs, and they waited for him to say something more . . . but he just smiled weakly. His hand went limp as he took one last breath and his eyes . . . his gleaming eyes . . . they closed forever . . . with the rest of his body dissolving only seconds later . . . and he was gone . . .

Leaning forward, Gio let Delia weep into his arms, his eyesight blurring as his own tears welled up and spilled over, splashing onto her still face and pale lips, before pulling her against his chest, his arms wrapped around her as he cradled her body and bathed her with his grief. Without realizing, a musing had left him staring off into the sky; a sudden but powerful understanding of what Kyden truly did stand for, to both of them. And his tragedy . . . it would forever be honored. The circumstances of his birth were irrelevant; it was what he did with the gift of life that determined who he was. He didn't die the evil clone he was made to be. He died the hero that he made himself out to be.

TO BE CONTINUED . . .

**(A/N:** The overall purpose of Blessed Defiance was to show the pros and cons of trusting in yourself rather than trusting in what you are being pressed on to become. It presents the idea of an identity crisis between the story's two lead characters, Giovanni and Kyden.

1. **Kyden and the Light:** For Kyden, he was created for evil purposes. But all along, this was not his destiny (similar to Mewtwo). He was afraid to accept this reality due to his intense friendship with Crissela. He didn't want to lose her, similar to how Gio didn't want to lose his girlfriend. And then Delia entered the picture, showing Kyden the light, and helping him see himself for what he truly was. With Selena's guidance, he embraced himself as man of right and not wrong. In the end, he suffered a meaningful fate. You'll notice that Kyden was already dead before the rest of his body faded away. Why? Because he died a natural death as hero in the fight against Metsuma, rather than dissolve from existence like the evil he was created to be.

2. **Gio and the Dark:** Though having established his commitment to Pokemon Training, the path of Gio is bound to end in darkness. He's reluctant, however, to realize this because of his fear of losing Delia. He loves her and, because of this, he is knowingly pressured into following her examples of light and justice, in spite of his Aggressive Conscience. In the end, it was Metsuma who helped him recognize his darkness, opposite of Delia's role. However, for Delia's sake, he refuses to fully accept it. His tragedy has still yet to come, for obvious reasons. While he has indeed come to recognize himself for what he truly is, the question now is who will be the one to help him accept and embrace his evil, just like Selena helped Kyden embrace his light?

3. **Metsuma and the World:** Even though this is based in the Pokemon universe, Blessed Defiance contains many political elements, what with its themes of taking social morality into question, a corrupted democracy, and, most importantly, the threat of anarchism. I think what's interesting about the Rocket Empire, under Metsuma's order, is that their ultimate goal is to tear apart society and enforce chaos, unalike the future Team Rocket which serves more as the traditional mafia-style band of criminals. The Rocket Empire also introduced the surprising fact that Metsuma was more than just criminal orchestrator. In reality, he was just an agent of chaos. For example, he wasn't necessarily manipulating or betraying Rita and Kade as much as he was trying to prove to them how pathetic their attempts to control things really were. Ironically, it is later revealed that he cares little for organized crime or world domination. All along, his primary goal was to achieve widespread anarchy by frightening the world into losing their minds. He wanted to show that everyone can be free let reign their inner evil, believing it to be society's true nature, just as he and Gio's true nature is to embrace their own defection. In his view, right is wrong and wrong is right.

**Next Chapter: **In light of Metsuma's death, Rita and Kade's intentions a**R**e finally revealed, leaving Gio torn by a most startling offer. However, due to Wade's ticking time bomb, he'll have to decide in haste . . .**)**


	51. Chapter 51: Do Unto Others'

FINALE PART VI

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 51: Do Unto Others

"_Rita is a fascinating woman. She and I are to wed in a week. And while I envy her spunk and energy, others appear to criticize her. They think she's nothing more than a gold-digger who's only marrying me for the wealth and spotlight, as well as the publicity of being a Pokemon Master's mistress. Unlike them, however, I happen to see the good in people. And I also happen to think people can change if they really want to." _

_-Clint Ketchum, Journal Entry No.422_

…...

All that remained of the clone was Marlee's Pokeball, which was left sitting on the damp concrete in the spot where her master had dissipated only minutes ago. Slowly drawing away from Gio's arms, Delia wiped away the last of her tears, reached for the lone Pokeball, and placed it cozily in the depths of her bag for safekeeping, so that they'd always have a piece of Kyden's legacy with them to treasure.

At last, Gio moved, his arms enveloping her once more, her own wrapping around him so that they melded together seamlessly. They mourned Kyden one last time throughout the their embrace. Then, finally, the rose to their feet in unison. Gio tightened his grip on Delia's hand, receiving an answering squeeze in reply, and whispered: "Let's go home . . ."

At an arm's reach distance; Jareth, Spencer, Samuel, and Meowth slowly gathered around their grieving friends and remained still at their side, poised beneath the descending moonlight of dawn. Morning was drawing near. However, as the last of the storm clouds adjourned, the group of heroes arched their heads and spun around as the sound of a couple's footsteps clapped against puddles of the rooftop.

Rita and Kade approached the huddled six from behind, side by side, their faces plastered with false expressions of forlorn and infelicity. They had watched the tragic scene unfold from afar . . . and now, with Metsuma's death sanctioned just as they had hoped, it was finally their time to step out from the shadows.

Gio noticed their approach and he gently released Delia from his arms, a hint of suspicion rousing in his burning gaze as he stepped forward to meet the pair. He seemed so calm compared to the state that he was in, with a ripped shirt, blood smearing his face, and his hands and legs cut. But even in the aftermath of Metsuma's defeat, he needed to be alert and attentive, especially around the scheming minds of his mother and her faithful lackey.

"Oh, my heart just aches for the loss of such an innocent soul! My condolences, truly!", Rita poured her heart out in a laughable effort to show sympathy. But then, her face became stern, and she folded her arms across her chest. She gazed towards Gio. "However . . . with Metsuma gone as well, that seems to leave YOU in quite a bit of a dilemma, now doesn't it?"

Gio squinted at his mother warily. "What are you talking about?"

"We're talking about you, the new heir of the Rocket Empire!", Kade clarified rather loudly, stepping in front of Rita to capture Gio's baffled focus. "Technically, Metsuma and your mother never legally divorced, which makes you, my crowned prince, the beneficiary of Metsuma's assets! You are now the new leader of the Rocket Empire!"

At that moment, Gio felt a shudder ripple down his back, a thrill of both fear . . . and prestige. And to think that this turn of events was no offer . . . but a given fact; he was now in control of the very thing he'd been striving to destroy for endless months. Oh, the irony! And he could do nothing but stand there, wide-eyed and mouth hung agape.

Rita knew what his expression meant. In fact, she had counted on it. But she couldn't afford to let him know that. "Why, whatever is the matter, Gio?", She played dumb with soothing and motherly voice.

"A lot is the matter!", Delia cut in before Gio could speak! Anger now contorted her graceful features as she took a daring step towards Rita! "Gio doesn't want this!" However, when she didn't here him acknowledge her words, she turned to look at him with stunned eyes. "Right . . . Gio?"

Gio stood motionless and expressionless. He tried to call on the answer within him . . . but it too was frozen, too torn to make a proper judgment call. Honestly, he couldn't imagine himself taking this opportunity. He'd be playing right into Metsuma's vision and that was the last thing he wanted. However, beneath the layers of disgrace, there was some kind of . . . latent appeal that drew him towards the idea of finally having the power to have anything and everything . . . though not necessarily for evil purposes. It was too obscured, the possibilities, to see or know for sure. And that wasn't enough for him to go on.

All eyes were on Gio, Delia being the closest to him. "Gio-", She whimpered gently to his nonreactive demeanor. "You . . . you aren't actually considering this . . . are you?"

Mollified somewhat by Delia's sensible and pragmatic attitude, he shifted his gaze and tilted his head. "No.", He spoke his answer in one labored breath. "I'd be a hypocrite to stoop to Metsuma's level." He didn't even know if what he said was totally true, only that somehow, someone was using him to speak for them, making him feel detached.

Rita could only do so much to keep a triumphant smile from appearing on her glossy, red lips. "Oh . . . how unfortunate.", She continued to feign empathy before swiftly turning to Kade with a knowing glimmer in her eye. She smiled to him and proceeded to drag out her performance. "But wait! Kade, what happens if Giovanni refuses to take command of what's rightfully his?"

"I'm glad you asked, Rita.", He gleefully returned her rehearsed lines with his own. Reaching into his prison uniform, he pulled out a written document that was, in fact, the Project Rocket contract. Luckily, when they were skulking about the third floor, hours earlier, he had just enough time to nab it from Metsuma's office. Holding out the deposition for his eyes to see, he began to read. "Ehem!", He first cleansed his throat before continuing: "Should the beneficiary choose to decline the inheritance bestowed upon them, they must immediately hand down the leadership to the person of their choosing!" Lowering the document, his impish eyes met with Gio's. "But the both of us know that the only honorable selection would be someone of your kin, correct?"

Rita nodded, also turning her sights to Gio again. "Yes . . . and I'm the only family you have, it seems . . ."

Gio bared his teeth in a mirthless grimace. He was beginning to understand just what his mother was getting at and what she was bound on accomplishing.

However, just before he could voice his refusal, Rita flashed an item of her own; a scroll, which appeared to be only a few years dated, given the lack of crumpled marks. With a delighted smile, she held it towards Gio, offering it to his reach.

He palled. Gradually, he took it, though never taking his eyes off of her. "Wha . . . what is this?"

"The deed to the Viridian Gym.", She replied as if it were no big deal. "I plucked it from the repository shortly before the ambush."

"You're . . . giving this to me?"

"Of course!" With much inner detest, she forced herself to inch towards her son and pull him into a hug. She looked down lovingly at him, her fingers threading through the thick spiky curls pressed against her shoulder "You're my son, and we both know how badly you've been aiming to become a Pokemon Master! In fact, consider this an early birthday gift, if you'd like."

Repulsed, he jerked away from her arms and growled: "What's the catch?"

Glancing to Kade for a brief moment, the madame Ketchum sighed and, once more, folded her arms upon her chest. "Well . . . there is one teensy tiny string attached.", She began. "All I want . . . is leadership over the Rocket Empire!"

"Figures.", He snarled . . .

She merely rolled her eyes. "Do you want the Gym or don't you?"

His reluctance to respond left Delia appalled. She gazed to him in some helplessness, a way of telling him that she wouldn't be making this decision for him, no matter how much he might have wished for her to. _"I'm not his mother. He needs to stand up for himself . . ." _

Samuel tensed behind his torn friend, though not pressuring him, but leaving him with some encouraging words. "Consider this carefully, Gio. Think about the causes and effects of any decision you make . . ."

"Meow . . .", Meowth agreed with the professor, uttering a groan at Gio's feet.

Heeding Samuel's words, Gio delved deeper into the calling of his thoughts. Surprisingly, he saw no severe negative outcome in accepting this compromise. For one, with Metsuma out of the picture, the Rocket Empire wouldn't be nearly as threatening as before, considering that his mother held no interest for what Metsuma was trying to achieve. Secondly, his mother was right about one thing; he had always dreamed of becoming stronger, ever since he first began his Pokemon journey three years ago. And having earned all of his Gym Badges in both Kanto and Johto, he felt that he was finally ready to make something of himself instead of chasing after adventures for the rest of his life. That was no career. That was his childhood. And in just a week, he'd be eighteen. An adult. A man. A being set on purpose.

Both Rita and Kade stood before him, their faces upturned, watchfully intent, waiting for his answer. And they weren't the only ones.

Gio jerked his gaze back to attention. And after one more quick but thorough evaluation, he breathed out a sigh . . . and nodded, utterly shocking those who aligned behind him. "Deal." Swiping a pen from Delia's bag, he signed the dotted line beneath his mother's sloppily printed signature.

Following his cooperative action, Rita thrust the contract from his grasp and neatly folded it away, doing so with a grin of sheer evil. "Excellent!"

Before anyone could say anything else, the sound of helicopter propellers rumbled overhead. Kade, among the others, jerked his head skyward to find a Briskomy Helicopter, something he hadn't seen in many months, appear from the grey clouds and begin to descend onto the fortress rooftop. "Ah, Miyamoto's arrival could not have been more perfectly timed!"

The noisy chopper landed just behind Rita and Kade's heels. The cabin door slid open, revealing Miyamoto herself, waving to the group with one hand and holding her daughter snug in the other! "Looks like I missed out on all the action!"

Not wasting another minute, Rita and Kade piled into the chopper, leaving the others to chase after them.

A slight smile blossomed from Delia. "Well, at least we can go home now-"

But just as she and the others prepared to board, the chopper, now carrying only the pilot and the four passengers, lifted off into the sky before Gio and his friends could climb in! Jumping to his feet, Gio glared up at the ascending aircraft that was now leaving without them! "Wait, what about us!"

The trio of villains cackled down at them from the cockpit before simultaneously chanting: "Do unto others is our golden rule!" Purposely not finishing the verse, they laughed some more, Rita having the last farewell: "I hope your corpse knows how to run a Gym, because you've got about only two minutes to go until that nutty professor's bomb detonates! Later, losers!" And with that, the Briskomy helicopter soared away into the distance, leaving the others stranded on an island that was just minutes away from annihilation.

A fierce scowl marred Gio's features and he held a fist towards the sky! "Son of bitch!" Slamming his foot the ground, he spun towards his other companions. "I . . . I could have stopped them-"

"Never mind them.", Jareth silenced him breathlessly, bearing in mind the grave danger they were about to face. "The bomb on the fifth floor, it's going to detonate in less than two minutes and we need to find away off this island before that can happen!"

Nodding, Gio let go a deep sigh, his formerly tense muscles relaxing as he let go of the feelings he'd needed to keep himself at a fever pitch of rage. He let his mind skim through ideas and glanced to his friends, whom were looking on to him in wait, and then back to Jareth. "Flying-Type Pokemon!", He answered promptly. "We'll use them to flee the island!"

At that moment, Samuel and Spencer acted in haste, releasing Charizard and Pidgeot onto the space in front of them. They instantly mounted their Pokemon but stilled from taking flight. However, knowing the maximum capacity that his Pokemon could carry, Samuel gulped and turned his head towards Gio. "Charizard's strength is at is minimal, due to today's efforts. I'm afraid . . . I can carry only one more passenger with me."

Spencer nodded grimly. ". . . me too . . ."

It was then did Gio understand that only two of the three of them still standing upon the rooftop could escape the island unharmed. He swung his head to Delia, about to tell her to go forth and fly away with one of them.

But Jareth abruptly cut between the couple. "Both of you . . . go!", His voice quaked to them. "I'll . . . I'll stay behind-"

"No!", Delia cried out, launching herself into her brother's arms and refusing to let go, tears trembling on her lashes before falling over and blazing a path down her cheek. "No, Jareth! I wont lose you again!" She sobbed into his chest! Images and dreadful emotions chased themselves through her head, her heart rate increasing and more tears pricking at her eyes! "We . . . we've already lost so many people today! And I won't lose you too! You can't do this!"

Gio watched miserably from behind. He hated to see Delia so divided. He knew the feeling all too well. But . . . her safety . . . her life . . . rested in his hands now. There was no time for sentiments.

Gliding a tender hand behind her neck, Jareth gently pulled her head up so that her tearful eyes could meet his own. "Delia . . .", He whispered, his gaze intent on hers while he bridged the short gap between them. His arms wrapped around her and pressed her close, molding her body against his. "You need to trust me. I promised I'd keep you safe for as long as I could . . . and, by doing this, I will have."

Delia could no longer hear the sounds of her sniffling above the pounding of her heart and thought, for a few brief seconds before she had all but lost him, finding herself torn away from his arms by Gio. "No!", She screamed to the top of her lungs as Gio lifted her struggling frame into his arms and carried her towards Samuel and Charizard. "No, let me go! I won't leave him! I can't!"

Jareth watched motionless and in cold silence as Gio hoisted Delia onto Charizard's back . . . and watched the professor and his dragon safely carry her off into the night, her outraged cries and screaming fading off into the distance. Holding back tears of his own, Jareth closed his eyes, mentally sorting through his varied collection of emotions. Then, he reopened them, Gio now locked in his sights.

And just as he and Meowth were about climb up on Pidgeot behind Spencer, Gio sent the hunter a grateful nod. One that was thanking him. One that was indebted to him after all he had done to keep Delia safe up until his arrival. And with that, they lanced into the sky and scurried off after Charizard, leaving Jareth alone with his final thoughts . . .

Looking off the side, the young hunter found that Crissela and Articuno were no longer present. He hadn't even noticed them regain consciousness and vanish from their detection, though that was only because he and the others had been so caught up in grief over Kyden's death. So, now, he truly was alone, only seconds away from being lost to a nuclear holocaust that would swallow the island whole.

10 seconds.

He could feel it.

9 seconds.

He could sense it.

8 seconds.

Delia would at least be spared.

7 seconds.

The wind felt sensational against his neck.

6 seconds.

He could smile to the moon and boast his pride.

5 seconds.

He was ready to meet his end.

4 seconds.

He had fulfilled his task.

3 seconds.

He had again realized who he truly was.

2 seconds.

But there was no escape from this fate.

1 second.

Unless . . .

...

From afar, Delia attained her last glimpse of the island before clenching her tear-soaked eyes against Samuel's coat, listening the massive explosion sound in distance. _"Jareth . . . why . . ." _Then, the current of the rushing air finally filled her ears. And before she realized it, they were already miles away from the island, skimming across the ocean vastness to flee those painful memories . . . best left forgotten . . .

_..._

Residing on the most western part of Sinnoh, Canalave City was a large port city, similar to Vermillion, and it overlooked both Savile Island and the more obscured Everbud Island from afar. Patrolling the shoreline, the local Officer Jenny and her Growlithe strode down the boardwalk, meeting a female coastguard officer halfway across.

Jenny smiled at the other woman, leaning on the walkway rail. "You on break?"

"I'm on the night-shift.", The coast officer laughed. "Every night is my break! Nothing ever happens this late, at least not around these parts."

Jenny just rolled her eyes and sighed. "Speak for yourself."

"So, you think Metsuma's anarchy plan is going to work?", The other woman asked to initiate small talk. "You heard about all that pandemonium the Rockets are causing back in Kanto and Johto, right? It's scary, isn't it? If I didn't know any better, I'd-" Her voice broke off beneath the thundering noise of what sounded like massive plane crash! And it was coming from the ocean! "Whoa, what in the world!" Lifting her binoculars to the sea, she peered into them . . . and her mouth dropped when she spotted an enormous mushroom cloud of smoke and fire rising from the barren island, lighting up the sky in a mighty, nuclear blaze! "Tha . . . that's no ordinary explosion!"

Nodding to the coastguard, the panicked Jenny snatched her walkie-talkie from her waist and held it to her trembling lips! "Lieutenant, we have major crisis on our hands! We're going to need the city's entire police department and coastguard to set sail immediately! Ready our speedboats! This could be big! Over and out!"

...

The Briskomy helicopter whirred over the ocean expanse, steering through the clouds of dusk at a rather slick pace. Rita stood out the Cabin Door with both feet placed on the skids, watching the island's explosion from a distance, which had likely cost her half her overall number of available infantry. Stepping away from the aperture, she turned to her two trusted accomplices and sighed. "There goes half my military . . ."

From the passenger seat, Kade nodded with a witty grin, a glass of Chablis in one hand. "Not to mention your son."

Leaning against the door, she sighed again. "It's for the best.", She explained. "With both Giovanni and Metsuma out of the picture, that leaves me in command of the Rocket Empire . . . or at least what's left of it . . ."

"My dear, we're going to have to account the destruction of our fortress as a major defect.", He warned her, knowing that it would indeed serve as an extensive setback on their expense, both financially and on a militant significant scale. "I think our days as a military of terrorists are over. With only half our forces remaining, the Rocket Empire is going to have to go underground for a while, at least until it can rejuvenate itself for even an ounce of noticeable glory."

Rita pondered with what she could compromise with. "Fine.", She muttered in agreement. "First order of business, we have to drop all of this anarchy nonsense." Holding her frigid finger to her dark-skinned henchman, she began to deliver her first set of orders as the new Rocket Boss. "Withdraw what's left of our armies from Johto and Kanto's cities and command them to rendezvous at our secondary hideout."

Kade nodded and carefully set down his beverage. He then stood from his passenger seat and scurried off into the cockpit to access the radio.

Only Miyamoto remained in Rita's presence, cradling Jessie in her arms as she confessed her concerns in the politest way possible. "Madame . . . do we even have a secondary hideout?"

The dominant villainess chuckled, waving her hand as if brushing the question aside. "Well, I don't know about WE, but I do!" When Miyamoto eyed her with intrigue, she continued to further detail. "A while back, I took a private loan from the banks and invested it into some private property. I knew I'd never have to pay the funds back once Project Rocket was complete!"

Miyamoto smiled thinly. Her eyebrow was arching as she commended her employer for her surprisingly clever thinking. "Well played, Madame. Then . . . I suppose we had better set a new course and send those coordinates to our units scattered throughout the dual regions."

...

Savile Island was all but rubble and smoke now; a nuclear wasteland. All that survived of the fallout were scraps of metal scattered about the ashen rock, while everyone and everything else had been liquidated by the immense blast. Fires riddled across the remains in narrow streaks. Smog and leftover radiation practically choked the air beyond repair. And once again, the domain was just as lifeless as it had been before the Torino settlement.

A thick patch of smog sundered apart at the gust of icy wind. General Crissela, mounted rigidly upon her Articuno, gently descended onto the center of the island, looking around to the blazes and damages that overran what was left of the Rocket refuge. Metsuma was no more. Kyden . . . was no more. _"Kyden . . ." _Just like the clone's legacy, she sustained a tragedy of her own; she had discovered how to love again . . . but she had discovered too late. _"And now . . . he's gone from my life forever. The one good thing in my life . . . just . . . gone . . ." _For a few seconds she waited, anger welling up and spilling over in tears and frustration. Her turbulent emotions were surfacing and she cringed at the almost too familiar feeling. "_Kyden was right. I realized who I was too late . . . and now . . . I've lost everything . . . I have nothing left to salvage . . ."_

In the distance, police-boat sirens rang beyond the crashing waves, drawing towards the shore of the burning island to investigate what had occurred.

Crissela promptly detected their arrival and acted in haste to make herself scarce before the authorities could spot her. Momentarily abandoning her thoughts of hopelessness, the former general spurred Articuno skyward, vanishing beyond the thick layers of smoke that loomed over the scarred island.

...

Hours later, in the far reaches of the ocean, sunrise was just creeping over the horizon, coloring the sky with various hues of blue and orange. Aboard a large freighter ship, bound for the port of Vermillion City, Delia stood frozen at the rail of the cargo vessel, looking out to the graceful tides of the sea with an expressionless demeanor hung on her emotionally scattered visage.

They had boarded the hefty ship not long ago, knowing that as long as it was sailing for Kanto, there was really no need to expend the energy of their Pokemon as the alternative. Luckily, they were well obscured amidst a pyramid of cargo crates on deck, which the crew rarely cared to inspect.

Deciding to give Delia and her thoughts some space, Gio and Spencer leaned comfortably against one of crates nearest to the balustrade, looking on to her from afar with pained gazes. Folding his arms over his rising chest, Gio forced his eyes shut, somewhat still sensing her lingering resentment towards him for having abandoning her brother the way they did.

"Gio, you were thinking about Delia's safety, so don't feel guilty!", Spencer admonished his friend, resting a warm hand on his shoulder. "Besides, Jareth WANTED to stay behind."

"I know. And . . . I think that's what hurting Delia the most . . ." Gio lowered his head and stared blankly at the polished floor of deck.

At that moment, Samuel rounded the corner, returning from his nurturing of the Pokemon. "Meowth and the Pokemon are resting well.", He reported with an uplifting grin. "They should be bright and chipper by the time we reach Vermillion City."

"Thanks, Sammy.", Gio acknowledged in a spiritless monotone. His eyes never left his feet. They just hung ever so dolefully.

Samuel couldn't help but peer anxiously into his pupil's shying face. "Is . . . is everything alright, Gio?"

"It's Delia.", Spencer sighed an answer for the other boy.

That was perfectly understandable. And, being the keen and insightful professor that he was, he also deduced why Gio had been caught up in the heat. "The loss of her brother requires tender care, Gio.", He spoke with much eloquence yet sentiment. "If you wish to talk to her, approach her with kindness, an open heart, and the willingness to listen to what she's feeling. You're her boyfriend, after all."

Gio just stood there, pondering for a moment. He knew Samuel was right. He'd never know what Delia was feeling by avoiding her. Lifting his head, he exhaled out a fresh breath to the morning air. "You're right.", He muttered, bringing a slight smile to his lips. "Thank you, Sammy. You always are the best when it comes to giving advice." As the professor chuckled lightly, Gio gathered his courage and slowly paced across the deck, approaching his love from behind. He swallowed nervously. ". . . Delia?"

Delia did not stir. She simply continued to gaze out to the begetting horizon, her hands tightly grasping the rail that rimmed her slender waistline. And while she was as still as statue, her insides were in a ferment of conflicting emotions, her thoughts a jumbled confusion of images, many of them overlapping recent events until she hardly knew what was the past or the present, what was illusion or reality.

Hoping his loving touch could inspirit the moment, Gio tried to lean forward over her shoulder and kiss her, but she turned her head to thwart him, her body shaking as she fought for control. Silence fell over them. Not entirely sure of what to do next, Gio just blurted out his apology on the spot, wanting for her to just forgive him already if he had truly hurt her. "Delia, I . . . I'm sorry about your brother but please, you have to understand-"

"It's not just that.", She muttered, her eyes still heavily averted.

Curious, he slowly crept to her side, leaning forward against the rail as he slowly tried to catch a peak into her stagnant eyes. "Then . . . what is it?"

"Everything!", She spewed in one labored breath! For a moment, Gio said nothing . . . until, finally, she rotated her head, meeting his gaze for the first time since their escape from the island. "Things . . . just won't be the same when we get back . . ."

He wasn't quite sure he fully understood. "But . . . but you're finally going home, where you belong!"

"But it just won't be the same, Gio! Not after everything we've experienced and everything we've been through! Don't you get it?" Fear warred with anger at the senseless waste, the air starting to crackle around her as her emotions collided inside of her, a war within! She didn't blame Gio nearly as much as she blamed the situation as an entirety; part of her regretting ever venturing on the journey she had taken with him through Johto. It would have spared her the change. The hurt. The pain. The suffering. The losses. The sacrifices. These experiences had grown on her, like an addiction. And like any addict, she simply wished she had never sampled it in the first place.

He was beginning to understand what she was trying to say! Fortunately, he wasn't totally offended. With a nervous tone, he asked: "Do you . . .. not want to go back?"

A flare of alarm darkened her eyes! "Of course I want to go back! I just . . . wish I could go back with a smile on my face." Delia frowned to herself as her thoughts took a turn away from what she'd always contemplated, in her naivety, as the ideal future for herself. "But how can I? Jareth's gone. Kyden's gone. And . . . you'll be as good as gone too, won't you."

He immediately knew what she was referring to; his mother's gift to him. Pulling his arms around her, he gave her tender but serious lock of the eyes. "Delia . . . I never said that I'd definitely take my mother's position as Gym Leader! I just . . . I just needed to get out of the position she put me in, so I choked-"

"But it's what you want, isn't it?" She saw how much her sudden words had baffled him . . . but at the same time, opened his eyes. "You've always dreamed of becoming a stronger Pokemon Trainer, right? So . . . why not just take the opportunity?"

Another silence pervaded between them as Gio thought on this. Pushing his curiosity aside, he decided against reflection. It would bring him to more internal conflict and he had no desire for it. At last, he moved, his arms enveloping Delia, her own wrapping around him so that they pressed together reverently, interlocking their hands with one and other. "I don't have to leave for Viridian City if you don't want me too.", He told her with promising smile. "You come before anything else, including the Gym."

"You're putting ME before your future?" A slow smile curled her lips at the corners, the smile echoed by Gio until his widened to an most blinding grin. "Well, I guess that's one thing that hasn't changed . . ."

"YOU are my future.", He replied in whisper. "At least . . . I hope." Gio quipped, coming to face her more intensely, his stormy eyes fully intent on her face. His heart skipped a beat. "Would it be so bad . . . to marry me?"

Delia felt her body suddenly gain weight and substance, her eyes snapping open and her knees weakening at the suddenness of what he had just requested of her. She could feel her cheeks heat up as she tried to voice the question that was just begging for an answer! "Wha . . . what are you saying, Gio?"

He still held her hand in his, her fingers now pressing against his chest over his heart, its pounding felt through the layers of muscle and skin. And when he answered her, he did so in the most . . . soothing delivery he could give. "I'm saying I . . . I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Delia watched him, her eyes fixed on his, her fingers curling the fabric of his torn shirt. "Maybe . . . I want that, too." However . . . like she had said, too much change was more than she can handle at one time. "Gio . . . before we make any hasty decisions . . . let's at least try and take this one step at a time. I . . . I know we're not kids anymore . . . which is why we can't rush these things . . . okay?"

Appallingly, he understood completely. Actually, he had expected her to say just that. "Uh, yeah, of course!", He played dumb for the sake of preserving his maturity, giving her a quirky smirk. "Psst, I knew that! What, you think I'd be stupid enough to take things too fast again?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively and, naturally, she giggled. "See, I knew I could put a smile on your face!"

Her arms no longer immotile, she quickly wrapped them around his neck, her response to his kiss all the more intense, having only seconds before wanted to ignore him, but now could only melt against him and give herself up to his eagerly plundering mouth.

He pulled away, allowing her to rest her head against the basking warmth of his chest. Swallowing hard, he held to her resolve and lifted his head another notch, propping it gently above her head and whispering: "I love you . . . more than anything . . ."

Hearing those words, it cleansed her of all conflict. And for just a moment, she let every other burden slip from her mind, choosing to relish the moment for as long as she could. Without realizing it, she pulled him closer to her, not noticing Samuel and Spencer watching on in silence but with wholly relieved grins. She felt completely safe, all the confusion and terrors of recent events forgotten in the surge of sensations firing her nerve endings and making her flush with heat from her scalp to her toes, loving this nearly forgotten feeling of closeness and intimacy. _"Maybe . . . it won't be so bad . . . taking things one step at a time . . ." _

In the distance, a cannonade of booming fireworks sparkled across the skies of Kanto, signifying the defeat of the Rocket Empire. Balance had been restored, saving room for new beginnings. And society, too, would soon enough find itself on the verge of a healthy reestablishment . . . one step at a time . . .

…...

Once daylight had come and passed, the hour struck nightfall on the southern outskirts of Viridian City, an area wholly populated a forestation of trees. Located in the center of the wilderness' only clearing, the new Rocket Hideout resided, dissembled as an abandoned military foundry. It was indeed the perfect cover and a most suitable shelter for Rita's most prominent Rocket forces. While not nearly as immense as Metsuma's fortress, it was still sizable enough to house the depleted numbers of the crime organization; a tall white building, its exterior infrastructure extending somewhat outward on either side, with a few security satellite dishes fastened at the rooftop.

The moon shone bright in a cloudless night sky, bathing the lair's massive courtyard in a silvery glow. After a quick inspection of the premises, Kade Sorhagen, now a Rocket Executive, strode back towards the building entrance. He held a most proud and elegant posture, cresting his new and distinguished tuxedo suit attire with a capital 'R' printed upon his vest pocket.

Two burly Rocket agents, Kade's newly awarded personal bodyguards, appeared and hastily escorted him through the sliding doors.

He smiled thinly as he strolled the glistening white halls of the new headquarters, each corridor sprawling with Rocket grunts, many of which were among those that had cooperatively pulled out from the city sieges. Finally, after taking one of the building's elevators to ascend to the top floor, he entered Rita's office on the far side of the main corridor. Inside, the lights were all but dimmed, which seemed to blear most of the room's features. He approached the desk where Rita herself sat behind; wearing a professional-looking red linen skirt and top, her face mostly hidden the shadows, with Miyamoto stationed at her right side, cradling Jessie back and forth in her arms.

Rita shifted her disquisitive gaze beyond where Kade presently stood. Suspended above her office door was a large television screen, which was now displaying live footage of the remains of Metsuma's fortress on Savile Island. Rita sat back in her seat and watched the news coverage intently, both Kade and Miyamoto mimicking her interest.

The female correspondent, Kathy McCalister, was reporting live from the site of the disaster, speaking through a station-payed microphone as she delivered the breaking news! "-very likely and authorities are now confirming that this was indeed the long-searched-for fortress of Metsuma Rocket! No bodies were found, due to the intensity of the nuclear blast. However, it is believed that Rita Ketchum and Kade Sorhagen, two of the prisoners logged in the compound's computer database that was recovered by investigative technicians, had perished in the blast, alongside hundreds of Rocket soldiers! As for Metsuma Rocket, he seems to have disappeared without a trace. The last of his forces, which had been stationed inside various cities of Johto and Kanto, have also vanished and are assumed to have retreated into hiding."

Turning her head from the screen, Rita smiled glowingly to her two loyal sidekicks. She was just pleased that the press had confirmed her to be dead. Now, no one would ever come close to uncovering her identity as the new Rocket Boss.

Meanwhile, Kathy continued with the coverage, now exempting a smooth and relieved tone of renewed hope. "All day today, people and Pokemon across the globe have been celebrating this major victory, believing it to be a sign of hope that the nation's system can finally restore itself, even after the fall of Dual City! One thing's for certain . . . a bright future is ahead for all of us! I'm Kathy McCalister, signing out-"

Having heard well more than enough, Rita snatched the remote from her desk and switched off the television screen. She leaned back in her chair and sighed, her legs crossed and propped neatly upon her desk. "Well, at least they think I'm dead. It'll be easier to run what's left of this organization without having to worry about my identity being exposed."

Miyamoto turned to face her employer with a wry expression. "The public doesn't appear to see us as a threat anymore, madame."

"And they shouldn't.", She answered right back in a vital and more imposing tone. "This isn't Metsuma's game, anymore. I'm running things now!"

Kade took his seat at the opposite side of the extensive desk, sending Rita a warm smile before plopping down in his chair. "And what shall be out first order of business, my dear?"

Touching her finger to her chin, she thought for a brief moment . . . before letting an enthusiastic smile overtake her grace. "For starters, we need to rename the organization." Both heads shot up to her again, this time with even more intrigue clearly emanating from their expressions, yet she proceeded to explain. "The Rocket Empire sounds so . . . besotted! We're not even an empire anymore! We're a clan of thieves, for god's sakes!" Once they nodded their approval, she caressed her chin some more, mentally browsing through some ideas for names . . . until one managed to stand out among the rest. She flicked her shadowed gaze to her two cohorts. "I've got it! How about . . . Team Rocket!"

Kade shuddered delightfully in rhythm when the fetching name bounced from her tongue. "Oh, it definitive has style!", He applauded with a wide grin. "I could see that catching on!"

"Good.", Sighed Rita, yet again."Now we can save a fortune by maintaining our organization's logo design."

Kade nodded obediently. "I'll see to it that those orders are taken care of, my dear. But . . . as long as we're on the agenda, why not issue some . . . other changes?"

At that, Rita jumped from her seat excitedly, slapping her hands to the desktop! "I thought you'd never ask!" She waited a moment, providing Kade a moment to gather a pencil and notepad from within his luring vest, and then, once he was ready, she began to list off her amendments and desires for the criminal syndication. "First, no more rifles! Too gory. For every profit we make from a Pokemon sale, we're just going to have to blow it away in manufacturing those loud and messy tools."

Again, Kade nodded repeatedly, writing every word down. "No more murderous weapons. Got it."

"Second is proper attire.", She addressed next while pacing back and forth behind her desk. "No more expensive helmets or protective armor! We're not fighting in a war, we're Pokemon bandits with a simple mission! And if we're going to act like bandits, we need to dress like them too!"

He jotted it down to the exclamation point. "Very good, my dear. Anything else?"

"No more underground tunnels! Those damn drills are going to suck my pockets dry! Less killing of the people, more stealing of the Pokemon! After all, the more Pokemon, the more money! We steal Pokemon for profit! We exploit Pokemon for profit! All Pokemon exist for the glory of the Rocket Gang!"

He looked up briefly. "You mean Team Rocket?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, same thing."

"Of course, my dear."

Off to the side, Miyamoto could only giggle to herself as the pair went back and forth for countless minutes.

Finally, when Kade had run short of lined space to print, he threw Rita an admonishing glance. "My dear, I only have room left to write down one more thing."

Settling back down in her chair, she nodded and smiled maliciously. "Perfect, because there's only one thing left; my identity needs to be concealed, even from our own kind, so I'm going to need a new and permanent alias to work with."

"How about just Boss?", Kade suggested almost immediately. "It's customary, my dear."

"I say we stick with Madame.", Miyamoto argued his proposal, lifting a chipper smirk to Rita. "Besides, I'm already so used to calling you that!"

Kade merely rolled his eyes to her in distaste. "Oh please, Miyamoto, don't be so whiny! It should most definitely be boss!"

"No, it should be Madame!", Growled Miyamoto!

"It should be Boss!"

"It should be Madame!"

"It should be Boss!"

Hesitating only a second, Rita snapped her fingers with bliss and leapt nimbly to her feet in the midst of her companions' altercation, having come up with a compromise! "I've got it!", She squealed ever so brightly! "From here on out, I shall be referred to as Madame Boss, supreme lady lord of the Rocket Gang!" Rita laughed ominously, twirling in circles before stopping to preen under their approving gazes. "Brilliant, no?"

But before either of them could voice their opinions, little Jessie, still coiled in her mother's arms, stole the spotlight upon speaking her FIRST words, shocking everyone with the adorable little quip she'd one day undertake on a daily basis: "Pwepare foh twuble!"

(Cue _'Team Rocket: Double Trouble'_ fro Master soundtrack.)

TO BE CONCLUDED . . .

**(A/N: **Yes, Gio was asking Delia to marry him . . . but it was more of a 'thinking ahead' moment than it was an actual proposal. And naturally, you'd think Delia would jump to the idea, seeing as how she wants to keep Gio's act clean for as long as she can. However, with everything that's happened, she's having trouble accepting so much change at one time, even though it's somewhat grown on her. She just wants time to settle down before anything else can happen. And thankfully, Gio is willing to respect that.

**Next Chapter: **The next chapter will serve as the story epilogue and I'll post it just as soon as it's finished. Here's a sneak peak: "I've shamed the Ketchum name. Better it be forgotten than slandered . . ." In the meantime, I hope you all enjoyed the finale!**)**


	52. Chapter 52: Fated Roads

******(A/N: **Unlike the other six parts of the finale, this one was heavily procrastinated, so I apologize for the delay. Despite my exhaustion, I tried my hardest not to rush this chapter, seeing as how it's the last. Hopefully it came out well.******)**

EPILOGUE

Blessed Defiance - Chapter 52: Fated Roads

___"We are born with choices. We are born as unique entities. Both Humans and Pokemon have a path set before them in this world where all beings thrive to uncover life's true meaning. But why can we not see it? Because the everlasting darkness has blinded our hopes, our dreams, and our destinies. You might even say we are being tested based on our personal justifications, instincts, and ability to decide. Yes, the power to decide the path set before us. Either way, the future is inevitable. We cannot foresee it because of the challenging darkness. . . yet we can instigate our goals with fearless ambition. That is what defines a hero. But if one wishes to walk the path of good, they must overcome their deceitful fears and avoid succumbing to evil. Some believe evil is a way of coping with life, as a way of understanding the whole concept of it. This misconception will only continue to emanate the world unless a true hero proves otherwise without failing to resist the tempting hatred. No . . . without failing to combat this looming evil."_

___-Clint Ketchum, Final Journal Entry_

…...

The Pallet Town junkyard was vast, abandoned, and completely fenced in. Aside from the piles of groaning metal, there was little relief from the sun, much to the fondness and liking of Giovanni and his mischievous gang; this was their hideout, their sanctuary, and their shared affluence. Inside the depot, they lounged within the usual spot. It was deserted, save for some discarded beer cans and decaying furniture.

And while Proton, Petrel, and Ariana burbled on about their miserable months without a leader, Gio simply lay plopped on the broken couch, fixedly reading his father's journal instead of paying any mind to the friends he hadn't seen in nearly a year; the final entry, it held so many meanings, most of which Gio had yet to fully apprehend. Yet, in a way, it felt like his father was somehow directly alluding to him, trialing his sense of wisdom through long-forgotten echoes of the past. This passage played a cord with his Aggressive Conscience and he couldn't help but feel like his father withheld the key to helping him control his darkness. True, he was exulted to discover that Clint Ketchum, the Affinity Soul, was still alive after all these years . . . but at the same time, he'd been living in fear of Metsuma's horrifying visions. Which of them were true . . . and which of them were not?

Feeling totally ignored, Proton, the youngest of the group, slapped the book away from Gio's grasp and spoke over him with grouchy urgency! "Read on your own time, okay? We need to review the agenda!"

Picking up the fallen journal from his side and tucking it away inside his jacket, Gio just yawned and rolled onto his back, looking up the sky with little interest in Proton's words. He had only returned to Pallet two days ago and didn't care to be caught up on every singe detail of his absence, despite him being the typical precursor of the gang and its operations. Honestly, he just waned more time to recover and relax.

Sitting on an old car tire across from Gio, Ariana laughed at Gio's obvious apathy and couldn't help but vouch for him. "Leave him alone, Proto.", She sighed in her heavy and distinct New Yorker accent. "You can't blame the man for being exhausted, can ya? He just singlehandedly wiped out half of Metsuma's empire. Show some leniency for god's sakes."

Gio chuckled at the word 'singlehandedly', mainly because it was Kyden who had finished the fatal job. Glancing up to his three friends, he chuckled again, remembering the immense efforts he and his courageous clone had employed together. "Actually . . . I did have some help . . ."

Lighting his cigarette, Petrel jeered at the comment. "Who?"

"Err . . . no one.", Gio quickly replied. He knew that a figure of such emotional tragedy would serve little interest to his band of brutish misfits. "Forget I mentioned it."

Petrel merely shrugged and approached the battered furniture that Gio lay upon, plopping himself at the foot of it and friendly lifting his hand up to put out the bud of his cigarette against the heel of Gio's shoe. "Worry not, Gio.", He playfully chuckled, shooing Meowth away from the range of his final smoke puffs. "We're just content you returned in one piece, even though I had my wages placed in the other direction . . . "

Gio lifted his head to the comment, eyebrows creasing at Petrel. "You morons were placing bets on my chances of survival?" Rolling his eyes, he fell back into place, trying to brush of their cruelness. "Hmph . . . some friends you are . . . "

Ariana promptly jumped to her feet. "Hey, give us a a little credit Gio!", She exclaimed! "It wasn't easy for us hearing about you risking your own life in all that hero crap! We had to keep ourselves . . . entertained." There was always some sort of excuse. The least they could have done was root for him.

Staying faithful to Gio's position in the gang, Proton again intervened. He stood over Gio with a crooked frown and his arms folded over his chest, gleaming at him with eyes of emerald green! "And in my defense, while you were off playing hero, I was the one handling all of the gang's affairs." He could tell Gio was about to question his meaning. Before his elder could actually voice his inquiry, however, Proton shuffled over to his jacket suspended from a grapnel and pulled out an open notepad. He approached Gio and dropped it as his lap. "Just see for yourself, man! No joke!"

Sighing, Gio sat up and reached for the booklet. The page it was open to was filled with what appeared to be a list of eighteen names, though none of which he was familiar with. "What is this?"

"The newest additions to our gang!", He goaded, folding his arms again and puffing out his chest.

So it was true. His gang really had been kept in good hands after all this time, judging by this extensive list of new recruits. Admittedly, he was impressed, but that was about all he could express on the matter. "Well done, Proto. ", He complimented monotonously. "You truly do know how to keep things running smoothly in my absence. Better yet, you really went the extra mile in expanding our gang."

"Hey! I resent that!", Protested Petrel, gesturing to himself and Ariana. "We helped . . . kinda . . ."

Ignoring the goon's outburst, Gio set his focus on the list again, his questions still being directed at the one responsible. "How'd you get these people to join in?"

"Most of them are outcasts, like us, from both Viridian and here in Pallet; misunderstood, looking for a leader to guide them in the world." He smiled as his gaze homed in on the Ketchum. "That would be you, believe it or not."

The idea entirely killed the mood and Gio merely shook his head. He was humbled by the appraisal . . . but not to be exalted as the commander of a bunch of ruffians who would only cause trouble simply for the hell of it. Total anarchy, that's what is was. And it reminded him way too much of Metsuma. "I'm no leader. In fact . . . I think I need to retire from that role for a while."

Swiping the notepad back into his hands, Proton began to trace his finger down the list of names again. "Heh, well these fellas seem to think otherwise! And after what you did to those Rockets, you probably only boosted their confidence in you! They want a strong and authoritative icon, like you! You can promise them purpose! You've already done it for yourself, haven't you?"

Petrel nodded, smiling fiendishly. "The reign of chaos ends dramatically as the children of the revolution rise from the ashes!"

"And that leaves us in what position? Creating vandalism?" Tossing his legs up off the couch, Gio stood to his feet and took an intimidating stance to his companions, eying them down with a vicious glimmer in his eye. "What's the purpose in that, guys? Tell me!"

"Whoa, you were the one who had vandalism in mind when you started this gang in the first place!", Ariana snapped back at him!

Gio fell silent, the feel of the warm sun on his shoulders draining some of the tension from the muscles. "I was pathetic and looking for attention.", He grumbled. "A lot has changed in a year. Too much, in fact."

Stunned upon having taken that implication the wrong way, Ariana fixed him with a baleful glare. "So, what, you're done with us? You don't need us anymore?"

Drawing in a sharp breath, Gio shook his head. The moment where he'd finally address what he now wanted of his gang's services . . . was now. "What I NEED is followers bent on serving a cause, not perpetrating pointless vandalism."

Proton raised a nervous brow to him. "What are you getting at, Gio?"

Gio stood resolute, his gaze steady. "Ever since returning a few days ago, I've been thinking a lot about what's to become of me . . . and Delia . . . and even the people of Pallet Town, for that matter." For a moment, he turned his back to them and let his hands fold together against his spine, a posture Metsuma often held. "The Rockets aren't gone, guys. Yes, they're weaker without Metsuma . . . but they'll be back, this time with my own mother at its command."

"Your . . . mom?" The shock pressed through Ariana all at once. "But . . . you said she left you for dead! If she finds out that you're still alive, then-"

Gio spun around to them and cut statement short. "I'm the only one who knows her secret; her identity as the Rocket Gang Leader. Who's to say she won't try and do harm to me . . . or you guys . . . or even Delia?"

Honestly, they hadn't considered this . . . and they felt foolish for not recognizing the danger sooner. They knew Gio's mother wasn't one to play nice, much less fair, under any circumstances. And even if she didn't yet know of her son's survival, she wouldn't hesitate to terrorize Pallet Town in her mad search for Pokemon to profit from.

Watching their heads fall silently and shamefully, Gio continued, his tone much more severe this time around. "We need to be able to protect ourselves from that danger and keep the Rockets away from our community, no matter what the cost!"

They didn't look particularly alarmed, only mildly curious. Their eyes were wide and questioning. "That would make us a collective of vigilantes.", Petrel spoke for all of them as he thoroughly considered Gio's suggestion. "I suppose the local authorities wouldn't have a problem with that, would they?"

"That depends on what measures we take in order to keep the Rockets away.", He answered back, chilling all of them to the bone.

Everyone froze for a second, eyes swiveling to their leader. "Gio-", Proton managed to utter through his abashment. "Are you suggesting that we-"

"I'm not suggesting anything.", He replied in an even tone. "I don't know what the future holds . . . but I know what it MIGHT hold. And . . . well . . . we have to be prepared for WHEN or IF that time comes." He dared not even question his own ideology. It had been on his mind ever since arriving in Pallet Town, after carefully analyzing the threats that still posed against the lives of himself and the one's closest to him. And no matter what it took . . . he'd not give the Rockets the chance to disrupt the peace he had finally found. "Are you guys with me?"

After a powerful silence, their combined reluctance subsided and they nodded their heads in agreement to the suggested but unspecified proposal.

Levering his finger to them as if he were a chiding parent, Gio's tone fell to a most grim impression. "Tell no one of this.", He scolded them before turning to his younger. "Proton, I'm entrusting you to keep an eye out for more recruits. And in the meantime, keep your sights alert for a new hideout."

He nodded . . . but felt the compulsion to bring up one other issue. "Gio, if this collective of ours really does grow to be as big as you hope, won't you need an alibi to conceal your identity as its leader?" He knew the plans that they had in store for the gang's future would not sit well with the local police.

"I already have an alibi.", Gio replied rather quickly. And as soon as he had done so, he admitted to yet another appalling revelation. "Tomorrow, I leave for Viridian City and begin my duties as its Gym Leader. That should keep my profile baited from suspicions."

"And . . . does Delia know about your bailing on her?", Ariana asked, squinting at her leader suspiciously.

For a second, Gio maintained his ferocious scowl, then, just as quickly, it was gone and . . . his expression cleared entirely to blankness. "I . . . haven't told her yet.", He confessed solemnly. His gaze was cast to his feet, hurting at the thought of having to confer this upon her. "In fact, she still thinks I'm going to be sticking around here . . ." Looking back on their conversation aboard the freight ship, he never should have made a promise he had not real intention of keeping. She's be even more heartbroken at this rate. "For the record, though, I don't want her knowing that I'm still in charge of our gang. If anything, she'll prefer thinking of me as a Gym Leader than a criminal."

Again, they nodded their heads unison. They said nothing more on the matter, allowing him the time to ponder further and take his leave.

Gio just stood frigid for a moment, his chin held hide. After a slight hesitation, he swung towards the breach of their hideout and marched his way out of the junkyard, gesturing for his feline to follow. "Meowth, let's go!" As the pair walked towards the dirt road leading into town, Gio kept his mind concentrated on how he'd tell Delia of his moving to Viridian City. He was hopeful, not confident, that she would wholeheartedly understand why he had to go. And though he hadn't confessed this to his gang, his reason for leaving was more than just to procure an alibi. It was mainly for the same reason he had accepted his mother's offer in the first place; to move forward with his life and recreate his identity. ___"Which reminds me . . ."_

...

Stepping out from the laboratory, Professor Oak inhaled the sweet and invigorating scent of his father's acreage; the fields of the Oak Corral seemed boundless, with the tress lushing in the wind and the variety of Pokemon that inhabited the domain lounging and feeding to their hearts' content. It felt good to be home again, to immerse in this sensational peace without a worry in the world. No Torino. No Briskomy. No conspiracy. No Rocket Empire. No Metsuma. All of it . . . a thing of the past, memories best left forgotten.

"Spencer, what other Pokemon did you see in your adventure?", Tucker's voice sprung out from off to the side.

Samuel turned his head just slightly and spotted both Tucker and Spencer at the edge of the patio, kneeling down to the grass to feed a pack of the corral's Rattata. The two seemed to be engaged in riveting conversation, with Spencer telling of he and his friends' extraordinary experiences during their Johto Region exploration. Approaching the duo from behind, Samuel lifted a smile to them, catching them by surprise. "Hello there, boys? Fine morning, isn't it?"

"Oh, hi daddy! You're back!" Setting down the Pokemon feed, the nine-year-old blonde boy bounded to his feet and excitedly wrapped his arms around his father's waist. "Spencer was telling me about all the cool bad guys he fought and all the Pokemon he saw! Daddy, they saw a Lugia! They really saw one!"

Patting his son's head, Samuel chuckled. "Yes, I'm sure they did!" Kneeling down, the professor managed to procure a good look at his son as he began to carefully trifle the boys messy locks, trying to part them into place so he'd appear less sloppy and more presentable. He then pulled a handkerchief from his lab coat and began to wipe away an oatmeal smudge from the boy's glowing cheek. "My word, Tucker! You need to start using a napkin at the table!"

Spencer watched on, snickering as the child grunted and writhed under his father's attempts to swab him clean. He, too, could finally familiarize himself with this atmosphere of the ordinary. It was just the way he liked it. No more danger, just the daily routines and pleasures of a customary lifestyle.

"Ah, much better!" At last, Samuel released the child, sending him off into the house as he tucked away his handkerchief. "Now, go on and play inside, okay?"

As Tucker blissfully rushed off into the lab with his energy intact, Samuel slowly approached Spencer, whom was still tending to the local Rattata.

They soon scampered off and Spencer rose to his feet to meet the young professor's gaze. He rubbed his hands clean and sighed. "So, how did your inspection of Professor Wade's cottage play out?" Glancing around to ensure that no one was listening in, he leaned forward and whispered: "Did you recover anything valuable?"

"Most of the building was burnt to rubble.", Samuel explained the brief but thorough excursion he had ventured shortly after the Rockets' defeat. "While I did collect some potentially important research from what was left of his hidden storage room, I found that the two volumes belonging to the _Oci__ Chronicles_ set were missing. I suppose it's possible they perished in the forest fire . . ."

Spencer was thinking with all seriousness about this mystery, his delicate brows pulled together as he pondered an answer, specifically relating to the tragedy of Clint Ketchum. "As I recall, Gio mentioned that the ___Book of Serpents _was given to Metsuma by his father a little over ten years ago."

Samuel rubbed his chin and sighed. "But that still doesn't explain where the other book could have disappeared to.", He noted curiously. "I'm quiet certain it was the same book that contained all of the information on Giratina and the Distortion World."

With a nervous expression, Spencer glanced up at him. "You think . . . someone may have stolen it?"

"I suppose it's possible.", Samuel sighed with a shrug . . . before pondering on an even bigger question aligned with his hypothesis. "But who would take an interest in such a book without even realizing its potential importance?"

At that moment, the answer immediately dawned on Spencer. His eyes turned fierce. "Newton.", He grunted contemptibly. Naturally, he was referring to the cyberspace-wiz who had recently served as one of Wade's assistants. "When I last saw him, he was bragging about how he had stumbled across the professor's secret storage room behind the bookcase! He must have taken the book not long before you arrived to inspect the place!"

Rubbing his chin again, Samuel struggled to pull the pieces together, assuming Spencer's words were true. "Why would he steal the book?"

An exasperated but unconcerned sigh fell from his lips. "What can I say? He's a genius . . . but a harmless one, thankfully. He has a fascination with unseen dimensions, which is probably why he stole the book for his own personal vendetta." And if he knew Newton, the cyberpunk was likely collecting every inch of the book's information at that very moment, hopelessly trying to elicit alternative methods of enter the voided dimension.

At that moment, a sprightly Gio raced onto the patio, carrying both Meowth and Tucker on his shoulders as he zoomed about the premises to give the nine-year-old his fill of thrill for the day! After sharing some chuckles, he set the boy onto the pavement and bent forward to catch his breath.

Laughing, Tucker spun to his father, grabbing Gio's wrist and pulling him along with him. "Daddy, check it out! Gio's here!"

"For a few minutes, anyway!", The trainer panted once he straightened out his posture. He smiled warmly at the glowing boy, reaching out a hand to ruffle his hair out of place, much to Samuel's annoyance, as the younger stared back at him expectantly. It was no wonder he was so out of breath; Tucker had certainly sprouted in just a year. "Man, you've grown so much since I last saw you!"

"What took you so long to come and visit us?", Tucker asked, leaning forward in his eagerness to know.

Gio merely shrugged with a guilty smile. "Sorry, buddy.", He said gently. "Ever since I got back, I've just been so exhausted. You understand, right?"

He leapt into the air! "Of course I do!" Sheer exhilaration filled him, a fierce joy that he could evoke such terror in a living creature! "I was the one who told my daddy that you would be the one to save the day in the end and beat the Rocket people! You're a Pokemon Master! And you're like the bestest one there is!"

Naturally, Gio started to laugh, the chuckle starting deep in his chest and rising like the sun until it broke from his mouth in a loud burst of sound/ "Well, I'm no Pokemon Master! But . . . I'll let you in on a little secret." Shifting his eyes from left to right, he leaned down to the boy's face and whispered: "I just became a Gym Leader."

Tucker seemed to have had an epiphany, his eyes widening as if the world had suddenly stopped shaking! "Gym Leader!", He shrieked to the top of his lungs, an even wider grin emerging from his lips. Again, he spun towards his father and Spencer. "Daddy, did you hear that? Gio's a Gym Leader!"

Samuel's arms folded across his chest and a hard look appeared in his sloe eyes. "Oh I heard, all right.", He sighed with a hint of astonishment, his eyes briefly flickering to Gio. "It's quite a responsibility." When Gio said nothing, instead just choosing to stand there without an explanation for his change of plans, Sammy dismissed his son back into the house. "Tucker, why not go in the Kitchen and give Meowth a snack?"

At the word 'snack', Meowth sprung to his paws and blitzed into the lab! "Meeeoowww! Mreeow!"

Tucker quickly tottered after the Pokemon with a joyous foray of laughter, giving the grownups their crucial privacy.

Keeping his body calm and relaxed, Gio didn't resist or make any attempt to escape. "Sorry, I didn't mean to spring that on you guys.", He swallowed his shame. "I . . . I didn't think it would be a problem-"

"Oh, it's no problem.", Samuel expressed. A slight grin curved from the corners of his lips. He finally rested his arms at his sides. "I've always known you've had a passion for becoming the best Trainer that you can be." He took a step forward and let a hand rest on Gio's shoulder, a gesture of kindly fellowship. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

It was almost a relief that he had garnered their consent. It made him feel less miserable about having to tell Delia the same thing. If all else failed, at least SOMEONE would still be supportive of him. In fact, looking back, he had been in a most similar situation; his decision to journey through Johto initially didn't settle well with Delia, despite the support of his other friends.

"So you're really going through with this?", Spencer asked.

Gio nodded his head as he tried to manage an eagerness to his tone. "First thing tomorrow!"

He didn't look particularly alarmed, only mildly curious, and his eyes wide and questioning. "Does . . . Delia know?"

Again, the fear returned to him. He threw his gaze to the ground and heaved. "Not yet." He had answered back with little emotion. "In fact, I was on my way to see her before I decided to stop by and talk with you guys a little bit." Gio lifted a curious glance to the two in front of him. "Have either of you spoken to her since we got back?"

Together, they shook their heads, with Samuel voicing an explanation. "We felt it was best to give her some space, especially after what happened to her brother. It's . . . well . . . it's only right that you be the first the approach her."

With an additional nod, he sighed and lowered his shoulders as he turned for the lab entrance. "Thanks.", He said to them with a quick glance. "I'm going to go see her now!"

Samuel nodded and yelled out to him: "Stop by later on so we can wish you luck for tomorrow!"

"Duh!", He chuckled before vanishing inside the homey abode.

Having fed all the Pokemon per instructions, Spencer knew to finish sorting the professor's bookshelves inside. He had started earlier but, due to the distraction of Tucker, had never gotten the chance to finish up. "Well, I'd better get back to work inside.", He told the older man in a heavy sigh. "Let me know if there's anything you need, professor!"

"Very good, Spencer. Thank you!" Once Spencer made his leave, Samuel took a moment to consider his friend's dilemma, wishing there was some way he could help smoothen the inevitable tensions that were bound to spark between Gio and Delia.

However, as he turned to take a stroll through the corral, Agatha appeared before him from a withering patch of fog. "Sure seems like everyone is getting on with their lives." A slow smile curled her lips at the corners, the smile echoed by Samuel immediately thereafter. "It's a good thing, I suppose."

Her words opened up the door for his famous poetry to make itself known. "A hard-fought ending, so bitter sweet!", He spoke in all gentleness, bringing himself towards Agatha. "A new beginning, life's greatest treat!"

Smiling critically, Agatha rolled her eyes and huffed. "I thought you only specialized in Pokemon Poetry?"

"Well, it's a special occasion.", He chuckled, taking her into his arms. "The Rockets have been defeated, Gio begins his duties as Gym Leader, and you and I can finally begin anew!" With her heart fluttering in her chest, Agatha tilted her chin once more and Samuel ducked his head, their lips meeting and holding. Afterward, they slowly parted from each other, and Samuel was blushed with a glowing grin. "I understand today is a big day for you, as well?"

"Oh, so you've been keeping up with the news, have you? Well, to answer your question, today certainly is going to be a special day." Indeed, it was. With the Rocket Empire scattered and mostly disbanded, there was finally room for the government to reassemble itself. And she planned to contribute all of her efforts in helping rebuild the fallen society. There was a press meeting she had to attend in a few hours, an event in which the Pokemon League Committee would reveal its plans for the new government and the signing of a long-overdue constitution would succeed in redefining how their political system would operate in the future. "It'll be broadcasting live later . . . so keep an eye out for me."

"I plan to." He smiled and drew her into his arms again, snickering to himself as he recited another haiku. "Charizards are red . . . Lapras are blue . . . if you were a Pokemon . . . I'd choose you!"

"Corny . . . but sweet . . .", Agatha sighed contently. Her arms looped loosely about his waist. It was very pleasant to just stand together and b so close, the early morning sun almost gone from the glade, glinting its last ounce of magic upon their caress. However, as they embraced, the Ghost Master couldn't help but relieve a trinket of truth from her conscience. "Samuel, I can't help but feel . . . somewhat guilty for having dragged you in to all of this in the first place." Sure, the worst was over . . . but there was still reason for an apology, one that was long overdue. "If it weren't for me, your father's conspiracy research would still be intact-"

"Don't be preposterous!" While he appreciated her honesty and sincerity, there was no room in their relationship for blame, guilt, or remorse. That was all in the past. "None of that matters anymore!", He assured her with a chuckled "The world is already saved!"

Resting her head below his chin, she shut her eyes, still somewhat disillusioned. "But it's not just that.", She whispered. More guilt-ridden memories were surfacing in her mind. "It's the fact that . . . I lied to you. I promised that I'd be able to investigate your father's murder in exchange for your help. But . . . I've been useless to you."

"Not at all.", He ensured with a soothing whisper. Her startled eyes met his heavy lidded gaze. "Agatha, you taught me how to love again. I never thought I'd be able to recover from Hayley's death . . . but you proved otherwise! And that's reward enough, the way I see it."

At that, her eyes glistened like twin flames and she couldn't resist from blushing bright pink! To her surprise, Samuel leant forward to press a quick kiss to her lips, the quick peck on her mouth repeated a second later with another, then another, this one not a peck but a searching exploration that temporarily banished her fears under a torrent of fluttering sensations.

Their lips soon parted . . . and Samuel found himself matching her shade of blush. However, as she began to make an silent exit, he found himself clutching at her wrist. "Now . . . may I ask YOU something? "There was one last piece of importance that he felt the need to bring to her attention, for Gio's sake. "Agatha . . . pardon me for bringing this up so abruptly . . . but while infiltrating the Rocket Fortress, I learned some . . . unsettling information from Metsuma . . . and I can only pray it isn't true."

Agatha paled. However, she wasn't necessarily astonished. She just stood there, eyes closed again, taking a languishing breath. "Go ahead.", She prompted him to proceed.

He took her hands into his and pressed close to her, gleaming into her eyes with the utmost seriousness. "It . . . it was about you."

Agatha frowned back at him, careful to keep her arms outstretched as she suddenly turned away to face the mountains in the far off distance. She immediately knew what he was alluding to. "The Indigo Plateau Conference.", She sighed her thoughts in admission, her head hung in shame. "I just knew that would come back to haunt me . . . which is ironic . . ."

"So . . . so it's true?"

She spun to him . . . but did not immediately reply. Instead, she lowered her head, her eyes hidden from his, her mouth thinning into a grim line. "I would never intentionally bring harm to my nephew, Samuel. You should know that." It was all she could say. It was all she had to say. He'd simply have to just accept that much.

Samuel, however, folded his arms over his chest and stepped back with lingering suspicion. "Would you care to further explain?"

She merely shook her head. "No, actually. I have nothing to say for myself. I made a mistake . . . and that's all there is to it."

If that was the truth to it . . . he could not condone it, despite her cooperation to at least confess. He held her gaze for a second longer and then lowered his eyes, breaking the contact abruptly and sadly. "Agatha . . ."

Having nothing more to say on the matter, Agatha shifted her posture and flickered her gaze to the ghostly portal spurring to life behind her. "Let's not think about the past, alright?", Her tone carried its own severity. "It's time we start focusing on the future." And with that, she quietly vanished into the fog, leaving Samuel baffled . . . and somewhat betrayed . . .

…...

The final preparations were already in order. Having both rendezvoused with his gang and shipped his belongings to his Viridian City manor, there were only a few tasks left to carry out, one of which being his errand to confide these new developments with Delia. He'd been dreading it. He'd been loathing it. But alas, it had to be done. And he as slowly ambled up the pavement steps of the Rezumi's front porch, he could feel his heart aching in tremendous beats, building to the most nervous tremor he'd ever felt. He took a steady breath to quell away the tension and pressed the doorbell with a slightly trembling finger.

The front door swung open and Delia appeared, her mother peering over her shoulder. A look of angst and fear crossed Delia's features as she stood at the door in a motionless silence, almost as if she was too frightened to say anything. Her eyes, once two beautiful pools of innocence, were rigged with the aftermath of a storm of tears.

Ignoring the glare of Mrs. Rezumi, Gio simply stared back into Delia's visage, seeing the floods gathering in her eyes, her lips trembling . . . and yet her face was so unreadable. Why had she been crying? What was she feeling? Where was this sadness stirring from? "Delia . . ." He moved in through the door to collect her in his arms, to comfort her.

Gently, however, she jerked away before he could reach his arms around her. "Gio-", She sniffled, trying to wipe away the remaining tears from her face. "Gio . . . now's not the best time, okay?"

His gaze turned fearful, like that of hunted prey. His own lips were now quavering as he began to surface a reply. "But . . .why?" When she couldn't bring herself to answer, he moved towards her again, entering the residence against the fiery glare of Mrs. Rezumi and extending a tendering hand for his love's shoulder.

However, as a drew towards her, Mrs. Rezumi cut between them and viciously smacked Gio's hand away from her daughter, sending him the most intense and disdainful grimace she could conjure. "Don't you touch her!", She snapped at the young man while blockading his course.

Delia began to whimper in protest. "Mother . . . please! Stop this!"

Ignoring her daughter, Judith took another threatening step towards the baffled Gio and brought her pointer finger between his eyes, waving it at him in warning! "You're not allowed in this house anymore! Understood?"

"Wha . . . what are you talking about!" Something in the pit of his aching stomach was trying to convince him to not question her authority; to cooperate and back down. However, glancing beyond the woman's shoulder, right into the defeated soul of his lover, he simply couldn't bring himself to leave her like this. He needed to know what was going on and why he was being treated this way! In an offended grunt, he swallowed and spoke: "What did I do wrong?"

"You put my daughter in danger, that's what you did!", The woman shouted with her hands now resting on her hips. "You should be ashamed, young man!"

Again, Delia attempted to defend Gio's honor, this time with more sufficient effort. She slipped past her mother's gaze and stanced herself in front of Gio, turning to her mother with a defiant frown! "Mother, I'm fine! Stop acting this way, please!"

Judith growled through her teeth and raised her finger to her as well. Her tone turned more violent! "Stop defending him! He's a bad influence on you!"

"No he's not!", Delia cried!

At that outburst, Judith's face swelled burning red! "Don't talk back to me, young lady!"

Delia merely shook her head in another punishable gesture of disrespect. She was now taking a much more firmer stand against her mother this time around, solely identifying right from wrong! "I'm almost an adult, mother! Stop treating me like a child!" She was quite taken aback by her own audacity, the words coming out of her mouth springing inside her mind seconds before she uttered them.

Judith's fierce eyes quickly found Gio again! "You see what you've done to her? You've turned her into a rebel!"

Again, Gio was at a loss of speech, frozen in place as he tried to manage a mere sentence. "I . . . I didn't-"

Delia brought herself against Gio's side, squeezing his hand passionately into hers to bring about a sensation of comfort. "Gio, don't listen to her. She's just trying to-"

"No, my decision is final!", Judith hollered, stamping her foot to the floorboard! Unbelievably, her face twisted into an even deeper scowl! "I'm sorry, Delia . . . but your father and I both agree that Gio isn't the man nor protector we thought he could be for you! For gods sakes, because of him, you were kidnapped by the world's most dangerous criminal!"

"I don't need a protector!", Delia raised her voice in objection! "I can take care of myself!"

Judith folded her arms over her chest, almost laughing at the ridiculous notion. "No, you can't! You are completely unfit to take care of yourself and, apparently, so is he! From this point on, you are no longer allowed to see him!"

Delia's heart suddenly pattered like a Pidgey caught in a cage! "No!", She shouted back in a fury of tears streaming down her cheeks! "You can't do that! He's my boyfriend!"

"No anymore!", The older woman barked! "Break it off with him! NOW!"

"I will not!", Delia snapped right back, barely restrained anger making her words terse! "You can't make me do it!"

"Fine, then, I'll do it for you myself!" Again, the mother's gaze flickered back to Gio! It was then did her voice heighten to a shouted command! "Giovanni Ketchum, I want you to stay as far away from this house as possible! Do you understand me?"

Gio deflated as the mother's words sank into him. His head bowed, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, and pain etched on his youthful features. And with a sideways glance at Delia, he began to silently slunk out through the door with a blighted and vanquished expression.

But Delia quickly grabbed his arm to keep him from fleeing. "No, Gio! You don't have to go-"

Again, Judith advanced on them! "Do not undermine me, young lady, or you'll be grounded for the rest of your days!"

"I don't care!" Bitterly leaving her mother's gaze, Delia spun to the open door and pulled Gio out of house, quickly guiding him along the dirt path outside without turning back to circumvent her parent's wrath.

Delia's mother was now fuming like a steam train, unyielding to condone this behavior! She had never known her Delia to act in such a truculent manner and it upset her to know that it was all to protect the long gone innocence of good-for-nothing troublemaker! "Delia Hanako Rezumi, you get back here this minute!", She bellowed from the porch, shaking her angry fist in the air! "When your father gets home, he is not going to like this!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Gio shuddered at the cold voice and flickered his eyes to his girl. "Delia, maybe you should-"

"Don't look back. Just keep walking.", Delia merely grumbled back in an early response, her eyes still tediously shifted ahead as she trudged Gio away from the dreadful environment she was growing to loath with such a passion. She was now beginning to remember why she had left home in the first place.

…...

It was just like the old times, where they'd lay together, side by side on the grassy bank of Lake Pallet, watching the day go by in its eloquent grace. Gio loved the smell of the lake shore; its luscious scents of blooming flowers, as well as the relaxing tides of the wind's spatting flow which skimmed across the surface of the lake in leisure surfs.

Delia felt at peace. She was finally able to enjoy the florescent and lively scenery of her town, rather than being swept away in her family's chaos. Pallet Town was all sunshine and greenery, the colors soft on the eyes and a balm to the spirit. Indeed, even the water seemed to soothe her, the limpid green filled with the waving fronds of weed in which schools of Goldeen, passing Psyducks, and amphibian Pokemon would swim blissfully abroad.

At her side, Gio lay with his eyes closed, feigning rest, but the nerve flexing along his jaw belied his relaxed exterior. Disappointment warred with a nagging remorse, both feelings that he had little experience with, an ache settling in his stomach as he considered the possibility that he would have to simply leave town without even telling Delia why.

"I can't believe she did that to me!", Delia muttered at random, staring up into the doming blue sky, her thoughts still ravaged by her mother's demands.

Gio cleared his throat and shifted beside her. "Maybe she just needs time."

Delia shook her head in refusal. "No, I know when she's serious! I should have seen this coming before we got back."

"Sure . . . but you had too much on your mind!"

"Well it's worse now." She sighed gustily. "Kyden's dead. Jareth's dead. And to top it off, my parents are trying to separate you and I . . ." Feeling her eyes prickling, Delia buried her face in her hands to smother away the garnering droplets of sorrow, not even wanting to bother with tears anymore. "I thought the worst would be over after dealing with Metsuma . . . but I was wrong."

Gio shrugged, frowning at her worried expression. "Repercussions."

"Exactly." She hadn't prepared for repercussions. It seemed to be the least of her concerns at the time, borderline forgotten. All that time being away from home . . . she had forgotten just how cruel and unreasonable her home-life could be amount to. It was no wonder Jareth had vanished to Sinnoh when he was her age. "Gio, what my mom said back there wasn't true. I don't want you to think any of this is your fault because it's not."

Gio raised his eyes to her and peered at her uncertainly. "Your parents seem to think otherwise."

"They're just overprotective." Sniffing, she tried to sort out her confused emotions, the release of tension had given her some clarity. "But we won't let that split us apart, right? We'll find a way." She didn't see the faint frown her artless comment drew between Gio's brows, the light in his eyes dying a little.

Gio's voice roughened with his own emotion as he stuttered a weak and fault-worthy reply. "Well . . . maybe they do have the right intentions . . . for parents, anyway."

Dragging her upper body up from the grassy bed beneath her, Delia turned her head and stared offendedly, blinking over at Gio who had pulled back, his eyes glittering strangely. "Are you . . . are siding with THEM, now?"

Surprised at the anger in her voice, Gio frowned and, in a panic, rolled to his side to face her, setting forth an effort to mend his brainless remark! "No! No, I just . . . I-"

Her gaze became more intent, more concentrated! "Gio . . . what is it?"

His emotions seemed to thicken, becoming too weighty to deliver coherently. And at a time like this, when Delia was already upset enough from the penalties of her parents, he just knew he couldn't bring himself to be a burden until the last minute. "I wanted to tell you something . . . but now's probably not the best time." His heart still hammering, Gio raised his head and gazed down at Delia, her heavy lidded eyes roving over his face once a smile lifted his lips in a sweet simper full of love and promise, a chuckle escaping his lips. "You, eh . . . you should head home before your mother calls the police on me. I need to head over to the lab and collect Meowth. Hopefully Tucker's worn him out by now."

So caught up in her own ordeal, she had trouble in coming to recognizing the hurt and guilt he was withholding from her. Dealing with her folks seemed to be all she could contemplate on. Nevertheless, Gio's very presence seemed to elate her, almost like a warm blanket.

They rose to their feet together and she held her arms around him in a brief moment before parting, matching his warm grin against her whispering lips. "Will I see you later?"

He nodded and brought a wider smile upon his masked complexion. "Count on it." He stepped forward and swooped on her mouth, sealing it with his own and making her weak kneed with a needing kiss. Then, he drew apart from her, watching her take her leave. However, even once she had gone, he maintained his frozen posture. His gaze, reflecting that of his guilty conscience, beamed out to the horizon beyond the lake. ___"Delia . . . you'll have to understand . . . I'm doing this to protect you . . ."_

...

The Dual Region Maximum Security Prison was the desolate asylum of Kanto's and Johto's most notorious criminal minds! And inside the main cell-block corridor, the lights flickered on as the facility's Officer Jenny and her Growlithe escorted their guest through the extensively bleak narrow passage, which was neighbored by several iron-fenced prison cells all the way throughout.

Walking alongside Jenny onto the next floor's cell-block was the face of a schemer. He was a short, thin man with a perpetual smirk. He held sharp, almost bishonen features; a small pair of trivex eyeglasses was framed at the tip of his nose. His chin sported a long and pointed goatee, matching the shade of his floppish hair, which had but a single white streak in his black bangs shimmering under the harsh fluorescent bulbs of the hallway.

Block A of the facility contained the relatively minor offenders that had the sheer misfortune to be sent to the prison. In there was mainly the white collar criminals and first time offenders of nonviolent crimes. Among these outcast souls were Trainers that had consciously abandoned or abused their Pokemon, acts that were not tolerated by the former society. However, even when Metsuma had risen to power, they were never given the chance adjoin in the reign.

Block B housed the average run of the murderers and thieves, many of which had blissfully partaken in Metsuma's anarchic game, whether they be citizens or Rocket soldiers that had failed to retreat in time before the authorities could once again assert their dominance. Here, were a few famous faces in the crowd; Gildas Alvar, the bumbling former executive of Briskomy, and his Slowking servent, Agadore, were just two of these notorious individuals. Being kept in another cell further down the block were former PokeMasters Sintas and Baltan, the two treacherous Indigo League Council members who had contributed to Briskomy's goal by destroying Samuel Oak's conspiracy evidence. Finally, the last section of the floor block sheltered Corporal Viper in one cell, whom had been immediately apprehended shorty after escaping Savile Island, and in the other cell, the Torino trio of goons: Tank, Hank, and Frank. Indeed, the three stooges had voluntarily turned themselves in upon coming to fully perceive their incompetence.

Finally, the basement floor, Block C, was the one to avoid. The men that lived there were the really bad ones. These guys were the 'without possibility of parole' intellectuals. The minimum sentence for someone in this block was 25 years. Most were lifers, though a few on death row. The basement was the only area of the prison not accessible by normal means. To get there, one needed a security pass that would allow them to take an elevator down to the very bottom. There were only six cells that could only be opened by an electronic key card and a four-digit password changed weekly.

After pervading the many security checkpoints, Jenny brought her guest to the most secluded portion of the basement, a quiet and deathly cell that dwelled in the thickening shadows. Together, they froze at the giant steel door of the particular dungeon. Jenny shifted her eyes to her guest for a moment and smiled. "Again, thank you for taking the time out of your schedule to relocate him. After all of the cruel and evil things he's done to his Pokemon, as well as to the citizens of Cianwood, it's only fair justice that he be given a taste of his own medicine!"

"Well, it's no trouble at all, I assure you.", Professor Winston Sebastian politely replied, guised in a clever smirk! "However, I'm but a mere scientist who only wishes to study the minds of these fascinating individuals. I can ensure, though, that the experiments I perform are by no means . . . pleasurable."

"That's a good enough penalty for me." Jenny deactivated the lock on the cell door, allowing Sebastian to enter through and engage the isolated prison inside. "Take all the time you need. Just let me know when you're ready to move him and I'll call for backup." Once he nodded his understanding, she strode back into the main hall, oblivious as to what Sebastian had concocted up his sleeve.

The Rocket criminal pushed through the metallic door and stepped into the dark and murky den, his eyes tracing to the corner of the alcove . . . where the Ninja Master himself sat upon the rigid floor, his back turned to the intruder. Sebastian raised a smug smile in the prisoner's direction. "Master Lou Fai, I presume. Leader of the Stratumist Caste?"

Master Lou, fully adorned in torn and shredded prison rags, remained in a meditative seated position, eyes closed . . . but mind attentive.

Leaning idly against the hard frame of the cell entrance, the patient professor gusted a deep sigh, which filled Lou's awareness to the brim. "Fear not, I'm not here to assert responsibility for you.", The Rocket crook assured the other Ninja crook "As far as this facility's staff is concerned, I'm simply taking you in to conduct experiments on your criminal mind, seeing as how it's the necessary dispense for punishment."

"That is not the truth.", Lou grumbled dryly beneath his breath. His reply was cold and heavy through that profound Japanese accent he instated.

"Correct.", Sebastian snapped right back. The clever coyness returned his lips, forging yet another one of his signature grins, both alluring and scheming. "I'm here to strike a deal. I've heard all about you and your infamous legacy. And I was quite impressed, that was until word got around that your Caste had been disbanded. It came as disappointment to me, as you can well imagine. I was really rooting for you at the time!"

At last, the bearded Ninja's serenity was broken! His vicious, blazing eyes shot open as soon as the scientist's words struck through his pointed ears! "You shall not patronize nor condescend my greatness!", He scowled to the professor, leaping to his feet in less than a second and spinning to attention as he held an accusing finger straight towards the younger villain! "I am STILL great! I shall never be defeated! One day, I shall return and regain full control of my loyal followers!"

Sebastian's grin widened, his teeth positively blinding. "Well, today is that day, lucky for you!"

"Who are you, pilferer!", Lou demanded in a fit a rage! "State your name!"

"My name is Professor Sebastian and I serve under the Rocket Gang.", Sebastian began to introduce himself. "I've come to recruit you . . . because we share a common interest. We both wish to uncover the secrets of enforcing a Pokemon's evolution. Fortunately, I've already begun work on a secret project to do so. However . . . I require your assistance. So, will you join me, Master Lou? Will you lend me your own services to support Project Revolution?"

Lou frowned slightly as he reviewed the other man's request. "Project . . . Revolution?"

Sebastian nodded. "Project R, for short. I'll explain more in the helicopter, naturally." Deciding to try and deflate the elder man's pretensions, the Rocket scientist extended the offer. "I'd also fancy to know more about your ancestor's ancient stimulant recipe, the one that can be employed to fill a Pokemon with extraordinary power and incite it to evolve."

Rather than burst into another tantrum, Lou nodded and cooperatively stated the name of what Sebastian was referring to: "The Ardent Impetus is what you speak of."

Sebastian tried for nonchalance but his voice ended on a squeak, which rather spoiled the desired effect. "So, it seems we truly can combine our knowledge to induce the greatest weapon of our time!" He could see Lou's features curling inward, considering this offer more carefully and prudently. The man was having second thoughts about this proposed collaboration, Sebastian could see that much. "I can't do it without you, Master Lou."

If it meant selling his soul to the Rocket Gang, Lou knew he'd have to accept the arrangement, given that it was his only means of regaining his former glory, not to mention an impeccable opportunity to revive his thwarted plans of evolving Pokemon. "Yes, I shall join you.", He snarled without fully realizing he had voiced his decision. Finally, he stood erect to his feet, looking his new colleague straight in the eye. "And I shall share with you the secrets of my brother's ancient medicine."

They exchanged a conspiratorial glance before Sebastian reapplied his malevolent grin. "Very good, then. Now . . . proceed." Behind him, the door swung entirely open . . . and Sebastian calmly gestured his hand to the exit, implying Lou's ticket to freedom to be seized. ___"With his help, soon every Pokemon in existence . . . will submit to the ultimate metamorphosis!"_

…...

The ignorant underlings of the original Torino conspiracy had been long ago left baffled by the fruition of Project Rocket, betrayed by the mastermind who had promised them global domination. Originally, they were the inferior class of agents that had no knowledge of Torino's alliance with Briskomy. And while the larger portion if these Torino peons remained loyal to their superior in the aftermath of Dual City's ultimate destruction, a handful of them had spitefully split apart from the newly formed Rocket Empire, thus the Torino Remnant was born . . . and scattered into hiatus . . . until now.

And though their numbers were minimal, their thirst for vengeance was at its ultimate peak, thereby inciting a vicious contest for leadership of the remnant forces. These warlords were brutal by nature, having maintained the nasty ambitions of the original Torino collective, the one they once thought they knew too well before having disgraced its reputation by fusing with Briskomy and creating a mess of new and feckless purposes. Nevertheless, the remnant stood by their original goals; to act against suppression and voice their dominance upon anything and everything! As far as they were concerned, the Rockets were senseless anarchists, at least before Metsuma had fallen. Torino, however, wanted nothing more than their demands of criminality to be met with open arms by the fears of mankind.

On Azark Island, the last of Torino was assembled within a makeshift bunker, hidden deep beneath the wreckage of Warpath Tower. This small and diminutive underground headquarters consisted of only a briefing room and a docking station for Transport Drills. The remnant's financial ruin severely limited the efforts of their construction projects; the best they could manage was this poor and scanty dugout below the harsh and snowy conditions of the island.

General Crissela, now one of the few sole survivors of the Rocket Fortress explosion, helmed her signature Drill Machine into the subterranean hangar and, with her Jynx following behind, she promptly strode out from the hatchet as she made her way through the abandoned station's foyer entrance; layering the grief pinned at her heart was a mask of calmness and grand authority. She had to assert it . . . but do so in a professional manner. She knew that the slightest misstep in negotiation with the Remnant's warlords could result in her disfavor. She shook her head in resignation, her face tight and drawn . . . then realized that if such was to be the fate of the Torino Remnant, better that it be ended here, rather than through a dishonorable attrition.

A pair of armed Torino soldiers waited at the door to the briefing room. When they noticed her approach, they immediately recognized her face and familiarized themselves with her ranking. Not thinking twice, they stepped aside, permitting she and her Pokemon to enter through and seat with the arguing warlords inside.

Already, the sight of the pandemonium enraged her! And as the doors closed behind her, she stamped her foot to the metallic floor, garnering the several pairs of eyes of the hostile gentlemen. "This is a negotiation regarding the fate of the Torino Remnant! There is no need for demonstrations of bluster or bravado! Please, all of you, away with your weapons and Pokeballs! We are here to settle this dispute peacefully, not with threats and feckless challenges of superiority!"

The adverse muttering and gestures finally went hush as these many surly faces began to recognize that they were in the presence of the once great General Crissela. Ironically, however, they were harboring no fear of her. They could only glare on to her for the traitor she was. They knew that, like Metsuma, she had also conformed to the new Rocket order, an attribute of which they loathed to the highest degree; she had no right to make a vote of confidence, much less be there in the first place!

Inside this spacy supply room, Crissela waited at the head of the long table; it was irregularly shaped, with rounded corners and a looping perimeter intended to dismiss any subtle hierarchy in seating order. Clearly, though, these men were still competing, in spite of their attempts at unbiased regulations. The gathered Torino leaders were all equal as far as Crissela was concerned; equally pompous fools. But she needed to foster an impression of fairness and impartiality if they were ever to begin negotiations.

Sitting down in her uncomfortable chair, she took several deep breaths, collecting her thoughts and gathering her stamina.

Across the table, Zane Blagard, a Torino administrator of Metsuma's former glory, sat still and frigid among the council of glaring faces; his face was fat and sweaty, which seemed to disgust the cringing General. His beady eyes were filled with seething hatred as he flicked a venomous and untrusting glance beyond Crissela's shoulder to where her Jynx stood idly by.

"I want to thank you all for allowing me to be here to speak.", Crissela spoke at last to her testy listeners. She held no desire to strike fear with her approach, the custom she had abandoned upon shedding her aggressive ways. "I understand this is a difficult compromise even agreeing to meet, but you must hear me out – for the future of Torino depends on it."

"What Torino?", Blagard growled, offended! "You mean MY Torino?" He waved his pudgy hand to encompass the other warlords and scowled.

Crissela threw her words out like a fistful of ice! "Admiral Blagard, if Metsuma were here, he wouldn't let that remark go unpunished!"

"Well, Metsuma I'SNT here!", He snapped back! "He betrayed us and then got himself killed!"

"And so we must function without him. Isn't that what you've been trying to achieve since you first withdrew from Project Rocket?" Crissela glared at the High Admiral for a heartbeat . . . and then swept her gaze across the other warlords who seemed alternately amused or bored by the meaningless altercation. "I see what remains of Torino.", She spoke again. "I know the story; the majority of Torino had fused themselves with Briskomy to forge the Rocket Empire . . . while the rest of you, those who had no knowledge of the conspiracy's outcome, felt betrayed and forced yourselves into hiding, refusing to play into Metsuma's game." She paused for a moment, exempting an expression of grief. "Looking back . . . I wish I had done the same . . ."

"But you didn't.", Blagard mocked with disgracing gestures! "You turned your back on us too! You're no better than Metsuma, you manipulative witch!"

"I've changed . . ." Crissela swallowed on a dry throat and ventured to speak again, elevating the depth and severity of her tone. "I know now that Metsuma was just toying with me, stringing me along to fulfill his commands. And it took the loss of a dear friend to make me realize it." Kyden... she couldn't think of him, it only brought great pain; pain in knowing that she could never compensate for his absence until she forwarded her mission. "Metsuma's legacy, however, still exists, this time in the form of the Rocket Gang!" Crissela pounded her gloved fist on the table! "I suggest we focus our attention on destroying every last Rocket from the face of the earth."

Commander Stang, whom was once Marcus Difo's second in command, finally spoke out against the General and voiced his mockery of her plans. He was beginning to figure out her ulterior motives. "Oh, now let me see if I understand this: the only reason you wish to exterminate the Rocket Gang is so that you may gain a sense of fulfilled vengeance for the death your pupil?" He choked out in laughter, which didn't seem to sit too well with the sensitive General.

Astonishingly, she merely dismissed his comment, instead choosing to focus on the topic at hand. "The Torino Remnant mustn't be deployed to assume its original intentions. That road is fruitless.", She said with a display of urgency! "With our numbers, we will never attain that amount of success. But if we spend the next few years building up our numbers, we'll have the opportunity to at least rid of the Rocket Gang and-"

Admiral Blagard stood from the table to leave, brushing himself off. "I've heard enough. This is a poorly disguised power grab!" His forehead wrinkled as he surveyed the disgusted expressions, and his bright white eyebrows crawled together! "I've spent more funds than any of you on military buildup! I'm not sharing my glory! I'm not sharing anything!"

"Fine, then neither am I!", Another Warlord cried out angrily, also rising from his seat in that abrupt moment!

"I won't either!" Stang mimicked their movements, inciting the other warlords to do the same! "Torino belongs to me, if anyone! All of you should be bowing to ME!" At that, everyone lurched from their seats and another crossfire of aggressive shouting and brutal threats ensued!

But Crissela stood firm, weathering their tantrums, looking decidedly uneasy for a short second. "This in not a power grab!", She finally said when the uproar had died down! "I know that other Torino officers have left your numbers, throwing their lot in with petty Rocket Gang Grunts and the common criminal lowlifes! It gives them a chance for pathetic personal gain, something that Rita Ketchum now stands to represent! And while I resent all of you too . . . I at least hold a shadow of allegiance to the once great Torino Organization! What we need to do is choose a nominal leader . . . so decide quickly . . . " She sat down and clasped her hands, squeezing the black leather between her twiddling fingers with a soft strangling sound.

Finally, Blagard lost all control of himself in his shouting match with the other warlords and turned his nasty grimace to the general waiting on their verdict. "The hell with you, Crissela!", He bellowed, sweeping his eyes across the others gathered! "And the hell with ALL THE REST OF YOU!"

Enraged by such treason, Commander Stang leaped across the table, scrambling on his knees, and launched himself at the obese High Admiral, trying to wrap his fingers around Blagard's fat, bloated throat! The chair tipped over, and both crashed to the floor, cursing and shouting as they viciously brawled like a Zangoose and Seviper in a forest clearing.

The other warlords stood up, some of them cheering and others protesting!

"ENOUGH!", Shouted Crissela in her exceeded impatience! Waving for Jynx to safely step aside, she stood from her seat and lifted the chair into the air! With one ferocious grunt, she smashed it into the table, startling nearly everyone in the room!

Her action, both unexpected and violent, brought the dissenting leaders to a surprised standstill.

Sweeping her arms across the table in one swift and aggressive motion, she brushed the remains of the chair onto the floor, where it clanged and clattered!

All eyes were dead frozen on her, unable to process her unwarranted interference.

In utter disgust . . . she spoke, her voice low and heavy like a blunt instrument. "I didn't WANT to rule. I had not intention of becoming a leader! I wanted to crush the Rockets instead . . . but you leave me no choice! I cannot leave the Torino Remnant in the hands of childish fools like you!" Crissela spun on her heel and swung her attention to the Pokemon behind her. "Jynx, seal the doors!"

Jynx splayed her hands in the air like a magician and, using her psychic influence, immediately bridled the doors to a tight hindrance, restricting them from opening under any circumstances. And despite the frantic banging of fists of the security guards on the other side of the exit, the humanoid Pokemon did not relent.

Blagard's eyes widened. "Wha . . . what are you doing!"

In unison, the warlords howled at the treachery; Crissela noted with an indulged irony that at least they had found a way to do something together. And as they rushed for the door to pound at the lock in an attempt to trigger its release, Crissela could only grimace at their laughable obliviousness. Turning to Jynx again, she pressed her torture. "Restrain them!"

Jerking its palms inward, Jynx expended an additional surge of Psychic energy to telepathically haul the warlords away from the sealed exit, abruptly pulling them back into their individual chairs in one swift motion! The dancing Pokemon rocked its hips back and forth, swaying in motion with the rhythm of its increasing power; the warlords were now forcibly immobilized in their seats with their hands restrained beneath their chairs, unable to struggle against Jynx's telekinetic supremacy!

"Now,", Crissela seethed through gritted teeth, cautiously pressing her hands to her ears in preparation for what she had in store. "Use Perish Song!"

This was the finish! However, before anything else, Jynx summoned a green barrier around Crissela to protect her from the deathly sound waves that were about to be emitted! Afterward, the Pokemon spun back to attention, eying down the frightened and disenabled Torino Warlords with reprobate intentness! Finally, the Pokemon parted its lips . . . and a terrifying song roused from deep within its throat, surrounded each and every Warlord with a wicked black Aura as they were forced to suffer the excruciating sound at such a blaring and immeasurable intensity!

From behind her transparent barrier, Crissela spotted the bellowing Warlords breaking free from their telekinetic binds . . . but she was not concerned. She knew the song required only seconds to complete its fatal action. After all, this was no ordinary impunity of the damage-dealing musical attack. THIS Perish Song had been strictly reserved to unshackle cruel and merciless demise!

The Torino leaders crumpled from their seats and onto the floor, writhing and screaming against the awful melody that seemed to tear through their ears and prostrate their brain cells, compelling them to clutch at their scalps as if their heads were bent on imploding like a regiment of neutron stars!

Among the waning souls was High Admiral Blagard; his face was splotchy with rose-colored eruptions of tiny blood vessels in his cheeks and eyes! Streaks of blood streamed down from his nostrils and, grossly enough, his eyelids! His vision, it blurred drastically under his suppressed nerves, preventing his quivering arms from reaching for the Pokeball dangling from the back of his belt. He gasped as his brain failed all at once, no longer able to resist the murderous torment of the song.

The other Warlords were falling left and right now, slumping atop one and other. Their own eyes were deep red, filling with blood from the inside as they constrained against the deathly sound propagation. Some choked, clutching at either their throats or ears, before instantly following Blagard's same, gruesome dissolution. And soon enough, every last one of them had toppled over to their deaths.

Ceasing the horrendous melody, Jynx swung to Crissela and dismissed the energy barrier. The Pokemon then drew back to her stagnant post just as soon as the general had renounced a nod of indebted approval. The two stood like statues, surveying the massacre of the Torino barbarians.

And at that moment, the security soldiers burst through the entrance, which had now been released by Jynx's psychic impediment, and rallied in front of the dead bodies that were sprawled across the floor.

The officer in charge, a tall and bony young man, held a shocked but resigned expression as he looked upon the aftermath of the unexpected carnage. He blinked . . . and then carefully leveled his trembling gaze to the woman responsible, the other security soldiers soon mirroring his appalled reaction.

Crissela saw their arrival as no immediate threat. They were hesitating, which encouraged her to voice her authority."Your precious collective is no more. This . . . is what had to be." She stepped forth as if presenting herself. "Only I remain intact."

Surprisingly, the the young man nodded, assuming a most obedient demeanor. "It is done then, General." He was just pleased that the Torino Remnant could finally be directed without the squabbling contest of the warlords. "We are at your humble disposal!" He saluted to her firmly, the other seven soldiers quickly mimicking his submissive posture.

Crissela slowly walked around the table, stepping over the bodies as she drew nearer to the loyal knave. "What is your name, officer?"

"Hensley, mame. Robert Hensley.", He replied promptly, never shaking his stance. "They . . . they never found the time to pass down a codename."

"Figures.", She sighed, blessing her advocate with a slight grin. Her eyes suddenly became intent. "From this point on, you will be known as Vortak, my second in command! You are the new General of the Torino Remnant forces. And I shall assume leadership as its Grand Admiral." At last, Torino was at her command, or at least the remains of it. And she'd nurture it into her own idealism, one of both fear AND vigilantism. "And together . . . we will travel the globe in secrecy and expand our forces . . . and when the time is right . . . we will wage war against Team Rocket and strike it down!"

Vortak nodded eagerly, bowing before her grace. "Very good, Admiral Crissela."

And at that moment, Crissela's eyes shone with wonder, her breath becoming shallow but decisive. ___"Kyden . . . ", _Her secreted thoughts began to blossom into sacred parcels of hope. ___"Kyden, our suffering will soon be over . . . and I will rebuild this shattered federation in your deserving honor . Yes . . . I will purge this world of the very evil that dared to blind and destroy us . . . I promise you . . ."_

…...

Samuel pushed through the doors in front of him and led Giovanni into the typically restricted quarters of his laboratory; a large but familiar den of white, the shelves filled with hundreds of gleaming red and white capsules that lined the walls of the Pokeball Storage Room. Leaving Gio at the entrance, Samuel rushed over to a nearby bin and collected the tiny capsules inside, all of which belonged to the Pokemon from Gio's Kanto travels; he surmised that they would come in handy during his stay at the Viridian Gym. "Here are the rest of your Pokeballs, Gio!" He held the bundle of balls towards the young man, each one spotless and gleaming in the overhead lighting. "Don't lose sight of them!"

Gio quirked a small, knowing grin. "You know me better than that."

Chuckling, the Pokemon professor nodded his head. "Well, whenever you're ready, you can may go and fetch Meowth in the Corral. I suspect that Krabby, Nidoqueen, Cloyster, and Kangaskhan should already be there waiting for you, too. I asked Spencer to rally them."

Again, Gio smiled to his Pokemon Training mentor. "Thanks, Sammy." It would be nice to reunite with all of his elder Pokemon. However, due to his long absence, they'd have to train with him regularly to regain their former experience; he refused to lead a Gym without presentably capable Pokemon at his side, lest he make a fool of himself.

Gio raised his head as his frugal thoughts cleared for a moment. His eyes, sparkling with a sense of remembrance, began to roam about the expanse of the room. Realization suddenly caught him off guard; it was the first time he had stepped foot in this room since-

"Everything alright?", Samuel asked, noticing Gio's observant pause.

"This . . . was where it all began.", He replied in an ascetic but artful whisper. His gaze continued to wander, early memories resurfacing; this was the same room he had received his very first Pokemon. "And now . . . this is where it ends." Indeed, for his childhood was no more. His Pokemon travels were no more. The struggles of a more complex world were waiting for him just around the corner.

"In a certain perspective, perhaps.", Samuel responded with a shrug. Turning his head, he held the younger in his sights with much question swimming in his display. "You seem to consider your role as the Viridian Gym Leader to be a chore, not an adventure of its own."

Gio merely shook his head. "It's not just the Gym, though."

Curious to his meaning, the professor folded his arms over his chest in waiting. "Do explain."

Again, Gio shook his head, grinning sadly to his friend. "I . . . I wish I could, Sammy."

It was difficult for Samuel to educe what dire hardship his companion was withholding. He had always known Gio to act enclosed with his feelings . . . but never to this worrying degree. He wondered if Delia was still troubling the boy's mind; it seemed to be the only rational explanation he could think of. Deciding to give him the space he required, Samuel offered a sympathetic smile. "Take all the time you need." He patted the Ketchum's unsupple shoulder and exited the Pokeball repository to attend to his work.

Again, Gio glanced around the room, ever so entranced by these arousing memories; the domain seemed so symbolic . . . yet so empty to him, like he no longer belonged there. Time sure had passed since he was fifteen. He had learned so much since then. And while notable pieces of his arrogance still remained intact, he dared to journey into the deeper depths of his violent feelings. His Aggressive Conscience; he had learned of its existence . . . nesting inside him, sprouting and thickening, even now.

"___But for Delia, I'll keep it at bay." _He lifted his right hand from his side and his wondrous eyes fell upon the ring on his pointer finger, the one Metsuma had given him to remind him of his true self. The genuine. The inevitable. The unavoidable. ___"Even in death . . . you won't let me go, will you? I . . . can't throw away this piece of you. I'd be denying my darkness. And I deny nothing, not anymore. But I will not welcome it either. I am in control."_

Suddenly, a small and chipper voice whistled from his side. "What'chya got there, Gio?"

Gio glanced at Tucker, smiled, and then answered in whisper, his eyes once again gawking the significant treasure. "A gift."

Scratching his shoulder, little Tucker lifted his head and blinked at Gio curiously. "From a friend?"

There was pause for a moment, Gio upholding it as he pondered on the inquiry. Finally, he gazed back at the boy steadily. "I'm not so sure, actually."

Again, another questioning glance shot from the Oak boy, his tone so sweet and innocent. "Do you not like it?"

"I don't.", Gio grimy replied.

Tucker giggled at the irony, so oblivious to the deeper meaning behind Gio's delicate situation. "Then . . . why do you keep it around with you?"

"Because it holds truth . . . to what I can't accept.", Answered Gio, his voice roughened with incalculable emotion. "I went from reckless to recondite, all in just three years. I'm not blind to THOSE AROUND ME nearly as much as those around me are blind to ME. It's so mesmerizing just how far I've come, how much I've come to know myself . . . and how much I've come to repress that verity."

At that, Tucker exploded into a gust of youthful laughter. "You're so weird, Gio!"

Letting a passive smile write itself upon his lips, Gio ruffled the boy's blonde head and contributed to the laughter. "Well, at least YOU'VE figured it out." This time, they both chuckled. And it hit Gio just how divine this child was, with a heart and conscience completely void of negatively; it almost made him jealous, given that he was nearly Tucker's opposite.

The laughter broke off when Samuel's voice echoed down the halls outside the repository. "Gio, someone on the the phone wishes to speak with you! Were you expecting his call?"

Gio shot up at the announcement and turned towards the door. "Yes, I was. Be right there!" Though facing the exit, he froze in place and looked down towards the boy again. "Tucker?"

Tucker stood there, listening happily. "Yeah?"

Gio bent forward slightly and rested his hands gently on the boy's slender shoulders, watching him with an edge of plea glimmering in his eyes. "If I were ever to . . . stumble down an unfamiliar path in life, would you . . . still look up to me as your friend?" He had to know this; Delia wasn't the only one who relied in him, after all.

"But you're not a bad guy, Gio!", Tucker cheered, his smile broadening with much enthusiasm. "You're a hero! You fight evil!"

"Evil is a viewpoint, not an orientation." Those words belonged to Metsuma, having been sustained within Gio ever since their first meeting aboard the S.S. Briskomy. And now, he was passing this philosophy onto Tucker, whom was now standing before him with an almost dumbfounded expression.

Tucker started guilty. "I . . . I don't really get what you mean. I'm sorry, Gio . . ."

Gio released his grip on the boy and shook his head forgivingly "Don't be.", He whispered, matching the impeccant smirk. "When the time is right, you will understand." His meaning was obscured, to Tucker's knowledge. And he left it at that before hastily making his exit into the laboratory hallway.

…...

Gio hurriedly entered Samuel's study, reaching for the rotary dial telephone left for him on the professor's desk, which was sitting poised beside the wired receiver. He snatched the phone up faster than necessary and held it to his ear, assuming a calm and steady tone. "Giovanni speaking."

"You'll need a pen for this.", The mysterious young voice instructed with haste above the growing static interference. "I don't have much time."

Quickly grabbing a pen and paper from one of the professor's drawers, he prompted his informant to proceed. "Go ahead." Within seconds, his fingers were scrabbling across the lines, writing down the peculiar pattern of numbers and phrases that traveled from the phone and through his ear canal. Once he finished, he set down the utensil and smiled, sighing into the speaker. "You're a lifesaver, Archer."

"My oath to you can never be shattered, Giovanni.", Pledged the devoted voice of his childhood friend. "Keep this under wraps, if you could."

Gio nodded. "Gladly."

Archer then hung up the phone. His voice and the static interference alike had both faded off, transitioning to a loud and continuous drone that sounded through the speaker on Gio's end of the line.

Cautiously glancing from left to right, ensuring that no one was around, Gio carefully dialed the digits he had written down, letting the phone rest against his ear again as he waited for the call to go through.

Abruptly, the low and hostile voice of a Rocket Agent came up. "What are your needs?"

Taking a deep breath, Gio spoke the words he thought he'd never have to abide by: "Patch me through to the Boss."

"Clearance code?", The Grunt asked icily.

Gio spontaneously passed on the written code under his tapping fingers, voicing so with a distinct hint of swindle: "******R**aid ******O**n the ******C**ity, ******K**nock Out, ******E**vil ******T**usks."

Accepting the given password, the Rocket Grunt answered back and addressed Gio in friendlier and less threatening tone. "Please wait a moment." With that, he transferred the call to Rita's office and disengaged.

Madame Boss' devilry voice sprung up from the speaker shortly thereafter. "How may I help you?"

Gio paused, then reciprocated with a startling quip. "A better question would be how may we help EACH OTHER."

"Gi . . . Gio . . . Giovanni?" Her voice became deathly silent, almost as if a phantom had passed her by. Beyond his detection, the words had flashed over and over again; a sickening feeling bubbled up her throat but she swallowed it.

Finally, Gio confirmed his identity to her in a short, monotonous reply. "Yes.", He breathed into the phone, automatically knowing the response to come would be one of utter shock. He tried to picture her at that moment; plotting and cavorting with her scheming agents to hunt him down and eliminate his existence once and for all.

However, she stayed on the line, expressing her astonishment to him directly through the telephone. "You . . . you're alive!" Her voice came out strangled and a little harsh. Soon enough, she lost all control and entered an outrage! "How dare you contact me, you irritating child! I have half a mind to hang up this phone and-"

This time, he chuckled a little. It was a surprisingly warm and inviting sound. "The cops aren't tapping this call, rest assured. You know I despise cops."

"Even so, how in the world did you get this number?"

"Let's just say we have a friend in common.", He blurted an unconcerned sigh. He was totally deflecting her question. "But I'd rather tackle the purpose of this exchange, as long as you're willing to listen . . . for once in your life . . ."

"Smart-mouth brat! Don't act so superior!", His mother cawed annoyingly at him, though somewhat muffled by the roughcast connection. Nevertheless, her words struck him swiftly and precisely! "Once my Rocket Agents catch sight of you, you're done for!"

This conversation had been shot to hell. However, Gio found her threats largely amusing. "I know the organization's gone underground, mom, so don't think you can fool me."

"Hmph . . . okay, so we're not as intimidating as the Rocket Empire, at least not at the moment.", She admitted before returning to her rowdy fit! "However, in the near future, you'd be smart to watch your back! The last thing I need is you causing trouble for my operations!"

Gio had to move the phone away from his ear, wanting to keep his hearing intact. It took him maybe three whole seconds to process what his mother was telling him. "These operations; I expect you'll be keeping them a good distance away from Pallet Town and Viridian City?"

"Don't be silly!", She snorted back. "Pallet Town is where all the starter trainers flock to begin their pathetic Pokemon journeys! What in the world would make you think that my precious Team Rocket would skip out on such a goldmine?"

"My friends, my community; they don't need your kind lurking around here.", Gio said quickly and brought the phone back to his ear. "They've had more than enough of the Rockets, ever since Metsuma first released Torino to wreck havoc on their peaceful way of life."

The Rocket Boss merely dismissed the comment in all her obnoxiousness. "Why should I care? You know me better than to value the lives of those inferior to me!"

"You're right, I DO know you better than that.", He said thoughtfully into the speaker. "And it has me convinced that Pallet and Viridian belong in the hands of a . . . quieter and more capable syndicate." He obviously hadn't detected how completely put off she was by this ambiguous proposal. Even HE stiffened, astonished by the artful sound of his own voice.

When she answered, she hit a suspecting crescendo. "What exactly are you getting at?"

Gio parted his lips, not giving himself another moment to deliberate. "I want to make a deal, one that would benefit the both of us." His attempt to negotiate was off to a pretty unsuccessful start, given his hurry. But he had other chores to attend to in such little time.

Her laughter exploded into his listening ear! "You're joking, surely!"

Clenching the phone in his inflexible palm, Gio smiled wickedly. "Have I failed you YET?", He reminded her. "You seem to forget my generous accomplishment; I put an end to Metsuma. AND I gave you command of the Rocket Empire. So, what have you got to lose in trusting in me THIS time?" He anticipated hopelessly for her response, quivering slightly with his own mark of impatience.

After a moment of rushed thought, she squeaked back her response, sounding like a complete ignoramus, though holding on to the discussion with a peaking intrigue. "Then put your petty babbling to good use already! I haven't got all day! Go ahead! I'm listening . . . and I'm listening with an open mind, luckily for you . . . "

…...

Opening his journal to a blank and unsundered page, the lead scientist of New Island recorded his final thoughts on his time as Metsuma's laborer of malevolent experiments:

___'August 16th: Metsuma is reportedly gone and Team Rocket is relieving me of my position here on New Island, though I've been sworn to secrecy. Finally, I can return home to my wife and take a long break from my work. It's been a most torturous experience; stepping into the shoes of a hostage. And despite my failed efforts in the past, I am still alive and unharmed. I suppose I should be thankful to whomever put Metsuma in his place. It's given me the opportunity to focus on what's most important in life. My family._

___One day, however, I hope to recede from this temporary retirement and return to my field of work. I'll dedicate any spare time I have into learning the secrets of recreating life. Zapdostwo and Giovannitwo proved to be results of rushed labor. They both degenerated from existence, having been relinquished from the cloning process too early in their ____treatments. And with all three cloning catalysts expended, I'll have to rely on other means of utilizing the cloning process. It may take some time but I'll be ready for any useful knowledge I might stumble upon in the near future. After all, my colleagues still have faith that we may one day be able to replicate the world's strongest Pokemon, a dream I've secretly longed to achieve since the early beginnings of my career. But no Pokemon has ever survived the replication sequence without the relief of the electroporational supplement. Resolving that dire setback will be on the top of my list.'_

After signaturing his entry, Fuji tucked his journal away inside his lab coat and lifted his deeply exhausted eyes to the cloning chamber of his laboratory; the room was deserted of his technicians and vacant of all equipment, like a haunted estate of madman's evil genius. The New Rocket Boss saw no necessary use in his talents and had decided to relinquish he and his team of scientists, though, unknowing to Fuji, this was mainly because she was too greedy to fund his projects.

One of Fuji's assistants poked his head through the entrance behind the doctor. "The chopper is waiting outside.", He reported quietly, wanting nothing more than to seize the moment and flee the island with rest of Fuji's practitioners. However, he noticed his companion's failure to reply and couldn't help but express his concern. "Feeling alright, Doctor?"

"Just taking one last glimpse of this dungeon, though lord knows if I'll ever see this godforsaken place again."___, _Fuji sighed with his back still turned to the other man, his eyes wandered to the empty column of cloning tanks on the far side of the chamber. "I can't imagine what force or power would ever compel to me return here. I'd much prefer to conduct my research in the comfort of my own home."

The other man smiled and nodded. "That's completely understandable, Doctor. We're all just as excited as you are to embrace our liberation . . . and finally get back our lives. And I only wish you and your wife the best of futures. It was pleasure working with you, Doctor."

Fuji slowly rotated his head and brought a gentle smile to his lips. "And the same to you.", He blessed in a hushed whisper. Shaking off his daze, he loosened his seemingly paralyzed posture and began to follow his colleague out into the corridor outside. "Well, enough dribble. Let's get off this rock, shall we?"

The younger man nodded his approval and eagerly dispersed from the room to rejoin with the others waiting for them outside the building.

Fuji, however, stopped cold in his tracks once he reached the doors in front of him. Slowly, he threw one last glance over his shoulder to the dark and untenanted prison he had been confined in for nearly three years. ___"Goodbye, painful memories.", _He marveled in his mind as he strode out through the exit, letting the doors swing shut behind him.___"Goodbye New Island. May we never meet again." _But his urgent wish would not be imparted, for he'd one day find himself pressed under the reign of a more drastic madman, one with an assignment that could not be denied.

...

That nightfall, Charles Goodshow and his committee members, along with a throng of military leaders, entered the grassy domain of Indigo Plateau Stadium where hundreds of applauding trainers, Pokemon, and general spectators filled the perimeter of grandstand bleachers, while the Press had rallied in front of the podium to film and broadcast Goodshow's presidential address to the nation.

In spite of his dislike for public formalities, Goodshow was outfitting his best tuxedo suit for the occasion and held a firm grin of renewed hope on his lips. The grin was not fake. It was a rarity, in fact. Peace had been re-erected. And he was just glad he had strived to see this stupendous miracle, along with all the positive response spurred from the world's countless inhabitants.

As the audience in the stands quieted down, the column of Pokemon League Committee Members and Military pacesetters neatly aligned behind Goodshow as he approached the podium in the center of the battlefield, though just barely able to reach the microphone because of his squatty height.

The evening broadcast finally began once he had shifted himself on his toes to speak directly into the microphone appended above his lips. "Speaking out for the first time since that tragic day that befell Dual City, I can only continue to express sorrow and grief for the innocent lives that were taken in the Rocket's brutal attempt to crush our society." A moment of respectful silence occurred before he proceeded to carry on with the speech he had prepared. "But as far as I can see, we're still here . . . and we're still striving for another chance."

People began to cheer again, some with more enthusiasm than others. Agatha, among the assembly of Committee Members, cheered right along with them, clapping her hands together in relaxed repetition. She and the other survivors of the Indigo League Council were standing only two rows behind Goodshow, the first being filled by former Supreme Councilman Shivu and other important nobles and military members.

"Metsuma Rocket came horrifyingly close to pulling us into an era of anarchy.", Goodshow continued. "And while I am saddened to admit it, we came just as close to surrendering . . . because we had nothing else to turn to. No hope. No future. Only chaos. However, the Rockets failed to achieve their goal upon the fate of Metsuma Rocket and half of his empire. It was THEN did we realize, as a union, that we didn't have to live in fear. We were given a second chance by fate to rebuild ourselves, this time without presenting an opportunity for political corruption."

Another applause followed his powerful words.

And Goodshow took a moment to closely meet his eyes with those of the crowd, which were dancing with a brightness he had rarely ever seen during his term. He gave them a short smile and a half-nod before putting his hand up to stop the noise.

People quieted reluctantly, with one final person yelling, "Go Goodshow!" before sitting down sheepishly in their seat.

"As the only remaining undamaged branch of our nation's government, the Pokemon League Committee has been drafting plans to help repair our political system.", He proudly announced. "In the last few weeks, my associates and I have been secretly meeting with the military leaders; discussing ideas in hopes of promoting a collaboration, one essential to the reconstruction of our government. And today, General Foster and I, the Pokemon League President, have gathered to sign the official Reconstruction Constitution that will put a new government into immediate effect!" Before the audience could gleefully erupt once more, Goodshow held his hands out for silence and gave one last, startling expoundment. "However, before we may continue, I'd like to take this opportunity to formally announce my resignation as the Pokemon League President."

For a brief moment, everyone in the stadium stands began to exchange whispers, mutters, and baffled glances with one and other.

Goodshow expected as much. He hated to be so abrupt with such news . . . but this was as good a time as ever to expose his intentions and concerns. "As I advance swiftly to my ripe age, I fear that I cannot serve you to the extent that I have in the past.", He solemnly explained. "The Pokemon League Committee needs a new face . . . and new ideas. I, for one, need a chance to recuperate and adapt to lifestyle outside politics, especially after all I've been through." Twirling his head, Goodshow politely extended a hand to the former government administrator standing behind him. "That is why I am handing down my position to Leonard Shivu, the former Supreme Councilman of the latter senate. We spoke briefly after the fall of the Dual City, and his perseverance and accommodating willingness to do good had left me speechless."

Almost shyly, Shivu skulked his way behind Goodshow and offered a tender smile to the unpredictable citizens of the nations. Admittedly, he was somewhat worried of what kind of response they'd show, given that he had lost control of the senate to Briskomy in the past. It would be difficult to ensure their approval of his promotion, simply with the seemingly reckless promise of a second chance at success.

"Ladies and gentleman, I present to you, your new Pokemon League President!" Goodshow fully gestured to the assemblage behind him and Shivu emerged into the moonlight, dressed in traditional robed wear with a heavy beaded necklace settled on his chest.

Surprisingly, everyone started cheering and hollering again and it took a full minute for the noise to die down! Goodshow's persuasion had paid off; the miracle of renewed hope seemed to apply in more situations than one.

Shivu stood there stoically as the noise gradually declined, his eyes flashing everywhere before finally lingering on Goodshow, whom was slowly receding from the podium to make room for the new speaker. Shivu nodded and stepped forth, raising his arms out to the denizens of Kanto. "Thank you, all of you! With me back in power, I can only promise enormous fortune for our future as one grand society!"

At that moment, one of the militant nobles appeared beside Pokemon League President Shivu. He was a tall, middle-age, bearded man and was attired in his regimental apparel.

Shivu smiled to his paused comrade and then brought his attention back to the numerous spectators. "In the Pokemon League Committee's partnership with the nation's Military, a new government has been decided! This time, however, our role as a democracy can only be simplified to a number of barrings. The senate, along with the nation's houses and ministries, are no longer our means of establishing executive authority. We shall prosper as a national diet, with legislative function only available to do good!" Briefly, he pointed a finger to the committee members behind him. "For the Pokemon League's share of the government, we plan to concentrate on emphasizing the community of Pokemon and their Trainers, while still benefiting the government with expedition programs to find and study new species of Pokemon!" Then, he levered his finger towards the armed demonstrator standing beside him. "As for the Military, they shall continue to serve and protect our country's borders." He paused, letting the heaviness of his words sink into the crowd. Then, he continued, his voice lifting again. "As a result, General Foster and I hereby propose the creation of the first ever Military Government!"

The booming of the applause returned, this time at its most rowdy excitement! The new Pokemon League President stood, struggling to look composed. But off to the side, Goodshow could see the fierce pride gleaming in his eyes.

Of course, as soon as the official ceremony had concluded, most people had wanted to congratulate Shivu. Goodshow, however, had nobly taken the opportunity to vanish from the stadium. He quietly made his way into the the dark, narrow corridor that traveled underneath the bleachers . . . but was halted by a sweet and caring voice echoing down the foyer, calling out to him from the rear. He turned on his heel and was met by Agatha's presence.

"President Goodshow, why must you leave?", She breathed in heavy concern. She was obviously the only one whom was truly taken aback by his resignation.

Goodshow smiled slightly. "Well, I am sorry that I surprised you.", He apologized, bowing formally. "I can only do so much to please the people, Agatha. However, I need to find my own peace in this world, so that I may one day be ready to serve as a leader again."

Her eyes shifted to him curiously as she leaned against the corridor wall, her arms folded with much inquisitiveness. "Where will you go?"

Her questions brought a chuckle from his lips. "Here and there, out and about.", He riddled. "I'll be looking at the world from a fresh perspective, among a culture seeking to immerse in the natural meaning of life." He touched his hand to her shoulder and she immediately regained her appropriate posture, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He spoke more gently than he ever had. "When you see me again . . . I'll be a new man."

She arched a brow to him. "I don't understand."

"You will, one day soon.", He lightly laughed. "At one point or another, we all pursue unique objectives to evolve us into wiser and more perceptive icons for the generation beyond our knowing. Agatha, uphold your moral grace until the day you die. Respect all life, human and Pokemon alike. Make that your most precious priority . . . and see to it that the Pokemon League does the same." And then he pulled her into a tight embrace; a farewell to one of his most loyal advocates.

And she was grinning with a hint of sadness, hugging him back. "Thank you, Mr. Goodshow, for everything."

After another moment, he moved his arms away and gave her one last smile. Then, without another word, he swiveled towards his original direction and disappeared into the darkness of the corridor, leaving Agatha standing in re-debated thoughts.

...

Several minutes following his address, the new Pokemon League President retired to his headquarters underneath the stadium floor, leaving the other committee members to answer to the collection of reporters that were buzzing for every aching detail of the story.

The subterranean hallways were all but empty and Shivu gracefully entered his office with an exhausted but satisfied look glinting in his eyes. He shut the door behind him and moved towards his desk. But he froze, however, upon seeing the seat behind the desk rotating to face him in all directness.

Kade Sorhagen was settled within it, his feet now plopped upon the desktop and his arms resting relaxedly behind his head. Judging by his dazzled expression, it was only plausible that he been present for the inauguration. "That was just beautiful!", He congratulated the new president with a brief applause. "You had such a way with words back there, Mr. President!"

Shivu stood at the door in absolute shock. "Sorhagen?" His astonishment then turned to a look of coldness. He folded his arms over his chest and shook his head disapprovingly. "So, you're alive after all. You have some nerve showing your face around these parts."

"Oh, but how could I not?", Kade giggled, wiggling in his seat. "That was such an eloquent speech you gave! I wouldn't have missed it for the world!" A silence followed and Kade could tell that it was on purpose. Leaning forward in Shivu's chair, he presented a scheming grin. "I only dropped by to lend my support."

Shivu rolled his eyes to the scoundrel, muttering: "Spying, more like it." When Kade only shrugged his shoulders in response, Shivu took a step towards the desk, letting his fists drop onto its surface as he leaned forward to bring his grimacing face closer to Sorhagen. "So tell me. Who's running what's left of your filthy organization? The Ketchum child, right?"

Kade merely shook his head. "The Ketchums no longer exist."

Shivu couldn't help but throw him a confused glare. "He's . . . he's dead?"

"I didn't say that, now did I?" Kade raised his impossibly feminine lashes for such a masculine face, and stared back at Shivu, crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes as he noted his rather fixed attention on his lips. "The identities don't exist. There is no Giovanni Ketchum. There is no Rita Ketchum. The Ketchums are no more."

Shivu sighed in disappointment but decided to settle for the answer, no matter how obscure it was. "Fair enough."

Quickly, Kade knew to jump to another subject. He was there for a reason, after all. "The new Rocket Boss sends her regards, as well as a promise that she intends to wage no harm against your little reconstruction plan." The way he sarcastically delivered his words, it was almost mocking.

But Shivu wasn't the least bit intimidated. "I should hope not. You know as well I do that we don't have the patience to hunt the last of you down . . . nor do I have the desire to enforce any more violence. That agenda is over."

"The Rocket Gang is assembling its own operations to stay in the loop of things.", Sorhagen informed. "We're taking the Briskomy route, as you may have already guessed."

"Selling Pokemon to make a quick buck." Again, Shivu rolled his eyes. He was sickened by the very notion. "Scum, that's what you are."

Kade folded his hands over the desk and settled in the chair with a more stern and serious posture. It then became clear that he was only there to strike business. "Well, perhaps we may be so lenient enough to expend portions of our profit into helping you and your cohorts bring the Military Government to power. What would you say to that?"

Shamefully, Shivu shut his eyes, mentally condoning the felonious bargain he had knew to arise from the beginning of the career revival. "Let me put this to you simply: Assuming you keep your distance from politics, we won't have time to bother with the likes of your criminal kind. Let the cops fulfill that role. The uncorrupted ones, anyhow. I suggest you tell that to your Boss." He opened his eyes and breathed, turning his back to the criminal. "By the way, we never had this conversation."

"My lips are sealed, Mr. President!" Kade smirked as he rose from his seat and took his leave. "The best of luck throughout your term."

...

In faraway land, inside the furtive tunnels of the Ancient Sinnoh Catacombs, a young brunette girl was being brutally hauled through a haunting maze by a group of hooded figures, until finally being hutched into an unknown domain where she was immediately restrained by unperceived mechanics.

She was certain she passed out for a short while, for the blackness that had overtaken her had startled her so much. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in dark – but not black – surroundings, illuminated by an eerie green glow. The air was damp, and there were several puddles of water on the floor, as well as the soft sound of dripping from somewhere behind her. She blinked several times, groaning softly as she took her bearings. And realized she was bound. Her arms were spread out, almost like wings, with her hands covered in stone so she could not move at all. Her feet were unbound, and were planted comfortably on the ground. The slab of earth she was bound to was tilted back just slightly.

In front of her at a distance were several more hooded men, their hands behind their backs, their eyes hidden underneath their black hoods.

There was only one place she could be. She dared not say it out loud, but she could think it. It made enough sense; the dampness, the eerie green glow, the coalition agents… What was she doing here? Had the others been kidnapped as well? She demanded to know what was happening, her eyes glinting fiercely as she twisted against her binds!

But the hooded figures refused to answer. They stood like statues, unmoving, seemingly unthinking, as if they really were nothing more than automatons.

As if in response to her mental questions, the wall slid open to reveal the hated countenance of Lord Brutis, one of the coalition's high-chaired yet youngest viscounts, as he slid into the cavernous room.

She arched off the slab, renewing her struggles as he approached.

Pulling down his red hood, he had an eerie appearance due to the darkness of the chamber and the sparse green lighting, and looked almost like a wraith that had emerged from the shadowy depths of the earth. The quaint and nearly obscured Lord entered the chilly room with a small smirk eager to have fun with his prisoner. As he came within better view of the girl, his smirk grew to a smile full of confidence and slickness. "Well, Melona, it is indeed a wonderful thing that you could find time to join me here.", He said in his very young but raspy voice, walking around the slab she was bound too. His eyes roved along her form, hidden as it was by the blue apparel that marked her as the Under Region's Water-Type Gym Leader. "Lord Morbis, however, was most upset when I informed him of your treacherous ways. He sees no reason that YOU should not be punished for your actions, unlike your Pokemon, whom were at least faithful enough to stay in line,

"I've done nothing wrong!", Melona protested, wiggling against her bonds, trying to lift off the slab as she stared at him murderously. "What charges have you to bring against me?

"Crimes against the Coalition, of course.", The figure of the dark snarled. "We have no room for conspirators in our society."

She became even more panicked, and he noted her minute reactions – the sharp intakes of breath, the intent gaze. He . . . he was truly going to kill her! Again, she struggled! "You told me I was free to express my beliefs! Was that just a ruse to draw out my intentions? Was I just your . . . your pawn?"

He shook his head as he started towards the exit behind him. "We are all pawns, pawns to what we desire the most." And with that, he left the room, leaving his faceless disciples with one ghastly order: "Eliminate her. Make her repent for her sins. Perhaps she'll find forgiveness in the next life." At that, Lord Bruits repositioned his hood and hastily exited the dungeon, listening to her cries of death suddenly echo throughout the catacombs.

Next, after a few facile twists and turns into the identical caverns corridors that contained various statues of Dialga and Palkia, he made his way into the Grand Alter, which was also lighted by the same dim illumination of green. ___"Now, on to more crucial affairs." _It was a circular room containing marble throne-like chairs, arranged in a circle and ranging in height, where the lords of the Coalition would gather and discuss developments. There were several throne-like chairs that were rather tall in height, each typically occupied by a grand member of the Coalition.

However, on this occasion, the stone shrine was all but empty, with the exception of Grand Lord Morbis himself, whom was seated motionlessly atop the high throne. In appearance, he was a towering figure, cloaked completely in red robes and a large hood of the same color. His face was concealed, just like Lord Brutis', and his voice was camouflaged with a vocoder effect, giving him a heavy and grimly tonation. "Come forth, Lord Brutis."

Lord Brutis knelt before his superior at the axis of the sanctuary and began to report on what he had heard. "The press conference in the Kanto Region has just ended. The rumors have proven true, my lord. Metsuma Rocket has been dispatched. I can only assume Brother Memphis successfully completed his assignment, in spite of his apparent sacrifice."

Morbis nodded his head ever so slightly.

"Metsuma no longer poses a threat to Giratina.", Brutis continued with a hint of spirit.

After a moment's pause, Morbis nodded his hooded head again, this time voicing his prospect. He levered his gloved finger forward. "Then now is the time to accelerate our plans."

Brutis bowed on cue and calmly stood to his feet. "As you wish, my lord."

"The Aura, it is with us . . . and to a most promising degree . . .", Morbis whispered down to his loyal apostle. "Soon, we will regain our long-forgotten glory. Spread the word, my brother."

"I shall do so, Lord Morbis.", The younger obliged.

...

Having been grounded by her parents and locked in her room, Delia sat at the edge of her bed, listening to the clock radio broadcast of the Pokemon League President's announcement. Once the newscast had ended, however, she switched off the radio and released a heavy sigh. "This is ridiculous."

"You're not happy about the reconstruction plan?" Gio was crouched at the balcony of her open window, his sudden appearance having startled her silly. Both he and Meowth were present beneath the moonlight and stars, smiling to her from behind the parted blinds and curtains.

Delia glanced to him, returning the smile. In that particular angle, she thought Gio had never looked so handsome, his once youthful features showing the planes and angles of maturity to come, his cheeks darkened with the shadow of stubble, his eyes, rimmed with dark lashes, devouring her like a starving man.

As she giggled to herself, he slowly and quietly climbed through the window adjacent to her bedside, leaving Meowth to wait on the balcony outside.

She reached for Gio's hand and pulled her down to sit on the bed next to her. "What's bugging me is that no one will ever know that you're responsible for all of it.", She further explained herself. "If the world only knew that you were the hero behind Metsuma's fall, you wouldn't-"

"I don't need that attention.", He spoke in a sudden shallowness. "Besides, after everything that's happened, I don't want it either. I fell for Metsuma's tricks . . . and helped him drive our society to shambles. It's a disgrace to everything my father stood for. The press . . . the public eye . . . they've all seen enough of me as it is. Let them believe I died alongside Metsuma. It's for the best." He looked up into her puzzled orbs, delivering a revelation that was bound to upset her. "Giovanni Ketchum . . . will fade into the shadows, unnoticed."

Rather than outright refute him, she calmly lowered her head and took his hands into her own. "Changing your identity won't change the past.", She whispered in all gentleness.

"But it can spare me the future of a humiliated reputation.", He told her. "I've shamed the Ketchum name. Better it be forgotten than slandered . . ."

"Then . . . who are you to become?"

He smiled that clever smile. "Don't worry about me."

"You know that's impossible." There was no denying that. Her love for Gio was stronger than any other emotion she could project. That was why she could so easily grasp his internal conflict, at least most of it. "A year ago, all you wanted was notoriety and recognition. And now . . . it's like you just want to be wiped from existence." Delia pursed her lips and carefully narrowed her eyes, making him feel somewhat vulnerable. "What else are you not telling me, Gio?"

There was a new sadness in his eyes. It was a sadness she had never seen before, and it hurt her to imagine all the things that could bring this hopeless look to eyes that had once held so much merriment and determination. Finally, his lips moved. "I've found my way in the world, at last." His next delivery left her breathless. "Delia . . . I can't stay here. I'm leaving for Viridian City, on this night."

At that moment, Delia's expression went totally blank, her lips quivering as she just barely managed to form a reply. "I . . . I thought you had decided to stay here with me!"

His head fell in shame. "I know I did.", He grunted. His mouth was pinched and his face was pale.

She cringed at that, hurting tears beginning to make themselves known. "But . . . you didn't mean what you said?"

Gio squeezed her arm, a gesture that was intended as reassuring but it only made her breathing harder. "I know you're having trouble adjusting to change, Delia.", He whispered, not knowing what else to say. "I could see it in your face when you told me you weren't ready to marry me." This was hurting him much more than it was hurting her.

His words held truth. But she was blind to it. "Take me with you!", She gasped, launching into his arms and pulling him against her body, spilling her tears into him. "For you, I'll change! I'll do anything! Just . . . don't leave me here, not with them!" She was referring to her coddling parents and their badgering prison.

He held her close but denied her claims. "You don't mean that. You can only change for yourself, not for someone else. This is where you belong. This is where it's safe! This is where your family loves you, where your friends are, where your job is. And . . . never forget that your parents love you, Delia. It's me they hate, not you. I don't blame them either. I shouldn't have taken you away from here to begin with-"

"Don't ever say that!", She snapped at him, slightly parting from his embrace. "Don't you ever say that to me!"

Gio lifted his hand and brushed a tear from her cheek "I put you in danger too many times now. That's why I want you to stay here, where you can go about your days without ever having to worry about a thing. Don't ever take it for granted."

Delia looked at her boyfriend tenderly and squeezed his hand, still not fully understanding why this had to be. "Then . . . why are YOU leaving?"

He chewed on his bottom lip, unsure of how to answer the question. "I'm eighteen, with no other goal than to be the very best that I can.", He said to her. "There's nothing left for me here. I just need to move forward with my life and make something of myself. I can't stay a kid forever, chasing after adventures that will lead me nowhere. I don't need child's play. What I need is . . . certainty . . ."

Silence shrouded the room then, it bounced off both of them as they contemplated what had been said. Delia was finally starting to realize that Giovanni was not the arrogant boy she had met outside the Oak Lab all those years prior. He was changing, evolving into a type of man that she still was troubling in fully comprehending. "Why are we growing up so fast?", She sniffled, once again burying her head into his chest.

Gio rested his chin on her head and inhaled. "It's just the way it has to be." And maybe, just maybe, it was another one of life's mysteries that human and Pokemon have been trying to solve since the begging of time. Aging. Death. Life. Youth. Destiny.

Pulling away from him, she collected his hands again and let them envelop her smaller palms. She glanced up at him, noticing that knowing glimmer in his eyes. "Our journeys have taught us so much already, that's for sure."

He nodded and looked her dead in the eyes. "Then lets implement those teachings into our future . . . and create new experiences."

She arched a brow. "You mean . . . together?"

"When the time is right, definitely . . . " Holding her gaze, he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek, his thumb caressing the peach softness as he brought his face close to her, their lips touching with the lightest of pressure, as soft as a Butterfree's wing.

Delia watched him with half closed eyes as he pulled away to gauge her reaction. Seeing nothing in her expression except bemused acceptance, Gio leant forward again, Delia's eyes sliding shut as he pressed his lips to her's, sealing her mouth one last time before he had to go his own way.

"Meoow! Meeow!", Meowth called out from the balcony, poking his tilted head through the window.

Breaking the kiss, Delia turned her head from Gio and reached her hand out to stroke the back of the feline's ear, letting the Pokemon off with a sweet grin. "Take good care of him, Meowth."

"Meeoow!", The Pokemon chanted!

She switched her gaze back to Gio and held the grin in place before leaning inward and wrapping her arms around him one last time, whispering into his ear: "Go. Go be the best that you can be . . . " She could feel his smile against her neck . . . and single tear rolled down her cheek. "Your future is calling to you, isn't it?"

"Y . . . yeah." He opened his eyes and drew away from her, almost frightened to leave her eyes. But he did so anyway. He had to. Following another short pause, he climbed out through the window and released Skarmory onto the terrace. But before he could mount his flight, he slowly turned and met Delia's eyes through the aperture. His gleam held so much promise, so much attainment. He truly was evolving. "I'll be back to visit real soon.", He whispered to her through the evening air.

"And I'll be waiting.", Her quiet and loving voice soothed him.

Pushing down the last of his sorrow, he looked away from her and sattled atop his Skarmory. And in that instant, he ascended towards the stars and took off into the night, leaving a gentle breeze to pass through Delia's window.

Delia continued to peer out into the starlit sky, watching Gio vanish from sight. Her heart went at ease. She exhaled . . . but did not stir. She closed her eyes and allowed the outer winds to brush against her flowing hair. Her thoughts overtook her in that moment. ___"This is fate. This . . . is the future." _And now, without a doubt, she recognized that moving forward was an adventure on its very own. The same trials were destined to assume new masquerades, but the roads divided by right and wrong would not reform. They would flow with the untouchable melody of time and space . . . light and dark . . . good and evil . . . volition and destiny. That was the certainty. The fated road.

TO BE CONTINUED ******IN ANOTHER STORY** . . .

******(A/N: **Well, after two years in the making, the journey is over, which means my job is done . . . for now. I really hope you all enjoyed the story. Hopefully it was better or just as good as the first. I'm both relieved and a bit sad to say farewell to it . . . but life goes on, right?

******DISCLAIMER: **The scene involving Crissela's usurping of the Torino warlords was heavily inspired by my favorite Star Wars Novel "Darksaber", in which Admiral Daala underwent similar means in order to seize command of the Imperial Fleet. It's undoubtedly the most unexpected but satisfying scene in the novel; Kevin J Anderson is such a brilliant writer and I can only dream of collaborating with him.

******Unanswered plot points leftover from the first story: **Who stole Meowth's Pokeball? Who was the man from Meowth's repressed memory back in the Viridian Gym? Who was the abnormal young woman that Rita found in her mansion basement? What made Gio pass out during his Preliminary Battle with Lola? Will Gio's haunting illusions become reality? Who REALLY killed Nelson Oak? What ever happened to Gio's friend Archer?  
******Unanswered plot points leftover from this story: **How has Metsuma been able to influence nightmares? What did Kyden mean when he said "Keep me close in the future."? Will Gio ever see his father again? Who are these strange hooded men with ties to Hunter Memphis? When will Meowth evolve into Persian? Whatever happened to the Aura Guardians? Will Gio pass on what he has learned to Tucker? What mysterious deal did Gio and his mother agree to on the phone? What will Crissela do with the Torino Remnant and how will she avenge Kyden's death? Will Gio ask Delia to marry him? Who will be the one to further corrupt Gio? What could Master Lou and Professor Sebastian be planning? What will become of Selena? What ever happened to Delia's friends from the Torino Training Academy? Who is Anna, as the Professor mentioned in his dying words? What will Spencer do with the information he's gathered on the Unown? What is Agatha hiding from Gio? Will Gio choose to develop his Aura abilities? Why was Wade so bent on keeping Metsuma and Clint's Aura training a secret? Is Faith somehow connected to Ash's Pikachu? What could Newton be planning with the forbidden research he stole from Professor Wade's laboratory? Will Metsuma's visions prove true?

And now on to information regarding the threequel. Yes, a third story has been mapped out but not written. In terms of plot, it will be MUCH darker and more diverse, though equally suspenseful. It will take place two years after the death of Metsuma . . . and, for the first time, I'll actually be entering the realm of given, though limited, information about the time period, thanks to the 'Mewtwo Strikes Back CD Drama.' However, I'm going to be taking a long break before I start working on it, possibly to begin writing other stories that I've been brainstorming lately. However, if you're interested, I posted some details about the next Giovanni story on my profile page, as well as a new poll.

******Acknowledgments:** I want to take the opportunity to thank most of everyone who's been following my series:

*******TrixieCherry:** You've been here since the very start of the first story and I thank you for sticking around so long. To any Diamondshipping fans, I recommend her Destiny Duology: ___"Finding Your True Destiny, Your Other Half "_ and ___"Ash Ketchum: I've Found My Destiny, My Other Half"_

*******FlittingGemeni:** You're constant support and lengthy reviews has been a major drive for me to proceed with this story in times of exhaustion. You truly are a motivator, my friend. I also want thank you for allowing me to borrow your character from ___"Fighter"_, which is a story I also recommend to my other readers!

*******MikariStar:** Your "___Don't Give Me Diamonds"_ story has been an effective inspiration to my passion for writing, not to mention an overall thrill to read. It's been fun to coincide with. Also, thank you for the consistent reviews per update :D

*******NafaTali:** Thank you for the reviews, the deviantArt tributes, and, also, your incredibly amazing "___Inheritance"_ series! Now that I'm taking a break from writing, I'll have time to catch up on reading your story! I'm very excited!

*******PokemonFreak90:** I'm glad that you enjoy my story so much. Thank you for all the neat ideas you gave me for the future of the series. You've been most helpful, not to mention encouraging. I always value your input and suggestions!

*******Goodintentions317: **Your reviews are SO long and it's been extremely encouraging, especially knowing that you've taken quite an interest in this series! I truly hope you continued to follow the upcoming installments because I'd much appreciate more feedback :)

*******Miss Sugar Cane: **Thanks so much for all your support! By the way, I love your story and am really looking forward to catching up on it!

*To all my other readers and occasional reviewers, thanks for reading and I hope you consider following my future stories! ******)**


End file.
